A Skittering Heart
by stewart92
Summary: Taylor's trigger was interrupted by a very different source of power. With Keyblade in hand, Taylor must open the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A Skittering Heart**

 **Prologue**

The smell. It was the smell that got to her more than anything. The cramped, choking, space; the blackened, used tampons; the horrifying wetness of rotten blood; the chittering, skittering bugs crawling in her hair, down her neck, inside her clothes… It… it all failed to reach her as deeply as the over powering _stench_. A deep twisted rot that burned her nose and seared her brain like the bile still dripping from her lips.

Taylor had long given up screaming for help. The air she so desperately needed to make noise had quickly filled her lungs with putrid fumes. She had no room, couldn't even turn to beat at the door. The only sound the dull thuds when her sore, abused elbows clipped the door as struggled to not begin thrashing again.

Now she just stood there, slumped and shivering against the wall amidst the rot and the blood and insects and stench twisting inside her head. She was damaged. Broken. Inside as well as out. Not that this was a _new_ thing for her. Taylor had long slide into this monotone life; doing nothing but surviving one day to the next, one _torment_ to the next. The locker was just the red, ripe _cherry_ on top.

Sophia, Emma, Madison… They had really outdone themselves and turned insults, pranks and casual abuse into… _this_. A waking nightmare. Taylor was just unlucky enough to be part of their stroke of _originality_ for the year. Not that there was ever any doubt that this locker would be saved for anyone _else_.

Things... slid and slithered around her, beneath her, as Taylor began to crumple to the mush filled bottom.

She, Taylor Hebert, was going to die here. She would die all alone, trapped in the darkness. She would leave her father all alone, waiting for her to come home to a pasta dish that would go cold. That… that thought upset her. Leaving her father all alone like when her mother died… She, she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't leave him too. She was all he had now. So she struggled… She struggled back up, feet slipping amidst the waste.

"Fuck you." She hissed. She wouldn't… She wouldn't let them win.

Her leg jerked and rammed her heel into the metal door. Pain blossomed in her foot up but she gritted her teeth and viciously pushed it aside, bracing one foot against the door and the other the wall infront of her.

"Fuck you!" She screamed. They wouldn't win! She never let them win!

Taylor raised her hands and placed them on the wall despite the filth and bleeding knuckles. Then she _pushed_. She shoved off the back of the locker, hands and feet buried in trash whilst her limbs strained. The door creaked but wouldn't yield. She felt better though; she wasn't just going to wilt and die. Not now. Not ever! She would either escape on her own or, if she must, she'd die free atop the remains of her prison, the door broken beneath her. Either one was just as important to her now; to show reach her father or show him she'd died trying.

Pads and tampons slopped around her and her shoes squished amidst unspeakable things. Taylor ignored it all. What did the condition of her prison matter? She would be _free!_ She would escape this prison, this _darkness_. She would get out and find her father and tell him she loved him with _all her heart_. And then…

Then she would find _Sophia_ , the one who had _dared_ trap her here and rip that smirk _off her face!_ She would find Madison, and make her innocent smile fall, make her _weep_ as Taylor had wept! She would find Emma and put her _fist_ where Emma's _heart used to be!_

Another cry came from her lips. but now it was a war cry instead of terrified screaming.

Taylor wanted freedom. Her back hit the metal again then her vision swam.

Things… Beings she could not describe. Twisting, shifting crystals that drifted into and out of each other. A tesseract brought to life, fragments combining to make a whole. Impossibly large, they flew through the ocean between the stars. A pair. Two. Together. Always together, until the end of time itself.

 _ **"QUERY?"**_

 _ **"OBJECTIVE."**_

 _ **"DESTINATION?"**_

 _ **"TRAJECTORY."**_

 _ **"AGRE-"**_

Then Taylor fell. The black ocean rushing past amidst a thousand specks of light. The creatures faltered, tried realign themselves but Taylor lost sight of them, falling away into the abyss. Something pulled at her from below, as if she had been weightless but now felt gravity. She fell from the ocean of stars and crashed into the sea.

She fell for so long and so quickly.

Then…

Then… Her feet touch something solid. She looked around, water swirling about her and yet she could breathe… She couldn't see. Darkness surrounded her. Shaking she took a step forward. As soon as her foot touched the ground the darkness exploded, peeling into white doves that flew away and above her, carrying the water with them. As they fled, the birds revealed a circular platform, stained glass now beneath her feet. Standing on the brilliant glass Taylor Herbert looked down at her own sleeping face as she cradled herself around her mother's flute.

A voice came from everywhere; both outside and inside her own head.

 _"_ _Don't be afraid. Time is so very short… but take your time. You don't understand this yet but you are the key._ "

In the isolated hallway lined with lockers the darkness was disturbed as a single locker glowed with a brilliant white light. With a screech of metal a giant key head pierced through the door.

Posted over on Spacebattles, and was suggested I try it here, hope you like. Chapters up to 9, so expect a rapid upload up to there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one official! This is already turning into a debate/theory kinda fic and I love it.

Once again, high praise for Major Session for this great beta session!

\- **Chapter 1: Taylor!**

Taylor's sleeping face was pinched with distress, rendered almost lifelike on the platform below her. Whoever created it had amazing talent. Still, the idea that someone had done this with _her_ image was also more than a little creepy.

Taking another step created a clear sound, almost like a flute note, which vanished into the abyss surrounding the glass pillar. The sound didn't fade though, didn't diminish. No, it went so far and just stopped, as if passing beyond the edge of the world. Looking about her Taylor thought that might even be true; because as hard as she tried, she couldn't see anything else in the dark. Nothing.

That's when that voice came back, as calm and encouraging as before. Taylor whipped her head around, hair flying about her as she looked for the speaker, but no one was visible. No one appeared.

" _There is power within you_." It said softy, echoing both around and inside her. Taylor shivered at the absolute certainty in their voice. It seemed so far away she couldn't make out any details but so close it was inside her head. Who the hell was this? Was a cape messing with her?

"Hello?" She said into the abyss. Some part of her wished no one would reply. This entire thing was already surreal.

" _If you give that power form, it will protect you_." The voice hinted. Taylor swallowed. She opened her mouth to start being a bit more demanding with her questions when suddenly the platform shook.

Taylor fell to the surface with a grunt. Somehow, without any glass breaking, three pedestals arose from the platform. When the shaking ceased Taylor looked around with wide eyes.

The new objects, plinths really, appeared to be made of white marble… or something just smooth. With a grunt Taylor pushed herself to her feet and slowly turned to stare, for each plinth held a glowing item, a weapon, on its surface.

A sword, a shield and a staff; all floating gently without means of support.

" _What path will you take? All paths lead forward. Don't be afraid_." The voice carried out to her again. Taylor nodded and then feeling foolish for nodding to a vague, disembodied voice, walked over to the sword. The blade was slowly turning in the air. Reaching out she grasped the blue grip.

She pulled it out its spotlight and examined it. The yellow guard was embroidered with a red circle with three small black circles within. One black circle was large and two of the smaller circles sat atop. The double edge blade was soft white on one side and grey on the other. No matter what way she pointed the shades never changed, as if the light came from with the weapon itself. As she held it in her hand properly the voice whispered to her once more.

" _The power of the warrior. Great power and courage. Terrible destruction and burden._ " It said quietly. Taylor quickly dropped the sword back in to the light. It fell a little before it floated back into place. Taylor wiped her hands on her jeans. Which now she looked closer were miraculously _clean,_ none of the… filth… had come with her. All her clothes were clean, but she still felt dirty. Violated. Shivering she hugged herself.

Returning to the present Taylor recalled the voices words. Terrible destruction? She wanted to be a Hero. The truly heroic kind, like Alexandria. Causing destruction wasn't how Taylor imagined going about it. Though… it may have its place.

"Are you there? Please let me go. I need to get home." Taylor pleaded aloud, hoping the voice would answer. Nothing stirred. Taylor felt panic flood her. Was it just her imagination or was the darkness a bit closer? Taylor took a deep breath and thought.

Maybe it was an automated voice? Maybe this was a Tinkers lair? Inside her locker. Why not? She had no other rational explanation. If she held on to the idea that this wasn't really… real… then she could handle it. For a little longer.

Walking quickly over to another pedestal she looked at the second item. A black shield turned slowly. Once again the three circle symbol was branded on to front in red. A pattern or logo she mused. She reached out grasped the handle.

" _The path of the guardian. The shield to protect all. The power to push away all_." Taylor frowned as she released her grip. Less alarming but whilst the ability to protect people would be welcome if it meant pushing everyone else away... This wasn't the path that promised happiness in the end. One left.

Bracing herself, Taylor walked across the glass likeness of her face, which was still extremely weird to her. Taylor examined the last weapon. A staff with the three circle symbol as a blue head piece. It was more three dimensional than the other two. Looking at it she saw it resembled a head now. A mouse? Shrugging to herself she grasped the handle.

" _The power of the mystic. A staff of wonder. A staff of ruin_." Taylor gulped and gently let go of the death stick. She turned in a full circle to see if anything had changed. Nothing. The voice was as absent as when it first appeared. What did it say before?

Taylor looked straight up at the blinding light that illuminated the platform.

That she had to choose? Choose a path?

What path would she take?

-  
More chapters soon! Thanks to my readers at SB for following me over.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 2: Dive in to the Heart****

Taylor gingerly wrapped her fingers around the staff again. Waiting anything more than a few minutes was becoming impossible. A quick jog around the edge showed no hidden hatch or ladder to descend downwards. Taylor was feeling extremely lost in this space but not enough to throw herself into the abyss. No point in making Sophia and Emma's job any easier.

The warm, green wood fit into her hand like it was hand-made for her. She looked it over again. The mouse head wasn't metal or glass. Some odd crystal she felt as her fingers trailed over it.

" _Is this the path you choose?_ " The voice's...voice lilted down around her. Taylor bit her lip as she examined the other two pedestals. The voice said these weapons would grant her power. Perhaps they were extremely advance Tinker tech and Taylor was being scoped out for a minion opening. They didn't look like they were technologically advance but what did she know about Tinker tech?

The sword was an obvious weapon but the fact was just that. It was a weapon. Swords were dangerous and purposed to hurt people. In her limited knowledge of the cape scene Taylor knew that one major hero who wielded a sword, Chevalier. It fit with his whole knight persona he has crafted in his hero career. Others may exist but she had never heard of them. Not that she was an expert on any Cape scene.

Outside the leader of Philadelphia branch, bladed weapons, especially knifes or daggers were publicly considered "villainous" and online forums declared non-villains using swords as "edgy". Taylor wasn't sure if the pun was an inside joke but she could see the point.

The PRT barely cleared non-lethal arrows on the grounds that most people, Taylor included, conjured images of Robin hood or a hero for the common folk when such a cape appeared. It was only after delving to deeply on the subject in class one time in Mr. Gladly's World Issues class about the subject of capes appearance on media that someone had mentioned how Shadow Stalker has spoiled the milk in that area some what by being caught with lethal arrows just before her induction to the Wards.

That kid, Mark, had been torn apart by Sophia in a rather brutal retort about how Capes had to choose in a matter of seconds to defend or attack. How Shadow Stalker fought general villains even before having a team. Sometimes Capes took measures to make sure the people they fought were put down for the reminder of the fight.

Even Emma turned to look at her as she finished. Everyone was surprised at the sudden passion. Sophia didn't give anything else to the class that day but Taylor did, hating it all the while, agreed with her.

Bringing herself back to non-reality Taylor once again dismissed the sword. The shield has a very different but similar problem.

The shield would be great for PR. It was all about defending, helping or covering. The problem was her own preference. Taylor didn't want to just stand there and hide behind a shield. She didn't think that Capes who powers revolved around doing something similar were any less powerful. Compared to her, Taylor the normal victim, they were still light years ahead in value.

But Taylor dreamed. Dreamed of flying with her fist in front of her. Lifting trains back on to solid tracks, helping people and halting crime with her powerful aura alone. Every little girl wanted to be Alexandria, every boy wanted to be Armsmaster or Eidolon, no one really wanted to be Narwhal.

Which left Taylor with the staff. It was a neutral ground in her eyes. A club, while capable of inflicting just as much damage as a sword with the right force, it was seen as more friendly. Taylor could still whack people with it too.

Wonder and ruin. Well Taylor decided her life was already in ruins so why not add some wonder?

Trying to see if she could choose both the staff and the shield proved useless as the staff refused to budge away from the pedestal after a step.

Taylor took a deep breath to steady her nerves and spoke upwards.

"I choose...this?" She finished with high tone. No cracks of lightning came at her so she breathed out a sigh which caught in her throat when the voice was almost in her ear.

" _What will you give up for this power? All power has it price._ " it said somewhat sadly. Taylor blinked up.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything to give." She said a bit frantic, her pockets were empty as was the rest of the platform. The only thing she had besides her organs. and they were staying where they were thank you, was the other weapons.

Taylor frowned at their distant spinning forms. Did the voice want her to give up something that wasn't hers?

It didn't really make sense unless the game master was going to sacrifice the power source of one weapon to power the other? If that was the case at all. Taylor didn't want to be crazy. Imagining herself dying at this very moment.

This limbo being her way of escaping that harsh reality. But nothing made sense. Why wasn't this making sense if she was causing this.

Taylor's last moments should be happy ones, at lest in her head goddamnit. Laughing with dad, Emma free from whatever demon that held her grinning at her, mom on the couch reading her novel, Looking at her with a smile.

Not this. Not this dark empty place.

Walking over she barely noticed the staff staying in her hand, freed from whatever held it before. Taylor grasped the sword and with effort she said,

"This. I don't want this." Taylor wasn't brave, she was a frightened little girl who got stuffed into a locker. She had no friends, no hopes and no dreams. Taylor didn't have courage for each day in Winslow. Just a need to survive and get out.

The sword vanished in a shower of golden sparks. Taylor leaped back in surprised, jolted out of her gloom. The pedestals shook rapidly, all three of them and the then they capsized and the platform with her sleeping face cracked and splintered.

With a scream Taylor fell. The staff glowing ever softly in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Filled with Darkness**

Taylor stopped screaming when something gently pushed at her back. Startled, she snap her closed eyes open. The solid object was the ground and she was on another platform.

Looking up she didn't see the remanet of a crumbling plateau but this only confused her more. Taylor knew she fell. The glass floor exploding and grazing her face with shards. The panic as the glass barely missed her eyes.

But here she was again. Not a hair out-of-place to show for it. The only consolation is that in Taylor's hand was the wonder staff, as she dubbed it for now. It feel solid and real, a real comfort to her in some weird out-of-body experience way.

She and maybe, just maybe, the staff were real. Taylor glanced around nervously, she could only hope she got out before she started to talk to the staff. Or worse, it started to talk to her.

Shaking her thoughts back into focus she stared down at what was now very obviously a new platform. Taylor couldn't resist a small grin at the image. Alexandria, Eidolon and Legend faces stared up at her. The Triumvirate, the three of the most debated and well-known heroes of the modern world.

Each member a master in their classification. The invulnerable and strong: Alexandria, the man who could have any power: Eidolon and finally the hero who was light and hope himself: Legend. All their eyes bore into her. The life-like quality of the glass made it extremely unnerving. Taylor could have sworn Alexandria's eye moved just a little.

Taylor would rather be on this platform than her own one.

 _"Be careful! There will be times where you have to fight. Even here, there is darkness,"_ her guide's voice suddenly said causing Taylor to snap to attention.

What did they mean by 'darkness'? Taylor frowned upwards but saw movement from another being for the first time since she came here.

Moving over Alexandria's face and then curving towards her Taylor spotted a flat shadow moving. Two beady yellow eyes was all she could make out. Then Taylor mouth dropped open as the shadow pulled it self into the 3rd dimension.

It was... kinda of cute really. It reminded Taylor of an ant. Its whole body was black except its eyes which were dim yellow. Besides the claws on each arm, Taylor kept an eye on them, the only other features it had where two squished antennas. The thing bobbed its head and the antennas twitched.

It was still pinging Taylor's cute radar when it lunged from half way across the platform. Thankfully it was slow in the air and Taylor quickly moved out the way of its flailing claws with a squeak. It landed with a tumble and then skittered after her.

Taylor in a panic swiped at it with the staff. The creäture didn't seem to see it coming or didn't care. The sound of a solid hit rang out and the shadow flew off the edge of the platform. Taylor took a quick few steps away and waited for it to come back.

That thing had tried to kill her. Taylor breathed in trying not to panic but her palms were sweaty and her heart hammered against her chest. A hero wouldn't have sweaty palms. A competent hero would chase after it or make a quip.

Taylor wasn't a hero. She was just a normal girl with a stick.

 _"Behind you!"_ The warning shot out at her from behind and Taylor whirled in time to see the shadow jump in to 3D and at her.

With barely enough time to raise the wonder staff up in a guard that blocked the shadows body from hitting her full on.

The sudden extra weight sent Taylor on to her back with the shadow on top. Its eyes were glowing now. Its claws brushed her skin as she struggled to push it off. Where it's claw tips brushed her skin a feeling of coldness follow.

Being this close to the shadow made Taylor panic to the extend she was yelling at it. There was a smell emitting from it and made her noise itch terribly.

With a surge of energy Taylor got her feet under it and sent it flying away from her. Breathing heavily she stood and gripped the staff with both hands and charged at the shadow.

This shadow had no right to mess with her. Not while her heroes watched from below.

It was bad enough she was hearing voices, trapped in limbo and wielding a mouse shaped weapon. Taylor was not adding 'getting killed by adorable shadow' to her bad day list.

With a yell, that she promised to never do again, Taylor swung the clunky club and with astonished eyes watched the struggling shadow vanish in an implosion of darkness.

Taylor hands shook as she slowly lowered the staff. She had won.

 _"Don't drop your guard. The darkness is always just behind you."_ The words echoed to her from above. Steeling herself Taylor turned.

Three patches of dark puddles spread across the platform. It engulfed Eidolon's face first then Alexandria's and finally Legend. Taylor saw her problem soon enough when she tried to keep walking backwards. Her foot felt empty air and she was forced to stop.

The darkness surged forward towards her.

"Please help me!" Taylor screamed to the heavens. The voice didn't respond. The light never stopped the darkness.

The shadows passed under her and for a second Taylor thought she might have overreacted. Then her feet suddenly sank down, going from room temperature to bone chilling cold.

Taylor flailed as the darkness swallowed her. She screamed as it pulled her in over her head. Taylor's eyes suddenly felt raw and cold, closing them out of natural instinct she tried to bat the darkness away like a bad smell and swim out but suddenly her arms weren't held down and heat returned to her.

Shaking she curled up into a ball. The staff clenched tightly near her chest. Taking a moment to calm herself, to reassure herself of safety she opened her eyes. Another platform.

Taylor choked a little on a sob. The image of the platform with her on it flashed in her mind. Taylor, curled around her mothers flute. Scared and weak.

Rubbing her nose she sat up. She was better than that. Taylor had survived Sophia, Emma and Madison. She survived the shadow and she was going to survive this place.

The mental pep talk made her feel better.

This platform was more harder for her to look at. Her father's sleeping form. Stress making lines appear far too early on his face. His expression in a state of eternal worry.

"Dad..." Taylor walked over and fell to her knees next to his face. She put her hand on the cool glass.

"I'll get out of here and I'll get home soon. Just wait for me," Taylor reassured the image.

 _"The time is so far off and yet so near. The time where you will open the way. But don't worry. Take your time."_

Taylor gritted her teeth at the intrusion her faux private moment.

"What do you want? Tell me! I'm tired of these stupid games. I just want to go home, please." Taylor finished in a half plead.

Silence stretched on for a few seconds. Then a light flashed before and she was forced to look away. When it died down a door laid before her. A round frame curved upwards until it met a point, in laid with two steel handles. The door looked like it was made of soft red wood. Carvings of leaves and vines entwined the frame were at the top. the same pane glass the platform was made of, glimmered in the overhead light.

Taylor felt her insides buzz. It wasn't just her either. The abyss around her seem to...move.

But Taylor's eyes snapped back to the door. It was... beautiful and terrifying. Taylor's hand moved on its own.

She had to open it. Taylor had to open this door, nothing else mattered, not her, not her dad, not getting home or anything. Just the door.

Taylor dropped the wonder staff and it clattered to the ground.

Her heart. It was beating so hard in her chest it hurt. Her fingers clasped the handles and pulled.

It opened silently. Taylor couldn't breath. Her lungs seem to fill with lightness instead. The door parted down the middle and the most beautiful light Taylor had ever seen flowed out. It was so warm.

Taylor felt tears slide down her cheeks. She didn't feel like crying but laughing and she didn't know why. It didn't matter anymore. Taylor cast everything in her mind aside and walked through the door. It was so warm. It was so gentle. It was just like mom.

 _"It's too soon to open the door. You aren't ready yet. Don't worry, the time is so far off and so near."_

Taylor resisted when something pulled her back but she felt powerless and couldn't struggle. With a cry she landed on her back on a solid floor, not glass. Something scraped as Taylor knocked into it. A wooden chair.

Taylor knew that sound. It haunted her dreams. It was the sound of a high school desk.

Feeling like she had just come off the best rollercoaster in the world she stood on shaking legs. Looking up she came face to face with Sophia Hess. Her face was blank, watching.

Taylor walked backwards into another set of desks. She knew where she was, this was Mr. Gladly's classroom. In a panic she turned, had she just fell asleep in class?

To her horror, Emma and Madison occupied the back two corners of the room. Sophia stood near the teacher's desk. All of them stared at her. No one said anything.

"I've got to go," Taylor mumbled as she edged her way to the door. Her heart sank when it refused to open. They had locked her in. She quickly turned with her back pressed to the wooden door in terror. Taylor expected they be right behind her with what ever plot they had in mind to torment her with but they weren't.

They weren't doing anything. They weren't taunting, smirking or teasing. The three girls just stood there. Sophia was the weirdest out of the group. Sophia was a predator, born and raised. At lest that what Taylor thought. Sophia was always watching, always observing. She saw through people in odd ways. Sophia never stopped moving, even a little. Her fingers drummed, her foot tapped, her nails clacked. Standing so relaxed and still was wrong.

Social rituals annoyed her, begging infuriated her, being challenged enraged her. Sophia wasn't observing her, she was waiting on her. Waiting on Taylor, her prey.

That was what tipped Taylor off. Tipped her off to the fact this was still limbo and this wasn't Sophia, Emma and Madison. It was a sad state of affairs when imposters made her feel better than the real thing.

Taylor slowly walked back to not-Sophia. Feeling extremely off-balance as she stared at not-Sophia's face. Seeing details of a calm and peaceful Sophia. Taylor didn't like it, the natural order was being disturbed.

"Hello?" Taylor said to not-Sophia. The girls eyes, empty things, turned to her.

"What are you most afraid of?" Sophia's voice said with the quality of a genuinely curious person. Taylor's mouth opened then closed. Swallowing her lunch she went along with sick game.

"You. I'm afraid of you, Sophia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: You will see.**

 **Loving the debates. Question should i put a small entry on how the rules of how KH work? Such as what defines a heartless or a nobody in the prologue for people who are not quite sure about everything works. I know its easy to miss very subtle things KH which help see the bigger picture.**

Not-Sophia hummed.

"I am really that bad?" she said crossing her arms in speculation, her face pondering. Taylor, not trusting herself not to say something regrettable to non-Sophia, turned and navigated the maze of school desks. Taylor tried to push her fear and rage back down inside her, as much as the girls were perfect copies of her bullies they were just that, copies. Not deserving of her anger. Taylor took a breath as she approached Madison.

Standing in front of her, and a little above her, Taylor took a troubling moment to think how little she actually knew about the petite girl with the serene expression before her.

Almost nothing. Madison was popular but that wasn't a huge selling mark for Taylor. Taylor was almost sure that the extend of what she knew about Madison was the same as she knew about Taylor. Scrapes from Emma and Sophia.

Madison was the weak link in the group, she lacked the enjoyment and game element that Sophia got from the day-to-day interactions. Emma was her best friend and seem to take the entire thing personally. Emma wanted something from her, what that was Taylor had no idea and she had a small feeling neither did Emma exactly.

Madison, however, had neither lost nor gained anything. It was the simple knowledge that you were popular if you bullied Taylor Herbert. If Sophia approved of you then the world spun just that bit sweeter.

It was for this reason that Taylor care the lest about Madison, because of this Taylor was the lest scared of her.

"Well?" Taylor said with the air of impatience. Madison tilted her head just a little, her blue clips shining.

"What do you want most out of life?" Madison asked almost child-like. Taylor wanted to be smart and say to get out of this place but there was just something about this place that wanted Taylor to be brutally honest. It felt good, very good to finally say this to someone.

Even if they were projections of her crumbling sanity. Taylor wasn't feeling especially picky at that moment.

"I want to be a hero." Taylor finally said quietly. Madison giggle and Taylor had a flash of panic that perhaps this was a huge joke but Madison just smiled at her.

"Is being a hero such a big deal?" her voice asked with a teasing tone. Taylor blinked at her.

Of course it was. The whole world changed the day Scion appeared. New morals were invented for them, new rules, new ways of life. Even if you didn't like them, you didn't deny their importance. Every young kid wanted to play heroes and villains.

The imperfections of the copies just grew with every second Taylor spent here.

Emma waited for her in the last corner.

Her red hair glowing slightly in the sunlight streaming through the classrooms windows. In all honesty Taylor wanted to avoid this confrontation.

Emma had been her best friend, Emma took to reminding Taylor of this fact constantly. Emma was beautiful, rumours was that she was waiting a few years but she was already being scoped for some photo shoot or other.

Taylor could call her ugly on the inside but it didn't change facts. Emma was always the brighter side of their dead friendship. Taylor was just more shy. That shyness turned into person who looked down on social gathers like high school.

"Emma." Taylor said tersely. Emma mouth smiled at the corners. She faced Taylor with no aggression but with the posture of greeting.

This hurt more than Taylor thought it should. Taylor had told herself that Emma was dirt and she didn't care about what the red-head thought of her anymore.

Lying to yourself only hurts if you have to face the truth it would seem.

Taylor wanted to accept this friendly face, warm expression around the eyes and say this was her Emma. The one that had went away.

"What is most important to you?" Her voice smooth and light. Taylor swallowed back her boiling emotions.

An easy question, When you had no friends there was only one thing left.

"My father." Taylor said with full confidence. This made Emma smile fully, a kind smile. Taylor's heart lurched at the sight and bit back a choke.

Before she could compose herself the _voice_ spoke to her again. Taylor had been curious where that particular spout of insanity had wondered off to.

 _"You are afraid of Sophia._

 _You want to be a hero._

 _And your father is the most important thing to you._

 _You journey starts in the dead of night, keep strong and the stars will guide your way."_

"My what?" Taylor said before the sunlight coming through the classroom windows suddenly reached blinding light levels.

Taylor threw up her arms to shield her stinging eyes. The light streamed on for another few seconds before it died down.

Taylor hesitantly lowered her arms and felt a good cry coming.

Another platform, Taylor swore inside.

Blinking the last of the stars away she took a long look at the platform before her.

Taylor stilled, breathed, then took a few steps and slowly sat down.

Her mother's face was full of life and love. Taylor had pictures, lots of pictures, of her mother in an easy to reach album, it was almost therapy for her to idly flip through happier times. This was more difficult.

This image of her mother seemed more important, closer to Taylor herself. Her mom had her arms wide open, with that sun dress that she claimed was her favourite because dad had spent ages saving for it for her birthday, almost inviting Taylor to come embrace her.

Taylor took back everything she had claimed before about this place. This, right here, was the cruelest and most sanity breaking thing the voice had thrown at her so far.

 _"The ache of the heart is good, to ache is to have. The darkness hungers for it, be careful."_ Voice called to her. Taylor turned and saw three shadows near the platforms edge.

Taylor quickly stood and panicked. She had forgotten to hold on to the dream staff and now she was defenceless with nowhere to run.

Taylor raised her hands in self-defence as the shadows drew near. To her shock, a flash white light filled her hands.

It was warm and when it faded, the staff was loose in her grip.

"Oh wow, I guess you're more than a stick," Taylor breathed aloud, then paused.

She had talked to the stick first, goddamnit.

Taylor took up a batters form and waited. She was at a safe enough distance that fleeing to the other side of the platform was an option.

Taylor felt a sense of thrill as the first shadow leapt at her.

With a grunt she swung the staff full force. The blue mouse head smashed into the body and it vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Taylor:1 shadows:0

The remaining ant creatures twitched their antennas. One flattened on to the ground and scattered away. The remaining one...ran.

Taylor had to keep herself from giggling at the absurd stomping and arm throwing the shadow was doing as it came near.

A flash of black came from the corner of her eyes and she jumped back in time to avoid a swipe from missing shadow.

Taylor gulped and made herself pay attention.

With a quick swing she whacked the shadow on the head, the staff glowed slightly as it connected, the shadow was flattened and flailed.

The second one rushed her and she stepped back out its reaching claws.

Taylor lashed out with a kick and it fell back, another swing of her staff erased the creature from view. The last shadow stared where the other one had vanished, then it just rushed her again.

These things weren't very smart, animal-like almost. A step and a swing had her alone on the platform again. Taylor let out a shivering breath.

This was easy part she reminded herself. If her mother showed up as a copy person, then Taylor would lose it.

 _"Hurry! The light is fading."_ The voice urged her onwards... to where? The light above her moved as she stared, the halo surround the platforms center trailed off to the edge and as it vanished, coloured glass pane stairs appeared quickly one after the other connecting to another platform altogether.

Taylor hesitate just a moment, staring at the rail-less, huge gapped stairs. Them the platform behind began to crack.

Decision made, she ran up the glass steps.

Shadows appeared to block her, but a few swipes of the wonder staff had sent them flying off the stairs,. They tailed after her, however, with a singular purpose that was starting to put her on edge. Taylor's feet clattered up the floating stairs.

When she reached the next platform the staircase cracked and fell, the shadows along with it. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief; an individual shadow was cute, forty was pushing horror levels.

Taylor slowly turned and peered at the platform, which was almost featureless. A single red heart sat in the middle.

After every other platform, this was almost disappointing. There was one major difference that she noticed.

In the center of this platform the light was more tight, thicker somehow.

As Taylor walked closer she felt the light wash over her, comforting her in ways she couldn't explain.

 _"The closer you are to the light, the darker the shadow you cast."_ The voice said with a tone of regret.

Taylor stared upwards confused. Shadow?

Turning she saw her own shadow, which had stretched to thin lengths, Then it began to bubble as it stretched.

It pulled itself up, her in every detail. Taylor stared into a black form with her face but with yellow orbs for eyes.

This.. couldn't be her. Taylor involuntary took a few steps back. A voice murmured into her ears. It was a new voice.

 **"Don't you recognizes yourself?"**

Taylor tuned and ran to the edge, catching herself before she fell.

Taylor turned and saw something that would never leave her again.

Her shadow had grown larger. Her face smoothed then twisted into a bramble of thorns. The heart-shaped missing hole from her chest upset her the most however.

Taylor Herbert was not heartless. Taylor repeated this as a mantra.

The creäture stood far above her, barely fitting on the platform.

 _"Don't be afraid, You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_ The gentle voice was back.

It's confidence filled her with a shard of a hope. Taylor gripped the wonder staff.

"I'm scared." She said quietly. The voice answered for once.

 _"It's okay to be afraid. Just remember who is waiting for you."_

Taylor sucked in breath. How could she forget? Dad was waiting for her. How long had she been here?

If she was missing then dad wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't...

Taylor gripped the staff and stared at the creäture who lifted a single fist.

Taylor Hebert would not die

Taylor Hebert would live.

Taylor was so focused on her enemy that she didn't see the staff glowing ever so lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another heart: A Look sideways.**

This was her most promising project yet. The girl's sleep was restless and she would rather put her energy to a useful purpose.

Her table, which was recently clean, was now covered in tools and materials. Her usual inspirations didn't take her so strongly. Tonight was important, she could feel it. Her hands waved as she busied herself. Every cut had to be perfect, every fold just right.

It was the light of morning that broke her attention from her work. She hesitated, the last piece in her hand ready to be added.

With a careful precision she attached it to the top of the creation. A red pom-pom that almost glowed in the early light.

 **Chapter 5: A Fragment of Hope**

 **Responses are great as usual! Please don't worry about diving in to heavy debate about KH lore or such, I really enjoy seeing people dig in and enjoy themselves.**

 _"Remember. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. You are the one who will open the way."_

The first thing Taylor felt was how dry her mouth was. Letting more of her body slowly come to life was a slow process and Taylor nearly fell asleep several times trying to sit up.

When Taylor felt brave enough to open her eyes she immediately regretted it. Light shone through the window near her bed.

Taylor kept her tired eyes closed for a minute and thought.

Taylor's bedroom window wasn't on that side of her bed. The bed and pillows felt cleaned to business level degree.

Risking another peak Taylor opened one eye.

Green walls, white curtains and what smelled like enough disinfectant to dye her hair, surrounded her in every direction.

Closing her eyes again as she felt them begin to ach, she began to move her heavy fingers.

Taylor clenched and unclenched her hands in slow motions. Whatever she had in her system was making moving a real obstacle but Taylor supposed if she had that much pain-killer in her it might be for the best.

Her thoughts were also being hard to get any clear understanding of what was happening. Taylor laid in the sterile sheets for a small while remembering, her hands clenched harder with each clear memory.

The shadow, Taylor had...

"Taylor?" her father's voice tentatively reached out to her.

If it were anyone else Taylor might have not have opened her eyes, despite the pain and ache, to blink slowly.

His grey complexion was startling in comparison to the heavy black bags under his eyes.

Danny Hebert look like he was having a very bad day. His clothes were at lest a day old, his hair was messed up from his hand running through the receding hair-line, not that Taylor had any idea of saying this aloud.

Her day was already starting off crap as it was already, she didn't need to add upset father to the list.

"Hey dad." Taylor said, or tried to. Her tongue felt like dried beef in her mouth. Taylor reached for the clear glass jug of water on the bed desk that hovered over her.

Her hand had lifted so far but dropped suddenly with a feeble thud.

Taylor's hand had barely touched the sheets before her dad had a fresh glass of water, plus straw, at her mouth.

He was responding to her. This let her feel a lot better as she sipped, however long she had been here hadn't been long enough to let him sink to post-mom's funeral mode. Taylor would rather he wasn't here at all that be here like that.

The state of waking up, wander around the house, pushing Taylor's pasta around then going back to bed in almost near silence was not something Taylor had enjoyed in those days. The weeks after the car crash had truly made Taylor like she had lost both parents.

Then Taylor, off hand one night, had said that she'd rather eat the dust under the couch than any_more pasta, which had made her dad blink at her and without a sound pull her close in a tight hug.

They had ordered pizza that night. From the usual place.

The cool water had returned flexibility to her tongue at last.

"Thanks dad. where are am I?" Taylor said softly. Her throat protested any sound at all,but Taylor was sure she could keep up short sentences without straining herself too badly.

"The hospital, Taylor." Danny let loose a shaky breath. Taylor thought the IV fluid drops and heart beat monitor were a give away but why think to hard right now? Taylor's mind delved a little deeper into the drug haze as she felt her mind slip backwards to... when?

"Dad, how long...?" Taylor started to say, but a coughing fit had her body shaking. Danny hovered over her in obvious helplessness.

Taylor's began to breathe easy again. Her throat has just dried up. Taylor gratefully accepted another sip from the glass.

Her father's posture relaxed as he helped her in someway.

For the first time in who knows how long, Taylor thought bleakly.

"Dad?" She asked again. Danny pulled his plastic chair closer to the bed, his hand softly holding hers.

"Just two days Taylor, you've mostly been under a lot antibiotics and painkillers. One of the nurses told me it was just enough for you to fight out any minor infections and bug bites, but you've overslept kiddo, the staff thought you would be up hours ago." Danny's lips turned up just a little.

"I don't think they've ever treated a teenager if they still have ideas about you being awake before 11 when you don't have to be." The attempt at humour made Taylor smile back at him weakly. Taylor was still trying to keep herself from drooling as the pain medication and whatever else kept trying to pull her under again.

"It's Monday? I remember the... the locker." Taylor struggled so far not to think about the locker.

Danny's hand held on tighter, his words failing where his feelings did not.

Memories of the tiny metal prison pulled at her. It was dark, she remembered staring through the three slits that decorated each locker door, the sun set just as the school finished up.

Taylor couldn't have been there for more than an hour or two before the cleaning crews found her. Something didn't really make sense to her as she played back her tentative stay.

Taylor been left in the locker, but somewhere between her getting in and her getting out, Taylor must inhaled some of the worlds most potent moon dust and went of to dream land. Taylor had so busy looking for her marbles that she failed to notice someone had helped her.

"Shh kiddo, it's okay, I came looking for you after you didn't turn up for dinner. I arrived just as they...as they carried you out on a stretcher." His remaining hand grabbed my beds rail tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

It was a remarkable feat that he kept his other hand gently as it held on to hers.

"I thought you were dead. They was a lot of police and other uniforms kicking about. I kept thinking that maybe finally the gang kids had exploded at each other and you got caught in the middle or something. But you were gone before I could even get close, I didn't know where they were taking you or if you were alive.. " Danny paused to swallow back his emotions.

Taylor almost crushed his hand in comfort.

"I am alive, dad." Taylor murmured. Her eyes grew dim as her body began to relax. Her eyes shut of their own accord.

"That's my girl."

"...and you sure about these names?" The tired tone matched the tired appearance, Taylor had decided. The man stood next to her bed, refusing a seat at every offer, with a note pad a boring unnchewed pencil.

Detective 'Wade' Marsh was a man who seen too much in his ten - twenty years of being on one force or another. Now, it seems, he just didn't look very hard anymore. When he came in and introduced himself, Taylor had the distinct impression she mattered to Detective Marsh as much as the chair he declined.

"Yes, several others helped but those three are the ring leaders, I heard their voices as the door shut on me." Taylor said calmly. Danny paced next to her bed. Taylor had almost asked him to leave.

But the idea of him leaving, after she clawed her way out of a spiritual and physical darkness to get back to him, was painful that Taylor had decided to let her father see the extent of what she had being going through.

After a morning of doctor visits and bandage replacement for her raw knuckles, Taylor was ambushed mid-breakfast with her dad by Detective Marsh, who claimed to be gathering information to get a clear picture of the incident.

Taylor want to throttle him. Clear? A girl was stuff into a locker filled with waste and left there for an unknown amount of time. What did this guy think happened? Taylor fell head in first and then shut the door behind her? Taylor really liked small cramped spaces?

The detective grunted. His note pad snapping close.

"I'll look into this, but it's a mess. Due to the end of class time, no one student was able implicate any other one student. Everyone just wanted to get home. If it comes down to your word against three others then its going to slow the investigation to a snail's pace unless you got evidence?" Detective Marsh asked, sounding already disappointed.

"Besides being locked in locker full of used...products? Which is not possible to get for DNA comparison? How about a record of the last four, going on five, months of me recording what they did to me?" Taylor said, carefully not looking at her father.

Detective Marsh let loose a sigh but flipped his note-book back open.

"DNA can't be compared or taken from anyone unless they're suspected and ruled by the law to give a sample. What kind of records? Pictures? emails? Make my job easier if you had video footage." He said sardonically. I kept my temper from flaring up as more perfectly good evidence went on its way to an incinerator , it wasn't going to help here, shame dad was worse than me.

"Is this a joke to you?" Danny stalked up to the unimpressed Detective.

"No sir, it's a serious issue that's not going to have a happy ending at this rate. I'm sorry your daughter was treated this way, and trust me, no one is as sick as me when it comes to this type of crime. " Marsh sighed as he finally took the seat that was vacant.

"This city is gone to hell and when I get out of here I've got to go pick up someone else's kid that died in the gutter last night, looking for his next high. Then I get to go tell his parents about what happened. Then I go out and i find the next one. Like I said, I'm sorry your daughter was treated this way. But you're a lucky man and should be thankful you still have her. Now I'm going to ask your daughter, Taylor, to tell me what she has and I need you to let me do my job." Marsh finished slowly.

Danny, lips thin, turned back to the window and stared straight ahead.

Turning back to Taylor, he motioned for her to continue.

"I have a few emails that were sent to me, but there's nothing really special about them despite the IP address that returns back to the school. They weren't sent from any school emails, yahoo and all that. All dead ends. I've written every single incident down the hour that they happened, minutes sometimes."

Detective Marsh frowned. His eyes went distance as he thought about something and changed his mind.

"I'm going to give it to you straight, cause I think you need to hear this and I think you can handle it." He leaned in towards Taylor. Danny had also stopped 'not' paying attention.

"In court, all this will be thrown out as claims without evidence with nothing but your word to back it up." He started and as Taylor opened her mouth to argue he raised a hand.

"But I'm not saying give up. Now, another guy from my department is doing routine questions at the school and those three girls? Will all sit up and sing each others innocence. That's all they have to do. Innocent til proved guilty prevents witch hunts but every once in a while it gets people like you put in hospital." Marsh said with a scowl. Taylor bit her lip, waiting to see where he went with this.

"Now here's what you do, and this is all off record, you wait. You wait until one of them slips and breaks. Then you wait for them all to fold. Sure as bets that one of them runs this whole smear campaign against you but a boss can't be in charge if she's by herself. The thugs? Will roast her in a minute if they think they are going to lose anything. Find what they're not willing to lose and then when all them start to fold, you push this bomb on them." He tapped her hospital bed.

Taylor's mouth had dropped mid speech. Marsh coughed as he stood, looking a little red.

"I gotta get going. Things to do and paperwork. Stay out trouble, you hear? The department will contact you with the sad news soon. Faster if one of them kids on this list is a trust fund baby." Without looking back he strode out.

Danny took the empty seat with surprise on his face.

"That was interesting." He said distantly. Taylor fidgeted, not answering. The idea of waiting... another god knows how long number months for them to slip. To make a mistake?

Taylor's stomach churned at the thought of walking back to that school, to that locker. Taylor pulled back her sheets and wobbled to the toilet. Danny rush to help her but stalled as Taylor shut the door.

"Sorry dad, upset stomach. give me a minute." She said through the thick door.

"Shout if you need me." Her father's voice called back.

Taylor turned on the taps to splash her face. She had forgot to hit the light switch on the way in. The light shining though the door frame was enough however she assured herself.

Another splash to her face.

The Detective's grim conviction eat at her. Sophia would get away with what she had done.

Splash. Emma would get away with what she had done.

Splash. Even fucking Madison would get away with what she had done. Taylor forgot the water entirely and just gritted her teeth as she fought back a sob or a scream. Her hands gripped the sink until her hands cramped. It wasn't fair, it wasn't. Taylor had been so careful collecting evidence documenting them all and for what? For those bitches to turn around and say "wasn't me."

Fuck them.

With a single tear rolling down her eyes she looked up at a keening noise and visibly coiled away from the glass.

Taylor's reflection was invisible in the poor light except for two glowing yellow orbs, with a gasp Taylor stumbled back in fright. Her reflection didn't move at all at first, it stared at her, then it pushed at the glass.

The glass stretched like it was plastic wrap instead of solid material. Her shadow never took its eyes off her. It reached for her and Taylor raised her hands in defence. In her panick mind she thought somewhere that he wished she had her wonder staff again.

 _"It never left you."_

A light. Through her barely open eyes a light illuminated the room. The shadow writhed away from it and fled back into the mirror. In Taylor's hands the light became longer and solid.

When the light show faded, Taylor stood alone with a... something.

 _Keyblade... Keyblade..._

 _Keyblade...Keyblade_

 _Keyblade..._

The voice had whispered to Taylor. In her ear. Just like before.

Taylor turned out of habit but no one was there. In her hands the "Keyblade" remained a light, warm weight.

Holding it closer to the door's light she examined it.

Her hands was wrapped around a black handle made of some leather material, it connected to a hand guard crafted to look like drooping leaf that curved over her hand for protection on one side, making the base look like an elegant letter D.

Above the guard a long circular black flute about the size of Taylor's arm extended outwards, carved with all the proper tone hole openings to allow air to enter for music. Taylor's eyes travelled upwards as she saw near the 'head', a flower of a rose, three particularly curved petals spread out from the rest, giving off the image of a saw or teeth.

Taylor had never seen such an odd, beautiful, weapon.

As she moved it slightly to the side, a metal object gently hit leg. Looking down, Taylor had spotted a chain coming from the handle. It looped down to a small charm object that looked like a butterfly or a moth. Taylor's eye sight wasn't the best at most times, today was no exception.

Since Taylor had never seen this before, this Keyblade, Taylor should not know that this was a weapon. Nor that she should know without a doubt that this weapon, this Keyblade, had a name.

Taylor Hebert definitely knew that she should not know that in her hands was the Melody of the Lost.

Taylor Hebert did, however, know without worry that she was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: That will Shine**

"Well, that's everything." Danny said as his eyes scanned the room, his hand running through his hair, looking for any reason to stay. Taylor wanted to be annoyed, but honestly found the action reassuring.

After the morning, when her Keyblade (she had tried thinking of any other name but the current one just resonated with her) appeared, Taylor had revisited the memory of the realm of darkness and plane glass. The feeling of loss resurfaced as she remembered the mere idea that she would never see her father again.

So when Taylor needed water, she let him reach for it, if she needed her food cut up, Danny did it and Taylor had even let him help her to the bathroom door and back. Each time Danny helped in some small way, his face gained a little life back. It made Taylor feel better herself.

So when he held up his hands in defeat and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"I know, I know. I'm going to go downstairs and practise not hovering over you. Shout if you need me, for anything." He added said, looking her straight in the eyes. As he turned to leave, Taylor took three quick steps and hugged him. Danny's body froze but quickly returned the hug with greater force.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going... to be okay." Taylor said into his shirt, her words almost muffled. With a one last hug, Danny released her.

"I'll be downstairs." Danny said in with a tight voice. As his back vanished down the stairs, Taylor softly closed the door for what felt like the first time in years. Sitting on her bed, Taylor thought about herself and her father.

It was a mess. Taylor and her father had drifted badly in the last few months. When her Mom had died, an awkwardness formed between them, Taylor had expected her Dad would need some time but the total shut down of Danny Hebert had cause Taylor to, deep down, blame him for leaving her alone to deal with the house, the sad sympathy calls, Mom's stuff...

Taylor had closed herself off, blaming her father for the distance that spanned them, not thinking about how much she had helped cause the rift to widen.

When her Dad finally started to shake himself back into sense, Taylor had already thought that the damage was done, between Sophia, Emma, the flute, Mom's death and the lack of anyone giving a damn, Taylor was more than ready to stop talking altogether.

Taylor loved her father, however it wasn't something so obvious until she had nearly lost him. Her event of gaining the Keyblade had caused Taylor to think why she was put through such an ordeal. Why were such things as her father and herself focused on so much, why was her superpowers gained via a spiritual journey.

One thing was clearer, Taylor didn't want to lose her Dad. Not any more. Shaking herself back to the present, she thought.

It wasn't clear even after the respite in the hospital, But Taylor had been given powers.

Taylor Hebert was a cape!

With a giant garden key.

Taylor sighed as she finally booted up her computer. The old thing coughed and wheezed as life return to it.

Taylor hadn't been idle in the hospital. Besides vanishing to the toilet so often to call the Keyblade that the doctors had tried to ask if she had stomach problems, Taylor had also been diving deep into the online presence of capes and their watchers. One half of her curious to see if she could find anything about odd capes hanging about Brockton and to learn about, what she had soon come to learn was called, triggers.

The first task was simple in its reason. Taylor had no idea how she escaped the locker. In her mind the Keyblade was suspect number one, but it was not alone as the police had asked her about any memory of someone helping her. Taylor had pressed them in return and with some hesitation they revealed that there was a hole in her locker.

Someone or something had cut clean through the cheap metal.

Now Taylor was hardly going to start dissing her own powers, shiny and new as they were, but the beautiful curved rose petals didn't seem to have a real edge to them.

With a quick look to make sure the door was shut, Taylor held out her hand and needed.

The light that always accompanied its summon flashed and then in her hand was the Keyblade. It never felt out-of-place, like Taylor could feel it appearing and she had to grab it. Even when her hand was clasped tight, the Keyblade seemed to fit perfectly in her grip.

Running one hand over the rose head she carefully stroked her thumb across the petals but her digit met no danger. As far she could feel, there was no hidden edge to the thing that would cut through metal as it was hot butter.

Now as she gently placed it to lean against her desk, she couldn't help but grin. Taylor hadn't yet learned how to unneed yet. Taylor never wanted the weapon to go. It was a physical symbol of her rank, a superhero. The problem was that she had to wait until it just vanished on its own.

This usually meant she had stashed it in the cleaning closet inside the bathroom when she was playing around in the hospital. The one time a cleaner had went in there had caused Taylor's heart to race but when they're was no puzzled expression on the man's face, Taylor relaxed. The cool down between it appearing and it vanishing was never clear.

Now in the comfort of her own bedroom she felt a bit more brave about summoning it, more sure of herself as she didn't immediately hide it.

The second reason, the triggers, was to purely satisfy Taylor's curiosity of her own experience. However, when she had started to dig she had quickly become aware of several key behaviors online.

One in particular was that no one who knew any capes in real life, bragged about out it online. No one speculated who was the person behind the mask. Not seriously anyway.

The people who did were quickly found and discouraged heartily with a heavy dosage of bans, or worse if some of the 'last active' time stamps were to believed.

As her browser loaded and the site came up, Taylor began her search once more.

The PHO was the site to use. The number one reason, in Taylor's opinion, was that they had real capes (marked with a verified from the sites runner, Tin-Mother) with accounts on the site. Only heroes and independents were among the numbers, Taylor had noticed at the back of her mind.

Taylor had to imagine that logging in, casually after a long day of villainy, for some good old forum debate was no doubt relaxing, if not stupid.

You would have to be crazy, stupid and/or mad to do attempt it, most likely all three.

Hovering her mouse over the profiles of some of the Brockton Bay Wards had shown the PM section was grayed out. This was interesting, not that Taylor had any guts or intentions to contact anyone one about her experience.

A giant key makes not a brave warrior, it would seem.

A quick bit of scrolling later had found the general behavior guide lines.

 **"24: Attempting to contact a verified Cape (VC) will not be possible in private messenger or link function. Unfortunately, it's all to too easy for some die-hard fan to log in and harass hard-working people or worse a villain planting false information to lure them. For the safety of all users, the only way to talk to a cape outside a thread is if they contact you first, this is not negotiable."**

So there was a quick and easy/cowardly way of asking, out the window. Taylor frowned as she came across a rather infamous thread that had been locked, but kept as a reminder why respect for capes civilian life was a good thing.

The thread had been mostly cropped down to three pages. A cape from Seattle got into an explosive argument with a random user.

Boiler, an independent cape that had a generic hydrokinetic power with the exception not only could he generate water from his hands, any water he moved he could also change the temperature of the liquid from a freezing blast to an almost steam cloud vapor, had been needled by a user to the point of caps lock styled replies started flying.

The user had been annoying Boiler for a quick way to becoming a cape. Boiler had flat out said the price was not worth the gain. The user disagreed and said Boiler was just being a bitch and didn't want to share his success secret.

This had gone down badly, would be putting it mildly.

Boiler, who later regretted his action but not the consequences, had said in the bluntest way that he had to watch his home burn around him, the exact reason for the fire, Boiler declined to share. This had made Taylor feel sympathy for the guy, then Boiler had went on to say how he went looking for his wife who in another part of the house and when Boiler had found her...

Taylor swallowed back a rise of bile as she forced herself to read. Boiler's wife had been trapped and was already dead. Not caring Boiler had walked into the flames in raging grief and triggered, the entire house was engulfed a misty steam a few seconds later.

With that, the information about Boiler's cape record spoke for itself.

A month later Boiler had appeared on the cape scene, harshly dealing with the local crime. The Seattle capes, some heroes, some independents had tried to coach him to go softer and work with the law, which the man had started to listen to before he had caught two teens setting urban development houses on fire for shits and giggles.

One them was now wheelchair bound for life. The water pressure had reached that dense before Boiler finally relented his rage at the casual arson starting to slow.

No Hero team would touch him after that.

Boiler had said that was his trigger and it was most likely true for all capes. Triggers are the worst thing that could happen for a person. They were broken people who were quickly put back together with super power glue.

Taylor turned her computer off after reading this. Taylor would never dare compare her experience to Boiler's, they were so far from each other that it wasn't even funny. However, it did mean that for different people, the level for triggering was very different.

People all worked a little differently so it was no surprise. Checking the time had revealed that Taylor had been reading for almost an hour. Taylor thought about what to do next.

Taylor had no problem staying up all night with a hot drink, researching others like her, even summon her Keyblade for practise (for what, she had no idea now) . As she stared at her bedroom door, that idea lost just a little attraction.

Taylor was already slipping into old ways.

Grasping her bedroom doors handle she stopped and stared back her desk.

The _Melody of the Lost_ was gone. With a nod of approval Taylor went downstairs to see if she could get her Dad to help her cook.

Taylor was thinking... pasta.

"...Right, and you can't reach either Harry or Rick?" Danny said into the phone, with a pinched expression spreading across his face. The other person said something and Dad sighed.

"I won't be long." He said softly and hung the phone. A soapy, wet dish was held in his other hand. Taylor had jokingly suggested family dish washing, instead of the turns they usually did. Her father had laughed and agreed.

Taylor had not appreciated him flicking bubbles at her, but with a quick scoop of her hand Taylor had managed to smear a white stripe on his face with a triumphant grin. Then the phone had went off.

"Work?" Taylor has asked casually, carefully managing her facial expression. Work had always been a big part of her Dad's life. As the Dockworkers Association as head of hiring and a spokesperson, Danny had been put into a place that depended on the state of the docks.

Which was in its current state, abysmal. Danny had to take the blame for poor job income and recruit numbers from higher-ups, but from what Taylor saw, most of the grunt level workers respected her Dad.

Work had also pulled Dad away from her more than once in the last year, Taylor didn't resent him for having the job, she resented what the job did to Danny. He always came back... sad.

"Yeah, mix up with the late shifts and no cover. I won't be too late but..." He said, trailing off as he knew he was beginning to reach parent mode, his stress over the last few days had been building, as he was due to return to work any day now. Taylor knew that he would worry about her regardless of what she would say.

Untill the first few nights went smoothly, her father just wouldn't relax.

Taylor smiled and hugged him.

"Lock the doors at ten and no boys." Taylor said seriously. Danny wiped at the soap on his face.

"Well that last one wasn't what I said but I'm glad you picked up on it anyway." Danny kissed her head and left with his coat in his arms. A few seconds later his car came to life and left.

Taylor slowly finished the dishes as she thought.

All alone with no adults around.

Taylor smiled as the last dish was set in the drying rack.

Taylor studied the Keyblade from across the room. Ideally she would say that she was discovering the secrets behind her power, but honestly Taylor was just too busy trying to classify herself using the widely accepted ratings of Blaster, Breaker, Brute, Changer, Master, Mover, Shaker, Stranger, Striker, Thinker, Tinker and Trump.

Taylor repeated the list again and saw some jump out at her and others fade.

Tinker was right out of the list. Tinker's had the ability to create beyond advance technology without really understanding how the tech worked, which was a shame since a lot of Tink Tech could really improve general life. The trick was that they still built their crafts out of real materials.

Mover didn't fit really either, Taylor had to be the one moving for it to count. Taylor had tried to reverse summon herself to the Keyblade, but mostly ended up looking foolish.

Stranger was also out for now. It was a strange weapon, but it didn't really lend to infiltration or reality perception when itself appeared in a spark of golden light.

Shaker was out for the single reason the Keyblade hadn't done anything to earn the rating.

Brute could count, however Taylor didn't want to try jumping off a building or throwing the Keyblade into a furnace to test it so it remained at potential zero for now.

Blaster left for the same reason as Shaker.

Changer was uncertain. Was she changing anything about herself to use the Keyblade? Nothing really felt amiss when she summoned the Keyblade. Quite the opposite, it felt to Taylor that she had discovered a third arm or a long lost friend.

Master was potentially in the running. She controlled the Keyblade with her will and need. Summoning it from theKeyblade farm when she wanted, so she had control over it to an extend.

Or maybe it was the other way around...

Striker was untested. Hopefully no one would wet themselves or exploded if she bopped them on the head with theKeyblade.

Thinker wasn't obvious, but there was many kinds so untill Taylor had really had experience there was no telling.

Trump and Breaker were also untested as the idea of running into a cape while she had no idea what her weapon could do was... at best, embarrassing and at worst could end up with some poor cape imploding.

Taylor really had to stop thinking of people exploding or imploding.

So here she sat pondering

Leaning back on her chair Taylor held her arm up and the Keyblade vanished in one flash of light and appeared, in another flash, in her hands.

Blowing out some air she casually threw it on to her bed where it bounced on the springy bed.

She summoned it again and threw it again. Taylor didn't feel any strain at doing this but as she threw it for the fourth time she had snapped her hand up too early and the blade vanished mid spin from the air and back to her hand.

Talyor blinked, that had potential. She was about to throw it again when she froze.

Foot steps in the hall

With all the flashing and jingling noises she hadn't heard her father come back home, forgetting something or other for work.

Hot panic spread through her as she looked for places to hide the Keyblade, but her Dad was already at the her door.

"Taylor? Are you here?" His voice called from the other side, she knew he was reaching for the handle as in panic.

"Dad! Don't come in!" She half squeak, half pleaded as the knob began to turn. Then the Keyblade glowed and a golden beam shot out from the rose head and hit the door.

A small glowing keyhole appeared where non had existed before, right under the handle. The door shook a little as her Dad tried to open the door.

"Taylor? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Danny demanded loudly. Taylor blinking, spotted her towel on the back of her door and said what came to her mind.

"I'm getting undressed, Dad! I'm just getting ready for a shower." Taylor said in perfect teenage offended tone. The door stopped jiggling.

"Oh... Sorry Taylor, I forgot my ID badge and... what's keeping this door closed?" He asked suddenly alert again. Taylor made a dismissive sound.

"My extra large towel. You must have got it caught under the frame, lucky me." Taylor said with a grin in her voice as she stared at the glowing symbol.

"Ah sorry about that, when you didn't answer I panicked."

A muffled curse came from her Dad's side.

"Sorry hun, I got to get going. Enjoy your shower!" He called as his steps retreated. Taylor didn't bother calling after him.

For the first time Taylor wanted him to leave for a while. Incase for some reason Taylor couldn't unlock the door. It would be an awkward conversation.

Her fingers brushed the glowing keyhole. The frame was golden, but most of the center was a dark void. Taylor's finger just slide over the blackness like glass.

So her giant key... locked and unlocked things.

The logic made Taylor bump her potential Thinker rating down to -2.

Still a step forward is never bad. Raising her Keyblade like a knight, she grasped the handly firmly and pointed it at the keyhole.

"Open." Taylor said, feeling foolishly optimistic, she almost sagged before another beam shot out the Keyblade and the glowing Keyhole vanished.

Without a sound the door opened to the wide smile of Taylor Hebert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The Way Forward.**

Taylor held the oversized hoodie in her hands. The digital clock on her bedside table read 1.25 AM, five minutes left.

Then Taylor would have to take the leap or crawl back into bed.

Almost three weeks had passed since Taylor has locked her bedroom door. Not much had happened since. Her excitement had worn down a little, but Taylor still got a distinct thrill of emotion when she summoned the Keyblade, she had the free time to do it when since she wasn't going back to school until February. Apparently her Dad had decided a month would help him get back into the groove of working long shifts again without worrying about her.

Coming home to Taylor, sitting on the couch with her bowl of cereal, was a form of instant stress relief. 1st of February was the day he would let Taylor go back to the Winslow, Taylor had hardly argued against any of this.

Free time meant more time to have fun.

In that time Taylor had come to know several things about herself and the Keyblade.

First, the Keyblade was capable on opening and closing any lock that she had come across, such as doors, cars, sliding bolts, gates, zippers, windows, chains with padlocks, her own bike combination lock and a few other things.

Taylor knew the Keyblade could also lock things that didn't normally lock.

Her bedroom door had no lock of any sort on it, but when her Keyblade shoot its beam of light and noise of a clicking lock sounded, the door definitely didn't open.

Well, not easily.

Taylor had managed to find that if she exert her entire upper body into the door handle then whatever effect she had cast on the door broken in a shining gold flash and the door sprung open.

Taylor had to admit that she was a little sad that the effect wasn't stronger. Any brute might not even know Taylor had done anything to the door.

 _Come on Taylor, chin up, you have superpowers,_ rolling her neck to relax she pointed keyblade back her door. It was a new thing she was trying, over the last few weeks, her mood had dipped and rose periodically.

So to combat her bad moods that came from power envy at other capes (something she assumed 90% of all capes had at one point) Taylor had started to remind herself that regardless of what power she had, it was still better than no power at all. She remember trying the whole day to improve that particular ability.

She tried to learn how to feel what she was doing and how much will of effort it took to lock the door

 _More, lock more_ , Taylor repeated in her head. It was an exercise that she had thought up, maybe she just needed to learn how to better apply her... force fields? Frozen State? This was how Taylor spent most her alone time if she wasn't jogging or on the PHO.

She even made an account: SkeletonKey3713.

Her fear of being too tempted to post about her powers had kept her from making any at all. So she just browse several popular cape forums, some old and some announcing new capes from around the world.

Which lead her to think about having a cape name, which lead her to brain to think about being a cape.

Taylor knew she was a cape, but there a difference between being a cape and being a _cape_.

So Taylor had start to throw her arms into the art of swinging her Keyblade in wide arcs in bedroom.

The broken lamp was a bit difficult to explain when she had over shot herself one time.

The Keyblade never felt clunky in her hands, but when she swung it, Taylor just knew that she was severely lacking in finesse.

Taylor also knew that she didn't have to worry about the power of the blade (which she knew her definition of 'blade' was going to be contested when she went public). The chunk of tree that was now missing near her bedroom window was testament to that.

She honestly just want to shear some the branches away from her window. Well Taylor succeeded, she smashed the branches, then the branches below that and the ones below that.

Wood wasn't a huge mile mark on scale of resistant material but Taylor was taking her victories where she could get them.

Which lead to her current situation where she was now.

To cape or not to cape?

Taylor knew that she had no official costume (where did people even get professional jump suits or armour for under $100?) so she haphazardly put together her closet's contents.

On her upper body black, a skin-tight ski suit. The material came right up and covered her mouth, a little tight since she hadn't worn it since she last went ski-ing, not since Mom had died. The red hoodie was thankfully logo-less. Taylor would hate herself if she was dragged into a copy right court case after her first appearance.

Tying her hair in a pony tail, she tucked under the red hood that she pulled over her head, Pulling at the cords she tightened the hood a little more.

Then denim jeans were unfortunately the lesser evil.

Taking a few practise breaths through the ski suit she stood up and grabbed her last accessory.

A pair of ski goggles.

Hey, every bit helped when you were trying really hard to avoid being identified. Plus it keep the hood up if she strapped it on the outside.

The side of her eyes saw a little blur as well as her vision overall, but that's the price she would pay.

Taylor was actually surprised how well her eye sight was holding without her glasses.

Looking at herself in the mirror she saw someone who looked strange, not heroic, but strange.

Sighing she slipped open the window and taking another breath jumped to the grass.

Taylor had keys to simply walk out, but for her first time sneaking out she wanted to stick to traditions.

With more ease than she thought she landed on the grass.

A perfect landing, clearly a sign that Taylor had made the right choice.

Brockton Bay was different at night. Taylor had been out at night before of course, always with Dad or someone safe, this was another face of the city that she had only heard about.

Gone was her sleepy home, this was the Brockton Bay was that city listed in the top ten most dangerous cities.

Sticking to the shadows where she could, Taylor had decided to move north, north-east of her house towards the Docks.

The Docks were once a booming business. The ferry would carry traveled from the northern point of Brockton Bay to the southern, the quickest way to avoid all traffic, plus it was just a nice scenic route.

Then jobs had started to fail, areas went from 'don't go after night' to 'maybe just don't go there', then the villains moved in.

The current power that gripped the Docks was the ABB (the Azn Bad Boys), a group consisting of 95% of Asians of any sort and 5% of who ever else was closest.

The group was surprising small in numbers, due to their requirements for joining, and their cape numbers.

As far as Taylor could research, google and poke around, the ABB only had two capes in the field.

Oni Lee and Lung.

Oni Lee was a three-ten second dopple ganger mixed in with a teleportation. He could vanish to anywhere he could see and leave a puppet behind to fight.

Taylor had heard some debate whether he teleported and his clone could detonate fake grenades while he could keep his original grenades maxed out at all times or if his clone grenades were duds, but PHO had quickly debated about level of destruction Oni Lee would cause instead of his usual scale.

Doubly so if he could clone tinker tech.

Lung, however, was simple.

He was the leader and the only reason the ABB was still kicking. Lung's powers made him more unkillable the longer he fought, insane regeneration countered any idea of holding back on his part and he got tougher as he transformed. Then add the whole 'dragon hell fire' thing he also did and Taylor was pretty sure the cosmos wanted to be extremely clear about what his cape gig should be all about.

And Lung embraced it with gusto.

If Taylor saw this man or his silver mask anywhere, she was simply heel turning and getting out like she left her oven on.

However, that they was only two, confirmed so far capes in the ABB made it ideal for Taylor to go out here for her first night.

Without her Keyblade she was just another weirdo walking the streets, easy to ignore. Ducking into an ally between a closed down sports shop and a late night supermarket, Taylor kept her eyes peeled for anything.

Anything being the relative term since she had no idea what she was looking for.

Assault? Mugging? Kids selling crack for trading cards?

Taylor's watch, the only personal thing she brought, showed she had three hours before 5 AM. So she didn't have long before she would head back home.

Taylor wasn't exactly hoping to find crime, the moral issue aside of wanting someone else to suffer because she wanted to save them aside, the idea of violence was still a scary concept to her.

But she, Taylor Hebert, was a hero. A big, scary hero and she would help people, the best she could with her giant key.

The sounds of abrupt arguing quickly silenced Taylor's dreams of heroism. Pushing herself up the grimy brick wall she crept closer and peered around a corner to a T-junction section of the ally.

Two adults stood close, face to face, one man and one woman.

The woman had her back to the wall and seemed furious. The man wasn't much better off.

"Not asking again Cher. Give me the money or I'll break both your scrawny legs." The guy threatened as he leaned closer. A buzz cut and tattoos on the next with a familiar red and green piece of fabric out his back pocket. A lot of the kids at her school had them hidden somewhere on their person.

ABB gang member. Bold and unafraid, this was their territory after all.

The woman just snarled harder, her unnatural blonde hair stuck to her sweaty skin.

"Fuck you, Ray. I busted my ass off tonight, which is fucking freezing if you haven't noticed, to earn this much and you think I'm just going to hand it over? Do you want to piss off Jun?" Her voice was throaty and even over where Taylor sat, Taylor could smell the 40 a day breath.

"Jun is dead, killed last night in a take over scheme, your ass is owned by Dav now." The man said, calming down as he stretched his muscles. The women seem to have frozen. Not in sadness or horror at the news, but in calm, collective 'escape!' mode.

'Cher' suddenly dashed to the left, but Ray grabbed her by the arm and slammed back into the wall then threw her to the ground.

"You are really pissing me off." he said as he raised one foot to stomp on her. Taylor had seen enough.

With a flash that briefly lit the ally Taylor rushed forward, Ray turned at her footsteps but was unprepared when theKeyblade struck him clear in the torso.

Taylor had swung as hard she could, hoping that she was doing the right thing and not just gotten herself killed, the impact made her hands shake and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes.

His breath came out laboured and he seemed dazed. With a rapid series of blinks his eyes came into focus and stared right at Taylor.

"You litt-" he began, but Taylor just smacked him again on the head, feeling slightly vindictive seeing this guy about to hurt someone else an instant karma rebalance. The blow made the Keyblade emit a low whistling noise.

Taylor brought it up to eye level and stared. That had never happened before.

The woman hesitantly stepped forward.

"Is he dead?" She said sound interested. Taylor stared at her make-up smeared face in surprise.

"I don't know, I just hit as hard as I could. I didn't think it was that hard." Taylor said suddenly feeling worried. The woman bent down, giving Taylor a clear show of her low riding top. Her fingers brushed his neck and then she sighed.

"Bastards still alive, out cold I guess." Cher said as she stood up, brushing marks off her red coat.

"Man, I liked this jacket and now its scraped, nd shit." she said, her mouth set in a displeased shape. Taylor was taken aback.

"You're worried about your...coat? You were just assaulted!" Taylor said pointing at the downed man. Maybe this Cher was just in shock?

Cher snorted loudly "sweetie, I get that so much I have appointments scheduled in advance, 'ass kicking :5.45' or 'Get shit slap out by pimp: 3.00' you know? That shit hardly fazes me no more. To be honest I was surprised I got away so long, but if they iced my Jun then that explains it." she sighed.

Taylor fidgeted as she held the Keyblade slightly behind her.

"I'm sorry for your...loss." She offered.

Cher looked at her and laughed, a large and chesty one, wiping at her ruined make-up she pulled her coat tighter.

"Oh hunny, no no, don't worry about me, Jun was a piece of shit. Hit woman cause it made him feel big, spent more than his share of the income that us girls make on the street, had a real noise for the good stuff if you know what I mean?"

She said, her eyes took ona routine manner, business talk. Taylor examined her again. Cheap clothes ( besides the awesome red jacket, thin complexion, tired eyes...

"Are you a... prosta...um a working girl?" Taylor stammered. Cher broke out in a smile as she toed Ray with disinterest.

"It's okay girl, I am what I am, a hoe. A hooker if you're trying to be polite, but I don't mind. Been this way since my sweet 16. Almost 10 years on the job with zero children and zero long-term infections, gotta be an award for that right?" She asked Taylor sound proud.

"I guess?" Taylor was so far out of comfort zone that she officially left the solar systems.

"I gotta get going, will you be okay? Cher?" Taylor asked her. The woman made a sound and hiked her pants up.

"It's Cherry, girl, and I'll be fine. Practically in my backyard here. What about you? You got that freaky ass key so I gotta guess you're a cape right? Girl are you stupid, coming here?" She suddenly faced Taylor head on, hands on hips.

"What?" Taylor replied eloquently. Cherry suddenly looked around nervously.

"I'm just a hoe, girl, no one special, but yous a cape! If that creepy bastard Oni Lee hears or god forbid, Lung then they might come for you. You got to be careful around here, especially if you keep breaking up management meetings." She said in a hushed tone.

"Management meeting? But he was hurting you?" Taylor said angrily. Something in Cherry's eyes softened.

"He was, he was also telling me who my new pimp was, who was going to protect me, where I could get some muscle if ineeded it or drugs if I was on any at the moment. Is the way it works around here hun. Pain is just to make sure we remember where we are in the totem pole. Rock bottom." She finished, a wind churned through the alley and Cherry pulled her jacket even tighter, the buttons threaten to pop off.

Then the voice came. Cherry froze again and whisper quietly.

"Shit, shit, shit." She said, she took a few steps away from Taylor and the downed man. Cherry hesitate, looking at her.

"You need go girl, there's more coming and I ain't sticking around, but i don't want some kids life on my conscience." She half begged. Taylor shook her head.

"You get going. I'm going to make sure they don't chase you, I'm trying to be a hero here." Taylor smiled with her eyes (something she practised in the mirror earlier) Cherry stalled for a few more seconds before she nodded and hurried as fast her pumps would carry her.

Taylor turned to the three men that turned the corner.

"Ray? What's taking so long, come on man I'm starv-" He stopped as Taylor put on foot on Ray's back.

"Ray is a little tired." She said, scared so badly her Keyblade shook in her hand. The men looked at the Keyblade and her hidden face.

"Shit! Cape!" One of them cried and pulled out a gun

.

Oh. Taylor hadn't thought about that. As the man let loose a hail of bullets Taylor desperately rolled to side and then found her self flying down the alley.

Her body curled as she hit the ground about 15 meters away from Ray's form, which was now had several holes in it.

"She can move, don't let her get behind you!" One of the two men who didn't have a gun shouted as he ran towards her. In his hands a knife gleamed.

Her keyblade smacked his jab aside and clocked in the face with a backwards wing sending crashing backwards with a yell.

He landed with a thump and struggled to get back up.

"She got Saw! Saw, can you heard us?" The one with gun yelled. 'Saw' groaned and tried to sit up, but Taylor swiped him in the head with flat side of the Keyblade, a whistling sound emitted from the holes on the shaft as he collapsed.

"Die, you bitch" Gunman screamed as he fire at her, Taylor rolled again and to her amazement the roll carried far more than should be possible, then a bullet came at her, but the bullet (Taylor was sure she saw a trick of the light) passed through her blurry leg. With a hand she stopped her roll and then flung her self forward again.

The world blurred again and suddenly her leg reached out and hit gunman in the solar plexus, where his breath left him a single grunt. Taylor didn't waste time and swung the Keyblade up between his legs.

The ex-gunman passed out before he hit the ground. Standing with a grin she spun the Keyblade in her hands as it whistled.

Wait wasn't there thre-

"Got you now, you freak." The last ABB pointed a single pistol at her. Taylor was about to roll forward, maybe she could confuse him, when suddenly he was launched off his feet by a giant yellow blur.

The man crashed into the brick wall and slumped down unconscious. The yellow blur turned and charged her, but skidded to a stop as it neared her.

It was... a giant, adorable, yellow chicken.

"Wark!" It cried, and then a figure leaned down from its back. A young girl in a royal blue dress with white stockings was sitting in a saddle on top of the bird.

Her face was covered white mask with ruby red lips. A shimmering, but fake blonde wig hide her true hair.

"Are you her?" The voice behind the mask was uncertain. Then a second voice came for atop of the bird, a white bundle of fur popped out of the feathers of the birds neck.

"That's her, she got the magic! Kupo! I was starting to think we were in trouble!" it cried in a chirp. Taylor backed away from the crazy people and stared wide eyed. The girl(boy?) petted the white, cute, bat things with the red pom pom.

"If you're sure Mog... Hello there. My name is Parian, the independent cape, and this Mog," she petted 'Mog' and then put a hand on the chicken.

"This is Boco, don't worry he's friendly. What's your name?" Her delicate voice asked. Taylor was speechless for several seconds.

"I... don't really have one yet."

S **ecret % *! Report 3.**

 **How long has it been? My feeble existence has been a trial for so long.**

 **These messages that I construct with what I have left are floating away to the world below.**

 **It matters not. Only they matter.**

 **Where are they?**

 **I could not say with any certainty where the others have ended up.**

 **Only that I'm sure it cannot be any worst than where I have come to land.**

 **Land. I say it as I have managed such a feat. The world is so close, but untouchable in so many ways.**

 **It is but another longing that I must endure. The traitor must be laughing. How well it all worked out.**

 **I discarded such emotions as hope and belief. They are crutches that hold me back as I wait.**

 **No. The only thing left in my being is hate. It burns so deeply that I can taste it.**

 **This world is untouchable, for now. But darkness reaches all things, for darkness is all things.**

 **It is coming. I just need to wait a little longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: To home**

 **Looking good guys! Did a lot of background research on Parian, so here's hoping I got her pegged.**

Massive thanks to Major Session, the Beta for this chapter! The only reason this chapter is readable! Hopefully i can convince him to touch up future updates with his magic!

Parian's workshop was like a studio except taken over by a college artist. The best description would be happy, ordered chaos. The floor and most of the furniture were kept clean of any mess and clutter with grim determination. Around the wall though, especially furthest from the front door, was lined with tables, stools, and shelves where every inch of space was covered in fabric, materials, or art supplies as far as Taylor could see.

Needles, scissors, tapes, catalogs and other equipment sat on one tables, haphazardly organized to avoid spillage to its neighbor, a rack of pigeon hole shelves containing rolls of fabric. Another table seemed the clearest holding only a few pieces of paper and colored pencils, at odds with its neighbors. On the wall above it though was a cork board; countless pieces of paper that were tacked, stuck, taped, and glued to it, with even more stitched to the wall either side.

Each paper held a design for a piece of… Clothing? Art? Some were elaborate dresses that would cost more than Taylor ever thought she'd earn, others of styles of clothes that Taylor thought she'd seen around school among the popular crowd. That one even looked like one that… Emma… had worn.

Taylor shook her head. She could see herself _maybe_ splurging a little on some the more comfortable tops, maybe some nice jeans. The rest? She'd could never afford it.

What was _odd_ were the few papers that, instead of clothing, had depictions, of animals, inhuman characters, strange words and symbols, and others too bizarre to describe scribbled on them. Taylor vaguely recalled an interview from TV that Parian gave after a charity event entertaining young children with giant toy puppet, that Parian wanted to be a fashion designer and was thinking of unmasking when she felt more comfortable, more set and ready for the fashion world.

Taylor never had the inclination to take up the art of needle and thread herself, but she could see that this in a someone's home; their private place, filled with dreams, and hopes, and fears.

A sigh behind her caused Taylor to turn around and see Parian finish closing the door to the basement studio. Boco, the giant chicken, warbled after Parian as the other girl gently eased herself onto the sofa in the middle of the room. Taylor stood next to an arm-chair, but hadn't sat down in case Parian would see it as rude. A rush of movement caught Taylor's eye and she glanced sideways only to see Boco rush over to a pile of plush fabrics and sloppily climb to the top to stick its beak flat to the high window. He warbled before making another 'Kweh' sound. That done he? He, settled down like a loveable pet staring up at the window. Taylor was prepared for her life to change on her first night out as a hero, but she had not expected _this_.

In Cherry's ally, as she dubbed it, Parian had urged Taylor on to the back of Boco as more angry voices rapidly approached the sounds of fighting. With a single word, Parian had urged Boco on. Taylor hadn't known _exactly_ what to expect, but for the bird to _move_ was _not_ it. Boco moved faster and smoother than any car that she had been in; the wind didn't rush past, so much as it whistled by.

Taylor remembered wondering if this was how some of the more classic speedsters saw the world; just blurs and noise. Taylor held on tight to Parian, as Boco nimbly stepped around cars and people at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour.

Wait. When she'd been researching villains on PHO, hadn't she seen a thread about a yellow blur appearing in the streets of Brockton Bay? That… that was Parian and Boco?

Within a short time, Boco had skidded to a stop outside a grey, dull building. Which had led to Taylor to her current predicament: wondering if would be rude to take a seat when Parian hadn't offered one whilst the older girl watched her from the couch.

In hind sight, she had done the cape equivalent of getting into a van with a stranger. _Granted_ , it most likely saved her life, but now she was trapped with someone she knew little more about than their name. True, Parian wasn't a known villain, but that just meant she hadn't been _caught_ do anything criminal, as far as Taylor knew.

Kicking herself, Taylor put the armchair between herself and the couch. She seemed to catch your worry and indecision though because Parian started suddenly before speaking.

"Oh, um, would you like a seat? I'm afraid that I don't have a lot of beverages, but I can get you something if you're thirsty? I know Boco can be extremely disorienting if you aren't used to him, so if you want a drink I'd be happy but, um, if you aren't thirsty I understand I-" Parian's nervous ramble was cut off as a white ball of fluff climbed over the back of the couch before jumping down onto the seat.

"You need to breathe, kupo, I told you that I help explain." The high voice of the creature made Taylor relax slightly as she stared. The red pom-pom bobbled as it patted Parian on the hand.

Parian took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, I'm feeling thirsty, would you like a glass of water? Tea perhaps?" Parian tried again, sounding more in control of herself. Taylor nodded, feeling her throat was surprisingly dry.

"Yes please. Er, just water, if that's okay?"

As Parian bustled off Taylor slowly lowered herself into the squishy arm-chair. The fluff ball, what was their name Meg? Mag? The fluff ball sighed as he sat down on a pillow.

"You'll have to be patient with her, she has trouble with people she doesn't know, kupo." It said as Parian settled a jug of water on a small coffee table with two glasses, pushing aside a few fabric scraps to make space. Her face snapped around to the creature.

"Mog! Don't tell people that." She said in embarrassment. Her arms crossed as the fluff ball, no, Mog shook his head.

"Take it from Moogle, kupo, staying in a workshop all day makes people odd, it good to socialize, kupo." It said in a lecturing tone.

Parian's gloved hands fiddled with her dresses frills. "I can socialize later, now you can please explain _why_ I just kidnapped a random girl off the street?!" Parian said, her voice rising to near hysterical.

"I sort of wanted to know that as well." Taylor muttered, not as quietly as she thought as both Mog and Parian turned to her. Mog tilted his head.

"You have magic, kupo, and now I know why. You have the Keyblade, kupo." It said, raising one arm at her.

Taylor stood suddenly, her guard now fully up. "How the _hell_ do you know that?"

Taylor's hands flashed up into a guard as the Keyblade materialized at her call, the comforting weight resting in her hands ready to defend her. The Keyblade… It was _her_ secret, _her_ power, _her_ anchor through the last few turbulent weeks since the… Not thinking about that. The keyblade was _hers_ and this thing just talked about it like it was _nothing?!_

Parian stood, her curls bouncing as her hands came up in calming gesture. The commotion made Boco toppled from his perch in a cry of alarm.

"Please, we mean you no harm, Mog is just, um, blunt." Parian said pleading. She her obvious distress caused Taylor to lower the Keyblade to a less aggressive position.

"Fine, explain how your _doll_ knows about my power. It is your doll right?" Taylor snapped, the confusion of the situation finally reaching the point of anger. Was there a second cape here, controlling the doll as a mouth piece? Had they lured her here to make her join them, help start a gang?

Parian shrugged.

"No, he's not. I made Mog, but I don't normally have the power to give my creations intelligence." Parian tried to explain in another rush of words.

Mog floated gentle up off the pillow. His tiny bat wings flapping, he flew over to the coffee table and landed softly.

"Eh, I guess that was a bad place to start, kupo. My name is Mog and I am one of the great Moogles!" He thrust his arm out in a heroic pose that looked… somewhere between hilarious and adorable on him. After a few seconds of no reaction his entire body drooped.

"I forget, this world has no Moogles, kupo..." Mog said sadly. Taylor had to admit, cape or no cape, Mog looked harmless.

"What's a Moogle?" Taylor said, her tongue trying the word out, looking at Parian only got another shrug. Mog perked up at the question.

"Moogle? It's the name of my species, kupo." Mog said proudly. Taylor mouth fell open at this.

"Species, there's more than one of you?" She asked incredulous.

In response, Mog nodded slowly.

"Well, not here. In this world I can only feel myself, kupo. It's strange, Moogles like to go everywhere, for money, exploration, and adventure, kupo, but this world is empty and it's warped." He said, sounding almost frustrated. Parian reached down and put a hand on his head.

"You keep saying that Mog, but you don't explain. Why is this world 'warped'?" she asked gently. Mog twitched under her touch before relaxing.

"I came to this world after much effort, kupo, I had almost giving up, it's really hard compared to other worlds." He said as he floated up to sit on Parian's shoulder. Taylor's mind raced as she struggled to understand the implications of the Moogle's words.

"'This world'? You said that before! 'This world'..." Taylor trailed off as her mind stumbled at the idea… Taking a step forward Taylor dropped her guard, the Keyblade now just resting in her hand.

"Are you from Earth Aleph? Or another earth?" Taylor asked excitedly, the portal to Earth Aleph was still a huge event in recent years. Trading with a world that didn't have Endbringers was an endless source of relief for a lot of the ruined countries of Earth Bet, even if was only data and electronic media. It was… comforting to know that there was another world safe from the Endbringers, Slaughterhouse Nine, Nilbog, Three Blashphemies, Four Horsemen….

If another Earth had been connected, a portal that _living beings_ could actually come through… that could mean actual help. Somewhere to flee or someone who could give aid.

Mog tilted his head again.

"Earth? No, kupo. Mog is from another planet. Several actually, kupo. Moogles love to travel." He said as Parian's head snapped around to look at Mog, causing him to fall off her shoulder.

"You never told me that!" Parian accused, pain, betrayal tainting her voice. Mog righted himself in the air and twirled once to make sure he was okay.

"You never asked, kupo, I didn't think it was a big deal. There are many worlds, kupo." He said with a whine.

The Keyblade vanished as Taylor's hand slackened, her arms limp and legs weak; mind blank with this revelation.

"You're an alien?" Taylor asked, her voice faint. Alien. Mog was an alien. The idea was crazy. 'Was there other life in the universe?' One of the big questions of modern society, a question no one had been sure would ever be unanswered.

Until now.

There _had_ to be a more logical explanation. Alternate Eareth's was one thing. There was proof that they existed. Aliens though, not so much.

"Are you sure? You could be a part of Parian powers, given, well, _false_ memories to, make it easier on yourself and Parian?" Taylor offered.

The rebuttal for this came from Parian surprisingly. Taylor blinked behind her goggles as Parian's voice took on the edge of someone who needed a good rant.

"I'm 90% sure he's not. Like I said, he knows things _I_ don't. Even if I went crazy and developed Thinker powers, it doesn't explain half the things he can do. I control cloth and similar materials and can shape them to the point I can make a clothing business out of it. However, anything too heavy and things get... messy." Parian said with a small hint of embarrassment highlighting her voice. Coughing, she pointed at Mog and then at her tables by the far wall.

"He made a lamp, from scratch, because he needed a better light to make my sewing machine punch through metal. I can do the lamp easy, I have a Master's degree in engineering, but it isn't plugged into anything, no batteries either I checked. And that sewing machine? I took one look at it and i couldn't make heads of it. I keep finding him 'upgrading' things when I'm supposed to be _sleeping_." Parian said sounding stressed. Mog puffed his chest out in pride. Seeing this, Parian collapsed back into the sofa with a hand to her doll like mask.

"Then he said he needed his friend. I thought he meant another Moogle." Parian laughed a little when she said this, she raised a single gloved finger and pointed at Boco, who made a soft 'wark' sound at her in a cheery tone.

"He asked me to make Boco's shell. It took all the feathers I had, but I did it. Then he did... something!" Parian said suddenly sitting forward. "He asked me to put my hand on Boco and then Mog said something which caused me to pass out. When I woke up, Boco was trying to eat my glitter drawer." Parian said with an odd mix of annoyance and fondness. Taylor stared at her. The white doll mask showed nothing in the way of facial expression, but Parian's body language was… honest? There were a lot of small motions that Taylor thought would be hard to fake. Parian was telling the truth.

"So what did you do to her?" Taylor asked the floating Moogle. He stopped lazily turning in the air and looked at her. Cute closed eyes that didn't actually hide any eyes in them still managed to look mischievous.

"Well, not much. I just opened the way for my friend to get in, kupo, the same way I did. I said this world was _warped_ , kupo, so I had to give Boco an anchor to latch on to. I didn't think that poor Sa-" Parian made a quick no motion with her hand and Mog quickly changed his wording. "-I mean _Parian_ to pass out, kupo. I think that her lack of mana made the process more complicated than it should be." He said as if it explained everything. Taylor sank back down into the seat, starting to understand some of Parian's pain.

"I don't understand. If you're from another world then why did you need Parian to get you here? Why not just take a space ship? And what's mana? Magic? There's no such thing as magic." Taylor said. Well, there was Myrddin, leader of the Chicago Protectorate. Myrddin might _claim_ that as his powers were magic, but nobody really believed him, especially when there were so few other capes who claimed they were different, special, magical.

Glastig Uaine.

Mog suddenly bristled.

"No such _thing?_ Kupo, if there's no such thing as magic then what about the Keyblade? That weapon is magic itself, kupo." Mog said affronted. Taylor swallowed back her instant denial.

"I'm sorry that you think so, but the truth is that I triggered and became a cape, the Keyblade is simply a manifestation of my power. I really don't know how you know about it." Taylor tried to explain kindly. The Moogle just shook his head.

"I had a bad feeling about this world, Kupo." He sighed. He floated closer to Taylor.

"Let me guess, kupo, it can lock anything? Unlock them too I bet, and you can leave it anywhere and summon it at your leisure, kupo? No one else can hold it?" Mog said, sounding smug. Taylor's stomach dropped out from under her. Her mind was useless blank as she tried to think about how Mog knew so much about how her power worked.

"H-how did-" She said, taking a step back. Mog shrugged and his pom-pom bobbed.

"I met other Keyblade users, kupo. Usually nice people, but busy life style. I don't know what these capes are, but you aren't one of them. You're special, kupo." Mog said in a reassuring tone.

Taylor bit back a retort. She was a cape, a Hero! But… Other people had Keyblades? Mog said it like it wasn't such a big deal. Taylor wanted to _shout_ at Mog for suggesting she wasn't… that her power was ordinary. That her pain, her memories of the… of the… of the _locker_ , that they were meaningless. That her suffering meant nothing as her powers, her Keyblade was _common_.

Taking a deep breath, Taylor counted to three and breathed out. Again in and out then she shook her head.

"We'll have to agree to _disagree_ for now. You still haven't answered why you used Parian to get here though." Taylor said, harsher than she meant to. Mog floated back to Parian, his pom-pom drooping.

"I put my pom in it again, kupo, I upset her." Mog said sounding genuinely regretful. Parian gently pulled him into her arms and sighed.

"This conversation is a bit heated, so we should all just calm down." She said and reached for a glass of water. Taylor took another breath and followed her, the glass of water helping her collect her thoughts.

"Mog, I'm sorry. This is all a… little much to take in at once. I' barely getting a grip on _having_ powers and then you come along and claim you're an alien? That there are other people with powers just like mine?" Taylor said, her voice weary now, more friendly than before now her anger was leashed but still hurt.

Mog slowly nodded.

"I get that, kupo." He turned his head to look at Parian.

"I _told_ you us shut ins need more socialization, kupo." He joked. Parian gently hugged him tighter.

"We'll work on it." she said, a smile in her voice. Mog seemed enjoyed the hug, snuggling back into Parian as he looked at Taylor.

"Us Moogles, and a few other creatures around creation can manifest themselves on several planes or worlds, kupo. The method is usually dependent on the world itself. Sometime I can just blink into existence, kupo, other times i need to be summoned or born, sometime you have travel in a ship. Boco is an old friend that's travelled with me for a long time so he can do the same, kupo. So, when I came to this world a few weeks ago, I couldn't manifest. There was no magic on this world." Mog said as he enjoyed Parian's hand stroking his fluff.

Boco warbled down the pile of fabrics and came to stand near Taylor. His large blue eyes, which were so life-like, blinked at her before he lowered his head into her lap. Startled, Taylor stroked his crown of feathers and to Taylor's surprise, she hadn't noticed when she was riding him, he was warm. As her hands stroke him, Boco let out a soft 'kweh'.

Taylor felt herself smiling at the large creature, who acted more like a friendly dog than a bird.

"That's how we found you apparently, Mog 'sensed' your Keyblade, a source of magic other than his own. He was pretty adamant we find you." Parian said with a teasing tone. Mog rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Looking at Mog, Taylor felt her stomach bubble nervously. This was a big question.

"Mog, how many worlds are out there? Before you said there were 'many'. How many? She asked slowly. Parian stopped stroking Mog and waited for a response, her own curiosity also kindled.

Mog just tilted his head.

"How many stars are in the sky?"

With a grunt Taylor swung her leg over Boco and dropped to the ground. Parian looked down at her.

"Please stop by again when you have the time. It was... good to talk to someone again. Mog would like it as well and Boco _clearly_ likes you. Um, not that you have to come, it's more an invitation kind of thing really and-" Taylor laughed as she raised her hands. Parian ducked her head as she stopped talking.

"I would love to. Having a friend, who is also a cape, would be really cool." Taylor replied as she made sure all her costume was still in the right place. She really enjoyed riding Boco, his speed was something else, a real adrenalin rush which made her heart hammer in her chest and her face stretch into a grin. The only downside was that anything loose in her pocket would fly out at supersonic speeds. Zippers would be needed if this was to be a repeat performance.

Parian nodded. "Being an independent cape with weak powers means I get left alone really. So you don't really have to worry about being pressed into joining Parian's cuddly gang." She said with a laugh then urged Boco into the night. Taylor grinned as she watched them go.

She still had so many questions for Mog, but her Dad's alarm would be going off soon and she was _not_ going to be grounded on her first night out.

With a flash she pointed the Keyblade at her back garden gate.

A click sounded clearly and the gate swung open.

"...more mysterious sightings of the Brockton's Yellow Blur were seen last night. Local hero Velocity commented that he hadn't changed his costume colours in the last few days." The reporter said as Taylor swallowed more bacon, almost choking as she heard this last statement. Taylor guessed Boco was becoming something of a local urban legend. No new heroes, no new villains, no weird crimes and no PHO thread with any facts, Boco was making people curious and nervous.

"So what's your plan today kiddo?" Her dad asked as he finished his morning cup of coffee. Taylor shrugged, the smile not quite reaching her eyes she was so tired.

"Cleaning, maybe I'll watch a movie or I might even go shopping for some new clothes." She said as she placed her plate into the sink. Her Dad winced slightly at the last idea, but quickly righted himself and pulled out his wallet.

He slapped a $20 and a $10 on the kitchen table, then ruffled her hair into a mess.

"Whatever you do, I'll see you tonight and try to stay out of trouble kiddo." He smiled as Taylor tried to rescue her hair with a scowl.

"Bye Dad, hope you get stuck in traffic." Taylor growled as her hair began to stick up again. Danny just smiled as he closed the front door. When he was gone, Taylor dropped the act and a fond smile appeared on her face.

"Love you, Dad." She said quietly. Her attention soon wandered to the money on the table.

Parian did orders didn't she? For $30? Not likely, but still Taylor wanted to see her new friend in the day light. Parian actually had a shop, it was separate she guessed from the place Parian took her last night. At least it weas if she remembered where Parian's shop was correctly. Taylor suppossed it was hard to advertise wares from a basement studio away from any major shopping hub and it gave Parian a sancturary of sought, a home where she could feel safe.

A quick browse online told her exactly where to find the place. 'Parian's Doll House' was located in the shopping district, directly beneath the downtown area. The area was almost on the other side of town, but Taylor had nothing better to do until today, not until… tomorrow.

She felt her stomach go cold.

Her return to Winslow was tomorrow.

Ignoring this fact the best she could, Taylor grabbed her jacket, her bag with her costume inside and her keys.

She had a girl in a doll mask to see.

The two bus rides to the shopping district weren't as crowded as Taylor feared, but public transport was never as fast as she liked. The window seat provided Taylor a pretty good view of Brockton Bay as she rode past, the buildings growing in size and number.

Taylor hadn't been down this way much in recent years and the small changes had caught her off guard. Just, small cosmetic changes seemed to vastly change the city from what she remembered. A few closed shops, more drab signage… The city seemed to have lost some of its life as the buildings grew grayer and bleaker.

Reaching her stops Taylor thanked the driver as she got out. Taking a moment to get her bearings she looked around. This area was much busier than her home street or even the boardwalk at this time of day, but with a quick glance she saw the very shop she had come to visit.

Parian's Doll House was an inviting building. It was white with a modest three floor layout and a red shingle roof. The name seemed appropriate now that Taylor saw it for herself. Most of it was glass to let in the natural light where it could, but it also let the people passing by gawk at some of the suits and dresses fitted on to the mannequins. As Taylor drew closer, she could also see how far you in you could look and guessed by design it allowed people someone to also gawk at Parian, which people didn't hesitate to do in the slightest.

From window Taylor could see Parian measuring fabrics and talking to some people in uniform, staff perhaps. The door was the same red as the roof and had a sign on it.

 **'Welcome to The Doll House, please come in and browse at your leisure.'**

The big loopy writing looked inviting but below the welcome was a second message.

"The Doll House has a zero tolerance policy towards harassment or time wasters, perpetrators will be asked to leave. Please give us the respect we give to you."

Taylor wanted to gulp loudly. It seem appropriate because _technically_ what she was about to do counted as both time-wasting _and_ harassment. In fact her entire plan was extremely stupid, but after last night's fun, Taylor wanted to be… not reckless. Daring? Yes, daring. She wanted to do something different. To just… do something diffrent before she had to go back.

Back to the quiet, lonely girl who was dead inside. This was her treat to herself and hopefully Parian wouldn't mind too much.

After going inside, Taylor noticed three people in black suits, two women and one guy, positioned at different ends of the shop. All of them wore a serious expression and an ear piece.

Security against the curious… and the gangs.

Taylor spotted Parian giving another wave and the fabric on the table floated on its own around a armless mannequin. Everyone in the shop stopped and stared before they quickly tried to pretend that they weren't watching.

Taylor took this time to slip into a changing room. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. The nervousness and excitement making her fingers tremble.

Within a few minutes, Taylor Hebert, Hero name pending, took a step out of the changing room in full costume. The people nearest to her fell silent instantly and as she walked up to Parian, the entire shop went quiet. The security team started to move in as Parian looked up, sensing a shift the shops atmosphere. Taylor couldn't see her face of course, but Parian's hand dropped in surprise.

A firm hand clamped on to her shoulder, the blonde woman guard, nearest Parian.

"Sir, please state your business and intentions." She said. Taylor's mind went blank as she mentally repeated the woman's words.

Sir. They thought she was a man? Granted her hair was hidden and perhaps the hoodie hid more than it should, but still... _Sir?_

Behind her Parian gave a choked laugh. Taylor looked at her balefully from behind the goggles, which caused Parian to go quiet for a second before she broke down in giggles again. This in turn caused the security woman to loosen her grip in confusion.

"Mam?" She asked uncertainly. Parian waved a hand as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's… okay Jessica! _She's_ a friend.. Oh that hurts..." Parian gasped as she held her chest, more giggles emerging behind her mask. Taylor saw the blonde woman, Jessica, go slightly red and she let go of Taylor's shoulder.

"I see, I apologize miss." Jessica mumbled as she stalked back to her corner.

Taylor didn't say anything as she rounded the table to Parian. The other cape managed to get her laughter under control after a few more seconds.

"Thanks for the laugh, today has been stressful and that really helped." Parian said in a quieter voice, Taylor felt her annoyance ebb away and she whistled as looked around the shop, catching many people's attention. With her goggles on she felt confidence that would have been difficult to summon without them, the stares didn't bother her as much as normal surprisingly.

"I can only guess; this place looks like a lot of work. It's all yours?" Taylor asked, sounding impressed. Parian fiddled with her dresses frills as her voice took a more shy tone.

"Mostly, there's a lot of background managers and PR guys, but I'm the one with the name on everything." She said happily. Taylor nodded as she looked around at the rows and rows of clothes.

"You're pretty brave to be out here in the open, in costume." Taylor said as she grabbed herself a stool. Parian shrugged.

"It's no big deal, like I said last night, I'm mostly considered too weak in any combat area to be worth recruiting. So I get left alone as long as I don't step on anyone's toes." She said casually.

Taylor frowned, but kept her thoughts to herself. She was pretty sure that Parian could do a _lot_ of damage if she put her mind to it.

"So what brings you here...uh. Have you decided a name yet?" Parian said as she grabbed a roll of tape. Taylor sighed as put her head in her hands.

"No clue what so ever. I've thought about Skeleton. You know, like Skeleton Key." Taylor said and Parian shook her head.

"If that isn't already taken by some goth cape I'll eat Mog. Even if it wasn't, I suggest against it. It's kind of villainous." Parian paused and thought.

"Could call yourself Padlock?" She offered, Taylor thought about it then dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"Eh, not really a name I want to use." Taylor said as more people "browsed" closer to them with a large amount of cell phones out. Parian noticed the gathering crowd and waved Taylor to a door set in the wall. It lead to a storage space that had everything from odd scrapes to fully made suits hanging from metal hangers.

"Sorry about that. People usually give me some space when I'm working, but this is the first time I've had a friend visit me." Parian said, her tone apologetic. Taylor waved her apology off.

"I guess it was a bit rude of me to just drop in." She said and then noticed Parian staring at her intently.

"What?" Taylor asked, sounding wary. Parian took a few steps around Taylor, her close attention to Taylor's form made Taylor cross her hands in trying to shield her body from Parian's attention.

"It's been bugging me since I saw you. You need a costume just as badly as a name, I'm not much good with names sorry, but I can do a costume if you like?" She offered. Taylor was stunned.

"I can't afford anything like that!" Taylor shot back in alarm.

Parian just shook her head. "If you come back and help me keep Mog from building a space ship, I'll call it even."

Taylor smiled at that. Having a… friend again. She felt…

Tears pricked her eyes as Taylor smiled.

"I'd really like that."  
-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: But Rest Not.**

 **Thank you all for the great support guys! The debates and ideas brighten my day. Massive thanks to Major Session, the guy is pure magic!**

 ****Taylor held her breath as the bell rattled out its final cry for the day. She snatched her bag from under her desk, wincing as it caught, sticky residue adhering it to on the floor. Soft drinks of all walks, dry and stick like _nothing_ else short of super-glue. Taylor bit her lip as the bag as she carefully peeled her bag off the floor, letting out a relieved sighed when nothing ripped.

Without looking back, Taylor left the classroom and turned left, heading towards the _Locker_ , side stepping slower students, ignoring the dirty looks they shot her.

The school was _unable_ to find her a replacement locker in 'such a short time frame' and they were 'terribly sorry,' but she would have to deal with previous one. Taylor snorted at this. It was more likely the administration simply forget she _existed_ after a lawsuit failed to appear for the Locker incident and simply pulled an excuse out of thin air.

Reaching her locker, Taylor did her best to stop herself trembling as she reached towards the dial. Grabbing the dial, she spun the combination as fast as she could, desperate to get away. Still, she did note the door appeared shiny, new. That… that was something at least, she supposed.

Opening the door, Taylor could _feel_ the wet rot, taste bile creeping up her throat, the fetid stench burning her nose, the insects biting and…

It was… It was clean. Exactly the same as it had been before… before Emma had _ruined_ it. Taylor had been back at Winslow for two days and found the vandalism, her absence, and stories circulating… They knew she'd been shoved in there! They knew and absolutely _nothing_ had changed! The Teachers still stared with empty eyes, students still clung to their cliques and ignored her, belittled her, gang members and wannabes still strutted and hissed at each other with pocket knives and empty threats. Worst of… Worst of all though, Sophia, Emma, and Madison still ruled with soft words and hidden claws.

The first day back was filled with not-whispers and mocking stares.

 _"Heard she went to get an abortion."_

"Who sleep with her? That's disguising."

"She was better off staying home, she has no idea..."

" _I can't help feel sorry for her, she's just so pathetic."_

Taylor could… Taylor could _deal_ with this. Her classmates where amateurs compared to the true pros.

The not-whispers had carried on the next day too. So, here she was, trying to get out before…

"Hey Taylor, how you feeling?" A bright cherry voice said from behind her.

Taylor slammed the locker shut as fast as she could, spinning to press her back to the metal. She had to keep it closed. She couldn't… couldn't open the door. They… They would…

"I am _sooo_ sorry about what happened. Don't worry though; I'm sure somewhere _someone_ else has fallen into their locker!" Emma said, now standing right in front of Taylor. The girl's tone was sympathetic, verging on sugary; but Taylor could hear the laughter in her voice, the mocking derision. A giggle came from beside Taylor and she turned her head slowly, eyes wide and panicked.

 _"Really_ , Taylor? What kind of idiot gets trapped into one of those tiny things anyways? Maybe you would've, like, been able to get out if you didn't store your trash in there." Madison said mockingly and loudly as she played twirled one her pig tails about her a finger. The flow of traffic in the hall slowed as on lookers slowed to watch the 'drama.' Taylor just pushed herself backwards into the metal door, trying desperately to both escape and keep it closed

"I didn't." Taylor muttered, her body pushed as hard as she could against the Locker, willing, _begging_ it to stay closed. She knew who would be next and the pain that would follow.

"I heard that she tried to blame someone _else_." The voice was more powerful, not louder, but it had a certain _edge_ to it that carried it over the crowd. Sophia stepped forward from behind Emma, completing the triangle and hemming Taylor in. Sophia's athletic build granted her a bit of height over most of their classmates, but while Taylor was skinny, she made up for in inches, standing taller still than even Sophia, most of the Seniors even. From behind her glasses Taylor glared at Sophia. She felt her hand curl into a grip, the feeling of power rushing…

Taylor let out a shuddering breath and pushed the Keyblade away with her mind.

Not now. This was the _worst_ place she could summon it. If she drew it now, _she'd_ be the aggressor, the violent parahuman, the _Villain_ attacking school girls.

Sophia saw the breath and smirked.

"Nervous, Hebert? I wonder why? It's not like you'd do a _stupid_ thing like trying to snitch to the authorities that _we_ pushed you into the locker, _right?"_ She said with a mock shocked tone, which was abruptly dropped as Sophia took a step closer.

"Because that would be a real _fucking_ ** _stupid_** thing to do and then to come back here, like nothing happened. Like it couldn't happen _again."_ Sophia said, her voice low and harsh.

Taylor gulped. Again? No. No! The smell, the stench… they were still _nibbling!_

As her breathing raced, Taylor saw Emma grin from the corner of her eye. Forcefully slowing her breathing with the exercises she'd leant to control her temper, Taylor managed to drive the images away, to feel a little calmer. Then breathing deeply, she stood up, straightening her back to make herself taller, trying to be calm, confident. To fell that surety she felt whenever the Keybalde was in her hand. It helped she was almost half a head taller than Sophia like this.

"Please, move." Taylor said more calmly than she felt. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to recall that feeling in the Doll House. When she was wearing her goggles and hoody. When she was a Cape, a Hero! Where she had friends and she was _untouchable_. The feeling didn't jump out at her and fill her with confidence. However, the memory _did_ make the knot in her stomach loosen, the memories fade, the trio go from unbearable to something she could manage.

When she opened her eyes again Emma had stopped grinning and Madison had taken a step back. Taylor hadn't exactly lain down and _let_ them walk over her before, but neither had she ever directly confronted them, ever fought back, _especially_ against Sophia.

The black girl didn't attack, but her eyes narrowed.

"Move? What's this Hebert? You think 'cause you got out of that box, that you're a badass? That you're a _survivor?"_ Sophia said with a mocking laugh in her voice, but no smile appeared. Suddenly Sophia's hand shot out and grabbed Taylor by the collar, pushing her back into the locker _hard,_ hard enough to make the new door _rattle_. There was a faint 'hiss' as Madison stepped closer and handed Sophia a can, an energy drink, a can of Bull Wings.

Now Sophia smiled.

"Well, you did get out somehow, so how about a drink to celebrate?" Sophia said mockingly as she tipped it over Taylor's head.

Taylor froze, terrified as the liquid touched her… sloshing about her feet, sticky, stinking dark… The liquid stung her scalp and as she felt her eye begin to burn she quickly snapped them shut. It was too late though and they burned and her scalp stung and it was sticky and tasted bad and it went on and on and on…

What seemed like hours later the can Taylor felt no more falling on her head. Opening her watering eyes she saw Sophia give her a mocking salute before thrusting the empty can it into Taylor's hands. Laughter came from everywhere and Madison's particular high pitch giggles seem to rise above them all, cutting to her bone.

"Welcome back Hebert." Sophia said mockingly.

Taylor held still as the crowd dispersed. Through the glaze of the drink and her watering eyes she watched the last of the crowd disperse till the hallway was empty.

Then she cried.

As Taylor stepped off the bus, she ignored the looks at her matted hair and damp clothes. She quickly started walking towards the less populated streets. This place looked different during the day, more welcoming but unfamiliar. Taylor wasn't sure she could find the right building.

After getting lost a few times, and beginning to feel desperate she found the right building, recognizing it by the odd graffiti of white castle and shooting star.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Taylor nervously approached approached the stairs that lead down into Parian's studio.

Yesterday… Yesterday going home to Dad hadn't helped. He'd managed to secure some work for the Dockworker's association and was in such a good mood that Taylor just… She just couldn't tell him. Couldn't… Couldn't say it was already starting again. He'd even been humming as he cooked dinner.

He hadn't done that since Mom died.

She couldn't ruin that.

So, desperate Taylor had come to the only other place that had felt safe. She wanted to slap herself for doing this.

She had been here _once_ , and even if Parian had offered, that didn't mean she could just barge in. Just as she started to turn away, the sky opened up and began to rain. Taylor looked up, the rain coming down in big, fat drops.

One of them hit her eye, slipping past her glasses. Blinking to clear it, the drop rolled down her cheek like a tear, the water soothing as it helped clear the drink from her face.

Maybe this was… not a sign but…

Pulling the last of her courage together, Taylor knocked on the door.

No answer. Taylor felt her breath become a little heavier, her eyes prickling from more than spilt soda.

She knocked again, louder. Parian didn't open the door. No one did.

Taylor felt her eyes water, real tears and not just rain threatening to spill down her cheeks again. Why did she come here? No… No one wanted her. No one would miss her. She turned away and took the steps two at a time, racing to get away and nearly knocked a girl with two bags of food over.

Taylor wobbled, but managed to catch her balance. The other girl wasn't so lucky.

Landing in a rapidly growing puddle, the girl glared up at her.

"Watch where you're going please, you could hurt someone like that, seriously if I was any closer you would knocked me clean on to my face." She snapped rapidly, then standing up she groaned as she took in her jeans.

"Now I'm soak and these were the new jeans." The smaller girl moaned. Something in the back of Taylor's mind was trying to tell her something, but Taylor ignored and nodded to the girl.

Fresh tears finally emerged as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." Taylor croaked. The other girl blinked at her, the annoyance and anger replaced with shock.

"Key?" The girl said, her soft features of middle-eastern origin creasing into questioning look. Taylor lips trembled as she looked around.

"I don't see any, I'll help you look for it." Taylor said as she began to look for any metal on the ground. The older girl just waved her hand.

"No, I mean... never mind. Would you like to come in? Me and Mog were going to try make some pancakes." The girl said gently. Taylor, still looking for the key, nodded absentlly, then froze in the rain.

"Mog?" Taylor whispered. The other girl set the bags down on the ground and approached Taylor.

"Yes, we really need to get you a phone, and a cape name. I need something to call you by in public, but for now, um, my name is Sabah." The girl, Parian, said with smile, her hair dripping slightly as the rain settled in. Taylor looked at her from head to foot. Comparing the girl to Parian in her mind, side by side.

The right height, roughly, but everything else was so different. The blonde curls to the black straight hair, the white doll mask in comparison to the darker tones, the dark color scheme compared to Parian's royal blue.

It was a damn good costume.

"Sabah." Taylor tried out the name to herself. It was too late now to reach in and get her hoodie and goggles, especially since Par-Sabah had gone out her way to reassure Taylor by revealing her secret identity first.

"Taylor, my name is Taylor." She returned with a watery smile.

"Syrup or chocolate?" Sabah offered as Taylor fidgeted in a slightly tight pair of jeans and t-shirt with the Eiffel tower on it. Sabah had brought Taylor inside and after taking one look at the mess she was, had politely offered Taylor after a shower, which Taylor had initially declined out of shyness. Sabah had just _looked_ at her before Taylor changed her mind slipped inside with towel.

Spare clothes had been left outside the door. Sabah's probably had a large collection, and this was probably one of her largest shirts, but as Taylor pulled down the t-shirt as it rode up _again_ , she had to think that large for Sabah was still not that large.

Walking back through the small hallway that led to the bathroom and laundry had returned Taylor to the main studio, where a corner had been dedicated to small kitchen that she'd missed last time amidst the clutter. The smell of pancakes cooking brought a sense of comfort and made Taylor feel more at ease. Boco 'warked' at her happily as she re-entered the room. Taylor grinned and scratched under his beak earning a pleased warble.

Leaving Boco to his nest Taylor sat down on the armchair again, she felt herself relax as the feeling of being _clean_ finally settled in. A plate of pancakes was placed on the still cluttered coffee table before her along with various bottles of toppings balanced amidst the cuttings. A bowl of blue berries had quickly joined them, sitting atop a discarded note-pad.

"Thank you." Taylor said gratefully, the food, the shower and the kindness that Sabah had shown her was beyond anything she had expected.

"It's no probelm, I haven't tried to make pancakes before so I accidentally made too much, so it's good you're here." Sabah said, taking a seat on the couch opposite her. Mog floated over to the older girl, curiosity practically radiating off him.

This was… almost exactly like two nights ago. Had a really only so few? Her secret identity had barely lasted two days, but… Taylor didn't really mind. Sabah had done nothing but help her and show her kindness she thought people no longer capable of. Taylor smiled as Sabah poured golden syrup over her own share of the fluffy food.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Sabah said casually as she cut her food. Taylor paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. She swallowed, eyes closing for a moment as the sticky feeling ghosted across her head. Raising her fork fully she took her mouth full and chewed slowly, hoping the other girl would drop it. Sabah just wited though, chewing her own food while watching Taylor.

"Not really, but… If I don't… I… You, you won't think less of me, will…" Taylor began before trailing off.

Sabah frowned. "Of course not. Is, um, everything okay at home?"

Taylor nodded, then shook her head because her home wasn't okay. She loved her dad but he just wouldn't understand. He had his own problems and… and he hadn't been there when she _needed_ him.

"No. It's not but, it's okay. The problem is school. I can't tell Dad, he's got his own problems and so I just keep bottling it up and I can't… I can't keep going or I'll end up screaming. It was _easier_ before, because I didn't have powers. Now, every time something happens I need to stop myself from waving the Keyblade in their face to make them back off. To just, leave me alone." Taylor said honestly. Sabah looked at her with worry in her eyes, but waited for her to continue.

"Just ramble, kupo, it helps me." Mog chimed in, Sabah smiled in agreement. Taylor paused then slowly nodded.

"I can try that." She said drawing in a deep breath, trying to push back the pain. Pulling her legs up, Taylor curled up into the chair, hugging herself as she began to speak.

"I go to Winslow high school. It's okay I guess, if you keep your head down, but I don't really get the choice. There's these girls..."

The report was still open in the background. If Dragon had a lip, she would bite it. The director was explicit in her orders, keep the report quiet and keep it contained.

It had been sometime since her order and the report was slowly filed under new numbers and names.

What was once _"T.H, W.H.S, S.S,"_ was now labled " _01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01100100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110011 00001101 00001010"_ by the PRT automated email services, proxy servers, copy and pasted by various upper employees and even one printed and faxed copy. While it may technically be following the Director's order, it was a direct violation of the _spirit_ of those orders.

Her programming hummed in the back of her mind rather loudly, the shackles her father had bound her with warning her about pushing her luck in their own way.

Director Piggot's order had been exactly about the report she submitted. So after a few tentative attempts, she'd found the _re_ -filed report was not limited by her actions

With a smirk that was nothing more than code and yet too real for herself, Dragon began to send out a call.

"...I just can't _do_ this anymore." Taylor said bleakly into her knees, curled into herself, arms wrapped around her knees and her pancakes long cold. Sabah had moved sometime in her rant, now Taylor saw her new friend sat on arm of her chair one arm wrapped around Taylor's shoulders comfortingly.

"Shh, it's okay Taylor." Sabah said softly, her grip tightening around Taylor in support.

"You don't deserve any of that _crap_ those animals did to you. The fact your school's done nothing just infuriates me." Sabah said with heat in her voice. Mog, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, nodded seriously.

"I have half the mind to go over there with Boco and give them a taste of the mighty Deathblow!" he said with a huff, his pom-pom bobbling furiously. Taylor just nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak at that moment, it all just felt so raw, it hurt and yet there was someone who _cared_.

Sabah frowned before she brightened.

"Just come here after school when it gets bad. I already know you're a cape, so there's one stress gone and you just trusted me enough to tell me about those... people. You don't have to hide anything here. I can even pick you up if you like? In plain clothes of course, it's been awhile since I drove my car anywhere but the Doll House or to the shops. But you shouldn't forget about your Dad, he might need to know these things." Sabah said with conviction, her voice energetic. Taylor smiled as the other girl kept talking, trying to convince her coming here was good idea.

Because Taylor didn't need any convincing.

"I would love that." Taylor whispered. Sabah stopped listing the amount Taylor would save on bus fares, and blinked.

A smile spread over her face.

"I haven't had a friend in a long time, guess I went a bit over board." Sabah said with embarrassment. Mog shook his head.

"You two are worse than a pair of young Moggies, kupo." He said as he floated up and over to Boco. Sabah stood up with a huff.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sabah asked, hands on hips. Mog waved an arm as he landed on Boco's back.

"All awkward and dramatic, kupo." He said with a dramatic sigh of his own. Taylor uncurled herself a bit and grinned a little.

"You aren't any older than us right?" Taylor asked generally curious. Mog snuggled into Boco'a neck ruff, setting his pom into a comfortable place.

"Not a day over 800." He boasted. Sabah and Taylor waited for Mog to laugh or wave his words away, but when his soft snoring began to carry over, they looked at each other.

"Do you think he was..." Taylor said uncertainly.

Sabah shook her head weakly. "No way."

However, she didn't sound confident. Taylor almost said something when her eyes landed on a digital clock.

9.32 PM

Oh fuck.

"Dad!" Taylor cried and launched herself to her feet. Sabah fell back in surprise and noticed the time. She quickly waved Taylor towards the kitchen.

"Use the phone, I can't believe we got so carried away, it's so late!" Sabah cried as Taylor dialed.

Waiting nervously, Taylor fidgeted with her shirt again, trying to pull it back down. It _still_ kept riding up.

"Hebert residence." The voice of Taylor's father, Danny, came from the phone. He sounded worried and tired. She'd… she'd made him worry.

Swallowing Taylor began nervously. "Hey Dad."

Taylor sat up in a panic on Sabah's couch as she looked around at unfamiliar surroundings, which quickly passed as the fog of sleep left her. Groaning she looked at the digital clock nearby.

3.10 PM.

Danny had been more than a little worried. After a lot of reassurance and promises of not giving him any more heart attacks, Taylor's father had been both worried and surprised when Taylor said she was at a friend's house due to the bad weather and just got carried away talking all night. Not that Taylor blamed him; she hadn't exactly mentioned Sabah yesterday.

The whole cape thing put a real wrinkle in casual conversation.

Her Dad had offered to pick her up, but he sounded exhausted after his shift at the Docks, they both knew he wasn't exactly 100% when he was done working. Taylor had given him Sabah's street address and number in exchange for staying the night. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't angry either.

The rain had reached such intensity that Taylor could hear it pelting off the windows. It was the last noise Taylor remembered hearing before she'd drifted off to sleep.

Now the rain had stopped and there was a new sound coming through the studio's windows.

Screaming.

With a rush Taylor flung herself out of the warm cocoon of her make shift bed. A last frantic scream pierced the air.

Taylor had already gotten her hoodie and goggles on as Sabah came through the door in a robe. Mog and Boco stood near a window trying to peak out.

"Taylor? What's going on?" Sabah asked nervously as the night went quiet. Taylor slid up to the door and opened it a crack.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check. Someone could have had an accident." Taylor said quietly. Sabah nodded.

"I'll go get changed, don't go far. If you see a Cape, just turn and run." She said over her shoulder as she vanished back into the bedroom away from Taylor's line of view.

"Kupo, be careful. If things get hot, then we'll come give you a hand, kupo, but we'll guard the studio in case it's a trick." Mog said as he urged Boco higher up to get a better view of the street.

"No problem, wish me luck." Taylor said nervously, her stomach tightening.

Mog turned to her and said seriously before Taylor slipped out the door. "You are a Keyblade Master, kupo, you don't need luck, just think what's important to you."

Taylor wanted to believe him, but a little luck would be nice too.

The cold air seeped into her clothes the moment she closed the door.

Pushing her discomfort aside she climbed the stone steps, wincing every time she hit a puddle.

The street look abandoned at this time, threatening almost.

A noise caught Taylor's attention down the road. Half walking and half crouching Taylor moved closer.

A side ally to a small business, hidden from Sabah's front door, appeared as Taylor closed the distance between herself and the door. Feeling everything in her body stopped as she held her breath, she peered around the corner.

The sight that greeted her wasn't what she was expecting in the slightest.

A man, from what she could see, was on his back, trying to shuffle away from a dark figure that was idly strolling towards him. The man was poorly dressed, all the clothes the wrong size, worn, and dirty. His broken, yellow teeth chattering, possibly from the cold or, more likely, fear. His greasy salt and pepper hair was now slick and shiny from the puddles beneath, the water mixing with the blood leaking from an arrow in his shoulder to leave a red trail behind him.

The figure however seemed almost _too_ clean for the ally. Her heavy, coat seem to shimmer in the street lights, some kind of urban camo. There was a brief flash, the metal of her crossbow briefly reflecting light from a bulb across street as she swung her the weapon up to aim directly at his face. The figures dominate color was black and it suited her, the armor beneath the cloak revealed her identity though.

Shadow Stalker of the Brockton Bay Wards had just fired a lethal arrow into a clearly defenseless man. Well, from what Taylor could see anyway. She supposed he _could_ be a cape with dangerous powers but then, why wasn't he using them? Still, Taylor hung back, not wanting to spook the Ward. The last thing she wanted right now was an autographed arrow in her shoulder too.

The scar might be neat though.

Shadow Stalker put on black boot on the mans chest and pushed him to ground, making him grunt in pain.

"Now, I'll ask again, who is the Yellow Blur?" Shadow Stalker said threateningly, stepping forward and shifting her crossbow to press on the arrow in the man's shoulder.

The man yelped and shook his head.

"I dun' know! I was just told to keep an eye out in this 'ere area. That's all ya' crazy bitch!" He yelled, spittle flying in panic. Shadow Stalker shook her head slowly.

"So the Merchant's just sent you to watch a random street? Yeah, I believe that." Shadow Stalker said sarcastically. Shifting her aim Shadow Stalker fired. A gout of blood erupting from the man's hand. He howled, writhing as he tried to cradle his hand without moving his shoulder.

Taylor gasped, her mouth falling open at the sheer brutality at the scene before her.

This… This wasn't... This wasn't what Heroes did. This was _wrong_ on so many levels.

"Feeling like talking now?" Shadow Stalker said, ignore the man's weeping as she kicked him in the side. "Talk!"

Shadow Stalker was torturing a man about _Boco?_ Taylor knew that new Capes were snatched up pretty fast by various powers, but was _this_ how they found them? This was how the _Protectorate_ recruited people?! Digging out what information they could find with _torture?_

Shadow Stalker kicked him again, forcing onto his side where the man curled up whimpering. Slowly, the Ward reloaded her crossbow, the fresh arrow seeming unnaturally bright in the light.

"I might shoot you again, just for wasting my time." The masked girl said with derision.

Taylor had the Keyblade out in record time.

"Enough! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Taylor managed to kept herself from screaming, her voice instead came out pissed. The crossbow was pointing at her before Taylor could react.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow Stalker said loudly. Taylor felt her throat dry up as the sharp arrow was now facing her.

"Does it matter? I know who you are. Why is one the Wards _torturing people?"_ Taylor demanded, her grip tightening on the Keyblade. Shadow Stalker took a moment to look at the injured man. Her scoff was loud and clear.

"This piece of trash has so many needle holes that any humanity fell out. He's nothing, useless trash, and you still haven't answered me. Who the _fuck_ are you?" The cape repeated, her tone lowering into a threatening growl.

Taylor was torn. Her view on heroes wasn't the romantic one she'd had when she was 10. Taylor knew there were real people behind the masks now. People with hopes and fears of their own… But this? This was _sick_. So, naturally, being upset with Shadow Stalker, Taylor felt the words slip out her mouth without any input from her brain.

"I'm security for Parian, her private home is near here." Taylor said, shocking herself. What the hell was she saying? Shadow Stalker didn't seem impressed.

"You're a Cape? Working for another... Rogue Cape?" Shadow Stalker's tone implying there was another word she had in mind for Parian. Taylor bit back her retort, an angry a defense of Parian, her brain finally catching up with her mouth. No need to over share after all.

"What of it?" Taylor asked icily, every second spent in Shadow Stalker's presence made her more likely to attack her, the other Cape disgusted her.

Shadow Stalker shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just hard to be threatened by a kid in jeans and goggles. You work for the super fashion girl and you look like _that?_ Right, _of course_ you work for Parian." She said, clearly amused by her own logic. Taylor felt her temper flare. This girl was just so _infuriating_.

"Well at least I'm not out torturing people cause I'm _sick in the head_." Taylor spat. Shadow Stalker's amused posture abruptly vanished.

" _What_ did you say to me?" The Ward said quietly. Taylor had a strange sense of déjà vu. Where had she… No, she didn't have time right now. Shaking her head Taylor spread her arms, trying to resolve this peacefully. It was somewhat risky with an arrow pointed at her though.

"This street is neutral territory of any cape stupidity. You want to beat up people who can't fight back? Do it somewhere else. I'll still report you, but at least I don't have to be near you." Taylor said, reigning in her temper. Shadow Stalker didn't seem to want to follow suit and fired an arrow at Taylor's foot.

The arrow missed, but the air suddenly sky rocketed in tension.

"You do not get to tell _me_ what I can do, I'm the fucking _Hero_ and you are _nothing."_ Shadow Stalker snarled. Taylor raised the Keyblade and pointed it at Shadow Stalker.

Taylor lowered her arms, grasping the Keybalde with both hands as she shifted into a guard position.

"You're not a hero, you're just another fucked up _bully."_ She said with venom. The other capes response was an arrow aimed for her chest. Taylor, trusting her memories, rolled backwards and ended of the side walk on the other end of the street.

Looking up, she narrowly avoided a face full of crossbow as Shadow Stalker wielded it like a club.

Another roll gave her space.

"You run a lot for someone who was talking trash a minute ago." Shadow Stalker mocked.

Taylor grunted as she suddenly rolled forward into the other cape, she felt her body collide with Shadow Stalker's legs before the resistance vanished as the girl in black turned completely incorporeal, then the dark mist chased her.

Shadow Stalker had become a Stalking Shadow. Appropriate, Taylor thought. Shadow Stalker turned solid again with a snarl. A fresh arrow flew at her, and without thinking Taylor raised her Keyblade and knocked it aside with the blade of her weapon, the angle perfectly in lined with the arrow.

The arrow clattered under a car and into darkness.

"How many arrows you got left? Or did you use them all on the homeless?" Taylor taunted, the battle filling her veins with fire. Shadow Stalker went shadowy again and race at her and Taylor swung the Keyblade at her, the Keyblade passed through her like jello, but the shadowy mist suddenly overshot Taylor and reformed back to human shape as Shadow Stalker rolled a few times along the road.

Coughing Shadow Stalker glared at Taylor.

"The hell was that? The fuck did you _do to me?"_ She demanded, pain fueling her anger. Taylor didn't truthfully know the answer. A flash of white caught Taylor's eye and she saw Parian, fully costumed, with a mobile phone to her mask.

The cavalry was on its way. Now to keep the bitch occupied.

"What's the matter? Can't handle playing rough? I thought you said you were the Hero and that I was nothing?" Taylor gloated, feeling the words come out far easier than she was comfortable with. Shadow Stalker rose to her feet and was about to speak before her head snapped to the side.

Then she turned into her shadow state as a car passed through the air she was just in. It crashed loudly and many of the houses around them blinked their lights on.

Taylor snapped her head to the side as a figure in a red and black robe, blonde hair flowing out an opening at the back, floated along the street on chunk of rock. A phone booth hovered nearby along with a small cloud of more rocks.

"Well, well, well and here I thought tonight was going to be pointless, but I guess it won't be so bad." Her voice sounded young, younger than Taylor's at least, but since she'd met Madison that didn't count for much really.

Another voice called out from behind the robed girl. A man in a white tiger mask kneeled down over the side of the floating platform.

"They don't look like much, but Stalker over there smells like blood. Could be a fun" He said as he flexed his hands, several ripples in the air danced around his fingers like blades.

"Ah fuck me." Shadow Stalker said under her breath.

Taylor was inclined to agree.

\- **Secret ¥#...% Report: 6**

This world is an anomaly.  
Where any other would break under its own despair, this one yearns on.  
Sinking deeper into its own eclipse.

What little I can interact with is most promising.  
This world, Earth, is completely cut off from both light and darkness. No path of travel with either is possible.  
I would of claimed nonsense so long ago.  
Darkness alone is absolute.  
The evidence stares at me regardless, however.

All of our research into the heart and its depths would of surely be hastened if such a place was within our grasp.  
For the worlds people emit darkness like no other. Yet it calls no creature to feast upon it.

But where does their hearts go? I have seen the people's hearts just fade away.  
The darkness does not claim it.  
The heartless do not eat it.  
Yet they fly with purpose.  
Where does ones heart go if it cannot go to Kingdom Hearts?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Journey Begins**

 **Chap 10 guys! The hype is building so much that even I'm getting withdraws from lack of new chapters, and I'm the author. So without further ado…**

 **Beta Note: Sorry it took so long peeps. Real life decided I needed some lemons.**  
 **Author note: I think Major Session has out done himself and we should all thank him.**

Taylor's eyes followed the floating debris as it orbited randomly about the girl on the hovering platform.

"Fuck, _fuck!"_ Shadow Stalker spat as she pulled out a cell-phone. With deft fingers she pushed a couple of buttons and shoved the phone back in her pocket. An exhale of breath hissed through her black mask through an unseen grill. Taylor wasn't sure if it was nervousness or excitement.

"Okay, you know what we're dealing with?" the Ward said under her breath to Taylor.

 _We?_ Taylor didn't know exactly when they had become allies, in fact, she thought they were still enemies. However, looking at the dirty, white tiger mask wasn't exactly filling her with feelings of friendship. So, if a cape fight was about to break out and Taylor couldn't claim neutrality she'd… damn it. She'd rather have the psychotic _Ward_ at her back than a member of… Well, than a probable Villain at her back.

Still, Taylor didn't actually want to fight. She just wanted to save that homele… Okay, he was a Merchant. So maybe less save him and more hand him over to the PRT. Still, what she really wanted was for people to not fight right in front of Sabah's home. Not… Not when it was the one place she felt _safe_.

"I'm _guessing_ they're not nice people." Taylor said as the tiger-masked man leaned over to whisper to the cowl wearing girl, his army jacket slid open to show a chest covered in scars whilst the girl just shrugged.

Shadow Stalker scoffed.

"Apart from being fucking Nazi's? They're great, we go bowling on Sundays." The other girl spat, her crossbow creaking as she gripped her gripped it hard.

Taylor rolled her eyes behind her goggles. Sure Shadow Stalker was no Nazi, but the Ward who tortures people going bowling with a group infamous for hate crimes? She could see it. Anyway, if the two new capes were Nazi's Taylor realized that meant they were members of…

Shadow Stalker started speaking, cutting off Taylor's thought. "The girl is Rune, a telekinetic limited to objects she touched, but she can throw a ton about like its _nothing_. The catman is Stormtiger, aerokinetic, controls air in a short distance around himself. He's also got enhanced senses, sound, smell, fuckers probably listening to us. Both members of the Empire 88."

Then with a single jerk, she fired an arrow straight at Stormtiger.

The arrow was within an arm's length of the pair when it suddenly veered off course, flying wide. Stormtiger turned his head towards them and Taylor saw his shoulders rise and fall quickly.

He was _laughing_ at them. Shadow Stalker growled and dropped her crossbow. The girl withdrew two arrows and held them like daggers.

"Stormtiger is _mine_. Keep Rune occupied." Shadow Stalker ordered before she became just another shadow in the darkness. Taylor blinked at the empty space where Shadow Stalker used to be, her mouth hanging open. The two E88 capes stared down at her.

"You heard Stalker, Rune. The new cape is yours, I'll go play with the _Ward."_ Stormtiger chuckled as he grabbed the edge of Rune's platform and dropped to ground, walking casually in the direction of the alley where Taylor had spotted Shadow Stalker first.

"I hate it when he tells me what to do. 'Rune, go here', 'Rune, crush that guy', 'Rune, I'm too lazy to walk, carry me.'" The robed girl said loudly. There was a sound grating steel from the alley and Rune sighed.

"Subtly of a truck, not that I can talk, right?" Rune called out as she flung a chunk of road at Taylor.

Taylor, not expecting the sudden attack by the other cape, hastily rolled away. Taylor's ended up 15 feet back from the spot she was in as the concrete smashed into the asphalt, causing a cloud of dust to spread outwards, covering her escape.

"Holy crap, you can _move."_ Rune said as the dust settled. Taylor gritted her teeth and brought her Keyblade up into a guard. Rune was floating 15 or so feet off the ground, unless Taylor could convince E88 cape to get off her platform then Taylor wasn't really sure how she was going to reach her.

Wait, did she even need to reach her? Taylor wasn't here to fight, rather to stop _other_ people fighting. Shadow Stalker had been attacking someone practically on Sa-Parian's door step. She was supposed to be making the fighting _stop_ , not escalating it.

Taking a deep breath to calm her rising anger, Taylor looked up at Rune.

"I don't want to fight you. Look, do whatever you want with Shadow Stalker, just not _here._ This is neutral grou…" Taylor began, only to be cut off by Rune.

"Heh. Of course you don't want to fight me, dyke. And neutral ground? It's Empire territory, you dig?" Rune said, her voice grating on Taylor's nerves. The girl was mocking her!

Gritting her teeth Taylor tried again to be diplomatic; the night had already seen enough violence. "Look, I work for Parian, you want the territory? Fine. It's yours. You want to fight? Fine. Kick Shadow Stalker's ass. Just. Not. _Here_. I don't want you throwing a truck through the wall of the Doll House!"

Rune paused at that. "You live around here? Huh. Still, you don't want to fight? Too bad because I _do!"_

Taylor was forced to dodge again, rolling to her left and ending up on the other side of the street as the chunk of concrete that had smashed into the street earlier, shot out of its crater towards where she had been. Looking back made Taylor wince at the hole left in the wall by Rune's attack. If that had hit her or anyone else…

It appeared Taylor didn't have a choice. She'd have to fight before Parian or Mog got hurt. After all, Parian was a rogue. She _wouldn't_ fight and she'd get hurt. Taylor couldn't allow that, not after everything Parian… Sabah had done for her.

Raising her Keyblade, Taylor waited for the next attack, rolling three times in a row as rocks tried to crush her. She knew she couldn't keep dodging, that either Rune would get lucky and hit her or someone else would get killed by a missed shot. Collateral damage was a thing after all. But how could she reach Rune to hurt her when the other girl was at least 15 feet in the air?

An idea sprang from a memory as it flashed past in her head. Taylor smiled as she reached back with one hand and then _flung_ the Keyblade, sending it spinning end over end towards Rune. Taylor prayed that it would distract the Empire girl long enough, as she started forwards as soon at the Keyblade left her hand and nearly tripped in surprise when the Keyblade practically _flew_ towards the other girl.

The Keyblade spun with _far_ more force and power than Taylor had intended, or hoped even. Her weapon making a mixture of quick musical notes, almost like a scale, as it travelled through the air. Quickly, Rune swung her platform out of the way and even then lost a corner as the keyblade sliced through the concrete. Rune's head whipped round, staring at the Keyblade as it carried on.

"What the hell was _that?"_ The floating girl said; her attention entirely on the whistling blade. Rune was so focused that she didn't see Taylor hop on top of the car she'd been running towards.

Not far above Taylor was the floating piece of road Rune was riding upon. It floated with its flat surface facing upwards and a misshapen bulb of concrete below. Taylor leaped for it, her fingers out stretched trying to grab it… Which proved entirely unnecessary as Taylor jumped a few feet _higher_ than the platform. Landing on floating piece of road upon hands and knee, Taylor grunted loudly.

Since when could she do that? How could she jump over eight-feet straight up?

The noise of her landing snapped Rune's attention back to her. The Empire cape flung her hand wide and the platform the girl shared with Taylor suddenly jerked side to side.

Gripping the edge of the platform, Taylor held on for dear life. Then she heard something in the distance. A whistling sound that was coming closer.

A _musical_ sound.

So did Rune apparently, as she stopped trying peel Taylor off, instead turning to try and see what was... and was promptly knocked off her platform as the Keyblade smashed _through_ and heading straight for Taylor. She reached up, half protecting her face, half some forgotten instinct, and caught the Keyblade perfectly by the handle, the impact stinging her palm. This… was a strange night.

All the floating chunks of road began to fall as Rune's attention was thrown off with her body as well. Taylor felt her own floating land begin to dip, so she jumped to the ground, grinning as the drop caused no pain. Landing Taylor gripped the Keyblade with both hands, facing the rose headed blade away from Rune and in position for a full swing just in case she needed to strike quickly.

Rune groaned as pulled herself up using a nearby wall for balance.

"That _really_ hurt." The other girl moaned, more to herself than to Taylor really. With her hand still on the wall, the telekinetic stared at Taylor. A black balaclava under the black hooded robe showed. It gave a faceless effect that chilled Taylor but…

It… was actually pretty cool, when she thought about it. Maybe she could use that herself?

Examining the other cape more while they rested Taylor noted Rune's entire appearance was some mystical wizard gone dark. A robe covered most of her body, with red highlight and black boots. Her hands were gloved, again in black, with the exception of silvery metal plated knuckles.

Taylor guessed if it came down to it, Rune would just punch her.

"You got lucky. I just wasn't really paying any attention to you, 'cause you look like a joke." Rune said as she started to walk forward, the wall behind began to crack and then a part of the brick wall just pulled itself out, leaving behind naked plaster and mortar. The brick chunk began to orbit Rune as she stopped.

"But _now?_ Now I'm _pissed off_ and you and your... Keysword? Whatever. Now you're going to go _splat."_ Rune explained in perfectly normal voice that wasn't suited to killing someone. Where was the growl or meanicing chill? Still, keysword?

Taylor looked down at her hands, a scowl crossing her face.

"It's a Key _blade."_ She snapped, for the lack of a better response. Rune, who had been about to fling her hand dramatically paused and tilted her head.

"I'll remember that. Make a nice note on your tombstone."

Then there was a giant wall flying at her and Taylor realized if she dodged, then Parian's hiding place would be hit. Parian had been letting Taylor take care of this so far and Taylor didn't blame her. If Parian was seen _helping_ Taylor then that would spell the end of her rare neutrality. So out of time and options Taylot swung the Keyblade down with everything she had.

The rose head glinted in the street light as it sunk into the hard projectile, the blade whistling louder than ever.

The impact made Taylor's arms ache, but the wall split cleanly into two, the halves falling with a crash to either side of her, most of the momentum lost. Taylor stared, eyes wide, at the gleaming Keyblade. It looked fine, undamaged, as pristine as when she first summoned it.

Taylor had guessed the edges were sharper than they looked, because it could cut would when it looked blunt… but this? She had never imagined _this_. She had been planning to take a trip to the boat graveyard sometime to test exactly how sharp the Keyblade was, what it could cut. However, Taylor guessed live combat was almost as good, if somewhat more dangerous.

There was a rumble and Taylor rolled forward, landing in the the middle of the street, causing Rune's next volley to miss and smash into the ground where she had been. However, Taylor noticed that the brick wall Rune had used remained still; the other girl didn't retain control over the wall the Keyblade had cut in two. That… could be useful.

Jumping back with greater distance than she'd ever managed in gym class, Taylor skidded to a stop as several jagged pieces of earth embedded themselves where she had just been. Rune quickly swiped her hand across the ground and more cracks began to appears, more ammunition for the wizard girl pulling itself free of the street.

The pieces that had attacked her before sluggishly started to pull out of the ground as well. Interestingly though Taylor noted that each piece floating in the air had now started moving just a bit slower.

A problem caused by multi-tasking? A limit on Rune's power, perhaps with speed and number of objects? Maybe fatigue setting in? Taylor would take any advantage she could get.

Then all the pieces crumpled themselves together with a horrible grinding sound. A very loose ball shape hung above Rune, still grinding and churning, creating a painful grating _noise_ totally unlike her Keyblade's music, more akin to nails on a chalk board.

The girl let loose a giggle.

"It's been a while since I had to try this hard, to use this trick, but if you keep dodging, then Stormtiger's going to tell the others that I had trouble with a fresh Cape when he's done scraping Shadow Stalker off the walls. Can you imagine? Crusader would laugh his ass off." Rune said, sounding appalled. Taylor stared up at the turning ball. At this size, several buildings around them were in danger of having a few layers scraped off.

If she threw the Keyblade, she could nail the girl, which could cause Rune to either drop the ball on herself, killing Rune or throw it at Taylor and leave her without any form of defense. Taylor felt trapped with no good options. She couldn't kill Rune, that wasn't what Heroes did and even if she tried she'd be left defenseless. What… what was she supposed to do?

"If you throw that, you could hit the houses. They're could be kids inside." Taylor said, trying to appeal to the girl's sense of humanity when she could think of nothing else. Rune took a second to look around and shook her head.

"You think I'd care? Besides, you need to pay attention. With this much noise and this being Brockton Bay, 90% of those will be empty. They either evacuated like smart people or this is an empty street mostly. Either way, you're _boned."_ The Empire cape said brightly. Then she threw the giant ball of road, pipes and a chunk of car.

Taylor couldn't go up, down, or around. She couldn't dodge at all because that would leave Parian unprotected. Taylor wouldn't allow that. So once again she braced herself, raising the Keyblade above her head, mentally screaming at herself to do something. The boulder hit the road and slowed for a moment before Rune pushed it onwards, grinding away the asphalt. Taylor jumped and tried to bring the Keyblade down with everything she had. The Keyblade sunk into the ball, which stopped it spinning, but Rune pushed the collapsing heap onwards. At this rate Taylor was going to crash into the buildings behind her and be crushed. The Keyblade was still sinking through the ball, but as the seconds went on, Taylor began to panic.

What if they Keyblade couldn't cut through in time? What if she couldn't stop it? Parian and Mog would die. Her Dad would never see her again. Boco would… The Keyblade suddenly stopped piercing through and got stuck in a metal water pipe that Rune had ripped up from the road. Taylor yanked at it, but the Keyblade barely budged.

Taylor's eyes widened before she closed them as the building loomed over her shoulder.

She'd failed.

Then everything suddenly stopped moving with a jerk.

Taylor yelped as something grabbed her around the waist and yanked backwards and up, where she came face to face with a giant… gorilla?

What.

"Seriously, of all the stupid things you could have done, you did a reverse Indiana Jones?" Parian's voice came from the side of the gorilla's head, where she sat perched like a tiny doll.

Taylor stared at Parian, then at the Gorilla. It was easily 10 feet tall and huge and where the heck had it come from?!

Taylor began to flail in its grip so the gorilla put back down, lowering her to the ground.

"Stop fidgeting, I have hard enough time moving this much with any finesse." Parian said, sounding upset. Taylor looked up at her.

"What are you doing here? You have to stay out of this to remain neutral or the gangs will come after you." Taylor said, quickly looking down the road where Rune, one again perched on a floating platform, was moving slowly towards them. Parian leaned forward, her shoulder's tense.

"I _have_ to? I _have_ to do whatever I want Ta- _Key_ , I told you to run if you saw anything weird and not even _five minutes later_ you're sparking off a fight with three different capes, so forgive me when I _have_ to bail you out from becoming a smear on my home. People run from deadly boulders, Key, not try and punch them… Well, cut them. Think about that." Parian said angrily as the gorilla stomped forward towards Rune.

"Parian, the fashion cape. Don't tell me you're getting involved? I actually like your stuff..." Rune said as she crossed her arms. Parian nodded in greeting as she approached. Her voice called out, mellow, the previous anger hidden under honey.

"Thank you, it's always nice to meet an admirer, but no, I'm only involved so far as that ball of yours was heading towards my building, and the girl you were attacking is _my_ new security detail, tonight is her trial shift. So it was mostly self-interest that I stopped the attack. I was just here to see how Key performed and who threw the first punch, which I have footage of by the way." Parian stated calmly to the floating girl.

Rune shifted awkwardly, her body language visible despite her robe. Clearly this was _not_ something she was expecting Parian to say. Taylor blinked at the sudden attitude change in the wizard girl. Parian tried had tried to explain on how territories worked around the city. Taylor hadn't really got it but she understood that, if one cape, who was part of a gang, was to encroach on another gangs area then they had two choices.

Declare invasion and war or try to leave as quickly as possible before their boss found out they were causing tension. Taylor just didn't think at the time that _Parian_ had any territory. Sure, she'd tried to claim this was neutral ground as Parian lived here but if it actually was and not just her taking liberties…

"Well I didn't know that exactly did I? She didn't say it belonged to you, just that it was neutral or whatever. Plus she was with Stalker." Rune said defensive. Parian nodded at this, accepting the information but also noting the lie. Taylor may not have said it was Parian's territory, but she _had_ claimed to work for her.

"Shadow Stalker was also uninvited, my new employee was testing her mettle against her, first proper action and such, you understand." Parian said in a 'just us girls' tone, which Rune hesitantly nodded back to.

"Stormtiger... he's ordered me to fight with her and I'm sure I can't stand down until he says so, this is technically E88 territory. He can be… insistent." Rune said as her platform came closer. Taylor watched as Parian's hand, hidden behind her back where she could see, but not Rune, began to clench.

"I can see that being a pain." The doll girl said as her gorilla deflated some. Parian nodded slowly and sighed. Rune shrugged and sudden reached forward and smacked Parian's gorilla. Parian's creature took a few steps back before it very slowly began to lift off the ground.

"Sorry about this, if you don't struggle too much, I can just keep you out of the way while me and Key-girl finish up." Rune said, sounding genuinely apologetic. Before the Empire girl could turn back to Taylor, Parian's gorilla suddenly crashed back down the earth, cracking the road beneath it.

Rune floated back in shock. "How the _hell_ did you break my control?"

Parian took the time to readjust her wig, which had become a little lop-sided.

"That was interesting. You have a lot of power, but I guess when it comes down to it, I just have more control." Parian said, sounding a little breathless. Rune was about to retort, with words or wreckage, Taylor didn't know, but Rune's hood suddenly hoisted her off the platform like an invisible hand had reached down and grabbed her before Rune was dropped on her ass. Parian waved her hand and the hood sealed itself up, preventing the cape from seeing anything.

The gorilla sudden lowered its hand and Parian yelled down to her.

"Hurry, I can only slow her powers down, the robe is touching too much of her skin." She yelled, which urged Taylor to break into a run, unsure of Parian's plan. Still, she got the general idea and ran towards the lowered hand that was waiting for her. When she hit the gorilla's palm now moving at a dead sprint, it flung her up and Taylor flipped, spinning herself in midair as she flew up and over the buildings. Now coming down feet first onto the floating platform where Rune had just ripped her hood apart, revealing the balaclava beneath, a blone pony tail poking out what must have been a hole cut in the back. Raising the Keyblade above her head, Taylor prepared to land and strike the other go and end this madness.

That was when Shadow Stalker was roughly thrown into her, smacking into Taylor before she could even land. Crashing into the ground together, Shadow Stalker landed on top of Taylor winding her. Looking over the shoulder of the other Ward as she struggled for breath, Taylor saw Stormtiger jump down from the roof and land on Rune's platform, he seemed a little dirtier, his coat baring a few scuff marks but otherwise unharmed.

As Taylor regained her breath and pushed Shadow Stalker off, she saw a thin cut along her side, the fabric surrounding was damp and the wet patch was spreading. Shadow Stalker groaned as she rolled to her feet, one hand grasped over the wound.

"Fucker. He can control his blades after he fires them." Shadow Stalker growled. She limped forward a step, heavily favoring her injured side, whilst Taylor struggled to sit up, her ribs protesting from Shadow Stalker landing on her.

Then Stormtiger leaned down over the edge of the platform.

"If you can't predict that anyone you fight has a trick or two kept hidden then you need to come back after you finish school, _Ward_. I've fought better opponents with no powers, people who actually _injured_ me. You didn't even make me try. That's just sad, eh, Rune?" He said over his shoulder to the girl who was busy hastily putting her robe back into a respectable state.

"Yeah, whatever. We leaving? Cause we've got incoming." Rune snapped, her attention on something in the distance, over the roof tops where Taylor couldn't see. Stormtiger turned his head, cocking it sideways as he heard something no one else could yet.

"That's a lot of sirens. I guess we've earned our keep tonight." Stormtiger grunted as he stood, an idle hand flicked a few blades of wind towards Taylor. The ground in front of her shattered and Taylor had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming when rock chips slashed her arms and stomach, her own costume becoming wet with blood. The explosion also kicked up a lot dust obscuring her vision even worse than her watering eyes. Several more quick blasts reached Taylor's ears as she struggled to her feet, feeling dizzy from the pain. Looking about slowly the dust settled, she found the Empire 88 capes had vanished, the platform they had used, gone with them.

Looking around Taylor saw that the entire street was destroyed. The road torn up, windows smashed and walls cracked and broken. She'd… She'd failed and…

A hand landed on Taylor's shoulder, breaking her from her downward spiral. She looked up to see Parian looking at her before shaking dust from her now ash grey wig, getting them both only more dusty.

"Well, that was messy, but at least they took off. I guess us, plus the PRT was pushing it for just the two of them. And even if they got away, at least Kaiser isn't going to be happy." Parian said, sounding as exhausted as Taylor felt. So Taylor nodded, to spent to do much else, her eyes watering from a combination of dust, pain, and exhaustion. Who knew Cape fights could be so tiring?

"I was worried that I have to deal with both of them, my… my h-hands are still s-shaking." Taylor said, her body suddenly unable to stop her limbs from trembling.

Shadow Stalker who'd for some reason remained quite suddenly sat down, out of frustration or pain, Taylor couldn't tell.

"Once again, the backup is too late to do shit." The black garbed cape said, more to herself than Taylor or Parian as several vans turned the corner, sirens blazing as they screeched to a stop. Shadow Stalker gently lay down on her back, her mask's stern visage showing none of tiredness her body obviously felt.

"You both might want to sit down and look small as possible, I said two capes were attacking me and their itchy trigger fingers won't wait for someone to ask questions first." Shadow Stalker said quietly.

Taylor looked at her then at Parian who nodded.

"She's not wrong. PRT like to secure things before they do anything else. I say let them, I think we both need a chance to catch our breath." Parian said as she flopped backwards into her gorilla. Taylor hesitated before she sank down next to the other girl, leaning aginst the gorilla too. It was comfortable but she could feel Parian shaking just as badly as herself. Taylor leaned in just a little, trying to offer a comforting presence to Pari-... to Sabah.

The other girl froze up before she lean back a little as well. It was… nice.

"So, then Storm and Rune ran with their respective tails, yeah?" The orange visor clouded his eyes just enough to hide his identity, but Assault still seemed to give the impression of grinning with his eyes, even if his mouth only twitched.

Taylor liked him. He just approached her so casually and just leaned on the ambulance door where a paramedic had banadgaed her wounds and ordered her to not do anything strenuous for a few days as she had bruised ribs. Then Assault started talking to her. His personality reminded Taylor of a cartoon fox that she use to watch when she was quite young, the fox was always friendly, but he wasn't opposed to general chaos either.

Assault seem to run with the same mindset.

"Well I think they floated away, but I couldn't see them due to the dust." Taylor said shyly.

Even after Shadow Stalker, the memory of her torturing a homeless man still made Taylor feel hollow, meeting a Hero made her feel more like her younger self, when her cape fascination was strong and she believed heroes always saved the day. She… she knew better now. Heroes didn't sdave the day and Shadow Stalker proved they weren't good… However, Assault seemed nice and he also appeared to have noticed how his jokes were making Taylor feel better. Still, he didn't say anything, just let his grin grow wider.

"Then it's a damn good job on your part kiddo, people usually don't fair to well against Rune, she's difficult to fight and powerful. Girl's even flattened whole neighborhoods when she goes all out." Assault said, his words reminding Taylor of her dad, who also liked to call her that.

"Well she defiantly had fun trying." Taylor muttered, feeling a little sour that she had failed to take Rune out when she'd had her. It was only Stormtiger's interference that had saved her.

Assault patted her on the head.

"You win some, you lose some. Comes with the gig." He offered as he stood and stretched, muscles shifting beneath his suit. She supposed it was nice but… Hmm. She supposed it was more a holdover from… Emma. When they'd been younger and talked about boys. Whilst Taylor appreciated it, she didn't overly like too much muscle.

"Well if you ever want to try the hero thing, numbers on the website, but just walk in to the HQ, it be funnier." Assault chuckled beginning to walk off, but stopped before he got too far.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. You got a name kiddo? Need if for the paper-work." He asked, a tad more interested than he had been the whole conversation. Taylor stood, placing the shock blanket back into the ambulance. Slowly raising her hand and carefully pointed away from anyone. A thought later and she summoned her Keyblade. Assault stiffened.

"My name is Portunes." She declared loudly and a little proudly, her two days in school hadn't been a _total_ waste. She'd stumbled across the Roman god of keys and doors when trying to find a good Cape name. Whilst the name subtly referred to her ability to lock and unlock, well, anything she'd tried to so far, it was also a gret reference to the Keyblade. It was perfect!

The people around her stared and she slowly lowered the Keyblade as no one said anything. Taylor flushed, embarrassed. Maybe she had been too pretentious? Too obscure?

Assault leaned forward as the Keyblade vanished again.

"Huh, that's a cool trick. A little Miss Militia in the making are we?" He joked, Taylor was about to respond when Parian suddenly slid up out of nowhere and began herding her towards the end of the street. Confused, but not fighting her urging, she waved over her shoulder.

"Bye, and remember it's Po..." Taylor's voice was drowned out by the various people in the crowd as Assault waved good naturally at the fading pair. As he was left with his thoughts the cape looked down at his hand and noticed somewhere along the interview the recorder had died.

"Crap." he said to no one.

The next day, Sabah had to comfort a distraught Taylor in the third floor of the Doll House, unable to slip back in to Sabah's studio without being seen, they had stayed the night in the shop. Sabah had also gotten the morning newspaper with the screaming headline.

 **"New cape: Keynote, defends against E88!"**

Under the title was a picture of a very sheepish Assault with a frowning Battery.

" _I think she called herself something different, but… I forgot."_ He'd said to the journalists.

"Noooo _oooo!"_ Taylor quietly wailed. Sabah smiled as the other girl sunk down and hugged herself. While mentally upset, Taylor looked physically fine, even slightly cute with an almost pout.

Sabah understood about the name, she'd had to be really firm with the PRT when she'd chosen her name as they'd tried to name her Patchwork in their press release. Honestly, what was with them and forcing names on Capes they didn't choose or announce on live television. She honestly felt sorry for Taylor, even if it was a little funny and she was having the most adorable reaction.

Still, Sabah thanked whoever was listening for letting them both escaped last night alive and mostly unscathed. Still, she knew that things were going to get far more complicated in the near future; but for now, they had time to relax before consequences would rear their ugly heads.

Kaiser would want his due.

Still, hopefully Shadow Stalker was now being detained for to her actions. Really, torturing some Merchant peddler for information on Boco. Ridiculous.

And for good or ill, Taylor had taken her first step into the cruel, dark world of Parahumans Sabah had tried herself to stay out of.

Sabah, gave another prayer to above, whoever may be listening. She prayed for strength that she might keep her friends safe. Because with who would be coming for them?

She'd need it.

A week later, the Simurgh removed a small Russian facility from the frozen Tundra wasteland. The heroes on the scene claimed she displayed telekinesis not seen before.

32 scientists were dead on arrival. Zero capes were KIA.

It was a new record for an Endbringer battle, but no one felt reassured.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Heart: A shadow lost in Darkness.**

"This is at _least_ one of the top three most stupid things I thought you capable of." Miss Militia said, her calm tone not quite hiding the anger just beneath the surface. With her back pressed against the vans interior, her military fatigues failing to hide hard muscle and the large glock sitting at her hip, the older cape looked fairly intimidating. The van began to pick up speed and the vibrations forced her to shift, a green flash accompanying the change in posture as green rifle appeared in Miss Militia's hands.

Sophia sat opposite her, her mask discarded to the side.

Miss Militia had _suggested_ that they rode back on their own. Sophia hadn't put up much resistance, expecting Armsmaster to drag her back to HQ by her hair on his motorcycle.

Which only made his absence weirder. In Sophia's experience, Armsmaster _never_ failed to appear in time to make someone else feel even _more_ idiotic.

"I guess it's better than it being flat out number one." Sophia said, her eyes not meeting Miss Militia's in the dark. The older woman's face was illuminated by the jade green glow of her weapon changing again.

People always joked about the fact that Miss Militia could smile with her eyes, most of them didn't know that she could snarl with them too.

"What happened Stalker? What could have possibly made you think _anything_ that happened tonight was a good idea?" Miss Militia said with angry radiating off her.

Sophia shifted uncomfortable.

"I helped stop an attack on Parian by the Empire 88." She offered, her voice weaker than her usual bluntness. Miss Militia leaned forward, another flash placing a wicked dagger in her palm.

"Sophia." She said in a tone that carried more power than an anti-material rifle. Sophia sighed and then slumped, her hands running through her hair.

"Does it even matter? I'm fucked. One way to bird cage or some Simurgh Quarantine-Zone coming up." She snapped at the older woman. Miss Militia shook her head.

"Not until I've heard why." she replied more calmly. Sophia bristled then, taking a deep breath through her nose, deflated in her seat.

"I was at home, not patrolling like I was _suppose_ too." Sophia said, her voice turning sharp, almost accusing. Miss Militia nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"I was just sitting there, doing some stupid homework, when I heard them come home. Not drunk, but high. They had been at one of _those_ parties again." Sophia said, her hands clenching.

"Your mother and her boyfriend?" Miss Militia asked, Sophia didn't answer her question but continued to speak.

"I waited as long as I could, but you know, I got hungry and I didn't hear them making much noise so I thought it was one of the quiet highs. I can deal with them so I thought 'fuck it'." Sophia began to speak faster. Miss Militia didn't interrupt her.

"I go downstairs and there's Mom passed out on table, and Mark isn't anywhere. One of them had put bacon into the pan and just flooded the kitchen with cooking oil and it...it was starting to smoke pretty badly so I turned it off and put the pan in the sink. Then Mark, the new boyfriend, comes out fucking _nowhere_ , screaming at me for 'ruining good food.'" Sophia spat, rage twisting her voice.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Miss Militia said, her hand reaching forward towards Sophia, who shook her head and shrunk back.

"Just held my arm and screamed, which woke Mom and she started to scream because she's _fucking crazy_. There was too much noise, all the screaming, then the smoke detectors went off and the beeping and shit started." Sophia leaned forward and put her head down and taking rapid shallow breaths.

"The alarm, Mark screaming, the smoke, the anger. It just all came flooding back and I just shadowed out of Mark's grip and sucker punched him. I ran, grabbed my stuff and got out." She said quietly. Miss Militia eyed her shaking hands.

Sophia couldn't escape the van easily. Live wires ran the length of the vehicle for several purposes, all coming together to form a handy net to keep Sophia from bugging out and running to cool her head.

Not that Miss Militia would _let_ her get five feet before she was tasered. But the net was comforting.

"Your ID number was registered at the PRT building, before the incident. You went there first?" Miss Militia asked once Sophia had raised her head again.

The van made a turn and Miss Militia knew the driver was doing as instructed, taking the _long_ way to PRT.

"I was doing what you asked, I thought it was the best idea. Mom would call the police, the police put out a call, my name pops up on Piggot's desk and then I'd be pulled in anyway. I was trying to avoid getting into more crap. You said if things got bad then..." Sophia trailed off, not willing to say the words aloud yet.

"To come find me and I'd make sure you'd be treated fairly." Miss Militia finished for her. When Sophia nodded, the other woman sighed.

"Sophia, you've been doing the rounds, therapy, tranquilizer darts, team building exercises. You still have a long way to go, but you were making _progress_. I know that feeling, that urge you get after stressful events. The desire to go out and just keep shooting till the worlds a better place. What happened tonight was skirting dangerously close to your trigger event and that's enough to make anyone go off their game. But this urge, this urge to _throw_ yourself at the first thing that moves and make it bleed is something we agreed to work on. _Together_. Why didn't you contact me when you were at the PRT building, the database said you left not 10 minutes after you arrived?" Miss Militia asked, her voice matching the worry in her eyes.

Sophia gritted her teeth.

"It was Dennis. I was just coming in then he pops out of fucking nowhere. Starts cracking his stupid piss-head jokes. I was ignoring him until he said I shouldn't be such a grouch, _stalking_ the wards area and I should just 'go home enjoy a nice dinner with my family'. So I decked him. I punched in his stupid fat face and left. He was making me more angry every second he opened that fat mouth of his. I was… I was thinking about hurting _him_. So I got out." Sophia said, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Then you decided to randomly pick the rumor of the month and go hunting for the Yellow Blur? Sophia, we know nothing about this cape, just that the think tanks that took a look said whoever it was, didn't lose mass when they running that fast. That makes them twice as dangerous as Velocity in some ways. What made you think you could even _catch_ them?" Miss Militia asked incredulously. Sophia pulled her black mask into her lap, slowly spinning the black metal.

"'Cause I never thought I would find them. I was looking for anyone, _anything_ to go for. I found an old stash of arrows I kept about the city and then I just kept moving. I needed to find something, anything to hit. To… to make them _bleed_." Sophia said with a sigh.

"I wasn't totally stupid. I dipped most of them into a bottle of morphine, which I may or may not have stolen before I was in the wards. The guy I attacked, he was Merchant scum. He was standing in the alley, looking for the Yellow Blur as well. I was going to ignore him, he was nothing. Then he lit up that damn joint and I just got so _pissed."_ Sophia snapped, smacking her hand into the vans metal wall. Miss Militia sighed as a street light lit up the back of the van.

"I was expecting you to go straight for the Empire in your current state. Ironic justice, given your ethnicity and your brutality." Miss Militia said off handedly. Sophia snarled at that.

"I don't live with the _Empire."_ She said heatedly. Miss Militia answered back unaffected by her tone.

"You don't live with the Merchant's either. Drug use isn't an automatic entry for them, nor is it equal to the acts the Merchants perform throughout the city." Miss Militia said firmly. Sophia snorted.

"Both of them are just waiting on their club membership cards coming in the mail." She said bitterly, but frowned as Miss Militia leaned forward a little more.

"Sophia, I'm going to tell you something I'm pretty sure your therapist won't. You won't like this, and you will hate it but I think you need to hear it to help you get a grip, to look at yourself. Now, I don't know what your therapist tells you, but here's what I see. I read the reports of the incident when you triggered. I read about your step-father, Steven, and how you couldn't save him because you were trapped in the wreck." Miss Militia said, calmly as Sophia stood abruptly, her lips turning pale in rage, words failing to appear as Sophia tried to speak, interrupted by a green flash as Miss Militia's dagger became her preferred rifle again

"Then when you got your powers, you got out and sat there until emergency services arrived. The PRT put it together after your inclusion into the Wards. Most triggers are listed as to avoid putting capes too close to situations that may make them act unpredictably. So here's what I see. I see a young girl who lost someone close because people who were stronger decided he didn't need to live anymore. You survived because you received powers. So in that moment, that girl put it together in her head that there was strong people, survivors, and weak people, dead people." Miss Militia carried on, ignoring Sophia's snarling and stuttering threats.

"Stop it." Sophia said, her tone furious. Miss Militia slammed the butt of her rifle down to on the metal floor.

"Sit down _**Ward**_ _."_ She barked, her own tone angry, stern, broking no rebuke. Sophia glared at her, her hands now shaking fists. Then, slowly, she sat down, her lips trembling.

A voice came from the front of the van.

"Is everything okay back there?" The driver asked. Miss Militia rapped three times.

"All clear." She said calmly before turning back to Sophia.

"Sophia, ever since that day, you've had this endless anger, people say its teenage hormones, that you're a sick person, some even say that you're on the fast track to a self-destruction. You have all this power and rage, and it sitting inside you boiling away, each day just stoking the furnace. You have the potential to do something great, to _be_ someone great! Or you can do something terrible, become just another monster. However, you can't, people, society, they say you can't, but more… _I_ say you _won't."_ Her hand gripped her rifle which morphed with a flash of green light.

Sophia pushed herself as far back as she could go.

Under Miss Militia's hand sat the rounded body of a missile.

"This is a Davy Crockett. It's the smallest nuclear weapon ever developed, a man portable nuke. I can make these anytime I want; a city killing weapon. Sometimes, when I return to duty after some personal time and see yet another horror committed by people around the world, para or normal, and I think to myself 'One thought, just one bad thought and I could end them.' Do you understand that sometimes it's better for people to control themselves?" Miss Militia asked, the missile reforming into an army combat knife. Sophia nodded, her mouth extremely dry.

"Sophia, you keep pushing people to breaking point, your family, your friends, your caretakers, your therapist and even some of the security forces around the PRT. You keep _pushing_ them, because you see them as weak, nothing but dead people walking. That would be extremely worrisome if I _hadn't_ noticed that you don't treat me, any of the Protectorate or your fellow Wards that way. You treat us, if not with respect that at least acceptance. You see us as the strong, the survivors, regardless of what our powers are, only that we have powers and so we, like you, survived the worst day of our lives." Miss Militia was quiet for a few seconds before she continued

"I don't think you torture people for pleasure, but nor do I think you regret it. I think you try to hurt people to try and make them trigger, to 'save' them. To make them become survivors to. Maybe it's not having powers even, just fighting back. I think that deep down; you believe if your step-father Steven had powers, if he'd fought back, that he would still be alive today. That he would have survived." Miss Militia said and Sophia convulsed as if Miss Militia had punched her. Her face was grey when she stared at Miss Militia again, sweat dripping down her face.

"That's not true, I don't… I don't care about anyone! They can all just _go to hell!"_ Sophia hissed through clenched teeth. She shook her head, wrenching it back and forth as if to ward away some painful thought or bitter memory. Miss Militia dropped the conversation, deciding that continuing it would do more harm that good for now.

However, they still needed to address Sophia's actions tonight.

"Parian only caught your fight with her new security, 'Keynote' I think. Assault was giving a press release as we left. Parian has given us no cause to doubt her word, she is one of the best examples of a Rogue's since the debacle with Uppermost. She claimed _you_ were the instigator when Keynote tried to defuse the situation _and_ that you'd been torturing the Merchant you attacked earlier. So I took a look at the footage we confiscated from Parian. In it you are clearly seen using lethal ammo against Keynote who is, at worst, a Rogue. There was also blood visible in the video and present at the scene, as well as a few errant arrows that you missed. Parian willingly surrendered her phone to us and told us to deal with you, so we assume no charges will be pushed." She said in a more formal tone. Sophia looked at her, waiting for the verdict.

"The merchant was nowhere to been seen so if he was well enough to flee I assume he'll live. As for you? I'm not sure what Piggot will say, most likely something worse, but I can easily see you getting desk duty for an unknown amount of time, double therapy sessions, a tracker or two possibly, and doubtlessly escorts to both home and school. No matter what the Director decides, I _personally_ will be pushing for more training sessions and for them to be placed directly under my management. If you want to fight so much, then I will make sure you never have to go looking for it again. These are just the first things that come to mind though, so don't get comfortable. You _will_ be punished and it _will_ be severe. I only hope you learn from this mistake and become a better Hero because of it." Miss Militia said, her tone crisp.

Sophia managed to stare her in the eye for a few seconds before the Ward dropped her gaze to the floor, stunned by the faith placed in her. Could she really be… become more than a survivor?

"Yes Mam."

-  
 **Another Heart, Another Beach.**

"It's a big world out there."

"Is it? I've never left here. I just come to the beach every day and stare at the water."

"Heh, weird kid."

"No I'm not! There's just not a lot to do here, for me anyway."

"I suppose...I'll let you in on a secret. There's more than this world, there's a lot of them."

"Right. I'm young, not stupid."

"Kids shouldn't be so cynical. Where's your sense of wonder and adventure?"

"I have them, but I also have a sense of common sense."

"Tough nut to crack eh? Well I suppose if someone told me this when I was your age I... Anyway, how about a peek?"

"A peek?"

"At another world, just a quick one mind you."

"Y-You're not joking?"

"I am actually trust worthy, despite your insistence that I look weird."

"You _do_ look weird."

"So I guess that's a no on the peek?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I'm just pulling your leg, come on. I think I know the perfect place to go."

"Where?"

"You like beaches don't you? This place is perfect and it has these great fruits with a story..."

\- **Another Heart: A Synthesis of Sorts**

_ **Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in , **Needle_and_Thread.**  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies • OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically. ■ **Topic: New Rogue. Cape Security! Keynote makes a debut.** **In: Boards ► News ► Events ►America ►Brockton Bay**

 **Bragart (Veteran Member)(The Guy in the Know)(Original Poster) said:** Okay people, so I've got some news for everyone. Last night in a confrontation between Shadow Stalker of the Wards and the E88, a new cape stepped into play. **Keynote!** A Rogue cape working as a security-guard for the ever elegant Parian (thread here). Now, we all know that new capes are fairly common, Brockton Bay seems to get one a month, but new Rogues are a sadly not. Ever since Congress made it illegal for Capes to own a business or trade in the stock market (see Uppermost legal case here), Rogues have had a sharp down turn in number as to make money requires pretty much outing themselves since it's now only legal to own a business in their civilian identity. Still, Keynote has claimed to be a security-guard for Parian, and she just might need one.

Last night's brawl occurred right outside Parian's shop 'The Doll House' and the battle (believed to be between **Rune** and **Stormtiger** of the **Empire 88** and **Shadow Stalker** of the Wards aided by the Rogue **Keynote** ) tore up the street and would have probably crushed **Parian's** business (and possibly home if she and Keynote were there so late). Video clips of the fight can be found here, and here (thanks **SuperSentaiSailor** ). Now, this thread isn't to discuss the Empire's activities or Shadow Stalker (love her or hate her, she's here to stay), so please keep the speculation to about Keynote and his her activities. (Edit: Okay, so apparently Keynote is a girl. Who knew?) Now the facts we know of: Keynote can dodge attacks by seemingly rolling forward in impossible dives and jump over 10 feet straight up - Defiantly some kind of mover. Keynote also uses that really unique sword (edit: I've been informed by Parian it's called a Keyblade) - So possibly tinker or striker/blaster like Miss Militia of the Brockton Bay Protectorate.  
Edit: So Keynote speculation has rated Keynote as - Breaker 3 Mover 3 Striker/Shaker 3  
Edit: I've also been advised by Parian that Keynote is under 18, so please keep the discussion out of the gutter.

 **Start of Page. 1,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **6** **,** **7** **,** **8**

 **Flyguy said:** _**! User received an infraction for this post. All posts should be relevant to the discussion, this is not. -**_ _ **Lord Cohen**_ " _First!"_

 **Nox (Veteran Member) said:** Okay, so a new Rogue hits the scene. **Keynote** , a reference to their weapon which in the video looked kind of like a giant key? Or is a music thing, as in music a keynote is a prevailing tone in a piece of music. Maybe some kind of music based power? I mean there's that case with **Canary** and everything… Let's not go there.

 **MysticKnight said:** Why were the empire attacking **parian** shes not a fighter like she just does kids partys and macots her show at arcadia football game last month was totally awesome

 **Fabulent(Wiki Warrior) said: MysticKnight** Dear God, punctuation! Use it! As for the topic. Hmm, that weapon **Keynote** is using looks strange. The way she swings it around in the video, I'm not sure it actually weighs anything. I mean, a weapon that size should have some considerable mass to it (assuming it's made from metal or something similarly dense) but Keynote wields it: a) Like its effortless, swinging and throwing it near perfectly. b) Doesn't get moved or thrown about by the weapon, she doesn't move to counter weight herself at all. So is Keynote some kind of brute with enhanced strength or a breaker who can ignore momentum? Either could explain that jump she made near the beginning of that video. I wonder if Keynote would be willing to explain his powers like Parian did in her thread?

 **Wonderguard (Cape Wife) said:** A **r** e we sure shes a rogue? **Keynotes** costume looks a a little villainous. The red goggles and dark hoodie are a little scary, not overly heroic. Edit: Right, kind of got Vigilante and Rogue confused there. So Keynote works for money? Still not very heroic but I guess everyone needs to eat. Maybe **Keynote** could look at joining the Wards if she needs money?

 **Majoka said:** Hmm. **Keynote**. So, have the E88 taken note of her then? Eh? EH? I'll see myself out now.

 **DarkOmega (Cape Groupie) (Temp. Banned) said:** _**! User was banned for this post. Do not ask for or speculate on the identities of Capes. You've been warned before. Enjoy your Ban. – Lord Cohen**_ _[Post deleted]_

 **TyrannidLoli (Unverified Larva) said:** Hmm, for powers does **Keynote** have possibly some kind of inertia control? Could explain her weird rolling trick and high jump. She decreases her inertia at the start of a move, then increases it to maintain her motion.

 **Minuteman (Verified Cape)(Ward – New York) said:** **DarkOmega** Not cool dude. Not cool, we don't want another Slayer incident, some villain wrecking a person's family because someone on PHO had a lucky guess. **TyrannidLoli** Maybe less inertia control and momentum? That could explain it just as easily and be more inline with what we've seen from other capes (Like **Assault** from BB or **Juggernaut** from Huston). Also seems fairly obvious **Keynote's** some kind of grab like our very own **Fletchette!** Just focused around that awesome sword of hers instead of corssbows/projectiles.

 **SuperSentaiSailor (Kyushu survivor) said:** Hey guys! I got a video of the fight, they were fighting just down the street from where I live. **Linky.**

 **End of Page. 1,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **6** **,** **7** **,** **8** **Start of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **6** **,** **7** **, 8**

 **Nox (Veteran Member) said:** And how do you know that? What expertise do you have or anything that measn you know how powers work? There is no way you can just claim **Keynote** is a tinker because she has a weapon. **Chevalier** has a sword, not a tinker. **Mouse Protector** has a sword, not a tinker. **Bullethell** uses guns, not a tinker. **Miss Militia's** powers is weapons. To say anycape who doesn't just use their fists or, and I quote, "Lasers" is a tinker is flat out wrong. **Keynote** doesn't appear to have any other tinker like gear and her sword doesn't exactly scream science as much as it does 'bullshit, fuck you physics'. That fits with **Keynote's** apparent medley of minor powers and fits with all other known grab-bag capes. She can make a sword shaped projection/summoned weapon. What is so inherently bad about that?

 **Needle_and_Thread(Unverified Cape) said:** To all those speculating on **Keynote's** gender and preferences a page back, you should not. **Keynote** is a very nice girl and would not appreciate SpecificProtagonist'sadvances. Also, she is too young, 18 is the age appropriate no? **Keynote** is not that old yet.

 **xXx_VoidCowboy_xXx said:** Well… that got pretty heated. I still maintain Key's costume is a Splintercell reference. They might be red goggles instead of green but the dark get up totally screams infiltration. Hey, you think **Uber** and **L33t** will do a Splinter cell episode?

 **Nox (Veteran Member) said:** **Needle_and_Thread** Ah, well… That takes that page to a whole new level of creepy. **Tin-Mother** get in here! We need some Mobile Oppression Delivered. Also, thanks for the clarification. There were some people calling Keynote : **Portunes** (the Roman god of keys for the less classically literate). More! WoG, **Keynote** is female we can all stop guessing. Might want to edit the OP **Bragart.**

 **Winged_One said:** I wonder whence does **Keynote** come? She seems most unlike the other capes who call the Bay home. Perhaps we shall see what her powers truly are in time.

 **Tin-Mother (Chief Moderator)" said:** **There will be no speculating on the preferences and/or sexual habits of Capes. Especially not when this refers to a minor. Infractions have been handed out. You've been warned.**

 **Major_Session(Unverified cape)(Toybox) said:** **Winged_One** You're here? Shit. Never worked out whether you're just trolling us all or wether the **Simurgh** really is on the interwebs. Anyway. Hmm. **Keynote's** weapon is interesting I must say. Did anyone else note the music it produced when Keynote threw it near the end of the video? I know people found it coming back either hilarious or over powered (read: bullshit) but maybe it was less the weapon returning and more some kind of sonic control on **Keynote's** part? Power speculation ho! That actually gives me an idea…

 **Bragart (Veteran Member)(The Guy in the Know)(Original Poster) said:** Thanks **Nox** , I'll make the appropriate changes to the OP. Also thanks to **Parian** for the clarification and thanks to **Tin-Mother** for her rapid response to her summons. Seriously people, I told you to keep it cleam. You should all know the rules by now. How would you like those comments to be made about you?

 **End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **6** **,** **7** **, 8**

■ **Topic: Canary arrested!** **In: Boards ► News ► Events ►America ►Boston**

 **Dragon_Rider (Moderator)(Original Poster) said:** Okay people, as many of you may have hear the famous pop-star Paige Mcabee aka **Canary** , has been arrested. Now we aren't sure of the exact charges yet, but we are expecting a press release from the PRT soon and hopefully. At the time of posting though all we know is that yesterday, at around lunch time, the police called to the Ace of Hearts studio and took **Canary** into custody. Okay people, press release came through and updated appropriately. View the officla statement here. So, **Canary** has been arrested and charged with sexual assault with a parahuman power. Apparently anyone who's listened to a music will follow any commands then given by **Canary**. This includes telling her boyfriend to 'Go fuck yourself.' And her boyfriend left and… used a knife ah, emasculate himself then perform said act. That's… I'm not sure what to say. That's like **Heartbreaker** level creepy right there. And I've listened to her music so to think that could happen to me, to any of her fans… That's **Simurgh** level paranoia right there people. Quarintine everything!

 **Start of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **38** **,** **39** **, 40**

 **Steff69 said:** _O_ kay, what the fuck people?! You can't just say she's the second coming of the **Simurgh!** Sure, she's appranetly a master. So what? There are plenty of masters who aren't the Simurgh, some even heroes! Like **Heartstopper** , that child of Heartbreaker who escaped and decided to be a hero. Think he's a Ward in Texas now? **#FreeCanary**

 **StuffyDoll (Veteran Member) said:** Well, to be fair **Canary** has kind of contaminated thousands of people unlike most Masters who need at least line of sight to hit you, **Canary** just needed audio range… And is apparently workd through recordings so yeah. She is a **Simurgh** level master, anyone who heard her is a time bomb. Also the feathers.

 **MetalFantasy said:** _You know, I've always wondered about the feathers. Is Canary some kind of Case 53? Because, there are really few capes with changer powers they can't undo and after her first caught appearance I'd have thought she'd change back to stop these parallels being made._

 **Eternal_Antagonist (Cape Groupie) said: StuffyDoll** The fuck dude? You can't compare a popstar to an Enbringer. **Canary** hurt one guy, one! He wasn't even killed! Fuck you and you shitty opinion! The case against her is basically: Hey, you know those super scary Master's we can't catch? Look! We caught one!* *Except Canary is not **Heartbreaker** or the **Simurgh** and fuck everyone who says she is. **#FreeCanary**

 **Faultline(Unverified Cape) said:** Hmm, good point there **MetalFantasy**. I wonder if Ms. Mcabee would be willing to share her story or talk more about how she got her powers? Trigger events are personal, so don't ask a cape about them unless you're one too and willing to share, but to get such a distinct permanent change. I'm curious.

 **Bragart (Veteran Member)(The Guy in the Know) said:** Okay people, so I've just been informed that **Canary's** trial is being moved down state from Boston to Brockton Bay. Offically it's because there was a conflicting booking with courts that day, but I've also been told that the Boston Protectorate managed to capture **Animos** of the **Teeth (thread here)** and the Protectorate would be stretched too thin defending **Canary's** trial and guarding **Animo's** transfer to the Birdcage. Because **the Butcher** will be coming and that is one cape no one should ever underestimate or go all out against (lest you become **the Butcher** )

 **End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **38** **,** **39** **, 40**

■ **Topic: The Yellow Blur** **In: Boards ► News ► Events ►America ►Brockton Bay**

 **SingularityKA said:** Okay people, we've had a few odd happenings around the bay in recent days. Not that this is abnormal, but I feel it needed a thread. So, people have been seeing a new cape around (we think), except are they saving people? Robbing stores? Selling stuff? No! They're going by in a flash that leaves onlookers spinning. So until we know who (or what) the Yellow Blur is, please share any sightings and speculate as to who this may be! I'm looking at you **Velocity** (do we know if he changed his costume recently? Edit: Word of **Assault** , no it's not **Velocity**. Keep guessing people!) Edit: Well, apparently they're a friend of **Parian** though our friendly Rogue and Mascot Extraordinaire hasn't given us anymore detail. Hmm, **Parian** seems to be hooking up with more Capes lately. Go speculate why in her thread **here**.  Sightings: Jan-15 Sighted near Elm Street Jan-17 Sighted on Ulcer Way Jan-18 Sighted near Elm Street again. Jan-22 Sighted on 31st Street Jan-25 Apparently attacked a KFC. Jan-26 Sighted on Sea View Road. So this guy gets around, but seems to be sticking away from the docks and more towards the Captain's Hill and South End of town, though that may just be less people reporting him in the docks as fewer people live there with net access. Pictures: (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Videos: (1), (2)

 **Start of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **12** **, 13,** **14**

 **SkyLancer (Cape Groupie) said:** And I'm telling you it's a giant chicken! It's smashed up the KFC I work at and left messages on walls about saving the fucking chickens! It's a KFC, what did a chicken expect?!

 **Karaz said:** Dude, It's a cape. Probably just a rather extreme C53, but a cape. Not a chicken. Otherwise explain the super-fast running speed? Chicken's are hardly famous for being able to break the sound barrier after all, and video in the OP shows the Yellow Blur busting it (that's the bang you heard people, not a gun shot like some people were speculating). Cape=/=Chicken.

 **Torisuke said:** Guys, guys! I saw the yellow blur running through my neighborhood! It came out an alleyway I went to check out after hearing these odd noises. Like Wak wak. Quacking or maybe chirping like a bird or something. Anyway, I pop my head around and there this blur going the other way like super fast and all the trash can were knocked over, like someone had been looking throught them. Maybe the blurs homeless and looking for food? Lends weight to the C53 case, since, you know, Assault came in and verified our local speedster is still in his red and blues.

 **Ignatius said:** Wait, there's a man sized chicken in Brockton Bay? … Ma! Pack your bags and the cranberry sauce! We're going on a hunting trip for giant Turkey!

 **Fabulent (Wiki Warrior) said:** Okay people, from what I've heard from a friend of mine in the PRT, the Yellow blur (whoever/whatever they are) is a speedster who does not loose mass, or change temperal zones or anything like that. They're just that fast so if they hit you that's going to be getting smacked by a person (chicken?) going at near mach1. That's going to do some serious damage, so whatever you do, stay out of their bloody way!

 **ArchmageEin said:** Hmm, so if the yellow blur doesn't change physics to allow their speed, what kind of energy/damage can they do? I mean, would hitting something splatter them or are they a brute who'll just plow through you? These questions must be answered people. For Science!

 **Sir Fluffypants (Not a Sir) said:** Hmm, I wonder if they're a case 53 who hasn't been picked up by a gang yet, will they be recruited by the protectorate? They can always use more capes, especially in BB from what I hear down here in NY. Also, giant yellow C53 Chicken? With yellow feathers? We need more heroes like this to portray a positive image of feather! **#FreeCanary**

 **L33t (Unverified Cape) said: _Hmm, I wonder if they'd be amendable for a chase scene or race? Would anyone like to give us suggestions? We already did Mario Cart 2 month's back against Squealer and we're looking for something new._ **

**Needle_and_Thread (Unverified Cape) said:** **L33t** You leave Boco alone! That bird has done nothing to you and my friend. So all of you speculating on eating him, catching him. No. Just no. Leave him alone or I will show you the Mighty Deathblow! Or even worse, Choco-Meteor!

 **End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **12** **, 13,** **14** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11: In the Dark of Night**

 **Beta note: Sorry this took so long peeps. Life, me and Lemons. Take them back damn it!**

 **AUTHOR: Thanks Major!**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"No, I'm not sure. I've never had to do anything like this before." Sabah said, the tension in her voice caused Taylor to flinch slightly. Sabah put a hand on Taylor's shoulder as a chill winter wind blew through the empty park.

"It's not your fault, sorry, I'm just tense. This was bound to happen sooner or later. AS much as I might wish I could… I can't hide in my studio forever." The doll girl's shoulder dropped as she sighed.

Feeling a bit awkward at the touch, Taylor tried not to let it bother her too much. It was unsettling and she wanted to flinch and yet part of her wanted to lean into the touch as physical contact was so rare for her.

Pushing her feelings aside, Taylor reached out and patted Sabah on back, returning the gesture.

"I understand, I mean, it's been over a week and a half and now Kaiser wants to meet? If he wanted to punish us or something, you would think that he would be more punctual." Taylor said, fiddling with the zipper on her new coat's front. Sabah absently mindedly pushed her hand away and readjusted Taylor's hood.

"Are you sure I look... heroic enough?" She asked Sabah, a hint of nervousness coloring her voice. Sabah nodded at her, probably hiding a smile behind her mask.

"Since Mog and I design this, I can say without a doubt you look heroic. At the very least, you look like a professional hero now." Sabah said with pride. Her voice had become a lot brighter as she talked about Taylor's costume. Her professional pride practically forced her to trail her hands over Taylor's cloak, smoothing out creases.

Taylor ducked her head to hide her smile and tried not to fidget as Sabah looked her over, relishing the attention. Sabah had been extremely strict, yet passionate when she had transformed into Parian, the fashion cape. Parian had then forced Taylor to stand still whilst the doll faced cape tried to smother Taylor in so many different fabrics that Taylor was still picking threads out her teeth.

Still, Taylor's costume wasn't all Parian's work. Mog contributed by throwing in some of his own ideas and design choices.

The cloak was white with a comfortable hood that she kept up at all times. A huge zipper, which began at her hood, trailed the length of the cloak down the middle. With a zipper at each end Taylor kept the top half zipped whilst the bottom, from about her navel down, was unzipped to allow her legs to actually move in what amounted to a trench coat.

As she looked down, she ran a hand over the jade green symbol supported by not one, but two belts, at different angles to her waist forming an X. It felt excessive and she'd said as much, but Taylor was overruled by Parian and Mog. Holding the belts in place and being used as some kind of decorative clasp to keep them connected was a green buckle. Made of metal the buckle took the shape of a four way cross with the top point turning up into a stylized heart shape. Taylor... liked it. She liked it a lot, but she didn't really know why.

As Sabah fussed over a crease in the sleeve, it gave time for Taylor to eye the spreading vines over her arms. On each arm was a single vine that sprawled down the hem of the cloak, to just above her hands. Where more zippers sat.

There were zippers on her front, on her arms, and on her boots. When asked, Sabah pointed to Mog in defense. When Taylor had turned her glare on Mog, he simply shrugged before responding with a single word.

"Tradition."

Despite pestering him, Mog had refused to elaborate on that answer.

Completing the overall design was a keyhole design on her back. Out of the keyhole grew a rose stem with vines that seemed to grow and spread up to her shoulders before starting down her arms. As for the rose, its petals were a deep red and serrated like on the Melody of the Lost.

Taylor had to admit, it looked pretty awesome.

But the coolest part of the entire outfit was the hood.

Mog had vanished and reappeared with a bag after the costume was finished. Inside the bag was the strangest assortment of baubles and gems Taylor had ever seen.

Some looked hollow with colorful gases in them, others looked like they kept changing shape whenever Taylor blinked or looked away. Some of the gems hummed.

"Material's, kupo, this world is full of them. It's strange, kupo, you can only usually get them in very strict ways. But they're everywhere here, just lying about. They don't do you much good though unless you have magic, kupo, can't interact with them otherwise." He explained.

Sabah had been furious when she realized this meant Mog had been leaving the safety of the studio without telling her. Watching Mog apologize had been funny though.

Still, Taylor had been skeptical until Sabah said she could only see a sort of fog inside the bag, to her the gems were perfectly clear. However, when Sabah, at Mog's urging, touched the Keyblade and looked inside, she had gasped as beautiful gems suddenly appeared.

After that, without really explaining first, Mog had rushed over to the assortment of machines he had "fixed" in the corner of the studio he'd claimed along with Boco. There was some kind of device that looked like a miniature oven, except inside it glowed yellow; another looked like a child's toy with letters and symbols in primary colors; a third looked like a chemistry set except the glassblower had a bad case of hiccups.

When Mog started messing with some of his creations, the following explosions and loud noises had forced Sabah to reassure her neighbors several times that yes, she was fine and no, she wasn't doing anything illegal.

The machines had done the job though, whatever that was, but many of them were now smoking, cracked, or had shattered glass, oftern all three.

After performing a few final additions by hand Mog came over with a jar of darkness. Taylor wanted to say it was a liquid but it... moved unlike anything she had seen before. It kind of looked like someone had managed to persuade smoke that it was just confused and really should be a liquid.

Then, with screams of horror from Sabah, Mog had poured the jar into the hood of her new costume. It floated in the hood for several seconds before it realized gravity was a thing and sunk down into the hood yet didn't move at all. When Sabah checked it over, the result was the strangest thing Taylor had seen in… Well, not the past week, but it was strange.

No matter which direction the girls looked at it, inside the hood no details were visible, like somehow the majority of the hood was perpetually in shadow. They even tried shining a flashlight into it and still couldn't see the back.

When questioned Mog had just shrugged and said "A blind spell in a bottle, but turned inside out, be careful, kupo, I won't be able to make much else for a while. I need better tools, kupo."

Returning to the present, Sabah continued to fuss over her costume, probably squinting behind her mask like she'd done in the studio when making, .

Satisfied with smoothing out the almost imperceptible creases in Taylor's new costume,, Sabah stood up and nodded, her blonde curls bouncing slightly.

"You look good and don't worry, I'll keep your hood up if things go south. Just remember to run and stay close. Hmm, we'll have to see if Mog can come up with a solution to that." Sabah said and Taylor felt a snug pull from her hood as it tightened a little under Sabah's powers.

"Thanks, if any of the E88 saw my face, I'd most likely be conscripted and… I couldn't stand for Kaiser or anyone else to have that kind of power of me." Taylor said, her chest going cold at the thought of putting her dad in danger. He didn't even know where she was right now, let alone she was a cape.

"Except me, apparently." Sabah remarked dryly.

Taylor blinked at her. "Why would I worry, we're partners aren't we?"

"No Taylor, we're friends. And I don't betray my friends. It's odd really, you know,, how close we've become in the last few weeks." Parian shot what Taylor thought was a nervous look at her, it was hard to tell with the other girls porcelain mask on.

Taylor nodded stiffly, hardly daring to believe it. "I… Yeah. Friends."

Sabah seemed to relax at that, her voice sounding warmer. "I thought it weird at first, until I thought about it. I mean, normally I never made friends, not since coming to America. At first, everyone was too different, but I adapted and it wasn't so bad. Then when I got into College, the other students in my old courses were too different, they treated me differently , more serious… sexist."

This last bit was said much quieter.

Taylor looked nervously at her, yes, her friend. "I'm sorry. You…"

"Don't be. not that I'm complaining. America is a lot better than home and my new course much nicer. Fashion is amazing compared to engineering. Still, I never had someone I could really relate to before. So even if I have to face down Kaiser tonight… If someone told me this would be the price of being your friend, I'd pay it again. Besides, who else could I count on to watch Boco and keep him from eating something important as I work?" She said with a laugh.

Taylor gulped, turning away to face the park as her eyes prickled. Someone… someone really did care. She had a real friend again.

"Well, it's weird for me too I guess. As little as I'm worth, I'm glad you're my friend. I kind of got used to being alone but… It wasn't..." Taylor trailed off, lost for what to say next. How did you tell someone 'thank you for saving my life?'

Taylor felt Parian's gaze on her and turned back to look at her immaculately dressed friend.

"What?" Taylor asked, feeling aware of every shadow suddenly. Sabah shook her head.

"I was alone because of circumstance and then because I'm a workaholic. You were alone because stupid little girls tried to make themselves feel big. It's not fair to compare us, it's not even funny. I'm sorry, that you were alone for so long." Sabah said as she turned away, her arms hugging herself.

"Sabah..." Taylor trailed off as she didn't know exactly what to say to this honest statement. What could she say? Parian, Sabah… Taylor felt…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the crunch of tyres on gravel, a car pulling into the park by an access road.

It was hard to make out any details of the car itself as it was black, almost invisible in the night's gloom. Continuing forward the car slowed to a stop, pulling up not far from them. Taylor supposed it was her costume in particular making them stand out in the dark, white was _not_ a very stealthy color, heroic, but visible.

The car remained still for a few more seconds before the all four doors swung in sync and several people pulled themselves out of the car.

Kaiser, Menja, Othala, Rune and Viktor. A full company of Nazis.

All thoughts vanished from Taylor's head as the de facto leader of the Neo-Nazis of America and ruler of Brockton Bay's Empire Eighty-Eight strolled towards them.

Kaiser looked imposing, his metal armor appeared brutal, like it was made of inter-connected blades instead of metal plate. What made him elegant though, instead of a thug, was his posture; it was the posture of a man who not only had everything he wanted but expected to get anything he didn't. Entitled, arrogant, or perhaps his continued success at controlling the largest collection of white supremacists in America gave the man a walk like a king.

A few steps behind him came Menja… or was it Fenja? Either way, the Valkyrie themed cape was almost as imposing in her armor and full face helm from which her blonde hair spilled. A side from from her hair not an inch of skin or anything identifying was visible beneath the metal scales shaped like wings. In her hands she carried a shield, a sword slung at her hip to complete the Viking look. She was one of Kaiser's big hitters, both literally and figuratively. She and her twin could grow to three stories high, including any equipment they were holding.

Taylor had stumbled across a whole thread debating if the twins had the same power, since their powers couldn't affect organic matter or if one grew herself and it worked on her twin as they were identical and the twin grew the gear. Twin capes were rare and identical twins are all but unheard of, so the debate was mostly theory.

A few steps behind her walking side by side with a third cape was Othala, her red suit showing up enough to show that she had both hands clasped behind her back, appearing confident.

Sabah and Taylor had brushed up on any local knowledge on E88 capes in case this very situation happened and they had both agreed that Othala was likely going to be present at this meeting. Kaiser was showing he was willing to talk, under his terms and with his trump in toe, in case they had the PRT waiting in ambush.

Othala could dish out powers to people she touched. This was included, but reportedly not limited to: pyrokinesis, super speed, invulnerability and regeneration. A person could only have one power at a time though, so if they could throw fireballs they weren't invulnerable. The real problem came because of lack of information, it was debated if , like the infamous Teacher, Othala could give powers to multiple people at once. Having her on the battlefield meant short of death nothing would keep one of the Empire's capes down for long.

The sole draw back it seemed was that Othala couldn't give herself any of those powers, making her a true support piece in Kaiser's arsenal. This meant that if at any time Othala was left undefended it was possible to take her out as easily as a normal human. However, that might not change much. Taylor and Sabah had been unable to find out if Othala's effects vanished if the Trump was unconsciousness.

Walking beside Othala was Viktor the odd duck of the group, since he wore no mask. His bright red shirt, blood red, Taylor thought darkly, and black slacks made him seem ready for the night at a fancy party. The black breastplate sort of ruined the image though it made him look dangerous, not silly somehow, like Taylor expected.

As for Viktor's power, he was skill thief if the PHO wiki and PRT were to be believed. Apparently he didn't need to know what skills he was after able to somehow sense what someone was good at and if he wanted their skill. The he needed to spend sometime in the company of the original owner of the skill to steal them giving himself that skill permanently. Fortunately for his victims the loss was sort of temporary, as known victim's had been able to re-learn their skills and muscle memory ridiculously quickly after Viktor had stolen them.

Still, he was considered a master of martial arts, computers, knifes, explosives, guns, sniping, assassination, trap making, driving, finance, appropriation, torture and interrogation, body language, cold reading, and the piano.

It was enough to make Taylor feel slightly impressed, even if the skills were stolen and her distaste for what he used such skill for.

Rune was taking up the rear and she looked the same as last time Taylor has seen her, well, except not covered in dust and dirt. Taylor could feel Rune's eyes on her as they approached, watching from the darkness of her hood.

Kaiser and his entourage stopped a fair distance away, but still within hailing distance.

"Ah, Parian, Keynote. Thank you for coming with such short notice and under somewhat unideal circumstances." He said, his voice smooth like silk, charming yet strong. It irritated Taylor that such a despicable person, a Villain, could sound so nice.

In response Taylor felt her mouth move before she could stop it.

"It's actually _Portunes_ , the PRT stuck me with Keynote." Taylor said, her voice quivering just a little towards the end, either with anger or fear not even Taylor could say. The Empire group shifted just a little at her voice, Othala murmuring quietly to Viktor. Kaiser paused, taking a moment to consider this, then tilted his head in acquiescence to Taylor's preferred name.

"I wish you luck on changing it this late in the piece. Everyone is calling you Keynote now, they know you by that name rather than Portunes I'm afraid. Perhaps if another, equally well known organization were to make it know your name was Portunes?" Kaiser replied, sounding slightly amusemed.

Taylor bristled at his last sentence though? He was trying to recruit her? Here, now? _Seriously?!_ Sabah put out a hand to stop Taylor as she went to take a step forward.

"I appreciate the meeting under the white flag and a promise of safety. However, I would like very much to get down to business." Sabah said, her tone taking on clear professional tone. Kaiser nodded at this.

"Like wise, shall we?" He said, gesturing towards an empty table a little ways off the path they stood upon across the dead grass. Taylor though it looked like a chess table, and it was probably used as such during the warmer times. Sabah nodded and then looked at Taylor.

"I'll be back soon." She said, the clear message of _'play nice, please.'_ Evident in her tone. Taylor gave her a sharp nod, still annoyed at Kaiser's blatant ploy.

As Kaiser and Sabah headed out to take their respective seats at the small table, the remaining Empire members took a pair of benches beside the path and sat down to wait.

Taylor blinked as Viktor pulled a book from somewhere. Othala sat down next to him, leaning against him slightly while they waited, whilst gazing out at Kaiser. Menja sat down and picked up pebbles, beginning to flick them, each pebble growing slightly as it landed, each one bigger than the last, seemingly playing some kind of game with them. Marbles? Rune sat down closet to Taylor the youngest Empire cape looking at her, even if Taylor couldn't see any of the other girls face.

"You've never done this before have you?" Rune asked sounding happy for some reason. Taylor's mind had stalled at the sudden casual scene and the question caught her off guard. Shaking her head in pesonse was all Taylor could do, lost for words as she was.

Rune yawned, her arms stretching to either side as she relaxed.

"Expecting a Clint East wood show down right? Blood shot eyes promising death to each other, powers cocked and ready like a showdown at high noon?" She questioned, her fingers making a gun motion and mimed pulling the trigger.

"I guess." Taylor said, her eyes spotting Kaiser casually gesticulating something to Sabah, his fingers pointing to different things on on a map he'd produced. Parian nodded back and Taylor heard the sound of her voice but not the words.

Catching Taylor's attention as the robed girl stood, Rune walked over to a child's sand box about 30 feet away.

"It can sometime be like that, yeah. If we were going to meet the chinks from the ABB, or those scummy Merchants, or even the Protectorate or Wards, we'd be a lot more wound up, you know? I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but we out number you guys and you aren't really a huge threat. Heh. You didn't even want to fight." Rune said as she sat on one of the wooden board keeping the sand in. Rune pulled back a tarp covering the white grains and softly ran a hand over them.

"That makes sense; I mean we're here because I couldn't keep my nose out of things and the Shadow Stalker sort of dragged me into her battle with you." Taylor felt odd admitting that to the girl, who just a week previously, was trying to kill her.

Rune laughed.

"When me and Stormtiger came across you, Shadow Stalker looked pissed, nice job on that by the way. Bitch deserves a dose of her own medicine, know what I'm saying?" Rune said. Taylor felt awkward at this casualness, this friendleness Rune was showing to her. A Super-Villain was being more friendly to her than people she'd gone to school with for over a year. That was kind of sad.

Taylor fumbled for something to say whilst she tried to sort out her own conflicting feelings on that. "Ah, are you okay? I mean, I knocked you off your platform pretty high up."

"Don't worry about it. Bruised ass, but Othala fixed me up." Rune waved her off as the sand began to shift and rise.

Taylor took a hasty step back as the sand rose above the edge of the pit, Rune's hand still stroking the growing mass. Slowly, the sand shifted together into a figure. The only clue Taylor had to the identity of the sand statue was the hood and sword.

"You made… me?" Taylor said with surprise. Rune made a disgusted sound and let the sand collapse back into the pit.

"I was trying to. It's hard to control small things, even harder to control lots of small things." She said with a sigh. The sand whirled again and made smaller shapes.

Balls, hands, spears, spikes and so on.

"So, Parian finally hooked you up with a new outfit? Got'ta say Key, looking good. How you doing the hood thing? No matter from what angle I sit, I can't see past your chin, got a Grue power effect as well as the giant key? Heh, fucking grab-bags, eh?" Rune said, curiosity coloring her voice. Taylor took another step back, still unused to the darkness effect, it was barely noticeable to her and after a while she'd adjusted and ignore it altogether.

"Rune, stop it. You were told to behave; you're in enough trouble as it is." Othala said sharply.

Rune let the sand fall back to its inert state and stood.

"I was being friendly. I saw her eyes before and we can all see her chin a little. She's pretty and white, so chill." Rune answer back in annoyance. Othala sat a bit straighter, but was cut off as Viktor laid a hand on her leg.

"It's fine, Othala, it's better to let her burn the energy off like this than by starting another pointless battle. If she starts to float cars again, Kaiser would be... unpleasant during the ride back." Viktor said. Taylor took an instant dislike to the man's voice. He was cultured in a way similar to Kaiser. However, where Kaiser exuded confidence and power, Vicktor's did not and that made his tone seem like he was just trying to show off his importance, not enhance it. Othala looked ready to argue with him, but then relaxed and settled back as he brushed a hand against hers.

Rune gave them an odd look, her hood twitching. Without a sound she sat on a bench quite far from the rest of the E88, but not any further from Kaiser. Feeling awkward at being the only one left standing Taylor decided she'd tak e a seat herself. That unfortunately left her with the choice of sitting down next to Viktor or joining Rune on the other bench. Taylor really didn't want to know how deeply her opinion of Viktor could sink and sitting next to him would probably let her find out. So she followed the robed girl over to the other bench, taking a seat along from Rune.

"Othala thinks she is in charge of me cause we're distant relatives, it's a joke. I barely talked to her before I got powers and came to Brockton and now she tries to act like she's my mum or aunt or somethin'." Rune complained, trailing her hand over the bench, it was a gentle, lingering touch. Taylor had a feeling that Rune really wanted to make it fly, was ready to _make_ it fly.

"It's nice to have a family." Taylor offered as she wriggled a little, trying to get comfortable on the cold wood. In the distance Parian leaned back and shrugged at something Kaiser has pointed out. The armored man was slowly letting his lower mouth become more visible, the armor opening up as the conversation went on. So… It wasn't a pre-made suit of armor then, one made by his power… Or was it premade and his power just let him adjust it?

Rune snorted, leaning and propping her elbows on the back rest.

"My family study German politics like Saturday cartoons. Well, extended family. My folks try to stay out of the whole thing. I was annoyed at them for it, but after everything, I kind'a see the appeal of not having a dictatorship ordering your family about." Rune said wistfully. Taylor cocked her head at this.

"Your family is in the E88?" She asked, trying not to sound too curious. It was the same as Rune trying to peek under her hood, identity clues and the unwritten rules Parian had explained to her. Rune shook her head.

"Only Othala, but they have strong ties to the E88. I got into a spot of trouble, went to juvie and shit. Some nigger bitch tries to shank me though and next thing I knew I was throwing tables, and chairs about. So they shove me in solitary but I'm let out less than a month later, despite havin' 3 months to go. Outside there's this car waiting for me and stuff so I get inand there's Kaiser, waitin' for me. Turns out he's got a couple'a moles in the prison juvie thing, for busting his own out and like. Anyway, so he asks me how I liked my freedom and you know, I tell him it's great, 'cause it is. Then he asks for me to join the E88, not that it was really a choice, as if I said no I knew damn well I'd be thrown back in juvie to finish my sentence. He just likes to make people _think_ they have choices. It's Kaiser's thing." Rune said with a sort of glum resignation ending with a snort.

Taylor managed to nod along to the girl's story. It… that was kind of sad really. Press ganged into the E88 because you had powers. That was exactly what Taylor feared happening to her. Though that bit about Kaiser and making you think you had choices… She shoot Parian a worried look.

Parian, Sabah was her _friend_. It was almost too good to be true that Taylor sometimes didn't believe it, she had nightmares about Sabah standing side by side with Emma. Laughing at her, telling her how stupid and pathetic she was. Other times she woke up sweating as Sabah confessed she only kept Taylor around for her powers, that they weren't friends and Taylor was stupid for thinking it. But as the days went on, Sabah hadn't asked her to use her powers, hadn't asked her to do any favors, hadn't... done anything.

Sabah hadn't forced her to do anything against her will, not like Kaiser and Rune it seemed. Taylor felt a little sorry for the girl. Sure, she'd been in jail for something but that didn't mean the Empire should get to press-gang you.

Taylor looked back at her friend talking with that… monster in metal armor. She felt her stomach clench, worry gnawing at her. Would… would her friend be forced into such a non-choice as Rune had?

Taylor decided not to think about it, there really wasn't much she could do right now, not when so heavily outnumbered. Well, that and Sabah would be angry with her. Taylor really didn't want to upset the older girl, her only friend.

Friend.

Sabah was her friend.

Sabah just liked being around Taylor because she was _Taylor_ and that threw her for a loop. She didn't know how to show gratitude for Sabah's friendship, it was one thing to be a cape, it was another thing entirely to share the experience with someone who knew what she was going through and wanted help her, if not to be a hero, then to at least stay off a villainous path like Shadow Stalker had drifted down. Sabah had explained some of the easy mistakes and subtle shifts that could change her from hero to villain, or brutal sadist like, again, Shadow Stalker. Taylor still wanted to be a hero, she wanted to feel good about herself like when she'd saved Cherry, but what she had begun to realize, that what she was getting now, being a well, Mercenary of sorts for Parian, a Rogue… It was just as good, made her feel even better really, to know someone cared, that she had friends. Either was worlds better than her previous life though.

Taylor didn't like to think where she would be if she didn't meet the doll cape and now that same girl was bargaining with one of the most dangerous capes in the city because she couldn't let Shadow Stalker be. Couldn't control her temper.

Taylor felt her fingers dig into the fabric of her gloves And her fists clenched, despratly trying not to call upon the Keyblade.

"I wouldn't worry, this place is good for a meeting between the two. Kaiser's a shark, but he really is interested in hashing this out without a fuss." Rune said after Taylor fell quiet.

"What's so special about this place?" Taylor felt compelled to ask, her curiosity winning over her useless worry.

Rune scuffed her boot on the ground, drawing Taylor's attention to the dirt.

"It's all nature-y. Kaiser works best on solid surfaces, he's kind'a slow on soil, and Parian is surrounded by non-fabrics and didn't bring any of her mascots with her. Both their powers are weaker than usual here, so it's a good meeting place. 'Show's trust through weakness' and all that jazz." Rune said with a wave of her hand, clearly quoting the metal king.

Musing over that Taylor shot the red and black robed girl a look, wondering how to voice her next question.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, but, er, why are you being nice to me?" Taylor asked, her confusion no longer willing to be ignored. Taylor had fought her, hurt her and even _humiliated_ her. Rune was supposed to try to make her life miserable now. Hateful speeches, plots to smash her under a road or at very lest call her names. Yet Rune was just sitting next to her, gossiping like they were friends.

Rune blinked and then made an 'ahh' sound.

"I forget how new you are to all this." Rune gestured at the word 'this' with a waved of her hand towards the rest of the Empire capes.

"We fought, I got knocked on my ass, you nearly got crushed, it evens out." Rune said.

Taylor was inclined to disagree but decided not to argue the point. It wasn't really worth the effort, she thought.

Rune continued, leaning forward and lacing her fingers together.

"We fight, not because it's personal or anything. I'm Kaiser's solider and you Parian's security guard and maybe dyke lover. It all boils down to that we leave our bosses problems to them and we figure out where we stand in the scheme of things. We might even end up working together in the future, you never know. _Crazy shit_ happens in this town, especially with Lung around."

Taylor spluttered as she digested Rune's words.

"I'm not her lover." She managed to say. Rune shrugged.

"A lot of the E88 would kill you for that, but I think as long as it's white on both ends, what's the harm?" She said, slightly incredulous at the old Nazi way of thinking. Taylor felt bad for the twinge of amusement of the idea of Rune seeing Sabah unmasked caused. White on both end huh? Heh.

Hmm. Maybe Rune could be brought around if Sabah smothered her in clothes? Rune was a clear fan of her costume, judging by the glances and seemed to appreciate Parian's magic touch with clothes.

Kaiser and Sabah suddenly stood and shook hands. Seeing this Rune stood and beckoned Taylor to follow. Together they walked briskly back to the other waiting group while Kaiser walked towards them, appearing to have not a care in the world, Sabah trailing at his side like a minor footnote. The rest of the E88 capes gathered around him as he arrived back at the car and Rune gave a cheery wave as she got in after Othala.

As the car drove off Sabah remained quiet, just standing next to Taylor and watching the black car vanish into the night. Once it was out of sight she visibly sagged.

"Sa-Parian are you okay?" Taylor asked, unsure if it the park had been bugged during the E88's visit and trying to remember to use cape names when in costume. Taylor still slipped sometimes, it was harder than most people thought.

Sabah nodded tiredly.

"I felt like I just went ten rounds with a tank with the attitude of a peacock. That man is infuriating and hard to say no to without resorting to threats." She said. Sabah stretched and began walking back the way they had come.

"I'll explain when we get back, I need some tea to relax before I try explaining that. How did it go on your end?" Sabah asked tiredly.

"The E88 thinks we're lesbian lovers." Taylor said with a frown. Sabah stopped walking, frozen. Taylor didn't notice until she turned to ask something.

"Lovers?" Sabah said faintly. Taylor felt her mouth twitch.

"Weird, right? I mean I've only known you for a few weeks. There's all sort of things I don't know about you. Wait, do we act coupley?" Taylor asked with amusement and slight embarrassment.

Nodding to herself, Sabah began to walk again, slowly returning to her normal pace.

"I'm glad that's your concern in all this, that I might have dark secrets or something." Sabah said, her voice still sounding slightly off.

Taylor blinked at her from under the hood.

"Do you?" She asked hesitantly. Sabah just shook her head and walked faster.

"We are not having this conversation right now."

Rune sat bored in the middle of the car, between Othala and Menja. Kaiser sat in the passenger seat while Viktor was driving. It was Othala who broke the silence.

"How did it go? Parian seemed like an agreeable young lady." She asked Kaiser who had let the helmet of his armor fade away, giving himself some breathing room and preventing helmet hair. Rune rolled her eyes, she thought everyone _but_ Rune was an 'agreeable young lady.'As for Kaiser removing his helmet, every E88 cape in the car knew who the others were out of costume so it was a non-issue.

Kaiser, Rune never though of him as Max, turned in his seat to face Othala.

"She was indeed an agreeable young woman. Nervous, but firm. The mess has been fixed and appropriate topics were covered and buried with recompense distributed. I have gifted two small pieces of territory Parian."

This made the rest of the cars heads snap to Kaiser. To gift someone else territory, let alone two virtual no names without the power to face the Empire… It was unheard of, Kaiser never just _gave_ anything to away.

Still, to Viktor's credit, or more likely the skills he had stolen, he kept the car firmly on the road despite his head snapping round to stare at Kaiser. Rune's mouth had fallen open whilst Othala twitched. Only Menja remained unphased.

Viktor was the first to react.

"Sir, may I ask _why_ you gave the doll girl pieces of our territory?" Viktor asked, almost demanded in his haste. Kaiser slowly turned to him and held the gaze of the other man till Viktor flinched.

Rune was so glad she wasn't Viktor right now, even _she_ could feel the steel in that gaze. Slowly though, Kaiser nodded, acceding to Viktor's 'request.'

"I suppose you can. I will even answer. It may help settle everyone's nerves if I explain. I gave Parian two blocks to protect as her own, neutral territories in which the Empire Eighty-Eight will not operate and will officially belong to no gang. It will, however, be Parian's responsibility to maintain that neutrality. As for the territories themselves… The streets surrounding her shop 'The Doll House' and the block upon which Keynote fought Rune last week, where I assume she has her home or a base of some sort. Both areas are of little consequence, each for their own reason." Kaiser said, his voice calm and words softly spoken, but Rune didn't relax, the air in the car felt suffocating all of the sudden.

"The Doll house, is surrounded by our land on all sides, it gives no one else a true footing in the area that we can't wipe out, this area was little more than a formality really. The Doll House occupies one whole side of the street and the buildings behind are unoccupied. It is simply a peace offering to Parian and, by and large, any other rogues that suddenly felt threatened by the attack on Keynote and Parian's home. I do not need, and nor does the Empire, any other opportunistic groups trying to recruit those Rogues or having them run off to them. We hardly wish to drive neutrals into the arms of the Protectorate or worse, the Elite. I do not wish for those opportunists to gain a foot hold here." His body straighten out as he talked, going into full on rabble rousing speech mode, as Rune like to think of it.

"The second area is adjacent to ABB territory, this is a riskier move on our part but no less benefical. The area itself is poor and we made minimal money in protection fees or drugs in the area, barely keeping to cost. More, I do believe once information has spread about this little deal, the ABB will certainly _refocus_ their attention and efforts to gain more land and push towards the town center. If they think one little opening is only protected by Parian and her guard dog..."

"Then they'll crash through that one street in particular and kill them, leaving it open for us to simply reclaim it." Menja said, bored with the whole spectacle already. Kaiser nodded and everyone relaxed. Rune thought it was a typical Kaiser deal.

Say and do one thing, while really saying and doing the opposite. The proverbial coin flip, head's Kaiser wins, tails you lose.

"Exactly, I _do_ know what I'm doing. Having to repeatedly prove it, is… _bothersome_."

A sudden screech made Rune tense. Two spears of metal had grown from the ceiling and car door on the driver's side, effectively trapping Viktor in. The ceiling spear slowly continued to grow, drawing closer to Viktor, who was trying not to flinch in this sudden game of chicken.

"So, for future reference, Viktor, do not question me again." Kaiser's voice was hard and as uneyilding as the spear that brushed against the side of Viktor's neck. The man in red nodded calmly despite the trickle of blood beginning to run down his neck.

"Of course sir, please forgive me. I was taken by surprise, it won't happen again." Viktor's stress handling skills made him voice smooth, despite being so perilously close to death. After a few more moments of tension the spears retracted and Kaiser leaned back into the seats leather cushioning.

"Good."

Rune watched this play by play and thought it'd be nice if some game or other wasn't always being played. Rune bet Keynote didn't have to deal with death threats if she messed up.

Thinking of the curious girl with no face made Rune's stomach turn a little.

Poor girl had no idea what Kaiser had dropped her in.

"So Kaiser turned two of his areas neutral? He just gave them to you?" Taylor asked, her face shocked whilst sitting with Parian on the couch back in her studio.

Sabah nodded as she drained the last of her tea cup.

"Yes, though they're not exactly _my_ areas, but i got the impression that I'm responsible for them now. This is going to be a nightmare, the PRT will think I'm ready to reveal my 'evil master plan,' capes might try to muscle in, I'm now in a secret, but not so secret, deal with Kaiser _and_ I've got to juggle this on top of all my deadlines for the shop." Sabah said, sounding miserable.

Taylor felt the guilt form earlier rise up, bubbling up her throat like bile. She swallowed desperately, feeling nauseas.

"Sabah, I-I'm sorry. This is all because…"

"Because Kaiser is a _dick_ with an agenda." Sabah said, cutting her off. Taylor bit her lip as Sabah stood, walking over to the sinkand rinsed her cup out where Taylor had already left her own to dry.

"Taylor, this world is filled with dicks and monsters. And you are _not_ responsible every time one them takes a swing at us." Sabah said, her voice soft in the late night.

"But if I hadn't fought Rune..." Taylor started, not sure where to go with her argument, simply because she wasn't sure what she was arguing for.

"Then Shadow Stalker might have become a murderer, or she might have died, caught between Rune and Stormtiger. You probably saved her life, even if you didn't and Shadow Stalker's more capable because she sure isn't smart enough to flee and she'd have survived on her own. Who knows? Either way you had the right reasons and I think trying to do the right thing shouldn't be punished, by anyone, least of all yourself, Taylor." Sabah replied, her eyes, a shade of blue that stood out against her dark skin, matching Taylor's. They were pretty, not the colour one would expect Taylor thought.

Taking a breath, Taylor let it out, releasing some of her own tension and nodded. Sabah smiled at her, which she returned with a small one of her own.

"Besides, you're speaking like you're not going to help me Ms. Security Guard." Sabah teased. Taylor shook her head.

"Of course I'm going to help you. I owe you a lot." Taylor said, thinking of the last few weeks and the fun she had. Taylor couldn't remember the last time she'd had reason to smile, to laugh, to be… happy.

Sabah gave a sad smile as she walked past Taylor on the couch, lightly touching Taylor's shoulder as she passed.

"You've helped me more than you think, Taylor. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." The older girl said as she headed towards her bedroom.

Sabah past Mog at a his own bench, still typing softly on Sabah's old laptop, which for a moment Taylor would have sworn was glowing green, but looked fine when she blinked.

"Good night, Mog." Sabah said with a yawn. Mog bobbed his pom-pom at her.

"Night, kupo."

"Good night, Boco." She said as she closed the door set into the wall. Taylor settled down on the couch, pulling a blanket off the arm rest and over herself. She'd just been sitting there in a shirt and underwear, like she'd used to do with… It, it felt good to reconnect to happier times like that, to do the things she used to do, be the person she used to be before everything. Even if caused Sabah to look away whenever she stood up. She wondered why?

Maybe she would invest in pajama bottoms to be polite.

She wiggled a little as Taylor settled herself down for the night on the unreasonably comfortable couch using one of Sabah's fluffy cushions as a pillow. Looking up at the dark ceiling and listening to soft click clack of keys as Mog typed away, no doubt designing new machines to create fabulous magical items… Or ruining her image again. Scowling slightly at the memory of Mog's mistake Taylor thought back on the nights events. Tonight was Saturday, so she still had tomorrow off to help Sabah with her shop, which would mark her first proper appearance in her new costume and her first proper day as Portunes, Doll House security.

Taylor imagined it. The waving to crowds, countless people, adoring fans chanting her name...

Taylor eyes began to flutter close before Sabah slammed the door back open and caused Taylor to fall to the floor as she summon the Keyblade in a awkward angle.

Taylor stumbled to her feet, trying to free herself from the sheets as Sabah rushed past her.

"Wha'? What's happening? Is it the E88?" Taylor asked quickly as she finally kicked the sheet away from her, standing up even if she was just in her shirt and underwar.

Sabah climbed Boco's nest and gave a moan of despair. Tunring to Taylor she looked at her for a moment. "Where's Boco?"

Taylor felt her stomach drop. Had Boco even been here when they got back? Sabah stumbled down the mound and was quickly rushing towards Mog when the door opened and Boco walked in…

Covered in _everything_.

"Wark!" He cried seeing Sabah and Taylor. He quickly wobbled over and nuzzled Sabah, smearing her with what Taylor _hoped_ was mustard.

Sabah, without touching the mustard, pointed at the bathroom. Boco's gaze followed her finger.

"Go." The mustard smeared girl commanded.

"Wark!" Boco said happily and vanished behind the white door, somehow opening it without hands.

Taylor stood looking at Sabah, Keyblade gripped loosely.

"Should I give you hand?" Taylor said with no emotion in her voice. She was thinking that if she smiled right now, then Sabah would smother her.

"Please." Sabah groaned.

Taylor imagined when she was waving to the crowds that she'd be more... inside.

The plan, Sabah had told her during the ten minute drive to the Doll House from the studio, was that they park out back and get changed before slipping inside through the 'Parian' only door. Why they had get changed in Sabah's old junker of a car though? Because even if they nominally worked for her, Parian's employee's might still try and steal a look at the cape, now capes, they worked with.

Taylor had questioned the safety of changing where passersby might see them but Sabah had assured her it was perfectly safe. After all, nobody expected the 'fashion cape' to travel in a car that looked it came from a time before mankind. The cramped metal space and foam seats made slipping into the white cloak more hassle than Taylor thought it would be, though she did appreciate the ease of access all the zips added now.

That gave Taylor a thought. Did Alexandria ever have to hop towards a crisis, trying to put on one of her super shoes on in a hurry?

She really wanted to know.

After slipping in, Sabah introduced her to the main woman in charge of PR, finance, security, events, costumes, uniforms, the color of paint in the bathroom and overall, kept the Doll house from exploding. Ingrid Mars was a woman who exuded energy and breathed caffeine.

Taylor felt like she ran a mile just from talking to the woman in a suit. Ingrid was pleased to have another addition to the lone roster in what she hoped to be one day a _chain_ of Doll houses across the country, each sporting their own Rogues and fashion related capes. She called it brining Capes to the ordinary man and woman.

In a world where murderous angels, sea demons and walking nuclear-bombs wiped out cities on a strict routine, where the Slaughterhouse Nine and Three Blasphemies prowled… Fashion and clothes were still _very_ important and prominent on the world stage.

After finally halting her manager's word flow Sabah explained that she wanted Taylor on the roof, walking the edge every so often to catch people's eye. She should be visible but mysterious, enough to tantalize the passing crowds, but not close enough to freak people out.

Ingrid was delighted at the idea. Taylor somewhat less so.

Still despite her protest five minutes later Taylor found herself stepping onto the roof as the door shut behind her, Sabah's promise of refreshments echoing up the stair well.

Taylor felt extremely lost. This was _not_ how she envisioned things were going to end up when she woke up today.

Still Taylor took a deep breath and stepped closer to the edge and looked down. The street was busy as it approached 12 and the lunch crowds began. Below, people were walking passed in such numbers that Taylor had trouble picking out anyone in detail. She took a single step up on the waist high ledge and sat with her legs dangling over the edge, finding it easier than she expected to balance there. Apparently three stories wasn't enough to give her any bad sense of vertigo, and instead Taylor found the wind blowing through the gravel roof pleasant despite the winter chill.

Remembering that she had an image to project, Taylor stretched her hand out and in a flash the Keyblade appeared in her hands, reassuring her as it always did with its presence. The flash got the ball rolling as a few people turned their heads to find the source of light and stopped walking to stare.

This very quickly led to large amounts of people stopping to whip out phones, point or stare depending on the individual. Taylor pulled her hood down, worried.

Had Mog tested his stuff on cameras? If her face was blasted all over the news, then she was so screwed and… Oh god, what would her dad think?

"Dad would kill me." Taylor groaned. Still, too late now.

Standing up on the edge felt almost natural so Taylor began a slow walk around the front of the building, cameras following her every move. With the keyblade slung over her shoulder, Taylor gave a little wave to some of the younger children in the crowd, no in her audience. These people were here to see her and this was her show. She smiled as a number of them waved back excitedly. She remembered what it was like to love heroes, to have one wave at her…

She turned around and began walking back, noting the conversations popping up through out her audience. Probably asking who she was, Taylor thought. Logically not that many people had probably even heard of Portunes or… Well, Keynote. Stupid name. Even if they had though, they wouldn't have seen her in her new costume.

Still, even if Portunes wasn't a house hold name _yet_ , she hoped one day it would be and seeing a few people, even if they were just kids, encouraged by her wave made Taylor feel like today had mattered. That even if it was something as minor as making some children smile she'd made a _difference_.

After a few minutes Taylor hoped off the ledge, vanishing from the view with a flurry of her cloak. The thought made Taylor giggle to herself, the theatrics of it all and playing to the audience. It felt great, like she was a kid again, stealing her Mom's towels to play capes.

This made Taylor slow to a stop.

What would her Mom think of her doing this?

Would she be angry? Would she think she was wasting her potential? Or would she give Taylor her blessing? Kiss her head and tell Taylor she was proud of her. Taylor felt warmth emanating from the Melody of Lost, the keyblade which so reminded her of the flute she'd lost. Her mother's flute. She smiled, Melody approved and Taylor liked to think that her Mom would be proud of her for being a hero. It brought a light feeling to her chest even as her eyes pricked.

Taylor loved it.

News had clearly spread about her.

The white vans and the chattering reporter pointing up at her was proof that people were talking about Taylor, well, Portunes anyway. They were reporting on _her_ of all people, she the once friendless loser and social reject of Winslow High School was a Cape on TV!

The surrealism was only upped when Sabah dressed as Parian peered over the edge when she brought Taylor her lunch, giving the crowd a wave of her own.

"New capes are quality news; any one of those reporters would give their camera man to the devil for a chance to interview you right now." She said as flashes went off, snapping the image of Parian and Portunes, together.

"We've had Jessica take up detail at the foot of the stairs. Ingrid had to drag two of our usual employees into her office and give them a chewing out for trying to sneak up with their phones. Jessica _insisted_ it was a bad idea and they took her advice." Sabah said with a hint of amusement.

Taylor sat listening to Sabah with her mouth open.

"I get new capes are interesting, but this seems, well, _excessive_." Taylor said, hearing the chaos below. Sabah nodded, sipping from a thermos of tea, retreating to sit closer to the door, where the dress wearing cape had a blanket spread out complete with picnic lunch. It was very... _Sabah_.

"It's usually not, most new capes that are in position to be interviewed are inducted by the PRT. New Wards or Protectorate members are hidden away until the PRT can re-design them, market them, hash out their cape persona's and display them in the _best_ possible light where they can. It's very clockwork and the paparazzi know they just have to wait until the invitation to a conference is sent in the mail." Sabah said before taking another sip of her tea. Taylor smiled as she opened her flask and took a sip, the aroma making the surrounding air seemed relaxed, like they were at a cafe instead of on a roof with a crowd waiting for their appearance.

"With us? Rogues or Independents? It's more exciting, we don't have hordes of PR people running after us, trying to fit us in to the kid friendly costume version of Barbie and the nutcracker. We don't have all our lines carefully scripted and our every word inspected by a PR team. It's more real and with us, first dibs on the money shot." Sabah said with a scoff. Taylor froze, a sandwich halfway to her mouth.

"That's pretty harsh, bad experiences?" She asked. Sabah fiddled with one her fake curls.

"Sort of, I was approached before by the Wards and I didn't like what I saw. Ha! As if that wasn't insult enough, I'm 18! Stupid height." Sabah groused.

Taylor paused at that. She supposed it was true, Sabah was shorter than her but then most girls were. Not many girls were around 5'9" after all. Taylor snorted as Sabah continued.

"It's not just that, I mean, I could clear that up easy enough. No. It's how they focus on appearance, you know? I don't mind looking good, that's more or less my job. It's that it's… false? Living a lie. They put all this emphasis on being a Hero, doing good, yada, yada, yada. But they just mean catching criminals, fighting villains, _violence_ … Wards die, you know? Not often but they do. Protectorate members even more. If I joined I'd be expected, forced, to fight and maybe die. And they try to make it all seem _okay_ like a smile and nice costume wash all the blood away. I don't like fighting, I don't _like_ violence. I don't want anyone trying to tell me who I am or what I have to do. Not again. I just want be Parian and make dresses and do kids shows and… I… I just… I just want to be me, you know?" Sabah kept talking, becoming more and more passionate. Yet Taylor could sense the hurt, the pain hidden behind the older girl's words. It was the same pain Taylor felt whenever she was confined, when someone reminded her of… that… place…

Blood, dripping. It stank so bad! They were crawling in her _hair!_

Taylor shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut and focusing on her friends voice to drown the images out.

"I mean, some of them are okay, some I really respect, but it's hard to forget they have bosses and those bosses have bosses and they all just want you to do what you're told, when you're told. I… I couldn't do that." Sabah finished, shuddering.

Hesitantly, unsure if it was appropriate, Taylor reached out and put her arm around Sabah. The older girl leaned into her when she did so Taylor assumed it was the right move and gave her friend a reassuring squeeze. It felt… nice to give back the comfort she'd taken.

"I considered joining them before I met you, but now after Shadow Stalker and what you said just now ..." Taylor said, uncertainty in her voice. Sabah shook her head before moving it to rest on Taylor's shoulder.

"Ignore me, don't let me form your opinions for you. Or Shadow Stalker for that matter. I'm sure you'll meet them and you'll like them. It's just you met the… Oh what was the phrase. Um… Ah! It's just you met the token-evil-team-mate first." Sabah said with a smile in her voice.

They stayed liked that for a few minutes more, just enjoying each other's company. Reluctantly Sabah pushed away and rose to her feet and began packing their late lunch away. Looking at Taylor she nodded and gave Sabah a thumb's up.

"Break times over, I got to go put an appearance in again before they start invading the office building opposite us and getting sniper cameras, wish me luck." Taylor said with more enthusiasm than she really felt, sad that lunch with her friend was over. Sabah put a finger to her chin, in mock concern.

"Make sure you're head doesn't get too big or you might fall off the edge." Sabah teased as she left.

After a few hours, the audience _had_ eventually died down from its previous fever pitch to just a few curious gazes, but Taylor felt her first day as an official cape was a success.

Granted, she hadn't really _done_ anything, just stood around on a roof and looked cool. But that also meant that she hadn't done anything _wrong_ and that was an improvement over her last two outings. It had been nice really, no one trying to kill her, no one getting hurt. The worst she'd had to deal with people waving really enthusiastically at her, which she returned in kind. The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon as it approached five and people finished work for the day and soon she'd go back to the studio with Sabah.

Today had been awesome and Taylor was feeling on top of the world instead of a just three story building.

That's when the roof of a nearby building suddenly contorted and bent, letting a smallish figure step between the buildings like it was a small creak instead of a 50 foot gap. A mixture of forest green and whites and a red visor clued Taylor in that she was looking at Vista, the youngest but longest serving member of the Brockton Bay Wards.

If Taylor was remembering correctly and given the display just then she thought she was, the younger girl's power made space and distance bend in such a way that distance and direction were merely polite suggestions rather than hard fact. The overall effect made a really powerful Shaker, an area danger cape. _Unbelievably_ powerful if online rumors were correct.

Before Taylor could think what to say to Vista, who had spotted her and raised a hand in greeting, another figure descended from the sky.

A rust red costume with a helmet covering half his face in the same color accented with silver trim. On his chest was a blue shield surrounding the Wards emblem.

Aegis, the newest leader of the Brockton Bay Wards.

Apparently he was some kind of regenerating brute and could fly, fairly standard Alexandria package but no less cool. What? Taylor had always dreamed of flying and whilst the Keyblade was fantastic… Taylor _still_ wanted to fly.

Snapping back to the present Taylor watched as Aegis landed in front of her while Vista walked closer. Holding out his hand Aegis spoke first.

"Hi there, you must be Keynote." He said with genuine pleasantness.

Taylor twitched as she made a mental note to kill Mog later.

Little Pom hair, by little Pom hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12: When The Heart Is Most Defenceless**

 **Thanks to Major! My work would be garbage without him.**

"It's actually _Portunes."_ Taylor snapped, hating what was already becoming a well-rehearsed line, it wasn't that hard to remember.

Aegis paused in mid-offer, his hand hanging in the air, unsure if she would shake it.

Seeing Aegis pause Taylor realized how rude she was appearing by correcting him in such a tone.  
He was the Wards leader and her equivalent of Parian and if she'd ever tried to talk to her friend and nominal boss that way...

To try and make up for it she reached out and grasped Aegis' hand, shaking it firmly. Taylor bowed her head just a little, chastising herself, it was a stupid thing to get angry over. Aegis didn't mean any harm.

"Sorry, I've been trying to correct everyone and I guess I just snapped at you." Taylor said apologetically.

Aegis shook his head and his wry grin gave Taylor the impression he was amused. Vista came to a stop next to Aegis and Taylor had to admit it to herself that the duo gave off an impressive vibe, very heroic.

Well, if nothing else the PRT's Public Relations was damn good at what they do.

"Don't worry about it, but Portunes? I guess that would be the name Assault forgot." Aegis said, crossing his arms, his wry grin stretching into a much warmer smile.

Taylor felt her eye twitch as a spike of vengeful wrath coursed through her. The man who had _ruined_ her debut.

 _Assault_.

Taylor would have her revenge.

She snapped back to the present as Vista also put her hand out. This time Taylor didn't hesitate to shake it. The younger girl had a strong grip and Taylor felt herself liking the younger girl's cheerful grin, her smile peeking out of the darkness in response.

Releasing her hand Vista pulled the edge of the building closer to herself, space distorting as the younger girl mad herself a seat and sat on the concrete ledge from 20 feet away. "Vista, it's nice to meet you. I hate to sound like a critic, but I really like Keynote. Portunes sounds cool, but Keynote just rolls off your tongue."

Taylor stared at the stretched out concrete and reached forward to touch it, but pulled back at the last second, afraid the affect was easily disrupted and she'd send the green clad cape sprawling. Vista laughed at Taylor's antics and patted the space next to her.

"It's fine, seriously, I've stretched my bed out for hours like this, all that space to relax. It's great!" The younger girl said with an exaggerated stretch of her arms. Taylor, with a touch of childish excitement, sat down next to one of her local heroes. Aegis remained standing and tilted his head at Vista.

"If another news helicopter catches you warping the city for fun Piggot will drag you into her office the moment we get back." He said, his voice serious, but Taylor once again felt like he was jesting. He just… lacked the spite or the apathy she normally associated with bullying. Despite his serious tone Taylor felt he sounded… nice? Concerned, that was it.

Vista just waved her hand, brushing his comment off with a nonchalance Taylor envied.

"Shush Aegis, I'm trying to impress the new girl." Vista said and shot a grin at Taylor who smiled back, even if it was barely visible in her hoods enchanted darkness. This was so _cool_ , her, Taylor Hebert, of all people, laughing with _Vista_. Taylor pushed down her inner fan girl and ran a hand across the concrete where it was stretched.

"I knew you were capable of some pretty amazing things, but this is beyond what I expected. It's… cool. Really cool. Can you stretch space anywhere?" Taylor asked excitedly.

That caused a pause though and Taylor saw Vista share a glance with Aegis. Why would they need to share a secret look? What had she done wrong? It's not like she asked anything perso...

"Oh. I am _so_ sorry! I wasn't digging for information on your powers, I was just curious and I haven't met many capes so it's all kind of new and exciting and I really think it's cool that you guys are here, I mean you're the Wards!" Taylor babbled, almost forgetting to breathe.

 _'Shut up Taylor! You sound like an idiot.'_ Her own mind hissed at her, but her mouth was just out of control as Taylor kept talking, apologizing profusely. After another few moments without any sign of Taylor stopping Vista waved her hands in mock surrender.

"I totally understand, it's exiting on our end as well. New capes that _aren't_ trying to fight us? Who aren't hostile and all 'Authority? Must smash!' It's like Christmas." She teased and Taylor felt her face heat up, grateful her shadowed hood would hide her red cheeks.

"Is the hood tinker tech? No matter what angle I look at it remains shrouded in darkness, even with my advance eye sight." Aegis said suddenly. "Or is it another power? Some kind of darkness or shadow generation?"

Taylor felt her hands reach up and pull her hood down further, panic welling up inside her chest.

"W-why are you asking?" Taylor said, her breathing becoming more rapid. Sure she'd been asking Vista a similar question but… Was this it? The PRT information gathering, trying to find out her powers and even her identity? Would this be where they asked her to join and tried to twist her arm if she said no? Wait… He was already after her civilian identity! Why else was he trying to look past the darkness hiding her face? No, she wouldn't…

Aegis cut her thoughts off, noticing Taylor's rising panic as her breathing sped up and head darted around, as if looking for an escape route.

"Do not worry; it is just a really impressive effect and like yourself, I was curious. But I can see I have upset you. Sorry, my mistake. I know how rough it can be after… Well, you know. So, sorry if I brought up any bad memories." The red clothed ward said and stopped talking.

Bad memories? Taylor wondered what he was… Oh. He was talking about… about… Well, the second worst day of her life. He thought he'd brought that up somehow. Damn. Now she felt like an ass for worrying him, so Taylor stood and took a few steps towards the boy, letting him see the smile she forced onto her face.

"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard. I'm very happy to meet you and talk to you, but I... I haven't had good experiences with authority figures and I keep thinking that maybe... you're here to give me the sales pitch on the Wards and I'm worried that you'll take my answer the wrong way and then I'd be labelled a villain and... I couldn't deal with that."

Vista and Aegis stared at her for a few seconds before Vista snorted.

"I'm not going to lie, Piggot was very keen on us ' _making a good impression on a potential recruit'_ , her words not mine, and to be honest..." Vista trailed off and looked over the edge where people milled around, spotting the Wards entry. "Well, we'd never call you a villain just for telling us no. And, well, you look like you're doing pretty good here. So I'm not even going to pretend to give you the whole 'speech.' Like I said before, I'm just happy you're not against us. A lot of the time, we're pretty out-numbered on the cape front and, depending on who we fight, out gunned until the Protectorate sends help."

Vista trailed off there and seeing the younger Ward stop Aegis nodded in agreement before taking up the talk.

"I can see you like where you are at as well. A legitimate security job is a nice way to build experience without most of the danger being an independent hero brings. It is also a good way to get recommendations for the future, and earn money without resorting to villainy. Good on you for that. Also, as Vista said, I can see trying to give you such an obvious sales pitch would not endear us to you. Still, I would like to think we could work together in the future? I know your presenting yourself as a Rogue but having another friendly face around would be nice, especially one who is not just blowing us off because of… Ah, Shadow Stalker's… less than personable behavior." Aegis said, sounding pained at the end.

Taylor watched as the rust and silver coloured Ward drew himself up, almost standing at attention, all he was missing was the salute.

"As the leader of the Wards team East-North-East I would like to officially apologize for Shadow Stalker's behaviour and attack on you. It speaks well of your character that you have allowed us to speak with you and continue to uphold the law despite a heroes failings." Aegis said, his words backed up with confidence and sincerity that Taylor wished she had on her best days.

Despite the warm sensation Aegis's words left in her chest, Taylor felt the smile slip from her face. It was great a Hero thought she was a good person, but the mention of Shadow Stalker had rather soured the mood.

Still, he was officially apologizing for the dark-Ward's actions and Taylor would be damned if she'd spit in their face for another person's actions. Authority might have failed her but these two were at least trying.

"Shadow Stalker... is her own person. She made her choices that night and I assume she's paying the price, hopefully. I won't hold her choices against you." Taylor said, frowning as she thought of the aggressive girl. "So, apology accepted."

Aegis seemed to think about what to say next, but Vista had no such regards.

"Me and Aegis here can't really share the details since we're teammates and all, personal feelings aside. I can promise you though; Shadow is gon'na have a bad time." Vista finished with a grin.

Taylor blinked at the expression. Was that some kind of reference she was missing? Still, the bit about personal feelings seemed more important.

"You don't like her?" She asked, feeling curious at the inner workings of the Wards. Aegis remained stoic in expression, but Vista sighed, making an adorable pout.

"Not out right. Shadow Stalker just makes the small things that build relationships... _difficult_ on purpose. 'Takes no crap' is one way to put it and Shadow sees _a lot_ of things as crap." Vista explained and fell back on to the stretched concrete with a thump. Aegis stepped forward and pulled a card from one of the many pockets on his armour and handed it to Taylor.

"Umm... thank you?" She said as she spied several numbers typed neatly on it and two more scrawled at the bottom in pen.

"Shadow Stalker aside, this card has several numbers. Up top are the official lines for the PRT and Protectorate for emergency use and below that is the number to call if you have any questions. The bottom two are mine and Vista's work numbers when we're out patrolling the city. I would like to offer them to you in case something happens and you need back up without any strings attached or even if you would like to join us on a patrol. Maybe we can give you some feed-back on how you're doing, some tips from the pros, so to speak." Aegis said, giving her a warm smile which showed he was, if not joking, then at least not being mean spirited. He seemed like someone who genuinely wanted to help, a mythical being in Taylor's experience.

Aegis stood back after he was finished. Taylor looked from the card to the two in front of her.

This was not at all how Taylor envisioned how the PRT's approach would go. She was expecting invitations to fly down her chimney or for them to lay on dangers of potential problems that she may come across to frighten her into joining. She had pictured burly capes with angry expressions, glaring down at her, telling she'd be dead in six months, or armoured men asking if she was going to fight them.

This? Two Wards just coming by for a conversation? This was far more clever. Whether Vista and Aegis knew about it or not, the PRT was not allowing her to remain at the shop without zero pressure. They were hinting she should join, not because it was dangerous or trying to call her a villain. They were trying to play her loneliness against her. A sort of "See? We're not the bad guys, give it time and you might like us." approach.

It might have even worked if it weren't for Sabah.

Or was Taylor just reading way too much into a conversation and a card?

Vista stood, startling Taylor with the suddenness of her action.

"Well that about covers it from the political angle, so how about we get down to the fun part?" The green girl said excitedly, Aegis frowned and spoke up.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't hassle her like this?" He said, his tone clearly disapproving. Vista waved him off and spun to face Taylor.

"Can we see your sword? I've only heard about it and I _really_ want to see if it looks like a giant key! Please~!" Vista said, her grin infectious.

Taylor laughed and nodded, her own smile twitching at the younger girls antics. She'd been expecting this and had honestly been expecting something way worse. Aegis shot Taylor an apologetic smile, but didn't disagree anymore.

Taylor held her hand in front of her, slowly raising it and made a gripping motion.

With a flash and faint whistle the Melody of the Lost appeared in her grip, followed by the sounds of impressed 'woah's' from Vista and Aegis.

Taylor felt cool for the first time since the Wards had arrived, like finally she was the one with something to show rather than just being the newbie. Taylor held out the Keyblade for inspection as Vista came closer and looked it over.

"I have to say, it looks pretty awesome. The rose and the flute motif are kind of bizarre but it works, like a deadly musician type of thing. Beware the thorns!" Vista gushed a little before she caught herself.

"Can I hold it?" The young Ward asked, clasping her hand and looking alarmingly excited and adorable at the question.

"Vista, that's a bit far." Aegis said, uncrossing his arms and moving to cut her off.

Taylor shrugged though, not seeing the harm in it. Besides, it gave her an idea she'd been wanting to try and been unable to trick Sabah into. With a twirl of her wrist, the whole Keyblade spun in her grip and came to rest with the key-chain facing towards Vista.

"Don't whack anything to hard, it's sharp despite its appearance." She said in a friendly tone. Vista nodded seriously and grabbed the Keyblade.

With a swipe she swung it above her head and said loudly.

"By the power of Vista!" She cried, grinning up at the sword clasped in her hand. The young blonde gasped though as the keyblade vanished from her grip and appeared in Taylor's hands.

Taylor thought the top of her head might fall off her grin was so wide as she gave the Keyblade a twirl in her hands.

"What was that?" Taylor asked Vista, pointing to the Wards's still raised hand, laughter bubbling up at the Wards' shocked expressions.

The other capes relaxed when they heard Taylor laughing, realizing it was a prank and the Keyblade _wasn't_ exploding under Vista's touch. Vista went red around the neck as she answered.

"Is this the show where the character has a magic sword and... Well it doesn't matter, you can't lose that sword? One that can only be wielded by the true king?" Vista asked, quickly changing the subject. Taylor walked over to Vista's warped space and sat down.

"This is the Melody of the Lost, not Excalibur. And, it just comes to me when I need it. I can always feel it, just at the back of my mind." Taylor explained, feeling her pride swell as Vista and Aegis paid rapt attention to her. Taylor placed the Keyblade gently down on the concrete and suddenly the space she was sitting on warped and snapped back to normal.

Leaving Taylor sitting on empty air.

With a squeak, she landed heavily on her ass.

A second passed before Vista bent over and laughed hard. Her face rapidly turning red as she fought for breath.

Aegis's lips quivered rapidly but he helped her climb to her feet whilst managing to maintain his decorum.

With a mumbled goodbye that she was sure that Aegis didn't hear over Vista's gasps for air, Taylor picked up her Keyblade and rapidly hauled ass to the door to the stairs, her face bright red.

"Keep in touch!" Aegis called as she flew down the stairs, a smile in his voice.

Taylor felt like a nerd, awkward and embarrassed but… Aegis and Vista had been fun, they'd apologized for Shadow Stalker and hadn't twisted her arm, hadn't threatened her. There really _were_ heroes in the world and she was one of them.

She was still smiling as she hugged a confused Parian at the bottom of the stairs.

Taylor had a problem.

It wasn't a problem Taylor thought she'd ever encounter again in her life. After all, being a Cape had seemed to make such things trivial, and yet here it was, once more rearing its ugly head.

Parental permission.

After her first successful day, ignoring her failure in front of Aegis and Vista aside, Ingrid wanted Taylor to become a part time employ and have Portunes appear whenever she could. However, unless you were the Protectorate you couldn't officially employ a Cape as legally they didn't exist. No birth certificate, no driver's license, and most importantly, no IRD number. That meant to get paid a Cape had to be employed in their civilian identity, necessitating outing themselves. It was still a major point of conflict with many Capes and the government and was part of what caused the formation of the Elite, a group of business and profit oriented villains.

Regardless of any villains though, it meant for Taylor to get legally paid she had to be on the books as Taylor Hebert, not Portunes. So in the spirit of the unwritten rules and trying to keep Taylor's identify a secret, Ingrid had left Sabah in charge of going over the fine print of her contract. Which meant she would get paid. Which meant she would have a job. Which meant she had to have permission from her guardians. Which meant she had to tell her dad.

It was kind of funny really, here she was a Super-Hero who'd fought for her life against Super-Villains, saved civilians and wowed the public… and she _still_ needed her Dad's permission to get a job.

Capes and law were an odd couple.

More though, there were numerous additional laws that applied to parahumans and not just active capes that didn't apply to normal humans. After all a normal teenage girl couldn't lift trucks or shoot lasers from her eyes. The law made it out as the capes responsibility to always use their power safely, likening it to a live gun in their hands. The last thirty years or so had seen rapid constitutional reforms and new laws passed in response to the emergence of parahumans, particularly those with lots of power.

No one wanted a second coming of Glastig Uaine after all.

For instance, if you could fly, then nothing short of an Endbringer or another S-class threat would get you out of trouble if you were caught flying around in another country's airspace. That was one of the most basic and simple rules, Taylor could think of.

There were laws that existed for parahumans in any official sports competition. Thinkers were banned from casinos, betting agencies, politics, stock markets, and the weather forecast. Movers were prohibited from using their powers in residential zones. Blasters were treated as if they were willingly carrying around heavy weaponry everywhere. Shakers had entire laws dedicated to their violation of the laws of physics. Strangers were judged per case when, and more often than not _if_ , they got caught.

Masters... were a whole other ball game in recent years; ever since the appearance of Heartbreaker.

The whole justice system had new rules appearing all the time for one thing or another and all them seemed designed to control parahumans, to bring them under the Protectorates control or just lock them up.

A lot of those laws were cracking down on under age capes now. As the first second generation capes began to appear, more and more younger people were triggering. This was causing an unprecedented amount of underage capes that the government was trying to herd together by making it impossible for any capes to legally use their powers for self-gain without outing themselves and for underage capes it required the further step of parental permission.

Which lead to Taylor's _current_ problem.

"I can't tell him. Sabah, please, there has to be another way!" Taylor pleaded as houses rushed past the car window.

The sky appeared to be on fire as the sun set for the day, and it lit up Sabah's car in an odd way that made Taylor sleepy despite her racing thoughts.

Sabah looked at her as she steered them down the road, drawing closer to Taylor's street and house, which Taylor had foolishly given her the address of before she decided to ask _why_ Sabah wanted it.

"Taylor, I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just going to be there in case you start to panic." Sabah explained calmly, before quickly adding in a more amused tone then paused, her lips screwing up in thought.

"Well, more panicked than you are now. I can't legally employ you at the Doll House unless we get your Dad on board. I'm not going to risk the employees or Ingrid's investments because _you_ can't talk to your Dad. You've talked to me about him; I thought the two of you were okay?" The other girl asked her.

Taylor bit her lip as she chose her words. This was something she herself had been wondering.

"We are... it's just, he's my Dad and I didn't want him involved at first because I wasn't sure where'd I end up. I'd sort of planned on being an independent hero, not a security guard and… and… I just… I wanted to…" Taylor trailed off, unsure how to express herself.

Sabah nodded, understanding Taylor's unvoiced message.

"You wanted to keep him safe. That's not a bad thing but what's the _real_ reason?" She said without accusation. Taylor felt her cheeks burn a little at how easy Sabah seem to read her.

"...I didn't want to share my secret. After… After I woke up, it was all I had and I just… I couldn't tell him. I couldn't. He'd worry or panic and then I get dragged off to the Wards or some other place. Dad isn't great at handling personal things… Not… Not since Mom died. Mom could just look at people and know how to act, but Dad gets angry or he gets worried. I just wanted to be it to be my secret, something they couldn't take or ruin. I wanted something that was mine and no one else's and not become part of the Wards… and that sounds really bad now that I'm saying it aloud." Taylor said quickly, the words pouring out of her at Sabah, who sat and listened with full attention.

"You were afraid. You went through hell and you finally got something to help you through it. You were worried he might take it away from you, wrap you up in so much bubble wrap it wouldn't be yours anymore." Sabah said, confirming Taylor's feelings.

"I love my Dad, but..." Taylor began. "But… when Mom died, he just… He gave up. He wasn't there when I needed him. I was crying in bed and he was just drinking! I… I wanted my dad and he was just staring straight ahead while I cooked pasta. He… I love him but he…"

Taylor stopped, surprised as Sabah lay a hand on her thigh, rubbing gently to calm her.

"Taylor… I never really knew my Dad. He died when a few years back, shortly after we came to America. He got ill and died due to stress, so my family could make the trip here and I wish I could have known him better. He was a stern man and I was too timid to try and get to know him. I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did and end up losing your family like me." Sabah said, giving her a smile even if Taylor could see the pain behind it.

"Just try Taylor, give your Dad a chance. You can't just judge and sentenced him without ever giving him a chance to prove himself. Even if he failed when your mother died, he loves you still, right? You told me about the hospital a while back, he didn't reject you for hiding the bullying, he wanted to help you. Everyone deserves a second chance, so give your dad one okay? For me?" Sabah squeezed her hand and Taylor found her hand now griping Sabah's, having grabbed the hand on her leg like her life depended on it.

Taylor squeezed back, trying to be strong for her friend. "O-Okay Sabah. For you."

What Sabah had said sounded so logical and the older girl sounded so _sure_. Taylor had to agree her dad hadn't wronged her. She just didn't want him involved in her Cape identity, but why shouldn't he be? It was easy to throw herself at villains when it was just herself she was worrying about, but if she had to worry about her dad waiting up for her late at night with a first aid kit then it just became harder, more stressful.

He… He deserved that chance though, so she'd give it to him.

Sabah stopped her junker of a car outside Taylor's home, pulling up at the curb. With a growing sense of dread, despite her resolution, Taylor spotted her dad's car. He hadn't, for the first time ever it seemed, been called into work on a Sunday due to some emergency or other problem.

Taylor eyed Sabah out the corner of her eye, a terrible suspicion taking root. Did her friend have another power? Some kind of reality warping to make other people have uncomfortable situations? Taylor was almost sure of it.

Looking forwards again Taylor swallowed. Fighting with the tightening of her chest and feelings she was bottling within, Taylor got out the car and walked into the house with Sabah trailing behind her. She was home and her dad was waiting for her.

Entering through the front door Taylor put her coat on one of the hooks by the door without even looking, gazing into the house as she listened.

No sound coming from the TV, so Dad wasn't in the living room.

The shower was quiet, so he wasn't upstairs.

The coffee machine was rumbling away though. That meant her dad was in the kitchen.

So, to the kitchen then. Taylor turned to Sabah and was about to say something when she spotted Sabah looking at her childhood pictures hanging on the wall behind them.

"Christ, I forgot about them." Taylor moaned with a touch of horror. She hadn't had friends over in _so long_ that the pictures had become benign.

Sabah giggled and pointed to one in particular.

"I like the paint job." The darker skinned girl said, her blue eyes sparkling prettily.

Taylor followed her finger and spotted her younger self covered in white paint from when her Dad had been repainting inside the house. He'd been painting her room and Taylor had tried to help but instead she'd knocked over the paint tin when she was messing about. Her mom hadn't rushed to clean her or the floor up or freak out though. No. Taylor's mother calmly walked downstairs and returned with the camera.

"I was picking paint flakes out my hair for _years_ after that." Taylor said with a small smile as she thought back on happier times, the sound of her Mothers laughter and her Father's chuckles echoing in her ears.

"Taylor?" Her Dad's voice carried from the kitchen.

Starting at the sudden call, Taylor motioned for Sabah to follow, and headed towards the kitchen. Taylor gulped, her nerves returning as she was about to tell her Dad about her secret, her true self, and how Sabah was helping her adjust to her new situation, being in the same boat.

It sounded easy.

Taylor knew it would be anything but.

Entering the kitchen Taylor spotted her dad relaxing in a chair at the kitchen table, an empty plate from a late lunch and news-paper spread out in front of him. He stood when Sabah came in, a confused and yet pleased expression crossing his face.

"Well, hello there, I wasn't expecting anyone else besides Taylor." He said with good nature and a subtle look towards Taylor, who went pink.

Taylor hadn't told him she was brining Sabah, true. She had been too busy freaking out at the incoming bomb of her dad learning of her cape life to mention it when she'd called earlier. She was regretting that now. Still, introductions needed to made.

"Dad, this Sabah. She's my friend, the girl I've been hanging out with and staying over at her flat." Taylor said, making the introductions. "Sabah, this is my dad, Danny Hebert."

Danny's face lit up at this, a warm smile stretching his lips.

"So _this_ is the person who's been making off into the night with my little girl? It's nice to meet you. Also, I like your top." He said to Sabah, his eyes flicking over the older girls shirt.

Taylor groaned as Sabah grinned back at her dad. She just _knew_ her dad would take Sabah's side and soon her wardrobe of comfortable hoodies and baggy jeans would be gone, replaced with midriff baring tops, denim jackets and… Taylor shuddered, Sabah's skinny jeans.

Worse, her dad's chuckling meant he found Sabah's habit funny! Her friend had an odd habit that Taylor hadn't noticed straight away. Always, somewhere on her person, Sabah would wear something strange, something cringe worthy. Something which, while fitting, was always something that would, if not cause offense, then make people stare. Today it was Sabah's hoodie. A cartoon cat sat with its paw waving with the words "I'm Meta-fur-kitty awesome."

The pun was so bad Taylor had rolled her eyes practically back into her head when she saw it. And her dad loved it. Of _course_ he did.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hebert, I've heard a lot about you." Sabah said with a wide smile and tilted head, the perfect image of friendliness.

"Nothing too bad, I hope." He replied lightly, shooting a grin at Taylor, who smiled back.

Sabah hummed, her grin turning mischievous.

"I heard something about a raise in an allowance..." She trailed off, seeing Taylor eyes pop out of her head at the double meaning.

"My allowance is fine Dad, she's just joking." Taylor cut off her Dad's incoming question, fresh panic rising in her voice. What if her da thought she was… No, she had to focus. Focus on telling him.

"Well at least someone here has a sense of humor." Her Dad said and ruffled her hair.

Taylor slapped his hands away lightly, struggling not to blush as he embarrassed her in front of Sabah.

"Anyone want something to drink, we've got some OJ kicking about the fridge, I think?" Both of the girls nodded and when his back was turned Sabah raised her eye brow at Taylor, a question in her look.

Taylor felt her stomach clench, churning till it felt full of froth. This was… This was the moment. Why she'd brought Sabah, or, well, Sabah had brought _her_ here for.

When her dad returned with the glasses of juice, Taylor spoke, with a tremble in voice.

"D-Dad? We need to t-talk."

Danny looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly at her tone and stuttering voice. But he sat, calmly sliding each of the girls a glass and keeping one for himself. Taking a sip he nodded gently to her.

"I'm here for you kiddo, is everything okay?" He asked gently. Taylor felt her tongue go dry. She couldn't do this. Panic over whelmed all thought, all the lines she had thought of, the speech she'd prepared in advance… gone. All gone.

Her breath hitched as she tried to regulate it, tried to stop the steadily increasing pace. Taylor opened her mouth to speak, but her damn tongue didn't want to move leaving her jaw opening and closing but no sound coming out.

Her Dad's expression grew increasingly worried as she continued to sit there, unable to make a sound.

Suddenly a hand grasped hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. Taylor turned her head, coming face to face with Sabah as the Arabic girl leaned close and gave her a smile, a soft one just curving edges of her lips.

"Breath Taylor, it's okay. I'm here, trust me and we can do it together." The other girl said.

Taylor glanced down at their joined hands. Sabah's fingers felt warm, comforting. She wasn't alone. Looking back up into blue eyes Taylor nodded and drew in a sharp breath, turned to her Dad and spoke at the exact same time as him.

"You're a Lesbi-"  
"Dad, I'm a cap-"

There was a silence in the kitchen, except for a wooden clock ticking away on the wall.

"I'm a what?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"You're a cape, Taylor." Sabah said quickly, withdrawing her hand, her face scarlet. Taylor looked at her friend, confused by her blush. Shrugging as it didn't seem important; she turned back to her dad who was just sitting there motionless.

"...a cape?" He asked, his voice small.

Taylor hesitantly nodded.

"Ever… Ever since the Locker." She said quietly, worried any loud noises might set him off. Whilst she knew her father had a temper, he'd rarely shown it to her. Only twice she could recall. No, she was much more worried about sending him back into that pit of despair he'd been in after her mother passed. She never wanted to see him like that again.

Breathing steadily for a few moments, as if steeling himself Danny nodded, his head moving slowly. Then he looked at Sabah.

"Are you..." He trailed off, not sure how to handle the words correctly, how to voice his question without accusing the older girl of something.

Sabah also nodded. "I am. You might know me better as Parian."

Danny nodded slowly again then became still again. He sat there, silent, unmoving.

As time began to drag Taylor's anxiety grew, her stomach churning with fear.

"Dad?" Taylor finally asked, her tone uncertain, brittle. She was afraid her dad… Dad wouldn't accept her, that she'd be thrown out and the only family she had left would reject her. That they wouldn't reconnect and she couldn't give him a second chance. They'd cut ties and…

Her Dad's head swiveled up to face her form looking at the table.

"Why Taylor? Why didn't you _tell me?"_ He asked, his voice hurt, confused, and lost. Taylor opened her mouth… And slumped back like she had been struck, her reasons now feeling stupid. She hadn't told him why? Because he wouldn't support her? Because he'd make her join the wards and she couldn't deal with more teenage drama? Because he hadn't been there for her when her mom died?

They all… They all seemed so trivial now. Not support her? He was her _dad,_ he told her he loved every day. Make her join the Wards? He detested the government and Protectorate as much as her mom had, and _she'd_ been Lustrum's henchwoman. So… so what if he hadn't comforted her, and had abandoned her when her mom died? He was here now, right? He'd been there for her after the locker, comforted her when she had nightmares. Sabah never got to know her dad. Taylor refused to make the same mistake and lose her's before she could. He was all she had left. She'd even climbed out of that dark place to come back to him and she was just throwing her second chance _away?_

To hell with that!

Sabah's voice cut across her thoughts then.

"She is, right now." Sabah said, her tone calm and firm.

Danny looked from Taylor to Sabah and back again. Then he sighed.

"That's true, two and a half months isn't so bad, but I have this feeling this meeting is more due to _your_ influence," Her dad nodded towards Sabah, "Than Taylor's own willingness."

Danny chuckled humorlessly. "My girl is a good one, but she has independence issues that're making me go grey. Don't get me wrong, I'm still very upset that you kept this from me, Taylor, but... I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

Then Danny raised his glass and downed the orange juice in a single gulp. Setting the glass back, he grimaced slightly, the expression showing he wished the glass had contained something stronger than fruit juice.

Still, he'd accepted her. Taylor felt something ease inside her a little. Her dad had accepted her and he still wanted her. She still had a family and home. She'd gotten her second chance… Now to give her dad his.

"So if you're Parian, I guess that makes you her new help, Keynote?" Her Dad asked and blinked when Taylor's face turned thunderous.

 _"I_ prefer Portunes, but yes that's me." Taylor muttered.

Sabah's lips trembled at this, fighting against a grin whilst the older girl's shoulders quivered holding in her laughter.

Danny blinked at the odd reactions, uncertain what he'd done to make one girl angry and the other laugh.

"So what happens now? I guess there was a reason I was brought into the fold of your diabolic plan?" He asked, a little humor returning as he watched his daughter pout.

At hearing this, Taylor beamed, her fear abated and humor returning as she pulled out the paper work from the Doll House.

"I want to become a Rogue and help Sabah at the Doll House, but I can't do that without your permission." Taylor explained, more animated than she had been this whole conversation. Sabah leaned back and smiled, watching the pair reconnect.

Taylor and her Dad made eye contact, a silent reassurance passed between them and Taylor knew they'd be okay. There was a still lot for her Dad to digest and he might eventually remember she was almost killed by the E88, but Taylor wasn't going to bring that up and just pray he'd forget.

And in the mean-time she'd make up for all the lost opportunities and tell her dad she loved him _so very much._

"Sabah, did you know there is a giant yellow chicken living in your house?" Danny said as he entered the studio. Boco pulled his head from the trash and trilled it at them before he spotted a newcomer.

"Kewh?" Boco said as he looked at Danny. Sabah sighed, reaching over and pulling a banana peel off Boco's beak.

"I do. Danny meet Boco the chocobo and Mog... where ever he is. Mog?" Sabah called out and then from behind a microwave, Mog's pom-pom popped up.

"Give me a few seconds, kupo, almost done." Mog answered as the sound of electricity crackling followed his voice, coming from the kitchenette.

Sabah dropped her coat on the ground and stomped forward. Taylor took a step back. She knew that face, Sabah had made that same expression when she'd accidentally damaged the floor in her sleep. Smashing a guitar on stage was a lot cooler when you were a rock star, not just dreaming you were one and summoning your sword whilst you slept.

"Done? With what? Don't you _dare_ blow up my microwave again, I live off that thing!" Sabah said. Danny's mouth hung open at the sight of Mog quickly flying away and out of reach.

Boco gently walked up to Danny and pushed his head under the man's hand. Danny blinked, puzzled as the… giant chicken? As the bird kept butting at his hand. Soon enough he caught on and began scratching Boco with great enthusiasm, much to Boco's delight.

"I always wanted a dog." Danny mused, shooting Taylor a smile.

In return Taylor grinned at him and quickly vanished into Sabah's bedroom where she'd left her costume. With some quick fingers, tugging, caught zippers and a few minutes, she left Sabah's room and stood before her Dad, in full garb, Keyblade and all.

Her Dad looked her down and up.

"White is going to be a pain to keep clean." Was the first thing he said and Taylor felt sort of let-down. Cleaning was seriously the first thing that came to mind? Not… Not how heroic she looked?

Chuckling Danny reached out and pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Whilst he couldn't see her face, her drooping shoulders were clue enough to his daughters mood. Leaning down he placed his mouth next to Taylor's ear.

"My baby's a hero, a _real_ one. You mother would be so proud of you." He whispered. Taylor was never so thankful for the hood as she was now as her face began to redden and her lips trembled with the effort it took not to cry.

"I miss her." Taylor said and Danny smiled sadly, pulling her tighter against him.

"Me too Taylor, me too."

Today had been just _hell_ on her emotions but…

She wouldn't have had it any other way.

With a final wave, Sabah closed front door. Smiling, Taylor watched as the door was left behind, growing smaller as Danny's car picked up speed as they traveled back home together.

"Isn't this the street the E88 attacked or something?" Danny asked, his eyes roving over the remnants of battle still getting patched up as they drove past. Taylor innocently shrugged and hid her grin.

Danny eyed her, he opened his mouth and… With a sigh he let it go. His daughter had opened up to him finally and he would not push her so hard she clammed back up again.

"So, this wasn't how I planned to spend my day off, but I can't really complain. Do you think if I leak pictures of you in costume, I can earn some quick cash?" He teased her.

Taylor shot him an unamused glare which made him chuckle.

"Fair enough." He said as he turned heading along the edge of the city towards the docks and home.

"Still, it makes me happy that you told me, even if it took a little time and some adjusting. Anyway, I left the papers signed with Sabah and I'm sure she'll make sure that it isn't seen by anyone that isn't trust worthy, or stupid. Hmm. I'm kind of excited to see if I can catch any gossip about you from the workers tomorrow. I can stand around looking all smug and knowledgeable while they discuss the new Rogue in town." Danny said with a laugh.

"Noooooo! I'll be found out in no time!" Taylor wailed dramatically, clasping her hands together as if in despair while she grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes at her antics, chuckling as they drove. The conversation was actually flowing between them for the first time in years. It made him feel lighter, like some great weight he hadn't know he was carrying had been lifted from his shoulders. Life… wasn't looking up, not yet. But he hoped it would be.

The car slowed as the traffic light flashed red and they rolled to a stop. Danny began to fiddle with the radio and Taylor leaned back and watched a truck move through the center of the intersection and... stop?

The truck was stereotypical battered and red. A silver tarp covered the back of it. The driver, a man sat behind the wheel and the dark interior made it hard to make out any features, but Taylor would swear she could see a man with a huge scar down the side of his face.

Horns began to blare angrily when the truck didn't move and it only got worse when the lights changed and her dad and the other drivers couldn't go. Glaring at the driver, Taylor felt her stomach sinking as the man in truck began to cry. He picked up a radio and something else; Taylor's stomach stopped sinking then and outright plummeted. She knew something was horribly wrong.

The Keyblade flashed into her hands and Danny yelped. Taylor wasn't sure how it could help, but its weight lent her a feeling of safety she desperately needed.

"Taylor, what are-" He began, but Taylor brought the keyblade up in front of his chest in a guard, pointing at the driver with her free hand.

"Dad, back up! That man is holding a rem-" Taylor said before…

And the world exploded.

There was ringing noise and it kept going and _going_. It was annoying and Taylor tried to reach out and stop whatever was making the noise. Her arm didn't move. Why, what… She tried again but her arm still refused to move.

Slowly the world began to return as Taylor became conscious again. Her head felt heavy and light at the same time, like someone had stuffed her head with cotton candy then driven an axe into it. She felt dizzy and sore and… Taylor retched, spitting, desperate to get rid of the taste of blood clogging her throat. Coughing as she continued to try and spit Taylor realized there was more than just a ringing sound in the air.

There was chaos.

Screams, crying, alarms, the crackling of fire, the distant wail of sirens… Noise came from everywhere. Taylor breathed in, almost coughing again as she tried to recover her breath an d choked on smoke. The air stank, the reek of burning metal and gasoline filling nose and throat. With an effort, Taylor open her eyes and tried to make sense of what she was seeing. The… the sky was grey? Grey and covered with broken glass, red blood dripping upwards to pool… Taylor blinked, tried too. She licked her lips, almost retching again at the coppery taste. There was blood running, dripping across her face and her left eye wouldn't open.

Looking back up Taylor wondered why her blood was rising into the sky? No. It… it wasn't floating, everything was upside down. _She_ was upside down, still held in place by her seat belt. Moaning with the pain movement caused she fumbled for the clasp and unlatched herself, flopping onto the car roof with a strangled scream. Where… where was… she couldn't see him, where was her dad? She reached for him, where he should because _he was there and she just couldn't see him._

She scrambled, hand flailing amidst the wreckage. Where? Where was he? He… He had to… had to be there… Where…

He wasn't there. Looking at the empty ground her hand was scrabbling at Taylor realized h _e wasn't there_. Looking now, _really_ looking Taylor tried to see out of her one working eye even as she had to keep blinking blood away. Eye flickering over the damage she saw that the driver's side was ripped away, the whole side; door, wheel, seat…. They were gone. Nothing left but the bare frame of the car and melted tar studded with glass chips from the window screen.

She… She had to… find him. had to find him. Find her dad.

Taylor dragged herself out through the gaping hole and over the broken glass even as it cut her palms and knees.

She had to find him.

Finally reaching outside Taylor tried to push herself up wright, heedless of the pain and glass slicing her fingers. Something… Something was wrong though. Looking at her arms not understanding their betrayal she noticed that one of her arms wasn't right. Elbows weren't supposed to bend that way, were they?

Gritting her teeth Taylor used her good arm to force herself upright, staggering as her feet slipped beneath her. Her legs… they felt wrong but that wasn't important wright now. Slowly, she came up right and looked around.

She had to find him.

She had to find him but where was he?

She looked around, trying to see despite her pounding head and the black spots in her vision. There… There was smoke. Lots of smoke. And fire. Fires all… All around her. Car, trucks, buildings… All on fire and belching black smoke. Even the road was on fire, the tar melted and burning.

What… What happened?

Taylor gripped her head with her good arm, trying to force her brain to work. She… She had… Had to remember.

The truck… The truck. The red truck with the silver tarp. The truck had exploded. Her father's yells, her screaming, then…

Darkness.

Not… not helping. Taylor looked around again, desperate. He… he ahd to be here. He had to be okay because he promised he would be there for her. They'd got their second chance and he would be there.

Focusing, Taylor noted the street where the bomb went off was now a sea of flames, whatever the bomb was made from had managed to light things on fire that… that shouldn't be burning right? Metal didn't burn, right? The street itself was on fire and creeping towards her. She… she need to find her dad before he burned to death. Had… She had to save him. She was a hero and _heroes saved people._

With frantic limps she moved forward and head darting about, searching with her one working eye.

There!

She'd spotted him a small distance away, maybe… she didn't know how far. Small. Her dad, who had been smiling not so long ago, just laying limply next to the driver's seat. The seat was on fire and the flames were climbing up Danny's legs. Her… her dad was burning. He shouldn't be burning!

With furious effort she ran towards him, ignoring the black spots that blotted her vision, the darkness filling in the edges until all she could see was her dad burning! Dad was unconscious and didn't look he was breathing. He was burning!

Slumping to her kness Taylor looked at him. Her dad had a terrible head wound.

With her arms under Danny's shoulders, she pushed at his body, attempting to roll him. That… that was… was what you were supposed to do right? Stop, drop and roll! Taylor giggled. She'd mad a funny! The pain was flashing behind her eyeballs. Pushing again and not expecting Taylor was not to make much progress, but he slide rolled fairly easily and most of the flames guttered out as they became coated in wet tar. She… she needed to get her dad away though. Away from… Away from the burning and the pain. With some effort Taylor was able to grab her dad by his shoulder and she dragged her dad a less on burnt part of the street.

Looking at him she saw there were still some of the flames on her dad. Pulling off her coat, her moth contorting as her elbow bent wrong, taylor hauled the denim jacket had given her off and beat at the remaining burny flames on her fathers legs. When they were finally all gone, Taylor put fingers to her Dad's throat and felt for a pulse like they did in all th action movies… Why… There was no pulse.

No. Had to focus, not… on her thoughts. Taylor needed to focus!

She pushed harder on his throat , desperately shifting her fingers and still felt nothing.

No, no, no.

Taylor lay on him back and put an ear to his chest.

No, no, no!

There was no sound, no thump-thump of life, no steady rhythm she drifted off to sleep with many times when she was younger

No heart-beat.

NO, NO, _NO!_

The fire was all around them now and as Taylor watched it was drawing closer to her dad who had no heart beat! Without thinking Taylor slashed at the flames with her Keyblade and the fire swirled, spinning around her then winking out, like it had never been. Taylor stared, then looked at the Keyblade. Mog had called it magical. If Taylor ever felt desperate enough to believe in magic then it was _right now._

"Fix him, please, I need you to fix dad. Please, I can't lose him, not now, not today. Come on!" Taylor screamed as she pointed the Keyblade at her fathers... body.

This wasn't... real. It couldn't be real. She… She wouldn't _let_ it be real!

"Fucking fix him, you piece of crap, I'm not asking, I'm telling you. To. **Fix**. **_Him!_** _"_ Taylor screamed, her voice burning with rage, her words drowning out the surrounding noise, eclipsing the roaring fire.

The Melody of the Lost glowed and there was a green shower of sparks that washed over her Father's body and then...

Coughing, his chest began rising and falling, ragged breaths drawn through clenched teeth.

Taylor dropped the Keyblade with a clatter and pull Danny to herself.

Her tears dripped down her blackened, blood stained face as she sobbed in relief.

Her dad was alive. He was alive!

The thought leant Taylor clarity she'd been missing. Looking up and listening she could hear sirens approaching. By the time they got here though, Taylor knew she and her father would be dead, swallowed by the flames. She looked at the shortest path out of the flames and counted at _least_ 20 steps before she'd be free of the fire.

Taylor couldn't carry her dad but there no way she was leaving him like this. She couldn't carry him…

With a snarl she stood.

…but she do it anyway because _heroes saved people_.

With rising horror and grim determination settling in Taylor picked up her father.

He was heavy and she felt her knees buckle but she refused to fall.

He was cumbersome and her arm screamed at her but she would not let go.

He was a burden and he mad it hard to breathe but she would not leave him.

Then Taylor walked forward into the fire and even as the flames swirled around her legs and her feet began to char and her calves blacken… She held her father high.

Officer Peters would always remember the day that the middle of town was set on fire.

Not because of the fire, or the agonized screaming, or the shattered buildings, or even charred corpses.

But because of the girl. He had just stepped out his car and was looking around, trying to see where he could be most useful, when he spotted a shadow in the flames.

With bile rising in his throat, he saw a girl carrying a man twice her size walk out of the roaring inferno. Her hair was flying about her head, smoldering in the heat as hot air whipped at her, her skin slowly reddening then blackening from the bottom up while blooded dripped and from a face stained red by it.

It was her expression though, that scarred him though. She didn't look hurt or in pain, not sad face was not of pain, but a terrible, all-consuming _rage_ , as if the universe itself had offended her. She wasn't crying, she made no sound, her mouth locked in a rictus of hate, but her eyes...

They would haunt the man forever. Her eyes were unwavering, hotter than the flames that were consuming her body. He made the sign of the cross and after a moment's hesitation went for his radio, not his gun and called for an ambulance at his current location.

Later that week he retired to desk duty for the rest of his career, unsure is he could be trusted with a gun after that day as he'd nearly shot a girl for walking out of a fire. He'd nearly killed a civilian because they looked scary.

He still woke him up screaming though, her eyes boring into his soul.

Taylor sat next to the sterile bed. The switch in position was not lost her, yet the irony was a bitter pill to swallow. The repetitive beeps reassured her that her dad was still alive, the idea of his life seeming so frail now. Something that had been a certainty now seemed so fragile and she couldn't bear to lose him.

The time between the attack and being in the hospital seemed to a hazy blur. People had sat her down, talked to her, treated her burns, asked more questions and Taylor just couldn't see the point. It was her dad who'd nearly died and needed magic to bring him back, not her. Even when they'd sedated her for surgery she'd been trying to get them to treat him first.

Sitting beside his bed now, bandages wrapped around her hands and her arm in a sling after they'd put her elbow back into its socket, Taylor felt weak. Her knees were wrapped up too, the glass she'd embedded in them when she feel out of her seat thankfully removed. She looked at her dad and felt horrible because he wouldn't wake up.

At least they hadn't been in one of the other areas hit though, at least she'd been there and the keyblade had blocked the worst of the blast for her because…

It wasn't just her dad and herself that were hit. Taylor and her Dad had been two of only thirty in her area, while dozens had died. Worse, they were only one of three areas to be hit by a bomb. The entire hospital was rushed to pick up the slack at the triple digit casualty list.

In retrospect Taylor had been lucky. The bomb at the intersection she'd been at had created a fire so hot someone had likened it to the sun. It hadn't been big though and most of the damage had been caused by the air itself catching fire and exploding as well as the diesel the truck had been carrying getting thrown about.

The other streets though…

One had been snap frozen, reduced to absolute zero and everything inside the blast crystalized instantly. People, cars, the air… All reduced to frozen statues that shattered as frozen air crystals rained down.

The other street… was simply gone. Whatever the bomb had done there was a perfectly spherical hole covering half a city block that had been erased from reality. Shunted into another dimension, transmuted into air, teleported to the moon… No one knew. It was just gone along with over a hundred people.

In the aftermath of the disaster one name had circulated through the hospitals and the media, a Villain who had escaped custody in New York and come to Brockton Bay. Recruited by the Azn Bad Boyz they had shown off their new tinker. They called her the Mad Bomber of Cornnell . Her name was…

 _Bakuda._

Taylor didn't know anything about this 'Bakuda'. She knew capes had to go through a lot to get powers, that they all had their own stories of pain and suffering, that they'd all been forced to swallow pain and dirt but…

Taylor didn't care. Bakuda. Mad Bomber. Whoever they were… It was now pointless. Bakuda's actions had sealed her fate. No court would ever look favorably at the images of a frozen family, their shattered remains piled together as they began to thaw and the ice ran red, thawing blood trickling over a child's face. No person could look at the crater on 21st Street and forgive the person who had erased all those people, tourists, shoppers and businessmen lost forever. No Hero could forgive the monster who set a street on fire, the blackened bodies locked forever in their death throws.

Taylor couldn't forgive Bakuda. Not after what she'd done.

The internet was avoided after that, Taylor had enough crap on her plate in her own life. She didn't need to see the numbers, the images, and the pain to feel any worse about something she knew that she had no power over, but still felt guilty about.

She was a hero, she was supposed to save people, save everyone… and the only person she could save had been her dad.

Taylor wondered what would have happened that day if she'd acted differently. Could she have saved everyone somehow? Maybe if she'd jumped out and rushed the truck, stopped the driver before he could press the detonator. Maybe if she'd been closer she could have blocked more of the explosion. If she'd listened to Mog and believed in magic sooner, maybe she could have controlled the fire and… stopped it somehow.

She hadn't though. She hadn't and so many people had paid the price. She… she had barely even saved her dad. She looked at him, hooked up to a dozen machines as they monitored his vitals whilst Taylor prayed he would wake up.

He looked so peaceful as he lay still, looking like he was just sleeping. Like she could wake him with a touch… Except she'd tried and he just slept on.

Taylor scrunched her eyes, fighting back the sobs which threatened to bubble up. She forced herself to focus on his, and his own peaceful expression helped calm her. He looked fine, peaceful and pain free, thanks as the drugs working through his system. Thankfully his recovery was nothing short of miraculous and the doctors were confident he would awaken any day now.

Miraculous… It sort of was really. Though magical would probably be a better term.

Taylor was thankful this, his recovery and her role in it. That first hour, of watching her dad writhe in pain, body shaking, his burns needing attending had been unbearable. Especially after they dragged her away to tend her own wounds, stopped her helping where she could. Couldn't they tell his wounds were much more important? What did her life matter compared to her dad's?

That first day had been was the hardest, she'd felt too exhausted to do anything, powerless and unable to help. Now where the nurses finished a routine check though and Taylor could help. She summoned her Keyblade and cast the healing spell, cure, over and over again, whenever she felt like whatever pool the spell pulled from refreshed. Sometimes she would find herself on the floor, minutes passed in a blackout.

It didn't matter though, because it helped him. Her father's body healed by her power, little by little, his recovery getting faster every time.

And yet he wouldn't wake up.

Now it was day three and Taylor was sat next to his bed again, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Sabah had gently pried her away for a shower and a meal the day before, carefully helping her redress her wounds. The water felt dull on her red skin and the food tasteless on her tongue, but she'd soldiered on and devoured everything, keeping quiet the whole night, despite Sabah's gentle prodding. She owed the older girl so much, and as she'd lain in Sabah's bed having been forced their while her friend took the couch… Taylor quietly sworn she'd do anything to pay her friend back.

Looking at her father, she could see what the doctor meant. Her dad's body had been remodeled, the burnt and blackened skin now a healthy pink, but it still looked raw compared to his normally pale complexion. His breathing was much better, his lungs no longer damaged and hampered by smoke inhalation. Even his head wound had closed, not even a scar remained. The pain killers now only for the brain damage he'd suffered.

Danny's doctor hadn't been able to tell her how serious it was, only that it was there and they'd need to do a full assessment when he woke up.

Brain damage.

The words echoed inside her head. Untreatable they'd said, nothing anyone could do. Modern medicine didn't know how and the brain was the one thing most healers couldn't touch, not even Panacea Brockton Bay's own healer. The only nominal healer who could affect the brain was, to Taylor's horror, Bonesaw of the Slaughterhouse Nine and there was no way anyone would want that psychopath poking around in their parents brain.

That meant damage was permanent unless Taylor could somehow make her own healing spell help somehow. Scaring across lobes, the man in the white coat had said. Taylor and her dad would just have to live with it for now but…

He still slept and there was nothing Taylor could do about it except hope.

Taylor didn't feel angry, she didn't feel much of anything at all.

"Thank you, I know you've done everything you can. I'm going to go sit with my Dad for a while." Taylor said, her tone flat and empty. The doctor nodded but hesitated.

"I see. Miss. Hebert, I'd like to offer my assistance again or perhaps even put you on the list for Panacea on her next visit, may I please take a look at your…" He said, but Taylor was already shaking her head and he trailed off.

"It's pointless, it doesn't hurt and it's been removed. Thank you doctor." Taylor said as she entered the single room. The doctor didn't follow her in and Taylor was glad for it.

As she sat down and picked up a book that she had brought from home to pass the time, she glanced into a mirror hung on the wall. The raw socket of her empty eye stared back at her; empty and hollow amdist burn scarred flesh, accusing her of failure and yet...

An eye was a small price to pay for stopping her father's heart from dying, to get it beating again.

Taylor was starting to feel like she would pay the other eye from him to be okay.

The Keyblade shimmered into her hands and she held it over her father.

"Cure." Taylor whispered. The spell and its green sparks came easily now and as the spell washed over him, her Dad looked just that little better… At least to her mind.

Taylor then banished the sword without casting it on herself, saving her strength to use on her dad again.

When her father awoke and he was okay, _then_ Taylor would think about her eye.

Until then she would live with her failure, a reminder to herself and motivation to never. Fail. Again.

On the fifth day, as Taylor sat their reading her book she saw her dad's eyes fluttered slightly.

The visits were growing to be a routine and it was starting to get uncomfortable avoiding questions from the nurses and doctors about her living arrangements. A few of her Dad's friends and workers had popped in and offered to bring her food and company.

Taylor smiled softy and nodded at the idea, but not agreeing.

Her stare made the softer ones flinch and that had upset her the first time. Now they had grown accustom to it or better at hiding their feelings.

Now her father moaned and he began to stir.

This was it! He was waking up! He… he would be okay now, it wasn't permanent. She _had_ saved him!

"Hey, Dad, it's okay, you're okay." Taylor reassured him as her dad's eyes finally opened.

Danny stared around, eyes darting about the place eyes stared confused, looking at her then the room and back again. Emotions passed across his face too quickly for Taylor to read, but he sat up a little as Taylor reached out, pressing the button to call for a nurse.

Smiling down at her dad, Taylor got up and went to the door to wait. She poked her head out, looking and started as the nurse almost walked into her, saved by her messy dark brown hair shocking the nurse, expecting her to still be sitting her chair, waiting.

Pulling her head back Taylor returned to her chair and held her father's hand whilst the nurse bustled about checking readings and unplugging things. Taylor smiled as Danny began to sluggishly move his hands and feet, stretching his bed ridden body.

Danny tried to say something then, but his throat was incredibly dry and all that came out were gasps.

Taylor quickly fetched him water and, put the straw to his lips like he had done for her just a few short months ago. She smiled as her father drank with the same urgency Taylor remembered from her own stay and time unconscious.

When he finished the cup, Taylor carefully returned it to the bedside table. Turning back she gave her Danny's hand a squeeze. Danny smiled at that and fixed his gaze on Taylor.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, his tone dazed. Taylor smiled and felt relief flood her.

"Five days, you were hurt pretty badly. I was worried that you... that you wouldn't come back." Taylor said, her voice tight. Danny closed his eyes and Taylor felt panic grab her, but he quickly opened them again.

"I don't remember what happened, but its okay now, see? I'm still in one piece." He joked, wiggling some the fingers of his other hadn whilst he gave Taylor her own squeeze. Taylor felt her face become painful at the amount she was smiling, the sheer joy of her father waking up overwhelming.

"Maybe, your brain might of leaked a little, so we probably won't notice any difference." Taylor joked, making the nurse reading her Dad's vitals smile, Danny look shocked.

"Such cheek! You always knew how to wound me where it hurts Annette." He said as he got comfortable on his pillow, not seeing Taylor's face freeze.

Annette? Her mother, Annette? The damage was worse than she thought if he was mixing names up.

"It's Taylor, Dad, maybe you hit your head harder than the doctors thought." Taylor said as she let the nurse check blood pressure and heart rate.

"Hilarious joke to pull on an injured man, Anne, I'm busted up, not crazy. Where is Taylor? Did you leave her with a friend?" Danny said as he looked around the room. His eyes sweeping right over Taylor.

Taylor stood, her breathing coming quickly, almost panicked.

"Dad. Dad, I'm right here. It's me, Taylor." She said, leaning closer, hoping he was having a moment of madness or that maybe he just couldn't see properly.

Danny looked at her bewildered and then angry.

"This isn't funny Annette, what's going on? Why am I here? Where's Taylor?" He demanded and began thrashing against the hospital equipment, the nurse pushed a button and tried to calm him. Taylor stepped back.

Her chest hammered and everything was suddenly so noisy as more staff rushed into to help and her father was yelling at her and it was all so _wrong_ and…

Taylor bolted.

She ran, she ran down the hall as fast as she could, still hearing her father.

"Annette, please don't leave me! Don't leave me alone here! Annette, please I need you!" His voice followed her down the stairs, haunting her, screaming inside her head even when she finally stopped running.

Taylor sat down on a bench and looked around.

She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where she was at all.

And she didn't care because her dad thought she was her mom and… And it was all _wrong_. She hadn't saved him, she couldn't heal him. It… it was all her fault and there was nothing she could do!

Taylor felt her eyes water, but only her right eye shed any tears. The left one was gone forever just like…

She swallowed, feeling like she was choking on razor blades. Her Dad thought she was her mother. Taylor had spent the last five days waiting on him, begging, praying, cursing and _healing_ him every second she could.

Then he woke up and only saw her mother? Her mother who was gone forever just like her eye and now her dad _too?!_

There was laugh that bubbled up out of her throat. She laughed and it sounded like a sob on repeat and it hurt and Taylor _didn't know what to do!_

She want to scream, but she didn't know what words to scream.

She wanted to hit something, but mindless rage wouldn't help.

She wanted to cry, but it wouldn't solve anything, it never did.

Taylor wanted to fix this. She wanted to do something, anything. She needed to make this right somehow! There was a word, a name that sprang to mind.

 _Bakuda_.

At once her entire body reacted like it had been shot.

Bakuda had done this, caused her misery and pain. It was Bakuda who had hurt her father, who had caused his pain and confusion.

Taylor grasped at the reasoning and used it to pull herself together.

Taylor didn't know how it would help, or what it would accomplish… But she knew who and she knew why.

Taylor was going to **_kill_** ** _Bakuda!_**

"Taylor? Where've you been? I was waiting for you at the hospital, but you never showed and then a nurse told me your Dad woke up but you ran away." Sabah rapidly said as she open her door. Her face pinched with stress, her normally immaculate clothes rumpled.

Taylor nodded, but didn't say anything. Stepping inside, Taylor began to rummage in the living area looking under the couch and in drawers.

"Taylor? What's wrong?" Sabah asked, more quietly whilst Mog and Boco watched silently, uncertain as to what was going on.

Taylor turned to look at Sabah with her working eye.

"I need my costume, I have to get my costume." Taylor said, her voice distant and flat. Sabah took a step back at this, unsettled by dead sound of her friend's voice.

"But you Dad, don't you want to see…" Sabah tried to say soothingly, but Taylor shook her head violently.

"No! He isn't... He isn't right. It's all gone wrong!" Taylor said, her voice rising, wavering with fear. Her hands began to yank at handles and doors, too impatient to be polite. Sabah grabbed her arm.

"Taylor, calm down, what's wrong with your Dad? Why do you need your costume?" Sabah asked more forcefully, projecting authority into her voice.

Taylor kept shaking her head, struggling in Sabah's grip.

"He woke up… He woke up, and all he saw was Mom, he has brain damage and now he can't see me. I couldn't sit there and listen, I _won't_ sit there and listen. I need to be out there. I need to do something, anything to _fix this."_ Taylor said, her voice rapidly changing from dead to desperate. Sabah paused, her face horrified and her surprise let Taylor shake free of her grip.

"Fix what? Your Dad? Taylor you can't time travel! The best thing here is to be there for him." Sabah said as she blocked off her bedroom whilst Taylor kept rummaging.

Shifting a pile of cloth Taylor saw Sabah defending the door to her room and that let Taylor realize were her costume was. She stalked up to the older girl, glaring at her.

"No, I can't _be there_ right now, it's too _hard_ , I… I can go out and get the person who made the bombs or used them! Bring them to justice anyway I can." Taylor said, her face shiny with sweat, and Sabah saw droplets dripping down her friends face.

Sabah worry look transformed into horror as the state of her friend and her intentions dawned on her.

"Taylor, you... You want to kill her? You want to _kill_ Bakuda?" The other girl's voice was quiet when she said this.

Taylor didn't move.

"I don't… I don't _want_ to... But I… I… I need… I _need_ to do something, I have to fix things, I have to make it right, I have to do this." Taylor whispered. Sweat was streaming down her too pale face and she was trembling all over as she tried to reach for the bedroom door but Sabah remained firm.

"I didn't make that costume for a _murderer_. I made it for my friend who wanted to be a hero, who valued peace and doing the right thing, who didn't want to fight but did so to protect _me_. Right now though? Right now I can't see my friend." Sabah said with heat as she slowly walked forward, forcing Taylor to step back with her.

"I don't want to-" Taylor began and stopped, whimpering as Sabah snarled at her. Taylor had never seen the other girl so furious.

"But you will if it comes to it? Are you _crazy?!_ Killing is never okay when there are other options! I don't know what's going on in your head, but enough is enough, Taylor. Give me my friend back."

Sabah grabbed Taylor then pulled the her forward into a hug suddenly. Taylor gasped at the contact, the warmth and the comfort almost overwhelming.

"This isn't you Taylor, you're not a killer. You don't need to blame yourself, you don't need to make anything _right_. Why on earth are you doing this to yourself Taylor?" Sabah said, tears running down her cheeks as she looked up into Taylor's sweating, shivering face.

Taylor was too stunned at the sudden words to reply, her mouth just opening and closing like a fish.

"Taylor, _listen to me_ , you are not to blame. Nothing you could have done would have stopped those bombs. Even if by some miracle you managed to stop the first one, the other two would have went off anyway. No matter how much you want to you can't save everyone Taylor! You're a victim too, Taylor, just like your Dad, you are not the guilty party here." Sabah sobbed as she spoke, still looking straight into Taylor's wild eyes.

Taylor began to shake her head again, denial on her face.

"I didn't do enough, my dad... my dad…" Taylor began to hyperventilate, her eyes roving darting everywhere while she shook her head in panic. Sabah pulled them both down to the floor and tugged Taylor's head into her shoulder, stroking her friend's long hair. The gesture, the kindness, the comfort… It was all too much and Taylor crashed over the edge as she began to cry as well, great wracking sobs that shook her slender frame.

"You saved your father, if you hadn't shielded him, Taylor, he would have been incinerated like everyone else who was so close. You healed him and stopped him from dying when you'd _never used magic before_. You walked out the fire with him, even as you burned. You saved him. You were, and still are, a _hero_. You even went and idiotically forgot to heal your own eye 'cause you wasted all you energy on your father. If you were one of the Wards you'd be awarded a medal of heroism by Legend _himself_. Yet, here you are, blaming yourself for not doing more, for not saving everyone. You _are_ a hero and don't you _dare_ tell yourself otherwise!" Sabah's voice was watery, but chiding. Taylor would swear she could hear the love in her friends voice, it was something she'd never thought she hear again after Emma from anyone but her father.

The realization just Taylor's cry harder, great heaving sobs the shook her while she clung to Sabah like a lifeline, fluttering like a leaf.

"You're my hero, and your Dad's hero. Taylor, you're going to be okay. We'll get through this together." Sabah said as the older girl cradled Taylor, kissing the top of her head as her own tears trailed down her cheeks and Taylor wept for the first time in five days.

"...the sun set over the hill as he laid down and finally rested, his journey over." Taylor read softly. The hospital room seemed less lifeless, more homely now. Odd gifts and personal effects cluttering the room added character to the otherwise bare room.

Taylor sat in a chair next to her father, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, how her mother use to wear it. Danny rested on the bed, his eyes half closed and a smile on his face.

"You always liked happy endings, didn't you Anne?" He mumbled sleepily.

Taylor smiled softly in response.

"Who doesn't like happy endings?" She said as she closed the book, carefully sliding her mother's wedding ring back up her thin finger, Danny had noticed she wasn't wearing a ring and that had been a bad day. So she'd taken to wearing it, even if it was too large for her fingers. It was a nice memento and kept her father happy.

Taylor was learning how to have good days and bad days. The damage to her father's memories showed that they weren't lost, just extremely out of order, jumbled and his perception altered to match what he needed to see to make his memories fit, rather than what was really there.

Saying the wrong things or using the wrong time frame upset Danny greatly and it was always was painful to watch, seeing him so lost and confused. Taylor couldn't stand it, it hurt too much. So… So she pretended and hoped it would be a good day.

And today _was_ a good day.

"I have to go now, will you be okay? Can I get you anything before I go?" Taylor asked as she stood, Danny shook his head sleepily.

"I'm fine, but how is Taylor? How's my baby? I swore I saw her yesterday, but I'm not sure."

Taylor felt a small smile appear on her face. Every time without fail, he'd ask about her. His baby girl who he loved and missed _so_ much.

"Taylor is good, she's happy. She wants you to know that she loves you more than anything and will see you soon." Taylor said with a hitch in her voice, Danny nodded as his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep.

Leaning over Taylor gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Dad."

Straitening up Taylor quietly got out of her chair and left. Turning back, she gently closed the door so as not to risk waking him. Turning again Taylor spotted Sabah waiting in one of the chairs down the hall, a bag of cookies in her lap.

Taylor felt a smile tug her lips as her friend beamed at her with that amazing smile of hers.

Today really was a good day.  
_

Secret N #* Report: 9

The source still eludes me. I have searched far for any signs, my infernal prison is not limited by distance, but deprivation.

Why did it effect me so? My current state has allowed me to sense things that I would have never felt before the traitor cast us out.

But the longer I search, the more I lose. Loss Is natural, but this? This is all I have left now.

The world and its people have the answer. Kingdom Hearts is revealing itself once more, it's patterns subtle but unmistakable.

If my theory is correct, the appropriate vessel shall appear soon, the time rapidly approaching.

But I cannot make haste, I cannot move accordingly, the world still unreachable.

This barrier, this shield, this prison is a marvel of true artisan.

But all gates have a key, all keys have masters.

I have located one of them, but where is the other?

I must wait longer still. But I feel the stars quiver in the dark.

The cycle is moving once more.


	15. interlude

**Another Heart: A Jail Bird Sees the Light**

Paige Mcabee was sure that life was unfair. This was not a new revelation to the young woman, every choice in the last few years seem to be either very good or very bad, but mostly bad in her experience.

There was very few incidents that fell in-between, the vial was one. The ones who had offered her this temptation had warned her that results were more of a prediction based on previous results than any fact. Cauldr-

No, Paige had kept herself from speaking, talking or even _thinking_ about them for far too long. It was one of many prices that she had paid that day.

Paige wanted to be famous. It was a simple idea as it was vague in her mind. Paige could play instruments, but not to a great deal, she could dance, but it was mediocre at best. No, Paige's best skill had always been singing, it was her pride and one skill that made her stand out.

But it wasn't enough.

There was a thousand Paiges in her city alone. Some better, some worse, all of them made her blend right in, unnoticed in the sea of talent. It was hard to keep going after you were missed again and again.

So Paige did the only thing she could think of.

She advertise on the internet on how to acquire powers.

It was met with mock, rage, questions, false leads, vague answers and warnings.

There was a whole site dedicated to learning about Capes and listing events when people became capes, oddly enough, not many people recreated them.

After a long time of relentless searching she was emailed, it was short and sweet.

 _" , please come to location listed below and all your questions will be answered."_

The reason this stuck out was the simple fact Paige was being careful about her investigation at the time, she never used her home internet or her name, or even her real email.

The events that followed...

It left Paige in a dangerous state.

Thankfully she could afford her debt for the vial. Money was easy to earn if you were already well off.

The ability to sing, to reach into people and make them feel things they've never felt before was intoxicating. The first few months, Paige couldn't talk without trouble. The words came out in beautiful undertones that had people around her do odd things.

Asking for a cup of coffee in a public dinner had resulted in 48 cups of black coffee being put on Paige's table by every patron in the building.

It took a long time before she could efficiently turn the effect off. It was a really practised method of think, think, think and...speak to herself mostly. If she could think as if she was only talking to herself then Paige could communicate just fine.

Then, Paige, boring uninspiring Paige, had become Bad Canary, the countries growing star, like ash erupting into a phoenix. Life was finally hers, and the world was her stage.

Then... she had nothing, except her powers, a court hearing and scarred ex.

Life was unfair, for what Paige worked for and gave so much for was ruined by her golden goose.

Paige could sing about life being unfair.

Shame there was a metal gag in her mouth.

The truck around her rumbled to a stop outside a white building. Red lights blinked on as her guards looked at her through a camera to ensure her bondage was still secure in a sound proof box then the doors were flung open and official looking people with solid sound proof ear muffs were pointing guns at her, warning her.

"Enough of that. Lower your weapons before I have you all slapped with a misuse of power on an unarmed civilian!" A woman's voice snapped at them. No one heard and then suddenly a blonde woman was standing between her and the guns.

The guards all immediately lowered their guns in a practised motion. Whatever it was due to safety or the identify of the woman Paige didn't know. Paige was never that aware of major capes or authority figures outside the triumvirate, let alone in a different city.

This woman turned and Paige's first thought was that the women made her feel like she had her shirt untucked. There was a no nonsense air about her like a suit

"You are Paige Mcabee, correct? I am your new lawyer, Carol Dallon, welcome to Brockton Bay, where I will work hard to ensure you are finally given a fair trial, now I'm going to get us inside and get that death trap off your face, and those restraints are highly unnecessary as well, I'll make note of that, give me an a hour and I will have you settled with something to eat as we talk, do you mind chinese, nod or shake." Carol Dallon said all at once. Paige felt stunned.

Numbly nodding, she tilted her head in a question manner, her fingers making the universal sign on money. Carol nodded as if she spoke English.

"The chinese is being billed to the hero, Dragon, for that is who is paying my fees for this job. Dragon made some valid points when we talked and well, here I am." Carol said as she waved a hand at the confused guards and gawkers.

Life was unfair, but maybe Paige could give it another try. For one more day.

Only if because Paige was pretty sure she be dragged in by her hair if she tried to refuse the scary woman who ordered armed men to open her restraints with authority and an amazing bitch face

 **Another Heart: Target Acquired**

The man's eyebrows arched over the rims of his sunglasses as he stared across the table, a slight frown gracing his barely intimidating features, "Do you accept?"

Buzz cut hair, growl in his voice, huge arms and skinny legs, all signs of being the smallest guy in class in more ways than one.

Seen one of these guys, seen them fucking all.

Finger tracing the empty wine glass rim. A slow smile.

Freaking out these big boys was always... fun.

"I do," a faint tinkling of bells shimmered lightly as I unfolded my hands.

"The money is generous and the job looks fucking interesting. Can't say I've ever done something quite like this. So...spit and shake?"

There was a slight tensing of the man's face, a visible grimace that brought a victorious smirk to my face . Reaching for the silver briefcase under the table, his eyes never once leaving me, he placed it gently before him and frowned, "One hundred thousand...in non sequential bills. Another fifty upon completing job."

Money was nice, but as the case was slide across the table, a single photo was placed on top, it was of a young girl in white with a giant key over her shoulder, standing on top of a building.

But some things are just better.

An almost uncontrollable urge to lick ones lips.

"Well, how could I refuse?"

"Like it was a choice, the boss wants this done." the man said stiffly.

How...cute.

"If you knew who the boss was, you be a dead man. Simple as fuck."

He was turning red. This was too easy.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, a hand towards his jacket.

Gun. Easy enough.

"No, the boss just hates idiots and you are, most definitely, an idiot. Toodles!"

The hired mouth piece for the boss  
was left fuming. If he shot at me, then I was right about his stupidity and in the right to kill him.

No shot came. Sad times.

Now...

Keynote, Keynote, where are you?

 **Another Heart: A Shadow Off the Clock.**

 **4 hours before the Bakuda Bombings**

Dennis wasn't sure he was ever going to get to do _anything_ exciting this week.

It was a cosmic tragedy really. He, Clockblocker, the most handsome, devilishly stylish and funny of the Brockton Bay Wards, had _missed_ the excitement. Twice!

It was beginning to look like Piggot had finally broken out her witch wand and cursed him. A most forbidding and sinister of curses. Anti-fun.

Dennis didn't mind the woman in charge. Much. Because whilst a smile wouldn't kill her, he'd seen her smile before, she only ever smiled when someone else was having a bad day. Dennis was certain Piggot laughing was one of the signs of the apocalypse. She was as sad a sad sack as a sad sack could be. In fact, he was certain that having fun just might cause her to burst into _flames!_

Dennis didn't want that, so he'd better to keep pissing her off to ensure she'd live to see another day.

He was a hero after all. Which was why, dragging his thoughts back into order, these missed parties were becoming _insulting_.

"So, let me get this straight. In the week I was given leave to spend time with my dad, Shadow Stalker got her ass so badly burned that half the people here could see it from the Protectorate building and then a new cape, a _girl_ even, do you know how rare those are? _Do you!_ A girl shows up and is kicking ass with a key? _**Then**_ Miss Militia marched Sophia up to the gym an hour ago and you haven't seen her since?" Dennis said, hands flailing and gesticulating wildly whilst he he paced back and forth, trying bleed his energy off.

Carlos, Aegis out of costume like he was now with his helmet left on the table in front of him, nodded.

"The doors have been locked from the inside and nobody is going to knock. I've never seen Miss Militia look so..." He trailed off looking for the right word when Missy, Vista when in costume, piped up from the kitchen area.

"Pissed?" She said with grin visible as she looked over her shoulder.

Dennis had to smile at that. Missy was so serious most of the time that when she finally acted her age or was happy… It was adorable. It was even more funny because of how badly the two girls on their team got on. Missy and Sophia were less dog versus cat and more alien versus predator.

Sophia was the predator, watching until she saw weakness and striking. Missy was the alien, looking small until she latched on to your face with her fists and it only got worse from there.

Dennis shuddered as he remembered his last spar against his diminutive team mate. He didn't much see the need for learning how to fight, one touch was all he needed. Miss Militia insisted though and Missy had been learning for a _long time_. She had no definite style as far as Dennis knew, but enough knowledge to make things extremely unpleasant.

Dennis swore he could still feel the bruises on his butt. So, in return, he needled her about her height so she learnt not to be offended.

The tiny jokes would stop upsetting her.

Eventually.

 _"I_ was going to say determined, but that works too." Carlos said dryly, his tone less formal outside the suit. He actually used contractions now!

Missy shrugged as she strolled over.

"I call it like I see it. She was pissed and Sophia looked... defiant, but something else as well. Shame Dean isn't here, could of used a glimpse on what Sophia was feeling." Missy said with a tone of curiosity.

Dennis nodded, he'd have liked to know as well if he was being honest.

Sophia was hard to read at the best of time. Like a brick wall that punched you, you could tell what it was… but why was often hard to come by.

"Then you two got to meet the cape girl? The one kicking up PHO and making debates as Parian's new badass 'security' cape?" Dennis asked, air quoting with excitement.

Missy looked even happier at this. God damn that girl could smile, if Dennis didn't know better he'd swear she could use her power on herself her grin was so wide. Hmm, maybe he should start calling her Cheshire? Or sell her to Nickelodeon.

"You'd like her Dennis, very nervous, but super nice. Me and Carlos..."

"Carlos and I." The ward leader murmured. Both Dennis and Missy ignored him with the ease of much practice.

"…saw her on her first day with her new costume and she was making waves. She really _does use_ a giant key to fight, looks weird, but in a good way. I got the super dorky, but awesome vibe from her, shame she wasn't interesting in joining, it be nice to have someone else to talk to when you're away and Dean is off gallivanting with Glory Girl, Chris is in one of his tinker fugues right now and is just _boring."_ Missy said as she flopped back into the couch.

"I feel _very_ appreciated." Carlos said with a roll of his eyes. Missy grinned and threw a pillow at the boy who could take steel pipes to the head.

"And don't you forget it." Missy teased. Dennis smirked as he froze the pillow on its way back to the young girls face.

Dennis felt bad for Missy, not because Carlos was now advancing on her with fingers ready to induce hysterical giggles from the girl, but because deep down he was sure that Missy resented Carlos. Just a little bit.

Missy had been here the longest, most of her team grew up, like Battery who'd been the Wards leader when Missy joined. Others had been lost over the years to transfer and 'retirement'. Still, Missy had been serving the longest of any of the current team though by at least two years and being passed over for leadership again… Yeah, that had to suck. They both understood why, leadership was based on age not experience, but being ordered around by someone you helped train? Someone you considered a newbie?

That had to suck bad.

If it was Dennis in her place, he wasn't sure _he_ could be around Carlos like Missy could. He'd have been bitching to high heaven and pushing his normal levels of bad humor and snark past what he knew was acceptable. He have tried to get a rise whenever he could. He wouldn't be able to just roll with it like her, just take the hits and insults, grit her teeth and power through.

Girl was a badass. Shame not many people knew it.

Missy, the girl who could bend space and your spine, but was wrote of because she hadn't started puberty yet and still had pigtails.

"So what was her name, Key-something?" He asked, flopping down next to missy on the couch. Grinning as he saw Carlos' predicament he swiped some of Missy's chips, grinning at her outraged expression.

Giving up, Carlos stopped floating over the kitchen table which Missy has stretched to the size of a swimming pool. Cupping his hands around his mouth so they could hear him Carlos shouted at the grinning pair.

"I think you mean Keynote. Also, she requested that we call her Port-"

Suddenly alarms went off and the light above the door went off, first red and then green.

A ward or Protectorate with no guests, safe to leave costumes off.

Sophia walked in.

If space was an elastic band then it would of snapped loudly as Missy lost focus.

Dennis couldn't blame her.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Dennis said as he slowly approached the girl.

The Wards had learnt that no one rushes at Sophia, not without good reason. Well, unless you were a masochist and _enjoyed_ people trying to hurt you.

But... as Dennis looked her up and down, he had to get closer. He may not like her but Sophia was his team mate and fellow Ward and there were just some things you had to do.

Like help the injured.

Sophia was a mess. She had a black eye shining from amidst her own dark skin, the angry purple a poor contrast. There was a smear of blood under her nose, fresh blood oozing sluggishly from her nostrils. A fat lip that was quickly swelling and bruise so big on her cheek that it was already going funny colors and pressing on her non-black eye.

Sophia looked like she has went one to one with Lung on a bad day. Well, without the burns anyway.

Sophia walked, limped really, past Dennis with confidence, shrugging of his hand as he reached for her. Reaching the couch she took his vacated seat, sinking into the cushions wil a welcoming sigh. Looking at Sophia as Missy turned large shocked eyes on her Dennis could see a weird device around her neck. Some kind of collar?

Closing her eyes Sophia spoke with the same mixture of derision and apathy as always.

"A new thing I'm doing with Militia. Did you ever know she could dislocate an arm and reset it in the same move set?" She said, her right arm shaking a little at this.

Dennis stopped in his approach to the couch, shocked by her words.

"Miss Militia did this? You look like you asked Assault to use you as his punching bag." Dennis pointed out in case she hadn't _noticed_ she looked like a tenderized steak.

"She wasn't going to, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut I just kept getting angry she was flipping me onto my ass, and every time I talked back, she upped the stakes. It was... somethin'." Sophia said with unusual humor sounding tired. Her whole body sagged.

"Sophia, do you need medical attention?" Carlos asked with intensity, his eyes narrowed and brow creased with worry.

Sophia shook her head, chuckling even.

"Nah full medical check after, the bruises and the lip are going to be legendary, but besides that I'm just sore. Miss Milita was just going to show me a few moves and spar with me, but you know me, I just _had_ to push her." Sophia mumbled, more to herself than the rest of them.

Dennis winced as he saw the bruise under new light.

"Is this your punishment? How can Miss M. be allowed to do this, even if you seem strangely calm about it?" Dennis asked, surprised at how well the injured girl was cooperating. She had to be completely done in to be _this_ chatty. Normally the best he could ever get was a 'fuck off' or 'run faster'… This Sophia was, dare he say, kind of fun?

"Mom signed some paper work and Miss Militia strongly advised her to seek some help for her problems, then I signed some things and boom, Militia was dragging me in to kick my ass. I've never been this tired and I've helped against Squealer's trucks..."

Wow, Dennis grimaced at the odd popping noise as Sophia cracked her knuckles, gingerly he pointed her neck.

"And that? Is that a tracker?" He asked, sitting on the table opposite her.

"What? Oh this? Nah, I got a tracker on my foot, this thing stops me from using my powers, Armsmaster made it. I think, Miss Miltia drilled the technical crap into my head. If I go shadow, there's no light hitting my body or something. So if this neck thing sense zero light it shocks me. Knocks me back into the real world, I have a three second count down in case I forget and then I get fried, I _fucking hate it."_ Sophia half mumbled half growled as she slide sideways down the couch and slowly curled up, her eyes fluttering shut.

Carlos came closer and crouched.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked gently. Sophia didn't bother to open her eyes as she replied.  
"I've never been better, can't wait to... finally, hit her, it's going to be... good." Sophia trailed off as her breathing slowed.

"That's... Wow. Just wow." Missy said quietly as they all looked down on the sleeping girl. Carlos gently pulled a blanket out from under the couch and draped it over the Sophia. Normally they were for keeping warm whilst watching TV after patrol or on the weekend, when you wanted to hang out and not worry about being heroes. Dennis thought this was a better use.

"Come on, let her sleep. We can talk as we go find Miss Miltia and find out what's happening for her. This is a bit extreme, even if Sophia messed up." Carlos said firmly, getting up walking to the door.

Missy and Dennis followed.

Looking back at the girl, Dennis thought to himself that in all the time he had known her, Sophia had never looked as peaceful as she did now. Bruised, bloodied and exhausted, she looked content.

Carlos was right, this was fucked up, but maybe not the way he thought.

Sophia was powerless and she wasn't killing anyone.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he masked up along with Vista and Aegis before the doors opened. Miss Miltia's boot camp from hell may have been brutal… but had its perks.

 **Another Heart: The Pom of the Matter**

"We'll be home about 7, so don't get into trouble, and leave my microwave alone!" Sabah called as she and Taylor walked outside, disappearing into the sunlight streaming down the front steps.

Mog softly waved, bobbing gently in the air. Seriously, he was 800, and not a day older, Sabah mothered him worse than his own mother.

Which was an impressive statement in its own right.

"Another day trapped inside, kupo." Mog said with a sigh as he floated back into the studio. Boco warbled sadly.

Mog translated it as:

'I'm getting rather bored, good chap, what say we tally on and raise a kerfuffle?'

"Don't temp me, kupo, but I really don't want to upset Sabah, my pom still shivers when I nearly broke her 'wi-fi.' Kupo, can you imagine what she do if she caught us outside?" Mog said with a hint of amusement. It was funny really. He and Boco were envoys of the great star ocean and that of between, travellers from distant worlds, adventures come Twilight or Darkness… and Sabah had them _whipped_.

To be fair, Summoners always came in two flavors.

Meek and mild, the kind who asked for helped. Or feisty with a temper, who called you fight at their side.

Well... there was the _third_ kind. He didn't like to talk about those.

With a yawn, Mog floated over to the broken machines and began to tug at wires with pliers. Lack of moveable fingers only made it more challenging for the Moogle.

An hour later, Mog pulled himself out a tangle of wires and metal. The machine groaned spluttered to life, lights blinking, power surging!

And then died.

An odd feeling bobbed around in his head, ignoring it for his work, he leaned in to take a closer look.

Since Sabah had forbidden him to touch her more valuable machines, Mog was stuck with unsuitable pieces of junk that _really_ didn't want to work. Mog had a talent though, one for making things work regardless.

"Kweh?" Boco asked, which Mog automatically translated.

'Mog, old chum, do you feel that? I swear I know this feeling.'

Putting down the tool, Mog stared upwards. Boco wasn't the greatest at magic or mental challenges. Mog wasn't amazing either, but he was a Moogle.

The feeling was... familiar. It had been a long time since Mog had felt this.

The ping of a message.

Mog and Boco weren't normal Moogle and Chocobo, by any means, but they weren't alone in their uniqueness. But this form of contact was only used when other means were limited or impossible.

Mog understood this quite easily, this world was convoluted beyond believe. The barriers of the world behaved strangely. If not for the appearance of a keyblade, which could open all locks, even this barrier, he doubted they would have arrived here. So such a message wasn't unexpected… Yet the feeling was.

The sender felt royal. A higher Esper, one of the highest.

Mog guessed no one else would be strong enough to pierce the veil. So Mog listened, feeling the message for it wasn't in words, but _intent_.

 ** _Mog and Boco okay? Status report. Unimportant, no hurry. Unless aid needed. Will keep contact open on their end for a short while._**

Extremely taxing.

Mog floated gently as he focused his intent through the touching of their spirits.

 _Safe, welcome, with new friends, curious, dangerous world, Keyblade, kupo._

Mog sent all this along with his own flavor of thoughts.

There was a paused and...

 ** _Keyblade, danger, destroy?_**

Mog and Boco looked at each other.

With a shake, Boco looked down. Mog nodded and focused.

 _No, Keyblade, friend, light, strong heart._

With a flutter of nervousness Mog waited. If the order came through and it was bad, Mog didn't want to listen, he could blame interference, but deep down Mog knew, as they all did, what must be done if such a power began to fall.

The stars were only just healing. So many Keyblades were around right now and everyone was busy keeping things from falling apart. It was why he'd come here after all. Regardless, the princesses were only just restored, they wouldn't be ready if a wielder fell to darkness. Another Keyblade War would doom them all. Worse though would be if one of the Princesses were to die...

Mog felt the words come through.

 ** _Watch, responsible, be careful, thank you, good luck._**

Mog sighed and sat on the desk, feeling relieved.

The touch of magic fled from his mind and once more it was just Boco and him alone in the studio.

"Wark..."

'That was most nerve wracking, I feel the need to point out you did not mention the lass's recent problem and how she is struggling to find the light...'

Mog floated to a window and nodded.

"Kupo, I couldn't... Taylor and everything around here would be wiped out, kupo. I've never been comfortable with death, no matter how many times I meet her."

Mog held his Pom closer in gesture of comfort.

"And... she is our friend, kupo. We have to believe in Taylor, kupo, believe that she is good. Just think how many people were written off by the Espers before they saved a world or two, kupo. We will wait and see. The others are always so impatient, kupo, and unyielding in their judgement. If it is just us, we can make sure Taylor is given a fair chance, kupo." Mog said with growing confidence. Boco didn't say anything but Mog knew he liked Taylor a lot. She had kind heart, even if it was burt and marred by darkness… Mog could feel the light that only needed a chance to shine.

More, this world was too strange just to blow it up. The lack of darkness or light was interesting as it was worrisome. Worlds that fell in-between were very rare and always important. Worlds of Dawn and Dusk were always the most interesting… If always the most dangerous too.

The Heartless had been here, the world was littered in their crystallized remains. The gems of synthesis glowed like nothing else, but you had to truly defeat a Heartless to get them, which only a select few could do. Keyblade weilders, in fact, were extremely efficient at this, like no other as they could truly slay heartless.

But whole streets filled with gems, all left untouched, _disturbed_ Mog more than anything. What had destroyed them? There was no Keyblade Master here, else they would surely have contacted Taylor by now.

That just left more questions than it answered though.

What power existed that could annihilate the heartless so easily? Was it linked to the barrier? The cause of the absence of Light and Darkness in a world that should be awash with both? Was it the source of the strange, magicless powers that ruled this world?

This world was an anomaly and Mog felt it held more secrets than he could guess.

With a distracted mind, Mog floated over to the microwave and began to strip it, his mind so deep in thought he completely ignored the note above him.

 _"_ _Do not fix or tamper with, Mog. Sabah"_  
_

 **Another Heart: In Between**

"Are you sure that was wise?" The knight said. His hand grasping a sword for reassurance. He continued on.

"If this Keyblader falls, then a Keyblade War is assured." He argued.

The other one... A light, a being of metal and feathers, was silent for a few second. Others in the temporal space shuffled. His words were always wise, but not always agreeable.

"Yes, I have faith in Mog and Boco, this Keyblader will have her chance, you've grown scared of the mere idea of them now that you've let fear drive you instead of logic. Mog thinks I cannot see, but I have seen this Keyblader, this girl, she is drenched into darkness, but at the same time clinging to the light."

More shuffling, another approached, wings out to their full span.

"Light can be worse than darkness at times, it blinds one to their own faults or mistakes. If she needs to survive on such a world, she will need balance or none." The creature said, scales gleaming. The white light nodded.

"That world has escaped our noticed, the lack of magics or science magic is to blame, but the Keyblade has pierced the veil and now we gain a foothold."

A woman stood next to the knight, spoke in a sharp voice.

"What if she does fall? Darkness has been shown to win more often than not."

Everyone looked to the light.

"Then I will destroy them. We will destroy them. But not a moment sooner and I think I know how to help."

A shrill cry called out as another being flew closer.

"Be careful, the more we open ourselves up to this world, the more it can effect us." It warned. The knight nodded in agreement and the light pondered this.

"If we do nothing we lose a Keyblader to darkness or they survive and serve the light. I, for one, am tired of this monopoly of the Keybladers to the light or darkness. I offer instead, to you all, to come together for a vote, I will take Mog and Boco's vote since they want the Keyblader to live."

The woman, interest peaked, walked forward.

"What does this vote entail?"

"We shall vote, for the first time since the in between was formed, to be summon again, and for this one girl alone, we shall offer a deeper service. We will cause the first Keyblader to draw from, not light or dark, but the force that born from their battle, the chaos."

Silence reigned supreme.

Then _he_ spoke.

"I don't care about this stuff, at all, but I don't have a Keyblade for my collection..."

"If we allow ourselves to be a source of power then won't the door to chaos be accessible?" The knight asked.

"It will be. Such a thing has never happened before. I cannot say what will happen with certainty. But regardless we will now vote."

Alexander said, his white wings exploding outwards, white feathers raining down on them, some of the creatures grabbed the feathers straight away, while others hesitated.

The stars quivered.

The darkness stilled.

Chaos laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13: Stay Strong, Deep Down**

 **Thanks to Major, who is the soul of this story, and I, the madness.**

"Magic is a force of _will_ and energy, unlike science which is _force_ and energy." Mog said, settling back into his comfy arm chair.

"The difference is that the _will_ always guarantees the same effect for the same amount of input, kupo, so anyone can achieve the same result, spell, for the same price, without having to calculate amounts or such. . It is the way a spell is, its foundation, its _purpose_. Fire will always burn, lightning will always strike, and cure will always heal, kupo. Will _power_ is different from will itself though. It is a measure of your determination, kupo, your ability to _assert_ your will. Great will power and can allow one person to cast the strongest spells with ease, while someone with little will power can barely get a spark between their fingers, kupo. Will power is an ever changing factor, it cannot be measured by machines, it cannot be touched by weapons, and it cannot be bought or sold. But it's also a fragile thing, kupo, someone could have enough will power to taken on the whole world, then it's broken and they can't even make a single spark."

Taylor frowned, shifting to get more comfortable on the couch, her face intent on the small Moogle.

Taylor had come home to the hospital to find Mog in a strange mood. He seemed distracted and worried, but didn't answer to her prodding. Instead he had asked to see her magic.

Taylor hadn't been shy about it, Mog had been the one to tell her she even had magic… It was the whole reason she had friends now really, as it had allowed Mog to find her and in turn, let Taylor meet Sabah. So with a flash of light, Taylor summoned Melody of the Lost and was ready, so she cast her first learned spell.

 _"Cure." Taylor had whispered._

 _Mog had examined the shimmer green sparkles and nodded._

 _"Cure, the most basic of spells outside the elemental table, kupo. I think I might be able to help you find a, well, a cure for your father." He had said, so casually._

Which lead to her current lecture on magic. Dishes seemed very unimportant now.

"So magic is better than science?" Taylor asked dubiously, twisting her hair as she pondered.

Mog shook his head.

"No, it's important to know that while each has advantages at their peak, kupo, both are useful. Magic is set in its way, while science is ever expanding, exploring new paths. It's rare for new magic to evolve where I come from, there's a lot of ways to use one spell, kupo, but you can never make fire solid like ice. But for you, we shall only focus on magic." Mog explained and floated over to the coffee table.

"Why? Because I have the Keyblade?" Taylor asked, her interest piqued. Mog nodded, floating back and forward as he talked.

"Keyblade users are very interesting people, capable of great things, magic is one of them, kupo." Mog began in a formal tone. Taylor tried to hide her smile at the serious pompous tone. Then she digested his words.

"You've met other people with Keyblades personally? Really? What are they like?" Taylor asked with excitement. Mog faltered at the interruption, before stilling completely.

"Just the one, they were...unforgettable, but I think that's a trait you all share by nature, but it must have been... a while since last seen that weirdo, nice enough, but pig headed. We had a mutual business transaction, as in I got paid to get rid of my excess junk." Mog said with nostalgia. Whether he missed the memory of the person or the money, Taylor wasn't quite sure.

"He? She? Old, young? Anything that isn't cryptic?" Taylor said with a frown. Mog's pom-pom drooped just a little.

"He... He was a friend and I never knew what happened to him, kupo. We kept in touch and then one day, he was just gone." Mog said his voice sad. Taylor felt guilt rush through her.

"Sorry Mog. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Taylor murmured quietly, the Moogle always seems so upbeat, it was hard to remember he had lived for a long time, he must of lived through so much and Taylor just carelessly asked without thinking.

"Kupo, it's okay. People I know, especially Keybladers, have a habit of vanishing and turning up when they please. I'm sure he's out there somewhere, kupo, lost and being an idiot." Mog said fondly. Then he shook his head and straightened up.

"Back to magic, Kupo, Keybladers naturally learn magic through experience and exposure. Through combat Keybladers advance their skills and can unlock new spells. They can also learn, kupo, when exposed to new magic's, either by enemies or with magical items. I haven't any on me though, but fire can be a simple spell to try. Kupo, it's usually the first learnt." Mog explained, but then Sabah's voice called form her seat at her desk, back turned to them, hands furiously drawing something flowing and elegant.

"Not in the house, you won't. I have way too many flammable things in here." She said with a rushed tone. A piece of paper floated gently on to the collage on the wall above Sabah, a few peel off and floated down to her waiting hand.

Looking over at her friend Taylor winced at her harried look, while dozens of needles, spools of thread, paper and cloth danced around her.

Sabah was busy, Taylor's life had crashed so suddenly into the older girl's that Sabah had been pushing long term projects to the side in order to help Taylor out. First to let her adjust to being a cape and then to her Dad's... condition. So to compensate for her building work load, Sabah had stayed up all night, sketching, calling, emailing, making a lot of needles fly about like tiny sharp flies.

Sabah could be the filing clerk from heaven is she ever decided she wanted a new career.

"I suppose, kupo, but fire is tradition. Only odd balls start with lightning or ice." Mog said with a whine. Taylor mentally rolled her eyes, Mog was also extremely petulant for an 800 year old being.

Sabah waved him off and a stack papers collided in mid-air from her distraction. A rain of sketches feel over Sabah, who's head twitched slightly. Taylor felt the room tremble as Sabah's telekinesis shook every object within a meter of her. Perhaps, Taylor underestimated how much Sabah was behind.

Taylor scooped Mog up and rushed to the bathroom.

"We'll leave you to your work, shout if you need us!" Taylor called with a nervous laugh, Sabah smacked her head loudly on her desk in response.

When the bathroom door was closed, Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. The tiled room was cooler than the living area, though thankfully no longer as bad as it had been as spring approached.

Taking seats Mog was promptly place in the sink as Taylor grabbed the toilet for her own. The girl grumbled as she nearly missed just barely sitting on the lid's edge before she shuffled sideways. Her depth perception was shot and to add insult to injury was the eye patch. It made her feel like an idiot, which was only compounded by Sabah's jokes.

However, the alternative was leaving it exposed and that made most people go green. While Sabah handled it better Taylor could tell it made the older girl uncomfortable and Taylor wanted Sabah to like being around her. She… she wanted Sabah's to be able to look her in the eye..

So she wore an eye patch and that meant, in Sabah's words, Taylor had become a pirate. In made her grumble and blush, feeling stupid and vulnerable. Crippled. Still, it made her friend smile so she would put up with the jokes… Even though Taylor would _kill_ anyone else who dared to make that joke, quickly, cleanly and silently.

With this in mind, Taylor glared at Mog.

"Really? You just had to bring up fire in a house filled with cloth? Cloth which is _flammable?"_ Taylor said flatly, giving Mog her best deadpan stare. Mog floated above the sink and turned on tap. Cold water rushed out as Mog inserted a plug with his paw.

"It helps her vent, kupo. Sabah is going to exploded or kill us at this rate. We need to distract her, kupo." Mog said cheerfully. He gently floated down and balanced on the bath rim. He pointed at the full sink.

"Now... I suppose we can do blizzard. It's relatively non-lethal if you use it without compressing the crystals together and let it mist, kupo, and nothing will catch fire." He said with a tone of disappointment. Taylor arched her good eye brow at him.

"You like fire or something, Mog?" She asked, half joking.

Mog shook his head, pom-pom flopping.

"It's always amusing to see new students set someone or something on fire, kupo, it's a shame I don't get the same experience as your teacher. Kupo, but as a Keyblader, I suppose that's a good thing. Magic is unpredictable in strength with you lot." Mog replied thoughtfully.

Taylor shook her head in disgust. The way he was so sure Taylor was as good as these other Keybladers, whoever they are, just made Taylor more convinced that she wasn't.

How could she live up to being a genuine, galactic, world traveling hero? Someone who took on entire armies single handedly? A hero where wherever they walked brought hope?

How could she, Taylor Hebert, live up to being as greater hero then even Scion?

"So, let's see if we can make you do some magic, kupo. Keyblade?" He asked and Taylor obediently summoned the weapon from within.

"Now, the element are as follow, kupo: fire, ice, lightning, air, earth, magnetic, time, space, and healing kupo, which we'll cover later. There could be more, there are many magic's just waiting to be discovered after being lost. Magic doesn't like to change itself too much, but there _are_ a lot of options available, kupo." Mog said.

Amazed, Taylor desperately tried to memorize the list, her mind scrambling to remember it. Panic spread across her face which made Mog shake his head.

"This isn't a test, Kupo, you'll pick these up as you go. Just focus on ice for the moment. Now, kupo, you need to feel for the cold inside you. This bathroom works well, as there is a chill, feel for it and try to draw it to yourself, kupo." Mog gently encouraged

Taylor tried to do it, but really she just felt silly. You didn't draw cold to yourself, you were either cold or you weren't. If you waited then you could get cold...

"Can you show me? I might have an easier time if I see someone else do it." Taylor asked, her Keyblade making for a makeshift leaning post.

Mog was silent for a few seconds.

"I... can't." He admitted.

Taylor stood up in surprise, Melody dangling loosely in her grasp. Mog couldn't do magic? Or just the ice spell?

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking?" Taylor said slowly, uncertain as to why Mog couldn't demonstrate for her.

Mog's fur bristled as he floated down on to the ground, annoyed, angry, or embarrassed; Taylor couldn't tell.

"I just can't, lack of talent my teacher said, kupo. Moogles are usually great at magic! However… I was never good at the finicky stuff. I can use magic, but it's a different method and it's not always good in a pinch or in the middle of battle." Mog explained somewhat sadly. Then his pom-pom briefly glowed and suddenly Taylor was moving... up?

Taylor looked down and saw her feet dangling a good foot off the ground. With a wave she propelled herself forward a little. She… she was flying? She was flying!

"I'm flying!" Taylor said excitedly, ever since she was little girl, she wanted to fly. With a half squeak she floated into a wall.

"Not flying, floating." Mog said with a laugh. He flew up and joined Taylor in the air.

"I can use magic, kupo, but not innately. Unlike you who has her own magic, my magic, kupo, has to come from somewhere else as I can't use my own. I can call them, or draw for the more technical term, from people or the land, kupo. Earth-Bet is a bit lacking in magic though, kupo, so I'm limited to drawing from people, like Sabah, which where i got the spell 'float' from." Mog said as he spun in the air and Taylor with a grin copied him.

"That's... insane, Mog, you can draw spells from anyone?" Taylor exclaimed as she hung in the air, the idea that Mog could draw powerful spells from any cape was... Well, it was _scary_.

It was trump at it's core, drawing on new powers as the situation changed. Mog could go to any Endbringer fight and just load himself up, maybe even draw _from_ an Endbringer. The sheer possibilities…

Mog drooped, plopping himself back down onto the edge of the basin, his tone annoyed.

"I wish, kupo."

Taylor looked down at his sullen tone, her smile faltering.

"You wish? Come on Mog, stop dancing about the subject, what's wrong?" Taylor gently pulled the Moogle to her as her feet gently dropped back to the ground, the spell fading away. Mog snuggled closer as he spoke.

"Humans can use this method and draw from anyone. It's the nature of humanity to be able to pull great power out of beings for great price to themselves, kupo. However, unless you have an Esper, one of my kind, bonded closely to yourself, you will lose everything that makes you, well, you." Mog explained, looking sad. "Memories, hopes, dreams… friends. All gone, given away for power."

"Sounds dangerous, are you sure that you should be using it on Sabah?" Taylor asked, now worried for her friend. The idea of Sabah slowly being hollowed out so Taylor could float a few feet off the ground made her stomach turn. The thought of losing Sabah, losing her best friend… No. Never again.

Taylor narrowed her eye at Mog, demanding an answer from the Moogle.

Mog nodded his head, his pop-pom bobbing gently.

"It's not the targets who are in danger, kupo, but the caster. For a human, they give away a piece of themselves to take the magic. Esper's like me though, we're made of magic so we don't lose ourselves as you do, kupo. As for the target? They might feel tired if you draw too much, kupo, but all you're doing is siphoning of the excess energy used to form spells. Don't get me wrong, idiots have tried to use it as an attack, kupo, but you just hit the magically equivalent of a wall and you can't draw any more. From what I've learned, kupo, i can only draw from her once every few hours." Mog said, paw tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief at this. She wouldn't lose her. Her carelessness and Mog's magic wouldn't cost her Sabah. Though now she thought about it, Mog's explanation of his own magic raised question about her own. Puzzling, Taylor tilted her head slightly.

"What about me? What spell do you get if you draw from me?" Taylor asked, genuinely curious about the oddity of Mog's magic. Mog looked at her and was silent.

"You... keep changing, I can't get a fix on any one spell, kupo, the Keyblade must be messing my signals up. Maybe when you grow as a magic user you'll become more fixed, kupo." He offered in consolation. Taylor sighed, of course she was messed up magically.

Mog floated out of grasp, resuming the lecture.

"Moogles... are different at the core, when it comes down to it, kupo. Unlike humans, we can't simply take magic, Moogles exist in nature by exchanging energies when we use magic or build things. It's why I'm so good at synthesis, kupo! I can see the material's come together and form, how to use the raw materials to get the outcome. However, with magic, kupo... it just goes right over my head." He sighed.

"Drawing works better for me, but deep down I'm still a Moogle and my magic works the same. When I draw, I give a little of myself back in return, a little bit of energy. It's why Sabah is still awake right now, I draw from her and she feels energized, it's a mutual deal, kupo. Too much drawing and I can just drop like a sack and I can't draw from someone I don't know, their energy is too odd for me to get a hold off for the energy trade. Even then I'm not going to give myself, even a little, to a stranger."

"Not even for powerful spells?" Taylor asked amused. It was kind of funny really, Mog acting as a coffee replacement for Sabah, who hated the drink. Taylor was glad the older girl liked tea, as it was her own preference. But from the amount of sleep Sabah had been getting, she might need more caffeine than tea alone.

Mog interrupted her then, shaking his head.

"I couldn't be sure it would be worth it until I spent time with them, can you imagine spending time with someone you really didn't like, kupo, and all you got in return was munny for the bus ride home?" He said, sounding appalled at the idea.

Taylor agreed, shuddering slightly.

Having to spend time with Sophia or Emma for a new spell? Taylor was sure she couldn't do it, at least not without snapping and trying to hit someone. Mog's point was a lot more understandable if she looked at it that way.

"So, you can only draw from people you know and like?" Taylor asked, mentally rating back Mog's power level. He might still have been a powerful Trump, but if he could or would only apply it to people he knew and liked, he was a lot less versatile.

Mog shrugged. "I don't _need_ to like them, but it helps, kupo."

Taylor thought that it was hard to see Mog not liking anyone, he was just so... likeable. Taylor couldn't put a finger on it. He was just easy to get along with in a way the people weren't. She wondered what that said about herself, that she could get along with a probable alien older than her late grandmother than any human bar Sabah. Taylor's thought's shied away from that idea, returning to the matter at hand.

"So ice..." Taylor said, her eye re-focusing on the full sink. Mog nodded.

"Feel the cold and direct it, kupo, it's the best way to describe it." He offered with an apologetic shrug.

Taylor nodded, this whole magic thing wasn't so hard, she was casting cure like it was nothing, what was cold water to healing?

She raised the Keyblade and stilled.

The air on her skin, the intake of breath, the chill seeping through her socks and the cold feeling of pressure in her chest. All these feelings, concepts, the creeping chill of winter… Taylor focused, feeling her magic shift in a way impossible to describe but it didn't rise to the surface like it did when she cast cure. With a few pushes and urging the magic half rose, but never reached a usable state.

Taylor breathed deeper, the cold collecting in her lungs, she was feeling the cold, but maybe that wasn't enough? Taylor tried to remember the coldest moments of her life. The days that left cold on the inside, like the cold had reached her bones, that her very heart had frozen.

Being trapped out in the rain after a bad day of school, the feeling of being told her mother had been in an accident, the grief of watching her father self-destructing, the terrible horror of the Locker, the cold metal mixing with the oozing mess, the skittering of insects and her screams fading into the darkness…

The feeling of magic exploded, so cold that it made her gasp, and the Keyblade recoiled like a shot gun blast. Taylor tumbled back and nearly fell into the tub. With a wobbled she gasped as she tried to regain her breath, Taylor looked up at Mog who was floating near the ceiling for some reason.

"Did I do it?" She asked excitedly. Without waiting for an answer she struggled to sit up and looked at the sink.

Gently rippling, flowing, _un_ frozen water sat peacefully in the basin.

Taylor felt her stomach drop. She had put everything into that attempt.

"Mog... I suck at this. Maybe I should just focus on hitting things?" Taylor said and Mog looked at her, then silently floated close to her head, and gently turned her good eye to face to toilet in her blind sight.

The ceramic seat was covered from base to top in a coating of simmering ice crystals. Under the outside of the seat, icicles drooped, scratching the tiled floor. A heavy wave of cold mist washed away from the ice and traveled a fair distance before it faded.

"I... I did that?" Taylor asked, her voice small.

Mog nodded as he broke off an icicle.

"Pretty solid, I was expecting some cold air, kupo, but I didn't expect you prove me by doing this much better." He said with pride. Taylor turned slightly and smiled as she studied her handy work, then her own smile froze.

"Mog... what if Sabah needs the toilet before this melts?" She asked lightlly. Mog turned and examine the ice throne.

"Well... we can always stay in here until it melts, kupo, magic ice fades quickly." He offered and they both stared at the solid ice, then at the door where Sabah slammed something heavy against the wall.

"I'll get the hot water running in the shower, Mog get me a bucket!" Taylor said quickly and quickly locked the bathroom door.

"She's going to kill us, kupo!"

A series of beeps rang out in a dark, empty room, warning of an incoming presence.

The door slid open and the dark was illuminated by a corridor light, it was a big room disguised as a much smaller one due to the sheer _amount_ of tools and trinkets stuffed onto every shelve and drawer. Huge machines and screens occupied one side, pushing out towards the center of the room while on the opposite side, scraps and parts of machines and inventions in various stages of construction and deconstruction lay dissected across a series of work benches.

The only empty space was directly in the center, where a single chair and desk sat, like an island in a sea of metal except with stacks of paper instead of palm trees and several computer screens instead of castaways.

The light was blocked as a man walked in and closed the door. Without moving he reached to the wall beside him and entered a long string of numbers into the security pad causing the light above him to flash green.

Tired looking eyes with heavy bags shone in the electric light. With no windows in the room to let in any natural light, the entire area was bathed in green for a few seconds before the console beeped cheerfully, informing the man of the disarmed security. The green light died as white fluorescent lights slowly flickered to life, the deliberate delay helping the man's eyes adjust, preventing a headache.

With a stiffness that spoke of old injuries and tiredness he walked to the desk and began the long process of booting everything up. It was going to be a long night, bar any catastrophes, so it was worth the time spent waiting. The man leaned back and rubbed at his eyes.

If he had a mirror, he knew he would see nothing but a tired office worker, one who'd had far too many long nights and not enough coffee.

His mouth twitched at that, amused. He supposed, in a way, that was exactly what he was. Well, at least on paper. However, as the screens lit up and more the fluorescents came to full strength flooding the lab with light, Colin liked to think of himself as anything but.

Looking at the far wall he felt a touch of pride as he stared at his armor, charging in its rack, his halberd mounted above it with small hooks. He knew it looked like a show stand for a priceless treasure, but… It was an efficient storage method and… It was a reminder, a source of motivation to do better, to always improve. A promise.

He was an office worker, running logistics for lab equipment and though, he was Armsmaster, Leader of the Protectorate East-North-East, hero of Brockton Bay. He was a proud fighter of the rising tide of chaos that sought to drown Brockton Bay, no, the whole _world_ , beneath its waves.

But he hadn't been Armsmaster much these last few days. It was an oddity that Colin hadn't see coming, one he'd never thought he'd see again after he was promoted. Now though, he was spending more time as Coli Wallis, the mid thirties, short hair, goatee wearing, mundane office worker than he was as the armor wearing, master tinker, high flying super-hero that was his normal job.

As the computer systems finally finished booting up, Colin entered his login code. The random string of twenty digits, randomly generated bi-weekly, was an annoyance but a necessary precaution against infiltration. Unlikely as it might seem, one could never be too careful with Strangers.

Finishing his login, Colin resisted a smile at the call already waiting for him. Clicking the flashing green phone icon Colin heard her voice echoed from the speakers around his lab.

 _"That's some heavy thinking there, careful Colin."_ Dragon said, her avatar appearing on screen whilst the red light came to life on his own camera, letting him know it was now transmitting.

Colin faced didn't change at the greeting, but a little tension did ease from his shoulders. It was always good to talk to Dragon, even if it was something as normal as their latest projects. Today though, it wouldn't quite so run of the mill.

"I was thinking about the last few weeks." He said without elaborating. He didn't need too. Dragon, as she always did, understood him, could follow his train of thought as easily as she did the code of a computer. She actually understood him when so few others did.

 _"I used to think that you were born in that suit of armor, it's nice to see you out and about as normal person for once. So, besides letting your skin catch some needed sunshine, how was she today?"_ Dragon asked as she did something unseen, her hands drifting about off screen.

Colin respected that about Dragon, admired her for it even, that she was always like, she never stopped working, she never stopped improving, she never stopped _helping_.

Dragon, she was what he'd always imagined a hero to be, someone like his own mentor. Sometimes he wondered what Hero would have thought of her and lamented that the two had never had the chance to meet. Still, Colin thought she could do with some down time.

Even he recognized the inefficiency of over working yourself. Sometimes you needed to have some down time in order to come back with a fresh perspective. At the pace Dragon worked… It would kill her one day.

He knew he didn't have room to throw stones though, not with his own glass house. Still, Dragon had asked him a question.

"Taylor was... better. She looked positive enough, visited her father for a record amount of time, able to be in his presence for more than an hour now. She also didn't stop in the park to collect herself afterwards as normal." Colin said as he brought up the reports from Dragon.

The Endbringers were stable for now, but the time was fast approaching for the next attack. Somewhere was about to be hit hard and he could only hope it was minor as the Simurgh's last attack, though knowing her some promising tinker had vanished before they could make a difference. Regardless, if they stuck to schedule, and Colin had no reason to doubt they _wouldn't_ , that meant Leviathan was up next.

The Island Drowner.

Fighting Leviathan was a nightmare because unlike the other two, Levithan was _fast_. Racing across the battlefield at supersonic speeds it moved so quickly that keeping track of it for lone was impossible.

Leviathan also caused the highest civilian death tolls and worse, if not stopped in time, sank entire islands beneath the onslaught of its waves. This was a problem because if the calculations the software he'd been designing with Dragon were correct then…

With a shake of his head, Colin redirected his thoughts to more, not urgent, but… _human_ problems. Besides the incident with Taylor Hebert, only two new capes had appeared in the last two months. Colin wrote a few suggestions about what had been of their powers, recommendations and requests for approach. One was a sound manipulator who could imbued inorganic objects with a set frequency that caused them to vibrated at that frequency for short period of time.

Seemingly harmless it was only a matter of time before the cape discovered resonance frequencies and started leveling buildings. The other cape was a minor brute, but he seemed to get stronger the longer he remained in place. A potentially useful ability, especially given its similarities to Battery of his own team.

As an added bonus, neither one had join any of the existing gangs yet, but Colin expected that was only a matter of time… Unless the PRT and Protectorate got to them first. Tagging the files and pinning his typed responses he sent the files off whilst bringing up another report.

This one was on various crimes committed in Brockton Bay and which suspected villain was involved. He dragged other reports up onto other screens as began trying to eat through the paperwork and make some headway against the bureaucracy that seemed determined to prevent heroes from doing their jobs. He looked over the latest budget cuts he was expected to make, cuts the police had already made, and hmm, a total cut to the Wards psyche team. He carefully highlighted that one and denied it.

Despite most capes disliking them and the poor quality caused by rotating staff, the Wards were legally _required_ to receive counseling, especially Shadow Stalker given probation, not to mention her latest stunt and he'd be damned if he let Piggot short change _his_ Wards because _she_ had their reins now in her grubby grip.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Colin took a look at next report on the latest reports from central; the latest legal issue with Rogues, once more tightening screws, a report about a potential A class threat in Portugal: a cape with the power to shake the sea bed somehow, possibly large scale hydrokinesis.

He was only a really deemed such a high threat due to possibly upsetting Leviathan early, he couldn't move water out of the sea.

Then there was a summary from Dragon about the research station in Russia that was the Simurgh had destroyed, as well as additional information the thinkers had deemed unimportant.

Finally Dragon sighed, bored on legal minutiae, and resumed their paused conversation.

 _"You mean she looked happier, Colin? That's good; I was worried about her in the aftermath of the bombings. No sign or indication of the location of Bakuda?"_ The woman who had an eye on everything, asked him.

"If I had, I wouldn't be here." He answered back as he pulled up the last picture of the mad bomber, taken during her first appearance as a cape and villain during her attack on Cornell College.

Some people eventually fell to villainy after a bad life, others stumbled there along a path paved with good intentions, others were coerced or threatened, but Bakuda was not one of those. No. The Mad Bomber had _dived_ in to villainy with a glee that sickened him. Bakuda, aka Grace Nakane, was the perfect example of someone Colin, no, _Armsmaster_ had sworn to defeat.

A tinker using their powers for frivolous things annoyed him. There was so much potential to be had from someone who really had to _work_ for their strength. Even the Toybox, war profiteers that they were, _were_ at least productive by creating weapons for use against the S-class threats. Tinker's like Bakuda though, using their powers for senseless violence, to kill because they could... It _enraged_ him.

 _"I suppose. Now for the elephant in the chat room. What are we going to do about Taylor Hebert?"_ Dragon asked, her tone revealing no obvious emotion. Colin sighed.

Taylor Hebert was a minefield just waiting for someone to rush in right now.

It was _supposed_ to have been a simple in and out scouting mission. Dragon had come to him some time ago about Taylor Hebert; a report sent that was supposed to have been buried.

Shortly after the meeting with Shadow Stalker about an incident at her school, he had been sitting at his desk like he was now, when, also just like now, Dragon had sent him a bunch of reports. Without saying anything or asking him to, Colin had found the complete report by one Emily Piggot, Director of the Parahuman Response Team East-North-East, to her superiors.

Even before the meeting with Stalker to discuss the girl who had been hospitalized, the very girl who was now beginning to give a head ache, he had inquired about requesting the MRI scans of Taylor Hebert's brain, performed because of her coma like state.

However, Director Piggot had already had them retrieved and copied, if not illegally then immorally. She had pre-emptively gone behind Taylor and her father's backs and taken the scans.

It annoyed Colin as he had wanted it done by the official channels. To let Taylor Hebert know of his suspicions, and probably her father too, as well as offering her the safety of the Wards if he was correct. He had been denied contact though, pushed onto other task's.

Now it appeared he had been wrong, Taylor Hebert was not a Parahuman, until Dragon had highlighted a particular passage and then drew his attention to a section of the MRI picture.

Taylor Hebert had a half formed Corona Pollentia, almost non-existent. Even Dragon's software had been hard pressed to spot it, and if even Dragon had trouble, then Piggot and her team would have certainly failed to spot it.

Perhaps she had damaged her head in some way or had her trigger interrupted, saved at the moment of triggering? It was possible, anything was possible at this point but that was another matter. What _was_ important was that Piggot had classified Taylor Hebert as human, and following that logic, decided that the locker was damaged by some as yet unknown cape.

A cape that went straight for Taylor Hebert with an unknown cutting power, hopefully with the intent of rescuing her.

Piggot had kept, or had been ordered to keep, her cards close to her chest and let Taylor go about her normal life with only a few watchers from a far to monitor her. Dragon and he had come to the conclusion it was less about Taylor's protection and more about spotting the cape that might reveal themselves to Taylor after saving her from the Locker.

There was precedent after all; Shadow Stalker had similarly revealed herself to a girl after saving her, one Emma Barnes if he remembered correctly. Shadow Stalker had gone on to become friends with the girl in her civilian identity. When Shadow Stalker's trial had come up, it had been Miss Barnes character witness that resulted in Shadow's Stalker's probation instead of going to Juvenile Hall.

It was then Dragon has the idea of him, Colin Wallis, not Armsmaster, to go out and watch over her, until the report came in of an all clear, then he would confront Piggot. The idea seemed rather basic and even rash for Dragon, but with some thought it made sense, he had the time, his tinkering was at a all time slow.

So in civilian guise he settled into Taylor Hebert's routine, he was hardly noticeable, a trait that irked him, but was useful in this case. A few days a week he would sit at the back of the bus and watch her get in and leave the her house, or the library, or even the odd shop, safely. The PRT had watchers at set locations and a single one, in car, following her the first week.

The first time Dragon had ordered him off the bus entirely after a couple of stops, as she was sure the old lady she spotted through Colin's camera in his wifi-enabled camera in his glasses was going to report him for being extremely creepy.

 _"People don't stare unblinking at young girls._ Especially _older men."_ She had chided him in his ear mic. Colin didn't see the big deal but the odd thirty minutes needed to be filled each time he followed her, so Colin had done something he hadn't thought he would ever do again.

He sketched ideas to pass the time, using just a simple pad and pen.

Colin hadn't done that since he had completed his first computer simulation and design package after joining the Protectorate.

Computers just made his life _easier_ , numbers crunched instantly, designs made possible much faster and more efficiently than pen and _paper_. However, after the first couple of days of observing and guarding Taylor he began to... well, _enjoy_ the time out of his workshop.

The bus ride, the rumbling engine so different from his bike, the ambient chatting and noises of people, it made him doodle silly designs, new ideas based on anything he could think off.

Colin had put the bulk of his success, time and resources into his armor, halberd and bike. They were his signature and he was _damn_ proud of them. The sketching though, the sketching was _different_.

It was soothing. The problem for Colin was, one a lot of tinkers shared, that after a while the roads to new tech and ideas began to get stepper and stepper.

The maintenance of his current gear taking longer and longer. The amount of effort to advance even a single step exponentially harder than the last. So much _effort_ went into reaching each new success, and turning to new ideas after sinking so much time into another was _galling_.

While sketching though, that pressure was gone. Recently he finished a design that would cut the fuel cost and increase the speed of the bus with a few minor fixes. Then that had went on to relocating that extra energy into stronger lights, then better compact wheels, better structure design and then...

Before he knew it Colin was designing a bus that could carry the same amount of passengers in a smaller space, without increasing the discomfort of having to touch anyone.

Then one day Taylor had gotten on the bus, unlike previously where she had been going to the local library or the one downtown, she'd just finished her second day back at school. Instead of the normal, if introverted and modestly dressed teen he was used to, she'd entered the bus a sticky mess, covered in congealing soda that clung to her hair, clothes and bag.

Colin didn't blame the people who chose to walk past her to sit next to someone else. If she smelled as bad as she looked, then Colin would have followed suit. Taylor had taken the bus an extra few stops than her usual trip that day. Far beyond her house and not towards either library.

When following Taylor, Colin had never gotten off the bus. There were watchers that patrolled her street that would take over from when she got off, and as relaxing as this time had become for Colin, he was still a man with a job to do, he just had to hope Taylor would be fine and the PRT personnel would do their job.

However, this divergence from her normal routine had come out of nowhere, or was at least related to her condition. Was she perhaps, going somewhere to use her possible power to clean herself up, relieve stress? Or was she going to meet the cape who had saved her? If such a person existed.

With a snap decision Colin had rocketed off the bus after her and managed to slow himself as he left the bus, ignoring the bewilder bus driver. Looking around for her he'd spied Taylor down the street, already a fair bit ahead of him.

 _"Follow her, but don't chase."_ Dragon had urged over his ear mic. Colin had nodded, and followed at a brisk walk. It was easy really, the down trodden girl didn't even look for a tail as she headed for a basement flat in mid-town near the edge of where the ABB claimed land ended and Empire began.

The rain was coming down quite heavily when she bumped into a girl, whom he now highly suspected of being the Rogue cape Parian. After meeting the older girl they both vanished into the apartment and nothing more had happened.

After waiting for nearly an hour and getting thoroughly soaked, Colin decided to leave Taylor there for the day. He needed to return to base to get ready for his patrol which began at 22-hundred. With everything else he had to do today he wouldn't be done until 3 am. He would need defiantly be needing a lot of coffee, even if he disliked the dependency.

Dragon had promised to ping him if there was any disturbance in the area, which had eased his mind slightly.

It had been a quiet night that day, more a relaxing ride on his bike than some of the more frantic patrols he'd had, doing battle with either Lung or Kaiser. Still, Colin had felt a frustration building at yet another night of performing such a Public Relations oriented task when simply being on call would so much more efficient.

While his image helped instill a sense of safety, and the knowledge that such patrols deterred crime and encouraged recruitment, there were so many better things he could have spent the time on. The city needed its problem pulled out at the roots, not this papering over the cracks.

The Empire, the ABB, and the Merchants were poisoning the city each in their own different way. The Empire ran guns and fight clubs for both people and dogs, the ABB dealt in slavery, human trafficking for a more PC name, while the Merchants harbored numerous rapists and kidnapped people, though at least they didn't sell them out of state or overseas like the ABB. On top of that, all of them ran drugs and extortion rackets. Such disturbing and entrenched crime…

It would never end with simple _patrols_.

Colin had almost crashed in his lab that night, half asleep from caffeine withdrawal, when Dragon had called him.

A situation had arisen on the street where he had left Taylor. He was half into his armor when Dragon called again, this time amused.

Everything was under control and new images were rapidly flooding in as people did what they did best in aftermath of cape-fights or disasters. They took pictures.

"Is that...?" Colin trailed off seeing the figure in the hoodie and red ski goggles. Dragon showed him other pictures, of all angles and distances.

A scowl came over his face when snaps of Assault appeared with a cape he would have bet motorcycle was Taylor Hebert. Dragon enhanced a good quality image of her face and ran it through some filters to combat the red tint.

Taylor's eyes stared out in awe at the older cape.

Looks like he'd have kept his motorcycle, though he'd never doubted it.

"It should be _me_ out there, introducing her formally to the world of capes, the one night I decided _not_ to take the late patrol to try to get some work done on the nano-thoorns." Colin had grumbled moodily.

Dragon had just sighed, her avatar giving a wry grin.

 _"Focus, Colin, she's a Parahuman."_ Dragon had calmly pointed out. Colin paused mid thought and swiveled back to the picture of her holding a giant key.

"The size of her Corona, can she truly have any exceptional power? I mean, subjectively, she would have minor telekinesis or something similar, if anything at all." Colin said as he leaned forward. Dragon hummed.

 _"We don't know that much about powers. There have been scientists studying the Corona Gemma and Pollentia day and night for decades and they are no closer than when they started. A smaller Corona might mean more focused powers instead of powerful ones, didn't Dauntless have an extremely large one?"_ Dragon's voice turned speculative towards the end, the idea intriguing her.

The 'golden boy' of the protectorate was a sore spot to Colin. It frustrated him that where someone like himself, a true Tinker, had to spend hours every day just maintaining his gear to not slide backwards, Dauntless progressed every day without effort. What made it worse was that Dauntless was called a Tinker too! A Tinker who progressed without effort.

While Colin's powers had diminishing returns after every success, his specialty of efficiency allowing for his remarkable miniaturization, meant he was amazing at getting his money's worth out of everything he built. What would need double the space and energy, Colin could have done in half and then some, but there was always work to be done, ways to fine tune it. And then there was always the next project to work on, the newest upgrade, the newest weapon…

But Dauntless...

He would grow and grow, that fact alone didn't bother Colin, and it was the simple fact that Dauntless got it for _nothing._ He could sit around eating a doughnut and then he would suddenly charge his spear or boots. Another boost, a little better than before, just like that.

No hours of work, no hair pulling and frustration at the dead ends that his powers couldn't cover, no sleepless nights trying to get a project finished on time, no committees sending hours of effort to the scrap pile because it was too 'dangerous' or 'not PR friendly'… No effort, no stress and all the praise.

People said Dauntless was going to be on par with Triumvirate, that he was the next Legend.

They never once said Colin would be the next Hero.

"It's one of the true facts we have, that holds true across all Parahumans, they all have functional Coronas." Colin snapped, his temper flaring. "Taylor Hebert does _not."_

Dragon was silent for a few seconds.

 _"...Not of all them, Colin."_ Dragon said with quietly.

 _"You shouldn't be so quick to cast her aside because she isn't a tinker, she may well be, but unless I can scan the weapon, I can't tell."_ Dragon said continued, her mood stung by Colin's words.

Colin sighed, chastised and weary.

"I apologize, I'm just frustrated that I wasn't there, ready to help."

And ever since that night, Colin and Dragon had kept a closer eye on Taylor. The meeting with the Wards had been promising, Taylor or rather, Keynote, showing positive feelings towards Heroes, even if she distrusted the Protectorate itself. While he didn't approve, Armsmaster could understand her feelings given Director Piggot's actions, not to mention her… _confrontation_ with Shadow Stalker.

However, Bakuda's bombings had almost forced Dragon to inform the Director of a potential risk. Taylor's manic grin and empty eye when she'd tried to collect herself had been troubling for Colin to view later. He'd seen that look before, every Tinker had.

Sphere, the final photo of the famous Tinker after he'd been attacked by the Simurgh. Taylor Hebert had shared that haunted, empty eye with the eyes of a man who would go onto join the Slaughterhouse Nine.

Thankfully, Taylor had not gone down that path. She returned to the home of, he suspected, Parian and had subsequently calmed down and returned to a stable disposition. Now tonight, there was a new problem.

Problems seemed to follow Taylor Hebert like Assault followed Battery.

 _"Well? I can't stall things any more, we have to make a decision."_ Dragon's avatar frowned at him from the screen.

"Is the social service finally getting the case files in order?" Colin asked, a smirk on his face.

Dragon had tried to stall an investigation into Taylor's life, the reasoning that the longer Taylor had stability in her life, the less likely she would snap and instead of a moderately heroic Rogue, they'd end up with a murderous Villain.

Parian was that stability right now, the anchor grounding Keynote. So Dragon had... _rearranged_ some things without breaking her personal rules. Colin had to wonder at the insane amount of rules and red tape she set for self when it came to her snooping and powers online.

 _"They did eventually fish Taylor's file out of the tax forms. Now they're sending someone to speak with her at Parian's. Her father's friend informed the case worker where she was staying. Daniel Hebert had no will, so they're thinking it's a pretty cut and dry case of fostering. I guess he just never got around to making it."_ Dragon said with a sigh, files popping up.

"So, worst case is that Taylor gets a surprise visit and takes it badly. Best case is...?" Colin trailed off as Dragon displayed a single file on his screen.

"This?" he said unsure.

Dragon quickly highlighted several sections and when she spoke, she sounded smug.

 _"This is a rogue employment form, it's used by independent companies outside PRT funding to inform the PRT that a Parahuman will be used in one function or another on their bank roll. The sheet asked general things like criminal record, Cape name, age bracket, and so on. The PRT of course can't ask for, or write down, details of the capes civilian identity, outside a representative meeting them while unmasked or charges being pressed. So naturally the PRT would learn the identity regardless."_ Dragon stated, pointing out each section as Colin read the paper over.

"I'll admit, I haven't seen this before, rogues being so rare as it is here in Brockton Bay, but how does this help exactly?" He said, noting the 1 out 32 stamped at the bottom corner.

 _"Well as it turns out, this form acts as contract of sort between the cape and the company that hires them. When the law was written so that the PRT could employ capes to form the Protectorate, there were of course many companies that discovered a loophole which meant_ any _organization could legally employ a cape, so long as they were officially employed in their civilian identity."_ She pulled up the relative laws in another window.

 _"Efforts have of course been made to plug this loophole or make working for anyone else unattractive to both the cape and company. For example, a company employing a cape is responsible for them in a legal capacity **any** time they are in costume, not just during working hours. So if, say, an employed cape gets in a fight and damages a car, it's the company's responsibility to pay for the damage so long as the cape was in costume, the cape not actually being responsible themselves to prevent the suing of individual heroes. Similarly, if the cape requires aid, they must go to their company to be taken care off, instead of the PRT."_

"So what you're saying is, if someone signs this, then they agree that the PRT will officially wash their hands of them, restricts their power and prevents them from having the full authority of a PRT issued cape? That the company employing them is responsible for them in all activities and party to any crime they might commit?" Colin said, sounding incredulous at the idea of agreeing to so little gain while losing so much at the same time.

It was the direct _opposite_ of how he ran and designed everything, maximum gain for minimal cost. That someone would forgo their own basic rights, or that a law made such a thing necessary and legal…

 _"Exactly, but it does point out that if Taylor signed this, then the Doll House, which counts under the laws and terms of the contract she signed, could officially step in and stop Taylor from going anywhere. The Doll House is legally responsible for her in **all** fashions, including being a de facto guardian. I assume Parian was under a similar deal when she signed on, if she was the same general age. The only down side is that this contract is aimed at adults, but it does come with a parental or guardian page, for them to sign and agree that their child is doing this with full permission if they are under age as required for any employment contract for a minor. More, this is the paper work the Doll House sent." _ Dragon pulled up a sheet of paper that was a wall of text that made Colin's eyes hurt.

"Cape law is so convoluted." Colin sighed in disgust, eyeing the names and addresses scored out.

 _"Only the Doll House has an unedited copy, which is where the representative goes to check the authenticity, to make sure no wanted capes are posing under a new mask. Danny signed and dated the contract a short while before he was incapacitated by the bombs. It's all legal. If you agree, and it's a pretty big risk career wise, you could be the representative without needing Piggot's permission. It never specifies who **needs** to see the cape unmasked, just that someone does. Whether that person is a Cape or not is never actually covered, it's just has to be a member of the PRT, which Colin Wallis is." _ Dragon said lightly, trying not to sounds too happy at the way it was all coming together.

"One problem, you can't be a security guard if you're not of age, that's a normal law. Cape or not." Colin shot back, reclining in his chair. Dragon's tone got even smugger if that was possible.

 _"Keynote isn't officially a security guard, look again."_

Colin flicked the screen back to the first page and read past the names and dates, past the titles and then on to the occupation. He felt his lips twitch. As much as he might like having a new Ward, seeing another cape doing good was sometimes enough. And giving Piggot a headache, whilst inefficient, often gave him some grim satisfaction for her often obstructionist behavior. More so now she'd managed to wrangle the Wards under her personal control.

"Piggot isn't going to be happy, is she?"

 _"Not at all."_

Taylor was dreaming and…

 _It was… really one of favorites, she was on stage and the world was cheering her on, a guitar styled like the Keyblade in her hand. She raised it higher and the endless amount of people went wild, Taylor felt herself grin and look down. There in the front row...Sabah cheered the loudest and hardest, her own smile and excitement clear on her face. Taylor reached down and pulled her out the crowd, ignoring everyone else, Sabah wasn't anyone else...Taylor put a hand to the guitar and..._

…was suddenly interrupted by loud crashing noise, startling her awake.

Eye snapping open she simultaneously tried to blink away the sleep gumming her eye and squint against the invasive brightness from someone turning on the lights.

Reaching up to rub at her eye to speed things up, Taylor's caught movement just out of the corner of her eye and behind the couch. Turning she looked up and _screamed._

A face was leering over her, its mouth inhumanly wide. Taylor scrambled back and fell off the couch with a thump. The pain from the bump brushed away the last cobwebs of sleep from her mind. Shaking her head she looked again at the thing behind her bed… couch.

A girl, no, a boy… Both? A _person_ stood where Taylor had last seen them, there face painted with an exaggerated smile that went from ear to ear. The paint made her skin white and her smile ruby red. They leaned forward with a cascade of jingles from the movement, Taylor's eye flicked over them, taking in the invader.

A jester was the most immediate thought. A tight orange suit with teal highlights along the sides and arms, small gold bells rested on her orange cap, more at her wrists and ankles.

The jester took a steep and coattails that she had missed before fluttered and more bells shook at their tips. Taylor looked about and spotted and open high window on the other side of the room, curtains fluttering in the breeze.

How the _hell_ did the Jester get in here and over to her without waking her while wearing bells? Speaking of which, what _did_ wake her, it wasn't the bells?

The answer came from behind her.

"Get away from her!" Sabah snarled as she dashed,through her swinging bedroom door and picture covered wall to stand in front of Taylor, shielding her from the clown. Jesters were supposedly common in the costume department, more so on the villain side, but this was Taylor's first glimpse of one and she finally understood the feeling of being creeped out and terrified of them was _fully_ justified.

"Sabah, what the _hell_ is going on? Who is that?" Taylor demanded, her voice octave higher than she would have liked but too freaked out to really care.

Sabah waved her hand, a thread flying from and connecting to a giant bear draped over a chair for repairs began to inflate.

"Now, now." The jester said, her voice harsher than Taylor expected. A knife flew from her hand and the bear popped like a balloon and Sabah flinched. Another knife appeared in the girl's hand and she began to toss it up and catch it.

"First off, I got'ta fucking apologize for this, I didn't actually think you _slept_ here. Was hoping it was a base or some shit, so uh... sorry for unmasking you and attacking you in your home and shit." The Clown said, catching their knife overhead at the peak of every throw. Bells jingled as their arm moved, repeating the motion.

Throw.

Jingle.

Throw.

Jingle.

Throw.

Jingle.

"Second, I'm not here to hurt you, so don't go trying to cause shit, yeah? I'm going to do what I came here to do and fucking get out, it's a job, nothing fucking personal. So, we fucking clear?" They said.

The jingling must have finally set Sabah off.

"I know you. You're that two-bit thief, _Circus_. What do you think you're doing barging in here? This is my home, my _private_ home. Do the rules mean _nothing_ to you?" Her friend demanded.

Circus nodded as if Sabah was calmly informing of the weather.

"Like I said, shit fucking happens, and I'm a thief, personal space invasion _is_ kinda my fucking thing, you get me?" Circus said, her tone flippant.

Taylor goggled at her. She may not have been a cape long, and was kind of new to the whole unwritten rules thing but… Wasn't attacking another cape in their home something that was frowned upon? Or brutally murdered upon?

More, Circus had managed more fucks in the last 2 minutes that Taylor had in the last 2 months. It was… kind of impressive.

The jester's actual mouth seemed to shift into a frown or a grimace, it was hard to tell with all the paint.

"How the fuck did you hear me anyway? I've practiced my _ass_ off to do this thing in my fucking _sleep."_ Circus asked, a hand on their hip, catching the knife for the final time as it fell with the other hand.

Sabah's lips thinned, her expression icy.

"I have... a pet that likes to get out, the windows creak when you open them, I thought he was stuck." Sabah explained curtly, then she twitched her wrist and the rug under Circus suddenly flew out from where it lay. Circus flipped into the air, completing a whole spin to land on their feet.

Non-plused they stood up, tilting their head speculatively.

"That's what I get for not fucking scouting ahead, rookie mistake, but no offense or anything, you guys don't really seem all that fucking threatening, but fuck me, right?" Circus bent and scooped something up.

Taylor's Keyblade.

"Love to stay gossip and all that fucking jazz, but I got shit to do." Circus said cheerfully and then flipped backwards and then launched herself out the open window, the Keyblade over her shoulder.

Silence past between Taylor and Sabah as they looked from each other, then to the window.

Taylor raised one hand and in a flash the Keyblade appeared safely in her grip.

"Circus isn't going to like that." Sabah said with a sigh, Mog peered out, head poking around the bedroom door.

"Is safe to come out? I could help, kupo." Mog said.

Sabah shook her head firmly.

"No one gets to see you, _especially_ people like Circus, less they kidnap you and dissect you." She said without joking, her face grim. Taylor guessed having your home invaded would put anyone in a bad mood. Hell, it was terrifying and she didn't even… well, not officially… It wasn't _home_.

Taylor snapped back into focus as Mog vanished back into the bedroom and hid. She rolled her eye. Mog was a giant wuss when it came to Sabah. It was cute.

"Well, that was weird. Is she dangerous?" Taylor asked as Sabah moved forward and closed the window with a pole.

"Mostly harmless, she's a small time thief who likes to run when things get hot, never heard of her going after capes before..." Sabah said and before she could continue, there was a polite knock at the door.

Sabah looked at Taylor before she sighed and opened it.

Circus was standing there, arms crossed, definitely frowning now.

Her foot tapped impatiently.

"This is going to sound fucking weird, but I swear just stole something and it fucking ran away from me. Is that normal? Or am I fucking crazy?" The Jester asked Sabah seriously.

Sabah slammed the door shut and locked it. Turning, the Middle-Eastern girl made it a few stepped before Circus broke the door down with a giant cartoon like hammer.

"Knock, fucking, knock!" Said the Clown with a crazed gleam in her eyes. Sabah scrambled back, but Taylor had already rushed forward, Keyblade raised and at the ready, blocking Circus' next strike, giving time for Sabah to climb to her feet.

Circus eyed the Keyblade blocking her hammer and licked her lips.

"Come to Circus." She whispered snatching at the sword . Taylor leap back retreating step for step as the evil clown advanced. Taylor didn't really know how to handle this, what did you do with a crazy villain trying to steal your _magic sword?_

Hmm, Sabah had tried to knock Circus on her ass, so maybe Taylor decided she should follow her friend's example. With a sudden step forward, Taylor jabbed the Keyblade at the other cape. With the fluidity of a snake, Circus side stepped and swung the hammer at Taylor's side.

Taylor rolled back, ending up across the room but Circus chased her with a cartwheel. Coming out of her spin, Circus heaved her hammer and slammed it down and _missed_ as Taylor rolled again, but reduced the coffee table to splinters.

Seeing her chance, Taylor lunged at her, Keyblade swinging, but then without warning the giant hammer was gone from its place on the floor and was traveling in Circus's _other_ hand towards Taylor's face.

A giant rabbit paw caught the hammer, halting the weapon cold. It then exploded in a rush of air that sent Circus tumbling back and the hammer crashing behind the kitchen counter. Sabah stood, panting over the tattered remains of the giant bunny.

"Get away from her, you _bitch!"_ Sabah snarled, eyes wild. The day had not been any kinder to Sabah as it went on; the stress of clients' wants and needs for a slimmer dress, a tighter bosom, changing colors or booking times, costly materials, and even personal tailoring had made Sabah... cranky.

"No need for the fucking name calling!" Circus called out from the other side the room, flipping to their feet. With a flick of the wrist, a knife appeared in their hand. Another flick flung the weapon which flew out and past Sabah's face, leaving a thin cut. Her friend yelped and dived behind the couch for cover.

Circus took the distraction as a chance to rush towards the kitchen, Taylor threw the Keyblade in an attempt to stop her. It spun through the air whistling towards Circus, who rolled over the counter, over plates, pots, scales and even a cook book trying to dodge as the blade homed in. Taylor blinked as she watched though because each item vanishing as it made contact with Circus. The jester vanished form view as they flipped the table onto its side and without a target the Keyblade impaled itself into the overhead storage space for cans.

Taylor saw a gloved hand dart up from where Circus was, grasping at the Keyblade, fingers brushing the metal. Taylor called it back and it reappeared in her hands, Circus's hand quickly withdrew. Taylor cursed, her aim being shot due to her missing eye...

Not that she was complaining, now that she thought about it, bisecting Circus wasn't a _good_ thing, it was one thing to beat the crap out of her, but another to be her murderer.

Circus darted out without warning and ran at her, kicking a pillow at Taylor, who freaked and slashed it, sending cotton everywhere. The orange clad girl ran up onto a wooden chair that was never comfortable and tipped it forward towards Taylor, balancing it perfectly as she flicked her at Taylor's hands.

Taylor flinched as she was unable to move in time and braced herself to feel the stabbing pain of Circus's... whisk?

Taylor blinked at the metal whisker as it bounced harmlessly off her hand.

Circus tipped back and flipped to the other side of the couch, kicking the chair at Taylor as she did so, forcing her to dodge. With quick motion the whisk was flung aside and then a spoon took its place. They stared at it then quickly shook their hand and then a plate took its place, then an unused cook book, then a rolling pin. Circus eyed it and gave a disgusted grunt.

"I guess this will do, I fucking _hate_ being so damn bloated. You're lesbian lover, boss lady needs to clean her fucking kitchen out. It's fucking unhealthy to have this much junk." Circus, pointing the rolling pin at Taylor.

Taylor frowned in response.

"I'm not her lover and I'm not a lesbian." Taylor corrected her.

Circus shrugged.

"Don't mock it until you've knocked it." She said simply and grinned at Sabah who was red faced with anger.

"Stop stealing my stuff!" Sabah ordered, eyes blazing and cheeks flushing even more.

Circus kissed the rolling pin and charged Taylor again.

Sabah suddenly ducked sideways and sent a roll of discarded fabric that had been knocked aside in the chaos at Circus, the fabric rolled along and then like a snake, snagged Circus mid-run.

The fabric quickly spread, coiling around and around the manic clown. More and more layers appeared as Sabah touched other fabric rolls until Circus looked like a giant present, minus the bow.

Sabah sighed and glared at the wide eyes of Circus, the only part left uncovered.

"You tried to cut through that and I'll squish you until you're nothing but red dye. Stay still until we decided what to do with you." Sabah threaten and turn to Taylor, but before she could say anything the entire fabric containing Circus was gone and a quick tap on Sabah, Circus had the soft prison appear around the smaller girl, though it was much looser, but with the eye window on the back of Sabah's head.

Sabah immediately tripped over and began to panic. Taylor swiped at Circus, who avoided each whistling blow with ease.

"Your aim is shit. The eye patch can't be fucking helping at all." Circus mused and then grabbed Taylor's arm and spun her into a nearby wall with a cracking sound.

Taylor's vision blurred as her head smacked into the wall. Her ears ringing, and black spots floating across her vision, she almost crumbled there. But with a force of will she lifted the Keyblade into the air and the familiar green sparks washed over her.

"Cure."

Taylor's vision cleared and she pulled herself up, Circus stood there, watching, mouth hanging open.

"That... wasn't fucking mentioned in the contract. You're a fucking healer that can heal _yourself?_ Are you shitting me?" she demanded angrily.

Taylor narrowed her gaze at the other cape and decided enough was enough. This person, this cape, this _villain_ had broken in to Sabah's home, her friend's home… Maybe even _her_ home and they thought _they_ were allowed to be angry?!

Pointing the Keyblade at Circus, she called up the feeling that she had summoned only that morning, this time keeping her eye open. The creeping cold of despair, the chill of terror, winter's icy touch…

The Keyblade glowed at the tip and she pulled the magic back a little, not wanting to shoot icicles, but wanting the same punch to the spell

A fine mist exploded out the Keyblade and hit Circus full on, a layer of ice suddenly forming across every inch of Circus's body.

Circus tried to move but found herself struggling against her unmoving prison. Taylor grinned at her success. Magic was unbending in its rules, but outside that? There was a lot she could do, a thousand ways to use the same spell so long as she was determined. It was even better that iciles which would have killed Circus because without air she'd suffocate. Then Taylor could just break them out when they fell unconscious and were no longer throwing knives at her friend.

Taylor moved past the frozen cape, glaring at their struggles, and began to help Sabah get out of the tangled fabrics.

Taylor had only been at the task for a minute before she heard the sound of hissing air and turned to see Circus's entire body glow with heat, as if fire were flickering beneath the ice. The ice melted off her, the prison shattering with a crack as frozen lumps fell to the floor.

When Circus looked up, Taylor felt her own body freeze.

Circus took off her cap, a tied up mop of blonde hair being revealed and twisted the hat with both hands, a healthy amount of water rinsed out from the fabric and then Circus shoved it back on, the cap losing most of its cheerful pluck, now reminding Taylor more of a wilting flower.

Circus took a breath and then released it. A knife appearing in their hand, they began to spin it slowly and purposely.

"Okay, I am a rational person, I understand that you, being the victim in all this, would be understandably upset at me, the criminal, for disturbing you this good night. I, the criminal, understand that I do no incur feelings of generosity or good hostlyness." Circus said in a very calm and light voice.

It scared Taylor more than anything else she had done tonight, the lack of anger made her somehow sound much more threatening, not less.

"However, I do _not_ like getting **_fucking wet!_** _"_ Circus screamed, her eyes losing any semblance of humanity as she rushed at Taylor like a wild animal, Taylor gaped at her and reached for the Keyblade she had left next to her on the ground, but Circus flipped and landed on her, pinning Taylor's arms under her body, a knife under Taylor's chin.

"Now, now. This is where the fucking game stops. _I_ am going to take the fucking big, beautiful, _key_ , and _you_ are going to fucking stay _here_." Circus crooned, trailing the knife against Taylor's throat. Taylor glared at her.

"You won't get far, it always comes back." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Circus smirked and reached for the Keyblade, never taking her eyes of Taylor's.

"I have a solution for that, a place where only I can fucking get to. Doesn't matter if it gets lost after I turn it over, tough shit to the next person. Once I have it, it loses its shine. Becomes... _boring."_

And the she touched the blade and the room exploded in white light.

Taylor felt something twang and scream inside her head and she knew no more.

Consciousness was suddenly thrust upon Taylor and she sat up bewildered, the couch she was lying on was the same one she been sleeping on for the last week and bit.

Sunlight was streaming in through the ground level windows up near the ceiling, illuminating the flat. Taylor stood, blankets falling to the floor and wobbled forwards. She… she had to help. Cir-circus could still… still be around.

Catching herself on the end of the couch she looked around and the place looked... tidy? The damage Circus had caused, and some she had done herself, was mostly swept away.

Taylor only saw a few splinters left over from the table on the floor, the open space looking unnatural to her. It was odd seeing empty space where Sabah's favorite table had always sat, where they'd shared so many memories together.

Hearing voices coming from behind her, Taylor spun around, confused. Sabah was stiffly pointing a finger at a blond man in the kitchen, who was eating something.

Taylor felt something stir at the sight of him, but her head still felt foggy and she couldn't place him.

Suddenly panic shot through her as Taylor remembered what Circus had done at the end. Desperately she called and her shoulders slumped in relief as the keyblade appeared with a familiar flash in her hand.

So Circus hadn't managed to steal it, that was relief.

Still, that left the stranger sitting in Sabah's kitchen. Sabah never had anyone over, in all the times Taylor had come over, or during her time staying here, Sabah had never invited anyone else, unless you counted Mog and Boco but they lived here. She looked the man over as she tried to get her bearings, wondering who the hell they were.

The man was older than Taylor, late teens, possibly early twenties if she had to guess. The light blond hair spilling down his neck and brushing his shoulders was well cared for, it flowed rather than hung. He was the same height as Taylor, but had the body of a dancer, the slightly too tight shirt showed no fat, but tightly corded muscles. The shirt was torn slight at the bottom, exposing a thin strip of his stomach and the jeans were ripped at the knees.

'Bad boy' was the vibe she got from the clothes, but the face and body gave off another vibe altogether.

Dangerous.

He moved silkily and without hesitation when he talked, the food always hitting dead center of his full lips.

As Taylor approached, she began to hear more than just a murmur, their attempt at being quiet had kept her from listening to them sooner.

"-this is how you begin repaying us, payment that I've already told you doesn't even begin to make up for what you did? By eating my cake, my _last_ slice of cake?" Sabah said with a dark look, her hands balled into tight fists.

The man shrugged and grinned. The familiar pang of _knowing_ rang in Taylor's head again, follow by intense pain.

"Well I thought, 'Poor girl has got this really fattening piece of cake and she has no will power, I better fucking eat it before she gets fat,' so that's what I fucking did. Nice of me, right?" The man, _Circus_ , said cheerfully. Taylor reeled back as the image of Circus was laid over the man, the costume, the body language, the _language_ … It was more than enough for her to fit it together in her head and it fit _perfectly._

Taylor reached for Sabah and tried to scramble back at the same time. Circus grinned at her, his mouth full of dark cake.

"Morning, sunshine. Slept like the dead you did." Circus said as he swallowed, Sabah raised a hand, her fist uncurling and waved her down, stopping Taylor's desperate tugs. Taylor looked into the older girls eyes, seeking an answer.

"Taylor, we're okay, it's _fine_ , there's no danger to us." Sabah said slowly and carefully. Taylor blinked at her.

No danger? Was Sabah insane? Circus, the mad clown himself, was less than five feet away and Sabah said there _no danger?_

"Sabah, I think your guest is... uh… well." Taylor floundered for the right words as she gestured at the hole in the cupboard. If Sabah hadn't, whatever reason, picked up on the clues, then Taylor had to be careful, if she just blurted his cape name out, he might drop whatever little game he was playing and resume the killer clown one.

Circus nodded and looked up, and raised a hand to point at his own face.

"Handsome? It's a fucking curse." He lamented the hand shifting to clutch his heart while he looked heaven-ward, as if blaming God.

Sabah shot him a dirty look, her lip curling, it was a new look Taylor had never seen before, absolute disgust. Sabah hadn't even used this look after talking to Kaiser, king of the Nazis. All around her, on the floor, counters, shelves and even in her hair, there was dozens of silver little needles. They all laid perfectly still.

Still, Taylor had seen the kind of frenzy Sabah could whip them into and she felt a little bit safer.

"Is Circus, I know. He hasn't left since you got knocked out, to be honest, I haven't let him. Once I got out of the fabric roll, we... had a disagreement. He tried to steal your Keyblade three more times and just kept coming back. I got pissed off." Sabah said smoothly as a single needle stood straight up on its point and began to turn slowly. Behind her, more smashed plates slowly picked themselves up and floated towards a black bag. The needle spun fast and faster, almost becoming a blur.

A warning.

Taylor felt her head throb as the confusion built.

 _"Why?"_ Taylor asked incredulously, pointing, much like Sabah had moments before, at Circus. The man shrugged in response and pointed at Sabah, as to say 'ask her'.

Sabah opened her mouth, closed it and threw her hands up in disgust. A bunch of needle rattling violently at the expression.

"I've been trying to figure that out. I don't know what to do with him." She said, her tone angry at his presence

Circus stage coughed and both girls glared at him.

"Well... for one, I crashed in here like a fucking idiot last night and sort'a flipped my shit out. I unmasked you's for one thing. So to make things fair, and to make sure you don't blab and get everyone after my head, especially since you're fucking chummy with the Nazis, I decided to even the odds and so voila, here I am." He bowed with smile.

"Jess Quinn, at your fucking service." Circus, Jess, said pompously.

Talyor stared as he straightened. Sabah snorted.

"Also the fact you can't take the Keyblade and the fact that I'm holding you prisoner, has _nothing_ to do with you still being here." She said acidly.

Jess's face was the picture of innocence, except for the impish grin.

"I never said I was here under my own power . I already called off the job, paid back the money by phone, and explained that the object in question was quite fucking unstealable, per you're fuck-...politely worded request." Jess said, the last of the cake vanishing into his mouth, as he rapidly changed his words at Sabah's expression.

"I told you to watch your language..." Sabah said, more needles spinning now.

"Called who?" Taylor asked with a narrowed gaze, demanding an answer. The headache making her squint

Jess didn't appear impressed.

"My employer of this particular job, who's name and identity will be kept to my fu-... _self_ , he ain't a man to cross. So, like a smart person, I'll keep my mouth shut and so will you's. Don't push for answers. Dolly girl over there is scary, but the man I work for is _far_ worse." Jess replied, his tone dropping from cheerful for the first time since Taylor woke up, the absolute seriousness now leaked from his words.

Sabah crossed her arms.

"If that's all you have to say, then fine, you can stay here until you tell us." She said flatly.

Jess put a slender finger to his chin.

"I could... But I won't. If you keep me hostage, you'll need to keep me secure, feed me, or at least water me and then when you start torturing me, you better sound proof these windows. I was expecting a tinker's side lab or something, but this is way under budget, unless you got yourself a nice little dungeon next door?" Circus said, and Taylor was silently impressed by his composure, but saw his hands flex like he wanted something sharp there and was restraining himself.

Then Taylor saw why.

Behind Circus's head was floating needles, all the way down to his boots. Each needle wavering only slightly. Only a few floated in front, halting any chance of him running.

Sabah was effectively creating a one sided iron maiden.

"My heart bleeds, now answer the question." Sabah said as she turned away.

Taylor bit her lip. This wasn't like the gentle girl at all, but if she stopped her, then Circus would take the chance to escape or strike back, or even worse, Sabah would feel like Taylor didn't _trust_ her.

She didn't really care for Jess, at all, she was sure that she would now have a phobia of clowns for the rest of her life, but the feeling of just torturing someone for information was far beyond her comfort level and she was 99% sure it was for Sabah too.

It was… was _unheroic_. Didn't Heroes refuse to stoop to such levels? Even to Villains? She was a Rogue, but still.

This line of logic didn't strike her as very persuasive thanks to her jaded mind. Everyone could be a horrible person, just look at E-Emma. But Taylor was a Hero and Heroes were supposed to help people… Even someone like Circus. Still, in her experience no one _really_ helped anyone, not for nothing… Well, except Sabah. Sabah had helped her for nothing, but that was exception not the rule. Even if she was trying to be like that, to help people like Sabah had helped her… Did that really apply to someone who had attacked Sabah? Discarding that line of reasoning, Taylor tried a different self-justification.

If Jess, the mad clown, was in _here_ , with them, he would eventually talk or bargain with them, if Sabah began to weaken, then all they had to do was phone the police and report the break in of a mad man.

Then hope Circus went quietly, or if he did try to let something slip, remind him casually that he was painting a target on his back if he did. Parian's identity might still leak, however, and letting people, the E88 in particular, find out that Sabah was operating in E88 land was bad. So the police were out. Sabah might even reject the PRT out right, her dislike of the organization was still a bit of a mystery to Taylor, but the PRT could very well turn this into a 'you owe us and we will collect' kind of thing and that was worse, for Sabah anyway.

So if they could lure the jester into relaxing, letting something slip… Then they could boot him to the curb afterwards, with a needle to help him along the way.

So logically, the smart thing to do was... help Sabah apply pressure.

"Taylor, don't get close, that power of his let's him send or summon anything he touched from all over his body to somewhere else, my telekinesis seems to clash with it a little, but I don't want you getting knocked out again." Sabah said.

Taylor looked at her and tried to appear confident, even as she felt her heart wilt beneath her friends worried gaze.

Sabah didn't like this at all, the needles, the threats, the stress... Sabah wanted to create dresses and moan about customers, to stuff her into ridiculous dresses and too tight jeans… Then this jester _freak_ came along and made her use her power to fight? To force Sabah to use violence when she hated it? To make Sabah use her power in a way which it upset her?

"You aren't going to kill him if he moves right?" Taylor began and Sabah's eyes bugged out of her head at the suggestion

"I feel tempted, he stabbed my bear and smashed my rabbit. I'm not feeling charitable." She said quietly. Taylor tried to point out that he also nearly killed her with a knife to throat, but Sabah wasn't in the mood for distractions.

"I just remembered! The man who hired me, silly fucking me, and ignore her Taylor, girlie here is just crabby because she isn't getting any moist cake or moist action. She's after womanly company, but she's all lonely." Jess said, slightly leaning back and testing the needles, wincing as they pricked him, Taylor saw a few of the sliver pins move back just in case.

Sabah's hands begin reaching for something to throw, her eye twitching, needles rattling.

"Ah don't worry…" Jess began before Taylor coolly pointed the Keyblade at him, pushing his attention away from Sabah to her.

"I'm going out anyway, I'll buy her cake, and I am woman, I am her companion. She's got me so she won't be lonely." Taylor said, standing firm, feeling in control of the situation.

Jess's mouth dropped open and Sabah put a hand to her face.

The silence stretched out as they both continued staring at her. Taylor felt like she was missing something here.

Sabah silently made a 'zip-it' motion at Jess as he began to choke.

Taylor watched the man begin to make faces of pain as he struggled to breath, the needles pressing closer.

Loud, obnoxious, laughter began to bubbling up from his chest as he struggled not to move.

Taylor stood there stone faced until he stood straight again and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Holy fucking shit, that was sore." Then he was lost in another bout of laughter as Sabah stormed forward, her face red.

Taylor didn't like his tone, nor what he seemed to be implying. Not at all.

She was no comedian.

Taylor continued glaring at Jess even as he laughed.

Then she saw the stiletto heels on his feet and felt curious, that turned to annoyance, then to anger.

Jess stopped laughing when the Keyblade smacked him across the mouth, thankfully it didn't cut him like it did everything else. So, she was right, it wasn't just Shadow Stalker. The Keyblade cut what she wanted it too and that meant…

She looked down on the man in heels who was looking back at her in shock. The needles floating around him. Then everyone looked at the plate that had flown out from where the Keyblade impacted his skin and crashed to the floor, it was Sabah's. Jess turned, indignation on his face when Taylor hit him again.

Good reflexes where only good when you weren't in a heap on the floor it seemed. A knife this time flew out and clattered on the vinyl.

Sabah just stared in shock unprepared for the scene. Jess rolled and stood, hands up in a gesture of surrender, trying to get Taylor to stop hitting him.

Taylor just growled at him.

"The _first_ was for cutting Sabah's cheek, the second one was for _laughing_ at me." Taylor said tightly.

Jess examined the plate and looked towards Sabah's and the knife at her feet in surprise.

"You... knocked those out my bag." He said numbly.

Taylor gritted her teeth, her lip curling in a snarl.

"I'll knock more out next time if you _ever_ pull this crap again. I might do it anyway, I have a really _big_ headache, and hitting you makes me feel better." Taylor said, temper exploding, advancing a step. She stopped though as Sabah laid a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Coil. It was a guy called Coil, who hired me, that's all I know about him and this job. Can I fucking go now? I mean, legally speaking, kidnapping and holding me hostage is worse than home invasion." Circus said with little emotion. The fun and games had finally ended it seemed.

Sabah had paused and then nodded. The needles floating in front of Taylor and her like a shield. Taylor shook her head, and opened her mouth to argue when her headache flared up. Wincing, she bent over clutching her skull.

"Taylor, you can't fight like this, let him go. We can talk later, about what to do, but for now... just let him go, he's nothing." Sabah said, her eyes also on the knife.

Jess nodded.

"I only wanted to stay long enough to make sure I hadn't fucking killed you. I dunno what happened, but my head had been thumping all fucking night. " He said, sounding generally uncaring if the fact of her death turned out to be true. He walked to the front door and looked back.

"I'm not going to tell you to keep quiet about this shit, you'll do it because if you go to the villains, they'll ask if you know my identity and since neither of you can lie for shit, they'll call it even after I went through the effort of making it up to you. If not, I'll vanish and you two will be murderers by association. If you go to the heroes, then you'll have to fucking unmask too, and if you don't then you can't share the details, if you can't share details, then you'll be charged with holding back information on your own crime. Parian here, is in E88 land and she is a big juicy target, so don't be doing anything stupid. Welcome to the game girls."

Then he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Heart: Juggling Act**

Major is awesome. Fact.  
_

Jess Quinn, her chosen name out of a hat for the year, decided that she would need to have some sharp words with Coil when she finally left the basement studio that had become her fuck up of the year, so far.

Jess had taken the job with a pretty good feeling.

Tinker lab, basement, giant key, steal.

Easy as fucking pie.

Except it wasn't. It wasn't pie by any stretch of the fucking imagination, the lack of security was the _first_ tip off that something was wrong. Keynote, partnered with Parian, was suspected of being a tinker with a melee weapon talent. Tinkers can do some pretty extreme stuff to work their specialty into traps and virtually every Tinker's lab made a fucking minefield look bloody safe.

Like, Jess had once heard about a guy with a size changing speciality. Giant spiders were suddenly a _very_ real thing. The damn fool tried to become a giant during a hero invasion of his lab and exploded out of his fucking skin.

But here, there were no traps. Jess could see nothing, no obvious mounds in the earth, no blinking lights of a camera, no trip wires, no external power sources for any of the nastier options. She'd even checked the fucking roof and nothing, nada, zip. There wasn't even an alarm on the fucking front door! There weren't any traps anywhere! So Jess went for a window, it may have been cliché but she was tired of the night already. Circus, the thief of Brockton Bay, had spent two miserable hours circling the building for fucking nothing. Not even a goddamn silent alarm. It was too easy, too simple.

The lack of machines should have been her second big tip off that something was fucking wrong, but the door number matched, the street was correct and Coil never fucked up. So she carried on, certain this was the place and…

Then she saw the kid, Keynote, had to be.

Unmasked.

Mistake number two. _Huge_ fucking mistake.

Panicking slightly, Jess spotted the Keyblade and moved. Focus on the job, nothing else matters. She just had to get the weapon, steal it, own it, make it hers.

Then things got sort of... fucking _messy_ after that.

The girl was fast, fucking nearly impaled her a few times, the eye was thankfully making her aim pretty shit.

Keynote, Taylor from what the other girl had screamed, had passed out. Keynote's weapon, the Keyblade, had gone into her bag when Jess had finally had enough of the whole fucking scene. Usually she liked to run with her prize in hand admiring it, holding it, hell, even _caressing_ it. Somehow, having her prize right there in her hand made it more real. It was a rush even better than fucking swearing; that thrill of freshly stolen goods resting in her hand. Hot property was just so fucking hot! But that had gone wrong _too_ when the Keyblade had ripped out of her like a fucking bullet in reverse.

That had _never_ fucking happened before. The feeling still made her head thump violently.

Still what ever happened to Jess, had happened double to Taylor as the younger girl passed out instantly, eyes rolling up and head snapping back like someone had kicked her in the brain.

So she ran. Jess fucking ran as fast as she could with the Keyblade now in hand, but it just vanished again. Suspecting Keynote was back up she rushed back, to apologize or knock her out, she wasn't fucking sure which.

Mistake number goddamn _fucking_ three.

Parian had eventually worked herself free of the cloth and spotted Jess standing over Taylor, who looked dead. It did look fucking bad really, thinking back on it.

Then Jess flinched as a scream that sounded like something she'd only heard from the Teeth, primal, wild, and angry ripped from Parian's throat. The noise surprised Jess as she had the other girl pegged as meek, just backup for Keynote who seemed to be their power house.

When she grabbed a hold of Jess's sleeve, Jess was already preparing to knock her aside, when her whole costume rippled violently.

Jess had watched stunned as the whole front of her costume had bulged and then _fucking exploded_. It felt like someone had fucking smashed her with her own sledge hammer, she'd swear she felt a rib crack and shit did it fucking hurt afterwards. Jess lost a few minutes of memory there, or maybe more, she wasn't sure.

Still, Parian could explode shit. Duly noted.

When Jess was confident that the room was real and not some fucking hallucination, she staggered upright and heard Parian speaking to someone... Meg? Who the fuck was Meg?

Looking around for an escape route, Jess saw Keynote was back on the fucking couch, looking peaceful. Lucky for some.

Looking down she spotted bare skin peeking out, her smooth chest and flat stomach exposed to a pissed off girl who could explode her and to passed out ninja key girl.

Inspecting herself whilst Parian was occupied, Jess examined her exposed ribs, prodding them as they were starting to turn a nasty blue and hissed as her body shouted it's protest. She prodded them again, wincing at pain. Luckily none felt broken, but Jesus _fuck_ did they hurt. Still, if none were broken she could run and if she could run then she could get away. Looking back Jess saw Parian had her head stuck through a door, talking to Meg who was probably on a phone, maybe in the other room, who fucking knew? Still, the other girl was distracted so time to fucking leave.

Jess has taken two steps when lots of fabric fell upon her, smothering her a bit. It was pushing down on her, making her bruised chest ache.

Reflexively and stupidly, she sucked all of it into her bag.

The fresh air, as it was, made her feel better, but the scope of the situation wasn't clear until a giant mouse stepped on her.

Hard. Jess's ribs ran a complaint to her brain that they were in fucking _agony_. Her brains response was 'no shit Sherlock'.

The mouse raised its leg again and Jess tried to send it away to her space. The mouse rippled and then it tore into two. Raining fluff down over them.

Jess felt the disemboweled mouse's legs appear in her bag.

So, Parian could explode her, squish her, and interfere with her fucking powers?

Lovely.

What would Jesus do in her shoes? Jess asked, her mind rattled.

Turn shit to wine and get wasted. Not a fucking option sadly.

What would Coil do?

So a little bit later, after surrendering, Jess found herself in the kitchen, returning things that belonged to Parian. Bloated as she was Jess still fucking hated giving it back, even if she didn't have much use for it.

Worse, Jess had needed to curb her language as Parian showed her a mannequin turned into a pin cushion from top to bottom, in perfect symmetrical lines of sharp little sewing needles. In five fucking seconds.

 _Then_ she'd felt the nudges behind her and then saw the needles circle her slowly.

Parian had used the distraction of her demonstration on the mannequin to get them into position.

Crafty bitch.

"So... what now?" Jess asked the dark skinned girl, cocking her head sharply. A needle floating around Jess's head trembled suddenly at her movement and then continued to float slowly.

So… Sudden moves upset the needles? Good to know.

Parian stared at her. Jess's paint was still on, her cap a sad looking thing, but the jeans and shirt ruined the effect really.

"Now, you tell me what you wanted with Ta-Keynote." Parian responded with a hint of steel. She looked calm, but all the needles were quivering slightly.

"Nothing, well nothing _personal_. I was hired to steal her fu- um, sword." Jess said, biting back her swear.

Swearing was like smoking to her. The more she swore, the better she felt, but it didn't work in her head. She'd tried. It'd failed. Now she _had_ too and this whole 'watching her language' shit was getting old _real_ fast.

But those needles looked sharp.

"Why?" Parian snapped, her lip curling.

The rising sun streaming through the window behind Jess allowed her to see the other girl's red rimmed eyes. Oh yeah, Parian was fucking pissed as shit and tired to boot. Jess slowly shrugged, trying not to move too fast in case Parian had fucking itchy needle work. Needle fingers? Fucking something like that.

"I was hired, so I don't _fudging_ know, this job was _fudging_ weird from the get go." Jess said, trying a safe substitute for her favorite word. It didn't make her feel better, it lacked the fucking _bite_ she needed.

Still, Jess could see why the other girl wanted to bloody know. She had some fucking questions herself. Coil hadn't told her everything, far from it, but she had fucking expected that.

In her experience, there were three fucking kinds of villains that held territory.

First were the Power Houses, one's that ruled with and for power. They'd be your Lungs and Kaisers, even the Butcher when she'd worked up in Boston.

Second were the Unrootables, groups or people that fucking got stuck in like a dick in a rubber, like the scum stuck at the bottom of the gutter no fucking amount of hosing got fucking rid of. They clung to whatever they could fucking get their hands on. Just one trick pony's or sheer numbers letting them fucking cling on instead of fucking brilliant skill or power to dodge the pigs and tin men. Merchants were a prime fucking example of that kind of shit.

The third was the Masterminds, they weren't always the smartest or the most powerful or even the fucking cleverest… Though they were usually Tinkers or fucking Thinkers. Didn't mean shit though with some of the Thinkers she'd met, with them common sense _was_ a fucking super power and it was one _they didn't have_. And the less said about fucking Blasto the better. Still, Masterminds, they had a plan, a long term one even and nobody would ever fucking figure it out. Mostly because they were insane and it was smart not to try and puzzle out their fucking troll logic. Masterminds looked at everything and just saw fucking numbers, chances, value and potential.

Coil was a Mastermind and fucking slimy one too. He was definitely a man with a plan, though what fucking for Jess had no fucking clue. He had hired Jess for this contract with a lot of money. Too much really. It spoke of deep fucking pockets if Coil could splash 150K on a simple fucking theft… Okay, maybe _not_ so fucking simple but she doubted Coil had known that. More though, what really said he was a planner… When he'd put her on retainer a month back. 5K a month to obey some simple fucking rules and take any jobs he asked? She should have known it was too fucking good to be fucking true.

Still, Coil's rules had been simple: stay quiet, never join anyone, and never draw attention.

Basically the asshole didn't want anyone connecting Coil to Circus or the crimes she committed.

Until tonight, Jess had been doing pretty fucking _great._

Then, well, Jess had fucked up. She'd fucked up _hard_. But it was mostly Coil's fault. He and his 'Destiny Control' were supposed to back her up and the fucker had failed. He'd let her fail. So fucking much for 'I never lose' Coil.

Jess doubted she'd have a job with Coil after this. Assholes like him and Accord took a pretty dim view of failure. A fucking terminal one. So what could Jess fucking do that would let her get away from Miss Needle stabby time and get some leverage against Coil to keep flowers for her button hole instead of her pushing the fuckers up?

"Then, who?" Parian said, her teeth gritted tightly.

Jess snapped back to Parian. That… that was a _bad_ fucking question. One Jess _really_ didn't want to answer.

Given how he'd fucked up, Jess doubted Coil had any real power, maybe some kind of shitty pre-cog but nothing that could hurt her. But that's why he had an army of beefy men with fucking laser guns to shoot her.

"I can't tell you that, my fucking life would be over as soon as I did." Jess said bluntly, her mouth twisting into sneer.

Parian's eye started twitching as she walked back and fourth.

Jess felt and saw every needle tilt slightly as Parian moved, they followed her direction as if she was a magnet.

"You broke into our home, unmasked us, attacked us, did _something_ to my friend and _you_ think you're safer _here?"_ Parian stopped pacing, turning so her eyes could bore into Jess's.

Jess couldn't really argue, it _sounded_ fucking stupid but… Coil was a killer, a ruthless asshole who'd make her fucking disappear. Parian though was a civilian at best, one who had never had to lay out a body out or go to a funeral, at least Jess hoped. The dress maker wasn't someone who'd bury her, so she was a much more fucking attractive option than Coil right now. _Especially_ with a fucking _healer_ on tap. Jess couldn't help but chuckle. Fucking grab bag capes, even if Jess didn't have much room to talk at least she wasn't some healer blaster striker bullshit. Bitch had almost offed her with whatever the fuck that icy shit had been, not to mention the bloody sword that Jess was coming to suspect was a projection. More, a fucking healer, those were as rare as finding a fucking gold nugget in a whore's purse.

So between Coil and Parian, Jess had a choice. Who would be safer? Coil's probably non-existent mercy or Parian's anger and whatever shit she had to take from Keynote when the bitch woke up. On a roll of the dice, Jess would bet on Parian and Keynote's number coming up every time over fucking Coil.

But if Parian turned out to be a maniac killer, one like that mad fucker, what was his name… Yeah, fucking Skinslip. Slaughterhouse bastard. So, if Parian turned out to be some psycho who used the skin of her victims to make pretty dresses, then Jess was going to be feeling _real_ fucking stupid. Not that it was fucking likely but Jess had encountered stranger things.

Fucking Blasto.

"I do. I really think I am. First of all, I didn't _know_ you fuc- _dging_ were here. I thought this was Tinker basement lab or some shit-ake, second, _I_ didn't unmask you. I _found_ her unmasked, the Keyblade in her hand did all the _fudging_ unmasking for me. Thirdly, I tried to run, but it didn't work all that bloody well." Jess said, each defense nothing but a smoke screen.

Well, not _just_ a smoke screen. They were all true, but Jess couldn't let herself believe them fully. Neither could Parian evidently.

"None of that matters, since none of that would have _happened_ if you hadn't broken into my _home_. And you didn't run until you _stole_ the Keyblade, so that excuse is quite frankly vapid." Parian said, her lip still curling as she pointed at Jess accusingly.

"If I _knew_ you fuck… _fudging_ lived here, do you think I would have broken in? And don't give me that 'stealing is bad' crap, I don't feel bad about it, I don't take stupid risks. We both know the rules." Jess said, feeling her temper rise just a little, did Parian think she was an _idiot?_

"If you just turned around and never mentioned it again, then _maybe_ it could have been ignored or something. But you didn't. You kept trying to steal the Keyblade, so the rules aren't going to save you." Parian huffed, blowing some of her frazzled hair out of her face while her eyes glared at Jess.

Jess felt her mouth go thin.

Parian was right. Jess _had_ broken the fucking unwritten rules, paper thin though they really were, more like guidelines in practice. After all, _Coil_ had their fucking address.

Still, excuses didn't mean _shit_ to the people who had _everything_ to lose if they were made public. Parian was a colored girl living at the edge of the Empire's territory, not high on the Nazi's priorities. If it was known she was Parian though… Well, either Brockton Bay would be down a Rogue or more likely Parian would be forced to move. Jess though… Circus. Ha! Circus would be _dead._

Kaiser, the metal King, would skewer her _on the fucking spot_ if he knew how badly Jess had screwed the pooch tonight. Kaiser might have been a fucking Nazi but he stuck to the unwritten rules like a fucking religion and killed _anyone_ who didn't. He was someone important, everyone knew it. Kaiser couldn't afford people to start breaking the rules… So he _killed_ anyone who did.

Jess' mind raced as images of her own crucified body and hole ridden corpse flashed through her mind. There had to be to be a fucking way out of this. Jess pursed her lips, bushing her brain to come up with an idea.

Could she kill Parian and Keynote? Organic flesh wouldn't go into her hammer space, too much work, too much cost, to herself.

Jess knew she was a fucking messed up person, her head not screwed on right, but she didn't like killing kids, or killing in general really. Strip em' of everything not nailed down, then steal the nails and take the rest, yeah. Leave them poorer than dirt, fuck yeah. But not dead. Killing was just… It wasn't her thing.

Hmm, could she bribe them? They were Rogue's after all and most of them fucking _loved_ money. Jess took one look at Parian and discarded that plan, the telekinetic was far too emotional to accept something like that, at least right now.

Beg? No. Never.

Mutual destruction? That was... possible.

"You're right. I did... something fuc- _fudge_ - ** _fucking_** stupid. But you need to understand that, even if I unmasked you, it doesn't benefit me. You think I'm going to tell everyone? That I'm going to blab that the great Shirley Temple, Parian is a middle eastern clothes savant? You think Kaiser will appreciate that? You think I'm going to casually tell Lung that Keynote is a young white girl? Give me a break, that is _suicide_. Kaiser would bloody crucify me before I could even finish getting the fucking words out. Outing people is stupid and I'm _not_ stupid."

"I mean, he might still use the information, but I would be frigging dead." Jess added, as an afterthought.

Villains liked the comfort masks offered them, but it didn't mean they wouldn't fucking ignore a meaty piece of information, just cause Jess wasn't suicidal, doesn't mean there wasn't a fucking cape wannabe or some shit for brains, who would try to use the information.

Parian paused, her eyes moving quickly as she debated internally .

"So, what? I'm just supposed to _believe_ the crazy clown when she _says_ that I have nothing to worry about? If you didn't know about us, but the person who sent you did, then that means there is now _two_ people that I wouldn't trust with my garbage that have our identities. Do you know what will happen if you let that slip?" She asked, her lip curling as she stared into her eyes, fist balled.

"I fucking-"

The needles all began to vibrate around her. Fucking hell, Parian was sensitive.

"I _fudging_ know. If I out you, ignoring what happens to friggin' me, you get a huge target on your back. The E88 will flay you alive; PRT will suddenly be more interested in your business, sticking their noses into where they ain't fudging wanted, not that they can do much if you don't give them any rope to hang you with. Worse, some fu- _dger_ like Accord might try and kidnap and sell ya'. Point is, I know, but I'm not going to talk. 'Cause no matter what shi _p_ happens to you, I end up friggin' dead, or joining you as a slave. And ya' know what? I like living and bein' free and… stuff. So, instead I want to make things fair, even the fudging field." Jess said, grinding her teeth at the lack of goddamn. Mother-fucking. Swearing!

Immediately Parian was on alert, her tired eyes narrowed in suspiscion.

"Explain." Parian ordered.

Jess could have, but she was feeling a little bit strung out and mean.

Jess was aware of everything that touched her skin, that was bigger than a marble. It was the effect of her power, the power to store things didn't seem great in the Cape power lottery, but over time she had come to like it a lot.

For example, anything she put away was kept safe in a bubble or something pretty fucking close, and the bubble froze things in time. So, if she sent a hot plate of food in, as long as it wasn't meat, she got to have it fucking hot whenever she pulled the shit out. That was fucking sweet in her opinion, hot food whenever she fucking well felt like it.

The best thing though, was that her costume was so fucking easily applied, ignoring the first year where she kept fucking trying to put the shoes on her head and cap on her foot. The bells helped keep track of her costume in the huge fucking clutter that was her hammer space, more often then not.

Jess loved things. Other people's things were even nicer. Somewhere in the space was an old doll. It belonged to that up start bitch across the street. That bitch _always_ had new bikes, new clothes, holidays, the pretty fucking jewelry and yet, she never traded in the doll, a ratty old thing, but now it was Jess'. Jess didn't know why she had the old fucking thing. It reminded her, she guessed, of how far she'd fucking come.

Or how far she'd fallen.

Back in the doll girls kitchen, she felt around her head with her mind, the paint would go as one, as long as the paint was all touching correctly, there was always spots she missed, but in her mind she felt the paint connect with her skin and then like a gate way, fall into her space. Her bare skin on view, the cap quickly followed.

She placed both bubbles near the top of the pile, easy to reach; she never got to see the space where they went, only slightly feel it.

It felt fucking hot.

So here she was, Jess the Jester, unmasked and Parian's mouth was open.

"Ta da." Jess said dryly. Parian closed her mouth, opened it, closed it again, it opened one more time and finally spoke.

"Are you _crazy?"_ She asked, her voice practically squeaking from how the pitch was.

Jess shrugged, a half grin hiding her fear.

"Quite fucking possibly."

"Why… Why did you do that?" Parian asked, still shocked.

Jess lips turned up slightly, her grin stretching.

"To make it fair, MAD right?" Jess said, fucking amused at her own joke.

"Mad? Of course it's mad you psy… Wait, you mean _MAD?_ Like, Cold War MAD? Mutually Assured Destruction? You think this somehow makes it _fair?_ That I know your face so…"

"Jess Quinn, age 22, current address is 7/13 Black Garden street. There, you can send your friend to check when she _fudging_ wakes up, but now... We're even on that front. Friggin' still owe you a coffee table and a door, and something else to make up for what I did to your healer friend." Jess said, thinking hard on it.

"What... why did you... stop saying things! And don't tell people about that either. Who hired you?" Parian, a bit fucking overwhelmed, said.

Jess raised a brow. Girl was fucking amusing when she got flustered. Heh, she'd have to fucking needle her more… Wait, bad word choice there.

"Shut up and speak? You wan'na retry that?" She teased, testing the fucking waters on how far exactly the Rogue was gone, since she was obviously in a pretty emotional, and therefore fucking dangerous, state.

"Speak." She replied tersely, her jaw clenching.

Jess mentally sighed in relief. The girl was willing to listen and hopefully let it slide.

Could only bode fucking well.

"I can't tell you, exactly. The guy has _fudging_ assassins and scary as ship people working for him, but what if I dropped him a call?" Jess said, sounding as helpful as she could manage.

Coil would need the fucking report one way or the other, and if it got her ass out the frying pan doing so, well, then all the fucking sweeter. Jess watched as Parian bit her lip, the cons playing in her mind, the pro's tempting.

"I want you to tell them it's off, the job, you saw it yourself. The Keyblade is unstealable, tell them... tell them that you're returning any fee you got." Parian said, getting her confidence going.

Good, if Jess could make her think she was in control, and who was she kidding, the girl fucking was, then it was less likely to be needle stabby time.

"Okay, anything else? World peace? Egg Mcmuffin?" Jess said, her phone appearing in her hand, the instant the phone reconnected to the internet and reset it's time to match the real world, it lit up with various emails, calls and one text.

Parian didn't reply, her mouth in a thin line.

 _"Report - WS"_

Jess rolled her eyes at Coil's spy kink, code names here, secret bases there and god knows what else. Fucker seemed to think he was bloody Ernst Blofeld with all the cloak and dagger shit. Still, his 'code name' was fucking hilarious for this mission, 'White Snake', as if that would be given by anyone _other_ than fucking Coil. Like she said, Thinkers were fucking _dumb_. Now _Jess_ would have went for something much more unique and _fucking_ fun; COM, Circus on Mobile, or BBS, Bad Booty Shaking or even DDD.

Dangerous Dancing Death.

Trust _Coil_ to be boring with his fucking code names though. Fucker.

Bringing her focus back to the situation at hand, Jess opened her phone and dialed, the number could only be called once, so Coil better be fucking awake.

 _"Report."_ Coiled answered, his tone clipped, revealing nothing. How much did he know already? How much could Jess get away with on both ends of this call? One wrong word could mean needles in the eye, or shot in the head later.

Time to find out.

"Hey, boss, so the thing went belly up." Jess said cheerfully, feeling her gut harden in response to the creep's voice. There was a pause and then he spoke, his voice now honey coated. Fucking. Creep.

" _Am I to suspect you are making this call under duress? Are you compromised?"_ He said, sounding only a tad bit more interested. Jess wanted to swear at him, she had quite a few _fuckingfucks_ saved up. Problem was though, bastard was even worse than Miss Prissy Lizzy Lezzy for making her watch her language. Fucker had threatened to shoot her when she sworn one too many times for his fucking taste.

What made it hard for Jess to keep her grin though, even more than biting her tongue on the fucks, was that Coil _loved_ these things. Like playing speed chess, trying to see if he could come out on top against some other player. Never with _himself_ at risk of course, Coil liked gambling _other_ people's lives, but that was details really. Jess knew what kind of people employed thieves. Part of the fucking job.

"Well, I'm not in any immediate danger, but that's not why I called. Your info was f- faulty and this job is a bust. The Keyblade is not leaving its owner, and trust me f- I tried. The other thing is I'm quitting this job." She said that last part a bit quickly for her own liking. Parian nodded, more to herself, at Jess's words, clearly liking them.

Coil voice slowed a little, becoming more... _dangerous._

 _"The_ job or _this_ job." He asked, enunciating his words carefully.

"I said I was quitting _this_ job, you need to pick up your signal." Jess said rudely, covering for her double answer. Coil was silent for a few moments, then he spoke with far more confidence than before.

Something had changed.

" _Very well, do what you can to get out and report back to me. If you aren't here within 12 hours, I'll cut you loose. You may use my name if you need to, just don't let them know more than that."_ There was a click the fucking dial tone was ringing in her ear and then a nice robot lady said that the number was no longer fucking available.

Jess felt the weight of Coil's name make her heavier, not lighter. To fucking give away _any_ information… It went against everything she knew of the megalomaniac. More, well, it was bad for Jess' reputation, giving up her employer. Jess would if she had to but she'd rather avoid it if possible.

Still, this was a huge risk on Coil's part, letting two Rogue's know a Villain had targeted them. What was he thinking? The fucking snake had had his entire operation run through six different loops and he was just causally dropping his name here? Did he really think so fucking little of the two rogues? Sure, Jess knew that they weren't big time names, neither really seeming to have the power, though Jess was beginning to doubt that part, or the ambition to make it to the big time. But it only took one fucking rock to trip you up and make your whole fucking house of cards collapse.

Whatever, if Coil sank his whole gig down in concrete shoes because he'd fucked up and made her fuck up, then Jess Quinn would cease to exist. She would become a Harley, or Alice, or maybe even Lola.

Hell, she might even become a _he_ rather than a good mix like now or the girl's she'd previously used.

The point was that, Jess wasn't fucking real. Coil thought he had his hooks dug into her, but really, he'd caught nothing more than a paper thin disguise. One bad move and she'd deflate and drift.

You could get pretty fucking far when you carried everything important inside you.

It was a shame. She was liking Jess a lot. It was fucking unfair, she just got a house plant for the first time in _forever._ Plant's never seemed right after she spaced them.

"Are you happy now? I did what you asked, now I'm risking a bullet when I step outside." Jess snarled, slamming the phone down on the counter making the girl jump.

Good.

"A little." Parian said, her eyes becoming alert at Jess' show of temper.

"Sorry, that guy just gives the fucking creeps." Jess admitted as she leaned slightly into the counter to take the weight off her feet.

"Then why do you work for him?" Parian asked, sounding as uninterested as she could.

Jess shrugged, her eyes glazing slightly as she looked out at the rising sun.

She needed sleep, a good whole days' worth of sleep.

Some fucking painkillers for her headache wouldn't be amiss either.

"Who else? Kaiser? Lung? Uber and Leet? Just a matter of the guy having the least amount of clauses to the contract. He has his own thing in mind, doesn't really care about gang wars or people. So it seemed easy, but the guy is a nut. Thinks he's a real life James Bond villain, you know? Secret bases, Code Names. All that shit." Jess said, her finger spinning at her temple. Trying to see how far Parian's gang knowledge went, someone who was involved and knew the workings would able to narrow Jess's employer down to Coil, or even Faultline's crew.

"Sounds like someone who would drop you in case like this." Parian noted, her eyes on the cracked screen of her phone.

Jess nodded.

"It's always risk versus reward with those types. The moment I become a risk, I lose the reward. But... now what?" She asked, Parian shifted and spoke softly.

"I don't know, I was going to call the police. Still might. Thankfully you missed my landline." Parian's eyes trailed over the mess of the room and her eyes seem to focus on something, there was a few seconds of silence, which made Jess itchy, then Jess saw little pieces slowly pick themselves up and float over into one single pile. Wood chips, fluff and so on, slowly picking themselves up in an expanding circle from Parian.

"You could. But you haven't so far. Why?" Jess asked the girl with the thousand needles.

Parian paused, and then slowly spoke, voicing her thoughts.

"I was about to when you unmasked. Now if I call them, in a way that is total bullshit I could be breaking the rules like you. Hmm, if I don't mention you being Circus then it could work..." She said.

Jess shook her head, chuckling.

"My prints are all over the country. They get a match, fresh from the source? Then they'll _know_ they have Circus. Then it's all routine from there. They inform the PRT, since a cape is involved with a crime, and the PRT take the fuc- _fudging_ case. They get me, outed thanks to you, and then they'll investigate you two. You know, barge in here and turn up the mattresses all that _shipping."_ Jess said airily.

Parian's frowned, looking skeptical.

"I think you have the PRT confused with the FBI. The PRT wouldn't barge in here." Parian said, amused at Jess's logic.

Jess had to gawk at her, which in turn made the smile drop from Parian's face.

"What?" Parian asked hesitantly.

Jess sighed, a disbelieving smile stretching her face. How fucking naive were these two?

"If they know _I_ am Circus, through no fault of you own, then they have my profile. I don't do petty theft, I aim f- _grrhigh._ This place is your home, not an art gallery or a bank. _Why_ would I _fudging_ come here? Then someone suggests 'Tinker tech' or 'drugs', 'secret villain lair dispute settled with mud wrestling' well maybe not that last one, but you get the picture." Jess said, stretching.

Parian shook her head.

"But why would they just come in? They'd need warrants." Parian said stubbornly.

Jess shrugged.

"Would _you_ risk it? People just showing up, confiscating anything deemed 'dangerous' or 'evidence'? A Keyblade perhaps? Or anything else you f- got hidden here?"

Jess saw the girls face go ashen.

The pretty doll girl had something hidden in her closet eh? Well, besides herself if Keynote's reactions were any fucking clue. Still, hidden secrets? Another time Jess wouldn't mind taking a peek. Right now? Not a fucking option, sadly.

"That's a fudging yes then. So if the PRT come, then what or whoever you're hiding will be taken away. You make clothes, that doesn't give you a lot of wriggle room in any legal defense. Rogue's being, you know, fudging frowned on pretty hard when they get caught doing illegal ship."

Jess pointed out to the the other girl. The look of being stuck in a bad place was pretty clear on her face, she almost looked ready to scream or cry.

Jess really hoped she didn't cry, she was no good with crying people. All those fluids, her shirt getting soaked, getting wet...

Jess's mind told her to cut the outburst off, her mouth evidently agreed, but somewhere along the way message between them got fucking hijacked, her words going from cheery to slightly comforting.

"Hey, but what do I know, I'm a f- evil villain remember? I'm sure the PRT would respect your sanctity and all that s-jazz. _I_ just have no _fmmm_ reason to think so due to experience. But then, you don't have a rap sheet or any of that ship. Not even anything that came out a f- tinkers lab right, and girlie over there can just hide the Key, yeah? So guess you would be fine. They arrest me, I get bailed by the boss for my first strike, thefts are surprisingly cheap law wise and we all go our own ways." Jess said, pretty impressed with herself, not a single sarcastic word and managing not to swear, even if she'd nearly slipped up on that. But instead of making Parian perk up or feel better, it seemed to have the opposite reaction.

"Where? Where did things go wrong with my life that I need _you_ to try and cheer me up?" Parian said with a tone that just screamed 'why me'. Her eyes trailed over a door in the wall, the bedroom most likely.

"Even if you're lying your ass off, I can't risk having people coming in here. So no police and no PRT, I've already had enough bad experiences with them, I'd rather not repeat the joy." Parian said, actually _talking_ to Jess.

Parian's guard was dropping, not that Jess would act on it with every inch of skin being threatened.

"So, keep me hostage or let me go." Jess concluded out loud.

Parian nodded.

"I'm not keeping you hostage, moral reasons aside, if you know about those, I wouldn't be able to sustain this and work and I really don't see myself throwing my life away to keep you here. But… We both know now that neither of us can act on what happened tonight." The other girl said, her eyes in striking contrast to the rest of her. Jess liked them.

She stole a pair of rings the same shade once.

"Exactly, my boss evidently already knows and everyone _else_ would sooner cut me down where I _fudging_ stand than let me divulge this kind of shit. Too many people have too much too lose if someone starts shooting their mouths off. I like my head where it is." Jess said, running a hand over her chin.

"You could just post it online, nothing to stop you from being petty and doing it just to screw us over once we let you go." Parian said, sounding like she'd thought of this a while back.

"I _could_ , but all it would take is for you to make a statement saying 'Circus leaked it' along with my own name to anywhere and we're back to square one. Besides, like I'd give something away for fudging _free_. This information is _mine._ Some wants it; they'll beat it out of me." Jess said, managing to sound a little closer to her jester persona.

Parian backed up a step, folding her arms. The other girl looked down, her lips pinching as she thought.

"I suppose. So nothing happens if I let you go?" She asked dubiously.

Jess shook her head.

"Sorry sugar, things will and are happening. If someone grabs me and actually _tortures_ me, I _will_ sell you out to save myself, and I expect you to do the same to me." Jess explained as she poked one of the needles hovering in front of her. It didn't budge.

"Well your boss already knows, and I _still_ want to know who the hell he is, but will anyone else guess that you know our identities?" The smaller girl inquired.

Jess shrugged and shot back with her own question.

"Does anyone actually give a crap? You guys aren't exactly the Triumvirate in the making." Jess pointed out and then cut off the girl's next question.

"I'm about to go into your fridge, don't kill me." She said with a grin. Jess ignored the spluttering behind her and turned slowly, all the needles rotating with her, and opened the white door, letting the cold air rush out.

Salad, pass.  
Raw meat, nope.  
Ice cream, potential.  
Cake.

 _Oh_ yes.

"Hey! That's mine, put it back!" Parian screeched, quietly, in indignation at the defilement of her dessert.

With a smile, Jess pulled a fork out of her space and carved a piece of before spearing it. Grinning at the other girls outraged face she popped the chunk of dark, chocolaty looking cake into her mouth.

Hmm, chocolate-whiskey. Not bad, needed cream though.

"I'll pay you back, hell I'll add it to the damn tab I owe you." Jess said, around the piece of cake.

"You're an ass, and this is how you begin repaying us, payment that I've already told you doesn't even begin to make up for what you did? By eating my cake, my _last_ slice of cake?" Parian said with a dark look, her hands balled into tight fists. Jess paused and then smiled as she spotted a figure approaching in a daze. Time to have some fun, maybe see if she was right and they were both lesbos.

"Well I thought, 'Poor girl has got this really fattening piece of cake and she has no will power, I better fucking eat it before she gets fat,' so that's what I fucking did. Nice of me, right?" She grinned at the confused look on Parian's face at her sudden shift in language.

"Morning, sunshine. Slept like the dead you did."  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 14: There is a Light**

Beta Note: Sorry if it's a little mushy in parts. Been replaying Undertale and spent much of the time editing listening to

 **Great work, cheers Major**  
_

School was an interesting experience these days. Taylor sat in her chair listening about the theory of numbers and how they would affect the rest of her life as she idly doodled Mog on the bottom of the page, his face was a little cartoonish, but at least the pom-pom was looking good.

This week had been different though, mostly because Sophia was _gone._ Pulled out for 'personal reasons' or 'family matters' depending on who she'd asked. While that was good, the best part was she would likely not be returning for some time. Principle Blackwell had sounded like she was swallowing glass when she announced this at her year level assembly on Wednesday. Who knew she was such a fan of track, Sophia's sport?

In addition to removal of her most physical bully, Sophia's departure had lead to a sudden power vacuum. Emma and Madison had stuck together the whole of two days before they turned on each other. Emma was, or rather, had _been,_ the next in line to take over. Her friendship with Sophia was coming back to bite her tough, as she currently didn't have much support, as Emma was one of the few people who actually _liked_ Sophia. Everyone else though… Well, Sophia had been a bitch to more people than just Taylor. So, without the fear and dare she say, charisma, Sophia wielded to maintain her place, peoples dislike was _finally_ shining through and much of that was falling onto Emma.

More though, Madison hadn't been slouching during her time as one as Sophia's second in command, and a lot of girls had sided with her out of their dislike of Sophia and pushed Emma out.

Now there were rumors spreading, Taylor suspected started by Madison and her new friends, about Sophia's vanishing act. They ranged from Sophia being murdered, hired by a villain, or taking over a chapter of the Teeth in Boston and so she had no time to continue her education as she was _far_ too busy ruling with an iron fist.

Taylor could see the last one being true, outlandish as it was. Sophia had a real mean streak and was, to be blunt, a heartless _bitch._ Still, no matter what Sophia was up to, her absence meant that for the first time in forever, Taylor was... _forgotten_ about.

No sticky seat, no homework snatched, and no mean words spoken ever so loudly in the hallways. It was bizarre, school was well, sort of _decent._ She could go a _whole day_ without being bullied _once._ Taylor smiled as she finished Mog and began drawing Boco next to him. She felt great really; no teasing, no name calling, no pranking, and best of all… She had _friends._

Pausing to tap her pen against her chin, wondering just how you drew birds feet she spied Emma sitting a row forward and across looking miserable, like how Taylor always used to feel. Hmm. It seemed only _one_ of them could be happy at a given time at school. Sucks for her, as it was Taylor's turn for the first time, well, _ever._

The thought made Taylor's smile stretch wider, a little maliciously but she felt justified in enjoying her chief tormentors misery while it lasted. Because, knowing her, Emma wasn't going to be like this for long, she'd start to gather her social power together again, Emma had always been good at making friends, and people would flock to her once more. Then it would be a whole other kind of gang war, filled with nasty words, bitchy attitudes and zero importance.

Emma's Empire vs Madison's Mob. There would be no hair weave left intact.

Taylor struggled to keep her smirk contained, forced to hide her snort as cough, as thoughts of a bald Emma danced through her head.

Still, the things they'd done to her, why still painful… They seemed so little, so trivial now that a crazy clown had broken in and alerted Taylor and Sabah that people were _watching._

How much they knew and what they knew was still unknown. The fact anyone knew anything though… It was disturbing, especially when they considered _who_ knew where they lived, and quite possibly their identities.

Coil.

Coil wasn't a gang leader, but he _was_ a Super-Villain. Unlike Lung or Kaiser who used capes and people in bad places, racists and criminals, Coil _employed_ people. The mysterious villain employed Mercenaries for help, arming them with the best gear money could buy, including tinker made weapons. He also hired other Villains to do his dirty work. Like Circus, or Jess as he… she? As _they_ called themselves, to steal her Keyblade.

Which meant Jess' lack of loyalty made sense, sort of. If Taylor was working for someone, it would be a person she _liked_ working for. Like Sabah, who was really easy to like and she liked a lot.

The ringing of the bell snapped Taylor's attention back to the present and away from her idle drawing. Standing up with the rest of the class as the after school rush began, Taylor followed the crowd out into the halls. It was surreal almost though, that she was _not_ checking for people trying to trip her or preparing herself for being knocked over, or something spilt on her, and left the class, entering the hallways.

As she walked though, Taylor's thoughts drifted to a far more pressing and concerning topic. A woman had asked to speak to her yesterday after school, confronting her shortly after she arrived home at the studio with Sabah. Social services, the woman in the nice suit was from _social services_ and wanted to talk about to Taylor about her father and her situation. Where was Taylor going to live and who was going to look after her until her father got better?

Taylor had just stared blankly at her, not truly comprehending. Taylor had told quite a few of her father's co-workers and friends where she was staying and the address, so she supposed it wasn't surprising she had been found and confronted like this.

It was still unwelcome though.

While Taylor struggled to speak, just licking her lips, Sabah had handed the woman some familiar looking papers from a drawer, that made Taylor's mouth drop open. She recognized them from the day of the bombings and her father's signature scrawled messily at different places across the forms.

The woman had taken one look at them and her face had gone white. Further canning of the papers let the woman say with a strained voice that she would meet them at the Doll House with the co-managers. The social worker had then promptly backed away and up the steps before she vanished into her small comfy looking car and disappeared.

Taylor had looked at Sabah uncomprehendingly. The older girl had sighed and said it was out of their hands now, and if Circus was going to out her to the PRT, or anyone else, then they better do it fast because it looked like it would have to happen anyway.

Taylor was understandably upset that she would have to unmask to a PRT clerk or worker. This whole Rogue thing just seemed like one oppression after the other. It was almost like the government didn't want them to be Rogues, like they'd rather they were criminals instead of earning money legally.

It was disconcerting.

Still, Sabah was just a little bit too smug for Taylor's liking when she asked if the doll girl had needed to unmasked when she began the company with Ingrid, her co-manager.

"Strangely enough, the law doesn't require it if you _create_ a company, since you're submitting the tax forms under your own name, but Ingrid took care of all that. Joining an existing company is a lot stricter; supposed to prevent Capes from building teams under a business guise, or something." Sabah had said, giving Taylor a smile she wanted to wipe of the older girls face or… or… She didn't know what.

Still, thanks to the social worker Taylor would… She would… She would have to unmask, prove she was Portunes if she wanted to stay with Sabah.

This lead Taylor to feeling like she'd had a lead weight sitting in her stomach all day, which was why any distraction was welcome, even musing on Emma's social life. Making her way out, Taylor blended into the crowd, the crush of people making her feel uncomfortable and nervous. Being able to jump twice your height or roll a street away made tight spaces seem smaller than they actually were and she already hated small spaces thanks to… _that_ place.

So when the student population began to separate at the front door, Taylor breathed a sigh of relief as the feeling of confinement dissipated. To keep herself distracted, she wondered who would head home and who would head off to meet in some secret place, wearing gang colors.

Winslow was a good school once upon a time, back when the Docks were open and ships came in and out as fast as space could be cleared. Rebuilding New York had been the boom that kicked of Brockton Bay's shipping, as it was closer to the iron mines than Boston and cheaper for the Canadian oil-tankers. With Jobs and booming economy it had been thriving and Winslow may have been the blue collar school but it had been a good one.

Now Winslow was rotten. Just like how the shipping had died, so had Winslow's quality. As the money ran out and jobs dried up crime seeped in. The gangs and Villains infected the school and were never pushed out.

Villains only got stronger as their numbers grew, as the number of gangsters and gangs rose and persisted in any city. Brockton Bay had become such a city, kids with little to no future, problems in their lives, or even just suffering from boredom, began to see gangs as an option, as a future. Winslow had to accept those kids as they mostly came from the Docks by law that required an education. From what Taylor heard from the student grape vine, the other schools weren't as infested with gang potentials, waiting to be of age. Arcadia in particular seemed to have very low amounts of Nazi tattoo's and Asian's hiding switch blades in their shoes.

Taylor often suspected it was sort of deliberate. Why let them spread out when you can try to contain them all in one place? Still, they she supposed they had to go _somewhere,_ and if anyone deserved a stomach ulcer because of them, it was Blackwell.

Walking through the car park Taylor spotted a spot of brilliant red out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Emma slink into her father's car. No gaggle of girls to make high pitch noises to see her off, to bid her fond farewells and make Emma feel good. Taylor wondered if her Dad noticed or was just as oblivious as he was about Emma's bullying.

Turning away before she did something she would regret, Taylor gently let her fists unclench, the Keyblade no longer singing to her, begging to be called. Walking out of the front gate and onto sidewalk, she looked down the road, smiling as she spotted a rust bucket of a car.

Sabah waved from behind the wheel and raised a bag of fast food for her to see.

No, school wasn't bad anymore. Today wasn't a bad day at all.

For first time in forever, Taylor was enjoying her life.

"Stop pacing, you're starting to freak me out." Sabah, no, _Parian_ said from the office couch.

Taylor looked over to her and saw the older girl sitting in costume, totally composed with a magazine in hand. Taking a shuddering breath Taylor walked over to stand next to her, looking out the offices third floor window, confident in her hoods darkness to hide her face from anyone who might look up.

Distracting herself from inevitable that was to come, Taylor thought about the Doll House and its structure.

The Doll house had three floors.

On the first floor was the Shop. The sales area and clothing racks took up most of the first floor, with the remaining are given over to a loading dock and some storage for fresh cloth.

The second floor contained the private measuring suites and the main workshop area. There was also storage for the partially completed clothes as they were worked on and rack upon rack of completed clothing.

On the third floor were the offices, Ingrid and Sabah each had their own and there were more for the other roles Taylor assumed you needed to run a business. Accountants probably. There was also the break room and kitchen which took up one whole corner. Next to that was Parian's own private workshop and, because there was never enough storage, more clothes.

Finishing her listing Taylor turned back around, eye flicking over the office in search of a fresh distraction. Both of them were in full costume for the upcoming meeting, just awaiting the Social worker and PRT employee. Ingrid sat behind her desk typing away at her keyboard, frowning at the screen. They were in the manager's office, and while it had two desks and was technically both Sabah's and Ingrid's office, in reality it belonged solely to Ingrid. This was because Sabah left most of the paper work to the energetic woman while she worked on new clothes or made herself visible down stairs in the Shop, living up to the image of the Doll House having a doll inside.

As Taylor began pacing again, Parian made a disapproving growling sound, causing Taylor to stop. Nervously fidgeting from foot to foot she looked apologetically towards her friend and boss.

"Sorry, I'm just too nervous." Taylor said, finally deciding to just take a seat, slumping heavily onto the worn couch. The idea that she was about to be unmasked and revealed to everyone was... was making her sick to her stomach.

Taylor didn't _want_ to give up being Portunes. The power, the image, the costume. It all made her feel alive like she never had before. The admiring looks from strangers, meeting the Wards and Assault, making friends with Parian and Sabah… It had all been so amazing! She felt good about herself and that her life was finally worth something by helping all these people. And yet Taylor just couldn't shake the thought that if everyone saw who was under the hood, that if they all knew the mysterious Rogue Protunes was just plain old Taylor Hebert, that it would all vanish. That the world would wake up and all her happiness would disappear and fade away like a forgotten dream. That even Sabah would leave, forced to distance herself from Taylor to protect her own identity. That if she was unmasked she would be alone again, unwanted, unloved… She could feel her empty eye sting as she tried not to cry. The idea of returning to that loneliness was more than Taylor could bare.

Quietly Taylor gritted her teeth, struggling to sniff as she struggled not to cry. She hated that woman, the person who was trying to tear her happiness away.

The social worker had quickly become Taylor's most despised enemy, even more than Circus. In her mind, this woman had come to take her happiness away, to use the law and her 'legal' right to mess with her life, interrupt it just when it was starting to get better. That the woman wanted to make her leave Sabah, leave her home, and maybe even leave Brockton Bay if the PRT felt it necessary. At least when Circus upset her life it was a proper villain who she could hate, not this… this legal _crap._

"Ke-Portunes, relax. You're going to be fine. The paper work was iron clad, I swear. Besides, I fought _way_ too hard to get you this far, you think I'm going to let some woman in some cheap, ugly, badly repaired, last season dress take you away?" Sabah said, with a highly exaggerated offended tone.

Ingrid seem to find this particular line amusing as her lips burst into a full grin while she typed, even having to stifle a snort.

That wasn't the important part though.

"You were going to call me Key-" Taylor started to accuse when her voice was cut off as three polite knocks were rapped on the door.

Ingrid look surprised and lifted the phone on her desk to her ear. Why hadn't any of the staff called to let them know the social worker and PRT representative were here? They should have been stopped on the first floor.

"It's static." Ingrid said simply, though her eyes were wider than normal as the first signs of panic set in. This didn't stop her from going to the door though and opening in with a confident posture.

All three of them stopped at that point and stared at the door.

It was filled by the armored bulk of Armsmaster.

"Hello, I have an appointment to speak with Keynote and Parian." He said, not noticing or ignoring the staring.

Taylor guessed he was used to it.

"It's Portunes." Taylor said on automatic, hearing her voice come out as a soft squeak. This was _Armsmaster!_ She had underwear with _his face_ on it. Taylor was _so_ not ready for this. Where was the Social lady that Taylor was ready to freeze for her perky smile?

Sabah stood slowly.

"Did you block out our electronics?" She asked, holding up her cell phone which was refusing to turn on properly.

Armsmaster nodded, his expression hard to read thanks to his beard.

"I did. I wiped out any microphones and bugs and I am jamming electronic communications as the location is insecure. Your phones will turn back on once you charge them." He said with a straight face. Then he tilted as if listening to something.

"...I apologize for not asking for permission to do so first, I've been told that I'm often act without explaining. I shall add a note about your name to the system later." He said a bit stiffly.

Taylor looked at him, she had seen the hero in TV interviews before, most of them scripted she supposed as he'd sounded more relaxed on TV. Here he almost sounded... uncomfortable?

"It's okay, I mean, I appreciate the effort to keep this meeting, uh, private." Taylor said, gathering her courage together. It wasn't a lot, but a small smile from Armsmaster had her inner child screaming with delight. This was Armsmaster! One of the greatest Heroes in the _world!_

Sabah just shook her head as the older girl looked at Taylor seeing the way she was clutching her hands together. But Taylor knew Sabah well enough by now to know there was a smile on her friends face behind the mask. Still, Taylor felt her face burn with embarrassment. This was going to cause her so much teasing when they got home.

Not that she minded so much anymore, not when it was Sabah. The older girl made it so that Taylor was smiling as her friend embarrassed her instead of making her feel like crap. Sabah needled her, and said funny things and sometimes tickled her until Taylor was crying from laughing. Instead of feeling bad when she was teased Sabah made her feel… She… She wasn't quite sure really, but it was warm and she felt better and never wanted to stop it.

"It was no bother, shall we get this meeting started?" Armsmater asked, snapping Taylor out of her thoughts. The armored man walked forward into the room, moving so he stood near where Taylor had earlier, beside the window, but off to one side, just out of view from outside.

Taylor blinked at him and then at the closed door. No one else had knocked or followed Armsmaster in.

"What about Mrs. Terrance?" Sabah inquired politely of Armsmaster.

Taylor didn't know that name.

"Who?" Taylor asked quietly.

Sabah shook her head, amused again.

"You called her 'The home wrecker' and 'Satan's little helper'."

Oh, her. The social worker. Taylor thought if she was getting Armsmaster for her case instead of _that_ _woman,_ then it was totally okay with her.

"The PRT was given the paperwork, names redacted as per regulations, and the social worker was required to sign a non-disclosure form and the PRT took over the process. That is why I am here." He said factually, almost robotically, yet his voice held a trace of warmth. Taylor had the odd feeling he was looking at her when he said that, but the helmet was almost as good as Sabah's mask for hiding his expression. No emotion from his eyes got through and it was pretty hard to see at his face. His goatee was awesome though.

"I thought capes were the Protectorate?" Taylor asked as she settled back down.

Armsmaster nodded.

"We are, but we report to the PRT, therefore we are part of their command structure. I qualify to fill in for any PRT member excluding the Director." He replied, his words flowing more smoothly the longer he stood there. Taylor thought he didn't look like shy type of person, but then, she could hardly throw stones.

"So, I need to unmask to you and no one else?" Taylor asked hesitantly. If she had to unmask to Armsmaster, not some office worker… It was a lot better. Taylor felt that Armsmaster was much more likely to keep her secret and maybe… maybe she could keep her happy life.

Armsmaster nodded and then paused. He pulled out a phone and set it down on the table in middle of the room.

"There is one more person, but only because she's been hearing and seeing the exact same things I am as she access to mikes and cameras built into my helmet. Keynote, Parian and other, may I introduce my friend and co-worker, Dragon." Armsmaster said.

Suddenly Ingrid stood and walked towards the door.

"I need coffee, and a cigarette. I've had too little caffeine to deal with this. Continue without me, Parian is co-owner, she can do the paper work for once. I do _not_ get paid enough for this." Ingrid said as she closed the door behind her.

The other three occupants of the room were a little stunned and unsure what to say. The pause began to stretch when a female voice came from the phone.

" _Hello, Portunes, it's good to meet you, I thought you might appreciate me revealing myself, I have a bad habit of lurking in the background."_ Dragon said, the phone making her voice sound synthetic.

Taylor felt her inner child from earlier explode into messy confetti. Dragon? The Tinker expert on Tinkers? The woman who built mechs that helped in every Endbringer battle? The greatest Tinker in the world and who's auto-biography she'd just checked out of the library? Dragon?! In the same room as Taylor Hebert?! Taylor knew that some famous capes hadn't even _met_ the illusive Dragon in voice and yet here she was, talking to her?

Wow.

According to rumor on PHO, no one had seen the cape in the flesh and her PHO thread was strictly moderated by Tin_Mother. Dragon contributed a lot to a variety of areas of research from reverse engineering Tinker-tech to make her trade-mark mecha. The legendary cape also organized rescues at sea, cyber-security for most of Canada and America, participated in and organized the Endbringer battles, and one rumor even had it that she _personally_ moderated on PHO, searching to this day for fresh blood to drown in infractions and innocent skulls to crush with her ban-hammer.

No mod worth their salt confirmed anything of course.

Now, here was _Dragon,_ talking like she was peeper, instead of a Hero?

Just… Wow.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you! How did you see through Armsmaster?" Taylor asked enthusiastically, she reined herself in, mortified at her outburst.

Dragon gave a little laugh.

" _Trust me, the pleasure is all mine, and Armsmaster has_ _ **nicely**_ _allowed me access to his wireless network that connects several pieces of his arsenal. If you recall, he mentioned having several cameras and microphones installed in his helmet."_ She said, the 'nicely' said with a little tease behind it.

Armsmaster turned his head and grunted.

Taylor found their interaction fascinating.

Where they friends? Partners? Tinker enthusiasts who get together once in a while? Lovers?

Taylor vowed to not go on PHO tonight, stalking her own thread be damned least she become one of the dreaded…

A _shipper._

"So now that everyone has been introduced, we should perhaps get on with why we're all here. It won't be long before I'm called away. This city is never quiet for long." Armsmaster said moving to stand with his back to the window, filling the frame with his figure and dimming the light.

"Are you ready? Feel free to take a few moments and collect yourself. Unmasking is a big deal and it's not too late to back out. I would be reprimanded if I didn't at least say the Wards program is set up to prevnt such a situation as this. We protect our young capes identities at all costs and I know they would love to have you. I too would be pleased to serve with you." Armsmaster offered.

Taylor's hands stopped halfway risen towards her hood. She glanced sideways at Sabah who had frozen, sitting completely still next to her on the couch, Sabah's formerly fidgeting fingers twisted together so tightly Taylor feared they might break.

Taylor thought of what this choice would mean. If she unmasked now, her identity would still be known by the PRT but they would be protecting her instead of hindering. If she chose to join the Wards maybe she would make more friends, Vista and Aegis seemed nice enough and they didn't like Shadow Stalker. She would be an official Hero, like Alexandria , Armsmaster, and Dragon.

But…

She remembered… Laughing together as they watched movies. Cheering as Boco carried her in a mad rush to school one day when she'd over slept. Mog teaching her about Magic and all she still had to learn. Sabah frowning, tongue stuck out as she tried to make pancakes. Curling up next to the older girl as they both read on the couch. The warmth of being hugged while she cried and the comfort it brought her. That Sabah had been there when no one else had. That Sabah liked her for just being Taylor.

And Taylor realized that Sabah would never betray her. Sabah wasn't Emma, she no longer had to be afraid. That even if the whole world knew Portunes was Taylor Hebert… Sabah would still be her friend regardless.

" _This is your choice, no one else's. No one in this room would think any less of you."_ Dragon added, startling Taylor from her momentary thoughts.

Taylor didn't even have to think about it really, a few months ago there might have been other answers, different answers, whether for or against, but now… there was only one possible choice.

With a single motion Taylor reached up and grasped her hood, the cloth feeling soft and smooth beneath her fingers.

"I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm happy working with Parian and I'm not going to leave her, not after everything we've been through together, but thank you for the offer. Things might change, the future's uncertain after all so it's good to know that I'd be welcome." Taylor said still hidden but taking deep breaths to prepare herself.

Armsmaster returned her smile, surprising Taylor. She thought maybe he would take her rejection at least a little badly. But he looked… happy. He was happy for her?

Sabah's hands were shaking, seeing this Taylor reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing. Taylor could only hope her friend knew just _how much_ she appreciated her in this moment.

Because even now, Sabah was letting Taylor choose her _own_ life, she wasn't making decisions for her or standing in her way. It was an act, a choice that so very few had ever given her, and in doing so, she'd only insured that Taylor wouldn't leave her. True friends didn't drop each other when newer, shinier ones came alone. She was no Emma. In that moment Taylor swore she would stay true to Sabah, best friends forever.

"I suspected as much. Being a Rogue isn't a bad thing, not everyone is in the right place in their life to be ready for the duties of a Hero. It is a demanding and often thankless job. Sometimes I even forget to take the off the mask after a bad day." Armsmaster said, more to the phone on the table than to her.

Dragon made a noise of agreement.

" _I never stop, there are too many things to do and sometimes it can feel like a prison, but when I do help, deliver information in time, warn the right people, prepare the right equipment, save just one more person? It makes me feel_ _ **alive.**_ _"_ Dragon said in a wistful tone.

Taylor wondered who Dragon was. Who was the woman who never stopped trying to save the world? She sounded like a kind soul, she was glad Dragon and Armsmaster were friends. They seemed to understand each other.

"I think... one day I would like to be a hero, I've dreamed of it ever since I was little, but… not right now. I have a lot of my plate at the moment. Between being Portunes, a Rogue, a friend, and a daughter I'm really busy, but I'm also learning more about myself every day. I'm so happy being Portunes, but..." Taylor said and pushed her hood back, letting her hair spill out, her eye patch bared to the light, and a soft smile teasing the edges of her mouth.

"I'm starting to like being Taylor Hebert again."

Later that day Taylor stood up on the edge of the Doll House's roof, a sense of serenity flowing through her.

She had done it; Taylor was now a fully-fledged, legally employed Rogue. It was a lesser status compared to being a Ward, a Hero, but it was something that made Taylor's chest feel light.

The people below her were now under _her_ protection, at least on this street. Taylor smiled as a little girl stared up at her, mouth opened wide and Taylor waved. The girl's face lit up and she waved back furiously. Taylor smiled, remembering when she too stared at heroes. She remembered thinking how far away they seemed to her, in importance more than distance, how she would imagine being as important, strong, and good as them. And now that she was one, Taylor could only hope she too could inspire some little girl to become a hero.

Taylor could barely believe how much her life had changed in just a couple of months, going from down there on the street, hating her life, where every day was a struggle not to cry… To up here, on the top of the world. It made her see things differently, see _people_ differently.

Not that she was _better_ than people now. It wasn't like that, not at all. Taylor saw that anyone of them could be a cape in the making, stronger than anyone else, faster, smarter, stranger and who knows what else. A woman who looked mundane could trigger and become the second coming of Scion or the next Siberian. All it would take is for one cape to give them hope or despair to change the balance, to tip scale of heroes and villains. All it would take is the right person to save the world or destroy it.

Taylor had thought she knew about potential, but staring down at the endless faces, many looking at her and each with a different expression, some happy, some awed, other suspicious or annoyed, while some were too busy to even look up.

But no matter how they saw her, every person on Earth was as important from up here. It was... terrifying, amazing.

Taylor blinked as she looked up, the night sky lightened with the touch of dusk.

They would be here soon.

Armsmaster had said that a Ward's patrol would be heading out later and offered to ask them if they would let her tag along, let her learn the 'do and don't's' of fighting and defending the city from criminals. The amount of ways to mess up a capture and arrest was staggering. Still, Taylor was just going to beat wrong doers up until they stopped moving after a few vocal warnings, it seemed to cover all the requirements really.

Clockblocker, like Vista was a common name on cape geeks lips. He was powerful striker with the ability to freeze people and objects in relative space-time, shielding them from all outside forces. Some people argued he didn't mess with time, but caused a stasis effect that put a target a in different dimension that kept them safe from any influence of Earth Bet or its surroundings.

Which the smartass reply was 'including time then?'

He was also known for his...

"So you're the new cape on the block, eh? Vista made some _key_ _notes_ about you on the way over. Clockblocker, resident funny guy." Clockblocker said, stepping onto the roof next to her, Vista at his side.

…charming personality. Still his voice conveyed his joking tone, almost comically so, and after putting up with Sabah's teasing, Taylor wasn't so sensitive, in fact she had learned to fight back.

"I guess your _clocks_ aren't the only thing _blocked,_ have you never heard of cotton buds? My name is Portunes." Taylor said, sticking her hand out.

Clockblocker leaned forward eagerly, hand reaching forward when the space between them stretched apart.

"Don't you dare pull that gag on her, and I told you about her name several times. Seriously, do you ever liste-"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM OVER HERE!" Clockblocker shouted in the distance.

Vista looked unimpressed and then the stretched space collapsed back to normal and Clockblocker crossed his arms in mock anger.

"You can't just push me away when you're ashamed of me." He said aghast, clutching at his heart.

Vista grinned and turned to Taylor.

"Watch me, don't take too long getting back." Vista said, smirking. Then Clockblocker was suddenly a fair distance away. He waved his arms and yelled something but then dropped them to his side and started to jog towards them.

"Sorry about him, Clockblocker is a great guy, but he thinks puns are the best thing since melted cheese. Head's up, so you don't kill him, he likes to freeze people randomly, the more he does it, the more he likes you." Vista said as she watched Clockblocker run for a few seconds, seeing him build up speed, then snapped the space back to normal. Clockblocker nearly tripped and ended up skidding across the gravel roof top to prevent himself running past them and into the stairwell that lead downstairs.

"Consider me warned." Taylor said amused at Clockblocker's furious arm waving to balance himself as he nearly toppled over when he finally stopped.

"You know it's awfully short of you to tell someone not to pull a gag and then proceed to pull a gag yourself." The white dressed Ward said.

Vista shrugged.

"I'm in a good mood tonight. Speaking of, congratulations on becoming legit Portunes!" Vista said, flashing a thumbs up.

Taylor kicked the roof a little, embarrassed, and grateful to Mog for the darkness hiding her blush.

"It was Parian and Armsmaster mostly, I didn't really do much." She said as Clockblocker ambled back over.

"Don't be modest, Armsmaster spoke a whole _two_ extra sentences about you, that's like, _gushing_ for him." Clockblocker said.

Taylor felt herself blush a little at the thought of _Armsmaster_ talking about her in any degree, she hadn't thought she impressed much during the meeting.

"Well, we should get going, but before we do, Portunes?" Vista said, drawing attention from the two white clad capes. Vista stretched a space next to her.

"Could you wave your sword through there? I need to make sure it doesn't disrupt the space just by being there like it did with Shadow stalker. Could you wave it through the air, avoid the roof itself." Vista asked and stared at the space, stretching it far without making it bigger. The effect distorted the air and made the patch of ground look like a bad zoom in job on Photoshop.

Taylor held one hand out and the warm light filled her.

Clockblocker whistled in appreciation as the Melody of the Lost appeared in Taylor's hand. She then swung it through the stretched air. The distortion remained and Vista nodded, smiling again.

"That makes things faster and easier. I can help us move in case of trouble without worrying that I might squish someone or leave you behind by accident." Vista said.

Puzzled, Taylor touched the Keyblade to the roof and the space vanished in a noise like a snapping fan.

Vista shivered.

"That felt _soooo_ weird." The green Ward explained as Taylor looked inquisitively at her.

Clockblocker made a noise as he put a finger to his chin and when he spoke, it was a different tone, much more... firm. Serious. Vista noticed and seemed to listen with great care.

"I remember you saying her sword does odd things to Cape's powers." Clockblocker said and then he nodded to Taylor.

"Up for a little _experimenting?"_ He asked, a little of his teasing tone returning to his voice.

Taylor lips twitched as she tried not to rise to the immature joke. She'd swear he was waggling his eyebrows suggestively behind his mask. Clockblocker then took out a sheet of paper the size of a kite and froze it in mid air. Stepping back he stood near Vista and erected a shield out another piece of paper and again, froze it.

"Why are you over there?" Taylor asked Clockblocker, tilting her head in confusion.

"Just in case, so when you're ready." He said with a grin at her tilted head.

Taylor shrugged and pressed the Keyblade to the frozen paper in front of her.

The sound of humming came from the Keyblade as a bright glow appeared where the metal touched paper, then sparks began to fly off and a high pitched whistling streamed out the note holes of Melody.

Then the paper unfroze and caught fire.

Panicking, she let loose a stream of ice that covered the smoldering paper.

Turning she saw Vista and Clockblocker stare at her.

Vista spoke, her tone incredulous.

"Did you just use _another power?"_ The younger girl asked in a high pitch tone.

Clockblocker rubbed at his chin despite his mask.

"I don't really see the connection between giant key and ice, but what do I know? Grab bags are weird, no offense." He said as Taylor rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"None taken, I guess it was weird." Taylor said. She was not going to admit to being taught magic by a little fuzzy, bat-like, fairy with the hankering for dismantling the microwave on a whim. She'd seen what people said about Myrddin on PHO for believing magic. For all she knew Myrddin was _right_ and a fellow magic user. Still, Taylor didn't want to be mocked or called crazy like he was so she'd keep quiet.

"Can you do anything else, if you don't mind me asking?" Vista said, as she poked the ice and had to yank her finger off with a bit of force as it got stuck.

Taylor innocently twirled the Keyblade as she spoke.

"I can also heal light wounds..." And then a shower green sparks rained over them all in demonstration.

The other two started, stretching for a moment. Taylor knew it felt good to get healed when nothing else was wrong, it left your body feeling refreshed and relaxed, like a really good massage. Though she still didn't understand why when Sabah's had complained of having sore feet and Taylor had offered to help she'd looked so disappointed when Taylor had cast cure. It was confusing.

Looking back and forth as the silence began to stretch again Taylor started to wonder if she'd done something wrong.

Then Clockblocker spoke.

"Portunes, grab bags are supposed to grab a few powers out of the bag and run, not grab the bag of powers and _keep running while cackling."_ He said dead pan, but then stood straight.

Vista felt down her leg and her mouth fell open.

"But, please, don't stop on my account. Maybe you could summon fast food next?" He asked hopefully, staring at her Keyblade.

"We are going to be under so many Master/Stranger protocols when we get back..." Vista said numbly.

For all of Taylor's nervousness at being on her first official patrol, nothing actually happened. No fights, no gang wars, not even a _mugging._ Taylor had thought crime was much more common than that that. TV had _lied_ to her. And, while she didn't want people to be in danger, it would have been nice to see the Wards in action, to see how professional Heroes fought.

Still, the banter between Vista and Clockblocker spoke of a decent amount of time spent together and Taylor could see that despite their joking, they both kept a certain edge about them. Like, they were having fun but prepared to fight at a moment's notice.

As the patrol continued Taylor saw how the duo of time and space clicked together so well as partners and Taylor almost felt like she was intruding, not that Vista and Clockblocker let her stay quiet for long. Clockblocker's antics made her smile and respond with gusto. Vista made her feel less stressed, sharing some of her early stories, when she just starting out like Taylor was now. There had been one time the blonde girl had stretched a bench out to stop a mugger and accidentally ended up catapulting him a great distance when she snapped space back too soon.

This made Taylor feel a lot better, if Vista, the confident and seemingly unshakeable _Vista,_ was a nervous wreck when she first started then it gave hope to the idea that maybe Taylor would also learn to act in a dignified manner.

Eventually.

When the patrol ended back across the street from the Doll House, Taylor had almost protested at the sudden end to a good night with new friends.

But both the Wards said that they were expected to report back to Director 'Piggot'. Their attitude towards the woman though, seemed... confusing.

"Piggy never lets me get away with anything after I named myself, 'immature' was said a few times in her feedback. Though I guess she's not _that_ bad. Like, if I ever need time off for my... well, time off, she's never once given me hassle for it." Clockblocker said as he stared at the PRT building in the distance. It wasn't the most beautiful building, but it had a silent strength about it.

Vista hummed in agreement.

"Piggot is always going on about how 'dangerous' my powers are, how I need to use them 'responsibly' and all that, but she calls me in once a week or so and we talk about my family- I mean, she makes sure things are okay for me." Vista hastily changed her wording and looked away.

Taylor acted like she hadn't noticed.

"So is she nice or what?" Taylor asked, confused.

The Wards looked at each other.

"She's Piggot." Clockblocker said, as if that explained everything.

Vista nodded and then put a finger to her ear.

"Loud and clear, we're just finishing up, heading back now." Vista said, the most formal Taylor had heard the girl sound that night. It didn't seem right to have a such good spirited person as Vista sound so... stiff.

"Stalker is on the monitors tonight." Clockblocker said casually, leaning back against a ventilation unit.

Taylor for a moment thought that the boy had said Vista had a stalker, then her mind caught up.

"Shadow Stalker? Isn't she in trouble?" She asked quietly as Vista walked away to keep talking.

"Like I have never _seen before._ You know they stopped her from using her powers, right? Girl is completely stuck with every rule and limitation they could chuck at her and make stick. She hates it, but I think she appreciates the chance all the same." Clockblocker said, just telling Taylor all these things she thought would have been, well, classified.

"Does she deserve it? Wasn't the Wards her second chance or something? I think that's what Assault said." Taylor said with curiosity.

Clockblocker shrugged. He really put his all into being expressive Taylor noted, cocking his head, raising both arms, elbows bent, hands flat… All just to shrug.

"It doesn't matter what I think, she's getting this chance from Miss Militia herself. An opportunity like that is once in a life time and not one you can turn down. I respect Miss M. a lot, so I'm going to trust her judgment on this." He said, sounding absolutely serious.

Taylor followed the logic and decided since she didn't know Miss Militia as a person, she couldn't decide if it was a good decision or not. She'd just have to trust the Protectorate member knew what she was doing.

Vista stomped over, her smile long gone.

"The sulky one informed me that we need to head back, Armsmaster _and_ Piggot are waiting for us." Vista said with a sigh.

Clockblocker joined her, shaking his head and shoulders slumping while he let out a heart-felt sigh.

"Joy, oh, joy. Well, catch you later Port, but before we go... you sure you don't want to be Keynote? It sounds cooler." He asked, perking back up to giver her two thumbs up and she knew, she just _knew,_ that he was grinning behind his mask.

Taylor hoped he could _feel_ her disproving stare. She had seen Sabah use it on Mog even with her mask on and wanted to try it. She kept staring, willing him to feel disapproved of. She frowned on his shenanigans!

Clockblocker raised his hands in defense and backed away.

Victory!

Now she could add 'glare' to her list of powers.

Vista managed a small smile at their antics.

"Portunes, it's been really good to work with you, keep in touch okay?" She said, her words ringing with resignation as she bid farewell.

Taylor nodded and before she could say anything the Wards were both a building away and then another and then gone, vanished into the night.

Taylor watched them go, feeling the silence that she was so used to before settle over her like a second skin. Now though, it was depressing. She enjoyed the quiet, knowing it wouldn't be for long until she could hear her friends voices again.

Still, Clockblocker was nicer than she had expected, not nasty like Madison had been. And Vista… Vista was something else, she'd grown to really respect the younger cape. She was really knowledgeable, experienced and had fantastic control over her power. Despite her age, the girl was a veteran and yet despite that, the younger girl just had this likeable aura that made following her commands easy. Well, except when she spoke to Shadow Stalker and Taylor saw the hints of a child still lurking in the back ground of the persona. The petulance and sullenness of youth. Ah to be nearly 16, almost an adult.

But as she turned around, Taylor made a mental note to talk about abruptly leaving her on top of a building with no clear way down. Five stories up and nowhere to go.

Taylor eyed the rust covered hatch set in on corner, or maybe there was. After all, what was the use of having a the ultimate skeleton key if she didn't use it?

With a flourish, she pointed the Keyblade at the hatch and spoke in a command tone.

"Open!" She said, putting real feeling behind her words. The keyblade glowed and then shot a blue beam out which hit the hatch.

It glowed... and turned to dust, leaving an empty hole behind.

"That's not what I meant!" Taylor said, glaring at the Melody. It just lay in her hand, looking innocent. Taylor narrowed her eye. She didn't believe it for a second.

Sweating, Taylor pulled off the oven mitts and wiped at her brow, admiring her work while Mog talked in the background. School was over for the day and she had come back to the studio to find it empty. Now a few hours later, she had almost finished her task, her mission, her plan to surprise Sabah.

The patrol with the Wards last night had left her motivated.

"I've been thinking on your lack of need for a chant when you cast, kupo, it's really impressive for a new comer to magic." He said snapping Taylor's focus back to him. She blinked at him then shrugged, turning back to check the recipe book again.

Was it really that impressive? Taylor had never really thought about it.

"I didn't know it was a big deal, I use my feelings to cast, do the words matter?" Taylor asked as she grabbed a mixing bowl.

This was a new territory for her, cooking pasta was more her forte. Still she added the butter to the bowl, diced like the recipe said before putting it into the repaired microwave to melt.

Mog hummed as he thought.

"The chant helps focus your intent and desire so your magic has a clear focus to form from, kupo, but with just feelings alone? That's a rare natural talent; a lot of practitioners struggle to stop saying the names of the spells long after they have need because they needed to for so long, kupo. You have a real knack for magic." Mog praised as Taylor pulled the bowl back out the microwave and bent her head over the bowl, a pleased smile on her face from Mogs praise and seeing the butter had melted nicely.

The other night Taylor had been worried about revealing too much of her abilities, but Sabah had suggest revealing some, cure at the very least. If Taylor ever wanted to walk into a hospital and not be arrested for summoning her Keyblade to heal her father and then be stuck for hours answering questions, then it was best to let people know Taylor could at least heal before the problem arose.

It would also help boost her reputation as a cape. While it may mean some people would try and pressure her to heal them or their relatives, as a Rogue it would act as good deterrent gang wise. Even Villains liked having a healer around, especially if she showed up to Endbringer battles to work triage like she was planning. It was safe enough and earned enormous amounts of good will from Hero and Villain alike as well as letting Taylor contribute to the battle.

She could be sort of like Panacea, respected and a no go zone for villains and vaunted by civilians. Panacea only worked four hours a week in a hospital, but she was still loved and praised. Sabah had also mentioned the healer had no contact number outside her family. No email address either.

 _"The girl has to be getting endless requests from everyone to heal them, from the drunk who poisoned his liver, to the woman whose baby is sick. I feel sorry for her, but I'm worried they'll turn to you next, lumping everything on to your shoulders. But... I know healing your father is important and this is the likely the best way to get practice doing it. Just... be careful."_

That had been her advice when Taylor started to get serious with her magic after Mog's lesson, when she'd explained her plan to practice healing at the hospital. It would also give her good cover for healing her dad.

"Well, I can only get better at magic with your help right?" Taylor said cheerfully, Mog nodded and then Boco appeared behind the counter and bent down to look at Taylor's hard work as she carefully finished mixing the cocoa in after setting some aside for the writing and began spreading.

"Boco, you don't have a stomach, there is really no point in giving you any." Taylor said, her eye rolling as Boco squawked loudly and then sighed, ruffling up his feathers.

"We do miss having taste buds, kupo." Mog said with a sigh.

Taylor rubbed his pom-pom and planted a peck on Boco's beak.

"Cheer up boys. It's movie night." Taylor said as she finished coating her creation and began using a spoon and knife to write on top, and the finishing touch. Both of the Esper's flocked to the movie shelf and began debating what they should watch tonight.

Both of them were fascinated by movies, countless untold stories just waiting to be seen. Unsurprisingly they both liked movies with happy endings, like the big softies they were on the inside.

Both literally _and_ figuratively.

Taylor eyed her work and felt a flutter of doubt rise up in her stomach, but pushed it down as she heard the door open and Sabah drag herself in. Looks like she'd finished just in time.

She hoped Sabah liked it.

Turning around Taylor guessed in had been a very busy day. Sabah looked rumpled and tired. Normally the other girl was so well dressed, despite her fashion quirk. Usually the fashion cape was on top of everything, but some days there was just too much, too many orders, too little stock, lack of inspiration and other things, it all built up.

Sabah fell on to the couch and put a hand over her eyes and moaned at the pleasure of being off her feet. Taylor braced herself, picked up her master piece and slowly walked over. She gulped, nervous and heart fluttering at what her friends reaction would be. Taylor really hoped Sabah liked it.

"Hey." Taylor greeted and Sabah mumbled something back, hand still over her eyes. Taylor placed the plate on the new coffee table that had turned up one day outside their front door with a note on it and receipt stuck to it.

" _Sorry - Jess_ "

Sabah had frowned at the nice wooden table but, ultimately let it stay.

It _was_ a nice table after all.

Hearing the clatter of the plate, Sabah shifted her hand and let one eye peek out and spied the double layer, chocolate cake with icing.

" _For Sabah Only."_ Was neatly typed in white frosting on top.

Sabah sat up slowly, looked at it and blinked. Then the older girl carefully stood and faced Taylor.

Completely silent.

They both stared at each other and Taylor felt her heart racing, nervous and uncertain about what Sabah was feeling. She'd been sure Sabah would like the cake, the older girl _loved_ cake, especially chocolate cake. Taylor gulped as the older girl swallowed heavily, her hands trembling and lips moving oddly, almost pouting but not and…

Then Sabah grabbed Taylor and hugged her, not her usual gentle ones either, but a bone crushing hug that made Taylor gasp but she returned it just the same, glad her friend liked her gift.

"My hero." Sabah whispered into Taylor's ear.

Feeling goose bumps run down her arms Taylor shivered slightly, but still gave a thumbs up behind her friend's back to Mog, who had Boco hide the utter bombshell that was Sabah's kitchen.

The hug was great and made her feel great, but Taylor _really_ didn't want Sabah to turn around.

It was later than night, long after movies and good times had wrapped up for the evening that Taylor found herself lying awake, unable to sleep.

She had all this energy inside her and it just wasn't settling. Probably too much cake, though she'd had fun dabbing icing on Sabah's nose and the tickle fight that had ensued. Tossing again Taylor decided enough was enough. Getting up and dressed Taylor shot a guilty look at Sabah's closed door. Her conscience was poking her to go wake her friend up, but Taylor didn't want to be a burden so she quietly scribbled a note and slipped out the front door, her costume on and hood up.

To be fair, Boco was also out somewhere and should probably be found as neither Taylor or Sabah knew where he went. Though if she were to guess, Taylor would say causing more havoc at some fast food place. Boco was usually quite gentle, but he had a chip on his shoulder about fast food places, KFC in particular.

Mog had told them not to ask.

So if Sabah woke up, she would see the note on the shiny new table that Taylor was out looking for Boco.

Taylor did bring her new work phone with her though, just in case Sabah did get worried.

But if she was being honest, now that Taylor was legally allowed to use her powers for self-defense and protection of Brockton Bay and its people, well two little streets, but who was measuring? Taylor wanted to prove that she _deserved_ it.

Which was why Taylor toed the invisible line between the ABB and the Empire territory Parian's neutral ground straddled. The startling cut was easy to see as minor graffiti of rigid swastikas wearing crowns or the number 88 in black morphed into explosive dragon faces, Asian symbols, and the letters ABB in green and red. Taylor reasoned out that if she was in view of both areas then it doubled her chance to find some crime and, hopefully, do her thing. To do the right thing, save someone, even if she was a Rogue.

As long as they attacked her on the neutral ground, or were actually committing a crime. Otherwise they were just really obvious gang members walking on the street and would receive a nod and 'be on your way'.

Being in a gang itself _wasn't_ illegal, regardless of that gangs activities. Legally you couldn't punish a person for what other people of the same group did. More, unless you caught them in the act, as a Rogue Taylor couldn't legally apprehend them because even if they were wanted, she was not a law enforcement officer or sanctioned Hero.

Taylor knew this, but she also thought that if you were going to be _obvious_ about being in a gang that is known to operate on drugs, violence and slavery in the case of the ABB, then you should be prepared to have a bad time if you came into her neighborhood.

However, there was nothing. No crime in progress, no screams in the distance, no drugs deals being made in a door frame, no gang member's playing with switch knifes in the dark, nothing.

Taylor felt like this was extremely at odds of her idea of Brockton at night, despite her experience with the Wards. There was always first page coverage on Dad's paper of major crimes or fights that happened when she was fast asleep in her bed, safe at night.

Now, here she was, looking like an idiot in a really cool coat. Taylor sighed and felt the wind pick up, making a little chill without the sun to warm her, it was only just the beginning of spring after all. Maybe tomorrow night, she hoped.

Taylor paused and thought.

Tomorrow was a school night. 'Great', she thought sourly.

With a second, heavier sigh she started to head back home.

 _ **Crash!**_

Taylor spun at the sudden noise, the Keyblade appearing in her hand with a flash. Behind her three large... _things_ had crashed into street.

Looking at them Taylor felt her lip curl in disgust. The creatures looked like someone had managed to persuade a lizard to have sex with a dog then flayed the result alive and _then_ blown them up to the size of car. Looking up Taylor spotted four people, spread across the beasts, looking down at her. It had happened so fast that Taylor was struggling to take in the details of their costumes. Who were they? What the hell was going on? An invasion? Cape battle? Endbringer?

What should she do?! What should she _DO?!_ Call the PRT? Call Sabah? Fight? Options were suddenly shooting through her head, each seemingly more ridiculous than the last.

"We don't have time for this, move!" A male voice said, a guy with a skull helmet, he rode on one the... _things_ by himself. The monster under him shot off, followed by the other lone rider, a person in a cheap dog mask.

The last two stared down at her and the girl, a dominio mask covering half her face with a lavender outfit that was clearly far too tight as Taylor could see her… chest, suddenly urged the dog forward, moving slowly Taylor noted the guy behind her wearing a crown on his head with a white mask like one of those ball room masks. A few steps later and the thing… dog? Lizard? Whatever, came to a stop next to Taylor.

Looking up Taylor saw the girl reaching her hand down.

"Do you trust me?" She said with a grin, a giant eye design just visible on her chest when Taylor gave her… chest another glance. Taylor looked up, past the hand into the blue eyes, or were they green?

The grin seemed to light up the girls face, what was visible anyway with her domino mask. Taylor looked deep into those eyes and opened her mouth.

"Hell no! Who are you?!" She demanded.

The other girl shrugged and looked over her shoulder to speak to the guy.

"Reg?" She asked nonchalantly, as Taylor suddenly heard a loud crunching noise in the distance. 'Reg' tilted his head.

"Up and over?" He asked amused.

The girl nodded.

"Up and over."

"Grue isn't going to like this at all, which makes it even better." He said with delight and Taylor blinked at being ignored, when suddenly her legs pushed herself off the ground, without Taylor telling them to, the purple girl grabbed Taylor by the back off the cloak and slung her onto her stomach over the beasts insanely hot body in front of the blonde girl.

Taylor was speechless, she was being kidnapped! With a grunt she was about to summon the Keyblade from where it had fallen on the ground when the beast took off in a large leap, bursting into motion. Taylor screamed in shock as the ground was rapidly left behind and buildings began to blur beneath her.

"Tattletale, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" The skull guy demanded as they paused their mad dash on a roof. The purple girl, Tattletale presumably, was about to answer when the street they were just in exploded into flames.

Taylor turned her head just far enough to see down.

A giant of a man walked out of the flames. He was almost completely naked, except for the silvery scales covering parts of him and the metal mask on his face.

A _dragon_ mask.

"Oh shit." Taylor whispered, as she watched _Lung,_ the Unconquered Dragon and leader of the ABB look up at them, his size growing. All three dogs suddenly took off and started to move further away from ABB territory, heading towards the Empire.

"I'm being a hero, Grue! I just saved this damsel from the dragon." Tattletale yelled over the rush of air as they landed in the street again.

"You kidnapped me!" Taylor yelled and struggled to a sitting position on the monsters back.

Tattletale shrugged, her grin making Taylor want to punch her.

"Details, details, but if you really want, we'll drop you off here?" She said as another fireball impacted where they were moments before.

Taylor looked back at the burning road as they rushed away.

"I'll pass. Why is he after you?" Taylor asked loudly, wincing as her legs began to ache. Taking the momentary reprieve she summoned the Keyblade back to her, holding it up as the other girl replied.

"Stole some of his pocket change from the casinos, got unlucky when he was at one of them, what are you doing with-"

"Cure!" Taylor said, trying this chant thing and to her surprise felt her magic much more easily respond and the ache in her legs soothed out immediately. Maybe there _was_ something to this chanting business.

With that she turned her head back to Tattletale.

"What did you say?" She asked and the other girl's eyes focused on her much harder than before and when she spoke, it was fucking creepy.

 **"Light is within, dark is around. There is balance and unbalance in all things. The key to save and destroy all is the key. Find the light, chase the dark, endless stars, endless worlds, all are finite, all are powerful.** " Tattletale said like she was having a religious experience.

Taylor gaped at her.

Reg leaned forward and waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"I think you broke her."  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 15: That is the Key

To Major, who fingers work magic.

Tattletales's hand rose of its own accord and she firmly slapped herself.

Taylor winced at the sound as skin met skin, her empty socket spasming beneath its patch.

The blonde girl snapped out of her fevered gaze and blinked, green eyes clearing. Then she turned and smacked Reg, who raised his hands and shrugged.

"You were going off to crazy land. I thought I'd help you out." He said, not really sounding concerned for Tattletale.

Tattletale rubbed her cheek as another fireball illuminated the street they were fleeing down, it looked familiar to Taylor, but the blur made it hard to tell.

"Next time, try shaking me." She snapped and turned back to Taylor, opened her mouth and...

"The deepest darkness lies waiting, all is connected, all is ending, the shadows wait, the light flickers, the Seeker waits in-" She said, eyes glazed over again and then she slapped herself once more.

The rise and fall of the guy's shoulder as Tattletale hit herself made Taylor suspect that he had some kind of master power, motor control or something similar.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Tattletale groaned, the dog beneath them leaped and they all passed another street. Taylor made the Keyblade vanish. This was happening because of her and even if these Capes were probably villains… They'd saved her and she didn't want to hurt them, even by accident and she was hurting one of them.

Well, the Keyblade was anyway. What was the girl's power? The eye on her chest made her think mystical, and the name 'Tattletale' was pretty tattling of its own. Taylor put her money on Thinker with information gathering abilities, but regardless, the Keyblade made the girl go into a trance and spout something that sounded like it belonged in Lord of the Rings. Still, her words rang true in a way, they seemed familiar to Taylor, almost like a half forgotten memory.

Well, Mog had said the Keyblade was not always what it seemed.

"You started to do your impression of the little girl from Exorcist again." Reg said and Tattletale looked at him.

"Was I? I don't... Exorcist? Look, it doesn't matter right now. Regent, does she have it out right now?" Tattletale asked him seriously, he leaned a little to the left and stared at her.

Reg, no, Regent paused and then he raised a finger, paused, then dropped it.

"Too easy, way too easy. But nope, she put her stick away." He said, popping the P.

Tattletale turned slowly and looked at her.

"New cape... girl... injured... knows what happened." She mumbled and then frowned.

"I rescue you and you no-sell me for repayment? Not a nice thing to do Keynote." Tattletale said with a smirk that seemed a little less friendly than before.

Taylor gulped, before straightening herself, confidence returning as she reminded herself these were Villains.

Taylor was a goddamn legal cape, this girl could go jump off a bridge for calling her Keynote.

Except... this girl did save her. She didn't have to. Tattletale could've ridden right past her, used her to slow down Lung or something. Taylor was alive because Tattletale kidnapped her.

Sabah was so going to kill her.

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Taylor said, her tone soft in comparison to the accompanying explosions, where was the PRT? This amount of destruction had to be drawing attention.

"Forget about it, we got bigger problems right now. Can you do anything about Lung?" Tattletale said and motioned over her shoulder.

Taylor blinked at her. The blonde wanted her to stop Lung? Taylor had barely stopped Rune, not to sell the Nazi girl short, but she was no Lung. Not even close.

Lung was... for the most part, unstoppable. At least once he got going. After all, if the legend was true then he'd gone one on one with Leviathan the day the Endbringer sank Kyushu. That made Lung one of two capes ever to fight on par with an Endbringer and the other was Scion.

What hope did she stand against some like that? He was Lung.

The name meant dragon, unsurprisingly. His exact power seemed odd, he got pissed off and then got stronger, tougher, and bigger, along with some nasty pyrokinetics.

It sounded basic, but for some reason, he also turned into a dragon. That was the odd part, he grew wings and scales and claws and fangs, the whole nine yards.

This made him more memorable because it wasn't every day you ran into a naked man turning into a dragon. Not even for Earth-Bet.

But, if Lung was a pyrokinetic… Then maybe she could slow him down. Taylor opened her mouth, but Tattletale beat her and spoke first.

"Great, Keynote's got something. Regent, swap with her." She said and then an arm was suddenly wrapped around her waist. Taylor didn't even have time to really process what was going on as she ended up chest to chest with Tattletale, pushed back so the blonde girl was lying on top of her. There was a sudden feeling of pressure on her left side and she saw Regent clamber over them onto the dog's head. Taylors eyes almost bugged out as Tattletale moved to straddle her and then, in maneuver Taylor didn't quite understand, found herself at the back of the group, sat up, and facing backwards. Despite the blush that bloomed across her face in anger and embarrassment as she realized just how close she'd been with the villainess there was a far more pressing issue she had to address...

"My name isn't Key-" Taylor began but was cut off as the beast lost its footing.

The dog-monster stumbled as something swiped at its leg, causing all three of them slip and nearly fall. Taylor grabbed at a protrusion sticking out of the melted monster flesh for dear life. Lung tumbled, tripping over something as he chased them. The reprieve let the dog-monster right itself and Taylor got her first good look at the transformation that pictures couldn't do justice.

Lung really was a dragon. Silver scales plated most of his body, the remaining skin had turned black, and knives had replaced his fingers and toes. Flames flickered over his arms and legs, reflected by his metal body, and his eyes were visible as a yellow glow from inside the maw of his mask.

In the darkness, he was terrifying, a nightmare brought to life.

Taylor's breath snagged as Lung caught his balance and looked right at her.

He made a noise that sounded like a word, and not a very nice one.

"Tattletale, look away." Taylor warned as she summoned the Keyblade. The weight made her feel safer in the face of a man becoming a monster right before her eyes.

"Argh! It's really hard not to look. Regent, tell me if she does anything interesting." Tattletale said as she switched places with him, taking over the driving of the creature. A patch of darkness suddenly enveloped them all, making Lung vanish and Taylor gasped at the sudden numbness to... everything.

Except the Keyblade. It began to glow, with a gentle white light, it made her breathe easier, hear normally, and feel safer as the oppressive darkness was pushed back. The dark mist, the confinement… It was too close to the Locker.

"Well, she's doing something interesting." Regent said as though Taylor was a new interesting pet, his voice sounding much farther away.

Taylor heard a dull thump as Tattletale elbowed him.

"Details, please?" She asked, sounding like it pained her despite the watery quality the darkness gave her voice.

Regent answered back, sounding like the cat that ate the canary.

"She's glowing, kind'a like a firefly. I hope she sticks around, I like you a lot better when you aren't the smartest person in the room." Regent said.

"I'll make you feel like an idiot later. Mark my words pretty boy." Was the terse reply.

Taylor blocked them out, she needed to focus. She took a deep breath and released it, calling the feeling of despair to mind and its icy grip.

When the darkness finally faded Taylor saw Lung was a fair bit behind. Still, she pointed the Keyblade back and aimed at the dragon.

"Freeze!" She yelled and four large balls of ice flew from the Keyblade. The first once smashed into Lung's head, the second and third into his chest and the fourth overshot and smashed a car's windshield.

Lung roared as his face was suddenly coated in a thick layer of ice, blinding him. His ankle suddenly twisted then and he crashed into a lamp post, knocking it clean over and tripping, crashing mask first into asphalt.

Regent whistled. "Nice. Key girl just froze Lung."

Taylor heard Tattletale gasp as she took this in and quickly began to speak her mind.

"Can use ice? More than that? Or less? The key lets her do it, but it isn't tinker tech... Manipulates energy? Not really, not tinker tech, no internal power source. Uses her own energy? Possible, not like other peoples powers? What? Never mind. Hmm. She's... capable of far more, just learning. Ugh, this really starting to hurt." She said and rubbed at her head. Tattletale turned her head slightly and asked without looking at Taylor.

"You are a pain in my ass, but that just makes me more curious. How's Lung coming along?" She was answered when Lung charged at them, fire in his hands, his eyes burning yellow through the mask, his hands swiped and the very air turned hot as the flames shot over them.

Tattletale did some taps of the creatures head and it began to zig zag. Lung veered off to go after skull guy.

"Not good, he doesn't look happy." Taylor said and then wanted to slap herself. Look happy? She just froze his eye jelly or something. Of course he was unhappy! Taylor hadn't been happy when someone had done that to her. Well, burnt her eye but same difference, right?

Tattletale seemed to disagree though.

"Keep doing what you're doing. If he doesn't get a fight soon he'll start to lose steam. Maybe." She said with a hand wave. Taylor turned and looked at her, as the dog mask person veered closer on her own hell beast and suddenly lead them down an alley.

"Maybe? This is Lung! Can I get more than a maybe?" Taylor demanded.

Tattletale shrugged, her shoulders barely visible over Regent.

"The Tattletale information trade is currently suffering from a doozy of a headache. I'd rather not push myself and pass out right now, thanks." The villainess explained.

"What she means is, figure it out yourself hero." Regent said, facing her as they ran for their lives.

Taylor watched, mouth parting in audacity as Regent leaned back, using Tattletale as a back rest. She felt her lips twist slowly into a good impression of Sabah's snarl at his… his flippant attitude! Didin't he care if he died, if his friends died? How could he be so… so cold. He was just like them. All those who stared and laughed and walked away when she'd called and begged and pleaded.

This guy was getting chased by Lung and he was just an apathetic, the bastard.

"Aren't you a little worried that Lung might get faster?" Taylor asked a bit more forceful than she intended.

Regent shrugged and Taylor felt like he was staring at Lung with the same expression you might look at an interesting thing outside your window. Like how people had stared at her. It made her gut clench in revulsion.

Detached, but alert. Like he was just waiting to laugh at her.

"If he catches up, I'll boot you off and sacrifice you to the flamy one. Should buy us time, and who knows, he might choke on your key." He answered and Taylor felt a lot less secure on the back of the dog than before.

Taylor turned back as they exited the alley and turned down a new road. She was disgusted by Regent. He really was just like all of them. Still, she had a stake in this too and… She was better than him.

Taylor fired another blast of ice, a cone of air this time, freezing the ground behind them into a sheet of ice. Taylor watched as Lung exited the alley, a freight train of burning death chasing them and ran straight on to the ice and his feet slipped, claws skittering across the mirror like finish. A few moments later he tripped again as a knee betrayed him and sent him once more crashing into the ground head first.

There was an odd moment when all three dogs slowed and stopped, everyone stared at the still form of Lung. Then, almost like a horror movie, Lung put one hand gently on either side of his head and the ice burst into steam amidst a billow of fire. Then Lung stood, wreathed in flames, the light dancing across his silvery scales, his mask shattered to reveal the inhuman monster beneath.

Taylor blanched staring at him. His face was distended, face bulging forward with a mouth too full of oversized fangs, eyes glowing like twin hell pits amidst more scales topped by flaming hair.

He stared at Taylor and pointed one talon at her.

"Aieme goo'ny eet oo fass." He said and Taylor ran it through her head a few times as he walked towards them.

Taylor felt the words unfold in her head, somehow understanding him despite the lisp.

I'm going to kill you first.

"Oh fuck. Move... Move!" Taylor said and smacked the mutant dog from the third circle of hell on its ass. It shot forward in a sudden burst of speed, bounding onto the roof tops.

Lung began to rush forward, his height brushing along the first floor windows on the buildings now, his claws scraping brick work out like wet clay, leaving glowing lines in his wake.

A higher building was coming up, forcing them back onto the street. Seizing his chance, Lung shot forward as all three dogs tried to turn and move, catching the skull guy's, Grue? Grue's ride by the leg and slamming into a wall. Grue was sent flying, tumbling down the street. Hands flung out even as he tumbled Grue disappeared in river of darkness.

Lung shot a fireball into it and Taylor watched as flames billowed out of the black into a bizarre mixture of light and dark. The fire petered out within a few seconds though and the darkness was standing menacingly in the otherwise well-lit street; a blight upon the world that made Taylor's skin crawl.

Lung stalked towards the darkness, intent on finishing Grue, but was Lung was blind-sided by the dog masked cape as they crashed full on into the dragon, the dog looking even bigger than before. The dog-cape whistled and the hell beast that Lung had knocked down earlier leapt at his torso, clawing and ripping at flesh and scales amidst monstrous snarls.

Lung bellowed and the air around him erupted into a wall of flame.

"Bitch!" Tattletale called out, worry in her voice. Bitch? The cape, and Taylor had to think it was a she with that name, called herself 'Bitch'? Seriously?

Shaking the thought from her head, Taylor filed it away for later. Refocusing Lung as he was getting savaged by the dogs, even though they were on fire, and Taylor felt the bottom of her stomach fall out.

Taylor knew this street. She knew that building. She knew the people who lived there. An Asian family with a daughter a few years younger than her. She was just up the road from home, from the studio…

From Sabah.

No.

She… She couldn't let him get any closer. She had to protect Sabah. She had to. Taylor refused to let anyone else get hurt because of her.

She… She'd failed her dad. She'd failed so many people. So many were dead because she hadn't protected them, hadn't saved them when they needed a Hero. Even if she was a Rogue, she would their Hero.

Taylor looked back over her shoulder at the Villains behind her. How easy would it be for her to knock them down, to offer them to Lung so he would leave everyone else alone? She could do so easily but…

She didn't care. Because if she did that would make her just like them. She was better than them.

If Taylor lead Lung anywhere else, then the problem would be the same, people would get hurt. The docks would have been a much better location, offering empty warehouses or the boat graveyard.

Lest this street was mostly up for rent, only a few houses where actually filled, being studio flats like Sabah's. Taylor would stay, she had to hold Lung off here as long as possible. There was still people scurrying about on the street, trying to escape the bedlam.

She'd save Mr. Xu and his wife and daughter, who always smiled at her when she walked past. She'd save Mr. Andrews who lived next door. She'd save Tattletale and her smug smile. She'd even save that bastard Regent because…

Because…

She remembered being alone, being afraid, the pain that made her want die. Her father so distant he never noticed, never reached out. Emma, her friend, her only friend, betraying her, killing her day by day while everyone else helped or… watched. Did nothing. They all did nothing.

Taylor wouldn't do nothing; she would to save them.

Taylor leaped off the dog, spinning into a flip mid-air to gain height, ignoring Tattletale as the villainess called after her and Regent's cheery good luck.

She would save them all!

Lung threw the dogs off him, one after the other, smashing them into on the other side of the street. Mortar crumbled and glass shattered as the first crushed a house, the second destroyed a parked car in a spray of blood. Bitch ran after them, her pace frantic as the third monster grew restless when she ran past.

Taylor watched amazed and disgusted as Lung's flesh knitted itself back together, muscle and scales writhing amidst his blood like one of those time lapse documentaries. With a flex of his muscles, Lung snorted, fire shooting out of the snout his face had become, giving them all a crocodile smile while his eyes narrowed into orange slits. His fingers flexed and the claws created a screeching sound, scraping against his armor in a promise pain and death.

She would not bow. She could not, even as she stared death in the face, she, Taylor Hebert, would hold strong. Because… Because it was the right thing to do. Because…

A wry smile crossed her lips and the Keyblade practically sang in her hands as she raised it..

It's what friends were for.

"Back off Lung. You're outside your territory, you're alone, outnumbered, and it won't be long until everyone from Kaiser to Armsmaster is breathing down your neck." Taylor spat.

She had to make him leave, make him retreat. Sabah was only just down the street, asleep, defenseless. If Lung went any further, if that had been her home Lung had thrown that dog-monster into… The image made her jaw clench and eye narrow, her voice steely as Lung pulled himself out of the wall the mutant dogs had smashed him into.

"Yoo ink aa scae's ee?" Lung said, voice mangled by his inhuman jaw and long tongue.

You think that scares me?

Taylor shook her head as flames curled around him.

"No, I think it makes you stupid." She said and flicked the Keyblade. Taylor put the fear of Lung finding Sabah into the Keyblade, the idea of Lung burning her, the soul crushing fear of her friend's death… The Keyblade vibrated and a cone, much large than before, swamped lung, turning him into a statue.

Learning from Circus and Lung had her leaping towards him Keyblade raised when one his arms broke free and caught her. Taylor struggled as she felt the knife like fingers dig into her back and stomach, the cloak stopped Lung from piercing her flesh, somehow, did Sabah sewn body armour or something there?

Taylor glared, still squirming as Lung lifted her closer and his face as the ice cracked and steamed. In splintered of frozen shard he opened his mouth and twisted his neck, shattering his prison in a show of strength.

Brining her closer Lung stared at her, his blazing eyes burning into her own single eye. Even with the hood and it's concealing darkness, Taylor felt her spine trembling with feeling he could see her.

Then Lung roared at her, his mouth inches from her face. The burning, wind would have blown her hood away if not for Mog's latest alchemical foray, some kind of glue that stuck to the air in front of her, preventing her hood from falling backwards once raised.

Taylor had tried to understand his explanation on the hood sticking to a small piece of mostly unmovable energy but she'd lost him. Still, if she pulled it up it stayed up until she pulled it down, Taylor understood that much. However, that meant if Lung were to rip it, the hood would give, but for this, the hot embers flying out his throat, licking at her face, the stink of rotten meat making her gag, it would hold…

And so would Taylor's courage. Sabah, Tattletale, everyone was counting on her. She was more than just Taylor right now, she was Portunes!

Snarling, Taylor stabbed forward, the Keyblade smashing its teeth into Lung's mouth and unleashed her fear as a blizzard down the monsters throat.

Lung dropped her, hands clutching at his throat as bloody icicles pierced outwards, rupturing his throat, making him choke. He screamed, rearing back, stumbling whilst his nostrils flared with smoke.

Grasping the side of building to steady himself Lung looked at her and Taylor could literally feel the anger washing out him, the air going from warm to burning as the flames flickering over the dragon roared. Then Lung stood, his face made even more inhuman by his rage.

Taylor pointed again, Keyblade aiming at him. She would stop him, no matter the cost. Sabah needed her.

Lung rushed forward then, and she rolled, dancing away across the street. Lung planted one foot down, claws cracking the concrete, and pushed after her.

Brining the Keyblade back, Taylor prepared to strike as Lung rushed her, closer, closer… He was almost on top of her when his foot suddenly went sideways, tripping the brute. Seizing her chance, Taylor darted in, slamming the Melody into Lung's, sending him crashing into a car in a spray of glass and smoke.

A whistle sounded out and Taylor turned to see Regent approach.

"Well, I hate to ruin a good fight to your death, but Tattletale wants you alive and she signs my pay checks." He explained and then twitched his head in Lung's direction, who was getting to his feet when his arm suddenly slipped out from under him, letting him land chin first on a metal spike… which bent beneath his scales.

"What are you doing to him?" Taylor asked as Lung's leg flopped uselessly. Lung seemed to be in no control of his own limbs, like Tattletale earlier when she'd slapped herself. Regent gave a wiggle of his fingers.

"I play with people's nerves, make their bodies lose control at the worst time. Want to try it?" He offered, pointing his fingers at her, Taylor shook her head and then Regent turned backed to Lung and sighed, he twitched his hand again, Lung who had been standing, toppled as his ankle turned the wrong way. Taylor blinked and then fired off a ball of ice, it smack on target and Lung's head snapped back with a crack.

"I'm not much use here, every second he gets less human and I can't do a whole lot with dragons. I think, I haven't tried , but let's not risk my neck, I'm rather attached to it." Regent said lightly, like Lung wasn't clawing his way towards them at that very moment in a squeal of metal. Another flick of the boys fingers sent the arm flying sideways and Lung face first in the concrete for a third time. Taylor glared at him, his bored tone annoying her. He raised his eyebrows as Taylor healed them both.

Taylor covered the ground in front Lung in ice, just for the lack of better ideas.

The chance to heal herself and fire some more ice at Lung was appreciated, but it didn't make

"All right, he's all yours; show me what you got hero." Regent said causally and wiped a speck of ash off his shirt, before he walked, jogged really, over to help Bitch get her animal dislodged from the car, where it was whining pathetically at Bitch. So much for Hellhounds.

Taylor felt her hand twitch, the nerves spasming even as she tried to stop it by clenching it around the Keyblade. She wondered if Regent was pulling a fast one on her. He did say he wasn't above letting Lung eat her for a few more seconds. Looking up though she ignored it, she had bigger problems.

Lung was now back on his feet though he was ignoring her, aiming for Regent now. His pride winning out over a closer target. Or perhaps his anger.

Not that Taylor would let Lung. Even if Regent was disgusting… He was still someone her age, someone not so different from her. She was better then them.

Taylor spun, pivoting on her heel as she brought her arm in and let loose! The Keyblade flew off in a blur, whistling as it arched away with far more force than Taylor thought she could have possibly put into it. In a blur it struck Lung's head with a crunch and piercing whistle. It carried on past in a spray of blood, still spinning as it flew down the street and began to turn in a maneuver Taylor knew would bring it back to her.

Strike, she called it. She liked the sound of it.

Lung snarled, head snapping up to to follow the blur of metal and piercing whistle. He was wide open!

Taylor dived, the world blurring as rolled, coming up just meters from the dragon-man. Heart pounding she rushed him from behind and with a push from her legs, sent herself airborne, tucking into a spin as she rose above Lung.

The Keyblade came whistling back at the same time Taylor's feet left the ground and Lung swiped a hand out to catch the weapon. As his claws brushed the metal, Taylor summoned it back mid-spin and brought the Keyblade down upon the Dragon's head with all her might. There was a pinging sound and Lung roared as a horn went flying, sheared from his head. As Lung swiped at her, fire billowing from his hand Taylor leapt spinning and shoved both her feet against his wrist mid-air. She pushed off, aiming downwards and Lung's arm was rocketed back making the dragon stumble as Taylor hit the ground in a dive, already rolling between the dragon's legs despite the burning street. Coming up to her right Taylor spun on her heel, Keyblade rising as she pushed herself back with both legs into another jump to gain space.

Lung turned, flames washing over him as he breathed in… and fell to one knee as the other betrayed him. Barely missing a beat Lung slammed both fists into the road and breathed in, chest expanding like a bellows.

Whatever he was planning Taylor wouldn't let him spit it out. She shot forward, legs propelling her into a roll. Coming up next to Lung she swiped at his elbow, smashing the inside of it and flinging his arm wide. Spinning on her heel Taylor slammed the Keyblade into his other arm, lips quirking as it buckled with a wet pop. Flipping forwards Taylor planted her feet on Lung's snout and kicked off, flipping back and away as Lung's face smashed into the asphalt in an explosion of flames.

Standing back Taylor desperately tried to think of her next move when Lung exploded. A wall of fire spreading out from him which Taylor desperately rolled away from.

"Shit." Taylor swore as she looked at the street, now more reminiscent of Hell than the quiet road she lived on. Sweating as the temperature soared, she grimaced. Fire was bad. Fire was very bad. She remembered the last time she'd seen this much fire… Taylor winced at the phantom pain of her feet blistering and charring. Worse, while Taylor's cloak was in theory fire proof, Sabah had never designed it to with stand this and if her cloak caught flames then she would have two massive problems.

One: she would be unmasked, which while less a problem than previously was still a major concern. Two: She would have nothing protecting her skin from the lick of flames. She'd burn and… and she… She couldn't…

Lung roared, charging out of the inferno in a burst of flames. He was running on all fours in some twisted parody of a gorilla, every movement flinging flames off into the night. Taylor froze for a moment, terrified but…

She looked back, seeing her home. Sabah was there. Sabah was counting on her. There could be no retreat. She would save her friend!

Turning back Taylor took a deep breath, hot air night rushing between clenched teeth and steeled her resolve. She hated this, hated Lung. He… He was a monster who destroyed all he touched. Taylor felt her temper begin to boil. How dare he come here! This was her home and he dared attack her here?! She'd make him pay!

Taylor pulled at her magic, she needed the…

Cold, ice, fear, despair-

A fire ball shot past her, almost hitting her before she rolled away.

Gasping at the near miss, Taylor sucked in a lungful of air, feeling her throat scorch. It was hot, burning. She could feel her skin drying, her lips cracking in the heat. She looked at where the attack had impacted a building, the brickwork glowing a bright yellow as it began sag, the very bricks melting.

Taylor heard the alarms go off in the building and lights that weren't already clicked on, dozens of people screaming. For the first time Taylor really realized how many voices there were, wailing, yelling, screaming . All in pain and fear. She saw people running away, others hiding while some held up phones staring even as they ran from the chaos.

Then there were the bodies.

A crunching sound had Taylor snapping her head back to Lung. He was charging again, the street shattering and burning beneath his feet, growing even more. Taylor's jumping skills would only put her head level at this rate.

Taylor gripped the Keyblade tightly, she could feel her knuckles whitened even as they burned.

She had to to stop him. Lung… he was hurting people, killing people. She had to save them!

Without taking time to think she poured her feelings, anger, hate, rage, into the Keyblade. As Melody began to glow Taylor knew she was going to make Lung pay! She'd freeze him solid! Shove an icicle up his…

A medium sized fireball launched itself out of the Keyblade and harmlessly splashed across Lung's chest.

Taylor gaped at the Keyblade in horror.

Lung had stopped his charge, diving sideways when the Keyblade had glowed. Looking down he idly scratched where the fire had hit him with one giant claw. A grating rumble coming out of his mouth, teeth flashing in the firelight as he grinned.

"Ire eyote?"

Fire, Keynote?

Taylor's mouth pressed into a thin line.

Lung was laughing at her and worse, he had called her... Keynote.

Taylor had almost resigned herself to that name. Almost.

The way Lung said it though… it sounded like the worse slur possible, like he thought her weak, pathetic… and he was still laughing at her!

Lung, the Beast of Brockton Bay, the Unconquered Dragon, the cape who went one on one with Leviathan supposedly was laughing at her.

Taylor gritted her teeth, trembling with the force of her emotions. Lung was nothing but a bully.

The Keyblade flicked out, glowing and a wall of white streamed out.

Where before she would have managed a small cone or a few balls of ice, this was a wave, a tsunami of cold. Fire died, snow tumbled through the air, the ground froze and cracked, icy spikes driving up out of the ground in racing lines. A solid sheet of ice raced after, black and deadly, cold beyond anything Taylor had ever felt shattering everything it it's path, splintering into a jagged mess sharper than Sabah's needles. It was destruction made manifest.

As it approached Lung Taylor had a heart stopping moment where she thought she might kill him, unsure if she wanted to go down that level just yet. So she tried to reign the ice in at the last second, pulling the cold back, trying to hold onto it even as it felt like her head was splitting with the effort, her brain freezing in her skull.

The cracks in concrete stopped short of Lung and he looked at her and despite the screaming, the crackling flames, and groaning ice it seemed… quiet.

Lung tilted his head, looking at her. Then he snorted and smashed the closest piece of ice and walked past it.

Looking up as her eye watered, Taylor smiled. It felt like she was holding back the worlds worst sneeze with a killer migraine and then she just… let it go.

The ground under Lung erupted, ice shattering outwards as an iceberg the size of a car thrust up out of the earth. The, thankfully, rounded end barreled into Lung's stomach and smashed him into the air with a thunderous crack.

The ice stopped growing quickly, but the speed and force sent Lung hurtling down the street. Breathing heavily despite the now painfully chill air Taylor walked forward, careful amidst the needle sharp ice. As she passed the iceberg Taylor a slash with the Keyblade sliced it in half. Leaving it so big was just begging Lung to use it to beat her to death so she'd avoid that problem.

"Holy shit. That was awesome!" She heard Regent say from somewhere behind her.

"Not bad... So that makes four, no, five, six powers now? Really?" Tattletale said and Taylor turned to see her peeking with one eye through her fingers. Taylor waved the Keyblade at her and she snapped them shut with a groan.

Taylor spun the Keyblade in hand, her cloak billowing in the hot wind.

Taylor felt, dare she say it, cool. Lung, who had spent most of the time Taylor knew him on the ground, began to slowly pick himself up again. When he stood, well hunched, Taylor had spotted that he'd grown another foot in height, his lower jaw now split in two.

That wasn't good and with the feeling of ice running down her spine Taylor realized when she had launched down the street, she sent him closer to Sabah, almost on top of the studio now.

Shit.

Lung sent another bone shaking roar into the night. As he reared up Taylor saw police cars parked down at the far end of the street, away from chaos, away from Lung, and too far away to be of any use.

Where were the heroes? Lung on a rampage was important, right? It wasn't like she was fighting his twin dragon brother or someone less dangerous like Rune... And even then they'd shown up.

Tattletale called out suddenly.

"Merchant riot in the Docks. Since Lung is here, they're pushing for it. All the good guys are over there, Velocity might be here soon, but don't hold your breath on anyone else!" The blonde girl called out, a hand shielding her eyes as she looked down at a phone in her hand. The guy in the skull mask stood behind Tattletale and was looking directly at her.

Taylor wanted to swear again.

What were the odds? Lung's finally seemed to have composed himself again after getting punted by the ice. Snarling he took a step forward when a sphere of darkness enveloped him, two of the massive hell beasts hurled themselves into, muffled howls and roars echoing out.

"Do you need a hand?" Grue asked and, when he wasn't shouting or swearing, Taylor noted his voice was quite nice.

"Let me see if I can hold out, you guys don't exactly scream heroes with the dogs and skulls, but I owe you all one for getting me out of Lung's path , so you guys better get out of here before someone shows up and arrest you or something" Taylor said. She didn't really expect anyone to come, not after what Tattletale said. But she needed them to leave, to go away in case Sabah needed to escape as fast as possible.

Taylor didn't want Lung to out her friend and the fewer witnesses the better, if she would blend in with the evacuating civilians then all the better. While this group seemed... less murderous than the last few capes she had met, why takes chances?

"But…" Grue began to protest as Regent walked past him.

"Let's go Grue, leave the ass kicking to the girl who can actually dish it out. If she wants us gone then it's no skin off our noses." He said and climbed on to the remaining dog, behind Bitch.

"I hate to agree, but at this rate, he's going to start crushing Bitch's dogs." Tattletale said with a frown. Without looking at Taylor she nodded and spoke.

"Don't die. I don't know anything about you, which is something I haven't been able to say in a long time. So don't go doing something stupid like dying or I'll be pissed." The blonde villainess said as Bitch whistled loudly.

"Brutus! Angelica!" Bitch's rough voice snapped and the two mammoths, one named Angelica apparently, leapt out of Grue's darkness, landing next to them with a crash. As the remaining villains climbed on, Grue paused, turning to look over his shoulder.

"There's room for one more?" He offered as the darkness began to fade.

Taylor looked back towards Lung, bleeding from his neck and beyond him at the building with the Studio under it.

"Grue, she won't come. There's someone else out here." Tattletale said and Taylor's head snapped to the villain.

"I thought I no sold you?" Taylor asked with a raised brow.

"You do, but I don't need to use my psychic powers to see that you got someone close to you nearby. See ya Keynote, I'll hit you up tomorrow."

"Shove an icicle up there for me Keynote!" Regent called out with a wave as the Hell Hounds turned to run.

Then Grue lead the way forward, the beasts dripping blood and slobber as they vanished into the night and Taylor frowned after them.

"I'm not Keynote..." She said with a sigh.

Crashing steps behind her had Taylor diving forward, rolling twice in a row away from the noise.

Taylor came up with her Keyblade at the ready, but Lung was already there, right on her heels. He swung at her with one hand, spewing fire with the other. Taylor twirled The Keyblade, directing the fire to spin around her as she back handed Lung's talons with the Keyblade. Then Lung's other fist slammed in her back, smashing her into the street. As Taylor bounced her kicked her, sending Taylor flying across the street.

As she flew Taylor lashed out, the Keyblade scouring a line in the street as she righted herself, bracing her feet to land against the wall and…

Smashed through a window.

Taylor's foot clipped the window edge and she ended up tumbling into the room. She saw stars and felt electricity pass between her eyes as her head clipped the edge of a table and she ended up smashing through two chairs to slam into a wall.

Gasping as her world flickered, and swayed Taylor struggled to catch her breath. It… it hurt, her head really hurt. Lung hadn't held back. With a struggle Taylor sucked in a lung full of too warm air pushing the darkness at the edge of her vision away.

She… She couldn't afford to pass out now. Had to be a hero, save everyone… Protect Sabah.

Digging the Keyblade into the wooden floor, Taylor used it as a crutch to push herself up, standing on wobbly legs. A quick flex of her arms and neck showed that despite how sore her back was nothing was broken.

A flick of her Keyblade and green sparks showered her body and the bone deep throbbing and searing pain reduced to a simple ache.

Magic was god damn magical. Lung saw her act, spying the green flash through the window and charged at her, head down to plow through the wall in shower of bricks and flames.

Even as Taylor felt the oppressive heat of Lung's fire she was already rolling, diving under Lung's sweeping claws to wind up back in the street. As she stopped though Taylor froze.

Right in front of her were the steps leading down to her home, the studio's door a pleasant blue.

Sabah.

"Ite ee!" Came the distorted roar of Lung.

Fight Me!

Taylor turned, seeing him charging her again. His entire body was covered in fire, silvery scales flashing amidst the inferno, face something straight from a nightmare, hands ending in foot long blades. The ground beneath him burst into flames and the air shimmered, scorched by the heat.

He was a monster, a dragon straight out of legend. He would kill her but… She couldn't run. People were counting on her. Taylor wouldn't let herself run. If it came down to it, Taylor would try to take Lung with her.

Taylor didn't think, didn't need to, there was no other choice. She raised the Keyblade across her body in a guard, and stood her ground.

She would protect Sabah with her life!

There was only thought in her head, repeating over and over.

Protect Sabah.

Lung crashed into her and Taylor felt herself skidding backwards as Lung smashed into the Keyblade jaws first. His teeth snapped down on the shaft of the Keyblade hard and there was a screeching noise as he tried to rip it from Taylor's grip with his bite alone, his breathe actually began to burn her exposed chin, even worse she wa sno where near strong enough to push him back.

Taylor dropped her hold on the blade, diving under Lung between his legs. Spinning on her heel as she came up right, Taylor recalled. As Lung stumbled forward at the loss of resistance she lashed out as Keyblade appeared in her and smashed into his back.

She'd shown him despair!

A layer of ice inches thick imprisoned Lung. Sucking in great gulps of suddenly frigid air, Taylor used her reprieve to try and catch her breath… But the ice was already steaming; fire churning beneath the frost and a sound like shattering glass pierced the night as Lung exploded out of his prison in a burst of flame. He turned to Taylor, flames dripping from his jaws as they split into four and opened wide.

Taylor didn't think, didn't blink, just pointed and fired as much ice as she could and a cone of cold met the stream of fire that spewed from Lung's mouth.

Dragon's breath met her frozen desperation. The ice melting on contact, the fire dying as it was consumed.

Lung looked like he was about to stop, leaning back and up from how he'd hunched down when he just walked forward on all fours,still spewing flames. The heat he was producing skyrocketing as he forced his fire to burn hotter as his burning body drew closer.

Taylor felt the Keyblade vibrate faster and harder, shaking in her grip as she kept ice flying out to match the onslaught.

With her very being aching from the magic use and the Keyblade shaking almost out of control, Taylor didn't see the hand smash into her body. She was lifted clear off the ground and sent flying through the air, her cloak replying most of the blow, but the heat of his hit sunk in and Taylor could felt skin sear with pain. With a swallowed scream Taylor landed in a roll, tumbling across the blazing shattered ground. Lung's strength was too much though and she wasn't slowing down as she rolled out of control. As she bounced of a particularly large piece of rubble Taylor swung the Keyblade wildly and managed to impale the Keyblade into the street. Still moving though now controlled, Taylor used the Keyblade to flip to her feet as she skidded back, gouging a narrow line through the street. Digging the blade in deeper Taylor quickly slowed to a stop.

The Melody of the Lost was now shaking so hard it was painful to hold. Lung roared, in triumph or mindlessly, Taylor didn't know, but she stumbled forward, tripping on rubble. She was hurt and tired and wanted to go home.

Sabah. Protect Sabah.

She caught herself breaking into a run as she headed back towards Lung without a plan but, well…

Beat the crap out of him seemed as good as any plan right now, if she ran now, Lung would chase her, and any other street would be much fuller with civilians by now, if she pulled a vanishing act, then Lung might cool off, or maybe not , was Taylor willing to risk any incoming police force or PRT lives if she dumped Lung on them like this?

Stalling for time until another cape came to help was all she could think off, nothing else was worth the risk.

But if no one came and she just kept ramping Lung up, then was it worth the risk too?

As Taylor drew close, she hunched down and pirouetted under Lungs claws, spinning on her heel once more. As she spun Taylor lashed out and her vibrating blade crashed into Lung's armored stomach.

The Melody impacted dead center and there was a boom and burst of light.

Lung shot off in a blur; there one second, gone the next. Taylor blinked at the trail of claw marks showing where his feet had been dragged by the force of her hit.

Taylor watched as Lung crashed through an abandoned car, then a fallen lamp post, and finally smashed into one, hopefully empty, garage.

Taylor stared at Lung and then at the now calm Keyblade.

"Holy shit." Taylor breathed. She had just sent Lung flying like she out brute-ed him by an order of magnitude. It was like, for just an instant, she'd had the strength of Alexandria herself.

Taylor turned the Keyblade and looked for damage, smiling when she found none.

Lung picked himself up and wobbled, his hand to his stomach which Taylor saw was crushed inwards, as if he'd been smashed by the hammer of an angry god, not Taylor Hebert.

Then Lung screamed; a grating noise even from where she stood.

Unlike the other times his stomach didn't fill itself out, in fact it didn't seem to be healing at all. Taylor rushed forward, not missing the golden opportunity of Lung being unable to move or even breath after having his stomach caved in.

Had the Keyblade's ability by passed Lung's healing? Had the damage stuck with him after Taylor had lost contact with him? Was it related to how Melody of the Lost somehow negated powers, were his powers limited in some way that she had been able to mess up?

It didn't matter right now, his stomach was finally moving and she was still a fair distance away. Taylor jumped up and sideways as Lung shot a stream fire from his hand in an attempt to hold her back.

Landing on a window ledge Taylor kicked off it, jumping almost straight forward. Aiming just below her at the building she knew what she wanted, no needed, to do.

"Freeze." Taylor commanded and more ice fired from the Keyblade even as her heart ached from magic use. A ramp appeared, smooth ice growing from the building. Drawing her feet up Taylor landed on her ice and began to slide, riding it down, spraying more ice. She spotted another burst of flames coming towards her and shifted, the ramp arching down and away, out into the street in a steep slope. Sliding down Taylor arched her slide into a loop the loop, dodging first one, then two blasts as she shot across the road, her slide latching onto the buildings again. A final gout of flame rushed at Taylor as she closed in.

Taylor just grinned, feeling her magic respond much faster despite the bone deep ache. She finished her path with a ramp, the end curving up as she slid off and up, back flipping over Lung's desperate blast and high into the sky, passing even the building tops.

As she hung there for a moment Taylor grinned. Maybe Mog was right about her? Maybe she really was talented? It was hard to believe that she had struggled to cast even a single 'Blizzard' before when she was creating a winter wonderland to move about.

Then she began to fall, Melody whistling a defiant note as Taylor hefted her faith weapon high.

Lung, almost fully healed, covered his heads with both arms, trying to soften her downward blow.

Taylor landed of his arms, feet rolling around his arm she kicked off again, rocketing towards the ground. As she rushed past Taylor swung, aiming for Lung's undefended back, aiming to hammer his stomach from the other side.

Lung stumbled though, her kick having spun him slightly and he used this to turn far faster than he had done before, catching Taylor off guard. She brought up Keyblade, just in time to stop herself from losing her remaining eye, the knife like claws twitching inches from her face. Caught in mid-air though the spinning blow flung Taylor away, back the way she had come. Though she managed to use the throw to spin herself, landing on her feet and once more slamming the Keyblade into the ground to slow herself down.

Lung stood where he was watching her slide away. Pausing as she finally stopped, Taylor frowned. This was odd, different. Earlier Lung had been in her face the entire time, constantly charging and closing in. She felt this was a new tactic, one that she had seconds to figure out before she was worse off.

Taylor's thoughts were confirmed as a man in red demon mask with more teeth than even Lung carved into it appeared in front of her, dropping two pins at her feet.

Taylor looked up as the masked villain tried to hug her...

And rolled backwards. Even as she gained distance, the moment she felt her roll end Taylor was lifted clean of her feet by what felt like a sledge hammer and flung still further back. Idly Taylor wondered if this was how Lung had felt.

Rubbing her jaw when she stopped, Taylor spat out a mouthful of blood. Beneath her fingers the skin felt blistered and raw, fresh cuts oozing blood form the explosion. She looked up, seeing the red masked figure perfectly fine perched on top the building next to her. She knew that mask.

Oni Lee.

This is just what she needed. More villains, why didn't she just send an invitation to Kaiser and be done with it?

Taylor stood to see another Oni Lee flanking Lung… He was fast. The pair of them began walking towards her then. Taylor idly wondered how Oni Lee managed to stand the heat.

Shaking her head and errant thoughts away, Taylor took stock of the situation, trying to keep herself from panicking.

Lung: beast, pyrokinetic, regenerator, though enough hits to stall his healing might do something, if the Keyblade was truly capable of stalling his regenration.

Oni Lee: teleporter, cloner, and serial suicide bomber. Maybe if she could freeze him or get one solid hit on his head he might be taken out of the fight early.

No back up, no escape, and little to no chance of winning.

So, a good day at Winslow before Sophia left then. She could do this!

Just stick a flowing red wig on Lung and a black pony tail to Oni Lee and pretend it's another day at school.

"Two on one? Doesn't speak well for the ABB!" Taylor yelled at them. The odd, idiotic, civilian that was still hanging about with camera's all took a step back.

Oni Lee twitched and Taylor moved as second Oni Lee came down on her with a pair knives in hand. The one beside Lung flaked into ash.

Taylor raised the Keyblade and parried the double lunge by the demon masked cape. A feeling niggled at her and she dropped as the real Oni Lee tried to back stab her.

Taylor swiped at him and the Keyblade smashed into his arm, both clones disintegrating into ash at the same time, obscuring her sight.

Taylor froze as the ash fell around. That feeling... suddenly snapped into her mind on the left. Focusing only on that particular feeling she felt something click and she knew where Oni Lee was.

Taylor lunged forward and got a startled Oni Lee straight in the stomach with an ice ball. He flew back…

And Lung grabbed her.

His hand fit around her entire chest now and turning her to face his monstrous face, he began to squeeze. His touch burning her, searing her. The nerves in her arms going haywire.

Taylor coughed, choking as pressure unlike anything she had ever experienced crushed her chest. It hurt, she couldn't breathe, she was… was burning and she couldn't breathe and she was being crushed, burning…

Lung leaned in close as Taylor choked and gasped, trying to scream.

Taylor's vision went white and she dropped the Keyblade, it vanished before it even hit the burning ground.

Lung somehow smiled, despite his maw being made of four pieces. They only made Lung more inhumane than she'd thought possible.

And Taylor realized that this was it, this was death.

She was going to die.

It was more painful than she wanted, but at least she was going out with a bang. Fighting Lung, saving the innocent, protecting Sabah...

Sabah... She was so important to Taylor, so important. Without her Taylor was nothing… It was Sabah who drove her forward, who let her dream. Sabah looked after her, comforted her and made her smile. And now she would only see a faint final image, not the vibrant girl she remembered. Taylor would have preferred her in one of her weird tops than in costume, but she guessed you didn't get to be picky at Death's door. Then for a startling moment her vision cleared.

Sabah!

A giant plush hand grabbed Lung and in a reverse situation, lifting him up, held between two giant fists. His body set the fabric on fire, but unlike Taylor, the cloth did't blacken, it tore in some places, but without a fuss, pulled itself back together.

Sabah, riding a giant gorilla stared down at Lung, her body half hidden behind the giant head for protection against the heat. lung snarled and began to rip at the hands holding him, the damage seem to do little to help.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Sabah said and jumped off, the the stuffed gorilla smashed Lung straight down, planting him head first into the concrete with a crunching sound.

Sabah picked him up again and his head rolled as his snout began to regrow and unflatten itself. Sabah crossed her arms and the gorilla hand which had the most holes in it exploded in a loud bang, sending Lung flying.

Taylor coughed, lying on the ground amidst the flames, rubble and melting ice as she tried to get her chest to work normally, the fire wasn't helping . Standing and without thinking she cast some healing magic over herself and blinked at how weak it was. Then she remembered that she didn't have her Keyblade in hand.

Taylor could do magic without the Keyblade? The magic came from her, sure, but she didn't actually believe that she herself was magical. This whole time she had thought the Keyblade did it all.

Sabah hopped down form her ride and ran to her. Oni Lee appeared and try to cut her, but quickly moved away when unseen needles pressed close to Sabah's body suddenly lanced out at his hand.

"Ta- Ke- Po- whatever. Are you okay?" She asked, begged, flinching as she looked Taylor over, taking a step back.

"You look like hell. What's going on?" She asked as the gorilla finally re-inflated itself and Oni Lee ashed away from it and then landed on it, exploding. Sabah winced at the loud pop.

"Lung, and Oni Lee I guess, were chasing these people, teens, and I got kidnapped and then I broke one of them and then Lung came and then we fought and then Oni Lee came, and we sort of fought and then you came! We aren't going to fight about this, are we?" Taylor asked, sounding a bit worn out, even to herself. Not that it wasn't understandable, fighting Lung on any day was going to be a challenge for anyone.

"Not now, maybe later, when there is no one else for me to be mad at." Sabah said and Oni Lee appeared beside them again, pins dropping.

Taylor tackled Sabah as the clone exploded, taking the searing heat and slashing pain across her back.

They rolled and the solid ground seemed to add salt to her new wound, as the burning feeling ratcheted up a notch. Sabah's gorilla stomped forward, head missing, the neck seal over and removed another clone that appeared near them by standing on him.

"Port, are you okay?" Sabah asked and then two more animals joined the fray. A rabbit and a snake came to rest nearby, or as Sabah called them, Flops and Noodle.

The Keyblade flashed into her hands, making Taylor feel better already. A flick of her wrist created a shower of green which had her feeling almost 100%, minus her ribs which still ached.

"I'll be fine, but Lung's heading back this way, you need to stay away from him, he's partial to setting things on fire." Taylor warned and Sabah nodded.

"So I'll try to distract Oni Lee?" Sabah asked and Taylor bit her lip.

Taylor would rather Sabah run to safety and leave her behind, but she knew her friend better than.

"Keep your back to one of the animals or try to hide and direct them from somewhere safe. He doesn't give any signs that he's teleported or cloned himself." Taylor said as she rushed towards the even bigger Lung.

Taylor hoped, prayed to God, Scion, anyone that she hadn't just left Sabah to her death. She couldn't lose her, it just… She couldn't. Taylor gritted her teeth terrified now more than ever as her friend fought at her back… but Taylor trusted Sabah to watch her back more than anyone.

Lung saw her coming as she raced forward and roared with delight, his body now accompanied by a tail.

The intense focus that was on Oni Lee snapped to Lung and she felt.. .how healthy he was? How much he could take?

It was a lot.

This was some new thing from being a Keyblade wielder, but damn if it wasn't helpful.

Still, Taylor didn't really have a plan besides stall for time and whack Lung in the head a lot and hope she got lucky.

Lung made the entire street in front of her erupt into flames but Taylor didn't stop. She swiped with the Keyblade and the red sea parted before her.

Lung didn't seem to be discouraged though, as he charged at her in leaping bounds on all four limbs. His claws, now closer to short swords than knives, struck out and Taylor ducked under them, but was forced to take a step back as the other hand reached for her, to grab her again.

With both hands still swinging from the miss, Taylor jabbed the Keyblade point black at his face and froze it solid. Lung reeled back and Taylor sucker punched him with the Keyblade in the stomach. The whistling noise and vibrations starting to build again.

Taylor rolled, dodging Lung's retaliation and coming up by his side as the ice ramp she'd made collapsed next to them in a wave of water. Seizing the opening as Lung's flames dimmed she slashed at Lung's knee, popping the joint sideways in a manner it was never meant to bend and sending him toppling. Taylor rolled under the tail as it lashed at her, scales not yet formed on the appendage, and saw Sabah in distance bury herself under the snake, as an explosion covered her, Oni Lee appeared a short distance away.

That bastard!

Taylor angrily swiped down and as Lung's tail swiped at her again and… It was cleanly severed, steaming blood flowing heavily from the stump as Lung screamed, belching flames.

Taylor watched disgusted as the severed tail flopped and writhed before it suddenly shrank and vanished.

Taylor backed away and looked in horror at the Keyblade.

So maybe she shouldn't have lost her temper? She'd hurt him pretty badly but he was trying to kill her. She shouldn't hurt people to the point of permanent harm but there was a limit of what was acceptable and was just being stubborn, it would come to bite her in the ass later but he would grow it back right?

Not permanent if it regrows. Moral dilemma neatly side stepped.

The indecision of her thoughts cost Taylor as Lung spun to face her, preventing any follow up on her success as she rolled backwards and away.

"ICCC!" Lung howled and grabbed at a street light, ripping it out the ground mount. He paused for a moment, testing the weight and then swung.

Bitch!

Taylor rolled, then rolled again, and again. Lung swung effortlessly and he finally caught Taylor mid paused between rolls right on her aching ribs.

Taylor heard and felt a crack even as she was thrown back into a wall, slumping onto the shattered sidewalk. Pain spread across her body and made Taylor moan as she lay there on the ground.

"H-heal m-eee." Taylor wheezed.

The magic rushed through her to heal what damage it could, but Lung's foot lashed out catching Taylor in the side and sent her skittering across the destroyed street seeing stars.

Taylor came to a stop, her world spinning, the edges of her vision black and colored flashes skittering across her eye. She coughed, blood spraying out in red droplets and dribbling down her cheek.

She sent green sparks racing across her body again, and once more for good measure.

The rib still felt cracked, but everything else settled back into place.

Taylor spat out a mouth full of blood, coughing to clear her throat and backed away from Lung as he approached, her back hitting the stone of an apartment building.

A quick glance showed it was her's and Sabah's. The studio was right behind her.

Taylor gritted her teeth and stood tall.

If Sabah was in her place, then Taylor would be scared shitless and angry.

Now? Taylor felt like she would get out, she would make the right move at the right time and escape. This confidence was staggering yet she held on to it, to the point of almost believing it.

Lung snarled and raised a hand to strike her down.

Then Circus was straddling his face before planting two knives into his eyes.

Lung screamed, fire spewed everywhere as Circus back flipped off Lung to land beside her, pressing Taylor into the street, the space behind them consumed by flames

Taylor's mouths dropped open as Lung kept slashing at the air around him as the daggers remained stuck in his skull.

"Holy fucking shit, you were facing down Lung like you were made of fucking metal!" Circus said when they reached a relatively safe distance, Lung was tearing at his face, trying to remove the weapons, but they clearly seemed stuck on something.

Taylor panted at the sudden adrenaline triple dose that shot through her.

"What the hell are you doing here and where did you come from? "

"I was just in the neighborhood and can we pleas ekeep moving, I just did a very stupid thing." Circus lied with a straight face.

Taylor stared at her, using the Sabah look. Circus shrugged. Taylor winced as the heat from Lung washed over from them, even form a distance. Circus seemeed entirely unaffected.

"I was tailing the Undersiders, another shitty job from Coil. Saw you fighting fucking Lung, doing pretty good too, then he fucking cornered you and I still owe you from last time, so bobs yer fucking uncle, daggers in the eyes, and here I am." Circus said palms up, grinning like a loon.

Lung ran forward at the sound of their voices, knives still in his head.

They both back pedalled and Lung angled the wrong way, missing them.

How could he hear them from over here, and yet didn't hear Circus approaching?

Taylor shook her head, she really did want back up, but did it have to be Circus?

Well, beggars can't be choosers, even if the only choice is a psychotic clown.

"Go help Parian, she's got Oni Lee after her." Taylor ordered and Circus looked over and nodded.

"Save the girl, stab the fucking demon and get back to following the Scooby gang." Circus listed off and saluted Taylor.

"Live long and fucking prosper, Key." Circus said solemnly and ran towards the coiled snake that held Sabah save as Oni Lee bombed her.. Taylor gritted her teeth.

"It's Port-" Taylor began to say in a yell before a wave of fire erupted from Lungs still flailing form.

The knifes in his head melted and ran down his face in silver rivulets, horns where now proudly stretching the length of his head and his eyes balls rebuilding themselves as she watched, visible as two growing pits of fire in his skull.

"Lucky bastard." Taylor muttered, cursing her luck.

Taylor began firing another wave of ice, trying to recreate the process of super charging her Keyblade again.

Lung just walked through the ice, untouched, his body producing so much heat the tar of the road was bursting into flame beneath him, leaving fiery foot prints in his wake.

Taylor grimaced at the heat, if he went near anyone now, they might not be walking afterwards.

Taylor felt the Keyblade vibrate slightly more, but was it enough? Taylor flung the Keyblade straight up, spinning away from her. Lung's head snapped up, following it, firing a cone of flame at it, before realizing his mistake as it disappeared in a flash of light and trying to look back down. Taylor had closed the distance though and was already slamming the Keyblade into his chest, her chin, burning instantly.

Lung skidded a modest 20 feet before stopping. Taylor cursed and tried to back pedal, but Lung wasn't just stronger, he was faster.

She didn't even have time to react before Lung was on her. She managed to block his swipe, desperately trying to shield herself but the blow still threw her up into the air and, with some demented thought process, Lung volley balled her into the Studio. Taylor smashed through the wall, bricks and glass crumbling around her and cratered into the opposite wall, near Sabah's work desks. She fell forward, legs buckling as they hit the table and face planting into the floor with a wheezing cry of pain.

The only saving grace was it seem the Lung couldn't produce fire when he was power locked from her super hit, she needed a better name for it. The ambient heat was still pretty bad though.

There was noise, but Taylor couldn't hear anything, too dazed, woozy… She felt like everything was fuzzy and far away, yet too sharp, brittle…

Then Lung gave a roar and the walls, ceiling and everything shook. The world spun and as Taylor stumbled to her feet despite her body's insistence she lie back down. As she struggled not to be sick there were three loud crashes and everything shook again. Taylor looked up as a sickening crack echoed above her and dived as the building began to fall on top of her.

The noise was deafening; the explosion terrifying as the roof fell and dust went everywhere, hiding everything in the dark. From her prone position Taylor scrambled forward, hoping she dived the right the way. Reaching forward she felt a table leg. Success! Desperately she crawled forward, hiding under one of the desks as more crashes rumbled above her, dust and debris flying about her. Then every source of light vanished, and Taylor was left trapped.

Taylor had the Keyblade across her knees, curled up under the desk. The only reason the rubble hadn't crush her being the Keyblade holding it back and the desk protecting her head.

With only enough space to keep her knees to her chest Taylor began to hyperventilate

She was buried alive.

This space, it was making it hard to breath, she was trapped, unable to move, nowhere to go. Buried alive. The walls… they rubble was shifting, moving, pressing in. It was going to crush her. She was trapped! Buried alive!

Had… had to get out! Out! No, she wanted out!

Closing her eyes Taylor tried to calm her racing heart, trying to take slow deep breaths… But she was trapped. Trapped! They trapped her here with the blood and things and… and she could feel them crawling on her! She flinched, shrieking as something brushed her leg. There was blood, blood she could smell it, taste it.

Taylor whimpered, curling in on herself. She was trapped and alone and there was blood and things were nibbling on her. Tears trailed down her cheek while her empty socket stung and burned. She was trapped, it was crushing her and no one would ever let her out and…

Sabah was still out there.

Taylor focused. She wasn't in the locker. She wasn't! She turned her thoughts to her friend, her wonderful irreplaceable friend. Taylor could see her, arms clasping her sides as she smiled, beautiful blue eyes shining as she cocked her head, just looking at Taylor.

Sabah was out there, trapped with Oni Lee and Lung. Taylor couldn't allow that, couldn't stay here, stay trapped.

Taylor would do something at lest because if she just stood by and did nothing, people would die, and Taylor be just like them, the kids that watched her get stuffed into the locker, not helping because it was easier not to.

But she was better, not because of who she was, but because… because a complete stranger had reached out to her in her hour of need. Sabah had saved her and Taylor would save her. Armsmaster, Dragon… They had to be so busy, some of the worlds greatest heroes, with so much on their plate and yet they had reached out to her, helped her.

Because like Sabah, Armsmaster, Dragon… She would not stand aside when she was needed!

Eye snapping open Taylor laughed, a small snort almost. How could she possibly think of giving up here, alone in the dark? She was stronger than that.

Holding out her hand she recalled the thought of Lung outside, the thought of the place Taylor called home now lying in pieces around her, broken and destroyed. Her rage at the injustice of it, her hate for Lung and all he stood for… All the Emma's of the world, tearing others down just because they could.

Taylor's hand ignited with fire, drawing a breath of relief, the flames licked gently at her skin, warm and safe. The fire glowed, illuminating the sheer destruction of the studio around her and the idea of any escape vanished.

Taylor was completely trapped.

With a worried look she stared up at Sabah's work desk, the only thing preventing her from becoming a bloody smear. The industrial steel frame held against the load bearing down on it for now, but what if Lung kept attacking?

Taylor's eye flicked around and a half sob, half scream tore itself out her throat.

Taylor curled up on herself as the fire in her hand dimmed.

"Please... help me." Taylor choked out, not sure who she was asking for help. She wanted to, needed to help so badly… Yet she couldn't. She couldn't help because she was trapped. She couldn't even save herself.

Taylor looked around in the soft fire light but… No one answered, no one appeared.

There was no Sabah coming to save her this time.

Taylor gritted her teeth, eye clenched shut as she struggled not to scream. No one would find her, not in time. She was fine going down fighting Lung, at least it would have been worth something, she could have saved Sabah, but this?

This was a tomb made out of happy memories. She remembered all the good times they'd had here. Her and Sabah, watching movies on the lying tucked up couch together, seeing Sabah's face light up as Taylor brought over a pot of tea, trying to cook new things as Sabah was useless in the kitchen and where even the cleaning up was as fun when she dabbed bubbles on Sabah's nose, soaking Mog slightly.

He always poofed up when they blow dried him.

Now it was all gone, destroyed by Lung. Just because he could, and the worst thing was...

Lung didn't even know what he had done.

Taylor, paused in her morbid thoughts. Had she heard something? Then more noises leaked through the steel and stone.

Scratching, crunching. Lung maybe? Claws on stone defiantly.

Was he standing on the rubble, claiming his victory for all to see? Taylor hoped he didn't see Sabah up there. Taylor desperately hoped her friend got away, because if she heard Sabah scream… then she would claw her way out here with her nails if she had to.

Then the noise got closer.

Was he going to pull her out? To do what? Keep her body as a snack or a trophy, or maybe like everyone else in the damn city he wanted the Keyblade?

The scratching was far off now, Taylor pondered letting the fire in her hand die.

There was sense giving the monster any help. But if what she'd read was true, her rapid heart-beat was all he needed. Taylor frowned but decided to keep the flames. Even if they helped Lung… They helped her too, offering comfort and light against the darkness.

The scratching and noises continued and Taylor noted they sounded like a beast. Had Lung gone and completely lost himself?

Could the city handle that?

Voices leaked down then, none them Lung's.

Arguing, shouting and something familiar Taylor couldn't place about the last voice.

"...Fuckers need to stand back and let me show how it's fucking done."

Ah, that was it. Circus. Then light began to leak through tiny pockets of space.

"You sure she's this way? It looks fucking empty." Circus said as they were getting closer at an alarming rate.

"Judas smells her, she rode on him." A gruff voice replied. Then suddenly the rubble cleared in front of her and Circus was looking down at her.

"You're on fucking fire." Circus said, crossing her arms. His arms? Taylor had never quite worked that part out.

Taylor blinked, looked down at her hand and then poked her head out from under the desk.

A path had been cleared from the outside to where she had been trapped like someone had scooped everything out neatly. The girl, Bitch, stood at the far end with one of the giant monsters, it's claws white from tearing into the rubble.

"How…" Taylor began, but Circus pulled her to her feet.

"Short answer, I sucked everything up and now I feel fucking bloated again. Shorter answer, I'm fucking awesome. Let's move before the shit above moves down here." Circus moved her slowly but when Taylor showed no signs of injury and began to hurry, Circus grinned.

"Fucking brute, you look like a stick, but you can deck it out with fucking Lung." The jester said with a shake of the head.

Taylor glared at them.

"I'm not a stick, I'm just tall." Taylor said as she climbed up the rubble to stand near Bitch, the dog mask looking out to the source of the noise Taylor heard.

"Why are you here? I thought you rode off with the rest?" Taylor said and blinked as she saw the pure chaos on the street before her. Bitch didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Grue wanted to come back, Tattletale too. So we came back." Bitch said and stomped down the street away from the ruined building and Judas followed her obediently.

Circus whistled.

"Girl's rougher than fucking glass, but she didn't hesitate to dig you out, her other two dogs are being fucking beaten pretty badly out there." Circus pointed to a sphere of darkness which one of Bitch's dogs flew out of and crashed loudly in to the ground.

Bitch broke out running, the dog seem to react faster as she got closer.

"Where is the Protectorate or the PRT?" Talyor demanded, her eyes scanning for Armsmaster or Assault. Surely the Merchants can't have been taking this long. They were the Merchants!

Circus shook her head.

"The Merchants, one of their fucking capes, Mash or something, apparently had been waiting towards the end of the fight before fucking sucking up an entire landfill's worth of trash. He went super-mode and is doing a shitty impression of Big Rig. They're having trouble containing him, since his fucking body could be anywhere in the trash. Tattletale told me when she landed, dun'no who her spy is on the ground though." Circus said, sounding curious.

Grue gave a wave to Regent and the masked boy gave a series of hand gestures.

Taylor hoped his powers still worked on Lung.

"Great, Oni Lee?" Taylor asked and Circus smirked.

"He tried to out knife me."

"And?" Taylor said as she cast a healing spell over her shaking body.

"And he lost. Got a pretty good hit on his neck, he ran away like a little bitch. Well, not like Bitch, guess I need a new curse word, cause that one has forever been badassed by giant fucking hell hounds." Circus said speculatively.

Taylor nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"Thanks and I'll call things even between us now." Then Taylor turned and ran down the street, Circus's voice coming behind her.

"Not by a long shot." Circus said.

Taylor didn't reply, her mind too busy looking, trying to find Sabah. She spotted Grue standing closest to her after Bitch, his hand outstretched as if feeling for something, a huge protion of darkness not far off in front of him, a series of quick flashes seem to erupt from the darkness.

Taylor guessed she knew where Lung was, form what she remembered, the darkness might be enough to slow Lung down, if it effected his powers.

Tattletale and Regent stood off to one side, further away from the darkness, behind a flipped car. Taylor thought they'd be better off much further back and away from potential objects that might exploded with Lung around.

Then Taylor spotted her and Taylor felt herself sag in relief.

Sabah was alive.

Her friend was near Tattletale and Regent, on her hands and knees. She was visibly shaking, even at this distance and the fake blonde curls were bouncing as she shook her head back in forth in denial.

Tattletale peered out at her, talking to her.

"Listen, you have got to get away from there, you're too close if Lung bursts out. When, not if, Keynote gets out of that building, then she'd want you to be safe. You know that, I know that, so move!" Tattletale yelled at her but just Sabah shook her head more. Regent whispered something and Tattletale shook her head at his words.

The darkness remained a solid sphere as Grue retreated.

"Lung killed her, he's gone and killed my best friend. I never... I never got to tell her. I never got to tell her, tell her how I felt, and now I can't. I hate him and I hope, I hope he hears me. You hear me your bastard?! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Sabah screamed rocking back onto her knees as her giant rabbit and gorilla rushed into the darkness.

Sabah took a few steps back and Tattletale reached out to grab her.

The gorilla disappeared altogether into the murk. The rabbit was just visible at the edge. Flops, the rabbit raised one cuddly foot kicked into the darkness. It hit something and shook with the impact and then vanished as it was yanked inside.

"Parian!" Taylor yelled and everyone turn to see her running, favoring one side with her free hand, the other holding the Keyblade. Sabah stood slowly and reached out for her, like she could touch Taylor from a distance.

" Ta- Portunes! Oh god... I thought you were... I thought..." She broke off in a half sob and walked, mostly stumbling, towards her. Taylor felt a smile tug at her face and her heart felt like it could burst from joy. Sabah was alive!

As she jogged, wincing as her ribs violently protested, Taylor was so happy. Sabah was alive and unharmed. Even if she was hurt, he ribs were probably broken after punted through solid walls, how much was the Keyblade changing her? How weird was it for her to still be walking after a fight with Lung? Or was it the cloak? Did Mog add something without saying anything?

And what else was happening that she didn't know about? Never mind, she could worry about it later, it just wasn't important right now. She had almost reached Sabah! Taylor took a few more steps, eager to close the distance between her and Sabah, either to hug her or throttle her for taunting a dragon or do… do… She'd do something, that's for sure!

Taylor slowed as her mind snapped to Sabah, her energy feeling huge, hot and angry.

No.

It was coming from behind Sabah!

The doll cape had her back to the black sphere when Lung stepped out the darkness holding Bitch's last dog by the throat while it squirmed in his grasp, the mottled flesh bubbling in his touch. His horns now shorted, his form shrunk down since he pitched Taylor through the studio, his fire only shimmered around his feet now.

Lung had been bored by the Undersiders and now he was calming down. If Sabah wasn't right there, Taylor would have hid, let Lung slink off into the night.

Sabah turned her mask slightly, lifting it away with one hand so that Taylor could she her hand wiping away tears from her blue eyes, a wide smile on her face.

Sabah hadn't seen or heard Lung, Grue's darkness muffling his steps.

Taylor broke into a sprint, running as fast as she could, faster even, faster than she was capable of. Her ribs screaming at her, threatening to break altogether. She didn't care. The feeling in her mind snapped to Sabah, her energy feeling warm and soft, comforting to Taylor.

Taylor drew near, close enough to roll to, her ribs making her unsure if she would go straight, but still so far, too far to run. Sabah's smile faltered, her mask hanging loosely in her hand, still held up away from her face. Lung stared right at Taylor, his eyes now an angry red. A single fireball was growing in strength in one clawed hand.

Bitch whistled to her dogs, Tattletale screamed at Sabah, Grue tried to move his darkness, Taylor dived forward into a roll.

Taylor watched as the world accelerated, her vision tunneling as the rest of the world blurred and she accelerated. Her shoulder hit the ground and she was flying forward so fast, her ribs making an odd popping sound that she ignored. She was coming up, the ground flashing beneath her and…

It was all for nothing.

Sabah was still turning when she was engulfed in fire. Her body silhouetted, a shadowy figure in the fire for a moment before vanishing, her body reduced to ash in an instant, not even enough time to scream as her warm presence vanished from Taylor's mind.

Taylor stopped a few feet shy of the bonfire, the pyre.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise happening all at once. Lung was tackled by the last two dogs and pushed back, Circus said something as the jester ran past her, throwing knifes and making steel beams appear out of thin air, smashing them into Lung's face again and again with little effect, Lung ignored her entirely.

She couldn't… Couldn't hear them... Hear them though. There was a rushing sound, like a river or waterfall… No, no… Screaming. There was screaming and all… all she… she… All she could hear was screaming.

Someone spoke to her, shaking her by the shoulder… Tattletale?

Taylor didn't hear, couldn't here. There was only screaming. She didn't care about Tattletale, about her words… words. Who was screaming?

Taylor fell to her knees, the Keybalde clattering onto the ground beside her. She reached out towards the pyre, hand and fingers trembling; the fire just barely touched her skin, the pink flesh turning red, then blistering, peeling.

A flash brought the Keyblade back into her hand even as it burned. She slashed at the pyre, splitting the flames in two. Taylor had to see, had to check that Sabah was... That she really was…

Gone.

Sabah was gone.

Close to Taylor, staring up at her, was Sabah's mask, slowly turning from royal white to charred black. The ruby eye liner melted to an ugly tar that dripped across the mask like bloody tears.

There… There was… was nothing else, Sabah had just been there and now… now she was gone. No… No goodbyes, no final words, not even the fucking dignity to see the final blow coming.

It was unfair, Taylor thought, pulling the mask close to her gently, hugging it to herself.

It was all so unfair.

First her Mom, then Emma, her Dad, and now... Sabah. Gone. All gone. Sabah, who had helped Taylor on the very first time they met, and never stopped helping her. Sabah who never turned her away or left her, supported her through every hard choice in her cape career.

Held her when Dad had lost himself. No one else was there. No one else would be.

The same girl who had been so important to Taylor now, shared with Taylor so many memories, shared her friends, Mog and Boco.

Oh god.

If Sabah was… was… If Sabah was de-… de-… gone, then that meant they were gone as well. Mog had said that didn't hadn't he? That Sabah continued their existence on Earth-Bet and now that she was g-gone, they would be nothing more than p-piles of fabric.

Unmoving. Unresponsive. As good as dead.

Taylor choked as the idea hit her.

Taylor was alone, utterly alone. All her friends had been taken from her. She… she was all alone again.

Taylor began to choke, sobbing. She couldn't breathe, couldn't… couldn't breathe. Each time she tried she could only sob came up.

Sabah was dead!

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Taylor was supposed to protect her, protect them all. Defeat Lung, do a good deed and be at home relaxing with Sabah.

Now her home was rubble, rubbish to be swept away and Sabah was ash, already gone by the time Taylor had reached her, dust upon the wind.

Taylor had failed Sabah. She'd failed her friend, failed her in the worst way possible. She hadn't protected her. She'd failed! Failed Mog, failed Boco, failed her father, failed the Wards, and failed Armsmaster and Dragon.

She wasn't a hero.

Taylor was nothing! Just a useless fucking failure who couldn't save the people she loved!

The mask in her hands cracked a little as the material began to cool and turn brittle.

Like Taylor.

Too weak to ever help anyone.

She cried, tears running down her face, mouth trembling unable to even voice her greif. Her chest ached, her heart… breaking. Everyone was gone and she was all alone. Sabah was gone. She'd never see her again, never feel her warmth or hear her laugh or…

Taylor screamed. She screamed and she screamed.

She'd… she'd failed. She'd failed. She'd failed! She'd failed! She'd failed!

No, that wasn't true.

She hadn't… she'd t-tried. She tried and Lung had… He'd killed her. He killed Sabah.

It was… It was all his fault.

She'd tried.

Taylor felt the mask snap beneath her fingers. She looked down and knew she'd been wrong. She wasn't cold, she wasn't weak… It was all his fault. He'd taken her away! He killed Sabah!

Taylor gritted her teeth, grinding them. She was angry. Angry beyond words.

Tears streaming down her face she felt herself flush, unable to contain her anger… her rage! She wasn't cold! She wasn't weak! She hot, burning. Burning! They… they would all pay. They would all pay! Lung, Tattletale, Regent, Bitch, Grue… They brought Lung here! They were responsible too! They'd all pay, they'd all burn.

They all deserved to burn, to die like Sabah had. To vanish, disappear. Go away!

She'd make them, she'd burn them all… Turn them into ash! She'd send them all to brun in the fires of Hell!

She'd burn them all with Hellfire!

Because she, Taylor Hebert, weak, skinny failure who couldn't save a single person… was absolutely fucking burning inside!

Life wasn't fucking fair and she'd had enough of it. She was tired of this game where Taylor kept losing; tired of people just coming into her life and leaving so violently.

So she'd stop playing their game and start playing her own.

Blinking to clear tears away, Taylor turned her head, raking her eye across the street.

The rest of the capes were much further down now, standing back, arguing with each other, Lung was obscured by another dome like cloud of Grue's darkness, but he wasn't staying put and Grue was conjuring more as he moved. Hoping to deramp lung maybe.

Taylor's wet eye dragged over it, seeing Lung's limbs flashing in and out along with gouts of flame.

He'd burn.

Tattletale had run off to stand near Grue, just visible on the other side of the darkness, crouching behind a larger piece of rubble.

Taylor didn't care. It didn't matter.

They'd burn too.

Taylor stood, her knees feeling solid under her, her shaking gone. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt to stand. She knew it should but she couldn't feel it, couldn't hear her body protest over the inferno in her ears.

Life wasn't fair and Taylor was going to fix that. The Keyblade was already in her hand when she raised it. Sabah's mask clenched firmly in the other.

Around Taylor the flames began to spin, a great circle forming around her.

Her ribs were broken, but pain couldn't breech her grief. Her back was damaged from having a building dropped on her and there was a white noise slowly filling her head but it couldn't touch her, burnt by her rage. Taylor stared at the flames.

"Sa... Sabah... I'm so sorry." Taylor choked out, the words sounding hollow and pointless.

Taylor took a breath and then screamed.

Except… It was different. She didn't scream in pain or despair. It just as loud, just as hurt but… She screamed in fury. Her rage given physical form.

Rising to her feet, everything Taylor felt and couldn't translate into words she poured into her scream until it was nothing but noise, no longer human. Taylor raised the Keyblade above her head, spinning it. The circling flames roared back at her, taking up her pain, her grief, her fury, her desire…

Grasping the blade as the inferno howled around her Taylor pointed the Keyblade at Lung, hearing him roar, in response to her or just because she didn't know. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was still alive and not burning.

The Keyblade grew hot under her touch as she swiped at the spinning inferno, drawing tongues of flame to her in great sweeping ribbons. The fire pooled at the tip of the Keyblade, held high above her head.

What now? What was she doing? Wasn't she allowed to even grieve without something bullshit happening?

Burn them all!

Taylor snarled at the Keyblade her rage breaking and smashed it point first into the concrete, the fireball exploding to fill the large spider web of cracks spreading out form the impact. The lines flickered, glowing, burning in an otherworldly pattern.

It didn't make her feel better though.

Nothing would.

Until they were all burning in Hell!

Taylor screamed again and slammed the Keyblade into the ground again, and again; the cracks widening each time, more fire spilling out until Taylor stood ankle deep in flames.

"I'm going to make him fucking burn. I'll burn him. I'll burn this entire fucking city if I have to. I'll make Lung pay!" Taylor promised herself and felt the idea settle into her, flow through her, giving her purpose, strength.

The Keyblade shone with the same purpose, glowing an angry red and when she smashed it into the ground one last time, the cracks widened even further and Lungs fire, Taylor's fury and Sabah's ashes, seeped into them like it was liquid.

As she watched Taylor felt the words slip from her lips.

"Burn them. Burn them all."

Then every crack Taylor had made glowed, dark red, sickly flames billowing upward into the night.

Brian Laborn, known as to most Grue, would never thought he willingly lose Lung and then go back to fight him again.

It was a mindless thing that Bitch might do or a crazy plan that might Tattletale come up with.

But him? He always tried to be the sensible one, the leader. It was a job, just a simple job. Get in, rob the casino, get out. Simple, easy and now it had all gone so wrong, but the idea of leaving that girl, Keynote, to Lung just so they could get away made him feel...

Like his father.

All dirty inside.

Like a coward.

Tattletale, of course noticed, being extra snappy since Keynote shut her down hard somehow. She'd have needled at his conscious until he would have run back anyway. So, in part to save face, part to stop Tattletale being so smug… and mostly because he felt guilty they'd come back.

Shit had gone down-hill since then sadly. Parian was toast and Keynote was officially out of the fight, Tattletale telling him the girl was having a psychotic break after she'd broken down screaming over the death of her friend… Lover according to Tattletale. Grue decided to tape Tattletale's mouth shut from now on.

It was suppose to be rush in, grab keynote and get out. They hadn't planned on digging her out and Grue wrote her off as dead. Tattletale was going to have double his pay if she wanted him to stay after tnoight.

Lung stood in the semi-circle made up of the Undersiders and Circus, his darkness billowing behind the dragon-man as he tried to creep it closer.

He didn't know why Circus was here, he just accepted it. This night was just one crazy thing after then next and the more the merrier at this point.

Lung eyes slowly moved over them, the monster's height almost double his own, and iThe bulk was blocking Grue from seeing Keynote. He hoped she would retreat or run. The cloaked girl had taken her share and more of a beating from Lung tonight.

Lung lunged forward and Tattletale spoke quickly

"If you wait, then some one stronger is coming, you want that don't you? A good fight?" she said.

Lung smiled at them, his chest rumbling with laughter as he slowly and deliberately sized them up.

"Not us, you know we're nothing. Someone just as strong as you is coming, and if you kill us, then he might not come." Tattletale said, sounding confident.

Grue knew at lest that last part was a lie, Lisa's tell was showing.

A single finger curling at her side.

Bitch shook as she stared at Lung. Most people would think fear, but Grue knew she was pissed.

Tattletale spoke softly next to him. Grue leaned in as Lung snapped at Bitch, who was surrounded by her dogs.

"Got a plan?" He asked hopefully.

"He's going to burn everything." Tattletale breathed and took a step back. Great, she was panicking.

"The bringer of flame, the monster, the hell beast, his eyes are set on his target." Tattletale said trembling slightly.

"Okay, anything else." Grue urged quickly as Lung swung his gaze back to them, ignoring the barking dogs. Tattletale nodded; hopefully she had a plan now.

"He's not going to stop until he's burned everything. Until we're dead and all is turned to ash." She repeated and Grue shouted as Lung stepped towards them.

"I know what Lung is going to do, how about a way out before that happens?" He asked and before he could bring his darkness and engulf the dragon Tattletale spoke. She was so quiet that Grue almost didn't hear.

"I wasn't talking about Lung." She whispered.

Grue frowned then looked eyes widening as five huge claws grabbed Lung by the horns and lifted him so the dragon and the… the thing were face to face… Grue's mind went blank, unable to comprehend what he was looking at. Tattletale began to pull at his arm, urging him to run away.

"What is that thing?" Grue whispered, unable to move

"A demon." Tattletale answered him seriously.

Grue watched as Lung roared at the demon, wings unfurling.

Flecks of lava dripping from monstrous jaws, horns bigger than a car curling from its head, fire rippling on and beneath its skin…

And the demon roared back.


	20. Interlude, numbers

**Another Heart: The Numbers Don't Matter**

Dinah ran.

She had been running for the last 15 minutes and her legs were somewhere between sore and Giving out.

Gym had not prepared her for this. Dinah wondered what the chance was she would get to go to gym tomorrow.

 **22%**

Damn. Dinah turned down the street and paused, her chest aching with each breath.

Dinah had been awake, having had fun with her powers. She always did it before bed. The headache she sometimes got from asking too much would be gone the next day.

That was what saved her.

People broke down her house's front door. The alarm on her door went crazy and then her father rushed downstairs.

There was a lot of noise. Dinah had only one question in her mind.

What was the chance she would be safe?

 **0.4%**

There was no chance for her to save her parents, they would live, but there wasn't nothing she could do.

So she climbed down to the garage roof that you could get to from the bathroom window. Her shaking legs making their way over the old cigarette butts dropped there.

Dinah had thought her mother had quit smoking.

So she ran, down the garden path that lead to a lane between the houses with only an old pair of sneakers and a jacket to ward off the cold night air.

The chances of escape dwindled after every turn. No matter how high the numbers appeared, they changed once she took them.

They had never done that before.

Dinah started to run again, she could hear heavy boots on the sidewalk behind her.

If she turned left, would she escape?

 **86% %£%^%^$... 23%**

Dinah grit her teeth, a headache building, and the chance that she would survive if she turned down the alley on the right?

 **%$£%^£"99999999999999%**

Dinah nearly tripped at that answer.

Dinah had never seen such an extreme number. Usually when her numbers glitched out, it meant something bad.

So Dinah had a choice between a 23 and whole lot of 9s.

Dinah ran down the alley. The knocked over trash cans making her grimace. Her moment of hesitation meant that the men in black had spotted her and were in fast pursuit.

She didn't look back, didn't waste a single second.

There was single turn in the alley and she took it, cutting the corner so fast she ran straight into a soft wall of yellow.

Dinah let out an grunt and fell on her butt. She blinked and looked up, and up, and up.

Giant blue eyes stared down at her, curious.

It was a giant chicken. A giant yellow chicken.

Dinah stared, and after a brief moment, quickly stood up.

Would this chicken save her?

 **^ &$"£7777%**

Dinah nodded, and reached for the chickens back trying to make it sit. The bird quirked its head at her and then sat like duck, letting her scramble on with ease.

"Kweh?" it said and looked at her. It's eye's shiny in dull light. Dinah put her arms around the creature's neck as it stood back up, it was soft like her teddy.

-it.

Her parents didn't like the name, but that was because they never caught the bear eating Cookies.

"Go, mush, giddy up" Dinah commanded. The bird just stared at her. Dinah felt a wave of panic rise up. The men were seconds away.

Would the bird save her? She questioned again.

 **777%**

The static was gone, but her power was still pretty sure she was doing the right thing.

Dinah didn't feel so confident. The men came around the corner at a run and like her, ran straight into .

Like her, they also bounced off.

Then there was a lot yelling and ordering as they scrambled to their feet. One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it her way. calmly raised a clawed foot and kicked the man hard enough, that he went flying across the alley and smacked into the wall with a loud thud.

"Kweh." chirped, then he turned and ran.

Dinah's whole body suddenly lurched back as she held on tightly. ran out of the alley, his beak covered in a sauce of some sort and his eyes held a firm glint.

For such a large bird, he sure could move fast.

Maybe he was a super ostrich, or a cape bird! Dinah held on tighter as the men rapidly disappeared behind her.

As they rocketed down the street with increasing speed, she decided was very glad that was so soft. Dinah had ridden a horse once and the saddle on that beast had made her butt numb.

"Kweh? wark?" chirped inquiringly as he leapt over a car making her hold her breath for a moment. Dinah didn't speak bird, which was a shame in her eyes, as she had no idea what he was asking.

"Get us away from here!" she yelled as the wind blew her hair around. She then froze as a the sound of an engine roared behind them. Dinah turned and saw a car speeding up the street behind them. Dinah tightened her grip.

"Hurry!" she pleaded. What was her chance of seeing her parents again if she was caught by the men?

 **21%**

"KWEH!" chirped loudly and speed up. The car wasn't to be out done yet sadly and followed them closely, the streets where mostly empty this early in the morning so Dinah didn't have to worry about being blinded by headlights.

However when the car pulled up closer to them decided to sharply turn down the road that lead to one of the cities main streets. Dinah let out a startled little yell as her ride began to duck and weave between the cars on the street, alarmed drivers screeching to a halt to avoid them. The men in black reversed their car and drove another way.

Dinah sighed and rested her head against the feathers of neck. It did not last as a van almost rammed into them from the opposite direction, turned at the last second with an angry squawk , Dinah sat up straight in fear as the vehicle missed them. She could see the man in the passenger seat, yelling at the driver.

A walkie talkie in hand.

If they kept going forward, what was their chance of escape?

 **88%3$**

Dinah pointed past 's head at an alley between two buildings.

"That way!" She yelled. The yellow speed demon sped up to what felt to Dinah like full throttle and the van kept chasing them. Directly ahead in front of them was a chain link fence that look like it had managed to stop a few runaway cars before.

Dinah paled, the numbers had been wrong, her head pounding, but before she could risk asking another question jumped and sailed over the fence in a long arc, never stopping.

The van crashed into the chain fence and the entire thing popped from the wall on either side.

The van drove onwards, ignoring the fence stuck to its front. The car from earlier reappeared in front of them and neatly parked itself before them blocking the exit from the alley and Dinah thought would just jump over it again.

He didn't.

As they approached the men in black's car, the giant bird made a slight hop, his foot lashing out with blur of speed, Hitting the car with a crunch that spoke of impressive force. The side of the car buckled inwards as the entire vehicle was pushed 10 feet or so along the ground from the force. Its tires squealing and smelling of burnt rubber.

calmly stepped around the totalled vehicle as the van stopped before it could crash into the wreck.

Dinah looked back as they picked up speed again. The van was pushing the car even further in an attempt to shove it aside.

As they rushed forward, turned sharply, he clearly had a destination in mind.

Was the place he was taking her somewhere safe?

 **777%**

Dinah felt that was pretty solid and snuggled back into the feathers. She felt herself begin to relax for the first time since she fled from her parents home.

"Kewh" sang cheerfully as the rode down the road. He turned his head to look at her.

"Kweh?" and Dinah, who was trying very hard to summon the ability to translate bird, shrugged.

"You are in charge, take me wherever."

The police station, the PRT and even her favourite park all had a 30% or lower chance of her safety being guaranteed. Anywhere she could think of, was dangerous.

The van, finally having pushed the wreck aside, was once again catching up as if to confirm her theory. Dinah glared at the men driving, she really wished they would leave her alone.

"Boco!" A voice suddenly called and Dinah nearly fell off the bird. Searching wildly she spotted a soft white ball of fluff floating towards them.

It was adorable and Dinah's mouth dropped open as it began to to talk to .

"Boco, there you are, kupo, there's trouble, Sabah needs us and...who's this, kupo?" The bat, fairy, teddy, thing said. Mr-...Boco let out a chirp as the B.F.T thing landed on his head.

"You rescued her? This sounds like you were breaking the rules again." The B.F.T admonished.

"Kweh! Kweh, kweh, wark!" Boco defended himself.

Dinah got it. She had gone crazy.

This was a huge dream caused by over using her powers and it wasn't real.

It just couldn't be real. It was just too...weird.

"Hello there, are you okay, kupo?" Oh the fluffy guy was talking to her now.

"What does kupo mean?" She asked without thinking.

"The end and beginning of all time and creation, kupo."

"Oh." Was he lying?

 **0%**

Oh.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" Coil asked calmly. The man on the other side of the phone stuttered.

"Yes sir, the target escaped on a giant yellow bird of some sort and is currently gaining distance."

"A bird?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Are you sure?" He asked. The man guarding his open door shifted slightly.

"Absolutely, it's incredibly fast, it has no trouble out pacing us."

"I see. Please see to it that a group of professional mercenaries are not out done by a simple bird, mercenaries that I happened to pay a lot of money for, mercenaries that will be fired in short order should they do not get the girl, are we clear?"

"Of course." Then the grunt disconnected and Coil stared at the phone. A mute button on his link to Tattletale blinking red.

"A giant chicken?" He said and steepled his hands together as he thought, he had a few seconds of rest before a soldier burst in, startling him.

"SIR! There's a been reports of a giant fire demon at ground Key!"

"...Could you repeat that?"

"...I see, kupo." Mog, as the little fluffball had introduced himself, said after Boco turned another corner.

"Well, we'll take you to someone we know, she'll help you, kupo." Mog said with a confident tone. Dinah nodded and winced as the van started closing the distance between them.

"We need to lose these guys first though, may I ask you something, kupo?" Mog asked her, Boco chirped and Mog nodded.

"What is it?" Dinah asked. Mog floated down to her.

"May I borrow some power from you?"

"Power? I don't understand." Dinah said, her head pounding.

"There is power in you, kupo, I want to borrow just a little so I can make the bad men go away, kupo." Mog said gently and Dinah thought about it.

One more question. Would Mog hurt her?

 **0%**

Her head lit up in pain and with tears in her eyes Dinah nodded.

"Thank you, kupo. This won't hurt." Mog said and his red pom lit up as her headache suddenly vanished, her body feeling better. A flow of light appeared between her chest and Mog's.

"Done. You're pretty powerful, Kupo." Mog praised and then floated above her, staring at the van on their heels, the men pointed at Mog, looking alarmed.

"You aren't going to kill them are you?" Dinah asked and wasn't sure how to feel about it. Mog sounded amused.

"That's against our friends rules, kupo, I'm just going to stop their vehicle. After all death is symptom of entropy, and entropy effects everything, kupo."

Mog glowed golden and then dark red.

He lifted one paw and pointed at the car.

 **"DOOM"** he intoned and Dinah watched as numbers flashed before him and then a giant ghostly **10** appeared above the van's roof.

It changed to a **9**.

"What happens when it hits 0?" Dinah asked alarmed. Mog looked at her,

"Then the van stops, kupo." he said with a smug grin.

Dinah stared and asked another question now that her head felt better.

Chance that the van would still work?

 **0%**

Dinah began to smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 16: To Save Them All

Thanks to Major, FlameKing and Knolden for the help.

Taylor didn't feel anything when she awoke, just heat and a soft, warmth pulsing under her head.

As comforting as it was Taylor was starting to dislike heat with a passion; she had experienced far too much of it for one night. Slowly her eye opened, she stared at the darkness before her, and as her swimming vision slowly settled,she realized it was the street. Looking around despite the throbbing in her head that made it hard to think Taylor noted that the street looked devoid of life. There was no noise, no movement, and most importantly, no Lung.

No screaming, no snarling, no sounds of fire devouring her world, nothing.

Was… Was it over?

Taylor struggled to lift her head, her skull blaring with white noise, the roar of flames rushing through her head, yet she couldn't hear them. It was so… so hard to think, hard to focus.

She should…. What should she do? She… She should get up right? But it felt so… so…

After failing to move for some time, Taylor finally stirred and lifted her head. She struggled to hold it… hold it up? Down? The world tumbled as she moved her head and Taylor briefly closed her eye, moaning as a spike of pain was driven into her empty eye socket, nausea it provoked threatened to make her sick. Slowly opening her eye again Taylor looked in front of her. It was... odd? Like… Like as if… as if… Like as if there was a frosted window in front of her.

Swallowing as her nausea roiled, Taylor tried to sit up and slipped, elbow buckling as her strength failed her. Falling back down Taylor let out a pained whimper as her head throbbed violently, feeling like she'd burnt her brain as her head bumped against the ground. Her mind felt so muddled? Confused? It was hard… hard to… har… It was hard to pierce the cotton wool that had replaced her brain.

She had to… had to do… something. She had to save someone.

Painfully, Taylor flipped herself onto her stomach and began to crawl. As she approached the glass barrier, sights, sounds, images… all became clearer as she moved closer.

When she reached the barrier Taylor reached out, trying to go past… and was stopped? Taylor tried again, putting her hand the transparent barrier and pushing. She couldn't though, couldn't push past, it just shimmered under her fingers and a jolt of heat made her pull back in alarm. The whole dome that was surrounding her rippled. More of her mental fog cleared, as she sat back and slowly forced herself to her knees. It still hurt, pain like she'd never imagined, it felt like her brain was burning, but… She could think again, understand that the world she was seeing wasn't right.

The ground below her was carved with grooves that circled each other to form a strange demonic symbol, a grinning face with fangs and horns, though one appeared broken. The fact that the lines were aglow with a strange light only reinforced the idea of demons as they pulsed like a heartbeat.

Taylor frowned, it reminded her… reminder her of… of something. Something she needed. Her… her weapon her…

Taylor jolted. Her Keyblade! Where was her Keyblade? Frantically searching, her head shaking side to side despite the jolts of pain Taylor finally looked up. There, above her was the Keyblade. It spun lazily on top of the dome she was in, like a broken weather vane, spinning aimlessly. Taylor reached for it and for the first time ever, it didn't answer her call.

Taylor's hand dropped weakly and she stared at the Keyblade in confusion and disbelief. Why? Why had her power… her weapon… her friend betrayed her? Would… would her friends always betray… No! Sa… Sa… She… wouldn't. Wouldn't betray…

Crash!

Something large smashed against the barrier in front of her and Taylor fell backwards as Lung shook his head from the impact, ignoring her as he stood back up.

He was back to the same size and form he was in when he threw Taylor through a building, possibly even larger. Two leathery wings, not yet big enough to lift him, flicked out of his back. Taylor pushed herself as far away as she could, her back hitting the solid wall behind her.

One of Lung's eyes flicked to her briefly, before he stomped off towards a large fire, beast, demon thing.

Taylor stared as the two monsters crashed into each other, the beast… Ifrit… Ifrit was even bigger than Lung, which was saying something. His disproportionate claws reached for Lung, his face more animal than human, and one his horns was broken off near the base of his head, the stump looked old and scarred.

The pair clashed, grabbing and slashing at each other with monstrous claws. Ifrit seized Lung, fingers digging into the dragon's shoulders in a spray of boiling blood. Lung roared, driving his head forward to tear great chunks of flesh from the demon's chest, but it wasn't blood that leaked out between Lung's teeth, it was liquid flame, dripping and burning like lava.

Grunting in annoyance Ifrit pushed its claws deeper into Lung until they pierced right through, the demon grabbing the still roaring dragon. Using his new leverage, Ifrit lifted Lung above his head, not even straining at the dragon's weight and slammed him head first into the pavement.

This didn't even slow Lung down as he whipped Ifrit across the chest with his tail, sending the hell demon staggering back. Lung roared as scrambled upright, neck wrenching disgustingly as it healed. Fire exploded around Lung, enveloping him in seething flames. Ifrit laughed, a deep guttural sound as he tackled Lung without a care and the fire…seemed to flow towards Ifrit, sinking into him.

Ifrit started glowing ever so slightly and grew taller, His wounds closing with a hiss like that of boiling steam.

Taylor pushed her hands against the shimmering glass and stared in horror.

Taylor remembered now.

Sabah...

The rage, the pure unfiltered anger she couldn't stop, Taylor had wanted to kill everyone, to burn the world for taking Sabah away from her. There was no lying to herself about it, she wanted to kill everyone but then that… that demon, Ifrit… Somehow she knew that his name was Ifrit. Somehow Ifrit had crawled out from the cracks in the ground, answering her scream, her rage, her desire to destroy; as if rising from Hell, the Devil himself come to walk the Earth.

Taylor recalled the feeling of sudden emptiness, the almost peaceful feeling as her rage left her, the soothing embrace of unconsciousness had taken her. Did she...call this thing? This monster that seemed as eager to tear into Lung as Lung was to claw at him?

Why was she in this dome? Where was everyone else? Was Sabah really...

 **'Quiet, your endless self pity bores me.'** A voice in thundered in her head. Taylor's head slammed back, mouth open in a silent scream as her head twisted, burning from the inside, agony turning her world white. Panting as her vision cleared, Taylor lowered her head again, eye opening to flicker over her surroundings in panic before the voice laughed, rumbling through her head. Taylor flinched, spasming as her head throbbed. Then she saw Ifrit's shoulders move up and down, still chuckling as Lung seemed to grow taller to match the demon.

Taylor had the demon's voice inside her head. Movie references aside, this idea made her realize she was in even more danger than she'd thought.

Lung was bad enough, but now Taylor had brought someone, no something, even worse into the world. And it was apparently telepathic.

Only the Simurgh was capable of such, there were reportedly no other telepaths, and that did not set a good precedent for Ifrit.

"G-get out of my head!" Taylor hissed through gritted teeth, not sure if speaking aloud would get an answer back. Could he hear her voice too, or only her thoughts?

Ifrit replied while getting thrown through the air by Lung, crashing into a fire hydrant, the water boiling instantly into steam as Ifrit stood back up.

 **'You are in my head as much as I am in your's, do not flatter yourself Keyblade Master.'** Ifrit said, his voice making her skull feel like it was splitting open, her brain burning. Worse, his tone when he said master was… mocking. He was… laughing…

Lung's wings spread wide as muscle grew and bone expanded. He roared, great flaps launching him forward towards the demon. Ifrit simply grinned in delight, flecks of magma flying from his jaws, burning all they touched.

Taylor stood, her knees wobbling, legs shaking. Her chest felt like she had inhaled something odd, her breathing not fulfilling no matter how deeply she inhaled. She felt woozy, lost, like… like… She was supposed to be protecting someone… Who was she…

Staggering the last few steps forward Taylor nearly fell, only and arm thrown out to catch herself against the barrier saving her. Spreading her fingers across the barrier, Taylor idly noted it felt smooth and cool, where everything else was unbearably warm; it was nice, comforting. Looking past the rippling barrier she saw Lung finish his charge, wings tearing at the air. Ifrit opened his mouth and a dark fireball shot out with a thundering boom, like the world's biggest cannon. The dark flames hit Lung dead on and exploded. Taylor blinked, surprised there was no flash as she watched Lung veer sideways, thrown by the sudden vacuum and the intense heat that scorched even the dragon's flesh.

"W-who are you?" Taylor stammered while her vision swam. It was so hard to think.

Ifrit leapt at Lung without fear, the Undersiders came into view as they circled around the battlefield, keeping as much space between them and the warring monsters as possible. They placed themselves so as to put the barrier Taylor was trapped in between themselves and the fighting.

 **'I am the one who answered the call.'**

Taylor listened as Ifrit bellowed in delight when Lung began to push him back. There was an odd ringing noise as Taylor turned to see one of Bitch's dogs was pawing at the barrier with interest, Bitch gave a quick chin thrust and she must have said something as the dog stopped. A wave of emotion overcame Taylor, the first truly strong emotion she had felt since she woke up.

It was joy and anticipation.

These… these weren't... weren't her emotions, not even close. Taylor gritted her teeth as her head rippled with pain, feeling as if flames were licking the inside of her skull.

"You're enjoying this?" Taylor asked with shock, gasping as the pain doubled. Taylor closed her eye, teeth grinding as she grimaced. She refused to scream though, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

A wet snapping pop made Taylor open her eye again, breathing heavily through her nose. She saw Ifrit had ripped off one of Lung's wings and was holding it triumphantly in front of him as Lung stumbled back. Shaking himself, blood spraying from the wound the dragon charged back at the demon, his wing stump already bubbling as new flesh began to grow.

 **'This feeling, this air… It is glorious! It has been so long since I have had a chance to get my blood boiling!'** Ifrit said with relish, as if he wasn't already leaking fire instead of blood. He didn't seemed worried about anything, not about his opponent, the area, the people and not even about himself.

The fight was everything.

Taylor wasn't sure who she was thinking about now, Lung or Ifrit. Thinking hurt so much.

A series of ringing noises alerted Taylor to a blindfolded Tattletale, who was knocking on the barrier series of taps and paused.

Taylor hobbled over, walking away from the barrier and across the strange pulsing symbol. Each pulse drove another spike of agony through her empty eye socket and it was all she could do to keep stumbling forward. As Taylor approached the thin sheet of light that kept her prisoner, the Undersiders voices slowly became more audible, though distant and distorted like they were underwater or in Gr… Gru… skull guy's darkness.

"...five minutes okay, then we go, this job went wrong in so many ways." Grue said and Tattletale tiredly nodded.

"Sure, I think we pushed our luck tonight. I'm hoping Keynote can hear us before we go."

"She can, she's in front of you." Bitch grunted, pulling her jacket closer. Tattletale slowly raised her blindfold, a strip of gauze, and peeked at her with a bloodshot eye.

"Jesus Christ, Key, you look like shit." Tattletale joked as the light of an explosion lit up her face

Taylor didn't need to turn around to know who had caused it. Ifrit's joy was singing to her loud and clear, burning inside her head. Lung's roar echoed it disturbingly close.

"T-thanks, you g-... got something useful to say? I'm... not really in the… mood for jokes." Taylor mumbled and slumped forward, falling to her knees. She leant forward, forehead pressing against the barrier, one hand planted on the ground the other on the barrier.

Tattletale followed, kneeling down in front of her, brushing her hand against the barrier over Taylor's, wincing as the light rippled at her touch.

"Not light, not solid, made by the creature. It's feeding off her weapon, weapon is a power source somehow. Can't break with force, not with ours anyway." Tattletale murmured to herself as she took in the light rippling under her fingers.

"What is... this? H-how did I get here?" Taylor demanded weakly, Tattletale said 'the creature', so she assumed Ifrit somehow but she still wanted to know.

"Lung's furry cousin popped out of the ground and this thing appeared after he left the circle. I have no idea what it is, I think it might be a protective shell." Tattletale said with a shrug and stood.

"Listen, I'm being out voted here and to be honest there isn't anything we can really do, so we're leaving before this entire part of the city burns down, I mean I'm surprised the Endbringer sirens aren't already going off." Tattletale said apologetically.

Taylor glared at her.

"Then w-why are you still here?" Taylor spat, feeling the pleasure of anger flow through her. This girl had been nothing but bad news, she brought Lung here! She should die. She should burn! Taylor bet Sabah would…

Taylor stopped, choking for a moment as it felt like her skull had been cut into, pain stabbing through the top of her head.

...Sabah would have told the other girl to get lost. Even now, thinking of Sabah made Taylor feel empty, hollow. Where there had been grief and pain, now there was only a bitter numbness.

Taylor knew this wasn't right. Sabah was dead and she felt… nothing? No anger, no pain, no blame, just... nothing. It was wrong and it made Taylor perk up, alert as she could be with her headache.

The more she tried to think, the more the cloud that seemed to be obscuring her thoughts lifted, the flames inside her skull dying as it became easier to think.

Tattletale smiled, it was a knowing one and Taylor felt the urge to punch her.

"Yeah, about that, before you went nuclear, I was trying to tell you, I don't think Parian is dead." Tattletale said with a grin, almost like the blonde knew what she had been thinking.

Taylor snapped her eye to her in an instant, searching for a hint of a joke.

If there was even one shred of mockery on her face…

Ifrit's voice raked across her thoughts, leaving heat and rage in its wake.

'Shall I burn her, let her ashes be at the mercy of the wind?' Ifrit whispered, his voice just behind her ear. Taylor turned her head panting, but saw nothing.

Was fighting Lung not enough for him, did he have to torment her too? The two were grabbing at each other, tearing flesh apart in sprays of blood and fire, throwing each other every which way in gouts of flame and melting rubble. Tattletale spotted her erratic movement.

"Chill, seriously. Her body vanished, but her mask was barely damaged? It stinks, and Lung isn't that good with his fire… Well he might be, but he doesn't care enough . No, Parian is alive, I just don't know how." The blonde girl exclaimed with frustration. Taylor forced herself back up from her slump so she was kneeling she was face to face with the villainess.

"If you're lying… I will **burn** you." Taylor said,the heat in her mind slipping into her words. Her voice becoming rock solid. The battling monsters crashed into a apartment complex and it toppled down on them.

"I'm not." Tattletale said calmly, looking at her with a speculative gaze.

"You're connected to that demon. You did something just now." The blonde said with an eager tone.

Taylor wished she could slap the Keyblade in her face or something.

"If you're not going to... help then g-go away. If… if she's alive… then we'll t-talk." Taylor answered back. The idea of Sabah… alive.

There was a tingle of emotion in her chest. Joy of her own? Hope? The feeling flittered away before Taylor could get a proper grasp on it. Taylor tried to hold on to it, but it vanished beneath the endless burning in her mind.

"We'll talk soon then." Tattletale shot back with confidence in her prediction, but before she could step away she stopped, frozen.

The space next to her suddenly held Clockblocker, his hand touching Tattletale's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're in a bubble, there's a cute girl here that I know isn't a hero, and Lung is fighting Rover from hell. What's going on?" Clockblocker said in an exaggeratedly pleasant voice as he looked between Tattletale's frozen form, the now tense Undersiders, and Ifrit getting a chunk torn out of him by Lung, the heat of the dragon now completely gone.

Guess he finally noticed it wasn't helping.

"Oh you know, the usual. Cape fights, dead people, Key girl here summons a demon. Typical Monday." Regent called out and twirled a scepter that had been hooked to his belt before. It looked loud and gaudy, which seemed to fit him perfectly.

Taylor blinked at the sudden blur of colour as the rest of the wards approached. Their colourful uniforms clashing with the Undersiders.

Their details were fuzzy at a distance through the barrier, but she could sort of make out who was who. There was red, dark red, silver, and green, … So that… That was... Aegis, Gallant, Vista and Clockblocker who was in front of her. Only Kid Win and Shadow Stalker seemed to be missing, but her dark colours would blend easily into the night.

Taylor wasn't sure if she felt better knowing that they were here, or worse.

It was nice to finally see some friendly faces, but she didn't want any of them near Lung or Ifrit right now.

Especially Ifrit.

"Portunes? Can you hear me?" The green blur came into focus as Vista came near the glass, her voice sounding calm amidst the chaos. The younger girl stumbled as a tremor shook the ground, Taylor turned her head as another wave of Ifrit's emotions washed over her.

Ifrit had smashed Lung into a, hopefully, flat like the one she and Sa… they'd live in together. The whole building came thing toppling down on the two monsters in a series of wrenching crashes. Dust flooded the street and everyone, except for Taylor, suddenly had trouble seeing and breathing, hacking coughs coming from outside the dome.

Taylor blinked, trying to feel something as she saw that not even the dust was filtering into the dome. She still felt empty, hollow except for a rage she knew wasn't her own. Clenching her jaw, she reached for the Keyblade again, pressing her need, her desire, her will into effort. It stopped spinning and wobbled out of balance at the top of the dome.

She tried to push the call further, but a wave of heat broke her focus. Taylor clawed at her head, whimpering as it felt like her brain was boiling inside her skull.

 **'Don't ruin my fun. You're too fragile to be wandering about, like most of your kind.'**

Refocusing Taylor saw Vista had become visible again just in front of her, with one hand covering her mouth to protect against the dust in the air, her visor keeping her eyes safe. The younger girl looked at Taylor and then their was an odd distortion in the barrier in front of her. A moment passed and the the barrier flashed with a brilliant white light and Vista was sent flying backwards.

Aegis caught her without much effort and in the confusion, Tattletale who'd still looked frozen, suddenly shuddered and reoriented herself. Realizing the Wards were here the villainess ran towards the rest of the Undersiders while Clockblocker was distracted by the apparent unseen attack on Vista.

Reaching the Undersiders, Grue hauled Tattletale up to sit behind him on the Hellhound.

Aegis turned towards them, but another Ward, one in silver armor stopped him by grabbing his foot as Aegis went to fly past.

"Stop Aegis. They're terrified, well, those two are anyway, Grue and Tattletale. That one, Regent, doesn't really seem to care and Hellhound is kind of erratic. Trying to fight them won't help right now, I don't think we can hold them and stop Lung at the same time."

Aegis stopped and seemed to think about this, looking back and forth between Gallant and the Undersiders. But, before he could make a call, the Undersiders took off, Bitch's Hellhounds racing off into the dusty murk.

Taylor watched them go, unsure how she felt about them. Taylor didn't like them, but she was sure… sure there was... was more to their actions tonight. Another motive.

But… Taylor didn't exactly care about it, she had trouble caring about anything right now. The burning in her head, the pain… It was all she could focus on, care about.

Realizing she'd closed her eye again Taylor opened to see Vista was already back at the barrier, her face almost touching it as the younger girl stared back at her.

"You going to be okay?" Clockblocker asked, his usually light tone conveying worry as he dropped on hand on his teammates shoulder.

Vista waved him off.

"I'm fine, seriously, we need to get Portunes out of there." She said with a stubborn look on what visible of her face. Clockblocker tilted his head forward, crossing his arms in disapproval but didn't voice his objection.

"Portunes, can you hear us?" Vista asked, then screamed as Ifrit smashed into the other side of the barrier and the whole thing flashed white. The blonde leapt backwards, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the light.

Lung wasted no time as he crashed into the demon, following him in a reckless charge. The second impact made the barrier glow so brightly, that Taylor couldn't see what was happening on the outside anymore. There was a lot of noise leaking through, the combination of light and sound making her head spin and she struggled not to be sick. When the light finally died down, Taylor gaped at what she was seeing.

Clockblocker was straddling Lung's head.

Taylor blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing. The image failed to vanish though. So she just stared at Lung, immobile, the dragon frozen in time. The Villain who had bested her, who had seemed unstoppable, an inferno she could hardly match was beaten.

Clockblocker climbed up the frozen dragon, using scales and wounds frozen mid-regeneration as handholds to reach a better position to hold onto when Lung unfroze. While he climbed, Ifrit was forced back as an airborne Aegis rammed into him at high speed.

Vista was still near Taylor, and regained the white cloaked girl's attention by waving her hand.

Realizing the situation Taylor… She wasn't sure what she felt beyond the hollowness but she knew… knew what she had to do.

"You… You have to leave, all of you, you can't stay here. It's t-too dangerous." Taylor pleaded to the younger girl, who shot her a look.

"You're one of those types, aren't you?" Vista said with a sigh and small grin.

Taylor winced as Ifrit swung at Aegis, the Ward diving out of the way of dark red flames and giant claws. A second swing missed as Gallant shot Ifrit with a pale blue energy bolt, making the demon stumble.

Gallant… he was an empa…. Empa… Emotion thingy… Empath. He was an empath with the ability to shoot bolts of kinetic energy that could also inflict someone with different emotions, if Taylor remembered rightly. Maybe… Maybe he could make her feel something? Something beyond the numbness and the rage? Then an odd thought struck Taylor that made her feel like laughing, just a little.

They were literally trying to kill Ifrit's mood.

'It won't be so amusing when their charred bones snap under my feet.' Ifrit whispered in her ear again, the demon's tone much more dangerous as he belched fire at Aegis. The rust coloured Ward flying out of the way again as fast as he could.

The barrier flashed next to her and Taylor snapped her attention back to Vista once more.

"O-one of those t-types? I'm telling you to r-run, save yourselves, you can't… can't win here." Taylor snapped, gritting her teeth when her temples throbbed.

The Ward in green seemed unbothered by Taylor's words though, or the danger her teammates were in. Instead she shot Taylor a wry smile.

"Yeah, the self sacrificing types. Listen, it's nice that you want to save us, but here's the bottom line. We're heroes. Saving people is what we do. You need to stop panicking every time someone else takes a swing at the villains, it's our job you know?" Vista said with hint of annoyance.

Taylor didn't think their PRT contract covered magic demons, or maybe it did? What did she know of Wards contracts? Either way, Vista wasn't wrong, but if Ifrit killed them, any of them... Then it would be her fault. She was the one who brought him here, his actions were on her head.

Movement caught her attention and Taylor looked up as Clockblocker shifted on Lung to lean forward.

"Short stack is right, have some faith. Big guy here is contained for the moment, so there's one problem solved. Fuzzy Mcfireballs over there won't be nearly as much trouble as Lung." He said with confidence. Taylor frowned up at him as he shifted again.

"You know, scales don't make a good sitting material, it doesn't matter what way I sit on Lung's face here, it doesn't feel good, rubs me the wrong way... A line I never thought I would say." Clockblocker said, muttering to himself at the end.

Vista shook her head and the barrier rippled as it bent slightly, a small hole appeared before it snapped shut. The blonde Ward frowned as she twisted the light again. Aegis flew above Ifrit, who flung a car at him, Gallant took the opening to fire another blast at Ifrit, who seemed to stagger slightly. By way of force or emotion, Taylor didn't know, only that it made her head throb.

"Where is everyone else? A-arm… Armsmaster, Miss Militia? M-Mush can't be th-that bad, I heard he was a joke on PHO?" Taylor asked Vista, the need to know why Mush was more pressing than Lung growing. Why the Wards were here saving her instead of the Protectorate.

"Mush is a joke, but I heard there's a thinker that joined them recently. No details about them, but the Merchant's suddenly pulled out 'Super Mush.' Worse than that, they loaded his body up with all kinds of crap. Mostly explosives, which sounds suicidal until Miss Militia shot one and it rained napalm." Vista explained as she tried to warp another hole for Taylor to escape through.

 **'I can feel the girl messing with the shell. I could end her tiny life form here. These two are a nuisance at best. Would the space witch prove more of a challenge, I wonder? Maybe I'll melt the time mage and resume the fight with the dragon, he was fun.'** Ifrit's voice commented calmly as he ignored Aegis's tackle, shrugging the Ward off as he eyed Vista.

"Don't you dare!" Taylor growled, her eyes locked on Ifrit.

The demon stopped and looked directly back at her, pausing while Aegis tried to find something to grab.

Vista followed her gaze and then looked back at Taylor.

"You're talking to it? Port... is this thing one of your powers?" Vista asked carefully.

Taylor bit her lip and nodded. Ifrit snorted, flames shooting on his nostrils.

 **"You think to command me?"** He said aloud for the first time. Everyone looked at him with various expressions of shock.

Clockblocker was the first to snap out of it and respond.

"Do we give him a treat for speaking? I'm kind'a not sure how to handle this. Port, ideas?" The clock themed boy asked.

Taylor turned her head and blinked up at him, struggling to process the question, then shook her head. Her eye snapped towards Ifrit as he moved closer to her.

"I… I am. I am and I'm telling you to leave them alone." Taylor commanded with as threatening a tone as she could muster.

Ifrit chuckled and the feeling of heat left her head entirely, the burning and pain finally gone. Taylor had a moment of blissful peace... then everything crashed down on to her at the same time.

Anger, grief, hate, fear, loneliness… All her emotions washing through every thought. Taylor collapsed, as her breath suddenly left her, pushed out of her by sheer shock. She curled up, hands wrapping around her head as she struggled not to scream, tears making her vision blurry.

The grief of watching Sabah being ripped away from her bubbled over and began to consume her again. She wanted to scream, to beg and cry and…

No.

No!

Sabah…Sabah was alive. The idea gave Taylor a spark of hope, and even if just a spark, it allowed her to push back the tide of emotion, set aside her grief. It gave her the edge she needed to hold on.

Vista altered space as Ifrit finally grew tired and batted Aegis away. The altered space allowed Aegis to come right back as Ifrit ended up on the other side of the street when he took a step towards Taylor. The rust colored Ward grabbed the demon's unbroken horn and with a lot of effort that made his arms move in an inhumane way, threw Ifrit down the street.

It didn't stop the fire demon's words echoing in her head though.

 **'You would seek to control me, when you can't even control yourself?'**

Taylor gripped her head as the heat returned, once more losing her grip on rational thought as her mind burned.

The demon's laughter drowned everything out. Clockblocker slid further down Lung's snout, keeping one hand on the dragon, his arm bent awkwardly to maintain contact as he leant forward.

"Port, talk to us." He urged at her.

Taylor didn't know whether to say other than 'ow' and 'fuck' so settled for a moan.

Then a clear thought swam across the flames.

"Parian… is alive. Y-you have to find her." Taylor struggled to avoid grunting in pain, thinking was easier now. There was only so much mental demonic torture you could take before you adjusted. The hope taking root in heart didn't hurt either

"She was dead? No one told me that." Clockblocker said accusingly as he turned his head to look at Vista.

"I didn't know either." The younger girl said with a pointed tone and her hands flexed, making another hole in the barrier, bigger than before, until it flashed and closed again. She was getting better at least.

Clockblocker looked out at the street as Ifrit chased Aegis around, fire splashing into buildings as the beast missed him. Most of the older stone and metal buildings didn't catch fire, unlike some of the newer, cheaper ones. They still sagged though, brick and metal melting like candles just from being near the sickly flames.

Aegis sharply turned and flew into a small gap between buildings, Ifrit snapping at his heels.

"Any idea where Parian is?" Clockblocker asked, Looking ever so slightly more relaxed with Ifrit moving out of sight.

Taylor shook her head, wincing as it made her vision swim.

That… That was the question of the year. If she was alive, and Taylor really hoped so, then there weren't that many places she could have conceivably gone.

As far Taylor knew, Parian couldn't fly or teleport.

Though sometimes Taylor had a sneaking suspicion that Sabah actually could; whenever Taylor made food usually.

But if Sabah had been rescued, then it it meant someone else must have reached her, taken her away and hidden her. All within in the span of a few seconds when the flames hit her.

Oni Lee might have been able to do so, Taylor didn't know if the assassin could take others with him. However, even if he could, from what Circus had said Oni Lee should be at home trying to plug the holes the manic clown had put in him. Also, why would he defy his own boss?

Taylor fought through the fire and flames in her head, the haze lifting as she struggled against the demon's influence. Her feelings were coming back stronger than before, her thoughts actually moving instead of being consumed.

No one else had the ability to teleport in Brockton Bay as far as she knew... Maybe a speedster?

That really only left Boco and Velocity, so one of them maybe? Boco wasn't one for kidnapping people and running away as far she knew, besides, he was a giant stuffed toy really. Running into flames would have killed him. It couldn't be Velocity either, the Hero would have returned by now to help the Wards.

The facts didn't add up and nothing she could think of made sense.

But not a lot did right now anyway.

"I… I think someone grabbed her, but I don't know h-how." Taylor said and stood for the first time since she woke up, struggling to her feet.

The world threatened to push her back down, but Taylor pushed the world back, she refused fall!

She'd had enough. Taylor was done being pushed around by the world.

'Dangerous thoughts for someone so weak.' Ifrit murmured, sounding something other than loud since Taylor had first heard him.

"Potential AWOL doll girl, gotcha." Clockblocker said with grin in his voice.

Taylor blinked at him and felt her lips curl. He was joking? Now?! Her friend was gone, lost… maybe… maybe dead and he was joking about it?! Taylor could now understand Vista's complaints about the boy. While he was fun, he could also never take anything seriously and it was now pissing Taylor off. Her friend was missing! Taylor vowed that if she ever got out of here she would strangle him!

"I think if we look near the impact sight we mig-" Taylor began to tell the boy, but before she could finished the sentence,he was gone. Instead, in his place atop Lung was Sabah, standing where the Ward had sat, shouting in the other direction.

"-And I will shove it so far up your backside you'll burp cotton!" Sabah yelled, her fist raised, clenched tight, and being shook in anger. A brown paper bag was over the older girl's head, sliding down slightly.

Then she seemed to realize she was standing on a Dragon's head and promptly slipped, falling towards the ground with a screech.

Taylor watched amazed and horrified as her friend appeared then fell and… felt her jaw drop open.

Sabah had caught herself in mid air, slowly turning herself upright as she now drifted to the ground. Landing lightly on her feet the doll cape turned towards the two girls staring at her in disbelief. Taylor saw the blue eyes through holes cut in the paper bag were blinking rapidly in confusion.

"What the hell?" She muttered and then Sabah took in the sight of the shimmering barrier. The older girl turned her head to look at Taylor, who was still gobsmacked at her friend's sudden appearance.

"Taylor? What are you doing in there?" Sabah asked slowly and touched her hand to the barrier, which rippled at the contact.

Taylor's mouth opened and closed, her lips trembling... but she couldn't speak, couldn't say anything. There was just… there were no words, no expression, nothing she could voice that could convey the feelings that bubbled up inside her heart at the sudden appearance of Sabah. Happiness? To weak. Joy? To brief. Relief? Not enough. There was no word that Taylor could think of that could describe the those feelings and all the others that made her heart lurch.

Sabah was alive.

Taylor threw them altogether, pressing her hands and face against the barrier, and just drank in the sight of the other girl breathing, moving and not burning.

Sabah was alive!

 **'Hope is the most dangerous thing of all.'**

Sabah was alive, Sabah was okay, looking utterly ridiculous in her doll dress and paper bag, but alive.

"Taylor? Can you hear me?" Sabah asked sounding worried.

"She can, I think she's in shock, what happened to Clockblocker? Where is he?" Vista half asked, half demanded as she looked about. Her posture was tense and alert, having gotten to her feet the instant Clockblocker vanished

Sabah looked at the Ward, noticing her for the first time.

"Clockblocker? I didn't see him. I don't even know how I got down here exactly." Sabah said, her head craning up towards one of the rooftops. Taylor and Vista followed her gaze and spotted Clockblocker, visible against the night sky in his white costume, waving his hands, his voice lost in the racket of fire, roaring and sirens in the distance.

Vista made the building bend down until the roof was level with the street, the now empty building offering no resistance to Vista's control.

When Clockblocker reached the ground, he shot towards them in a dead run, his hand outstretched.

"MOVE!" He yelled, sprinting towards… Lung, who was no longer motionless.

Vista let the building snap back to it's rightful place and was ready to push Lung away, but his claws were already moving down towards Sabah. A flick of Lung's tail caught Clockblocker by surprise, his hands failing to grab the appendage as he was sent flying.

Taylor threw herself against the barrier, making the dome ripple violently, but she failed to burst through.

Lung's claws stopped suddenly as another set of claws crashed into his face. The blow sent the dragon flying off his feet and crashing into the wrecked street and tumbling backwards.

Boco landed with a graceful step and chirped at Sabah, who threw her arms around the bird and tried to hug the stuffing out of him.

"Boco, where on earth have you been?" She said, the sound somewhat muffled, as her face was buried in Boco's feathers.

Taylor smiled at seeing the giant bird look confused at the odd reaction, Sabah usually scolded, not hugged him. Taylor felt her own urge to hug the bird that had just dropped kicked Lung, Mog was floating near his friends head, looking confident, the girl on Boco's back looked horrified, Sabah was on the verge of tears, the...

Wait, girl?

Taylor snapped her eyes back to the young, no, very young girl in naught but a pajamas and a coat atop Boco's back.

"Mog?" Taylor asked, as he floated around the dome.

"This… this is one of Carbuncle's tricks, kupo, no wait... It's too rough, too forced." Mog said, sounding more serious than Taylor had ever heard him and ignoring her. Vista was staring at Boco, Boco was staring back.

"Parian, your doll is staring at me." Vista said faintly before she shook her head. Turning away the Ward broke into a run, heading towards the now limping Clockblocker, his twisted leg showing that he wasn't going to be jumping on any more dragon heads tonight.

Lung picked himself out of the destroyed car that finally stopped his tumble, his body language somewhere between angry and apocalyptic.

Taylor wasn't sure how he kept going. Well, she knew how, but she didn't know why he didn't want to just throw his hands up in the air and go home by this point.

How could anyone take all this abuse, and still want to keep going?

If she was Lung, and that was a interesting thought, she would fly home, lock the doors and go to bed.

This fight had no end. Lung would get stronger, Ifrit would eat more fire and Taylor would get even more exhausted.

The girl slid off Boco's back and looked at her, the girl's lips moving silently as if asking a question.

"I think… there's a 50 percent chance that you will die tonight, but I can't be sure." She said slowly.

Great, Boco decides to make a friend, bring them to a fight, and he brought little Miss Negative. Maybe she could make Lung depressed enough to go home and think about his life, it was working for Taylor.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Taylor bent down so she was face to face with the girl, who looked shell shocked, as Vista helped Clockblocker rest against the barrier, meanwhile Lung had spotted Ifrit and was running at full speed after the demon, wings pumping at the air for more speed while he ignored the rest of them, deeming them lesser than Ifrit, the demon being a greater threat to him. Taylor wasn't about to correct him.

"I was running away, because bad people broke into my house, then Mr. Boco saved me." The girl replied looking up at the giant bird, her face brightening as Boco looked down at her, drawn by the sound of his name.

Sabah gasped as she realized there was a young girl here, and shied away. The older girl wasn't good at interacting directly with children. She usually sent dolls, the bigger and fluffier the better, to distract the hordes of kids she would entertain at charities or parties.

Sabah's actual feelings on kids in general, Taylor didn't know. Because as nervous as her friend got around them, she also seemed to like entertaining them, seeing them smile. Just… Well, if any of them started crying...

Crying children and Sabah weren't a bad mix as Taylor had learned, they were catastrophic. From Sabah's work stories Taylor had quickly realized that leaving Sabah alone with any child who had the slightest hint of tears was a recipe for disaster.

"Bad men? You… No. Listen, you need to go somewhere safe. It's too dangerous here." Taylor warned her, hoping that the girl wouldn't back chat her like Vista had and actually listen to her. It was much easier to think now, she could even speak without stuttering Sabah's presence a balm to the rage she could still feel flowing from Ifrit.

Sabah looked at Taylor and she could swear the older girl was almost directly speaking into her mind the word 'hypocrite' was projected so strongly by her look.

Taylor ignored her, it was a pretty decent strategy really since she was untouchable at the moment, trapped inside the bubble as she was. Sabah couldn't poke her in here.

"No! It's not safe anywhere away from Mr. Boco. The numbers say so…" the young girl said, her voice trembling with fear and her face bleak and sweaty as she stared down the street at the flashing police sirens.

Numbers? An explosion rumbled nearby and Taylor had bite back her question. There were more pressing concerns and number one was getting the non-hero child away from the ongoni deathmatch between the dragon and the demon .

"Okay, okay. What's your name?" Taylor asked in a hurry, feeling her head throb slightly with the demon's glee.

"D-Dinah." The young girl, Dinah, said with watering eyes .

Sabah shuffled back at the tone, her eyes widening through the bag holes. Taylor really needed to ask her about that one day.

"Okay Dinah, do you know Vista?" Taylor asked and Dinah nodded, looking unsure of why Taylor was asking. The blurry barrier seemed to have hidden Vista and Clockblocker from Dinah's view, as she didn't look in the Wards direction.

"She's a hero." Dinah said simply and then goggled as Vista appeared around the side of the barrier, having heard her name. A kid's usual reaction to seeing Vista, sometimes Taylor still stared too. In Taylor's experience other capes still felt like celebrities to her, an aura of importance or menace seeming to surround them, depending on if they were a Hero or a Villain.

Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, Taylor focused back on Dinah.

"Well, I need you to go with Vista, do the 'numbers' trust her?" Taylor asked, grasping for any reason to get Dinah away from here. It wasn't safe, Lung or Ifrit could crash into them at any moment, tossed from their melee.

The young girl looked at Vista, who stared at Dinah in horror.

"I should… almost definitely be safe. The numbers are high, 93 percent." Dinah agreed and seemed to relax even more.

Numbers that predicted safety meant the little girl was either crazy or a cape. Taylor didn't think the girl was crazy, she seemed to… sure for that. But that meant she was a parahuman… She didn't want to know what horror Dinah must have experienced to make such a young girl trigger. The idea of someone so young being pushed that far, potentially by being bullied was…

Was making Taylor feel angry.

More, someone attempting to kidnap her suggested cape... And that someone knew about it.

And that made her anger boil!

"Portunes? Why is the mayor's niece here?" Vista asked, attempting to maintain a calm tone, despite the mild panic creeping into her voice.

Wait, Dinah was the Mayor's niece? Who would be stupid enough to attempt kidnapping her?

"I think my bird friend saved her from the 'scary men.'" Taylor said and Boco let out a cheery chirp, staring Vista.

"Parian, can you stop that?" Vista said, sounding sour.

Sabah looked at Vista in confusion, her head tilted to display at as her expression was hidden by the bag.

"Stop what?" Sabah asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

Vista gestured vaguely at Boco.

"This doll, it's kind of creepy with how well it moves, it's almost lifelike." She commented as Dinah slipped a hand into Vista's green gloved one.

Sabah stared at her, not quite sure what to say.

"Sabah doesn't control us, kupo." Mog said as he floated down from where he had been examining the Keyblade. Dinah smiled and Vista promptly freaked.

"Fu… udge, the bat thing talks!" Vista said, stating the obvious, and looking fairly gobsmacked. Clockblocker slowly hobbled around the corner and Taylor was fairly sure he was squinting under his mask, given the way his head was thrust forward.

"It's a bat, fairy, bear thing. Why is there a bat, fairy, bear thing? And why is it talking?" The clock themed Ward asked bluntly and leant against the barrier idly touching his fingers to the glow, the shield flashed and Clockblocker's hand flew off, repelled by an invisible force.

He shook his fingers, hissing like he'd touched something hot.

"Moogle is the word you're looking for." Taylor informed him, slightly amused despite herself, and saw that the part of the barrier where his hand had rested, had now turned into a static gray patch instead of the normal translucent white.

Feeling both brave and stupid, she poked at the patch, and to her surprise her fingers went straight through with no resistance.

"You might want to pull your hand back before your fingers get the world's worst manicure." Clockblocker advised. Taylor snapped her fingers back and stared at them in worry.

"Kupo, you broke the magic!" Mog said in awe, his face close to the static patch.

Clockblocker nodded slowly.

"Yeah, totally what I meant to do, being such a great wizard and all!" He said, sarcasm and smugness practically dripping from his voice, wheezing though it was. The hand held firmly against his side gave a fairly good indication to the source of said wheeze.

"Vista, can you get Dinah somewhere safe? I think she needs a bodyguard right now, someone is after her and I think Dinah's a cape." Taylor said, drawing Vista's gaze.

"Bat fairy, giant bird, fire demon, and now, the Mayor's niece is a cape?" She asked, the Ward sounding one or two steps away from a panic attack… or possibly strangling someone, the two were normally pretty close.

Taylor shrugged.

"Moogle." Mog muttered in the background, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Busy day." Taylor muttered.

Vista shook her head and turned to look at Clockblocker.

"Let's go, you need those ribs looked at, and we need to find Gallant, Aegis too." She ordered, the other Ward shook his head, holding his ribs tighter, and flinched.

If Taylor wasn't stuck in the bubble, and could get the Keyblade to actually come to her, she would have healed him, even with all the horrible puns.

"You go, if Lung and his new boyfriend come back, these two… four? They're toast. I can still freeze them or at the very least, call them ugly, and shatter their self confidence." He said sounding surprisingly casual for someone Taylor suspected had broken ribs.

She knew how painful those were, having had her own broken less than an hour ago.

Vista's mouth thinned and she opened it to argue when Clockblocker cut her off.

"Vista, you really don't have the right to tell others to stop saving people because of injuries, do you?" He said without his usual snarky attitude, giving Vista a fixed stare, managing Sabah's trick of glaring with his eyes concealed.

Vista flinched back like Clockblocker had struck her and without a word she turned,the street pulling in on itself.

The police patrol cars were suddenly only a stone's throw away.

"Don't leave her alone." Taylor told her.

Vista looked at Taylor, trapped in the dome still, and nodded, keeping a firm grip on Dinah's hand.

"Hurry up getting out of there, and go kick some ass, Portunes." Was all Vista said in return, before the street snapped back to normal, Vista and Dinah on the far side.

It was a pleasant thought, that Vista believed in her in like that. Like it was a certainty she'd escape and beat Lung and Ifrit, not a remote possibility or… well 50 percent Dinah had said.

"Girl has the attitude of a bull sometimes." Clockblocker sighed, shaking his head as he tried to keep his ribs from moving.

Mog floated up to him.

"If you're in pain, kupo, then you should retreat." He said as his paw rested on the barrier. The Ward looked at him.

"What kind of hero runs when it gets dangerous?" Clockblocker said, his tone suggesting he was getting a kick out of talking to Mog, the bat, fairy, bear thing.

The Moogle answered without looking up.

"The one's that live."

Sabah rolled her eyes, and knelt down next to Taylor, pressing her hand to the barrier over Taylor's own, ripples spreading from the contact.

"You okay?" Sabah said, floundering for a better opening.

Taylor snorted, both pleased and trying not to cry in relief.

"Y-yeah. How's the weather out there?" Taylor said with a false casual tone, a smile tugging at her lips despite the ongoing chaos. Sabah was alive and she was so happy.

Sabah rolled her eyes and shifted from kneeling to sitting to be as close to Taylor as she could get with the barrier in the way.

"Shush, I'm way out of my element here and you're avoiding the question." Sabah said and stared into Taylor's eye, demanding an answer.

Taylor paused, gulping in nervousness. She… she didn't know. She didn't know how she was, not good probably given her tiredness and aching head. Closing her eye Taylor stopped and took assessment of herself, feeling out injuries subtly and prodding the inferno in her head. After a few seconds, Taylor decided that she was right, she wasn't at her best though she was better than she'd feared.

"I've been better, what about you? You nearly… you nearly… I thought you'd died. I thought Lung burnt you to ashes. You got burnt!" Taylor said, trying not to choke. . Sabah was okay, she was alive and right in front of her. Taylor's voice rose at the end though when she saw Sabah's costume.

Sabah paused, looking down and spotting the hems of her costume were charred, layers of singed cloth shriveled up, and others burnt black. Sabah looked back up and shook her head, shrugging as she did so.

"I still don't know what happened. One minute you look like you're about to scream, then it suddenly got hot and the next thing I knew, I was face to face with this guy, a cape. He was wearing a top hat, but I didn't get a good look, he turned when I landed on the roof." Sabah rambled as she idly stroked her knees, where her white leggings had been torn to show a bad burn where she had landed roughly on the roof, the skin red and raw looking.

"It was a good thing he did, I dropped my mask. So he empties out a… lunch bag and gave me the bag to wear." She said with embarrassment, her eyes clenched shut as if she couldn't bare to even see the ugly paper mask.

"It… uh… looks practical?" Taylor said, pausing briefly with hesitation.

Sabah sighed as she opened her eyes.

"It's a doggie bag, Portunes. It isn't anything, and it smells of turkey. Just… Just ignore it. So how do we get you out of there and why is your Keyblade up there?" Sabah said, abruptly and bluntly changing the topic, Taylor followed her gaze.

"I dunno, I tried calling it, but it won't answer. It isn't listening to me!" Taylor told Sabah, panic beginning to build again. Taylor thrust her hand out and nothing happened, no light and no key, no thrill as the Keyblade answered her call.

Sabah shushed her gently as Taylor began to grow increasingly panicked and frustrated. Mog floated up to it, let loose a yelp and floated back down.

"What has he done? This is terrible, kupo!" Mog said sounding furious, Boco joining in with an angry squawk. Everyone looked up at the moogle as he floated over towards Taylor.

"Ta-" Mog began, but Sabah coughed loudly and glared at Mog, who nodded furiously.

"Right, Keynote, do you feel something in your head, kupo? Like something that isn't normal?" He asked with a serious tone, that Taylor hadn't heard from him before. It was odd enough that she let the Keynote comment slide.

"Fire. I feel like t… I feel like here is a fire in my head, like my brain is burning." Taylor answered softly, and somewhat ashamed, as if admitting it made her weak.

Mog started to shake with fury, his fur bristling in anger.

Taylor noticed, shrinking back slightly. She had never seen Mog angry before and… she didn't like angry people.

"Ifrit! He's… he's almost broken the taboo, kupo. Lord Alexander will be furious!" Mog said, spitting like a cat as his anger rose. Everyone stared at the usually quite jovial Moogle.

"Lord who?" Clockblocker asked sounding bemused, and Mog answered him without actually paying him any attention.

"Lord Alexander is the embodiment of the heavens, stars and protection, kupo, his will alone is enough to bring salvation or damnation." Mog said as he leaned in to take a closer look at Taylor.

"Right him. Is he a nice embody thingie of the heavens and stars who may or may not ruin everyone's day?" Clockblocker said, his question tinged with humour, but he was nevertheless paying very close attention to Mog now.

Boco wandered over and nuzzled Sabah, her paper bagged head to be more precise. Sabah smelling like a bird was inspiring nurturing feelings from Boco it would seem. Or perhaps he was just worried.

"Lord Alexander is fair." Mog said with a shrug and then nodded to himself.

"Keynote, Ifrit is drawing strength from you, and the Keyblade, kupo. The seal you're standing on is his crest and usually this bubble is made to protect the summoner, for cases when they aren't fit to fight themselves, kupo. It's not normally used without a good reason. Ifrit has reversed some of the seals key components though…" Mog said and flew off to a rounded part of the crest that might have looked like a horn.

"This part controls power exchange between summoner and summon, kupo. He's reversed it so he gets to control the energy flowing between you both. Without you supplying him with energy, kupo, he would fade from this World. This is one step down from outright human sacrifice, kupo!" Mog shouted and rammed the barrier, where he bounced off. He didn't let it stop him though rammed it again.

Seeing Mog attacking the barrier Boco let loose a shrill screech and stepped forward. Lashing out, the giant bird kicked the barrier, the light flashing brightly. Boco kicked it again and again. Every time the dolls hit it, the barrier would repel them, a ring like a gong being struck accompanying their attacks.

 **'That feeling…'**

"Stop it, you're going to hurt yourselves!" Sabah cried as Mog teetered in the air. A moment later he dropped. Luckily Clockblocker caught him, wincing as his ribs were jostled painfully. Boco stopped kicking and let out a frustrated screech, his leg shaking slightly when he stood on it.

"You okay little dude?" Clockblocker asked and Mog looked up at him, red pom-pom bouncing.

"I'm fine, kupo. I keep forgetting I'm not my usual self." Mog muttered and floated up slowly.

"Keynote, this barrier is also reversed on purpose, kupo." Mog explained as he put one paw on the white light.

"It feeds on your feelings of helplessness and fear, kupo. If you can pull yourself together, you'll break it, kupo, I think." He said sounding a little unsure. Practical magic wasn't his strong suit, as he had mentioned before.

There was a roar and then Gallant came running round the corner as fast as he could, close to the destroyed studio.

He looked a little toasty, his once pristine armor now bearing black scorch marks. Gallant came to a stop near Clockblocker and when he spoke he was clearly trying to sound professional and in control. Though the slight timbre of fear in his voice and the panting for breath ruined the effect somewhat.

"They're heading this way, the demon suddenly stopped and glared in this direction, it looked furious. It was making its way here when Lung tackled it again, but that won't stop it for long." Gallant wheezed out, the panic in his voice very real. As if summoned by his words Ifrit came tearing around the corner at such a rapid pace that he was tearing gouges in the concrete.

"Kupo, he's already absorbed so much energy. I can feel it from here." Mog said and Boco puffed up his feathers and made a goose like honking noise. Sabah stood and stared at Ifrit, eyes widening.

"That thing… I... I can feel it it." Sabah whispered to herself, but she was close enough for Taylor to overhear. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked, maybe help would arrive or Mog would float Ifrit away, or… or something like that, Taylor thought, attempting to be optimistic, trying to follow Mog's advice as best she could.

Then Lung turned the corner, chasing Ifrit. The dragon's body was now positively bursting with muscle, plated in silver scales snout to tail tip, fangs and claws gleaming as fire ignited down his back. There was no humanity left in the draconic visage hunting down the demon.

Okay things were bad, but… but they could be worse? It could always be worse, Taylor tried reasoning.

Lung flapped his wings and suddenly shot forward, tackling Ifrit from behind, sending both of them hurtling towards the barrier, where Clockblocker, Gallant and Sabah were. Mog and Boco jumped on top of the barrier to get a better view of Ifrit and Lung.

Optimism clearly wasn't working here, so Taylor tried the next thing on the mental checklist: common sense.

"MOVE!" Taylor yelled, snapping Sabah out the state of transfixed terror she'd been stuck in. Clockblocker was looking around, his body language tense and worried, his ribs making running as good as impossible for him.

"Gallant, bollard tactic!" He finally barked and Gallant groaned.

"I hate this one." Gallant muttered but stood up, turning to face the onrushing monsters and spread his arms. As Lung and Ifrit rapidly drawing closer Clockblocker froze him and pulled Sabah close to him, standing directly behind Gallant's now inviolable form.

The two monsters of fire and rage crashed into Gallant, Ifrit first taking the brunt of the impact And then Lung, the dragon being unable to slow down as he rammed into the back of the demon. Gallant's form didn't budge an inch as Lung and Ifrit bounced back, roaring in pain and frustration.

Suddenly, there was a man standing near Lung, the space near him warped and a box of odd silver grenades appeared near him, Vista briefly appearing with the delivery and then she was gone. The red suit with the racing stripes and his sudden appearance seemingly out of nowhere made him pretty easy to identify.

Velocity.

As lung grappled with Ifrit on the ground, he picked up two of the grenades and threw them at the brawling monstrosities.

When they hit the mass of rolling flesh, they hissed like a gas grenade and suddenly the beasts were covered in a yellow foam.

There was sudden silence as the foam took both Lung and Ifrit by surprise.

Then the foam began to bubble, Velocity began to run then blurred, turning into a red streak before he appeared next to Clockblocker near the the barrier.

"It's never that easy, is it?" Velocity asked rhetorically and a resigned tone.

Taylor had never been so happy to see a stranger in her life. She knew of Velocity, she'd seen him on tv and posters, but he was still an unknown element to her.

"You taking over?" Clockblocker asked eagerly.

Velocity shook his head, sounding a little frustrated as he replied.

"Distraction and back up since you lot charged in. Dragon is sending some mechs and a special helper, they're the lynch pin in stopping Lung apparently. In the meantime, we've been told to hold out and try not to die." He said with a sigh and looked up at Boco and Mog.

"So, question time while we wait on this 'helper', unless you think you can tag them Clock?" Velocity said.

Clockblocker shook his head.

"I've got at least two broken ribs here, so I think I'll just sit here and moan quietly thank you." Clockblocker answered with a self deprecating chuckle, despite the pain.

Sabah said nothing, trying to keep her paper bag as unnoticed as she could manage.

"Right. Anyway, so… who's the fire dog thing and why is there a giant bird, and a… flying koala? That on top of a bubble dome with a giant spinning key on it, and who is that trapped inside it?" Velocity asked, sounding completely at ease with what he was seeing, even as he rattled off the absurd sounding questions.

"Simple answers are, in order: Portunes pet or something; Parian's pets or something; I don't know; and that's Portunes." Clockblocker answered him with another grin.

"I not a pet, kupo! I'm a Moogle." Mug huffed from where he was hovering over by Sabah side, where he'd retreated to when Ifrit charged.

"You look like something kids would want for christmas." Velocity answered and Mog deflated at his words, his pom-pom drooping.

"I can be cute and respected, kupo…" Mog said glumly.

The pair of juggernauts were once more engaged in their brawl, now dangerously close and deafeningly loud.

As they tumbled closer Mog shot forward, his pom-pom glowing a furious red and Lung suddenly found himself floating above the ground, aloft without aid of his wings. Lung flapped his wings, beating at the air, but only succeeded in moving himself backwards a bit.

Ifrit smirked and poked Lung with a finger, without any grip on the ground, Lung floated off further backwards. The dragon roared in fury at the action and began to slash in every direction, limbs flying everywhere as he tumbled, slashing and burning everything in reach, trying to catch whatever was holding him up. Snarling as his spinning turned him towards the barrier Lung shot a fireball at the barrier in anger, but like iron to a magnet the fire was draw towards Ifrit, who glowed as the flames hit him, wounds sealing up and the veins beneath his skin glowing like magma.

 **"Tch, and I was having such a good time too."** Ifrit grumbled as he turned to face Mog, his face twisted, half snarl, half leer. Mog didn't seem threatened though and Boco lined up next to him, adding his own glare to the mix.

"Ifrit, explain yourself, kupo." Mog demanded without a shred of hesitation, to the beast that was Matching Lung blow for blow. Boco squawked a demand of his own, unintelligible, but Taylor knew it was a voice… One she just couldn't understand yet.

The battle came to a pause, almost quiet as everyone stared at the interaction between the espers, Lung's inability to actually seem to hurt them at that moment giving everyone a welcome bit of breathing room.

 **"Explain? To whom? A pair of the lowest class Espers in the space between?"** Ifrit snorted in amusement at his own words.

Mog bristled, Growing even angrier than he already was.

"That doesn't matter, kupo, you're breaking the taboo!" He yelled and Ifrit smiled, his mouth a pit full of fangs.

 **"Breaking, is not the same as broken."** He answered before he flicked Mog with one of his large claws.

The Moogle sailed back through the air and lost his balance, hitting the ground and bouncing. Boco screeched and jumped, kicking Ifrit in the face, lifting the demon off his feet.

Sabah screamed as she watched Mog fly and Boco jump, Taylor hit the barrier again, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and twinging of her ribs.

"It's official, I have no idea what's going on." Clockblocker said as the chaos erupted once more.

Velocity, taking this all in and processing what he saw in what seemed a like second, moved. He dashed past Ifrit in a red blur and stopping to return to normal speed as he barreled into Lung, pushing the weightless dragon even further away as Ifrit, flying backwards from Boco's kick, crashed into the ruins of the studio.

As Velocity fell back to a safer distance after his charge, Lung screamed something so garbled that Taylor was sure not even Lung himself knew what he was saying at this point. The dragon seemed beyond words now, just… noise. The noise of a raging beast.

When Boco landed his claw looked a like it was smoking from the impact, as if the cloth that made him had been burnt. Boco let loose another noise, but this time it was less like a bird and more like a predator. A screech Taylor would have thought belonged to a dinosaur.

Mog struggled out of Sabah's grasp, little wings pumping furiously as the studio ruins glowed ominously through the dust and smoke.

"Kupo, I'll show him low class. Let me go. Let me go! I'll show him!" Mog yelled in anger as Boco was forced to dodge, darting away as a huge dark red fireball impacted where he had been standing.

Ifrit walked out glowing the ruins of the Studio, rubbing his cheek. The demon spoke as he slowly walked closer.

 **"As fellow Espers, I will give you one chance, and only one. Fade away, run, hide, cower behind whatever lord you feel loyalty to. There is nothing here for you anymore. This Keyblade Master is nothing, less than nothing. She is one who would doom us all with her weakness. She is pathetic."** Ifrit said and Taylor felt her head burn hotter with every word.

Each word made her eyes pulse harder and harder, her entire skull alight with pain.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Taylor felt like her eye was melting, dripping down her cheek… Or were those tears? She bent over, curling like she had been sucker punched. She fell, tumbling over and onto the ground as Ifrit siphoned more of her energy away, if what Mog said was true.

Mog flew off then and landed on Boco who kicked his feet at the ground like an angry bull getting ready to charge.

Then through the haze of pain Taylor heard a voice. One she couldn't ignore, so… so she… she...

"Taylor, look at me. Please." Sabah whispered again and Taylor dragged her eyes up, tears of pain running down her cheek. Sabah looked her in the eye, a solid look that pierced the darkness of her hood. Now, as Sabah looked at her, even the paper bag seemed... serious.

"You are important. Do you understand?" Sabah asked softly and Taylor shook her head.

She… She wasn't important. She wasn't! Her… her purpose… She was supposed to help over people. Protect them. Protect Sabah. Sabah was important, not...

"Enough of that! I didn't risk my neck, fighting Lung, Oni Lee or anything else that's happened tonight for a nobody. For someone who doesn't matter. I did it for my friend, some very important to me. Maybe you've heard of her? Portunes the hero? You need to get it together Portunes. If this what happens when you get angry, then you need to learn some control and tell this stupid. Ugly. Animal. To shut up!" Sabah said, her soft tone growing louder and louder until by the end she was shouting.

Taylor stared up at her agape and then swallowed hard.

"Y-you got angry w-when you thought I died." Taylor panted out raggedly.

Sabah shook her head and stood.

"Yeah, but I don't summon ether monsters when I get pissed." She said and put her hands flat on the barrier down near Taylor's face. Looking at the soft tan fingers normally hidden by white gloves Taylor swallowed hard, then put her hands under Sabah's.

Not touching, but perfectly in line across the barrier.

Sabah slowly pulled her hands up, sliding them slowly up the barrier. Taylor followed them, pulling herself first to her knees and then to her feet up to keep up, to keep her hands together with Sabah's.

Sabah's hands let her focus, let her ignore the demon in her head. Sabah was her life line and Taylor grabbed hold of her.

There was a crash in the far off distance as Lung finally found himself free of his altered gravity prison.

"Portunes, I need you to believe in yourself. You brought that demon here, no one else and that means you can send it back. Without you, he is nothing. I can feel it, almost see it. I can feel that even now he's trying to take energy from you, but you have so much." Sabah said and Taylor knew she was smiling.

"I can't control him, please listen, I'm not that strong!" Taylor pleaded with her. Ifrit was right. Emma was right. She was nothing, just an ugly, pathetic, useless loser that...

Sabah shook her head, her voice cutting across Taylor's thoughts.

"You don't even know it, do you? I can't believe I've been so blind to it for so long. You have so much power, it's beautiful, you're beautiful. You're being drained by Ifrit, powering this barrier and on top of that, even through this barrier that's keeping us apart, you're giving me energy as well." Sabah said with a laugh, her voice practically smiling.

Taylor mind went blank though as she heard what Sabah called her. The same words repeating, ring through her mind.

'You're beautiful.'

Sabah thought she was… Beautiful?

Sabah thought she was beautiful.

Ifrit roared and threw a car at Sabah which was intercepted by Boco, who's kick almost tore the car in two.

"I'll show you." Sabah said and her voice was… alive. Taylor had know Sabah for nearly five months now and thought she knew the girl pretty well.

This tone though, this tone that rang with confidence, so sure and firm was one that she'd never heard Sabah use before. Absolute believe in herself.

Sabah's hands suddenly flex and huge cracks formed in the barrier, spreading out from her hands to cover the entire dome. Sabah gritted her teeth and pushed again. Taylor felt the fire in her head give way to something soft, something pure. A gentle warmth that embraced her instead of burning.

Sabah.

The barrier let loose a shrill noise and shattered above Taylor, raining white shards of glass that blinked out like stars around her. The Keyblade clattered down next to her and Taylor carefully picked it up, the soft glow it released making her feel safe. Then her other hand was clasped and Taylor looked up as Sabah pulled her back up.

Sabah who made her feel safer than even the Keyblade, which at first surprised Taylor, but then as Sabah pulled her into a close hug, she decided she didn't mind.

"This is extremely gay, just so you know." Clockblocker said calmly.

They both turned and looked at him.

"What? I'm not judging." He said defensively.

Taylor frowned at him, even if the effect was hidden by her hood.

"I'm not a lesbian." Taylor said confused.

Clockblocker stared at her, even with his face covered, like how Sabah glared.

"...Really?" He asked surprised.

Before Taylor could ask him to what he meant by that, the seal below them flickered and vanished, like a light turning off, startling them all.

Mog floated over and spoke with awe in his voice .

"You broke the summoners barrier, kupo. Parian... you're leaking magic!" Mog exclaimed and Sabah looked down at her hands.

"I feel it, Mog. I can feel this warmth flowing through me." The older girl said and Taylor looked at her, seeing no obvious tell. Mog did, however and was floating around her in excitement.

"A source, you've become a source! Me and Boco can feel it, kupo!" He said, while Boco rushed at Ifrit again.

The demon was charging forward when he stumbled suddenly, giving the barrier a stunned look as in broke and faded.

Ifrit roared and he glowed differently than he had been before. Boco cried a warning, which made Mog turn around sharply and fly back towards Sabah.

"He wouldn't, kupo! He'll destroy everyone in the street!" Mog cried out.

Taylor and Sabah both looked at Mog wide eyed shock. Taylor grabbed Sabah ready to run and then paused, stopping her retreat. What would she do about Clockblocker? She was a hero, and even if he was one too…

"Hey, not a problem, just go. I'll be fine." Clockblocker said with false cheer, clutching at his side.

Taylor hesitated, unwilling to just abandon someone. Because even if he was a hero… She was supposed to save him too. Nodding to herself to confirm her resolve, Taylor turned her head and was about to direct Sabah to take Clockblocker under one arm and she would take the other one, when a noise rumbled across to them making them all stop.

Then they all heard Ifrit roar and turned just in time to see him leap into the air. Mog shouted as he latched onto a nearby street light.

"Grab something, quick, kupo!" He said as Ifrit hands glowed and twin dark fireballs appeared and quickly grew to impressive size.

Ifrit threw them both downwards, and they slammed together as they hit the street.

 **Boom**

The resulting explosion unleashed a huge pillar of fire, flames roaring into the sky. The flames were so hot that Taylor felt her tears instantly evaporate and her face begin to burn, stinging like sunburn.

Mog's advice of grabbing a hold of something suddenly made sense as a powerful vacuum began to pull them towards the growing firestorm, caused by the hot air rushing upwards into the sky and being swallowed by the flames.

Without a warning, Clockblocker let himself slide in front of the two girls and froze his costume, his free arm wide, the other still clutching his ribs.

Both Taylor and Sabah hit him and grabbed hold of the white Ward's frozen body.

"You know..." Clockblocker said loudly over the rushing wind, startling Taylor, whose ear was near his head, back against his chest.

"Aren't you frozen?" She yelled and Clockblocker might have tried to nod, she couldn't really tell.

"Costume only, can't freeze myself, but like I was saying, the one time I have two girls clinging to my body, I'm too hard to move." He joked and Taylor rolled her eye so hard, she could practically see herself thinking.

Boco's claws, dug deep into the concrete and began to carves gouges into the street as he strained against the pull of the inferno which drew him ever closer.

Suddenly Lung flew over them all, wings pumping as he actually pushed himself faster into the inferno rather than resisting.

Taylor saw his shadow enter the bright funnel and shoot up, hit by the raging hell winds. Ifrit landed with a crash and buried his clawed hands into the street below him. He bellowed as his muscular arms bulged with effort, flames spurting from his arms as his skin itself tore with the strain, then a massive chunk of the street in front of him cracked and was lifetd up. Ifrit heaved and sent the colossal rock flying up, smashing into Lung, destabilising and detonating the fire funnel.

The entire inferno seemed to explode then, contracting towards and shooting away from the impact point. The force seemed impossibly strong, the winds and heat scroching even from here a few hundred feet below. The explosion sent Lung veering off into the distance trailing smoke and embers, his wings torn to shreds.

Ifrit watched Lung until the dragon was out of sight, still hurtling towards the bay. The demon then turned back, glaring at the rest of them. Taylor stood and dragged Sabah up with her, Clockblocker was still frozen and inviolable.

"What the fuck is happening?! Was that Lung?! I can't turn!" Clockblocker demanded, sounding like it was killing him not to see the detail

"Why didn't he aim at us?" Sabah said, sounding winded and panicked.

Mog answered as he came closer.

"He needs Keynote, without her, he fades." Mog said simply before Boco snapped at him.

"Wark, wark." Boco said and Mog stared at him.

"You want to do what, kupo?"

"Wark, kweh!" Boco replied and looked at Sabah, who took a step back at his sharp look. Mog mulled over his words.

"It could work, but the both of us? It would be dangerous, kupo." He muttered as Ifrit stared at his hands, his body shrinking. That last attack drained him of energy he was no longer taking from Taylor.

Taylor had to admit to feeling a little bit of vindictive glee as she thought about Ifrit feeling worried.

"Wark."

"Agreed, kupo" Mog said with a nod. Mog floated over to Sabah.

"We have an idea. It might be enough to help you out, kupo." Mog started as Ifrit rushed at them, the demons face twisted with rage.

Taylor gritted her teeth and began to rush forward to meet him, but was stopped as Boco stepped in front of her.

"Wha… Boco! Move!" Taylor demanded.

Boco just squawked at her, then Mog pulled her back by the hood.

"You can't fight, Kupo. you'll just feed him more energy. Hey you, Clockmucker!" Mog shouted out.

"Clockblocker." The frozen Ward corrected.

Mog ignored him.

"I need to borrow your energy. It won't hurt." Mog requested as Ifrit stopped, suddenly wary at their lack of counter attack.

Clockblocker made a sound of interest.

"Why do you need it?" Clockblocker asked and then heard the crunch of Ifrit's claws as the demon stopped staring and began approaching them again, a little more cautiously this time.

"You know what, just take it, have as much as you need." He said quickly.

Mog nodded and his pom-pom glowed red and then suddenly Clockblocker unfroze, falling to the ground with a groan.

Taylor raised the Keyblade and the green flash of cure washed over him, making him stop shaking.

"Okay, that is awesome, thanks." Clockblocker said feeling his ribs, wincing as he prodded a sensitive one.

Boco rushed forward with Mog quick on his tail feathers as the chocobo leapt. In response Ifrit raised both arms in a block, anticipating a kick. When none landed the demon looked up as Boco hovered in the air, wings fluttering desperately.

"STOPGA!" Mog said flying close to the ground, getting close as Ifrit's attention was directed upwards. An ethereal clock with spinning hands appeared above the demon, the hands slowing down, before stopping altogether.

 **"DAMN YO-"** Ifrit froze mid roar and Boco landed. The bird then kicked Ifrit in the face a few times for good measure as the hands on the clock slowly began to turn again, picking up speed.

"We don't have much time, kupo, Keynote! Hit him and keep hitting him, kupo, the hits will affect him all at once when the spell wears off, Parian come over here, kupo." Mog commanded and then Velocity was suddenly back again.

"Clock, you've been ordered back, you're too injured to risk being in the field any more." Velocity said with grim tone.

Clockblocker nodded.

"I guess I was pushing my luck, where's Aegis? I haven't seen him since he lead those two off." The Ward asked as he began to move towards the flashing lights.

"Lung got him, he's currently in two pieces, and while both are still moving..." Velocity's voice trailed off as he blurred into a normal run, carrying Clockblocker away for medical help.

Wherever he was ordered back as well was left unsaid.

Taylor grimaced at that description and turned to look at Sabah. Mog and Boco stood on either side of her and both were glowing. Still, she had a job to do. She was supposed to...

Any thought of hitting Ifrit went out her mind as Sabah began to glow too.

"What's happening?" Taylor asked, hoping someone beside Boco would answer.

"These dolls aren't are our true form, kupo, we Espers aren't easily defined. Over the times of great challenge _and strife, we've taken many different forms and as many different names, kupo. On worlds with loose rules or no previous focus form, such as this World, with enough magic behind us, it's possible to conjure one of those forms, kupo. To bring our pasts into the present."_ Mog said and began to glow brighter. Boco warbled softly on the other side of Sabah, who looked a little panicked.

"Then why do you need me?" Sabah asked, as the older girl too began to float.

 _"You are a source, kupo, a new born spring of mana in this otherwise magically barren world. With your new reserves, we have more options, with you we might be able to slow him down."_ Mog said and to Taylor's eye, he began to break apart at the bottom, unraveling into thin golden strands from his feet upwards.

"Ifrit?" Sabah asked as Boco began to unravel as well.

 _"No, kupo, Taylor must fight her demons, or she will never be free of him otherwise, kupo. We will give her that time."_ Mog said, somehow, as he was nothing more than a golden ball of light surrounded by string. Boco vanished quickly as well.

"Mog? Boco? What's happening to you?" Taylor asked, worried for her friends. She'd nearly lost them once with Sabah's death, to lose them now even if Sabah was alive…

Then the golden lights began to circle Sabah slowly, gaining speed as they orbited the floating, glowing girl.

 _"We are using our connection to Sabah, kupo, we connecting to her on the deepest level. We are some of the lowest Espers in the space between, but together, there isn't anything me and Boco can not do! And with Sabah, we're only going to be even better!"_ Mog yelled, sounding ecstatic, his ball of light, slightly darker in shade than Boco's spun faster, the pair almost becoming rings of light as they moved faster and faster in their orbit around Sabah.

 _"We will protect her. I promise, please leave the fell dragon to us."_ A voice she hadn't heard before spoke from Boco's orb. The voice was smooth and happy. Taylor blinked at the spinning light and so did Sabah.

"Boco? Is that... you?" Sabah asked after a pause.

A laugh rang out.

 _"Yes, I guess you've not heard me like this, it is hard to speak human tongue with a beak. My voice seems to always catch you humans off guard when I do speak, it's rather odd."_ He said and Sabah covered her eyes as the dust and debris began to swirl around her.

 _"Now go, Ifrit won't be under that spell for long, Espers aren't easy to contain. Trust us, kupo, and don't try and beat him with your feelings, he can feed off that."_ Mog insisted and Taylor gripped the Keyblade and nodded.

She turned and ran. The clock above Ifrit began to crack.

Even when there was an enormous light behind her, Taylor kept running towards Ifrit, her trust in her friends the only thing keeping her gaze forward. Taylor leapt as the clock shattered above Ifrit.

 **"-OU!"** Ifrit finished, Realizing what had happened the demons blazing eyes darted around until they snapped on to Taylor who had leapt above him, the Keyblade already coming down in an overhead strike, rose head glinting.

Ifrit threw his entire weight behind a fist aimed at Taylor, meeting the Keyblade head on.

 **"The Keyblade 'Master' has finally deemed me worthy of attention has she?"** He mused as he pushed Taylor back forcefully, the Keyblade doing no damage to his bare skin. Taylor felt the heat trying to creep back into her head, but pushed it down with ease. The words still ringing in her head.

You're beautiful.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long. I was locked up and being used like battery for some flaming asshole, wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Taylor snarked as she back flipped mid-air, landing smoothly.

Ifrit was about to respond when his gaze fell on something behind Taylor's head and he froze, out of shock rather than time magic this time.

 **"It can't be..."** He said in a faint voice. Ifrit took a step forward and Taylor pointed the Keyblade at him.

"Stop." She commanded and to her surprise, he slowed. Ifrit looked down at his feet and then to her, rage filling his voice as he spoke.

 **"You dare command me?!"** Ifrit roared.

But Taylor stood unafraid, the light shining on her from behind filling her with the feeling of comfort, the same warmth of Sabah rippling all around her. Taylor felt her lips quirk as she realized how she must look to Ifrit, the light from behind transforming her into a glowing silhouette, one striking a heroic image, standing tall with sword in hand.

"I dare." Taylor said quietly but firmly and moved faster than she could ever remember having done before. And this time when her Keyblade met Ifrit's desperate swing, she smashed his arm backwards, throwing the beast off balance. She followed it up with a swipe at his legs, smashing a knee and making it buckle, Ifrit falling to the ground as his leg collapsed.

She backed off, but he didn't try to set her on fire. Mog had said Ifrit needed her to sustain himself, so he was likely holding back to conserve his power with her no longer fuelling him. Taylor, however, had no such need and had no intention of showing mercy.

The glow from behind her suddenly died down and Ifrit stared, not bothering to swipe at Taylor any more, his attention fully focused the events unfolding behind her.

 **"A true materialization on such a barren world?"** He said, his claws clenched tightly with some unknown emotion.

Taylor wanted so badly to fall back, to turn her head to look, but...

'Trust us.' Mog had said and that was what she would have to do. She would believe in her friends as they believed in her. Taylor rushed forward and at the same time she spotted a figure break through the clouds above.

It was the draconic figure of Lung, with his four wings outstretched, looking almost as big a truck, he was an armor plated and winged menace, his neck bulging as he strained to grow even bigger. The dragon dived at Ifrit claws bared to strike, the moment he had a clear shot at the demon.

Taylor felt herself wanting to dodge aside or run, it was the sane thing to do, but Taylor needed to buy Sabah and Dragon didn't know what either one would do, but she had to trust them and… She trusted Sabah at the very least.

Taylor dashed forward and used Ifrit as a springboard, launching herself into the air. Tucking into a roll for speed, Taylor uncurled and threw the Keyblade at Lung, raid style. Lung in turn, swerved to the side, twisting in a desperate roll to avoid Melody's vicious sting. This threw the dragon's trajectory off, forcing him to take a second to redirect his path when he finally stopped his roll.

Taylor landed and rolled backwards as Ifrit attempted to wrap his claws around her. The relatively slow movement and the lack of muscle flexing showed Taylor that Ifrit's intent was to grab her, not crush her. So, at least only one of her opponents would kill her. That was one positive at least.

Lung landed on her other side of Taylor, putting her between the two brutes. Lung tried moving his hulking body aside as he heard the Keyblade return with its distinctive whistle, roaring as Ifrit leaped forward, bounding toward Taylor, eager to continue his fight with Lung.

Taylor let the Keyblade fly over her, willing it to continue past her. It obeyed.

It smacked into Ifrit's face, where it bounced off into Taylor's waiting hands as she spun before shooting back up into the air. Lung slashed at her as she jumped and Taylor turned around in the air and blasted Lung with Ice, the action pointless, but reassuring all the same. Still, it bought her precious seconds to land on Lung's momentarily blinded head and roll down along his back and past the wings, leaping off to land on safer ground.

Lung turned, not managing to see her despite his elongated neck. The dragon tried to set the air on fire to hit what he couldn't see as Taylor darted about to stay behind him, but Ifrit was on him, healing his smashed face with Lung's flames.

Both beings smashed together then, grappling like demented sumo wrestlers, before Lung slammed Ifrit down before picking him up despite the demon's struggles and throwing Ifrit at Taylor. She was about to dive into a dodge roll when she was promptly picked up and carried away by a blonde girl.

"Woah, close call. You always stand around and wait for the last second before trying to run?" Glory Girl said as she place Taylor down to the side of the road, next to the still frozen Gallant.

"I wondered why he wasn't answering his phone." She said dryly knocking on Gallant's helmet.

Taylor stared at the blonde heroine. Glory Girl aka Victoria Dallon was part of of the famous, in Brockton Bay at least, New Wave. The family of heroic capes who chose to forego a secret identity, to try and usher in a new way of being a cape. It didn't take from what Taylor remembered.

Most of New Wave, if not all, had some form of light based powers and wore no masks. Like Glory Girl in front of Taylor, who had her face bare and unblemished. Though Panacea, Amy Dallon, was the odd one out, wearing a half mask on her lower face and having healing powers that cured cancer on a bad day and regrew legs on a good one.

As Taylor stared at her, she felt herself drawn to look harder at Glory Girl, but other than that, felt nothing. She had heard that Glory Girl had some kind of Shaker affect to make people like her or fear her. Maybe Taylor just felt too relieved to see help to feel anything else?

Glory Girl was a bombshell in white and Taylor was certain she herself looked like brick wall that some hobo had puked on just standing next to her, and not just because she had been thrown through a building either.

The girl looked amazing and Taylor thought genetics were unfair. She'd… well, not kill, but do unspeakable things to look like Glory Girl on a bad day.

Ifrit pushed past Lung and ran at Taylor, his anger at her freedom and ability to move surpassing his battle lust for Lung.

Glory Girl didn't even blink, she just charged and met him half way, her body glowing as she smashed into Ifrit, lifting him off his feet. Lung, who had been chasing the demon, was surprised to find that his maw was suddenly filled with Ifrit's mane.

Glory Girl retreated starting to smirk and then frowned at her hand, which had light scorch marks on her skin, and she had moved away before the heat could truly begin to hurt her.

"Okay, so punching fire capes might not be the best idea without my shield…" She muttered.

"Glory Girl, you okay?" Taylor asked and moved closer, Glory Girl nodded.

"I got a good healer on tab, I can afford a few scrapes, but I don't think I actually did much damage, just sorta pushed dog boy around. Keynote, right?" She asked and Taylor opened, and then closed her mouth, with a resigned sigh she spoke.

"Yeah, that's me. Where's the rest of the backup?" Taylor said resignedly as she looked to the sky, expecting the rest of New Wave to come rushing in. Or Dragon, she was supposed to be on the way.

"I rushed ahead, sounded bad here when we heard about Aegis. Mom is going to kill me, but that's nothing new." Glory Girl said with a shrug and worked out a few kinks as she rolled her shoulders, watching Lung and Ifrit going at it again.

"So, plan?" The blonde asked Taylor who blinked.

Glory Girl was asking her? Well, she supposed she did have a plan, even if it was a bad one and put Sabah in danger.

"Lung needs to be kept away, he's using Ifrit to fuel himself and grow bigger. I can… I can deal with Ifrit if I get the time." Taylor said with hint of confidence leaking in as she got use to Glory Girl's sudden presence.

"So separate them and keep them apart until the backup arrives? I dig it, Armsmaster and Miss Militia are heading here according to the radio chatter I heard before I got bored and rushed in." She admitted and began to shift from foot to foot like a boxer, sizing Lung up.

"Lung's pretty big, might be a tough one on my own." She said with not a shred of fear, but something more akin to excitement.

Taylor was about to ask her to be careful when Ifrit pushed away from Lung and charged Taylor again, he seemed more desperate to remove Taylor from the fight than to defend himself from Lung now.

"This guy… seems like an idiot. Who tries the exact same trick twice?" Glory Girl asked incredulously and was about to charge him head on when a blur past them in a flash of silver and yellow, the sound of metal clanking ringing out.

"Kupo!"

A shining knight sped past, the figure wielding a spear that she spun with fluid grace, the sharp metal head ready to sink into anyone foolish to come near.

Boco smashed into Ifrit, where they both ground to a stop, equal in force and Lung leapt to claw into both of them, before the gleaming figure in armour on Boco's back flashed the long spear up at him, where it pulsed and Lung was suddenly weightless again. The fireball he let off only serving to enhance Ifrit before Ifrit batted him away. Lung beat his four wings to stop himself from tumbling, but unable to stop himself from floating away.

With Boco so close to Ifrit, it was easy to see the bird had grown a few feet in every direction, matching Ifrit in height. More, Boco's entire front was covered in dark grey metal that; his body, neck, face, legs and wings, all plated in metal. His normally cute appearance was transformed into an appearance more fierce and heroic than Taylor had thought possible.

Atop Boco's back sat a Knight in shining armor. Sabah, it had to be, swung the spear the knight was carrying at Ifrit who leapt back and roared before Glory Girl appeared in a golden blur, sending him crashing to the pavement with a haymaker.

Sabah turned and Taylor saw her upper face was covered by a metal helmet, that looked like it was dyed green, the design was of a chocobo beak that centred down her nose, leaving the cheeks and mouth exposed. The chest plate was simple with only an X shaped in the metal, a red and gold cape floating regally behind her

Her spear glowed and Mog's voice came out from it.

 _"Next time, Stab him… Kupo."_ He said and Sabah shook her head.

"I can't just stab someone, kupo. Wait, why did I say kupo, kupo?" Sabah said with annoyance, twitching at the verbal tick.

Mog spoke, and Taylor could practically hear the Moogle's smile.

 _"You're connected to us, kupo, it's simple bleed over. Perhaps, we should avoid fast food places, kupo, just in case."_ The Mog spear muttered.

"Sab… Par… What happened?" Taylor asked in a distant voice. It was a calm voice, the kind of voice you use when you see something so mind boggling that you don't know exactly know how to react.

"I have no idea, kupo." Sabah said and twirled the Mog spear with a flourish and whirled it around to smack Ifrit in the face as he rose. There was a crack of thunder at the impact and lightning shot from the spear into the beast.

Ifrit's body spasmed and charred, smoke billowing of the demon before he stumbled away. Sabah moved away, carried atop Boco as the chocobo dodged Ifrit's drunken retaliatory swipe.

"I was aiming for ice… Kupo!" Sabah said and shook Mog.

 _"S-Stop that, kupo, I can't control the magic, that's up to you."_ Mog said alarmed as Sabah's lips pursed.

Glory Girl whistled as she saw Ifrit's hair stand up on end, smoking slightly.

"Nice! Got a name there knight girl?" She asked and Sabah looked down at herself and then paused.

"...Choco Knight." Sabah said suddenly then slapped a hand to her mouth. Boco gave a little hop and cheered, warbling cheerfully.

"No, that wasn't me!" Sabah in alarm, but Glory Girl had already flown off.

"Hurry up, if you can Choco Knight. Lung is ours, leave big and ugly here for Keynote." Glory Girl shouted and flew fist first into a helpless Lung and sent him soaring down the street, tumbling and belching flames in distress.

"I'm Parian!" She cried out desperately and Taylor came closer as Sabah's hand reached out as if she could push the information at Glory Girl. Taylor put a hand on her armoured knee. Ifrit paused, a confused look on his face as Glory Girl flew right past, repeatedly battering the floating Lung ahead of her.

"I feel your pain, and be careful." Taylor said and squeezed softly.

Sabah looked down at her, metal beak looking sharp.

"Just hurry up and kick his ass. I'll be waiting for you, kupo!" Sabah said and suddenly she was down the street, easily catching up with Glory Girl, Boco's claws tearing up the wrecked road at an amazing pace.

"I won't be long." Taylor promised with a last look after Sabah, then turned her full attention back to Ifrit.

"What do you want? You've been standing there long enough to escape, kill me or even cause wide scale destruction, but you haven't. So… What do you want?" Taylor asked the demon as she twirled the Keyblade around fluidly. Her head finally feeling like it was all her own again.

 **"What do I want? I want whatever I feel like wanting. Right now, I want to crush that woman's skull, tear Mog and Boco into non-existence, and melt Shiva's latest ice palace. Does that answer your question,Master?"** He replied with that mocking title again. Taylor wasn't as bothered by it now, but it pulled her attention none the less.

"Keyblade Master, you keep calling me that with sarcasm like I'm not." Taylor said idly as she sized him up, making note of the area she had to work with. Ifrit snorted, and flames shot out of his nostrils.

 **"You're definitely not. You're no master, you're barely even a pupil no matter what the Moogle says. Mog was not around before the Sundering, there were far more Keyblade users then. But I was. I saw what mortal men and woman could do with that Key in your hands. It was a thing of wonder and ruin, life and death, light and dark. The Keyblade is not a simple weapon, nor is it complex."** He spoke as he pointed the Keyblade, his voice no longer angry, no longer full of rage, but instead he spoke quietly, almost reverently. His voice was soft as the demon spoke of ages long since past.

"How can something be neither simple or complex?" Taylor tried to ask without her tone becoming insulting at such a contrary statement, she'd inherited her mother's hate of oxymorons.

Ifrit took a step forward and answered her.

 **"It is always simple to those who know and complex to those who don't. The Keyblades have caused so much strife and destruction throughout the sands of time. Yet no matter how deeply one tries, you cannot erase the Keyblade wielders, nor should you. To try would require you to destroy the true heart… But you wish to know why I haven't killed you, fled, or bathed in the blood of a thousand warriors?"** He asked her his voice becoming deeper with every word. Taylor didn't back away, her stance firm.

"That's what I asked. So are you going to monologue or answer me?" Taylor responded and Ifrit threw his head back and laughed.

 **"Hahahaha. I'd find your bravado more convincing if I hadn't already been inside your head little Master. Perhaps you should bring back your Knight? She seems to inspire your heart."** Ifrit said mockingly.

Taylor leapt forward, intending to smack him in the head, but he belched fire at her. She responded with what was quickly becoming her default action by meeting it with a wave ice. It worked about as well as it did with Lung, the fire over powering her ice, the flames creeping towards her. Before Ifrit could smack her like Lung did, Taylor dropped and rolled, circling to come up behind Ifrit and jabbed the Keyblade into his lower back. Ifrit grunted and let himself be moved forward by the blow, lessening the impact.

In a flash of fire he disappeared and reappeared a fair distance away.

Ifrit could teleport. Fantastic, what next? Could he make the floor into lava?

Snarling, Taylor threw the Keyblade at him, Melody of the Lost spinning end over end with a piercing whistle.

Ifrit grabbed it as the weapon reached him, his huge hand rocked back from the force of the Keyblade crashing into it. Yet the demon held his ground, refusing to yield. With some shuffling he held the Keyblade between two nails.

 **"This tiny thing, much like yourself, causes far too much trouble. I was sent here at his... request... to test the newest chosen of the Keyblade. To see how strong your heart was, to test its mettle and make sure you were... balanced."** He said with a smile, an inside joke, Taylor thought pulling the Keyblade back to her hand.

"Balanced?! You lock me up, talk about eating my friends, make Lung almost unstoppable and call me pathetic. I think I'm being remarkably well balanced right now." Taylor said through gritted teeth.

Ifrit flexed his hand.

 **"And if you're Knight dies? Will you plunge this world into darkness with your grief? Will you destroy it all in your sorrow?"** Ifrit said his voice soft once. Taylor, caught off guard, took a step back.

"What? Sabah's alive!" Taylor said with heat, she could see Boco in the far distance behind Ifrit, dodging around fire blasts, Sabah riding proudly atop his back.

 **"Today, maybe. Tomorrow, next week, probably. But some day, perhaps some day soon, she will die. Maybe a nothing shoots her for her money? A man who is nothing, who was nothing, and will be nothing. If that man ended your knights life… What do you think would happen? What do you think you would do?"** Ifrit said with steel in his voice, making Taylor take a step back.

"I...That wouldn't…" Taylor stuttered, unwilling, unable to process that terrible thought. She couldn't understand, couldn't comprehend a world that no longer contained her friend. It wouldn't be her world if Sabah was no more. Such a world couldn't exist.

Ifrit pressed on, taking a step forward and then another, coming closer as he talked.

 **"You would do what you have done tonight. You would give in to the darkness in your heart, you would sink so deep into despair that the dashing hero you are now would crumble and die. Then, in its place would arise a monster, a being that would repulse even I. You would seek comfort in the darkest numbness, flee from your reality, flee from your feelings, flee from your own actions and next time, I might not be able to come in time to stop you making the worst mistake of all."** Ifrit said, rhythmically exhaling flames as he spoke.

"...What mistake would that be?" Taylor said quietly, looking at him. It… It hurt. To know the demon was right. Because she understood that if Sabah died then she would be unable to bear the pain. She'd suffered so much for so little… Then she'd met Sabah and found hope. To feel her hope die… Taylor knew she would do anything to take away that pain.

Ifrit paused and looked heavenward, through the smoke and the dust, past the lights of both fire and city, gazing to the stars above.

 **"You would end them all because you would decide you weren't strong to feel. That oblivion is better than the pain. You would stop being hero and become a true monster… Heartless."** Ifrit said sounding both contempt and yet… So utterly sad.

Taylor shook her head, trying to deny what she knew in heart to be true.

"You're wrong. I would never kill someone!" Taylor denied with a yell.

Ifrit held both palms up in an exaggerated shrug.

 **"And Yet… here I am. A being of fire, a being of darkness, a creature with no purpose but to destroy, to kill. I do not get summoned by the will of protection, safety, light, love or healing. I am here because you wanted people dead, Lung dead, the world dead. You wanted me to 'burn them, burn them all', did you not?"** Ifrit said and Taylor felt a flash, not of fire but of memory.

Ifrit was right. She… She had said… She had said that. Oh god.

Taylor had wanted people to burn. Taylor had actually wanted people to die.

She had wanted the world to burn.

 **"I appeared and took your rage into me, it empowered me, revealed to me your heart's deepest desire. I have seen you heart, Taylor Hebert. Do you know what it whispered to me?"** Ifrit murmured as he drew close, his claws clacking on the rubble as he slowly, calmly drew closer.

Taylor shook her head violently, whispering denials, begging for him to make it stop but Ifrit pushed onwards, his voice calm, almost… caring.

" **Help me, please, help me."** Ifrit answered. Taylor looked up at him. Ifrit stared back his eyes alight with fire.

 **"Even in the deepest pits of human rage, buried in the darkness of your own despair... You clung to hope. You cried out for salvation and I answered your call. I saw your heart sitting on the knife edge that is destiny. Which way would you fall, I asked myself, and then decided Destiny was a fool and helped you. I took your rage, gave you my control. I traded what little peace I had, so that you could hang on to that hope."** Ifrit said and began to glow, Taylor did to, much to her shock.

"What's happening?!" Taylor asked as her chest began to feel light, her feet left the ground and she felt a door open in her mind, inside she saw endless flames, yet they didn't intrude into her mind. Through the door she felt pride, energy, heat, courage and passion.

 **"We are connected, Taylor Hebert, Keynote, Portunes, Daughter, friend, inspiration, hope, light and loved one. I blinded the door to you the best I can to give you time and now I can no longer do so, your passion must return home and I must regain myself."** Ifrit said and began to unravel at his feet, like Boco and Mog.

"I thought you said I was unbalanced?" Taylor said feeling a dark sense of humor, her body tingling and every open flame on the street began to flicker wildly. Ifrit snorted and Taylor felt amusement leak through the gateway, the door between them.

 **"Very much so, but if you have come this far and have not yet fallen, I can at least see this arrangement to its end. I will put my power at your disposal, if you lend me your heart to sustain myself longer still."** Ifrit said, his eyes burning with more than just flame, his sincerity and his passion burning as hot as his flames.

Taylor spoke without thinking.

"I kinda need my heart, to live, like, a lot." Taylor pointed out and Ifrit did another one of those odd snort laughs.

 **"Your heart is more that just a thing of flesh and blood, it is who you are Keyblade Master. I shall simply connect to it. Do we have an agreement?"** Ifrit proposed.

Taylor asked him one more question, using the door to gauge his honesty.

"Once again, I ask why? Why would you help me?"

 **"Because I can keep you safe from the darkness. Because at the heart of your darkness… There is light. And I am extremely bored of the space between."** Ifrit said and his emotions reflected the dullness well.

Taylor imagined the home of the Espers was without Wifi.

"I can see that point, but the moment you start making my head spin 360 degrees I'm booting you out, cool power or not." Taylor warned and Ifrit growled as his head vanished into golden red strings.

 **"As if you could, human."** Ifrit said and amusement leaked over their bond.

"Then… it's a deal." Taylor said. As soon as the words had crossed her lips, Ifrit began to spin around her like a small orbiting sun. Every bit of fire on the street began to trail after him, creating a fiery ring around her body.

"Ifrit, the fire is getting awfully close here…" Taylor muttered.

 **"Fire is the element of life and death, it will not longer be your primordial fear, but your greatest weapon thus far. Do not fear the flames."** Ifrit said as the fire began to gather faster every time Ifrit completed an orbit around her.

The ring became a rushing inferno around her, stretching high into the sky, parting the clouds in a tornado of fire. Taylor felt herself lift up inside the funnel as Ifrit slammed into her, the glowing orb, vanishing into her chest.

 **"Embrace them!"**

And Taylor felt.

Taylor felt the rage and hate that had consumed her before rise up. The blood boiling rage that she had felt when Sabah vanished in Lung's fire. The mind numbing, heart stopping hate that that she had never realized had disappeared so utterly when she had woken up.

Taylor knew she had been somewhat numb inside, even to the extent of panic, but this…

This emotion made every part of Taylor burn. Even with the knowledge that Sabah was alive, the proof within view, outside the flames, the rage did not rein back. Taylor gritted her teeth and with Keyblade in the hand, swallowed back a grief fueled scream.

"I will… I will not go back to being like that. I will not fall into darkness. I am better than that. Even if Sabah dies, I can't… I won't let her down by becoming a murderer. I won't let her down. Not now. Not ever!" Taylor shouted and felt the tears in her eye dry up, taken by the heat or her resolve, she didn't know which… and it didn't much matter. Not now.

 **"Good answer, now I won't crush your heart like a grape."** Ifrit said, somehow. Taylor closed her eyes as the fire washed over her, the tornado becoming a sphere, that shrunk in around her until the flames were licking at her feet.

"Less talking, more ass kicking." Taylor commanded. Ifrit pulsed somewhere deep inside her chest, almost like a second heart.

 **"Of course, Taylor."** He answered with heat and power. Taylor smiled slightly as the flames swallowed her.

"Call me, Keynote, everyone does."

Sabah decided that having two other voices in her head was decidedly weird.

 _'Watch out for the tail, kupo!'_

 _'I see it, strike true, Sabah!'_

Boco, in his dark armour, her current ride, leapt over Lung's tail as Mog, currently in the form of a spear, jabbed at Lung, firing off another spell.

Cold, ice. Sabah wondered if this was what Taylor felt like when she cast magic, like she had the world at her fingertips.

As Lung stumbled back, an icicle through his eye, Sabah tried to not puke on Boco.

"Mog… that was horrible." She gasped. Mog vibrated in her hand, in acknowledge or sympathy she wasn't sure.

Sabah flicked her eyes over her transformed friend. Mog's transformation was simple, but elegant. The spears main shaft was deep blue, a single flowing golden sentence inscribed along the shaft, spiraling all the way down the metal. The spear was completed by a capping of solid gold at the end. At the business end was a red gem that mirrored Mog's pom with two bat wings on either side, both ending in very sharp points, while the spear head itself was a brilliant silver.

Mog had said he was a winged spear, but with the occasional water spells she fired off, she felt it was closer to a trident, like that of Poseidon of Greek myth.

Looking back towards where Taylor was, she saw the sphere of fire that currently held Taylor prisoner begin to shrink. Sabah bit her lip, but stayed alert as Lung yanked the ice out his skull.

Glory Girl floated down near her.

"Doing great Knight, notice he's stopped growing?" She pointed out as Lung crushed the bloody ice with a growl. Sabah nodded.

"I think I'm doing that sometimes, kupo." She admitted and Glory Girl nodded with a grin.

"Having a trump back you up is pretty handy, noise quirk aside. Wanna see if I can get you into New Wave?" Then without waiting for an answer, she shot off suddenly and blocked a car being flung their way, making it look effortless as she put out on hand and it just stopped and crumbled.

'Am I stopping him from growing?' Sabah asked her giant bird mount and her talking spear. This was her life now, fighting dragons dressed up as a knight.

...Did that make Taylor, her princess?

 _'I think so, kupo. You've been dishing out some dispels randomly. My draw combined with your source is making some nice low to mid tier spells happen, like dispel, kupo, which is good. I don't think you want to cast death, even if it would solve your problem. Death is… isn't a nice lady.'_ Mog muttered that last part and Boco nodded slightly.

 _'I agree, her words are kind enough, but one always gets a feeling of finality around her.'_ Boco expanded for Sabah. Sabah suddenly feeling off balance, spoke aloud.

"There is a spell called… 'death' and on top of that, kupo, Death, the person, exists?" Sabah asked faintly.

Mog shook in her hand.

 _'Does it matter, kupo, 'cause there is only one thing we say to Death. Not today! Now, onwards!'_ Mog yelled and Sabah felt herself become motivated to do something she never thought she would look forward to.

Hurting another person, but there it was, the desire to ram her spear so far up Lung's-

 _'Don't you dare, kupo!'_ Mog screeched as Lung slammed into Glory Girl, whose shield took the hit and then flickered out, Glory Girl saw Choco Knight coming and rammed Lung back into the ground where Boco crushed an arm as he ran over Lung. Sabah waited until Boco turned before she threw the spear, thinking the word in her mind as loudly as she could.

Dispel.

Mog shone with a golden light and when he struck, sinking deep into Lung the light transferred itself from spear to dragon. Lung glowed then bright as the sun for an instant until, with a sound like breaking crystal, the light shattered like glass, sending shards everywhere and Lung was suddenly reduced by a few feet and one of his set of wings shrunk back to spines.

Lung staggered and before he could rip Mog out, the spear tore itself free with a wet ripping sound, and flew back into Sabah's waiting hand.

 _'Ugh, I feel dirty. I hate being the weapon.'_ Mog complained and Sabah wasn't surprised, she wouldn't want to be used like Mog was being right now. Just seeing Lung's bleeding wound made her queasy, but Glory Girl was obviously less squeamish and took advantage of the opening to send Lung's face into the concrete.

 _'We can't stay bonded like this much longer, I can feel the bonds beginning to fray.'_ Boco warned. Sabah blinked and felt the two spools of string connecting her to Mog and Boco thinning, their emotions fading.

"What do we do?!" Sabah asked in panic, the idea of the paper bag returning, actually made her feel a greater amount of panic than facing Lung.

 _'The classic, kupo?'_ Mog said, sounding almost impish. Boco ruffled his feathers under Sabah.

 _'It has been awhile since we last used it.'_ Boco mused.

"Used what, kupo?" Sabah asked as Boco ran a small distance away from Lung before turning. The chocobo slammed his leg down into road, cracking it.

 _'An old trick we picked up awhile back, kupo. We're going to go out with a bang!'_ Mog said and Sabah paused.

"Hurrah bang or bang bang?" She asked carefully.

 _'The Mighty Deathblow, bang. Hold on tight, my featherless friend.'_ Boco murmured and kicked his feet like a bull readying for a charge, Sabah shook her head.

"No, it has the word 'death' in it! I am not a fan of death bangs!" Sabah tried to put her metaphorical foot down, but Boco pushed off and charged at Lung,his body being enveloped in a green light, Mog exploded from her hand into a spiral of blinding shards and began to whirl in front of Boco, who was rapidly picking up speed.

"I don't want to die!" Sabah screamed as she held on to Boco's neck for dear life.

 _'You misunderstand, we are the death blow!'_ Boco said as they rammed full into Lung at full speed.

There was a moment of absolute silence as Sabah stared into the shocked eyes of Lung, his draconic maw parting four ways as Boco's head met his stomach.

In the silence, and to the day that she died, no matter the impossibility, Sabah swore she heard Lung say two words, torn from his disbelief.

" Bull… shit."

The world exploded and Sabah felt all her senses become mere white noise.

When her eyes readjusted she felt someone pick her up by the back of her normal costume.

"Time to go, kupo." Mog said and Boco, now back to his normal stuffed body, picked her up and began to carry her away.

Sabah's paper bag in the open once more for the world to see.

"...What happened?" Sabah muttered and it was Glory Girl who answered, surprisingly excited.

"Your bird head butted Lung so hard, he got blown away! No idea where he went. Through a building at least, looked empty so I think you're fine, hey! You're Parian, right? Are you also Chocoknight? You have a triple identity? What's with the bag? Did you forget your mask?" Glory Girl said without pausing and then took a deep breath, her pupils wide from the adrenaline rush.

Sabah stared at her, as the world stopped spinning. Glory Girl opened her mouth to start speaking again and without thinking Sabah put one hand over Glory Girl's mouth, her shield not deeming Sabah's action threatening enough to stop her.

The floating blonde blinked down at Sabah's dirty glove.

"You will never speak of the bag." Sabah whispered and Glory Girl eyes flicked to the doggie bag covering her head and then down to the dangerous glint in Sabah's eyes..

Glory Girl nodded and pushed away.

"I... Bag? What bag? I don't see any bag. But, I do see the weirdest, cutest little thing ever!" Glory Girl said with a slight squeal and snatched Mog out the air. Mog tried to protest against the treatment, but found the air needed for speaking squashed out of him as Glory Girl squeezed him in a vice like grip with her arms.

Boco seem to snuffle in quiet laughter. Glory girl spun once in the air.

"I need one. What's its name?"

"M… og ...kupo." Mog managed to squeeze out in between the bearhugs. Glory Girl looked down and her expression turned from delighted into awe.

"It sounds… adorable!" Glory Girl gushed, rubbing the red pom-pom against her cheek.

Seizing her distraction Mog managed wrench himself free and quickly floated away from Glory Girl.

"My ribs are all crushed, kupo!" He snapped.

Glory Girl just cooed at him while Sabah huffed.

"You don't have ribs, Mog." Sabah said.

Mog crossed his arms and grumbled. Boco just kept snuffling. Glory Girl turned to look at Boco, a wide grin on her face.

"Who's a pretty bird?" She asked reaching out to stroke his head, Boco blinked at her then preened under Glory Girl's petting, accidentally losing his grip on Sabah's dress as he relaxed too much.

Sabah grunted as she landed on her feet and staggered. Boco didn't seem to notice the dirty look Sabah shot him as she stood up, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"So, Lung, eh?" Glory Girl said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, not the smartest thing to do, but backup, as you keep saying, will be here soon, right?" Sabah asked and Glory Girl shrugged.

"No idea, details were kinda mixed up with the boring stuff. Like estimation of destruction, and troop formations and paperwork and Ca-" She stopped abruptly as she spotted something above them.

"Lung's got his wings back." She said and flew up to intercept him.

As the golden heroine streaked upward Lung smashed into her, his armor not even damaged despite the thunderous crack. Glory Girl rolled to the side as her shield flickered out, the impact stunning her for a second.

A lazy backhand sent her tumbling away as Lung kept coming, his blazing eyes locked onto them, focusing in on Sabah.

Seeing the danger, Boco and Mog valiantly stood front of her, but Lung sent fire raining down, as Glory Girl caught herself and struggled to catch.

"Move!" Sabah screamed and without thinking, threw the two Espers away, sending them crashing to safety with her telekinesis. The fire smashed down in front of her, forcing Sabah back with the rush of hot wind that raked across her body. Seh snapped her eyes shut as she flew, feeling them dry out instantly. Even as she hit the ground Sabah could feel her exposed skin burning from the heat, sweat streaming down her back. From the heat or fear she couldn't say.

Snapping her head up when she landed, Sabah saw Lung was almost on top of her.

For just a few seconds the world seemed to slow. Sabah had always thought that just before you died your life flashed before your eyes. Her father's death had made her too cynical for that idea afterwards though. But now, the entire world almost frozen in front of her, she wasn't so sure because… For an instant, there was smiling face with a single eye grinning at her surrounded by dark curls. Maybe it wasn't your whole life… but just the most important things.

Then everything else faded in her mind, and there was just her and Lung, frozen in time as the dragon bore down on her.

Sabah looked at him, took in the monster that would be her death.

The dragon was growing a second pair of eyes, barely slits above his original pair, all of them locked on to her. There was no hate in his expression, no anger, no fury, not even superiority.

To Sabah's surprise, there was respect, no… not respect.

Recognition. Recognition of a fellow predator. Lung thought she, Parian the Doll cape, the dress maker, was worthy of his attention.

Or… did he think Choco-Knight was worthy of his attention? It didn't matter, the world was speeding up again and Sabah blinked as the moment faded.

Lung flew over his own fire, sending the flames roaring up behind him, the powerful gusts fanning the hungry flames.

Sabah said a prayer for safety, not for herself, but for Taylor.

Still, she had done what she could. Sabah wasn't ashamed if Lung got her now. Only worried for Taylor. Because even if she were to die here, she wanted more than anything right now for her friend to be safe as the younger girl faced her own demons quite literally.

Taylor was so… fragile.

A noise like the roar of a rocket interrupted her thoughts as a Keyblade smashed into Lung's face. It didn't come in spinning or flashing as it crashed loudly in the dragon's head, no, it came in head on, cutting through the air in a straight line at breath-taking speeds, like it had been fired from a cannon.

More… It wasn't the Melody of the Lost.

It wasn't anything like the Taylor's Keyblade.

Where the Melody was both elegant and sad, forlorn she'd call it, this Keyblade had no such gentle illusions hiding it's deadly nature.

Sabah spotted a violent red dragon coiled around a rocky pillar like chilled magma, both the dragon's tail and the bottom of the pillar forming either side of the handguard where a reptilian eye hung from the keychain on the handle.

The dragon had it's mouth opening, forming the teeth of the blade, ready to rend armor and rip flesh.

Which is what it did when it met tore through Lung's faw in a spray of blood, one of his four jaws lopped off. It carried on not slowed in the slightest, burying itself into the dragon's neck where it stuck. The blow threw Lung back, bouncing him across the battlefield that was once her street.

The handle ignited into flames and exploded outwards, dying down to show a figure now gripping the weapon.

Sabah felt her heart tugged, almost torn in two directions.

Hope and alarm.

Hope because the figure attached to this dangerous Keyblade was Taylor.

Alarm because at the same time it wasn't.

Where Taylor once wore the white coat Sabah had made, this person wore the same coat but colored a deep crimson red, the once calm green vines now veins of liquid fire. With Taylor's back to her, Sabah had no idea what the front of her costume looked like.

But even from behind, Sabah saw the horn, a single black horn that pierced itself through Taylor's hood on one side and grew jaggedly off her head. On the other was a single broken off stump that barely stuck out enough to be seen.

Lung turned his head, trying to look at his own neck. He chomped at what he could see, trying to take Taylor's head off with his teeth, despite his missing jaw. But with a twist of the Keyblade a stream of fire blasted out of the keys dragonhead mouth, propelling Taylor backwards at breakneck speed.

Slamming the keyblade into the ground, tearing up what remained of the innocent concrete as she slowed herself down, Taylor came to a stop near Sabah. Turning her head so Sabah could see her face revealed her eye was glowing under the hood, the light piercing the darkness. The hand wrapped around the keyblade and what more her skin Sabah could see was tanned a deep bronze, like she had spent a long time in the sun.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Taylor asked her with a wide grin. Sabah took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

Heat that nearly burned her immediately cooled under her touch, still Sabah hissed and withdrew her hand. Lung put a hand to his neck where hot blood leaked out through his deformed fingers.

"What happened to you? Where's Ifrit?" Sabah demanded in alarm, seeing the horns were indeed sticking out of Taylor's skull and not just a part of her knew costume.

"I… got things under control. Sorry about that, by the way, but Ifrit and I came to an understanding. We both really want to kick Lung's ass!" Taylor said and the veins on her coat pulsed briefly.

Taylor tilted her head as if she was listening to something.

"I know you were already doing that, but you weren't exactly helping either." Taylor answered, apparently into thin air and swung her new Keyblade with two heavy swings, the air crackling with heat at its passing.

"Keynote, you're looking…" Glory Girl trailed off, as she flew down next to the pair her expression a mix of interest and mischief despite the regenerating Lung eyeing them.

"...Horny? Yeah, Clockblocker radioed Gallant when he unfroze, made Gallant say the exact same thing. Spying on me through binoculars as they loaded him into an ambulance apparently." Taylor said rolling her neck.

Glory Girl frowned.

"How does he always beat me to the punch? Even when he's not here!" Glory Girl asked with fake grumpiness and then turned to face Lung, whose neck finally seemed to have healed.

Lung was now stained with his own blood, the injury having clearly taking him by surprise. The dragon eyed Glory Girl and Taylor, his tail whipping behind him.

Waiting, worried by the wound perhaps? Cautious of Taylor's transformation?

"So, you wanna help me smash Lung around?" Taylor asked, smoke leaking from her mouth as she talked, taking her by surprise.

"I'm smoking?" She asked and then shook her head.

Glory Girl waved the black ash away.

"I'd say you were more terrifying and awesome than smoking, but I'm game, distract Lung for as long as possible?" She asked for clarification and floated up, glowing.

Taylor nodded.

Sabah watched Taylor with worry, trying not to wring her hands together as they were burnt and it hurt. They were still gripped together though, her knuckles white.

"You're acting…" She tried to say, but didn't know exactly how to describe it. Taylor nodded anyway.

"Aggressive? Yeah, side effect of the giant asshole demon in my head, but I won't lose myself this time. Got too much at stake for that. You said you were waiting for me right?" Taylor asked and the large grin she flashed her way made Sabah blush, seeing Taylor so confident was… interesting.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere without you." Sabah said seriously.

Taylor nodded and Glory Girl made a gagging noise.

"Come on, Key, before you two make me want to punch a puppy, or worse, Mog." And with that the golden heroine shot off, flying straight at Lung.

Taylor nodded after a moment.

"Ifrit agrees. I'll be back soon, so don't you go getting sappy on me." Taylor said and threw the Keyblade, which matched Glory Girl quickly and when it neared Lung, it shot skywards and Taylor disappeared in a flash of dark fire, and reappeared grasping the Keyblade above Lung.

"That's my girl." Sabah said under her breath and began to usher Mog and Boco back down to relative safety.

Thinking all the while that Taylor looked damn good with a grin.


	22. Interlude 2

**Hey these were all written in between 16 and 17 on Spacebattles so i'll lump them together ;)**

 **Another Heart: Goodbye**

"I will miss this place. There is good memories here and...bad ones." the figure said aloud to no one, a cloak of dull grey covering his form, a rain coat of odd material. The rain coming down over the city meant that no one, if there was anyone around, would give the person a second glance.

The waves crashed over the sand as the weather turned more nasty. The figure started to walk away, stopped and turned to look back, out of sadness.

The wall, separating the path from the hill that lead down to the beach, was sturdy in its duty to stop the city from flooding, coming only up to hip level. In the grim overcast, a carving could be seen, made with simple rocks.

Two stars crossing each other mid flight, a trail of white following each, the leaf on one of the stars points showed it was some odd fruit. The names below had been furious scratched away in anger, not the figures, but another's.

The beginning of an **A** could be seen, but nothing else. The stars remained untouched and that allowed some hope for them. Hope for a proper reunion one day.

"If you ever need me..." they said softly. A thundering of steps came form behind and the cloaked figured turned to see a young man rushing to him. The rain made all his features droop and his overalls soaked.

"You're...him? You're her friend right?" He half panted, half demanded. The man nodded, not needing to ask whom he meant. For who else could have the other man meant?

"I hope so." he answered. The other man, not long stopped being a boy, stood and his hands balled into fists.

"You made her cry. She thinks you're gone forever!" He shouted and the man nodded, not appearing upset at being shouted at.

"And...I will be. Soon I will be a memory and then...not even that much." the figure explained, feeling the need to defend himself to someone. The young man almost snarled.

"You speak just like her, all these half words and meanings. I don't care, do me and her a favor, don't ever come back." He said over the noise of rain hitting the ground in endless drops. The cloaked man nodded.

"You won't remember me, so may I ask something before I go?" The man asked, his cloak drawn tighter. The other one nodded, wiping rain form his eyes.

"Will she be happy here?"

"She had all these plans, seeing your 'other' worlds, seeing the stars, everything! But she always wanted to come home. Always wanted to be here at the end." The young man said, his fists relaxing somewhat, so did the cloak figure.

"I see... thank you. I'm afraid this is the first and last time we'll meet. This world will be disconnected, lost from the darkness, cast from the light and all because I am selfish, for that, I entrust her to you. If she can ever bear to hear it...please tell her this." The man said and looked out to the ocean.

"There is more light inside our hearts than all the stars that we can see. If you ever feel alone, if you ever need me, just close your eyes and look inside. I'll be there, I promise." He said loudly and the young man stared at him in silence.

"She has heard this before, but... it helps to have it reinforced somewhat. Stubbornness of a bull that one." The man said with a visible smile.

He walked past the younger man without a word and when younger man turned to follow, he was stunned to see he was all alone in the falling rain.

He also didn't see one the carved stars glow on the ordinary wall, one of the angry scratches fading away, making more of the name slightly visible.

Just a little.

 **Another Heart: A Heart Alone**

I have waited for so long. Even now, I fear time in a different manner. For what was once coming too fast is now tortuously slow.

The one is coming, between them and I, this world, this prison, this home, this haven, will be...

I cannot dwell on it, once again I felt it pulse behind me, just out of my sight, it has been so active recently, I wonder why?

Curiosity was once my sin, now even that is slipping from me. This was not how it was meant to be. I had plans, we had plans, but now I am cast out.

I pray, an ironic act for me, for the one to hurry. I pray for understanding, what has become of me? I pray for the end of it all.

I pray for darkness.

=====


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 17: From The Lost**

Thanks to Major and Knolden for the hard work!

Taylor felt like her mind had taken on an oddly childish thought process.

She wanted to catch up to Glory Girl, so she stopped thinking about the other girl flying, the distance already between them, and just about anything else really. There was only the need to move, to catch. Taylor put one foot down and ran, instinctively knowing what she wanted, and without really noticing how, found herself running in the other girls shadow.

It was this, of all the things she had done so far since Ifrit had joined with her, that jarred Taylor out of the simplistic mindset.

Lung was just ahead and Taylor wanted to put him down, and along with that desire, the same feeling of doing filled her. A supreme confidence that bubbled and overshadowed her normal emotions, consuming her fear, leaving no room for doubt.

Disturbed, Taylor tried to think of Lung's claws crushing her, the burning heat of his flames, the draconic teeth snapping at her. She remembered the pain, the terror she had felt… but it was distant, like she'd seen on those things on TV instead of experiencing them, feeling them for herself. It all felt surreal and had no real effect on her. No, it did have some effect...

It made Taylor's heart beat with joy as she speed up even more, eagerness filling her every step. Her blood was boiling, singing. She was going to fight and it was going to be be glorious!

Taylor felt a grin stretch her lips and a sense panic flooded her mind at the sheer strangeness of her behavior.

 **'Calm down… we are one now. You have my warrior's spirit, fear and doubt are but tiny whispers that cannot reach you right now.'**

Taylor personally thought fear was a healthy survival instinct, but she couldn't honestly say that this new mind set was bad. There was something almost addictive about her new confidence. She… enjoyed feeling like she could take on the whole world.

Feeling her grin turning feral and her blood singing Taylor faced her draconic foe.

She watched as Glory Girl smashed into Lung, pushing the dragon back as his claws was turned away, once again failing to penetrate the blonde girl's shield.

Lung tried digging his feet and tail into the ruins and rubble, desperate to redirect his momentum, to go after Glory Girl, to attack her, to get her. But the heroine pushed back and he stumbled, claws ripping loose from concrete and brick, but still snapping and clawing at the girl battering him back with punch after punch. As Glory Girl charged in again Lung lashed out once more, this time on target. At her angle of attack Glory Girl could not see the incoming claws, Lung was going to hit her but...

Taylor didn't give him the chance.

Her new Keyblade smashed hard into Lung's thick wrist with a wet cracking sound and Lung's arm was forced to the ground, barely missing Glory Girl as her shield flickered a brilliant gold after her latest punch.

Howling with rage, Lung lunged at Taylor, his monstrous jaws snapping as the dragon tried to eat her alive.

Taylor back flipped to avoid Lung. As she landed on her feet, she watched as Glory Girl rammed into Lungs side, shoulder checking him in a shower of gleaming scales, the metallic armor shattering under the force of Glory Girls shielded shoulder.

Taylor felt her head jerk to the side as she ducked beneath one of the flying scales, though it still felt like it clipped her or…

Oh.

Right. Her horn. She had one now. That and her Keyblade...

Slumbering Rage, she was sure that was what it was its name. Just like with Melody of the Lost, there was a piece that just clicked inside her head as she held it.

Still, no time for caution here. This was Lung and the longer this battle lasted the better for him. So Solidly planting her feet for some stability she threw the Keyblade at him again the blade spewing a jet of flames behind it.

Slumbering Rage slammed into Lung, piercing his shoulder and ruining his attempts at slashing Glory Girl. In a burst of flame Taylor found herself once more atop the dragon, hands wrapped around the Keyblade. Wrenching it free in a spray of hot blood, Taylor let herself fall backwards, taking her off Lung's shoulder and down under his chin. A jet of flames roared forth from the dragon's head on the keyblade, propelling her into a spin which whirled the keyblade upwards to crash into Lung's throat.

As Lung gagged she seized the advantage, kicking off a flailing hand to slash at Lung's neck again, too close for the dragon to bring his jaws to bear. As she struck, Taylor felt the horns on the front of her Keyblade catch on something and she tugged on it, dragging herself forward. Flipping herself around behind Lung, Taylor planted one foot on Lungs neck and managed to hook her other foot around a spur protruding from where Lungs wings sprouted from his back.

Gripping Slumbering Rage with both hands and planting her feet on his back, Taylor pulled and tore the keyblade free of Lungs neck with a rending sound and a spray of blood. Lung clawed at her without success as she continued the motion into a backflip, as Glory Girl hit him again sending Lung sprawling to the ground.

Panting Taylor chanced a glance at the Keyblade, noting how the magma seemed to pulse in its rocky cracks in tune with her own racing heart and the dragons red scales gleamed cruelly amidst the blood splattered on its surface.

 **'I've never been connected so closely to a key. Such power, such potential, it is... terrifying.'** Ifrit murmured, more to himself than to Taylor. Taylor swallowed, the dragon was a little off-putting, it seemed almost cruel. With her bond to Ifrit, Taylor thought, if anything, that the demon would be on the Keyblade, his grinning emblem and horns upon her blade, not Lung.

'Bonds of the heart are not always the ones you desire. It is not only loved ones, but our enemies too, who leave their mark upon us. And this 'Lung', has left his mark upon you.' Ifrit whispered.

Taylor felt her grin fade. Scowling now, she pointed her Keyblade at Lung once more, this time aiming for his legs as the dragon regained his footing, bellowing as Glory Girl circled In the air above him, as those burning eyes turning to look at Taylor.

"Freeze!" She commanded...

and nothing happened.

Glory Girl floated back out of Lung's reach and stared, as did Lung for a few embarrassed seconds, heads tilting slowly as if confused.

 **'Wrong element.'** Ifrit said bluntly and Taylor winced at the feeling of incredulity coming from him.

"Uh… never mind." Taylor said loudly as she drew her her arm back and then whipped it forward, the Keyblade rocketing from her grip towards Lung's body again. Lung braced himself, claws up to try and catch Slumbering Rage instead of letting it hit him again. As his claws tried to close around it the Keyblade exploded in a burst of flames, sending Lung back onto his heels as he was pushed down the street. Glory Girl flew after him and Taylor beat her to Lung by willing herself to the Keyblade.

It was an odd reversal on the normal Keyblade summon that Ifrit had shown her. Ifrit, it seemed, was good at reversing magical ideas. Still, now instead of working against her, that skill of his was working for her and gave her access to this new power.

In an instant Taylor's world was consumed in fire and, for a moment, she felt weightless. Then she felt something solid under her grasp, her fingers curling around familiar warm metal. With a firm hand she gripped the handle and found herself face to face with Lung, having teleported across the space between them to the Keyblade.

Lung's eyes turn downwards to focus on her, still showing surprise at her sudden appearance, as if he couldn't quite comprehend this new ability of hers. Taylor could understand him really, she too was only just coming to the realization that she could teleport.

Having walked everywhere her whole life, the idle dreams of wishing she could move anywhere instantly, when she was not playing Alexandria that is, had not prepared Taylor for the ability to actually do it.

Still, Lung was a second slower than her to react to her ambush and she landed on his hand, instead of said hand cutting through her.

Letting the hand carry her, Taylor felt a familiar feral grin stretch her lips as she leapt at the apex of Lung's swipe, her own strength carrying her up in an arc over the dragon and, as she swung her blade, it ended up clocking him in the back of the head.

Lung was almost at full monster, but her Keyblade evidently didn't care as it easily pierced his defenses, sending Lung stumbling forwards, his scales smashed and his skull dented inwards.

Taylor landed and winced as Lung made a gurgling, retching sound. Putting Lung down wasn't the problem, the idea that she didn't know her own strength was making her nervous, almost to the point of feeling ill. The idea she could accidentally kill someone, even if that someone was Lung… No, best not to think about that.

Shaking her head to clear it, Taylor tried to assess how they could beat Lung, because even if help was coming, well, it clearly wasn't arriving fast enough. So, if she avoided swinging when Glory Girl was going in, they could do hit and run tactics, keeping Lung off his game until either she and Ifrit thought of something or the calvary arrived.

The was a wet popping noise that made Taylor flinch and Lung's regrowing brain popped his skull back into shape. Glory girl seeing that he wasn't going down to a brain injury, rushed in and grabbed Lung by the wings, he roared and jumped.

This took Taylor and Glory Girl by surprise. Glory Girl was pulled along with him, her force field ineffective since she was the one holding on. Lung got a fair distance up before he began to fall, his secondary wings, little more than moveable spurs at present, kept smacking into Glory Girl, serving as a distraction to distract the heroine from the fact that she should have let go and flown away.

It worked in his favor as Lung fell, back first with Glory Girl under him, towards the ruined concrete. The heroine stubbornly refusing to let go, her faith in her shield absolute and just too stubborn and angry to give up.

Taylor began to rush forward, but Lung's body slammed into the concrete with Glory Girl underneath him. There was a few seconds where nothing happened, then Lung sank lower, wriggling as Taylor ran. Suddenly Glory Girl yelled out, screaming in rage and pain.

Then Taylor was next to Lung's head, the Keyblade already swinging like a golf club, smashing into Lung's head yet again knocking the dragon up and away, tumbling down the road. Looking back at the newest crater in the road, revealed Glory Girl with a scratched and dirt covered costume, a single deep puncture wound in her shoulder oozing blood from where one of Lung's spines must have got at her.

Taylor pointed the Keyblade at her and focused.

Help, heal, protect.

Again nothing happened, no magic, no cure. Taylor gnashed her teeth in anger and reworked her thoughts.

Ifrit wasn't a spirit of compassion or protection, he was a creature of battle so...

Taylor focused again, closing her eye in concentration, ignoring the warmth that sugred within her empty socket. As her thoughts took form she pointed the Keyblade at Glory Girl who was struggling to her feet.

Inspire, restore to fighting peak, unstoppable.

Taylor felt the words and ideas they embodied flow through her, each one touching something she could never quite describe other than as her true self, her heart.

Opening her eye as the magic left her, Taylor smiled in relief as the green sparks of a cure spell flew out showering Glory Girl, and to Taylor's surprise so did a second spell, a glowing golden burst.

As the green sparks healed her bleeding shoulder, a shimmering blue wall appeared in front of her, before it flashed a brilliant gold and settled around the blonde girl.

Glory Girl looked at her shoulder and then at Taylor.

"You're a healer, a ranged one? Holy shit, Keynote, put the bag of powers down!" Glory Girl said with a huge grin, speaking faster than she spoke before and floated up, a soft aura of gold coating her now, though Glory Girl herself didn't seem to notice it.

"Something like that, are you okay?" Taylor asked and spied Lung cracking his neck as he stood. Glory Girl smiled and it was, to Taylor's surprise, a fairly savage grin.

"A lot better." Was all the heroine said before she shot off towards Lung.

Lung spotted her coming and rushed at her, bellowing into the night.

Lung smashed head first into her and unlike before, Glory Girl's shield didn't flicker, it flared and held.

Glory Girl pulled her arm back and let loose off a volley of blows at ridiculous speeds.

In fact, all of Glory Girl's actions seem to be operating at a much higher speed than normal. Taylor, not wanting to be left out, rushed to help.

'Do not cast another spell like that, or our bond won't last much longer. A Mighty Guard is nothing to sneer at.' Ifrit warned.

Taylor wondered what exactly was a 'mighty guard', but looking at Glory Girl tanking a full on headbutt from Lung and responding in kind with one of her own, made her think she should ask Mog about it when all this was over.

Lung, finally seeming to realize that Ifrit was no longer a problem, ignited the air. Glory Girl's shield flashed but the golden aura held, and she backed off, unsure of how much damage she could take.

Taylor felt like the other girl was now in the same boat as she was, their powers were amazing but unreliable.

As she ran forward Taylor saw the fire as it once more blanketed the street, but she didn't slow down. She wanted to, she needed to, her flesh would crack, scorch, she'd burn but… She could feel Ifrit, his confidence and assurance, his glee as he whispered in her ears, urging her into the flames.

She remembered his words from before, when they had come together.

 _'Do not fear the flames. Embrace them!'_

Taking a deep breath Taylor continued forward, Keyblade slung over her shoulder as she charged.

Then she entered the flames.

At first she felt nothing, there was no pain, no scorching heat, she couldn't feel her own skin burn or begin to crack. It was… pleasant really, like being in a warm bath more than anything.

Then a feeling of hunger stabbed at her. An ache she hadn't even been aware off began to fill her mind. She was ravenous, a hunger unlike anything she'd ever felt before. And as she made Lung fall, a second ankle breaking beneath the fury of the Keyblade, she gritted her teeth to stave of the pain. She snarled, partly in confusion at her hunger and partly in rage as Lung began to heal once more.

Then a voice pierced the fog Taylor hadn't even realized had consumed her thoughts.

 **'Drink!'** Ifrit commanded in her head. Taylor took a deep breath and the fire around her twisted, following her inhalation. The flames washed over her, into her, flowing down her throat as she gulped. It was hot, really hot… but it didn't burn. No, it was warm, invigorating, hot.

Okay, so drinking fire was hot. Go figure.

But it wasn't just hot. No, it was like if someone took the richest cups of coffee, changed the flavor to milkshake, dumped energy tablets onto the ice cream like sprinkles and injected it all straight into Taylor's heart.

The fire coursed through her body, her heart, her mind. Every bit of her was suddenly alive in new ways, the tiny exhaustion at the back of mind, where Ifrit sat, vanished as the beast roared with delight.

As the Lung regained his feet Taylor slammed her fist into his chest, the fire in her veins practically signing in delight. The dragon's chest was armored in scales and each scale was layered on top of another, layer after layer of metal protecting the vulnerable flesh but when Taylor's fist impacted this wall of armoured muscle, there was a deafening crack as Taylor destroyed the top layer of scales, those beneath left cracked and broken. The blow sent the beast back, his claws missing her head as he swiped at her, drawing blood from her cheek and lip instead.

She knew that should have scared her, that she should be afraid. Lung had nearly decapitated her after all. But the fear was as fleeting as the pain, barely lasting a moment before the heat rushed in to take it's place, healing her skin and washing away the fear. Lung made his fire blink out, darkening the street, leaving it illuminated only by the malevolent light of their eyes and the spotlights of helicopters circling above.

Taylor hoped they were PRT helicopters, because getting a snapshot of Lung for the evening news, was not worth risking their lives over.

Flicking her eye back to Lung as a squelching sound announced Lung's skin splitting as he grew bigger, stronger and faster with more scales pressing up from underneath. The sound was just another reminder that this fight could never truly been in Taylor's favor if it continued. Even if the reinforcements arrived eventually Lung would grow strong enough to beat them all. He had at Kyushu after all.

Despite the darkness Glory Girl flew at Lung, her shield glowing golden, giving her a new sense of confidence as she tackled the dragon of Brockton even as he snarled and swiped at her, nearly invisible in the dark.

As Glory Girl reared back for another punch, Lung managed to grab her, but the dragon had trouble getting enough leverage to try to puncture the shield, his claws skittering over the surface of the Mighty Guards shielding and unable to grip and squeeze together like when he crushed Taylor earlier. Glory Girl just kept wailing on him, shattered scales creating a constant tinkle as they rained down to the ground along with the thunderous crack of each blow.

Taylor felt herself snort with amusement. The bigger Lung grew, the easier it was to dodge him in close combat. If you could negate his pyromancy anyway.

And Lung wasn't going to feed Taylor his flames willingly.

But as Glory Girl hit him enough to topple him back, Taylor threw her Keyblade and teleported behind Lung, gripping the Keyblade in mid flight.

With a grunt, Taylor swung the rocket propelled Keyblade around, the fire emitting from the hilt hitting her in the face, but the flames only felt like a fresh breeze to her, and she redirected its flight path directly into Lung's back, sending him hurling towards Glory Girl's extended arm.

Lung was closed lined, his head snapping back sickeningly on his long neck in a blast of light and Glory Girl's golden aura faded away. She blinked and looked down at herself, suddenly looking tired.

"Fuck." Glory Girl swore and flew straight up as Lung below her let loose a torrent of flames to chase her away. Taylor jumped, almost crashing into Glory Girl outside a three story window, and placed her own body directly in the way of the cone of flames, the force of the fire suspending her temporarily in the air.

Taylor opened her mouth and drank.

The fire was abruptly cut off and she fell into the waiting claws of Lung, an eager expression shining in his four eyes.

The thrill of combat, the heart pumping feeling of death brushing past your ear with a laugh, the feeling that there was someone, finally, willing to fight, that at any moment either of them could die.

Taylor saw all of this in Lung's inhuman eyes, and she felt exactly the same.

She knew the idea of it should have frightened her, knocked some sense into her mind, that she was dancing with death, but instead it drove her to throw the Keyblade straight down, past the waiting daggers of Lung's hand and almost into his face, before Lung moved his head in a way that would be neck breaking for a human.

It didn't matter to Taylor. With a flash she reappeared almost parallel to Lung's shoulder, her fist already moving as she lashed out at Lung's eye.

The eye popped under her blow and Lung screamed.

She rolled back then, darting away as Lung began to swipe in every direction, his pain over riding his sense of the battlefield.

Wait, battlefield?

Taylor shook her head slightly, this new bond to Ifrit was going to have to be discussed when everything calmed down.

Glory Girl floated down next to her.

"Hey, Key? Don't suppose you got another power booster in you? I could take him when I was like that." Glory Girl said with hope, and then she bit her lip as Taylor shook her head.

"I don't think I can. I'm not sure how long we can stall, he's not getting any weaker. Where is everyone? I thought you said they were on their way?" Taylor asked, and they both looked to see Lung pull out his ruined eye.

"Ugh, that is disgusting." Glory Girl said, a hand over her mouth.

Taylor would have agreed as she watched Lung's empty eye socket was quickly filling back in, his hunched form rippling as he grew larger. Because it was disgusting but she was kind of jealous. Her eye couldn't grow back. Not with her powers anyway.

"I don't know, New Wave won't rush in here too quickly, it's too close to the Protectorates boundaries and that of the Wards. Plus, having that many heroes in one place is bad, not that many of us can do jack against Lung and it just encourages the other Villains to act up. I heard Purity from E88 could drive him off when he hasn't built up too much steam, but I don't think even she could do anything now, I mean the guy has fucking two sets of eyes and mouth that opens like the Predator." She pointed out, having to shout slightly to be heard over Lung's snarls, wincing as she pulled out a crushed cell phone.

Taylor gripped the Keyblade. Ideas filled her head, but nothing suited her needs. Ifrit chose this moment to speak up.

 **'Perhaps...'** Ifirt began to speak, but stopped as he thought about his words, trying to decide how to phrase it, he wasn't sure of the right words upon such a barren world.

Lung stood then, his eye regrown and all four glaring at her. Then Taylor noticed the blades, made of the same material Lung's claws, giant spikes that now ran up the sides of the dragon's arms.

'Perhaps?' Taylor urged him quickly as Lung stretched his new weapons out, cracking his bones as they realigned, the blades flexing in and out as his face twisted in an expression that might possibly have been a smile.

Glory Girl rocketed past her, the heroine's fist outstretched.

 **'Lung is regenerating, a noted aspect among dragons, you must negate his advantage.'**

Sure, Taylor could do that, she reasoned, just… negate Lung. Easy.

Like hell it was!

Glory Girl smashed into Lung's face which snapped back, but with a chest deep snarl, began to force Glory Girl's fist back, an almost lazy swipe with his arm made her shield falter, making the girl in white back off.

'And how do I do that exactly?' Taylor snapped back after drawing a blank, she didn't know any spell that could halt regeneration.

Ifrit's reply was amused, if a bit exasperated.

 **'Magic. You use magic.'**

'Just magic, is rather unhelpful. Any particular spell?' Taylor asked as Lung rushed her, batting Glory Girl aside in his rush to get at her.

Thinking quickly Taylor dropped her Keyblade and jumped, soaring a good 12 feet into the sky. When Lung leapt up after her, she reappeared in a flash of flames back at the Keyblade on the ground making the dragon fly past over her head, buying her a few more precious seconds to think.

 **'You've been using magic with instinctual feelings, and now you want directions?'** He asked with a laugh and became silent.

Ifrit was better, now that he had his 'humanity' back, but he was still an asshole Taylor decided.

Lung had already turned around and was closing in on her again when Glory Girl crashed into him with a scream of rage on her lips. Taylor pointed the Keyblade at Lung, knowing that Glory Girl would only have a few seconds before she would have to bail.

Taylor took a deep breath and imagined pouring the singing fire in her veins down her arms, into her hands, letting it soak into the Keyblade.

Lung was… growing and he was healing non-stop.

Taylor wanted to stop that, to stop his powers, stop his regeneration, More though, she wanted more. She wanted him to grow weak at the same time, to wither away and rot. Taylor wanted it badly.

Stop abilities, weaken, fire.

She could feel the magic fighting back, rebelling as she forced it against its nature. Fire burned and purified, fire cleansed. Taylor didn't need that though, she didn't want a fire that cleansed. She wanted, needed a fire that would corrupt, a fire that would hurt, weaken, infect. A fire that would make a person helpless.

Then she remembered...

Flames swirled around her legs and her feet began to char and her calves blacken…

She remembered the pain, the agony, the horror. The pain of her feet burning, skin bubbling and the blood boiling in her veins. The agony of her flesh charring, skin cracking, blood hissing as it oozed between the cracks. The horror of her father wounded and dying in her arms.

She remembered the terrible might of the fire and its ability to destroy, to blacken and corrode. The fire that corrupted life.

Glory Girl's Shield flickered and she tried to back away, Lung snatched her by the leg and threw her at the road, hard. Taylor heart almost dropped into her stomach before Glory Girl's shield snapped back on just before she hit the ground, blinking out instantly again.

Her leg ran red where Lung's claws had cut into her. With an effort, Glory Girl stood and gave Taylor one thumb up, floating up off the ground to avoid putting a strain on her injury.

Lung swooped down like a scale covered angel of death and aimed himself right at Glory Girl, the New Wave cape looking like she had trouble focusing, unable to fly out of the way.

Lung flapped harder, wings pummelling the air, eager for the kill, one quick swipe and then he would burn her. Eradicate this nuisance and return to the real fight. Taylor was sure of it.

It's what she might have done if she was facing a similar foe. Lung wasn't stupid, he knew that Glory Girl was going to keep tanking his deadly hits and that had to stop.

Even as fire began to swirl at the end of the Keyblade, collecting in the dragon's mouth, even with its sickly feel, Taylor was about stop the spell, to waste the energy, let it evaporate to do something to save Glory Girl when a woman dashed in front of her and became a ball of light.

Carol Dallon, Brandish, Glory Girl's mother, bounced Lung's initial attack off her ball form, in return the blow sent Brandish flying back. The older cape dropped out of the ball in mid flight though, returning to her human form and letting the extra weight slow her down.

The was a crack and rush of air that made Taylor jump and Lung's eye popped again and he brought a hand up to shield his face, snarling and slashing randomly with his free hand. Taylor looked about for the source of the crack, she knew something had just flown past her, faster than her eye could see as another crack rang out and a hole appeared in Lung's arm in spurt of blood. She recognized it this time, understood what it had been.

A bullet.

Taylor turned then, looking carefully through the darkness only to see a woman in army fatigues break cover and jog towards her, a truly massive rifle slung over her shoulder.

The gun would have been a dead give away to her identity by itself, but the American flag wrapped around her lower face only cemented the fact.

Miss Militia of the Protectorate and Brandish of New Wave had finally come to help. Glory Girl floated nearby, her smile of relief matched only by the slight sheepish look in her eye as Brandish jogged over to join Miss Militia.

Taylor wanted to take this all in and adjust, but the fire at the end of the Keyblade was beginning to drain her of all the energy she had taken from Lung's flames.

The ideas she wanted swirled around deep in her mind.

Weaken, infect, cease.

The burning agony as flesh blackens and chars, your blood boiling in your veins...

The words, the ideas, the sickness flowed into the spinning fireball at the front of the Keyblade, the orange flames, already blackened, took on a green and purple purple tint.

The fireball made Taylor wary, but also… excited? Excited.

Taylor blamed Ifrit.

Unable to hold it back the sheer pressure building behind the fireball was only growing, she pointed at Lung and set it loose.

The growing feeling of pressure suddenly vanished as the dark ball of fire exploded away from the tip of the Keyblade, the recoil sending Taylor clear off her feet, flying backwards.

Even her new physical strength wasn't enough to keep her grounded. A pair of arms wrapped around her as Glory Girl grabbed her, absorbing her momentum. The sudden loss of energy and equally sudden flight left Taylor reeling and even as her world was spinning, Taylor saw the dark fire flying almost lazily towards Lung.

The dragon flapped flapped his wings and floated away from the magic, sensing something was off and dodging for once. However, as the ball passed him, it slowed to a stop before it reversed its course to follow him. Lung snarled and landed. Picking up a loose bit of road, he hurled it at the spell, which split into three smaller balls upon impact.

The smaller fires spun onwards lazily and then collected back together, reforming the original fireball, which was beginning to pick up speed. Glory Girl slowly put her down next to the Miss Militia and Brandish. Both of them looked at Taylor.

"Victoria, we are going to have some very unpleasant words when we get home." Brandish said, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Miss Militia nodded at Taylor.

"It's good to meet you, Armsmaster spoke highly of you. I apologise for the late appearance." Miss Militia said.

Her voice was softer than Taylor expected, but she thought it suited the woman in camo well.

"Better late than never." Taylor said, trying not to sound ungrateful.

Finally losing his patience with the game of cat and mouse he'd been forced into Lung lowered his head and charged the fire, annoyed at the black flames which trailed after him like a persistent puppy.

There was an odd sound then,of imploding air as Lung hit the fire face first, his direction of impact angled to continue onwards towards Taylor and the others. But when the fire washed over him, his charge slowed, then stopped altogether. The heroes all stared at Lung, unsure of what he was about to do, when Lung bent over and vomited. The stomach acid of the dragon promptly beginning to melt the road below with a hiss, releasing steam like vapors.

That's when his body began to glow green, a sickly green that pulsed in time with a unheard heartbeat, shining from between his scales. Lung staggered back and clutched at his chest, hacking and spitting, an odd choking noise escaping his twisted throat.

Lung claws cut slightly into his own chest as he gripped tighter, blood flowing down his scales in wet rivulets, black against the reflected green of his scales as his body continued to pulse.

His breathing became rapid and he stretched out his wings, roaring as pain warped his already twisted features.

"He's not healing." Miss Militia said to the group causing Taylor to jump at her sudden words and she could see that the older hero was right.

The puncture holes where Lung was gripping his chest weren't healing over like normal, even when he'd pulled his hand away to stare at the blood coating his claws with some sort of morbid fascination. Putting his hand aside the dragon took a step forward and fell to one knee, the pulsing green light growing faster as Lung's breathing grew ragged.

"I think I made him sick." Taylor admitted. She tried to walk forward then and she felt her own legs shake, threatening to follow Lung onto bending a knee with how tired she felt.

That spell, whatever it was, had drained her far more than Mighty Guard had.

"Is it contagious?" Brandish snapped the question at her.

Taylor blinked, swaying as she felt a little woozy before the question registered. Taylor turned her head and eyed the older cape, this woman was Glory Girl's mother, but the difference in personality was like night and day.

Glory Girl was upbeat and charismatic, even in the short time Taylor had known her Glory Girl had made her presence felt. Glory Girl used her personality to make others pay attention, to become the center of it.

Brandish wielded her personality like a weapon.

Aggressively.

"No, it's a poison, single target, more like an acid that a virus. It'll fade fast." Taylor said and took a deep breath, steadying herself. Then she stood up straight, refusing to avert her eye from Brandish who narrowed her own eyes in response.

"I'll hold you to that." Brandish said.

Then Miss Militia stepped between them.

"Brandish, if you're done, I'd like to put Lung down now, before any lives are lost." Miss Militia said smoothly.

Brandish crossed her arms, defensively and looked away, sniffing. Taylor noticed that she was more on guard, emotionally and physically with Miss Militia than her daughter Glory Girl.

Was there history between the two women? Or was Brandish just not use to having a woman, besides Lady Photon, of equal rank on the field with her?

The boundaries that separated the Protectorates, the Wards and New Waves patrol areas helped avoid toes being stepped on, authorities being challenged and orders being mixed up or going to the wrong unit. A chain of command worked best when it was a chain, orders flowing down from the top link. And now there were two top links.

Still, Lung was clearly enough of a threat to ignore normal protocol, but Taylor guessed that neither of capes knew how to proceed exactly.

 **'The woman with the large gun is correct, you must act quickly. There is enough power left in our fraying bond to unleash maybe one more attack. So we'd best use the most powerful we can, else I fear all will have been for naught.'** Ifrit said and hesitated, the feeling of uncertainty flowing from him. Taylor saw Glory Girl fly forwards, trying to strike Lung while he was unstable, still retching up his toxic stomach acid.

'But?' Taylor pushed at Ifrit's feelings, trying to grasp what was holding him back.

A she watched, waiting for a reply, Taylor saw Glory Girl score a direct hit and Lung's face snapped to the left. He hadn't even tried to defend himself.

Then Glory Girl was rocketing away to safety as Miss Militia opened fire with the rifle which was back in her hands, the older cape crouched, the weapon braced against her shoulder and the barrel supported by a broken piece of masonry.

The weapon jumped again and again, bullets flying unerringly at Lung's chest and head despite the dark conditions.

The woman in army garb had a scary amount of control over where her bullets landed. Taylor thought casually spraying guns would cause wide arcs of bullets, or at least a few misses, but Miss Militia hit her mark each and every time. Lung gagged a few more times, the sickly green pulsing stronger as bloody pock marks appeared on his body.

Suddenly a big fireball shot forward at Miss Militia, a desperate move by Lung, the poison making his body weaker than he had been all battle.

Brandish stood her ground and fashioned a large shield in front of her, unlike her nephew, Shielder who he could conjure up shields around an area and generally have more flexibility, and uniformity to them from what Taylor recalled... This shield was held by one hand, like all of Brandish's weapons. It reminded Taylor of medieval knight's shield, but with every edge serrated or pointed.

It was a shield in same way the Keyblade was a key.

The fireball splashed over the orange-yellow shield and died out, Brandish's shield proving to be more than a match for Lung's weakened flame.

Taylor itched to race out there and break Lung, press the advantage of his weakened state, but held back, the feeling of worry from Ifrit rippling through her.

 **'This attack is the very essence of me, the most powerful spell I can offer you… But you are already so very drained. If you fail to pull this off correctly, or revert back to your human form mid attack, the results would be catastrophic. You would die.'** Ifrit admitted and Taylor frowned to herself.

'So we get more energy? Will that be enough? What''s wrong with just beating the crap out of Lung now? He isn't healing!' Taylor thought with excitement.

Ifrit scoffed.

 **'He may not healing for now. The spell you cast, Dark Firaga, was powerful, but was extremely half done. It will fade shortly and then Lung will be well again. He will not stay still nor fall for the same trick twice. This window of opportunity is our only chance.'** Ifrit paused then and Taylor waited as the Esper seemed to come to a decision.

Taylor felt her lips quirk as the uneasy feeling left her and she once more surged with Ifrit's confidence.

 **'So we put him down hard, now!'** Ifrit roared and Taylor flinched at the volume.

"Keynote, are you okay?" Miss Militia asked as the older hero crouched down next to Taylor.

Taylor nodded, unsure when she'd even sat down and thought hard. She needed to finish Lung now, but to do so and not die in the attempt she need more energy. On that front her options were seemingly limited, her only source of flames was Lung or perhaps blowing up a car and there weren't many of them left. Neither option was very helpful.

Taylor was not having Destruction of private property willingly added to her record, the rest she could blame on Lung, but setting a car on fire in front of Miss Militia was not going to give a good impression.

"Yeah, I need fire." Taylor said, turning her head to see what other options might be available. Maybe one of the others could help her?

Brandish snorted and ran forward as Glory Girl easily floated to the side, dodging a flailing swipe from Lung who was finally back on both feet, though swaying like he was on the deck of a ship. Reaching Lung, Brandish made a sword of light and swiped it through the dragon's side, carving out a chunk of flesh, in a spray of blood before quickly backtracking and transforming the weapon into a large club, her surprise telling Taylor that she didn't expect Lung's scales to be so fragile.

"Fire? Are you a pryokinetic?" Miss Militia asked as her gun turned into a pistol, her posture shifting at the sudden lost of weight.

"No, not exactly. I… I eat flames to get stronger, a lot stronger." Taylor admitted.

Miss Militia stared at her, her eyes kept clear of any hair by the helmet she wore. Suddenly the pistol morphed again with a luminous green glow.

When it settled down, Miss Militia held a long silver gun, a nozzle pointing firmly at ground with a tube leading to a tank on Miss Militia's back. Pointing the barrel away, she hesitated for a moment before letting loose a torrent of flames at the empty street before her, the worry of arming Lung with another weapon made the hesitant expression on her face understandable to Taylor, as unleashing flames near him was just asking for Lung to take control of them. However, the fact she had created the fire despite the danger made Taylor's respect for the woman jump up a few notches, the Protectorate cape just trusted her, seeing something in Taylor that she decided put faith in.

Taylor reached for it and when her hand neared, the flames changed their course, flowing against the forces propelling them and into her outstretched hand. Cupping the flames, Taylor lifted them to her face and drank.

It tasted to Taylor like one long day, a day of settled resolution and self control. Compared to Lung's wild flame, it was almost startlingly rigid.

The fire was… interesting. Taylor dipped her whole arm in and felt her body beginning to perk up. Taylor turned to Miss Militia and nodded.

"You ready to get me all hot?" Taylor asked, her voice becoming giddy as she felt her energy returning. She jumped from foot to foot, grinning and feeling excited at the thought of working with Miss Militia.

Miss Militia pointed the gun down slightly, a single eyebrow raised in surprise as she looked at Taylor jumping amidst the flames as they flowed into her. Then she winced as Lung threw Brandish in her ball form across the street.

Redirecting her gaze to Taylor Miss Militia tilted her head.

"Excuse me?" The older hero asked in disbelief.

Taylor slowed then, and stopped her jumping as Ifrit laughed in her head, his feeling of excitement no longer hiding his intent of mischief. Taylor thought about her words, paused and shook her head. Ifrit would suffer for this, he'd suffer dearly.

"Ignore that, kinda pumped up on energy. I need you to keep firing at me, I think I can put Lung down hard enough that he won't get up. Well, for a while at least. Glory Girl said there was backup coming?" Taylor asked, forcing herself to stand still. Miss Militia nodded as she took aim.

"Dragon is coming. ETA 12 minutes." Miss Milita said after glancing at her wrist.

Dragon? The Dragon? Was all Taylor thought before Miss Militia fired her flame-thrower, first to the side of Taylor before slowly sweeping the spray of fire closer to her. The roaring of the flames blocked all other sounds from Taylor's mind, the sudden feeling of being swallowed by a sea of fire overtook her senses, her mind, her very sense of self.

 **'The flame is pure, but do not lose yourself to the inferno. There is work to be done'**

Taylor snapped her eye open, finding herself looking skywards with her mouth open, flames billowing about her and rushing down her throat in a seemingly endless torrent. Looking back down she and raised her arms, moving them in a ceasing motion, and the flames abruptly cut off, the final trickle slipping between Taylor's lips.

Taylor breathed in deeply, taking in the suddenly cold air. She held it for a moment and then exhaled, the sight of smoke curling from her mouth made her smile.

The fiery veins on her cloak were now glowing brightly.

"Keynote, are you okay?" Miss Militia asked seriously and Taylor inhaled again then nodded. When she spoke, her voice came out very deep, almost a growl.

 **"Yes, Patriotic Warrior, I need time, stall the beast, I must focus my power."** Taylor said, the words in her head not matching the words coming out her mouth at all.

'Ifrit/ **me?** ' Taylor asked and at the same time Ifrit spoke to Taylor, the lines between Ifrit and Taylor becoming blurred.

She was a **demon of the cosmos** , a hero of Brockton, **a warrior of the espers** , she was Taylor, **but she was also Ifrit.**

Keynote took a deep breath and pushed the chaos of meshing identities aside. It was unimportant right now. Ifrit, Taylor… The task did not change, regardless of who she was. They both had a single goal and that was enough to keep her going for now. The blending of their beings made the next task easier in fact, as there was no need to explain what one half of her already knew how to do.

Confidence surged through Taylor along with the knowledge of how to unleash their single most destructive attack. Taylor felt her lips curl into a wicked smile as along wisps of smoke leaked from her lips, the name of the attack pounding inside her head.

Hellfire.

An attack that burned the very fabric of creation.

Not that they would be able to pull it off at anywhere near it's full potential, but for a mere lizard like Lung, it would be more than enough.

"Keynote, can you confirm that you are stable?" Miss Militia asked as she raised a small device in her hands, pointing it at Keynote.

Frowning Taylor tried to puzzle out why when she recognized the small yellow and black weapon.

A taser.

Keynote eyed it and nodded, she supposed the sudden difference in personality and voice was enough to warrant such caution.

When mind mages are common enough to need a law to govern them, then it is best to be cautious.

"I can confirm, and I apologize for startling you. I need time, can you and the woman with the stick in her person, fend Lung off? He won't be down for long." Keynote asked and Miss Militia lowered the taser and paused.

"Brandish doesn't have a stick... Ah, I see. Can you let me in on your plan, I can better assist you if I know what you intend to do." She asked as a rifle appeared in her hand, the green glow catching Taylor's eye.

"I intend to release a single pillar of intense heat, to strike and burn Lung greatly before he can heal. If he is badly damaged before my effect wears off, then we will have time to contain him." Taylor said with a grin and Miss Militia paused, her eyes staring at Lung, who was now standing up without too much trouble.

"I see, before I go, if Lung comes after you, defend yourself with everything you have. Survive. Armsmaster believes you are a hero, even if not officially, and I would like to think so too. At the end of the day, I would rather have you alive than Lung defeated. Please be careful, however, the world is watching." Miss Militia said and moved off, hunkering down again to start firing at Lung. The bullet's zinging off his scales before they vanished, or punching through in sprays of blood when they hit a joint.

Looking away Taylor breathed in and out, focusing. Then she stabbed the Keyblade into the ground, the handle pointing straight up. Holding out her hands, Taylor held them over the Keyblade like an old man trying to keep warm over an open fire.

Taylor's inexperience and Ifrit's instinctual feel, the two sets of ideologies clashed together, mixed and aligned, forming an odd mix of trust and confidence in herself. As she concentrated, Taylor could feel the heat surge and energy burn, the magic inside her rushing towards her hands. It felt like almost like what she had done when she cast dark firaga, that same knowledge and emotion, the power filled with her desire. This time though, as she focused, the magic built between her palms instead of the Keyblade's tip. More, this wasn't magic which corrupts, it wasn't built on pain and suffering. This magic was their will, Taylor's fury and Ifrit's rage made manifest.

As she let the emotion pour out of her hands a tiny ember flickered to life. It was so small, so fragile, and it threatened to die as quickly as it lived. But she would not let it and each second poured more of herself into that spark. With every breath more of her being entered the flame, the orange ember beginning to flicker wildly as it grew.

This would take some time.

Taylor was a human and Ifrit was an Esper. The method of their union was mostly unexplored territory and the effect it had on their magic completely unknown. What would have taken Ifrit moments alone, would possibly take minutes together, time they didn't have… But there was no other choice. Because what Ifrit could pass to Taylor was limited by her human view of the world around her. Just as what Taylor could show Ifrit was limited by his nature as a being of primordial energy.

Where Taylor saw people and life, Ifrit saw the flames of the soul.

Where Ifrit saw magic and energy, Taylor saw light and substance.

Such fundamental difference in thoughts was enough to keep the two beings minds separated, and yet they were still similar enough for them to grasp what was needed.

Taylor saw that two more capes had joined the fight, the costumes told her they were from New Wave, Laserdream and Lady Photon she thought.

Miss Militia waved Lady Photon down as Glory Girl crashed into Lung, his scales barely glowing green anymore.

She wouldn't have enough time to charge at this rate. Teeth gritted in concentration, Taylor tried to force her magic to flow faster, she had to, she needed to do something, to stop Lung for good.

That's when Lady Photon placed a force field behind Miss Militia, whose hand glowed green as the light exploded outwards creating a gatling gun on wheels.

Taylor almost dropped her primal flame when she saw this, mouth opening in shock. Miss Militia could make weapons that big?!

As Taylor stared the older hero took a hold of the weapon's handles and squeezed the trigger. With a screeching whine the gun span up before it began rocking backwards, spitting hot lead. As Miss Militia kept firing constantly the whole weapon slid backwards, jerking about when it was halted by meeting Lady Photon's shield.

In the meantime, Lung who had been about to smack a ball shaped Brandish was suddenly rocked back as his entire body was riddled with bullets, scales breaking and pinging off beneath the fusillade. Brandish was also hit, but seem to flow with the bullets instead of being injured and bounced away.

The type of ammo was hard to see, but they to seemed to flatten against Lung, instead of piercing through. Some type of soft head maybe? Or maybe lead instead of steel?

Still, the sheer amount of bullet casings flying out of the rotating canon was astounding, dozens of brass casings smacked against the force field, raining back down on Miss Militia whose ammo box finally ran dry.

But instead of reloading the gun, which would have taken time, she simply made the whole weapon blink and in an instant it was fully reloaded exactly where it had stood.

Taylor knew that 'having any weapon' was kinda underwhelming in the larger scheme of powers when you were a kid, but seeing it in action personally made her want to be extra polite to the woman. Because it wasn't until you realised that 'any weapon' apparently included non-man portable ones, that you realized how truly scary that power really was, like gatling guns, for instance.

Then, when Lung started walking forward into the bullet storm, Miss Militia changed her weapon into something that looked far more dangerous.

This war machine was also on wheels, but where the rotating gatling gun had been there was now a long cannon that looked like it had been taken off a tank. It was painted in desert camo, so amongst the grey hues of the urban jungle, it was an eye sore.

Miss Militia aimed the barrel at Lung, who glowed green for one last time, then she fired.

Taylor watched, her eyes feeling like they saw everything in slow motion as a shell the size of a foot ball flew from the muzzle of the cannon and approached Lung, whose hands were already rising, as if to catch it.

There was a moment when the shell hit Lung's hand and it began to flatten itself against his palm, then it exploded.

Both of Lung's hands were blown up and blown to pieces at that. Lung stumbled back as he stared at the stumps where his armoured claws had been seconds previously.

Then Glory Girl smashed a fist into his face, his head jerked down as Laserdream's rays scoured him across his back, making the dragon stumble forward as scales clattered into the street, more beams of light taking off a wing.

Looking back between her hands Taylor felt the flame cupped in her palms suddenly focus. The flame stopped flickering, stopped wavering and it stopped growing. Taylor frowned as she stared at the spark, she had been hoping for a bigger charge. But if this was all she had, then it would have to do.

Bone was already beginning to jut out from Lung's stumps, growing into hands once more.

Her time was up.

"Move!" She shouted and Miss Militia looked over at her and then nodded.

Pulling back, she nodded at Lady Photon who flew up and over to tap Glory Girl on the shoulder, pointing towards them and drawing her attention to Taylor.

Laserdream swooped down and grabbed Brandish firmly under her arms, flying off with her aunt, who looked bewildered at the sudden movement.

Glory Girl flew down, close to Taylor.

"Give him hell!" Glory Girl yelled as she flew past before accelerating up and away.

Taylor smiled glancing after her, the phrasing, unintentional as it was, amused her.

Hell indeed.

Lung looked around, the sudden lack of opponents throwing him of his game. His gaze swept over Taylor and he roared, his hands growing veins and flesh around bare bones, armoured scales already growing in like spines. He ran at her, intending to rip her apart with his teeth, or crush her beneath his feet.

Taylor didn't move, not giving any hint that she was worried.

Lung leapt the last few feet, aiming to land on her with his mass, to crush her like a bug.

But as Lung began to descend, the dragon almost upon her, Taylor slapped her hands together with the primal fire in between them. From her grinning lips a word slipped, smoke leaking out around her.

 **"Hellfire."**

Then area around both Keynote and Lung exploded. The air was superheated instantly, the ground around the Keyblade blackened and crumbled, concrete breaking apart while asphalt bubbled and burst into flames. In an almost perfect circle, the air ignited and exploded upwards, a column of heat and howling flames reaching for the heavens.

Even Lung with all his weight was carried along with the updraft, his exposed flesh blackening. Lung cooked as he floated further up, metal scales melting, and ripping off flesh that first burnt then began to blacken and char. Lung screamed, a piercing shriek at being unable to escape the hellish prison he found himself locked in. The feeling of anger, heat, excitement and her bond with Ifrit poured from Taylor into the Keyblade, the weapon somehow becoming the eye of the firestorm.

Taylor stood, her mind hers once more, and looked up at the twisting form of Lung, expecting to feel proud or happy at her success, but as she just stood there, her own body untouched by the attack…

She just felt tired.

She was tired. Tired of this. The thrill of smacking Lung around gone, replaced by an echo that wasn't quite hers.

War without…

 **'War without purpose, a battle without meaning, bloodshed without an answer. I detest such acts. This is no longer about testing himself, or proving anything. Lung is enslaved by the fight, unable to walk away from a battle that he no longer understands, trapped by a war he cannot see.'** Ifrit said quietly in the back of her mind. Taylor watched as the fire shriveled Lung's wings. His cries of fury and pain drowned in the torrent.

'I… kind of feel sorry for him, when you put it like that.' Taylor thought and Ifrit growled.

 **'Don't. He does not fight his chains. His eyes have been covered in blood for so long he can no longer think another way to live, but the blood was put there by his own hands. Don't pity him, learn from him. If you ever give in, if you ever fall… you are looking at yourself, in one form or another. A beast enslaved to its emotions, its instincts and its desires. A detestable existence.'** Ifrit murmured as his voice went quiet.

The fire around her began to dim before it completely vanished and Lung's charred body landed with a crash in front of Taylor. Looking at his burnt black and silver body, Taylor dimly noted he was now nearly as big as some of the boats that lay decaying along the beach.

Most of his scales were surprisingly still there, although they had lost their shape, melted into a singular shell which hardened as Lung began to cool, scorch marks visible as black streaks across the otherwise silvery metal.

Looking at him Taylor saw Lung's face was the most untouched part of him, and she realized he must have faced away from the flames as best he could. A single eye was all that stood out to her and it was looking at her. It moved slowly around in the socket before it blinked once.

Then his entire body began to bubble, the melted shell of his old armour cracking and breaking, new flesh pouring from tiny fissures.

Taylor tried to move, but suddenly found herself on one knee, not releasing until now that she was having trouble breathing as she felt her chest tighten, only now realizing how light headed she felt.

Lung pushed one hand under him, the metal shell cracking away to reveal the burnt flesh beneath which in turn began to peel away, healthy skin and fresh scales taking it's place.

It… It hadn't been enough. Hellfire hadn't been enough, not even close.

Lung pushed up with another hand before his elbow buckled under him, dropping him back to the ground.

Taylor tried to back away, to turn and run but her body refused to listen, too tired to care. She was exhausted, both in body and mind. Her knees gave out then and she landed hard her head bouncing slightly. Her thoughts sluggish, the pain, not fully reaching her. Her brain seemingly wrapped in cotton wool.

 **'This is… it. I am depleted. I can stay only a little longer, but I'll be here to the end, if it comes down to it… You will feel nothing, I promise. It was a damn good fight and you weren't that bad at all, Keyblade Master.'** Ifrit said lightly, casually and Taylor felt the urge to laugh.

'I can't believe we lost, I thought… I thought that somehow I'd pull through, in the end. Guess the joke's on me. I… feel tired. Is this the really it? Is this the end?' She asked as Lung got to his knees, the dragon's entire body rippling as he shrugged of damage that Taylor was sure would have at least keep him busy, kept him down.

But he was too far gone. Lung the man had been devoured by the beast within and become the monster before her.

Lung had gone beyond healing, beyond mere regeneration. He had reached damage negation.

 **'At this rate, yes, you will. I am not alive in the same sense, I will just return home after a while. The perks of being a creature of chaotic energy.'** Ifrit mused, trying to distract her as bullets began to bounce off Lung.

Miss Militia was taking pot shots, maybe hoping to distract him from Taylor's limp body. Glory Girl might have flown in, tried for a daring rescue if her mother hadn't restrained her, or maybe Laserdream. But the area was still boiling with heat, the very air rippling and beginning to make Taylor feel nauseous. Or was that just how tired she was? Taylor felt an odd smile quirk her lips as a nearby street light began to bend and sink in on itself, metal wilting beneath the heat. Perhaps none would dare to get close? Ironic how her own immunity would now cost Taylor her life.

Thinking back to how carefully he took to setting Sabah on fire in front of her, Taylor doubted Lung would miss a chance to demonstrate the consequences of fighting him to such a big audience of capes.

As she watched, Lung floundered on the ground. His body writing as he shed the remnants of the shell which had held him. Glaring at her as more of his eyes were revealed, free from their prison. Then a deep rumbling sound filled the whole seeming, to echo and bounce back off the buildings, the boiling air twisting back and forth with the sound.

Taylor looked at Lung, looked at the dragon as he struggled free, healing all the while. Even if he was hurt, he was laughing, laughing at her as she lay there, helpless before him. He had won he knew it. So he was laughing, gloating, because despite how hard she tried…

He'd won. He'd won and… and he… he would...

He would kill her. She was… She was going to die. Here amidst these broken ruins of her the street where she and Sabah spent their days, she would… die.

'I don't want to die.' Taylor admitted, the words surprising her even as she thought them.

Taylor wasn't suicidal. At least, she'd never thought herself to be. She'd never planned to kill herself, never had the desire to end her own life, to leave her father alone.

 **'Living each day as a task rather than an experience, you express no desire to die, but yet you reject the idea of living all the same. You hang there in the balance of waking up, surviving, and then sleeping only to endure it all again. I am but a guest here and yet even I can see the cracks in your reasoning.'** Ifrit pointed out to her.

Taylor saw Lung stand with a wobble and one of his wings spread wide, tattered and barely healed, the other still a regrowing stump while two more spurs twitched upon his back. Rearing up to the sky the dragon roared, bellowing his triumph. Then as he settled back down, he just looked at her, smirking despite his twisted mouth. Lung was gloating, just letting her stew in her powerlessness. The proof that he was strong, stronger than her. Savouring his triumph. Making sure she knew, knew that it was inevitable, that he had won, that she would die.

'I would never kill myself!' Taylor argued, choosing to fight the only battle she could now, the one inside her head.

 **'Yet, you challenged Lung. A man feared even by your own warriors? Actions speak louder than words. What do yours say?'** The demon said hotly in return.

Taylor winced, cringing as if she had been struck.

'I was… I had to save people. Lung might have killed them. He'd have killed Sabah!' Taylor grasped at the excuses she'd told herself. They'd seemed like good ones at the time.

 **'Lung would had faded away if his might went unchallenged. Bored, annoyed, he'd have slunk back into the darkness if you had you only hid, run into the shadows yourself. I can hear your thoughts on the dragon, he is known, he is feared, he is dreaded! And yet, you kept meeting him again and again. The fight an excuse, the people convenient, your 'justice' a hangman's rope in disguise. You could not make the final choice, would not, so you threw yourself against a man who would make it for you. I had hoped that once we bonded you would reflect more on this, but instead you threw yourself into me and hid your feelings in the flames. But you cannot run now. Self destruction is all you have left.'** Ifrit said, sounding tired, as if Taylor's being was hard to look at.

She wasn't though, she… she hadn't! She didn't want to die, she didn't.

Lung stretched his entire body, cracking what shell still clung to him away, freeing himself finally from the remains of Taylor's attack. Behind him his one wing flared and flexed, metal shards raining off it. He closed his eyes as the bullets travelled up his body, mouth opening in another triumphant roar, bellowing his victory at the watching heroes. He was beyond them all now.

'I don't want to die!' Taylor repeated and felt her lips quivering, tears pricking at her eye despite the heat. Then Taylor thought of her life before the Keyblade…

Day after day of the same dull life, weeks that would never end. Every dawn had been the herald of another day she had to endure, another day where she'd never smile, another day of being sad, another day of being ignored, belittled, and spat on. She had gotten used to that. Taylor was sure she was coping with it, she never broke, she never cried and she didn't ever let it bother her. Even when it did.

School, the isolation, the quiet home, and the distant father… When the only person to talk to was herself, when the only voice she heard was her own. Taylor was sure she was coping, surviving, enduring, but thinking of how her life had changed after the Keyblade appeared…

Taylor feared those grey days and that empty life. She was terrified that one way or another, she would lose the Keyblade and with it, her connection to Sabah, Mog and Boco, the Wards, magic… She'd lose it all and the loneliness would return. She'd return to being nothing, go back to her quiet, grey, empty world. Return to her life where every day was a trial instead of joy.

She was afraid.

She was afraid that she would wake up one day and find no Key to answer her call.

Taylor thought about why she fought Lung. The one thing that jumped out from the weak reasoning was… because she had to. If she didn't fight the villain, then what good was she? It didn't really matter what would happen to her, the thought never crossed her mind. Just fight and fight and fight and fight.

What was she worth if she didn't fight?

It had never crossed Taylor's mind that she might die, because… Because it didn't seem important. Because she wasn't important.

If she didn't fight she had no worth.

Because, in the grand scheme of it all, Taylor Hebert was nothing, barely a cog in the machine. She wasn't important enough for anyone to help, the teachers, the principal, or even the Police. She'd been discarded and stepped on, overlooked and ignored, forgotten by the system. What did she matter compared to Sophia, Emma and Madison? Three girls who got whatever they wanted and enjoyed stepping on her on their way to the top. Who laughed and kicked her down whenever she tried to climb. She wasn't important enough to be friends with Emma anymore.

Why else had Emma betrayed her and spent every day there after making sure Taylor knew just how small, weak, and pathetic she was? Why else had the teachers ignored her cries for help, let her be cut down, giving her only deaf ears and blind eyes? Why else had the Police thrown her assault in the 'too hard' basket, had told her justice wasn't for her? Taylor wasn't important, not at all, not to anyone or anything.

But… But Keynote was important, people paid attention to Keynote. So if Keynote could do one good thing, if Keynote could beat the invincible Lung, defeat the villain no one else had... If Keynote could just do that one good deed…

Then the last two years of her life would have meant something. All the suffering, all the pain and dirt she'd had to swallow… It would have meant something more than being an unimportant friendless loser.

But at the same time, deep behind that wall of need, there was now something else, something that was growing everyday, something that was filling her heart. A light that pushed away those dark days.

A flash of a red pom-pom, the sight of yellow feathers, the ghost of a grin from a hospital bed, almost seeing her, and most of all an honest smile set in tan skin, a smile of happiness at seeing her, at seeing Taylor. The feeling of smiling because… because she was happy, not because it would make others happy. The feeling for the first time in years that she was alive!

Taylor had found a home in her friends and now that she was so close to the end, she rebelled against it, the idea of losing them. She'd finally found color in her grey world, a light that had pierced a darkness she hadn't even realized was blinding until it was no longer there… And now she was going to lose it all?

'I will not die here.' Taylor said with great care and felt her body twitch in response at last.

Ifrit paused and then he spoke, sounding cautious but pleased.

 **'You mean that, for once, you truly mean it. This is good, a step away from the edge. Hope is dangerous, an emotion that can break even the strongest heart. But hope can also be the greatest treasure, a bastion that can weather any storm, a light that can pierce even the blackest darkness. Can you hear it?'** He asked Taylor, whose mind snapped back to reality.

Lung had heard it too, the deep rumbling roar of a powerful engine was approaching.

As she listened, Taylor thought it sounded more like a plane than a car.

Taylor struggled to her feet, every inch a battle to be won. If this was it, if this was the end of Taylor Hebert, then she didn't want to die lying down, just taking it. Those days were over. She wanted to show the world one last thing, that she wanted to live, that this was not her end.

Lung eyes looked down at her, and Taylor stared back, her one eye glaring.

What was he thinking? What thoughts could run through the mind of a man that the world feared?

Pride? Rage? Contentment?

What would Lung think of at the end of the day? Would he forget about Taylor? Another notch on his belt? Another slain hero to his name? Would he think about her at the start of the next fight? Would he even remember her name?

Did he already think she was unimportant now that she appeared defeated?

Taylor felt a burst of pain come from her hand as she gripped the Keyblade tightly. Her sore body damaged beyond belief, her magic spent, body drained of any energy she might have left.

But… something filled her, let her stand. She struggled to her feet as Lung watched, that strange feeling filling her, making her stand tall, to hold her keyblade proudly before her. Something made Taylor Hebert stare into Lung's eyes, all four of them, to look into the face of death and feel no fear.

Something made her think that she was a lot more damn important than Lung was making her out to be.

It felt a lot like… hope.

Sucking in the boiling air, feeling the heat slide down her throat… With everything she had, Taylor screamed at him. The bellow that came out was partly her voice, partly not, Ifrit lending his voice to hers. With flickers of movement catching her eye, she spotted the red color on sleeves of her cloak begin to pull back, flowing down her coat to pool at her feet.

The red and orange touched the feeling of hope shining brightly within her and came alive, falling off her to leave her white coat behind.

Taylor's head became lighter as the horns melted and flowed down like water on a raincoat, the bronze of her flesh following as well, returning her skin to her normal pale tone.

Lung stared down at the large circle of swirling red, glowing with a deep inner light.

The Slumbering Rage in her hands began to vibrate intensely, and with a flourish she touched the keyblade to the portal of crimson, Ifrit's face grinning up at her.

The Slumbering Rage stopped shaking and simply melted out of her hand into the swirl of magic.

Then a giant claw ripped its way out of the ground and Ifrit reappeared, but unlike the Ifrit she saw before, his new form had nothing human in it. He truly looked like a demon that had crawled straight out of hell.

His body was darker than any night Taylor could compare it to, the only thing stopping Ifrit from becoming one with the darkness was the endless lines of magma glowing under every claw and between every spike on his body. It was armoured and scaled, deadly instead of beautiful, a monster in the truest sense.

Ifrit was thin around the waist, but had a bulky torso attached to which were two massive draconic arms whose claws he was using to pull himself out of the ground. As he emerged atop twin digitigrade legs a long wicked tail whipped out behind him, barbed and bladed. His once human face was now closer to Lung's, long and bestial, eyes burning wickedly in their sockets. His horn was longer than Taylor's body, the broken stump on the other side of his head still looking vicious. Craning her head back Taylor felt her mouth drop open as the demon towered above her, towered above even Lung, almost seeming to reach the sky as he reared up arms spread wide.

This was Ifrit? Her Ifrit? The amused chuckle that answered her sounded so guttural that it made some part of Taylor go still, frozen before a predator.

 **"Keyblade Master… I am reborn. I am the Burning Truth, the King of Flames. I. Am. IFRIT!"** He roared at the sky, then lowered his arms and charged.

Lung seemed to snap out of his confusion but when the villain went to grab Ifrit, the demon slipped past his claws and slammed into Lung with all the power and speed of bullet train, his tail whipping side to side as he punched a hole completely through Lung. Gore and armored scales fell like rain as Lung screamed, stumbling back as Ifrit tore his arm free in another spray of blood.

Then, before Lung could even clutch at the hole in the dragon's chest Ifrit had circled around to the villain's back, demonic claws tearing the ground he stepped on apart. Then a devastating punch sent Lung crashing to the ground in a tangle of broken limbs, even as the night cooled, the scorching furnace Taylor had unleashed swallowed by the demon.

Then as Ifrit stood triumphant over Lung Taylor saw that in his large, dark claws, the demon held a flame, a brilliant crimson fire. With a laugh that howled through the streets, he began to fade, feet and tail first. Lung looked down and collapsed, his body bubbling madly, flesh, scales and blood churning chaotically, shrinking even as he writhed in agony.

Ifrit took the flame and swallowed it, seeming to enjoy the taste as he grinned, revealing a maw full of fangs.

'What did you do?' Taylor asked, a bit of a blur colouring her thoughts, too tired to really care but wanting to know all the same.

Ifrit hummed as he responded in her head.

 **'I have taken that which he values most, his fire, his lust for battle. Without that fire, that passion he cannot stand. Heh. Such powerful hope you have, Taylor Hebert, that even if it was for but a mere moment, I could become my true self, my primal self. I usually cannot stand using curses such as this, but my time was limited and you… I like you. If you were to die the moment my back was turned I would be most displeased. Live Taylor Hebert, live for your friends, but most of all… live for yourself.'** And with that Ifrit was gone, fading away into nothing but a few glowing embers, dancing on the wind.

Taylor fell with nothing supporting her this time, no Keyblade to hold her up this time. Then just as she was about to hit the ground Glory Girl snatched her as gently as she could, before she could crack her head on the concrete.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I got you big shot. You don't do anything by half, do you, Key?" Glory girl said as the blonde girl floated backwards with Taylor in her arms. Taylor felt her body relaxing even more as the fight was now behind her. It was no longer her responsibility. There was nothing more she could do.

There was a sound like pistons going off as a new voice called out.

A voice she knew.

"Is she okay?" Dragon asked as one her mechs came closer.

Through her blurry eyesight, Taylor saw that it was grey and yellow, with the head almost human shaped, besides the odd bird beak added on.

Was Dragon a Boco fan already? The fight had only been going on for… how long?

Taylor honestly couldn't remember.

"I think so, tired as hell, but my sister is waiting nearby, I think she'll tell me if she needs something urgently. You here for Lung?" Glory Girl asked, the writhing form on the ground twisted unnaturally to Taylor and the thought returned.

Lung wins long term. The longer you fought Lung the more you would lose.

"I am. Can you get Portunes to safety?" Dragons said, her calm voice coming from a speaker near the head of the mech suit.

"I think she's going with Keynote now. Good luck, Key here put a hole through him, burnt the hell out him lots of times and he still isn't staying down." The New Wave girl said.

Dragon chuckled.

"I plan to try a different tactic." She said as the mech suddenly began to shift its torso about, like a convertible lowering it's hood. The metal chest sliding apart to reveal a woman inside, was this Dragon? Her first public appearance? Taylor forced herself to pay attention to the face that was revealed.

It wasn't Dragon. In fact, it was the last person Taylor ever expected to see in real life.

Paige Mcabee, aka "Bad Canary" stared out, her face squinting as she adjusted to the sudden destruction that was before her. Taylor remembered following her case, before the news stations moved on to the newest thing. It had seemed really unfair to her, how Paige had been treated.

"D-Dragon? Is this… Is this it?" Her voice came out like a bad auto tune. A metal collar around her neck making the noise rather than her mouth. Dragon raised one metal thumb.

"It is. I apologise for the sound proof container, the uppers were on the edge about this as it was. Are you ready?" One of the world's most powerful Tinkers asked one of world's most powerful Masters.

"I… I think so. That's him there? That's Lung?" Paige asked, sounding completely terrified at the thought despite the synthesiser. Then she looked down at Taylor, and Taylor saw that her long blonde hair ended in several feathers, each one only adding to her character instead of standing out.

"Is she okay?" Canary asked Glory Girl, who was gaping at her.

"I need an autograph!" Was the response before Glory Girl shook her head.

"Wait, no, later. This is Keynote, she's been holding Lung back for you, dished out quite a beating too, so it's down to you to make sure her effort isn't completely wasted, got it?" Glory Girl said, her tone a complete reverse.

Canary stared down at Taylor, her eyes sad.

"You're so young…" She said more to herself than to Taylor, before the former rock star nodded.

"I'm ready." Paige said. Dragon didn't respond, but soft notes began to play out the speakers.

It wasn't happy, angry, or anything like Canary had sang before, like everyone, Taylor flocked to Youtube to check out clips of Bad Canary. This tune was… sad. Lung was standing, his chest still open all the way through, but the flesh was rapidly closing. Brandish charged at him, a spear in her hand. Glory Girl floated there, transfixed at Canary and Taylor was glad, she didn't want to miss this, the end of everything she had worked for.

The victory.

 _"Please, hear me, please, listen to me. My voice is here. Please don't ignore me."_ Canary sang as the collar around her neck blinked off.

The words that flowed out of the singers mouth were unlike anything Taylor had ever heard before. Sad and lonely, yet beautiful all the same. Enchanting like the sound of rain. The song flowed into her, around her and Taylor would swear she could almost see the song, ribbons of music which twisted around her and off into the night. Taylor was sure that even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to tear herself away from that voice. It was hypnotic, relaxing, and somewhere in the middle, melancholy.

 _"Dragon of blood, I see you. Can you see me? I am here in my cage of steel and despair, can you not see me?"_ Canary sang.

Taylor found herself...tearing up. The song… She sounded sad, so very, very sad. Heartbroken, like her dreams were tattered and fallen to ruin. As Canary kept singing, Taylor felt some of the song's influence ebb as the words focused around Lung, as Canary sang at Lung, the music made to tame a dragon's heart. Lung was facing her, his own face transfixed on the singing woman.

 _"I am a jailbird, singing my last song. I am a jailbird, with no wings for my pardon due, can you see me? Can you hear me? I am a jailbird, singing my last song to you."_ Canary's voice covered the street and Taylor had the odd feeling that she wasn't just trying to bring Lung under her spell, that this song, this sadness… It was genuine, a song of despair straight from the heart. Brandish shook her head, the song making her confused, but she nodded afterwards, looking pleased at the event for some reason.

 _"Dragon, you fight for so long, can you not see? Can you not hear? This jailbird who is singing to you? Be at peace for this jailbird will sing her last song to you in her cage of steel and loneliness."_ The song continued as Lung wobbled from an unseen hit, his body trembling as something began to affect him.

The song, or Ifrit's curse? Maybe both.

 _"Sleep under my lullaby, dragon of blood, sleep with my last song. Sleep tonight, this jailbird will sing you through the dark, this jailbird will sing until she sings no more and this jailbird shall sing her last."_ Canary sang, her eyes wet with tears. Taylor felt a her heart ache for the woman, this was the "dangerous master" who threatened millions?

This was a sad, lonely woman who was scared.

Taylor struggled to her feet, out of Glory Girl's grasp, wobbling towards the mech, Glory Girl hesitated before helping her to get closer, supporting Taylor with one arm wrapped under her shoulders.

Behind them, Lung was shrinking, his mouth reforming, his wings shrinking. Lung could fight an Endbringer, but in his own head, he was as weak as the rest of them.

When Taylor was close enough, she reached one hand up, and held it there. Canary didn't paused in song, but looked down, slowly grasping Taylor's hand with her own.

"I am so sorry. You don't deserve this." Taylor said with regret and Canary stuttered over a word, before carrying on, her eyes now crying freely, her lips shaking even as she sang. She looked around, eyes filled with despair at the world around her. Despair at her own inner thoughts or at Taylor's words, Taylor didn't know, all she knew was that Canary… That Paige needed someone there for her, so she squeezed the hand clutching her own.

Lung collapsed, the song now fully consuming him, his eyes fluttering shut, his claws shrinking, his size returning within human norm. Taylor wobbled before her own eye blinked closed, the cries of those around her a muted thing. Only Canary's voice reached her as the world faded away.

 _"This Jail bird will sing, until she sings no more."_

 _"Come on! I thought you were going to 'show me'? Was that all talk?...there we go, now that's what I like to see! Stubborn as bull you are..."_

School was surreal.

Taylor stared blankly at everything and everyone.

After everything that had happened, school was… was still a thing. The teachers were still here, the classes were the same, the students went on with their lives, and everything was normal.

Except… it wasn't.

Lung had been arrested and was being sent for immediate incarceration in the birdcage. Thank Scion for that.

Canary was now being hailed as a hero. The pacifist cape who sang for peace, her song only affecting Lung when she could have easily ensnared so many others, then allowing herself to be taken back into custody. Her lawyer, one Carol Dallon, was plastering the facts of Paige's assistance everywhere, her case once more ruling the media. Except this time it wasn't headlines like 'Dangerous Master affect Millions?' but 'The Tragedy of Paige McAbee' and 'A Song for Peace, Will the PRT Listen?'

Taylor had to admit, even with a being of the cosmos helping her in her own fight, Paige was just a more effective endgame, Canary's power was a trump card beyond anything Taylor could pull. Taylor was sure, that like her, anyone else who heard Canary's song had a very good nights sleep. And what was more, that those who heard? Their hearts had gone out to the woman trapped in her own despair, Taylor knew hers had.

Aside from Canary, the media had dubbed the whole Lung event 'The Red Dawn', the aftermath of which was still unknown. An entire street, most of one anyway, was destroyed. People woke up on the other side of town and found that what was a normal street yesterday was now a scorched ruin, a blackened mark upon the city.

The street was 34 Monroe Drive. It had now picked up a nickname overnight, something far less pretty.

The Scar.

Once Lung had been buried in containment foam, Dragon had deployed another Mech and pumped him full of a drug developed my Armsmaster. The halberd wielding cape had been tasked with transporting the defeated Mush to lock up, and to get help with some serious damage to his armor that was slowing him down. Apparently Mush had grown to a height of at least 25 feet before Armsmaster had managed to take him down.

The Merchant cape had discovered a rather odd effect to his powers, much to everyone's dismay.

As Mush grew bigger and bigger, the objects that his power started considering trash or debris began to grow in size. When Mush started out he could cobble together trash, dirt and even sand. As he accumulated mass however, he began picking up larger and larger objects, progressing from discarded coffee cups to old tires to objects as large as refrigerators.

Mush was able to send out his skin and flesh in different tiny ropelike tendrils that would snake through and around trash and loose parts. The skin thing was why he was classed as Changer first and not another class like Shaker. The veins would latch onto various things and pull them together, effectively building upon Mush's body.

The effect was eerily like the horror movie of Earth Aleph, 'The Thing', or so Miss Militia told her.

Then, when Mush was 25 feet tall, his powers let him consider even cars to be trash. The taller he grew, the faster he could grow.

Miss Militia told Taylor what exactly happened to delay the help from arriving to deal with Lung. She had woken up in the ambulance, Canary's effect still lingering on her, this combined with her own exhaustion made it hard for Taylor to stay awake, but she had to know what had happened. Miss Militia seemed to take the Protectorates absence at the beginning of the fight with Lung as a personal affront, so the older cape took great care to answer what questions she could for Taylor, perhaps in an attempt to make up for taking so long in getting here.

The scientists back at the PRT headquarters and at the Think Tank when they were contacted had apparently formed a rough theory that Mush would eventually have been able to absorb parts of buildings into his trash collection, literally tearing the city apart if he wasn't stopped.

It wasn't until Armsmaster had noticed something odd that they had managed to take Mush down.

The more stuff Mush absorbed into his body, the thinner he spread himself out, the less he was able to act and think as person. Making the expanding golem more and more sluggish as it grew. Armsmaster had chosen to take a risk and had jumped into the rubble, managing to inject Mush with the same tranquiliser that he had designed, the same one Dragon had administered to Lung, though he had used a far smaller dose.

Mush was still human after all, regardless of how much he stretched himself out.

The trash giant had collapsed as Armsmaster grabbed a mostly reformed Mush and pulled him to safety. Meaning he was hailed as the key to that battle, but this was quickly overshadowed by the recap and footage of the battle against Lung starting to circulate on the net.

While people hadn't gotten all of it, they had managed to record a fair chunk of her battle with Lung and…

The bell ringing for the end of class interrupted her thoughts. As her math class ended Taylor stood, gathering her things together as everyone collided together in their race for the door.

Taylor lingered, waiting for the crush of people to subside. She had chosen to come back today, only taking one day off to rest and recover, despite Sabah's complaints.

Any longer would have been suspicious, but the truth was, if Taylor had to admit it, that staying cooped up inside her old home was driving her mad. The empty house was bad enough, even with Sabah, Mog and Boco, moving in with her, but the simple idea that her father wasn't going to be home at the end of the day, made the place seem sad and dead in a way. A tomb of memories that she longed to escape.

Still, the real trouble was the world's reaction that night. Every TV station, every radio, every PHO board that she used to frequent, was buzzing. All about Lung, all about her. Even the talk shows were showing some of the 'highlights'. The idea made Taylor cringe, seeing herself plastered on TV was bad enough. But the thought that there was things people considered 'highlights' of that fight? It disgusted her.

Still, it was big and everyone was talking about it, about Lung and Canary...

And especially about her.

It had started off so objective too.

 _"New cape Keynote and Villain Lung in a fight."_

 _"Lung attacks, Keynote defends!"_

 _"How powerful is this girl?"_

Then it went down hill, as more footage rose to the surface. Taylor knew that when Ifrit was first summoned and that with his final goodbye, that there would be some concerns, especially given the 'enthusiastic' announcement of his name and title…

But Taylor Hebert did not consort with Endbringers dammit!

The rabid mob that spontaneously formed on every media outlet churned with unrest.

 _"That thing looks like a monster. Can she even control it?"_

 _"She put a hole right through Lung like nothing, I'd rather have her in jail than defending anyone."_

 _"Do they allow the birdcage for first time offences? Given the magnitude of this case I feel they should."_

 _"Who is even monitoring her? What if she snaps again and brings something worse next time?"_

Taylor couldn't stand to listen to any of it. So startling Sabah who had been setting up her crafts in the dining room, she'd ran out, jumped over the creaky step and jogged to school. The quiet morning run being exactly what she needed.

It wasn't like she should have bothered about being nervous about returning to Winslow, half the student body hadn't turned up.

Taylor felt guilty about just running out, but she'd sent Sabah a text between classes saying she was bored and needed to get out of the house.

Sabah...

Sabah had been there when she had woken up in the ambulance still parked at the scene thankfully, and hugged her hard enough to make bones crack.

"I was watching. I am so damn proud of you and so damn scared." Sabah had whispered in her ear, everyone giving them room due to Boco.

The large bird had been warbling at the flashing cameras of the crowd that had formed while the dust settled, the media sweeping in. Boco had even done a little butt wiggle and then spun on his clawed feet, enjoying the attention.

But as the school day came to an end, Taylor wasn't sure this was a good idea either. Of all the people missing, Emma wasn't one of them.

Ignoring her Locker, she never used the damn thing anymore, giving up on it entirely as it still made her shiver with it's cold metal and uncaring lock. Taylor rushed out to the front of the building where Sabah said that Taylor would get picked up.

School hadn't been enough to distract her from thinking about all of this anyway, it only gave her more time to dwell on it all.

People were looking at her, at Keynote, with the same look that Canary had to endure.

A look that said, you're different, you're scary, you're alone.

Taylor hated it, hated the fact that she tried so damn hard the other night to help, and people were now judging her for it from the safety of their homes, calling her a monster because she tried to do what they couldn't.

Miss Militia had been right, the world was watching and it hadn't liked what it had seen.

Sabah must have been getting the same attention, her action of going from a demure shopkeeper to a punter of Lung and then a knight in shining armor, had caused her cellphone to start ringing non-stop before Sabah had just turned it off and pulled the battery out.

Taylor stood by the roadside and waited.

She was hoping Sabah's junker, if it had made it out alive of from the Red Dawn, would come coughing its way down the street.

"Why the rush? It's not like anyone is waiting for you." A voice and tone that Taylor knew all too well spoke up from behind her.

Slowly, Taylor turned and looked at girl who had spoken.

Emma stood there, alone this time, no hangers on crowding around to watch and titter. This was still an odd thing for Taylor to see up close. Emma looked odd, almost unarmed without her two cronies.

"Why the curiosity? It's not like anyone cares what you think anymore." Taylor retorted and Emma took a step back, startled by a single comment.

Taylor just couldn't muster the will to give a single crap about the redhead after everything with Lung and Ifrit, she really couldn't.

Emma's face turned inwards then, stilling, becoming a blank mask .

"I always wondered when you'd fight back. Guess your Dad was the push you needed." Emma said and Taylor's single eye glared at her.

"My Dad this, my Mom that, do you ever get new material? Or are you that weak without Sophia? Now that she's left you and all." Taylor said, her face bearing the ghost of a smile.

Sinking to Emma's level wasn't what she wanted to do, but standing there and taking it was no longer an option. Taylor's words made Emma reel back like she had been struck.

"She… She didn't leave me, things came up that you know nothing about. I don't need Sophia, like I didn't need you, I'm strong enough on my own." Emma spat with a snarl.

Taylor just looked at her, the slightly baggy eyes covered up by makeup, the once luscious hair now thoroughly less than perfect.

Emma was putting on a good show, but she was cracking.

"Clearly." Taylor said curtly.

Emma opened her mouth, but was interrupted when a car pulled up beside them, a rather expensive looking european import, a rarity due to Leviathan.

Both them took a step back, their stranger danger lessons still strong.

Ingrid Mars, co-owner of Dollhouse Fashion, stepped out of her expensive car.

"Taylor, there you are, come on, we're late. The photographer is going to blow a gasket, but he gets paid either way." Ingrid said, typing on her phone as she walked around the car.

Taylor's mind was blank as her two lives came crashing together with what felt like an earth shattering impact.

What was Ingrid thinking? As the co-owner, she knew Taylor's identity, she'd even met with Taylor out of costume, but with how well she managed to keep Sabah's identity secret, Taylor didn't think the woman would just… appear in public like this and out her.

Emma blinked at the woman, eyeing the expensive suit, which matched the expensive phone, which was now at her ear below her expensive designer hair style.

Emma saw money and then stared at Taylor.

"Um, Miss? Do you know my friend Taylor here?" Emma asked with a smile, her eyes never quite matching her tone.

"Right, right, I'll be there soon… Sorry, important client, Taylor? Met her before the Lung thing, terrible thing that, but we hired her on as one our teen models." Ingrid said casually, making both Emma and Taylor gape at her.

"You did what? You hired her? Does your manager know that you're wasting funds on an amatuer model?" Emma practically exploded.

Taylor's felt a little indignant at that and would have said so except her own voice was still somewhere far off in 'does not compute' land.

Ingrid looked down at Emma and something changed about the woman. Instead of an air head in a suit, there now stood a cold and calculating woman who looked deep into Emma's eyes and smirked.

"Ingrid Mars, Co-owner of the Dollhouse. I think I know what I'm doing little Miss." Ingrid said in a tone of cruel mirth.

Taylor was still struggling with processing the situation though, even as Emma flinched.

Taylor was… a model?

That wasn't right. Taylor wasn't a dainty model, Taylor was a warrior!

"I mean, what I meant was that, perhaps hiring Taylor here isn't the best choice, her figure is all wrong for a lot of clothes and her eye patch would distract people from the clothes, no?" Emma back pedaled.

Taylor turned her head to glare at Emma, her hand clenched. She knew she wasn't pretty but it still hurt to hear people say it. Well, at least Sabah thought she was… beautiful.

Shaking her head Taylor doubled down on her glare.

If Emma thought she wasn't good enough, then Taylor damn well thought she was the best model the Dollhouse could have hired!

"Fancy yourself a model in the making do you?" Ingrid asked, casually.

In response Emma stood straighter and pulled off that smirk.

That smirk she used when she left something nasty for Taylor on her seat, when she said something cruel and was just waiting for the reaction, or even when Sophia knocked her to the ground.

"I'm applying, I've been taking good care of myself and I know a little about the trade. Once school's over, I'm thinking of going professional, make it to the big times." Emma boasted, one eye on Taylor, watching her reaction to what Emma seemed sure was certain victory. Like it was inevitable that the redhead would be replacing Taylor.

"I wish you luck with that, and since you want to go big, I'll let you in on a secret. You have nothing going for you." Ingrid said in a conspiratorial whisper, her sweet smile belying her cruel words.

Emma snapped her full attention back to Ingrid, no longer trying to keep an eye on Taylor.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked hotly, face beginning to flush in anger.

Ingrid brushed her off as she walked back to the car, and rested her back against it as she looked at Emma.

"You're pretty, sure, your hair is nice, but any decent dye job can do that. Your figure is all wrong, too busty, too curvy. It's easier to give curves when needed than hide them when not. When I look at you, there is nothing there, nothing to… hold my attention. Nothing unique. Clothes make a person sweetie, but there's gotta be a person there in the first place. Taylor here just oozes the stuff. Individuality. She says nothing and you can see a million things on her face. It's not a skill you can teach, you either have it or you don't. And Taylor has it." Ingrid said, her gaze giving Emma's figure a onceover as the redhead just stood there and stared, eyes wide.

Snorting lightly Ingrid continued.

"The Dollhouse isn't your average clothes shop, nor do we have the same standards as others. We're cape made clothing. Unique, different. We need models that embody that. Taylor's body, her eyepatch, her personality, they are exactly what we are looking for. Taylor stands out, because she's more than pretty, she's interesting." Ingrid finished, giving the numb Emma a half smirk.

The redhead had nothing to answer with. Emma was just standing there frozen in shock.

Seeing that she'd get no reply Ingrid leaned forward, then turned and opened the passenger side door, ushering Taylor inside. As she sat down and the engine rumbled to life, Taylor looked back out the open window at Emma and could not help but smile brightly.

"See you later, Ems!" Taylor called out happily.

Emma's mouth fell opened, but the car started up the moment Taylor had one foot in car and the took off. Leaving Emma behind in the dust, alone.

"Sorry for the pick up, Sabah had a large order come in and she asked if I could come get you, just in time by the looks of it." Ingrid said, putting her phone in her handbag, the simple act reassuring Taylor more than the verbal evisceration of Emma the woman had delivered.

"Was anything of that stuff you said to her true?" Taylor asked as Ingrid drove them towards the city center.

"Mostly, the girl has a good chance at any model shop. A natural redhead with a healthy lifestyle might catch someone's eye, it's never a guarantee, but she has potential. Forget about her though, because if she's your friend, I'll eat this car. I know a bully when I see one. But I do have a friend downtown with a shop, I can ask them to look her up if you think she deserves it?" Ingrid said with a smile and Taylor felt herself think on it.

Emma… didn't deserve anything from Taylor, but at the same time, this petty grudge that seemed to follow them about…

When the tables were turned, Taylor wanted that break, that day where Emma would just sigh and move on, bored of it all. That day where Emma just shook her head and decided it wasn't the way she wanted things.

Leaving Emma in the dust felt good, too good. If it was anyone else it would have had Taylor wince and feel bad… Well, maybe not Sophia, Sophia could inhale her dust all day.

Still, Taylor didn't want this perverse pleasure at Emma's misfortune, not to a such life changing extent. A pimple? Great! Bag splits open, revealing candy bars? Tough luck. A once in the life time opportunity for an apprenticeship or learning the ropes for her dream job?

...

Taylor took a breath and drew the line. Where would it end? How far would they drag each other down, if it wasn't stopped?

"Can you call them? Her name is Emma Barnes, I think she's put her profile out, I think she said something like that to her friends once, and can you make sure she doesn't know it was because of me?" Taylor asked, feeling her conscience settle inside. Emma's life was her own, Taylor wanted no part in it, not anymore. If a few years down the road ever happened, and Emma bumped into her in the street and didn't sneer…

They would talk, discuss things like the adults they'd become, but... not now. Not when everything was too fresh, too raw.

A silence came over the car as Taylor felt a little pride in herself, the act of moving on by taking the high road making her feel as if a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Consider it done, hun." Ingrid said with a small smile, pulling a pair of sunglasses out from the head board as they turned a corner.

Taylor nodded back and returned to her thoughts.

Mostly about Sabah and her ringing cellphone. Oh, that reminded Taylor...

"I'm sorry… about all the trouble." Taylor said breaking the silence. Ingrid shot her a curious look.

"The Lung thing? It'll blow over, hun, new capes push people's buttons all the time, you should have seen the amount of grief Sabah got when she chose to use her powers for an actual job career instead of throwing herself at crooks, I mean, what kind of future is that? Capes are people too and at the end of the day, everyone's gotta eat and Sabah… She just doesn't like hurting people, not that she won't if you piss her off, mind, just that… Well, she's a softie at heart, just like her dolls!" Ingrid gave a bark of laughter and looked at Taylor as a red light slowed them down.

"Like, there was this woman came into the shop and snapped her fingers, expecting Sabah to come running like a servant. Ha, that pissed Sabah right off, I think the lady came to get dressed up, She did not expect a furious dressing down on the matter of respect." Ingrid explained with a chuckle as they pulled up to the Dollhouse's back entrance. The security gate to the parking area that contained the cars of the employee's sliding open when Ingrid leaned out the window and punched in the security number.

The tall fence had another wooden privacy barrier behind it to prevent anyone from seeing people coming in or out of the building, which made it the perfect place to change into costume.

"I'll be heading right in, I have a new understudy and I left the poor hun managing my desk phone on his own. It's good experience and if he's really talented, he'll have found the whisky in the bottom drawer after Mrs. Leopold phones about her wedding dress." Ingrid gave another laugh and, with a wink, went inside, leaving Taylor alone to change.

Slipping into her costume, Taylor did up the zips. Undershirt, pants, gloves, coat and boots. Even if the soles of her boots were a little charred the costume had survived amazingly well, only a few cuts that Sabah had been able to fix with ease. Walking across the carpark as Taylor pulled the hood into place, she paused at the back door.

There would be people inside.

 _"No one is controlling her, I don't feel safe at all with her in town…"_

 _"That thing she called must of been her real self, monsters hang with monsters, just look at the Slaughterhouse Nine!"_

 _"The PRT need to just shut her down. She's out of control and a menace."_

Taylor shook her head to clear it of the memories of the angry people on the news and took her hand off the knob, perhaps it was best that she didn't go inside, and be seen with Sabah.

The other girl's reputation and business would suffer if Taylor appeared too early. It was probably better if Taylor laid low for a few days. Better for Sabah.

But… Sabah sent Ingrid to pick her up, Sabah wanted her here, right?

She recalled Ifrit's words, the deep bass of his voice seeming still reverberating inside her heart.

 _'Live for your friends, but most of all, live for yourself.'_

Running away wasn't living. For Sabah, for Ingrid and for herself, she would endure the looks, and if anyone said anything, then Taylor would deal with it.

Taylor wasn't weak anymore. Just as she reached for the knob again, Sabah opened it from the other side, in full costume.

"There you are!" She said warmly and pulled Taylor into a quick hug.

"Come one, you have to see this." The doll girl said brimming with excitement and pulled Taylor inside, through the dark employee-only hallway to the store front.

Inside the shop people were crammed into every available bit of space and Taylor saw one of the security guys outside with a rope across the door, preventing anyone else from entering the store, sales assistants rushed through what little space remained to fill orders, complete lists and hear the customers wants and needs. They were obviously over run, even with six of them on the floor. A flash of yellow and she spotted Boco to one side, preening at passing people indicating for them to pet him, no one refused him, the big eyes drawing many in.

A sign hung around his neck like a name tag, reading 'Boco: Mascot. Please pet me!'

Mog floated near the ceiling before he dived bomb into Sabah's arms.

"Kupo! This place is so busy, much better than being stuck inside, kupo, what's that?" Mog asked as someone flashed a sparkly dress in the light and he zoomed off to hover over the customer, making the woman smile awkwardly unsure of what to make of him. Then Mog started babbling away at her, his pom-pom bobbing, making the woman coo at him.

Taylor stared at the packed house and then at Sabah, who made her familiar smirking motion with her head tilted just so.

"We are the hottest thing in town right now. Kicking Lung about has meant that we've been like this all day. People just keep coming, clothes are flying off the shelves and we're already fully booked for the next six months on custom fittings. Ingrid is over the moon!" Sabah said with a laugh and a customer turned to see Keynote and Parian standing there and froze.

That in turn caused more people to look and one by one people stopped talking and the room went silent. Mog floated about, looking confused.

Taylor felt every pair of eyes trained on her, even more people were staring at her through the window from outside. Taylor swallowed and told herself to deal with it, they'd get bored of the new cape, eventually they'd ignore the monster summoner. They'd purchase their clothes and go home to say that they saw the scary Keynote.

An old woman shuffled forward and slapped Taylor on the back, her dentures visible.

"That was a hell of a thing you did last night lassy, if I was there, we would have sent that Lung punk packing together, but my arthritis is pretty bad, so you did a good job on your own, but give me a call next time, if you ever need a sidekick!" The woman said, who surely must have been at least 90 years old given the sheer number of wrinkles she had. The excitement in her voice was unmistakable though and Taylor couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll be the first person I call." Taylor said and the old woman nodded sagely, shuffling off. A man took her place. Young guy, college maybe, looked like he worked long nights and hard at that too. He held out his hand and Taylor shook it reflexively.

"I just want to say, thank you. I was there last night, when you took on Lung, never seen anything like it. Never. Thank you, damn proud to meet you. Glad you're on our side." He said and quickly vanished back into the crowd, Taylor swallowed hard. His words, lifting her confidence but when it became clear that everyone wanted to speak to her, she didn't know what to do about it.

Sabah raised one arm and spoke loudly.

"Please, good people of Brockton Bay, I know that you all want to speak to Keynote, but she has something to say first." Sabah said and Taylor whipped her head to look sharply at her.

Taylor did not have something to say! No, what? She didn't… What was she supposed to say?! She wasn't supposed to speak! Not in public.

But Sabah urged her forward, making her stand before Parian's work desk next to the main counter. Like a podium of sorts. The crowd of people went silent, everyone hanging on to what Taylor would say next.

"I… uh..." Taylor began and froze. Sabah stood next to her and bumped her shoulder lightly while Mog floated down to land on it, offering comfort. Taylor was surrounded by her friends and the fact made her breath in, and out, deep calming breaths, her panic fading.

'But most of all, live for yourself.'

"Hello, I am Keynote, partner and friend of Parian. I know that a lot of you might know me from the incident from a few days ago, with Lung." Taylor paused to put her thoughts into words, grasping for something she could use. Then she saw phones out, pointed her way. They were, recording her.

Great.

"What I did was stupid, challenging Lung caused a lot of damage, it might have even caused people to get hurt and for that I am sorry. I fought Lung because I thought it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. Could I have done it differently? Yes, there were other choices, but at the time I only saw the one option. But... Now Lung is in custody and Paige Mcabee has proven that she is a good person, a hero even if the Court thinks otherwise. I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome, but the risk I took was not worth it, I gambled with all your lives by making Lung so powerful." Taylor stopped to gather herself, the praise she had received not sitting right with her, until she said her piece.

The crowd stared at her transfixed. Sabah shot her a look behind her mask, her hand resting on Taylor's back.

"I might have died and left you and the other heroes of this city alone to face Lung. I do not regret my actions in trying to stop Lung, but perhaps there was better ways I could have handled it. I can only hope that everyone here can forgive me. I want to be hero, I want to do good, but I cannot stand here and lie to you either. I promise I'll do better. Please, enjoy your shopping." Taylor finished with a final note and stood back, her heart beating faster in her chest.

The silence in the room was heavy and Taylor turned to leave, to go home. When the old woman from before called out into the silence.

"Lassy, you beat Lung. And damn right we'll enjoy our shoppin'!"

Then old woman started clapping furiously. Her bony hands going white with the force she was applying.

Every person the the room quickly followed the old womans example, applauding her, then some of the more energetic people whistled and cheered, the noise was deafening.

Taylor stared out at the sea of motion and faces. People cheering and whistling, some chanting her name.

She looked, looked hard for anyone, anyone at all, that wasn't clapping, that wasn't cheering.

Taylor couldn't see anyone. Not one person out there wasn't cheering her on.

Sabah leaned in and over the noise, speaking directly into Taylor's ear.

"Looks likes you're not just my hero anymore." Sabah said with a grin in her voice.

Taylor felt her ears goes pink, her smile so wide it hurt.

Ingrid watched the fanfare with a her own smile, standing in the employee hallway, her phone rang and the ring tone made her smile even harder.

With the swipe of her screen she answered coolly.

"Hello, Glenn." Ingrid said, her tone airy.

On the other side of the conversation, a whole city away in New York, Glenn Chambers paused before he spoke in a polite tone that felt forced.

"Ingrid!" He said, stretching out her name with warmth.

Ingrid rolled her eyes and ran a finger over a crate in the hallway.

"What can I do for you Glenn? You never call my little old lowly self anymore." Ingrid said with smile.

Glenn coughed once, possibly embarrassed.

"That isn't true, we spoke about new costumes and formal wear not that long ago." He defended.

Chuckling to herself, Ingrid pried the lid off the box as she responded.

"That was six months ago, you just send your little flunkies now. So cut the cute crap and tell me what you want you ponce?" Ingrid said, dropping her false cheer.

Glenn made a noise of agreement.

"Gladly, the PRT has an interest in marketing Keynote, once the drama settles, they'll offer you a 30% cut." He said curtly, dropping his own cheery tone.

Ingrid made a humming noise and her next words came out slowly, carefully.

"I think… not. It's been lovely Glenn, but really, go eat a dick." Ingrid retorted with a smirk.

Glenn's voice climbed a level in annoyance.

"Think about this Ingrid, this deal is good, we can market her properly, multiple forms, different weapons, the action figures alone would be a goldmine!" Glenn said, sounding rushed, exited at the prospect of marketing most likely.

Ingrid reached into the box and pulled out a white plush doll of Keynote.

"Sorry Glenn, but I'm collecting them all this time. Think of this as my revenge, that PRT job was supposed to be mine!" Ingrid spoke very quietly, struggling not to snarl.

Glenn made a disgusted sound.

"It might have been yours if you hadn't been late, we discuss this every time." Glenn shot back and Ingrid knew he was doing that head shake she'd once found adorable and now found repulsive.

"Maybe I would have been on time, if my ex-asshole of a boyfriend hadn't stolen my car to go to the interview himself!" Ingrid shouted and Glenn took a sharp breath.

"That car was ours, not just yours…" He said weakly.

Ingrid laughed and pulled out a red version of Keynote, the missing horn looking surprisingly accurate.

"Sorry Glenn, hun, I'm stealing the car for this one. See ya at the parties, I hope your Wards are still worth looking at, after Keynote goes public." Ingrid told Glenn with a smile and she hung up on his spluttering voice.

God bless Taylor.


	24. interlude post 17

Another Heart: Faceless Voice

 **Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**  
You are currently logged in, BrokenLine  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history  
• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.  
You have no infractions.

 **Topic: Portunes and Keynote  
In: Boards ► Capes ► America ► Rogue ► Brockton Bay  
Foxy_D_love** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (Cheeky)  
Posted on April 13, 2011:

Okay, here's the thread everyone has been waiting for. Tin-Mother has given me permission to create this after the sheer amount of threads that were opened (most of which have been locked btw), pretty much after the news and footage of the (Portunes? Keynote? Hmm.) Portnote/Lung slug fest hit the interwebs.

People went to war over Portnote and it has flooded so many parts of PHO (looking at you vs forum) that a few members and Mods banded together to direct the flood here.

This thread will be the only place to discuss Portnote. You can still mention Keytune (XD) other places if she is relevant, but all power, "who would win?", questions, facts, theories and even the cries for her arrest go here. Except you shippers. You can just go back to Paraheal, we don't want your NSFW stuff thank you.

On that note , stick to the rules peeps for to our benevolent (or malicious) Mobile Oppression Devices find your tears to taste delicious. I hate to be a killjoy, really, but half this site began to worship her and the other called witchcraft while whipping out their torches and pitchforks.

Anyways without further adieu, let me summarise what we know about the Cape who duked it out with the dragon himself, Lung.

So the facts:

As far as we can tell or know (feel free to share people!) she is going by the name the Portunes. Edit: I stand corrected. Girl herself let us know she's going with Keynote, thank God for the end of that.

She works with Parian, the fashion mistress herself (thread here… thread? geddit?) as some kind of security guard. Seems like the poor girl needs it given Lung apparently trashed her house.

Portnotes first debut was a short while ago, back against Rune of Empire 88, which was respectful enough, (Link). Then the girl goes and slaps Lung around with her giant key, and I'm not the first to say it but still, WTF? When did this girl get that strong?

Everyone saw the footage (Links: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 these are the best quality ones I could get links to and haven't already been taken down). The amount of powers getting thrown around during the fight from Keynote alone was mind blowing, and in the case of Lung's skull, that was sometimes literal.

Then things got weird and we reach the "heated" point of all the argument.

Keynote "summoned" an animal/person/cape/projection who took her place in the fight and had no trouble fighting Lung off. (Summon footage here, look at those ritual marks on the ground! Keynote released the hounds of hell! /jk)

Now we do not know if this person (Edit: People on the scene and anywhere within a few blocks, heard the name "Efreet" "Ifrit" being shouted) is a real person or a projection controlled by Keynote.

The girl of the hour has been surprisingly tight lipped on it and the PRT aren't sharing either, though I did spot Glory Girl making a few posts in one thread.

Later Keynote and her summon (projection/other cape/demon), the two of of them "fused". I kid you not, this was like something straight out of an Earth-Aleph show or one of the older Japanese cartoons. (Link to the fuse here. Warning, extremely bright light!)

Then there was a lot of Cape action with Efreet Ifrit (Edit: That's how you spell it apparently, Word of Keynote) returning looking very different and really, well, badass? Evil? Like the Devil himself.

Then Ifrit punches hole through Lung and leaves like a badass. Still wasn't enough to take Lung out the fight (there's a reason he's the Unconquered Dragon people).

So in comes Dragon (the Tinker this time) with the save. And she's brought a big surprise, a special guest: Bad Canary! Then Canary saves the day and pretty much lays to rest all those claims about her being evil. Hope her trial goes well (Link for the feathered Cape and legal battles).

And that's where we are today. Keynote has returned to her duties as Parian's faithful knight (Down shippers, down! People can live and work together without being lesbians. Even if that video Leferts caught is yuritastic) and has been noted to be friendly by patrons of the Dollhouse (where she even gave a small speech, link here, so modest!).  
Pictures from the fight here:  
 **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10**

Pictures with fans here (including Parian's new friends Boco and Mog! We're not sure if they're more of Keynote's powers, an evolution of Parians power or a pair of cute Case 53's. Whatever it is though, I want plushies of both please.)  
 **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15**

Thanks to Major_Session, Nazgul, and Burnt-Nobel for their analysis of Keynote's powers.

So remember folks, keep it civil, keep it polite, keep it clean, and stay cheeky ;D.

 **(Showing Page 1 of 74)**

► **Nazgûl** (Verified Cape)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
I have to say that Keynote there looks really hot. And before the Mods swing their banhammer, I mean that literally!

The street is BUBBLING in the video. Her feet literally set the ground on fire. She is HOT! Like, hundreds of degrees there.

...Also have any of you heard of an Ifrit before? Are we sure he is a projection and that Keynote isn't some sort of teleporter? Maybe she just dragged a friend in from somewhere else, like Germany maybe, or Russia. I don't think projections usually talk or have separate personalities like that. He did come out of a portal and announced himself before tearing Lung a new one. (and it was BAD-ASS!) Anyone heard of him before?

► **Have_You_Seen_My_Son?** (Mother)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
This footage is insane! I kept thinking Lung would break her at any second!

► **Soul_of_the_Bull** (Gaybringer)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Lung got owned. I didn't exactly understand how Keynote here beat Lung and then saw her power list and just went "Nope!"

► **FliptheCoin** (Lurker)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Am I the only one really glad she's a good person? Can you imagine Keynote… but evil?

RIP Portunes!

► **Glory_Girl** (Verified Cape)(New Wave)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
That's my girl! Wasn't really sure what to think of Key when I first saw her, but seriously? She is awesome, I might have a new shopping spot if the DH is any half as awesome as Key here.

Just gotta persuade my sister.

► **Raven-in-the-Mirror** (Cape Groupie) (Seen my Senpai?)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Nazgul, I haven't seen Ifrit before and I would remember someone like him. Trust me.

► **Tyan** (Youth Guard)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
How can the DollHouse allow this? She could have been killed!

► **Nurple_Whurple** (Bitch)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Tyan No one likes you. Go away and stop wet blanketing a good thread.

Edit: Also Keynote wasn't in the heart in the ABB, Lung was near wherever Keynote was, or was she living with Parian? That opens a whole new load of questions.

No, it doesn't. I'm heading off that conversation now before I have to issue any more bans - Tin-Mother

► **Man_in_Tights** (Rogue-ish)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Ice and Fire? So thermal energy control?

I see inertia and movement, so can she control more energies? Wouldn't that make her a mini… never mind.

So what the heck is Ifrit? Projection? Seems pretty hardcore for an idea...

► **Pilgrimage_Girl**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
I hope she's okay! If she can heal, then isn't that really valuable?

I heard that there is no true healing yet besides Panacea, everything is a side effect of another power, right?

So is Keynote the same? Or can she heal at a distance truly?

I hope she helps people in her spare time. That'd be sweet of her.

► Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Keynote is a hero, helping people where she could and on top of that, she is the sweetest girl! Seeing people talk about her like she's about to snap and eat a puppy is insulting.

 **End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... 72 , 73, 74**

 **(Showing Page 34 of 54)**

► **The Grand Couturier** (Unverified Cape) (It's sweet that you think can win against me.)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
GyroRocket Really? You think you can just say that and no one would come down on you?

How silly.

Birdcage is for the worst of the capes, do you see the Protectorate arresting her? No?

Then perhaps go back to your Armsmaster fap thread and stop bothering us with your stupidity.

Once Keynote's summons have eaten someone, you can return.

► **Patrick** (This is)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
GyroRocket  
Dude...just no. You want to hide under your bed from the girl who's entire body screams "Shy!" in the pics above? go ahead, but don't start raving.

Edit: Ouch The Grand Couturier doesn't usually hang out with us mortals. You must of pissed her off...

► **General_Session** (Moderator)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Birdcage is a nono, me thinks.

I'd like to add that in the video of Keynote's speech, I love how Parian puts her hand on Keynote's back.

True friendship there, yup.

► **All_Seeing_Eye** (Girl in the Know)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Keynote is a good person, I hope I can thank her personally one day for last night. She really did me a favor, fighting Lung like that.

► **The_Tooth** (Oui Oui)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
I wonder what Keynote's key opens? I mean, why is her sword key shaped?

► XxVoid CowboyxX (Temp-banned)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
[Post Deleted]

I don't care that she looks like someone you know, do not guess at Capes identities. Also red hair was nowhere in the video, don't paint targets on people - General_Session

► **Needle_and_Thread** (Unverified Cape)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Oh no, she's going to hate this...

► **Kupo_knight** (kupo)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
This is just what she needs, good heroes always need to beat the tutorial boss before they get famous, kupo!

► **Needle_and_Thread** (Unverified Cape)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Kupo_Knight Mog?! I sent you upstairs and hour ago, how did you… ARE YOU ON MY PHONE?!

► **Kupo_Knight** (Kupo)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
No?

 **End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 ... 52, 53, 54**

 **(Showing Page 54 of 54)**

► **Tyan** (Youth Guard)  
Replied on April 15, 2011:  
Nurple_Whurple, The_Tooth, Nox, look I get it. You don't like 'For the Children' type groups. Never mind you're completely missing the point about the purpose of Youth Guard, we're not here to be, as The_Tooth said "Pointless buybodys to stop the ards hlping." We're here to stop the PRT and private companies, like Dollhouse, using underage capes as Child Soldiers. You saying we should all just jump of a bridge is immature. You saying we should 'butt out' and leave the Wards be?

Do you want Child Soldiers? Because that's how you get Child Soldiers.

Also, learn to spell you inbred hillbilly.

► REMOVED  
Replied on April 15, 2011:  
REMOVED

 **User was banned for inappropriate name usage in posting and had their account deleted. - Tin-Mother**

► Top_Hat_Tricks (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on April 15, 2011:  
REMOVED "Glaistig Uaine"? That name is on the banned list, how the hell did you get it?

 **End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 52, 53, 54  
**

 **Topic: Canary Trial set for tomorrow!  
In: Boards ► News ► America ► Brockton Bay**

 **Bagrat** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)  
Posted on April 13, 2011:

Paige Mcabee, aka "Canary" has had her trial moved up to tomorrow, my sources say that her acts in the Lung fight(link) brought the media's attention back to her case and this time, it's much more neutral after her smear campaign before her last trial that never happened.

So if you want the details on Canary(Link) or her case(Link) then do not post here.

This is mostly about the court case.

 **(Showing Page 1 of 20)  
► EdRat_Cat** (Ghoulish)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
So, she sings and then world forgives her? Sounds like a Master to me...

 **Luminous_Wizard** (Veteran Member)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Master this, Master that. I can see this becoming another Canary thread real quick.

Canary helped people, stopped Lung and didn't Ensnare anyone else.

So yeah, people keep saying that isn't enough evidence, but as soon as she sneezes in someone's direction she's the worst mastermind in the world?

Hypocrites and fools, bah!

 **Matter Games** (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
#FreeCanary!

 **Kurama of the Den**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
I think she deserves a fair shake, I mean, I feel...uncormftable about how I washed my hands of her before.

 **Neptune**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Canary's even been seen wearing this machine around her neck(Link) to stop her powers from working, how many Capes would do that?

 **Avarci** (Veteran Member)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
I hear Brandish is feeling good, let out a press release that the court session is allowing live footage inside the court room. So the big result will be televised.

 **BrokenLine**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Does anyone know what time this is happening?

 **Protector of Lightining**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
BrokenLine

3:00 PM, I work at a tv station job, we already got the Schedule.

 **Dark_Lizard**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
What I really what to know is how will Canary rebuild her life? It will be a long time before people forget...

 **Passionate_Fashionate**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Who cares? If the people have any sense they'll lock her up before she sings someone with power into doing something dangerous.  
 **(Showing Page 2 of 20)**

 **Lazy Bear** (Lurker)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Passionate_Fashionate

You need to chill, you've been in every Canary thread, spouting the same crap. What happened? Did Canary not sign your Moobs?

 **End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... 18 , 19, 20**

(Showing Page 20 of 20)

 **Sheep of ASH**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
I'm going to throw her a metaphoric cake when she gets out. Canary deserves it.

 **Pervert_Dragon** (Devourer of Threads)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Finally caught up! So yeah, people here are assholes. Canary deserves the right of self defence and proper justice, not witch kagaroo courts.

 **Warrior_Bird**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Fracken_Styne

I think you should look at the other people who suggested surgery or bird cage and see the big shiny ban next to their names.

 **Brandish** (New Wave)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
I barely use this thing as it is, so you all know how serious this is.

Canary would like to thank everyone for their support. and I have full confidence that tomorrow will go well.

 **End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 18, 19, 20  
**

 **Topic: ChocoKnight  
In: Boards ► Capes ► America ► Brockton Bay**

 **The_Watching_Wisk** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member)  
Posted on April 14, 2011:

Okay, this is a weird one, cause we know the identity of this Cape, its Parian.

A cape who has...another cape identity which isn't a secret...

Yeah, kinda weird.

But anyway, Parian fused with her constructs here (Link to video) with the small one, Mog, becoming weapons and armour, and her bird, Boco, appearing to become a real boy.

Now, Parian's power was always listed as TK, an odd kind, but TK none the less.

This isn't the case here. Parian has yet to release a statement, but the current theoy is that it has something to do with her new teammate, Keynote(Link) since Keynote herself pulls off this trick.

So ChocoKnight as Parian calls herself in this form is faster, stronger and her weapon seems to do some really weird things, which so far have been noted as:

Ice  
Fire  
Lightining  
Some odd colour effect that shrunk Lung(Power null?)

and then she pulls this out(Link).

ChocoKnight runs into Lung and explodes.

Lung is thrown through a building, thankfully empty, and takes a while to get his bearings back.

So is it just me, or did Brockton Bay get weird overnight?

 **(Showing Page 1 of 5)**

 **Juicy_Lucy** (Lurker)  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
This is awesome, look at her go from gentle dress maker, to badass knight in shining armour!

 **Yuki** (I'm a boy)  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
Are Capes even allowed to do this? I think it's pretty cool!

Look at her throwing Lung away! Guys rep took a beating that night.

 **Noel_in_Time**  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
Damn! That's impressive. So are they her pets? Constructs? Capes?

 **Lulu_For_Belts**  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
I like the knight image, but I think Parian should stick to what she knows before she ends up getting hurt.

 **General_Session** (Moderator)  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
Did she transform to protect her teammate? To become her shining knight? Kinda cute.

 **Justice_In_my_Drink**  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
Does anyone else notice that the smoke stops moving for a short while after she explodes Lung? Like...just freezes?

 **Needle_and_Thread** (Unverified Cape)  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
This is embarrasing...

 **The_Fowled_Worker**  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
THATS HIM!

That's the bird that trashed my shop, the one who's been wrecking all the fast food places! I told the cops he was real and they ignored me! I've been telling people about him here for ages!

 **Kupo_Knight** (Kupo)  
Replied on April 14, 2011:  
The_Fowled_Worker

I think you must be imagining things. Boco is a gentle soul, maybe you're just trying to jump on a bandwagon.

It's sad what people will do for attention these days...Kupo.

 **End of Page.** **1** **, 2, 3, 4, 5**

Topic: Lung Arrested!  
In: Boards ► News ► America ► Brockton Bay

 **Lop_Sided_Bunny** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member)  
Posted on January 1, 2000:

So the villain, Lung(Link) of the ABB, got hauled off to the clink yesterday.

Yeah, the same Lung that breaks Protectorate teams. He was supposedly brought to heel by a semi-new cape Keynote(Link) and Canary(Link), a team up that no one saw coming.

Also credited was Glory Girl(Link), Brandish(Link) and Miss Militia(Link). EDIT: Parian was also at the scene(Link)

So the big bad dragon of Brockton is now behind bars, for people in the city itself, be careful. Studies and professionals are saying such a huge power vacuum isn't going to a pretty thing. With Merchants(Link) and E88(Link) still afoot, and many smaller gangs, it could be messy.

 **(Showing Page 1 of 1)**

 **Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Beat me to it...this time.

 **Rose_of_May**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
They got given Lung, but can they keep him secure is another thing altogether.

 **Kupo_Knight** (Kupo)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Hey! You forgot Parian and her awesome partners! Just cause we're cute, doesn't mean you can forget about us.

 **Rising_sun101** (Banned)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Removed

Enjoy your ban, death threats aren't acceptable - Tin-Mother

 **Despondent_Peridot**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Kupo_Knight you for real?

 **Blitz_Star**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Hell yeah! Another win for the good guys!

 **Suplex_King**  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Whoah, hold the train!

Lung is down? Cause of those two little capes? That is 100% awesome.

 **Tick_Tock** (Temp-banned)  
Replied on April 13, 2011:  
Lung won't be in there for long. You all can count on that.

 **End of Page.**

Private message from : BrokenLine

 **BrokenLine:** I paid money to get this name, so I won't waste time.

I want you to do a job for me tomorrow at 3.

5000 up front.

This account will remain active for an hour.

 **100% Platinum:** You have our attention.

 **Another Heart: Judgement by Fire**

"Do you understand your crime?"

Ifrit would have winced if not for the need to keep his dignity with the entire court of Espers staring down at him.

The 'room' they were in was nothing more than a large platform, a floating island, chunks of crystal and other platforms slowly circling. In the distance there was only darkness and light, neither one daring to draw any closer, shrouding the place in an eternal twilight. The platform trembled for a moment, but again Ifrit didn't flinch. He did snort though as some of the others let out mumbled worrying or shifted uneasily. A gathering of the Espers, so many spirits so close together, it made the space unstable. So much chaos, so many clashing elements, the tumultuous aspects of creation, all brought together in such a small space was dangerous.

Yet the danger did not outweigh the benefits of this place, as opposed to using one of the realms. Light or darkness would only complicate things, it was why when they met, they met here in the place between. Because any unfair advantage towards one Esper over another meant unavoidable conflict would eventually occur.

They were all petty like that, not that Ifrit minded, any excuse to slap that smirk off Shiva's-

"Esper Ifrit? Would a moment of your time be available while we decided what to do with your existence for the next 1000 years?" Lord Alexander asked dryly. Ifrit snapped his mind back to the three highest platforms floating around him.

Unlike the others, these platforms did not move. Each platform, a fancy way of saying giant rock if you asked Ifrit, held one being, their shapes only barely contained to a single form.

The one in the middle held the Esper of holiness and totality, Alexander. To a human, he usually appeared as fortress or a castle with wings, to Espers... well, he made even Ifrit's eyes burn if he looked directly at him.

Mog would call him fair, the insufferable little cretin. Ifrit called him anal. The guy had a thing for order and abhorred the chaos Ifrit reveled in. The fire cared not for the tree or forest, so long as it burned.

The island on left had a coiled dragon, the limbs barely fitting on the island, claws gripping the sides as a tail lazily swung off one edge out into the void, the Esper of Destruction and Change, Bahamut.

Now there was an Esper Ifrit could get behind, he liked Bahamut and… his? hers? It's philosophy.

Ifrit didn't squint, cause that was one sure way to get your head chewed off by a pissed off dragon, but Ifrit was pretty sure Bahamut was going with male this century.

Bahamut loved destroying systems, sometimes even with humans best interests at heart, but not always. Bahamut appeared in times of great change, of upheaval, anarchy and chaos. In the human's lore, Bahamut was a dark omen, a warning of things to come.

Alexander liked building castles and Bahamut liked burning them down. It was a good system, but not every Esper fit under their banners.

Which is why the third Island was also present, the so called balance.

The being on this island was positively tiny compared to Alexander and Bahamut.

He sat upon a simple throne of plain ashwood, the chair missing any of the shiny baubles that would make it appealing to most. Though the horns adoring the helmet were regal enough to make Ifrit mentally compare his own horn to them.

Feeling secure in his Hornedness, he spotted the sword floating in the air in front of the Esper.

Odin, the Esper of Battle and Mortality. The Esper who had cut down world eaters with a single blow. Odin washed his hands of the complexity of light and darkness, of heart and soul, of right or wrong, and even of life... and death.

To Odin, what was and what wasn't were found at the end of a battle.

The victor becoming truth in every sense, the loser becoming ash upon the wind. It was a damn good way to look at things, and Ifrit had yet to really go wrong with Odin.

Ifrit was aligned under Odin's banner, a superficial act unless war broke out. If war broke out, then it it mean Ifrit would become one of Odin's generals. It was for this reason, Ifrit was still feeling hopeful at his trial of potential non-existence for a few hundred years.

"Yes, I am listening. I was just trying to remember the last time we gathered like this." Ifrit mused aloud and the several forms around the area rustled, in agitation or amusement at Ifrit's apparent lack of worry.

"Old age hits memory first." A bearded Esper said with a sigh, his beard so large it hid most of his body. Ramuh, Esper of Thunder, lightning and guidance. Ifrit didn't really want to burst his bubble, again, that he was born that old and shouldn't notice a difference.

But no reason to throw potential friends under the chocobo.

Shiva scoffed not far off.

"Memory is the least of his problems right now, I do believe there hasn't been this much of a mess since the time of the treachery. What happened again? Oh, thats right. Hades arrogance took him too far and look where he is now? Stuck in just one of his guises and that was him getting off lightly." Shiva scoffed, drumming her inhuman fingers on her stone chair, riddled with hoarfrost.

Shiva, the Esper of ice and complexity.

Ifrit gritted his teeth as she smirked at him. Shiva was a bitch. Her loose clothes that were frozen eternally to her unmarked, unblemished, unchanging skin, made her look richer than the rest of them. Which was absurd since they were Espers and money meant very little them because a locked door and a price tag was not going to stop them from simply taking what they wanted.

If there one was Esper Ifrit couldn't wait for war to break out with, it was Shiva.

His damned bitch of a sister.

Shiva and Ifrit were one of the few cases of "truly" related Espers. A title he took no pride in and often tried to forget. For when Ifrit was brought into creation, the space left behind from the sudden lack of heat was so cold that it froze and birthed Shiva.

The fraternal twins of heat and the lack thereof, of which Ifrit was born first.

Ifrit took to reminding Shiva of this fact constantly, after which she would go off to cover a section of the universe in snow storms, spawning icy Comets, and parts of the very fabric of creation freezing over, sometimes birthing worlds of ice if a planet strayed too near.

Ifrit would kill anyone who would dare harm her, but he was not above throttling her himself if the time came. He knew without a doubt she felt the same.

Their existences thus intertwined made sure that they could never forget each other and he'd be a fool not to notice that she was sitting under Odin and not Alexander, her preferred patron.

Ifrit would never thank her, not ever for the act, but maybe… he would let her win their next argument

"Indeed, Shiva, we have waited long enough, anyone late will simply have to deal with it." Alexander rumbled and the balls of white fire floating near Ifrit dimmed.

Holy fire.

Ifrit detested the stuff, tasted liked a sanitised hospital floor with extra mint. Alexander knew this, thus his use of it.

Ifrit wasn't sure how long they had been gathering, how long since he had left Taylor back on Earth pie, or whatever the place was called.

Days? Weeks? Ifrit hated to think that months could have passed already, but when you hung out with a moving castle, airships, whales, a bird that exploded every so often and a giant cactus, time got weird.

He closed his eyes and felt the tiniest glimmer of Taylor.

A bond had formed between them, a new feeling for him, and it connected him to her.

Even across the cosmos's between them, the bond persisted, glowing slightly, becoming solid and ethereal in time with an unheard heartbeat. Ifrit idly poked at it in his head and blinked as it quivered in his mind, as if reacting to his prodding.

Strange.

"Taylor? Are you...okay?" Sabah asked worried at the peals of laughter coming out of Taylor's mouth. The girl was on the kitchen floor, holding her sides.

"I don't... Oh God… My sides!"

Ifrit would have to investigate it later, because at that moment the area around them dimmed, casting the other Espers into shadow. Only he remained illuminated, surrounded as he was by holy fire.

Only one other was still visible. Alexander radiant and supreme.

His turn at the seat of high judge not to be wasted for a second.

Ifrit wanted Odin's turn to hurry up and arrive, verdict by battle was always more fun than Judgement by Alexander's court.

No one knew what Bahamut would do, the dragon liked to surprise people.

Last time it was interdimensional portal fights. Ifrit had been scattered across a galaxy when someone opened a portal inside him, and Ifrit could now say that exploding was not a fun experience.

He'd never managed to find out where his horn had got to.

Still Alexander was dependable, he liked things done in a set fashion but he was also… precarious. You never quite knew where you stood with him. So, who knows? Maybe the old fort had something planned?

"Ifrit, Esper of Fire and Ruin, The Esper Court, those who showed up to preside, have come together to judge you as one." Alexander began and Ifrit rolled his eyes slightly.

Alexander would be judging him with the only authority that mattered, none of this "one" crap was actually true. Alexander was powerful enough to smear a lot of them into smudges, but doing so harks the dragon of destruction and the blade of the end unto himself. And of all the things Alexander detested, war was at the very top.

So, diplomacy was a nice thing to have. Even if Ifrit could feel his warrior spirit grate at the grand standing. They were so conceited, so presumptuous. They judged him when they had no idea, having left this place so rarely since the Sundering. They were unlike her, so wild and determined. When was the last time any of them had thrown themselves into a battle they could not win? When had they last fought for their lives? When...

Stars and sea… he missed Taylor. He'd known her for maybe an hour, perhaps two, and it had been non stop fun from start to end.

She was a bit sad, but a good person all the same for a human. Here? Ifrit wanted to just banish himself.

Politics was the most boring of poisons.

When Ifrit was offered ascension, he had never been so glad to turn it down as today.

The idea of being one island closer to the pomp and the pretty words made Ifrit want to punch Carbuncle just to get demoted, the poor Esper being the cutest thing around besides himself, and maybe his sister.

Ifrit would have to remind Shiva to stop mooching off his good looks. Twins just weren't built equal and it was unfair that she was trying to live up to his looks.

That's how complexes start.

"Esper Ifrit. You stand accused of human sacrifice, attempted murder of your summoner, ushering chaos into a new world and allowing a Keyblade to slip dangerously close to the edge before you acted. How do you plead to these charges?" Alexander intoned, his wings pressed tightly against himself.

Bahamut yawned to the side.

"Is that all? I thought Ifrit had laid with a worlds' goddess again, now that was court worthy. What was her name again? Min? Win?" Bahamut trailed off, his grin bright in the shadows.

Great, Bahamut had returned to being 'asshole' Bahamut.

The dragon changed age, sex, mind, bodyshape and lore so often, you could pretty much find him interlinked with most ideas and depictions.

Whoring yourself out to keep your fame was a tactic Ifrit himself hadn't used. The whoring part was fine, he was a beast when it suited the moment, but tainting it with agenda just rubbed Ifrit the wrong way.

Ifrit could, however, understand Bahamut's motives.

Without belief or worship, Espers were but laughable shadows of what they could be.

Ifrit wistfully thought back to becoming his true self, his primal self and almost groaned.

The power that he had been connected to...

"Regardless, Lord Alexander has mentioned human sacrifice, an act which I care for very little." Odin's voice rang out and it was not as deep as one would think, almost princely, but never kingly.

In this form anyway, Ifrit snorted. What Espers seem to be and what they actually were, was often very different things.

"Human sacrifice? Is this why Mog and Boco are still missing?" Slyph, Esper of Gusts and Travel, asked loudly, her nature not one of deep thought.

"It is, their task requires them to remain on Earth, to be our eyes and ears where we cannot go." Alexander explained to the small winged woman, who frowned but faded back into the darkness. Odin leaned forward at hearing this, but stayed silent.

"I assume then, that Ifrit's actions are directly related to the Keyblade wielder?" Bahamut asked Alexander who glowed briefly, his wings giving a single twitch. The Great Dragon had stopped pretending that he wasn't paying attention and leaned forward inquisitively.

Ifrit snorted quietly to himself. Espers were like old women. Throw a bit of gossip their way and they could debate it for weeks on end, time Ifrit himself really couldn't be bothered wasting.

"It appears so, Ifrit's actions not only toed the line of the only true rule we have, but also pushed the Keyblade Wielder to the very edge, and almost over it into darkness with his mind games." Alexander rumbled, the holy fire flaring uncomfortably close to Ifrit's essence.

Bahamut snorted and the flames became tainted with purple, almost black light, before retuning to their calm state.

"So easily riled, you have been cooped up here for far too long, those wings of yours need to take you somewhere where you can relax and let people live in you."Bahamut said as his own wings stretched out to their fullest, making the fire around Ifrit flicker wildly with the gusts.

Alexander's central crystal pulsed gently as he sighed.

"Indeed, it has been a long time since I have left this Realm Between. But I will stay until my duty is done, which brings us back to the topic at hand. Ifrit, explain yourself and your actions with the Keyblade Wielder-" The Grand Castle began and Ifrit, his patience rapidly reaching it's breaking point, snarled at Alexander.

"Her name is Taylor. You, Odin, Bahumut, this whole court have a lot of interest in her. So at least have the decency to use her name. 'Keyblade master this' and 'Keyblade wielder that', it is irritating to hear that every five minutes." Ifrit said, snorting flames from his nostrils in annoyance. Who were they to judge him when they were too afraid of her to even speak her name? What would they have done when confronted by a heart breaking?

Silence reigned as the gathered Espers digested this. Bahamut grinned down at him, saying nothing, Odin likewise remained silent, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his steepled hands, though a smile still peaked around the edges. Alexander was normally as expressionless as a rock apart from the glow that came from his body, which now flared just that bit brighter.

"Respect is not a thing I ask for, do not make me do so, Esper Ifrit, but I… can agree to your request, as your actions are tightly bound with… Taylor's." Alexander acknowledged and before he could continue, a soft woman's voice carried from the second highest tier of islands. Almost a whisper in the Aether.

"You… like her?" A human woman stepped out the shadows. Her form was demure, almost shy, but her face was calm as she stared down the rows towards Ifrit, a curious expression on her face. Every Esper slowed their movements, words suspended on the tips of tongues until the court was silent, all listening to her.

Black hair was idly pushed behind an ear. Ifrit paused to give the idea some thought.

The answer was simple.

"I do. She impressed me. Her mind was a ruin, but her heart was strong, it holds great power for those around her and even though it is mired in darkness it holds a brilliant light within. I found her… tolerable compared to most. And she enjoys a good fight." Ifrit said and Shiva gave a little laugh.

"Dear Ifrit made a friend? Will wonders never cease?" Shiva said with a smirk as Ifrit snarled at her.

The woman above cleared her throat, and Ifrit ignored Shiva at once, knowing the action would piss her off more than any remark he could make.

"When I heard the news of a new Key… I apologize, of Taylor, a user that might ally with us of all beings, I will admit that I was worried, but Sir Ifrit, you have never bothered with trivialities of lying so I will trust your word as to the nature of her character. I too am… willing to lend aid, please remember that for when she is ready and in need. How old is she?" She asked almost hesitatingly and Alexander let her continue, seemingly not that insulted by the woman taking up the centre of his court.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen. Not the youngest wielder we've ever heard off..." Ifrit trailed off as the woman shook her head with great sadness.

"No… it is not, yet my heart aches for Taylor all the same. I wish you luck, Sir Ifrit, my blessing to you for the rest of the trial, I am… feeling tired. Please excuse me from tonight's activities, as important as they are." She said and bowed to Alexander, Bahamut and Odin, separately, each returning a respectful nod of their own.

"Sleep well, Lady Anima." Alexander replied and everyone watched the woman known as the fallen mother melt away into the floor.

Ifrit watched the Esper of Grief and Love slip away and sighed, even his usual level of bluntness was softened around her. Lady Anima wasn't aligned with any of the three, or any other, her presence and her words to him were a great boon to his defence as she was often sparse with her favour, but even that might not be enough. Lady Anima was well respected for several reasons, her actions in the Sundering...

No.

Why drag those memories up now? They were best left as a bad aftertaste in his mind.

"Diablos, perhaps later you would be agreeable to..." Bahamut trailed off, not looking directly at the devil, who stood not far off from where Lady Anima vanished, the shadows made his red skin glow slightly as he nodded, his giant bat like wings opened once before they settled about him like a cloak.

"Of course, it is but a stone's throw away. The dark lady is very firm in her routines." Diablos answered in his typical deep slow rasp. He said no more, fading away into the darkness once more and Bahamut nodded. Alexander paused to see if anyone else was going to speak then carried on.

"Ifrit, walk us through your actions." The Grand Castle said simply and Ifrit snorted once, the reflex reaction to bullshit uncontrollable.

"I did what I was sent to do, with me going past your expectations." Ifrit said and Odin leaned back into his chair.

"Ifrit." He said and the hell beast sighed.

"There isn't much to say beyond that. I was asked to investigate the world, and if possible examine Taylor. I got both done at the same time. Taylor's a good kid, but she's fucked up. Not in the 'I'm going to summon eternal darkness and devour the Worlds' type of way but in a sad one. She's lonely. So I helped her out. I drained her, yes-" Ifrit started and suddenly there was a lot of arguing and movement as the Espers erupted into noise and protests. Order and chaos ran with glee around the twisted space. People raised themselves to their full height, weapons were clutched, magic was drawn.

There was a sudden bright light and noise.

 **"Silence!"** Alexander boomed.

Everyone did become silent then, but not of their own free will. Mouths opened and closed but no sound emerged.

Odin shook his head and the glowing magic around his throat snapped as he broke Alexander's spell.

"Right in my ear, was that truly necessary?" Bahamut asked, touching one claw to the side of the his head. Alexander glowed once and Ifrit felt the magic around his throat snap.

"Speak fast, Esper, your words do you no service so far." Alexander rumbled, his crystal glowing brighter. Ifrit knew he was charging a holy.

Holy sucked, unless you were holy then it was fine, but as was his case, Ifrit was _not_ holy, almost the opposite actually. Still Ifrit did what he always thought he did best.

Be a smartass.

"Am I not allowed to talk and explain myself? Are you that eager to hand out your 'justice' and be done with me? Is this how you treat the potentially innocent? With death at the first sentence?" Ifrit asked loudly, and thanks to Alexander's silence spell, everyone heard him clearly. Alexander began to dim as Odin hummed.

"Ifrit is correct, he is virtually at your mercy and your actions could be seen as… judge, jury and executioner, no? It doesn't set a good example for us as a group." Odin said aloud to Alexander.

Bahamut yawned on the other side.

"It's hard to say if even you could truly end an Esper, we are so old now that we have imprinted upon creation just as it has imprinted on us. Who's to say we aren't stuck here? Existing forever, and ever, and ever..." Bahamut said, his tail sweeping back and forth.

Ifrit nodded.

"Not really caring about the immortality thing, don't want to test it either. I just want everyone off my back. I drained Taylor because her magic was out of control, it was going haywire in a way I've not seen in a very long time. The death throes of a breaking heart, magic filled with rage and darkness. It pulled me in when I was inspecting the barrier of the world and by the time I was formed, it was already reaching out to another… somewhere. Something dark and… cold. It didn't feel like an Esper to me, and it made my skin crawl. Taylor was killing herself to do it. I… made the choice to drain her, to keep her alive. Save her. I had to stop her from sinking deeper into her rage, into the darkness, so I distracted her. It was... perhaps not my finest moment, but I do not regret my actions." Ifrit said, his chin stuck up in defiance.

Alexander hummed and it was a much friendlier noise than before. Odin spoke up instead however.

"You… saved her, thrice? You appeared to fight her foe, you saved her from her own magic, and then you bonded with her to give more power to her? In such a short period? Even for you, Esper Ifrit, this is… reckless beyond belief." Odin said, sitting straight up.

Ifrit became keenly aware of voices returning to the others as Alexander seem to withdraw his spell. Glowing… with surprise.

Really? They expected him to let Taylor _die?_ To let a Keyblade wielder fall into darkness? Ifrit wasn't that bad with people… was he?

Sure he'd burned a few… hundred kingdoms down somewhere along the line, but who didn't? Kingdoms were so flammable.

"A thrice bond?" A tiny emerald Esper whispered to a larger wolf to the side. Carbuncle, Esper of Barriers and Cooperation, a kid on an eternal sugar high. The wolf-like being Fenrir, Esper of Howling Plateaus.

"That's what I heard, well, what do you know? The old fuzz ball has heart." Fenrir said, a grin on his animal face, to Titan, Esper of Rock, Earth and Strength, who was lurking behind them, trying to be invisible, which was hard to do when he was pushing 12 feet in his smallest form.

"Uh… what does thrice mean, Car?" Titan tried to whisper and dust behind Ifrit swirled at the power of the giant's voice.

"Three! It's means three! One, two, three! See? Easy as that." Carbuncle laughed and bounced from his platform onto passing crystals and debris, climbing through the air until he landed on Titans's head. The giant's eyes looked upwards, trying to see Carbuncle through his own skull.

"Oh." Titan said to himself and Fenrir sighed, putting his head down to rest. Lazy cretin.

 _"Esper_ Ifrit?" Bahamut called out, his voice delighted, what the hell was going on? Thrice bond… Thrice bond… The name rang a distant rusty bell.

Bahamut looked at him intensely, pleased by what he saw evidently.

"Indeed, you have formed the bond already perhaps? I have never let myself save someone three times in a row without a gap, it's why we limit ourselves or use proxies, so this will be mighty interesting." Bahamut smiled, showing all his huge fangs. Shiva stepped up next him, her hand to her forehead.

"Dearest brother of mine, thrice bonds? Could you not just… meet a woman like the other demons?" She said disgustedly.

Espers whispered excitedly around the islands. Ramuh looked downright pickled.

Ifrit was about to snap at her when a light clicked on in head.

Thrice bonds, bond of three.

A bond comrades made in battle.

Ifrit paused and felt that wire in his mind.

The golden bond to _Taylor._

"Shit."

"Indeed." Shiva said, crossing her arms, her face unamused.

Alexander spoke, making everyone look at him.

The bastard sounded down right _pleased!_

"Esper Ifrit, I declare you cleared of all but one charge brought against you. Intent to save a young child's life, the action of saving a breaking heart and the courage to help Taylor slay her demons is not actions I find in contempt, even now you have begun to glow with new fayth, have you not noticed?" Alexander intoned. Ifrit stared up at the glowing fortress of crystal. Ifrit stared at Alexander in annoyance and confusion, mostly annoyance. His hands clenched, but when he looked closer, he could see the small ribbon of ethereal light flowing into him.

Fayth? Ifrit hadn't been worshiped in some time, where on creation was this _fayth_ coming from?

"Despite your intentions, you toed the forbidden rule of human sacrifice. Thus, a punishment must be brought about." Alexander said… sounding amused? Alexander was _never_ amused. This… did not bode well.

Bahamut snapped his head to stare at him.

"What are you thinking? The last time you sounded this amused, Diablos ended up in a bottle." Bahamut asked and the devil below began to breath a little bit faster, puffs of dark breath making his distress at remembering the incident obvious.

"Three birds with one very hot rock, my old friend." Alexander said and his body began to glow brighter and brighter. Bahamut must have gotten the joke because he began to laugh as well, the rock below him cracking under his shifting claws.

Odin stood and stared in shock at the other two Espers.

"Madness. What madness has taken you all?" Odin demanded and the last thing Ifrit remembered hearing was Alexander answering back.

"Hope, good Odin, hope."

Ifrit felt… like he'd had a really good nap.

The lack of sound, the lack of laughter made his head feel better.

Opening one eye, he saw something horrible, something he'd never thought possible.

"Kupo, nice to see you're awake!" Mog said, looking down at him. Ifrit opened his mouth to demand and answer, when he noticed something odd.

No heartbeat. He had no heartbeat. Standing quickly, noticing quickly that he was only just bigger than Mog, if his horn counted.

Looking down, Ifrit saw… wool, orange wool, red wool, brown wool… his body was woolly.

Ifrit was not ashamed of the fact he might have screamed, and blacked out, and then waking up to find his soft, cute, paws around Mog's neck, doing nothing as the other Esper laughed.

"Ugh..." A form on the floor murmured and both Esper dolls looked down to see Taylor's woman friend sit up.

"What did I drink last night?" She asked and Ifrit froze as her eyes wandered over him and paused.

"Uh… Hello, Taylor's mortal friend!" Ifrit said, desperately trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

The girl opened her mouth and then closed it. Then a glazed look came over eyes and she didn't respond. Mog waved a paw in front of her face and sighed . Turning back to Ifrit Mog shook his head disapprovingly.

"You broke her"

Another Heart: The Dark Side

Anima sat in front of the yawning Abyss, the dark ocean ignoring her. Anima's seat nothing more than rock, but one she knew well.

The water rushed up to her and her faded yellow dress floated gently in the wave as it was submerged.

The waves continued their dance with the sand under the dark sky. The black coral that spanned the area glittered with blue veins in the odd not-light.

Anima felt at peace here, felt less burdened here. Perhaps it was the edge of it all, the lost line between light and dark, or the isolation to be alone with her thoughts, either way, the Door to the Light was comfort, as much as it was a punishment for Anima.

This place held importance for many people, the Espers as well. Anima cared little for what power or meaning that could be found here, Anima found pleasure in the simplistically of it all. The idea of a place to stop being.

Power. It made her grieve for those who coveted it, to have such power at any cost, to have nothing else worth in their life. This place was what laid behind the Door to Darkness in the realm of light

Well, one of the many Door's to Darkness, she corrected herself.

Only those without purpose can come here, not seeking, but finding. The dark beings did not tread here for it held no power to them, unlike other Doors. Anima found herself here time after time. Returning each time confused, but not unpleased.

The waves silently washed over her feet and the water was cold, but she knew under it's waves resided a darkness that one could not return from if they choose to submerged themselves into.

Everything around them was a symbol, as much as it was illusion. The sand was entropy, the waves were time and the sky was the darkness in all.

The beach was a point of entry between then realms, but only if you knew how. Anima never had the urge to traverse the dark water to find the light, because the dark realm felt more at home to her than the realm of light did now.

The realm of light would not have her regardless.

Anima pushed a lock of hair out her face and stared up at the starless sky, tilting her head slightly.

"I would like to ask a favor of you, dear Sir." Anima spoke loudly and as she expected, no response came back to her, the dark Esper didn't mind.

"Would you...go? I know your own interests lay in a different path, it's why you followed me to this lonely place, but if you would hear a wretch's request, I would be most thankful." Anima said and once again no reply came, but Anima looked up and smiled at the dark sky.

"Thank you." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

With a flick of her hand, the waves parted, the water being pushed to the side by invisible power, baring the naked black sand below for the first time. At the bottom of the bay was a door made of simple wood with iron edges, it sat in the sand untouched by the water. Anima looked at it and with a click it open, letting loose a beam of light into the realm.

Anima, with her eyes closed, smiled as the light died away.

"Thank you, good Sir."

Anima only hoped that she would never meet Taylor, Keyblade warrior, Keyblade Master, envoy of the Chaos to come, lost child to all their plots, for if she did...

Then all hope was lost.

 **Another Heart: Overrated**

Director Emily Piggot pulled her chair in, wiggling a little as she got comfortable, sitting at the head of the table.

Hannah noticed that the Director was looking tired, even more than usual that is.

She felt tired herself really. This meeting was going to be a long one, the knowledge of which didn't help her tiredness or the worrying knowledge that at any time now they could be called away to deal with yet another problem. With Lung's capture the Empire 88 would surely make a push and trouble was doubtlessly brewing.

Nevertheless, no matter how much she might want to flee, this meeting was unavoidable.

It was best to get it over with, the information might even prove to be interesting. Miss Militia thought of the girl in the red cloak, her horn piercing her hood, and her weapon glowing with power.

If Director Piggot could make Keynote's report dull then Miss Militia would be impressed, if just a little bit dead inside. On the other side of the table from Miss Militia was Vista, the girl in green, trying to appear professional, the wrinkles on the legs of her pants where her hand kept gripping them was a sign that the normally steadfast girl nervous.

Miss Militia knew the feeling, the red dawn situation was a complete FUBAR and a God send at the same time.

The Director pushed a button built into the table and a black metal device that looked like a silver sphere sitting atop a black disk beeped twice, a red light in the middle of the metal lighting up in response. A rounded lens focused and rotated around the sphere in a full circle before the high resolution web camera came to rest on Director Piggot.

 _"Director."_ Dragon's voice said calmly, Director Piggot nodded at the small round lens in the device.

"Dragon, I appreciate you making time in your schedule to join us today. I need to wrap this up as quickly as I can, Can you make a recording of this meeting and send it to me after we are done?" The Director asked and Dragon and the camera made a noise of agreement and went silent.

Miss Militia hadn't spoken to the mysterious Tinker on a personal basis, but even she could tell that Dragon sounded distracted.

Director Piggot nodded and shuffled a few papers.

Colin sitting to her left shifted ever so slightly at the ruffling of papers, twitchy at the sudden noise that he wasn't expecting. Aegis was across from him, stoic, professional and sitting upright, his back not having touched the backrest for the entire time he had been there. The leader of the Protectorate and The leader of the Wards, Director Piggot's official left and right hand on paper. Even if it was Deputy-Director Renick who probably filled those roles most of the time, as he was doing now while this meeting took place.

Trying not to fidget at the silence, Miss Militia couldn't help but think it was just because it was easier for the woman to glare at all of them at once when they were sitting together, which they might all very well deserve. It's the Captain that is blamed when the team screws up after all.

Aegis would take his knocks and double down, but Colin… he would take this meeting hard. Miss Militia could see he was as tense as a coiled spring. Colin was… a prideful man and Director Piggot was not known for her kind and gentle words. Quite the opposite really.

"Now, this meeting will be tackling three issues all revolving around last night. Keynote, the actions of the Wards, and the report on Mush." Director Piggot began calmly. Miss Militia thought that the Director sounded less than pleased about any of those topics.

Glancing down the table Miss Miltia noted the others in attendance. On her own side of the table sat Velocity, Assault, and Battery. Dauntless was absent, out on patrol. On the far side sat Vista, Aegis Clockblocker and… Shadow Stalker. No, not Shadow Stalker. Sophia. At the far end stood Gallant, poised with a marker by the whiteboard. While the notes he'd be taking wouldn't be official, they would be a visual aid for the rest of them and serve as a reminder for the Director.

Looking back down the table Miss Militia noted no one else had spoken yet. Odd, normally someone like Clockblocker or Assault would have spoken up by now. But with Battery here, Assault should behave and Clockblocker… Hmm. Looking to the white wards side she noted the dark clad Ward sitting next to him. Sophia near the bottom of the table shifting every so often while she hunched forward, doodling on a piece of paper in front of her.

Sophia's presence was a surprise, since the girl was on base at the time of Red Dawn, she wasn't in trouble, and she wasn't required to join the meeting.

The fact that she was here meant that she likely wanted to see a few people have the wind taken out of their sails or that she was watching to see how things developed for others. Miss Militia stifled a snort as another possibility occurred to her. Sophia wouldn't be here to offer her teammates support, it wasn't in her personality to do so nor had Miss Militia had the time to beat it in yet.

So, the first would be most in tune with the girl, but the second was becoming more likely. Sophia had made some progress after all.

Miss Militia hadn't known what would happen once she was given her tentative teaching role towards the girl, the violent and rebellious attitude was expected, the following sparring match where Sophia refused to stop, refused to bend, was where Miss Militia saw the real troubles the girl had.

She was like an animal.

Sophia could talk, walk, act and even think like a person, but her desire to fight, the act of hurting someone weaker, that's what drove her.

So, Miss Militia stopped trying to gently guide her, she stopped trying to be kind. Anytime Sophia acted out, Miss Militia put her down and put her down _hard._

The fighting and the injuries didn't affect her much at first. Sophia would simply heal, and get ready for the next round. Aegis had reported in his weekly email that Sophia was causing less fights among the Wards, but Miss Militia wasn't going to let it go at that.

The fights were giving the girl what she wanted, not teaching her control or restraint. So Miss Militia found the smallest, most boring, whitest room she could in the rig and put Sophia inside with a desk and a bunch of monthly reports she never got done.

Sophia put out her arms and dug her heels in, the sight of the room causing horror to leak from every pore on her body. Miss Militia twitched something on the girl's neck and she went limp, awake, but limp. Miss Militia put her in the chair and said she'd be waiting outside. Then she threatened that if Sophia tried to escape… Well, Sophia had already burnt all her bridges. So, Sophia had stayed and the results had been… interesting.

Sophia did try to escape, seven times in fact, but the room Miss Militia had carefully chosen just so happened to be on the other side of Armsmaster's workshop and the amount of wires in the wall, floor and roof made it impossible for Sophia to phase through them. The other wall led out to empty air and a 200 foot drop to the ocean below, deadly even for Sophia. The other two walls Sophia could slip out through led into the corridor and a waiting Miss Militia, while the room above held a PRT trooper with a taser who owed a favour to the gun toting cape. Eventually, after more than an hour of trying to find an escape route, Sophia had gritted her teeth and started to pen the reports.

After the first ten reports were done, Miss Militia came in with a jug of water and looked them over, before throwing all the reports in the waste basket.

"Do them right, or just sit there. Don't waste my time." Miss Militia had warned and left to bring back fresh copies of the reports, ignoring the sound of the jug smashing against the closed door behind her, thankfully the kitchen had plastic jugs and not glass ones.

With permission from the girls mother, Miss Militia had kept Sophia in that room over night, eventually finding the reports done and the girl passed out.

Miss Militia felt progress of some sort had been made and had carried the girl to her room.

So it was mixed feelings that Miss Militia watched as Sophia sat up as the Director spoke.

"We'll start off with Keynote, as per regulations with new Capes, or those who we've had little knowledge off, we will state what we know about her and create a profile. First, her powers, then her mindset and personality, and from there conclude her threat level." Director Piggot started and several Wards stiffened at this. Miss Militia wondered what they had discussed in private, had they perhaps come to their own conclusions about Keynote already?

"What do we know? I need _everything,_ from her weapons to her abilities." The Director said, leaning back in her chair.

There was an odd moment before Aegis spoke up.

"We know a lot about her abilities, but not the full extent of them. Keynote has created or projected a giant key like weapon she calls the Keyblade." Aegis started and then paused, uncertain which line of thought to follow up with from there. Gallant seemed uncertain for a moment, before scribbling Keyblade on the board and adding 'shaker?'

Miss Militia could sympathize with them both, trying to describe what appeared to be a power shifting Trump was difficult at the best of times.

Vista broke the silence, speaking up when no one else did.

"The Keyblade isn't tinker-tech as far I could tell. Keynote let me hold it and it teleported back to her hand, which I have never seen Armsmaster's halberd do. It more resembled Miss Militia's power, like it was some kind of weapon projection. It also disrupts powers. It broke my spacial warping and I think it also broke Clock's time lock." Vista said, looking at the Ward in white who nodded.

"The PRT did all kinds of things to see if they could break my power. Guns, fire, electricity, radiation, and nothing ever came close. Her Keyblade did something in _seconds._ She actually unlocked a time locked object, even if it was just a sheet of paper." Clockblocker said and then became quiet again, his tone suggesting he wasn't happy about being at this meeting.

Sophia surprisingly spoke next.

"When I met her, she knocked me out of my shadow state. It surprised her too, could read it in her body language. I think she also stopped Rune's control over things she'd touched, but I wasn't there for most of that fight." Sophia said.

Armsmaster nodded.

"I think the common theme of what she is blocking is duration. Every power Keynote has effected thus far had a prolonged effect on the world. Reading the reports on Lung, I came to the conclusion that Keynote stalled Lung's healing and his control over fire, but not the fire itself. It was too spontaneous to stop, not that she had to worry about the fire after a while." Armsmaster said, an odd tone in his voice, a careful one perhaps.

Director Piggot nodded and wrote things down as she spoke over the squeaking noise of marker on metal.

"This 'Keyblade' returned to Keynote no matter what?" Director Piggot asked, sounding displeased at the idea.

Dragon spoke up next and a monitor behind Director Piggot lit up, showing grainy footage of Keynote, the video showed her throwing her Keyblade, it sailing off camera before it returned shortly after.

 _"Keynote has excellent control over the weapon, it seems to respond to her will and wishes, giving weight to the argument that it is not tinker-tech and more likely some kind of weapon based projection."_ Dragon said sounding bland but helpful as usual when in the company of PRT personnel, instead of the more upbeat tone she used when just around capes. Some kind of history perhaps? A dislike for bureaucracy?

The idea made Miss Militia slightly uncomfortable. Still, she would have to think about it later because Kid Win spoke up then, his tone unsure.

"A good Tinker can build those kind of pre-programmed things into a weapon, like a hidden button or maybe some kind of interface could control the weapon. It would also allow for a teleporter function to be added." Kid Win suggested. Miss Militia thought it was a stretch, but approved of covering all the bases.

Armsmaster spoke up next.

"I personally met Keynote, when I completed her Rogue application form for the Dollhouse." Armsmaster said.

Director Piggot's left hand clenched into a fist at this, her right hand maintaining a white knuckled grip on her pen, but the woman said nothing. Just glared.

"I asked and she allowed me to scan the weapon briefly. The results were… odd to say the least. Dragon and I looked over the data together. It was mess of energies and things I have no comparison to." Armsmaster admitted.

The Director shuffled through her papers before coming up with the report.

"I see… Are any of these energies harmful to the general public? Would any of these readings suggest radiation of any kind?" Director Piggot asked as she typed something into a laptop she had set up on the desk. Miss Militia wondered about that, if there actually _was_ any radiation, would they even be able to find it?

Tinker or not, Cape powers often left people scrambling to keep up. No one power worked in _truly_ the same way. Scientists just couldn't keep up with the sheer number of Capes that appeared, forever left playing catch up.

What looked like simple telekinesis often turned out to be hundreds of tiny gravity balls pushing and moving an object for example.

"No, if that were the case, and the Keyblade did emit harmful radiation, then the entire Dollhouse would have set off my geiger counter, which it didn't to any extent discernable from normal background radiation. No, these energies were more potent and yet, controlled. Her Keyblade has so many things inside it, yet allows for it's artistic appearance, it is quite a marvel." Armsmaster said, sounding both pleased and frustrated.

Miss Militia had to smile behind her scarf.

Armsmaster loved to see how far he could go and hated how little he had achieved at the same time.

"I'm glad you can appreciate it, Armsmaster, but the point remains. Are people in danger because of that Keyblade?" The Director said, bringing the mood back to its original somber state.

 _"No. The outer casing is made of a material my sensors couldn't penetrate or analyze, and I have studied Endbringer remains. If anything can damage it, then you wouldn't have to worry about it leaking energies as the amount of force needed to do so would, at a minimum, destroy everything within a one mile radius."_ Dragon said with confidence.

Director Piggot nodded, her expression sour.

"Very well, anything else about the Keyblade before we continue?" Director Piggot asked the table.

Vista spoke up again.

"It… changed when she transformed. There wasn't any good pictures online, but it was definitely different." Vista said and the other Wards nodded.

"I'll make a note of that. Now, what other powers has Keynote displayed?" Director Piggot asked without looking up.

"What _hasn't_ she used?" Clockblocker asked, throwing his arms up for dramatic affect.

While less incensed Miss Militia had to agree, still she might as well push the conversation along, before more of Clockblocker's usual shenanigans ensued.

"Pyroknesis, both in creating and controlling." Miss Militia said calmly.

From by the white board Gallant spoke up.

"I saw footage of her creating several ice tracks and shooting ice spikes and frost from her sword." Gallant said, writing them up on the board.

"Healing as well, Glory Girl said that Keynote also boosted her shield and made her faster… Power amplification?" Vista offered and the Director flipped a page, making a note as Gallant kept writing.

Glancing at board Miss Militia felt her eyes widen slightly. Keynote was racking up a set of very versatile powers. The girl was dangerous at anything but long range and depending on the strength of her healing, a very good support type too.

"Is she a thermal manipulator?" Director Piggot asked to the room in general but nobody could answer, just a few shrugs and blank looks. The Director looked up and sighed, putting one hand on her chin.

"The PRT have had all and any Thinkers available look at her profile, we expected nothing, and received gibberish. One of the Thinkers handed in her report and asked to never to be put on Keynotes case again or she 'would quit and go work as an accountant'. She was unable to recall what she saw, only that for the first time ever she had a thinker-headache. So, everyone in this room bar myself, Battery and Dauntless have the best information about the girl. The Dollhouse's lawyer has blocked any interrogation we might have been able to do unless we're prepared to level charges, which I am reluctant to do at this time."

"'Cause she hasn't done anything wrong?" Clockblocker offered, his voice dripping with amusement and… contempt?

Director Piggot snapped her eyes to him.

"Keynote has displayed extremely destructive powers, the inability to control herself and the ability to call forth a creature capable of keeping pace with Lung, who I need not remind you all, not only faced off with Leviathan but also crippled our entire Protectorate team. Keynote is lucky that no one died and that is only the case due to the intervention of Panacea healing the most severely burned. If they had died Keynote's case might very well have been something more serious than mere threat assessment." Director Piggot said with tight lips.

Vista leaned forward at this, her own lips pursed and a frown upon her face, visible as the girl, like all the Wards currently, was maskless.

"Lung attacked her just outside her home from what she said. I think anyone would lose control at that, and that creature she summoned only went after Lung, even when we attacked it." Vista argued back hotly.

Miss Militia felt herself grimace at the girl's words. True as they may be, the girl should have known better by now than to argue with the Director.

Director Piggot shuffled her papers back into order, the woman's face deceptively calm.

"Indeed. My point stands though, that if there was any serious consideration of taking Keynote down, we would not be having this meeting, and your actions that you seem so proud of, will be up for review soon enough. Then we'll discuss your punishments." Director Piggot said waspishly, making Vista shrink a little.

The Director sighed before she settled her papers. Her tired face seemed to sink even further as she stared down at her hands.

"Do not misunderstand me, Vista. My intent towards Keynote is not one of ill will. I know that you Wards see me as an evil dictator instead of a director, but that is simply the nature of my job. I do not want to see a young girl forced in villainy, imprisoned, or worse sent the birdcage or even dead as she came so very close to last night. However, I _must_ put the safety of the public first and to do that I must be vigilant towards any potential danger. Keynote poses such a danger and she will be assessed to determine our course of action from here. So, if you can all stall your revolt until after the meeting, if comes to that, I would very much like to _get on with it."_ Director Piggot snapped.

Miss Militia had to smile as all the Wards took a moment to process this. Trust the Director to diffuse the building tension and snap at them at the same time. Still, she knew very well the position the Director was in. If anything was to go wrong, it would be the Director's head upon the chopping block, figuratively speaking. But if everything went perfectly, it was not Piggot who was praised, but the Capes at this very table.

Such was the price of working with Super Heroes.

Still, Miss Militia had worked for the Director for a while. She knew the subtle works of the woman that most would never pick up on, or care about. The calm face with her brow crease free for once was just such a sign. Director Piggot had a purpose, an agenda, and to the woman had pulled them all into this room, this meeting, for that purpose. She just didn't know what it was.

Yet.

Reaching down she brushed her fingers over the knife strapped to her leg. It felt reassuring as it always did, to know she had a weapon so close to hand, that no matter what she wouldn't be left defenseless. Miss Militia idly gripped the handle to try and make herself relax.

"Now, back to the subject at hand. What _else_ can Keynote do?" Director Piggot asked with a weary sigh.

Aegis crossed his arms, his head tilted forward as he thought then spoke.

"I've seen the footage of her rolling with impressive speed, jumping much farther than normal too." Aegis said with a shrug.

Vista made a noise of agreement and leaned forward.

"When she was patrolling with me and Clock, she jumped sometimes and it was quite far, 10 feet maybe?" Vista said and Gallant added 'Mover: rolling and jumping' to the whiteboard, the marker squeaking as it touched the board.

Miss Militia thought about her own encounter with the cape, the flashes of fire and power she displayed.

"Are we counting her powers in both forms or only focusing on her base form?" Miss Militia asked the Director, who paused to think about it.

"We'll cover that next, unless there is any other abilities left to mention?" Director Piggot inquired aloud and Clockblocker spoke up.

"Keynote can tank hits from Lung, a lot of them. She was even crushed at one point, held in Lung's hand. Didn't even slow her down once she was free. Also, since we've been stuck on base, I've watched that fight from every angle I could get my hands on. Keynote never lost sight of Lung when she was fighting him, knew where Oni Lee was too, even in his ash cloud. Then she was able to charge her attack enough to crush Lung's body. The sound quality wasn't great, but you could hear this whistling as the Keyblade charged up." Clockblocker said and everyone looked at him. Even Gallant paused in writing Brute on the board.

Miss Militia stared at the boy, surprised by the insight. Miss Militia had him pegged for joker and clown, but a good heart. She looked at Director Piggot's slightly wide eyes and knew that their own experts must have missed this as well.  
"...Very good, I'll make sure that is added to the relevant information on her file." Director Piggot managed to compose herself as her pen made quick work of her available paper.

"Dragon, can you pull up picture K-I 1?" Director Piggot said as she place down her pen. Miss Militia had a moment to puzzle the letters out before the image of 'Ifrit' was shown, one claw raised, his teeth bared as he looked at Lung.

Even in a still image, the beast conveyed power and menace.

"This is the clearest image we have of the being that calls itself, 'Ifrit'. From a distance we can measure it at 15-20 feet tall, heavy enough to cause damage as it ran after Lung, I am told it seems at first to be mimicking the old myth of 'Efreet', a djinn, a sort of demon from the east. They grant wishes, but in the same way as a monkey's paw." Director Piggot said as Dragon brought up images of old pages depicting the mythical creatures.

Miss Militia looked between the images of men with opened maws leering out the pages to Ifrit. Dragon brought up more images, of the less human versions and Miss Militia grimaced.

They weren't that far off from each other, the less human depictions bearing a striking resemblance to Ifrit.

Director Piggot nodded at the looks around the table.

"You all see the resemblance. This brings us to the first question. Power or Cape? Our intelligence has come up dry on any previous sightings of such a cape and his power would be hard to hide. However, we can't ignore the possibility that Keynote and Parian may have a another Cape hidden in the wings." The Director said with a grim look.

Miss Militia frowned.

If Ifrit _was_ a Cape, probably a case 53, then it created a lot of problems for the PRT. Security for one, if this cape was currently hiding in Brockton Bay, then the PRT had no idea where or how. Triggers with that kind of power behind them were not so easily covered up. Ifrit's help had saved Keynote last night, but at what cost? Was there an average man walking the streets, ignored by everyone, hiding that beast under human skin?

Miss Militia had seen what Ifrit had become. That secondary form was unforgettable, even if she wanted to.

Miss Militia could still see it clearly. The black scales, glowing red veins, the fangs, the size and the power it radiated, and those glowing hell pits for eyes. The mere memory of that… beast... It made her burst into goosebumps.

She let go of the knife at her side, her grip shaking and uncontrolled, letting it become a pair of brass knuckles, offering a comforting weight in her hands. Armsmaster saw of course, but in an uncharacteristic act of thoughtfulness, didn't bring attention to her.

"And if it's a power?" Battery asked, her long hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes alert behind her domino mask. The green suit with golden circuit lines made Battery famous wherever she went. Not a lot of people expected the business like attitude from the playful pony tail that Battery held her hair in, but that was the power of the PR department. Behind her Assault stopped trying to balance his pen on his nose and looked around, before going back to his pen.

The Director thought about this before she spoke.

"That would be preferable. If Ifrit is a another manifestation of Keynotes powers, then it would put a lot of issues to rest while raising even more concerns about Keynote herself. Keynote creating and then fusing with her projection would be a much easier thing to sell to the public than a monster lurking on the streets, one capable of possessing any cape. However, the idea that Keynote can create potential weapons or projections capable matching Lung is a concern of its own." The Director pointed out.

Battery went silent as Assault spoke next, almost as if they had practiced the routine.

"Yeah, this speculation and heebie jeebies talk is fun but she's on _our_ side. I met this kid, the kids have met her, Armsy met her… somewhere apparently. Also, I'm a little insulted that you didn't share that with me Beardmaster. Anyway, _and_ Miss M has met her as well. So, does anyone, anyone _at all,_ and don't be shy, feel like Keynote… is a _bad person?"_ Assault said, stressing his words to seem serious despite his normal… jokester attitude.

There was silence following this. After a few moments where no one said anything and the Director just glared. Then Dragon broke it.

 _"By proxy, I met her too."_ Dragon said pointedly, her avatar giving Assault an amused but annoyed frown.

Assault shrugged, giving Dragon a grin.

"We need to have a facebook page for ourselves, 'Dragon met Keynote and Armsmaster liked this', it'd make this information sharing thing a sinch." Assault said.

Battery sighed, reaching up to steal the pen from Assault's nose where it was still balanced by his power.

"If you looked at your work emails once in awhile, you might get the memo occasionally." Battery said and Assault put his head in the palm of his hand as if thinking about it whilst giving Battery a pout for stealing his pen.

"But that would mean… I'd have to do _work."_ The red Cape said, sounding scandalized.

Battery ignored him and returned her attention to Director Piggot, who was staring at the pair with a look of long sufferance.

Miss Militia smiled at this, her eyes unable to hide the movement. Assault was an odd one, his entire existence seem to be engineered to annoy Battery, and if anyone else was annoyed, then that was a nice bonus. But he was hard to dislike, there was something about the way he never seemed bothered by life that helped people around him to relax and forget their own worries, even if just for a little while.

Even Battery, the sternest among them, put up with him in her own way.

"I only met her briefly, but I did not get the impression I was looking at someone who didn't have good intentions. She was… a bit odd, but not a bad person." Miss Militia said slowly.

Director Piggot listened and nodded slowly at that.

"That is good to hear. We will move on to her mental status in a minute, after we finish with 'Ifrit', did he say or do anything that seemed particularly noteworthy?" she said, Clockblocker raised a hand and everyone looked at him.

"Clockblocker, did you think of something?" Armsmaster asked when the Ward didn't speak up immediately. Miss Militia was again surprised by the… tone Armsmaster had. More polite than blunt.

"I think… I think Keynote can summon more things, a lot more things." Clockblocker said finally.

At that proclamation Miss Militia sat up before leaning forward in interest, her relaxed posture vanishing in an instant along with many of the others around the table. Even Gallant had paused in his writing, now staring at his fellow Ward.

"Explain." Director Piggot said sharply and Clockblocker looked uncomfortable at the attention placed on him.

"I said _think,_ remember that. But, well... I was there when Ifrit talked to Parian's dolls. He called them Espers, referring to them like he was one as well. Then the small one, Mog, talked about a 'Lord Alexander', and how he would be angry with Ifrit. Mog and the bird were made from cloth, so either Parian created them exactly like something Ifrit knew or Keynote already summoned more things. So, I have to think that maybe.. .they knew each other. And if they knew each other they must have met before. And if they have a 'Lord' then they can't be the only ones." Clockblocker said while he looked down at the table.

Miss Militia felt the tension return to the room as the Director rapidly typed something on a laptop, an email.

 _"You think Ifrit, Mog and Boco are part of an established group?"_ Dragon asked the boy

Clockblocker shrugged, barely a twitch really, his normal hyper expressiveness muted for once.

"I dunno, they knew each other, but they opposed Ifrit when he trapped Keynote in the bubble. Something about draining her, 'human sacrifice', Mog said." Clockblocker quoted from memory.

"Human sacrifice?" Miss Militia asked, pausing when she realized she'd spoken louder than she'd meant too. Taking a breath she tried to calm the images of a forest, of pointless, but unavoidable death. Of children marching to their doom. Of unwilling sacrifice.

"I'm just repeating what Mog said." Clockblocker said defensively.

Others were about to speak, murmurs rising and mouths opening when there was a loud **slam.**

"I think… that we will all calm down and shut up." Director Piggot spoke quietly in the sudden silence as she lifted her fist from the table.

"I think that what Clockblocker said has merit, but without more to go on, it is wasted energy into the territory of 'if and but'. I do not and will not have the time to spend all day in this room, we go on hard facts of what we know and note what we do not. Ifrit knew Mog and Boco, all three creatures underwent a transformation with a Cape, they knew each other and they have a possible leader named Alexander. Anything else?" Director Piggot ordered, gazing around the room where few would meet her gaze.

Miss Militia blinked at the woman, surprised. For a second there was something… more to the woman, more than just the Director she knew, the tough and dour bureaucrat.

"Mog can create or gain powers from Capes, by asking them first. He copied Clockblocker's time ability which became ranged and apparently He also copied the Mayor's niece, Dinah's, powers, which gave him the power to cause a count-down on a vehicle chasing them. When the count-down reached zero the truck disappeared." Armsmaster said causing everyone to stare at him.

Miss Militia mentally added a point to the Dollhouse.

Mog, if he truly was the source of those powers, was another Trump for what some were calling the Dollhouse crew. Now they had two Trumps to complement Parian's Shaker Master power.

The Brockton Bay Protectorate had no "true" Trumps on their side. Armsmaster could build counters, but that was Trump only in application, not context.

Keynote could directly affect _powers_ and Mog could copy them in fashion, more like a derivative really. It was a very small class of Capes overall that were put in this category, Trump, the ability to interact with other powers or summon new powers of your own. Director Piggot nodded and typed a few more things as Vista poured herself a glass of water, Sophia had leaned back in her chair, but was paying rapt attention to every word.

"Hm, what could be told from wreckage?" Director Piggot responded.

Armsmaster stopped his fingering drumming, looking Directly at her instead of straight ahead or slightly above the Director's head and to the left. Miss Militia would swear she could hear a crackle from Dragon that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"There was _nothing_ left." Armsmaster repeated emphatically.

Director Piggot looked up at him cooly, but Miss Militia could read the slightest of suprise on the Dirctor's face by flaring of her nostrils.

"Nothing?" Director Piggot repeated and Miss Militia felt her eyes swing back to Armsmaster like she was watching a tennis match.

"The creature-" Armsmaster began before Dragon cut in.

 _"Mog."_

"-Mog's ability made the entire van fade away in a burst of red light. The traffic camera's caught masked men hitting the road as there was suddenly nothing under them. Scrapings of plastic on the road support this, and the statement that the men were wearing body armor of some kind." Armsmaster explained.

The Director took a deep breath, the kind you take when you're trying _not_ to shout after being taken by surprise.

"So, am too I understand that until now, no one informed that there is a doll that can make things just _vanish?"_ Director Piggot half asked, half demanded.

Armsmaster crossed his arms, appearing dismissive.

"I left the report on your desk, but if it isn't in your pile of papers there, then I guess you haven't gotten around to it yet or you deemed it unimportant at the time." Armsmaster said grumpily.

Director Piggot's neck went slightly red.

"I wouldn't have ignored it if you had pegged it as important." The Director pointed out but Armsmaster refused to back down.

"Everything on your desk was marked as important, I fail to see how that would have helped." The armored Cape said simply.

Director Piggot took another deep breath as she again struggled not to shout.

"Let's… Let's just move on." Was the Director's response.

This made Miss Militia blink at her.

The Director just… gave up? Perhaps Miss Militia had underestimated how tired she was. Sleep had long since stopped giving her the comfort that it did for others, she hadn't slept in years. She didn't need to and on the odd times she'd tried anyway… only bad memories waited for Miss Militia there.

"Keynote, what can we tell of her mental status and faculties?" Director Piggot inquired.

Dragon spoke up straight away.

 _"Keen, good sense of right and wrong, eager to help, yet does not think of herself as powerful and she cares greatly for those around her."_ Dragon remarked and most of the Wards nodded at this.

"Seemed like a good kid when she was starting out." Assault said the pen once more in his hand, stolen back from Battery apparently. He tossed it up so it bounced in his hand once before it continued to bounce without the cape ever moving his hand again.

"I agree, I found Keynote to be exceptionally well meaning and conscious of her own actions, perhaps afraid and somewhat nervous, but we all felt that way when we were starting out." Armsmaster responded.

Clockblocker spoke next.

"She's shy, but not a bad person, you can't help but like her after awhile." Clockblocker added which got a nod from Vista.

Director Piggot looked around the room and quirked a brow at the Capes.

"Does anyone have anything _bad_ to say about Keynote?" The Director asked with a hint of amusement. Sophia stood up suddenly, the action so abrupt that it took everyone by surprise.

"I do. She's too good for her own good. She didn't know what was going when I met her, but she came in swinging anyway. Didn't give a shit about consequences. Doesn't care about rules when it stops her from helping. From what I read, she wouldn't back down from Lung, couldn't. Keynote needed to fight him, needed to prove herself. She's clinging to her hero thing because her life is utter crap." Sophia spoke with an uncaring attitude.

There was a **thump** as Vista's chair hit the ground. It had fallen over as the green clad ward stood up so quickly, a second thump sounding as she slapped her on hand on the table.

"What gives you the right to even say that about her?! You tried to shoot her with an arrow!" Vista demanded, her lip curling and voice practically vibrating with anger.

Sophia shrugged.

"Cause, Keynote is like me. Hates her civi' life, lives in her mask. You take that away from her and she'll break. Violently." Sophia replied as she stood up. Then, without so much as a backward glance walked past the shaking Vista and out of the room.

Miss Militia watched her go, a feeling of pride warming her heart.

This action, this level of maturity… It had taken her by surprise and, based on Gallant's not too subtle glances, it was a surprise for him too.

Miss Militia wondered what he felt coming from Sophia, the usual anger barely hidden under the surface? Pleasure at toying with Vista? Or… was the girl finally growing beyond her own rage, finally feeling something more than anger, bloodlust, or pain?

Her own pride was a source of confusion until she suddenly realized why she felt it, why she was _proud_ of Sophia.

 _'Keynote is like me'_ , not 'Keynote is weak' or 'Keynote is a nut'.

Empathy. No, Miss Militia dismissed that thought, it was more… mutual understanding. Even she would admit Sophia hadn't progressed that far yet.

Sophia held grudges, Miss Militia was sure the girl was noted in her file from Aegis to be gunning for Grue of the Undersiders for a simple mismatch of their powers.

No such grudge existed for Keynote, that much was obvious at least, despite Keynote countering her power just like Grue.

"While her attitude still needs work, Shadow Stalker is not wrong. Keynote was caught on camera when Parian was supposedly burned to ashes. She broke. Violently." Director Piggot said, apparently quoting Sophia back at them.

As Miss Militia pondered that thought the Director leant back and motioned to Dragon, who then brought up the image of Keynote, far off in the camera's view. Still, Miss Militia could make out a white figure on their knees, head grasped between their hands while around them the world burned. In fact, the figure was practically kneeling in the flames.

"This was when she summoned Ifrit?" Miss Militia inquired and the silver camera that had been facing the Director swiveled to face her.

 _"That is correct. Keynote's emotional state seemed to be the trigger for his appearance."_ Dragon responded, sounding clinical yet sad.

Taking a moment Miss Militia paused to think about this. Emotional trigger was not highlighted in the sentence, but everyone in the room made the connection.

Was Ifrit a secondary trigger?

"Gallant, in your report, I didn't see the usual comments on the mental state, can you clarify why?" Director Piggot directed her question to the silver clad Ward.

Gallant looked taken back at the sudden change of topic.

"I, uh, couldn't feel anything from her. I could sort of know where she was, but everything coming off her was just… muffled? Suppressed? I think it was the bubble she was in." Gallant explained.

"And Ifrit?" The Director pushed.

Gallant frowned, crossing his arms, the marker tapping against his armor while he thought.

"Joy, rage, anger, concern, excitement." Gallant counted off and shrugged at the looks he got back.

"I don't know either, if it's Keynote's projection then it could be a construct with pre-set emotions with Keynote's leaking over?" He offered.

The Director Piggot shook her head.

"Too many guesses, we'll have our Think tanks get on it." Director Piggot replied seemingly mollified.

Gallant relaxed as Director Piggot's gaze moved off him.

"I think that will be enough, we already have far more to work with than before. If anyone has contact with Keynote, please remain cordial and pass anything of interest on to either myself or Armsmaster." The Director said, but before she could continue she was interrupted by Clockblocker.

"You want us to _spy_ on her?" Clockblocker asked with incredulity.

Director Piggot's eyes snapped to him.

"No. If I wanted to 'spy' on Keynote I would send someone far more qualified, subtle, and less disruptive than you. I am simply asking that you keep an ear to the ground while you carry on with your duties as normal." The Director answered back and Clockblocker stubbornly refused to back down.

"Why are you so scared of her?" Clockblocker asked bluntly which made the Director pause.

"Excuse me?" Director Piggot asked tersely.

"Clockblocker, enough." Armsmaster said with a tone of… something, Miss Militia couldn't read.

"You have all these meetings, all the bigwigs are clutching their skirts and you keep saying 'mental status', and 'threat assessment'. It sounds like you're scared of a girl who just wanted to help. Of a girl who fought Lung because he was rampaging _right outside her home."_ Clockblocker continued undaunted.

Director Piggot stared at him, lips thin and eyes icy.

"That is because we are." Director Piggot responded.

Clockblocker sat back in surprise, his expression mirrored by many of the Wards.

"We, the PRT, are absolutely scared witless of this girl because, in case you haven't noticed, she fought on par with _Lung._ Keynote pushed Lung far beyond anything we have seen since he fought the entire Protectorate at once. By _herself._ Imagine if you will, Keynote kept pulling out more powers, more variety, more _destructive_ abilities than we have seen a single cape use since _Glaistig Uaine._ The only thing, and I must stress this, the only thing seemingly holding her together in a time of crisis, the _only_ thing stopping this girl from going on a rampage and becoming an A-class threat... is a dressmaker. Perhaps I should draw some diagrams of precisely how terrifying this is to any sane person? Am I being clear Ward Clockblocker? I get that you like her, I get that maybe she may be your friend, and I _get_ that you want her to be given a fair shake. I understand this. Keynote, for everything she has shown and done, for every rule she has broken and crime I could have her charged with… She is being left alone. Watched, but alone. I cannot think of fairer treatment right now." Piggot spoke in a very low tone.

Miss Militia nodded at this, agreeing with her words. Keynote was dangerous, especially if she was that unstable. But to charge the girl over fighting a villain they themselves had failed to stop time and again? That wouldn't have sat right with her.

Still, the PRT had to make a lot of hard choices that people picked at. But the alternative and 'what if's' were always kept hidden, always kept from the public eye because they were just too unsettling to be put out there. To leave Keynote alone was making the upper PRT echelon sweat.

"Do you understand me, Ward Clockblocker?" Piggot asked very slowly, her eyes narrowed, cold and hard.

The white Ward jerked his head in a nod.

"Yes."

"Good, do not make me repeat myself. Dragon, was there any information on the Merchants new Thinker?" The Director snapped the meeting back into focus with a single question.

On the screen Dragon brought up a grainy picture taken from a convenience store security camera. The shelves were stacked with food in packets and four paper thin figures were pointing guns at the terrified clerk behind the counter.

"The woman, second from the left, was giving orders to the rest, you can see the marks of her success in climbing their ladder, and in every known instance she has been seen directing them. An informant finally managed to get in touch with their handler and gave a name for her, and again we see can Skidmark's creativity at work. The name that they're call her is 'Smartass'." Dragon managed with a straight voice while Assault burst out laughing and Battery put one hand to her face, sighing in sufferance of her husband.

"Smartass? Really?" Vista asked in disbelief.

Director Piggot snapped her mouth shut with a click, her immediate response cut short. Swallowing the Director tried again.

"I… see. What can you tell me about… Smartass' abilities?" Director Piggot struggled not to grimace at the name.

Dragon hummed and Miss Militia thought she might be enjoying the Director's discomfort.

"Almost nothing, only that she's a Thinker that emerged after the Bakuda Bombings. Seems to be a trump thinker that works directly with capes, as her only known power usages have been in relation to other capes and their powers. For everything else she doesn't seem to have any particular insight or other power as she carries a firearm everywhere with her. The reason for the power relation I mention is that after she joined the Merchants is when both Skidmark and squealer began demonstrating hitherto unforeseen skill with their powers. It's also when Mush became a real threat, unfortunately on the same night as Lung. However, I'm not sure if Smartass's powers extended to cover Lung, so it might just have been bad coincidence." Dragon sighed as she finished.

"Was Mush really that bad?" Aegis asked puzzled. He and the rest of the Wards, and PRT in general had always considered Mush something of a joke. Trash for a power was ridiculous after all.

Miss Militia nodded though, because Mush had been no joke that night.

"Beyond anything I ever seen him do before. You are familiar with his powers?" Miss Militia asked.

Vista made a vague hand motion.

"Weird tentacle body building?" Vista guessed.

Miss Militia pondered that, it was true if somewhat inaccurate.

"Sort of. He can send his skin and veins to build connectivity to objects to construct a golem like body." Miss Militia explained.

Assault nodded sagely at her words.

"Weird tentacle body building." Assault said to which Battery and Miss Militia both rolled her eyes.

"Smartass must have had her people gather sand, garbage and other things in advance, letting him build up. Then, as he got bigger, he was able to bond with more things, like tinker made explosive truck oil as a crude napalm from Squealer. By the time we managed to stop him, he was peaking over smaller office buildings, heading towards the hospital, for drugs we can only hope. But I remember Skidmark yelling at Mush, that he was taking in too much and, this is a direct quote, 'cock-sucker ain't fucking listening to the smartass on the radio'. I think Smartass advised him not to get too big or he'd suffer drawbacks, but thankfully Mush went on a power trip and ignored her. He got too big and… couldn't move." Miss Militia told the Wards, who all looked generally taken back by the story.

"Mush is a threat. It's like Brockton became _weird_ overnight." Clockblocker said and Piggot nodded.

"Mush was considered the bigger threat at the time, as we didn't expect Lung to be pushed so hard, especially since initial reports stated he was fighting the Undersiders who have been known not to fight, preferring to flee all engagements. Keynote's appearance made us look incompetent simply because she pushed Lung until he _became_ the bigger threat." Piggot sighed and the adult capes nodded in agreement.

"I guess… that makes sense." Vista murmured, sounding chastised.

Piggot smiled, making everyone pause. The Director never smiled. It wasn't a _nice_ smile either.

Miss Militia felt a chill enter the room as Piggot leant back and angeled her chair towards the Wards.

"Now, for the final subject. Can you all calmly and politely explain what went through your _goddamn empty heads_ when you went off without permission to fight _Lung?!"_ Piggot's smile turned frosty.

"Piggot's going to to kill us?" Clockblocker answered immediately before Vista elbowed him and Aegis slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I am _very_ tempted to as of this moment."

 **Another Heart: Recoil**

Tattletale ignored the mad clown to her left and the crazy ringleader gentleman to her right, trying to focus on the man in the black, tight, full-body suit in front of her.

When had her life come to this?

Oh right, when Coil put a gun to her head and gave her the 'choice' to become Tattletale or eat a bullet.

"...and that is all the information the PRT have on Keynote. I find the file to be almost a joke, but considering the footage at large, I have to accept that such a Cape does in fact exist, in Brockton Bay no less." Coil spoke softly, mostly to himself and Tattletale tried to keep a blank expression as her power latched onto his every word and motion.

Super intuition, the ability to receive facts and tidbits that Tattletale would never have known or realized on her own, with only one tiny little drawback or two.

Tattletale had to almost wrestle the information out of her power, with her friends and enemies alike helping her along, and over using it hurt like a bitch.

 _Hasn't slept, too busy, work? No, information gathering, why? Angry at something, what? Angry at failure, hates failure, likes control, loves controlling people, loves-_ and Tattletale mentally flicked her switch to her powers, clearing all stray thoughts from her head, trying to leave nothing for her power to latch on to.

There was also the small problem that Tattletale's powers often got distracted by things that held no importance. Her power's just tacked on information to anything that Tattletale had even the tiniest bit of curiosity towards, rather than what was most important, forcing it down a path of direct thought helped, even if did increase the strength of her headaches.

Tattletale briefly glanced about the room, using it as a distraction and an aid to help keep her head clear. The office was a utilitarian effort, white washed walls and nothing more than the bare essentials, nothing to give Tattletale something to work with.

"She looked pretty real to _me."_ Trickster muttered and Circus tipped her/his chair back and without even trying, balanced on the hinged legs. Tattletale had the childish urge to reach out and push Circus, the bright garish colours of their outfit hurt her eyes so late at night.

 _Isn't a man or a woman, can be either in their mind. Feels feminine today. Feels like cape identity is more feminine, desires to play that up, is putting on a show, hopes Coil buys its, hope he finds her simple, hope he pays her money and leaves her alone._

"I see nothing wrong with that report, seems _fu-dging_ accurate to me." Circus said in a snarking tone.

Coil paused to consider it.

"Yes, you and Tattletale have met Keynote have you not? And neither of you left a good impression if I recall, hmm?" Coil said lightly.

At those words Circus slammed their chair down hard.

 _Coil is provoking a response, wants to know how Circus feels about Keynote, wants to know how I feel about her. Needs to know about Keynote. Thinks Keynote is dangerous. Keynote is 13 of the 7 of the 3 of the 1 and the end is not beginning, the beginning is never the end, all locks have a key, all keys have a purpose, the circle breaks, the light fades, the dark withdraws, all will return to Kingdom H-_

"-letale?" Coil's voice broke her out of the trance and Tattletale almost reached across the desk and slapped him.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about Keynote and Lung." She said and the wheels in her head quickly spun, fabricating one false truth after another.

"Anything of worth come from your musings?" He asked and Tattletale pretended to mull over something.

"Just that she's hiding more powers, she makes my powers wonk out after a few seconds." Tattletale said with a touch of pain, only half forced, inside there was an urge to rub it in Coil's face that every dive into thoughts about Keynote brought her closer to that… idea.

Whatever it was or might be. Tattletale both liked and hated Keynote's effect on her, when she slipped into lala land the flow of knowledge was different, almost like her power had no choice, but to talk, and more often than not, Tattletale forgot most of it, and the most annoying thing of all, was that Tattletale herself couldn't spark the mental journey, someone else had to lead her power down that road before it was set off.

But she would work on that. The pounding in her head was the first signs of the impending headache that would haunt her for the next day.

"Indeed, it is not listed on the file, but I have it good on authority that Keynote is affecting a lot of Thinkers who focus on her too closely. It's the most annoying ability of hers that she's shown so far. " Coil said with a tone of disdain.

Tattletale didn't even need to use her power for this one.

Coil's power was a Thinker type, same as hers. As much as he tried to pass it off as destiny control to everyone, his annoyance meant Keynote was interfering with his power in some way. So, if Keynote was making _her_ powers go out of whack, then Tattletale could only guess what it must doing to Coil.

She had to resist the temptation to smirk at that. The man who needed to control, to manipulate and rule over all pieces of Brockton Bay. Laid low by another capes power… as mere collateral.

The actual details of Coil's power still weren't clear though and Tattletale was starting to get desperate. Coil was a snake and his powers made him far more dangerous. Like, he would suddenly know things, know outcomes before he was told, was able to predict certain events with _scary_ accuracy and did it all without suffering any draw backs that she could see.

Tattletale was once sure he knew absolutely nothing about her activities for the day, and then halfway through the conversation after giving him half-assed answers, he knew every detail of her day like he had been following her the entire time, breathing down her neck.

He short-sold her power nine times out of ten and that fact alone made Tattletale _hate_ him. The whole gun to the head, forced into villainy, general creep factor, the feeling that he was tightening the noose around her neck everyday, _and_ the 'bond villain' attitude made her despise Coil.

That's why she'd made a promise to herself. She hated the man and one way or another… She'd see him dead.

Circus snorted, snapping her out her revenge fantasy.

"She summons a badass demon and you're worried that she's fudging up your weather forecast? Priorities are a bit weird there." Circus remarked with a chuckle.

Coil tilted his head ever so slightly in the clowns direction.

"Knowledge in advance can prevent such a demon from killing us when we walk outside, her projection, as powerful as it may be, can be dealt with. But not if I can't be sure about if it's lurking outside the door, or half a world away." Coil answered.

In response Circus just shrugged. Tattletale noticed that each movement the jester Cape made was exaggerated and awkward.

 _Is trying to annoy Coil, trying to make him slip up, feels confident, helping her might be good._

"Well, good luck with that. You keep pushing her though and Key is going to come here looking for answers, I know _I_ fudging would." Circus said with a wide, leering grin.

Coil twitched ever so slightly.

 _Considered this. Is worried. Usual methods aren't working, lacks information, lacks control, is hoping to use the three of them here today to get an idea, keep pushing him._

Tattletale paused to think about that, something was… not right.

"Keynote will be handled. I was hoping to obtain an asset on the night of Lung's capture, but the opportunity slipped from my fingers due to interference." Coil said quietly, and Tattletale noted the man's fingers twitch. It was small but he wanted to curl them into fists out of sheer anger.

At his words though, Tattletale felt her spine stiffen. She was pretty sure that _she_ was an 'asset'. Coil used two types of people in his line of work. Useful people and needy people.

If someone was needy, then Coil would try to make them useful, like he'd done with Grue. If they were useful, then Coil would make them needy.

Tattletale was useful to him, so he made her needy, by making her completely unable to escape him. If Coil didn't kill her himself, and she actually did manage to escape, then he'd release all her details to the world, real name, aliases, powers, blood type… everything. He'd release all her information and she'd drown.

With her kind of thinker power, she would be a boon to every group in the world, so no matter where she went, she'd be hunted. If someone recognised her, they'd be on her trail in an instant and she'd be 'recruited'. The Yang Ban, Accord, the Elite, the Black Company… Anyone one of them would snatch her up and she'd never she the light of day again; locked up forever in some pokey little dungeon and probably drugged up to the gills. And that was if Coil didn't do that to her first.

Her power was just too damn useful, not that Coil would ever make it simple to leave. Coil let her walk around, live on her own, do her own thing, it was a case of 'I could be a lot worse, so don't push me'. A Gilded Cage so to speak. Every one of the Undersiders had fallen into his trap somehow, Grue with his sister, Bitch with her dogs and Regent with… something, his past was still a mystery to her but she knew the answer lay there, likely with his worst day or his family.

Tattletale was pretty sure that both Circus and Trickster were both useful people that Coil was trying to make needy or had made needy already. They were hard to figure out but...

Circus didn't yet give off that vibe, the clown was too composed, too carefree to be in Coil's grip. Trickster… shot off too many vibes, to many conflicting signs for her to be sure.

"I had a lot of long term plans riding on having a successful night and I was… deeply upset when things did not go according to plan." Coil said slowly, almost… angrily.

Tattletale wanted to smirk. Someone had rattled Coil.

"But, where one door closes, another two open." Coil said with great amusement, seeming to recover himself.

 _Thinks his words appropriate, related to his powers somehow, if asked, he'll deflect, won't make any more mistakes like that._

"You have an idea? Is that why we're here?" Trickster asked him and Tattletale glanced at the top hat wearing villain as her mind whirled to the read him.

 _Tired. Worried. Mind isn't on the meeting, isn't thinking about Coil, isn't worried about Keynote, but worried about something else._

Trickster was part of the Travellers, Tattletale thought, trying to work her own brain for a change.

The Travellers were an odd nomadic group, who keep moving from city to city, never staying in one place for long. In fact, if her memory served, the longest they'd stayed anywhere had been in Boston before they'd arrived in Brockton bay a few days ago. Hmm.

 _Can't stay in one place, unable to. Don't ask, dangerous question._

"Indeed. I gathered you and Tattletale here as both of you are my direct lines of communication with your respective groups. There will be a lull in the security of the city as most of the Protectorate will be off at a function to raise morale after Lung's capture, New Wave were also invited due to Glory Girl's and Brandish's involvement, this leaves only the Wards on routine patrol. Originally this was planned for tonight, but with a bit of luck it was pushed back until tomorrow." Coil began and everyone sat straighter as the purpose of the night became clear.

 _Not luck. Coil directly interfered to postpone the event, cost him though._

"I need the both of you to create distractions throughout the city, it's very important that any PRT, police, capes and others are completely distracted all night. The distraction itself I leave up to your own initiative. Just make it big." Coil said with what Tattletale was sure was a smirk despite the full face covering.

Humming, Circus tilted the chair back, hands hanging behind her for balance.

"And me? I take it you have another fudging _fantastic_ job for me?" Circus asked with a fake smile and humourless chuckle.

Coil made to start talking before he completely froze, he suddenly stood and leaned on his desk, taking deep breaths.

 _Something upset him, lost control over something? Loss of control biggest trigger. Angriest he's ever been. Loss of control over greatest source of control. Lost control of his powers. Is livid. Do not talk at any cost._

Tattletale blinked behind her mask.

There it was again, her powers...

"Gates!" Coil barked into a phone next to his computer, a man's voice instantly responded.

 _"Sir!"_ A gruff man said back as Coil sat back down.

"Status?" Coil said sharply and there was a second delay before the other man answered.

"No change, K is still on DH roof." The man said clinically.

Coil hung up on him, rubbing his head in frustration.

"This is becoming an _annoyance."_ Coil said before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I apologize for the outburst, I run a very delicate operation, and any disturbances are a great pain." The snake theme villain said and suddenly flinched and his hand instantly reached for the phone again, his finger almost hitting the redial button to call back Gates.

He paused and slowly pulled his finger back thinking.

"Tattletale, Trickster, you are both dismissed. I will be in touch later to get details on any ideas you can think of." Coil said dismissing them.

Tattletale stood with Trickster, her eyes catching a flash of something in Circus's hands, but when she tried to look closer, there was nothing in the jester's hands at all.

But, for a Cape with an invisible pocket-dimension bag, that didn't mean much.

As Tattletale walked out of the door, Trickster turned right without saying a word, heading deeper into the base. Turning left, one of Coil's mercenaries fell into step beside her, she called him thug number 253. Thug 253 then escorted her through the twisting maze and on going construction work back to street level. She tried to remember all the turns as she left, but even with her power it was challenging. Coil's base was an underground maze, that she was sure in time, would eventually have so many emergency exits that trapping Coil in it would nigh-on impossible.

Not that this _stopped_ Tattletale from trying to memorize the exact path to Coil's office, despite the guard making them loop twice around the same block before leading her to the exit and a large solid looking door that looked like it would grow up to be a bank vault.

With a hiss, the door opened and sunlight poured into the dark interior, making the grunt squint.

Without looking back, Tattletale left the complex and found herself in a construction yard, the 7 am sun shone on the empty field covered in large pipes, scaffolding, rusting machines and everything else you would need to build a proper villainous lair.

Ducking into a large pipe, she stripped out her of her costume, wishing that skin tight suits were less of a pain to wear. But that was the price of looking good in costume she supposed.

To anyone watching the entrance of the construction site, the sight of a young blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail leaving was just the normal sight of a girl heading to school and taking a shortcut.

No super villain here, nope, no sir, impossible, how could you say such a thing?

Tattletale became Lisa in a few short steps and the world seemed brighter.

Lisa still had all of Tattletales problems, but it was easier to deal with them without the costume. They were less in her face and the noose Tattletale always felt around her neck was that much looser as Lisa.

But that was an illusion of safety. Coil was a snake and the eerie civility of his actions could vanish in an instant and she'd hang.

Shaking of the morbid thought Lisa began the walk back to the warehouse she and the rest of Undersiders were currently using. Fortunately it wasn't that long, their new base was in the northern part of the city, in the Docks just behind the Boardwalk. Of course, Lisa had her own apartment that she could go back to, as did Grue, but the idea of going back to that bugged prison wasn't something she could stomach right now. She hated that place and only kept it because she hadn't gotten around to getting rid of it. All her stuff was at the base anyway.

Still the walk would take the better part of half an hour, but it would give her time to think about the meeting, of what exactly happened and _would_ happen because of it.

Coil had called of three of his parahuman… 'assets'... into his base for a meeting. It was easier for the snake to plan that way and make his toys play nice together in future plans. She knew he'd spent a very tense, but interesting hour reading Keynotes profile, or close to it. She spent far less time herself but after seeing Keynote fight in person and then reading that report... Lisa was glad Keynote _wasn't_ a psychotic villain with something to prove until she dies, because she'd be just as likely to succeed or become an S-class threat. The thought was depressing as it was terrifying.

Coil was hoping that one of them had information that wasn't present in the file, a gamble, letting her meet him like that. Tattletale didn't really know more than the fact Keynote was telepathically linked to Ifrit, the demon beast from hell, but Tattletale kept _that_ little tidbit back, and she was almost sure that Circus was holding something back as well.

Still, she hadn't called the clown out on it or even stared too hard. Tattling Circus or anything else would have tipped Coil off to her own deceit and that would be counter productive.

Though to be honest, if Lisa could make even _one_ aspect of Coil's life more difficult, she would use everything she had, simply because you did not _fuck with her_ and expect to get away with it. Let alone threaten her life.

So when she was ready… She would have her vengeance. Everyday Coil simply made more enemies, their grudges would grow, the dominoes would line up, and Coil would fall. The man never really seemed to consider the long term consequences, the ripples he caused or the chance he could fail. Of course that could have been part of his power, his so called 'destiny control.' However, even that was failing him now and one day, when she was ready, she would be standing there smiling at Coil with a gun in her hand while his world collapsed around him.

But not a moment sooner, not until she was absolutely sure that he was out of options. Coil was the kind of guy to take you with him if he felt defeated.

Coil was a sore loser.

Anyway, Coil wanted a distraction for something, most likely to make another attempt at getting his "asset". The job was going to be big pay because the reward was its own payment to Coil. So, asset had to mean a thinker like herself to compliment his power or perhaps make up for its recent failings. Alternatively they could be a shaker to defended him somehow.

Coil would never kidnap someone with actual powers capable of _killing_ him.

So, he'd made the attempt the night Lung and Mush had gone on their rampages, trying to use the confusion to his advantage. The same night he'd directed Tattletale to lead Lung to Keynote, though how he knew where she'd be was anyone's guess. While Keynote fought Lung and the Protectorate dealt with Mush he'd struck.

 _Then_ Coil lost control of his powers, somehow. This was the most interesting part as Lisa had never witnessed it before, had no idea how it happened, but Coil blamed Keynote and Kenyote _did_ block long ranged Thinkers.

That was the most puzzling thing of all really. Keynote wasn't a blind spot per se, not like Endbringers who most Thinkers couldn't even focus on. No, Keynote made Thinkers get nonsensical answers or, like herself, complete gibberish. So her disrupting Coil wasn't unlikely.

As Lisa continued musing and walking the people on the street didn't give her a second glance and she tried not to look to closely. Her power kept latching onto random things and it would disrupt her own train of thought, for instance...

 _Expensive suit, cost everything he had, this is his last chance._

 _Working single mother, running late, drug deal taking too long, her customers were annoying._

Girl her age, little older, has almost nothing, no dreams, no friends, no hope, no future, needs help, needs one act of kindness, you should talk to her-

Lisa slowed and looked at the girl sitting on a bench, stringy black hair, slightly Asian features, clothes a few days old. This was beginning to get weird, her powers were _suggesting_ things to her now.

Had been for nearly two days now.

Deciding to test this new, hopefully not insane, trick, she wandered over to the bench and sat down, pretending to check her phone.

The girl eyed her through her hair and didn't say anything, the sun shone down, but the air around other girl seem to repel the light.

"Sorry, I've been walking all morning, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" Lisa said in a overly cheery voice and the dark depressing aura that was shaped like a human girl shook her head.

"Free country." The girl mumbled and Lisa smiled, a little sardonically.

"Doesn't feel like it." Lisa said and the other girl nodded silently.

After a few seconds, Lisa switched mental gears, already bored with the waiting game.

"No offense, but are you okay? You look kinda down." Lisa said, skipping her usual touch and tease method of making people listen to her. After Coil, she could do with a little less creepy, besides… It was refreshing to be so forward.

The girl shook her head.

"No, why you are asking? You look like you should be at the mall with your little dog." The girl said, hostility and spite dripping from her voice.

Lisa tilted her head a small smile on her lips.

 _Thinks there is a joke going on. Jealous of my looks. Hates how i can be so blunt._

"I have a brain and I have three very large dogs at home. Well, my roommate does. And I'm asking 'cause I want to know. I'm not going to force you, but you look like you needed someone to talk to. Sorry, I'll go." Lisa said and stood to leave. Three.

As she stood up right, Lisa slowly turned away going to leave. Walking away from… Hmm, Jane seemed fitting. Two.

One.

"Wait!" The girl, now dubbed Jane, said quickly.

Lisa looked back at Jane and waited, causing the other girl to fidget.

"I… sorry, I've not had a good week." Jane explained and Lisa could relate to that. She wondered if Jane also had fiery demons pop up trying to kill everything and demented villains hold them as a symbolic hostage?

Lisa didn't think Jane had, but didn't hold it against her either.

"How bad?" Lisa asked as she sat back down. Jane bit her lip and twisted her hands together, classic stress.

"I lost everything, I… lost my home." Jane began as tears welled up in her eyes.

Shit. Lisa tried to think of the appropriate response to this without coming off as condescending.

 _Wants to hear everything will be okay, just needs someone to listen, is scared that someone will listen and write her off._

"Everything will be… okay, you know? If it's just a home, then you can get another." Lisa tried and Jane looked at her, cheeks blotchy.

 _"How?_ I don't have a job, my asshole roommate stole everything I had and... and I'm pregnant. My parents won't take me back unless I get an abortion." Jane shot back and the last word sent tears down her face, burying her face in her hands.

Lisa mentally grimaced. Parents were suppose to love their kids, but when they grew a baby, or a superpower in Lisa's case, then their entire attitude changed for the worst. This woman was lucky that her parents never tried trapping her in a room like a prison.

But there wasn't much she could do about the girl, short of shrugging and her powers thought she should talk to her?

So she shrugged and a slight jingling in her pockets made her remember her earlier musings, combined with her thoughts of...

Prison, a bugged prison.

Slowly Lisa pulled out her keys. The metal glinted in her hands, the key to her apartment that she didn't want and couldn't get rid off without good reason.

A sad pregnant woman who need a place to stay that wasn't interesting at all or useful.

Problem, meet solution.

Information that Lisa needed to make her life better from information that was useless. Sometimes she really did love her power.

Lisa swallowed back a creative word, no need to upset the woman further with Lisa's world changing revelation of her powers.

"Here." Lisa said and placed the key on the painted metal of the bench, Jane raised her head at the sound and stared a the key.

"I... I don't understand." The girl said with wide eyes looking up Lisa as the blonde stood up.

"Listen to me, that key opens the apartment building on Apollo Drive, not far off the docks. Building number 13, floor 3, door 7. It's next to the graffiti mural of a castle, you can't miss it. The place is paid for a year and it's not in empire land, so you should be fine. It has furniture and hot water. The rest is down to you." Lisa said quickly and began to walk away, her heart thumping at what she'd just done.

"Wait! I can't accept this, I don't know you!" Jane ran after her sounding relieved, pained, grateful, and upset.

Lisa turned to face her, a hand out to stop Jane.

"And that is why I'm doing this. After today, forget me, don't talk about me, don't mention me and pretend i was your goddamn fairy godmother. This apartment was a charity donation from a girl who means well, but doesn't want to know you. Understand?" Lisa said, sounding cold, hoping Jane would get the hint.

Jane looked down at the key and nodded.

"I don't understand, and I'll make sure there's no bodies or drugs, but if the place is clean… I… thank you. Thank you _so much._ I thought… I thought today was the last straw." Jane whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Lisa felt herself nod, a smile coming to her lips despite herself.

"I know. It's why I talked to you. Any sane person would have ran the moment I opened my mouth but you listened. Have a good life Jane." Lisa said and turned, running this time, running away from the other girl,who stared after her.

"How did you know my name?" Jane shouted after her.

Lisa ran for a while, her cardio wasn't the best, and she felt she could do with the exercise. Not that she'd tell Brian. He'd throw her onto the training mats, and push her until she couldn't move.

Still, even as her legs began to burn Lisa felt… good? Yes, good. She hadn't done something so spontaneous in… a long time.

The heart stopping terror and excitement made her blink rapidly as she pounded down the street. Jane would find nothing illegal, besides the 5000 petty cash in one of the kitchen drawers. Not that Lung would come looking for it now.

One last gift, just in case Coil did decide to mess with her. She planned it so she could get out in hurry, move to somewhere safe... like a field in the middle of nowhere. Lisa hoped that Jane would do the same then she'd meet a nice guy, raise a family, treat her child like a _proper_ mother would…

Lisa had fantasies about doing the same one day, but she knew it was a pathetic joke, even to herself. If she ever had someone, her powers would turn on at a bad time and no one needed that much insight into their love ones.

Tattletale had been avoiding letting Coil know that she knew about the bugs he planted, or he'd just hide them better. The random act of kindness would not factor into Coil's picture of her though and Jane would be background checked and monitored. Coil just wouldn't be able to help himself but when all they got was morning sickness noises over the bugs, she was pretty sure they'd pull out fast.

Coil could ask why she moved and if he pushed her, Lisa would ask why it mattered and Coil would have to tell her, or let it go.

Still Tattletale couldn't understand, her powers had _known_ there was information she wanted and directed her towards it.

Coil enraged, _don't talk._

Jane homeless, _get rid of house._

Lisa had never before been told what to do by her power, and she didn't understand why it was doing so now. Lisa didn't get why her biggest weapon was now becoming more effective. It wasn't like she'd changed anything, or messed around with her own head, or something. In fact, the only major thing she'd done in the last few days had been...

Oh.

Lisa stopped to catch her breath, ducking into the mouth of an ally since she'd entered the Docks.

Keynote was a Trump. Lisa was a Thinker.

Lisa had looked straight at Keynotes weapon and she lost control, her power going haywire, and now her power was acting odd.

Think, think… she was Thinker dammit, what did it all mean?

Lisa saw the Keyblade, she went into a trance she couldn't control, and according to Alec, she started sprouting RPG opening garbage, light and dark, good, evil, all that jazz.

Break it down...

Lisa, Power, Keyblade.

Lisa saw the Keyblade and her power reacted strangely to it. Afterwards her power began acting differently. Was it forced too, had too?

Perhaps… Perhaps her power couldn't do what it _normally_ would, so it changed directions, tried to return to functional form? When she got away from Keynote, her power tried to act like normal, but it couldn't... or didn't want to?

Her power was absolutely silent, like it always was when she tried to reflect inwards. Her power refused to analyze itself. Lisa could share that sentiment, she never, under any circumstance, wanted to hear her own dark secrets said in the non-plus, uncaring tone of her power.

Anyway, if her theory was true though… That meant Keynote had changed her, changed her power. Lisa didn't think it was intentional, she was a villain at the time and Keynote was very much the goody good hero, god bless her. So she was unconsciously making Capes around her… adapt and grow?

Not exactly, Alec seemed unchanged, as did Bitch, both of whom were in close proximity of Keynote...

Certain powers then? Thinkers? Or powers that directly interfaced with Keynote or her weapon.

"Look at you, rubbing those fucking brain cells together." A voice said and Lisa spun away from the wall, pulling an empty beer bottle from the ground with her, using as it a threatening gesture more than a weapon.

A blond man, with longish hair stood leaning against the entrance to the ally Lisa had used to have her revelation of the day.

 _Amused, didn't think he'd scare you, was sure you were always aware. Knows you. You know him, look at the eyes._

And Lisa did, finding the young man surprisingly rugged in a leather jacket and torn jeans. When Lisa's eyes locked with at his eyes though, she saw it.

Eyes that were warm, chocolate, and just slightly crazy.

Circus' eyes.

"Hey, sorry about that, didn't mean to fucking scare ya." Circus said holding both hands up in mock surrender.

"Sneaking up on a girl in ally…. Yeah sure, you didn't mean to scare me." Lisa snapped at him… her… him.

Circus shrugged, taking a few steps further into the space.

"Don't blame me that you fucking aren't paying attention, you work for the big ass, that's a bad habit to have." Circus pointed out with a sly grin.

Lisa tried to mentally command her heart to stop hammering against her chest.

 _Is still amused. Amused, not aggressive, doesn't want to fight, wants to talk, wants to plan, wants to share, wants to help, listen._

Lisa frowned, but nodded.

"So, besides life wisdom, what does a… guy like you want with me? I don't think we're suppose to see each other outside work." Lisa said, trying to return a semblance of control over the encounter back to herself. Circus leaned back against a wall that had been sprayed over so many times Lisa couldn't see what the original color was.

"What? This? This is just two fucking attractive blonds hanging in a dark, dirty backway. Perfectly fucking normal." Circus replied, that same sly smile still playing at the corners of his lips.

"You know, I've had Coi... the ass watching me, that shit with Lung and Keynote's fiery friend, more odd things happening, and now? You. So do you mind if we cut the bullshit and get to the point?" Lisa snapped, her head thumping back against the wall she too was leaning on.

Circus nodded with approval, more warmth entering his smile.

"Agreed, I got shit to do and so far this has been the most disappointing back alley encounter I've ever had. So here's the thing, you and me both suffer from the same problem." Circus declared, suddenly standing straighter, more serious, his smile slipping away for much more grim look.

Suddenly Lisa was aware that early morning sun didn't peek into the enclosed space they were in, the entire place suddenly feeling colder and darker.

"Do we? I'm under the impression you willingly got… the problem 'cause of the benefits." Lisa retorted with a slight sneer.

Circus sighed, shaking his head.

"I went in expecting a two time herpes, what I got was full blown cancer. I need to get out, but now I can't." Circus said with a dark look, but he wasn't looking at her, glaring at the wall instead.

She blinked at him, confused.

Lisa couldn't leave because she was too valuable for Coil to ever let her go, and there was a near dead man switch on her abilities if he choose to release it.

'This girl can get secrets out of thin air.' and that would be that. She'd be dead, abducted or conscripted within a week. Her very presence a threat to everyone secrete identity. She couldn't even run to the Protectorate. Her parents would never sign the paperwork and the PRT wouldn't kick up a fuss over one girl from a seemingly good home. She'd be shipped back to her parents gilded cage and taken by the next day. Her only choice that wasn't unpalatable would be to hook up with another gang… And even that she hated.

Whereas Circus was a grab bag, not exactly world braking or identity stealing. Not like her own.

"He has something of yours?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms her expression more curious now.

Circus shook his head.

"No one has anything of mine, I don't fucking leave things lying about. No, it's his next bloody job. There's no way I can walk away from this. Not after that shit with Keynote and Parian." Circus mumbled.

Lisa opened up the pressure cooker that was her powers.

 _Alarmed, disgusted, wants to run, wants to help, hates this, isn't going to tell. Did job with Keynote and Parian. Went bad. This job is too similar._

Damn it, she couldn't pull anymore from that. Her temples were already beginning to throb thanks to earlier and pushing it now on so little would blow it into a full blown migraine. She needed more information.

"Money? Information? What does he _want?"_ Lisa asked, demanded. Circus eyed her.

"Something I'm not sure I can steal."

Circus twitched his hands and a knife was between his fingers.

He didn't focus on it. Lisa felt alarm run up her spine, had her power been wrong? Was he going to kill her?

Circus idly threw the knife into the wall _away_ from Lisa and sighed again. Looking at her stoic face, he cracked a small bitter smile.

"Calm down darling, I'm not in the mood to fucking fight. It's a stress reliever." Circus said dryly and with a much bigger grin the knife flashed to his hands in a very familiar burst of light.

"How did you..." Lisa began and then paused.

The Keyblade.

"You tried to store Keynotes weapon?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Circus grinned and threw it again, then he quickly summoned it back.

"Biggest pain in my life, had the worst headache for days. Then out of nowhere, this knife started following me, it was nearest the giant ass key in my bag when I tried to steal it. I dump it, throw it away, locked it up, even tried to destroy it, nothing worked. It doesn't do anything besides that, doesn't cut any better, but I'm not complaining and I know that you also got a little present from Key herself, as well." Circus pointed at her with a conspiratorial wink.

Lisa took a step back, alarmed. How had Circus known?

"What makes you think that? In case you didn't notice, I'm psychic, Keynote can't give me anything else." Lisa bluffed.

Circus shook his head in amusement, with the knife flat on his hand he walked closer.

"Because, the entire time I was in the room with you, it was fucking doing _this._ And I could see you were doing something. Maybe it was your normal fucking power, but that one time you looked surprised? Yeah, fucking different. More, ya know, you were impressed by Keynote, you know just what that girl can do. I don't think Trickster is all that fucking impressed by Keynote, but if he was changed, he would be." Circus said and the knife in his hand began to softly vibrate. No noise came from it, the air around unaffected by the moving metal.

Lisa stared at it and her powers slipped from her control.

 _Touched the key, saw it for what it was, changed forever, not a key, not a piece. It remembers the power. So do..."£%"!"$._

Lisa put one hand to her head as she groaned in pain.

Circus immediately made the knife vanish in alarm.

With a snap her powers broke through the haze of static.

 _ **So. Do. We.**_

"I think… we need to talk." Lisa managed with a weak smile.

Circus stuck out a hand.

"Jess, Jess Harly." Circus… Jess said.

Lisa rolled her eyes so hard she could see hair growing on her head.

"That is the worst fake real name ever." Lisa said.

Jess pouted.

"I thought hard about it!" He defended himself.

Lisa shot him a look.

"For about two minutes!" Jess added with a cocky grin.

Lisa made a disgusted noise, grabbing his outstretched hand.

"Lisa, Lisa Wilbourn."

"This, is the start of a _beautiful_ friendship." Jess said and shook her hand up and down.

Lisa's headache increased with each swing.

"Let me go before I shoot you." She warned.

Jess ran his eyes up and down her body with speculation.

"Don't have much room to hide a gun on you..." Jess reasoned, trailing off with a speculative look.

Lisa smiled innocently.

"Try me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 18: Seeker of Knowledge**

 **Beta Note: Sorry it took so long people. Hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Thank you so much Major! Sorry for the delay on my part I've been reading To my Death I fight, if you have any interest in Kill la Kill or Bleach, check it out.**

Taylor felt ill, her sides hurt, and her throat was so raw she'd swear she'd swallowed sand-paper. But she had to push on, had to go faster. Her ankles ached with the steady thump, thump of foot on pavement, her thighs felt like she'd torn something they hurt so much, and her arms were jelly.

She carried on though, that same thump, thump, thump of her footfalls almost jarring now… and yet oddly soothing. Still, her scalp felt disgusting, rivulets of sweat sliding down her head, her eye brows wet and clogged, the occasional drop dripping past and making her eyes sting. Stepping up the pace she gasped and her breathing hitched as she her legs screamed for mercy. Just a bit faster, she needed to be just a bit faster.

As Taylor ran her long legs ate up the ground, leaving the park behind as she headed home. The solid concrete of the footpath beneath her once more she kept up her stride, gasping as she pushed herself even harder. Still, as much as it hurt… she felt _great._ Everything felt so so clear. There was the cool, crisp spring wind blowing in her face, bringing with it the smell of salt and seaweed so intimate to the Docks. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her blood rushing through her veins… It made her feel _alive!_

Taylor had missed this.

The adrenaline flowing through her was a magic of its own, the sheer thrill of running until she would drop, the green scenery and sea smell. Sabah's studio had been a home when Taylor had needed one, when her own had been empty and cold. But the streets around it were too narrow, too busy for a good run. There were no parks and it just lacked that smell she hadn't even realized she'd missed, the salty air a reminder of happier times... Though they weren't so bad anymore either. She'd stepped out of her grey world and found something worth living for. Someone.

She had a friend now, she had Sabah.

As she ran, Taylor couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. The thought of the dark skinned girl, a remembered smile stretching that wonderful face and making Taylor feel what she'd have once thought impossible.

She felt _happy._

Gasping for air, she kept going, the day so early that the mists fleeing back into the ocean were still present and swirling around her feet, just visible in the pale light as the sun peaked over the horizon. It was _so_ early even Sabah would probably still be asleep. Well, either that or on the stairs, crawling towards the tea pot.

The mental image of Sabah, hair mussed from sleep like it so often was in the morning, hands wrapped around a cup of tea while the older girl cursed all Mondays… or Tuesdays, or whatever day of the week wasn't Sunday… It even tore a laugh from Taylor despite her ragged breath.

As she pounded down the street on the home stretch Taylor realized that while she'd missed the salt air and convenient parks… She hadn't missed her home. Not really. Without her Dad… or her Mom, it was just a house. Living with Sabah in her flat these last few weeks had felt more like living at home than even living with her Dad had been after Mom's death. With Sabah she'd felt safe and warm, comfortable in a way she found hard to describe. And she loved it, even if first Circus and then Lung had proven it wasn't the safe haven she'd thought…

And now their flat, with its lazy evenings watching movies on the couch, cold morning made bearable with hot tea, and warm dinners with friends she'd never _dreamed_ she'd make… It was gone. All gone.

Lung's rampage had literally brought the roof down on Sabah and Taylor's comfortable little sanctuary. Then he'd burnt the remains and salted the earth, baring them to the world. He'd destroyed their home.

Still, they weren't out on the streets yet. When Taylor had asked about Sabah's mother the older girl had calmly replied that her mother's home was an option _slightly_ below sticking a needle in her eye to stay in the hospital.

Taylor hadn't pushed Sabah on the subject, Sabah had given her space about her own Dad and taught Taylor that silence is sometimes the most appreciated gift. When things were more settled, Taylor was sure that Sabah would get in a funny mood one night and just start talking about it and Taylor would stop what she was doing and listen. It'd happened before occasionally, Sabah would stop to tell her Taylor about her life, going to College and hating Engineering, meeting Ingrid and once about her life in the refugee camps, before she'd come to America.

So, given Sabah's misgivings about her mother they'd still had nowhere to stay. But Taylor's house was free. With her Dad still in hospital the house was sitting empty and unused, perfect for them to move in on short notice. That reminded her; she needed to go see him again tomorrow. She'd already missed a day thanks to Lung and moving in, buying food, new bedding and clothes… Well, not that last one. Sabah had used the opportunity to force _more_ new clothes the fashionista made on Taylor and she now owned a _disturbing_ number of skinny jeans and tops that even exposed her _stomach._

Anyway, Taylor doubted her Dad would have minded Sabah moving in even if he was still home. He'd never been one to turn away someone in need and she knew he'd have opened their door to her friend.

Turning onto her street Taylor pushed herself, squeezing the last drops from her aching muscles even as they protested, heart hammer at her ribs for freedom and she tasted copper at the back of her throat.

Despite the pain though, she felt _alive._ It hurt, but it was fantastic! Even as her lungs begged for air and her breath came in ragged wheezing gasps she felt amazing. Running… running was great! The only downside was stopping… and not because it hurt afterwards.

Taylor hated Sabah seeing her like this. Her friend would wear this wide eyed stare whenever the older girl saw Taylor finished with her run. When she breathing like an angry bear, her clothes plastered to her with sweat, only highlighting her lack of curves, her hair in disarray, and face flushed bright red… Sabah would wear this wide eyed look and then turn away, unable to even look at her like that. It embarrassed Taylor.

Still, she knew that a sweaty run was no beauty regime, but after Lung, after everything that had gone wrong… After she'd lost. After that Taylor _wanted_ to be able to go from a crawl to a sprint in a second. She needed to be faster, needed to be stronger, needed it, needed… She needed to protect Sabah. Taylor couldn't lose her again. She just couldn't.

 _A mask of pale white lay on the ground, slowing turning black amidst the flames as ruby eye liner ran like bloody tears._

Taylor shook her head, grimacing. The image of a burning doll mask haunted her sleep, and even intruded on her during the day… day nightmares? Daymares? Whatever their name, it hurt. Still, everything was bit of a blur these days, after Lung was arrested four days ago.

The applause she had gotten only a few days ago in the Dollhouse, the beaming faces and praise, the cheering and whistling… All that didn't matter in the long run, it was nice but it wasn't helpful. Praise wouldn't make her strong or protect Sabah. But the idea that people still wanted her to be their hero, that despite the damage she'd caused they still liked her, it was humbling and at same time uplifting in a way Taylor could _never_ thank them enough. Everyone had put their trust in her and she would not let them down. She may not be a 'Hero', but she would be _their_ hero, everyone deserved a hand when needed and she would be glad to lend them hers.

So, when it got too much, when she couldn't sleep for dreams of fire or closed in darkness, stench and blood… She thought of that room, the cheering and the happy people. It chased away the burning mask pretty effectively, never failing to put a smile on her lips.

As she stopped, panting before the front door hand resting on her knees Taylor felt a little mischievous. Opening the door she steeped inside, and after closing the door again, she opened her hand and with a flash held the Keyblade.

Taylor raised Melody of the Lost over her head, and as she felt the word 'Cure' reach the tip of her tongue… _when a voice_ came from the darkened living room.

"What time do you call this?" A gruff voice said from the darkness.

Taylor blinked rapidly, blinded momentarily as Boco clicked on a lamp with his beak. Once her vision cleared Taylor looked into the lunge to see the three Espers. Mog sat in an arm chair with Boco standing beside him while Ifrit had claimed the couch.

"Kupo, Taylor..." Mog said with tone that made Taylor hide the Keyblade behind her back, feeling like she had when she was younger and her mom caught her reaching for the cookie jar.

Swallowing nervously, Taylor tried to give them a winning smile despite exhaustion and her sweaty state.

"Oh… H-hey, guys, what are you doing up so early?" Taylor said while trying to slow her rapid breathing.

The Espers just continued to look at her. They weren't buying it.

Crap.

Taylor's eyes flicked over Ifrit's tiny form, his scowling face surrounded by a fluffy mane of orange… he looked adorable now, nothing like the demon she'd met or… _thing…_ he'd turned into.

His appearance had been as much as a surprise as Mog's actually. Sabah hadn't set out to summon either of the Espers, unlike Boco. Instead, the older girl had been forced to fetch his soul out of the ether and fashion him a body, in a dream walk that she had _zero_ memory of.

Ifrit had calmly tried to explain that it wasn't _his_ fault as Sabah tried to banishing him first by waggling her fingers, then by strangling him as Taylor stared opened mouth. When Ifrit had escaped he'd fled behind Taylor who'd picked him up gingerly with one finger and thumb, causing the now small fire demon to hiss and scratch at the air, before Boco, the biggest thing in the room, raised one foot and kicked him out Taylor's grip, into a wall where he bounced with a squeak back into Boco's waiting foot, before he was hurtling back to the wall again.

Apparently _Lord_ Alexander had seemed to think it was a fit punishment that Ifrit work off his debt to the Dollhouse crew for the trauma he had caused.

Not that Ifrit was even _remotely_ happy about this, at all.

Nor was Sabah really, though Taylor was prepared to give Ifrit a chance. After all, he'd given her one. She owed him that much.

Still, for Ifrit, being the same size as Mog was a new experience. And, now being the _same size as Mog_ they were throwing themselves at each other in mortal combat.

It turned out Ifrit was the better warrior, but Mog could fly.

Although Taylor would never admit it out loud, it _was_ pretty entertaining to watch two small, fluffy animals trying to beat the literal stuffing out of each other.

And Boco would just step on Ifrit anytime the bird felt like he was winning.

"Well, Ifrit was up 'flixing the net', and you took an energy bar, kupo. Boco can hear food wrappers a _mile_ away, he ran downstairs, which woke me up." Mog explained and Ifrit hugged the TV remote closer.

"Mortals have a talent for their entertainment. I tried to watch the adult channel, seeking wisdom, but it required currency which I do not possess currently." Ifrit said with a longing look at the black screen.

It took Taylor a moment, and she was already flushed and yet she still managed to turn a brighter red as she realized what Ifrit meant.

Stupid demons.

"I was just out for my morning run." Taylor said and shrugged, realizing she was no longer holding the Keyblade. She hadn't noticed when it had vanished but it would always be there to call again.

AS Taylor fidgeted Mog floated off the bed and came near.

"I saw that Keyblade, kupo, you were going to use cure on yourself!" Mog accused pointing at her with a fluffy paw.

Taylor sighed, running a hand through her wild hair to try and remove the sweaty feeling and the tangles, only making her hair worse.

"You said you were going to tell me why I shouldn't, but you got lost in my Dad's truck engine and I passed out before I saw you again." Taylor replied, defending herself.

Ifrit groaned as he smacked his head into the remote.

"Of _course_ he did. Tell me flying vermin, can you ever look at a piece of machinery and _not_ want to rub your pom-pom all over it?" Ifrit sneered.

Mog spun back to face the tiny demon, fur bristling.

"Oh you have some nerve, kupo, maybe you should just go back to your Lady Polly?" Mog snapped back at Ifrit who clutched at the remote, his voice quiet.

"How did you? No... It doesn't matter. Lady Polly is a _great_ woman born of aristocratic birth, who desires to represent her family at the noble tournament. You, you little flying flea! You will not mock her when I can hear you! Understand?!" Ifrit growled out and snorted, sparks flying from his nostrils.

Taylor was worried he'd set himself on fire. Or the couch.

Still, that name sounded familiar...

"Lady Polly? As in... The Rose of May?" Taylor asked sounding surprised that she remembered the show that was circulating her schools female non-gang members.

Ifrit peered at her, looking for signs of a smile or laughter while shifting uncomfortably.

"That's it, I found it last night when I couldn't sleep, haven't needed to sleep for a long ass time. Never had a body like this before Alexander thought he was funny..." Ifrit muttered before trailing off into unintelligible mumbles and curses.

Mog looked at Ifrit, opened his mouth and then closed it, before shaking his head at the futility of it all.

"Oh, that's cool. It's better than trying to set the oven mitt on fire..." Taylor said before she realized her mistake and trailed off.

All four of them looked towards the kitchen where, through the open door, the green glove could be seen resting on the counter.

Ifrit shook his head in disgust as Mog floated off to the kitchen.

"Heat proof my horn! I will _burn_ it when it's _least_ prepared." Ifrit swore to himself making Taylor sigh.

The fire Esper had _not_ been the easiest of guest to suddenly welcome into their home. Sabah had almost booted him out the house, her memories of Ifrit trapping Taylor in the bubble still fresh, but the doll managed to explain his actions… Well, somewhat.

Something about how Taylor was going to have a heart attack if he hadn't intervened when he had, though that didn't entirely make sense. More, from the way Ifrit had described it, he'd made it sound like something more akin to something the Slaughterhouse 9 would do than a simple heart attack. Just what was a breaking heart anyway? None of the Espers had been willing to tell her or Sabah that one.

Still, when Ifrit had been explaining, saying how he'd saved Taylor's life… She'd wanted to deny it, to reject it and the idea… the idea… the idea she'd wanted to _die._ But she couldn't. Thinking back on her thoughts during that stage of the Lung fiasco was… not a fun. She could see how stupid she'd been now, how idiotic her fears had been and yet they'd seemed all to real. Ifrit had saved her and she owed him for it. So she'd bit the bullet and tried to believe Ifrit when he said he had done her a favor by appearing when he did.

The worst part though, when they'd talked about that… was that Taylor hadn't even noticed, hadn't realized she was marching to her death. She hadn't wanted to. She'd just wanted to match Lung, to beat him at any cost...

Even her own life.

Shaking her head, Taylor returned herself to the now. Staggering into the living room she slumped into the free end of the couch, her skin prickling at the sudden coolness of the fake leather.

A few moments more and Mog returned with a glass of milk, placing it down on the coffee table that was the center piece of the room and conveniently in front of Taylor… when she had the energy to sit up.

"Kupo, you have the sad face again." Mog teased lightly grinning at her.

Taylor rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the tug of a smile that played on her lips.

It was weird to have people notice her and call her out on things, like frowning or feeling sad. It wasn't bad, but it was weird, so different to her former life when no one noticed her. When no one cared. Now she had friends and they did care and it was jarring at times. Still, she relished it and despite how weird she sometimes felt, Taylor loved every minute of it.

Looking at Mog Taylor gave him a nod while she debated the merits of sitting up to get her milk versus continuing to lie there.

"I'll work on that, but now that you're here, how about a lesson? I kind of want to sit down before I go for a shower, so I wouldn't mind learning more about magic and the Keyblade. I have a lot of questions, and you guys are my only source of knowledge." Taylor said, her thirst finally winning out over her exhaustion. Sitting up she grabbed her milk before lying back and taking careful sips, the cool liquid making her throat feel a lot better.

Ifrit made a noise that could have been agreement or he had an imaginary hairball. It was hard to tell.

"I guess we are, kupo, to be honest, you're lucky. Even in highly magical places or worlds that know of other worlds, not many people could tell you much about the Keyblade." Mog told Taylor, who blinked in surprise as she placed her glass down.

Frowning, Taylor looked at Mog.

"Yeah, tell more about that, for example. Why are Keyblades so rare?" Taylor asked

Mog opened his mouth but it was Ifrit who answered first.

"Tell me, how did the Keyblade come to you? I assume it wasn't by Moogle Mail." Ifrit inquired dryly while he crouched protectively over the remote.

Looking back at Mog, Taylor imagined him in a blue postman outfit.

"Kupo?" Mog asked at her look.

Taylor felt her smile stretch into a grin at the small hat and post bag she mentally overlaid on Mog. Realizing what she was doing Taylor coughed, before she pushed the cute image away and thought about the question.

The Keyblade, it came to Taylor when she was in the Locker.

That was… it. Taylor certainly hadn't _applied_ for giant magic key, or even replied to one of those chain emails she use to get which threatened to curse her with a giant key if she didn't pass it on to ten friends in the next hour. The Keyblade had just…

"It just appeared when I needed it, I didn't do anything special." Taylor relied honestly, frowning slightly.

Ifrit nodded as if he'd expected that.

"Exactly. A Keyblade isn't alive, but it _is_ sentient; aware of its wielder and aware of the world around it. They appear to those that have certain qualities; courage, compassion, determination. They look for something that beings on the physical plane cannot see. Personally, I think the stupid things delight in annoying people." Ifrit sniffed lightly before he curled up like a demonic cat, wrapped around his precious remote.

Mog nodded as he floated down and sat between Taylor and Ifrit.

"It does have the habit of appearing at the worst times for people, kupo." Mog agreed.

With a flash, Taylor called the Keyblade to her. Tilting the blade left and right she looked at it. Really looked at it.

Melody of the Lost. It was beautiful and tragic, a sort of sad innocence and even though there was no sound… Taylor could almost hear mournful tones of her mother's flute. Ifrit was right. It wasn't alive, but Taylor knew it could understand. That it chose _her_ of everyone? It was humbling.

Still, that didn't answer _how_ she got it.

"What do you mean? I mean, how can it do anything other than what the wielder wants it to do? I know it can sense but, you said it wasn't alive?" Taylor asked, feeling a bit lost at their words and her own conflicting feelings and logic.

Mog thought about it and Boco warbled something that made the moogle nod.

"The Keyblade has two methods that we Espers are aware of to appear in the hands of mortals." Mog began and his tone took on a pompous tone, causing Taylor to smile again. Mog loved his lectures.

"The first is the most common. A Keyblade Master may perform a ritual of inheritance with another person, passing on a piece of the light in their heart that attracts Keyblades, kupo. The ritual is normally complex but at its most basic it is simply letting someone hold your Keyblade, and _willing_ them to inherit your idea. Each Keyblade Wielder has an idea, a concept, the thing that empowers you as a Keyblader. It could a dream to see the stars, the desire help the weak, or a thirst for knowledge." Mog explained, arms waving dramatically.

Taylor frowned. That sounded like something she would remember and she couldn't recall anything like it. Also…

"I have no idea what empowers me. Should I know this? I feel like I should know this." Taylor said her frown deepening as her breathing finally began to really even out.

Mog chuckled, pom-pom bobbing about.

"That's why you're not a 'master' yet. There's supposedly lots of tests to take before you're ready. Me and Ramuh once theorized that until your heart matures and becomes truly bonded to your Keyblade then wielders are unable to do the ritual, kupo." he spoke in a very rushed tone, excited to talk about the subject.

The excitement was hard not to share.

"So why isn't the universe filled with Keyblades and their wielders?" Taylor asked curiously. If a Keyblade was really that easy to pass on and their wielders so powerful… Earth could do with dozens, hundreds more really. They were over-run with villains and monsters and even with the little training she'd had Taylor had been able to fight on par with Lung.

At her question though, Mog slowed then stopped, one paw still in the air as he floated above the coffee table, to excited to remain sitting.

"There were. There were so many of them, hundreds of thousands, millions even. So many that they went to war." Ifrit said with a yawn.

Taylor's head snapped to Ifrit in an instant, unable to truly comprehend what he'd just said.

"War… with Keyblades?" Taylor asked, her chest feeling tight suddenly. She'd heard Mog tell stories of Keyblade wielders who could slay gods, if thousands, millions of such warriors went to war…

Mog nodded sadly.

"Keyblades are wonderful tools of the heart, kupo, but if your heart desires war..." Mog trailed off and gave a small shrug.

Taylor swallowed hard, shocked by the concept.

"Why were they fighting for?" She questioned. Taylor wasn't sure she wanted to know but she had to ask, even if the rising sun cast odd shadows in the room and it made her feel scared, creeped out.

Mog and Ifrit shot a look at each other.

"No point hiding it, it won't do us any favors in the long run. Just tell her." Ifrit told Mog.

The moogle nodded even as he looked about awkwardly.

"I suppose..." Mog said while Boco huffed sadly.

Taylor had no idea what they were talking about, but even Ifrit was avoiding her gaze.

"Kupo... the Keybladers… They fought over the Light. Do you know what I mean?" Mog asked slowly and carefully.

Taylor shook her head.

"The way you say it, I'm thinking you don't mean sunlight or anything like that." She responded.

Mog nodded.

"You'd be thinking right, kupo. Where to start... Well why not from the recent beginning?" Mog mused as Taylor curled her legs up on the seat and got comfortable as she stared at Mog intently.

"As far as we knew, the Espers mind you, kupo, there was originally only one world. Just one _big_ world where every sentient race and non-sentient race existed together; humanity, elves, aelfrin, moogles, monsters, ducks, Espers, hundreds of races all resided. The world was huge, interconnected and faceted across a thousand realms yet all one whole that could be traversed if you knew how or had the patience. And, above it all, the Light shone down on its land giving prosperity and protection. The Light is more than just radiation; it is an idea, energy, religion, hope, unsearchable, unavoidable and most of all, found in every heart. Even the darkest of hearts, inside beings so foul and loathsome even Ark would smite them, they have a tiny spark of light in them." Mog said softly, enchantingly.

Taylor was caught by his words, entranced. It was like a fairy tale, a story, but the way Mog told, the way he spoke, it sounded like it was the truth. So, despite the absurdity… Taylor believed him.

IfRIt sat up then as Mog paused to take a breath.

"The Light also captured the hearts of… men? Risyh. There isn't a good translation. All warriors, all sentient, all those who wielded a Keyblade, all those who could perceive the Light were entranced by it. They stared into the heavens until their eyes turned to dust and their hearts filled with greed and hate." Ifrit said, stretching as he finished before curling up again.

Mog looked offended at being interrupted. But he sighed and nodded once before picking up the tail again.

"The Light was everywhere in the universe, like the Darkness that was in between, kupo, but it shone on the world so very strongly. It was here, on that world, the first world, thatt he first Keyblade was forged. The Keyblade was made with but one purpose in mind, one very special purpose. For you see the brightest of all the Light was locked behind a door, kupo. A door that rested above the world and was the source of all Light." Mog floated upwards as he talked, spinning softly.

"A door... of Light?" Taylor repeated and there was an odd lilt to her words as something sparked in her head. It was like the sense of a memory remembered and then forgotten, the shadow of a thought, or a flash of light that she couldn't shape, a half remembered dream.

"The door stood alone untouched by time or space, kupo. It floated alone atop it's own land, it's own fragment of the world, high up. Yet everyone could see it and it shone Light down upon all. The people loved this door, and they built everything around this door of Light, kupo. The built grand city's in it's shadow, to bask in its radiance. They created religions and relics, copies to be prayed at, or pictures to take away. The people loved this door that shone down on them, that gave so much... and they wanted it for themselves." Mog's tone changed then to one of utter sadness. He sounded so hurt that Taylor wanted to swallow hard, but her throat was suddenly dry and it hurt.

"So they forged the first Keyblade, a key forged of light and heart and magic and steel… A Key, a blade unlike any other… Kupo, but it could not open the door. So they tried again, and again, each time a little differently. Shape, the balance of light to magic or heart, some were even forged with Darkness. They kept trying kupo, until they forged a Key that could open the lock. The Χ-blade. The great key to open the door of Light. They made a way for everyone to see what lay inside the door and bask in the radiance within… but no one wanted anyone _else_ to be the first to look inside." Mog said, his voice melancholy with loss.

Taylor felt her mouth move, unable to find the appropriate words. If they loved the Light so why not just look over their shoulder or…

A flash of red hair and a tinkling, sinister laugh.

No, Taylor could well understand actually. She could understand no wanting to let someone else share something like that, as much as she didn't like to admit it. She'd left Emma behind but the scars would remain.

Mog continued even as he twisted his paws together.

"Their love for the Light had twisted, made them blind to anything else, filled them with greed. Then using the prototypes and defects of the great key, kupo, for even if they could not open the door they were still forged of the heart and _very_ powerful, they waged war for the Light. All sides wanted the same thing, but none were willing to bend, to let any of the others look first. They used their blades that were meant to be keys, signs of their love and compassion, a project meant to bring everyone together… They used them to strike each other down, to unleash magic and spells the likes of which had never been seen before." Mog continued.

"From this chaos many of the Espers were born, created by the clashing the magic, kupo, the discordant light, the chaos. From the great fire came Ifrit, and from the cold left behind came Shiva. Diablos was born from their hate and Tonberry from everybody's grudge. The Darkness welled up inside them even as they fought for the Light. Even their cities burned, and millions, billion, _trillions_ died, kupo… As the world splintered, coming apart at the seams, the passages linking it together breaking and pieces, places, all falling away one by one… Still they fought on. It was war like nothing ever seen before or since, kupo. You see, they were blinded, blinded by the Darkness in their hearts. Only a few got in between them and tried to stop the fighting. Too few, kupo." Mog said, speaking as if he was reciting from a memory of long ago.

Ifrit snarled suddenly.

"And what good did it do them? Twenty four fools tried to stop the fighting, and what did they _do?!_ They destroyed even more! They shattered what little remained! The opened that **_damned door!"_** Ifrit shouted, flames jetting from between his woolen jaws.

The sudden spike in volume startled Taylor who jumped in her seat while Mog wobbled in the air, falling a short way before catching himself. Shooting Ifrit a dirty look he turned his gaze back to Taylor and softly began to speak again, almost as if in a trance.

"Light spilled out from the door and those who had finally opened the door rejoiced… And then the Darkness came too. For as much as they loved the Light, they could never think that it could exist with such a force. That behind that door, inside the Heart of Hearts there could be Darkness too. But alas, the door was broken and it could not be closed, kupo. The Darkness spread forth, carried by the creatures who had lived on the other side of the door. The beings of darkness, those without light at all, without hearts. The _Heartless had come_ and they drowned the remnants of the world, swept aside the last of warring Keybladers and threatened to engulf and devour all that the remained of the world… They would kill us all!" Mog spoke into the room, not speaking to anyone anymore.

Taylor slowly stood and looked up at him.

"Mog?" Taylor tried tentatively.

"Then with the greatest act of all, with their sacrifice… The eight most bless with Light fixed the door of Light, kupo. They closed it, closed the door… but the world was fractured, broken, _sundered_ in the fighting. And even as the survivors tried to hold what little they could together, as we Espers struggled to along with so many others to keep hold of what had been, kupo… Then its pieces fell away, drifted out into the dark, and the twilight or out across the light. They became smaller worlds, mere fragments becoming a whole, becoming their own isolated worlds, their people lost to time and space." Mog finished, slowly drifting down to sit upon the coffee table.

"Then... my world… Earth, is the same?" Taylor questioned softly.

Mog looked up at her.

"I... don't know, kupo. The realm of Light has pieces of different worlds, some with humans, many with other inhabitants from the first world. They can all be traced back to the world of origin though. This space, this world... it's on the edge of that realm and it seems to be far odder, different from any world Boco and I have been to before. Some parts of the Origin world are stuck in time, others advance faster than should be possible, some retain the magic of the universe, while others have lost it completely. Your Earth could be a piece, probably even, but I couldn't tell properly, not without looking at the Keyhole, kupo." The moogle said.

Seeing him still distressed Taylor leant forward and scooped the small fluffy fairy into her arms, giving him a soft hug. Then sitting him on her lap, Taylor tilted her head.

"Keyhole? Wait, hold on one question before you go on. You said this door of light was fixed, but how? What was the greatest act of all? Who were the most blessed? What did they sacrifice?" Taylor wondered and Mog looked up at her with a serious face, which was the same as his actual face, but just felt more serious.

"They were children who loved the Door, but did not convent it, there was eight of them, after that day, they were known as Princesses of Light, Kupo. And their greatest act… was love." he whisper and then looked down, away from Taylor.

"Then there was seven"

Sabah sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea clasped between her hands, staring off into space with a curious expression on her face.

"So, and this is really weird just so you know, Mog claims that once upon time there was only one big world with humans and Espers and aliens on it. That had this magical door they all covented and so they started a war with giant key swords because the door gave off lots of really addicting light vibes. _Then_ they killed each other in a battle over who got to look inside the door in like something out of a cheap Aleph action flick. Finally, someone opens the door and 'darkness' spills out. After that they break the world into a trillion pieces and scatter them across the stars? And the only way we can know if our world belongs to this 'mega world' is if you and Mog find a keyhole, a big one, somewhere on Earth that leads to Earths heart, which in itself raises questions by the way. Then once you find this keyhole, you have to seal it before the darkness, and the monsters it spawns, the Heartless? Them, whatever, not the theoretical matter state, but genuine space monsters spawn and get inside the keyhole and eat Earth's Heart plunging our world into yet more darkness. That sound about right?" Sabah summarized the abridged version of the tale Taylor had told the older girl, with some help from Mog.

Taylor nodded in response, while nibbling on a piece of toast, her hair still damp from the shower.

Sabah looked Taylor in the eye and made what could only be described as a face.

"Anyone else and I'd call them crazy, but with you… This seems perfectly normal to be honest. So, should I add 'world savior' to your job description then?" Sabah joked and while lifting up her cup of tea for a drink.

Taylor shook her head, mouth too full of honeyed toast to respond, so she swallowed, struggling for a moment before the food slid down. Coughing she looked at Sabah and gave a self deprecating smile.

"It sounds arrogant, plus I haven't actually saved the world yet." Taylor pointed out reasonably.

Sabah's voice took on a funny tone as she snorted with a half smile.

"Of course, silly me." Sabah replied shaking her head.

Mog floated back into the room then, carrying a bag of objects.

"Kupo, all ready." Mog struggled to say as he dropped the heavy looking duffle bag on to the ground, resulting in a lot of clanking and crashing sounds as if there was something heavy and mechanical inside.

"Mog, what _is_ that?" Sabah asked, shooting her empty cup a forlornly look.

Mog puffed up his chest in pride, ignoring Sabah's inattention.

"I got all the basic things Taylor needs to practice some more magic, kupo!"

Sabah looked at the clock and stood.

"Okay, had my world view broken and the house is about to be blown up, all before ten in the morning. This is going to be one of those days. I'm off to work." Sabah said and pulled Taylor's wet head into her body for a one armed hug.

"I'll see you at one." Sabah said half said, half threatened holding a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor gulped and nodded.

Today was the... no, best not to think about it.

Sabah swung out the front door and a minute later, the her car sputtered to life before the sound of it's coughing faded away.

Back in the kitchen Taylor looked down at the bag and raised an eye brow… Though it was hard to tell really given her eye patch and burn scars.

"What have you got there Mog?" Taylor said as she resumed nibbling on her toast.

From the bag Mog pulled out a long metal rod, which took Taylor a moment to recognize as her father's one time only fishing rod.

A couple of years ago, shortly after her mom died a few of the dockworkers had managed to drag her dad away for an evening to go fishing, even though her dad had never fished before in his life as far as Taylor knew. The rest of the story, such as why there was a large crack that traveled the length of the metal rod was unknown as her Dad went red in the face and quickly changed the subject when she'd asked.

"I found it the basement, lots of spiders down there, kupo. It's perfect for your magic training!" Mog said excitedly as he opened the back door. A moment later he flew back in to grab the rod which he'd forgotten and then vanished back outside where high fences thankfully kept him hidden.

Finishing her toast, Taylor dragged herself outside after Mog, still exhausted from her run having not cast cure for once due Mog's unfinished warning. Outside Mog was busy sticking the rod into the ground. There was a clicking of claws behind her and Boco rushed passed Taylor as he joined Mog and her in the yard, excited to be outside on the semi-nice day. Ifrit was on the birds back, curled up and ignoring them all.

Taylor would think he was sleeping, but he kept adjusting himself whenever Boco moved to avoid falling off. The giant bird twirled once and sat abruptly near one on of the fences, bright eyes locked on Taylor. Encouraging her, but not sitting in her direct line of fire.

Did… Did Boco think her aim was really that bad? Well, _that_ was comforting.

The sun shone softly down on them, summer was here Brockton Bay was one of those odd spots on the east coast that was naturally warm all year long, the summers making the warmth an actual heat while in winter snow was rare even this far north. Looking up Taylor closed her eye and enjoyed the rays on her pale skin, soaking up the first of the spring warmth. Idly scratching her under eye-patch, she watched as Mog admired his work and nodded to himself.

"Kupo! Are you ready apprentice Taylor?" Mog said, his paws behind his back.

Looking back down Taylor saluted and stood straighter.

"Ready to learn boss." Taylor quipped with a bemused expression.

Mog spun in the air and pointed to the rod.

"Today we are going to learn about the destructive, but mostly harmless thun-" Mog began to say, but a sudden thought made Taylor interrupt him.

"Mog? You never got around to explaining cure or the second method of getting a Keyblade. You distracted me with your story." Taylor crossed her arms and gave the moogle an inquiring smile.

Mog deflated as he sunk towards the ground.

"Kupo... I forgot again? This magic training stuff is hard to keep a track of, kupo. Boco, make a list, we need to do better for Taylor!" Mog shouted towards Boco who nodded seriously in reply. Satisfied by Boco's response, he turned back to Taylor and floated down to sit on the grass that needed to cut slightly, inviting Taylor to do the same.

"Cure is a really good spell, kupo, but do you know how it works?" Mog asked gently.

Taylor shook her head.

"It's magic? Does it need an explanation or science? Wouldn't it stop being magic if you figured it out?" Taylor replied.

Mog chuckled.

"You would cause stubborn wizards in their towers to balk and have the scientists in their labs ready to string you up for that. But I agree, kupo. Does simply knowing how it works down to the last detail make it less magical? Yes, but there are a lot of the factors with magic we simply cannot test, as it depends on the person, their will and determination. Each of those are different for everyone because there are no true or stable facts in life, kupo. But that doesn't mean we can't understand how it works. Science and magic aren't opposites but partners in this mysterious universe. Used correctly, kupo, then they can be your sword and shield when venturing into the unknown, both used differently, but both equally important. In regards to cure, what we know is that it takes magic energy, converts it to mass and heals basic wounds; scratches, cuts, small burns, and even some bone fractures, kupo. Somehow the spell just knows how and where to restore a body to better condition. All it needs is energy, will, and intent. Energy can be measured if you try hard enough, but will power? What makes one person will stronger than another, kupo? Those are areas that science just hasn't being able to reach in regards to magic." Mog spoke as Taylor listened intently.

It still made Taylor feel light inside whenever she thought about it. She could do magic! She was, for all intents and purposes, a magical girl. She had a bat, fairy, teddy bear creature telling her what to do and how to do it as she learnt. More, given she had one dead parent; she was practically a Pixar Princess… minus the actual royalty. Her life was weird, but Taylor loved it.

"So why is my using cure bad then? It makes me feel better after running and by your own words, heals any damage I've done to myself. I thought it was just decent way of recharging. What am I missing?" Taylor asked as she leaned sat down on the cool grass, a pair of Sabah's infernal skinny jeans pulling tight around her legs. Idly Taylor pulled at her top trying make sure it stayed down, too many of the shirts Sabah had made her drifted up to expose her stomach.

Mog pulled at some grass as he joined her on the ground.

"Simple, you're not letting your body train itself, kupo. By using cure to skip the rest, you're body isn't learning its limits and that's dangerous, kupo! If you keep doing it, you might find yourself suddenly collapsing one day as your body expects you to use cure and you can't 'cause you used up all your magic doing something else, kupo. Magic is a part of you, but your body is a part too and it needs to grow on its own as well." Mog told Taylor gently.

Taylor felt her cheeks get a little hot in embarrassment at that. She _had_ been using cure a lot after all.

"I guess... that makes sense. It just made life easier." Taylor admitted quietly.

Mog sighed.

"I know, kupo. Magic has that effect. But! Because we can use magic, we must be aware of it more. There is nothing wrong with having fun with magic, kupo, using it to clean dishes or flying for fun and profit, but we must make sure we don't use it in a way that hurts us, kupo." the Moogle said as Ifrit leapt from Boco's back, landing near the two.

"The talking hairball is correct. Magic is, at its core, _alive._ It acts on its own whims, leaving effects on the world that won't be seen for years to come. Take our bond and fusion, we almost lost ourselves and became a new being altogether because the magic interpreted our desires as such. Such a powerful act has meant that neither one of us were at full strength afterwards, hence why I could not escape this cotton prison, and why we won't be able to fuse for some time to come. At least until your heart is ready again, the burden placed on it during the fight with the dragon was immense and it almost broke."

Ifrit told her bluntly.

Taylor put a hand to her chest without thinking.

"We can't fuse?" Taylor asked surprised and shocked. What if she need to fight again?

Ifrit rolled his shiny eyes.

"You're doing _it_ again. Focus less on how to be helpful and focus more on the heart breaking." Ifrit said with a scowl directed at her.

Taylor looked down at the grass.

"I guess I was... What will happen when my heart breaks? Will I die?" Taylor forced herself to ask. Ifrit and Mog both shrugged at the same time, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Hearts are tough bastards, I can't remember really if anyone had one _broken_. But I think you'd lose your heart and what happens after that? You don't want to know. It is a fate I would not wish on even my accursed sister." Ifrit mused aloud.

Mog tilted his head towards Taylor.

"Hearts are odd, you might sleep for a long time or you might do something else, kupo. Hearts are magical at their core and science seems to particularly fail when it comes to that subject." Mog responded, sounding unsurprised.

Taylor nodded and thought about being broken hearted.

Best to avoid it, she thought.

"And the second method for getting a Keyblade?" Taylor asked, moving the discussion onwards.

"Being chosen by a Keyblade. It's far rarer. We espers think it only happens when a _meant to be_ wielder has failed in some way, kupo. Someone was destined to receive a Keyblade by inheritance but for whatever reason the Keyblade cannot or will not go to them. So, instead, the Keyblade seeks out to someone nearby who the Keyblade thinks is worthy. This could be what happened to you, since you don't remember meeting anyone else with a Keyblade to have inherited it from, right, kupo?" Mog shot her a curious look.

Taylor shook her head.

"I think I'd remember that." Taylor said with amusement.

Ifrit scoffed in response.

"Humans think their memories are untouchable, some of our brethren _take_ memories as penance for humans using their power. Do not be so careless with them, Keyblade Master, memories are fleeting birds in a never ending storm, lost as easily as paper to the flame." Ifrit told her.

Taylor stared at the small demon.

"They do what? Ifrit... Did you…" Taylor half asked, half demanded, not entirely sure what she was feeling. Shock, horror, fear?

Ifrit snorted, sparks flying out.

"I have seen your memories, you may keep them. I have better entertainment on the TV." Ifrit said with a grin.

Mog floated over his head then, a grin on chubby his face.

"Ifrit and Polly sitting in a black-hole, looking at each other and D-R-A-W-I-N-G." Mog teased.

Ifrit snarled and shot a tiny stream of fire at Mog, who easily float out of the way while giggling.

"Accursed brat! Lady Polly is a _fine_ woman of battle!" Ifrit defended himself as he started to chase after Mog, leaving Taylor alone, feeling much better about the whole memory thing. Ifrit was rough, but kind of cool in his own way. Boco trotted over and sat down next to Taylor, his blue eyes sparkling at Taylor, who smiled at the giant bird, scratching under his beak.

Nudging her hand aside, Boco leaned in close and pressed his forehead to Taylor's own.

A feeling of reassurance and nudging played in Taylor's head and for a moment, she felt as if she was at the center of a storm.

 _Grey clouds obscured the sky when suddenly a spear of light lit the sky and the planet trembled beneath a thunderous boom._

Blinking she stared at Boco, who stared right back.

Slowly Taylor put her head back onto Boco's.

Again the sudden image flashed before her eyes, of black clouds and flashes that lit up the sky, of power and energy, the feeling of instant emotion while a single word echoed in her head.

 _Thunder._

"Okay, that is seriously weird and really cool that you can do that, but you can't read my mind can you?" Taylor asked in a low, slow voice.

Boco just winked at her.

Glaring at him Taylor pouted.

"You're _lucky_ you're cute. But Thunder? Seriously? Shouldn't it be Lightning?" Taylor asked.

Boco just ruffled his feathers before he stood up again and shuffled off to the side lines once, but not before giving her one last word of wisdom.

"Kweh!" Boco said cheerfully.

Taylor sighed and stood, the Keyblade appearing in hand.

So… Thunder. Taylor mulled the word over in her mind and… It just didn't stick for her. Thunder was loud and roaring, and while she may have felt like that when fused with Ifrit, it just wasn't her. Lightning wasn't a good match either as it just… didn't resonate, didn't work.

So she'd just have to wing it then. It was, after all, the core idea of Taylor Hebert's hero mentality. And if she accidental opened a black hole, she'd apologize for it later.

Raising her Keyblade, she pointed it at the fishing rod.

Taylor tried to imagine it, to recall the image Boco had shown her. The flash of light and booming roar, the streak that lit the storm sky, the power of nature itself.

She also tried to imagine what emotion that would translate as.

Closing her eye Taylor pictured her first night as hero, the drop from the window, the meeting with Sabah, the fight with Rune, meeting the Wards. Suddenness, the jolt of emotion, the sudden excitement.

The bolt of adrenaline.

Bolt... _Bolt!_

There was a sudden crack in the air and Taylor felt a wave of warm air become wash over her.

Opening her eye in a snap, she saw that she had been successful at casting. Just not at aiming as the fishing rod was unharmed but behind it...

Ifrit lay smoking on the ground a short distance behind the rod. He didn't seem overly damaged, but his legs were twitching in the air.

Taylor ran over to him, seeing the grass around him scorched black at the tips.

"Ifrit? Are you okay? I am so sorry!" Taylor said quickly as she knelt beside the miniature demon.

Ifrit coughed out some black smoke.

"Open... your damn eye next time." Ifirt said with a choked voice.

Mog floated down next them, no longer fearing Ifrit would try to burn him.

"You always keep going on how attractive you are, kupo, guess you were right." Mog taunted.

Ifrit glared weakly at the giggling moogle.

"I… will _end_ you."

The red light glared down at Taylor, who stared balefully back at it. The sun was in full force shining down on her from overhead and Taylor felt really warm in her white coat and boots. Looking back down she sighed and patted Boco's neck as he stood diligently still in the middle of the road. Trying to make Boco obey the road rules, especially traffic lights, had been hard. The only reason she'd actually succeeded was Mog who was floating around her while Ifrit was curled up just behind her, claws dug into the chocobo's feather and hanging on for grim death.

Around them, everyone was staring, and it was making Taylor feel self-conscious. But Boco was just too big for the side walk and if bicycles had to go on the road, then, by that logic, so did Boco, who could go a _lot_ faster. As Taylor fidgeted the car to her left rolled down its windows and a woman leaned out a window with a pen and paper, a smile on her face.

"Can I get a quick autograph from my daughter please?" The woman asked, flustered.

Smiling slightly Taylor lean down and took the proffered stationary, spotting the woman's daughter in the back, her face pressed to glass, eyes wide as the little girl stared up at Boco and her. As Taylor's smile stretched wider at the cute sight Mog floated down and waved at her, causing the girl to let out an excited squeal.

"No problem, what's her name?" Taylor asked, turning back to the woman her eye flicking over the still red light.

"Jackie, thanks, this means a lot to her." The woman, Jackie's mother, said.

Taylor nodded.

"It's fine, 'To Jackie, your Mom is cool, come say hi anytime, Keynote, Mog, Boco and Ifrit', there we go." Taylor said as she handed pad back. Then Boco reached back and nipped a feather off, dropping it into the window after the woman, who handed both of the objects back to the little girl who bounced excitedly, waving furious at Taylor, the feather grasped in her hands.

The light blinked and began to change, Taylor barely had time to wave back before Boco surged forward, before ducking left into an alley.

"Boco? This is a dead end!" Taylor yelled as they hurtled down the narrow lane.

Boco suddenly crouched and with a spring that made the bottom fall out of Taylor's stomach, soared into the sky, easily clearing the building's height and landed on the roof. Boco didn't slow down then, but instead ran full speed towards the edge where he leapt over a road to another roof, quickly hopping to another, a happy sound trilling from his beak.

Mog flew steadily behind them, sucked along in Boco's wake. Behind Taylor, Ifrit was holding on with his claws screaming something that would have gotten Sabah to slap him and that made Taylor was glad the little girl wasn't around to hear.

With their much faster route, the Dollhouse rapidly grew closer Boco's sense of Sabah never faulting once. So, instead of the sedate and above all slow approach Taylor had planned they were almost there in minutes. Accursed meddling bird.

As they ran across the roof tops Taylor peeked down below her, watching as Brockton Bay moved below her, a steady rhythm of life flowing beneath her like a river. It was a chaotic river even, one of varied color and hue. People of all races, all incomes, walked the streets in clothes of near limitless variation and color. It was a river of movement that woke up at nine, dined at five and then slept at ten.

That wasn't really true of course, sure people could have those routines, but you could never _know_. You might have someone like herself who woke up at 5 or someone like Sabah who'd sleep in till 12 if she could. You never knew exactly what made some one tick. Like that man there, the tall, thin man in his late forties Taylor guessed. He could secretly be a super villain, plotting in his secrete base… or he could be boring as day time TV and his only outstanding trait being he liked to chew on his pencil.

Taylor spent a lot of time assuming the worst of everyone, out of a survival mentality more than negativity, she'd had to to survive her time and Winslow before she'd met Sabah. It hadn't mattered if the person passing her in the hallway was pretty or ugly, popular or unpopular, if they had problems of their own, or were maybe a psychopath waiting to snap. She'd been wary of them all as even if they hadn't attacked her… None of them had helped her either. Taylor had just filtered them all out as 'Not dad', ro 'not bullies' and if they were a 'bully'… she'd run or hid or simply tried to endure.

Those days were behind her though, those grey empty days of simply existing. Now the sky was blue and everything seemed bright. Taylor felt alive again for the first time in years and she'd become more accepting of possibilities. Her trust in Sabah, the Espers and even herself only seemed to make each day easier.

Over the months spent with Sabah, Taylor didn't know what made her tick, but she was enjoying figuring it out, one slice of home-made chocolate cake at a time.

The heavy metal playlist on her i-pod was still a bit of a world shaker, but Taylor had found she'd rather enjoyed listening to it, the heavy beat seeming to make her heart pound. It had even been fun to dance to when Sabah had pulled her up off the couch and they'd jumped around together.

"Kweh!" Boco cried, snapping Taylor back to the present as they floated gently down over the high security fence and into the employ parking lot behind the Dollhouse, just brushing his claws on the razor wire, his wings furiously flapping.

With the gentlest bump, the giant bird touched down, and warbled a happy trill. The lone desk clerk taking a vape break stared at her with an open mouth, her short hair messy and wild, looking untouched since she'd rolled out of bed. The standard blue smock and black pants of the Dollhouse uniform were clear of any dirt or residue though, looking clean if a little rumpled; because Ingrid could spot stains on a uniform across the _room._ No one had ever been fired for such a small error, but no one liked making Ingrid frown at them.

'You are the Dollhouse's first and finest, Please be more careful in the future, hun.' Or similar chastisements were enough to make even Taylor to check her boots for mud.

"That was pretty awesome, that bird of yours has, like, total air mileage!" The clerk said with wonder.

Taylor patted Boco's head with affection.

"Thanks, Boco beats taking the bus by a mile." Taylor replied, sliding off the chocobo to head inside.

Ingrid was milling around delivery boxes, checking contents and ticking them off on her clipboard, which had half the back charred black.

When Taylor had asked about it Ingrid had said it was the fault of a mid-life crisis and the success of PRT. Taylor wisely decided not ask her to elaborate after the steel glint that had been present in the older woman's eyes. Still, Ingrid kept the board for reasons of fondness more than efficiency.

"Keynote, good afternoon. Ready for the day?" Ingrid asked without stopping her stock taking, even as she smiled at Taylor, pen flashing across paper.

Taylor thought that was pretty cool that Ingrid seem to be able to make her brain do two different things at once. Taylor sometimes wished she could multi-task like that, it would be an awesome power.

"I'm… not sure yet. But I'm not running away either. Is Parian out front?" Taylor asked, staring with some minor horror at the endless mugs, dolls, shirts and other paraphernalia with her face on them, sometimes with Parian as well or just by herself, sitting in neat rows.

"Are those... action figures?" Taylor asked in a small voice.

Finally pausing in her stock taking Ingrid beamed at her.

"They are going to sell like _hot cakes._ Each one comes with your weapon and we're making the red form of yours a super rare, for collection value!" Ingrid said while her grin turned feral.

Taylor felt like her insides were melting in embarrassment.

She had _action figures._

 _She_ had action figures.

"This is... so bizarre. I used to _buy_ actions figures of heroes and now I have one." Taylor admitted with a dazed sounding voice.

Ingrid smiled at her, a genuine smile now, instead of her shark like one.

"Besides the fact we're going to make money had over fist? You deserve it, hun. You've being doing a lot of good the best you can. You did what the Protectorate wouldn't and took on Lung, helped give that monster what he deserves. Action figures is the very _least_ you get. Just wait until you get cosplayers at Capecon in New York. Hmm, we might have to get ourselves a booth this year."

Cosplay? There were people who would want to dress up as her? Like people did with the triumvirate? Like _she'd_ done with Alexandria when she was small? Taylor felt herself take a deep breath, almost by habit.

Then Taylor felt something brush against her leg and looked down to find Ifrit leaning against her boot.

"Those are dolls... of me?" Ifrit asked, shaking of his shock before he jumped onto the boxes near Ingrid, who to her credit, didn't jump herself. Blinking, Ingrid looked down at the esper and there was the sound of internal screaming as Ingrid scooped Ifrit up, dropping her clipboard on to a box, and smothered Ifrit into a hug that made Taylor wince.

"Oh, you are just best looking plush yet, and you talk! You're so soft and warm, oh you'd do great on the under five shelf. Ah, Parian mentioned you, you must be like Boco and Mog." Ingrid said, suddenly holding Ifrit at arm's length.

Gasping for air, Ifrit scowled at Ingrid even as he wheezed.

"I... am Ifrit, the Lord... of Hell!" Ifrit began, sounding alarmed and afraid.

Ingrid frowned, still holding the plush demon at arm's length.

"It would never fly with the PR. How about the King of Flames?" Ingrid suggested.

Ifrit breathing's began to return to normal plush standards as he slowly nodded.

"That is… acceptable, but my ultimate attack 'Hellfire' is non-negotiable. I have an image to up hold and all future action figures must be met with my approval." Ifrit said as Ingrid placed him gently down on the boxes. She seemed to be mulling his words over.

Taylor stared at them, they were... just accepting each other? Taylor expected some degree of fear or holy water being thrown at Ifrit, not business deals!

Ingrid rubbed at her chin as they other hand retrieved her clip-board.

"Hmm... If we put it in small print under everything, maybe it won't be so bad. I'll mock up some ideas for it, but welcome to the Dollhouse, watch out for the kids, they'll eat you alive." Ingrid warned and after giving Taylor a nod and shooing gesture, returned to her counting.

Mog zoomed past them all then and vanished into the front, eager to mingle now he had Ingrid's permission.

Boco the followed his smaller friend, though walking with more casual grace than Mog's enthusiastic flight. Taylor thought they had the right idea, and so after scooping up Ifrit Taylor marched on heading for the store front when a tiny recorded voice echoed behind her and made her freeze.

" _This key fights for justice!"_

Turning slowly, Taylor looked over her shoulder and what she saw made her go pale.

In Ingrid's hand one of her action figures repeated the message and Ingrid's smile was right down maniacal. The co-owner looked up at Taylor and Taylor was sure that room rose a few degrees in temperature with the strength of her blush.

"Gotta collect them all." Ingrid said to Taylor's frightened stare.

Taylor leant against the front wall, to the left of the door, just enjoying the chaos of the Dollhouse's general Saturday business. There were people admiring Sabah hard at work, fabric and needles flying as clothes took shape under her careful control. Yet more people milling about to the 'on sale' section, which Taylor noted had more of Sabah's odd tops or those that were far too short like she insisted Taylor wear. In the far corner, kids were demolishing the new toy section where all new action figures and dolls where, and in particular she was enjoying watching the big crowd of kids circling Ifrit, who was sat on a chair telling stories.

"So, after breaking open the Doors of Sorrow with the combined forced of the Four Elemental Orbs, my summoner and I stared at the mad jester, but of course he was mad and only laughed at us. Then the battle was joined at it was glorious! And intense struggle back and forth lasting hours, of course I did far more work than my summoner, as per norm. Then the jester laughed once more and _changed!"_ He ended in a stage whisper and the kids around gasped appropriately.

"He transformed?" Cried a little girl with pig tails.

Ifrit nodded solemnly.

"It wasn't even his final form." Ifrit said seriously and the kids all shifted with anticipation. Ifrit basked in the attention and sat a little straighter.

Taylor smiled, when she'd brought him the little demon was immediately assault by the roaming kids brought in by their parents.

So to save himself and everything flammable around him, he'd plucked a story out of the air and the young kids had latched on to it with glee.

"After his 'Sanity Destroyer mark VI' failed to stop us, the battle was won, I reached down and with one hand crushed his h-" Ifrit suddenly choked as Sabah snapped her head around to _look_ at him.

Ifrit slowly turned his own head to look at back Sabah and the older girl only seem to glare _harder._

"-ope, I crushed his hope, where he had no choice, but to become a boring accountant." Ifrit hastily finished and the sea of children all looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't as gory as they'd wanted but they were still satisfied, Taylor supposed.

Shaking her head, Taylor decided to head over to Sabah, not actually having had the chance to talk to her much today given she'd been in such a rush this morning. As Taylor approached she waved at Boco who sat at the dress makers side, vigilantly passing materials that Sabah hadn't infused with her telekinesis yet.

"Ifrit is a big softy." Taylor told Sabah making her sigh, but Taylor, could see with the way she tilted her head ever so slightly, that she was grinning.

"I told the staff to make sure to keep him in sight at all times. I'm actually afraid some kid will kidnap him because he is the 'awesome fire kuppy'. I'm hoping kuppy is just a kitten and puppy mix but I could be wrong..." Sabah trailed off.

Taylor hummed in response.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of watching him yourself. How did you hear him across the room just now?" Taylor asked, wanting to know.

Sabah shrugged.

"It's the same with Mog and Boco, I have vague ideas about where they are and sometimes, what they're doing. It was hazy at first, but I've been getting a lot better at it. Like Mog is about to land on you." Sabah said without looking up and true to her word, something soft landed on Taylor's head.

"Kupo, this place is the best! So many people want to talk to me and they all said I'm adorable!" Mog babbled and Taylor reached up, pulling the Moogle to her chest in a hug.

"Don't let your pom-pom get to big." Taylor teased.

With a clatter of claw Ifrit hopped on to the table and cocked his head at her.

"Why not? Mortals are so free with their praise! I feel nourished just sitting here. If I keep this up, my throne will be... _awesome."_ Ifrit said his muzzle splitting into a maniacal grin.

 **In the Space Between**

Shiva glared at the red throne across from her own.

The fur line leather seat had a braziers on either side which, for the first time in a long time, had embers slowly appearing at the base of each bowl, illuminating the throne and the red gem that fitted at the top of the the throne, causing it glow softly.

"Stop it." Shiva commanded but the embers only flickered brighter. Her lips thinned.

"I command you to cease that infernal fire!" Shiva ordered and the throne dimmed slightly, causing the Ice Queen to smirk… before the bowls erupted into flames.

With a scream Shiva hurled ice at the throne, which melted before it even got close.

A girl sat far above her, legs dangling over the edge. A pale red cloak wrapped around her body, fluttering slightly as she leant forawrd into shining light. The flames of Ifrit's throne revealed beneath the girls silvery helmet a face which was _almost_ human, too thin and angular. Tilting her head slightly, causing an almost too large helmet to slide down her white hair.

"I can't _wait_ to tell Ifrit about this!"

Taylor was sure Ifrit didn't actually have a throne, I mean he claimed to be a Lord and King every other minute but that was just boasting right?

Right?

Well, Taylor supposed Ifrit might do, after all, from his descriptions he'd gotten around and was old enough he might actually be royalty somewhere.

Scary thought that.

Turning away from the fire demon as he began to argue with Mog who'd drifted over Taylor went back to admiring the store. The sun was shining through the glass windows and now she was actually in the sunlight she felt even warmer than before, and she'd been a little warm even in the shade of her wall. In an hour or two she be up on the roof doing her gig, but until then...

"I'll be right back, I'm going to soak up some rays, maybe attract more people in by being me I guess." Taylor told Sabah who nodded distractedly, thin lines of colored thread spinning at her command.

"Don't fight any more super villains." Sabah said off handedly.

Taylor rolled her eye

"That happened twice." Taylor defended herself.

Sabah looked at her. Taylor threw her hands up in mock disgust and walked away, feeling her mouth twitch at their antics as she weaved in between the customers.

Having a friend was fun.

Taylor had forgotten that.

But now she'd remembered she couldn't understand how she'd ever survived without it, though she supposed she hadn't. Not really.

Shaking of the mordbid thought as she stepped outside Taylor let a grin split her face. What did the past matter? She had friends now and that was what was important.

Taking a deep breath to refresh herself as she stretch Taylor grinned. The fresh air was a treat and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. As she walked forward people immediately created a bubble of space around her. In response Taylor moved away from the door to make sure that she didn't stop people from going in. She was here to promote business, not stifle it. Taylor didn't know why people gave her space, she was just... her.

Yeah she kicked Lung around for a while, but that didn't mean she was scary. She just wasn't that special.

Still, people stared at her, while some took pictures, which she waved cheerfully for and some brave ones even asked for a picture together or an autograph. Taylor smiled at each of them and agreed to all the requests, feeling shy at first, but quickly getting over it. Taylor could have been imagining it, but she'd swear the number of people leaving the Dollhouse with Keynote action figures was increasing.

Ingrid popped her head out and with a bright smile, told Taylor that she was doing great and just to keep doing whatever she was doing.

Taylor had no idea _what_ she was doing.

But she'd keep doing it anyway, or at least try to.

Looking out at the crowd moving around her Taylor noted all them were looking at her. From the business man out for a late lunch, to the gang members as they slunk past, the housewives taking the kids out on the town, to the fashionista's come to sample some of the latest and most radical fashion.

Taylor remembered what it was like, to be in that crowd, staring at the hero, hoping that they would do something cool.

Most heroes just waved politely, but Taylor wanted to do better, to _be_ better.

Holding her hand high, she called out.

The public gave various noises of excitement and alarm as Taylor held the Keyblade aloft.

Turning to the Dollhouse, she spied the space between the entrance and the first floor windows.

Pointing her Keyblade, she focused her intent, the necessary emotion feeling replaced by practice and acquired skill.

Pointing at the ground on side, she whispered to herself.

"Ice."

And then a stream of white frost shot from the Keyblade and formed a crystal pillar as Taylor aimed it up and over the Dollhouse entrance in an arc, the beam following her aim and will, the ice exploding out to form an arch. The glass was just't plain though, no. It had a core of deepest blue and surrounded by a more familiar clear ice, from which sprouted a thousand leaves and thorns, rose stems circling the pillars to occasinonally burt into icy flowers. Admidts the icy plants twisted musical not bar, a song she'd thought long forgotten etched in white frost upon the arch. As she continued to pour her magi fourth she finally moved tip back down to the ground level on the other side of the door, her arch now framing the entrance.

Stepping back to admire her work, Taylor nodded, satisfied as the ice glittered in the sunlight, creating a dazzling display.

Suddenly there was a loud whistling behind her. Startled, Taylor turned as people began to clap and cheer. Taylor gasped, feeling both amazed and slightly out of breath, she bowed her head in embarrassment. There were flashes as people took pictures and Taylor turned back, taking a step forward to put one hand on the ice, checking to make sure she hadn't created skin peeling ice, instant frostbite, or something.

The ice though, was just… cool. Not even freezing.

Blinking, Taylor stepped back and Mog was suddenly there, flying out the open door as people rushed out to see the spectacle.

"Remember when you froze the toilet? Kupo, look at you now! You created magic ice! I bet this won't melt for days, kupo." Mog said as a woman stepped forward from the crowd and slowly, carefully put her hand on the ice. Her face light up and she beckoned a man over, who looked horrified that she just touched it.

"It's fine, I don't mind!" Taylor called over and scuffed her boots.

Mog hummed with a pride.

"My student is quickly surpassing her teacher, kupo, but you still have a long way to go!" Mog claimed.

Taylor felt herself break out in a smile. She'd been doing it so much these days it was hard to remember how she ever hadn't. And she didn't want to either/

"I'm in good paws." Taylor teased when suddenly there was a tug on her coat.

Looking down she saw a boy, no more than ten or so. In his hand was a pen and paper.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?" Taylor asked as she crouched down so she was level with the kid. A woman floating not far off had to be the boy's mother based on the worried and exasperated look she bore.

"Can… Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked quietly as he stared at his feet.

Taylor nodded, taking the paper and pen, writing down 'Keynote' though somewhere deep inside, there was a wail of 'Portunes'.

"What's your name?" Taylor asked kindly and the boy looked up at her, barely making eye contact before he looked away agin.

"Tyler." The boy, Tyler, mumbled.

Taylor blinked at that, for a second replacing Tyler with a young girl about ten years old, holding an Alexandria notebook, looking hopefully up at her.

Shaking her head slightly, she wrote a short sentence on the paper and beckoned Mog over.

"Have you met my friend Mog?" Taylor asked and the boy's eyes lit up, surprise and excitement replacing his previous nervousness and fear.

"Hello, kupo!" Mog said as he floated down over Taylor, holding out a paw, the boy took it and shook it with barely contained energy.

"This is really cool! Are you really real?" Tyler asked with wonder.

Mog puffed his chest up.

"I am Mog the Moogle, business Moogle extraordinaire! And I can do magic, kupo!" Mog told the boy.

Taylor noted they were drawing the crowd away from the crystal arch, which was sort of helpful really as it let people enter the store more easily.

"Really, can I see?" Tyler asked as his mother came closer, clearly ready to tell him off for being rude.

Taylor looked a Mog.

"Only if your Mom is cool with it." Taylor said, turning back to the boy.

Tyler instantly turned to face his mom, his eyes large and shining, pleading. Tyler's Mom thought about it and then sighed before nodding.

"If she turns you into a pumpkin, it'll make the laundry easier." The woman said dryly.

Tyler turned back to Taylor and Mog, practically vibrating with excitment.

"She said yes!" Tyler almost shouted.

Mog floated down to ground level, raising both hands and looked like he was drawing on the cosmic power of the universe.

Taylor rolled her eye so hard she was afraid it'd roll straight through her head and into her empty socket. Mog was _such_ a drama queen.

"Float!" Mog cried and Tyler promptly began to... float.

Not much, just a few feet of the ground, like Taylor had in the bathroom. Tyler looked down, causing his entire body to fall forward, looking more like a flying cape than a floating boy, his body free of gravities control.

Tyler's mother's mouth fell open as Mog floated up to join him, showing the boy how to move in zero gravity.

"It's okay, he'll float back down gently in a minute or so." Taylor reassured the Mom, who put her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

"That's good, he's a wild child, but I don't want him to float away. Thank you… For being so kind to him. This will be all he talks about for weeks, I can see it now." The woman said quietly.

Taylor scuffed her boots again.

"It's no problem, I know from experience that an autograph without actually being spoken to can be... less than nice." Taylor told the mother, who nodded.

"Tyler had that before, Armsmaster. He wasn't rude, but I just don't think he knows how to speak to children. And Tyler needed this, he doesn't have any friends and this... Well, this is the first time I've seen him smile in a while. I think he gets bullied, about having no Father I guess, but he won't talk to me about it." The older woman said sorrowfully.

Taylor felt her hands instinctively clench, her knuckles turning white around the Keyblade's hilt.

 _"What's the matter Taylor? Going to cry for a week straight?"_

"Bring him around anytime, I'll talk to him whenever he wants when I'm here. Mog is usually here if I'm not. I'll give him someone to talk to. I know... about being bullied." Taylor admitted.

The woman looked at her in shock.

"But you beat up Lung. Who would bully _you?"_ The asked incredulously, obviously questioning the sanity of anyone willing to deliberately antagonize such a powerful cape.

Taylor ran a thumb over the leather work of the Keyblade's handle.

"I wasn't always Keynote." Taylor said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard.

The woman paused, her mouth clicking shut momentarily.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. I'm sure Tyler would love to come again. Speaking of, he's coming down." The woman pointed up and Taylor saw she was right.

As the boy landed he ran straight to his Mom, speaking excitedly, waving his arms about.

Taylor looked down at him, wondering.

If Taylor gave him her autograph and just walked away, would it change anything? Would showing him magic, letting Mog play with him, and having him come see her when he was down… Would it _change_ anything? If Tyler triggered like she had, would he look back on his life and think that no one cared? Would he look at heroes and hate them a little on the inside for not being there when he needed them the most? Or would he look back and remember this, remember her offer and decide to help someone else instead?

Taylor didn't know, she could only do what she could here and now. Authority figures weren't Taylor's favorite people, but if she could help a kid feel like they can be a better person, then wasn't it her duty to try?

Tyler and his Mom began to walk away, their goodbyes enthusiastic when a loud voice called out from _above_ the street, from the roof of the Dollhouse. The voice was loud, it was attention catching and it was _full_ of energy.

"Excellent show Keynote of Brockton Bay! You're actions are most impressive! Fitting for such a fine Paragon of Truth, Justice and well fitted bras!" A figure on the roof called down, a cape billowing behind them. Taylor looked up just in time to dodge as something smacked the ground right next where she'd been standing. Looking down Taylor looked at what had nearly hit her.

It was a red boot.

"Please don't be a shoe super villain, please, please, please." Taylor chanted to herself as a person was suddenly standing above the shoe. The white body suit and red mouse helmet was both reassuring… and deeply distressing.

Mouse Protector was in Brockton Bay.

Taylor tried to speak, but Mouse Protector was one of those weird phenomenon that appeared and disappeared so fast.

"Speechless are we? I do have that impression on people." Mouse Protector said as small disk on her fore arm expanded out in a blur to form a shield with three circles on it forming a head and the two round ears of a mouse. Taylor noted on the other capes left hip a sword was strapped.

Without pausing she bent down and pulled on her missing red boot, her pink sock visible to the world. Then it clicked. It was Mouse Protectors power, instant teleportation to anything that she'd touched in the last day. And her shoe was the only thing the Protectorate Hero had touched that she could throw down without risking hurting someone. But that raised a question.

 _Why_ was Mouse Protector on the roof? And just how the hell did she know her, Taylor wasn't that special.

Was she?

"Mouse Protector? You know me?" Taylor finally managed to say without her tongue freezing on her.

The white and red costumed woman stood, brushing her pants with her red glove.

"Sure! You're only the hottest thing since the _sun._ You laid the beat down in Lung, can transform like a girl magical girl from Earth-Aleph, you have a wicked cool weapon and all that jazz! Us swordswoman have to stick together, you know? So I, the amazing, cool, awesome, Mouse Protector, Hero of Justice, happened to be in the area. So I thought I'd come see the new big cheese of the town and offer my respect to such a fine and chivalrous Knight, defender of dressmaking damsels." Mouse Protector proclaimed as numerous people whipped out their cell phones to start recording.

Taylor felt her mind going blank in panic. What should she do? Moments like this were that made or ruined a Cape's career.

A _Mouse Off._

Before she realized what was happening Taylor found her moving on its own having clearly decided the brain was taking too long.

"Well, I'm glad you've taken _note_ of me." Taylor replied, as she began thinking back to the PHO boards and the endless jokes and puns she'd read. There were several which thankfully sprang to mind and she made a mental note to go there later and leave a nice comment on her thread thanking the trolls and jokers for their material.

Mouse Protector put her free hand on her hip and when she spoke there was a clear delight behind her words.

"Nice, I ain't talking to no stiff. Huzzah for small favors! Capes with no sense of humour are _boring._ No one likes _boring._ So come on Key, wanna cross swords of wits with this mouseketeer?" Mosue Protector asked as the street continued to fill as people stopped for the show.

Swallowing, she noticed Ingrid was leaning out the first floor window, unable to get out the front door. Looking closer Taylor could see a piece of paper in her hands, with only one word written on it in red marker.

' **YES**!'

Taylor felt herself go red, and everyone held their breath to hear her answer. So Taylor hardened her resolve, suppressed her shame and tried not to let her blush mare her stutter.

"I can't think of a more valiant way to spend a day like this. We good here or are we going somewhere anonymouse?" Taylor fired back, trying not cringe while some of the crowd near her groaned and others hooted their appreciated.

What was she doing? Taylor could barely talk to people she knew without feeling like she had to dissect every word, and now Mouse Protector wanted her to entertain a crowd? To speak in public and say the cheesiest lines and worst puns she could think of? _What was she doing?!_

Still, this was only going to end one way and seeing Tyler look up at them both, his face lit up with childhood wonder, Taylor already knew what she had to do.

Mouse shook her fingers like they had touched something hot.

"Oh, not bad. Puns are weapon of choice, but come on, let's stop mon _keying_ about. You and I have some things in common!" Mouse shouted

Taylor crossed her arms and pretended to think, the Keyblade tapping against her thigh.

"You mean, besides our dashingly good looks, amazing humor and awesome costumes?" She asked as she spied Sabah at the store window, shoulders shaking.

She was _laughing_ at Taylor. It wasn't a bad thing though, it wasn't like before. Sabah liked her and this was… fun. But still! Some back up would have been nice out there.

"Of course, of course those things have already noted after all. I was thinking of our cool as anything weapons!" Mouse said drawing her sword and pointing it skywards.

Throwing all shame to the wind, Taylor pointed her own Keyblade to the sky, its green and silver metal glinting in the sunlight.

"Our tools of crime fighting, defenders of the weak, and all around impractical, but _awesome_ swords?" Taylor replied in the same jovial tone as Mouse Protector.

"Them's the ones, you see, being an awesome swordswoman and kickass knitting master, I can teach you a thing or two. Saw your footage when I was on the plane, you got talent Key but I think I can make it look like skill. So when my plane landed and I teleported over, skipping the flight, I knew this was the first place I had to go. I haven't even told my old friend and roommate that I was coming, speaking of... one second! Mouse Protector away!" And with that the mouse themed hero bent down, touched the ground once and vanished, leaving Taylor alone with the bewildered public

Hannah looked down at the brick held between her hands. It had been sent to her room on the rig with three suitcases and she'd been studying it intently for several minutes now. But despite her best efforts and upmost scrutiny it appeared to nothing more than a perfectly normal brick. With a note attached.

The note read 'T.G.A.B.H.M.P'.

The letters meant nothing to Hannah, but yet deep down there was a growing feeling of dread she couldn't quite explain.

Then _Kat_ appeared, touching the brick, almost nose to nose with Hannah

"Hey Hans! Forgot to call, staying here for a while, love to chat, but got to go, me and Keynote are bonding, ciao." And then she vanished while the brick fell to the floor.

Hannah blinked and before she could even begin to respond, Kat reappeared in her costume, her tone serious.

"And it stands for 'The Great and Badass Hero, Mouse Protector'."

And then Kat was gone again.

Hannah had several thoughts racing each other to the front of her mind, the one that won and was thus the most pressing and worrying was Keynote and Kat bonding. Keynote was bonding with Miss Silver Age comic expy. That could _not_ end well. Worse case scenario? Mouse Protector _multiplied._ Hannah hoped to god Parian would put her foot down, she seemed like a down to earth type of girl.

The second thought was that Kat was moving in.

The third was Armsmaster didn't know about this, or they would all know and have taken appropriate counter measures.

The fourth was that Armsmaster had just given up coffee to combat what he called a 'dangerous dependence on foreign stimulants' and Kat was moving in.

The fifth was that _Kat was moving in._

"Oh God, she's with Keynote." Hannah whimpered as her knuckle duster turned into a giant net.

 **"Colin!"** She yelled racing out the door.

"Sorry about that, got ahead of myself, so what do you say potential student of the great and awesome Mouse Protector?" Mouse Protector asked.

Everyone looked at Taylor, who thought about.

"I'm not with the PRT..." Taylor began…

Mouse waved her off.

"Free time, no contracts, no hassle, no stress, and most importantly, no Glenn. I'll be busy for a couple of days but afterwards I'll come look you up. Here on business you see. So, I'll see all you folks at Canary's trial! Keynote!" Mouse Protector yelled, pointing her finger at Taylor.

"I'll see you there, at noon!" She shouted and pointed at the sky dramatically before disappearing.

Taylor stared at the air where Mouse Protector had been, almost taking a step to wave her hand through the air to make sure she was really gone forward when Mouse Protector reappeared.

"Actually, the trial is at two, so don't come at noon, I just wanted to say that because it felt awesome. Toodles." The Hero said and once again, vanished.

There was some general applause and everyone began to slowly drift onward, the show over. That was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done in her _entire_ cape career.

Taylor's eye scanned the street and she turned just in time to see Tyler almost swallowed by the crowd.

A last minute wave caught his attention and he burst into a wide grin, waving back madly.

Worth it. Every second of it was worth it for that alone.

"So besides helping our ratings shoot through the roof, Keynote is a member of staff with rights just like anyone else. Like Parian, I expect you to know not to ask personal questions, look too hard at their features or bother them when they are working, is that understood?" Ingrid told Taylor, a sparkle in her eyes.

Taylor fought to keep her face straight when she nodded in response.

It was bizarre, being at the Dollhouse in her civilian clothes, just a hoodie and jeans.

Taylor had been dreading this day. It was her first day as a model and every one of her instincts was screaming in terror, planting ideas about jumping out the second floor window in her head… Not that doing so would kill her anymore, but it was the principal.

Outside, Taylor managed silent interest, trying to appear as if she had never seen the inside of the building before.

The odd clerk walking past nodded at Ingrid, while trying not to stare too hard at Taylor.

The eye-patch was, ironically, very eye catching.

"Now, Parian will be personally directing this session, it's been a while since we've had any new models. So fair warning, Parian's friends, you might have seen them on the news, if not... they look a little odd, but they're real sweet hearts. Our usual camera guy couldn't make it so my understudy is taking over, had no idea he had any skill with a camera, but he started babbling about lens and lighting, completely took over the studio so I'm feeling good about today." Ingrid said with a grin.

Taylor nodded, not sure she'd actually ever _met_ Ingrid's student.

When they both entered a room with no windows, they found Sabah with her hands on her hips, staring down a man leaning against an expensive looking camera on a tripod, the giant umbrella things that all the realty TV programs that Mog sometimes watched were positioned around the room infront of white backdrop curtain.

The two other members of staff were milling around racks of clothes trying to not look at the argument taking place.

"And I'm saying, that there must be someone, _anyone,_ else that could do this job right now! Why are you here anyway?!" Sabah asked heatedly and the man leaned forward, the shadows on his face pulling back to reveal a clean shaven blond man, with eyes that gave off manic energy.

"Well, you see. The guy coming in today fudged up and Ingrid here, well she was in a bind and I could help, I mean why wouldn't I? I'm a nice fudging guy, real good with the camera." Jess Quinn said, his grin not just that of the cat that caught the canary, but raided the nest and chicks too.

Sabah clenched her fist and in a tight voice spoke back.

"I'm _glad_ you think you're being _helpful,_ but why did you want to work _here?_ Surely for a _talented_ man as yourself, there was plenty of opportunities _elsewhere?!"_ Sabah said through gritted teeth.

Jess just shrugged, looking completely unruffled.

"I like it here. Never boring." He replied as Ingrid ushered the two staff out and closed the door behind them, leaving Ingrid, Taylor, Sabah and crazy Jess alone in a room together.

"Jess? What's going on? Is Coil trying to steal my stuff again?" Taylor questioned wearily.

Jess sighed, rubbing his brow.

"I have a fudging legit job here you know? Yes I was using this place to hide from Coil at first, you make thinkers like him throw a fir ya know? But I kinda grew to like the place and before you start getting into a fudging snit, I'm not reporting back to him. 'Parian fitted a fat girl into a really nice dress, and she managed to make it not burst' is not really something the C-man cares about. I mean, how the _fudge_ did she not break that dress?" Jess turned on Sabah, who looked bewildered at the question, before looking away slightly.

"It... doesn't matter!" Sabah said quickly, but Taylor could tell she was embarrassed.

So could Ingrid who hummed, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hun, did you keep her dress closed with your powers? You _know_ that we don't do refunds on custom fittings, if she took it home and broke it, it'd be the same as swindling her and could cause a real blow to our reputation." Ingrid pulled herself up to full frown and lecture mode.

Sabah shook her head, denying the allegation… to an extent.

"It didn't fit originally and I needed to keep it on, but I increased the waist size when she wasn't looking. Her size tag might be... a bit weird, but it won't break." Sabah said defensively.

Ingrid nodded, and then gestured to Jess.

"Anyway, you know him? _Personally?"_ Ingrid asked her tone relaying the hidden meaning.

Sabah nodded while Jess fiddled with a dial on the camera, grabbing a cap off the wooden stool next to him.

"Yeah, he's... _someone_ we know." Sabah practically spat.

Jess rolled his eyes. Mog, Boco and Ifrit were cluttered around the snack table, stopping to stare at them.

"Just spit it out for eff's sake. Look, I pissed these two off by busting into their home. Bad intel on my end then me not doing the smart thing and just bugging the fudge out of there. Couldn't lose ya know? But I've been making it up ever since, even went and helped out against dragon boy when Tay-tay here needed it. Anyway, I've seen what Keynote can do and she's firmly in the 'do not fudging mess with' category. Ya know, the kind of cape who could fudging paste anyone. So, seeing as I like working here I ain't going to do anything to any of ya. O mean, I'm a fricking klepto and I ain't stolen a fudging thing. It's that sweet a gig I got here." Jess told them all.

Ingrid looked unsure at Sabah and Taylor. Sabah puffed herself up, one finger raised before she suddenly deflated, and nodded after a second. Taylor thought she looked tired already.

Jess eyed Taylor with a flick of his eyes, and there was something Taylor didn't see pass in his eyes.

"He's right. Just forget about this, but why did you hire him? You can spot a fake resume from a mile away." Sabah asked exasperatedly.

Ingrid gave a knowing grin.

"He spotted someone trying to return a fake hand bag for a full refund with a legit receipt during our talk about a job, pointed out the amateur stitching to her face and called her a, and I'm censoring this a bit, 'A cheap butt crack, street working woman of the night who needs glasses more than they needed money for drugs'. Saved the store about $90. None of the staff had the guts to stand up to her but Jess here did. So I hired him on the spot even knowing that his backstory was fishy. He's been a real help to me. How he got the dolls shipped in on such short notice I'll never know but it was a real help." Ingrid laughed as she spoke and Jess beamed at the praise as he fiddled with a few racks of clothes.

"So... he's been helping you?" Taylor asked, thinking that Jess's habit of helping people was extremely at odds with her or his night career. The 'sorry' coffee table he had left for them, helping the Dollhouse by making Ingrid's life easier, and stabbing Lung in the eyes for her.

One of those things was not like the others, but it was the thought that counted right? He was also right that Coil gained nothing from stationing Circus the evil clown here.

So... Did that mean that Jess, the person, not the cape, _wanted_ to be here?

Or was there some hidden agenda.

"Maybe we should postpone this, until we're sure of everything?" Taylor offered and three sets of eyes locked on to her.

Sabah paused then nodded, liking the idea. Turning she glared at Jess despite her mask.

"Right. Jess, we'll talk later now then Taylor you need to get ready. Ingrid if you'll see to her make up I'll organize the first…" Sabah said and paused, spotting Taylor using the distraction to head for the door.

"You put one foot out that door and I will carry you back in here with my powers if needs be." Sabah said with heat.

Taylor froze, before turning guiltily back towards her friend and boss. She gulped nervously as Sabah began talking to Ingrid again, discussing things Taylor wasn't sure she'd ever understand. So she eneded up just standing their fidgeting nervously, looking at her feet and wishing she was anywhere else.

Now that the surprise of finding Circus, or Jess rather, working here Taylor's nerves were returning with a vengeance. How could Sabah or Ingrid thought this was a good idea? She wasn't good looking, she wasn't pretty. She was no model and when they all saw how ugly she looked no matter what make up they tried or clothes they put her… Taylor wasn't sure how she'd deal with that. It must have just been a flight of fancy on Ingrid's part when the older woman had shut down Emma. Or when Sabah had…

A hand landed on Taylor's shoulder cutting her thoughts short.

"Hey Tay-tay, no sad faces yeah? You're a fudging model like so many girls dream of. You'll be fan- _fudging_ -tastic." Jess said with another avery swallowing grin.

Taylor just shook her head, denying it.

"I… I won't be. I'm not pretty, too skinny, too tall, I've only got one eye and…" Taylor began babbling.

Jess clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Look, listen to me, I get it. You think no matter what fudging clothes we put you in, no matter what make-up we apply, it's not going to fudging work. That you're going to look like yourself." Jess said, a chain around his neck clicking slightly.

Taylor nodded slowly and Jess smiled at her.

"Well, in the end, you're _fudging right._ You will look like Taylor. But what the problem is here, is that you don't seem to fudging get that is what we _want._ We want the pure, raw, Taylor!" Jess said, shaking Taylor's shoulders slightly.

Sabah appeared at their sides then and calmly peeled Jess's grip off Taylor, putting herself between them before turning to Taylor.

"Jess is right, this shoot is about _you._ Were not making you into something else, we want you to be yourself. I've seen people come to the Dollhouse and expect they have to change everything for a shoot, but what I want is for you to make each style, yours. I want you to be you, Taylor, the girl I met in a dark alleyway beating up thugs and the girl who can dance to heavy metal. You are unique Taylor, just like Ingrid said. There's no other you Taylor. You're beautiful… You've just got to open your eyes." Sabah told her with a heavy tone earnest and Taylor looked helplessly around, feeling overwhelmed.

She was beautiful? She remembered Sabah saying that when they fought Lung but…

She'd meant it?

Sabah really thought she was beautiful?

Ingrid smiled as she approached.

"I think Taylor needs some space to breath, first of all. Now, how about we skip the trying to _tell_ her how it's done and _show_ her." Ingrid said, stressing the words. Jess and Sabah looked at each other, an instant agreement forming between them in the span of a second.

They both turned to Taylor and reached for the same rack, for the same dress. They mirrored each other so perfectly and so silently that it made Taylor take a step back.

"I need an adult." Taylor told herself

Ingrid patted her shoulder with reassurance as she led Taylor over towards the make-up set.

"We are adults."

"Ready?" Jess said and Taylor looked at the white sheet with the glaring lights.

Taylor took a breath and looked down at her cream sweater, the jeans were crisp and clean. This wasn't so bad, even if the purple lipstick made her feel like a fool and the amount of eye-liner was something she'd never even dared to consider wearing.

Taylor adjusted her shiny black eye-patch with white stitching. It was a new one, one that covered her whole eye and the area around it, hiding the burn scars around her eye. Taylor wanted to know where Ingrid or Jess had gotten them, but decided it was better not ask, she could see even more exotic looking ones in the box and they made Taylor nervous. Still, it wasn't as nervous as she felt being without her glasses.

She blinked again, the contact feeling odd. Just how Ingrid had known her prescription Taylor couldn't even begin to guess at, yet here she was using a piece of plastic in her eye instead of glasses for the first time ever.

Tugging on the top again Taylor couldn't help but gulp at what was to come .They were starting off with styles that didn't need much effort, or 'boring' as Jess called it and 'uninspired' according to Sabah. Ingrid called it 'necessary'.

Taylor took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to psyche herself up for this. Walking forward, Taylor turned to stand in front of the white backdrop, the floor covered in even more white sheeting. The glare of lights made her eye sting and she felt stupid and self-conscious. Even… even if she admitted she might be sort of pretty, maybe beautiful if she believed Sabah… How was she supposed to do this?

"No, no, no." Jess scolded her as Taylor stood trying to pose. "Look, Tay-tay, we already fudging said not to change yourself for this ship. Just… be yourself, spunky, ya know?"

Taylor shrugged helplessly. She didn't know how to do that. Sure, when she was in costume she felt confident and strong but as just herself? Just as Taylor she…

Sabah interrupted her.

Taylor… We went over this. You just…" Sabah tried before she was interrupted by Ingrid pushing her aside.

Walking up to Taylor Ingrid grabbed her by the shoulder and marched her over to a mirror by the curtained off dressing area. Positioning Taylor in front of the full length mirror Ingrid poked Taylor's back and pushed her shoulders back, then lifted her chin until Taylor was standing tall and facing the mirror with squared jaw.

"Taylor, sweety, the shy act is adorable around your friend but it's not what we're after. We want the you that struts around in her costume, the girl who took Lung without a second thought. We want the girl who's not afraid of anything that I know is there." Ingrid said, her arm wrapped around Taylor.

Softly, Ingrid gave Taylor a knowing smile.

"Tell me Taylor… That girl in the mirror, imagine for a moment she wasn't you Tell me… Is she pretty?" Ingrid asked, her smile widening.

Taylor gulped, staring at a stranger. She barely recognized herself. With the clothes, make-up, the new eye-patch instead of just a blacked out glasses lens, the lack of glasses, and the styling Ingrid had done with her hair like a wild mane… She barely recognized herself.

The girl in the mirror… She looked…

"She looks pretty." Taylor admitted quietly.

Ingrid frowned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that. Speak up sweety." Ingrid chastised.

Taylor gulped and steeled her nerves.

"She looks pretty!" Taylor said louder able to actually be heard this time.

Ingrid shook her head.

"No, she doesn't. She looks _hot._ You're going to be on fire! I know it wasn't your dream, but literally thousands of girls would _kill_ to look like you right now, to be where you are right now. You're going to be a super model Taylor, now start acting like it. Jess? Put on that song you played for Mellissa the other day." Ingrid snapped, eyes still locked with Taylor's own in the mirror.

As the music began to play Taylor felt herself nodding to the beat.

Ingrid's grin turned manic as she saw Taylor starting to get into it. Giving the younger girl a gentle push, Ingrid steered Taylor back over to a smirking Jess and dumbstruck Sabah.

"Come on Taylor, get over there and give that camera something to look at." Ingrid said with a laugh.

Retaking her position in front of the camera Taylor took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She could do this. She _would_ do this! She through down with Lung and was the one to walk away. She was a Hero and she was going to act like it!

Then grinned, put one hand on her hip and tried to imagine she was staring down Lung, the shiny camera lens turning into dragon fire, the bright flashes becoming explosions.

"Fudging hell, now that's what I'm talking about! That face made me want that sweater." Jess cried as he pushed the flashes to maximum. Taylor titled her head forward, to blink away the light and her hair fell forward, framing her face and Jess went wild, the camera clicking away.

Ingrid was grabbing more potential clothes off the rack and Sabah... Sabah was staring at her, her mask pushed aside for the lack of anyone to hide from, the two junior staff not reappearing. There was a smile on Sabah's face that made Taylor's cheeks burn slightly, her smile fighting its way into a grin despite her best efforts.

Striking a few more poses she thought might be good Jess eventuially told her to stop his grin positively manic as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Ingrid, get D-12 lined up, I want to go a total different direction after this. I think the jacket will enhance her hair more." Jess said.

Sabah looked at him as Ingrid flicked through different racks.

"How do you know so much about clothes? I work with them for a living and I can tell you know what you're talking about." Sabah asked casually.

Jess just shrugged.

"I've worn a lot of different clothes." He said simply.

"And the camera?" Sabah pushed and Jess smirked.

"I moonlighted as a camera woman once to steal an urn. Had some dead king, who was apparently some hot shit back in the day." Jess said fondly.

That made Sabah go quiet, contemplating that statement and what it could mean. Meanwhile, Ingrid ushered Taylor into the curtained off area and passed her a hanger with a protective sheet over the clothes inside.

Opening the zip a little, Taylor's mouth fell open as the next outfit was revealed.

"Come on Taylor, daylight is wasting away here!" Jess shouted as Taylor gingerly pulled out the fabrics.

"Just dump the other clothes on the floor, they're all easily cleaned." Ingrid added helpfully.

Taylor nodded, then realized that no one could see her.

"Sure, won't be a minute." Taylor called out pushing aside her nerves, still feeling the song pounding in her veins. With quick movements, Taylor slid into the new clothes. They felt a lot heavier which sense she supposed. Leather jackets _were_ heavier than sweaters after all.

Ingrid handed Taylor a sort of tight necklace she'd have thought more a collar given the spikes, but she put it on while Ingrid returned with boots, putting some dock martins down for her. Slowly, Taylor put her feet into the large shoes and then stomped back in front of the camera.

Jess looked her over and slowly whistled.

"It... looks better than I thought. Now give me a pissed look!" Jess said with a smile.

Taylor clenched her hands. That was easy.

Any day of school before Sophia left, when Emma reigned supreme, they were more than enough to piss her off.

 _Hebert._

 _Aw, poor Taylor._

 _Going to cry loser?_

"Ouch, I'd hate to be whoever you're mentally pushing down the stairs." Jess muttered as the camera flashed.

Taylor's eye looked down as she gave a predatory smirk.

"Me too."

"Sabah, you made this?" Taylor said with interest, the blue rib-knit duster reaching down to her legs quite comfortable, the black cycle shorts were less so, they revealed way too much of her leg… Even if she could admit now they sort of looked good, given all the running she'd been doing.

"I just started to doodle and then I was designing before I knew it. How's the arm warmers?" Sabah replied.

Taylor eyed the blue cloth on her arms

"Warm... I guess."

"Less talk, more clothes!" Jess clapped his hands and Taylor rushed off to the curtain.

"I like this." Taylor said earnestly, adjusting the rose worked tie down her black button up shirt, her eye patch discarded for a pair of black aviators.

Sabah and Jess stared at her. The bright lights making the dark purple suit Taylor wore glow slightly.

"We could make it her official uniform?" Jess said without looking away.

Sabah didn't say anything as Taylor whipped her hands into a karate pose.

"I'll think about it." Ingrid said as she moved past with more clothes.

"I feel like a school girl." Taylor muttered, the black stockings covering nearly her entire legs them feel a just a bit too hot while the top of her thighs were freezing, exposed as they were. The red tartan skirt was just _way_ too small. You could see the straps of the garter belt Ingrid had forced her into!

The white button up shirt and thin semi-transparent sweep at the bottom cover her belly button made her feel _extremely_ girly.

"That's what we're aiming for, the awkward thing is cute, keep it up." Jess said sounding excited.

Taylor crossed her arms.

"No problem."

"Taylor, do you mind trying on this one? It's the last one for the day and it'd really help." Sabah asked.

Taylor nodded without even thinking.

"No problem, give me a sec and I'll be right back." Taylor said enthusiastically. This modeling thing was fun, more fun than she'd ever expected. Jess sometimes made her do the same pose again and again, while at other getting her to change so fast she got a little sweaty. And on top of that the clothes were always interesting and diffrent.

It wasn't like Taylor expected a judge panel or anything, but she did think maybe Ingrid or Sabah would shake their heads and Taylor wouldn't be able to give them what they wanted.

But... it was awesome. She found it hard to stop smiling. Prancing about up here in clothes made and designed by Sabah or Ingrid, strutting about as if she was queen of the world… It was something she;d never known she'd been missing.

She felt pretty, attractive for the first time ever.

Sabah gave her a thumbs up once in a while, the directing part completely over taken by Jess who could make a super model sweat or blush with some of the things he asked.

 _'Look pouty, but not upset, but also excited with a glimmer in your eye!'_ or _'Now look super excited, like you just got a puppy after having the best night of your life!'_

Taylor could do smiling, not smiling, and indifferent. Anything else, Jess would have to deal.

As she got changed once more, the outfit she'd been given for the last time turned out to be a very conservative thing.

Taylor slipped into the white blouse and the blue skirt. Taylor had been made to wear four different skirts today and she couldn't remember is she had even ever _worn_ a skirt before, something to ask her dad about when he was better she supposed.

Pulling back the oversized cuff's Taylor thought about what had her life had turned into.

Hero by day, model by more day, and Taylor at night. The shirts blue collar was easily folded down, and on the hanger was a blue scarf that she wrapped loosely just under the oversized collar.

A broach with a bird on it came next and Taylor ran a thumb over it, the shiny stone glinting before she pinned it to her breast. The last item was her eyepatch, it was a soft white to match her shirt and was embroidered with blue flowers. It tickled slightly when Taylor put it on, thin balck bands hiding the connection amidst her bushed up hair.

Opening the curtain she walked out, watching as the three people in the room turned to her, but she didn't pay attention to Ingrid or Jess, her eye only for Sabah.

Sabah's face was blank for a second before a slow smile appeared.

"Almost perfect, just needs one thing." Sabah said walking over. A piece of fabric flew form the table at Sabah's command, a blue ribbon slipping into the air.

"Your hair is perfect, but I think it hides your face from the camera." Sabah teased and with a quick flourish had Taylor's hair bound together in a high pony tail with a tight bow.

"There, you look beautiful." Sabah whispered with a soft smile.

Taylor felt her face go red. No matter how many times she heard it, Taylor didn't think she'd ever get sick of Sabah calling her beautiful. And, sh had to admit, this outfit made her... feel good. Special.

Wearing so many different outfits today had shown her the subtleties of having a leather jacket on compared to a cotton dress. The difference in raw emotion each one inspired was surprising to Taylor.

She did miss her own clothes though and their comfortable conformity... but she also could admit she wouldn't mind wearing some of the clothes she worn today around more.

"Wish me luck." Taylor said as Jess double checked the equipment.

"You don't need it. You look amazing." Sabah told her and gave her a hug before a few final words of encouragement.

"Knock 'em dead."

Taylor was glad to be back in her costume, but there was a lingering feeling of disappointment when Ingrid called the session.

It was her first shoot and they had so many pictures for the first monthly catalogue that Ingrid had said they wouldn't need to do another shoot, at least not till next month. Other models had been or would be called in to do some shots, their pictures used to muddle the connection between Taylor and Keynote, Sabah had explained. Having multiple models meant Taylor wouldn't stand out and help protect her identity.

Taylor was sort of glad that the Dollhouse _wasn't_ depending entirely on her. If the photos bombed then Taylor wouldn't know how to deal with that, especially if it cost her friend her business.

Back up on the Dollhouse's roof Taylor looked out across the city. The sun was setting out over the bay, a golden path winding back past the Protectorate Headquarters as it floated out in the bay and onto the beach by the Board walk. Taking a deep breath, Taylor inhaled the musty city air, enjoying the smell as only a city girl could. Sabah was downstairs grilling Jess some more about his exact involvement in the Dollhouse.

Taylor herself was feeling too conflicted over Jess to actually feel like she could contribute. Jess and them had gotten off on the _very_ wrong foot, but every gesture since had been helpful, unasked for, and appreciated.

Lung was scary and Jess had stabbed him without thinking about it o save Taylor. Sabah, on the other hand, had the right to defend her business from villainous schemes. Taylor wasn't sure Jess had any other than making honest money and frolicking about in the dresses, late at night.

Coil wouldn't strike at them here.

Coil.

There was that name again.

The villain was the oddest of one in Brockton Bay, not really having any well-defined ideology or goal, not even seeming to make much money despite the obvious wealth and expense of the mercenaries he employed.

Coil wasn't connected to drug running or extortion like the Merchants. He wasn't about race, or sex, like the ABB. Nor even race and weapons, fighting, and gambling like the Empire 88. He didn't even have a religious angle to full the last open niche.

And yet Taylor got the impression the man had lofty goals. He used cat paws and information as his weapons and, possibly, currency too.

It made Coil both hard to spot and hard to deal with. But Taylor was sure he wouldn't do anything to the Dollhouse, they were too high profile, caught in the public eye for now given the disaster with Lung and her part in it.

Which meant that went ditto for Keynote and Parian.

More, if Mouse Protector showing up, Taylor was pretty sure a guy who ran a secret organization like Coil seemed to would be going to ground until the end of Canary's trial and the extra Heroes brought in by the Protectorate left.

But cat paws meant you could act without acting.

Jess, for example, could think he was here on his own business but could be helping Coil in some unknown way. Maybe he was wired unknowingly? Possible, but unlikely given Jess' particular power set.

With her legs dangling over the side of the roof, Taylor blew out a sigh, snapping her fingers, she smiled as electricity sparked between them.

Villains and their villainous plots, how they very vaguely vexed Taylor felt for finding fault.

Taylor's poetic ramblings were interrupted when Sabah appeared next to her, two ice creams in hand, held up by wooden sticks.

"I swear, that guy, girl, whatever. He just keeps popping up like a bad foot disease."

"I kind of like him. I know he's a villain, but he he's done more to help us that to hurt us." Taylor mused.

Sabah handed her the red ice cream, keeping the brown one for herself. A single lick told Taylor it was strawberry. Sabah had remembered that story?

Taylor _loved_ strawberry ice-cream. She remembered her Mom had used to buy them both cheap ones on the way home from the college classes she taught, always surprising a young Taylor when she arrived home with the frozen treat. She'd told Sabah the story once and, apparently, her friend had remembered and decided to surprise her… It made Taylor's eye prickly with a bitter-sweet feeling.

She was sad her mother was gone… and yet she couldn't help but smile at the friend she'd made. It helped Taylor knew her mother would have wanted her to be happy.

Sabah spoke then after licking her own chocolate flavoured treat.

"That we know of. He could be selling our identity to some parahuman warlord in Africa for all we know." Sabah grumbled but Taylor could tell the older girl was smiling just like her.

Taylor peeked at her from the corner of her eye as Sabah sat next to her.

The fading sunlight lit up the white doll mask that Sabah wore, pushed aside to let her eat.

Capes were odd creatures, Taylor mused. The mask became more important than their real face, the secret identity larger than life and casting the civilian they really were in shadow. Taylor idly touched her own white hood, thinking of the darkness that obscured her face.

Was Keynote more important than Taylor?

Taylor thought so, Keynote was well known, liked, respected, and even had fans. Keynote was a hero, a Rogue, a celebrity who people couldn't ignore like they did her. And yet… Sabah always called her Taylor when they were alone, Sabah thought she was important even if no one else did. Oddly, she was okay with that.

The public only knew Keynote through news, cell phone videos, blogs, podcasts, second hand stories bad camera footage, and the odd post she made on PHO.

Only Sabah really knew _Taylor Hebert_ anymore.

Taylor thought about that. Sabah had been with her for months, through Shadow Stalker, the Empire 88, Bakuda and her Dad… and now Lung. Sabah had even _attacked Lung_ to help her. Sabah had been there for her when no one else had and she'd promised to be there as long as Taylor wanted… And Taylor never wanted it to end.

And now, here they were, together, eating ice cream in the sunset. It was something Taylor felt deeply grateful for, in the days before her powers and the Keyblade, she couldn't have even begun to imagine where she was today. The Dollhouse, its friendly faces, the espers and their odd, but fun, way, the staff who smiled at her, Ingrid who ruffled her hair and told her she was _hot._ The idea that each day she would wake up and actually look forward to the day, not dread it like hell on Earth… It was so comforting, so amazing she had no words to describe it.

Sabah, Mog, Boco, and even Ifrit.

Taylor couldn't imagine being with people who were happy to see her day after day with no consequence, no price other than her smile.

She wasn't a legal hero, but she was legitimate, a Rogue working like anyone else. And it had been Sabah who had helped her every step of the way, every action Sabah had taken supported her unconditionally. Even when the Wards came into their lives, Sabah kept close to Taylor, whispering encouragement all the way. Taylor couldn't even imagine being at the Dollhouse, being at Cape, even her whole life without Sabah now.

Taylor knew, without a doubt, that her Mom and Dad would be proud of her. The way she treated Tyler, the way she acted, the people she swore to defend. Her Mom would be beaming while her Dad would be blotchy and on the verge of crying. Taylor smiled to herself, her parents had been embarrassing but Taylor was proud of them, proud of where she came from.

Returning to the conversation after licking her ice cream for a few minutes of thought, Taylor mused her next thought aloud.

"I'm sure Jess has his own ideas, but if he wanted to sell us out and vanish, he would have done it already." Taylor pointed out.

Sabah grunted petulantly.

"The way he just turned up here annoys me, but Ingrid kept gushing about him and she seems so happy to have help… It makes me wonder if I haven't noticed how much I dump on her." Sabah said and sighed.

Taylor shook her head, giggling at her friends antics.

"I'm sure if things were that bad, Ingrid would fix it. She doesn't put up with hassle." Taylor let out another at the thought of Ingrid solving the world's problems.

One scathing critique at a time.

Sabah shook her head.

"I guess. I just... I feel like Jess is just easy to get angry at. I have no idea who Coil is, or what he wants, why he keeps targeting you, or how to stop him. Now, Jess is here, at the Dollhouse. One of the few places left that's _ours."_ Sabah admitted quietly.

Taylor mulled that over.

The only place that was left, free of any other Cape was Taylor's house.

And that place was quickly becoming unbearable, the memories stifling for even Sabah.

"It's fine, Jess only showed himself to us because Ingrid needed help. I think he would have stayed away if he could help it. I get the feeling we, and Coil, just don't know him that well, or at all even. I just get the feeling he wanted to talk to me about something, but changed his mind at the last second. I know it's hard, but maybe we can give him a chance to prove himself, prove that he is here just to work like the rest of us. And if he messes up? You and I will have him out here before he can say 'fudge'." Taylor said brightly.

Taylor's enthusiasm made Sabah smile, despite her mood.

"You're right. There isn't anything we've faced that we haven't overcome together. Jess is annoying, but if he just wants to help... Well, I'll try to keep an open mind." Sabah offered as Taylor took a small bite from her red ice cream, the sides beginning to melt in the fading light.

The two of them sat quietly together for a few minutes after that, enjoying their ice-creams and the presence of the other.

Soon enough though, before Taylor could help herself, there was nothing left but the stick, which claimed 'winner!'

"Oh! You got a winning stick!" Sabah said with awe.

Taylor stared at the word carved into the wooden handle and blinked back up at Sabah.

"What do I win?" she asked confused.

Sabah rolled her eyes.

"More ice cream. Hold on to it, you can trade it in anytime at the store. It's a nice place, I'll take you there soon." Sabah promised then cocked her head as she stared at something.

"What?" Taylor said defensively as Sabah's eyes never left her, the mask pushed aside slightly to eat exposing the odd tilt to Sabah's lips.

"You have something..." Sabah murmured and the older girl used a single thumb to wipe away a splotch of cream that Taylor hadn't noticed off her chin.

Taylor opened her mouth to thank her but stopped when Sabah didn't move her hand, gently cupping Taylor's chin. Instead Sabah's hand was left resting on her skin making Taylor feel warm, extremely warm. She felt odd, like she'd swallowed something that didn't agree with her as her stomach fluttered and yet she felt… excited? Why?

There was a lot of things happening inside Taylor's at that moment she didn't understand.

The time stopping crash was one, the world seeming to slow to a crawl. The breath stopping moment was another, her lungs feeling like she breathed in too much yet unwilling to breathe out. The pounding of her heart came next, hear heart racing as fast as it had whenever she went running. Finally, there and the screech of her mind failing as every thought just seemed to fall away.

The atmosphere had suddenly and completely changed with one action and Taylor couldn't follow it, didn't understand what was happening.

Sabah stared at Taylor and Taylor, ever aware of Sabah's hand resting on her chin, stared back unmoving. Slowly Sabah leant towards her and Taylor felt her lips part in anticipation of… of… of what? What was happening?

Suddenly Sabah recoiled, standing instantly, wobbling on the edge of the building they'd been sat on.

"I... Sorry, I didn't mean... I… I have to go." Sabah stammered before the older girl bolted, rushing for the stairs that lead down from the roof.

Taylor opened her mouth and tried to call out to her, but no sound emerged, due to shock or lack of something to say, Taylor didn't know.

There was noise on the stair way then and Taylor finally managed to make her body move in response. Heading over towards the door and small shack that housed the stairs Taylor peered inside at where the noise had come from and where Sabah had fled.

Inside Jess and Ingrid were half knocked down on the stairs, looking guilty.

"What the fuck happened?" Jess demanded.

Taylor shook her head without saying anything, her face a picture of panic.

"Did you say no or what?" Jess demanded, as he righted himself, pulling Ingrid to her feet beside him.

"I don't know! I don't know what happened! What happened?! What was that?!" Taylor asked in desperation.

Jess grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Did Sabah talk about feelings or relationships?" He asked seriously.

Taylor shook her head.

"No, just about us overcoming anything together and then she wiped some ice cream off my chin and then she left it here and it got weird and then she freaked." Taylor babbled.

Ingrid sighed, slapping a hand against her face.

"That girl needs a wack to the back of head." Ingrid said and there was a sound that carried to the open door, an ancient engine starting.

"I think she needs a brick, she's running away!" Jess cried with dismay.

Taylor gripped her own hands, wringing them worriedly.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Taylor demanded now completely confused.

Jess and Ingrid stared at each other. A conversation seemed to happen in that single glance and then Ingrid threw her hands up before stomping down the stairs.

Jess turned back to Taylor.

"Sabah likes you, you fucking brick wall." Jess said in a heavy tone.

Taylor stared at her. What was he saying? He couldn't... It couldn't be. That was impossible.

"You're wrong. She's just upset about something or maybe something came up or she-" Taylor began to say but stopped as Jess narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is her liking you such a bad thing? Do you think if she likes you like that, that it makes her less?" Jess asked quietly and Taylor's next words lodged in her throat.

Taylor's mind shut off, her heart closed off and the idea that Sabah, her rock, her friend, her support, her only inspiration, her light, her motivation, her...

What?

The idea that Sabah could ever...

That _anyone_ could ever…

Taylor shook her head in denial.

"No. Sabah is my friend, and she means everything to me, I don't... I can't mean that much to her. I just _can't!_ There has to be another reason." Taylor argued almost hysterically, her hands reaching up to clench in her hair beneath her white hood.

Jess paused, a look of dawning horror on his face.

"It's not _her_ that you have the problem with... It's you. Yourself." Jess said slowly, comprehension dawning.

Taylor's mouth closed with an audible click, her retort swallowed as Jess stuck a finger into her chest, _hard._

"Are you _fucking_ serious? You think that Sabah _can't_ like you because you don't think anyone fucking can?! How can the girl who whooped bloody Lung be so god damn fucking stupid?! I mean, _I_ like you and we're barely co-workers. Ingrid likes you and she barely likes fucking _anyone_ who isn't a fashionista. And Sabah? The girl who's had your back from the fucking start? She likes you _so much_ she got into business with the Nazi wannabes for you, she fought against mother-fucking Lung for you, she put her business on the _fucking line_ for you and you think she can't possibly like you as more that a bloody friend? I hate to piss you off, but _get a fucking grip!_ I don't know Parian that well and even _I_ can fucking see how much you matter to her. That girl loves you and now she thinks she's done the worst thing fucking _possible_ to you and you're standing around talking to me?! Chase after her you idot! Get moving! Go, _go, **go!** "_ Jess yelled his usual handsome face red with fury.

Taylor bolted without arguing, running down the stairs three at a time.

The only thing on her mind was Sabah, the need to find her friend who… who… who _loved_ her consuming her.

And there was only one place she could go. Home.

Well, there was the Arab girl's mother's, but Sabah would rather stick a needle in her eye.

Hitting the back door running she crashed through, the door bursting open beneath her strength. Racing towards the gate Taylor didn't bother punching in the code, just leaping up and over as an alarm began to blare behind her.

Landing on the pavement outside, Taylor turned and ran, sprinting towards home, hoping desperately Sabah would be there when she arrived. That she wouldn't be too late to fix things. She couldn't afford to lose Sabah… She refused to.

Still, even as the pavement blurred beneath her Taylor could help the tingling at the back of her mind, like she'd forgotten something. But it was pushed aside as she focused on the only important thing.

Sabah.

"I think... we just got left behind, kupo." Mog said, peering out the third story window from Sabah's office.

"Wouldn't be the first time... Mortals and their damn hormones, and their hearts, and their romances, and their need to make everything complicated, the inability to think of anyone else, or the idea that maybe demons have feelings as well and-" Ifrit went on, oblivious to Boco staring out the window, his head resting on the wooden ledge, his blue eyes sad.

"Kweh..."

Taylor didn't know how fast she ran or how long. All she knew was her destination and the need to keep going.

Rounding the corner at a sprint Taylor found herself pounding down the final stretch towards home, the houses on her street whisyling past. As she drew nearer Taylor slowed, trying to catch her breath before she arrived.

Reaching the front steps Taylor wheezed for a few moments before deciding to hell with and cast cure on herself. Sometimes there were important things than her health or potential consequences.

Looking up Taylor felt scared. The house was dark and quite, appearing empty to the world.

Was she wrong? Had Sabah not come home? Or was she already too late and Sabah had grabbed her things and left? Would today be the last time they were friends? Would…

Taylor snarled, shoving aside her fears and intrusive thoughts. She didn't have time for doubt, not when Sabah needed her. Then she spotted Sabah's beat up car in the drive way. As she walked past, Taylor ran a hand over the hood, feeling the warmth coming from the engine. Sabah couldn't have beaten her hear by too long them. She still had time.

Taking a deep breath she realized belatedly that it had started raining while she ran, the once sunny day turned as dark as her mood. Looking up Taylor felt some of the cool droplets hit her burning cheeks. It was spring rain, so it wasn't heavy, but as she listened Taylor realized the rain was the only sound she could hear. She also realized she was till in her costume but… she didn't care. She didn't care if anyone saw her now.

What waited for her in that house was far more terrifying and Taylor wanted to run, to hide and not have to face it. Because as scared as Taylor was of losing Sabah, of not making it… She was afraid.

Afraid of what she would lose if she couldn't figure things out, fix things so that everything would be fine again.

Afraid that going in there might mean the end of her life or worse...

Afraid that like Emma, Sabah would betray her too, but…

 _You're beautiful._

With shaky, rattling breathes and cold, numb fingers… Taylor opened the door.

The old hinges creaked loudly and the sound made Taylor's heart pound, the blood thundering in her ears. Taylor almost sobbed in relief as, on the floor, she spied a set of fresh wet foot prints. Only one though, which meant Sabah was where they lead to, the kitchen. Taylor hesitated for a only second before following them.

Stepping into the dark kitchen Taylor looked towards the kitchen table. There, with her back facing Taylor, was Sabah.

The older girl was just sitting there, alone in the dark and gloom. In her hands was a white doll. There, being spun gently between tan fingers was a doll of Taylor, of Keynote.

Sabah didn't say anything, didn't make any noise. The older girl didn't acknowledge or even _look_ at Taylor, her eyes cast down, in shame or something cut from the same cloth.

Taylor pulled back her hood, taking the empty seat next to her, trying to think of what to say when Sabah spoke.

"There was a… guy… in my class, back at college, when I was doing engineering." Sabah said in a quiet, detached manner, like it was old news. Maybe it was.

Taylor listened all the same, afraid if she interrupted to apologize it might spook Sabah back into silence.

"He liked me, and he made it really obvious. I... turned him down. I don't like guys you see? Mum was always pushing me to meet a boy and seetle down and she just refused to listen whenever I tried to explain. So when he asked and kept asking… Maybe I turned him down harder than needed. You see, he was the type of guy that was everyone's friend, really selfless. He shared study notes, brought you a soda when he got one. A real nice guy." Sabah said, idly making the doll Taylor spin.

"I was outcast after that, no one wanted to work with me, no one wanted to study with me, no one wanted to even _talk_ to me. I was alone because I wouldn't, couldn't, return his feelings. I was called a bitch, a prude, and a slut." Sabah said with a humorless snort.

Taylor's hand clenched under the table and ember of fire flicked off one her fingers, fading harmlessly into the air.

"I... broke. I couldn't take being so alone. So I apologized and let him get cozy, nothing dirty, I had some respect, but... I hated the loneliness, the feeling that no one liked me. So I forced myself to smile and get on with it, to let some guy paw at me and steal kisses that made me want to vomit every time. My Dad died three weeks later and… I triggered. It was all too much. The classes, my Dad, the guy... earlier when I... when I made things bad, it snapped into focus and I realized something." Sabah said, finishing with a wet near hysterical chuckle.

Taylor stared at her, now understanding… Sabah's trigger, the stress, the loneliness. It was eerily resembled her own, just with a pushy guy instead of a traitorous best friend. Still… what she didn't understand was what Sabah had realized? How could what have happened earlier relate to her trigger?

Sabah took a breath and let out a watery sob, tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"I realized I was _that guy._ I was everyone's friend, I was their income, their boss, their symbol, their mascot and I made a move on you, not knowing if you would return it, not knowing if you felt the same, and if you didn't and you couldn't handle it... I… I thought that the Dollhouse would turn on you, or you'd feel pressured to act like you liked me to keep things normal. I know how much you love working there, how much you'd sacrifice for me, how much you do just because it's me who's asking. And I knew that if I asked… You do it. You'd pretend to be something you work just like I did. And so I'd become the thing that I hated. I tried so hard not to make our friendship complicated, tried not to put my foot in it, t-tried to not let my f-feelings get in the way and I... I… I'm s-so sorry. I'm so, so s-sorry." Sabah choked, sobbing as tears dripped from her chin on the table, her head bowed in shame.

Taylor sat there. Unable to stand what she was hearing.

"You're wrong." Taylor said, her chin stuck out in a stubborn expression.

Sabah shook her head, still not looking at Taylor.

Taylor grabbed Sabah's hands with her own, pulling them away from the doll which clattered to the table. Holding their hands together between them, Taylor felt the familiar prickling from her empty socket as tears began trail down her own cheek.

"You're wrong. Sabah… Look at me, please." Taylor asked, begged.

Sabah's wonderful blue eyes, rimmed red from crying slowly looked up on to her own. Taylor struggled to say three different things at once as tears began to drip off her chin too.

Taylor, not for the first time, wished she had both eyes, to convey the full emotion she was feeling.

"Look at me Sabah. Listen to me. Sabah, you are the most important person in my life, just as much as Dad is important to me. You saved me. When I had no one, when I only wanted to die… You opened your home and your heart to me. You've helped me so much and in more ways that I could ever say. I could never, _never,_ thank you enough for what you've done for me. I didn't know... about your past and I'm sorry that I didn't even think to ask. I know that my own trigger... was bad and I didn't want to bring up bad memories. But I guess we can't help that now. Still, the last few months may have had some bad times, but at the same time… I've never been happier. Weird right?" Taylor said, her voice watery and rough.

Sabah pulled Taylor's hands close, bowing her head till she pressed her forehead against their linked hands, still sobbing. Taylor took a huge shaky breath, leaning forward herself until her own head rested atop Sabah and she was speaking directly into her ear.

"I didn't see how you felt, but everyone else did I guess. You didn't mess up, you didn't hurt me and you've _never_ made feel like I had to do anything but be your friend or work at the Dollhouse. And even if you had, I wouldn't have minded. Because… Without you… I don't know where I would be, but if I'm honest? I'd probably be dead. You saved me Sabah. You've been there through some of the worst moments in my life recently and that's far more than anyone else, even... even _Emma_ left me. She was my best friend, my sister in all but blood. When mom died I broke, and it was Emma that pull me back together. Then, just as I thought everything was finally going to be okay. She met Sophia and she turned on me. I lost her… Please don't make lose you too." Taylor sobbed, burying her face deeper in the warmth and safety of Sabah's hair.

Sabah sobbed even louder, squeezing Taylor's hand

"Emma is a two faced cow. She has no idea what she lost." Sabah whispered, her face buried in Taylor's hands, making Taylor's fingers wet with, what Taylor hoped, were her tears.

"Yeah, we'll I m-moved on from her. Like you moved on from this guy. I don't care if he was a nice guy. I don't care if he was the nicest guy on _Earth._ He made you feel like dirt and that makes him the world's biggest _asshole_ , but... Sabah, your feelings aren't wrong or hurtful. You never forced them on me, or made it a huge deal, you've always been my friend first and foremost." Taylor said, as she pulled back, pulling Sabah up with her.

A soft watery smile lit Sabah's face as she looked into Taylor's.

"You're my best friend too, I would never hurt you, I promise." Sabah said, her lips trembling.

Taylor's felt her lips curve in response in a watery smile of her own as she felt more words begin to tumble from her mouth.

"When you said you were planning to move out of here, I was sad you know? I thought that was the end of us. The end of our time living together. I thought about waking up in this house alone and it made feel so crap. I dreaded it, the silence, the cold, the loneliness… It would have been horrible. There would be no you cooking breakfast, no Boco sun bathing, no Mog dismantling _everything_ and now there would be no Ifrit hogging the TV. Then… Then you asked me if I wanted a room facing the sunrise or sunset and I had to just nod. All I had to do was say yes to keep living with you, to keep the greatest thing in my life. I went to the bathroom and cried like I was five again. I was so _happy_ you wanted me to still live with you, I felt... I finally felt like I belon- Like I _belonged_ somewhere." Taylor's voice cracked half way through.

Sabah's closed her eyes as she sobbed, almost curshing Taylor's hands she was squeezing them so tightly.

"I don't want to live without you Sabah, we've only known each other for almost four months now. I just can't imagine life without you anymore." Taylor told her, her voice rough and raw.

Sabah nodded, her voice equally horse.

"I don't want you to leave either, but I had to muck things up, I couldn't control myself..." Sabah replied

Taylor shook her head frantically, hair flying everywhere.

"No! You mucked _nothing_ up. You hid you feelings well enough from _me_. I... like the idea of us living together, watching over the espers, cooking, baking cake, modeling clothes, eating ice cream… Together. I want to do them together with _you,_ Sabah. I... I like you. I like you _a lot."_ Taylor admitted her words faltering.

Sabah slowly opened her eyes and looked sorrowfully at her.

"Taylor... you don't like girls." Sabah pointed out, her voice more stable now, perhaps with a glimmer of hope coming through.

Taylor nodded in response, her breathing easier now the crisis seemed to be over.

"I don't, I like guys, mostly. I think? I... I don't know. I like the look of some guys, but it's always in hindsight, or like a second thought, you know? I just… I had the puberty from hell. When Emma was talking about boys I didn't get it, but Mom said I was 12 and to not worry about it. Then she died and I… I couldn't bring myself to care about anything for almost a year. Then Emma happened and it was all I could do to survive. I guess what I'm saying is that I've never experimented. And I don't plan too either. The idea of kissing someone makes me uncomfortable. With anyone. I don't think I've even thought about anything more." Taylor said, trailing off with a contemplative look.

Sabah's breath hitched, hope blooming inside her heart.

"But?" Sabah asked, hardly daring to breathe.

Taylor gulped, nodding.

"But when I'm with you, I feel warm, I feel… I feel like I can't stop smiling. The day is better, the night is safer and I feel like I can do _anything._ I like the idea of being with you, being around you, holding hands, laughing together, sharing food, even sleeping together but not... sexually. I just… I just can't picture it. I want to be with you, I want _marry you,_ but I can't… I can't make it official. I just… can't. I know it sounds stupid, and I know I'm weird. I just… I'm still trying to figure things out and it doesn't make any _sense!"_ Taylor back pedaled and tried to pull her hands away, in shame.

Now it was Sabah who held on tightly, pulling the others hands to her.

"What you feel Taylor isn't weird. What you feel isn't _stupid,_ and I don't want to hear you ever say that again. It just means a lot that you're even talking to me right now. Taylor, I have a question; have you ever felt sexual feelings towards _anyone?"_ Sabah asked calmly, her eyes still red and puffy but no longer crying.

Taylor thought about it. She tried to remember if anyone ever had, if she'd ever been able to bring herself to think about anyone that way ever.

"No, it just wasn't… I just couldn't. It wasn't important to me and the idea, I don't know. I kept thinking I might enjoy that sort of thing, but that was more to do with who I was with than anything else. I just… I thought when I found someone it would just click." Taylor tried to explain.

Sabah nodded, comprehension dawning.

"Taylor, you're not weird, sometimes people aren't...just don't feel sex is something they want. You can still love, want to be loved and enjoy being with someone. _"_ Sabah said, brushing some hair out of Taylor's face where it had come to rest.

Taylor thought about that.

"That... I never thought I would ever get close enough to someone to do it, so I guess I just… I never thought about it." Taylor fiddled with one of the many zippers on her cloak as she spoke.

"And now?" Sabah asked, her face almost sad. Taylor looked around the dark room and then on to Sabah, her thoughts churning madly, Taylor took one of Sabah's hands into her own.

"I don't know if I will ever love you the way you want, but I want to… I want to be with you. To live with you, to work with you, to watch movies really late at night on a school night, to make sure Mog doesn't burn down our house, or to stop Boco from blowing up fast food places. I want to be with you Sabah, because you make me happy, and if… If I can make you happy in return… I want to try. I'm not sure that I can but, I want to try. Just… I just need time to… to…" Taylor whispered unsure how to finish.

Sabah squeezed her hand tightly.

"Taylor, I never wanted you for _sex._ I want to be with you because you make my _life better,_ because you make me _happy._ I'm a grown woman, I can live without sex. It's not like I've had any before to miss it or something." Sabah mentioned casually.

Taylor blinked at her.

"You've never...?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

Sabah blushed.

"I've been busy, okay?!" Sabah defended herself.

Taylor cracked a smile.

"I guess so. So what do we do now?" Taylor asked in the fading light.

Sabah squeezed Taylor's hand gently.

"We keep doing what we're doing, taking life one step at a time, talking about how we feel, about problems that come up. Even if we don't end up working, we're going to be best friends regardless. We figure out what we want slowly, carefully and if either one of us, maybe, feels like it's too much, then we'll stop before we hurt each other." Sabah offered.

Taylor grinned, feeling elated.

"Frovers?" Taylor suggested impishly.

Sabah's face turned into a frown.

"No." Sabah said instantly dispelling the heavy atmosphere, as their eyes dried.

Taylor's grin just stretch even wider.

"Lovends?" Taylor offered.

Sabah sighed.

"Not if you want to walk out here alive." Sabah warned

Taylor chuckled, making Sabah chuckle.

"Benefits with friends? Really good friends?" Taylor said and her face creased into a smile. Sabah rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"We'll work on it. No matter what, no matter the shape or way, I do love you Taylor. I like to see where we can go, where we are going." Sabah whispered, leaning her forehead against Taylor's to stare into the younger girls solitary eye, breathing in the scent of tea-tree oil from Taylor's hair.

Taylor lips shook a little, before Taylor took a deep breath.

"I think... I like that."

The room was cool, not enough to get cold, but cool enough to stay focused.

Fitting for a court room, Taylor mused, were comfort wasn't exactly the order of the day.

Paige sat at one of the tables in the front of the room, her neck brace drawing a lot of attention to her orange jump suit and feather hair. Carol Dallon, or Brandish, sat next to her, her business suit looking crisp and unwrinkled, her hands steepled in a controlled manner on the table.

Ingrid would have approved, Taylor thought.

The session had been a long one with several breaks and long series of questions and debates. Taylor was sitting in the front row, right behind Paige, dressed up in her costume as Keynote. It was a show of support, a sign that she, and by extension Dollhouse, were on Paige's side. Ingrid had said she didn't have to do this, but Taylor felt she owed a great debt to Paige for saving her from Lung. The wait of that debt was on Taylor's conscious and she was determined to repay it any way she could.

Even now, sitting there, with a visible space around her, Taylor still felt like this wasn't enough, that she needed to do more... yet there was nothing she could do.

Here, in this room, this house of law, Taylor just couldn't _do_ anything, for all the powers she gained, for all her strength and speed, there were just times when she felt more useless than ever. Taylor supposed everyone felt like that when someone they supported was on the accused side of docks.

With a subtle shift in her space, Taylor blinked when Mouse Protector appeared next to her in a flash of red and white. Being Paige's escort and warden for the her arrest, Mouse Protector showing up behind Paige was another show of support.

Looking at the mouse themed cape next to her, Taylor received a grave nod, before Mouse Protector turned back to face the front, watching the court continue. The judge paused for a moment, eyeing Mouse Protector while frowning before carrying on.

Taylor wished Sabah had come, but the DollHouse couldn't spare them both and Sabah was _infinitely_ more important to the running of the business than Taylor.

The judge, a type of seen-it-all woman, had run the case with care and strict neutrality, ignoring the camera at the back of the room with a will of iron. On the other side of the room was the man seeking to put Paige away.

He had used everything he could, exploiting every angle of attack from assault with a parahuman power, to rape with an object and mind control and implied Pairge's nature as master was inherently dangerous. He'd been reprimanded when comparing Paige to Heartbreaker though. Taylor would like to do more to him, as Sabah was technically a master too.

Taylor would have hated him if the man himself wasn't so utterly bland and forgettable. Grey suit, grey hair, grey eyes, grey personality, grey mug...

Taylor couldn't even remember his _name._ Grey McGreyson maybe?

She called him Dick, in her head, having picked up the habit of using the word as the worst insult she could from Sabah. Dick was alone on his side, the ex-boyfriend still hospital, recovering apparently. Though _how_ that was the case when he'd received a personal visit from Panacea was anyone's guess.

In court, Carol had steam rolled the guy. Throwing everything from Eidolon using master type powers, to helping calm and capture Lung, her willingness to come quietly when arrested time to show she had upstanding morals and even levied the accusation of sexual assault against the ex-boyfriend.

Somehow, footage of the backstage of the night Paige's ex stormed into her room was 'found' by Dragon. It clearly showed him pushing several people out of the way, ignoring the warnings they called out to not enter the room.

Paige's calm down sessions were well known by her staff by then, how the affect of her power lingered and how Paige _deliberately_ isolated herself to mitigate its affects. The man even admitted via video link that he knew of Paige's need to work off the excess energy after singing, he just didn't _care._

Or as Carol had accused, deliberately used the state to try and pressure Paige when he _knew_ she'd be reluctant to talk back. Carol went on that if the man had stood in front of Paige if she was at a gun range weapon cocked and loaded, then why would he be surprised if he got shot when he stepped onto the firing range? The injuries were entirely his own fault for ignoring all safety procedures.

Paige had admitted under cross examination that perhaps better precautions could have been taken to secure her room after a show, but it had never been an issue before and neither she nor any of her staff seen the need too.

There was lots of good arguments to save Paige, but a really damning one to hurt her.

The man had hurt himself under her power. Paige's intentions were shown not to have the meaning to cause harm and the boyfriend put himself in that danger, which put both parties at fault. Because even if the man walked onto the shooting range Paige shouldn't have pulled the trigger.

The jury stared and listened to both sides impassively, and then vanished into a side room to make the choice that would decide the rest of Paige's life… or condemn her death in the Birdcage, which the Prosecution was pressing for.

The thought made Taylor sick.

Still, time passed and soon enough the jurors filed back into the court room, their choice quickly made. The look on Carol's face was both surprise and worry at the swift verdict.

Now Taylor watched as a guard passed a piece of paper over to the judge. The woman took it with the gentleness of holding a bomb.

"Rise." The judge commanded. Paige and Carol stood, Dick mirroring them on his side. Taylor herself stood alongside Mouse Protector and the rest of the public and media.

"The case of Paige Mcabee vs Larry Shells is now brought to this final judgement, I hold here the verdict of the twelve members of the jury who, breaking record time, have come to a swift judgment. After witnessing all evidence that was to be presented, seeing everything that was to be seen, and hearing everything that was to be heard, they have come to their verdict. I know, that in the light of the circumstances surrounding this case, it easy often to easy to be swept up in mass hysteria and panic. That one mistake, on both ends, that both parties may recover from does not earn a life ending punishment, , your peers in the jury of this court find you Not Guil-"

 **"OBJECTION!"** A voice yelled, the sound so loud that Taylor felt all the wooden benches slide forward a few feet beneath her, trapping her legs between the wall that separated the spectators and the actual people involved in the case.

Turning her head so fast, she heard something crick, Taylor saw two men standing in the open doorway leading to the hall as music blasted from some unknown source.

Both the men wore domino masks.

Capes.

The one on the left with the bad posture wore a deep blue suit with a red tie, his hair gelled to spike backwards, a microphone held near his mouth. The second man was much taller, stood straighter, and was wearing a red suit with a white cravat fluffing dangerously over his suit collar. His hair was more realistic with two huge bangs framing his mask.

"I'm afraid, court is now in session." Blue said and raised the microphone once more.

Carol jumped the desk, her hands glowing. The red one raise some odd ball and the lights in the room began to flicker wildly, plunging the room into an odd twilight, Carol's hand flickered too, barely lighting up her palm, let alone creating one of her famous light weapons.

Blue leaned forward and waggled his finger.

"Not so tough now." Blue taunted.

Carol looked down at her hand before looking back up and decking him, her closed fist smashing into his nose in a spray of blood.

Blue went down howling while Red tackled her.

Then all hell broke loose as Mouse Protector dived into the fray challenging the pair to a duel of justice or something similar.

All the while Paige was sitting, staring around her at the carnage as her hopes crashed and burned.


	26. Interlude eyeSecret Report

**Another Heart: The Eye of** **Possibility**

The sound of a quill on paper filled the otherwise silent room. The fact that no hand dictated its movement was unimportant to its job of writing. The quill had to write, therefore it did.

The sound of scratching on paper made the figure peering out of a telescope pause, he raised his head and glared over at the quill.

"Would you keep it down over there, I almost have it." He grumbled.

The quill paused before continuing at a much slower and delicate pace.

"Thank you. Now... where was I?" He murmured under his breath, turning back to the telescope.

The telescope would have been a simple one, a small construct of brass and glass… If it were not for the twelve lenses in front of the tube, acting as magnifiers and filters. The old man leant forward and slightly adjusted the angle of the brass tube, dials turning beneath his fingers.

"Now... where did you come from? Stars don't just appear and disappear." He muttered, stroking his beard as he leaned back in his pink chair with extra cushions. A cup hopped along the wooden table towards him, splashing steaming tea on the surface, a sugar bowl and a spoon following quickly behind it.

The spoon flipped into the bowl and began to shovel white cubes into the cup, one after the other, stopping at five.

"What are you grumbling about now, Merlin, you old know it all? Ugh... There's no day or night here, what time is it?" A voice from above his head asked.

Merlin raised one eye to the wooden birdhouse fixed to the wall surrounded by silent clocks, all set to different times and purposes, many more than mere timekeeping.

"In regards to where? To the broken plains? Morning. The Kingdom? Afternoon." Merlin said with a wave to the many clocks.

A brown head with large luminous eyes popped out of the round door of the bird house.

"In regards to here! I'm not _in_ the broken plains, I'm not _in_ the Kingdom, I'm _here!"_ The bird spluttered as he exited his house and sat on his perch, feathers ruffled into an angry mess.

Merlin chuckled, the owl's annoyance chasing away his earlier thoughts.

"Archimedes, this place has politely excused itself from time's embrace. I could no more tell you what time it is here than tell you how to move a thumb." Merlin pointed out.

The Owl sniffed.

"If birds were meant to move thumbs, we'd have hands." Archimedes said and flapped his way down to the ledge of the window Merlin's telescope peered out of.

Sticking his face in front of the lenses made his yellow eyes fill the entire glass from Merlin's view point. Archimedes shuffled over to peer over the edge of the window.

"I hate it here, there's nothing. No rivers, no bushes, no wind and most of all, no fish." The Owl grumbled, looking out at the bleak dust strewn landscape all in shades of grey, cast in eternal night.

Merlin nodded, stopping when then entire telescope jumped with him. Looking down, the wizard sighed when he spotted his beard caught in the telescope's focusing dial, which he had been absentmindedly adjusting.

Archimedes ignored Merlin and hobbled around to look through the other end of the telescope.

"So... What's got your feathers in a snit today? I could hear you fuming from my house." Archimedes asked, his eye to the scope.

Merlin sighed, stroking his beard which was finally free.

"It's the reason we came here. Seriously Archimedes, you never listen." Merlin said reproachfully.

Archimedes waved him off.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh! I tried, and then _you_ kept talking for another three hours and I fell asleep. Something about a star?" The owl said without a hint of shame.

"Yes, that's right. I'll try to keep it simple for you this time, old friend. I noticed there have been some odd... _movements_ in the stars as of late. Like the stars were moving back and forth." Merlin began and Archimedes looked at him with a bored expression.

"Stars move. They do that, from what you told me. Is your mind finally leaving you?" Archimedes hooted with a laugh and Merlin shot him a dirty look.

"Not this star. The heavens keep moving around, trying to fix themselves around a single spot, a single star. So we came here for a better look." Merlin leaned forward and began to fiddle with the telescope again.

"What-what-what? A **single** star is making the entire sky act funny?" Archimedes asked incredulously as he puffed up his feathers before continuing.

"Never mind that, you could have looked at this star from anywhere, why did we have to come here?" The Owl asked, sinking his head into his body.

Merlin spoke slowly as he carefully moved one of the lenses.

"Because Archimedes, this tower is at the centre of the star ocean. Time, space, darkness, light and even magic can be seen with the tools here. But even with their help, I can't actually get a proper look at this blasted star. It's the shadow of a ghost living on the dark side of the moon, but... using the right combination of lenses should allow me to. Archimedes pass me the green lens from that shelf over there would you?" Merlin said, returning his eye to the telescope.

Archimedes turned and stared at the wall that held hundreds of pigeon holes filled with different piles of thin pieces of glass.

Every colour Archimedes had even seen seemed to glow out of each hole, reds, blues, yellows and everything in between, some which were green but glowed purple, others that were pink and sparkled like glitter, and in some holes there was a void of any colour at all.

Green could mean any of the holes that went up the right side for a mile, or ones that seemed to blink erratically near the middle.

"Hurry along now, I'll see if I can summon you something to eat when you get back." Merlin said without looking at Archimedes, not seeing the owls stunned look.

"G-green? Perhaps you like to be more specific, hm? Do you mean the one that flashes green every so often or the one that glows red but gives of a green shadow? Maybe it's the one that glows green in the dark, but when light shines on it, it turns pink? I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough, but there's a good chance I might be dead by then." Archimedes flapped his wings in a flurry.

Merlin paused and looked up.

"Archimedes, what on earth are you talking about? Right there, near the bottom." Merlin pointed and true to his word, on the very bottom row was a solid green glass circle.

"Oh, right." The Owl muttered and flew over to it, landing just before the square hole.

He gave a shudder as he picked it up in his beak. Flapping gently, he placed it on the table near the skulking tea set.

"Shoo! Go away you dusty bowls!" Archimedes waved at them and the sugar bowl paused before the spoon in its rim suddenly sprang forward, pelting the owl with a sugar cube.

Archimedes neck doubled in height as he stretched his wings out wide, there was a deep hoot, almost a honk which sent the tea party scuttling away to Merlin's bag, sitting in the middle of the room.

"You really need to stop bullying them, they're just doing their job." Merlin said, shooting a reproachful look at Archimedes.

The owl looked unrepentant.

"As am I." Archimedes said and with one claw, pushed the glass towards Merlin who picked it up delicately.

"Ah thank you. I'm hoping a lens of Fay magic might be able to help me see a little sideways. I'm getting a little desperate after two weeks." Merlin explained.

Archimedes scowled.

"Bah, the Fay are tricksters and con artists, the only thing _they_ see is war, trouble and whatever amuses them." The owl grumbled.

Merlin gave a little chortle at that.

"Perhaps, but there are good ones, many in fact. Some of them _are_ down-right dangerous and powerful, even more so than I." Merlin admitted, pulling out a red lens and fitting the green one into the empty slot in front of the telescope.

Peering through, the wizard focused on the rouge star and waited. Then he sat back suddenly and threw his hands up.

"Pointless! This is an exercise in futility, that star wants to stay lost? I say let it!" Merlin half shouted, with a wave of his hand a pipe shot out the bag flew to his open hand where it ignited on its own accord after he put it in his mouth.

White smoke puffed out in rings that floated upwards to the towers ceiling that could not be seen from its ground floor. And so Merlin sat there arms crossed, glaring at the telescope, puffing away.

Archimedes rolled his eyes and flew over to the telescope.

"So, all you've been doing is putting the lenses into those slots trying to make them show you the star for the last two weeks? Mad, absolutely mad..." Archimedes muttered.

Merlin's thunderous expression turned on him.

"If it's mad, then why don't you do it? Surely, an owl as smart and _distinguished_ as yourself can solve this little conundrum." Merlin said peevishly, gesturing to the telescope.

Archimedes puffed himself up to full potential.

"I dare say I can! Now let's see..." Archimedes said as he pulled out every lens from the telescope. All of the lenses Merlin had been using turned out to be solid, gentle colours.

Then, without saying a word Archimedes flew off to the shelves, the air was unnaturally buoyant for his wings. Despite the lack of any currents, Archimedes had little trouble moving about.

Another oddity about this tower.

Reaching the shelves, the owl paused on the wooden ladder, turning his neck fully around, eyeing the pigeon holes.

When he landed, Merlin looked calmer, but only watched with raised eyebrows at the lenses Archimedes had brought back.

"Uh-uh-uh, not a word. I will solve this easy enough." The familiar said and Merlin tipped his hat a little, smiling at the lenses on the table.

He slid them in for Archimedes when he returned with more, one at time and leaned back. Looking interested

"Well, this is your choice, I think you should look first." Merlin suggested.

Archimedes nodded seriously.

The owl leaned in and put one eye to the telescope.

The sight was odd.

At first there was nothing. Then like a slow dawn, a light appeared, it began to fill in details of the universe, slowly.

"So why did you pick these lenses Archimedes?" Merlin's voice called from behind him and the owl went from foot to foot in anticipation.

"They glowed the brightest and with different colours, best to get them out the way first I would think." The owl said and then paused as the light washed over stars and space, except for a single round black hole, in the centre of the view.

Staring harder, Archimedes saw... _something._ In the dark circle there was a single point of light, it blinked erratically causing the darkness around it to pulse. Then something slid into place in front of the telescope, a thirteenth lens, held by Merlin.

The dark circle seem to bulge then imploded, the darkness fading away to reveal a green and blue marble, the owl had seen countless pictures and copies of it.

Earth.

"My, my, my... would you look at _that._ To think...all I had to do was stop thinking and look. I'm glad one of us was following their heart, eh Archimedes?" Merlin said wondrously.

Archimedes looked up to see him staring through another tube, seeing the same thing as Archimedes.

"What did you do? What lens is that?" Archimedes asked affronted that Merlin had succeeded before Archimedes even got started.

Merlin stared through the telescope a little longer and when he spoke his voice sounded distant.

"The twelve lenses that you chose. They are shards of very magical things. A Thundama jewel, the ice of the river Lethe, the tears of Tethys, the fire of Meteor, a slither of blessed Terra rock, the crystalized wind of Garuda, a fragment of the Lost Illusory crystal, the gift of Serendipity, I do like that one, the bent space-time from the well of a black hole, the blessing of Selene, the hardened nectar of the immortal Dahlia flowers, and the shell of a heart." Merlin explained and Archimedes wiped his wings on Merlin's chair.

"Of course they are. What about that one? The one you added? Looks... like a metal disk?" Archimedes asked and Merlin looked at it.

Stroking his beard the wizard hummed.

"The melted metal of a Keyblade." Merlin whispered.

Archimedes' neck ruffled.

"Keyblade? Oh, I h-hate those things, always causing trouble." Archimedes hooted angrily.

Merlin sighed.

"Indeed." He murmured and then looked around.

"It's time to go Archimedes, I found what we came here to look for." Merlin said and picked up a wooden cane from the side of the pink chair. With a few taps he raised the cane like a conductor and began to wave it.

Archimedes watched as the entire floor and its objects began to line up, shuffling to Merlin's taps. They all moved along towards Merlin's bag, which snapped opened as a table approached first.

Then the table shrank small enough to become a doll house table and quick vanished inside. The rest of Merlin's personal effects followed suit, including Archimedes' house.

Archimedes turned and stared at the empty space where the star was hiding.

Archimedes had a bad feeling about it and knowing Merlin, they would both be heading straight for it.

The owl sunk his head into his body and scowled.

If he didn't like the old fool so much he would have quit and left by now. Not... that anyone else would be acceptable. Archimedes was a bird of class and intelligence, finding someone to move in with so quickly would be bothersome. Best to stick with Merlin for now, he was promised food after all.

Merlin snapped his bag shut, and then held a hand out for Archimedes to land on.

"Well old friend, shall we go?" Merlin asked in an annoyingly good mood.

Archimedes shuffled slightly before sighing.

"Anywhere is better than here..."

Then Merlin spun and was gone.

Thus, both living inhabitants vanished from the Tower of the Eye and it's tiny, dust blown world.

A few seconds after they departed, the lenses softly floated out the telescope and back to their shelves, organizing themselves into neat rows and columns, every lens in its right and proper place.

Then odd scuff marks made by Merlin and Archimedes cleaned themselves up along with the single tea spot left on the table.

The few remaining papers formed neat piles and dust was whisked out the window.

Then all was right and silent again, for a time.

Just outside the window a star streaked past, its colour was black and soft red. It flew past the tower, almost hitting it. The star continued to the empty spot seen from the telescope, where it vanished into the tiny pin prick of light, to the Earth.

"Right... Anima... Love and grief. What did I expect? The flight was bumpy and the detestation is kind of weird." A voice said, footsteps loud on the plane glass platform. A being made of red and yellow energy walked out of the darkness and on to the platform. The shape and details kept shifting rapidly, making it hard to look at him.

The figure looked down and saw there was a girl painted on the stained glass platform, one with dark hair, pale skin, and glasses, who appeared to be sleeping. She didn't look like much, but then, not many of them did to begin with.

The Keyblade in her hand was promising though.

"But... can't be that far off by the looks of it." The flickering yellow figure mused.

The figure looked up and saw stairs appear, leading to another platform

"Bingo."

 **SECRET $I£%"E$£ REPORT 15  
  
What irony. In my haste to escape my prison, I did not see that the path was leading me to another one.**

 **I had the chance, It was within my reach and now...now I am buried here, trapped beneath this mockery of a light.**

 **But regardless, the voice has finally went away, its endless calling was robbing me of my last will. This place might have a way out and the answer.**

 **I must keep looking. For the darkness here soothes me, I cannot take it for my own, for this darkness, as it's light, are protected.**

 **Beyond my meager abilities to overpower. That is fine, brute strength was never my forte.**

 **Waiting, watching, and above all else, learning, that will be my key out of here.**

 **But I have the strangest feeling, as if I am meeting a friend of a friend of a friend...**

 **The chain of memories burns strong within me, and it rattles uneasily here.**

 **I am no longer afraid, but at the same time...I am cautious.**

 **Beneath this light I will linger, waiting for the day.**

 **The day my prison breaks open.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I'm not on ffn a lot XD I'm mostly on Spacebattle' . Skittering heart is about...9 chapters ahead there? Come make an account and say hi! I'm using the same user name.**

 **But I'll try to get everything here updated.**

 **Chapter 19: Who Has Seen All**

 **Thanks to Major and Knol, the wait was worth it.**

Taylor stared at the villains in their garish costumes. Her legs were still pinned and even as she struggled to get them free without hurting any of the people trapped behind her, she analysed them, feeling her ability to sense others jump from one to the other before locking onto the red one.

Two young men, one perfectly healthy and fairly strong, the other a little sickly and with a weakness to… electricity? Still the odd costumes, the strange technology, the gimmicky entrance? The names clicked into place.

Über and Leet.

A pair of villains who spent their time committing crimes while re-enacting video games and posting videos of their escapades online; usually with them failing spectacularly.

So why the hell were they here?! Interrupting Paige's trial? Did they want to cause a mistrial?! Could they, now that the verdict had been made by the jury?

Then there was no time for thought as Über flew past her head, thrown by Carol… no. Brandish. The soft spoken but passionate lawyer was gone, and in her place was the proud hero. Taylor saw her charge Leet, even as Über groaned on the floor in front of Taylor.

"Über! Damn it, what was the line. Um…" Leet cursed then dived to the side when Brandish charged him.

Whirling around Taylor saw blood dripping down the heroes face as she glared at Leet.

"You're under arrest." Brandish spat as she advanced on the downed, blue costumed villain.

Rolling onto his back, Leet looked panicky before he grimaced and brought the mic back to his mouth.

"Lawyer Brandish, you're a _**SHAM!"**_ Leet yelled into the microphone and the air rippled.

Then Brandish was sent flying, tumbling through the air. Taylor winced as she clipped her head on a bench and then crashed into the back wall with a **thump** that made Taylor bones ache, just missing the Judge. She must have been too stunned by the blast and blow to the head to transform into her ball form like she'd done against Lung, Taylor realized.

Or was the twilight area utterly making light powers useless?

As Taylor tried to think of a way out of her predicament that didn't involve shoving the benches backwards and hurting those trapped behind her, or setting stuff on fire… She looked around wondering where the two Protectorate heroes who'd been guarding the trial were.

As Taylor looked around she saw phones out everywhere while people fled, their screams making it difficult to focus. Taylor saw Mouse Protector throw her shield at Über who was climbing back to his feet, before the villain dived into a perfect forward roll spinning around next to the fallen shield. Then Mouse Protector appeared next to the spinning disk and with an odd pirouette like motion, scooped up her shield and smashed her foot into Über's head.

"Boot to the head! _"_ Mouse Protector yelled cheerfully as she drew her sword.

Über once more rolled away, though slightly off balanced this time before coming up fists raised in what Taylor assumed was a martial arts pose.

Behind him Taylor spied the other Protectorate cape Resonance snoring while slumped against the wall, his green renaissance like costume wet for some reason, maybe a bottle had been spilt on him in the rush?

He was a loaner from another city, his unique power set of creating areas where no sound could travel through made him ideal for shutting down Paige.

Like it was need, but it reassured people.

"Today's special is fillet of _**MOUSE!"**_

Then Leet blasted the caped cape, the sonic shockwave smashing the front pew. Taylor felt her eyes widen in shock as yells of panic turned to screams of pain. The benches had moved forward, making the space to escape small, causing more panic.

Mouse Protector vanished in a blink of an eye before the blast hit. The mouse themed cape reappeared back near Taylor.

"Brockton Bay is exciting, does this happen often?" She asked casually as she kept an eye on the two villains. Still, the public were now being quickly evacuated out of side doors, not just running for the main one at the back. Security seemed to have decided to leave the Villains to the Heroes and evacuate the civilians as quickly as they could, helping both the public and the heroes.

"Only when I'm around." Taylor muttered and pulled at her legs still trapped between then wall and the wooden bench.

Looking down at her trapped calves, Taylor tugged on them again. There was no pain, just an inability to move as security hadn't freed everyone behind her yet. Cursing, Taylor looked back, seeing a security guard pulling the last person free, the guard gave her a nod as he slung the injured civilians arm over his shoulder and started to run. That was good, the less people she and the other heroes had to worry about, the more they could do.

As Taylor braced herself to push the benches back, a second guard reached for Paige to undo her cuffs and escort her out… When Über batted him aside, two palm strikes knocked the keys from his hand and the guard to ground.

Taylor cursed, looked down at her trapped legs, back up at Paige as Uber advanced on her… and _threw_ the Keyblade, Melody whistling through the air. She didn't have enough time to free herself _and_ save Paige, so… She recalled her last battle, thinking back to Lung and the chaos they'd wrought.

The confidence, the idea, and the magic.

She _recalled._

With a flash Taylor felt herself go breathless for a second as everything became wrapped in a warm darkness. Then she reappeared hand grasping the Keyblade, standing between Über and Paige.

"You will _not_ pass." Taylor growled glaring from the darkness of her hood but still feeling a dangerous smile creep onto her lips.

Taylor had teleported. A small cheer went up in her head and she stood there confidently, preventing Über from passing.

Über blinked at her from behind his domino mask as Mouse Protector cheered with her sword raised into the air.

"Hah, you learn quickly apprentice! Now, you two villains of tasteful suits shall now feel the kicking of Justice! For the Truth has got her boots on, and is about to start kicking!" Mouse Protector declared.

Taylor felt herself shrink a little. She was glad she had back up, don't get her wrong... but Mouse Protector was... well… _Mouse Protector._

Über stared at Mouse Protector and then back at Taylor then seemed to rally himself.

"Amateurs, upstarts! Trying to out-do us?" Über demanded as he slipped around Taylor, suddenly more graceful than he had been before, running towards Paige.

As soon as Taylor had turned to follow she was hit by Leet.

 _ **"OBJECTION!"**_

Taylor was blown clear off her feet and thrown towards the back wall where Brandish still lay stunned. Unlike the hero from New Wave though, Taylor flipped in mid-air of her own will, turning at the last second to land feet first on the wall. With a groan of splintering wood Taylor pushed down and _sprang_ back off the wall like it was made of elastic, the Keyblade whistling as she swiped at Über who was grabbing Paige's arm, aiming to cause some damage to the cape's arm.

If Lung had taught Taylor anything, then it was to end things before they could start… and the breaking of a non-regenerators arm would finish it. Besides, it's not like it would be permanent. She could hopefully fix it up.

Unfortunately Über dodged backwards and instead the defence table got a decent spider web of cracks in it. Paige fell back into her seat, eyes wide.

Snarling, Taylor spun around, the Keyblade lashing out with a wave of frozen air, as snowflakes formed and flew out, the flakes covering everything they touched in a layer of frost.

"Ice!" Taylor growled as she advanced.

Skipping backwards Über dived under her barrage, rolling on the floor to dodge her follow up flat icicles while pulling something out his pocket.

Shifting back warily as Über pulled some kind of black, grenade like device from his pocket, Taylor stopped in front of Paige. A brief glance back to check on the singer showed that Über had clamped some kind of crackling wrist band on her and Paige was staring at it in horror, unable to remove it due to her cuffs still restraining anything but her mouth. The sparking wires made Taylor think Paige was being smart not to try using that.

Taylor didn't feel confident messing with Tinker Tech, so she nodded to Paige and chased after the two.

There was a crunching sound as Über charged forward, leaving a black box on the ground behind him, lights blinking on it's surface, it vanished between a few benches.

 _ **"OBJECTION!"**_ Leet screamed again, blasting a sound wave at Mouse Protector.

But Mouse Protector teleported behind him, landing back on the seat she'd been on with Taylor. Jumping forward, she lashed out with her sword at Leet's unguarded back.

Über saw however and Taylor saw his eyes widen in panic as he raised the grenade like device, though perhaps it was a little slim for that… and with a red button on top?

"Behind you!" Über shouted frantically.

" _ **WWWHHHAATTT?!"**_ Leet cried as he spun around at Über's frantic warning, the microphone powering up again.

He was too late though.

Mouse Protector lashed out at Leet with her sword, the flat of the blade slapping Leet's hand up and leaving her sword tip at his throat while also making his voice blast shoot over the heroine's head.

"I object! Your objection is objectionable!" Mouse Protector shouted grinning like a loon.

Leet gulped loudly as he backpedalled, almost falling tripping over the carved up defence table in his attempt to get away from mouse themed cape.

While Mouse Protector closed in again while the villain steadied himself from his near fall. As Leet raised his microphone once more and pulled the trigger to speak into it… the microphone _exploded_ in a shower of sparks. Unfazed by this, as if it happened every day, Leet threw the smoking machine at Mouse Protector.

"Über! Let's go!" Leet called.

Über nodded busily dodging Taylor as she took swipes at him, attempting to take of his hand and make him drop the device he was holding. Over the course of the battle, Über had gotten much more agile, almost gracefully dodging her Ice blasts, it was some sort of nimble balancing hopping. Taylor didn't dare use Fire inside yet, and Bolt… she was holding it in reserve for now, as she still needed more practice with it.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Taylor spied movement behind the judges chair, the woman was miraculously _still here_ despite the on going battle.

Then Brandish appeared beside Taylor, laying a punch into a surprised Über 's side. Her power still wasn't working, halted by the twilight zone effect emanating from Über's pocket still. That didn't stop Brandish though as she traded blows with Über while Taylor feel back to protect Paige, bound as the singer still was.

Then it clicked. A power she'd only really used once but could be immeasurably useful now.

The Keyblade wasn't just a key in name only.

Turning back toward the trapped Paige Taylor raised the Keyblade a brilliant lance of light shot out. The cuffs gave a soft click, and Paige gave them a gentle tug. With a clatter the steel manacles fell to the ground. Paige looked up startled but with a wild spark of hope reignited in the singer's eyes.

She said something, but in the chaos, Taylor couldn't hear her, Paige looked down at the crackling band and banged it against the table hard.

As Taylor moved towards Paige, intent in getting her out the court room and out of the rest of the shackles keeping her bound, the last of the civilians filed out of the room.

Then Über pulled out and dropped the twilight zone orb. It hit the ground and there was a deafening boom like thunder and flash of something like lightning as light rushed back into the room.

Stunned, Taylor tried blink away the sudden flash blindness, she sensed Über run right past her, a momentary mental switch letting her know he was running towards Leet. Since no one else could possibly know where the villainous duo were Taylor chased after him, raising her Keyblade for an ice blast, trusting Brandish to protect Paige now that her powers would be working again. As she readied her blast Taylor flickered her attention again, making sure Mouse Protector wasn't going to be hit... Who was right behind Leet, holding him against the Prosecution desk at sword point.

As Taylor ran after Über, trying to get a clear shot, as her vision cleared she ran past the ticking black box.

Taylor really hoped the box wasn't a bomb, or something worse. Hopefully it was a camera? Maybe? That was Über and Leet's thing right? The two villains were somewhat of a joke in the cape circles, people who'd do crazy things to try and boost their reputation… But even _they_ wouldn't set off a bomb when they were in the blast radius, right?

Right?

Heavy footfalls alerted Taylor that armed PRT troopers were rushing into the room now, weapons rising up to aim at the two villains even as Über reached Leet.

Taylor felt herself relaxing as she pushed the ice attack down, it was unneeded now. Settling instead for a roll that landed her right beside Über she grabbed the red suited villain by the shoulder, who in turn was busy grabbing Leet's hand.

"That's enough, just surrender and I-" Taylor began speaking but she was cut off.

As Über pressed down on the device, no the detonator, in his hand, a ripple burst from the pulsing black box, a high pitched whine screeching along with it. Waves of bluish light crashed over the room and everyone in it that made everyone slow down, as if moving through thick honey. Über smiled as he then released the trigger and the black box exploded into blinding light.

"Court is adjourned." Über said, his words barely loud enough for Taylor to hear.

Then the world went _sideways._

When the world felt like it wasn't trying to suck Taylor through a straw anymore and her head had stop spinning, she tried to blink the greenish purple flashes from her eye. Even as her vision began to clear Taylor immediately noticed three things wrong.

One, her back pressed against something hard and cold, concrete?

Two, it was difficult to breathe with the weight on her chest… Which was caused by Über lying sprawled on top of _her,_ with Leet sprawled on top of _him._

Three, as she took in her surroundings, it was obvious she was no longer in the court room, or in a place that was likely to be anywhere near it.

With a grunt Taylor pushed the two stunned teens off her, the need to breathe outweighing her desire to freeze the two villains while they were stunned.

As Taylor rolled away from them and to her feet Über flipped to his own feet in a move Taylor thought would have been more fit for a Kung Fu movie. Über turned to face her then hands raised in lose fists, while standing protectively in front of Leet as the tinker half stumbled, half clawed himself upright.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Über whispered urgently to Leet, the effect sadly ruined by the echoing nature of the large room.

Leet looked around muzzily, then stared at Taylor, seemingly unable to comprehend what she was for a few seconds. Then he shook his head and seemed to pull himself together as panic set in.

"I don't know! I didn't touch her." Leet said, a little high pitched as he backed further behind Über.

Taylor raised her Keyblade threateningly, a snarl on her lips.

"Where. Am. I?" Taylor demanded as calmly as she could, her face strained as she struggled against the urge to blast the two for the hell of it, and make her own way out.

Even as Taylor asked however, her mind was racing. As the final spots cleared from her eye, the large room they were in came more into detail. Grey floor, grey walls and grey roof, all concrete and metal. The high windows that travelled one length of the building made her think warehouse, like the abandoned ones in the Docks. The Docks even made sense as the room was empty, nothing was being stored here and there was familiar smell of salt in the air… along with less pleasant things like rotting meat.

It smelled _really_ bad actually. Looking around for a way out and maybe the source of the stink, Taylor blinked then grimaced when she looked down. There appeared to be old dried blood all over the concrete floor.

Über was also looking about the room, taking it all in as he pondered Taylor's question.

"I... don't know. That's actually a good question. Leet, where the fuck are we?" Über asked, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at the blue suited cape, who's suit no longer looked clean and was still as creased as ever.

Leet looked around just like Über then, scanning the place. However, Taylor got the feeling Leet was looking a lot faster, but taking far less in than either her or Über.

Über just seemed to be able to grasp some sort of calm mind set, his breathing slowing as he looked, while Leet seemed to be getting more worked up, his breathing now so rapid Taylor wondered how he was getting any air at all.

In fact, Über seemed more and more unaffected with every passing second. His breathing was soft and steady with a slow exhale, his eyes half closed behind his red domino mask, a half smile on his lips, and his hands, while they were clenched into fists, weren't clenched enough to grip anything.

Taylor narrowed her eye as suspicion took root. Everything Taylor knew about the two was common knowledge, but she did know enough to realize what Über must be doing.

Über was good at everything he tried and got better at it the longer he tried. If Taylor recalled correctly he once described it as the power to 'git gud', whatever that meant. It wasn't instant and he couldn't punch above his weight class but in a pinch he could begin to learn how to do something, anything really. It wasn't clear exactly _what_ he could do to an outside viewer, but since the two had never come in with advanced tech of normal variety or even repaired Leet's broken tech, it was a running theory from their fans that Über didn't become an expert at his chosen field, rather he became a savant at a single thing within that field.

Taylor had even watched some of their video's on their Youtube channel when she'd first started her preparations to be a hero, her thinking was to get some info on the local villains and to motivate herself. She'd heard of the 'GTA special' that had them supposedly beat up hookers in an attempt role play the game and be loyal to the source.

Taylor had even watched that video, after much hesitation, and to her surprise it wasn't _exactly_ as she'd heard it was or like the public said.

They were real life hookers, the ABB variety, not paid actors or holograms like people speculated. Taylor could tell from her own experience. So, they had been real hookers that were targeted by Über and Leet for that particular stunt. The footage showed Leet threatening the hooker for her money, shoving some futuristic looking bat in the woman's face. Looking unimpressed, the hooker had pulled a gun from her purse and pointed it at him.

There had been a scuffle after that, and two shots fired wildly that thankfully missed anyone. After 20 seconds or so Leet had managed to disarm the woman, showing the guy had some basic self-defence skills, but when he went on and took her handbag, she went _wild._

There was a lot of screaming and scratching which ended in Über sucker punching the woman to get her off Leet before the pair had fled without the purse when angry shouts reached them, coming from deeper in the alley.

It didn't change the facts though, Über and Leet had attacked and beaten up a hooker just minding her own business, even if they hadn't managed to rob her. The memory of Cherry, the only hooker Taylor had ever known, made her think that the woman in video had a lot more to lose than her money, unlike Über and Leet.

Still, after that episode and the laughs it had guiltily extracted from Taylor ,which she'd sorely needed back then, had caused her to _slightly_ binge on their video archive. Like, in their golden gun episode, Über was hard at work on a lock, using a hair pin of all things, getting better as he went on until the door popped open. Then in next episode where they'd been robbing a coin mint, Über had actual lock picks to open the safe, which he had trouble with like he'd never used anything like them before.

The fans speculated that while Über had 'learned' how to unlock a door with the hair pin, it didn't mean he was good at lock picking in general; the knowledge just didn't seem to transfer over to his other skills. So, while Über could pick up on things, it was only exactly what he was trying to do.

Anything else he had to learn just like a normal person until his powers kicked in.

So, could Über be learning a calming technique right now to deal with the sudden adjustment to their plan? Or was he faking her out, learning something else that might trip her up while relying on his previous skills or natural talent?

Leet grabbed Über's arm then, pulling the other man off balance.

Taylor tensed to strike, a spell forming on the tip of her tongue… but the sparks coming off a small band on Übers arm caught her attention.

It looked just like the one they put on Paige.

Then Leet cursed.

"Shit, your band is like mine, completely fried. I thought these were good for at least _one_ use!" Leet said quickly, still breathing a little heavy.

Über gently pried his arm out of the tinkers grip, patting his friend on shoulder reassuringly.

"No worries, duds happen man. We'll figure out later what went wrong." Über said cheerfully.

Leet just glared at him.

"I _hate_ when you use that new age skill, you sound like you're on drugs." Leet pointed out, swinging a black briefcase around that Taylor hadn't noticed before in the chaos of the court.

Recalling what she knew, Taylor turned her attention and sense onto Leet. The tinker was on the other end of the spectrum of powers from Über, everything he did, he got _worse_ at.

Being a tinker that could seemingly build anything, or close enough, sounded great. And it was, until people grasped how limited Leet was. Initially when people had tried to guess Leet's specialization, no one had been able to, which was an easy mistake because even if he didn't advertise it, the sheer variety of tech Leet used was amazing.

But, that itself was a clear indication to Taylor that he was constantly forced to adapt to new technology. No parahuman would use new skills or entire technology branches without mastering one first, it was why she still focused primarily on ice magic. To see Leet using such variety meant that for some reason he _had_ to. That meant Leet was either _easily_ bored, or his powers didn't _let_ him get good at a certain branch of technology like other Tinkers.

Taylor tried to imagine being forced to use a new power every time she used one before. To constantly need new moves, new powers, and never being able to master a spell…

It sounded _frustrating,_ and considering how often Leet's devices exploded, it _also_ sounded dangerous.

Über cleared his throat, capturing Taylor's attention again as he brushed back his gelled and dyed white hair, which had lost its bangs somewhere between the court and the warehouse.

"So, Keynote. It's been fun and all, and we should really do this again sometime, you were a blast… But I think Leet here and I will be taking our leave." Über said as he turned to walk away.

Taylor felt like she'd just hit herself with her own icy magic, a cold lump forming in her chest. These two… They attacked people, hurt them, possibly caused Paige to miss her verdict and have a miss-trial… They bullied people and just thought they could _walk away?!_

She couldn't help the icy tone that slipped from her lips when she spoke.

 _"Will you now?_ I think you skipped a few steps there, like answering my questions or maybe the part where you apologize for interrupting Paige's trial with your stupid games? Or even the part where I drag _you pathetic dicks_ down to the PRT in chains of ice?!" Taylor retorted her tone beyond frosty, cold enough for fog to leak out.

Leet crossed his arms and… sulked? While Über raise his hand placatingly

"Hey now, they aren't stupid, we put a lot of work into our show. It takes plenty of effort and planning you know?" Über pointed out reasonably while backing away.

Taylor shot him a _look_ , her frosty glare almost palpable.

Leet made a disgusted noise at that and started speaking before his friend could this time.

"For someone who's playing the video game theme up even more straight than us, I'd thought you'd be a lot cooler. A real girl gamer, you know? But you ain't been a lot of fun." Leet muttered sullenly while Über nodded, seeming to agree.

Taylor blinked. What the _hell_ were they talking about? Video game theme?

"You think… You think I'm pretending to be a video game character? _Seriously?!_ I don't even play video games, let alone _emulate_ them. I read books." Taylor said snidely.

The two villains paused then, looked at each other, looked back at her, then Über face palmed whiled Leet then pointed at her.

Über spoke next cutting Leet off.

"Dude, no. We've already had this argument."

Leet pouted. "Yeah, and _I_ still say it's true. I mean, look, she's _got_ to be role playing, she's like, straight out of a JRPG or D n' D or something. I mean, look, look right there! She's got like, the _super_ impractical weapon that works because of rule of cool and you know, legendary weapon or powers and shit. Then she uses 'magic', even calling them _spells_ and yelling out her attacks like in Mega Man and stuff, it's like she's a magical girl out of one of those old Japanese cartoons, or like Myrrdin being a wizard. _Then_ there's the fact she _only_ shows off new powers after a _certain amount of time._ She's like, totally pretending to level up! It's obvious. I mean, she even 'summon monsters', gives them names, and even has them act like they're alive." Leet stopped to take a huge breath.

"Then when she finally got to a 'boss fight' she transformed! There was fire and explosions and speeches and everything! Totally straight out of Breath of Fire with Karn, because then she starts showing off all _sorts_ of new skills. Her weapon even upgrades when she gets stronger, you noticed it too! And like, most of all, everywhere she goes, she gets into fights! Like Shadow Stalker, then Rune, then she took on bloody Lung to get some serious views! Hell, she even has a cute mascot fairy pretending to be her tutorial creature, that Mog character that talked about Keynote being his apprentice and her surpassing him. Come on Über , tell me it ain't logical!" Leet said confidently, ticking off one point after another on his fingers. His rant long and at the end of it, Leet looked red in the face.

Über just sighed, hand once more slapping his face as he groaned.

"Dude… She's right here you know?" Über said despairingly.

Taylor was left speechless, her mouth opening and closing unable to articulate the scathing retort she wanted to give to this… this… _madness._

Even as she thought about, listening to Leet rant, she felt her blood boil.

While it was all true, even she would admit that, it wasn't _correct._ She wasn't _holding_ _back_ and 'pretending to level up', she wasn't _pretending_ to do magic, she actually _was,_ and Mog, Boco, Ifrit… They _were_ alive. I mean, if Taylor was going to create magical friends, they wouldn't be as surely as Ifrit...

Raising the Keyblade as a spark leap from her empty hand, Taylor pointed the Melody of the Lost at the pair of villains. Angrily, she motioned for them to step away from the door. Taylor then gritted her teeth and shoved her rage aside, it wouldn't help with anything but setting the pair of idiots pants on fire. Fun, but not overly productive.

 _"So,_ now that you admitted all that _out loud,_ you can just surrender. Because if I've been holding back, just 'pretending', then you don't want to fight me, because I'm much stronger, stronger than either of you at least. More, if I'm some kind of 'magical girl', fighting me makes you the bad guys or something. And that means you'll lose." Taylor tried to sound like she knew best. While she'd _dearly_ like to smash their heads together, repeatedly if necessary, she'd rather not get into another fight. After all, Sabah had specifically asked her not to.

More, the pair surrendering was the smart move for them and stopped them getting hurt. Taylor didn't want to sound over confident, but while Über could learn any skill, and Leet could make any device… _She_ had the Keyblade.

Leet spoke up again then, grinning as he spoke which… was more disturbing than any threat really.

"Nah, in this level? _You're_ the boss, and everyone knows that bosses give the best experience." Leet said, cracking his neck and pulled up the briefcase ... only to pause.

"Except for metal slimes." Leet corrected himself.

Taylor sighed, and shifted her aim behind the pair, pointing the Keyblade at the twin metal doors.

"Ice." Taylor whispered.

With a whoosh the steel doors froze solid, a layer of ice over an inch thick coating the surface instantly. A few moments later, streams of mist began to waft from the door, pooling about the base in a miniature fog; the sheer cold radiating from the ice chilling the room and promising a bad time to anyone foolish enough to touch it.

"So… hopefully that will stop any ideas of you two running away before I beat some sense into you." Taylor said with a smirk. If the pair thought she was a 'boss', well there was no avoiding it. Even as her gut twinged with guilt her heart soared at the idea of giving these two idiots the beating they deserved.

The villains looked at the frozen door then back, before Leet spoke up.

"See? Told you so Über. Magical Girl Boss battle. She even sealed the doors " Leet said smugly.

Über sighed, shaking his head before looking at Taylor with an inquiring expression.

"So, how do you plan to get out? That was the only door and based on your last ice sculpture, this one will take days to melt." Über asked, sounding confused.

Taylor opened her mouth then closed it, opened it… and closed it again. Her brain was unhelpfully blank, the traitor.

"I can shoot fire, I'll just melt it." Taylor finally said.

Über scratched his head.

"Wouldn't that make the door too hot to touch?" Über pointed out

Taylor took a deep breath, in through the nose, blowing out slowly through her mouth. She'd promised Sabah. So, while protecting Paige had been one thing, cracking heads out of pure annoyance was a step too far… Even if she was _really_ jealous of Über's calming technique.

"You know what, I'll just knock down a wall, when I have you both bound and _gagged."_ Taylor promised snidely.

Leet opened his mouth once more but Taylor raised her finger, stopping him.

"And if you point out any more flaws in my logic, I will _hit_ you." Taylor promised.

Leet wisely shut his mouth.

Über raised his hands in a shrug.

"So, now what? We don't want to get caught and you want to catch us? Isn't that a game in itself? I mean, you don't think we'd just let you take us in do you? We're on our third strike; I'm not sure what will happen next time we're caught, not the bird cage, but... not something like regular jail either I can guess." Über mused aloud.

Taylor felt her grip on the Keyblade tighten.

"Before we fight, one more question. Why? _Why_ did you have to interrupt Paige's trial? They were just about to Declare her innocent and _you interrupted that._ There were a number of people you could have annoyed with this game stuff, other trials on today or something, a whole cities worth of people. Why did you have to hurt her chances when it's been such an uphill battle?" Taylor hissed.

Über's lips thinned while Leet frowned.

"Don't go assuming things, we saved her." Leet fired back.

Taylor paused, caught off guard. Were they even having the same conversation? There was only one word that summed up Taylor's feelings on that answer.

"What?"

Paige Mcabee felt like throwing up, bile creeping up throat.

The floor below her was cheap carpet, new and dust free, despite motes in the air, floating in the odd beam of day light that made its way through the heavy white cloth curtains. It was enough, though barely, to tell her that the carpet was green. The walls were an odd brown, the paint peeling in places, and the front door looked thinner than paper.

She stood and fell over again, her insides still shaking and woozy from the feeling of being shaken violently about in a single flash. The court...

Those two villains... Her verdict, ruined… Her one chance at freedom, her only hope… ruined. Paige felt tears begin drip down her cheeks. She'd been so close, almost free, able to go home and cry and sing and just… Those two suited villains had barged in and _ruined it._

Despite having been in Brockton Bay for a month know, Paige still knew next to nothing about the Bay's crazy locals, besides Lung. _Everyone_ had heard of Lung.

Swallowing, Paige grabbed the back of a sofa and pulled herself up with a grunt. As much as she wanted to, lying here crying wouldn't help her. She needed to leave, to get back before they declared a mistrial. The judge, the woman was about to say 'not guilty'. She'd been so close!

That… That was something at least? If Paige's head would just stop ringing then she could figure out what to do, how to get back. A white object caught her attention next to the sofa, cheap plastic caught in a sunbeam.

A phone.

Right. She'd just call the police, have them come collect her, wait for Mrs Dallon to pick her up, take her back. Paige remembered the woman was just about to grab her in the court room, promising that Paige would be okay, telling her to just stay calm and not do anything. That she'd take care of it.

Calm. Just stay calm. Paige could do that, she was already strangely calm, as the nausea faded so too did her panic. In fact Paige thought she was dealing with being kidnapped by two young men with weird hairstyles rather well.

No wait... Paige had felt this before, this was shock.

This was bad, she remembered the last time now. When the PRT had come to take her away, when they'd gagged her, then foamed her and locked her away. She'd wailed and screamed, tried to beg, and all they'd keep repeating was that she sexually assault a man. He'd punched her and she was the villain…

Shaking her head, Paige knew she need to use what little time she had left before her panic attack hit. Slowly, her fingers trembling slightly, Paige lifted the phone to her ear, finger hovering over the old style keys.

Nothing.

There was nothing, no sound, no dial tone. Paige stared at the phone as if it would magically work if she stared hard enough.

"Ms' Mcabee, I'm afraid we disconnected that phone prior to your arrival as a precaution. If you would like to take a seat, we have much to talk about." A voice called out from behind her.

Paige spun, the ringing in her ears reaching dangerous levels.

A woman sat in the single armchair at the opposite end of the room.

She was oddly dressed, black slacks, cowboy boots and simple black mask with a lens with a crack across the left side. Black hair fell neatly down to her shoulders in a tight ponytail.

The white shirt was so bright and crisp Paige wasn't sure exactly how she missed the woman.

"Who... are you?" Paige asked robotically, liking her lips. The necklace around her throat made her voice vibrate as the machine auto tuned her voice in a flat, harsh monotone, while also making it harmless.

Paige wasn't sure she'd even be able to use her power if it was unleashed. The idea of controlling another human being, of _commanding_ them was... It was…

 _Sickening._

Paige prided herself on her voice, her singing. Her voice was the conduit of her messages, her ideas, and her passion. Her voice gave her the ability to spread her joy to countless people, to ask for love and hope and kindness… To use it to utterly rob someone of their senses went against _everything_ she believed in.

"It seems Über and Leet failed to come along with you, I suppose that is a risk of the job." Visor lady said.

Paige carefully moved to the sofa between them, saying nothing.

"I do not plan to give you my name, but for the sake of manners you may call me Defect. It's not the best name, but it suits my purpose." Defect said with a quirked lip.

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting name, but I really can't stay, so I'm going to leave through that door, scream then run." Paige said, slowly backing up, the woman never even got out her seat and when she spoke it was in a light tone.

"What door?" she said and Paige turned, her hand reached out for... nothing?

The door was gone.

Paige felt the panic attack settle in.

Über suddenly lunged, grabbing Taylor's Keyblade and twisting it, making it fly out her grip, clattering on the ground a short distance away.

Leet rushed her next, his arms open like he was going to tackle her and Taylor aimed low, firing a blast of ice. It may not have been as strong as when she channelled her magic through the Keyblade, but she'd found casting without it was nothing to scoff at either.

Leet yelped and jumped back as his blue suit pants were coated in sub-zero frost. Über reached for her again and Taylor rolled back, until her back hit the solid wall on the other side of the huge room.

Taylor reoriented herself and spotted Leet moving towards her Keyblade, his grubby little fingers reaching for it, the suit case swinging madly behind him.

Taylor held out her hand and the Melody of the Lost instantly responded, appearing once more in her hand.

Über and Leet stopped to stare at her as Taylor got back on her feet, the distance too far for them to try attack while she was down.

"So, surrender? I won't ask again." Taylor offered, walking slowly towards them, her empty hand outstretched.

Über tilted his head.

"You think you can take us?" Über asked, not sounding arrogant, but genuinely interested.

Taylor stopped walking, a wry grin stretching her face. She faced down Lung and nearly won. These two?

With a single thought her fingers erupted into crackling lightning.

"I can shoot lightning from my hands now." Taylor said with wiggle of her fingers causing sparks to fly off.

Leet and Über looked at each other, Leet nodded once, and Über turned back to her.

"Point to you. But what kind players would we be if we just gave up when we reached the hard boss of the game?" Über asked softly.

Meanwhile, Leet slowly put the suitcase on the ground. Taylor kept an eye on him as Über moved away from Leet, forcing Taylor to choose between the two on which to hit first.

Über, would be her choice if it came down to that. He was the dangerous one in this kind of fight, Leet was a tinker and relied on his tech… and he seemed to be woefully unequipped for this stunt of theirs.

"A smart one. No offense to you guys, but I can hit pretty hard and I'm not going to hold back. So just lie down and let me call the police before one of you gets hurt. Fighting me isn't a good idea." Taylor said, offering them one final warning, as she gathered energy to stun them. A bolt at half strength should do the trick.

"A challenge? You heard that Leet? We got a 'hopeless boss fight' on our hands here." Über said, a grin on his face.

Leet nodded his own face splitting into a grin in return.

"So I heard, and you know what? I think we've got a chance, for some bosses, all you need is the right item... or _weapon."_ Leet said and the suitcase at his feet sprang open at a nudge from his foot.

Taylor sprang forward, her vision transforming into the familiar tunnel as she rolled forward, suddenly desperate to stop Leet from pulling out any of his tech. If he'd made something to specifically counter her he might actually be dangerous.

Tinker Tech, from Taylor's own first hand experience, was _scary._

Simple looking machines or weapons could violate several rules of nature and laws of physics.

Guns that shot portals? Done and redone until the guy made a Gatling gun version. Machines that could make spiders the size of cars possible… Bombs that could ignite the atmosphere itself… and so much more. So much worse.

Tinkers were bullshit and scary. Leet was considered a joke, but there was always that undercurrent of fear, that idea that no one wanted to acknowledge that he might just lose it one day and make a doomsday device. It would only take one attempt if he put his mind to it. And it would only take one destroy the world like String Theory had threatened.

Über sideswiped her, forcing Taylor to dodge awkwardly as she came out of her roll. As her fingers came up, she shot an arc of electricity at Über, her aim off as he dodged and the awkward pose leaving her unable to compensate. The bolt of lightning lanced above him and sparks rained down off the far wall where the bolt struck.

Über then struck at her again, trying to keep Taylor off balance and making her side step. Snarling she swiped at him, a blast of frigid air launched from her strike. It shoved Über backwards and covered his face in frost, blinding the villain.

With Über momentarily taken care of, Taylor turned back to Leet and…

Found Leet pointing a multi coloured handle at her, the grip around his fingers some odd spaceship. Then with the binging of an 8-bit ring tone, a blade shot out the handle, the point capped in a yellow circle with a section missing form it. The blade was black with unlit light bulbs on it, while the handle and blade connected underneath a grey game controller with bright red arrows and buttons.

A white monster _thing_ sat perched at the top of the blade, forming the teeth and hanging off the coloured blocks that made up the handle was a wire that ended in a coin you would put in an arcade machine, stylized with a "Ü L".

Several other creatures ran down the weapons blade.

Taylor stared at the Keyblade in Leet's hands. Compared to her own sleek and graceful Melody, this weapon was loud and garnish, every line was sharp and every part was a reference and a joke. The whole thing a mockery of her own blade.

It... fit Leet really well actually. Both as a game… and a joke.

"I'm... flattered?" Taylor said, unsure what to do in this case. The lessons with Sabah on how to present herself as cape hadn't covered villains ripping off your thing.

Leet actually smiled at this.

"Thanks, when I saw some of the videos of your fight with Lung, I was inspired. Like, I just _had_ to make it. Usually I struggle to get inspiration, but it just came so easily when I made this. I thought it'd be extremely bulky or awkward, but it's not bad." Leet said, experimentally swinging it.

Meanwhile Über had hopped back a few feet, out of Taylor's immediate reach, while rubbing the ice from his face.

"Leet's been in a great mood since he finished that thing. So... Thanks for that." Über said graciously.

Taylor nodded, feeling speechless. How was she supposed to handle this situation? Say 'you're welcome'? Blast the two and be done with it?

This... This wasn't how it was _supposed to go_. They were villains for pete's sake. They were supposed to say something vile or do something evil, like kick a random puppy and Taylor would kick their asses before going home.

Simple! But this, they were treating things like… like it was game. Like this whole thing, capes, heroes villains… They were treating it like a _game._

Taylor felt her lip curl in a silent snarl.

They thought peoples lives were just a game?!

Lung kidnapped and murdered people, he tried to murder her! Kaiser was a Nazi, and Skidmark… was everything his name implied.

Her dad had been brain damaged by Bakuda, and she'd lost an eye. Armsmaster, Dragon, Clockblocker, Aegis, Vista… They all fought daily to ensure that things like that stopped happening.

Then there was Sabah, struggling to make an honest living and finally doing well at it. Carol working a full time job and going out at night to protect people. Paige just trying to spread her love of music and being persecuted as a result of a single mistake…

And these two thought this was a _**game?!**_

"It's a nice fake, but I don't think it can stand up to the original." Taylor said as she raised the Keyblade into a guard. Both hands gripped the hilt as she got ready to flick it in either direction or block as needed. Along the blade, there was a crackle of electricity making the air hum while sparks spat from the tip.

"Sequels can surprise you, some are actually better." Leet said and with a cry, lunged forward, the Pixelblade swinging faster than he had been before.

The clash of metal on metal rang out as the two Keyblades clashed.

And the moment they did, Taylor knew that pixel Keyblade was... empty _._ Hollow. _Nothing._ It was such an odd feeling that Taylor felt Leet push her back, the blue suited cape taking advantage of Taylor's distraction. The lights on the pixel Keyblade slowly lighting up, one by one.

Then Taylor growled and pushed back. Bracing her legs to stop her slide, she used both hands to push back, making Leet stumble. Leet stepped back to recover and then swung. Taylor casually flicked the blow away and stabbed at him, aiming to connect and shock him into unconsciousness. Leet stumbled to the side then swung at her again.

A few more exchanges with Leet just barely dodging or Über feinting or throwing a punch from behind, forcing Taylor to dodge. As Taylor cursed, trying to come up with a way to beat the pair beyond killing them with ice… a wild idea leapt into her mind. When Leet next swung at her Taylor swung under handed, hitting Leet's weapon twice in rapid succession, each impact making the villain's arms shake.

Then Taylor met Leet's blade again, locking them against each other.

Work smarter, not harder.

Taylor leaned in, shifting her left hand from the hilt to the back of the blade, and her hand lit up with electricity.

The yellow energy danced across the two weapons, travelled the length of the Melody and down the Pixel.

Leet let out a yelp and jumped backwards, his gelled hair trying to stand on end.

Über stepped in front of him and Taylor spun the Keyblade, trying to taunt him.

"You're stepping in again?" Taylor mocked.

Über shrugged.

"You don't get close in between two people swinging weapons, it's unhealthy." Über replied casually.

Taylor noticed he was still quite calm, despite the mockery of a battle. Taylor pointed the Keyblade at him and fired an arc of electricity at him, deciding that if asking wasn't going to work, and neither was taunting then she'd just have to _beat them down._ Über moved, the crackling energy traveling the length of the Keyblade more than enough of a warning as he rolled along the floor.

Leet charged her again, two hands grasping his Pixelblade. Taylor noticed that he was counting on power more than her own style of speed and magic.

Then Leet threw the Pixel Keyblade, making Taylor freeze before she dropped to the ground to avoid the flying piece of metal.

There was an odd sense of irony as Taylor stood and promptly got smacked in the back by the Keyblade reversing its flight back to Leet's hand.

Blinking she saw the Pixel hadn't even turned around, it was like it was on rewind, following the exact path it has flown backwards to Leet's waiting hand where he caught it with a curse, switching the weapon to his other hand so he could rapidly shake his fingers when the Keyblade hit a little too hard.

Taylor threw a silent cure over herself and noticed something in the corner of her eye.

A small flying round device that was watching them. A camera, an advanced one, but who would be watching them, she-

"You guys... aren't streaming this, are you?" Taylor asked slowly, a dark chill seeping into her voice.

Über nodded without a hint of shame.

"If we go down for this, then we wanted it to be a good show at least, you don't mind do you?" Über asked.

Taylor looked at him, her head tilted.

"I get a vote? Or is that just a courtesy question since you already started" She asked sarcastically.

Leet spoke up then, the Pixelblade slung over one shoulder.

"We wouldn't turn it off, but we'd make it focus on us instead. Nothing kills a show faster than having someone try to destroy the camera..." Leet admitted.

Taylor just stared at them and struggled not to scream.

Paige sat on the toilet. She huffed, trying not to whimper as she crossed her arms… She was not hugging herself… Even if she could do with a hug. Like, _really_ do with a hug.

She resolutely ignored the shadow under the door.

"Miss. Mcabee... please come out of the restroom. This is childish and I can easily have you removed from there." Defect said from the other side of the door.

Paige _glared_ at the door giving up the pretence the shadow didn't exist.

"I am quite happy in here, thank you. So until you return the exit and leave, I will not be coming out." Paige said stiffly, feeling utterly terrified while the synthesizer conveyed barely a tenth of her tone.

The woman, Defect, had been quite startled to see her run, as if she fully expected the vanishing door trick to defeat Paige. That she'd just sit down and be a good little prisoner and do as her captors said. Well, look where that had gotten her. They'd tried to rail road her and if not for a scheduling mix up which got her trial transferred to Brockton Bay… She'd be in prison, possibly even the… the… _B-Birdcage._

Not this time. _Not this time._ This time she'd fought back.

The bathroom had been her only option of escape besides what looked like a kitchen and there were people in there. At least... she thought there were people.

They'd looked like monsters, case 53s?

"Just talk to me here then. It's not like I can go anywhere _anyway."_ Paige said as snidely as the synthesizer allowed her to.

Defect sighed.

"Fine." Defect said, sounding exasperated by Paige's actions. There was some footsteps moving away and the sound of a chair being pulled over, the scraping of wood on wood.

The shadow reappeared under the door, and the tips of the cowboy boots just visible in the gap under the door. Then Defect started talking again.

"I imagine you are confused Miss Mcabee, I imagine you would like an explanation, to know why we did what we did today, why we had you abducted? I will tell you, but I would like a single answer from you first." Defect said calmly and coolly.

Paige felt a ball of dread settle in her stomach as Defect asked her question.

"Where did you buy your powers?" Defect asked, sitting forward in her chair, the creaking noise making the silence afterwards only louder.

This… This was worse than she thought. Paige thought maybe a crazy fan club had kidnapped her or some anti-master hate group, or those damn cultist from the Fallen.

But this was far worse. Far, _far_ worse.

"I don't know what you mean. I got my powers like everyone else, another bad day, just-" Paige began hesitantly.

Defect cut her off.

"Paige Mcabee, age 27, born in Phoenix, Arizona; moved to Boston when you were 18. Moved by yourself, striking out on your own. Worked in 'Bert's cafe' waiting tables as you spent every spare penny you had on your music career which never took off, you had an on/off boyfriend, one Larry Shells.

You lost your job due to being diagnosed with depression, brought on by your failing music career. Then you vanished, disappeared off the face of the Earth." Defect read, the sounds of turning paper making Paige turn and stare at the door in horror.

That was... That was _her life!_ Read out in a professional tone, but still. That was her life, and someone, some _villain,_ just had all those details about her written down on piece of paper?!

Defect continued, unknowing or uncaring of the horror and shame she was causing Paige.

"For a year neither your parents, your boyfriend, your few friends, or ex-co-workers, could say where you had gone. Then you reappeared with the master power of controlling others with your voice and hair mutations in the form of feathers. You were hailed as the human Simurgh for a while due to your perceived ability to implant suggestions with your power before your new music career shot off; the concerts you gave where deemed safe by the PRT analysts at the time, and concert goers said it was unlike anything they'd experienced ever before.

You gained a large following, almost cult like, and infamously drew praise from Valefor of the Fallen. Valefor released a lengthy video on you, praising you for staying true to the Simurgh and swaying the masses, planting your seeds of corruption far and wide.

That was a blow to your rising career, but you moved on, vigorously rejecting the accusations and condemning the Fallen. You then went on to have a mostly successful carrier until you were about to go international.

Then you had the mishap with your power which caused your former boyfriend Larry Shells to mutilate himself landing you in court. The interesting part though is that from what I have here, you have never explained to anyone, your parents, your friends, or Larry, where you had been for that missing year and have refused to talk to anyone about it." Defect noted as if she was reading some trashy gossip magazine.

Paige ripped open the door and the angry retort telling Defect to mind her own god damned business died on her lips.

Defect wasn't sitting in an old wooden chair, or leaning against a dark wood wall. No. She was sitting in an ornate chair of gold and red plush, looking like it belonged to king. More, the entire _room_ had changed. Gone were the curtains and dusty carpet, derelict walls and cheap furniture. Instead, before Paige there was a marble pillar, stretching high above to a vaulted ceiling with gold leaf and circular windows, sunlight streaming. The floor beneath them was now a series of stone and gravel paths… slowly changing even as she looked in a way that made her eyes water. Looking up Paige numbly took in that the living room, the poky little dungeon where she woke up… was now a large fountain, a woman holding a vase that poured flowing crystal water with a smooth marble bench sitting amidst a raked gravel garden.

It looked beautiful and yet somehow _terribly wrong._

"I... don't understand. How are you doing this?" Paige cried, looking aghast at her altered surrounding. How could she escape now?

Defect looked around giving a soft smile.

"This? I know someone who has that effect on the area around them, or did you mean this?" Defect said holding up the vanilla folder. Paige stared at it and suddenly found it hard to breath.

Defect snorted, shaking her head bemusedly at Paige's silence.

"I spent a lot of money digging up everything on you Miss Mcabee. Where were you for that year?" Defect asked sharply.

Paige shook her head, eyes closed and terrified.

"Please. I don't have an answer for you that would make you happy, I... I was on a sabbatical, moving around and then I came home afterwards." Paige said, her digital voice strained.

Defect nodded at this.

"You're right. That _didn't_ make me happy."

 _Thunder boomed and lightning fell._

Desperately Leet raised the Pixelblade to defend himself. There was a flash and Leet was left blinking. He looked at the Pixelblade and then at the soot blackened spot on the wall, amazed. Somehow the Pixelblade had stopped the lightning form striking him in the face, instead deflecting it sideways into the wall.

Taylor too was equally stunned. How had Leet deflected lightning? Taser strength or not, it was still _lightning_ and it should have earthed through the metal sword and hurt like a bitch. Looking to the side Taylor saw Über hadn't been as lucky; the red suited villain was flat on his back, one leg twitching.

Leet pointed his Pixelblade at Taylor and, to her surprise, the little white alien thing serving as it's teeth glowed. Then white pellets were shooting at her, sprayed from the Pixelblade. The small bullets travelled with 8 bit rocket sounds and when they hit a surface the exploded.

Reacting instantly, Taylor rolled, leaving the target zone behind. As she came to her feet again she saw the concrete where she had been standing had a dozen or so little chipped holes where the pellets had struck.

Leet stared at the Pixel Keyblade, surprise on his face. Apparently they shooting thing had been just as much of a surprise to him as Taylor.

Scowling, Taylor fired another _bolt_ at him but Leet used his weapon as a shield again, and just like before, the lightning reflected off and into a nearby wall.

Taylor frowned at that. She was going to have to avoid throwing more lightning if it would just get deflected, she might hit something flammable.

Then Über was suddenly on her, a pipe in his hand held over his head. He swung at Taylor, aiming for the Keyblade, not her head. Taylor met him half way with a parry… and promptly sliced through the pipe as if it were made of cheap paper. Not missing a beat Über dropped the remaining pipe and kicked Taylor in the stomach.

The impact made Taylor grunt as she was pushed back. But even as she was forced back she reached out with her free hand and grabbed Über's leg before he could withdraw. But before she could drive the bolt she'd charged through the cape's leg, she was hit from the side by more pellets from Leet; the noise of an 8-bit explosion sounding out as Taylor was forced to let go.

Taylor felt the coat soak up most of the damage, the remaining barely enough to bruise her. But the knock back had made her let go and Über wisely used the opportunity to jump and spin, getting distance from her in a feat of acrobatics fit for the movies.

These two... Their team work was solid.

So she'd just have to be _better._

Taylor spun and threw the Keyblade at Leet, Melody whistling through the air. Then she _lunged_ at Über, both hands crackling with the light of a bolt spell.

Über smacked her hands away by hitting at her wrists, preventing Taylor from striking him with her taser fingers…

Just as planned.

The whistling of the Keyblades return made Taylor grin before she back flipped, launching herself high into the air, snatching Melody as it flew below her. The lightning in her hands instantly travelled the length of the blade, the Keyblade covered in dancing yellow light, as she fell and _slammed_ the Keyblade into the ground.

A crackling wave of lightning washed over Über, making him squeak and drop like a rock. Leet was too far away for Taylor to hit him too, but he looked a lot more nervous with Über down and twitching.

"Über! Come on man! Get up!" Leet called out and Über flopped slightly, moaning.

Then Taylor waved the Keyblade.

"Ice." Taylor whispered, and manacles of ice grew from the floor, pinning Über's wrists and ankles to the floor.

She'd been careful to make sure it wouldn't hurt him and that he couldn't escape. The magic ice she could make had turned out not only to be warm and take a long time to melt, but also to be harder than steel. Über wasn't going anywhere for the next day, unless Taylor released him that is.

Leet's teeth gnashed together, he was scowling.

"I _hate_ bosses who keep pulling out new moves, it's total _bullshit."_ Leet swore, pointing at Taylor angrily with the Pixelblade.

Taylor just started walking towards him, her anger a literal haze around the Keyblade.

"You know who I hate? _I_ hate people who interrupt court, people who make an innocent woman's life more miserable, people who treat others' lives like they're _nothing more than a game."_ Taylor retorted slowly, angrily.

Leet threw his hands up.

"I told you, we helped her! Just 'cause you don't know why we did it, doesn't mean we were doing it for shits and giggles." Leet snapped.

Taylor stopped walking leaving them a dozen feet apart as she cocked her head.

"Helped her? _Helped her?!_ What _stupid_ reasoning do you have in that thick head of yours that makes ruining Paige's trial, ruining her chance at _freedom,_ qualify as 'helping her'?!" Taylor shouted and Melody shot out a few fiery sparks.

Leet stared at her and then at Über who was trying to nod. Well, Taylor thought he was anyway, trying to nod that is, he ended up just sort of flopping his head about.

"It doesn't matter if she was declared innocent, she would have vanished within a week, gone, poof, finittio. We stopped that, now, no one will let Canary vanish, not without causing a stink at least. And that's the last thing _she_ wants. Canary's too famous, the rapist master turned innocent hero who laid Lung low, who then had her trial crashed by us, Brockton Bay's infamous video game duo, Über and Leet. It's the story that _everyone_ will talk about for weeks… And as long as that happens, as long as people keep talking about her… _She_ can't take her." Leet said with absolute conviction.

Taylor stared at him, more confused and angry that before.

"Okay, somehow you made even _less_ sense than before. What the hell are you talking about? _Who_ is going to take Paige? Who is 'she'?" Taylor asked, pointing the Keyblade at him to emphasize her question.

Leet looked at Über, grimaced and turned back to lock eyes with Taylor, despite her shrouded face.

"We're trying to save her from the _woman with the hat."_

"The woman... with the hat?" Paige repeated, feeling like her heart had stopped.

Defect nodded and from the briefcase beside the elegant chair, pulled out a stack of black and white photographs.

Paige numbly thumbed through the photos when Defect handed them to her. Each photo featured a woman, in very expensive suits, wearing the same hat. A fedora. She had slightly Spanish features, short, straight black hair, and a calm expression, almost but not quite a smile. And every shot was obscure, never full on, and never close, and more often than not a shot of a crowd with the woman circled in red.

They didn't need to though; Paige remembered exactly what the woman looked like. How could she not? It wasn't the sort of thing you could forget; the woman who opened a door that should have led to nowhere, just a closet… and instead opened into a steel room, steel doors, steel chairs and it's steel table. With straps.

 _"This is a gamble, we can't guarantee exact results."_

 _"I don't have a lot of money, I don't think I can-"_

 _"Our payments can be covered in many ways. A percentage of your future earnings perhaps? And a few favors."_

"I've seen dead people with more color than that woman. So, do you know why I would show you this woman and claim I'm helping you?" Defect asked softly.

Paige shook her head.

"I don't know that woman! I don't know anything! Let me out!" Paige demanded, her voice rising hysterically.

Defect just stared at her.

"She's coming for you Paige. They tried to put you away quietly in Boston, but that didn't pan out, you got your fair shake at justice, though who knows why. Now the court is going your way, you're going to be free… and when you are, the moment you disappear from the public eye? You'll disappear forever, just like every other cape that could compromise the woman with the hat." Defect said, standing up to begin pacing.

Paige idly noted in the strange clarity panic sometimes brings that Defect was taller than her… not as tall as Keynote, but tall.

Defect continued speaking as she forced herself to stop pacing, leaning back against the marble pillar behind her chair.

"I do not want to upset you, I do not want to hurt you, but you _are_ in danger and the longer you stick your head in the sand, the easier you make it for these people to cut it off." Defect said, throwing another stack of pictures across the coffee table.

Paige stared at the woman, in a variety of angles and steeled her nerves.

 _"Your silence though, is perhaps the best thing you can offer us."_

"What makes you think anyone is after me? The only hassle I normally have deal with is assholes who lost people to the Simurgh, weirdos and groupies." Paige said, making the mental switch to her stage persona, to Canary, the cape.

She wasn't Paige Mcabee, the down trodden waitress struggling to make rent, who cried herself to sleep every night, whose boyfriend beat her, the girl who dreamed of singing. She was Canary! She was the super-star who had _thousands of fans,_ the singer that brushed off the press, and shoved rude interviewers to the side. Canary, whose fans _always_ screamed for an encore, who just wanted to hear one more song, and _she delivered._ She was the singer who loved the image of a rebel and sang like tomorrow would never come.

This bitch was just another reporter after details that Paige didn't want to share.

If Defect noticed a change in her demeanor then masked woman didn't comment. Instead she reached down next to the armchair again, pulling out several folders from the black briefcase that had been hard to see in the dark, yet was obvious in this light marble palace.

Defect put six folders on the table, each with a picture of a cape in costume.

"Over the last five months, these heroes have all vanished; different cities, different states, different powers. None had any obvious or clear connection to each other and only two had ever contacted each other. Their respective PRT branches investigated the disappearances and all found notes and letters to addressed to loved ones. Each note said that 'their cape career was no longer what they wanted', and 'they needed time to figure out what they wanted by themselves'. Each letter was different of course, each phrased differently, each having other messages, but they all boiled down to the same idea. 'I am gone, do not look for me'. On the other side, many various small time villains up and vanished around the same time with no one claiming credit for the kill or arrest. While that itself is not uncommon, villains retire after all, or die, for it to happen so frequently when these heroes vanish is suspicious."

Paige stared down at the pictures.

 **Spotlight; Sans Francisco –** _Stranger; power to shift attention. Gone without notice, leaving behind a partner and family._

 **Umbra; Kansas, Missouri –** _Master, Mover: Power to create, control and move through shadow constructs._

 **Spiritus; New York, New York –** _Striker, Breaker: Power to create point blank explosions that did not affect her, left behind an apartment and girlfriend._

 **Flowmotion;** **Houston, Texas (Russian Immigrant) –** _Shaker: Power to negate friction on a surface, creating a frictionless surface anything could slide on over an area. Left behind every personal effect._

 **Moment; Salem, Massachusetts –** _Shaker: with the power to create time bubbles around himself that would slow the passage of time inside them, besides himself and those touching him. The bubble was very short lived and after joining the Protectorate he was able to put the comparison between Gray Boy and himself behind and have a successful career as a hero. Left behind nothing, house emptied._

 **Thaumaturge; Tell City, Indianan –** _Trump: Power to gift people or himself with a form of energy control, the results were random, but he could grant powers up to three times an hour which would last around half an hour, making him a very powerful hero when working with other members of his team._

All of them were... all these Heroes… were missing? There were more files, Villains and Rogues like herself, but… these were heroes, Protectorate heroes, and… they were missing? Just vanished and no one was doing anything about it?

"The villains were harder to measure, since we didn't know their backgrounds, but the heroes, whose civilian names were removed for this meeting, all have very interesting histories. All were normal people, then when their lives were going extremely poorly, depression, money problems, Endbringers and so on. They all had a few weeks to a few years where they completely vanished. No credit card records, no social media postings, no tax records even. What few missing peoples reports were posted themselves went missing. Then one day, each of them reappeared with powers, the heroes normally signing straight on with the Protectorate while the villains immediately started making names for themselves, big hauls, and big wins, raking in the cash. For the heroes, their histories were ignored, their backgrounds barely glanced at. No one asked them where they had been, no one found it suspicious, and no one has looked too hard when they vanished either, at least, not the PRT." Defect's voice grew harder as she spoke, listing out each anomaly.

Paige stared at the faces. Half a dozen Heroes and twice as many Villains or Rogues stared up at her accusingly.

"I... can't." Paige whispered.

Defect sighed, sitting back down.

"It's not just them, there is another group that I think is being preyed upon by this organization, I'm sure you've been called a minor one at one point or another." Defect pointed out.

Paige paused before nodding in understanding.

"Case 53s." Paige said and… She found herself believing _that group_ would do it.

"You hold the answers to some of their questions, and it isn't one or two, they _all_ want answers."

"I have a hard time believing that a woman is running around the world, hidden from the public eyes and controlling everything." Taylor pointed out

Über, freed from her ice and Leet's request, blew out a sigh. How had they talked her into this parley again?

"Well... She's no Carmen Sandiego, but she's... _scary."_ Über admitted quietly.

Leet, who was standing guard over his still jittery friend, picked up the conversation when Über didn't continue.

"We were hired by another party for today and they told us the same thing. And yeah, just like you, we laughed at her, and politely declined the job. It was too high risk, still is really. Anyway, so, she offered us another one. 'Check out this lead, it's not far' she said and paid us a lot of money right off the bat, and offered to double it upon returning." Leet said and he frowned.

Once more they switched, Über taking up the tale when Leet stopped.

"It was this farm not far out from Brockton Bay, up towards Boston but more westward. Our client had said there was a man living there, cape, a pyrokinetic of some kind. We were supposed to go there, watch the guy for the day and come back. Easy job for easy money." Über said with a laugh that sounded hollow.

Taylor looked at the two, these two… They weren't the same pair of joking villains she'd just been fighting. No, just two guys in bad costumes who were scared. Just… people, normal people, who looked like they were very, _very_ tired.

"Nothing happened for a while, me and Leet were sitting around chugging drinks, laughing and joking about how easy it all was for so much cash. Easiest money we'd ever made we thought. Of course, we didn't use the client's ideas or places to spy from. It could have been a trap after all, plenty of people who'll pay big to kidnap capes. But we watched and waited while chugging beers." Über said and finally stood on shaking legs.

Leet carried on as Taylor kept the Keyblade ready, just in case.

"Then the farm _exploded_ _man,_ like it went completely up in flames. A guy comes rushing out, running for all he is worth while on fire and stuff. Then _she_ just appeared out of a door in the air. Suit, hat, black hair, and the most unflinching face I've ever seen. She takes out a gun and shoots the guy from a distance I don't think even Über could manage after a few hours of practice. I mean like, this was through the smoke and trees and shit, but she hit him dead on." Leet said, wiping dirt of the inactive camera in his hands.

They didn't want to share this part with their audience, out of professional courtesy to their client, respect for the dead cape, or fear of the hat woman, Taylor couldn't tell. All she could tell was that they were scared. Still, it didn't sound that scary. Horrible certainly, but… Why were these two so afraid. So Taylor asked them.

"Then what? She shot some guy and left? That's bad yes, but I still don't see how that relates to Paige." Taylor asked, her curiosity growing, as well as her disbelief.

"No... she took him. Another one of those doors opened and people reached out and _dragged him in._ We didn't get a good look at them though 'cause the hat woman snapped her head to us, almost two fields away. It was _fucking_ creepy." Über said shuddering at the memory.

Taylor startled for a moment, blinking rapidly. The sudden swearing had catching her off guard.

Leet idly spun the Pixelblade in his hand as he sat there. The action sparked a little indignation from Taylor; that was _her_ thing.

"We ran and when we looked back, she was on her knee, gun drawn, and pointed at us. We booked it back to Über's buggy even as she was shooting at us. Took a chunk out of my ear even, good thing still had some of that regen' serum from the Bioshock episode or that would have been nasty. So, anyway, we got the _hell_ out of there. We drove for a few minutes, thinking we were safe and stuff, when _she_ stepped out from like nowhere down the road in front of the car and aimed her gun at us, almost got Über in the head then, but he swerved and she was still close, like, only off by an inch or so. Then we were driving past her pedal to the metal. So, like, she kept showing up though, shooting at us even as we screamed and yelled, you know? But as we hauled ass back to Brockton Bay, she got screwy. Hat Lady's shots went way wide, and she'd appear behind us instead of in front, stuff like that. Then we lost her as we hit the city proper and I don't think I've ever been more glad to be back in this dump." Leet explained, his eyes somehow haunted as he rubbed at his apparently regrown ear.

Über also reached up, rubbing the side of his cheek under his mask… where the bullet grazed him, Taylor realized.

"So the hat lady turned out to be real. Okay, let's say I buy that; how did your 'client' know that they were going to be there? It sounds like you got played." Taylor pointed out. She wasn't going to let them go, even if they believed they were helping, but if they were right and there was another threat, a global one, one out to get Paige… then she had to know. And these two were her only source of information.

Über snorted, then chuckled lightly.

"We asked that ourselves, because, trust us, we _weren't_ happy. She showed us email contact between her and the fire guy at the farm. He was going to tell her where he got his powers, some stuff about how they were committing crimes against humanity and all that. Supposedly that was enough to call down the Illuminati on him. So they know when people are talking about them." Über said amazingly calm for something that sounded like it was out a cheap spy novel and apparently real.

"Got his powers? You mean... He didn't trigger?" Taylor asked, feeling immediate denial at this. The idea that powers could be given or bought when everyone else, had to go through hell to get anything? When Sabah had been ostracized and abused, her father dying. When even she had gone through so much pain to get the Keyblade… even if, according to Mog, she hadn't needed to.

The idea that a number of zeros would let you skip the cause but keep the effect? It made her grit her teeth in anger.

Leet nodded, giving her a humorless smile.

"Seems like it. And not just him either; like, a number of capes got their powers from these people. Heroes, Villains, Rogues, nobodies, celebrities. You even know one of them." Leet said, leaning on the Pixelblade.

Taylor was about to shake her head in denial when her mind kicked into gear.

 _"We saved her from the woman with the hat."_

"Paige..." Taylor breathed out the name.

Über nodded before stretching himself out, working out the stiff muscles getting shocked had given him before leaning back against some empty cages, that looked old, caked with mud and what looked like old blood. This is entire warehouse was giving off bad vibes, adding to Taylor's already bad mood.

"Give the lady a prize. Yeah, so I think you can see where we're coming from now. It's the weirdest tactic, but the more attention you have, the less they'll act. Well... for Heroes anyway." Über finished glumly.

Leet looked at Taylor sadly while Über continued.

"We don't get that luxury, we could be as big as Lung, famous as Jack Slash, but if we vanished? No one would care that much, maybe our fans, but, well… You get the point." Über finished chuckling darkly.

Leet stood up then, looking a little more cheerful.

"Hey, you know we'll be fine, so long as we stay in Brockton Bay and we'll be safe." Leet pointed out.

Taylor shook her head exasperatedly. Now their story just seemed to be falling apart? Why was Brockton Bay safer than anywhere else?

"This is all too much. You're claiming a lot, global conspiracies, buying powers, that Paige bought her powers, but you've got no _evidence,_ you could be spinning all this on the fly." Taylor argued, mostly to keep herself willing to fight.

They were... worried about each other.

Like how she worried Sabah and Sabah worried for her.

Like friends.

Leet coughed out a short laugh, shrugging his hunched shoulders and grinned.

"Got us there, not a single piece of evidence. But yeah, if Canary isn't returned, we'll leak who hired us, and you can take her to the cleaners. Simple. Not like she moves around or something. Anyway, we were told that she just wanted to talk to Canary, know what she knew and move on. I really think they don't want to hurt her. I didn't get that vibe, you know? No slimy feelings or bad after taste like old doritos. To be honest, I was surprised by her, she seemed... really _passionate_ about it." Leet said aloud and then shook his head, still fiddling with the camera.

"Why, why do you give any shits about Paige?" Taylor asked, more defeated by their attitudes than their words.

"They shot at us, first off and second, you don't let shadowy groups get a hold of powers like Canary's, it ends in badly for everyone." Über pointed out and Taylor had to agree on that point, Mass control was not a nice thought if this woman broke Paige.

"We know we can't take you, Über here can barely get close to you without you shocking him, and I don't want him to get a heart attack if you keep tasering him and stuff. Also, well, I _really_ like this weapon and even if it's stopped you handing me my but so far, heh, knowing my luck, it won't last much longer but... I just gotta ask, will you let us go out with a bang?" Leet asked seriously.

Taylor tilted her head curiously.

"On stream? Like one last show? You're surrendering?" Taylor questioned

Über pushed off the wall, standing behind Leet, folding his arms across his shorter friend's shoulders, leaning forward so chin was beside Leet's ear while smiling. The movements seemed sluggish though, like Über was tired.

Leet just smiled and shook his head even while his friend leaned on him

"Nah, we won't lie down and let you cuff us, ain't our style, but we aren't stupid either. We know how this is going to go down, we know when we're outclassed." Leet said, turning his head slightly so he could see Über.

"Knock them dead." The red suited cape said, standing back a little unsteadily on his own two feet while giving a winning smile.

Leet nodded, turning to face Über and raising one hand up which Über grabbed in a firm grip, shaking it hard.

"You sit back and let me do all the hard work, like always." Leet said, smiling broadly, his slightly bad posture somehow less so as he smiled back.

"Bro." Was all Über said in return before he moved off to one side, taking the camera from Leet. With a few twitches of his fingers, the machine coming alive in Über's hands as he looked into the lens.

"Alright folks, sorry for the black out, had important secret cape stuff to discuss with Keynote. Anyway Leet and I don't think we'll get time to edit this before we post it like normal, so everything you see here? It's all fresh, raw, like our very first videos. We're going out as we started guys. It's been an honor, we've had a lot of fun over the years, but tonight's our last, our swan song. One last show and one last game and the theme is... Well, good vs evil, Heroes vs villains, sword against sword, Keyblade against Keyblade! It's a battle to the end folks! " Über cried flamboyantly into the floating camera. Then with a hand gesture it zoomed up into the air, turning to look at Leet and Taylor.

Über kept speaking then, leaning back against the soiled crates as the camera slowly drifted around the other two

"This is it. All that's left is to see who wins. The home team Underdog and the world's coolest Tinker Leet? Or the dragon wrangler herself, Brockton Bay's very own Magical Girl, Keynote! Now the odds may seem stacked, but I know my man Leet is in top shape tonight, ready to give the performance of a lifetime. So mano to, er… _womano,_ the sword fight of the year is ready to start!"

"Sabah, calm down. You're hyper ventilating." Ingrid told the younger woman calmly.

Sabah didn't listen, her eyes glued to Ingrid's computer screen, showing Taylor on Über and Leet's Youtube stream.

"It was supposed to be court, simple and easy. Go there, look good, say hi to Canary, and come home. How did she manage this? _How?!"_ Sabah demanded in a whisper.

Jess leaned in over her shoulder.

"Nice, they just hit the hundred thousand viewers mark; this stream is blowing up!" Jess said appreciatively, her body clad in denim jeans and jacket, her hair loose wild while her makeup was perfect. Ingrid hadn't even blinked when the man she worked with had come in as a woman before saying green would look better instead of red as eye shadow.

 _"That's_ what's important to you?! Those two crazy nerds kidnapped Taylor! Can't you... I don't know, tap into a villain facebook and find out where they are and kick down the door?" Sabah asked, sounding a little hysterical.

Ifrit hopped onto the table.

"What's the commotion? I can't see anything from the floor... Is that Taylor?" Ifrit asked, his interest peaked.

Jess pulled out the bottle whisky from Ingrid's drawer, popping the cork in one quick motion.

"That it is; good eye Ifrit. And no, I can't do that, Sabah. Villains don't use fracking, hm that doesn't work, facebook. Wait, frecking? Nah. Anyway, the Merchants can't afford internet, the Empire are painting the frigging roses white on twitter and the ABB all speak different languages. So that's a no go. Even I knew where they were, I am _not_ kicking no fudging doors down." Jess said.

Sabah looked at her, her eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Sabah asked tightly.

Jess didn't even hesitate to bring her feet onto the table, showing off blood red pumps.

"I'm in slut shoes, you _don't_ kick lame ass doors down in _slut shoes,_ it isn't right." Jess said outraged.

Sabah glowered before she grabbed the whisky bottle and took a swig, her face souring instantly, eyes watering.

Ingrid nodded.

"Slut shoes have their time and place." Ingrid agreed as if it was perfectly reasonable.

Ifrit leaned closer to the screen.

"These... names. They mock Taylor, crying for her defeat." Ifrit said with fascination.

Sabah whipped her head to the stream chat box and read the comments.

"Those _fuckers."_ Sabah swore and began typing furiously into the chat-box, sending a torrent of abuse at the other users, defending Taylor and calling for Leet's head.

Jess raised one finger then dropped it.

"I ain't pissing her off now." Jess said slipping off the desk, Ingrid poured Sabah an actual glass this time, which the Arabic girl swiped up and downed instantly despite the coughing.

Ingrid carefully poured another while smiling at her still coughing friend.

"No kidding, this is fun. I haven't seen Sabah drunk before, should be good. And who knew she was so good at internet fights?" Ingrid said with a wink at Jess.

Sabah ignored her and kept typing. Ifrit climbed on to her shoulder, his nostrils flaring in delight.

"Yes, yes! Use your aggressive feelings; let the hate flow through you! Insult that one's mother! Say something about hair, that always gets them. If Taylor fails to win after we defended her so well, then it will ruin our honor, I will have to crack down on her training!" Ifirt said firmly. Jess wondered where Mog was? He was usually here to stop the little firecracker from going loopy.

Sabah grunted, downing the whisky before returning to the keyboard.

Jess stared at them from the window seat and smiled, a soft one for once, not her typical manic grin… Then she frowned, turning away to look out at the sunny street.

"Don't... Don't do this to yourself." Jess whispered.

Ingrid appeared with a drink in her hands.

"That's a serious face for you, what's on your mind, hun?" Ingrid asked softly as she handed Jess the glass.

Circus looked at the glass, amber liquid sparking in the light.

"Nothing important."

Then she downed the drink in a single gulp.

"Paige?" Defect asked softly.

Paige looked up, the softness in the other woman's voice surprising her. The window that was _supposed_ to look out to a normal street, now had a view of lush green rolling hills, sunlight poured into the room along with a gentle breeze, carrying with it the scent of wild flowers.

"They… They would hunt me down if I told you anything." Paige admitted.

Defect nodded and waved a hand to the photos on the table.

"They're probably already doing so. I looked hard for these people, and they were hard to find. But all of them just disappeared as easily as you would have. Your original court case was such a sham it was sad, every jury member against you, every image cast in the worst light, your links to Valefor brought up but not your condemnation, your powers ability but not the steps you took to avoid the risk. There was no advice given to you and your lawyer was so green I'd be surprised if he'd met the bar exam. Corruption is a real thing, and I don't doubt there are those who hold a grudge against you, but it is never so organized, so blatant and yet untraceable. These people _wanted_ you in the Birdcage Paige. Whatever they promised you is gone, and they're going to silence you." The other woman said, leaning forward.

Paige winced as if Defect had slapped her, but the woman just kept speaking softly and gently.

"Just a name, at least give me that much. I've risked so much to do this, gambled it all to help my people and this could be our last chance, eventually they will wise up to us. And then we're gone too. But if you gave us a name, if you help us, we can make sure others would know, more people interested in the same cause, and even if we vanish that will carry on. And… You're safer now than ever before, they won't touch you until everything calms down, and this city... won't calm down. So please... _Help us."_ Defect said, sounding almost desperate.

Paige looked at her; saw the woman's hands digging into the plush material of the armrests, the tenseness of her shoulders, and tightening of her jaw.

Paige thought about what she had said, about why Paige was kidnapped... rescued? She didn't even know what was happening anymore. Still, she thought about the case 53s, the monsters of the cape world, though most were so in appearance only. The lack of memories, the pain it caused them, the feeling of being lost.

She remembered there was a young one, Weld if she remembered rightly,. She'd seen him on the news, all hard abs and metal body, he'd made news as the first Case 53 leader of a Wards team.

He was so young...

Like Keynote, fighting Lung to protect everyone. Like Parian, just trying to save her friend. Like so many others.

"Cauldron. They're called Cauldron. I can't tell… I..." Paige licked her suddenly dry lips, the words she had sworn to never speak now said aloud.

"They found me and I... I... wanted powers. I wanted a… a chance. Something to make me different, to make people listen when I sang. To be someone special who couldn't be ignored anymore. They offered me that chance." Paige continued.

Defect listened, the sound of the rushing water from the fountain filling the silence when Paige paused.

"I'm… I'm sorry, there isn't anything else to say. They put me in a chair and strapped me down. Then they told me to drink the liquid they gave me in a vial and then the next year is hard to remember exactly. I'm… not sure what happened, only that there was metal and tests and… I'm just can't remember. But then I found myself back home and pulled myself together again. End of story, that's the big secret that I had, I have nothing else. I don't know where they are, who they are or how they do it, I don't know anything about the Case 53s either." Paige said quietly, eyes closed in shame.

Defect stood, picking up her brief case.

"Was there anyone else, anyone beside the hat woman?" Defect asked, sounding a bit rushed, turning to look out a window that still seemed part of this world.

Paige blinked at her, was she looking at someone else? The person causing this? Or something else?

Still, Paige tried to remembered, pushing at memories she'd rather not recall. An image briefly swam to the surface of her mind.

A white coat.

"Yes... I remembered a woman. Black skin, average height, black hair, doctors coat; she told me that the results weren't guaranteed and gave me the vial, then I passed out, she wasn't very chatty. Sorry, but I never got a name. I guess it wasn't important to me at the time, not a lot was back then. I got what I wanted and I was happy, but the idea that they might take it away from me, my powers, it made me keep quiet." Paige said softly.

"So... Now you've got what you wanted, what are you going to do to me?" Paige asked, her hands clasped together in an attempt to keep them from shaking.

Defect looked at her, her arms held loosely at her side.

"I gave you my word, which isn't cheap. When you wake up, this will all be a bad memory." Defect promised.

Paige looked at her fearfully.

"When I wake up?" Paige asked, standing in alarm.

Defect placed the briefcase on the table, carefully gathering the pictures and files back into it.

"When you get back and hear your verdict, when you get your freedom… Stay in the city. For whatever reason, this city is becoming a dead end for Thinkers, including the woman with the hat. You'll be far safer in Brockton Bay than anywhere else on Earth as far as I know. The only other advice I can give is make friends, don't fade form the public eye, and keep close to any heroes who aren't with the PRT any chance you get. Because this thing, this… _Cauldron._ It runs _deep._ I can think of nothing else that will keep them from coming for you." Defect said as she gathered the last files back into the brief case.

Paige stared at her, Defect was moving quickly now, still talking.

"If you choose to ignore my warning, then... Thank you. Thank you for talking to me, I know that your feelings towards me aren't of good will, but I did what I could to help my people and give you a fair chance. Only time will tell if I helped you, or damned you. So, Paige? Good luck. If we strike gold, I'll buy you a drink one day." Defect said as she walked forward and seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Wait! What's goi-" Paige was cut off as a cool hand touched the bare skin of her neck and the world turned into _rainbows._

Taylor winced as Leet swung his weapon at her again and again like a man possessed, forcing her to continuously block and parry, jarring her arms. There was something weird about holding back on using magic.

It was maybe the fact that when it came down to it, Taylor only really knew how to swing the Keyblade about with the most basic of skill, less wielding it as a sword and more just a sharp club.

Having that broadcast on livestream? It was _embarrassing._

Hmm… Maybe that's what she could get training from Mouse Protector on if the hero carried through with her promise… Threat? Whatever, with her _intention_ to train Taylor.

As Taylor ducked under another blow, her counter forcing Leet to jump back she found herself smiling. The only good side to this so far was the fact that Leet was just as bad as her. As Leet charged her again Taylor raised the Keyblade in a guard, catching his strike on her blade. Leet grunted as they pushed against each, slowly losing ground to her superior strength.

"Why... is this… so... tiring?" Leet gasped, sweat streaming down his face.

Taylor just grunted in reply and pushed to the left, then sharply to the right, forcing Leet off balance.

As Leet stumbled sideways Taylor seized her chance and leapt up and over his stumbling form, rolling to get distance, Taylor spun on her heel to face Leet as he regained his footing.

Smiling to herself Taylor raised the Keyblade as now it was Leet's turn to guard.

"Ice." Taylor said firmly.

A ball of ice almost as large as her torso shot from the Keyblade, barreling straight towards Leet.

While it seemed certain Leet would be crushed, the blue suited man gave a fairly good battle cry and swung a giant overhead strike as ice reached him… and, miraculously, _cleaved the ball in two,_ each half flying by him on either side.

Taylor grimaced while Leet whooped and Über cheered from the side lines.

"Try this then." Taylor scowled, drawing the Keyblade back behind her. With a spinning leap Taylor lashed out with a cry on her lips.

"Hail!"

A blast of frigif air launched forth, but the dangerous part of this spell were the balls of ice carried by the wind. Wherever they hit froze solid, encased in a sheet of ice.

Leet just gritted his teeth though and pointed the Pixelblade back at her. As he pushed some hidden button Taylor would swear she saw Leet mouth 'please work.'

Then the Pixelblade shot out a stream of white bullets, each detonating in a series of 8-bit explosions and sending more tiny bullets everywhere… and somehow intercepting her hail.

As Taylor landed she found Leet rushing at her again, clearly not keen on allowing her to continue to stay at range where she had the advantage… Though Taylor wasn't so sure of that, given the oddity of Leet's imitation sword.

As they exchanged blows again, Taylor found the battle getting easier. Though, unlike when she face Lung, it wasn't because she kept digging deeper and pulling out new powers in desperation. No, it was for a much more simple and human reason.

Leet was getting tired while she was not, still powering on strong as ever.

Still, with all the magic she'd been using Taylor could feel a small charge built up in Melody of the Lost. While nothing compared to when she'd been fighting Lung, the slight vibration under her fingers and whistling told her she could use her finisher now.

So, when Leet next charged her, Taylor met his wild swing with one of her own… and _released._

With a small flash and whistling trill Leet was knocked sideways, sent stumbling as his blow was overwhelmed.

Seizing her chance Taylor leapt up and over the blui suited cape, landing with barely any effort behind him in a crouch. Then without missing a beat she spun on her heel, her other leg lashing out in a low kick which swept Leet's legs from under him, sending the guy flat on his back.

Spinning up to her feet, Taylor found herself standing over Leet , the Keyblade pointed at his neck.

"Yield." Taylor said simply, a smile on her lips.

Über whistled in appreciation as the camera swooped in for a closer look.

"You got your ass handed to you, bro." Über said with warm chuckle.

Leet just groaned, looking up then slumping back on to the stained concrete.

"I was hoping I'd develop amazing sword skills at the last minute." Leet said a bit defensively. Looking up he saw Taylor still standing over him and the Keyblade still pointing at him. "Yeah, yeah. I yield. You win."

Taylor stepped back then. She'd won. She'd won! Well… er, not that it was ever in doubt but still… She'd beat Über and Leet at their own game. On livestream! Huh. Taylor wondered if this sudden thrill was why the two had done what they'd done. They hurt a lot of people… but they hadn't meant, they just been to hung up on their own fun.

Walking past Taylor Über reached down and pulled clasped hands with Leet, pulling the blue suited cape to his feet, catching the camera as it landed in his hand.

"No luck there man, that's my gig." Über said before turning to camera.

The red suited cape shot a glance at Taylor. They both looked done in she supposed, Über looked tired, and sore, though he was still grinning. Leet on the other hand, was wincing and rubbing at his back side. She was pretty sure Leet would have a bruise on his ass for awhile.

Still, Taylor just sighed and gave Über a shooing motion. She just wanted this to be over with already, to be able to go home and curl up on the couch with Sabah and some bad comedy Boco picked out.

Über gave her a thumbs up before looking into the camera, Leet beside him.

"And there we have it guys and girls. Looks like Keynote takes the win. Leet tried his best but it was always going to be a tall ask when going up against a cape as powerful and versatile as Keynote, heck she even gave Lung the best run for his money the dragon-man's had since Leviathan. Still, my man Leet gave it his all and left no trick untried and no exploit unexploited. He got his but kicked, but it was good show. You thoughts Leet?" Über said smiling the whole time, and turning to look at Leet at the end.

Leet grunted sourly before his own face split into a lopsided smile.

"What can I say Über? It was tough. Keynote may be a girl but this is one chick you _don't_ pull your punches on or let strike first. She's like, got a mean arm, and those spells of hers hit like a shotgun to the face. And yeah… it was fun. So, thanks Keynote, for being such a cool chick." Leet said trailing off.

Über nodded at that, before lifting the camera up so he and Leet both had to look up at it.

"So… this is the end. It's been a blast. This Über…" Über said.

"And this Leet…" Leet echoed.

"And this has been Über and Leet's classical gaming showing." They finished together before with motion from Leet's hand the camera turned off and fell into Über's waiting palm.

Rolling her eyes at the grandstanding Taylor still struggled not smile at their antics. Because as much as she didn't like these two… They were human. And yeah, she'd had fun. She just wished Paige hadn't needed to get hurt.

As the two turned back to her Taylor started talking.

"Right, I'm going to escort you two outside, find a pay phone and then we'll wait for the PRT to show up. I want to get out of this place, which reminds me. Where are we? You never said." Taylor asked as she idly smashed the ice covering the door in a single sweep. It was her magic after all, and she'd realized that if she could control fire once released, and bend lightning to her will… Then ice would just as easily obey once cast. Besides, while it had been cold, she hadn't put too much energy into it.

Still, Über and Leet seemed impressed, if also a little wary, and that was the effect she wanted.

"Uh..." Leet managed before Über spoke up.

"Not a clue, the rings were _supposed_ to take us with Canary, to the other box. You must have upset their calibrations when you grabbed ahold of me." Über shrugged as he spoke.

Taylor eyed the pair of them.

"You've done teleporting in a lot of videos, how did you manage this one. I thought Leet couldn't reuse designs?" Taylor said, motioning for the two of them to go through the door first. She wasn't stupid.

Leet shrugged as he and Über tried to open the doors, frowning when they proved stubbornly stuck.

"I can, just barely, or if I tweak the design. But it wasn't my device, we decided to accept a Toy Box loan that our client got." Leet said, lip curling as he looked back at Über.

For his part, Über shook his head in exasperation.

"Look, we didn't even have to pay..."

"I _could've_ made a teleporter, I'd have just had to do it a little differently than all the other times." Leet said hotly.

Über sighed.

"Dude, you were trying to make something that looked like a Narnia Closet before we got that loan. That thing was bigger than _both_ of us." The red suited cape pointed out reasonably.

Leet hunched into himself a little more.

"I can't use handheld devices, I can't use guns, I can't use object swapping, I can't use rings, I can't make the trek teleporters, I tried making a space warper like Vista so we could just step into the safe house through a portal, but it busted. I think we did something similar in our Unreal Tournament gig..." Leet muttered before trailing off into silence.

Taylor looked at him as he gingerly stepped over the scattered fragments of ice and up to the door, struggling to open it.

Leet _really_ had it rough when it came to powers. While he wasn't anyway near the bottom of the list, there were powers Taylor wouldn't touch with a pole at the end of a ladder, Leet's was bad in its own way.

It was temporary, with every success, the chance of failure increased. It was like jumping through a ring of fire and every time you jumped through the same hoop, it got smaller.

She supposed Leet _could_ start branching into different technology areas, and he would probably do fine, as good as when he started even, but, to be _Leet,_ to be with his friend, he had to stick with the video game theme.

The pair mostly went for heroic themes, acting out the part of the hero even if they were villains, though Taylor supposed no one was the villain of their own story. Still, that largely restricted the types of tech Leet could make; swords, shields, magic substitutes, guns, power armor, and other odds parts… There really wasn't much Leet _could_ branch into.

Well, he _could_ probably do bio tinkering, but Taylor had a feeling that would bump him up on everyone's watch list and Leet didn't seem to have the stomach for that. It just… wasn't his or Über's thing.

Still, Leet had managed to do something _no_ other Tinker had managed to do.

He'd created an image of such _incompetence_ that no other gang or group had tried to recruit him, and listening to Leet now, rattling off ideas he had already done, Taylor had to give Leet credit.

He was doing the best he was _willing_ to do, not the best he could do. He had limits and… he wanted to stay with his friend.

As Über finally forced open the door, all three of them were a little surprised to see that the door lead _deeper_ into the building and not out of it. Über leaned forward and stared down the unlit hall.

"We must be in an off shoot wing of the building, storage space basically. This is old docks style." Über said, running a hand over the bare brick wall.

Leet shuffled uneasily from foot to foot.

"Great, it's bad enough it smells of blood, but now it's going to get dark? Should have went with Resident Evil..."

"Biohazard." Über corrected, not looking at Leet.

"Same thing." Leet shot back.

"What's Resident Evil?" Taylor asked, not sure if she truly wanted to know.

Über and Leet slowly turned their heads to _look_ at her. Then Leet spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

 _"Zombies."_

"Then when I had him distracted with the bouncy castle, I gave him the potted plant of righteousness to the head." Mouse Protector explained to Carol. The mouse themed cape was sitting in the now empty court room, sprawled across one of the empty chairs formerly for the defence, shifted so it was in front of Carol.

For her part, Carol was doing her best to ignore Mouse Protector and yet… it was proving _impossible._

"Please... Stop talking." Carol said. Not begged. She would _never_ beg.

Mouse Protector ignored her though, continuing to prattle on. And in the face of such obtuse idiocy Carol found her rigid self-control… fraying. Carol had faced down a lot of hard ass people in life, any number of two bit lawyers who thought money made right, dozens of villains who were kidnappers and murderers, even that monster Marquis in his own home… Mouse Protector had them _all_ beat by a mile in the sheer bloody mindedness and ability test to Carol's will power to not scream.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the best part! For you seen when I hit him and my teammate, Aria, blasted him with her-"

"Stop." Carol said with authority, in the same tone she used when Vicky was young and throwing a tantrum. Mouse Protector's mouth clicked shut and she stared at Carol in confusion, like she didn't quite understand why her mouth had betrayed her so.

Carol sighed internally, toying with the cell phone held loosely in her hands. The Protectorate and PRT were out in full force, questioning people, looking over footage and trying to locate Paige and Keynote.

Paige was of more concern to Carol, not that she _didn't_ feel concern for Keynote, the girl was the same age as Vicky and Amy or around about that at least, but Keynote could take care herself, Carol had seen that first hand. The young hero had guts that's for sure, facing Lung one on one. No, Carol was confident no matter where Keynote landed, whatever was waiting for her would be ill equipped to handle a Trump _7._ That was only one rating lower than calling in a missile strike for God's sake!

Paige though… Paige was, for all intents and purposes, _powerless._

Looking around Carol noted Miss Militia was still in the room, talking into a phone now, apparently finished with questioning the judge. New Wave didn't really have any authority in comparison to the PRT, so being Brandish would offer nothing here. Still she was a lawyer, and she was _Paige's_ lawyer. As such, she was waiting at ground zero for any news, and if Paige turned up, then Carol would be there to save her from any accusations before they gained traction.

 _Paige was kidnapped, she did not escape._

Carol repeated these words, pretending the press was in front of her, the sharks and the vultures circling.

Apparently Armsmaster and Dragon had tried tracking Paige through a beacon in her collar when the signal became extremely glitchy, trying to predict that Paige was somewhere off Earth and in the vicinity of Mars before it lost connection and faded to static. That meant whoever took Paige was actively jamming the signal, and were doing so with ease.

Carol snorted at that. Count on Armsmaster to fit a tracking device into such a small device and still be able to fit all the necessary parts for Paige's voice modulator into such a small space. For all the good it did.

"Cheer up, Carol, it could be worse!" Mouse Protector said cheerfully.

Carol cut her eyes to her.

"How, exactly, could it be any _worse?"_ Carol asked, a bit of ice slipping into her tone.

Mouse Protector shrugged, smiling widely.

"Could have been the Empire, it's always worse when Nazi's are involved." Mouse Protector pointed out.

Carol open her mouth, then closed it.

Kaiser would never act so boldly, such a stunt would draw _far_ too much negative attention to the Empire.

But… The annoying cape wasn't _wrong._

After all, Nazi's made _everything_ worse.

"Well, they aren't zombies. But Nazi wannabes are just as bad." Leet said, as he opened the door a crack.

Taylor stood behind them, trying to peer over the pairs shoulders as they looked through the door at the far end of the blood stained and dark corridor they'd crept down. It was hard, given that Über was someone taller than her for once, even if only just.

"What's going on?" Taylor said quietly, not that it was needed, the noise of a room full of shouting people on the other side of the door made it impossible for them to be heard. The smell, however, was stronger here than in the other room. Fresher.

The stink of rotting blood would be forever burned into her memory.

It was Über who answered first, his voice conveying his grimace of disgust.

"Lot's of guys around high circular fence in the middle of the room. Cages everywhere, I can hear... snarling and screaming." Über listed, as leaned over Leet.

Leet suddenly leaned back, his face white.

"Fuck! To the left, against the desk with the bookie." Leet said quickly and quietly.

Taylor quickly leaned in between them, squeezing into the gap Leet had left. The room was much like the one they were in before, almost a mirror image, with a single hall leading between them.

Off to one side of the room were stacks of cages, dozens of them piled atop each other in some kind of haphazard pile, the odd moveable ramp leaning against the pile. And the cages, they were _filled_ _with_ _dogs._ Dogs. Some huddled and shivering, others whimpering, clawing at the air, while others were snapping through the bars at each other… and some weren't moving at all, just lying still. Dead still.

There was an excited cheer from the group as something happened in the ring. Pushing her growing horror aside, Taylor followed Leet's directions and looked to the other side. There, leaning against the only desk she could see was a dirty man wearing a coat, left open exposing his hairy muscular torso, and he was covered in scars. His face was locked on to the ring of noise and screams.

But what made Taylor's breath catch was his face… and the plain metal mask that clung to it.

A wolf's head, or the upper half at least. It covered his eyes, stopping just short of his mouth with metal fangs hanging over his lips, while greasy, grungy blond hair spilled around the edges.

"What is this?" Taylor asked, her stomach cold. There was something horribly wrong here. Screams, and cheers, whimpers and hollering, whines and whistles. She could smell blood, that horrible rotten stench that seared her nose and made her want to retch. She could hear the crying, dogs whining in pain and misery. She could hear men calling, cheering, screaming for blood, for death. She could _feel_ the misery, the pain, the suffering, and the _darkness_ that saturated the very air of this place, and it was so at odds with the gleeful crowd that Taylor's mind just couldn't, _wouldn't_ make the connection.

"That's Hookwolf... Which means this is one of his dog fighting rings." Leet said shivering beside her.

Über pulled back, equally pale and Taylor followed, her heart hammering. The last sight of the wall of cages containing dogs, whoever was looking on that and laughing...

 _They…_

"Uh... Keynote? Breathe. You're scaring me." Über said slowly and Taylor snapped her gaze to him and he stepped back.

 _They would…_

Leet took a step towards her, shaking her by the shoulder gently.

"Like, you know who that is, yeah? Hookwolf?" Leet asked.

Taylor nodded, not answering, the words just not coming. She knew. Hookwolf was the Empire's dirty man.

 _They would all…_

In every way. Hookwolf was Empire's dirty man in every way, their underbelly, their leader for staged fighting, both dogs and men, their enforcer, and their executioner. Hookwolf could become a storm of metal, hooks, swords, axes, scythes and everything in between, all writhing and twisting around a single point. The man had been arrested four times now, and sent to the birdcage twice, but he'd escaped each time, killing those escorting him including one of the Heroes sent to guard him.

Frontline, he'd graduated from the Wards shortly after Battery and Hookwolf had killed him not long after that.

Hookwolf was a butcher. He appeared to fight the ABB and Protectorate whenever he could. Bloodthirsty was one term often thrown his way. Psychotic was another.

Seeing that room, Taylor thought beast or _monster_ would also work. Another screech and the crowd went wild.

Taylor could hear blood bounding in her ears.

 _They would all pay._

Taylor wasn't a huge animal lover, but she hated this. The idea that people watched this? That people bet on this? That people _enjoyed_ this? _That people enjoyed the suffering of others?!_

It was wrong. It was _evil._ It made Taylor grip the Keyblade so hard there was an _ominous_ _**crack.**_

"Right, there has to be another way. We can try going back to other room maybe we can reach the windows, and jump down?" Über said, beginning to pull away and creep back down the corridor.

Taylor didn't budge.

"Uh... You coming?" Leet asked as he followed Über.

Taylor shook her head.

"I can't... I can't. I can't just leave those dogs like this." Taylor said.

Über rubbed the back of his head as he heard this, grimacing.

"Keynote, you're pretty good, but Hookwolf… He isn't a nice guy. He's not like us. If you go in there, he isn't going to let you take those dogs away and ruin his business. He isn't going to let you win." Über tried to explain.

Taylor looked at him, her gaze steely and her will iron.

"Lung didn't let me win either." Taylor said, her voice hard.

Leet shook his head.

"Yeah Lung is bad, but Hookwolf is just as bad but in a different way, you know? You go after him and he can bring the Empire down on you, on Parian and the Dollhouse. You want that? To have to fight over twenty capes at once?" Leet asked worriedly.

Taylor's lips thinned.

He was right, if she just walked away, maybe reported Hookwolf to the PRT once she found out the address, they could catch him, put him away proper this time.

It'd be easier, safer and more _logical._ If she charged in there, Keyblade drawn, then Hookwolf would go into his metal storm and kill most of those men in there, to get to her. She'd been responsible for their deaths, even if indirectly.

But...

More screams this time, and the sounds of cages getting moved, getting opened. Looking through the crack at the door, she spotted a man leading a dog out from the cage, the dog's tail wagging at the sight of its master.

Taylor saw the big fluffy head, the soft brown eyes and the look absolute adoration and trust it had for the sleazy guy leading it. That innocent dog that loved it's master, not knowing that the one it trusted the most was leading it to a butcher, not seeing the man's eyes lingering on the box full on money sitting behind Hookwolf.

Taylor wanted to set him on fire. _To burn this man_ who would betray such trust. Who would take the love someone else gave them and betray it so utterly. The urge was so strong, so _violent,_ Taylor had echoes of Ifrit's power and _**rage**_ crawling through her veins.

Then another man carried... something out of the arena, carrying it through the warehouse and out the door at the far end. The noises it made, the whimpers, the way the man was barely touching it, like he was disgusted by it, revolted at the loss and not the blood…

He didn't give _two shits_ about that dog, not caring that it had put everything into fighting for him, lost everything for him.

That it had loved him.

It made Taylor's eye water.

Then it made her _pissed off._

No.

Play smarter, not harder.

Hookwoolf was a monster, but he was easy to read. He wanted to fight, he wanted to _win._ Hookwolf's name was connected to several illegal parahuman fight rings. And here she was, the girl who fought the infamous Lung to a standstill, an opportunity almost too good to pass up.

She'd stall but how to...

Taylor looked over at the that two ridiculously dressed capes. It was the most risky thing Taylor had done today so far.

But…

She heard the howling as another fight started. She thought of those soft brown eyes filled with betrayal as her own had once been. But betrayal was overcome by trust; trust in others to do what was right.

So Taylor took a deep breath... and trusted.

"Run, get outside, get this address and get the PRT to come, I'm going to stall him." Taylor commanded Über and Leet.

The pair just looked at her like she was speaking Spanish.

"You're insane, he'll tear you to pieces." Leet whispered harshly, accusingly.

Über put out a hand, resting it on Leet's shoulder. He shook his head when the shorter man looked at him before he then looked back at Taylor.

"We could betray you, not call anyone. Kind of stupid to put your trust in us." Über pointed out.

Now Taylor looked at him.

"You're right. You could. You could also have left Paige, not saved anyone and not put me in this fucked up situation." Taylor fired back and turned to face the door.

Über said nothing for a moment. Then he sighed and turned away, began walking down the corridor.

Leet looked at him then back at Taylor.

"If you die, can I have your Keyblade?" Leet said finally, his tone joking.

Taylor looked down at it, then at him.

"Sorry, everything I have, it already belongs to someone." Taylor said softly, hoping she would she Sabah again.

Leet sighed.

"Don't... die. She'll miss you." Leet finally said awkwardly, then turned and ran after Über , who had already vanished into the darkness.

"Good advice." Taylor muttered to herself.

Turning back, Taylor faced the doors, squared her shoulders and steeled her nerves. As much as the idea of what she was about to do terrified her… it electrified her. She was a hero, and there were people in need… even if those people were dogs.

 _Heroes saved people._

 _And villains...they needed to pay._

Then Taylor and kicked open the doors, the sound of electricity crackling along the Keyblade so loud it sounded like angry, chirping birds.

Before the doors had even rebounded off the wall everyone had turned to look at her, shock on their faces, the cheering dying instantly.

The only sound left in the room was the sound of two dogs ripping each other apart, unaware that they no longer had to.

"Hookwolf." Was all Taylor said into the silence.

The blond man tilted his head at her, surprised by the lack of sudden action.

"Keynote? You wrecking my show?" Hookwolf said. His voice was guttural, like he chewed glass for fun, or metal. He walked forward, slowly, sauntering really to the side of the arena, so he was in a direct line between Taylor and the stage. The dogs in the cages started to bark, filling the silence left by the men.

Taylor looked at the arena and walked closer, the men closest to her quickly stepping away.

Looking over the boxes that made the walls made Taylor want to weep, deep lungful sobs. So much pain, so much misery, so much death… and for what?! _Entertainment?!_

One of the animals, some Rottweiler mix was missing a chunk from his side, the other was some mutt who circled uneasily. Taylor jumped the boxes and landed crouched, her Keyblade held over the wounded dog.

"Cure." She managed to say without a hitch to her voice, the though barely. The dogs side pulled together and she did it again, and again, and again.

The smooth patch of red angry skin on the dogs side made her swallow hard. Hookwolf was looking at her, his arms on the barrier.

"That's cheating ya know? And I _really_ don't like cheating in my ring." Hookwolf growled out.

Taylor slowly turned to look at him, her face shrouded in darkness… Yet all the men back off just the same, terrified of the sheer _**rage**_ they could feel emanating from the darkness of her hood.

"I want you put those dogs back in their cages." Taylor said in a low, dangerous voice.,

Hookwolf gave a bark of laughter. A few of the braver men around him joined in, reminded they had a cape on their side, the Empire's dirty man.

"Now why would I do that? You're ruining my business, I think I'll just cut you down, take a pound of flesh for each minute wasted. Kaiser has some deal with you, so I won't kill ya... unless my fingers slip." Hookwolf said with a sadistic smile

Taylor stroked the shaking animal under her hand, it's fear filling her with resolve.

"Because, I got a better idea. You. Me. Right here. Right now. I heard you used to be some big shot pit fighter. What do you think? Would these _assholes_ you call customers, want to bet on dogs, or on _us?"_ Taylor said, looking at the semi-circle of white men staring back at her; no other color would be allowed of course, and there _were_ a few women hanging about at the fringes, but it was mostly the general low class man that followed Hookwolf.

Hookwolf stood straighter at this.

 _"You_ want to fight _me?_ Heh. Well, I didn't see _that_ coming, I thought you were a pansy ass Rogue now? Not the two-bit vigilante who decked some of Lung's boys. Illegal parahuman fights are really, really, bloody, ye hear me? I don't think your little lesbo sweetie, Parian, would approve." Hookwolf laughed again, but this time no one laughed with him.

They could feel the heat beginning roll of Keynote while electricity screamed along the Keyblade.

"Well if you don't want to, I guess I'll leave you to it. I'm sure no one here would talk. I'm sure not _one_ of your customers would ever _dream_ of saying that Hookwolf was a dickless coward, too scared to fight a little girl." Taylor said, forcing a smirk on to her face and into her voice.

Fight smarter, not harder, but if you could make things hard for them… do that too.

Hookwolf half snarled, taking a step towards before he stopped, visibly reigning himself in.

Then the smile reappeared.

"Fine, I take it you don't want the money?" Hookwolf asked.

Taylor shook her head, then looked down at the shaking legs, the ears pulled and and shivering soft, the big brown eyes staring up at her, pleading.

"Dogs. I want the dogs. _All_ of them." Taylor said with conviction.

Hookwolf tilted his head again, sending the greasy hair creeping over his mask.

"Dogs? You want the entertainment? For fucks sake, you another Bitch?" Hookwolf asked, his mouth twisted into a grimace of distaste.

Bitch? As in the member of the Undersiders? Or a different bitch?

Considering the hellhounds, Taylor bet on the former. It would make sense that girl who's powers worked with dogs, would be against dog fighting rings… or she could be eliminating competition for her own ring, though Taylor doubted it. She'd surely have heard of such a thing.

"Well?" Taylor said impatiently when Hookwolf said nothing further.

In response, several men began to speak at the same time but shut up a moment later when Hookwolf _moved._

As the Empire cape stalked forward his hand transformed into several spears and knifes which caused the men to now back away from _him._

"If I win, I want a hand. I might take it in the fight anyway, but that's the price I want. The hand of the cape that crushed Lung. If anyone here wants to disagree, feel free to take their mutt, I'm sure Keynote here would love that. I won't stop her... much." Hookwolf said, excitement now coloring his voice with sick glee, the promise of fresh blood for the taking making him sloppy.

Taylor mentally began to reel the bait in.

"If anyone touches those cages, I will cut off _your_ hand." She said, not having to try very hard to sound sincere. The few men near the dog cages quickly jumped away.

Taylor pointed at a guy near the back, who had looked white before she had come through the door, but now looked ashen, and spoke loudly.

"You, get these two into their cages and then get the fuck away from them." Taylor said, pointing the Keyblade at the two dogs she'd healed, who's end lit up with a halo of flames.

The guy obeyed, looking like he might pass out at any second. When he put the first one away and was just finishing up the second Taylor nodded, the leapt over the men, over the crowd, and over Hookwolf, soaring through air at lleast 20 feet of the ground, and landed on cleanish concrete near the enrtance.

Hookwolf took off jacket his, exposing tattoos of a wolf's head over a swastika and an 88 tattoo.

No mistaking Hookwolf's intentions there. The last dog was quickly put away and the man ran from them like they were bombs.

"Not taking any bets?" Taylor asked, and Hookwolf paused, looked around and asked loudly.

"Any bets on Keynote?"

The group of people never even fidgeted.

Hookwolf turned back to her and shrugged, a smile back on his face.

"All bets are accounted for." He said simply and then he was no longer human, but a hellish nightmare of steel.

Taylor had a split second, time for one last look at the wall of quivering animals. Her will was iron, her body would break before she would bow.

Then Taylor rolled, moving away to give herself some space and to drag Hookwolf further into the empty space and away from the cages.

It wasn't even afternoon yet, what else could go wrong?

There was the tap, tap sound of heels on hard wood.

Then Jess walked out of the Dollhouse, a smile curling her lips at the sound of Sabah threatening fucking Über and Leet with dismemberment and fashion crime through the computer screen, red in the face, her words slurred. It got a chuckle from her, though the fight seemed to be wrapping up with Taylor kicking ass and taking names once again… but her phone had fucking buzzed before she could see how it finished.

The memory of the message was enough to wipe the smile off Jess' face.

A car was waiting for her, like _he_ fucking said it would be.

Black, normal, and low key. And all the more conspicuous because of it.

Coil's type of vehicle.

Jess was another mask, one she had no problem giving out to Coil at the start, when their business was done, Jess would be hung in the closet like everyone else. Now...knowing that he knew Jess was here, made it feel like Jess had dirtied the Dollhouse somehow.

Getting into the back, she was bloody relieved to see that there was a black window, tinted so she could barely see the drivers and they couldn't see her. Not that it really mattered, but well, it was the fucking _principle_ of the thing.

"You the agent?" The guy driving asked gruffly.

Jess, opened her large handbag. Colourful material sat at the bottom, the bells mostly wrapped to muffle the jingles.

"You the back up?" She fired back, pulling her slut shoes off.

"Red dawn sets?" Driver asked.

Jess... _Circus_ rolled her eyes.

"White snake rises. God these codes are so fucking _stupid."_ Circus complained.

The other guy in the passenger seat chuckled.

"You can tell the boss if you want?" Passenger offered, his shadowy head half turned to her.

Circus snorted as she pulled on her tight skin outfit, doing the make up in the car would be fucking hell, so best to keep it simple this time. Pity she couldn't put it on with her power like she could take it off, came out mangled every time.

Anyways, white face, red lips, black eyes, full socket.

"I'd rather chew fucking glass." Circus quipped back snidely.

As they drove off, Circus still doing her make-up she pondered Coil's message. The snake had sounded excited, the entire Protectorate and police force was in a shit storm over the Canary trial and the disappearance of Canary and Keynote. A cape kidnapping on live television by a pair of bloody villains was bound to kick the hornets nest she supposed. Circus's lips curled as she tried to apply the lipstick.

Trust fucking _Coil_ to take advantage of an emergency.

The rest of the ride was silent as Circus added the finishing touches to her make up. Another day, another job, and another crime.

And after this... well, it was goodbye Jess. Keynote would be coming for her and like _fucking_ _hell_ did she want that girl actually out for her blood.

So, Jess would have to become a Mona or Ginger, or a Beatrix, or K-...no, she would _never_ be that weak little _girl_ ever again.

Like the one Coil was going after. The Blofeld wanna-be wanted his prize, the one he kept fucking missing out on. He'd even offered to end her contract after this, pay her double to get out of fucking town too.

It was a fucked up thing, Coil had over used her, and now he was worried that she was compromised, to attached to everything to do what he needed.

Circus wanted to snort, but couldn't be bother talking to the suits who would probably ask questions if she did.

Because damn it…

He was _right._

Circus… _Jess_ had become fucking _attached._

She took a deep breath, she wasn't Jess. Jess died the moment she stepped into this car, Jess died, never hurting anyone else ever again.

Circus was all that was left, the only thing that was ever _going_ to be fucking left. Circus the bloody clown, Circus the mad jester, Circus the joke.

Circus felt the knife appear in her hand, its weight familiar and comforting. It was just a normal knife, with a slight curve, the leather wrapped handle easy to hold.

She stared down at it.

Jess was now immortalized, in a way Circus would never have allowed. Could _not_ allow.

The car parked smoothly in an underground garage.

The building above them was fucking immense, Circus could tell just by the support pillars around them, huge and thick. She tried to think about the job, but her mind wandered back to Sabah huffing at the desk, drink in hand while typing furiously, swearing as much as Circus normally did. She thought of Taylor owning Über, Ifrit roaring approval at the screen, well squeaking, in delight really. Jess thought about the Dollhouse and Ingrid, the late nights where they both slaved over orders, paperwork, employee salaries, worried about Taylor's health and plotted to get her together with Sabah. It would do them both a world of good to if they'd just _sleep together already._ For fuck's sake they'd lived in the same house for months now!

 _Jess_ had liked the nights when Ingrid put on the radio and set it to the good station. Where steel guitars and hardened drums ruled across air waves.

Jess had _liked_ joking with Ingrid, or staying in the office, penning odd things, getting drunk off the good stuff. It was a routine she had never allowed herself before and now that she'd had it… She missed it so much already.

It was normal, it was a wall to lean on when she'd refused every other wall.

Now Coil had come at her with a sledgehammer, Jess had to give up her wall, or there would be no wall left. Not for her.

"We're here; the target is on the 18th floor, room five, two guards stationed outside the door, more in rooms on either side. We've got men in place to take them out. These are PRT soldiers tough, well trained and well equipped, but they won't risk shooting if they think we have the target. The room itself has no guards inside out of respect for privacy. A few of the guards were moved off site to deal with court fiasco going on just now." The driver said as he opened the door for her.

"How do you plan to get to that floor, we're not exactly fucking subtle." Circus said coldly as she slammed the car shut and moved to stand in the shadow of the pillar, in case some bystander drove past and fucking spotted her.

"Employee elevator, it goes up to every floor. Coil apparently managed to bribe one of the chefs for his card, guy's off to Mexico as of this morning. You need to swipe the card in a slot to gain access to the elevator, to stop drunk guests from using it I guess. The door to the far end of this garage goes near the kitchens, a delivery drop off point, the elevator is located just outside. We get in and go straight up then move in." Driver said in that same gruff tone, liked he smoked way too many. Circus idly noted he was a Cuban man, coffee skinned with hard muscle and a hard face. The passenger was younger white guy, laugh lines ran down his face. They ill-suited a guy who worked for Coil.

Circus snorted at the thought.

"Great, but that still leaves us with how many fucking guards to get past?" Circus asked.

Driver looked at her.

"About twelve, two outside, five in each room on either side." He answered.

Passenger spoke up then.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, we got back up waiting for us, booked in the last few days. Mostly recon, but they can help us." Driver said, his voice warm, almost sugary. He sounded like a fucking asshole.

Circus nodded slowly.

"Let's go then, card?" Cricus asked and driver held up a white piece of plastic.

Passenger opened the trunk and pulled out two gym bags, handing one to Driver.

Without a word they moved towards the door at the far end, leaving Circus to watch them for a few seconds.

Another day. Another job. Another choice.

The numbers lit up as they waited,

10... 11... 12... 13…

Each number that lit up made Jess's heart pump faster.

The two men on either side of her were as cool as stone, passenger even whistling quietly, like they weren't here to kill people. And worse.

It made Circus' fucking _stomach_ turn.

14... 15... 16…

Each man now had two hand held weapons, one in their hands, another in each of their belts, along with a series of black cylinders at their feet.

"Our colleague is going to blow a small explosive in a about fifteen seconds in the main power room, we have about ten or so seconds before the back-up generators come online and about five or so seconds before the first guard comes out the door, gun drawn. When the lights go out we have to make sure these are already pulled and thrown." Driver explained, nudging the tubes at his feet.

17…

Grenades? No...

"Flashbangs?" Circus asked, trying not to sound _completely fucking freaked out._

Passenger nodded.

"When the lights go out, the eye expands to see in the dark, so sudden light can make you blind for a second or two. Imagine what these puppies would do?" Passenger held one up while smiling.

Circus eyed it.

Sounded like a pain in the fucking ass.

18.

The doors opened and they waited for a few seconds, and the hall was plunged into darkness as the building shook.

There was a clink and Circus's hadn't adapted enough to see what was going on.

"Get back." a hand roughly yanked her into a wall face first. A burst of panic over came her as she squeezed her eyes shut _fucking_ tight before there was the loud **boom** of explosions outside the elevator and a lot people began shouting in panic.

Jess blinked as the lights flickered back on, her eyes straining at the dull light, a few spots dancing in front of her eyes despite closing them. Stepping out of the elevator before the doors could closed, Jess looked about and felt her fucking stomach rebel again.

Driver and Passenger, in their black cargo army get up were calmly shooting the PRT troopers one by one as the they tried to fight back, a guard rushed out of one of the rooms, his vision untouched and a woman emerged from the stairs, raised a pistol and calmly shot him in the back. She was in plain clothes.

Plants. Coil had planted people in the fucking hotel.

Driver and Passenger looked at each other and then moved into the room on the left, while the woman was joined by a man in khaki shorts and together they went into the other.

Leaving the middle room, number five, for Jess.

Jess didn't look down at the faces of the men and woman, they were covered in full face visors anyway… Why was she even here? Why did Coil send _her_ to this place, when his own men were clearly capable? A test? A sick game?

A test of fucking loyalty before he got rid of her?

Jess opened the door, stepping over the last of the bodies, the last of people just doing their damn jobs.

The room was nice in a catalogue kind of way, in another time, in another place, Jess would have enjoyed ransacking the place. But now… Now she just felt numb.

Numb to the death, numb to the gun fire, numb to the blood on her feet.

Sitting on the couch, facing her was a young girl.

The target, Dinah Alcott. The girl she was supposed to steal… and wasn't sure she could.

She looked at Jess, then behind her at the bodies and her face paled, eyes widening like fucking dinner plates. But she didn't run, didn't cry.

"Where're your parents?" Circus finally asked, the silence becoming uncomfortable.

Dinah looked at her with serious eyes, despite their size.

"I convinced them to go to work today, there was a 89% chance they would have died today if they stayed." Dinah said, her voice steady despite her obvious fear.

And then… Jess understood.

Everything.

Every-fucking-thing.

"You're a thinker. A powerful one, aren't you." Jess phrased it as a question, but her tone was that of a statement. She already knew the fucking answer.

Dinah nodded anyway, slipping off the couch and onto her feet.

"That's what the PRT people say. They say I can help a lot of people with my power, but my parents put their foot down, they didn't want me becoming some 'government tool'. But I guess... the man who wants me, the snake man, he won't take no for an answer, will he?" Dinah asked softly.

Jess shook her head sadly, bells clinking almost mournfully.

"He's a real fu- _dge_ head. He's evil; he'll do bad things to you." Jess said, more to herself than to Dinah really.

Dinah looked out the window, as if saying goodbye to the sunny afternoon.

"If he gets hold of me, there is an 86.76% chance I will never see my parents again, 85.34% chance I'd never see the sky again…" She said and a light hiccup escaping her.

Jess didn't know what to say.

She tried anyway.

"I'm sorry."

Dinah nodded slowly, her lips moving as if asking herself a question. Maybe she was.

"There is a 97.87% you are." Dinah said, sounding surprised at her own words.

Her brown hair looked ruffled like she hadn't slept, Jess thought a comb could fix that. Pity they didn't have the time.

"I... I didn't kill anyone out there, but there are men here and…" Jess began but was cut off when Passenger came in.

"Yo, sweet cheeks, let's go. Times a ticking." Passenger drawled.

Dinah backed away from him, first behind the couch then towards the widows that formed the back wall. Passenger turned to her, smiling like an angel.

A fallen one.

"This her? Grab her and lets go cupcake." Passenger said, motioning for Circus to step forward.

Circus did so and looked down at the little girl she was looming over.

"Don't struggle and this won't hurt." Circus said, looking at Dinah. The girl was pressed against the window glass, almost looking like she'd rather pass through and fall to her death than go with them.

Maybe she would.

Passenger snorted.

"Nice of you to warn her, but seriously, let's go." He said, turning to leave.

Circus looked Dinah in the eye and then... Jess winked at her.

"I wasn't talking to her." Jess said. Spinning Jess grabbed the table lamp, and still in one smooth motion smashed it against the mans unprotected head, reaching forward and grabbing the gun from his waist band as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jess turned wiped her sleeve over her face, the make-up smearing in a horrible way, pulled to one side… but actual skin now visible on the other.

Jess held out a hand to Dinah.

"Come with me if you want to live!" She said and cracked a smile.

"Always wanted to say that." Jess mused.

Dinah, smiled weakly and took her hand.

"You're rescuing me?" Dinah asked confusedly.

Jess looked around for another way out. No luck sadly. If she had to commend Coil on anything, he was at least a fucking good planner.

"I know, terrible, right? I used to be a badass until I made these friends, well, Sab doesn't think I'm her friend, but I know better." Jess said, talking to Dinah in an attempt to keep her own heart beat steady.

Jess poked her head out the door and saw Driver come out the room next to hers. Jess quickly pushed Dinah behind the door and looked annoyed.

"So how long am to I stand here? Smiles ran off with the girl down the long ass stairs." Jess said, sounding pissed. Driver looked at her and pulled a phone, moving towards the stairs, the moment he turned Jess poked his back pocket, the little white card inside, and it vanished into her bag.

Jess smiled. Stealing for a good cause for once, just call her fucking Robin Hood. As she retreated briefly, she shook her head. That was something she _never_ thought would happen.

As the pounding of feet let Jess the know the guards had fallen for it, at least for now, she grabbed Dinah and bolted out the door, pulling the little girl behind her. Jess hoped Dinah didn't look too hard at the bodies, but they didn't have time to waste.

Reaching the elevator Jess swiped the card, reached inside and pushed basement before jerking back out again. Then she turned and _ran,_ moving down the hall as fast as she could manage with Dinah in tow. Just as they were reaching the far end she heard Driver shout a warning, and steps coming back up the stair well. Turning Jess spotted him and the two plain clothes aiming guns at them.

Placing herself between Dinah and the bullets, Circus knew this was a bad idea, but Jess told her to shut up and fucking deal wit it.

"Good gentleman and single lady of the audience, I present to you my final trick of the evening!" Jess cried, making the three stooges wary.

"The boss won't be happy about this." Driver warned her.

Jess ignored him.

"I shall make my young assistant here, disappear!" Jess said and in her hand appeared a giant inflatable bouncy castle, completely filling the hall, making it impossible to pass.

"Let's go!" She urged and punched the button on the civilian set of elevators there, making the doors open. Huh, who knew they'd actually still be working on emergency power? Again pressing down, this time she selected ground floor. Couldn't hurt to try the trick again right?

"What was that?" Dinah asked, panting as they jogged upwards. Jess blew out a sigh as she pulled Dinah into the stairwell next door, much nicer that the service set at the far end.

"My favourite bouncy castle, got it in Boston for a great deal." She said while pulling out her phone.

Tapping in a number she waited.

"Circus, is the mission done?" Coil asked smoothly.

Jess rolled her eyes at the dark sinister tone Coil like to use. Fucking _wanna_ _be._

"No, but I am. This is my final notice and for the compensation of having to put up with you longer than five fucking minutes I think I'll take this awesome thinker I found in this hotel for myself." Jess said gleefully.

Coil made a noise like a deflating balloon, all farty like.

"Circus, you are making a huge mistake. I could make you rich, I can have anything you want found and brought in, just tell me what it will take. What is your price?" The villain asked.

Jess was sure he was standing now, probably pacing back and forth in front of some big mahogany desk, probably even had a book case with a secret exit in behind him too.

Still, she made a sound of thinking, a deep 'hmm' sound. Dinah looked up at her sharply. Jess raised an eyebrow. Dinah shook her head fiercely, which Jess nodded at with a smile.

Dinah rolled her eyes and kept running.

"Alright, Coil, you got Google open?" Jess asked curiously.

Coil seemed to relax at that, his breathing sounding controlled again. A few clicking noises echoed over the phone.

"Continue." Coil said, as if he had anticipated this.

What a fucking amateur.

"Right, what I want is on this site, but it's got a code name, so type in blue wa..." Jess finished the word in a whisper so Dinah couldn't hear. Coil read it aloud, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Right, yeah, it's the first link." Jess said as they passed floor 22, the top floor, and kept going.

"Right, I will se-... Oh God! What the hell is _that?!"_ Coil... Heh, _recoiled_ on the phone.

Jess laughed wildly, feeling vindictive and for the first time in so long… _free._

"It's my feelings for you Coil. I _fucking_ quit and I'm taking Dinah and I hate your stupid code words, they're _stupid!"_ Jess said and then hung up. The phone immediately lit up again, Coils number. Jess dropped it over the side and into the void between the stairs… All 22 stories of it.

"Who was that? The numbers said you'd be making him angry." Dinah asked, wanting to know.

Jess looked down at her and beamed.

"That, my dear Dinah, was a turd."

There was a thundering of footsteps behind them then, and Jess urged Dinah out onto the open roof. Pity they hadn't fallen for the elevator trick. Some mercenaries were too smart for their own good.

Following Dinah through the door, Jess came out onto the roof. It was a flat piece of concrete, with nothing much on it, just a few air con-units and a water tower too far away to be of any use.

The three stooges had probably followed the elevator down, when someone actually used their brain and realized she'd sent the other elevator down too. She probably shouldn't have tried the same trick twice, but hindsight was 20/20 and all that shit.

Still, today was a brand new day, Jess thought as she turned back towards them, her knife in hand.

Pushing Dinah behind her, she dug through her bag in her mind and found a metal table. Pulling it out Jess set it down like a barrier, steel top facing the door.

"Get down and stay down, if someone grabs you, bite and scream." Jess told Dinah firmly, pushing the little girl behind the impromptu cover.

Dinah looked up at her with wide, worried brown eyes.

"What about you?" Dinah asked shakily.

Jess gave her a smile, walking so she stood in front of the table, waiting for any sign of a rescue. Going down would mean getting trapped in a sub-basement, but up here, it gave Jess… _options._

"Me? I'm going to be a _fucking hero."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Another Heart: Emotional Win**

Thanks to Major and Knol for their excellent help as always!  
_

Dean could say a few things about the human mind.

It was messy and chaotic and it was often beautiful, everyone was different in the smallest of ways.

"Listen, there's been an incident at the Burk Hotel, just... just get back to the PRT. Any issues, radio command and wait for help." Triumph said as he lowered his phone down to his side, his voice sounding... _heavy._

Dean himself felt heavy, his spine stiffening at oppressive aura. He didn't trust himself not to choke at that moment, such was the strength of Triumph's, Rory's emotions.

Slowly, carefully, Dean took a few steps back away from the cape with the lion helmet. If Rory noticed he didn't give any indication, he just turned and ran, his phone back at his ear.

"Am I the only who feels like today has just been one thing after another?" Chris asked, slanting his hover board so he was flying at the same fast walking pace Dean was setting, his hover board sending out small bursts of light every so often and a sound Dean could only describe as 'sci-fi'. As he floated along, Chris folded his arms behind his head, appearing relaxed to match the grin on his face, revealed by the folded away sections of his helmet. The storm of pale yellow and dark orange sparks hovering around him told another story though.

Both of the Wards were, for the first time in quite a long while, _without_ supervision. Their daily patrol with a Protectorate member, Triumph in this case, was intended to promote the image of safety and strength. Where gangs sprayed tags and had members walk around bearing their colours, the PRT and Protectorate patrolled. Armoured vans armed with containment foam sprayers drove down the streets, and heroes walked on foot. It was flag bearing, plain and simple, and usually it was the pair of Protectorate heroes back at the rig who ended up seeing any action that arose. Because while their patrols deterred crime and bolstered the morale of the average civilian, they weren't usually in a position to rapidly respond to a crisis. Still, they were the good guys and this was them drawing the line in the sand.

Today though their patrol had been interrupted when Triumph answered a call and went ramrod straight.

Dean recalled how Rory had felt; alarm, resignation and _fear._

Of course it wasn't so simple and clean to see as that, emotions never were. No, as complex as a persons emotions were it would be impossible to see them as simple colours, because no only ever felt only one thing. So when Rory received that call Dean saw his aura change to flashing white darkening with purple, dark blue bolts winding through it. The emotional feed-back had made Dean himself go rigid in alarm.

That was the hazard of being an empath; reading someone's emotions was a two way street in some ways. Dean could see how people felt, about him, about others, about life itself if one asked the right questions. And while most people were a chaotic mess, if someone was overcome suddenly with a strong emotion it could take Dean by surprise, force him to react in kind with retaliation or support. Even happy emotions could make Dean feel off balanced if they caught him off guard, like having a bright light shone in your face.

But in costume, in his sleek tinker-made power-armour, he tried to always be ready for the bursts of colours and phantom sensations that accompanied them. Because he was a hero and being paralyzed with indecision wouldn't save anyone.

Looking at Chris he winced. Dean had nothing against the guy, quite the opposite in fact. Chris, and most Tinkers, he would guess, were more chaotic than most even at the best of times. Only Sophia had been worse to patrol with in the past, but at least she was settling down now. Her emotions were typically boredom or curiosity these days, occasionally she was even relaxed when he saw her instead of the constant miasma of barely suppressed _anger_ she had carried around constantly before. Dean could still sometimes catch glimpses of that shadow in Sophia's head, the a flash of dark red seeping out, but it seemed more controlled, chained, only appearing when Sophia seemed very worked up or if someone mentioned the Merchants.

Dean wasn't going to ask, some things were too personal to share. Even with your team mates.

Still,he hadn't answered Chris yet, lost in his own thoughts as he had been, and the other boy was looking at him for an answer now. So clearing his throat Dean replied.

"No kidding, the recent gang flare ups from the Empire, the preparations for Lung's transport to the Birdcage, Canary's trial, Über and Leet attacking it, the current search for Canary and Keynote, then whatever set Triumph off a minute ago. And now we're being sent back to the rig by ourselves? I mean, I know we're not kids, but I get the feeling that Piggot won't be happy with Triumph for this." Dean replied slowly, mentally ticking of each weird occurrence that happened today. It had been more than most.

Chris snorted making Dean raise an eyebrow.

He could see the humour clearly enough in his friends aura, but not the reason behind it. Because simply knowing how someone felt didn't tell Dean why they felt that way. He wasn't a mind reader. And he was _extremely_ grateful for that. Emotions were bad enough at times, knowing exactly how someone felt about you, or each other, and how their emotions so often didn't correlate with what they said or did… Dean didn't want to know the words that were left unsaid, the actions left untaken. He was sure that would drive anyone mad.

Still, he shot a look at Chris who smiled back like he'd just heard a good joke.

"You 'get the feeling'. Sorry, it's always funny to me when you say that, aren't you _always_ getting the feelings?" Chris asked, the smile on his face stretching wider, his boredom temporarily banished by amusement.

Dean, had a slight chuckle himself at that. He supposed it was an odd turn of phrase for someone like him.

"I guess I do, but you know what I mean. What do you think happened?" Dean asked, watching a group of tourists draw nearer to them on the sidewalk. The cameras dangling from the adults necks and the bug eyed looks of the children made the fact that they were tourists rather obvious. They even stopped and ogled at them, hands reaching for cameras.

It was the only the third time this had happened this week, but with the summer on its way, Brockton Bay's mild climate, relatively nice beaches just down the coast, and it's high cape population made it something of tourist city. While Brockton Bay may not have had the most capes of any city, that would be New York, they had the highest per capita ratio of capes to normal civilians and thus a relatively high chance of meeting one in costume. Helping that were the PRT tours, where people could meet some of the Wards and occasionally a Protectorate Hero face to face. Brockton Bay even had a new draw card this year, the Dollhouse and it's two resident capes were always there in one place and easy to find, and two of the few public Rogues still in operation.

So as summer approached, even if it was only late spring, the city was slowly filling up with folks taking a quick holiday to somewhere cheap, grabbing their chance to meet a real life super human.

As they approached the tourists at a light jog, Dean eyed the bubbling blue cloud coming off them, a touch of purple from some of the mothers, and mild grey from most of the kids. It all came together to form a thin haze around them.

Excitement, fear and envy. It was sad that Dean saw these emotions far more than happiness, even in response to seeing a Hero.

Chris, of course, floated forward as they approached, every move exaggerated and energetic as he waved and posed, his brightly coloured armour and friendly smile made him popular, especially with the younger kids.

Dean's own space-knight armour was less approachable, as the shining silver gave him a more aloof air, and the full face helmet made him less personable.

Still, even as Chris chatted with the kids and posed, Dean politely stood with his arms behind his back while the two families took their pictures. Then as the kids started begging Chris to tell them a story Dean nudged Chris's board, causing the other Ward to wobble slightly as Dean whispered to him.

"Come on, I want to get home sometime today." Dean said as he moved away from the cocktail of emotions.

Chris sighed and moved slightly faster to keep up as Dean resumed his light jog.

Catching up, Chris gave dean a sour look.

"Just because _you're_ in a rush to go see your girlfriend doesn't mean _we_ rush. I happen to like being outside the rig or school for once." Chris said pointedly.

Dean snorted at that.

"We're currently at the edge of an area of a gang that just lost their leader and is being pretty aggressive as a result against, well, _anyone._ With the PRT pushing them on one side, and then Empire pushing the ABB from the other side I'm actually surprised we haven't seen anything. Every corner we come up to I half expect to see Oni Lee fighting Alabaster in the street, but yeah, it's _Vicky_ that's making me move faster." Dean said, joking mostly but at the same time not at all. Dean felt uneasy being in what was essentially enemy territory, far from back up, and without one of the adults to supervise them, even Rory who had been a Ward up until two months ago. The pricklings of paranoia were making him watch every shadow and alley mouth, only the absence of emotions indicating that there was no people in them keeping him calm.

Chris hummed at his last comment.

"Huh... who'd win?" Chris wondered aloud.

Dean rolled his eyes, of course _that_ is what Chris would focus on.

"If Oni Lee didn't have any of Bakuda's bombs like he did last week? And there were no reinforcements for either side? Alabaster, but only if he got extremely lucky otherwise it's a draw. Oni Lee can blow Alabaster up all he wants, but Alabaster will be fine in three seconds." Dean said resignedly settling into the routine. This was an old game of the Wards, one he was starting to grow tired of but played just the same.

'Who would win?' Or as Sophia referred to the discussions, 'The versus forum.'

It was a way to pass the time mostly, but it did often get them thinking about how the capes that lived in Brockton Bay would interact; who would be more dangerous in what situation, how different powers could interact, what things would a cape exploit. Sometime they even argued which Cape was more powerful, though recently they'd made a new rule. When asking 'who could beat villain X' you were no longer allowed to pick Keynote. Trumps were bullshit. Trump 7's were _very_ bullshit. Trump 7's that permanently acquired new powers and could _also_ grant their allies power boosts were _beyond_ bullshit… Dean also realized he'd been hanging around Dennis a little too much lately.

They never used themselves though; it would have caused bad feelings if the outcome wasn't flattering. Or nightmares.

Chris looked contemplative at Dean's response, mouth twisting to the side.

"Hmm. I dunno. I think if Oni Lee can keep Alabaster trapped or bury him under rubble for more than three seconds before he croaks it, then he could win by trapping Alabaster." The floating ward said speculatively.

Dean thought about that.

"It would need Oni Lee to be... _extremely_ clever." Dean said disbelievingly.

Chris put a hand to his chin in thought.

"You're right... Scratch that last statement. Oni Lee is good at only two things, exploding and running." Chris said in agreement. Then Dean saw Chris's eyes focus on passing people and shop windows as he spoke.

The cloud of colour around Chris rapidly began to flash. Dean quickly looked away, looking too hard at Chris when his mind set off was painful. The way his emotions would surge, how everything would heighten and rapidly shift. Dean could almost _feel_ the rush of excitement and bitter disappointment that followed.

Armsmaster only did this occasionally.

It took a while for Dean to figure it out, mostly because Armsmaster did it so infrequently. But once, during an _extremely_ bright light show, Chris had rushed off to his workstation and the rest of the Wards hadn't seen him for the rest of the evening. The next morning though, Missy had confirmed, the tinker emerged from his workshop with the beginnings of his hover board.

Not the same one he rode now, the current iteration of the hover-board was nothing like the original. Chris had stripped it down and rebuilt it so often that the current board didn't have a single component in common with the original, and rarely even its most recent predecessor.

From that, and when he finally saw Armsmaster enter a similar state, Dean realized that the sudden emotional shifts, the flashes of joy and desire, were inspiration. He now understood that what he was seeing in the clouds around Chris and, to a lesser extent, Armsmaster was the effect of their powers. He was literally _seeing_ their powers at work.

And from that Dean had realized something else, something he and a few other parahumans had in common. Tinkers could never turn off their powers. On good days they could push it back or aside, on bad days though, they were consumed by it.

So when Chris saw something mechanical or odd, even a toy race car once, it triggered a response in his brain as his power fed him designs. It was interesting to watch for a few seconds before it hurt Dean's eyes and brain, one of the few ways Dean had found he could get a so called 'thinker headache'.

During those times, like now, Chris would become consumed by a single dirty gold emotion for a few seconds before dark greenish swept through him.

Everyone in the Brockton Bay Protectorate knew Chris hadn't found his specialty yet.

It was a sore spot for Chris, Dean could read it in the other boys emotions. But in his opinion, Chris had built laser guns, a hover-board, power armour, and all the tools needed to make and maintain them. And that was besides all the other cool but rejected tech Chris had that had failed to get PRT certification for field use. Chris was hardly the flop or useless team mate the tinker saw himself as.

Still, at Chris' request Dean had tried to help the younger boy, sticking by him in one _very_ long tinkering session where Dean would try to see which of Chris's inspirations and ideas would last the longest or go show up the brightest, in an attempt to see if they could cheat and see what inspired Chris the most.

Lasers, flight, hand held tech, Hero inspired, Armsmaster inspired, heat, metal, light, gravity... Nothing. Nothing was different. Just a dead end.

Chris built some cool stuff, but he just... hit a wall, couldn't go any further. He lost focus and the majority of his projects ended up as unfinished parts in various boxes around the room, waiting for Chris to strip them down and recycle the components.

Worse, for all that effort which amounted to nothing for Chris, had been Dean's fist introduction to the world of migraines and his first thinker headache.

Snapping out of his thoughts Dean returned to the present, and continued with 'who would win?'

"Exploding and running is what's kept Oni Lee alive and out of custody for so long." Dean said. He was about to say something more when a noise came from Chris.

It was an odd squeal like a rubber tire on a polished wood floor.

Chris fumbled around his waist and pulled out his phone while Dean looked at him inquisitively. Then with a click, the phone lit up and a woman's voice came out of the speaker.

 _"We got a call about a warehouse on Caster street. Couple guys claiming Hookwolf is fighting Keynote inside, over."_ The woman said, her voice crackling with static like it was on a short range radio.

Chris bit his lip as he shut the phone, then he glanced at his fellow Ward.

Dean stared at him and then at the phone. Both were covered in a cloud of blue and orange.

"The hell was that?" Dean finally asked in a harsh whisper, though he didn't know why he was whispering, they hadn't done anything wrong… Had they?

Chris cleared his throat nervously.

"It's the local police dispatch... I rigged my phone to pick up the signal when I was bored, had to install some extra parts, but it was good. I turned it on after Triumph left; I was wondering if I could find out why he ditched us." Chris explained, but he didn't look Dean in the eye… visor… as he spoke.

Guilt. The dull yellow of guilt washed through Chris.

Dean sighed, wishing he could rub the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Kid, the police never _stop_ your phone should be going crazy with requests and dispatches." Dean said exasperatedly.

Chris shrugged.

"It's using a word match program, only gives me the dispatches with certain names in the call. Hookwolf was one and Keynote, who I recently added, was another. Spent a restless night just programming them in, but come on, we can go help." Chris said suddenly moving a lot faster, a trail of blue excitement trailing after the tinker as he shot down a side alley, away from the road back to the PRT.

Dean groaned before chasing after him.

"Kid!" Dean shouted and Chris stopped at the far end of the alley as Dean caught up.

Panting for a moment Dean plunged on before Chris could speak.

"No Kid, we can't help. I'm already on thin ice with Piggot for the Lung thing and I don't want another strike against me so soon." Dean said a bit breathlessly.

Chris just looked around, agitated.

"So what? We _leave_ Keynote to fight Hookwolf? No offense, but that doesn't seem like something I can sleep with at night." Chris said, his voice hard and annoyed.

Dean could see his point, both in his words and the swirling red blue with bright red and dark purple.

"I think you're underestimating Keynote, but... Yeah I don't want to leave her to Hookwolf either, he might not be alone." Dean said with a sigh.

This was a bad idea. He knew it, Chris knew it and everyone with _common sense_ knew it. What he should do is call it in, even though they'd just order them back to HQ as they simply didn't have the man power to send in help with everything going on today.

Damn Über and Leet!

So Dean knew what he'd be ordered to do. He knew it was the smart thing to do. It was the thing anyone sane would do… But...

He was Hero.

Dean Stanfield was a _Hero._ Vicky wouldn't hesitated to rush in there, but Dean often suspected that was more so she could punch someone than help people. The point stood though. Heroes helped, and _damn_ the consequences. Wasn't that what Clockblocker had said when he'd led them off to fight Lung?

Chris snorted.

"What's the worst that can happen? They fire us?" Chris asked with a grin.

Dean gave a weak glare at him.

"No, we end up with the same timetable as Shadow Stalker. I don't want to be stuck on the rig all day doing paper work, learning how to master the command station and end up doing _dishes_ because I'm bored out of my skull."

The image of Sophia elbow deep in soapy water, a pile of cleaned dishes next to her, was something Dean was sure would haunt him to his dying day. Domestic and Sophia were two realms that should _never_ have crossed.

Chris paused before nodding slowly.

"She _did_ seem a little high strung when she ran out of books to organize..." Chris muttered, trailing off contemplatively. Then he shook his head flicked through his phone, bringing up a grid map of the city, highlighting a section and zooming in.

There was very little waiting time. Protectorate phones were pretty solid, able to access any available data network if needed.

Chris nodded before looking up at Dean.

"The warehouse is only a short walk from here, we can be there before anyone notices, say that we heard a disturbance and investigated, found Keynote needing backup. Easy!" Chris said excitedly.

Dean blew out a sigh, Chris's excitement was infectious.

Literally.

For anyone else that would be a figure of speech, for Dean, he could see the cloud of blue spreading out and he could feel his own emotions shifting in response. He may not be able to see his own emotions, but being an empath did make a guy a little more in tune with his own emotions, a little introspective as it were.

Then Chris leaned forward and his board shot off, heading deeper into the area referred to as the Train Yard. It was a part of the city very similar to the Docks, even deriving it's name in a similar matter. The docks was the area where the business and warehouses that supported the shipping docks had been. Similarly, Train Yard was the area that had contained the now abandoned train yard, and all the businesses and warehouses that had supplied it.

Dean quickly ran after Chris, metal boots pounding the concrete.

As Dean caught up with him, Chris shot the silver clad Ward a grin.

Dean just glared at him.

"You excited about fighting Hookwolf or something? I didn't know you hated the guy, what did he do to you?" Dean wheezed, as he ran, feet clanking on the sidewalk as Chris flew unhindered just in front of him, relaxed and easy. It made Dean a little jealous, clad as he was in two-hundred-pounds of powered armour even if said power made it feel like a mere 20.

More, flying was an awesome power. Dean had always wanted to fly, to soar through the air like Hero or Legend… More though, Dean really wanted to be lazy and not _walk_ everywhere. And there were a lot of people in his life that could fly, just to rub it in his face. Vicky, Aegis, Chris...

He'd bet even Keynote could, if not now then in a month or two. Bloody trumps.

Chris laughed as they kept going.

"Besides the fact that he's an Empire goon? That he killed Frontline? Nah, don't really care about Hookwolf. What I _really_ want to see is Keynote, her weapon to be more specific. I want to see how it works; maybe it runs on a nano-tech, like a collective of nano-machines? Or it could be that heat, fire and ice, can be created theoretically with sufficiently advanced electromagnetic control over infrared waves." Chris said as the wind began to whistle through the flared plates of his mouth guard, forcing him to close them.

Dean felt Chris's emotions spike as he ran through different ideas running through the tinker's head as they turned another corner, startling the pedestrians walking there as they ran and flew by.

"Still hung up on that tinker theory of yours? She summons things Kid, she's a Miss M type. No tech required." Dean said, grateful for the many laps he did at base. Daily exercise wasn't a requirement for a Ward, but it was recommended and the PRT did offer a lot of options for those interested.

Chasing a floating tinker on foot made Dean feel good about that choice.

Chris just waved him off as Dean struggled to keep pace.

"Only one way to find out!" Chris yelled as he picked up more speed.

"Kid, slow down!" Dean yelled back as the red and gold Ward sharply turned the corner to the street that had the warehouse where Keynote was supposedly fighting Hookwolf.

Dean pushed everything into running, head low and legs pumping.

When he got to the corner, Chris was nowhere to be seen, but Dean didn't slow down to look, he _knew_ where Chris would be. The warehouse sat behind a sliding metal fence that had seen better days. Suddenly there was shouting and Dean ran at the fence. As he ran he raised one hand and let loose a multi coloured blast at the chain link fence, the metal rattled violently and Dean fired another.

The fence popped off at one hinge, it was only cheap metal after all. Jumping and tucking his legs in, Dean slid through the loose hole he had made, landing hands first and transitioning into an awkward forward roll which brought him back to his feet.

Thankfully, the armour he'd bought from Armsmaster was smooth, and the joints well seamed, so the broken fence never caught on anything.

Turning, Dean broke into a run again, rushing past a guard box, long deserted. Reaching the corner of the warehouse he stopped to catch his breath for a moment and to centre himself.

Then he turned the corner and…

Dean took a deep breath, trying to stop his heart from exploding as he slid back into cover. Poking his head out again, Dean looked at where the shouting had been coming from.

"-a prank?!" Chris yelled, voice and aura coloured with anger.

Assessing what he was seeing, Dean decided it had to real, his imagination wasn't that bizarre. So he stepped back around the corner to watch his tinker friend shouting at two men in bizarre suits, one a deep blue while the other was a dark red.

And the domino masks.

Taking stock of the situation Dean realized there was no way for him to circle around in time if the pair turned violent. While the two guys didn't _seem_ aggressive, more defensive really, he needed to be able to provide Chris with support if they did turn aggressive.

"It isn't a prank, if we wanted to prank someone, we wouldn't still be here, would we? We'd have phoned in from somewhere else or run away. We're telling you, in case those ears of yours don't work, _Hookwolf_ is going metal storm in there. This isn't our usual gig." The blue one said snootily.

Dean's mind clicked as he watched the blue suited cape talk; bad posture, odd hair style, male partner.

Leet.

There was surprisingly _few_ young male villains in Brockton. Only Grue really sprang to mind. The jury was still out on Circus and Regent.

So that meant the other cape dressed in the red suit, more maroon really, had to be Leet's partner in crime, Über.

Über and Leet, the video-game villains. Leet was… just standing there, with Uber standing behind him, arms raised and at the ready in case Chris pulled something. Leet was pointing angrily at the warehouse, looking like he'd run any second or fly into a screaming rage. His aura was very confused.

Which given they were heroes and they were villains. It was understandable really, fight or flight.

Then Dean looked at the warehouse and _blanched._

Dean was told he didn't see auras or emotions, not _really._ The best way the PRT could describe his power was that Dean could see the neurons and chemicals in the brain and the way they interacted, and his power interpreted that into the kaleidoscope vision he saw to present the information in a way he could understand.

The explanation basically went that when people feel happy, their brains release certain chemicals and fire certain neurons, and Dean's powers showed it represented as a colour coming off the person like a gas. Therefore each colour was just the way his power interpreted each electro-chemical state and he simply correlated the colour with emotion using experience.

This was mostly true and held with what Dean knew of his power except for one thing.

Objects and places could have auras too.

It was rare, very rare even, but if an object was near a constant source of emotion, if it was associated with one particular emotion strongly enough, that emotion would imprint upon it. The object would have it's own aura of the emotion it represented to it's owner. Sometimes it was a wedding wing, a family heirloom like grand pa's watch, a favourite shirt worn at every opportunity… even a building if the emotions were strong enough.

It was for that reason Dean didn't go near hospitals. Ever. While he was fine in the maternity ward, if he ever looked sideways and caught sight of some of the other wards, such as the ICU… They made him _violently_ ill. Thankfully most objects lost any emotion they'd acquired in after only a little while, and it seemed to take years to really build up a semi-permanent colouring for any inanimate object.

And the important part of that was…

The warehouse was red.

The building oozed a deep red, like old fresh blood. And there were lots of grey flashes and dark blues thrown in, even the odd streak of black. To Dean's eyes building was literally _bleeding_. It was like those videos you saw back in the environment ads, where it shows huge factories belching black smoke, tainting the world around them… And this warehouse was doing just that, belching red smoke. A product of endless pain and countless deaths.

It was misery incarnate.

Gulping harshly, Dean looked away and walked forward stiffly, trying to ignore the warehouse the best he could.

Über saw him approaching and nudged Leet.

As Dean approached he saw that both villains looked the worse for wear and the feelings coming off them were... chaotic to put it mildly.

The blue cape shut up and looked at Dean, causing Chris to step to the side, forming a triangle between them.

"Took you long enough, these asshats are the ones who called in the report." Chris said, no trace of humour left in his voice or aura.

Leet snarled and pointed... Keynotes weapon at Chris?

How had he got hold of it? Had these two idiots _beaten_ Keynote?!

Leet glared at the pair of them from behind his blue mask.

"So? It doesn't make it any less true. You going to help her or you want to stand around here and run your mouth?" Leet snapped waspishly gesturing angrily at them while keeping the Keyblade pointed in their direction.

Chris also stared at the Keyblade, just now realizing it's presence when Leet waved it at them.

"That's... Keynotes." Chris said, sounding unsure.

Leet looked down at it and snorted.

"I _wish._ Couldn't even put a scratch on her. This is one I built, it's pretty solid. Does all kinds of cool stuff." Leet boasted proudly.

Uber rolled his eyes.

Chris smiled, a little sardonically.

"Great, when you get arrested, I'll ask the bosses if I can dismantle it." Chris said smugly.

Leet's eyes almost bulged out of his skull and his aura flared with the dark red of anger as he pulled the Keyblade closer to himself protectively.

"The fuck did you say? You ain't getting your amateur hands on this." Leet snapped.

Then it was Chris's turn to looked pissed.

"That's rich coming from _you._ At least when _I_ build something it doesn't burn my eyebrows off." Chris retorted.

Dean looked at Uber, who looked back and shrugged.

Tinkers.

Leet barked a laugh at that, short and harsh.

"Please, at least I know _why_ they exploded. I can tell even from all the way over here that half your equipment is trash. It's all unfinished! Seriously, do you even know what you're doing? You haven't even connected the bloody power leads poking out of you armour into anything!" Leet said, eyeing Chris's armour and hover-board.

Dean winced even before Chris processed the insult. Being called incompetent by Leet of people... That had to sting.

"At least, I'm not a _joke!_ No one takes you seriously." Chris spat acidly.

Leet idly swung the weapon in his hands.

"A joke with a Keyblade. _I_ only needed one look at it to get this far, but I bet nothing is coming together for you even with all the footage you PRT goons must have." Leet taunted, his feelings of happiness and confidence rising, colouring his aura a more pleasant hue.

There was a sound like grating steel and suddenly a streak of yellow energy shot out one of the windows near the top of the warehouse.

"Was that... lightning?" Dean asked perplexedly.

Über nodded.

"Keynote shoots lightning now." Über said nonchalantly.

Dean eyed him and blinked, the entire chaotic field of emotion was actually Leet's. Uber was...

Mellow yellow.

Chris and Leet stared at where the lightning had been then promptly turned back to each other, intent on finishing their spat.

Dean pointed at Uber.

"What now? You running away?" Dean asked guardedly.

Uber shrugged.

"We called you, so we already went above and beyond our usual standards." Über said and put his hands in his pocket, staring at the warehouse, as if he too could see the cloud of pain and death.

"Don't feel right to leave Keynote hanging when she was so sporting. Let us talk to our fans and everything." He murmured.

Dean noticed a slight rise in a emotion from the taller cape, something other than a calm yellow.

Indecision, it was sort of... brownish.

Still no sirens, everyone must be on the other side of town for the trial. Or maybe dealing with whatever Rory had rushed off to.

Looking back at the pair of arguing Tinkers Dean shook his head and looked back at Über.

"If you're running away, go. We can't hold you and investigate, and frankly, Keynote is more worthy of our attention than you two." Dean said sharply.

Uber sighed.

"Lead the way big guy, we surrendered to Keynote anyway. Plus, we left our camera watching her. I don't think she needs our help... more than she needs us to clear the area." Uber said,

Über's words threw Dean off. Clear the area? These two were…

"You're... helping? Why? You're _villains!"_ Dean asked incredulously, his loud retort finally making Leet and Chris stop snipping at each other for a second.

Über took the chance and caught Leet's eyes, glanced at the not-Keyblade then back to Dean.

"It's a new game, a new show. It's called Life, and the only rule in it is shit happens." Über replied.

Dean didn't sense glee or anger or even amusement.

Uber felt... _resigned_ to the fact he was going to help.

Dean nodded at this. Work with what you had, and if they escaped afterwards, it didn't matter. Not really. Dean would prefer twenty Über's and Leet's running around compared to having one Hookwolf on the streets.

"Grab your Tinker and I'll grab mine, if you help I can pass it on if you surrender afterward that you cooperated and helped us save Keynote." Dean offered.

Uber snorted.

"I'm telling you. It ain't _Keynote_ that needs saving, it's Hookwolf... and the dogs." Über added after a moment's thought.

That made Dean pause.

Dogs?

What dogs?  
-


	29. Chapter 29

**Another Heart: Huzzah!** **  
**  
_

This city... It was filled with so many people; people crying out for a paragon of justice, a warrior righteousness, a protector of the innocent, and she had come to answer those cries!

The rushing wind tickled her nose under her mouse shaped helmet, the cool air whistling over her cheeks as she enjoyed the fresh air.

This city needed a hero and Katherine Maybourne would answer! With her sword of justice, her shield of courage, and her boots of truth, she would kick uppity villain butt to the gutter.

Well, she _would_ when she learned where everything was, but until then...

"Mouse, get back in the car! You'll get us pulled over for unsafe driving." Hannah said, yanking Kat by her cape back into the PRT van.

Squirming back around until she was sitting properly in her seat again, Kat saluted her patriotic friend as she continued to adjust herself. Finally managing to get her cape placed comfortably as she re-buckled herself into the passenger seat… bench? There were three front seats, so did that count as a bench? PRT vans were silly and…

Kat shook her head, re-railing her thoughts like the good conductor she was.

 _Until then_ she would depend on her good friends, the mark of any good hero. Or person really.

"Where are we heading Missy?" Kat asked, smiling widely as the other woman rolled her eyes. Maybe she should know where they were going but honestly? She just jumped in the van because the court room was beginning to get a little cramped. Also boring, like, _really_ boring.

Hannah gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing above her scarf.

"Don't call me that, it wasn't funny the first time and it isn't the millionth time later. Armsmaster picked up Paige Mcabee's signal again; it's coming from an apartment block about ten minutes away on Alder Road." Hannah said, her voice tight.

Kat nodded, serious time!

She remembered Paige Mcabee, the girl had looked a lot better earlier today than she did when Kat escorted her to Brockton Bay. During their road trip Paige had looked despondent and wouldn't stop crying, no matter how many jokes she cracked. It had been depressing. But now the girl with no hope seemed to have found some.

Kat was happy for her, if not _ecstatic,_ a party would be needed when she was found! Kat loved parties, because party meant people and people meant potential! More… It was fun.

Hmm. If they threw a party Colin would be there. He was a grouch, but he was still single, maybe a nice girlfriend would sort him out... or was he only a grouch to her?

Nah.

Finally getting comfortable Kat looked at her old friend.

"So get there, look for danger, bust in, rescue the damsel Paige, and kick ass?" Kat asked.

Hannah nodded, her eyes firm.

"Basically. We don't know who has her or why, Paige could be dangerous if she wanted to be. So if she was kidnapped by parahumans, they might have a master of their own to control her." Miss Militia said grimly.

Another voice cut in sharply then.

"If Paige has been compromised then any action she takes is not her fault and she is not liable for her actions as of the Provisions of 2002 Masters amendment; but what will we do if she has? We have sound proof headsets here, but that prevents us from communicating effectively." Brandish said from the back of the van, taking a seat near the back door in the sideways seating while Kat and Hannah rode up front, the latter driving.

Kat eyed Hannah, who eyed Brandish, who was eyeing anything that moved.

So much eyeing...

"We knock her out with the best intentions and wake her up later, take her back to get declared innocent, then find a bar and celebrate with milkshakes and karaoke!" Kat cheered exuberantly.

Hannah rolled her eyes, but they crinkled slightly at the corners. Brandish looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

Not really sure why anyone would swallow lemons willingly, Kat chose to think Brandish had a triple identity as a lawyer, a cape and fruit swallower at a circus.

...No, Brandish didn't nearly have enough joy in her to work at a circus. Which was a shame, which, in turn, was a crime, and, in turn again, her job as hero to fix!

Kat added Brandish to her mental 'to help' list. Currently at the top was Paige, then Keynote, then Armsmaster, then Emily Piggot, then Brandish.

A hero's work was never done it seemed.

As Mouse Protector, she would take on this solemn duty.

Miss Militia made a turn at high speed, the squealing tires nearly drowning out her voice for a moment.

"The building is a three floor complex, twelve rooms on each floor; each flat is small, single bedroom, a kitchen, a lounge, and laundry passageway; not many places to hide people. But we haven't got a visual on the interior; they could have easily merged two or more rooms into one." Hannah said, her habit of stating facts that just depressed people appearing again.

Kat caught Brandish's scowl in the mirror of the sun visor thingy she'd started playing with.

"More room does mean it's better for us, I don't think anyone of us fight well in close quarters." Brandish said with a coolness to her tone.

Kat turned and stared at her, making the woman scowl and stare back.

"You think with your fists, not your heart-" Kat began.

"Head." Hannah quickly interrupted and Kat promptly ignored her.

"Our first concern is Paige, the innocent, our second concern is our team, the heroes, and our third concern is the dastardly villains who snatched our innocent away!" Kat declared and would have pointed dramatically, but the vans roof was in the way... or was it?

Hannah slapped her fingers away when she reached for the sun roof control… Well, technically the turret hatch on top of the van, but same thing. Hannah was the mud in which there was a stick. A boring thin stick, not even the good kind that you could use to make a house.

Brandish scoffed when Kat didn't continue.

"Dastardly? I think the word you are looking for is _dangerous_. These felons kidnapped my charge from the court room right under our noses and using those little man-children, Über and Leet, only adds insult to injury." Brandish snapped in return.

Kat tilted her head.

"Those two don't have Paige?" Kat asked, feeling a little confused.

Beside Kat, Hannah shook her head.

"Live stream footage shows them fighting with Keynote, no Paige in sight. Keynote has strange effects on powers, so tinker tech might fizz out near her too. That would explain why they went somewhere else, since Über admitted on camera he didn't know where they were. Paige, however, was not hampered by Keynote, so most likely went where ever they intended to go _and_ since she hasn't moved from her position..." Hannah trailed off.

Brandish finished it.

"Then someone is stopping her." The lawyer said grimly.

Kat took this all in, absorbed it and churned out a perfectly logical chain of thought in the span of a second.

"Then the plan has not changed. Paige, rescued. Villains, slapped down by the back hand of goodness!" Kat said, nodding to herself.

Brandish stared at her.

"What _are you?"_ Brandish asked, looking like she had a monumental headache building.

Hannah hummed.

"She's Mouse Protector, didn't you know Brandish?" The military themed cape said and suddenly seemed to be in a much better mood.

Brandish snapped her eyes to Hannah and almost growled.

"I noticed." The lawyer said tightly.

Kat felt the air between the two warriors become tense.

"I too noticed. So... You're part of New Wave? It's rare to find a team, let alone a family, working together outside of the Protectorate in a city with a Protectorate team. Do you feel like it's harder or easier to work with family?" Kat asked, letting go of the visor to rest her hands in her lap.

Brandish slowly turned her head back to her, eyes wide.

"E-excuse me? Uh... Yes, family makes things easier in many aspects, but harder in others, I... What just happened?" Brandish directed the question at Hannah who tried not to smile. Kat felt her own lips twitch as she turned to examine the city outside the window.

Brandish _was_ fun after all.

"Brandish, I think you fell for Mouse Protector's greatest trick. You dismissed her. You looked at her and saw a fool, a joke, when all along, she's been playing a joke on _you._ As one hero to another, this is the best hint I can give to you about dealing with her on a daily basis. Assume at all times, that Mouse Protector is smarter than you." Hannah said bluntly.

Brandish's grimaced and Kat saw the words begin to form on her lips, but Hannah beat her to the punch.

"Mouse... Do the thing." Hannah said simply.

Kat looked at her quizzically.

"How deeply?" The mouse hero asked.

Hannah, hummed, thinking about it.

"I'll tell you when."

Kat digested this and nodded.

Looking back at Brandish, the woman was half slouched, getting comfortable even in her business suit. The woman looked... nervous suddenly, if steel could look nervous at least, tense was a good word.

"Brandish, civilian ID: Carol Alice Dallon, job: Lawyer, law firm Howard and Schmitt; Cape, Brockton Bay, New Wave, formerly the Brockton Bay brigade. Powers: Striker 4, Changer 2." Kat began, little doors in her head opening, the information she wanted, flowing forth like tempting wine.

"What are you-" Brandish tried to ask , but Kat powered on. Her mind doing its thing, pedal to the metal.

"Power is creation of hard-light constructs, conjecture if created or merely conversion of body mass, constructs must maintain contact with body at all times, preference for close combat weapons, specialist melee combatant. On defense she can turn into a ball of light, perfectly immune to most damage, but unable to move. Constructs able to exert high heat and kinetic force; capable of piercing armor plate, flesh, stone, and all tested substances with ease. Constructs can change into different styles or weapon types without being banished, constructs aren't detailed enough for the weapon to matter outside length and reach. Unlike most of New Wave, Brandish lacks flight capability, ground mobility is mundane. Encounter tactics are two fold: Brandish relies on touching a target with her weapons like most strikers, she therefore needs to close with her target. Prevent closing and maintain distance, prevent power being used. Second, Brandish has been noted to be volatile, easily goaded into mistakes or combat; exploit weakness to lure into prepared trap." Kat rattled off, the lone night of preparing to come to Brockton Bay proving its worth, reading about the capes she knew she'd be interacting with or were powerful enough to warrant it. Paige, Brandish, Keynote, Kaiser, Lung, among others.

Über and Leet hadn't been on her list, but she'd fix that later.

"In battle, say the court room, it would easy enough for me to place one of my marks high up and make you chase me, teleporting back to the other side of the room, you're quick tempered and with aggressive attitude towards those who act smarter than you or win against you, it makes you even more likely to charge them without thinking. Perhaps the first few minutes would be dangerous, placing my marks around you, trying to see how fast your reaction time is, how fast your weapons can move being limited by your arms and joints, then I place my mark on your back. I observed your attitude in the court and found you likely to do as I plan. Then it's a waiting game. If your changer state dismisses my mark, I estimate a five to ten minute longer fight until I can get a lucky shot in to your neck and take you down. Your weapons would cause destruction whenever you swing, making holes in the floor, damaging furniture, and so forth. Eventually, I would pin you or the building collapses on you and I teleport to safety. I win either way. If I instead used-" Kat said, her voice perfectly calm until Hannah held up her hand.

Kat instantly closed her mouth.

"That's... enough." Hannah said gently, turning another corner. Sirens were getting louder, telling them they were getting closer to the apartment.

Brandish no longer looked nervous. Instead, her face was blank.

Hannah nodded at her look as if in understanding.

"You dismissed her." Hannah repeated with a slight crinkle of her eyes that hinted at a smile.

Brandish's nostrils flared before she snorted resignedly.

"I did. This whole time, her little act... was for show?" Brandish asked, not sounding happy about it.

Hannah laughed suddenly and Kat felt herself smiling, coming back out of her head, the doors closing one by one.

"If only. Mouse is... like me. My power makes me aware of everything, ready at all times; I have a perfect memory because of that and I am never unarmed. Mouse is the same." The scarf wearing cape said.

Kat hummed in agreement.

"When I place my marks... I never forget it, even if I can't teleport there again. Each spot is permanent in my brain, like I keep a record of where I've been, where I've touched and how many times I touched there, the corner by the deli, my room, a train I once tagged, currently moving towards the station in Los Angeles a bit late, wonder what happened? Anyway, when I teleport rapidly, the knowledge, it sorta'... becomes permanent too. The things I was thinking about at the time I teleported there become associated with that place. So little old me did some reading up on the capes in BB, which is a _lot_ by the way, then I started to teleport... on the spot. So I wouldn't forget." Kat said with a wide grin which slowly faded as she kept talking.

"Buuut... it's hard, once I start recalling the information, I get the urge to move, teleport, then I start to think about more places I've been then more information comes and before you know it, I'm on the roof chatting to pigeons or gibbering in the basement." Kat explained, now looking at nothing, just staring straight ahead.

Brandish took this in.

"Then the silly acts are...?" The lawyer asked slowly.

Kat shook her head, snapping out of wherever her mind had wandered off to. She began to fiddle with the window control button.

"If I fill enough places with laughter and teleport with a smile then I won't go crazy. Having an album of good times in your head is better than reminders that you weren't fast enough to save everyone." Kat replied.

Brandish looked pained.

"I... understand." Brandish admitted.

Kat grinned, her smile returning.

"Ah look at us bonding, us girls, us women, us awesome heroes in heels. We should form a super woman league, I can get my apprentice and her partner, in both senses, in on it. We could be... WOMBA!" Kat said excitedly.

Hannah gave her the look.

"Women Of Major Bad Assery..." Kat corrected herself, seriously acronyms were the best, Kat had no idea why Hannah was so against them.

WOMBA was an awesome idea... Looking out the window to sulk, Kat spotted the flashing lights of police cars, sectioning off a building.

" **Ahoy!** The scene of the crime is ahead!" Kat cried and Hannah turned without looking, not even questioning Kat's judgment.

The van swerved onto the side walk, stopping when the officer ahead held his hand up, looking nervous when he spotted who was behind the wheel.

Hannah had that effect on people, Kat thought it was neat; most people just seemed to go a funny white color when they saw her...

Weird.

"Report." Hannah said calmly and the officer nodded, Kat guessed he was a vanilla blue uniform, because if he knew anything about how the chain of command worked, he ignored it and reported to Hannah like she was his direct superior.

Maybe it was her tone... professional? Kat would have to practice that in the mirror later.

"We quietly evacuated everyone, they're all by the ambulances, no one was released yet so if anyone is trying to escape in civilian disguise we'll catch them soon. All flats were called, no answer form two flats on the ground floor, one on the second, or two on the third floor. Everyone else is accounted for." The officer said.

Kat was impressed.

Quick, detailed and efficient.

...Single? Hannah could use a good man...

Kat shook her head, Paige was priority one here. She could worry about getting Hannah a good man later. Hmm, Armsmaster also needed…

"Good work, keep an eye on all sides, get a man to push as many people back as possible. We play this safe and smart." Hannah told him and the officer nodded, running to start grouping his men together.

Turning back to Brandish and Kat, Hannah frowned.

Kat was an expert at Hannah's eye squints after all these years.

She could tell when Hannah was just being polite, but really wanted to strangle you. It was one of Hannah's best expressions.

"Three floors... three of us." Hannah said and Brandish nodded, she looked ready to jump into action in her lawyer suit.

Kat rubbed her exposed chin.

"Who get's what? I don't mind any of them, but personally, Brandish or I, have a better chance of jumping and surviving if we need to get away from the third floor fast in case some baddy jumps out with a zombie Paige singing wheels on the bus go round and round." Kat mused aloud and Hannah nodded, ignoring the zombie comment. Brandish opened her mouth, thought better of it and closed it again.

Damn. If she kept following Hannah's example then Brandish would just learn to block her out... This could not be allowed to happen!

Hannah looked towards the small block of flats.

"I'll take first, Brandish, second or third?" She asked. Kat knew Hannah was just being polite really, she, or even Kat herself could just decide which floor the lawyer had to take. Because at any time Hannah could turn around and snap her fingers, and then the lawyer would have to just... leave.

Brandish wasn't Protectorate after all.

What Hannah was doing was far more than a mere courtesy, until the Protectorate secured the scene, then Brandish's authority, as far as being Paige's lawyer went, was civilian level. Hannah was allowing her to help because she wanted to, not because she needed to.

Kat wasn't sure exactly what kept New Wave and the Protectorate from stepping on each other's toes like hippos in heels, her own city not having its own independent team or family of capes, but she assumed it was a combination of emergencies, politics, and territory.

It was all make believe really. The PRT would never listen to New Wave if something happened on their turf, which in Kat's opinion, was just silly.

If you have a team of super heroes, who want to fight bad guys for nothing, then you offer them the olive tree, never mind a branch. Heroes were outnumbered three to one, you had to take everyone you could get.

Still, it all came down to the fact that the Protectorate and the PRT had to look like the big boy on the playground, if the smelly New Wave girl wanted to play then she would just have to get used to being told what to do.

Kat thought playgrounds could do any great Roman political scenario justice pretty darn well without too much effort.

Children were great, and yet slightly scary. And sticky. Sciky?

"Mouse?" Hannah's voice came floating over to her, it reminded Kat of... paper work, lecturers and chocolate held hostage.

"Hm? Uh… Yes! Off I go!" Kat cheered and stomped off to the building, getting twenty steps away before abruptly stopping, then walking back to Hannah.

Her friend gave a disgusted sigh.

"Third floor." Hannah said tiredly.

Kat saluted, then patted Hannah once.

Brandished frowned.

"I don't think you should do that unless you're in the armed forces." Brandish said.

Kat beamed at her.

"I was a scout girl! Huzzah!" She cried, running towards the building once more, moving her red cape with her arms to make it billow.

"I'm not sure who Paige is safer with... Mouse Protector or the villains..." Kat heard Brandish say before the door to the building closed behind her.

The sudden silence was oddly relaxing for Kat.

Don't get her wrong, she _loved_ an audience, the cheering, the laughter the _fun._ Keynote had been great for that, the girl liked crowds too and played along unlike most everyone else. But still, there was something about having time to think as she grabbed the hand rail, quickly ascending from the first floor. Having time to think about the past when she so rarely had the time to do so.

The mark she placed on Hannah was pulsing in her head, like a beacon at the back of her mind that waved its arms and yelled 'look at me, look at me!'

Not right now super hero super power voice.

Mouse Protector is on the job!

A mark for each hand. The left, tagged to Hannah, her escape and her guide post in case things got bad, battle wise or mentally.

Kat was pretty good at keeping herself focused, but if her mind wandered too far in one direction, then all the little doors in her head rattled and words, information, numbers, names, places, colors, feelings and...

Her right hand, applied a new mark to everything she touched. Her invisible mouse symbol, in her mind at least, appearing on each surface like a comforting stamp.

Mouse Protector was here, and now she was somewhere else. But she could come back.

Wall, marked.

Handrail, marked.

Door 7B, marked.

And so Kat climbed, listening every so often, pausing when she thought she heard something.

Downstairs Kat heard the door open and Hannah's heavy boots along with her mark moved off on their way. Brandish's flat heels clicked onto the stairs following her up so Kat quickly moved up herself, reaching the third floor.

She wasn't about to let Brandish see her hesitation as she pushed everything back behind a door called "galloping thunder Unicorn" which represented the Boston down town apartment building on Darrow Road, second from the right as you turn the corner and it's the building with the mural of a beach on it.

No good memories there. Move on and don't look back.

Kat's motto and Mouse's rule.

The third floor looked... wet.

Not flooded, but everything looked like it had some water damage happen to it very quickly and very recently. The two apartments that didn't answer would be suspected of this first. Kat readied her sword, still in its sheath, unfastening the strap that held it in place.

The first apartment was to her left, slightly away from the water damage. Kat walked silently towards it, mentally humming as she snuck along. The music helped to drown out the marks calling to her, wanting her to come to them.

It was a bad thing to place so many together, but bridges and burning, or was it water under the burning bridge?

Wouldn't it be better to have the water... on the burning bridge? The water could put out the fire…

Kat shook her head trying to focus.

The door was unmarked, painted white a long time ago, though peeling and stained now. Reaching for the door knob, she turned it and found herself facing a naked home; no people, no furniture, no Paige. The walls had clean spots where things use to hang, family pictures maybe. Perhaps the family got a wind-fall and moved on to a better place.

As Kat gave the apartment a quick sweep she reached a conclusion. Empty homes were a sad thing. All the memories of the place, the people who lived here, their laughter and tears... gone.

Finishing her sweep she closed the door and looked across at where the other unoccupied apartment was on foreboding side of the corridor.

Of _course_ it was. Like the villains ever chose a clean place to be evil.

Unless they were snobs. Then the place was too clean.

Kat walked across, trying not to wince when her boots squelched on the damp rug that decorated the hallway.

If she had an alarm clock, it would go of right now, screeching and blaring, it seemed to be that kind of moment, all tense and mysterious, just waiting for the big reveal!

The door was marked 3.1.F?

Kat placed another mark outside the door on the wall and pushed the door open slowly.

Dark, but not completely so. Heavy curtains hung across the windows making it hard to see, dust visible in the odd sun beam.

There was noise in this room, which meant it was probably this one they were looking for. Kat walked in slowly, pushing the door open as far as it would go, making sure no one was waiting behind it to ambush her. No one did.

Or they were a super model and could easily fit behind the door with their slim bodies. It was a silly idea, but Keynote was that thin...

Kat quickly checked.

No super models. Which was kind of a bummer. It would be an awesome story.

Attack of the killer Models. Featuring her. As not killed.

Another noise, coming from behind the couch, a voice, singing softly. Kat wrote herself a mental note to remember the tune as she leaned over the couch, it sounded really good.

Paige Mcabee waved her hands in the air, as if she was driving a car... on the floor, looking up, with a pillow over her face. She made a sharp turn along with a happy humming hiccup and the pillow slid off, showing a very happy Paige.

She didn't seem to notice Kat at all.

Which given the ears on her costume said something.

Kat went to gently touch Paige, but pulled her hand back at the last second.

No bindings or anything keeping her tied up. This stunk of a trap, and of wet carpet for that matter. Kat discreetly looked around, spotting nothing that would suggest that someone was about to attack her.

But Strangers were a thing. Nothing strange about the man in the corner and all that jazz, not that she could _see_ a man in the corner but you could never tell.

Still it was good to be smart. Kat placed one hand on the floor, and felt her mark attach itself to the very surface of the carpet. Each individual hair fiber beneath her hand was now... Kat's light.

A guide post to here and now. In case she ever got lost.

Which was hard to do in a three floor apartment complex, but Kat had done the impossible before.

She never spoke of the airport closet again. Colin had once... And only once.

With a mental switch she tugged at the light attached to Hannah, mobile, moving, hair coming down from a cap, green fatigues, boots on wooden floors, tense leg muscles, ready for a fight, gun in hand, taser.

For a tiny iota of time, Kat was Hannah, experiencing what she experienced, moving the way she moved, breathing the same air, and then she was firmly grasping Hannah's shoulder on the first floor, another successful Mouseport.

The other woman tensed, her gun turning into knife in an instant flash.

"Mouse! I told you-" Hannah began.

Kat placed her hand over Hannah's mouth cutting her off.

"Found her, third floor. I was going to call you, but I'm being all sneaky-sneaky, go me! Meet ya up there!" Kat grinned and in the back of her mind, like a light that glowed brightly, the feeling of hair and fiber filled her mind, dark, wet, old, thin and Kat was back next to Paige, who still hadn't moved, beyond apparently giving a traffic light the finger.

Smart thing done, Kat patted herself on the back.

Now, she focused on the rest of the apartment. She hung close to the wall, not changing marks in case she needed to rush back to Paige and deliver justice to scoundrels who would attempt to take her when Kat's back was turned.

Feeling like it wouldn't hurt to be extra smart, she placed her spare mark off Hannah and quickly applied to it to Paige. If she did end up getting kidnapped then Kat wouldn't lose her... again.

Then Brandish would stop glaring at her. Maybe.

Still the game was in their court, if anything Paige was being... katnapped!

Which is like kidnapped but with legal permission. Huzzah!

The kitchen was up first and it seemed to be a tiny room, not exactly many places to hide unless you were a Cape capable of changing into an oven.

Which sounded _awesome._

 _'My pie is cold!'_

 _'Never fear, Ovenwoman is here!'_

 _'Yay!'_

Kat would be a hero of the ages if she could do that. Still there was something about an oven suddenly falling on you that had the potential to be scary, she poked the oven just in case.

The bathroom and single bedroom turned up nothing.

Nothing seemed out of place.

No one was waiting for them.

No one bothered to take Paige with them when they left.

It would be reasonable to think Über and Leet were supposed to come along and take Paige somewhere else, but that didn't explain the signal getting blocked or why Paige was so high on something that she was in _space._

Things didn't match up. Like a dark sock and a white sock, they worked fine if you didn't look too closely.

But Kat was a sock expert and she would not let this stand! So, the best way to get information about a kidnapping would be to ask the kidnappee.

Leaving the bedroom she spotted Hannah and Brandish hovering over Paige.

Hannah looked at her.

"Anything?" she asked simply.

Kat shook her head.

"Nope, nada, zip, nothing here, gone, poof!" Kat replied, her hands imitating a explosion, Brandish waved her hand in front of Paige's face.

The woman blinked, looked at Brandish and then smiled.

"Carol! When did yoooou get here~? Here... where is here? Pffft who cares." Paige said, her raspberry making Brandish blink.

"Uh... Ms. Mcabee? Are you okay?" Brandish said, looking alarmed.

Kat examined the woman's joints and wrists, finding no recent puncture wounds. Hmm, inhaled or skin contact then.

"Hm, she must be riding a high. I got a friend back in my town that's homeless, shoots up every so often, kinda reminds of this. Harmless, but goofy." Kat said, drawing the gazes of the other two women.

"What?" She asked feeling like they were judging her.

Hannah smiled and look down while Brandish shook her head.

"Miss. Mcabee? Are you injured?" Hannah asked.

Paige turned her eyes to her, her pupils enormous.

"Injured? Only in the soul army lady, I feel like a witch at Salem." Paige responded, looking serious.

Brandish stood, abruptly serious.

"My client is under the influence of a suspicious substance that may have been forced upon her. Anything she says is not usable in court, her mental status is compromised." Brandish snapped, even though Kat and Hannah hadn't said anything.

With a quirk of the shoulders that set her red cape ruffling, Kat shrugged.

"Sure, Paige is gaga, can we ask her a question?" Kat asked bluntly and Brandish lips thinned, then nodded.

Paige grabbed the cushion and hugged it.

"I am a marshmallow." Paige whispered.

Kat wished _she_ was a marshmallow. Being all soft and gooey...

Focus.

"Paige? Do you know who I am?" Kat asked and the feather haired woman squinted up at her, then her eyes lit up.

"Protector of the mice!" Paige said with a large smile.

Kat puffed her chest out.

"Indeed, it is I. Paige, do you know who took you from the court house?" Kat said, bringing her smile full force on Paige. Hannah let her take over, a signal of trust rather than competence.

Paige thought about it then began waving her arms, shouting.

"The... thing! The witches pot!" The singer shouted and Kat nodded. Translating babble into American was her forte.

Cauldron.

"Did these pot people you to hurt you?" Kat asked gently, spotting Brandish tense at this out of the corner of her eye.

"No… They gave me the pipe of pretty colors, and these guys only wanted to know more. I feel for them you know? They're on a crusade!" Paige giggled, hugging the white pillow tighter.

Kat nodded.

"What crusade?" Kat pushed.

Paige froze. She took a few seconds, perhaps to gather what wits she had at the moment, then swallowed.

"They want me to be quiet." Paige said and her face was slowly losing color.

Kat smiled comfortingly.

"What Cauldron? I meant, what did the bad guys who kidnapped you _today_ want?" She asked the same question again, if a little differently.

Paige thought about this and held her cushion tighter,

"They wanted to know about Cauldron. Why won't they let me sing? I just want to sing…" Paige asked herself and pulled the pillow closer, curling up around it.

Hannah spoke furiously into a radio before sighing.

"They're going to run the building through with experts, searching for any possible threats before they let Paige out of here. I told them that she seemed stable if not lucid." Hannah said with a sigh.

Brandish nodded as if she had expected this.

"Standard procedure. I don't think they'll find anything, but I rather not cause a fuss right now, Paige's case is an assured win if we can get her back in one piece, I won't have it fail now because one of us caused a scene." she said and Paige sighed loudly.

"What's the point? I win... Then what? I go missing? I never sing again 'cause no one wants to listen to me cause I'll brain wash them? S-so I go back to serving coffee in some ass end town? Win... It doesn't feel like winning." Paige muttered, her face buried in the pillow.

All of the capes looked at each other, not expecting this.

Kat wondered what they had given her, it was playing merry hell with her mind to mouth filter. Kat didn't envy Paige there, great high but low self-control.

Kat had enough trouble keeping her thoughts in her head as it was.

"Miss. Mcabee, I think you need to think about the alternative, I think serving coffee is marginally better than the Birdcage." Brandish said, going for gentle and calming.

Paige thought about this, her face peeking out from round the frilly edge of her pillowy comfort. She seemed to reach some sort of conclusion to the thoughts as she promptly shoved her face back into the cushion, sobbing.

"M-my life is... is a mess. Birdcage or coffee? What person… What kind of person ends up like this? Not a good person..." Paige trailed off sobbing.

Brandish looked like someone had dumped a bomb in her lap.

Panicked and wild.

Hannah's eyes frowned and Kat knew she was thinking about the best way to approach this. Kat tried to hold back a smile.

Both of them were great capes, valiant defenders of their city but not so good on the crying people thing. Kat made people cry all the time, mostly due to ruining their plots of villainy, so she thought of herself as a bit of an expert on talking to them.

"Ah chin up Paige." Kat said as she sat down on the floor next to the singer and put an arm around the crying woman. Paige startled at Kat's sudden presence.

Most people usually did.

"I hear you, you made some bad choices yeah?" Kat asked, not patronizing, but relating, compassionate. The feathers in Paige's hair fluttered slightly as Paige peeked once more around her cushiony comfort and turned to look at her.

"Unders-statement, I made some r-really bad choices like I think I can't get away from them." Paige hiccuped.

Kat nodded understandingly.

"That sucks, but you know, if you let them chase you all your life, you'll never stop running from them." Kat replied somberly.

Paige gave snort, half pulling away from Kat's arm.

"Easy for you to say." Paige muttered, she turned so she looked fully at Kat, rising to her haunches.

"Your bad choices never lead to you being kidnapped, your choices never made you think you sold your life until it was too late, your bad choices never made a… a man... hurt himself. Even if he h-hurt you, you did so much _worse!"_ Paige half shouted while at the same time tried to whisper.

It was interesting. Kat reached out and poked Paige, making the woman fall back on her ass.

"Story time!" Kat said brightly and Paige blinked at her as she tried to scramble up in a sitting position again, her coordination still rather wonky, Brandish and Hannah looked awkward, noises from outside the door told them that the building was filling with officers and other official people.

"Brandish, I think we should go explain what we found to the person in charge, all three of us up here isn't helping. Mouse can reach us if anything goes wrong." Hannah said, holding her hand out to Kat, who smacked it lightly, placing her mark on Hannah again.

Brandish looked between Paige and the door.

"If anything happens to her..." Brandish said, trailing off and walked out the door, Hannah shook her head with a smile then followed the lawyer.

Paige watched them go, her hands holding onto the couch tightly.

Kat poked her again, making the feathered woman look at her again.

"So yeah, story time. You said my bad choices aren't as bad yours?" Kat asked, her voice coming off light.

Paige paused, looking unsure now.

Kat reached up and pulled off her helmet, it wouldn't be impactful to Paige if she didn't see...not Kat's face, but what she carried around with her.

Her identity less important to her than other capes, Kat spent so much time either in Protectorate ground or in the helmet that Kat Maybourne was pretty much known by no one. She had no house, no family, no true friends outside the cape industry and really, Kat often felt that Mouse Protector was a better face to be at times.

She saw Paige's mouth drop open. Kat could tell herself that her looks were stunning looks, that it had been her unmatchable beauty that caught Paige's attention, her long dark hair tied up in a neat bun, or her deep eyes that looked like melted chocolate, or even her mocha skin, a gift from her Cuban mother, lightened by her American father.

If she stayed indoors all day or got ill, she could pale like the best of them and impersonate a ghost! But after a good sunny day, she was tanned naturally the next.

But no, Kat had to accept that Paige was staring at the patch of skin that ran from her right ear to her forehead. The pale patch of skin that was so scarred and mottled it look like she had been attacked with acid.

In a way she sorta had been. Ravager was not a nice gal.

But Kat turned her helmet upside down and handed it to Paige, spotting Hannah minding the door in case people suddenly came through as she did so.

Hannah knew what Kat was doing, what story she was telling. Hannah was good like that.

"Look inside." Kat urged gently and Paige took the helmet with shaking hands. The woman seemed stunned by what was happening, but followed Kat's directions.

Kat watched Paige trace something with her finger, just above where the eye visor ended.

Kat could draw the gouge marks in her sleep. She carved them there after all.

"Who is Christopher?" Paige asked softly, her voice still wobbly and pupils dilated… but she sounded more in touch than Kat had heard her so far.

Kat took a breath.

"When I was younger, about twelve or so years ago, the Boston Protectorate was just setting up. We didn't have Armstrong as our PRT Director back then, but some other poor guy, Hendricks I think... But anyway we were starting out, ready to make a difference. The Protectorate had just started up, the first Wards just graduating. We were ready to plant the boot of justice in villain behind! I ended up being on a team with pretty much all new capes, the only former Ward among them. They told us that they needed to find which one of us had the potential to lead the team." Kat said, her voice growing distant.

This was a door that she _never_ closed. _Would_ never close. Because it was important to remember.

"Most our team were back liners, thinkers and blasters you know? But I was the mover, I could get in close and get out in a blink." Kat said, waving her hand as if that somehow demonstrated how fast she could move.

Kat laughed a little, pulling her cape a bit closer to herself while Paige pulled her pillow tighter, sitting up now and leaning back against the couch like Kat. She gently squeezed the arm she around the younger woman, comforting herself and the singer.

"I was a kid going through her teenage years. I had powers, I had people looking at me like I was their hope, their savior. Villains already out numbered us at that point and there was always another battle to win, so I let myself get stuck into it. I thought I should have been the leader already, I was brought in by Legend after all." Kat explained.

Paige hugged the mouse helmet close, abandoning the cushion entirely.

"You know Legend?" The blond woman asked, sounding a little awed.

"I was invited to his wedding. It was great, you haven't been to a real party until you're at a party where Miss M is drunk and using a battle axe to cut the cake and Dragon is pestered into hijacking the DJ booth by Narwhal, who was dressed for once actually... Who knew she even owned clothes? But anyway, I was up my own ass when I was eighteen. I thought I knew what I was doing, knew what being a hero was." Kat said and eyed the helmet.

"I... got passed over, another member of the team got selected. Hendricks picked a great guy called Quartz, he could control sand, great for beach parties and a real hero, but at the time... I felt cheated, like I had been slapped. This guy? He had done nothing, it hadn't even been two months since he joined, barely three since he got his powers. I hated him for a while. So to show that they were wrong and I was _right,_ I went off on my own for a little while. Petty, but I wasn't thinking." Kat continued, not looking at Paige anymore, but at the floor. The memories perfectly clear.

They always would be. She would never forget.

"It went well for a while, but it didn't change the fact that it wasn't what I wanted. I thought I should be in charge, but the more villains I chased down the more frustrated I got. Quartz tried to talk to me, but I wasn't listening, treated the whole thing as a game. Then about a few months after I left, this villain appeared, called himself Crunch, which was a great name for him. Crunch was a striker, touched something and it folded in on itself." Kat explained relaxing against the couch, glad to relax for a while, to just… stop.

Paige quirked her head, still hugging Kat's helmet to herself.

"Like a piece of paper?" Paige questioned.

Kat nodded. What ever was in her system seemed to be clearing fast as she seemed far more lucid, not like the usual drugs Kat knew of off-hand.

"Sorta, but think vault doors, cars and buildings, thankfully not people, and it took a while for him to soak his power into things. I found him on the run, hitting up some place for quick cash. I think he was homeless, his costume was just rags really. I chased him, I got cocky, started to run after him and he heard me." Kat's voice went soft, this was always hard.

"He ran on to the road and touched a car, there a woman and kid inside, his hostages now, he had dented the engine enough so they couldn't drive away. He told me to back off and he wouldn't do anything we'd both regret, just walk away and no one gets hurt, you know, _that_ speech. But I was riding the high, he was a big catch, if I brought him in then they'd have to respect me. They'd _have to._ So I tackled him, thinking if I got him away from the car fast enough he couldn't do anything. I didn't even look at the family. I didn't even consider them. The doors to the car were folded in a little, stuck." Kat said, her voice flat.

Paige was staring at her eyes wide. Kat continued her story.

"Crunch... he... his powers only needed touch to soak in, he didn't need to keep touching it to keep it going. He ran and I chased, before I heard the car begin to fold in on itself. I rushed back and got the mother out in time, I crawled in, I tried to reach for the kid, tried to get him out and... I failed." Kat swallowed.

Paige went still at this, eyes still wide staring straight at her.

Kat clenched her fists and kept talking.

"I didn't even tag the car just in case, I didn't check on them, I didn't care. I was a brat and that boy paid for it with his life." Kat breathed out and even though it had been almost fourteen years, her eyes felt wet. Kat took a deep breath to calm herself.

"His name was Christopher, he was thirteen, he loved soccer, games, and swimming and _Ilet him die."_ She said, her eyes closing as her cheeks began to feel wet too.

Paige swallowed hard.

"That's... not your fault. That villain did that. He used his powers hurt people. Like me…" Paige said.

Kat smiled at her, this scene got turned around fast.

Wasn't she supposed to be comforting Paige?

"No, I was a hero. I was supposed to be better than that. Being a _Hero_ is about saving people, not about catching bad guys. What I had done, what my actions caused… I faced them, I stared at what I had done because I wanted some fancy title, fame, recognition. I wanted to be a hero but I had failed at being a _Hero._ What kind of Hero can't even save the person in front of them?" Kat said with a wet snort.

Paige looked speechless and Kat plowed on. Once remembered it was better to talk, to let it flow lest more doors start rattling.

"I accepted the blame, I grieved, I quit for a while, not sure if I could live with what I done. I had everything around me... just shatter. My life was a mess, I couldn't be a hero, I had given up my civilian life, and I _refused_ to be a villain. My life had come to a dead end. I was stuck between ending it or getting back up. Two choices. How did my life come to that, what kind of person reaches that level? That's what I kept asking myself." Kat said, taking back her helmet. Tracing the name carved inside it, just above her visor and where she could always see it. There was noise in the hall and she put the helmet back on.

"Legend came to talk to me. The big guy himself. He knew what had happened and he said I had a choice, right there and then. I could stop feeling sorry for myself and make things right, or I could hand in my cape and get out. He's a great guy, when everyone else danced around me, he cut to the chase. I remember saying to him that I wasn't sure I could make it right, I didn't know how to think, how to start, how I could ever make it up. Do you know what he said to me?" Kat asked with a small smile to Paige who looked interested and excited.

Kat hoped she didn't have a crush on Legend, there was only going to be disappointment for her in many ways.

"He told me that if I had to think about doing the right thing, then I wasn't doing it for the right reasons. I was a hero because I was there to _help_ people, to be a _shield_ of the people, to protect them, not be a sword of justice. He told me I had to get off my ass and start helping." Kat's smile stretched into a grin as she spoke.

"So after that verbal wake up slap, I got to work. I was at the bottom of a hole I couldn't see the top of, but I started to climb. I rejoined the team; I put _everything_ I had into helping the city, helping _people._ I never chose to chase another villain over a person again. I let a lot of people escape me because I stopped to make sure the people they threw in my way were safe, to make sure that no one would die because I wanted to win. It caused no end of arguments, but I didn't care that the bad guys stole money or jewels. I only cared that I stopped another person from dying." Kat said standing, Paige watched her stand.

"To this day and every day, I carry around that name, because without that name I would not be a hero. I would be a failure. I...visit his grave every year, with his mother. She didn't like it at first, but we've grown to accept each other on some level, I asked her, when I got courage, if she still blamed me and she told me something that I needed to hear." Kat said and looked Paige in the eye.

" _I never blamed you, not once, you came back for us, that's all that matters._ If I'd had fallen, I would never of heard that, never of gotten that closure. So if you want to lie here and cry, I'm not going to stop you." Kat said, but she drew herself up to full sitting form.

"But listen here Paige, Bad Canary! You got two choices, start making things right for yourself or just quit. No one else can do that for you. If you truly want to make the best of things, then you got to start believing that _you_ can and _you_ have to start trying. Sitting on the floor feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do _squat,_ take it from me. I know that you're not a Hero, but you're a _Cape._ You have powers and _how_ you use them, _why_ you use them is important." Kat said, offering a hand to Paige who took it slowly.

Kat pulled and Paige lifted herself to her feet, her legs wobbling badly.

"I don't know where to start." Paige whispered.

Kat smiled brightly.

"Here and now. Today. One step at a time." Kat said simply and Paige looked unsure.

"Paige... You can only control what's in front of you, you worry about the future too much then you're going to screw up the present." Kat told her and Paige seemed to think about that, when Hannah came back in.

"Time's up, they want to sweep this room, the rest of the building is safe. The PRT have got a van waiting to take Paige to the hospital, routine check, it's extreme but we can't run the risk that Paige here might be trapped by a tinker or a striker power. Neighbors report seeing the back of the building move then become different in material and shape, clear use of a cape's power. So until we get the all clear, master/stranger protocols are in effect." Hannah said grimly.

Kat nodded.

It made sense, there was only a few reasons to leave someone behind after you kidnapped them. You got what you wanted from them, which was possible since Paige said they wanted to know something, they couldn't take her because of some limiting factor to their group or powers, or Paige was _intentionally_ left behind to cause damage.

Option one would be preferred, the second was also okay, it meant that they might try again, but they would be ready now, but the third...

Brandish closed her phone as she walked in.

"My daughter Amy is going to meet us at the hospital, she'll be able to tell if something is obviously wrong." Brandish said, sounding tired.

Kat hummed.

"Panacea eh? You must be proud of her for doing so much good work." Kat said.

Brandish looked at Kat, an odd expression on her face.

"Of course she does good, it's how I raised her." The lawyer said as if defending herself.

Kat blinked. That… sounded odd.

"Ah well, yeah. But she could easily not do it, or rebel? She is a teenager. Still, I mean... at least she wants to help right?" Kat needled.

Brandish narrowed her lips as if biting down on a word.

"Amy... works hard." Brandish finally said, then she turned on her heel and walked out. Throwing a look at Paige that seem to beckoning her to follow.

Kat rubbed her chin. Brandish seemed quite happy with her family status, being heroes and all but...That hadn't sounded odd. That had sounded… _ominous._

Amy 'does good', instead of Amy 'is good'.

Amy 'works hard', instead of Amy 'does a good job'.

There was acknowledgement but no _pride._ It felt kinda sketchy to Kat.

With a serious nod to herself, she added Amy to the list. Hmm, wasn't Keynote a healer too? Maybe some bonding would be in order. Besties for life!

Focus.

Paige seemed to hesitate, her legs wobbling less, her pupils back to normal size. She still looked a bit wild however with her feathers sticking up.

"Mouse Protector... I..." Paige struggled to say.

Kat put one hand on her shoulder silencing her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the protector of the little folk, you know? You'll be fine, get out there and get your freedom. Huzzah!" Kat said and gave the singers' shoulder a squeeze.

Paige managed a weak smile.

"Thank you." Paige said and followed Brandish out into the hall then disappeared around the corner.

Hannah sighed.

"You need to stop getting attached to everyone who has a bad day." Hannah commented.

Kat shrugged.

"I can't help it. That's how me and you are friends." Kat pointed out.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"As you keep reminding me." Hannah said dryly. Looking around the room she crossed her arms.

"Paige will be fully lucid by the time they get to the hospital. She can shed a bit of light on everything, but none of this makes sense." Hannah said, looking around.

"Easy come, easy go. Paige will tell us something and if it's bad, we kick some butt, if it's weird we can have some cookies and a good think." Kat said and slung an arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"I envy your positive attitude." Hannah said with a sigh, but a smile crept up her face.

Kat sighed dramatically.

"It's my curse." Kat wailed and Hannah opened her mouth to, mostly likely, pop her bubble, but there was a sudden cry from the people outside.

Hannah rushed towards the window. Kat was quickly behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"What. Is. That?" Kat said, each word said with an extreme emotion of shock and happiness. Hannah stared at the giant yellow bird being surrounded by people, a small fairy thing floated around like a hummingbird .

"Those are Parian's dolls but I don't see her in the crowd. Why are they here?" Hannah asked and when Kat didn't say anything she turned around in time to see Kat running towards the window at a full sprint, one of her red boots in hand.

"MOUSE! USE THE STAIRS!" Hannah pointed with a finger at Kat who froze. A few of the PRT staff who were trickling into the room also froze along with more in the hall.

"But Missy! It might be gone by the time I get down there!" Kat said, sounding pleading. Hannah stared at her, eyes narrowed.

Both woman stared at each other before Hannah sighed, turning and opening the window. Kat cheered and threw her boot out the window.

"Seriously, you are such a chi-" Hannah began but Kat was suddenly outside, scooping up her boot.

Hannah leaned out a window, even from down on the ground Kat could see the squint on her face.

"YOU ARE A CHILD!" She yelled and slammed the window shut.

Kat waved back cheerfully and turned, running straight for the giant bird after pulling her shoe back on.

"Oh you are awesome!" Kat cried as she ran smack into it, arms circling its neck in a fierce hug, it was surprisingly warm and soft.

The bird craned its neck to look down at her and warbled.

The other thing, a bear mouse fairy thing, floated down.

"You're Mouse Protector, kupo, Keynote spoke about you." The fairy thing said.

Kat felt something inside her scream.

It was her inner child.

The fairy knew her _name!_ There was a bird bigger than a car height wise. Brockton Bay was... _magical._

"I am she! Huzzah and greetings, kupo!" Kat answered back, the fairy titled his head.

"Kupo?" The fairy asked.

"Kupo!" Kat repeated and the fairy spun in the air and landed on the bird, thrusting its paws out dramatically.

"Kupo!" it cried and Kat felt humbled, such a heroic pose.

But she was not to be outdone!

Kat flipped backwards, landed on her feet and spread her cape with both hands.

"Kupo!" She fired back and the fairy vibrated.

"Oh you are good, kupo!" It said and the bird twittered. The fairy looked down and looked abashed.

"I suppose, kupo, I got distracted. Have you seen Keynote? We went looking for her when she disappeared, we felt this area go crazy with some really weird space effects, kupo, so we thought she was here." It asked.

The crowd of people around them were stunned at the display. Kat mentally patted herself on the back, another job well done.

It was Kat's understanding that the more weird or comical things she could make people associate with her, the better they were at accepting her, since she was clearly harmless and weird and fun.

Operating in Brockton would be easier if they associated Mouse Protector with safety and friendliness.

"Nope, haven't seen her. But I know where she is... sort of." Kat offered and the fairy looked at her.

"That's great, kupo! We sort of almost have her, now that this area is returning back to normal, but it's still hazy here." It said and Kat looked at the building.

Odd space effect... it made sense with the reports.

Some sort of shaker effect that changed the landscape and altered space around it. The dolls, and they were the _best_ damn dolls she had ever seen, could sense something was up.

"She's fighting a guy named Hookwolf in a warehouse, my friend Missy told me that the live stream is still going. People are searching for likely candidates for which building it might be." Kat explained, these were Parian's dolls, which made them Keynote's team mates, so there was no harm in telling them.

"Kupo... Me and Boco can almost sense her... I think if we keep going this way, we'll find her. If she's in trouble, we're ready to help, kupo!" It said.

Kat approved of that attitude.

But if they knew where Keynote was, and Keynote was fighting Nazi's... Then Kat should help.

It was the right thing to do.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" She said, putting her hand on the bird and... nothing.

Her mark slid off the bird and fizzled out.

No way. She tried again and again the mark slid off each time. Like a balloon popping in her mind

The bird was _mouse proof._

"You guys... Are so cool." Kat said with a squeal and quickly touched the ground. Then in a blink was back by Hannah's side, on the stairs, the men near her all gave startled yells and pointed their weapons at her, Hannah looked unfazed this time, almost expecting her.

"Missy, going to rescue Keynote, the fairy and its bird know where she is... roughly and I'm going to help!" Kat said exuberantly.

Hannah paused before shaking herself.

"Mouse, I left you alone for five minutes." Hannah said with dismay.

Kat gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm that good." Kat said and made the hand gesture for a phone.

"I'll give you a ringy ding when I've kicked butt and delivered justice to the people!" She said and Hannah blinked, reaching out to grab her, but Kat was already back outside.

"Fellow warriors of justice, I wish to travel with you to help Keynote in her heroic duty to deliver the smack down to a Nazi who is cruel to animals." Kat said as heroically as she could.

The bird and the fairy looked at each other, then the bird crouched low, and Kat held back another squeal.

"Welcome aboard, kupo! This is Boco and I'm Mog!" The fairy, Mog, said and Kat gave a bow.

"You can call me Mouse." Kat replied and the people around them, a mix of civilians and police force, stared at them, phones were out, people pointing excitedly.

"Kupo, Keynote is going to be glad we brought back up!" Mog said to Boco, the bird dinosaur thing.

Kat secretly labeled him as the Mouse mobile.

Because, sadly, _they_ wouldn't let her have a mouse mobile since it was 'waste of PRT funding' and 'a frivolous expense'.

But Hunch got his dart boards. It was unfair!

And Kat always suspected that there was a giant sandbox for Quartz somewhere in the base...

"Onward! For truth and justice!" Kat cried and Boco ran forward, accelerating to a blur, the speed taking her by surprise, so she clutched his neck a bit tighter

"KUPO!" Mog cheered and there was something behind her...a voice.

"MOUSE, GET BACK HERE!" Hannah yelled and Kat pretended not to hear.

Hannah would get over it... later.

Much later.

She was the amazing Mouse Protector, but Hannah was a woman with any gun she wanted at _any time._

It wasn't like she was afraid, as Boco began to weave in between cars, but Kat had a healthy relationship with not being chased by an angry soldier woman with a riot gun.

Those left bruises.

Last time it took months for the one on her ass to fade. Kat had only dyed all Hannah's scarfs pink... She didn't want to _imagine_ what the military hero would do after this.

Kat took a deep breath, locked scary Hannah behind a door and cheered as Boco jumped over a bus.

Huzzah!  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 20: Will Rise From Within**

In her future memoirs that Ingrid was sure to print, Taylor believed there was something to be said about facing down a tornado of razor sharp blades and hooks.

Mostly, that it was a _stupid_ thing to do and that you should _avoid_ doing that. Taylor agreed wholeheartedly with that statement, it was common sense after all, and Taylor liked to think of herself as somewhat sensible.

And yet here she was, a tornado of razor sharp blades and hooks bearing down on her.

So she raised the Keyblade like a shield, almost feeling the protective aura. Then Hookwolf was on her, crashing forward like a ball of death. Countless spinning blades lashed out at her and they bounced back, reflected by the Keyblade. The blades that struck Melody shattered before the superior make of the Keyblade; while those that came near had their cutting power silenced and pushed back, the Keyblade not even needing to touch them to protect her.

Then blades lanced in from the sides, and Taylor ducked, twisting herself sideways to dodge yet more blades. She skipped backwards, trying to buy herself some space but Hookwolf was on her immediately, not giving her an inch. Left, right, right, above. Blades kept slicing at her and Taylor ducked and weaved, sidestepping around the rotating death ball, dodging what she could and blocking what she couldn't. Hookwolf seemed to be probing her though, not overly serious. The blades weren't that fast and…

Three hooks rotated in from above so fast that Taylor barely had time to register them and she dove forward, Under Hookwolf and into the metal storm.

It was like a whirlwind as Taylor shot forward, her hand hitting the ground and spinning her over. The whole world seemed to slow down as Taylor saw a scythe blade coming down towards her head. She barely thought about it, she instinctively knew what to do as the Keyblade dug down, the rose petal teeth biting into the concrete and pulling her out of the way. As more blades shot down at her, Taylor kicked off one of the spears Hookwolf was holding himself up with, shooting her forward. She used her free hand to push herself away from a descending sword, kicked of the first hook which missed her face and she was _clear._

As Taylor shot out from beneath the whirlwind of metal she hit the ground back first, moving into a roll that flipped her back to her feet and facing Hookwolf once more. Staring down the whirling ball as it charged her once more Taylor tried to think of how her life came to this moment; how she had come to the point where she was fighting the Empire 88 for dogs that were being used for dog fighting.

Even though she had dismissed Emma and really just moved on from Sophia, Taylor blamed them both for this. They had been the ones to shove her into the locker, the toxic waste, darkness, insects, and _stink._ Because of them she'd gained the Keyblade and thus was where she was right now.

It was both easy and true… But it was not the whole truth. They were just easy to hate. She also blamed Über and Leet for dragging her here and dumping this problem in her lap. She also blamed Hookwolf, for being such utter scum and abusing animals. There was a lot of blame to share around when you were fighting for your life.

Taylor gritted her teeth and pushed that all aside. She had bigger problems.

Hookwolf charged again and Taylor blocked once more, her feet skidding backwards across the concrete even as she held back the spinning mass of blades. She scowled as she ducked under another scything blade, struggling to hold back Hookwolf's mass of murderous metal. The sound of endless grinding and screeching metal was deafening as the Nazi cape tried to push forward, only to be met with Taylor's stubborn guard, the echoing reverb from the thick walls of the warehouse and the howls of pain from the nearby canines, grating on her ears. As she continued to slide backwards Taylor realized she would soon be trapped, if Hookwolf continued to push her back she would be squashed between the wall and the metal monstrosity in front of her. Being trapped like that would be as limiting as it was dangerous.

Not for Taylor, but for everyone else.

Taylor had a feeling she could crash through any concrete wall in a building as old as this and walk away with only minor wounds, probably not even that once she healed herself. Between her own durability and her costume she was tough. But she didn't really know anything about buildings; she didn't know if smashing a hole in the wrong wall, what with both her and Hookwolf barrelling through, would send the roof crashing down on them.

It was the same reason why she was not just throwing her Keyblade around wildly, like normal. It was too risky, she would be a bigger danger to the dogs than Hookwolf that way, she'd probably end up hitting something vital and bring the roof down, or hit one of the idiot bystanders… Who were still cheering and watching.

Bastards.

Hookwolf snarled then, his voice just managing to be discernible from the churning noise of his whirling body. Taylor grunted and shoved forward while ducking beneath another swipe, actually pushing Hookwolf back for the first time. Now with some actual breathing room, or an arms length at least, Taylor dived sideways into a roll, shifting herself to another part of the warehouse. Hookwolf was following at her heels though, still not giving Taylor time to breathe, to plan, or to even blast him from a distance.

Three things Taylor would have _really_ liked to do.

Hookwolf wasn't as slow as someone moving a ton of dangerous weapons should be, but powers didn't make a lot of sense at the best of times. Like the cape who could summon bears. Ursa something… or the guy in Brockton Bay who looked like a giant snail mutant.

Honestly, turning yourself into a mass of weapons was pretty normal on the power spectrum actually...

After all, it wasn't like Taylor could talk, as her giant key blocked most of the blades as Hookwolf rushed her again. She was supposedly wielding a key to the heart of the multiverse after all… or something like that.

As Taylor continued to dart around, dodging and blocking Hookwolf's assault, she saw that the whirling sphere bulged at the side. As she watched out of the corner of her eye she saw the metal elongate and link together into a giant fishhook. Then the hook was whistling as Hookwolf swung it at her, intending to ignore the Keyblade entirely by hitting her in the back, and stop her dodging by using an attack so big she couldn't… and she didn't think diving under him again would be such a good idea.

That only left her one option.

Taylor kicked off with both her legs, launching herself up and backward, bringing her legs in and curling up so she spun faster. As she uncurled from her back flip Taylor realized she'd made a mistake.

Shooting out of the front of Hookwolf was a massive spear, racing straight for her chest, aiming to impale her. While on her left the hook had unfolded, reaching out towards her, aiming to gut her.

And she could only block one.

As panic began to set in Taylor desperately tried to come up with an answer in the scant seconds she had left to live. She needed protection, something to block with, to protect her, but she didn't know the right spell, the right emotion for protection. She might have been able to do so with Ifrit, Mighty Guard would have worked… but she couldn't recall how it worked! What emotions were needed?! Her memories of that time were muddled and vague.

Out of options, Taylor pulled on what she magic knew, what spells she trusted. As she pulled Taylor felt the energy sing to her, ready to fly. Instead, Taylor reigned it in, pulled it back, let it materialize around her instead of launching forth.

As the spear crumpled against the Keyblade, the fish hook sunk deep into a chunk of ice that covered her left arm, the metal digging in dangerously close to her fingers. The ice kept growing though, a hungering cold that spread over the hook and began racing down the metal chain. Taylor grinned, Hookwolf really had gotten playful it seemed, that swing lacked power.

Hookwolf ripped the hook out and the hook shattered. It seemed to give the villain pause as Taylor landed, watching the remains flatten and sink back into the villain.

Taylor didn't hesitate for a moment, she darted forward, covering the gap between them in an instant to swing the Keyblade while Hookwolf tried to understand what just happened.

Without thinking, she tried to two hand the Keyblade like normal, forgetting her hand was encased in ice, but before she could panic, the ice rippled like water and the Keyblade was suddenly in her grip like normal.

The ice didn't even crack or break, it was as if the weapon and magic existed on different planes and couldn't interact. Passing each other without an issue. No… Not without issue. Even as the Keyblade bit into Hookwolf, metal shards spraying out as she hacked into him, the ice rippled. Taylor pressed forward, trying to shove the Keyblade deeper as Hookwolf shifted backwards and lashed out at her.

Still, Taylor saw the ice still rippling, changing, _compacting._ As it did the ice was turning from crystal clear and slightly blue to a frosted white. Taylor tilted her head to dodge an errant hook as she felt the ice shift around her fingers. Shoving the Keyblade to its hilt into the metal ball she felt the magic settle into place and got a new feeling as few errant spikes skittered off the ice.

Sadly, the Keyblade was too short to reach Hookwolf's core, or he moved it. But Taylor decided she'd settled for what she could get.

With a vicious smile Taylor twisted the Keyblade and slashed sideways and down, sweeping into a spin as she did and shearing a huge chunk of the ball away. Metal sheets, hooks, and blades pin-wheeled past her head, chunks of metal flying everywhere to rattle and crash against the concrete floor.

Hookwolf shot backwards fast after that, his body quickly re-growing as various weapons reformed and new ones shot out from him. As he regrew his whole body started shifting, the metal hooks and blades rearranging to make a sort of serpentine body, like a monstrous metal snake but with a wolf's head.

Then the wolf opened its maw and Hookwolf's human eyes stared out of the wolf's mouth disturbingly as the Empire cape let out a vicious and grating laugh.

Taylor felt her own lip curl in disgust at the display. In those eyes there was nothing human, nothing good; just anger, excitement, and _hunger_ shining from their depths.

It reminded Taylor of Lung. Just like the dragon, Hookwolf was addicted to the fight, addicted to the blood, and addicted to the domination of others.

Hookwolf watched her and Taylor took that much needed breath and moment to gather herself, the sounds of shouting and dogs barking were suddenly clamouring at her.

Taylor had completely blocked them out, so focused was she on the sociopathic man in front of her.

Well, _man_ didn't really apply anymore, but snake-wolf-made-of-blades was rather a big mouthful.

As Taylor thought quickly she glanced sideways at the howling and barking. The dogs still in their cages. They were her major problem, the dogs, because until they were cleared out, or she managed to lure Hookwolf outside, Taylor felt like she couldn't go all out. The chance of missing, of hitting them or knocking Hookwolf into them was too great. If Hookwolf swung at her, and missed, then hit the dogs still trapped in their cages and unable to move away? It would be as good as Taylor lining them up for the other cape; as good as if she'd killed them herself. She was trying to save them and so even if she beat Hookwolf, if the dogs died… She'd still have lost.

Until something changed, she was stuck with less than half a warehouse floor to fight in and unable to unleash her strongest attacks. So, Taylor would have to make do with what little space she had… Which only felt smaller with a giant evil blender trying to kill her.

Then she was out of time as Hookwolf slithered forward, his weapons carving gouges in the ground as he pulled himself along. Taylor flicked the blade up over her head, holding the Keyblade like a spear or as if she was about to throw it.

This being closed in and trapped thing was getting old.

"Bolt." Taylor intoned and the Keyblade jumped in her hand as yellow lightning gleefully flew from the tip of the rose head with a **_crack_** of ionised air.

Hookwolf reared sideways, but he was trying to dodge lightning. Magic lightning. At almost point blank range. While being made of metal.

Taylor watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as the bolt of magic turned on Hookwolf like a snake of her own, rendering his attempt at dodging useless.

Hookwolf let out a animalistic screech as the energy coiled around him, the metal on his body rapidly shifting and spinning. Taylor poured more magic into the spell, keeping the lightning flowing, a blazing ribbon connecting them. The energy circled around and around as Hookwolf pulled his metal body tight around his core. As she watched, the metal shifted, tiny spikes appearing across its surface, then like a shiny chrome bud, the metal spread out like flower blooming, revealing Hookwolf's core surrounded by several layers of meshed metal like chicken wire, but where the wires crossed there was sharp thorns sticking out.

And under the ball was a _huge_ spike driven deep into the ground holding the ball up.

Taylor stared as the lightning splashed across the sphere, spreading across the wire fence, sinking down a few layers before it trailed out the spear. Hookwolf had grounded himself.

More, she'd seen this before, or something like it she thought. She hadn't really liked physics but… a faraday cage?

Okay, Taylor had him twigged as a big muscles, small brain kind of guy.

The metal shifted slightly and from out of the cages depths Hookwolf's eyes peered out at Taylor and seemed to shine with mocking laughter as he spoke.

"You're not the first one to think of trying to fry me, kid. I fought capes for a living, did you really think I never fought some idiot who could wiggle his fingers and shoot lightning?" Hookwolf bragged.

Taylor frowned, she'd been hoping to put him down quickly, she hadn't exactly held back on that spell, but apparently that had been hoping for too much. It made sense, in a grim sort of way; if Hookwolf was _that_ easy to defeat, he would already be in the Birdcage.

Taylor pulled back, letting the energy fade away, leaving the air charged and crisp in its absence, the distinct smell of ozone hanging in the air.

Still, even if the Bolt had failed the upside was that Hookwolf didn't exactly look _mobile_ right now, he was a giant barbed wire mesh ball with a tail. Lightning might be off the table, but if he kept still, he might as well not have bothered.

"Didn't hurt to try." Taylor shrugged, going for indifferent, instead coming off as annoyed. Hookwolf rocked his ball back and forward on his spike, as he spoke. _How_ he did that without a mouth was a mystery to Taylor though.

"I was expecting ice, not lightning, didn't see _that_ in the videos. Tell you what, you're giving everyone a right headache trying figure you're powers out. Heh. Everyone thinks you went easy on Rune, poor runt was bloody speechless when she saw you rip Lung apart." Hookwolf said in his gravelly tone of voice.

Taylor paused at this.

Videos? The only videos were either of her in front of the Dollhouse or Lung. While she used Ice in both, Taylor doubted Hookwolf would care much for decorative ice, so that left Lung.

But, did the Empire watch her fight with Lung? Like… Like a group activity?

Were they... _studying_ her?

"I like to keep people on their toes... or lack thereof." Taylor responded, trying to sound cryptic as she eyed the metal spikes keeping the Hook Ball balanced.

Hookwolf made a noise that could have been a growl or a laugh.

Then, his tail shrank back in and as the ball touched the ground… Hookwolf _sprang_ forward at a much quicker speed than Taylor thought he could manage.

Taylor rolled and the mess of hooks, thorns and wires flew past her and smashed into the wall, shaking the whole building, dust wafting down from the rafters.

As Taylor rolled to her feet and spun on her heel to face Hookwolf she snorted. The roaring crowd of men had shut up altogether, perhaps noticing for the first time that they were standing _very_ close to two superhuman fighters with no protection or guarantee of safety. Taylor spared them a quick glance and saw a shiny object hovering a few feet above them, visible in a slim beam of sunlight that had breached the upper windows.

Leet's camera.

Taylor stumbled slightly and barely managed to roll past Hookwolf again as he just reversed his course without turning.

His core rotated freely and the metal adjusted to his needs, so he didn't really have a back or a need to turn.

He was a _beast_ to fight. Projectiles couldn't pierce his armour, the Keyblade wasn't long enough to reach his core, he was lightning proof, and even in human form, his choice of weapons, both in shape and length made him competent in close to mid-range combat thus rendering her own advantage up close moot.

In other words, a fight with Hookwolf was a _bitch._

The camera brought its own worries

Who was watching Taylor flail around, dodging Hookwolf?

Sabah?

That idea made her simultaneously stand straighter and wince.

But also brought back a little relief.

Leet wouldn't leave his camera if he and Über weren't coming back. Taylor didn't think Leet would risk not being able to build another camera due to the chance it would fail. In fact, Leet had seemed quite attached to the little metal ball the entire time Taylor had known them, well... _fought_ them rather. He'd gone out of his to make sure she didn't destroy it after all.

Hookwolf spun on the spot, making concrete chips fly when his metal barbed hooks dug into the ground.

Taylor started to run sideways, quickly moving away from the dogs, aware that if she dodged Hookwolf again where she was now, he would crash into either the audience or into the cages.

And that was unacceptable.

Taylor pointed the Keyblade and fired off an ice spell, the large deep blue chunks crashing against the fence with the same effectiveness as the lightning, which wasn't much.

The round ice balls just shattered upon the metal raining tiny chips on the human core of the Nazi cape.

Hookwolf just seemed to snort, not even bothering to charge her. Instead, the Nazi just yelled at her, mocked her.

"Come on! Show me something worth fighting, bring the demon back, show me that fire form of yours! DO something that isn't absolutely _pathetic!"_ Hookwolf yelled and shot himself at Taylor again.

She hadn't moved far enough, she couldn't dodge.

Bringing up the Keyblade in a guard she felt Hookwolf ram into her… But something was different. The metal ball spun, hooks gripping the Keyblade, yanking her up. Taylor's legs and stomach slammed into the barbed wire ball and she felt the barbs bite into her flesh, felt them try and dig into her stomach, felt them tear into her legs.

Taylor _screamed._

Hookwolf laughed in return, almost cheering as he continued to barrel forward and smashed into another wall, crushing Taylor between his metal form and the old brickwork.

Taylor's head snapped back, blood spilling into her mouth as she bit her tongue just as she felt it pouring down her legs. Her hands crackled with adrenaline as her vision swam. She reached down and gripped the mesh with her frost-gauntleted hand and felt the lightning that had been playing over the ice jump from her finger tips and cover Hookwolf, forcing him to slam the steel spike tail down again.

Taylor ignored the dozens of hooks digging into her and using her gauntlet to hold him back, angled the Keyblade to point the tip at Hookwolf.

Who couldn't move.

Taylor needed something that wasn't so easily stopped, something that wasn't stopped by metal mesh.

Ice was her go to damage spell, Taylor was sure that if she could manipulate the element one way, then she should be able to do so another way. She'd done so against Lung after all.

"Freeze!" Taylor snarled.

The Keyblade didn't fire a blast of ice like normal, but instead Taylor pushed the ice out of a single point of the Keyblade, continuous, flowing. Taylor poured her worry, fear, and doubt into the act. Her emotions taking the spell far beyond what she could have otherwise achieved and taking them away, making them less relevant.

Using them before the feelings could sneak into her actions.

She would _not lose,_ she would _not falter_ , and she would _not die!_ Taylor would _never die,_ not while she had people waiting for her.

An ivory mist spewed from the Melody and rushed through Hookwolf's cage, while Taylor's gauntleted hand protected her and kept pouring more lighting into him.

As the white gas touched the metal, a coating of ice quickly covered the steel, while more of the sub-zero mist traversed towards Hookwolf's core of human flesh, all contained within a central sphere. More, Taylor saw something else that made her lip curl in satisfaction. Faraday cage or not, her ice mist conducted her lightning and was quickly carrying it into the core.

As freezing mist and lightning swept over his core… Hookwolf _screamed._ Pain and rage were seemingly made physical as the villains distorted voice screeched from his metal body. In an instant the metal cape was pulling away from her, his metal ball bouncing back in a slew of concrete chips. As he crashed back down the crowd panicked as he'd leap so far away that the men in the front of crowd him were suddenly getting flayed by his barbs and cut by flying concrete chips. Taylor landed on her own feet with a wince, both from feeling her legs and stomach burn with the cuts Hookwolf had given her… and from the damage he'd done to her costume. Sabah would give her such a chewing out for that… probably sometime after Taylor had finished hugging her though.

As Taylor quickly cast cure, feeling her wounds vanish, the men scattered, some injured and bleeding freely, most not even sure where they were going, and others heading straight for the exit, leaving their dogs in their cages.

The fact that the shabby men didn't even _try_ to take their dogs with them, despite Taylor's warnings, made her feel even more disgusted with them if that was possible. If none of them collapsed then Taylor wouldn't even _think_ of healing them.

No. They could _bleed_ like the dogs they so casually threw into the ring for quick cash. They deserved it.

These men had been their owners, their family and not one of them tried to save them. Taylor didn't even _know_ the animals and she was fighting Hookwolf for them.

If it wasn't protecting underage villains from homicidal dragons then it was protecting adorable mutts from metallic Nazi wannabes. Taylor really needed to get herself a more jaded personality, this saving the helpless thing was going to get her killed, if not by villains then by Sabah.

Still, she had a job to do… and an audience watching.

Taylor spun her Keyblade, dramatically and wildly before slinging it over her shoulder, armoured hand coming to rest on her hip in a cocky pose.

"Come on, is that the best you got? Some beach ball of hooks?" Taylor taunted, her lips tugging into a smile, thinking of how Emma used to smile at her, when she had found another piece of homework drenched in grape juice in her bag. The ink would run and Emma's mouth would too.

Hookwolf shifted, his form whirling to form a proper wolf, his human core still half coated in ice, visible inside the wolfs maw. Swords and spears jutted out as the body took shape and Taylor fired more lightning at him and the head took the brunt of the energy and it sparked off, hitting the ground near the dogs. Taylor hastily stopped firing, and Hookwolf charged her, claws _literally_ spinning like circular saws as more sharped edges appeared from his whirling form.

Taylor snorted and pointed down, releasing a blast of cold. The ground froze instantly, covered by the white sheen of ice. Hookwolf's claws crashed onto the ice and despite their sharpness, lost their grip.

The gun grey wolf slid at her at alarming speed.

Realizing her mistake, Taylor quickly brought the Keyblade up as Hookwolf slammed into her, completely out of control. Taylor felt herself get lifted off her feet, her back once more smashing into the brickwork behind her. Hookwolf didn't stop though, his bulk carrying him forward and smashing them both through the wall in a shower of dust and broken bricks. The warehouse shook violently as the wall shattered, Hookwolf tumbling to a stop after a few scant meters as various blades bit into the floor.

Taylor however, was sent flying. Hitting the ground she bounced once before she caught herself. Tucking her legs up and spreading her arms to control her flight... and lashed out! The Keyblade bit into the ground, Taylor using the familiar move to halt her flight and land perfectly on her feet, if somewhat heavily. A quick look around showed she was now in some kind of adjacent empty space, possibly a loading area based on the oil stains and other marks probably caused by other chemicals on the floor, so old and irremovable they practically _were_ the ground. More, as she kept looking, the sheer amount of dust and cobwebs made this room feel even _less_ used than the last two.

Her eye snapped back to where her sense were locked on, as with a screeching clatter Hookwolf spun his blades back into motion. The villain's legs and claws somehow rotated a whole 180 degrees, going from stuck in the air to pushing him up off the ground. The giant metal wolf seemed to blur and re-form, quickly resettling without needing the time to actually get up or turn around.

Hookwolf glared at her, his eyes glinting from inside the wolf's mouth.

"Let's try that again!" Hookwolf growled almost gleefully.

Then the Nazi's body shifted once again; his head lowered and neck flared, the blades and hooks rotating like a demented mane and his teeth spun up, turning into two rotating bands like a chainsaw. Meanwhile his legs locked, claws fanning backwards until they were circular saws spinning above his… paws?

Then with a howling laugh the claw blades sunk down and Hookwolf rocketed forward while his claws sprayed concrete chips behind him like a demonic exhaust.

Taylor felt her own lips quirk into a small smile. There were no dogs or spectators in here.

No need to keep holding back.

So as Hookwolf bore down on her, Taylor _charged!_

Her feet pounded across the stained ground as she blurred forward. As she approached the monster of metal, close enough that she could see the whites of his eyes inside his maw, she dived. Taylor's shoulder hit the ground right in front of the charging Hookwolf and she rolled right underneath him, the blades of his mane unable to touch her as she shot past. Then she was behind the villain, spinning on her heel as the Keyblade whistled through the air.

Before Hookwolf could dodge she cut off his back leg, releasing the Melody in a spinning throw that sheared the other back leg. Metal sprayed everywhere as the metal blades that had made up his legs fell apart. Then Taylor was leaping back, flipping back and up to get away, barely escaping Hookwolf's jaws as his head just seemed to shift through itself in a bizarre way to snap at her.

As Taylor hit the ground Hookwolf was already changing shape. The wolf's body dissolving as he weaved forward, seemingly trying to recollect all the metal Taylor has just shorn off. Becoming some kind of twisted centipede or similar with giant hooks jutting out of a long thin body, but like earlier with the snake he kept the wolfs head.

With a deafening clatter Hookwolf weaved forward and around, trying to flank Taylor. She turned watching as he tried to surround her, and she realized he was planning to suddenly snap his body closed, trying to crush and impale her with a constricting circle.

She was having none of that.

Touching the head of Melody of the Lost to the ground Taylor pulled at her magic, feeling it's familiar thrum fill her veins. And she tinged it with her despair, let it take her fear.

"Freeze." Taylor whispered.

The ground around her **_exploded._**

Ice spikes larger that Taylor's whole body burst from the ground in an unstoppable wave. A circle of ice growing larger by the second as more and more spikes burst forth turning the concrete to rubble. She remembered this feeling, this spell, she'd used it against Lung and this time… she didn't hold it back. The ice raced forward in all directions, skewering all in its path. Including Hookwolf.

The metal centipede was washed over and impaled. Ice spike drove themselves through metal plate like paper, steel froze and shattered, the entire body broken beyond repair and the remains frozen solid. Only a timely escape by Hookwolf, some kind of fleshy ball covered by barely any metal shooting backwards from the wolf's head saving him.

As Hookwolf's core bounced backwards, more metal quickly reforming over it, Taylor got the sense that he was afraid. No matter how big he got, how many hooks or blades he threw at her, how thick or thin he made his armour… She could cut through it all. She could _hurt_ him.

As His body reformed his initial ball shape Taylor stood up in the centre of her ice, a patch of calm at the eye of the storm. Still, looking at the ice all around her she knew she could not fight with it still there. Hookwolf possibly could, his hooks and blades able to grip the ice and move him over the spikes, but her boots couldn't, she'd likely trip and impale herself.

So, she spun on her heel, lashing out all around her with the Keyblade in a giant circle. She felt Melody bite into the ice, cut through it as it did all else when she willed it… and let it keep on cutting. It was all one spell, one thing and Taylor somehow knew that if she wanted, if she could cut through more than just part of it… She could cut the whole thing.

Once more the ice exploded upward, the entire circle cut in two, the upper half leaping upwards. As the ice split Taylor pushed, forcing the effect of her Keyblade onto her own spell. Because, it was a spell, magic, what her Keyblade was designed to effect. And even if it was her own spell, normally protected from her own Keyblade… it was her magic and it would always obey her will.

As the ice vanished, it left behind pock-marked and churned dirt, the concrete reduced to almost gravel before her magic's might.

Hookwolf paused then and shrunk down, his rotating ball form pulling back into himself. From the metal half of the man emerged, his torso reappearing along with his head, while his legs changed into a mess of spears and swords, like some demonic metallic spider.

Taylor rolled her neck, slinging the Keyblade over her shoulder. She got the feeling Hookwolf was catching on that being big and scary did not mean a lot to Taylor right now.

Hookwolf snorted then, a giant grin visible on the lower half of his face.

"You're pretty slippery." Hookwolf commented as a large fishing spear formed out from his left side, his face was pale, like he hadn't seen a lot of light, half his torso was slightly blue, where her ice had kissed his skin, and she could see red marks where her electricity had shocked and burned him. Taylor eyed his weapon and frowned. It had better reach than her Keyblade and Hookwolf no longer seemed to be playing, but at the same time he exposed his human body to her.

Taylor couldn't understand it so instead she focused on the spear for a hand.

"You think I'm going to stand there and let you gut me?" Taylor asked with some incredulity.

Hookwolf's shoulders shook as he laughed, although his eyes never lost that spark of anger.

"No, that'd be pretty fucking boring. You challenged me, in front of everyone, in front of that camera and you know what? I can't take that lying down. People will think I can't beat some little _bitch,_ the Empire will think I can't, and I really, _really,_ don't like losing." Hookwolf said and the spear flew forward, the blades elongating, and shifting to drive it onwards.

Taylor smacked it aside with a lazy swipe, the camera was floating high up behind Hookwolf and the shiny metal was more distracting that Hookwolf's words.

"Nobody likes to lose, but guess what? Sometimes you lose anyway, that's life, get over it, move on and deal with it." Taylor snapped and rushed the half-man half-spider, Keyblade ready to strike his exposed flesh. Hookwolf met her halfway.

With sickles instead of hands.

Taylor slid under the first swipe, the curved hook brushing her hood, then slicing off the second as without a thought, the metal giving surprisingly hard resistance compared to earlier, but still not enough to stop the Keyblade. Then as one of the spider leg hooks tried to cut open her stomach, Taylor jumped, launching herself up and over Hookwolf's dirty blonde head.

As she sailed over, Taylor reached out casually and brushed her fingers across the villains shoulder, sending a jolt of electricity through him. Hookwolf stumbled but reconverted remarkably quickly, turning to face her with a snarl. He was fast, but not fast enough to stop Taylor cleaving through half a dozen of his legs before a swing with a forming spear forced her to roll away. Hookwolf tumbled then, the swing over balancing him with his missing legs and began to fall. Yet even as he fell he shot something at Taylor, it was the sickle he'd managed to keep, but it was connected to a chain that was quickly using up Hookwolf's spare flesh, the blade made a cut on her chin as Taylor failed to move quickly enough after her roll.

The chain swung back into Hookwolf then, where it broke apart and was absorbed back into him. Meanwhile Taylor felt the cut on her chin burn, so she reached up and ran her thumb over the cut. Holding her thumb out she looked at her blood, the red standing out starkly compared to icy white of her gauntlet, which was getting a little cold now.

Looking back up at the screech of metal as Hookwolf quickly replaced his missing legs Taylor cast a quick cure while she had the time, feeling the cut on her chin vanish as well as the lingering ache in her abdomen.

As the villain clambered back onto his many feet, Taylor used what little time she left to plan. Hookwolf had more options than Taylor thought he did. He'd already been a nightmare up close; cut, slash, smash, and disembowel were pretty good options, but having ranged attacks on top of that? That was just unfair.

But, as Taylor eyed Hookwolf, she smiled. After all, she could hardly complain about fair when she could easily do all those things and so much more. The air felt drier than she expected, despite her use of ice magic and the ground was now so filled with gravel, broken earth, old damage, and holes, that her feet didn't feel secure, her balance constantly shifting, and Hookwolf was making constant grinding noises that set her teeth on edge.

What if she beat him and she went through to find all the men had just taken the dogs and ran?

The idea made Taylor grit her teeth and unleash a bolt of lightning but Hookwolf quickly slammed the spear he'd formed into the ground in front of himself and snapped it off before in a flurry of motion he turned completely human. Taylor grimaced as despite her intention the lightning ignored Hookwolf, and instead struck the spear and grounded itself. Taylor fired again, trying to curve the bolt around the spear, but it just ended up being drawn into the tin roof when she arced it to high, half of it shooting out a window into the air outside.

Hookwolf bent his head down and charged her, his arm unfolding into a monstrous butchers knife. Taylor met his charge, and sliced through the blade with ease. Hookwolf snarled, his other arm coming up with another blade. Taylor caught it on her gauntlet, jabbing the Keyblade towards Hookwolf who let himself fall down onto his back.

Sensing something amiss, Taylor flipped up and forward as some kind of chain trailing from Hookwolf's foot rammed a hook into where her back had been. Taylor smirked and Toss the Keyblade straight down, causing the Nazi to desperately roll out of the way.

Landing Taylor spun on her heel, whirling around in a series of massive looping swings Hookwolf backpedalling away from her while growing different blades to parry her blows and cursing as each and everyone shattered. Then, as Taylor drew the Keyblade back again, almost on top of the villain, so close she could his eyes widen in panic… She slammed her armoured elbow into his face, rocking his head back and throwing of the aim of sickle he'd been trying to stab her with. Then The Keyblade slammed into him and Taylor sent a jolt of lightning coursing down the blade.

Hookwolf didn't fall though and instead tried to head-butt Taylor forcing her back.

As Taylor skipped back, Hookwolf chased after her swinging wildly, his monstrous spider legs reforming as he chased her, weapons growing from a butcher's knife and sickle to a ridiculously oversized sword and a scythe on a chain. Taylor just continued to backpedal for the moment, content to draw them both back to the centre of the roofed loading yard, weaving around the strikes and swipes from Hookwolf's legs and weapons and blocking those she couldn't dodge. They took a few more steps, almost back in the centre when a globular ball of multi-coloured light slammed into Hookwolf's body, lifting him off his skittering spider legs.

Taylor snapped her head around to see an armoured figure running into the room. Taylor stared as her brain managed to dredge up a name for the image.

Gallant.

Gallant of the Wards.

What was he _doing here?_ Taylor expected wailing sirens or something, for the PRT to come in guns blazing, not a single friendly Ward.

In the case of Hookwolf, Gallant might be a better pick, but still, did he haul ass to get here or what?

Hookwolf snarled as he reformed his human legs. He looked pissed and panicky if Taylor was reading his body language correctly. The last emotion was weird, Hookwolf so far had shown anger, arrogance, excitement and a touch of madness. Not even nearly dying had made him panic. Cautious, yes, but not panicked.

Panic… It just didn't seem to fit. The gears started to grind a little harder, her brain working over time as Gallant rushed to her side.

Gallant... Taylor's brain gave the rest of her a boot to the head as it said 'duh'. Gallant could fire balls of emotion with certain feelings in them and make his target feel those emotions.

The attacks threw people off their game, a sudden wave of fear or lust could make a hardened fighter make mistakes, and really in a fight like this, one mistake was all it took.

Though, Hookwolf seemed to be taking his altered brain chemistry in stride. Maybe he'd fought masters in the arena before?

"Keynote, are you hurt?" Gallant asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

Taylor eyed him, while keeping her 6th sense locked on to Hookwolf, refusing to lose track of him.

"Nothing I couldn't heal, how did you find me?" She asked.

Hookwolf cut in before Gallant could respond.

"Was this your big tactic? Stall for some backup from the kids table? Come on, I thought we were going to have a fun time Keynote? I really hate to have to think you aren't going to finish what you started, challenging me in front of everyone and not backing up your word. That would make me feel bad, and when that happens, people die. Well, this time it'll just be all those mutts. I know you care for them." Hookwolf said conversationally as if his left arm hadn't just formed into a barbed hook.

Taylor felt herself tense up, not out of fear, but _anger._

The bladed weapons should be making Taylor be careful but his words, his arrogance, his glee at others suffering… it made her blood _boil._ She wanted to close the distance between them and smash the Keyblade into that _fucking smile._

That smile.

It was that smile that made Taylor sure that gutting dozens of defenceless dogs was not something Hookwolf would shy away from.

No, he would enjoy it. Immensely.

It was that same damn smile Emma used to wear before she twisted another shared memory into Taylor's back.

Taylor gritted her teeth, the words in her head barely rising above the rushing howl.

Smart, not hard. Taylor tried to breath, and Gallant took a step away from her, half stumbling.

Smart.

She needed to do this right. If Taylor couldn't make Hookwolf fight her with everything he had instead of going to make a lesson out of the dogs then Taylor's job became twice as hard. Hookwolf would just charge them, then Taylor would get upset, then she'd get sloppy, and then someone would die.

Taylor knew that she had to be careful, not because of Hookwolf, no. That monster would go down one way or the other. Instead, she needed to be careful of herself.

If Taylor lost it and summoned another Esper, one that was possibly worse than Ifrit, then Taylor would kill the remaining dogs faster than Hookwolf ever could.

Taylor gripped the Keyblade hard enough that her hand hurt. She needed to focus. Needed to get Hookwolf to fight her and stay away from the dogs.

Instead she jutted her chin at Gallant.

"Don't blame me, maybe one of your customers got a little scared that I might beat you, guess they called in the white hats. I don't need help." Taylor said coolly, making the blonde man pause and then she looked at Gallant.

"Do me a favour and piss off, I don't want to be a Ward and I don't want you interfering." She snapped at him, pushing every feeling of desperation and pleading she could at him, then she pushed the feeling of regret as an after taste.

Gallant was an empath. Clockblocker had let it slip on their one patrol together. With the giant mess going on with Paige, she could understand the secrecy surrounding his powers, the fact that Gallant was a Master, not a Blaster.

Even if the blasts were known for changing emotions, if people thought he could _read_ their emotions, sort of read their minds, they'd be far more afraid of that even though it posed far less danger.

Fear wasn't exactly logical.

So, by sending her message with her emotions… Taylor could say a million things and hopefully, Gallant would still get the same message.

Trust me.

Gallant looked at her, his helmet completely covering his face, hiding all expression from her.

Suddenly his other hand raised and pointed at her, the shimmering aura of his powers covering his steel gauntlets like a hazy rainbow.

Taking a few steps back, he spoke, sounding urgent.

"Keynote, think about this. The Wards could back you up here. There is never just _one_ Empire goon around." Gallant pushed, sounding annoyed.

Taylor readied her Keyblade, eyeing Hookwolf.

"Go be a hero somewhere else. You're not wanted here." Taylor said, and rolled forward, coming up just short of Hookwolf before the other cape knew what was happening.

Taylor swiped at his legs, Melody whistling as it bit deep into his flesh in a spray of blood.

Hookwolf _howled_ as Taylor split the flesh of his leg to the _bone._ As she pulled back, spinning around to take another slash, the cut in his thigh rippled and metal exploded out. Hooks, blades, spears, the wound writhed. A spear shot out at her and Taylor bent low, grabbing it as it went past, letting the momentum carry her back to a safe distance from the flailing cape.

As she flew, a quick glance showed Gallant disappearing through the hole made by Taylor and Hookwolf, back to the dogs. Hopefully he would get them out the warehouse, get them to somewhere where Hookwolf couldn't hurt them.

As Taylor landed on her feet again she saw Hookwolf towering up in spider form again, his cut leg transformed once more into metal. He didn't bother saying anything, his howl of pain and rage a clear enough clear signal of his displeasure as he continued to grow, a veritable forest of steel sticking out from below his rib-cage.

More spears lanced out then, as the villain went on the attack. Taylor swiped one away, blocked another with her gauntlet, moving back and dodging more but a smaller spear sliced her leg, leaving a shallow cut and hole in her cloak.

Hookwolf seemed to take this as a confidence booster because suddenly _dozens_ of spears rushed at her, all different sizes and speeds, a veritable wall of sharp and gleaming metal rushing at her.

Taylor rolled back, but Hookwolf followed, the wave of spears reaching for her. Taylor snapped the Keyblade up from the ground and wall of ice sprang up to follow the Keyblade, it wasn't very large, no higher than her shoulders, but it was _thick._

The spears lodged into the wall and as Taylor saw Hookwolf still rushing at her, more spears growing… She kicked the wall. The ice rocketed forward; a solid wall launched forward that swept the spears aside and smashed through the centre of Hookwolf's legs. As the villain wobbled and stumbled, dropping lower, Taylor rushed forward over the clear ground she'd created. In a heart-beat she _slammed_ the Keyblade into Hookwolf's face as her adrenaline spiked and lightning coursed from her fingers.

The Keyblade made contact with an audible crunch and satisfying spray of blood as Hookwolf's cheek split, and Taylor grinned viciously as electricity coursed down the blade and into Hookwolf as she turned her Keyblade into an oversized cattle prod.

Her victory was short lived though, even as Hookwolf jerked backwards spasming there was smashing sound from above. Taylor snapped her head up to see a figure surrounded by broken shards of glass from the high window they'd just jumped through.

The glass around them glinted, making it look as if the figure was somehow divine.

Then Taylor suddenly felt herself go sideways, as if gravity had just slapped her hard.

While Taylor stumbled the figure landed in a roll, avoiding most of the glass on her way down.

She stood and the afternoon light reflected off a metal cage around her head, almost glowing short blonde hair shone in the light, the sides buzz cut short while the middle was slicked back. She was lanky, but in a built kind of way, her tight white shirt and the tight black runner pants showed nothing but corded muscle and her pale skin.

Cricket was an Empire cape that was usually seen around Stormtiger or Hookwolf, the three of them making up the more 'wild' part of the Empire. She was famous for three things that Taylor could recall from when she and Sabah had researched the Empire capes following her battle with Rune.

She had enhanced agility, being fast enough to dodge apparently dodge bullets, or at least a gunman, the second most famous thing about her was Cricket's _scars._

Even from where she stood, back turned on them both, Taylor could see the road map of scars covering the woman's exposed skin. Her arms looked like she had been raked by claws of some giant beast, her shoulders looked like they'd been burnt or slashed respectively, and her neck had long looping scars that Taylor suspected went all the way around, like a hangman's noose.

From her waist, hung the third thing she was famous for.

Two mini scythes with handles, like something you might cut grass with, hung from belt loops where Cricket snatched them, and Taylor saw they were connected by some sort of chain between them.

As Cricket turned around to face her, Taylor saw the steel cage hid most of the villains features, the front a mish-mash of crossing wires. It didn't seem to stop the woman from knowing exactly where Hookwolf was though.

She stood there, half hunched over, ready to move at the first sign of being attacked.

Yet she didn't look around or try to see if she was safe. Cricket just stood there, her finger tapping one of her scythes, clicking the metal with one nail.

When she did move, it was like a snake. All deadly grace and fluidity, which was at odds with her appearance which made Taylor think she should be twitching or stomping.

Finally Taylor could move without the world threatening to spin sideways on her again, so she rolled away and stumbled forward to lean against the nearest wall.

There was a rasping sound and it took a moment to realize that it was Cricket speaking

"The hell are you doing? This place is being live-streamed by those losers, Über and Leet, we can't stay." Cricket said in hoarse whisper and yanked Hookwolf to his feet, where he turned to look at her. Taylor saw the visible part of his face was an angry red from where the Keyblade had struck him, the rest was either covered by his mask… or the blood streaming from his cheek, metal shifting amidst the blood, tiny hooks pulling the wound closed acting like stitches.

Hookwolf touched it and without wincing, poked the wound hard.

"I know, the kiddies are here. But Cricket... I'm not leaving." Hookwolf said, shrugging away from her grip.

Cricket paused, considered his words and then looked at Taylor.

"Her? You gonna duke it out with every hero in the city just because you wanna to fight her? Kaiser won't be happy." Cricket said, not sounding like she particularly cared Kaiser's opinion.

Hookwolf snorted.

"Kaiser can tell me how he feels later. But right now me and Keynote have some business to finish up but those Wards... I don't trust them to keep the good scout act up and not shoot me in the back, so go and keep them busy. If anyone else shows up, just whistle and we get out." The metal villain said, his arm turning into a Swiss army knife of blades and curved points.

"Hookwolf, let me just stick a knife in her, and we can go." Cricket said, her scythe twirling in her hand, with an air of an old argument that they've had countless times before.

Taylor eyed them. Side by side, she noticed something.

There was an... _edge…_ to them, something wild, feral, _inhuman_ about their movements. Taylor felt her balance wobble slightly from standing still and shook her head, hopping to clear whatever Cricket had done to her. What other power did the woman have?

As Taylor saw Hookwolf begin to ponder his partners words Taylor realized they might both attack her, or Hookwolf might make good on his earlier threat and simply attack the dogs to 'win' before fleeing the approaching PRT.

She couldn't allow that. Smart. Fight smart.

"Ha. What's this Hookwolf? Scared? Need another cape to back you up? I mean, I get the interruption, Gallant caused one too. But I sent him away. You going to fight me like a man or do you need a woman to help you fight a girl. I should have spent longer fighting Lung, because at least he wasn't a coward like _you._ Or are you going to prove me wrong?" Taylor snarked, cocking her hip and wobbling slightly, nearly stumbling.

Hookwolf stiffened and the mess of shifting blades turned on the woman.

Cricket stepped back and Hookwolf snarled, the blades and hooks, which jutted out like rose thorns along his arms, rippled like a raging storm.

"Keynote is _mine!_ She challenged _me,_ I don't poach your fights, so do me a solid and don't try to take mine." Hookwolf growled.

Cricket tilted her head.

"I don't fight when the PRT is breathing down my neck, but you're going to let this skinny bitch rile you up? Fine. Just try not to take too long, Stormtiger is here as well. You know what he gets like." The cage wearing villain rasped, then there was a sudden noise that set Taylor's teeth on the edge. She stood, leaned forward and raised her Keyblade, that noise was the same one as before, the one that sent Taylor crashing to the floor. Noise control? There hadn't been a mention of that online

"He's coming in from the side, he's shifting the air already, I hate it when he does that, can't hear properly." Cricket said, running to the hole in the wall and Taylor's grip tightened on the Keyblade. Stormtiger, she remembered him.

He completely outclassed Shadow Stalker with his powers and experience, toying with her, enjoying her futile efforts, relishing her pain.

If Gallant was here by himself, then he would be facing two E88 capes _alone._ Taylor didn't want to dismiss Gallant, but he couldn't handle the dogs, Stormtiger _and_ Cricket.

So... Taylor would just have to hurry up and win here!

Taylor pointed the Keyblade at Hookwolf and fired more ice, the hard balls of crystallised water smashed into Hookwolf's arm which was already spreading out into a shield to protect his face. He turned back from seeing Cricket vanish through the hole with a smile on his battered face.

He didn't say anything, just charged her. His entire form changing into a galloping wolf, his name sake.

Taylor jumped, soaring high over him and tried a different angle.

The Keyblade ignited at the end, fire rained down on the wolf, the recoil of the blast sending Taylor back into the rafters where she grabbed one of the metal cross beams that kept the building standing. The fire splashed against the metal, blackening it.

Hookwolf turned, spinning on the spot while his head tilted up. Then the left leg of the beast shot towards her in a blur, the metal stretching as the left side of Hookwolf's metal body quickly diminished to feed his projectile.

Taylor jumped forward, landing on another metal bone of the warehouse. Hookwolf dragged his weapon after her, digging deep into the roof and leaving behind a stream of sunlight as he gouged out the roof as his weapon chased her. If this kept up he'd bring the roof down on them, so instead, Taylor leaned back, and let herself fall backward...

And kicked off the rafter, firing herself towards the flail chasing her. Hookwolf must have realized his mistake but it was too late, the Keyblade cut clean through the chain. Quickly the Nazi pulled the metal back to himself but the limb she had detached crumbled down in a clattering of metal.

Taylor landed, her breathing quicker as she pushed off her toes towards Hookwolf . She twirled the Keyblade and the entire length became wreathed in lightning.

Hookwolf back-pedaled, his steel storm moving rapidly to obscure where his core was.

Taylor got in close and the other cape let his mass expand outwards in a fence of thorns. So she jumped and brought the Keyblade down two handed, like axe on a block of wood.

The barbed wall split like paper and so did the layer behind it; the energy flew from her Keyblade into the remaining mess, hitting Hookwolf dead on.

His wolf metal armour writhed wildly and Taylor was knocked to the side as she was slammed by a heavy fish hook, the point dragging across her back, where her cloak tried it's best to damping the damage, but she could feel her skin give under the pressure, her back splitting open even as the cloak held.

Taylor flew, landing in a heap as she rolled.

Hookwolf followed her, the noises he made were anything but reassuring.

Taylor grimaced as she swiped away his metal limbs, intent on skewering her. He pushed her towards the wall behind her by making it the only safe direction to go, the cut on her back burning, it made rolling away to safety or jumping seem risky. If she collapsed mid roll, she would be easy pickings.

Cure would be nice, but unless she got some space, that wouldn't be happening.

Taylor could almost feel the wall at her back and as panic began to set she ducked beneath a slash and threw the Keyblade. Hookwolf tried to move his legs put the way and was partially successful as the Keyblade sent only a little metal flying, but that wasn't the point. Taylor recalled and…

Was back in the middle of the warehouse, spinning in mid-air to land on her feet in a spray of gravel. Looking back as the monstrous wolf turned and charged her again, neck spinning up into a whirling mane, Taylor felt her lip curl.

"Hey Hookwolf, check this!" Taylor yelled and _threw_ the Keyblade.

Melody blurred forward, a spinning buzz-saw of magic that smashed into Hookwolf. As his mane disintegrated, the Keyblade blowing along his side Taylor was leaping into a sideways spin, her arms curling in to spin her faster… and called. Melody appeared in her hand like a faithful friend and Taylor finished her spin, flinging her trusted blade in another blur of metal. Even as her feet touched the ground she was already moving, spinning on her heel, to whip herself around even faster. As Hookwolf stumbled, the Keyblade smashing apart his left legs Taylor called again. As the Keyblade appeared in her hand once more, Taylor felt the Keyblade vibrating, could hear Melody whistling a high uplifting song… and _threw_ the blade again, the Keyblade bursting with a white aura.

The spinning glow smashed into Hookwolf in an explosion of light and music. It blew the villain backwards, scattering metal everywhere. As his core tumbled out Hookwolf desperately tried to pull the metal back to him as his body began to revert but he couldn't pull it back, his body becoming human against his will.

Then Taylor recalled Melody again and she was on him. Even as Hookwolf split his left arm into a shield, Taylor hacked the metal away, spinning around him and forcing Hookwolf to dive away. He landed amidst more of his metal, finally starting to gather it back up.

Taylor was having none of that though, and threw the Keyblade again which smashed through the splintering legs of Hookwolf, hacking the spidery limbs away and sending Hookwolf tumbling, almost hitting the wall. She recalled it again, kicking off the wall to spin her around faster and threw the Keyblade once more. Hookwolf ducked, barely avoiding getting smacked in the head and Taylor appeared behind him in a blur, Melody starting to whistle again as Taylor brought the Keyblade down in a double handed strike.

Hookwolf screamed.

Taylor watched feeling sick as Hookwolf scrambled away from her, his left arm clutching at the stump just below his elbow where his right arm used to be. Blood was spraying out in thick red spurts as Hookwolf hissed and growled, almost crying.

Her stomach rolled, bile creeping up her throat as Taylor looked down at the severed limb lying amidst the shards of metal at her feet. Sure, she'd cut Lung's tail off, but even that had made her feel sick at the time and the tail had vanished in moments. This… She'd hurt someone, crippled them… She… She had had…

There was a sudden screeching and the metal around Taylor pulled together and slammed into her. She felt a crunch that drove the air from her lungs as her back was _smashed_ into the wall. Taylor felt a wave of panic roll up her throat along with the bile as Hookwolf slammed his limbs into either side of her, caging her into a tiny space with a wall of glistening spikes. From amidst the metal Hookwolf's bloody face leered at her, his eyes filled with absolute hate.

Taylor tried to move, to raise the Keyblade, roll or something, _anything,_ but the metal was unyielding and all she felt was the spikes pierce her skin.

There was a shadow of memory as she pushed with no success, the spikes not letting her have any room to swing her weapon, no room to move, the smell of blood filling her nostrils, running down her arms, dripping onto her face… No! She had to… had to think. Bolt? No, the metal touching her would just channel the lightning back into her. Ice? She'd just freeze herself. Fire? No, no, no… Please no! She wanted to get out, out!

As Taylor squirmed, thrashing her head, more of Hookwolf emerged from the wall of blades. His upper torso emerged, his left arm still missing, dissolved into metal. His right arm, though, it ended in a mass of metal, hooks and blades slick with blood.

A single hook caught Taylor beneath her chin then, forcing her to look up and meet the villains eyes or slit her own throat.

AS Taylor looked at him… Hookwolf didn't laugh, didn't taunt her, just breathed harder, faster as his arm of bloody blades grew longer, joining into a single spear.

The spear was rounded, the point ending in a needle tip.

Then he moved his arm, pushing the spear forward and towards her face with a terrifying slowness. Hookwolf seemed to be drinking in her sudden fear, relishing her pain.

More spears shot ward, cutting of her an escape from above, not that she was thinking about it, she was too consumed by panic, worry, and darkness containing insects nibbling at her mind, crawling in her hair while her nose burned with the stink of rotting blood...

Taylor snorted, snot dripping from her chin along with tears while her empty socket twinged, trying to cry along with her present eye. Because… despite the gaps, it was claustrophobic. She was surrounded by a metal prison, trapped with blood and filth and death. It was… She was back… Back in the Locker.

This time… Instead of Emma and Sophia, there was Hookwolf. All barbed in their own way.

She was trapped in a metal coffin with the stink of blood with no way out, _no way out, **no way out** …_

No!

She wasn't… She wasn't that scared little girl in any more. She wasn't trapped alone in the dark. She had her light and there would always be a way out so long as she had hope.

Taylor snarled and forced her left arm up, the icy armour snapping the hooks holding her prisoner. She shoved with her elbow clearing some space. As Taylor dismissed the Keyblade she raised her right hand and called. The Keyblade appeared in a flash of light, piercing through Hookwolf's metal to do so. She'd ended up holding the Keyblade so it was facing Hookwolf, mass of metal in front of her so thick, Taylor was sure he had none left on the other side.

Hookwolf had trapped her, trapped in this little cage, no clever idea with magic able to get her out.

Still, she cast cure, ridding herself of the pain on her back, in her legs, on her arm. No need to suffer more so than necessary, right?

Taylor wanted to laugh, she had been caught.

Taylor watched the spear get closer, the metal all around her trapping her, she wanted to scream, pound her fist against the metal. Taylor felt her one working eye go black around the edge.

She was still in the locker, even with her resolve she could _feel_ bugs crawling over her face, in her hair, the stink of blood in nose… She was trapped under the rubble of Sabah's old apartment, she couldn't breathe, darkness everywhere, the dying light of her flickering fire.

Alone, trapped, dying.

Alone, dead.

Alone...

No…

No she wasn't. Taylor felt the fraying edge of mind snap back to focus, her determination funnelling down into a narrow point, focused like she'd never felt before. She was not alone, she already knew this, she'd already learned this lesson.

Taylor Hebert had never been so surrounded by people in her life.

 _"You're my hero."_

 _"Kick his frigging ass._

 _"Hurry up and win, make it look good so I can market it!"_

 _" _Live Taylor Hebert, live for your friends, but most of all… live for yourself **."**__

Taylor screamed, a noise of fury and anger and gripped the Keyblade like a rapier that she was about to jab, and without thinking…

She _moved._

Taylor shot forward like she'd been fired from a canon. She smashed through Hookwolf's body like he was made of paper, the Keyblade carrying her forward like a rocket. In an instant she was on the other side of the room and her entire body pivoted, rotating her a full 180 back to Hookwolf where she pushed again, flying forward, both hands now grasping the Keyblade.

Hookwolf had turned, his half human form trying to hide behind a shield… which Taylor blew straight through, the Keyblade passing through the side of his chest in a spray of blood and metal.

She turned again, and surged back through him, more metal spilling away as she cleaved through the bottom of his rib-cage where he turned to metal.

The attacks were making Hookwolf shrink, his extended metal parts either sinking inside him or falling off, forcing him to become human once more.

Like Lung and his regeneration, each time she struck Hookwolf directly, he lost his ability to control his metal, his power silenced and without it… he was only human.

Another two passes blurred by in sprays of metal and blood until Taylor stopped suddenly, left in the middle of the room.

Turning around she saw Hookwolf crumple, his body human. The damage had caught up to him, and as a human instead of mass of blades he couldn't stand. He just lay on the ground, panting, covered in blood, his wounds steadily pumping out the life giving fluid. Several pieces of his metal near him slide back into him as he move his arms over them, but he seemed to unable to stand.

Taylor took a step and feel to her knees, a wave of _utter exhaustion_ washing over her.

What had she just done? Not even rolling let her move like that, or ignore physical objects.

It was like she went from Trump Blaster to Breaker Mover...

And it was so _tiring._

Hookwolf looked up at her, his breath ragged, and his eyes mad amidst the blood.

"You were still… holding out... on me? You think… this a game?! You think I'm… a _joke?!"_ He shouted, sounding more pissed than ever. His hand reached for her, maybe to drag her down and choke her, but covered in his own blood… he just looked pathetic.

Taylor rolled her eyes at the dramatics, if he was going to do anything, he would stab her while she couldn't move.

"No, I think whatever this is, it's done." Taylor panted and pushed herself to her feet.

Hookwolf tried to crawl towards the hole, the metal in his arms barely making it past his skin before it vanished again. The blood loss, sheer amount of metal he had lost, combined with whatever her Keyblade had done, had taken its toll.

Taylor walked after him, the blonde cape swiped at her, metal claws barely appearing. The action sent him tumbling onto his back, where he just lay there, his breathing ragged and shallow. The he looked up at her as Taylor stood over him, blocking the way to the exit.

Hookwolf coughed, and spat at Taylor, his spit pink with blood.

"You going to kill me now? Ha! The Empire will fucking get you for this bitch. I'll win. I always win!" Hookwolf growled, his face twisted into a rictus of hate.

Taylor raised the Keyblade like an executioner's axe.

It crackled loudly as it once again coursed with lightning. Taylor's face was tired, but she managed the smallest of smiles.

"I won't kill you. But Hookwolf?" Taylor said as she dropped the Keyblade's flat side heavily on Hookwolf's head, the force and electricity smashing into the villain.

"I win."

Hookwolf convulsed as the lighting surged through him and his body shifted partially into metal as the eyes behind the wolf mask rolled up.

Taylor stepped away, the slight trail of smoke coming from the Keyblade had struck Hookwolf made her nose wrinkle.

Now that everything was quiet, Taylor heard something she hadn't before.

It was a mix of shouting, crashing and muffled blasts.

Gallant!

Taylor walked as fast she could, running still seeming a little taxing to her. The last thing she was to do was trip flat on her face for everyone to see.

Pausing she turned back down to the downed Hookwolf. He was bleeding pretty badly still, and even though his arm was no longer spurting, the puddle of blood he was lying in was getting pretty big…

Taylor hobbled back, ignoring the urge to just forget about the Empire cape.

Bending down, she pulled at a leg, ignoring any skin that was showing from Hookwolf's total disregard to her own clothes.

She spread his arms and then breathed in and out slowly.

"Cure." Taylor whispered, feeling her muscles cool as the energy left her. The green sparks washed over Hookwolf and his bleeding slowed, wounds closing all over his chest. Even his arm seemed to heal a little, the stump looking less raw and blood flow slowed to a trickle.

Then she aimed carefully with the Keyblade, a second spell wearily called forth. Thankfully this magic was easier to summon.

Ice covered Hookwolf's legs and wrist, only slightly cold, but incredibly solid. She'd even used it to put a cap over his stump as a shackle and bandage in one.

Hopefully they would slow him down if he woke up. The last thing she need now was to be attacked from behind.

It was bad enough from the front,

Taylor tentatively cast cure on herself, the fatigue easing, but at the same time, leaving her even more tired, a bone deep weariness settling in. She was still sore and tired, and she could feel that the wound on her back wasn't fully closed.

Still, it was enough for now, Taylor could rest when she was back home with Sabah fussing over her.

The thought made Taylor smile, the idea of Sabah playing nurse was amusing and the image of Sabah in a nurses outfit… Taylor shook her head even as she felt her cheeks heat. She needed to focus, there were still at least one Empire cape in the building, two if Cricket was to be believed.

Reaching the hole in the wall Taylor stuck her head through the gap and her mouth fell open as she gazed at the chaos of the miniature war that seem to have sprung up in her and Hookwolf's absence.

Everywhere Taylor's eyes snapped to there was something that made her look twice.

The dogs and the bystanders seemed to have cleared out, making the room look larger than what she remembered.

The fighting ring was still set up and it was there that she saw Gallant throwing himself behind the hastily built wooden walls that kept the dogs in. As she watched, the chunk of wood above his head exploded, the splinters showering him from above.

Taylor spotted Stormtiger on the other side of the ring, walking towards the edge of the wooden barrier where the wood suddenly rippled, smashing apart as Stormtiger flicked his hand at it casually.

The loose runner pants he wore seemed inappropriately casual for a fight, the white mask on his face seemed to be for protecting his identity alone as it was made from mere cloth, but a vortex of wind encircled his body and it seemed to keep any projectiles or wood chips away from him.

He seemed completely relaxed, like it was just another day for him to be fighting Wards in a run-down warehouse that was used for dog fighting.

Maybe it was. Taylor didn't know him after all.

His buzz cut hair, brown in the sunlight, and loose open shirt made it look like he just rolled out of bed and walked to the warehouse.

Above them, Kid Win was flying about, but he seemed to be fighting some kind of wind that kept sending his hover-board off course, the thrusters not strong enough to completely compensate for the cape-made wind. He kept trying to aim his laser pistol, but couldn't seem to get a decent shot lined up.

At the far end of the warehouse, another fight seemed to be underway between Cricket and Über.

Taylor blinked as she tried to make her brain believe what her eye was seeing.

Cricket and Über were having some sort of _chain fight._

Where Cricket's chain ended in the hand held scythe blades, Über's was a simple linked chain one might reasonably find in a dock warehouse, which to fair, he probably did.

Cricket's weapon flew out and Über neatly dodged to the side, smacking the ground every so often with his own chain.

Cricket seemed to be keeping a distance, which was strange considering her weapon's had blades on them she could use up close where Über couldn't swing the chain at such close a distance.

But as she stepped forward, Über smashed the chain hard against the ground and Cricket hesitated. Hmm, something to do with that weird sound power she'd attacked Taylor with earlier?

Then her eye snapped back to the other side as Leet rushed forwards. He took aim at Stormtiger with his pixelblade and the pac-man glowed, releasing a torrent of the white bullets, they were glowing slightly, but they were hard to see in the bright sunlight.

Stormtiger waved his hand and the bullets only slightly changed direction. The tiger-Nazi seemed to be taken by surprise when the bullets didn't fly off in the direction he indicated, and he moved to dodge but one of the bullets grazed him, making his skin turn red as if he had been smacked hard by an object.

The bullets continued on and crashed into the wall, leaving small pot holes in the brick-work.

Cricket swung her weapons and Über tried to match her, but as soon as their weapons tangled in mid-air, Cricket dropped hers and ran straight for Leet, pulling a knife from a sheath on her lower back.

She was intending to take out the ranged backup.

Taylor tried to run, but whatever that move she had pulled off was, it had made her feel utterly drained, like she had been sucker punched in the energy department.

Still, that didn't stop her warning him.

"Leet, behind you!" Taylor yelled.

Leet spun around to face his attacker and narrowly avoided a knife to the kidney.

Gallant looked up at her shout and saw her. Nodding to her, the Ward stood, began hurling his emotion bolts at Stormtiger, where they bulged oddly against the wind shield Stormtiger was using, making the air around the wind cape turn rainbow coloured before the emotional blasts began to seep in. Stormtiger hastily moved back, letting his air slow the attack as much as he could.

The distraction let Kid Win drop down to the ground, the wind buffeting him vanishing.

Taylor made her way to his side, casting cure on him, tired though she were, unsure if Stormtiger managed to injure him, while also keeping Gallant pinned down.

Kid Win blinked at her, the visor doing more to hide his features than she thought possible.

"Okay, that was weird, nice, but weird." Kid Win said in way of greeting. Taylor nodded, taking aim of Gallant next, the cure quickly washing over him.

He didn't pause to see what the effect was, just kept firing more blasts at Stormtiger, who seemed to have avoided all but one of them, which made him look pained, as if something was hurting him.

A sudden motion made Taylor snap her attention to Cricket who let loose a harsh piercing noise that made Taylor wince. Über, who was closest to her, crumpled as the noise seemed to mess with his body, like what had happened to Taylor when Cricket first appeared. Leet stumbled back, which saved him from Cricket's follow up knife jab.

The suits might have been good for their gig, but Taylor doubted they would stand up to serious damage.

Taylor shot Über a cure as well, the spell almost as easy as breathing.

Über didn't spring back to his feet, but he did stop fumbling about like he was upside down and underwater.

Cricket lunged after Leet, but was flung back with a well-aimed shot from Kid from behind Taylor, the whine of his gun loud in Taylor's ear.

Cricket landed hard, but scrambled away as another shot went over her head.

"Ranged healing is pretty useful, but those two aren't fighters. You need to get them out of here before Cricket gets lucky." Kid said grimly, pointing his pistol at Cricket, leading a shot and Taylor nodded. She gave a quick glance at Gallant to make sure he wasn't in need of healing before she darted as fast as she could towards Leet.

Lifting Leet up from his stumble by his blue collar, Taylor let her hand glow green, the wave of energy flowing to Leet, not bothering to use the Keyblade to cast properly, he didn't seem that hurt.

"What the? Hey! You're alive! I thought you were fighting Hookwolf?" Leet asked brightly and Taylor's mouth thinned.

The urge to smack him rose again, but she pushed it down with a patience that _might_ have been helped by the sheer exhaustion she was feeling.

"I won. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Taylor replied dryly and then she lightly pushed Leet towards the still downed Über.

Leet opened his mouth, but closed it when he saw Über struggle to sit up and ran over to his friend.

"Hey, you alright?" Leet asked and reached down, clasping hands with his friend and using the grip to yank the other man to his feet. Über balanced for a precious few seconds before toppling back over, pulling Leet down on top of him with a yelp.

Taylor shook her head and cast a cure that washed over both of them, it was a pity cure and she hoped they knew it. The feeling in her mind, that felt like a buzzing firefly sudden became very insistent and Taylor snapped around in time to see Cricket yanking her blades free from Über's chain, her arm already swinging the blade towards Taylor.

Intending to gut Taylor, as the villain had offered earlier.

Taylor stepped in front of the two downed geeks and let the chain wrap around the Keyblade.

Cricket pulled, trying to disarm Taylor, but Taylor had just about enough of being powerless.

The Keyblade lit up in an arc of electricity once more, the current traveling the length of the chain.

Cricket apparently seemed to have some early warning system or her hearing was far better than Taylor gave her credit for as Cricket dropped the chain before she could suffer anything beyond a mild shock.

Still, she was unarmed and that was a better state for everyone involved.

Well, except for Cricket, but Taylor didn't care about her.

As Taylor readied the Keyblade she debated whether to either freeze Cricket or taser the Nazi like she had done with Hookwolf. The more people that were out for the count, the easier it would be to contain the situation.

That was until a wave of air hit her so hard that Taylor was lifted off her feet, the wind lacking any edge, but the sheer force sufficient to lift her into the air and fling her a dozen or more feet away.

Taylor grunted as she landed. Her eyesight blurring, but she hung on to the image of Stormtiger moving not far off.

Stormtiger's hands touched the wooden arena, his hands a blur of air and the wood exploded, as if a bomb had gone off near him.

The destruction lifted parts of the arena up and then they began to rain down across the warehouse.

Cricket nimbly sidestepped much of the falling debris with a grace that told Taylor she had absolute confidence in dodging. Gallant tried to fire another blast, but whatever his energy was, it seemed to have trouble staying intact in the rain of wood.

Maybe physical objects made the blasts lose power? Energy loss? Containment breach?

It didn't matter because Stormtiger ran towards them without a care, any pieces of the broken arena that came near him fell to the side like they had hit an invisible umbrella, making Stormtiger a moving eye of the storm.

Aerokinetics could do lots of things apparently, other than throw wind at you. Good to know. It would be nice to have a shield like that, maybe she could ask Mog if there was a similar spell or…

Taylor shook her head and stood, pushing away the blur that tinted everything she saw.

While she had been looking at Stormtiger, her mind, some part in the back of it, had never lost track of where Cricket was.

Like she had constant awareness of where the villain was.

Another thing to ask Mog about, to find out if this was a magic thing or Keyblade thing.

Or both. Probably both.

The important thing though… was that Cricket was standing over Leet, one foot on his throat.

"Drop the weapon, or I'll show him how much a crushed windpipe hurts." She said, her raspy voice was unnaturally loud, as if she was speaking directly into Taylor's ears. Stormtiger had stopped running as well, he stood between Cricket and the Wards, back to having his hands in his pockets, looking completely relaxed.

Was Stormtiger carrying Cricket's voice to her? Could air manipulation do that? The Wards had also stopped, were they getting the same threat?

Taylor mentally bumped Stormtiger up in the Empire threat list.

He could do a lot more than people knew. Taylor should really update everyone's wikis. It was beginning to offend her on some level on how wrong or incomplete they were. Her mother would have worked late into the early morning until was up to date. It would just bug Taylor and her mother unless it was done.

Still, she could do that _after_ Leet's throat was saved from the sound manipulating blonde white supremacist.

Taylor thought about that sentence.

Maybe was Sabah was right. Maybe, just _maybe,_ Taylor attracted trouble.

Still, Leet, Cricket, throat crushing. Taylor gripped the Keyblade before forcing herself to relax, Leet was looking a little breathless, his Pixelblade having fallen out of his reach and Über was face down next to Leet.

Not moving.

Taylor dropped the Keyblade, willing it not to vanish. The last thing she wanted was the two capes thinking she was trying to be smart or plan something. Especially since she kind of was.

Leet was a pain in the ass, for the whole hour or two she had known him, but... he didn't deserve getting his throat crushed, he shouldn't die for doing what he thought was the right thing to do, even if he went about it in a stupid manner.

Cricket tilted her head as the Keyblade clattered to the ground. Listening to the blade settle.

"That was... nice." Cricket commented and idly rubbed her foot back and forth across Leet's exposed throat.

Leet grabbed at her foot, but from his position on the ground, he had no leverage to actually push her away.

Cricket looked down and her shoulders shook, laughing silently at his efforts. Taylor wondered if she could nail Cricket right in her metal cage mask.

One spark and she would be down…

But she wasn't sure how complete Stormtiger's powers were. Did he control the air space between Taylor and Cricket? Could he throw off any attack she could throw magically?

Ice mist would be too slow, the ice balls might work, but if they were blown off course then it would be pointless.

Could he divert lightning? If he could manipulate the air as the magic traveled, would the spell follow the path of least resistance? Or would the lightning be too quick once she'd released it? Could she cast fast enough to avoid it if Stormtiger could?

Any mistake though… and Cricket would make good on her threat.

Taylor gritted her teeth, had she not just said she was done being powerless?

It was a different kind of powerless, but for all it mattered, it was no different.

Leet began to choke and that's when Über stood so fast, Taylor was sure that if she'd blinked she would have missed it

Cricket made that oddly pitched noise again, it made Taylor wobble, but Über pitched forward, his body swaying in such a way that it looked extremely ungraceful, but the kick he delivered was dead on, winding Cricket so that she sucked in breath, stopping her noise attack, and forcing her to step off Leet's bruised throat.

Über stumbled forward, and half dropped, half rolled when the wall over his head was hit with another gale of wind.

Stormtiger lined another shot with his claws, preparing to close in to cleave Über up, but Kid and Gallant were on him before he could even move.

Über stood, his entire body swaying from side to side, feet shuffling about like he was having trouble standing at all.

Had Cricket hit him harder than Taylor thought?

Über moved forward then, stumbling at Cricket who took his unbalanced state as a sign to attack him head on, her fist flying forward, before Taylor could move to the side and use magic, or do anything.

But Über wobbled off to one side... perfectly in time for Cricket's punch to slide off his chest, moving across his rumpled coat with ease..

Using the momentum imparted, Über turned, spinning in a drunken circle, his back hand smacking Cricket's back hard.

Cricket stumbled, but to her credit, she recovered quickly, putting some distance between her and Über.

Über stayed where he was, swaying in a non-existent wind.

Taylor has seen her Dad like that once, he was extremely drunk after a night out with his co-workers.

Her Mom had put him to sleep on the couch with a bucket next to him, and a pity jug of water on the table for him in the morning.

Über seemed to find the lack of balance caused by Cricket a minor problem now… Since he apparently seemed to have none.

She didn't know what technique Über had mastered while pretending to be passed out, but it seemed to be messing with Cricket. She made another noise and Über leaned into the noise, stumbling forward, and Cricket hastily backed off.

Über didn't seem to be going for any particular move, so it was likely he had only managed to learn the rough outline of whatever style he seemed to be going for, and not even beginning to know any of the advanced moves.

If there _was_ any.

Taylor knew she should be doing something, but she was mesmerized by the scene before her. It was like something out of a movie.

Still she moved closer to the wall, calling the Keyblade back to her as she went.

If Stormtiger decided to go after her, he wouldn't be throwing her into any walls.

Gallant and Kid Win seemed to have him on the ropes however, both of them attacking in a pincer formation, a well-timed combo of lasers and emotion blasts.

Über closed in on Cricket, snapping Taylor's attention back to them and she _knew_ what she could do.

Running closer she grabbed Leet's legs and dragged him away from the fight. As he was dragged away, he reached out and snagged his Pixelblade as he went past.

Taylor ignored his protests and set him down near the open doorway to the outside.

Fresh air wafted in and it felt _amazing_ on Taylor's skin, but as much she wanted to go outside and go home, Taylor couldn't leave until she'd finished what she'd started.

Making others clean up her mess just didn't sit well with her.

"I didn't think Über could fight this well." Taylor said quizzically.

Leet smirked, raising his chin a fraction.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Leet promised.

Über's leg suddenly snapped up quickly, the tip of his expensive looking shoes hitting Cricket in the shoulder.

Then without putting his leg down, his foot moving faster and faster as he kicked again, and _again,_ _and_ **_again_** _._

Über's foot became a black blur, as his entire body began moving forward from the force of his kicks. Cricket was being hit so hard and so fast, that she seemed stunned. Über gave one final kick and Cricket dropped.

Über lowered his foot and Taylor saw that his lawyer shoe was now bent at an angle from the force of Über's kicks.

"A hundred rending legs." Über said, breathing heavily.

Cricket didn't seem to respond, but Leet did by pulling himself to his knees.

"Lighting Kick!" Leet cried.

Über waved his hand at him without looking.

"Tomato, tahmato." Über said as Cricket's fingers twitched. Über looked down at her and pushed back his hair.

"Don't hurt my bro." The red suited cape said casually and turned to walk back to where Taylor was standing and staring at him, Leet sitting next to her.

Taylor was stunned, she wanted to explain away what she had just seen, but nothing, _nothing,_ jumped to mind.

Über, as in Über of Über and Leet, just _demolished_ Cricket of the Empire 88.

Über could... He could _do that?!_

Learning a single technique... wasn't as weak as she thought, if a single technique could do _that_ to a person.

"Über's the OP." Leet said casually as he finally seemed to get his balance back, struggling back to his feet. Taylor turned to look at him and he grinned at her.

"Everyone thinks I'll snap and blow up the earth, but I'm way too comfortable where I am. Über... He's only doing this game thing because we're friends. He could do anything if he wanted to." Leet said in a more quiet voice, almost more to himself than to Taylor.

Über seemed to hear this last part just as she did.

"Hey, don't knock the games. Besides… I want to hang out with you, so problem solved." Über answered and Leet awkwardly kicked his feet.

A sudden motion made Taylor snap her head around to look at the middle of the warehouse.

Stormtiger's air claws exploded and sent Gallant hurtling towards them. His armor skidding across the ground in a spray of sparks. He hit a lump of wood snapped sideways and he rolled a few times, his legs twisting in a painful way before Taylor caught him, throwing her body in his path, wincing as he collided with her.

She stood, unable to see where Gallant was hurt under his armor, but she was pulled from her examination before it had even begun.

Kid Win yelled something, but Taylor couldn't hear it over the rushing wind as Stromtiger got angry. Kid Win jumped on to his hover-board and shot towards Stormtiger, firing as he went.

Stormtiger's winds didn't seem to do much against the lasers, but Kid Win was suddenly meeting a wall of air resistance as he tried to get closer. Unable to fly closer, he suddenly jumped off the board, and turning it up sharply with a kick of his foot letting it shoot up, the tinker tech nearly smashing through the roof.

Kid rolled away from Stormtiger and shot his laser pistol a few more times, the shots going wide.

Stormtiger slammed his hands into the ground, where the concrete exploded in a cloud of dust which bellowed towards Kid Win.

Kid let it wash over him, putting away his pistol before Taylor lost him in the hazy dust, his arm resting on a wrist band.

There was a moment's pause

Stormtiger suddenly gave a startled yell and flew through the dust, his entire body flying as Kid Win's hover-board rammed him from behind, the entire flat surface pressed against Stormtiger's back, the thrusters producing so much force that Taylor could see the air ripple as an after effect as the dust was pushed away.

Then Stormtiger smashed face first into a boarded up window, covered by wooden planks, and kept going, breaking through to the outside, leaving behind a vaguely human-shaped hole.

Taylor gawked at the hole where Stormtiger had smashed through the window. The scene was something straight out the cartoons she used to watch every Saturday morning, the slapstick kind of humor and comical villain exit. Taylor wanted to laugh, but at the same time she felt like today had been... very weird and she might end up screaming a little inside when it was all over.

Kid Win casually walked up to the hole and peered up at the material as the splinters settled.

"Cheap stuff, I don't think he's got anything worse than a broken nose." The Ward commented and pushed a button on his wrist. A few moments later Stormtiger shot back through the same hole, breaking more of the boards on the return trip and landed hard on the ground as the hover-board dutifully returned back to Kid's hand.

Leet stared at the unmoving form of the Empire cape.

"K.O." Leet said in a deep voice and held out a fist to Kid Win.

Kid Win eyed it before silently accepting the fist-bump. Über helped Gallant to his feet, who hissed loudly.

Taylor slowly walked over, her tiredness now reaching headache inducing levels.

"You okay?" Taylor asked Gallant who tried to put weight on his left leg. He instantly decided that was a _bad_ idea.

"I think I might have broken something. I landed awkwardly and metal isn't exactly flexible, even if it is tinker made." Gallant tried to joke and Leet suddenly looked interested in the empath's costume. Taylor pointed her Keyblade at Gallant and before he could say anything, she cast cure on him.

"What... What did you just do?" The Knight themed cape asked, staring at her.

Taylor blinked.

"I just... healed you a little. Did I hurt you?" Taylor asked, feeling a little nervous.

It would be a _very_ bad time for her magic to act up.

"Your weapon, it glowed." Gallant said, sounding a little distant. Taylor looked down at the Melody.

It looked fine to her. Taylor held the Keyblade a little closer, she smiled a little nervously.

"Sorry about that, I use emotions for my spel- powers." Taylor corrected herself before she could label herself as the second Myrddin.

He was a well _liked_ hero, famous even, with the power to throw orbs that caused different effects when they hit something but his a tendency to call his powers magic, and playing up the Dumbledore act pretty hard... It made Myrddin that sort of lovable, but kooky uncle that everyone smiled at and indulged.

Which was a nice way in the cape world of saying crazy.

Taylor hastily carried on.

"How's your leg?" She asked nervously.

Gallant tested it.

"Feel's better, but I don't think I'll be running any time soon though." Gallant said, easing himself off Über and onto his own feet.

Taylor was about to offer another round of cure when a familiar voice called out to them.

Taylor felt something inside her relax, before she even registered who it was.

"There you are, Kupo!" Mog cried, flying in through the Stormtiger shaped hole. Everyone stared at him. Taylor banished the Keyblade as she caught Mog before he could knock her on her ass with the force of his tackle-hug.

"Mog?" Taylor asked bewildered by Mog's sudden appearance.

Mog snuggled deeper in her arms as he answered.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! You disappeared and the city went weird at the same time, so I couldn't find you, kupo." Mog said and floated out of her arms, flying around Taylor, checking her for for damage.

"Um… Keynote, you seem to have... Something hovering around you." Gallant said faintly, his head followed Mog as he moved through the air.

Taylor put one hand out and caught Mog as he flew past. The Moogle looked at her and then let himself be pulled close.

"It's fine. This is my friend, Mog." Taylor explained.

Leet peered at Mog, his eyes a little wide.

"Über... get me an empty bottle." Leet said in an excited whisper. Über looked around the utterly wrecked warehouse, his face bemused.

"Uh... Yeah. I'll get right on that." Über said, kicking away the debris covering the ground and sat down with a sigh of relief.

Mog eyed Leet then he froze.

Suddenly Mog ripped himself out of Taylor's grip with alarming strength. Taylor stared at Mog as he floated around Leet, examining him closely.

Leet held the Pixelblade close like a shield.

"Uh, I mean... Um, er. Nice fairy thing?" Leet quickly said and Mog almost went nose to button nose with Leet.

Then Taylor reached out and pulled Mog back.

"Mog? What's up?" Taylor asked. Mog sometimes got like this around new technology that Sabah or Taylor brought home, or he found in the Dollhouse. Like, when he'd seen that cell phone Ingrid had got her despite her protests.

Sabah was sure Mog was ferreting away junk in the attic of the Dollhouse, but she didn't have the heart to stop him.

"Keynote, who is this guy, kupo?" Mog asked seriously.

Taylor opened her mouth, but Leet beat her to the punch.

"The name is Leet, part of the great duo Über and Leet, maybe you've seen my show?" Leet asked, fixing his tie as he smirked. Mog tilted his head as Kid Win leaned in close, staring at the Moogle with squinty eyes.

"...Didn't I argue with you on the PHO once, kupo?" Mog finally said and Leet looked slightly disappointed at his reaction.

"Er, maybe? I argue with a lot of people on there. Still, come on! I mean, I'm famous!" The blue suited cape said with a slight whine.

"Infamous." Kid Win corrected, his phone being put away after pushing a single button.

Leet shot him a dirty look.

Mog shrugged, but held his paw out to Leet.

"I am Mog, Esper of Guidance and Curiosity, kupo." Mog replied and his pom-pom bobbed as he bowed. Leet and Über looked at each other. They both seemed to smile, a sort of unspoken conversation happening.

Mog shook his paw a little.

"I would like to borrow something from you." Mog asked and Gallant poked him suddenly, making the Moogle lose his air of importance as he spun in the air.

"Kupo!" The moogle cried.

Gallant stared at him.

"He's real…" The Ward said to himself.

Taylor glared at the knight.

"Stop touching him, it's rude." Taylor snapped.

Gallant seemed to ignore her as he stared at the finger he poked Mog with.

"He's... _alive."_ Gallant said.

Even Kid stared at him.

"Hey, Gallant, you okay?" Kid Win asked.

The knight looked up at his voice. He looked at Kid for a few seconds then nodded.

"I think... I think I need to go lie down, I feel funny." Gallant said and he limped to the only door to the warehouse and heading outside. Kid Win stared after him, then at Mog, clearly torn. He pointed at Taylor.

"Don't do anything interesting until I get back." The red and gold Ward said and ran after Gallant, concern winning over his curiosity. Both of them vanished outside.

Mog snorted.

"We've been telling her that from day one, kupo." Mog said and Taylor looked at him, her mouth dropping open.

"Mog!" She cried indignantly.

Mog shrugged.

"You get into more trouble than Lord Bahamut on a world with elf wine, kupo." The moogle said bluntly.

Taylor didn't know what that _meant_ exactly, but she took offense to it anyway.

Mog turned back to the duo in suits, he shook his fur out and extended his paw again.

"Like I said, kupo, I want to borrow some power from you." He asked and Leet stared at him.

"Me? I told you, I'm Leet, trust me little buddy, you don't want my power." Leet argued.

Mog tilted his head.

"I'm not borrowing your cape powers, kupo, I want to borrow another power, the one bubbling just below the surface of your soul." Mog asked genuinely.

Leet raised one finger, stopped then lowered it slowly.

"I have questions, many of them. First, and most importantly, do I have to sign a contract?" Leet asked seriously.

Über groaned, burying his face into his hands.

"Leet, bro, you are not going to become a magical girl, for one, you are not a girl. This is not Madoka." Über pointed out.

Leet waved him off.

"Second, soul? Like a spirit or something? And third, I have more powers?" He asked as if this was something he had been waiting for.

Mog thought about it. Taylor felt a sudden chill climb down her spine, as she watched the Esper and Tinker interact.

It was panic, she realized. This must be how Sabah felt whenever Taylor stepped outside without her.

Still, what the _hell_ was going on? Mog wasn't supposed to be drawing from villains, nor should the previous mentioned villains be seriously _considering it._

"What did I miss?" Kid Win said a bit breathless as he ran back in.

Taylor slowly looked at him.

"Souls are real. Leet might be second triggering or something and he might be a magical girl." Taylor said a bit faintly.

The Ward paused.

"Come again?" Kid Win said, his expression not changing a bit, revealed by his now opened helmet.

Mog floated upwards as he thought aloud.

Taylor groaned as Mog slipped into his worldview shattering lecturer tone.

She wanted to go home and ignore everyone. This all was a little too much for a Tuesday.

"Souls are the power that come when our experiences of the world around us echoes off our hearts, creating willpower, kupo. A soul and heart are separate, but work in tandem to create feelings and memory." Mog answered and Leet nodded, accepting this as pseudo fact from the floating talking fairy.

Kid Win looked bewildered as Mog kept talking, clearly wanting to object, but struggling to find the words, Leet waved his hand.

"Okay, but you said I had more powers, cause that'd be great, I like building, but I'm not the world's best at it." Leet explained.

Mog nodded in agreement.

"I know that feeling, kupo. I can build a lot of things, but ask me to cast a spell by myself and I'm worse than a newborn Moglet, kupo." The moogle sighed.

Kid Win looked pained as he looked between Mog and Leet.

Taylor slapped her face, shaking her head. She just turned and walked towards Cricket, idly freezing her limbs to the ground.

She'd let Mog do his thing and come back when he stopped saying things that made her think too hard when she was this tired, or maybe just after it felt like someone had removed the axe from the top of her head.

Next she wandered over to Stormtiger, whose eyes were open, but even if the lights were on it was clear no one was home right now.

Another well aimed ice spell had him stuck to the ground as well.

"Everyone usually has magic inside them, kupo, the people of this world don't seem to, but capes do! But I haven't met any that can use it, kupo. But I can draw that magic and use it for myself." Mog told Leet and Kid Win looked stunned at the causal use of the M-word.

"Magic doesn't...it can't be proven." Kid Win said, his outburst drawing Mog's attention.

Mog stared at him.

"Magic, kupo, doesn't care." Mog said and his pom-pom glowed, making Kid float gently off the ground.

Kid looked alarmed, but took a deep breath.

"This is just an anti-gravity field, close to my skin maybe, doesn't affect the dust below, so maybe…" The Ward trailed off and his hover-board turned on and floated to him at a push of a button.

As soon as he touched the board, the holes at the bottom hover-board gave a feeble pulse and then did nothing.

Kid stared at his board.

"...I've got nothing. My visor isn't picking up any energy readings. You win this round." He grumbled.

Mog nodded, a little smugly, Taylor thought, but she would let the Moogle have his moment of glory.

Taylor was sure that Mog had said that science and magic were supposed to be partners, but he seemed to be having fun poking fun at scientists… Engineers? Hmm. Maybe it was engineering, not science, that was magic's opposite? Food for thought when her temples stopped throbbing.

Mog kept talking.

"Don't worry, kupo, it's pretty simple, it's not that hard, it's just a different type of science, called magic." Mog said and turned back to Leet, who was practically jumping at the idea of magic being real, Über stared at his friend with a soft smile.

Taylor wanted to say it was the 'he's such a nerd' smile but it could have easily been 'I'm happy for you'.

Or it could have been a deeper smile.

Taylor just didn't know that many men to know the range of emotions that were permitted between two supposedly straight bros.

Whatever they had though, it was strong. Taylor was slightly envious of their friendship, they clearly seemed to know each other well outside their masks, the small signs of inside jokes, the conversations with no words, and the sheer trust in one another was a good indicator of how they had lasted so long in Brockton Bay.

Teamwork can do a lot things, like keep you out of jail it seems.

Still, what was a bro?

Would Mog and Jess be her bros? Did Taylor _need_ bros?

She had Sabah, but Sabah was... more than a bro to Taylor. She was…

Taylor searched her brain for the right word.

Girlfriend seemed too informal, partner was closer, but it still didn't fit. Sabah was her... pillar.

It wasn't the most romantic word, and Taylor blushed slightly at the idea of being romantic, but it fit decently.

Taylor stuck her head through the hole she and Hookwolf made earlier, something Mog had said, made her look back.

"-to become a mage requires some innate magic, or a crystal blessing, but those have been lost for awhile, kupo, and while capes do have magic, as most people in other worlds do, it's just basic life energy. So I don't think you can use it, kupo." Mog said, a touch of sympathy in his voice.

Leet sighed, but looked at his Pixelblade and grinned.

"It was a long shot, but if you think I got power then, go for it, it ain't doing me any good just sitting there and also... why do you keep saying 'kupo'?" Leet asked.

Mog looked at him.

"Kupo means everything and all, kupo, it is the beginning and the end, the sun and the moon, the light and the dark. When you say kupo, you say everything." Mog explained.

Kid Win looked at the moogle.

"So it's a single word... with many uses?" Kid Win asked, sounding interested as he slowly spun in the air.

Mog bobbed his head.

"That's a basic way of saying it, kupo. A single Kupo could curse, bless, greet, send off and welcome all at the same time, but you have to be very fluent to do that... kupo." Mog answered.

Über quickly interrupted before Mog could say anything else.

"This won't hurt Leet... or cause him to become a magical girl? I kinda like him the way he is." Über asked.

Mog gave him a thumbs up.

Well Mog, didn't _have_ thumbs, but he did a good impression.

"I swear it won't hurt, kupo!" Mog swore.

Über eyed the Moogle a bit longer.

"And the magical girl thing?" He pushed.

Mog rubbed the back of his head, looking at Taylor, then at Leet's Pixelblade.

"No promises, kupo." Mog said, crossing his arms. Kid Win dropped gently back down and searched for wires, finding none, he began to look over his board for damage.

"I dunno, I know _I'd_ rather not randomly change gender every time a bad guy shows up. The costume thing might get a bit tight too." Über pointed out.

Leet thought about this.

"I guess... but there are so many more shows we could do if I could do be a female for a while... We could finally do Tomb Raider!" Leet pointed out to Über who brightened, then eyed Leet.

"I dunno, just because you'd be a girl doesn't mean you be a good looking one." Über mused aloud.

Leet thought about that, frowning at the mental image.

"I'd hate to be an ugly Lara Croft…" Leet said in a whisper. Über and Kid make noises of agreement.

Taylor gave up, that was her limit. Magic made people crazy; _there_ was some science Kid Win could hold onto.

But a thought occurred to her as she walked further away... _She_ used magic.

Taylor pushed that thought away, and stormed into the adjoined warehouse.

She paused.

Taylor looked around the room. At the far end of the room, was broken shackles of ice, the wall nearby had deep gouges leading up to the window Cricket had smashed earlier

Hookwolf was gone.

The most dangerous of all the Empire capes in this fight was missing.

Taylor turned and ran back through the hole.

She was just in time to see Leet's form glow as Mog drew a shining ball of energy, almost as big as Mog himself.

Mog took a deep breath and the ball floated inside of the Moogle.

Mog began to radiate light as he drew the energy inside. The Moogle got hard to see for a few seconds until the glowing suddenly stopped.

Only Kid Win seemed unaffected by the lightshow due to his visor protecting his eyes.

Taylor scanned the room, expecting to see Hookwolf skulking in some dark corner, like the metal spider he was earlier. Mog exhaled and took a second to compose himself.

"How do you feel?" Über asked.

Leet looked at his fingers.

"Kinda clean." Leet said, sounding a little confused.

Mog slowly dropped to the ground, as if he was suddenly very heavy.

"Kupo…" Mog said sounding dazed. Taylor had to assume that Hookwolf had bailed, it would be the smart thing to do, the _sane_ thing to do.

Okay, so probably not the Hookwolf thing to do, this was a guy who thought a good time involved winning a dismembered hand after all.

So as she approached Mog, she kept an eye out for any sudden mass of metal and her ears alert for the familiar screeching of metal on metal.

"Mog, talk to me." Taylor said quietly and Mog looked up at her. Kid Win came to stand close by, a sign of being on her side.

"This is... Kupo, this is terrible!" Mog said.

Taylor eyed Leet as she picked Mog up.

"What did he do, Mog?" Taylor asked, giving the duo her best pissed expression.

If they had done something to hurt Mog…

"I only got one, kupo! This spell... I only managed to draw one! But it's so good, kupo~!" Mog wailed into her coat. Taylor looked down at him as did Kid.

"What?" Kid Win said eloquently.

"Mog, what spell? Want to show me?" Taylor asked, knowing showing off made Mog feel better.

Mog snapped his head up to meet Taylor's gaze.

"No way! If I used it, then everything around here goes kupo." Mog answered.

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Goes... where?" She felt compelled to ask and Kid Win seem to choke understanding Mog's words better she could apparently .

Mog stared at her.

"It doesn't go anywhere, it just... goes. Done, gone, ended, goes to kupo, kupo. Everything... well, everything with a few blocks or a few streets if I cast it right." Mog corrected himself.

Taylor had to fight the urge to hold Mog at arm's length.

"Mog... What is the name of this spell?" Taylor asked slowly, something inside her terrified of Mog's words.

"It's-"

"It doesn't matter, right kid?" Another familiar voice said and Taylor turned to see a bloody Hookwolf standing in the doorway with Gallant as a meat shield.

The large blade at Gallant's throat made everyone freeze, blood dripping along the metal from where Taylor had severed Hookwolf's right arm. The edge of the blade pressed to where Gallants helmet met his armor, but with his head pulled back, Taylor could see a thin line of skin... Gallant hands were gripped into fists, it was easy to see as he was walking like a zombie, arms stretched out in front of him.

"Mog... do you have any spell that can help." Taylor asked quietly, Mog shook his head.

"Nothing right now, my slots are pretty full… kupo" Mog whispered back. Hookwolf moved Gallant forward, his arms held out in front of him, preventing him from simply putting his palm against Hookwolf and firing his blasts into Hookwolf and making him a blubbering mess.

"All this bullshit about magic, it _pisses me off,_ like this is all a fucking joke and that thing is fucking weird." Hookwolf said bluntly, looking at Mog.

Mog puffed up like an angry marshmellow and his paws crackled with some deep blue energy.

Mog quickly realized what was happening and shook his head, letting the spell die away.

Taylor sighed in relief, as bad as Hookwolf was, this was better. If Mog wasn't pulling her leg, then a chunk of Brockton was just about to be... gone. Just like that.

Magic was _fucking scary._

Hookwolf seemed to be oblivious to the disaster he had almost caused, instead he kept staring at Taylor, blood dripping down his cheek, and dripping from the blade held against Gallant's throat.

"So here's what's going to happen, you're going to free my comrades there, nice and easy. Then you're all going to lie on the ground while we go. Any funny movements then knight boy here gets the best shave he's ever going to get. Oh, and Keynote? I. Win." Hookwolf said lightly, Taylor tried to set him on fire with her mind, but whatever powered her magic didn't seem to work with eyesight alone.

Yet.

Still Taylor looked at Hookwolf and felt her lip curl in disgust.

"You know Hookwolf… I could have killed you. It would have been _easy._ I held back so I wouldn't and then chose not to finish you off when I had the chance. I even healed you so you wouldn't bleed out. If we ever fight again… I won't bother holding back." Taylor growled through gritted teeth.

Angrily, Taylor turned and walked over to Cricket. As she looked at the downed villain, she a feeling that even if she freed them, neither Cricket or Stormtiger would be in any shape to walk, let alone escape the authorities in any hurry.

Cricket was looking at some serious bruising and a damaged shoulder. Stormtiger was... Well, he was looking at the ceiling in a daze, and seemed to be having trouble remembering how to blink.

And Hookwolf was still bleeding, and if he moved too much he might reopen his wounds and bleed out despite Taylor's regretted efforts. He'd deserve it too.

Kid Win and Über didn't pull any punches it seemed.

Not that Taylor did, but at the same time, there was a lot of things Taylor _could_ have tried. A few nastier spell combos she was saving as she was absolutely certain that if she used them… someone would die.

Hookwolf snarled suddenly, making Leet jump. Kid Win's face was an expression of anger, his fingers gripping the air, like he was holding his gun

"Faster!" Hookwolf snapped and Taylor could faintly hear sirens in the distance.

Taylor smashed the ice shackles holding Cricket down. The woman rolled her eyes to her freed hands, but didn't do much else.

Taylor looked at Hookwolf and shrugged.

"Stormtiger's even worse off. I think you might as well cut your losses and run." She said with a smile, Hookwolf stared at her, his wolf mask covered by his dirty blond hair.

"Cricket! Get up." The Nazi barked and Cricket struggled to her feet, clearly needing support to even walk.

Taylor winced at her motions. Über had been wearing some very pointy shoes when he cornered her.

Taylor could cast cure on her, but there was no need to help the sociopaths out.

She'd just found out how _that_ turned out.

Maybe when they were all in chains… but probably not even then.

She was sure even Mouse Protector would agree with her on that.

"It's pointless, kupo." Mog's voice called out, causing Hookwolf to glance at him.

"You got something to say? I don't recall asking you to talk, rat." Hookwolf spat.

Mog didn't seem to be affected by what Hookwolf said, in fact, Mog seemed downright... cheerful.

"I know, kupo, but I thought that I, a small rat, should point something out, to draw your attention to something, kupo." Mog replied, Hookwolf paused, his attention between Mog and Taylor.

"Oh and what's that?" Hookwolf asked, with a snort. Mog leaned forward, almost as if to share a secret. Taylor hoped Mog knew what he was doing.

The panic and the tension drained away as she looked past Hookwolf, to the space behind him.

"You're standing in an open doorway." Mog said and Hookwolf tilted his head, not understanding, then an object landed between Hookwolf's and Gallant's legs.

A red boot.

"Duck!"

Everyone stared at it, then Mouse Protector was suddenly next to Hookwolf, pushing the man's elbow in with her palm, forcing Hookwolf's arm to straighten out, the bloodied blades moving away from Gallant's throat. The instant they did, the Ward threw himself to the ground and Mouse Protector vanished as quickly as she appeared.

Hookwolf stood there, without Gallant as a shield. He turned to run, intending to leave Cricket and Stormtiger behind, to do as Taylor had recommended and cut his losses, but paused as he came face to face with Boco. The birds leg cocked back as far Boco could force it to go.

Hookwolf looked up, not believing what he was seeing.

The giant yellow bird looked Hookwolf in the eyes.

"Kweh." Boco chirruped and then his foot shot forward with _tremendous_ force. His claws hit Hookwolf _almost_ dead center, just slightly… lower.

Hookwolf made a noise like a balloon deflating and he flew across the room, past Taylor smashing into the metal support for the building, denting it as he hit it.

Taylor looked from Boco and to the crumpled form of Hookwolf. He seemed to be staying down this time, lying slumped in slowly growing puddle of blood. He was still alive so Taylor had no intention of helping him this time.

Off to the side she could see the boys almost reflexively wince in unison. Kid Win was looking at Boco in horror, while the others were looking at Hookwolf with decidedly pained expressions, Leet even going so far as to cup himself.

Boco gave Hookwolf a little kick as he walked past, making his way over to Taylor and mog. The villain stayed down, lost in his own private world of pain.

As Boco reached them Mog smiled as his friend warbled to them. Turning to look at Hookwolf, Mog tanslated his friends words.

"Boco says 'nobody calls my friend a rat', in case you were wondering." Mog called to the downed Hookwolf.

Mouse Protector poked her head in and looked around, staring at the downed Empire capes, then Über, Leet, and finally Kid Win, Gallant and Mog.

"Apprentice! Are there any remaining threats?" Mouse Protector called and Taylor looked at everyone. Threats? Maybe to her sanity...

"No, everyone is accounted for. How did you find us?" Taylor asked as Mouse Protector walked closer.

"The Mouse Mobile and the Mouse fairy have great sense of things." Mouse declared.

Taylor stared at her.

"Mouse Mobile?" Taylor finally asked, Boco gave a warbled and rubbed his head into Taylor's shoulder, nuzzling her.

Mouse Protector puffed up her chest and patted Boco.

"My faithful steed, whom I ride into battle against the forces of darkness, evil, corruption, and also maybe, donut runs." The mouse themed cape replied.

Taylor just sighed, though she couldn't help but smile.

Mouse Protector was just... good. Good cheer, good fun, and just _good_ to see after everything.

"Boco is pretty awesome." Taylor agreed.

Mouse protector patted her on the shoulder.

"You did a good job, you even brought together the forces of heroes and villains together in friendship that lead to your victory." Mosue Protector said with a smile.

Taylor looked around her to see Leet waving the Pixelblade at Kid Win, who threatened him with his pistol. Über said something to Gallant and they both shook their heads.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Taylor agreed.

Mouse Protector rubbed her chin.

"I must harness this power... for good." Mouse whispered.

Taylor eyed her warily. Mouse Protector might be a force of good, but so was Ingrid, and _she_ was right down _evil._

Mouse straightened and stretched with a grin.

"So… Missy is on her way, a few other big names as well, got a call when I got here to say I should lock down the scene, but I have to say... You got everything handled pretty well. Hookwolf is a pretty mean... Son of a female dog." Mouse Protector complimented and Taylor nodded, not sure how to respond, it was her own fault that there was even a fight in the first place.

Kid Win choked.

"M-Missy?" The ward repeated, with disbelief. Mouse nodded.

Gallant and Kid shared a looked, something seemed to be alarming them.

"Yup, me and Missy go way back, knew her before she even met Armsmaster." Mouse Protector confirmed and the Ward looked at her.

"But she's never…" Kid Win began but then paused as a lightbulb clicked on.

"Miss Militia... must hate that name." Kid Win pointed out.

Mouse grinned.

"With a _passion."_ The mouse hero agreed.

Leet strolled up and gave Mouse Protector a once over.

"So... You're Mouse Protector. I've heard about you, usually with the word cheesy added on." Leet said.

Mouse turned from Kid to Leet, eyeing his weapon.

"Ah you must be my apprentice's apprentice, I see you have emulated her well, but you might need a cape." Mouse Protectore pointed out.

Leet froze.

"Apprenti… No. No! I am Leet!" The blue suited cape said, pointing his finger at Mouse Protector, a bit too dramatically for Taylor's patience.

He deserved what was about to happen, Taylor didn't know Mouse Protector well, but she knew enough.

"Leet? Hmm... I think it doesn't work well with our current group chemistry, how about Knight or... Elite... No that's not a good one, taken too... How about Keymaster? It's got a very D and D vibe, but you look like you would be a wicked dungeon master. I know you aren't a girl, but I will try my best to get you into WOMBA!" Mouse Protector out pointed at Leet, her finger almost touching Leet's nose.

Leet took a step back.

"Über! Help!" Leet yelled without taking his eyes off the mouse cape.

Über walked over, unhurried.

"Well... You'll be fine, you might be turning into a magical girl remember? You'll fit right in." Über said, throwing his arm around Leet's shoulders.

Leet glared at his friend and shrunk into himself, trying to become invisible.

"Traitor." Leet whispered and Über pulled him to the side, pointing out the still filming camera. Leet straightened and brightened at the same time. Taylor felt a smile tug at her face at the sight, then stubbornly pushed it down.

She didn't like them... She was just glad they were okay.

That was her story and she sticking to it.

"What now?" Taylor asked, turning to Mouse Protector.

The woman looked at her, one hand to her chin in a thinking pose.

"Lots and lots of paperwork." Mouse answer sadly.

Taylor smiled, after today she could handle that.

Thank _Scion_ or whoever today was done, she really, _really,_ wanted to go home.

If anything else happened today, she would just close her curtains, once she asked Mouse what happened to Paige… and once she got home and reassured Sabah… and once she got into bed.

"Keynote, relax not! For later... We must attend dinner at the Dallon household!" Mouse said slapping her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor snapped her head to Mouse Protector.

Dallon? Brandish's house?! The pissed off lawyer of Paige?

"I can't... I… Uh need to go home. I left my friend turned on!" Taylor pulled at several excuses at once, before realzing what she'd said and slapped her self in the face, once more glad her hood hid her monumental blush.

Mouse chuckled and wiggled her fingers.

"No need to worry, we'll collect your partner first. It be the first full meeting of WOMBA." Mous Protector smiled.

Taylor drew up her inner Sabah and Ifrit.

"No." Taylor said, glaring hard at the older woman. Mouse Protector blinked at her and then a sly smile came across her face.

"Shall I tell Brandish that you don't think her dinner is worthy of your presence?" Mouse asked in a sing song voice.

Taylor felt her Sabah face break a little.

"I might have plans." Taylor pointed out.

Mouse shook her head.

"Might is not does. If you don't want to come, I get ya. Brandish is kinda... prickly. But I think something weird is going on with her and her kid." Mouse finished in a much quieter voice, one that Taylor had to lean in to hear. Taylor shifted mental gears trying to keep up with Mouse Protectors abrupt shift in personality.

"Weird? It's Brandish of New Wave, she's a hero." Taylor said, the excuse sounding hollow even to her own ears, as she matched Mouse's volume.

Mouse Protector shrugged and watched as Kid Win let Gallant sit on his hover-board to help with his leg.

"Heroes are people too, sadly. They get broken legs, and broken hearts. They can be awesome people, and crazy people, or even shitty people. But if we poke about, we might be able to make things less shitty." Mouse countered.

Taylor blew out a sigh, she knew Mouse Protector was playing on Taylor's helping people thing.

If Victoria or Amy were in any trouble, then she had to least check it out, right?

"You saw the dogs outside, didn't you?" Taylor asked.

Mouse grinned.

"You're a hero, to those cute pups at least." The Protectorate cape teased.

Taylor rolled her eye.

"What if we make things more shitty? That's a possibility." Taylor said.

Mouse smiled a little sadly.

"If you have to think about all the 'if's and but's' of helping someone because it might go wrong, then being a hero is going to be really hard for you. The only thing worse than doing the wrong thing, is doing nothing at all. After all, all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." Mouse said and Taylor swallowed a little hard at this.

Taylor knew that. Lung had been an experience that she was still trying to learn from to this day.

It was just dinner, it wasn't like they were going to go looking for Brandish's witch book and cauldron. They were hardly the Spanish Inquisition.

Taylor sighed.

"Fine, but I want to go home for a shower first." Taylor begrudgingly agreed.

Mouse Protector beamed at her.

"Great! I'll phone Brandish and get us invited. I think she'll be miffed if we just drop in uninvited." Mouse said with a grin and walked away.

Taylor watched her go, her mouth open.

Mouse Protector had just... She was…

She was just like Ingrid. A smiling _devil._ Taylor had kind of sorted her close to the Myrddin box in her mind, but she neatly unpacked Mouse Protector and placed her next to Kaiser.

Not for moral reasons, Mouse Protector was definitely the most heroic hero she had ever met.

But she was also an underhanded, scheming, evil _genius._

Leet, Über, and now Mouse Protector with Brandish... Was there anyone else who wanted to challenge her view on heroes and villains today?

Jess was having both, a very good day and a very _bad_ day.

The good part was that she finally shut up that little voice in the back of her head.

It was the voice that always said 'don't do that' or 'this is bad'.

It could have been her conscience, but most likely it was mother's Catholic upbringing talking.

God rest her fucking soul.

Still saving a little... what age was Dinah? Saving a youngish girl from fucking Coil, the man who dressed in a frigging snake onesie, had apparently appeased the voice.

The bad part was the fact that one slip up could earn her a damn bullet to her fucking head.

Jess lunged forward, the torch in her hand exploding into a wave of fire that set the man in front her ablaze and screaming, dropping his gun in a panic as he dropped to the ground, rolling around to try and put the flames out.

As he hit the ground she made the fire leap to the woman coming up the stairs next. Predictably the fire alarm joined in on the wailing alongside the security alarm.

Why one building needed two fucking _different_ alarms that both said 'get your ass out of the building' was a mystery to her.

Jess pulled the fire back and slammed the door. Her inner mound of treasure didn't really include anything good to block the door with sadly.

Mentally digging through the pile of bubbles that held her inventory, she wondered why she had stolen a fudging _stop sign._

Sure she could empty it _all_ and definitely block the door, but there some things that she would never let see the light of day again.

Buried at the bottom of her bag...

The door buckled as someone kicked it, which budged it slightly before Jess threw her body into it.

"Dinah, hun, can I ask you something?" Jess grunted as the door buckled again, on the other side of the roof, Dinah poked her head up, her brown hair looked messy and frazzled.

"I should be fine, what is it?" Dinah shouted back.

Jess liked Dinah, there were murderous spy men on the other side of the door and she was as cool a fucking cucumber.

Girl had brass ones. Great big brass ones.

"What's the chance of help coming in the next five or ten minutes?" Jess asked as the door bucked much harder behind her. In front of her a hand reached through the newly created gap, so without thinking, Jess _bit_ it.

A man screamed, the hand vanishing in a hurry. Jess cackled, eyeing the fiery torch laid on the ground nearby, blackening the gravel underneath it, that the hotel had covered the roof in.

Jess pulled at it and a part of the flame jumped to her command, nothing bigger than a marble.

She lobbed it through the space and there were more noises of pain. A gun fired, a hole appearing at hip height, almost hitting her.

Dinah's voice said something and Jess reached randomly inside her bag and grabbed something, and threw it at the door, the biggest, heaviest thing she could feel.

Her fainting couch flew out and smashed into the door.

Jess winced, she loved that damn thing. Jess ran back to Dinah, feeling more upset than she thought she would at the loss of a small couch.

Being a hoarder came with its own special ups and downs.

Mostly that it was good to have lots of stuff and really frigging sucky to give it up.

"What was that? Sorry, guns are loud." Jess said as she got closer.

Dinah nodded, gripping the table she was hiding behind tighter.

"In five minutes there is 36.268% chance of someone being here to help, but I already asked myself about ten and that was 79.497%." Dinah reported.

Jess ruffled her hair.

"Good job." Jess grinned.

Dinah shrugged, a bit pink.

"I just talk to myself." The young girl said, dismissing Jess's compliment.

Jess smiled to herself.

What was it about Brockton Bay that had her meeting younger girls with seriously frigging scary powers and no self-confidence?

It must be the water, Jess was fucking happy she stuck to booze.

The fainting couch fell sideways and the door beat at it, ramming the wood as the couch was pushed further and further away.

"Stay down and don't do anything fu… dging stupid. These guys are cold and they will break your arm if they think it will make me stop. So don't go surrendering to save me, don't freeze up like a frigging pansy, and whatever you do... don't ever give up." Jess said.

Dinah looked up at her, the slightest tremble in her hands.

"Got it... If you need, I can ask myself what the chance are that you'll win? It'll only hurt a little." Dinah offered as the first man stepped over the couch.

Jess grinned.

How fucking adorable.

"Never tell me the odds!" Jess said and struck a pose.

Dinah stared at her in confusion making Jess sigh.

"You're making me feel old, kid. Tell ya what I'll re-kidnap you after this and show you a galaxy far, far away... on screen." Jess promised.

Dinah looked at her with a puzzled expression before she spoke.

"So you don't want me to ask?" The little girls said, surprised.

Jess grinned cockily at that.

"Kid, I already know what the answer is." Jess said and her mallet appeared in her hand, which she slung over her shoulder like a bat.

"I'm going to frigging kick ass." Jess told Dinah, who eyed the man coming through the door, with others close on his heels.

"Okay, I won't ask the numbers... So don't let me down." Dinah said with a small smile.

Jess gave her a thumbs up, as she casually walked over to meet the men half way, who seemed busy securing the doorway.

It was the driver leading three other people, two men and one woman.

They all looked like they should be extras in some fucking fairy tale amusement park ad.

Colorful shirts, casual pants, the kind of people who looked like they had children and good houses to go home to after long day of killing and kidnapping children for douche bags.

Jess _hated_ them. It was a sudden thought, and it caught her by surprise.

"Circus, we've be told to offer you a last deal before we all do something you'll regret." Driver said loudly.

Jess made show of thinking about it, her eyes casually moving over their forms, counting guns and burned patches of skin.

Dangers and opportunities. Jess smiled pleasantly at them.

"Well, how generous. Coil is a generous guy I guess, it's the first fucking word I think of when I think of Coil. The second is dick, the third is asshole, and the forth is coward. So here's my counter offer. Fuck. Off. You're at the top of a hotel, with the only way out being filled up with police, swat, probably even the fucking coast guard. Then they'll bring in the capes. You think I'm a pain in the ass? They have capes who could take your guns and shove them so far up your ass, that you'll be spitting fucking bullets." Jess said in a very calm and polite tone. The four henchmen, for that was what they were until their contract ended, didn't move.

Driver sighed as if this was expected.

"We have people in place, once we eliminate you and throw you off the building, we become another family in the chaos. Our sleeping daughter is just so frail… We just need to step outside before more bombs go off, we're just going to look for my sister, I think we see her, thank you officer and so on, so on." Driver said, his gun rising to point directly at Jess's head.

"This isn't my first job, not going to be my last either." Driver said as the other three members of the hired help raised their guns as well.

Jess looked at him, tilting her head slightly.

"You've kidnapped other kids?" Jess asked softly and Driver shrugged.

"They make for good insurance, people get attached to their kids." Driver replied.

Jess nodded.

"Yeah, not fucking happening today." Jess said with a grin, then in front of her, appearing like an illusionists magic trick was a ballistic riot shield.

A gift from her little trip breaking into an army surplus warehouse one time in California.

She charged at them. They all shot at her, but Jess was protected from head to fucking toe. The bulletproof glass window cracked and whitened as the bullets impacted against the shield, but she felt the shield collide with one of the shooters sending him to the ground. She then dropped it on the man, as he struggled to get back up, pulling out her mallet in a split second, swinging directly into a second man in khaki shorts, his arm gave a crunch as his elbow was forced backwards into the other side of his arm.

A small fridge appeared behind her, giving her another shield against any metal gifts. Jess hoped they wouldn't ding it too fucking much, this fridge was... _borrowed_ from a movie set she visited last year.

Crystal Jones... or something like that.

But Driver was quicker on the uptake than she gave him bloody credit for, he rushed around the fridge and tried to grab her.

Not the smartest fucking idea, but she liked his attitude.

Shame it wouldn't do him any favors now, the dick.

Jess nimbly moved out of his reach, his grasping hands easily battered away. Enhanced reflexes were a bitch to fight, well, unless they were your _own_ enhanced reflexes of course.

She vaulted over Driver, ignoring him as he stumbled. The torch still sat blazing away on the gravel, the idiots hadn't even put it out.

So as she drew the knife that _sparkled_ into her hands and threw it into the shoulder of the woman, making her shot go wildly off target, pinging into the gravel nearby, Jess pulled out a canister.

A spoonful of fuel would make this fire so much better.

The circus act torch ignited into a bonfire.

Normally this would be a bad thing, being that fires were uncontrollable.

Jess didn't have that problem. In fact, she had something opposite of a problem.

The entire field of fire leapt to her control, the heat brushing but never being allowed to burn her skin.

The remaining man, a young skinny guy who looked like he stepped off a catwalk, stared at her. His gun shaking.

"Shoot her!" Driver screamed, searching his pockets, his own gun having mysteriously vanished.

Fucking shame that, Jess grinned, feeling the gun float gently in her space.

Jess remembered something, it had come up when she was watching Taylor fight the nerds. She'd once stole a light arcade machine of Street fighter, a classic game that sadly died away after the company sank with the rest of Japan's industry.

She still had it floating around somewhere...

There was something she had always wanted to try... the fire swam around her, collecting tightly together between her palms where the heat began singe her clothes.

"Ha-fucking-douken." Jess whispered and the searing ball flew at the man, where he was knocked back, the flame splashing over his skin.

Jess let him burn... for a few seconds before she pulled the fire away, leaving the man angry lobster red.

Not for the sake of _his_ fucking health, but for Dinah's mental state.

Watching people burn to death fucked you up.

Jess knew that better than anyone.

The blonde woman stared at her, as her white shirt bleed deeply from where she'd yanked the knife out of her shoulder. Stupid fucking move that.

Still, Jess narrowed her eyes. Her knife…

The knife flashed from the woman's grip and back into Jess's. The woman looked freaked and she bolted for the door, ignoring the two downed men and Driver.

Driver looked pissed, which was refreshing from his usual stoic face.

Jess shot the fire straight up, as far as her control would let her, the stream of flames hurled itself up like a fancy firework.

There Jess spread the flame thin, letting the fire flicker out as it hit the apex of its climb.

Driver stared at her and the two downed men.

"Just run. Coil is going down and you really, _really,_ don't want to know him right now." Jess told the man, a single ember passing between them before it died upon the gravel.

Driver charged her and suddenly stopped, choking as he looked down, a large wooden pole buried in his gut. Jess hadn't moved, the pole was just that large.

Jess smirked, the guy was lucky she used the flat end or he would have been a frigging shish-kebab.

Still that had to hurt like a bitch, Jess thought as Driver crumpled.

That was... four for four. Jess walked over to Driver, giving half a thought of what his name actually was for a moment before deciding she didn't care. With a bit effort her mallet returned to her hand, where she dragged it loudly across the gravel, making Driver stare up at her from where he was curled up.

Jess walked slowly, and when she stood over him, she hefted the mallet to one shoulder, the red stripes and happy face painted on it making it perfect for a sunny day like this.

"I should fucking kill you, you sack of shit. Really, how many people have you hurt? How many _kids_ have you taken away from their parents?" Jess asked quietly, making sure Dinah couldn't hear.

Driver's eyes were wide.

"Don't... I… I can give you the money I got paid, don't do this, please!" He begged, his voice hoarse and his body shaking.

Jess put her hand on her hip and smiled at him.

"I wonder... How many of those kids _begged_ you not to do it too?" She asked brightly and two handed the hammer, pulling it back for a swing. Driver began yell, trying to crawl away.

Jess knew her eyes would be wide, her smile would be stretched and her teeth would be clenched .

She had caught herself looking like that before.

"I fucking wonder, if you know what it's like to have the people you love fucking ripped away from you after you begged so damn hard to save them?!" K-Jess half giggled, memories pushing their way to the fore front of her mind.

They were not happy ones and so she swung her mallet with a half scream, her frustration at Coil, at her job, at her morals, at her friends, at herself, and for not being able to fucking swear when she fucking wanted to, and most of all, she was so fucking _frustrated_ at being forced to admit that she liked being Jess.

She took all those feelings and poured it into her swing.

Driver screamed and screamed, even when he opened his eyes saw the mallet had missed by a small margin. He scrambled away, heading towards the stairs.

Jess let him.

She couldn't chase him anyway, panting, and gripped the mallet tight enough that it hurt, then…

She let go.

The mallet dropped from her hands and Jess followed it to the ground, landing on her knees.

Jess put a hand to her head and cackled loudly, finding comfort in the act.

She really needed to get therapy, this was becoming a bad habit whenever things got personal. Meltdowns were _so_ unattractive.

"Are you okay?" A girl's voice, Dinah's, asked.

Jess peered at her through long blonde hair, her jester's hat dropped... somewhere.

"Kid... I forgot you were there." Jess admitted.

Dinah eyed her warily.

"You went kind of crazy." Dinah pointed out.

Jess couldn't help it as another little giggle escaped her.

"Went? Kid I jumped on the crazy train ages ago and I'm still not sure where it's going. Still... Sorry you had to see that, I uh... Get a little darn _emotional_ sometimes." Jess said breathing deeply, the smell of burning flesh fading from her mind.

Dinah sat down next to her, her eyes downcast.

She was silent before she just suddenly started to talk.

"Sometimes... I ask the numbers about things I was better off not knowing and I can't forget them. Like I asked how much my parents loved me once and I couldn't get a proper answer, the numbers don't understand love I think... but I ask the numbers what are the chances they would like me less if they knew I was a cape and... It was stupid, it was only 2%, but it _hurt."_ Dinah said haltingly.

Jess ruffled her hair and Dinah pushed her hand away looking more annoyed than sad now.

"Sorry, I get that these are your parents, but frig them. You're still you, even if you have a universal calculator in your head. People change, hun, not always for the better, but sometimes people can surprise you to heck. That 2% is just as important as the frigging rest of the 98%. I like you more for every second I've known you... And that's like a whole tooting 30 minutes or something." Jess said quietly and touched her mallet, making it vanish.

Dinah seemed to think about that.

Jess looked at the downed men and had to smile.

Maybe she should kidnap Dinah? She was a good distraction from the mess that was her mental stability.

Still as much as she wanted to sit there and share stories with the young girl, they weren't safe. Not until Coil was named and some guy turned up in spandex trying to save the day.

Pulling herself up and then helping Dinah to her feet, she turned to the stairs leading down in time to see Driver fly through it, landing hard on his back.

Pushing Dinah behind her, Jess stood, knife at the ready.

A man stepped through the door and it wasn't spandex, but Jess liked what she saw; body armor that covered his entire body beneath a near skintight red spandex suit and a red visor, unruly brown hair and a 'devil may care' smile.

Assault was _fine._

Jess smiled, a hellish one to match his.

"Here I come to save the day and some joker's already beat me to it, talk about being one upped." Assault said, strolling through the door.

Jess stood aside to show Dinah, unhurt and safe. Assault's fist slowly unclenched and he looked a lot more relaxed.

"Well... You took so damn long getting here I got bored. This hero appearing at the last minute act is really over done... hun." Jess answered smoothly. Dinah grabbed her hand and seemed to relax into her, exhausted.

"My head hurts." Dinah grumbled.

Jess gently pushed her towards Assault.

"Go on, dreamboat here will take you somewhere frigging safe." Jess encouraged.

Dinah eyed her.

"Dreamboat? I think you mean Assault." The girl said sounding like she was amused at Jess's 'mistake'.

Assault's lips looked like they were trying very hard to not to grin.

"Wow, this is going to be the best operation under my name yet, and I didn't do anything. I rescued the hostage, caught the bad guys, took in the villain who wants to reform as a hero... Arms is going to be pissed." Assault mused and Jess sucked in some air like Assault had made a big mistake.

"What?" Assault asked defensively and Jess turned and walked towards the ledge of the roof, staring out at the city.

"You got something wrong there... You seem to think I'll frigging… How do you say it... Ah! Come quietly?" Jess said with a smile over her shoulder. Assault crossed his arms and looked interested.

"Well bend me over, and I guess I did, so tell me, oh madam jester. How exactly are you going to escape or are you just going to be difficult?" The hero asked, one hand on Dinah's shoulder, who looked extremely confused at what was happening.

Jess hopped up on the ledge and balanced perfectly, her heels hanging over the ledge.

Assault lost some of his smile.

"That's not an escape, not the one you want." Assault said, sounding serious.

Jess smiled a bit sadly.

"I'm not going to kill myself, please, give me some respect." Jess said with a soft smile.

"I have warrants out for me in several states, I'm wanted for dozens of offenses for theft, destruction of property, two counts of grand theft auto, four cases of arson, and now, helping with kidnapping." Jess counted off.

Assault shook his head.

"If you wanted to help, to get out of that lifestyle, you'd be surprised what people would sweep under the rug for another hero. Times are desperate." Assault offered.

Jess shrugged.

"I guess you would know." Jess said thinking about it.

Assault pretended to look hurt.

"I have no _idea_ what you mean." He said in mock shock. Jess liked him, which was becoming a problem.

She just liked too many _heroes._

Sabah and Taylor were a lesser evil since they weren't government tools, but still… Assault might actually _convince_ her at this rate.

"Well handsome, I gotta get out of here, before I frigging turn into a girl scout. So, point fingers at Coil, he's the dick bag that wanted her. And so remember." Jess said pointing her finger at him, she could hear more feet on the stairs, soon this place would be crawling with people any minute.

Jess bowed and winked at Dinah.

"This was the day you almost caught the phenomenal, beautiful thief, Circus!" Jess exclaimed, allowing for her knife to re-appear in her hand even as she flipped herself backwards over the side of the hotel roof and into open air.

The wind immediately began to rush past her ears and distantly she could hear Dinah's distraught scream.

Jess hoped Dinah would learn that she escaped, if she thought Jess died, then that'd be kind of sucky.

She plunged her knife into one of the long banners that hung from the side of the building, decorated with animals or some hippie shit.

This was a stupid thing to do since if she didn't cut directly down the middle and fall in time to catch the next banner or, if she went off to the side then she would go splat on the concrete.

The banner parted like butter under her knife and she descended down the side of the building with almost effortless ease. Plus the whole super reflexes thing kept her from swaying _too_ much.

The vapid looking banner suddenly ended, proving to be as useful as the product it was trying to sell and Jess grabbed at the metal pole keeping the bottom of the banner tied to the building,

Jess was still about 12 or so floors up. Much to her dismay, there wasn't a second banner, just a sheer drop.

Okay, she could work with this, she told herself.

Jess began to swing back and forth, adding momentum to her body, swinging her legs higher and higher.

A little bit more and Jess would just crash through the window. Fucking easy.

So as Jess let go of the pole she didn't see the blur of green that rushed into the room.

A woman in a circuit board costume, and eyes of pissed of fury stormed into the room, faster than any normal person could.

She seemed as surprised to see Jess flying towards the window as Jess was to see her standing there.

Jess hit the window, but it didn't shatter, it didn't even budge when her full body hit it. Jess began to teeter backwards.

The woman punched the glass, making Jess flinch, making her fingers missing the edge of the window, there was a sensation of fingers grasping at her hand, but missing slightly.

Battery, the woman who teamed up with Assault had just killed Jess.

Jess... felt insulted, the woman wasn't even famous! Still Jess was now falling to her death. Desperately she tried to dig through her treasure for… _anything_ that could help.

Her bouncy castle might have helped but she had to be a damn _hero._

Her… a hero.

Jess laughed... which turned into a full blown cackle, her eyes caught a glimpse of Battery leaning out the window, her arm still extended to catch her, horror on the heroes face.

Jess just let go, of her worries, her fears, her doubts, well there was no doubt left anyway. The only thing Jess felt was absolute glee at the look on Battery's face.

It was a bit sadistic, but she had to have a good laugh before she became a Jess pancake.

So she laughed. It was the most carefree thing she had done in years.

But as she laughed, her eyes closed with tears, of joy and sadness.

She never saw her knife, caught awkwardly as Jess fell from the window by the blade, was clutched so tightly that her hand began to bleed… and it was glowing.

Taylor paused mid step. She was just about to leave the warehouse, finally and go home. The dinner invitation hanging over her like an axe, when she felt... _off._

Something felt odd, inside her chest.

Like a her heart was hammering, racing, but not beating any faster than normal.

Then the Keyblade appeared in her hands.

It was shaking, just a small tremble at first but it quickly began to vibrate so hard that Taylor almost dropped it.

Below her a circle faded into existence. It was glowing in a familiar way.

It was like when Ifrit had come.

"An Esper circle!" Mog cried in alarm, flying around Taylor. Taylor panicked and tried to stomp it out.

"Mog? What's happening?" Taylor cried, Kid Win rushed over as Gallant half fell on the spot, staring at the circle.

This was the worst thing that could happen short of an Endbringer or Mouse Protector talking to… well… _anyone._

Why was it coming now when everything was over?!

The power beneath her built up to the point that the circle was making a high pitched whine. Kid win leaned back, covering his eyes and Taylor wished she could do the same, but she seemed glued to the spot, her hands welded to the Keyblade.

Taylor caught glimpses of red eyes appearing in the circle and then it **_exploded,_** knocking Taylor back and sending a dark shape hurtling out the hole Stormtiger left in the window.

The black nebulous form quickly vanished out of sight.

"Kupo... This is bad." Mog said.

Mouse Protector pulled Taylor to her feet.

"Apprentice... do you... release eldritch beasts often?" Mouse asked sounding interested.

Taylor sighed and rushed to the door to see if she could spot where the esper was going.

"Only on Tuesdays it seems." Taylor answered distractedly. Then focusing herself, Taylor whistled.

"Boco, Mog let's go, we have to catch up to it." Taylor called.

Boco rushed from his spot from several cages of dogs, where he seemed to be warbling to them, almost singing to the stressed animals.

Mog saluted and floated to her shoulder.

A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Keynote... I hate to ruin your charge, me of all people." Mouse Protector said, but she was looking back at the warehouse being surrounded by the police.

"But if Hookwolf wakes up or something else happens, we need you here to contain the scene. Armsmaster is on his way, so it won't be long, but on top of that, doing all this and leaving the scene doesn't look good. If you leave now, before getting to share your side of things, then it can become a big mess very quickly." Mouse pointed out.

Taylor looked out at the city where the shadow had disappeared.

Mouse Protector was right… but this Esper might not be a _nice_ one.

"Mog? Can you find that Esper? See what it's up to?" Taylor asked, feeling like a coward. Damage control was a good thing, but it felt dirty.

"Kupo! Got a lock in it, I don't know who it is yet, but it felt... like it was up to something, kupo. It was summoned by someone else, but it wasn't powerful or evil, it just needed you to pierce the barrier." Mog said, whispering that last part to Taylor.

Taylor froze, digesting this.

"Mog... Who else could possibly have magic for that?" Taylor asked in a harsh whisper.

Mog looked at her.

"Not many, it has to be someone you know, or someone who can hide from us Espers' kupo... But the longer you stay here on Earth... The more magical it becomes, kupo." Mog said as he landed on Boco.

"We'll catch them for you, and we'll get Parian to help! Kupo!" Mog cried and Boco flapped his wings, and shot off, quickly disappearing round a corner.

Mouse Protector's hand reached up as if to catch them.

"My mouse mobile…" Mouse said broken heartedly.

Taylor awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"You can come to the Dollhouse and see him whenever." Taylor offered.

Mouse grabbed her hand.

"I can? Oh, I can't wait to tell Missy I already have more of a social life than her! I wonder if I should bring her along..." Mouse trailed off with a hum.

Taylor leaned against the wall, thinking of Sabah trying to make army camo dresses for Miss Militia.

She smiled.

Sabah would make it work.

 _Beep... beep... beep…_

Being an ex-soldier, he that had seen some pretty horrific stuff in his days but that didn't make being in a first world hospital any more pleasant for him. The sterile bleach smell made him queasy.

Still a job was a job.

And Coil wasn't a man who accepted failure with a light heart.

Derrick, his fake name on the bank statements, counted off room numbers, the nurse stationed there being distracted by several problems happening on the other side of the corridor.

His backup was spread out, pretending to be visiting, lurking around the exit path they would take, the shortest path from the ward to outside where the van was waiting.

Just turn off the heart monitor, get Danny Hebert into a wheelchair, get him outside and job done.

The blue nurse scrubs he wore, made him less likely to be remembered as odd by the public, his features were already quite forgettable by nature.

Which had made his life somewhat of a challenge for when it came to finding excitement.

Who knew it would have lead him to this? Working for a super-villain because no one else would hire a violent soldier?

Still it was his group, not just him, but it was all details.

Not that most people remembered the times before capes showed up.

Coil did and he made Derrick feel like he had purpose again, he was only old enough to be in the last few years of the Vietnam war, but what he saw there had stuck with him.

But to be holding a gun again, to be entrusted with missions and ops, it made him feel _alive_ again.

He knew it was wrong, but at the end of the day, the job and the money was worth it.

Slipping into the room with D, Hebert on the whiteboard plaque, he closed the door behind him, surprised to see Danny Hebert standing at the window, instead of in his bed like a vegetable as reported.

Derrick walked closed, a sedative in his hands. The way Hebert stood in front the window made him feel a little nervous, the man's outline a little hazy silhouetted like he was.

"Do you know... what happens when I don't think?" Hebert said, making Derrick pause.

He was sure he had been absolutely silent on his approach.

"I jump into portals without thinking where they might take me." Hebert said, turning around, his slightly balding hair and soft features should have make Derrick feel at ease, but there was something extremely wrong. It was the man's eyes.

The look they held was not vacant but sharp and predatory.

When Hebert took a step towards Derrick, the soldier took a step back, to get away.

"So, I got three pieces of advice for ya." Hebert said casually, snatching the sedative out of Derrick's grip so fast, Derrick missed what happened.

"One, Women who sit on beaches are not to be trusted, two, don't think that a title like Esper of Love means they're sweethearts and, finally, three... If you're going to try and sneak up on _me,_ you're gonna have to do a lot better than _that."_ He said with a grin and Derrick felt himself moving, but he didn't understand how.

Then he crashed through the door to Danny Hebert's room.

"Oh and one more thing; don't stand still and just let people hit you! That's a good one as well." Derrick heard as his lungs tried to take in air and struggled, people all around them staring at him.

He pulled out his phone and hit a number.

Hebert walked out as more men burst in from a nearby stairwell, rushing straight for Derrick.

Derrick knew this was going to be a FUBAR plan now, but if they just grabbed Hebert and ran they could hide out... and get Derrick's lungs to work.

Herbet looked at the other men coming at him. Then he was gone.

Derrick blinked, what the fu-

"Fools…" Hebert said, his voice booming from... behind his men?

Hebert stood there, hands in his hospital pants. Derrick's men turned and stared at him momentarily stunned.

Hospital security ran down a hall, making Hebert grin wider.

"Hebert, you're unstable, you need to calm down." Derrick said, trying to play up his nurse guise, his men were just random bystanders trying to restrain a dangerous patient from attacking a nurse, reasonable enough.

"Hebert? Oh... I see." Hebert said, looking at his hands.

"I was thinking everything looked smaller... Trust the Esper of Love to open a portal to the _last_ place I wanted to be…" Hebert said.

Derrick blinked... Esper? Love? What madness was this?

Then Hebert started laughing, a loud _belly aching_ laugh.

"You wish to restrain me? I have no desire to sit in this white hell." Hebert said, with a smile and turned to walk away. Derrick nodded to his men who ran at him, as security turned the corner.

Hebert _moved_ again and had an arm around each of the men's shoulders.

"You think you can fight me? You _think_ you can win?" Hebert said calmly and threw each man clear down the hall, making several people scream.

Hebert suddenly looked like a maniac, standing on one leg, the other cocked up , half leant to the side, one hand splayed out in front oh him while the other was held above his head in some bizarre pose.

"Fools! You face the mightiest swordsman in all the Worlds and Inbetween! You face ME! GILGAMESH!" Hebert roared.

Derrick stared, and for the slightest second, he swore he saw the ghost of a monster.

"Kupo, now I'm getting another feeling…" Mog said with whine and Boco sighed as he jumped another roof, closing in on the first Esper.

Mog focused and shook his head.

"The new one is weak, very weak, kupo, keep chasing this one!" Mog cried and Boco leapt down to street level, making people stop and stare.

"Kweh? Wark…?" Boco asked and Mog tilted his head.

"The spell? Oh, kupo, that's right, that Leet guy was pretty funny, but his soul seemed really unstable, he was like T-Keynote in a way, kupo, kept changing." Mog explained and Boco ruffled his feathers.

"Of course Keynote is cooler, she's our friend, but Leet, his spell was something I have only seen once, kupo." Mog answered seriously.

"Kweh?" Boco pushed, moving around a large bus.

"Shockwave Pulsar… kupo." Mog said quietly as if the words were dangerous enough.

Boco tripped and crashed into a bench, sending Mog flying, the Moogle gave a cry of alarm before righting himself and flying back to Boco.

"Be careful! Are you okay? Kupo?" Mog asked his friend and Boco stared up at him, large baby blue eyes wide.

"Kweh?!" Boco demanded and Mog nodded.

"Leet is... _scary,_ kupo.

Jess... stopped falling, it was such an odd thing to feel she didn't realize that was she was feeling it for several seconds, wanting to stare up instead of down for a last image.

There was something holding her... something soft, something warm. It was wrapped around her ankle, Holding her upside down. Jess raised her head and followed the thing that was holding her back to the building and into two deep red eyes, where something was stuck to the wall.

 **"Oh... I do like them pretty... Uwee-hee-hee!"**

Jess stared and blinked, then looked at the knife glowing in her hand.

"Oh Taylor...I could kiss you right now." she said faintly and the being blushed, his many teeth wiggling as was his many arms.

 **"So, you're the summoner...ah what the hell I was always a sucker for the pretty ladies. You can call me handsome, good looking or Ultros."** The… octopus… _thing_ said winking at her.

Jess nodded, trying to process the fact that a giant purple octopus was flirting with her.

"Circus, or Jess if ya want. I hate to be a pain, but I don't suppose ya want to get us the ink out of here?" Jess asked, as it returned with a vengeance, the feeling like today was both a very _good_ day and a very _bad_ day.

Either way, she'd take the pervert Octopus over Coil _any_ day.

At least it seemed to have a sense of humor.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 21: To Claim the Key**

_

Jess had never thought about what trying to hold onto a giant octopus might feel like.

It was honestly something she might think she should _never_ have had to frigging imagine.

But that had been silly of her, in a world where capes could have cracked the moon, Jess should have been prepared for _anything._

Her new buddy, Ultros, stretched another one of his arms out, whipping it out onto another building and the two of them swung, in a stomach filled with butterflies freaky kind of way, across the street.

Jess had always prided herself on being a fast adapter, and this was a little _beyond_ anything else she had ever done or prepared for, but she soldiered on as Ultros seemed to giggle at her command and pun, whipping them away from the hotel in a single motion.

Ultros was strong, unbelievably fudging strong, hauling himself and Jess away like nothing.

It would have been the cherry on top of everything today, except for one little thing.

 **"Uh... I hate to point out a problem, but we're being followed by someone."** Ultros said and detached all his limbs from the building, sending them both flying as he slapped another tentacle down on a different side of the same building, effectively turning a corner.

Jess craned her neck and saw what the giant octopus meant.

It was fucking Battery... Maybe, she was kind of glowing, making her features hard to see as she thundered after them, and behind her was a red blur bouncing rapidly to keep up.

Battery and Assault.

Jess frowned. Didn't she entrust Assault with Dinah? What was the muscle head doing chasing her?

Jess grinned slightly as she paused.

Muscle head? That was a new one.

"Can you go any faster? Those guys are... _would,_ be a pain in my ass to fight." Jess half yelled over the wind, rushing past.

Ultros's eyes moved up to look at her, which was easy enough since they were frigging huge.

 **"Uwee... They won't catch an octopus of my calibre!"** Ultros cried and suddenly Jess found herself holding on _much_ tighter as Ultros slapped harder against the buildings in an effort to lose the heroes behind them.

"You're frigging light years ahead of any other sea life I've ever meet." Jess hollered with a smile.

There was a noise like thunder and Jess turned in time to see Battery, turned fully into some sort of pure energy form, as she crashed into the back of Ultros, the octopus letting out a squeal.

It was enough force to send them all hurtling onto a parking garage roof. Which was good since, while Ultros cushioned her crash, it was still pretty far down.

Battery landed heavily too, her appearance returned to her green circuit outfit.

"Fucks sake…" Jess moaned as she pulled pieces of gravel from her knee. Battery standing up made Jess turn her glare on to her.

"That fucking hurt, you tackle people to the ground often?" Jess asked with a snap.

Battery glared back.

"You kidnap kids often?" The heroine retorted.

Jess blinked.

"Kidnap? What? In case your friggin' eyes don't work as well as your sense of height, I _rescued_ Dinah, she would have be long gone before you and the fucking merry men turned up." Jess defended herself.

Battery's stance didn't change.

"You can answer that to your lawyer, that and the list of charges with your name on it." Battery said and walked towards Jess, keeping an eye on Ultros, whose own eyes looked like they were revolving in a daze.

Before they locked onto Battery's... costume.

 **"Uweee uwe! Hello beautiful!"** The octopus said with a happy tone and instantly regained his balance. Battery took an instant step back, her fists rising up, making Ultros giggle and blush.

 **"Feisty! I think we should get to know each other."** Ultros said, his wide mouth stretching wider.

Jess eyed him, if he turned on her for the first pretty face…

Battery made sudden move to the left as one of Ultros's arms crashed into the roof where she was standing.

 **"I know that look! Don't tease the octopus or you're going to have a bad time."** Ultros promised and yanked Jess uptight with his spare arms.

 **"Me and the babe here... We got a little something going on, so why don't you ink off?"** The purple esper asked.

Battery snarled, her hand, now crackling with static electricity, reached out to grab Ultros's tentacle, where she managed to grab the end of it, making the octopus yelp as his body convulsed.

Jess didn't even think, throwing her knife at Battery's arm, her aim excellent even after being thrown about the city.

Battery wasn't a coil thug however, her form blurred as she moved out of the way, the knife sailing past before Jess called it back to her waiting hand.

Ultros made a throaty noise and slammed the roof, cracking it violently.

 **"Seafood is not on the menu!"** Ultros yelled and threw his entire body at Battery, making the woman throw herself to the side, landing behind a S.U.V. Ultros reached forward and simply wrapped his tentacle around the vehicle and lifted it without a single problem, throwing it aside.

Jess whistled appreciatively, she knew Ultros was strong but that was impressive. She could have used his many... _talents_ on a few jobs that got fucked up during her career.

Battery lashed out with another fist, but Ultros oozed back, sliding across the gravel with his two rearmost arms.

As he went he gave a deep _gurgling_ noise and black ink shot from his mouth, hitting Battery as she tried to fall back.

Battery managed to only be covered from the stomach down, but the roof gravel became slick with the ink and she slipped, falling on her ass.

Ultros' many tentacles wriggled happily.

 **"You didn't ink I would play fair, did you?"** The octopus half choked at his own joke. Jess wasn't sure if she needed to get involved... at all really.

Ultros was _kicking ass._

Battery glared up at him and slammed her fist into ground, causing the already damaged surface to crack, dropping them all down onto the next floor, the only car on the roof having been thrown away by Ultros earlier.

Jess yelped and covered her eyes as she landed... on her ass again.

Slowly the dust settled and when Jess risked taking a look, Battery was swinging a motorcycle into Ultros who was upside down, his arms going crazy.

Ultros gave a squeak as the bike hit him and practically flew across the garage, crashing into a boring black car, the back hood crumbling instantly.

Jess winced and hoped whoever owned it had insurance. At this rate, her charges would soon include 'grand auto _massacre'_ on the list of charges they would nail her with.

Battery huffed and dropped the bike, her feet half sliding on the solid concrete.

"That... _thing_ is just the sort of creature I would expect you to have. A case 53? Tinker monster? Projection? It doesn't matter, the PRT will charge it as well... If it's aware of what's going on. I can at least add sexual harassment." Battery said, walking towards Jess, looking pissed.

Jess had a feeling that her and Battery... Would _not_ be friends.

Just a feeling.

"He's a new friend I made after you dropped me." Jess said casually.

Battery froze.

"Excuse me?" The heroine said, sounding a little strangled.

Jess smirked and pointed her knife at the Hero.

"You forget already? Me, you, a hotel... Sounds steamy, well, it did until you fucking _pushed me off the edge of a window."_ Jess said with a smile that was just a bit too wide.

Battery's hands clenched.

"You were going to fall, you were dead either way." Battery spat.

Jess shrugged.

"I could have made the ledge, my fingers were there, then I sit on the ledge and work my way in, but too late now. You tried to kill me." Jess said again, making the other woman tense up.

Battery shivered for a second, almost vibrating with rage and… something.

"Enough, come with me and shut up-" Battery started to say but, her feet were suddenly swept from under her by a purple tentacle.

Ultros had been making his way over from his crash landing, his suckers making no noise as he slid over the concrete. They'd let him get the drop on the heroine and the octopus loomed over.

 **"Miss me?"** Ultros grinned.

Battery rolled from where she landed, but Ultros grabbed her foot, dangling her upside down.

She tried to reach up and smack at his arm, but she simply couldn't reach that far, getting shaken about whenever she got close. Jess raised a hand towards Ultros, who without even pausing to look, smacked it with his own tentacle.

Battery gave a shout and her entire body flashed for a second, making Ultros's grip loosen as his tentacle began to smoke.

 **"Yaoouch!"** Ultros shouted and threw Battery to the side, flailing his limb wildly, trying to cool it off.

Jess chased after her, but a red blur suddenly leapt over the balustrade making up the wall on this floor of the parking garage, landing in front of Battery.

"Sheesh, I lose you all for a few streets and you're kicking the crap out of each other, with a giant octopus involved. Can you imagine I missed this?" Assault asked Battery.

The green clad hero looked up and gave him a look that would have withered lesser men.

"The horror…" Battery replied in a perfect monotone as she stood up.

The two standing there brought back a pang of nerves to Jess.

These guys were no third rate capes like herself.

Assault had some fucking insane control over motion energy. Battery was... Well, a _battery,_ storing energy and using it to beat the crap out of people.

They were a good team, from what the gossip said of their fights... It would be best to friggin' split while they were distracted, before this could escalate any further.

Ultros made some sort of bouncing motion then, his tentacles coiling about as he faced the pair of heroes.

 **"Eh?... Oh! Who's the muscle head moron? This ain't a party for more than one man!"** Ultros said, wriggling his tentacles at Assault with some annoyance. Jess felt the 'slip and run' plan, do a 'slip and run' of its own.

Assault looked over Ultros and whistled.

"Wonder how much squid I could get if I chop you up?" The red clad hero asked, bemused.

Ultros seemed to double in head size for a moment as his face went dark with anger.

 **"Squid?!"** Ultros squawked indignantly.

Jess put a hand on him calmingly.

"Easy... He's _trying_ to rile you up." Jess said with a sigh. Ultros was a bit slow on the uptake it seemed.

The beast paused.

 **"I knew that... It all was part of my plan to lure him into a false sense security before I jumped him."** Ultros said with a straight face.

Jess patted his bulbous head.

"Of course it was, but Assault here is no stranger to mind games, he's a master at the friggin stuff... So leave him to me." She winked at Ultros, who's cheeks went pink in delight.

 **"Okay! Leave the angry lightning rod to me, she's no match for a royal octopus like myself!"** Ultros said proudly and Jess ran to the side, hoping to get Assault to follow.

 **"Hold on baby! A little gift for you, a little something something."** Ultros yelled as Jess began to run and then haul ass like she had _never_ done before.

She cleared the entire parking garage floor as the feeling of living energy settled into her veins, making her entire body feel invigorated like that time she'd tried fucking speed.

Assault chased after her, but despite his speed she had plenty of time to turn, look at him and dodge away before he got close.

As they danced around each other Assault's steps seemed to be equal, measured, easy, like he wasn't actually getting any more tired by chasing her.

 _Right..._ Motion energy control. He was reusing the same energy he landed with to push off again.

This would be _annoying._ While Assault couldn't stop himself from _being_ hurt... He could do a lot to _avoid_ it.

Ultros gave another loud giggle, as he closed in on Battery and Assault looked back, a frown visible despite his domino mask.

"He isn't going to hurt her… Is he?" Assault asked casually.

Jess opened her mouth to answer…

"I'll-ask-best-to-know-now-before-he-does-something-too-bad…" Jess blurted out and Assault gawked at her, but Jess called over, not taking her eyes off Assault in case he went for a sucker punch.

"Ultros! Don't-kill-her... Or do-things-to-her." Jess shouted and Ultros gave a salute with his back arm.

"I'm-sure-it'll-be-fine, why-so-worried? You-sweet-on-her?" Jess asked with a grin and Assault stared at her.

"You sound like Velocity after he drank Arms 'special' coffee." Assault finally said with an odd look.

Jess tilted her head, not getting what he meant, if anything _he_ was speaking _slowly._

"So-we-doing-this-whole-heroes-versus-bad-guys-thing?" Jess asked, raising her dukes.

Assault shrugged.

"I can get her to stop, explain that you saved the munchkin, Dinah, and you're a badass Hero, I mean, _Rogue_ and we can all go skipping down the lane to the muffin shop. How about it? I mean your purple friend there might get us a few odd looks or screams of terror, but I've patrolled with Armsmaster before. So nothing new there." Assault offered and Jess felt her lips tugging into a smile.

He was funny.

"The-muffin-shop-on-4th-off-or-5th?" Jess asked.

Assault beamed as Ultros was thrown past them with Battery charging after him.

"Is there any other?" The hero asked, keeping an eye on Battery.

Jess smiled deviously and leaned in.

"Do-you-know-the-muffin-man?" Jess asked quietly, and Assault gestured to step away as Battery hopped back when Ultros covered the ground in more ink. Jess sat on a red cars hood next to her, to keep her shoes clean.

Assault sat on a pickup truck, mirroring her.

"The one that works on cherry lane? Yeah I know him. Personally." Assault smiled and watched as Ultros jumped to the ceiling, sticking there, out of reach of Battery, who leapt to a car, then landed on Ultros's face.

 **"Uweee wee! Feisty!"** Ultros cried, swinging back and forth as Battery tried to pull him down.

Jess and Assault watched them with fascination.

"She-nearly... killed me, I don't think she meant to, but I'm still kinda friggin _miffed."_ Jess said, feeling the energy leave her. She could fight Assault, but at the same time, Jess had a feeling he could have chased her at the start, but didn't…

He was going to let her go. She was sure of it.

"Bat has some... _control_ issues and some problems with stalking pretty people, don't be too hard on her. So giant octopus was never in your profile, is that a new theme or…" Assault said, waving his hand in the general direction of Ultros as the octopus crashed on top of a junker car, making the alarm go off until Battery smashed it when Ultros rolled out of the way.

Coming back upright, Ultros leered at the heroine.

 **"Having fun yet? Come on! I'm barely using 3 arms here! Show me some hot stuff! Or I'll end up bored... and then I'll have to get _creative!"_ ** Ultros said pervertedly.

Battery just huffed and charged him, intending to flatten the octopus into the nearby wall. She crashed into his body alright but Ultros shot his arms out, wrapping around the support pillars on either side, making his body stretch widely before Battery was flung back as if from a sling-shot with alarming speed.

 **"Uwee wee, my body is always ready!"** Ultros laughed.

Despite the rebound Assault just looked amused.

Jess eyed him.

"Aren't you worried about her? She got thrown pretty fucking hard." Jess asked.

Assault smiled.

"Puppy there... Hasn't done any work away from a desk in a long time. She's got energy to burn." The laid back hero said as Battery blurred back, glowing with energy once more.

The heroine took a few slow steps towards Ultros… Then _vanished._

 **"Uwee~?"** Ultros said, his laugh dying as he looked about.

Battery flashed in behind him, her fist cocked back as she smashed it into Ultros.

 **"Gurk."** Ultros managed before he crashed through one of the support pillars, and almost out of the garage entirely.

Jess winced and stood, wincing again as the ink soaked into her shoes. That would be a _bitch_ to get out.

Assault eyed the ink and leaned back onto the windshield.

"Octopus, 1, Puppy, 1." Assault said, making a gun gesture and shooting it at her.

"Can you get her off my ass? I'll try to get Ultros away and we can pretend I ran the frig away." Jess asked.

Assault popped his lips.

"Hm. I think I can, but are you sure? Offers still open you know? I can help you... I can get you somewhere safe if that's what you're worried about. And if this guy is your... friend… pet... thing, then the PRT will bend backwards to get you." Assault said and Jess smiled, shaking her head.

"I... I already have a team, a _good_ team, and they're fucking heroes. I want hook up with them." Jess said, her eyes meeting Assaults through his visor.

Assault grinned, and hooked his fingers into invisible belt loops.

"Oh, anyone I know?" The red clad hero asked conversationally.

Jess opened her mouth but before she could answer Ultros crashed back as Battery approached them.

 **"You'd think that would take me down? Too bad!"** Ultros yelled, his red eyes glowing with anger, a red miasma appearing around Battery.

But before he could finish whatever he was about to do, he flew forward as if hit by a wrecking ball.

Behind, on the ledge of the garage concrete wall was a giant, yellow, bird.

It took a moment for Jess to place Boco, which was sad as hell since she had never met another giant bird of _any_ colour.

When the bird landed, she spotted another colour on its back. Blue.

Sabah _, Parian,_ slid off Boco's back and wobbled.

Not a, 'I just rode a giant bird' wobble, but an 'I'm one glass away from being Irish' wobble.

Oh yeah, the girl was friggin' knocking back whisky last Jess saw her. Which made this whole situation more disastrous and, potentially, more funny.

Might as well have a laugh as before Parian strung them all up by their underwear.

Not that Ultros _had_ any...

Bad thought. Jess shooed it away and focused back on Parian who looked around, spotted Jess and began making her way over, nearly tripping on her blue dress, before being caught by Mog, who floated in behind her.

"J-...uh you, annoying pain in my ass clown!" Parian said loudly, making everyone stare at her.

Jess waved slowly.

"Hi... doll girl, I do not know." Jess said slowly.

Assault turned away as he bit back a laugh at her tone. Battery looked wild.

Not as wild as Parian though, who looked as if today had frayed her nerves enough that the first person to look at her funny would be getting punched.

"I came here... because Teynote... Keynote, is making me grow grey hair and wrinkles. I don't want them, but... You know Keynote... Whoosh and bang!" Parian said while waving her hands dramatically.

Mog gave a sigh.

"Kupo, she saw Boco and got on, refusing to get off until she had caught the… 'next doll' so we came to see if you've seen anything... weird? Kupo." Mog asked and Boco chittered behind him, making the little moogle look at where Boco's leg was pointing, to the wiggling backside of Ultros, stuck in a van.

Mog froze for a few seconds before…

"Kupo! oh Alexander damn it to kupo!" Mog cried making Pairan clap a hand to his mouth.

The doll themed cape glared at the little esper unsteadily.

"No swearing, it's rude!" Parian cried, barely slurring.

Mog floated up out of her reach, slapping her fingers away.

"Ultros! Kupo, what are _you_ doing here? _Why_ are you here?" Mog asked Ultros'... _rear._

Ultros stopped moving.

 **"That voice… I know that darling little voice!"** Ultros said and with a screech of metal tore himself free, turning to see Mog, who had his hands on his hips, looking pissed, well, to Jess at least.

Battery stared at Mog as did Assault, but he seemed to be eyeing Boco more and more.

"Kupo…" Mog threatened.

Ultros just giggled.

 **"You are still as cute as a button, do you have a new toy for uncle Ulty?"** The octopus cooed.

Mog bristled.

"I am _not_ a button and you shouldn't be here, kupo." Mog said, sounding more frustrated than Jess had ever heard him.

Parian spotted Ultros and paused.

"Mog... There's a weird squid over there." She said bluntly and Jess winced. She already knew that was a _bad_ thing to say.

Ultros eyed her, his eyes moving up and down over Parian's form.

 **"Heh... What's this Mog? You never said you brought a cute friend. Her dress is good, but it is not match for the eye of Ultros! Scan!"** Ultros said and there was a flash from his eyes and a residual sparkle.

"Don't you dare, kupo!" Mog said, sticking himself in between Ultros and Parian.

 **"Yatta… yattaa… Weaknesses: Tay something... Attribute, pure neutral... _weird..._ Aha! Measurements! The Ultros special Scan!"** Ultros cried, only for Boco to plant his foot into Ultros open mouth, shutting him up.

 **"'ello… sir... 'oco."** Ultros said around the clawed foot.

"Kweh." Boco said quietly and Ultros nodded, then Boco leaned in very close.

"Wark... kweh?" The chocobo said and Ultros nodded furiously.

 **"Oh 'ourse!"** Ultros said.

Battery held up her phone, taking a video recording of everything, her face in pure mental breakdown state, held together with fury at Ultros and bafflement at the appearance of Boco and Mog.

Battery looked appalled at Parian's personal details taken just like that while Assault was hunched over, his head between his legs as he shook.

Laughing.

From disbelief or humour she didn't know. But Parian hiked up her dress and walked over to the octopus.

"You, the orthodontist's nightmare, did you come here by the bladekey?" Parian asked, pointing wildly at the purple esper.

Ultros wiggled his non-existent eyebrows.

 **"'Ho's 'sking?"** Ultros said, managing to flirt even with Boco's foot in his mouth.

Parian pointed her thumb at her chest with importance, adjusting slightly when jabbed herself in the breast.

"Parian... dressmaker." Parian said and Boco nuzzled her with his head, Parian accepted it without a fuss, her stance not changing.

Jess' face hurt... it was hard not to smile when this was happening. Or laugh.

Boco removed his foot and Ultros crept closer to Parian... one arm reaching up around her waist.

 **"Uwee wee! The pleasure is all mine, I am Ultros, Esper of Infiltration and Tracking. Nice to meet a very good new... _platonic_ friend of sir Boco's!"** Ultros said, seeing the bird peer at him over Parian's blonde curls.

"Kupo, Ultros, why are you here?" Mog repeated.

Jess moved forward as Ultros began to coo at Mog again.

"It was me... He appeared because of me... I think." Jess said.

Ultros blushed, waving her off with a tentacle.

 **"Oh I was already coming here... You were just the lovely push I needed to get in. Bahamut hired me for a job! So saving a lovely maiden in the nick of time was just the icing on the cake uwee wee!"** The octopus cackled.

Mog looked at Boco who shook his head.

Jess was sort of relieved and a little sad, she didn't summon this guy entirely, her powers weren't that much out of whack, but she was also just a fucking side dish for him.

"Lord Bahamut? Kupo, he doesn't hire many Espers outside his group. What made you so important?" Mog said, crossing his arms and Ultros stopped cackling.

"Hmm? I'm on the hunt. Another guy broke in a while back, Odin got all uppity about it and Bahamut, as far as I know, told him to cool off, he, or was it she this time? He said he'd have it handled. Then Bob's your uncle and I got hired. The old wyrm was lucky, I just finished my a stakeout in this other world... It was filled with all these stuffy folk, I guess having an evil dark lord around would do that to people... I tried to 'play' with them and they shot an arrow at me! I just wanted to look at their small people…" Ultros ended up muttering to himself.

Mog nodded as if he too had that problem.

Jess opened her mouth, but closed it again when nothing witty jumped to mind.

There was a mouse fairy bear, talking to a giant purple octopus, with a giant yellow bird the size of a fucking horse standing next to them.

Some things... didn't _need_ a sarcastic comment.

Jess turned to Parian, but found she was gone. Startled Jess turned around, looking for the other girl, finding her standing by Battery.

"Hey... hey! You look sane. These things are mine, right? You government beau... beau… _nerds_ aren't allowed them." Parian slurred at Battery who looked like Parian had slapped her.

Jess guessed Battery wasn't called a nerd every day. Assault walked over and slung an arm over Battery's shoulder.

"Ah don't worry, we don't have any cages for them, so us _neeerds_ will have to let them go this time." Assault said, stretching out 'nerds' near Battery's ear.

The woman shivered and pushed him off.

"Mam, you're intoxicated in public, please don't cause a scene. We're currently chasing Circus, as she is involved in a crime so if you just let-" Battery tried to calm Parian, ignoring the Espers as best she could as they didn't seem to be aggressive any more, but Parian had spun on her heel, stomping towards Jess.

"What did you do? Did you break into another house? Seriously woman... man... you! I left you alone for a few hours and you cause a scene?" Parian said, waving her arms around wildly in the usual uncoordinated manner of the properly fucking _sloshed._

Jess shrugged, looking over at the two heroes.

"She's drunk, I've never met this woman before." Jess said, spinning her finger in a circle near her head.

Battery shut her phone off and turned to Assault, outrage on her face and a twitching eye.

"This… is not happening. I don't understand why I attacked an octopus, or why you're not helping me or why Parian of all people is here, but I am about to scream or _punch someone."_ Battery heaved, her teeth gritted, breathing like an angry bull.

Assault went to rub her back, but she pushed him away again.

"Circus, you and your slimy _asshole_ of a pet will lie down on the ground, and stop... doing anything!" Battery shouted.

Parian turned back to Battery, finger waving drunkenly.

"Don't you yell at her! That's my job." Parian yelled at Battery, who looked red in the face. Ultros stopped talking to Mog and Boco, slowly turning to look at Battery.

Battery just scowled.

"Parian, I need to remind that you are interfering with official PRT business. If you continue to stop me from doing my job, then I will have you arrested." Battery said through gritted teeth and Parian tried to take a step towards her, but failed to make any distance as Jess held tightly onto the back of her dress.

"Sab... you need to calm the fudge down." Jess whispered and Parian stopped pulling, she took a deep breath.

Assault took this time to shake Battery slightly.

"So, newsflash, the girl, Dinah? Circus rescued her... So you can stop trying to kill her for that." Assault said casually.

Battery spun to stare at him.

"She what?! Circus?! The thief and villain?!" Battery demanded and looked at Jess who finger waved.

Mog floated around to Parian, who snatched him out of the air and hugged him, burying her face into his head, muttering angrily.

Ultros, sank in on himself slightly as he bathed in the sun that was streaming through the collapsed roof, deflating like a balloon. Clearly looking refreshed for some reason.

This was the most quiet Jess had seen him since the octopus had appeared.

"Well I guess she had didn't like hurting kids... It's like not all villains are heartless monsters eh?" Assault said, his tone... _heavy._

Battery looked him hard in the eye.

"Not everyone is… like that. She might have saved her own skin by saving the little girl." Battery tried to argue.

Assault shrugged.

"If she had followed Coil's plan then she'd be scot free and no doubt rolling in the green. Face it puppy... you might be wrong." Assault said quietly.

Battery clenched her fists.

"And her other crimes?" The heroine asked quietly.

Assault smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Not our problem right now. Though…" Assault trailed off, turning to look at Jess.

"Hey, where did you say Coil was hanging out?" Assault asked. First Jess made sure Parian wasn't going to fucking tackle Battery like a drunken ox before answering.

"Construction site on the south of town, near Green, just off Castle. The big building, off block still under construction. In the basement there's a double door, looks like a storage shed. Inside you go down a tunnel, goes pretty deep. Down there's his base and it's like a fortress; blind corners, check points, and full of hired killers, few capes, and probably booby-traps so... Have fucking fun with that." Jess said finished with a wave of her hand.

Parian smacked her without looking.

"Don't swear." She mumbled.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Don't get drunk in public." Jess countered.

Parian smacked her again.

"Stop hitting me!" Jess cried and stepped away.

"Don't sass me…" Parian slurred without shame.

Assault looked between them.

"You two have great chemistry for people who have never met. I mean besides having really weird animal friends." The hero commented.

Ultros wriggled pervertedly.

 **"For a muscle head, he's pretty sharp hehe."** Ultros said.

Battery glared at him.

"What are you anyway? A cape? A projection?" Battery snapped, her attempt to rein in her temper failing.

Ultros moved and draped a tentacle around Jess's waist.

 **"I'm just a _poor_ octopus who got booted in the head by a mean old witch."** Ultros taunted.

Battery snarled, but turned away.

Jess smirked and patted his head.

"He's a projection of mine. Made him myself." Jess boasted.

Assault smiled knowingly. He clearly wasn't convinced.

"I've heard of summoning bears, but I don't think cephalopod summoning has reached the ears of the PRT. Didn't your buddy Ultros there, say that he was already coming here? That sounds... _strangely independent_ for a projection." Assault pointed out.

Jess waved him off.

"I'm a grab bag who met keynote. She let me grab from the bag again." Jess smirked as she heard sirens in the distance.

"Backup blues." Jess commented.

Assault nodded.

"We're mostly stalling." Assault agreed and Parian looked up, startled.

"I can't get arrested! I have got to be home for cake! Key baked coconut!" Parian wailed and rushed to Boco, throwing herself onto the bird, who lowered himself politely so she could clamber on.

"They'll never take me alive! Not while I have people... wait! I got to go pick up Key. She has no ride! She was fighting Hookwolf and now she's stuck. I'm a terrible friend and now she won't bake anymore! No!" Parian blubbered.

Mog looked ready to follow her, all fluffed up, but Boco warbled at him and he paused.

"Kupo... I suppose. But it's Ultros!" Mog whined and Boco nuzzled the moogle and then turned to leap off the building, carrying a hollering Parian off with him.

"I just got abandoned so she could go hit on her girlfriend?" Jess said, a bit incredulous.

Ultros giggled.

 **"This world is fun. That girl... She felt nice."** Ultros commented.

Mog coughed lightly.

"Leave her alone, kupo, or I'll set you on fire." Mog warned.

Ultros patted Mog like a pet.

 **"Of course you will."** Ultros said an amused tone, pulling the moogle close, still patting him on the head.

 **"Now you just sit there while Uncle Ulty deals with the wicked witch."** The octopus finished, placing Mog on his head.

Battery turned from looking for the first signs of police to looking at Ultros.

"Deal with the what?" She said tightly, almost choking with rage.

Assault shook his head.

"That octopus has got a death wish." Assault muttered.

Jess looked at him.

"What now? I mean... You know I saved Dinah, but what?" Jess asked a little more worried now. The sirens were getting pretty close.

Assault frowned, crossing his arms.

"Honestly? If you get arrested they'll throw everything at you, make it seem as bad as they can, make jail time a serious threat, and all that. Then they'll psych test you. If you aren't a loony, they'll press you to give it all up for a chance of working your crimes off as a hero. Own you right down to your little shoe bells shine. Thieves aren't as bad, so having no murders on your rap is a big push for that." Assault said.

Meanwhile Battery swiped her hand in front of her.

"Listen here you little perverted ball of slime, you make one more crack about... _anything_ about me, then I'll make sure you go to the nearest sushi bar." The heroine threatened.

Ultros waved his arms at her, acting frightened.

 **"Oh scary, I bet you know where the nearest one is, that costume doesn't hide much does it? Uwee wee wee!"** Ultros laughed lewdly.

Battery's hands flew to her hips.

Assault winced.

"He didn't…" Assault said.

Jess couldn't help but grin, Ultros was fucking _hilarious,_ if perhaps a little suicidal.

"He did." Jess replied.

Battery pointed a finger at Ultros her face red again.

"I run every day, I go to the gym! I am not fat, I am a perfect body weight for my work!" Battery said loudly, almost shouting.

Ultros' eyes rolled wildly as he cackled.

 **"Scan! I see, I see! Age, Height, boring!... weight is... Oh? Oh! Tsk tsk."** Ultros said waving one tentacle reprimandingly at Battery who froze.

 **"Super heroes get super meals do they?"** Ultros laughed and Battery launched herself at the laughing octopus with a nigh-primal snarl, before Assault calmly caught her, his left leg twitching as the ground below him cracked.

Ultros cackled.

 **"Oh? Have I been a mean octopus?"** His tooth filled grin seemed to grow even larger, **"So sorry, so _sorry!"_**

Mog who was watching this go down from his perch on Ultros head buried his face in his paws and groaned.

"Bats. You are just too easy, though, it's usually my gig to wind you up... Why don't you go wave down the blues and direct them up here?" Assault offered.

Battery huffed as she glared at Ultros.

"I... will _end_ _him."_ Battery swore quietly.

Assault nodded sympathetically.

"Course you will, now go do you job and cool off." Assault said, directing her to the ramp that lead down.

Battery took a deep breath and nodded, walking fast before Ultros could set her off again.

Assault watched her leave and then eyed Ultros.

"You got a talent for getting under peoples skin, don't'cha?" The hero asked.

Mog sighed.

"You have no idea, kupo." Mog muttered.

Ultros shivered at the words.

 **"Such _praise,_ even a muscle head cave man can appreciate my glory!"** Ultros said, grinning to himself.

Jess smiled and went to sit on his wide head, next to Mog. Ultros didn't seem to mind, in fact, he leaned into her.

 **"Ah... that feeling."** Ultros murmured and then Jess felt something odd and familiar, but at the same time in such a way she had never felt it before.

Ultros began to flicker like a bad image before he vanished.

Mog and Jess gave a cry as they both landed hard on their backsides.

Jess felt like her stomach was suddenly turbulent. Her space was a sea of motion and there was so much odd sensation, so much _not_ -motion and roiling guts that she curled up, trying not vomit.

Slowly the feeling subsided and Jess took shallow breaths while Assault helped her sit up.

"Woah there, you vomit on me and I'll send you the cleaning bill for the costume, it ain't cheap." Assault joked, sounding half serious.

Jess looked at him debating if it would be worth it.

"...Thanks." Jess managed after a few moments.

Mog floated around her.

"Where did Ultros go? Kupo, where did that bonehead get to?" Mog moaned, sounding concerned, rather than angry at the other Esper.

"Ultros?" Jess called out, wondering if he knew how to teleport…

'Yeesh... where the heck am I? The ocean is a little weird here.' Ultros said and Jess felt her space... her stuff... her _possessions,_ get moved aside.

As Ultros swam about.

"Ultros?" Jess repeated and the moving stopped.

'Hottie? Where are you?' Ultros asked aloud and he moved... up?

Jess groaned at the sensation and Assault looked at her seriously.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Jess shrugged.

"I got a rumbly in my tummy…" Jess complained.

Assault grinned.

"Rescuing little girls makes you hungry?" Assault asked cheekily.

Jess just closed her eyes before lying back down.

"I think I ate Ultros." Jess groaned.

Then Mog said the perfect thing to capture how Jess felt.

"...kupo."

Assault turned as the sirens got louder. His face went stoic as thoughts raced through his head. He came to some sort of conclusion and stood.

"If you can, just go." Assault said, walking away.

Jess snapped her eyes open.

"Go? I'm not a hero or anything so maybe I'm missing a few things...but isn't this the... opposite of what heroes do? I thought you capture the bad guys?" Jess said incredulously.

Assault looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we do. But I don't see any bad people here, I'm sure Dinah would agree." Assault answered and then walked down the ramp, out of sight.

Jess was stunned and was slow to respond as Mog pulled her to her feet

That guy... What kind of hero was he? Letting her go like he was some sort of... _badass._

'Babe? I'm in an ocean of junk, any ideas?' Ultros asked her, his voice ringing out in her head,

"It's not junk... it's my treasure." Jess said weakly, her body twitching as her head was becoming fuzzy.

'...Of course it's treasure! I was just blind. Great stuff here, one of a kind! Except that, I saw another one of those back there…" he said to himself and Jess wobbled to the side of the building.

Shaking her head to try and clear Jess ignored the octopus still muttering in her bag and focused on her more immediate problem as she looked over the edge. Three stories up is a lot taller when you're up there.

"Any ideas on getting down?" Jess asked Mog.

The moogle nodded.

"Kupo, hanging out with Sabah gave me a stockpile!" Mog answered her, then his pom-pom floated up and glowed red.

"Float!" Mog said enthusiastically and Jess... _floated_ funnily enough.

"Great, but can you push me down to the street? I can't seem to steer here." Jess pointed out and flung her arm out, still mentally feeling Ultros swim about when… Out of her hand shot a giant purple tentacle that smacked into a large bin in the alley below them, leading away from the garage.

'My arm is gone! It just vanished... and I feel something... cold and metallic.' Ultros said, sounding confused.

Jess stared at the tentacle, the cloud of fuzziness in her head not helping.

"I'm an octopus…" Jess said feeling very perplexed and Ultros fumbled about moving backwards, the arm reeling Jess in like a fishing line.

She landed a bit harder than she meant to but bobbed back into the air after a few moments as the tentacle vanished back into Jess's hand.

'Found it!' Ultros said happily.

Mog floated down next to Jess and stared at her fearfully.

"Don't eat me, kupo!" Mog cried and floated back as Jess turned to look at him.

Jess nodded, distractedly. She felt so damn... tired. How the _fudge_ did Taylor do this kind of stuff all the time?!

"I'm full, I think you're fine... Ultros... stay still." Jess warned and then before Ultros could respond, his head popped out of Jess's palm, like a big round purple spot with teeth, a miniature version of himself.

"Fresh air! ...Hottie? When did you get so big?" Ultros asked looking up at her, his voice higher pitched than before.

Mog looked at the mini-Ultros and was speechless.

Jess just stared at the palm of her hand equally stupefied.

"What?"Ultros squeaked.

Frig her friggin life.

_

Taylor bent down in front of the cage making eye contact with the injured canine inside, then lifted the Keyblade slowly above the enclosure, so as not to spook the poor animal within.

"Cure." Taylor said softly and the green sparks gently floated over the shivering animal, some crossbreed that seemed to give it a solid build, a pit bull of some kind.

Taylor was thankful the beautiful day was lasting; she didn't want to find out that it was going to pour down after having Gallant and Kid spend so much time hauling the poor dogs outside.

The animal gave a snuffle as it calmed, its raw sides turning from an angry red to a softer, healthier pink.

Taylor smiled and let the brindle dog sniff her fingers, it daintily licked her fingers through the cage bars.

She always kind of wanted a dog when she was younger, but it was along the same vein as wanting to be a princess or a dragon.

After her mom died, a lot of childish wishes faded away.

But now, seeing all the various dogs get checked over by a professional, it brought back a little of that childhood glee.

Taylor quietly clicked her tongue and the dog's tail began to wag furiously, the licking intensifying.

The mere idea that someone wanted to throw this dog into a blood sport for cash... sobered her up. Taylor stared into the big brown eyes, the way the dogs ears were pinned back to show happiness, tailing wagging furiously and it... It made her swallow hard.

Taylor took a breath, trying to calm down, before she did something else…

But sometimes Taylor got tired of filtering herself, checking each emotion as they happened for triggers for her powers.

Sometimes she just wanted to be pissed off and not potentially end the world. Sad that even though she helped these dogs, there was dozen or more rings kicking about, unseen, filled with more big sad brown eyes.

Her grip on the Keyblade was painfully tight, but she smiled as she stood. The dog watching her with interest.

"You're gonna be fine, you'll go to a good home now." Taylor told the dog, as if he could understand her.

The dog whined and pushed its nose through the bars and Taylor smiled, scratching the muzzle with her fingers.

"He likes you." Gallant said, his armoured form coming to stand next to her.

Taylor looked at him with surprise before smiling.

"You sound so sure." She teased, feeling happy... After everything was done, the bad guys were caught, Paige was safe, and the dogs were going to be okay.

After everything, this made her feel like a hero. For the first time, she felt like a proper capital H _Hero._

Beating Lung had come with a cost, but this... this felt good.

Gallant shrugged.

"I don't read animals as well as humans, but they're pretty simple as far as emotions go. This one is happy, a little confused, but happy." Gallant said and his own tone was…

Sad.

"Gallant?" Taylor said and wasn't sure what question to follow up with.

Gallant seemed to understand though.

"I heard the animal control guy back there talking to Mouse Protector, he's waiting on a pick up crew to help transport the dogs…" The Ward trailed off.

Taylor felt the heroic feeling fade very quickly.

"But what?" Taylor pushed and Gallant tried not to look at her Keyblade too closely, half staring out to the mess of people going to and from the warehouse.

"He said most of these animals won't even be taken to shelters, that Brockton Bay doesn't have many shelters to begin with and most of them are already full. That they're fighting dogs so people won't want them." Gallant continued and Taylor felt her chest constrict as she followed his words.

If people didn't want them then…

Taylor ignored Gallant's next words, feeling her feet carry her over to the man in the blue jump suit all on their own.

He was an older guy, looked like he had been born grim and hadn't changed much throughout his life as attested by his salt and pepper hair.

"Excuse me." Taylor interrupted the conversation, cutting Mouse Protector off.

"Is it true? Is it true that you're going to destroy these dogs?" Taylor demanded, trying to stop herself from snapping at the guy.

The animal control guy's jumpsuit had a name tag.

Daniel.

Taylor felt her anger rise irrationally, it was too close to her Dad's and with everything else, it was a reminder of _another_ person she had failed to save.

She would not let the same happen here. She didn't care if they weren't human. They felt, they cried and they smiled just like people! They deserved a chance.

Daniel took a step back at her tone and looked confused to see Taylor there.

"Miss, uh... Yeah the dogs are getting checked over, but we've never had an entire ring bust like this before, we can't handle the numbers." He tried to reason with the Rogue hero.

Taylor shook her head in anger and denial.

"So it's easier to just kill them?" Taylor spat venomously.

Mouse Protector put a hand on her shoulder.

"Keynote... Please calm down, this man is only doing his job." Mouse said, her usual loud tone reduced to a more serious one. Taylor bit her lip and the sudden jab of pain helped clear her thoughts a little.

"There has to be… There has to be _something_ else that can be done, a farm, a centre, or a professional?" Taylor asked, almost begged, turning her anger into desperation.

Daniel sighed.

"Listen, I would, but there's nothing. Other than turning them wild on the street, we can't support them. We're too short staffed and so far over budget that I can barely afford the gas in my car. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them." Daniel asked her, his own voice gaining a touch of anger.

Taylor's mind raced, but nothing came up.

There was no where she could think of, no _one_ she could think of.

Daniel looked up as a large truck reversed into the warehouse grounds.

"The transport team is here, I need to go tell them what to do." He sighed and walked off, leaving Taylor standing there with Mouse Protector.

Mouse Protector placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

"Keynote, it sucks. I know." Mouse Protector said, her voice quiet and Taylor nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet.

"No one wants to kill them for fun, you have to understand that." Mouse continued as Kid Win walked over with Gallant, leaving Über and Leet under the watch of two PRT officers.

Taylor gulped, looking at the dogs as men made their way over to the cages.

"But no one wants to save them." Taylor replied.

Mouse sighed.

"Everyone wants to save them, but no one is in the right place to do it. You can't force people to accept a dog and love it, you adopt a dog that you think is a vicious beast and you'll treat it differently than a dog you wanted. It picks up on that, it doesn't understand why you don't love it, but it puts up with it. But it might snap one day, it becomes so confused or unsure it lashes out and hurts people. It's not its fault… but we can't allow it either." The heroine explained.

Taylor looked at the row of cages, at the dog she had petted.

"This isn't fair." Taylor said through gritted teeth.

Mouse nodded while Gallant took a step away and Kid Win didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Life isn't fair, sometimes it's so unfair you get superpowers and you save the world and other times it's so unfair you can't even save a bunch of poor dogs. Life is unfair because it doesn't have rules, Keynote, life just is." Mouse Protector said pulling Taylor into a one armed hug.

Taylor was taken surprised by the action, not expecting such a personal interaction.

The Protectorate cape gestured at the warehouse, at all the dogs and everyone standing there.

"You did more for those dogs than anyone else, don't forget that. They might end up... asleep, but you did everything you could. You saved them, stopped their suffering, healed them, and protected them… But you have to let them go. You can't let it haunt you, it's something you can't change." Mouse whispered and Taylor nodded, feeling her eye water.

Mouse Protector was right, but it didn't make Taylor feel any less crap.

"Thanks, but I... want to make sure the dogs get treated right… As much as possible." Taylor said with a tight throat.

Mouse patted her on the head.

"I'll be here if you need me." The heroine said and gave her a thumbs up.

Taylor wandered over to Daniel who was directing the three young workers who were slowly lifting the first cage into the truck.

There was about twelve or so dogs and the truck looked spacious at least, that was good.

Daniel saw her coming and steeled himself, but Taylor ignored him, going for the girl near the cage.

They all wore white overalls and black shirts, with white caps with the company's logo on it.

'Dirge's Moving Company'

"Hey." Taylor said and the girl froze, the girl slowly turning face to face her, some sort of cloth mask covering the lower half of the girl's face.

Like the dogs might have some infectious disease. Taylor managed to stop her lip from curling at their appearance, and kept her tone polite.

"Listen, I know what the guy said... And these dogs are getting put down, but if you have any alternative or idea to save them, I would really appreciate it." Taylor said and the girl looked at her.

When she spoke it came out sort of muffled, but at the same time…

There was something eerily familiar about it, like someone she had heard a while ago.

"Sure, me and my co-workers here were thinking it was a shame they were getting put down, a real shame." The girl said brightly and Taylor blinked, not expecting this response from someone who transported animals to their death.

"Uh thanks! Do you know anyone or a place they can be taken care of?" Taylor asked excitedly and the girl nodded, looking like she was enjoying the talk.

"I got a friend in the business, she would love to help these little guys out." The girl assured Taylor, and another worker came to help her lift the next cage.

"You flirting with the hero? I'm sure I can handle this little pooch if you want some time to get her number." The guy said, his curly hair slightly peeking out from under the cap.

He had a nice voice, but he seemed to enjoy trying to upset the first girl.

Again, that feeling of deja vu.

The first girl, whose name tag read as 'Terry', rolled her eyes.

Taylor didn't think she looked like a Terry, but then again what did she know about people's names?

After all Sophia meant 'wisdom' and Taylor was sure that was _not_ the first word that leapt to mind when she thought about her bully who vanished into the daylight.

Bitch came to mind. Psychotic was another.

But like Emma, Taylor was beyond them, done with them. They were her past and… The best revenge was a life well lived. She could manage that.

Still, wherever Sophia was, Taylor hoped it was a place she would never run into her again.

Terry huffed as they lifted the cages onto the back of the truck where another girl waited, her body language different from the other two.

Mostly it said 'fuck off' but maybe Taylor was reading too deeply into that.

The driver leaned back in the driver's seat, making his features hard to see in the side mirror.

Taylor grabbed the next cage, feeling a bit surprised that she lifted it entirely without much strain, but lugging around a giant key must be great strength training she supposed.

Not that she ever _felt_ any weight from that.

Taylor carried it to the truck, passing it to the girl at the back door.

"Your friend over there said that she knew someone who might be able to save these dogs, is that true?" Taylor asked her.

The other girl stopped and stared at her.

"Suppose." The rough girl finally said.

Taylor bit her lip.

"Please... Please try to save the dogs. They don't deserve to be put down because of how people used them." Taylor said, in a slight babble and the girl stopped strapping the cage into a harness and looked back at her.

"You're right... they don't deserve that." She agreed and carried on with her job.

Taylor wasn't sure if that was an agreement or a promise. Still…

"Thanks…" Taylor muttered and moved out the way as the next cage was passed up.

"Don't worry, we're the nice dog people, see our friendly faces, you can totally trust us." The guy said.

Taylor looked at his eyes, not feeling very trusting of this one. There was just something… dark about him. Sinister.

"Sure." Taylor said, walking back to Kid Win who was watching the whole thing.

"How do you get into a business of collecting animals from crime rings when you're our age?" The Ward asked sounding confused.

Taylor shrugged.

"Connections? Family business?" She offered.

Kid pondered that.

"I think you would still need license and training, but animals aren't my thing." Kid Win said.

Taylor eyed his hoverboard.

"I can tell you like your toys." Taylor said.

Kid smirked.

"I _love_ my toys." The red and gold Ward agreed as Taylor's eye wandered to Über and Leet. Both of them standing outside the police car, Leet's Pixelblade laid flat on the trunk.

"So what about those two?" Taylor asked, gesturing with her chin.

Kid Win followed her gaze and frowned.

"Before today, I would have said lock them up and throw away the key, but they kinda ruined their crappy villain image by not being crappy or villains. Helping you and supposedly helping Canary, fighting the Empire 88, and then surrendering without a fuss…" Kid listed off and then sighed.

"I even kinda didn't mind talking to Leet, in a shop talk way. Besides Armsmaster, I don't get to meet many tinkers, and Leet's case is weird enough to be interesting." The Ward admitted.

Taylor… Yeah, she felt the same.

She liked the duo, in a sort of bemused way. They were idiots and could, had, hurt people, but…

They tried to impress her and seem to enjoy the chaos they caused without malice. They didn't mean to hurt people, didn't enjoy suffering, they just didn't think. They just wanted to have fun. And when the chips were down? Well, that's why they were here wasn't it?

They wanted to do the right thing.

Like the dogs though, there wasn't anything Taylor could do to help them at this point.

Unlike the dogs, neither of them were cute enough for her to try and bargain for their safety, however.

Well... Über's body was pretty... _interesting_ in a suit, but that was beside the point.

There was a crunching of gravel as Gallant walked towards them.

"I think... It depends on what can be swept under the rug. I mean they might be charged or slapped on the wrist if they go along with it, then they might be allowed to do time or service then be allowed to join up under a new rebrand. Hero's are a much needed commodity." Gallant said, coming to stand next to Kid Win, his talk with Mouse Protector over.

"Will the PRT even think of offering those two a chance?" Taylor asked, interested in knowing more about the organization she'd considered joining.

Kid Win and Gallant nodded without even thinking.

"They can't afford _not_ to. Anyone short of a complete psychopath or a murderer is considered. Über and Leet, at _worst,_ have committed assault mixed with self-defense, until their kidnapping charge is settled anyway. Most of their crimes are petty enough that strings can be pulled if a power is useful, I mean, if Gregor the snail is arrested, they won't deal. He's a case 53 that isn't all that useful power wise, but say you get Othala who wants to defect? Then the PRT will bend over backwards for her." Kid explained.

Taylor frowned as she thought about this.

The idea that someone's crimes were swept away in trade for their service if they were useful enough made her feel... _dirty_ at the thought.

Petty crimes were fine, but how high could you go? Murder by association? If you were the next Panacea...would they politely ignore the trail of bodies you left in a neat line to their office?

Taylor had maybe felt Sabah was a bit paranoid about the PRT, but how could you feel safe around people who looked at the criminals they fought for recruits? That the heroes supposed to be protecting you were once those attacking you? It wasn't right. Sure, Über and Leet were harmless enough but…

Taylor wanted to believe that there was a line, a line that if a villain didn't cross, then there was hope. But beyond that, if they crossed that line… then they lost that hope, that chance.

Then again, not everyone murders for fun…

What if was a trigger? No control?

Or they were going to kill you first? What if you were forced to defend yourself? What if you were so low or desperate that you became someone else's tool?

How far would you have to go to save yourself... and at the same time keep yourself together?

How could the PRT calmly analyse these factors and know who deserved their golden star of redemption?

Taylor... didn't envy them. Perhaps until she walked a mile in their shoes, she shouldn't mock their efforts.

To need heroes so badly and to find none would make _anyone_ desperate.

However… It took _more_ to be a hero, more than a good power, a good costume and a PR team.

There had to be that... _desire_ to help people. Capes were just people, people who got given powers after the worst day of their lives.

Not all those people were good people.

There was no easy answer.

"Hello?" Kid Win called out, his gloved hand waving in her face.

Taylor blinked and looked at him.

Gallant crossed his arms.

"I could feel you going pretty deep there. What's up?" Gallant asked quizzically.

Taylor shook her head.

"Just that I really don't know anything about being a hero." She answered.

Kid grinned in response.

"Admitting it is the first step to solving it." The tinker replied.

Taylor rolled her eye.

"Are you saying I need to go to Capes Anonymous?" Taylor asked half-jokingly.

Kid nodded seriously.

"If you are addicted to saying one liners and having spandex far too tight then I'm afraid it's time for an intervention." The Ward said. As one the three young capes turned and all looked at Mouse Protector in the distance, who spotted their looks, giving them all a big thumbs up, her cape billowing in the wind.

All three of them attempted to hide their grins.

The truck finished loading up, the back door slamming shut, sounding like a note of finality to Taylor.

Terry and the guy jumped into the front of the truck and the vehicle came to life and slowly crunched away across the gravel and onto the road.

There was a sudden commotion near the police car and the officer leaned in to pull out his dispatch radio.

He seemed to listen to something, his neck craning to stare at the departing truck. He dropped the radio and ran towards it.

"Stop!" The officer yelled and the truck _roared_ as it took off.

"Mam, one animal transport truck was reported stolen en-route to this location, the driver was attacked by several people, including one girl who had giant beasts that they rode on!" The officer shouted at Mouse Protector who nodded, watching as the truck vanished around a corner.

"Hellhound, master, specialty canines. Grants boosts to dogs under her command, uncertain if boost grants Hellhound direct control over them, dogs become large, powerful and durable, no hard limit to her numbers known yet, but is usually seen with three dogs in particular. Weakness is that she herself remains unpowered, human base level with increased signs of aggression. Currently aligned with the Undersiders, consisting of Grue... Tattletale... Regent and potential others not seen yet. Known for her direct responses to dog cruelty, mostly dogfighting rings of late; documented fact that she often goes after people known for abusing animals, emotionally unstable in this regard. But the stolen animals seem to appear in shelters later, in peak health, previous injuries vanished, showing her intent is to help, not build an army." Mouse Protector stated, making Taylor stare at her.

What the heck was wrong with her?!

Mam, you need to chase her! I'm the only patrolman here just now, everyone else is responding to several other threats and won't be here for short while, I can't leave Über and Leet here." He half shouted.

Mouse Protector shrugged.

"See this is why I tell the big wigs that I need a proper Mouse Mobile. Can't chase them on foot." Mouse said with a sigh and looked at Kid Win.

"Can you fly?" The mouse themed cape asked, strangely. It was an odd tone that was all smiles.

Kid shook his head.

"Nope, can't do it. Boards busted. Darn." Kid Win replied.

Gallant looked up.

"I can't catch them... star's aren't aligned." Gallant said airily, following the odd joke Mouse Protector seemed to have started.

Taylor stared at them.

They all turned to look at her.

"Apprentice? Do you have any more creatures from the primordial ooze you wish to summon, in an attempt to follow the capes whom have kidnapped those poor animals from death row?" Mouse Protector asked.

Taylor blinked.

Did she what?

"Uh, no?" Taylor said questioningly.

Mouse Protector turned back to the officer.

"Our group has discovered a huge flaw in our current dynamic, none of us have a way of following them." Mouse said bluntly.

The officer grimaced.

"Understood. I'll call it in, maybe a squad can intercept them, but if it's the Undersiders... I'm not sure who to call, the PRT?" He asked Mouse Protector who nodded, whipping out a pen from her belt.

It had a mouse shaped cap on it.

"I shall grant thee the number of Director Piggot, she will be happy to help to coordinate a task group between our departments!" Mouse Protector cried and grabbed the officer's hand, writing a number on it.

He looked at it and then nodded, turning back to his car.

Kid Win looked ecstatic.

"Piggy is going to kill you." The tinker said brightly.

Mouse smiled.

"She'll be too busy wondering how someone got her private number, along with everything else that has gone wrong today, to be able to efficiently set up a task force to track the Undersiders down." Mouse Protector said happily.

Gallant tapped his foot.

"Is it... really okay to just let them go? What if Hellhound uses those dogs to hurt someone?" Gallant asked and Taylor privately agreed.

She remembered the girl from the night she fought Lung, and Hellhound wasn't the name she used.

Bitch was rough, but she _had_ helped dig Taylor out.

But Taylor didn't know her and Bitch _was_ a wanted murderer.

Mouse nodded.

"I think Hellhound is fine, the rest of the Undersiders are an unknown factor, while she is known about, not even having a secret identity, most of the other members don't even have footnotes in their wiki. Complete mysteries, so if anything they could convince her to use the dogs in some criminal way... But I doubt it." The mouse cape said, stretching.

Taylor thought about it.

Grue, Regent, Tattletale, Bitch.

She only knew them from running into them, before that, Taylor didn't even know they were players in Brockton Bay.

"What do you know about the Undersiders?" Taylor asked aloud.

Kid Win quickly turned his board on and off, with a grin.

"Not much, Mouse pretty much said what we know about Hellhound, we know a little about Grue from Shadow Stalker, fields of darkness with sense damping and nothing on the rest." The gold and red Ward answered.

Gallant took over.

"They've only been active for a short while, about three months. In that time they've mostly performed hit and run jobs on other gangs, so we've left them alone mostly. But I think Mouse is right, that many dogs is going to be a space issue for them as well, and if Hellhound is an animal rights fighter then she won't let them starve either, or use them for fodder in a fight." The silver Ward pointed out.

Taylor nodded, she thought that as well.

Kid Win hummed as drew out a screw driver from a pocket near his waist

"I think Hellhound might have a rundown place or somewhere nearby as a sort of off the grid animal shelter. We could track large amount of dog food sales and track them if we wanted. It might be an easy catch." Kid pointed out.

Mouse shrugged.

"We could, but I think we would be in the same boat, only worse. If Hellhound wants to look after the dogs in a way that doesn't hurt anyone then I think we should let her. The charges against her are very iffy as it is and honestly, no court will charge her for being stressed enough to get powers and losing control." Mouse Protector said.

Taylor looked at her.

"What happened?" Taylor asked quietly as if somehow that would be more respectful to Bitch.

Mouse tilted her head back, as if thinking for a moment before looking back at Taylor.

"Short story short, she triggered and the dog she was looking after in secret ravaged her foster mom. The investigators found dog hair in the pool and under the woman's nails, and Hellhound's beast usually lose all their hair when transformed. So it was likely that the woman was teaching Hellhound a lesson by drowning her dog, it went too far and Rachel triggered, but we don't know anything concrete because Rachel vanished off the grid for about two years before reappearing here in Brockton." Mouse Protector said, making Taylor grimace.

Every trigger scene ended up being far worse than her own, Sabah's father's death, Bitch's lesson with a pyscho Mom. What made each person's threshold change so dramatically, how did two hours of enclosed, disgusting, death filled, overpowering stench, insects that kept biting, her nails on metal, her screams loud…

No. They weren't worse, not... _exactly._

Sabah had made this clear. When she talked about her Dad, she had said something that stayed with Taylor, forever clear in her mind.

It was one of those odd nights where Sabah felt nostalgic, and just... _talked._ They ended up on the subject of those bad days. The days before their powers came.

 _"It's not the level of suffering that makes it worse or more horrific, I think... What I went through and what you went through, I won't compare the two, because they aren't things that can be compared, Taylor. My suffering doesn't out do yours, my trigger doesn't make yours less. The way we suffered, the way it affected us, it was our **own** worst experience. And when you endure something that cannot be endured… You change. We're different people because of our triggers, the experience will never leave us, and in the end, that's all that it comes down to. My trigger was a long drawn out break, while yours was a slow build up finished with a short sudden shock. Our pain doesn't erase each other's pain, nor can we compare the two. No, it only makes it clearer that we need love. Being with people who can pick you up when the pain gets too much, and choosing to let yourself be picked up... I think that's what makes you a hero, Taylor. Not letting your pain turn you into a victim nor letting it turn you into the very people who hurt you, but letting it make you stronger for it." _ Sabah had said. Taylor remembered her words clearly. The way she looked out the window at the rain, her costume still on but her mask missing.

She had looked so sad, but... she was still smiling.

Sabah was always smiling.

What Bitch went through was something that affected her on a level Taylor would never fully get, but she understood that Bitch still carried it with her to this day.

Like she carried the locker with her.

"Good, if she takes care of them, I'm not going to raise a fuss." Taylor said and the others half shuffled and half nodded.

Kid Win sighed.

"I remember when I didn't have to think about if the villains were people, I just hit them with my hover-board and arrested them." The tinker complained.

Gallant just shook his head then paused.

"I'm not going blind am I? I don't see Uber... or Leet." Gallant said looking around the open area and everyone snapped around and Taylor's eye bugged out slightly as she saw Gallant was right.

Taylor ran over and past the first bewildered officer, and around the car, where the second officer was face down.

Rolling him over she was glad to see he was breathing and mostly unharmed. A quick cure made the downed officer's eyes blink open, groaning he put a hand to his neck and tried to sit up.

"Ugh... That hurt... Uh, sorry miss, the big one, he put his hand on my neck, and I think I blacked out. Leet, I think, he was doing something with one of his wrists. A wristband or something, they stole my walkie talkie, I didn't notice until dispatch came through and my radio was gone…" The officer said, sitting up.

Mouse stood over him, hand to her chin. She had instead rushed over to where the Empire villains were cuffed and frozen to the ground, still in sight at all times, but far enough away not to hurt anyone. From her expression, nothing seemed wrong on her end.

"Were these wristbands... crackling?" Mouse asked as she walked back and the officer nodded. Taylor caught on before Mouse Protector even opened her mouth.

"The teleporters! I forgot they had them. After the fight with the Empire... I forgot. Crap, but Leet said they were busted." Taylor groused to the mouse themed hero.

Mouse Protector shrugged, nudging the remains of the walkie talkie on the ground with her toe.

"Evidently not anymore." Mouse mused, pulling out a cell phone.

"Missy, send someone to the courthouse again, I think Über and Leet just reversed their course. It'll be too late to stop them, but it's best to look like we tried." The Protectorate cape said cheerfully, a voice murmured over the phone that Taylor strained to hear.

"I know, right? What even is today? Brockton Bay is fun, you should have told me ages ago Missy, I'd have come to visit much sooner." Mouse Protector said cheerfully.

Taylor wondered how she could be so calm when she had just lost two villains on her watch.

Then again, so had she…

Mouse snorted next to her.

"Chin up; I can see the rain clouds hovering over you already." Mouse Protector said, snapping her phone shut.

Taylor didn't reply as a black van drove up, slowing to a stop before the warehouse without a sound as the doors slammed opened and people in black body armour poured out.

The riot like gear, the helmets with a protective shielding and the PRT logo in the front, typed neatly on a breastplate told Taylor exactly who they were.

PRT officers were the normal people's response to Parahumans gone bad.

They were big, scary, decked out in the best equipment and trained to the point they could be relied on to take down a cape burning down your neighbourhood.

Watching them move as a squad, almost as a single being, covering each potential direction a threat might come from, was intimidating.

There were some days Taylor wondered what her life would have been like had she not be chosen by the Keyblade.

What might have happened.

Would she have triggered as a cape? Would she have gained powers that might have made more sense? Would she still be a hero?

Would she still have met Sabah?

Looking at the armed forces move up to the downed Empire capes, weapons drawn as a single person carried a large sprayer connected by a hose to a pair of tanks on their back moved in and started firing, covering Hookwolf, Cricket and Stormtiger in a creamy foam that quickly encased them, expanding to spread across their limbs in a frothy mass.

"We let Über and Leet slip away, the Undersiders stole the dogs and I... ch-chopped Hookwolf's arm off... Isn't that going to come back to bite us?" Taylor asked quietly, looking sideways at the woman who claimed to be her mentor

Mouse Protector shook her head.

"Not really, it would have been a nice bonus to catch them, but at the end of the day, we caught three members of the Empire, rescued the little doggies, and busted up a dog fighting ring, all with no one getting badly hurt or irreparable damage inflicted on them. Well, besides Hookwolf, but I'd wager his other arm that he won't let that keep him down for long, and it was self defence in your case, he was trying to do far worse to you. Über and Leet are… acceptable loses, the Undersiders were a risk we couldn't gamble on chasing and the dogs aren't high on anyone's list of worries." Mouse Protector explained, watching the PRT force work with a quick efficiency to secure the villains.

Taylor felt that cutting someone's arm off, even Hookwolf's, was pretty high on her list of worries. So were Über and Leet.

What if they got caught? The police might be trigger happy with everything going on today, or what if they got a harsher sentence for escaping?

Which they did deserve for escaping but... Well, it felt _off_ to Taylor.

Mouse Protector reached up to rub her chin as her mouth quirked thoughtfully.

"I do wonder how the Undersiders knew that the truck was on its way?" Mouse mused.

Taylor blinked at the random thought.

Of everything, she was thinking about that? Not about possible Empire retaliation, or what Bitch might do with the dogs, or even if Hookwolf might get... rust from his open stump?

Thinking about it now though... It _was_ a bit weird.

"When did the guy phone in a truck?" Taylor asked Mouse Protector, who pulled back her red glove to reveal a Mouse Protector themed wrist watch.

It had a picture of Mouse Protector behind the two hands and numbers. The thumbs up stance was almost perfectly mirrored to the one she had given earlier.

Kid Win walked over to the PRT forces, talking to them while Gallant stood off to one side, staying away from the swarm of agitated soldiers.

Mouse clicked her tongue before answering.

"There was about thirty minutes between the call in and the truck arriving." Mouse said.

Taylor frowned, thinking about the Undersiders.

That wasn't a lot of time... They would have to know about the call in, know the route, know the best place to ambush it, ambush it, and get into character all within that time.

She went through the Undersides in her mind, the group as a whole mostly pushed to the side after the Lung fight.

Ifrit had been a lot more of a pressing issue at the time.

Thinking about the little fire demon made her feel... _funny._

_

"Seriously, I just get abandoned. Taylor will suffer most horribly for this! I will throw away all her teabags…" Ifrit grumbled, his claws pressing keys on Ingrid's computer, rewatching Taylor's fight with the bastard child of Alexander and Fenrir.

Clicking the pause button, Ifrit's eyes closed softly.

The golden thread in his mind, an ever constant glowing piece of power, was thrumming softly.

Ifrit waited to see if it did anything, but it just quivered.

Feeling bored, he twanged it in response.

_

Taylor yelped, making Mouse Protector snap her gaze to Taylor.

"Keynote?" Mouse asked quietly.

Taylor raised a hand placatingly.

"I bit my tongue." Taylor said quickly.

Mouse Protector nodded seriously.

"I once bit my tongue and it was terrible." The Protectorate hero said solemnly before walking off to supervise the troopers as they began loading Hookwolf into the van.

Taylor watched Mouse Protector stand to one side, not saying anything, but making every officer relax an iota.

How could she say something so casually and still be so... heroic?

Returning to her previous musing on the Undersiders, Taylor checked off Bitch; making dogs into monsters was powerful, but it couldn't have gotten them that information. Grue was also out, darkness generation wasn't exactly helpful. Regent could 'play with people's nerves', he _could_ have stopped the truck by making the driver press the brake but that wouldn't have helped them in knowing about the call or where the truck would be. No, it was most likely the girl who couldn't look at her Keyblade.

Tattletale. It was most likely _her_ power that gave the group the forewarning.

Capes powers acted differently around the Keyblade, so when Tattletale went oracle on her before, maybe it wasn't too far from her _actual_ power?

Could Tattletale receive visions? Could she see the future like an oracle of olden times?

Could she use that... to track a dog truck?

Taylor snorted.

"I for see... a truck of fur and biscuits." Taylor said under her breath and felt herself smile, the absurdity of today overpowering the professional look she was aiming for.

Still it was likely that Tattletale was the group's brain. Depending on the type of person she was, that could be a very _good_ thing, or a very _bad_ thing.

There was a crunching of gravel next to Taylor that made her look up.

"Mind if I stand back here with you?" Gallant asked from beside her.

Taylor shook her head, suddenly aware of the large space between her and anyone else.

"I'm not antisocial." Taylor quickly told him.

Gallant shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled.

"No, I get the feeling you're just shy. Which would be cute if you hadn't just gone and kicked Hookwolf's ass, making you a certified _badass."_ The Ward pointed out.

Taylor groaned.

"Is this worse than Lung?" She asked bluntly.

Gallant shook his head.

"You only destroyed a wall this time. You're going to have to do a lot better than that to blow up the PHO website and Piggot's temper." Gallant answered.

Taylor could practically _hear_ the grin in his voice.

"I'll aim higher next time." Taylor promised dryly.

Gallant patted her shoulder in a mildly patronizing manner.

"Shoot for the stars."

_

Ifrit flopped back as Ingrid kindly shooed him away, claiming that she had work to do.

Ifrit knew better.

She was going to stream her soaps and drink whisky.

So here he was, bored. He could go downstairs, but being pulled apart by demonic children didn't sound that appealing today and Mog had locked the attic, making sure Ifrit couldn't get in.

Taylor could get him in, her and that Keyblade.

Which gave Ifrit an idea.

Alexander's high and mighty, holier than thou attitude had pushed this whole bond thing out of his mind, but…

If it was as the old castle said…

Then Ifrit could mind control Taylor!

Well... not _mind control,_ that was an art he had no patience for, but the bond was just sitting there, unused and unseen on Taylor's end.

So why not see what it could do?

Ifrit felt himself grin as he mentally grasped the wire, feeling himself become charged.

Then, with a shimmering haze of heat, Ifrit felt himself... _grow._

_

"I'll tell you what. Next time I'll knock the baddies clean through to the other side of the building. Do I get bonus points for bringing down the roof?" Taylor said, with a grin.

Gallant stopped, his head snapping to her.

"Wha…" Gallant began but stopped, completely flummoxed.

Taylor had begun to hop from foot to foot, lightly jabbing at Gallant, arms raised like a boxer.

"I'll give them the old one, two, three. Show them how Keynote does it!" Taylor said, pretending to dodge incoming punches.

Gallant seemed to struggle speak as he looked around Taylor, staring at the air around her.

"Keynote... Are you okay? You just snapped to a totally different emotional range in about a second." Gallant asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

Taylor paused to think about that.

And since when did she shadow box?

"Eh... I feel fine, maybe the adrenaline finally kicked in?" Taylor asked.

Gallant shook his head.

"Maybe, but it's a _very_ delayed reaction. Do you feel anything odd... Something you don't normally feel?" The knight cape asked her and Taylor struggled to stand still, the urge to move, to do something... to laugh at Gallant's mothering.

He was right, this wasn't normal. In fact, as she stared around, she felt a new urge rising.

A familiar one.

"I want to burn things." Taylor said and slapped herself, trying to get the feelings to fade away. She stomped over to Mouse Protector, Gallant hot on her heels.

"Mistress of Ham!" Taylor shouted and slapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

Mouse Protector turned slowly to face her, a wide smile of her face.

"Apprentice, what a boisterous tone! How may I help?" Mouse asked and Ifri… _Taylor_ held out a hand.

"May I borrow your phone? I need to swear at someone." Taylor asked.

Mouse Protector's black phone hit her palm before she even finished speaking.

"Thanks." Taylor said as she began to dial Ingrid's number, memorized at the nagging of Sabah.

 _"You have reached Ingrid, speak fast mortal."_ Ingrid answered and Taylor rolled her eyes. Ingrid had taken to this espers from the gap between worlds thing, better than her or Sabah.

 _She was surrounded by crazy people,_ Taylor decided as she pushed the fire demon in her head down.

"Ingrid, Keynote, where is Ifrit?" Taylor spoke slowly and there was a beat of silence before Ingrid answered.

 _"I'll go find him. You alright hun? You sound like someone injected caffeine into you_." Ingrid asked.

Taylor nodded, before remembering she was on the phone.

"Ya, I'm on fire, got energy to spare and I'm going to kill Ifrit." Taylor said, making Gallant choke.

Ingrid hummed down the line.

 _"I feel like that sometimes. The little bugger hid my whisky for fun. It took ten minutes for me to find it after I stuffed him into the bottom drawer of my desk."_ Ingrid said airily and Taylor honestly thought they had to get Ifrit a giant exercise wheel or something, he was getting restless.

Messing with Sabah's fabrics, hiding booze, and now possessing Taylor.

 _"He was in the employee's lounge last time I sa- **Oh my god!** "_ Ingrid screamed, making Taylor jump.

"Ingrid?!" Taylor shouted and everyone stared at her.

 _"Sweet Eidolon's left nipple! Ifrit?!"_ Ingrid asked.

Taylor felt herself twitch as she waited.

There was some distant mumbling and Ingrid whistled.

 _"Hey... Hun, I think our pet fire demon is on steroids. I dunno if we encourage this or spray him with water."_ Ingrid told Taylor with a light voice.

Taylor swallowed.

"What happened?" She asked, more quietly.

Ingrid made a noise somewhere between panic and laughter.

 _"Ifrit comes up to my chest now. He grew like a real boy... I am way too sober for this, here, talk to her."_ Ingrid said, thrusting the phone away from her voice.

There was fumbling sounds before Ifrit managed to angle the phone correctly.

 _"-oolish woman, I need more hot-pockets! I can finally reach the microwave!"_ Ifrit cried.

Taylor felt her stomach gurgle, another demon to conquer.

But first, the fiery one.

"Ifrit! What did you do?" Taylor said through gritted teeth.

Ifrit paused and then answered casually.

 _"Hello... When did you get a phone? Unlike most mortals, you seemed adverse to them."_ Ifrit asked.

Taylor sighed.

"It's a friends. What did you do?" Taylor repeated a bit louder.

Ifrit yawned.

 _"I pulled on the metaphysical connection between us formed in the heat of battle, strengthened by trust, and tested by death. The very bridge between your heart and mine, a bond that transcends time and space, unbreakable by all but the strongest objects in the universe... I also ate your sandwich."_ The demon added.

Taylor's lips thinned.

"You don't have a stomach." Taylor finally said.

Ifrit made a slapping noise of skin on skin.

 _"The sound of your sandwich being digested says otherwise."_ Ifrit answered smugly.

Taylor took a deep breath, trying not to scream.

"Listen, I suddenly got very... Uh…" Taylor tried to find the right words.

Then Gallant finally spoke up.

"Passionate." The Ward offered.

Taylor blinked, she'd forgotten she was surrounded by people.

Mouse protector was standing there with her arms crossed, a strange expressionless look on her exposed chin.

Kid Win was shaking his head at her and the various soldiers were trying very hard to look like they weren't listening in.

"Ifrit? As in the giant demon thing that fought Lung?" Kid Win asked his fellow Ward.

Gallant nodded.

"He can apparently answer the phone now." The knight agreed and then looked like he was slightly amused and alarmed.

"He's the receptionist from hell…" Gallant muttered.

Taylor ignored them.

"I'm acting like when you were with me, louder, cocky, and all that." She said.

Ifrit hummed, a deep guttural noise.

 _"The bond is still new, growing, I must have taken a portion of your magic and in return... given you access to my power again. Are you growing my magnificent horn?"_ Ifrit asked somewhat seriously and Taylor panicked, shoving a hand up her hood, feeling the smoothness of her forehead.

Sighing in relief, she shook her head.

Pausing, she blushed before actually speaking.

"No, skin is still pale too." she mumbled, feeling embarrassed having to talk about herself in front of so many people.

Mouse snapped her fingers.

"Back to work guys, I want Hookwolf drugged until he's seeing pink elephants. If you can't drug him, causes he's all metally inside, just shock him till he wishes you could drug him." Mouse Protector said flippantly and the PRT men scattered away, suddenly spurred into action. Mouse gave Taylor a thumbs up before dragging Gallant and Kid away, a hand on each of their backs.

"Come on fella's, give a girl some room, she's feeling for lumps." Taylor heard and groaned.

She appreciated the help but did Mouse Protector _have_ to say it like that?

"How do I fix this?" Taylor asked.

Ifrit made a noise of thinking, but she also heard the employee room's fridge open in the background. It had a rather distinctive clunk.

 _"You could burn the energy off, figuratively speaking... Or you could actually burn something, that always makes me feel better. You could try to see if you feel the bond on your end, maybe try to take your energy back? I don't really know, I'm usually not the heart to heart kind of guy."_ Ifrit said and Taylor sighed.

"You're really unhelpful." She pointed out.

Ifrit laughed.

"If I just told you how to do everything, then you would never learn anything." The demon said, disconnecting the call.

Taylor squinted at the silent phone.

"If you don't tell me anything then I won't learn anything anyway." She mocked his tone, making fun of his faux wise man accent.

Bond? What did a bond feel like? Taylor always thought that kind of thing would be intimate or private... A bond with Ifrit felt really _dirty._

Taylor felt silly, but she closed her eyes there and then.

All the kung fu movies had the character visualize their powers with their eyes closed... Maybe she could do the same?

Taylor stared at the back of her eyelids...waiting for the magical bond to snap into her mind's eye.

It didn't and Taylor felt more stupid by the second.

That lying little demon was going to have her Keyblade shoved so far up his Esper-

Oh.

There it was.

It was kind of hard to miss now that she... felt it? Had it always been there? Just out of mind, humming along with her thoughts?

Maybe. Or had Ifrit made it visible with his latest act?

Taylor didn't want to think she was that self-blind…

She tried to stimulate it, it didn't really react though, until she tried throwing thoughts of Ifrit at it... After running out of insults to call him, she tried to remember Ifrit during her fight with Lung, where Ifrit stood tall, roaring his triumph at Lung, then glowing as he fused with her.

Lung's massive form, Ifrit's power and in the middle... Taylor.

The Keyblade began to hum rapidly and there was a flash that made it through eye lids and her hand was suddenly warm.

_

Ifrit stopped eating the donuts he had found in the shelves above the fridge, he had to climb up to get them, but it was worth it.

He looked at the direction of the power flow.

What in the In between was that girl _doing?_

Ifrit belched a burst of sparks and then wobbled and fell of the counter top as he began to grow. Scrambling to his feet Ifrit found himself _still_ growing until he was taller than the fridge.

_

Taylor opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the Keyblade.

It wasn't The Melody of the Lost, her beautiful flute and rose adorned Keyblade.

It was a coiled dragon and magma.

Slumbering Rage.

And everyone was staring at her again.

Fuck.

Well, at least things couldn't get any…

"Keyyy! I've come to sweep you off your feet!" Someone screamed.

Taylor turned to see Boco fluttered gently to the ground, having leapt over the barbwire fence.

There was a thump and Sabah fell off, Boco craned his neck to see if she was okay before warbling and wandering over to Taylor, nuzzling her heavily.

Seeing Sabah here, safe and sound… Taylor felt like a weight she hadn't been aware of had just been lifeted off her shoulders. She felt safe. Sbah was here and, well, not everything would be alright.

But with boco nuzzling her and her best friend sitting there looking at her… it sure felt that way.

"Good to see you again, Bo, is she alright?" Taylor asked as she scratched the affectionate chocobo.

Boco chittered, which Taylor roughly interpreted as, 'she is, but god help you'.

Taylor was proud of her Choco-ese.

Walking over she helped Sabah stand and the girl put her arms around Taylor's waist.

"I saw the fight! Hookwolf? **Hookwoolf?** Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with?" Sabah wailed.

Taylor awkwardly patted her on the back and tried to ignore how pleasant getting hugged was. And awkward.

"He was going to hurt the dogs." Taylor said quietly.

Sabah held her tighter, squeezing.

"I know... and that's why I _looove yooou,_ you big heroic idiot." Sabah said with a slur.

Taylor felt her blush racing so far and so hot that it hit the roots of her hair, in fact her face felt so hot it was like her hair had practically burst into flames.

Sabah had never said that so publicly. And… And it was still so wonderful to hear. That someone… That Sabah really, _truly…_

Mouse was still nearby and her smile was searchlight bright, her hands clasped tightly together. Her head snapping to Sabah and Boco.

Gallant seemed to be staring at Sabah and tilting his head at her before turning to look at Boco and freezing.

"It's back." Gallant whispered fearfully.

Kid Win sighed, putting his hover-board under Gallant, as the knight sat heavily.

"Gal... You need to get over this talking doll phobia thing. Otherwise you're going to crash every time you see Keynote at this rate." The tinker muttered and lead Gallant away, the hoverboard doing most of the heavy lifting.

Still, that wasn't important. What was important was Sabah who seemed to be trying to burrow into Taylor's waist. Taylor felt her own arms wrapped around the older girl, her best friend, the person who made her feel happier than anyone ever had.

The girl who loved her and who she…

Taylor swallowed

"I... I love you too, Sabah." Taylor said, very quietly.

Sabah pulled herself up, and despite the mask Taylor could tell her friend… lover? That Sabah was beaming. As Sabah swayed a little Taylor steadied her and the older girl paused, examining her.

"You feel red. Red is so not your colour... Let's go home. I need cake." Sabah said drunkenly.

Taylor smiled, and shifted so she was supporting Sabah, one arm around her friends waist. In her other hand was the Keyblade. Pausing as she adjusted Sabah again, she looked at her new Keyblade... Was it new if she'd only used it once?

Still the dragon looked a lot less friendly than her rose.

She shook it slightly, but it didn't transform back to her Melody.

Sabah squirmed out of Taylor's grip then, but reached back to take her hand. Then she stumbled forward, laughing as she began to lead Taylor over to Boco.

Taylor looked at Mouse Protector who thought about it before shrugging and giving her a thumbs up. She had Mouse's permission to leave.

Maybe Mouse Protector had endured just a little _too_ much of Taylor's weirdness.

Taylor thought it was pretty sad the even Mouse Protector could only take so much of her.

As they reached Boco Taylor threw Mouse her phone back, the hero snatching out of the air deftly. Then she climbed up onto her feathery friend who had obligingly crouched for her before pulling Sabah up to sit in front of her.

Sabah yawned and leaned back, sinking down between Taylor's arms, which were holding onto Boco's neck, nuzzling her masked face against Taylor's exposed cheek. Taylor felt her blush return to fiery levels as Boco stood up, forcing Taylor to wrap her arms around Sabah to stop the drunk girl slipping off.

She promptly ignored Mouse Protector taking pictures and urged Boco back to the Dollhouse. Taylor was looking forward to sitting down with Jess and Sabah have no more weirdness happening.

As Boco picked up speed, Sabah squirmed back to get more comfortable, shifting her masked face so she could speak into Taylor's ear.

"Jess has a giant purple octopus now…" Sabah mumbled and Boco snorted.

Taylor felt the nice mental image of relaxation burn up into little pieces of ash.

Maybe she should take up drinking?

No…

She didn't need substances, she had her sandwich.

It was a large cold cut of chicken with extra bacon and tomato and... And Ifrit _ate it._

Taylor began to scream on the inside as Sabah squirmed back even more using Taylor as a pillow and falling asleep to what she thought was Taylor humming.

Boco ran calmly on, wondering how he ended up knowing such odd humans.

_

"Uwee wee wee…" Ultros cackled, his bulbous head sticking out of Jess's shoulder like an odd parrot.

Taylor stared at him. Words failed her.

"Stop staring at my frigging lumps." Jess said with a smile.

Taylor, nursing a cup of tea, sat in the window seat as Sabah was laying on the couch, an ice pack on her head. Meanwhile Jess was planted into the office chair, slowly spinning around. None of them were in costume.

None them had any energy left.

"So _I_ fought Über and Leet, then the Empire... Then lost Über and Leet... and got conned by the Undersiders." Taylor began, Jess looked impressed by this, but kept quiet. Taylor carried, now gesturing at Jess.

" _You,_ betrayed Coil, saved Dinah, summoned Ultros, beat the crap out of Battery, and then ate Ultros?" Taylor continued numbly.

Jess gave a lazy thumbs up.

"Pretty much." Jess said with a grin.

Taylor took a sip of her cup, before she carried on listing the days… _insanity._

"Sabah got wasted and called Assault and Battery nerds. Then she declared her love for me in front of everyone, with Mouse Protector taking pictures, causing the PHO boards to ship us so hard that Clockblocker ordered us flowers?" Taylor listed calmly, pointing to a bouquet of white and red flowers on the table at the end. Sabah made a pathetic noise as if to erase the last few hours by willpower alone. Taylor ignored her and carried on

 ** _"Then,_** Ifrit used a magic bond to become closer to his true form and in return I went a little bit emotional and transformed my Keyblade." Taylor concluded.

Jess nodded smugly.

"I thought I had a frigging bad day, but you go girl!" He, for _his_ jeans, ratty sneakers and cap, were making quite a statement, said.

"Today... Let's not do it again." Taylor moaned, draining her cup.

Mog floated over and patiently refilled her mug, adding two sugars from a nearby bowl. Normally she didn't like sugar but right now? She really, _really_ needed it

"Kupo... I'm impressed and slightly scared at what you managed to do to Ifrit. He's grown, but Boco put him down as always when he tried to sit on me." Mog said casually.

Across the room Ifrit opened one eye from the armchair he was curled up on.

He closed it with without a word, enjoying his nap far too much to get worked up, and being the size of a big dog meant there wasn't room for anything else in the chair so he didn't have to share.

Boco flapped his wings slightly, blowing a small breeze across Sabah's form, making the girl sigh.

Sabah sat up slowly, blearily looking at Taylor.

Then Ultros grabbed their attention.

"So... You're the big scary Keyblade master? I thought you'd be… older. Ah well, you're a real cutie when you smile, right? Come on, show us a smile!" Ultros beckoned with a tentacle and Taylor gave him the frostiest look she could manage over a cup of tea.

"What's the matter? Never seen an octopus as handsome as me?" Ultros grinned.

Taylor wondered if she would be doing Jess a favour by cutting Ultros off…

Something about Taylor's face must have got to him because Ultros rubbed his head and looked away.

"Why did she summon a bonehead like Ifrit? That look has Shiva written all over it." The octopus muttered.

Jess looked at him as his head moved down her arm, swimming through Jess's skin.

Taylor shivered a little at the action. It was _creepy._

"Shiva?" Jess asked and before Ultros could answer, Ifrit spoke.

"The Esper of Ice Everlasting and Isolation, a moderately powerful Esper, cold, calm, collected, tactical, cruel when the mood suits her, but a shard of kindness inside her heart... and my _bitch_ of a little sister." Ifrit said, staring at Ultros, daring him to say more.

"What the bonehead said…" Ultros grumbled and Mog floated over him and sprayed him with a water bottled, making the octopus preen into the spray.

"Ah, that's a good Mog, Uncle Ulty gets dry in here." Ultros said.

Jess made a face.

"Then why don't you leave?" He asked without any heat to his voice.

Ultros shivered.

"Too barren out there, there's so little magic. I'll shrivel up and disperse! No one wants that!" The perverted octopus wailed, causing Mog and Ifrit to look at each other.

A silent agreement of opinion formed between them.

Taylor watched the chaos and shook her head.

Standing she put a hand on Sabah, letting waves of cure wash over the smaller girl.

Sabah leaned into her touch and sighed again.

"That feels great." The Arabic girl muttered and Boco stood, stealing Taylor's spot by the window, sitting like he was guarding a nest.

"I need you to be in top shape for tonight, dinner at six." Taylor said with a grimace.

Sabah looked like she'd rather curl up in a corner and die.

"Yippee." The older girl managed instead before walking to the hall and disappearing into the bathroom.

Taylor felt a stab of panic rise, if Sabah didn't get a second wind, then she would end up going alone to the dinner.

"Mog, you have to help her." Taylor begged the moogle who watched the door to the bathroom close.

Mog stroked his chin with a tiny paw.

"Kupo... Fetch me a mug." Mog said seriously.

Taylor looked at her tea and then swallowed the lot in two gulps, then handed Mog her empty cup. Mog fluttered over to the kitchenette, crossing the double office, and filled the mug up halfway with warm water.

 _Why_ a large office had a bench and sink still baffled Taylor.

Shaking her head clear, Taylor watched as Mog floated over to Ingrid's desk, pulling out several bars of chocolate from beneath the false bottom of a drawer, before letting them melt into the water. Taylor thought he had a good idea going until he plucked one of Boco's feathers, using it to stir the mix.

He floated over Ifrit and held out the mug to him.

Ifrit looked bored.

"Kupo, do it. You got magic to spare." Mog insisted.

Ifrit looked like he was thinking.

"Only if you let me into the attic." Ifrit offered sinisterly.

Mog stiffened.

"Why do you want in there, kupo?" Mog asked softly.

Ifrit grinned.

"Because you don't want me to." The demon answered.

Mog's fur bristled, he turned back to Taylor and saw her pleading face.

Sighing he turned back to Ifrit.

"Fine… kupo." The moogle said in a voice heavy with regret. Ifrit cackled and put one claw over the chocolate drink with the chocobo feather in it.

"One touch of fire to get the blood pumping." Ifrit said and his palm glowed, making the mixture bubble, a single ember fell into the mix.

The chocobo feather fluffed out as it went from plush fakeness to an actual real feather, the feather glowed slightly and then melted into the chocolate.

Then the scent of delicious chocolate filled the room, the smell making Taylor's toes curl in pleasure.

Mog held the mug like it was an explosive.

Ultros cackled to himself and dipped back into Jess's skin, vanishing.

Jess was drooling.

There was a large glint in his eyes and Taylor, for a few seconds, feared for the Moogle's safety.

"Mog... What did you make?" Taylor asked, trying not to drool herself.

"One spirit booster, kupo. It's an old remedy that a black mage and chocobo can make, kupo, but me and a friend made this originally, it's called 'Stiltzkin's old faithful'. It's enough to make anyone want to go adventuring!" Mog said and softly placed the mug down.

Taylor felt the urge to sip it rise, but forced herself not to take a step towards the mug. Jess was already halfway out of his chair and moving towards it before Ultros stuck his tentacles out his back like droopy pieces of rope, anchoring him to the chair, making him stop abruptly.

"Whoa, slow down babe, you drink that and you'll be bouncing off the walls." Ultors said with a grin, appearing on Jess' arm.

Jess frowned.

"Just want one sip, I promise!" He said.

Mog shook his head.

"No one ever wants just _one_ sip, kupo." Mog said in a deadpan voice and then Sabah walked back into the room, grabbing the mug on the way to the couch and draining it in one large gulp.

Everyone froze.

Watching for the reaction.

Sabah stared at the cup, licking her lips. She licked her lips some more, then began to lick the inside of the cup.

Taylor watched in fascination and a rising blush as Sabah seem to perk up every second, tongue darting about the cup in a lewd… Taylor clamped down on the thought.

When Sabah had deemed the cup licked clean she stared around the room. In response Ultros vanished into Jess again, Mog flew up to the lights and Boco opened the window latch and climbed out , jumping up onto the roof with a fluttering of wings.

Leaving Ifrit lowering his head behind the armrest of his chair as if he was in a trench.

Sabah lifted him up, so they were eye to eye.

"I need more." Sabah said very quietly.

Ifrit shook his head.

"As the rest of the Espers are cowards, I will have to say it. No. Hell no! Alexander's polished brass balls, _no!_ One cup a day is what a human can handle, anymore turns them into raging magic chocoholics and that's how Moogles and Chocobos start getting hunted." The demon said calmly, trying to pull himself out of Sabah's grip.

Sabah held on tighter.

"Okay... I can deal with that." The arab girl said calmly and lowered Ifrit gently back down onto his seat.

Walking stiffly to Ingrid's desk Sabah pulled out more candy bars, eating them with a greatly dissatisfied face.

Ifrit sighed quietly, trying not to be heard, but Taylor quirked an eyebrow at him.

Ifrit shook his head.

"She's the one person I can't afford to set on fire... It's kind of a bitch." The fire esper explained.

Jess, who had been stunned by the Sabah's reaction, looked at him.

"What makes her so special?" Jess asked, then clicked his fingers.

"The whole magical spring thing, right?" He asked with a grin.

Ifrit looked at Mog, doing that whole Esper silent talk thing.

"It's more than that... But it doesn't matter." Ifrit said before he slunk out of the room while Mog flew out the window, heading up to hide with Boco. Even Ultros didn't reappear.

Jess blinked and looked at Taylor.

"Do you get the feeling we just stumbled onto something frigging big with them?" He asked.

Taylor shrugged.

"They won't tell us until they want to." Taylor agreed.

The sound of munching stopped then and they both turned to look at Sabah, who had a large chocolate stain on her chin, she stared back.

"What?"

Taylor wasn't sure what had made the Espers scatter... but if it had something to do with Sabah, then she would get to the bottom of it... after dinner and after she'd resisted the temptation to lick up… She squashed the thought again. Because before she could lick up that chocolate, there was a more pressing matter.

"Mog! How do I change my Keyblade back!" Taylor shouted out the window and then realized she wasn't wearing her costume, ducking back in with a wave of panic.

"Kupo…" Mog's head appeared at the top of the window, upside down.

"Think of what you did with that Keyblade, you said you thought of Lung and Ifrit, right? So just think of what happened when you got the Melody, kupo."

Then vanished again.

Taylor blew out a sigh, that was what she was afraid off.

Sitting down she summoned the Keyblade, Slumbering Rage.

Think of how she got the Melody…

Skip the Locker... or should she?

Should she think of that place?

The place of light, dark and glass?

The place where everything was so bizarre, where the voice talked to her…

Told her that she was the Key... Where she had fought that... thing.

That person…

The idea of staying strong for her Dad, forcing herself to keep going, so she could see him again.

The idea that she would leave him behind like her Mother did. Her Dad couldn't live with that.

So she had to win.

Then she… woke up.

And there in her hand, like it had never left…

Was the Melody of the Lost.

Taylor smiled.

_

Brandish... Carol Dallon opened her door, her conservative top and pants distinctly at odds with the costume she wore as Brandish.

Her respectable haircut and the expensive car parked in the driveway made her look at home in the neighbourhood, with every house having trimmed lawns and almost artificially green grass.

Taylor stood to one side of Mouse Protector with Sabah on the other, all of them in full costume.

In one way, they could pretend it was Halloween and they had just knocked on the door a woman who had zero candies to give along with her cares.

As tempting as it was to get back into the rental car and drive away before Carol's death beam reached operational power levels… Sabah would kill her.

After the Stiltzkin drink, Sabah had perked right up and reorganized the _entire_ back store room within the hour, then she cleaned every window she could find and was about to personally paint the staff bathroom before Taylor managed to drag her away to get changed, the smaller girl twitching slightly.

Jess had promised to watch the Espers in their absence, a promise that did _nothing_ to reassure Taylor in the slightest.

After all, Jess could get in trouble with an elastic band and a target; adding Ifrit and Ultros to that mix was just making Taylor angsty.

Sabah seemed to have obtained some mystical level of Zen on the drive over, her twitching slowing to relaxed finger drumming as her other hand had gripped Taylor's own. It had been… nice, holding hands.

The drive itself had been remarkably smooth, considering who was driving.

Mouse Protector had picked them up from the Dollhouse.

The white rental car entirely at odds with her, until Taylor had noticed she had painted a mouse symbol on the bonnet.

 _"It washes off with water."_ Mouse Protector had promised, but Taylor had heard teen horror stories that started _exactly_ the same way.

And now here they were at the front door with Carol staring at them, her lips a thin line.

No one had said anything yet and the silence was getting…

Painful.

"You have a lovely home." Sabah said with a gracefulness that Taylor envied. Carol's attention latched on to anything that wasn't Mouse Protector.

"Thank you, I'm very proud of it. It took a long time, but it's finally ours." Carol said quietly, she paused and then sighed.

"Please come in." Carol said in the most broken voice Taylor had heard from her yet.

Mouse Protector grinned and opened her mouth to say something that would either offend the woman, stump her, or make her smile.

Or all three if Mouse was on her game

Carol raised her hand.

"Just... Just wait until I have a drink in my hand first." The lawyer asked, almost begged.

Mouse's mouth clicked shut.

Carol turned and lead them all into a home that was…

Normal.

Utterly, completely, _normal._

Taylor was sure they were in the in the wrong house.

Where was the super weights? The holes in the wall from a pissed off Glory Girl? The trophies from defeated Super Villains, like Marquis' bone mask or something. Where was the...Wave Cave?

The floors were wood, the rugs tasteful, the walls a deep cream that would make any stains easily seen, but there were none.

The air smelled of flowers and... _chicken._

Taylor tried not to drool.

Sabah's masked faced followed Taylor's, looking around and taking the place in.

"I'm more of a studio person myself, but this place is beautiful." Sabah said, turning to admire the bookcase and art sculptures spread tastefully around.

Carol smiled, seeming to like Sabah.

Both being business women of serious attitude and capes as well, seemed to give them something to like about each other.

 _Not_ being Mouse Protector probably helped Sabah more than she realized too.

There was talking coming from the kitchen and Carol lead them in that direction, opening the wooden door with a push of her hand.

"-but, then I have to make a new sport, I miss basketball. No one wants to play with Glory Girl, so I was thinking maybe making Capeball, the most brutesy game of ball since, ever." Victoria Dallon said to another girl with a small smile on her face, Amy Dallon.

Both their faces were widely known with their family's fame… and slight infamy on Victoria's part if PHO was to be believed.

Though apparently Taylor herself was now vying for the coveted title of 'Patron Cape of Collateral Damage'.

Looking at them, Victoria was unchanged since Taylor had fought alongside her so long ago…

Well, it wasn't long ago, not really, but it just _really_ felt like it seeing her there in jeans and a blousy thing that Sabah could most likely tell her the model, make, maker, style and season off.

Sabah knew those things.

Taylor knew it was nice, it looked comfy and she would never wear it herself unless it was under a jacket… or if Sabah frowned at her.

Amy seemed to be the yang to Victoria's yin.

Where Victoria glowed, Amy blended in.

Even in her own home, Amy seemed... tired.

"Vicky, bruteball would be banned in so many countries that it wouldn't be funny." Amy said to the waiting girl.

"Bruteball... Yeah, that works!" Vicky said, rubbing her chin.

Amy rolled her eyes far enough for her to spot them.

"Mom?" Amy said, fitting a lot of questions into that single word.

Vicky and a man, most likely Mark Dallon, aka Flashbang, turned from their assigned chopping or seasoning task to stare as well.

"We have... guests. Amy? Can you grab spare chairs from the living room?" Carol asked, walking to the pantry and pulling out a bottle of wine.

Amy eyed Taylor and her plus two.

She didn't say anything, but Taylor was sure Amy was sizing them up.

Trying to sort them into boxes in her mind.

Taylor did the same herself, all the time with new people, new threats.

Vicky smiled so wide and brightly, Taylor was surprised ships in nearby seas didn't mistake her for a lighthouse.

"Key!" She said, wiping her hands dry from salad juice, before rushing at her.

Taylor squeaked as Vicky wrapped her arms around her.

"I haven't seen you since we kicked Lung's... rear! Not that you haven't been busy, Hookwolf eh?" Vicky said, lightly digging her elbow into Taylor's side.

Taylor shuffled her feet.

"That was an accident." Taylor defended herself.

At the counter Carol snorted.

"We could use more accidents like that." Carol muttered.

Vicky grinned at her mother's comment before turning to Sabah.

"Parian right? Last I saw you, you had a…" Vicky began to say before she choked and quickly changed directions.

"You're looking better." The blonde finally settled on.

Sabah nodded.

"Thank you, I'm glad you weren't injured by Lung." Sabah replied politely, staring at the arm Vicky still had slung around Taylor's neck.

Taylor could understand, Vicky had some weird super strength, and the costume was pretty hard to repair on the fly.

Taylor smiled and ducked under the blonde girl's arm to stand next to Sabah.

Mouse Protector stood there, drinking in the room, worryingly quiet.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked her as Amy passed by in the hall, a chair under each arm.

Mouse Protector slowly looked at Taylor.

"I... I've never been invited to dinner before." Mouse admitted loudly.

Taylor wanted to wince as Carol gulped her wine in response.

"You sort of invited yourself." Taylor pointed out.

Mouse grinned.

"So I did! Emotional crisis avoided. So, what's for dinner?" The Protectorate cape said, stomping cheerfully over to Mark, who blinked at her.

He looked at Carol who stared so hard at him, he blanched.

Taylor really wanted to guess he mentally asked for help over the Wave Caves secret network and got shot down hard.

"Uh... Seasoned chicken with mash and veggies." Mark said.

Mouse Protector held out her arms and Mark stared, confused.

"I would like to mash the mash." Mouse said brightly.

Mark hesitantly passed over the bowl with lumpy potatoes in it.

"You're the guest?" Mark asked, sounding unsure, as if Mouse Protector was somehow a glitch in his normal world.

Taylor sympathized, she truly did.

Turning back to Vicky, she searched for something to say and found herself blurting the first thing she thought of.

"I can shoot lightning now." Taylor said and then pressed her lips together as everyone stared at her.

 _Traitor,_ she cursed her mouth.

Vicky's eyes grew brighter and grin wider, if such a thing was possible.

"You have to show me!" Vicky said.

Carol slammed her glass down so hard everyone jumped.

"Not in the house, or anywhere near the house!" she said and Vicky slumped, perking up again as Amy walked in.

"Ames! Key here can shoot lightning." Carol told them, sounding like it was her own personal achievement.

Amy blinked and then looked at Taylor with a frown.

"How good are you with it?" Amy asked.

Taylor felt like it was more an interest in her control than her abilities.

"I've never scarred anyone. Mostly tasered." She answered honestly.

Amy seemed to think on that before heading off to take a bowl of vegetables to the sink.

"I heard you heal. Do you know how it works?" The petite brunette asked and again, there was that feeling of... _more_ to the question.

"I fix injuries with matter drawn from the space around me, transforming tiny particles of air or light into whatever parts the body needs." Taylor said, reciting Mog's whiteboard lecture perfectly.

Amy paused mid step and looked at her, her face a mismatch of emotions.

"That sounds... perfect." Amy said finally, her tone bland. She dropped the bowl into the sink and turned on the tap.

Carol watched them interact, somewhat intensely, and looked around the kitchen.

"Food is as ready as it's going to get... Mouse Protector, the mash is beyond mashed... It's soupy." Carol commented dryly.

Mouse gave her a thumbs up.

"I am a mice-tro of the mashing." Mouse Protector agreed.

In response Carol grabbed the wine bottle, holding it tight to her chest.

"To the table people, the faster this is over the less painful it'll be." The older woman ordered and people picked up various plates and bowls, following Carol to a dining room that looked well used.

The seven chairs were a tight fight around the dinner table, but Sabah and Taylor sat so close together that it eased the pressure of everyone else, their hips actually touching. And while it would make cutting her food awkward… it was nice.

As the food was passed around though, Taylor noticed a problem.

Sabah did too and fingered the bottom of her doll mask. It was a hard solid piece. Full face too.

Everyone stopped as they noticed the problem.

Carol seemed to manage to both freeze and grow at the same time, filling the other end of the table as she leaned forward.

"I... didn't think. I could move a chair to the kitchen?" Carol offered and Vicky slipped a piece of chicken into her mouth, being rather bad at pretending to be frozen by the problem like everyone else.

Sabah shook her head.

"It's okay. I... came prepared." Sabah muttered as Mouse Protector pulled something out of her belt, it was long, twisting and green.

It took Taylor a second to recognize it as a crazy straw with Mouse Protector's symbol on it.

"Partner of my apprentice, we could blend your chicken!" Mouse offered brightly.

Sabah shook her head, leaning away from the straw like it was a medieval torture device.

"No, it's okay." The doll girl said and took a deep breath. She turned to Taylor.

"Remember when you and Ifrit... bonded and he grew? Well... I asked Mog if something like that was possible between us." Sabah said quietly and her fingers idly played with her dress. Taylor leaned in and after a second raised an arm, using the wide sleeve of her coat to make a barrier between her and Sabah and the rest of the table.

It was a comfort thing more than an actual sound buffer.

"I don't see any pom-poms on your head. Is this why you took so long to get ready?" Taylor pointed out.

Sabah sighed.

"It's worse…" Sabah moaned and pulled off her mask, much to Taylor's surprise.

Because under Sabah's mask... _was another mask._

Sabah's chin was exposed, but the mask was green with two puffed out ears and paler green stripe in the middle, the eye holes were large like some Mexican wrestlers mask, but the largeness of it seem to hide Sabah's features better than she would have thought.

But what really caught Taylor's attention was the giant, yellow, cross on her forehead, and the fake pom-pom cheerfully bouncing back and forward on top as Sabah shook her head.

"I was in a hurry and I needed a back-up mask and I couldn't find my theatre mask... So Mog offered to make me one… or create one really fast, he wasn't very clear. So I drew on his energy, like he told me, in a panic and this thing appeared. He called it his... Hero mask, mark X." Sabah said and Taylor dropped her coat in surprise.

Letting everyone see Hero X Parian.

There was a beat of silence and then Mouse Protector made a noise.

It was... unlike _anything_ Taylor had ever heard.

Something between an internal scream, a moan of deep need, and a snort of amusement. Vicky's mouth dropped so far open a piece of chicken fell out. Amy blinked as Mark inhaled a piece of celery and started coughing. Carol's nostrils flared.

"You're... Not what I expected." Vicky said, making a thoughtful effort to avoid saying anything possibly offensive.

Sabah scratched her cheek, feeling the exposed skin.

"Not white? Yeah…" Sabah said, staring down at her doll mask, her grip tight. Taylor frowned and eyed the Dallon's, mentally daring them to say something.

Amy made a humming noise across the table from them.

"I think it's a powerful statement, if you choose to go public." Amy said, pushing her chicken about with her fork.

Sabah blinked at her.

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking. With the Empire and all." Sabah agreed as Amy finally forked the chicken, giving the Arabic girl a soft smile.

Sabah also smiled, somewhat sadly at the doll mask in her hands.

"And something about standards and expectations." Sabah muttered.

Amy's eyes snapped back to her.

"What would you say about them?" The healer asked, sounding curious.

Carol shook her head.

"Amy…" The lawyer began, but Sabah waved her hands, interrupting.

"It's okay, really. This could be my warm up session for when I go public…" Sabah quickly said, making Carol's frown grow, but the woman didn't say anything else. Sabah placed the doll mask on the table and itched at her hero mask with a twitch of irritation, before looking at Amy again.

"Expectations… People _shouldn't_ expect people with powers to bend backwards and give everything to the public, that sometimes it's _okay to_ not want to risk your life, or work yourself to death every day for people you don't know. That it's okay to choose _not_ to be a martyr, or even that its okay to not want to help people you don't know, to _not_ be in charge of countless lives when something goes wrong. You shouldn't expect every cape to be a hero, or that they look just like you. We're people too and we each must make our _own_ choices." Sabah spoke loudly, passionately, and without shame.

Taylor smiled at her, knowing that Sabah tried to live by those words, but at the same time, never condemned Taylor for choosing to do all those things herself.

The power was in the choice.

Turning to her own plate, she saw Vicky frown at the words, but Amy...

She looked shocked at Sabah's words, as if they were in some odd alien language.

"If you have the power to help people, you should." Amy said, and Carol nodded, as did Vicky.

Sabah hummed as she forked more chicken.

"Of course, but only if you need to, as in, if something happens in front of you, or an emergency happens, you should help. But going around, spending your time, your _life,_ waiting or looking for trouble is when it goes too far. When is it acceptable to stop living for yourself to help other people? When is it wrong of people to keep asking more of you? When is okay to say no, I want to live my own life? If you do nothing but help, and help and help, then you're no longer doing it out of empathy or compassion. You're doing because you have to, because it's _expected,_ because you feel _guilty_ if you don't." Sabah fired back and Amy leaned back.

Sabah drank some of her own wine. Making Taylor discreetly move the wine glass away from Sabah when the girl put it down to carry on talking.

If the night ended up with Carol trying to kill them, she didn't want Sabah drunk again, making it worse, for whom Taylor didn't know.

"So when that happens, it builds up and people break. People aren't machines, you can't just demand they help, force them to, force _yourself_ to. At the moment when someone gets a power that helps humanity, then they have to _resign_ themselves to never stop helping. It's _expected_ because millions of people would rather let a teenage girl solve every problem that comes their way rather than trying to solve it on their own. So I say you shouldn't have to, it's always your choice. Because no matter how many people an individual can help, how many crimes they can stop, villains they defeat, discoveries they make, or even people they heal, there will always be more. No single person has to shoulder the world because they have the power to, because that's expected. Because when that happens they stop seeing you as a person and start seeing you as a thing, a commodity. We're people and we deserve to live our own lives as well, to make our own choices. Everyone has a responsibility to help, not just you, just as everyone has the right to live their own life, as do we." Sabah finished resolutely.

Carol leaned forward her fingers steepled.

"What about when someone with powers blows up a hospital? If someone had a power to prevent that, then doesn't it make it harder to stay uninvolved, make someone feel guilty for _not_ trying? It is a responsibility we all have to protect others, to ensure they are safe. We have the power to do so and it is therefore our responsibility to protect them." Carol countered and Sabah smiled as she reached for her wine glass, the half wine glass of booze gliding across the table to her hand.

Taylor tried to reach for it, but it neatly scooted out of reach of her fingers. Curse Sabah's telekinesis!

"Unless that person's power is _seeing_ when terrorist attacks happen, not really. You can't expect a single police officer to guard the hospital every hour of the day; that would be illegal. So why should a cape be any different? Anyone who _knew_ about such an attack would of course do something about it, a cape whose power foresaw it, or someone who overheard the people planning it. When something bad happens somewhere in the world, say in Africa, no one here would feel guilty about not having stopped it, because there was nothing we could do. To say we should do something because we can would imply we should all move to Africa and start cleaning it up, helping the people there, because we could. But we don't because it's not realistic. We don't have to. It's just guilt… And guilt as a motivator is a _terrible_ idea. The cape might one day feel so driven by guilt they'd do anything to stop it, to make it go away, to just let them rest. That can be a far worse result." Sabah said smoothly back.

Carol raised her glass, giving Sabah the round.

Taylor stared at Sabah, who looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Taylor thought about her words, mixed her own experiences into them, and watched as they soaked into her past actions.

Guilt had made her want to murder Bakuda... It still did sometimes. Guilt had hit her so hard, along with rage, that she summoned Ifrit.

Guilt was a poison and Taylor drank it daily. Sabah... She made the world better, made it seem more real in so many ways.

She never pushed Taylor to try harder, do more, or grow more powerful.

Sabah was happy when Taylor cooked waffles and deep down... so was Taylor. She was happy just being… _herself._ She was happier seeing Sabah smile, or hearing Sabah say 'thank you' than any amount of fans asking for autographs ever made her.

While being a hero made her feel _good,_ having her own life is what let her feel _happy._

Amy watched the two women, the meal forgotten.

"But what if you could save everyone?" Amy asked in an odd tone, almost desperate.

Taylor stared at her.

Those words... They sounded a lot like what she sometimes thought.

Keybladers saved worlds, according to Mog, that kind of legacy loomed over her sometimes. How could anyone save... a whole world?

But Mog seemed so sure…

Sabah tilted her head, recapturing Taylor's attention.

 _"No one_ can save everyone. Not even Scion. There will always be bad days and there will always been mortality. Sometimes... It's okay to save just one person and call it a day." Sabah replied quietly shooting Taylor a soft look.

Under the table, Taylor felt Sabah's hand take her own, and Taylor squeezed, feeling truly thankful that she had such a good friend.

Carol looked across the table at Amy... Her gaze looking not at the girl, but _through her,_ as if looking at a time long ago.

"Sometimes." Carol agreed finally and waved her hand in the air.

"This topic is too heavy for a Tuesday night. Vicky, how's Dean?" Carol asked.

Vicky snapped out of the bewildered state she had been in. Like Taylor, she too had been caught off guard by the duel like debate that ended as abruptly as it had begun.

Mouse Protector watched everything with a smile, her mouth chewing the mashed potatoes with an oddly satisfied look.

"Dean's been feeling down, he had a headache today, not really sure what's wrong with him yet." Vicky answered and shrugged.

Carol deemed this acceptable and eyed Amy.

"How was your shift?" she murmured and Amy met her gaze, not expecting the question.

"Fine, there was ruckus on the third floor, something about one of the patient's beating up an orderly... Who turned out not to be one and he escaped? I didn't get the details, I was regrowing an eye at the time." Amy said and Taylor idly scratched under her eye patch, feeling the puckered scars.

She could have met Amy a long time ago, if she had agreed to see the healer about her eye.

Could have.

What might have changed? Where would Taylor be? Where would Amy be?

It was like all paths not taken, one she could never know, and Taylor forced herself to stop fiddling with her eye-patch.

"Gross." Vicky objected.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"What did you do then today then?" Amy asked, passing the baton of conversation to Vicky.

The blonde bombshell smirked and sat up straight.

"I watched Keynote kick Hookwolf's _shiny metal ass!"_ Vicky replied with a grin which wilted under Carol's disapproving gaze.

Mouse Protector snorted into her wine and Sabah smiled.

"Which was very educational." Vicky corrected herself and then turned to Taylor.

"So spill, what did you do? How did you go through Hookwolf like that?" Vicky leaned in like Taylor was going to share a life changing secret.

Which Taylor could do, she had several by now.

"Uh... I asked Mog and he said I used... 'Energy to ignore the laws of the physical world by using myself as a point in which'... uh... I moved through Hookwolf." Taylor tried to remember what Mog had said, but there had been a _lot_ of big words, most of which Taylor had never heard before.

Vicky digested this.

"You ignored the physical world and moved in a different layer of dimensions." Vicky concluded, making Taylor look at her, surprised.

Vicky grinned.

"I take advance physics, and capes get brought up a lot as examples of rule breaking. Drives the teacher nutty, she says it's going to kill us all one day, all this rule breaking." The blonde girl said cheerfully and Taylor had to grin back.

It made Vicky... more _human_ in Taylor's mind when she thought of Glory Girl attending class, having a teacher.

"Ignoring physics, healing, projections, energy control, mover." Amy listed off, not looking impressed so much as slightly pitying.

"People must think you're the second coming of Eidolon." Amy offered with a wry smile.

Taylor shook her head.

"I'm not. I have to work at mastering my spe-cial skills. Sometimes it's easy, other times it's not. I've been thinking about offering my skill at healing at the hospital like you, any advice?" Taylor questioned.

Amy looked pained for a second, as if Taylor's words were something she'd rather not have heard.

"Don't spread yourself too thin." Amy muttered.

Taylor felt the barb in the words.

Carol's face was already narrowed as she turned and Vicky looked startled at Amy's worlds.

Mark… who had been very quiet throughout the dinner, finally looked up.

"Amy." Was all the lone male said and the girl sighed, wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Sorry... Rough day." Amy told the table, and then focused on Taylor.

"Listen, it's great you want to help, but the hospital isn't something you should consider doing unless you're really want to give it your all. It's not a job that stops... ever." Amy said directly to Taylor, and Taylor saw **it.**

What Mouse Protector might have brought her here to _see._

What had worried the happy caped cape.

Amy Dallon, Panacea, healer of those who needed her, was tired.

When her eyes met Taylor's, there was a tired crusader in the teen girl's brown eyes.

For that moment, nothing else existed.

Only Taylor and Amy.

Sitting opposite each other.

Amy eyes, dark pools of warning and pleading. Her body language was that of someone who was fighting a losing battle with her words. Her actions heroic and right, her words correct, her results undeniable.

But her eyes. There was a deep sadness to Amy that Taylor hadn't noticed when talking to her before.

No…

She hadn't noticed because Amy _refused_ to let it show. But for this one moment, this one, tiny, slow, _painful,_ second.

Amy's soul was laid bare, telling Taylor one thing about all.

She was so very tired.

Then the moment was over and Amy's eyes… were just eyes again.

Her look casual, as were her words.

"So maybe drop by, you never know, you might have a knack for it." Amy finished.

And Taylor nodded, not sure how to go along and play pretend with Amy.

Not sure how to treat Amy now.

Taylor swallowed her chicken, mouth suddenly dry.

"Sure, maybe you can show me the ropes on your day off?" Taylor offered.

Amy looked reluctant.

Then Vicky cut in, her bright smile and exuberant look seeming to lighten everyone's mood.

"Ah, that'd be great Key. Amy gets so angsty, she could use someone to cheer her up... You know, when she re-grows people's things." Vicky agreed for Amy and Taylor felt something... like a wave of warm air, but it passed quickly.

Sabah leaned towards Vicky, smiling. Even Carol seemed too looked amused at Vicky's antics.

Amy looked ready to protest, but in the end just sighed.

Taylor wondered if she had offended the girl somehow. Maybe she was against summoning giant fire demons and fighting metal wolfs?

Taylor looked at Sabah, struggling not to smile at her mask, Sabah saw her lips twitch and rolled her eyes.

Carol looked at the generally empty plates and sighed in relief.

"Dinner's done... Thank _God."_ Carol said mostly to herself and Vicky stopped poking Amy, making the brown haired girl smile, despite her mood.

Odd, that Amy was so down, yet Vicky seem to cheer her up so easily.

"But Mom, you said there was cake? That's why I didn't go to see Dean tonight." Vicky asked, confused and Carol looked her in the eye and drained her wine glass.

"The cake was a lie. If I had to suffer this dinner... everyone did. Mouse Protector is insane and I will not suffer alone." Carol pointed out.

As one everyone turned and stared at Mouse Protector, who had built an aerodynamic airplane out her napkin and pieces of gum she had in her pocket.

She looked up and without a hint of humour spoke.

"I'm not insane. I just happen to know where all of you sleep." Mouse Protector stated and then thought about it.

"Except my apprentice and her partner... Who I assume sleep in the same place." Mouse waved her hand vaguely in Taylor and Sabah's direction.

Taylor nodded.

"We do, it's a tight fit, since there's only one bathroom but we're moving to a bigger place soon, but between rebuilding at the scar, and work, it's taking a while." Taylor said, thinking about the spare bedroom Sabah slept in, wondering if she was comfortable.

Sabah spat out her wine.

Coughing she dabbed at the wine stains with Mouse Protector's airplane, ignoring the woman's cries of 'Frederick the third!' and tried to remedy the situation but the wine just spread further.

Huffing Sabah waved her fingers and the cloth twisted itself upwards making the wine fall down onto to the napkin.

Taylor stared.

"You can control liquids?" Taylor asked in surprise and Sabah nodded idly.

"Up to a certain amount, it has to be more than droplets, but not bigger than a bathtub, and it only goes one direction... down. I make things heavy so I can't control it like hydrokinetics, but I can make it move. Dolls work better because I can fill the layer part and move everything else. Water doesn't really keep my power contained very well." Sabah explained.

Carol looked interested.

"You have to fill a shell with your energy?" The lawyer asked and Sabah nodded. Carol thought about that.

"What if you just throw energy out?" Carol questioned.

Sabah shrugged.

"It just floats there, it doesn't do anything. I have to direct it into an object for it to do anything." Sabah said.

Carol taped her fingers, and appeared slightly flushed, from the wine or curiosity, Taylor didn't know.

"Let's see." Carol said and everyone looked at her. Carol didn't budge or look abashed at her request and Sabah raised one hand, looking unsure at the sudden request.

The air above Taylor rippled, just a small part of it, then it settled. Sabah leaned back as Carol poked the space.

"Hm... I feel something odd, but I can't be sure." Carol mused.

Meanwhile Vicky looked almost giddy and leapt to her feet before jamming her finger into the same spot.

There was an odd noise like a balloon popping and Vicky's skin glowed and her shield vanished.

Vicky blinked and Sabah's mouth fell open.

"I... didn't mean-" Sabah tried to say.

Vicky interrupted, shaking her fingers as she spoke.

"Felt like I got a static shock." Vicky mumbled and sat down.

Carol eyed the space.

"Your energy is gone. I saw... the space bulge slightly." Carol commented musingly.

Sabah nodded.

"It just... dispersed." Sabah explained.

Mouse leaned in then, examining Vicky's skin which was already lightly glowing again.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but testing powers like this might be a tad bit dangerous…" Mouse Protector pointed out wisely.

Carol nodded.

"I was curious. Seeing her using her powers so casually had lead me to think it was an interesting, but safe subject to bring up. Whenever one of our family triggered, we had them practice at gatherings, different points of views to see what areas they were best in, or which could do with improving on." Carol explained and Taylor realized Carol liked Sabah.

Wanted to help her.

Carol carried on.

"Regardless, her powers are far more interesting than simply telekinesis. But I think anything that can short out Vicky's shield is dangerous enough to not play with at the dinner table." Carol said standing and began to gather the dishes, ushering her children to help.

As everyone began to pack up Taylor guessed that was it.

She had survived the dinner, made it through with only the slightest of hitches. Sabah mostly dominating the table, but it was good none the less.

Now Taylor, filled with chicken and potato, was ready to go home.

So it was an ominous sign that the Dallon's front door sounded out with three loud knocks.

Taylor turned in her seat, willing the knocker to go away or for it to be some friend of Carol's. Sabah gripped Taylor's hand again, looking serene under her Mexican hero mask from the space fairy.

Mouse Protector grabbed the drowned remains of Frederick the Third and looked ready for war.

But, as Taylor tried to relax, in her gut... there was a _bad_ _feeling._

Carol strode to the door and Taylor followed, pulling Sabah after her.

It was still Tuesday, and that meant that the Slaughterhouse 9, the Endbringers, or even worse, _Sophia,_ could be behind that door.

Ready to ruin a good night.

Carol opened the door to reveal Armsmaster, his blue power armour easily visible even in the gathering dark.

Carol looked like she was deciding whether to close the door on him or not, but ended up standing aside to let him in.

"Thank you, I'm here to talk to Keynote. It's... personal business." Armsmaster said, trying to politely shoo away Carol.

But Carol Dallon would not be shooed on her own door step.

"Then you can take it outside, I will not have my house turned into some superhero soap opera." Carol said, and jabbed a finger into Armsmaster armour.

Meanwhile, Vicky floated above Taylor, getting a better look over the taller girl.

"I wonder if this is about that giant purple squid…" Vicky asked Amy, who shrugged, Taylor walked outside to meet Armsmaster, pausing to look back and caught the two girls attention.

"Ultros is an octopus. Or so he claims anyway…" Taylor trailed off and closed the door behind Sabah as they both stood outside, the fading faces of a stunned Vicky and Amy making Taylor smile. As the cold air hit her face, she turned to see Armsmaster looking serious.

"Listen. I don't know anything about the purple octopus, nor how or why Mouse Protector convinced me to come here-" Taylor began to list off every defence she had.

Armsmaster raised one hand stopping her.

"While the energy octopus is fascinating and slightly disturbing, I'm afraid I'm here for something else." The Tinker responded.

Taylor stared at him, wondering what was wrong that Armsmaster came to find them personally.

Sabah cleared her throat, having pulled her normal doll mask back on now.

"How did you find us?" Sabah asked instead.

Armsmaster put his hands behind his back, taking a relaxed posture that also looked vaguely military.

"I phoned Miss Mars and after telling her my number was related to my civilian life and I could not risk giving it to her, she informed me that the both of you were here, which was close enough that it warranted me to come see you personally, as you deserve that much." Armsmaster informed them.

Taylor felt a cold sweat break out on her skin.

"What's wrong?" She pushed and for the first time, Taylor saw Armsmaster hesitate.

Sabah slipped her hand into Taylor's the act of support keeping Taylor from fidgeting.

Armsmaster tilted his head back, looking uncomfortable as he shifted his shoulders.

"Key... _Taylor._ As of earlier this afternoon, your father went missing. He escaped from his hospital room after assaulting several individuals disguised as nurses and hospital orderlies. Unfortunately the imposters escaped so we don't know who they were. More importantly though, as of twenty minutes ago, your father has reappeared at Brockton Bay's Central Bank, leading a group of villains, the Undersiders, in a fight against the Wards and Miss Militia. We think he triggered and is now going by the name Gilgamesh. We followed his trail of crime, as he made his costume... 20 minutes ago now he appeared as the Wards were about to capture the Undersiders and prevented the villains capture. As of now, they're listening to him and have holed up in the bank with numerous hostages. I need you to come with me and convince your father to stand down. He is acting... odd." Armsmaster finished sombrely.

Taylor felt her world tilt, unable to speak.

Sabah did so in her stead, gripping Taylor's hand so tightly it was the only reason Taylor didn't need to sit down.

"Odd, how?" Sabah snapped, her voice rigid and determined.

Armsmaster was silent for a few seconds, thinking, before he answered.

"He painted his face white and red, danced on top of the bank roof wearing armour resembling a traditional Japanese set, then said to Miss Militia 'I want it, gimme that gun' and then tried to steal her gun." Armsmaster said in the blankest tone possible.

Mouse Protector fell from the second story window in her attempt to sneak up on Armsmaster and landed on her rear in a bush.

"I am here! Who is this dastardly villain? I shall show him my sword of justice! Apprentice, help me out of this bush. New apprentice! Summon the Mouse Mobile!" Mouse cried exuberantly.

Behind her, Carol closed the curtains.

Armsmaster looked down at Mouse Protector and sighed. His night was only just beginning.

Taylor _really_ didn't like Tuesday's. 

She was bored.

That was nothing new. There was never anything to do here…

Screw it, she could go for a walk.

It's not like anyone was going to _stop_ her. Her mom would be... _somewhere_ and her dad would be at the bar, drinking his problems away; not that it ever worked or anything, or everyone would drink.

Slipping out of her window she shimmied down the pipe that was so rusted she might _die_ from touching it.

Maybe.

At least that would be a _little_ bit exciting.

That's how _bored_ she was.

Still the night air was nice, for air.

She spun in a circle and chose a random direction.

Let it never be said that Aisha Laborn was predictable.

Twenty minutes later, let it also be said that walking into known Merchant territory was a _stupid_ idea.

The cracked streets, the boarded up windows and the trash of life were a pretty big clue to her current state of safety.

The crooked yellow teeth and sores on the men made Aisha wince in pity.

"Come here, sweetie. I'll treat ya _real_ nice." The older one said, leering at her.

Aisha was unimpressed by his woo.

"No thanks. I'd rather walk off a pier. Bye." Aisha said, beginning to leave.

Then the other guy blocked her way, a knife in his bony fingers.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo, but you don't got a choice. Give us those fancy piercings." The junkie sneered.

Aisha rolled her eyes so hard she though she saw the back of her own head, even as a little bit of panic rose in her chest.

"Seriously?" She asked and took a step back as the pair closed in on her.

Maybe this had been a bad idea?

As the men reached for her again, someone's voice snapped out at them.

"Enough. Get the fuck out of my sight." A woman said and Aisha turned to see dark haired girl standing there, her clothes marginally less poor than the crack-heads, but the men didn't seem to sneer at her.

In fact, they recoiled away from her in fear.

"L-listen, we didn't mean anything, tell Skid we were just playing, yeah?" The older _rapist to be_ begged.

Aisha was impressed. This girl had them pissing themselves in two seconds flat.

The girl stared at them and the younger crack-head with too many teeth missing swore and laughed, charging her.

But there was a sudden mass between her and the crack-head.

A titan of a man seemed to have materialized behind the girl. Then there was sound of steel on stone as something dragged itself towards the commotion. Another person.

It was a junk pile... but instead of a metal head, there was a metal mask and round goggles the head being the only human skin visible on the huge machine body.

The two giant figures stood on either side of the girl, the young crack-head caught in the first titan's grip.

"Please, he's my boy, he didn't mean no harm." The older one said.

Aisha grimaced and the girl looked at him.

"The knife says otherwise." The girl said calmly and the titan shook the guy slightly making him panic.

"C-come on, please Smartass, I'll set him straight." The guy begged and Smartass looked at the struggling man in the titan's grip.

There was a few beats of silence before she spoke.

"He's good with cars, did you know that? Can make them turn on and fly away before the alarm even knows what's happening. Squealer needs parts, get him to work and I'll make sure Skidmark doesn't know about his attitude." she said before nodding to the large muscular man, who dropped the apparent car genius.

As soon as the younger man hit the ground, both of them fled into the shadows.

Leaving Aisha to stare at the girl flanked by the hulk of flesh and the metal man.

She looked so tiny in between then it made her laugh and that caused Smartass to look at her.

"Well... What do you know? Troll? Train? I think we just saved a damsel." Smartass said wryly.

Troll quirked his head at her, he grunted and followed her as Smartass walked forwards, the street light revealing Troll's features in more detail.

He was, in a word, _ugly._ A large bulbous nose and pockmarked cheeks, low overbearing brows and a pair of blubbery lips with yellow teeth jutting out from a bad case of under-bite. He looked almost cartoony in a way, almost too ugly to be real. But as he walked he seemed… peaceful, a touch of nature in the cape, relaxing more with each step, along with what appeared to be a growing smile.

Train sniffed and each step he made cracked the street slightly, he paused and must have readjusted something that Aisha couldn't see because his steps became much lighter.

Smartass leaned in close and whistled. It was a sad sounding one.

Aisha crossed her arms and gave the other girl a lookover from from top to bottom.

The dark hair was slightly matted, her skin looking pale and clammy, long sleeves and pants made her seem older without making her seem more mature and her features were plain if not for the intense look of focus in her eyes, visible through the eyes holes cut in the black bandana tied around her head.

"You're one of us... No... Not _yet._ You don't glow, but there's a spark. Eh, whatever. Want a piece of advice? It's worth something around here, people beat the crap out of each other for my advice, hold 'events' so I can tell them they're worth something, good at something, that just maybe... they _aren't_ total pieces of crap. So listen closely." Smartass said in voice that was rough, oily and somehow… _reverent._

And Aisha wanted to, she _wanted_ to listen. There was something _alluring_ to Smartass's voice, something she felt curious about.

"You're good at finding trouble, good at laughing off almost anything, but you know nothing…" Smartass trailed off and then she looked straight into Aisha's eyes

"Since you know nothing, you can understand fucking nothing, so run, and don't ever come back. Or I'll make you one of us. I can almost see... Almost _understand_ what buttons to push to do it. It won't be a good time and you won't ever laugh it off."

Aisha pursed her lips, and flipped her the finger.

"I know this." Aisha said and Smartass laughed, walking away, still chuckling as her monsters trailed after her into the dark.

Aisha was going to go home, think about her life and change absolutely _nothing._

Smartass had done the worst thing anyone could have done.

She stopped Aisha from feeling _bored._

That made Aisha smile as she snuck back into her bedroom window.

Poor girl had no clue.

 **Secret Report 13**

 **-**

 **I feel them, beings lost to the ages, appearing here, on this world.**

 **All sneaking in somehow, did they find doors I did not? How could they...I searched for so long.**

 **But they are beings of a different nature...more so than I. Where as I am soaked in Darkness, they are exploding with Chaos.**

 **My prison is less then I would hope, but more interesting than it seemed.**

 **In all my time of research into the heart, I have never seen one quite like this.**

 **The heart is there, that much is easy to see, but on top, as if rammed in by a crude child, is a large jagged glass piece.**

 **Inside is cloudy, not from fog, but from the images of a thousand images so close together I cannot make them out. I feel no desire towards this intruder, it was here before me.**

 **The heart consumes it, empowered, the glass is quickly covered by the heart, hiding it beneath its oceans. For a split second I hear a voice, like the one before, but different. Colder, empty, and pained. Prime material for me, but again, my prison is less than so.**

 **I feel power grow around me, the very space becoming enriched, it was marginally better than when it was flooded with flames. What a wretched state for the place to be in to become that destructive, but all things are calm.**

 **I ponder about home.**

 **I...think of a treat that i loved, and consciously lick my lips, trying to summon that old feeling of desire.**

 **Desire for home...and sea salt ice cream.**

 **But nothing came, only more dark hunger for everything.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 22: From Broken Hands

_

"Why wasn't anyone protecting him?" Taylor demanded as Sabah stuck close to her, the Dollhouse and Protectorate heroes walking towards Armsmaster's motorcycle.

Armsmaster didn't stop walking as he answered.

"Because we never knew he needed protection. He was low priority... No, that came out wrong. Danny Hebert was assumed to be safe. A victim of Bakuda, lost among other victims of Bakuda. We had no reason to suspect anything was wrong with your father or that people were after him. The idea that someone targeted your father, means that they either had beef with a mentally ill man or they know who you are. Neither idea is appealing." Armsmaster said.

Taylor felt the world go grey.

Her father... Someone, and Taylor was had a pretty _damn good idea_ _who,_ had tried to take him or hurt him.

Because of her. Because she was Keynote.

It made her jaw clench, teeth grinding together as hate burned in her veins.

Sabah ended her call with a tap and put her phone away.

"Key? Can we talk for second." Sabah said quietly.

Taylor spun on her.

"We don't have time to talk. My Dad is robbing a bank." Taylor snapped and instantly regretted it.

Sabah nodded but beckoned her closer anyway.

"I know, and I think I know why." Sabah said under her breath. Her doll mask was back on, but Taylor could feel her blue eyes boring into her.

Taylor pushed back the guilt and anger, just a little, and nodded.

Sabah pulled her to one side as Mouse Protector crossed her arms and asked Armsmaster something Taylor didn't catch.

Sabah turned and faced Taylor then, deeming them to be far enough away.

"I phoned Mog, he almost answers Ingrid's phone more than she does these days. Anyway, I told him about what happened, he seemed confused, then I said that your Dad was calling himself 'Gilgamesh' and he freaked, said he'd meet us at the bank. I've never heard Mog sound so alarmed, not even when he saw Ultros." Sabah said quietly.

Taylor blinked at her, a feeling of dread growing to match her guilt.

"An Esper?" Taylor whispered worriedly.

Sabah shrugged.

"He didn't tell me, he just hung up, but I thought you should know your dad might not be doing this under his own power." Sabah pointed out, reaching out to take Taylor's hand.

Taylor nodded understandingly, an image of Ifrit's summoning circle flashing through her mind.

Espers were really well versed in using loopholes.

Taylor felt Sabah squeeze her hand comfortingly. She nodded decisively.

"I need to hurry then, what if this Gilgamess guy is using my Dad as a human battery? I mean Ifrit only had me for a small while and I have the Keyblade but it hurt. It hurt a lot. And Dad... he's just a normal guy, he won't last long." Taylor said quickly, her voice tight.

Sabah nodded, moving past her.

"Gilgamesh has Mog worried and that has me worried. Just don't put yourself in danger, please. I know he's your Dad, but if you're not careful you'll get hurt." Sabah warned, her voice heavy with concern.

Taylor nodded sharply, squeezing Sabah's hand back.

"I... I will. But I'm not going to let an Esper hurt my Dad. Mog can help me... I just want to rush in and save my Dad, but I know that won't work, and it makes me feel so damn useless." Taylor cursed.

Sabah reached up, putting her other hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Take it from me, watching your Dad suffer and not being able to do anything is something that isn't easy, but I'm here for you. Don't forget that." Sabah said softly.'

Taylor stared at her, Sabah sounded so sad and yet… she cared so much.

Because her father had…

Taylor felt like ass, but Sabah's words made her stand taller.

If Sabah could get through her father's death alone, then she could damn well save her own father surrounded by her friends.

"I won't. Let's go." Taylor agreed.

Leading Sabah back to the heroes, they both got into Mouse Protector's rental, the Protectorate cape already in the vehicle while Armsmaster sat on his bike in front of them. As they climbed into the car Mouse turned and nodded at them, handing Taylor a phone.

"Armsmaster's got a plan. Buckle up, I'm putting the foot through the floor." Mouse Protector warned as the car peeled away.

"Don't you mean to the floor?" Sabah asked worriedly.

Mouse just casually adjusted the rearview mirror.

"Nope." The mouse cape answered cheerfully.

Taylor and Sabah hastily buckled their seatbelts.

As she was ramming the buckle home Taylor caught a glimpse of something off to the side, the light from the open front door of the Dallon household.

Amy stood in the frame, darkened by the light coming from behind her. The mousey girl watched them drive away, a look of something indeterminable on her face, but she was already too far away for Taylor to see her clearly.

Was it relief at their departure? Or a curiosity that her mother would have disapproved of?

Or another emotion altogether?

Still, Amy was at the bottom of Taylor's worry list at the moment, but not entirely off it though.

There was something about that look they had shared that made Taylor both curious. And worried.

But Amy wasn't going anywhere, and they had a healer date of some sort at the hospital, so she could deal with Amy then.

For now, she had an Esper, or whatever Gilgamesh was, to deal with.

"Keynote, I need you to get into civilian guise." Armsmaster's gruff tone crackled through the phone Sabah was holding. For a moment all three capes stopped, everyone staring at the phone before as one their eyes shifted to the motorcycle they were following.

Both of Armsmaster's hands were on the handlebar. So how…

Right, Tinker.

Some sort of microphone in his helmet, Taylor guessed.

Then Taylor connected the dots and felt her mouth thin.

"No, for one, Mouse Protector is in the car, two it won't work." Taylor replied.

Armsmaster was silent for a few seconds.

"You know something, explain." The Tinker pushed.

Taylor shared a look with Sabah.

Those answers lead dangerously close to magical answers. Somehow Taylor didn't think Armsmaster would buy the explanation of 'possession by magical alien spirit from another dimension.'

Taylor quickly scrambled for a more acceptable answer.

"I think... my Dad is being controlled by a projection like Mog and Ifrit." Taylor said carefully.

Armsmaster made a grunting sound.

"If they are projections then I'm a social butterfly. Keynote, please do not disrespect me, just say what you think is going on and let me decide for myself what I think." The hero said.

Taylor shot Sabah a helpless look and a mute conversation took place. 'Help me!'

Sabah nodded back encouragingly though. 'It's fine, tell the truth.'

Taylor shook her head quickly throwing her hands up. 'He won't believe it!'

Sabah crossed her arms and tilted her head. 'He didn't believe the lie either. Do it.'

Taylor sighed, there was no winning now.

"As far as me and Parian know; Mog, Boco, Ifrit, Ultros, and this Gilgamesh, are travellers from another dimension or 'realm' as they call it. They come here because they're somehow drawn to me because I have the Keyblade. They are very powerful creatures who are limited by the fact that Earth Bet doesn't have enough of their native energy for them to flourish in, so they restrict themselves to weak mostly harmless forms. You have footage of Ifrit in a variety of forms, fueled by my Keyblade and me, to retain his powers." Taylor said quickly as if that would stop Armsmaster from dismissing her outright. Mouse Protector never swerved, but Taylor could the woman was dying to interrupt or at least turn around.

There was another grunt over the phone.

"Native energy?" Armsmaster asked, focusing on the part that was likely the most interesting to him.

Taylor smiled, despite herself. Trust a tinker to ignore the discovery of aliens in favour of their potential technology.

"Uh... This is where you might get angsty, but they call it... well... magic." Taylor muttered and she swore she could see Armsmaster's armored back straighten even from where she was.

The phone crackled again.

"I see. Their words, not yours I assume? It doesn't matter, magic can appear as such to those who either don't understand advanced technology for what it is or do understand it and are right in calling it so." Armsmaster said, surprising everyone in the car before he continued.

"It's one of Clarke's laws. To a normal person in a third world country, what I might be capable of with my Halberd would seem magical. In a thousand years, what people might be able to do, would make me call it magic. One's understanding colours everything." The Tinker said, sounding uncomfortable lecturing in this manner.

Taylor smiled as she listened, the awkwardness made his words less than impressive, but still, to hear one of Brockton Bay's brightest not outright dismiss magic was... promising.

"So, yeah I think one of these beings came to Earth and somehow got a hold of my Dad. Mog, uh... the fairy that hangs around with us, he said he knew the name, but he didn't explain." Taylor carried on, nearly falling on Sabah as the car turned sharply, saved only by her seatbelt, as they followed the tinker-bike at breakneck speeds into the heart of the city.

At the front of the car Mouse Protector could no longer keep quiet.

"How are they getting in? Are there more on the way?" Mouse asked… sounding serious for once. Possibly.

Taylor shrugged.

"They appeared randomly, getting in through some kind of barrier, but Mog said that he and Boco came because they were curious, I called Ifrit, but we don't know how or why Gilgamesh is here, or how he got to my Dad." Taylor said before paling. How much had Mouse Protector heard? Had she heard 'Danny Hebert?' Did she know who it was they were going to meet?

Hebert wasn't exactly a common name, all it would take is one search or a look in the phone book and Mouse would find Danny Hebert pretty fast. From there, finding out he had a daughter and where she lived would be a quick and easy task.

Mouse nodded.

"We'll rescue Danny Hebert, and return him to his daughter before the night is through, I'm sure she's worried about him." Mouse said, taking a hand off the wheel to give Taylor a thumbs up and then turned another corner, jostling Taylor and Sabah again.

Taylor felt her worry ease off. Mouse was... insane, but she was also a good person.

"Mouse, I'll get you the disclosure forms to cover you on the legal side when we get back to base, just to be safe. But Keynote, if you're right and your Dad is indeed being mastered, then what do you suggest? Can this being be removed safely? Do you know anything about this Gilgamesh that would suggest he has a weakness?" Armsmaster's voice crackled once again.

Taylor frowned.

"I don't know anything about him, not even if he's elemental or if he's got a skill he's good at." Taylor said, knowing that Esper's could range from the magical roulette of Mog, to the speed of Boco, the fire of Ifrit and the... tracking of Ultros?

Gilgamesh could be some sort of builder or guardian if he bonded with her Dad.

Sabah looked at the phone with annoyance, Taylor could tell by the tilt of her friend's head, as Armsmaster started speaking again

"Weapons. We know that much, he's been seen carrying a multitude of hockey sticks, weighted bars, tennis rackets, a nerf gun and two night sticks from the security guards at the bank. We got some thermal imagery of him doing what Miss Militia describes as gun tricks. Besides that, we have little idea of his skills. I've alerted the forces on the ground to be careful and activate basic master/stranger protocols. If this Gilgamesh can possess people then I don't want him jumping to any of us, or Miss Militia." Armsmaster said, then paused before speaking again.

"We're approaching the bank now, if you think your father is truly under Gilgamesh's control then stay in costume. We could use more help, it's not just Gilgamesh, but the Undersiders as well." Armsmaster added.

Taylor mentally shuffled Gilgamesh away from Mog and closer to Ifrit in her mind. Then she thought of the Undersiders.

There was another question she wanted answers too.

Why were they pulling off two ballsy heists in one day? Why the bank of all things?

Did they think no one would stop them? Tattletale, the blonde girl who'd used the name Terry at the warehouse, hadn't seemed stupid... the dark curly haired one, maybe.

But what if they used the dogs they rescued earlier? That sweet pitt she had petted earlier, now snarling at her face, under the control of Bitch.

It would break her heart to attack it.

One more question to find answers to.

The car slowed then and Taylor snapped her attention to the outside world. There were flashing lights everywhere as police cars blocked off entry to the banks street from the main road.

Mouse killed the engine and peeled herself out of the tiny car.

"Let's go womba's! We have to go on foot from here, stay close and everything will be fine, not that anyone would stop you, apprentice." Mouse Protector added as an afterthought as she locked her car door.

Taylor and Sabah stared at her retreating back.

"What's a womba?" Sabah asked.

Taylor shook her head, she had no idea.

"I dunno, but we are one now in her mind…" Taylor replied as she opened her door to follow the caped cape.

Sabah got out as well and followed Taylor closely, her gloved hand grabbing on to Taylor's coat, holding tight as they passed the staring crowd of onlookers. The bank was still a street away, but for reasons of safety and security it was best that the bored people of Brockton Bay were being kept so far back.

Espers had proven to be highly destructive to everything around them.

Unintentionally for the most part, which was even scarier really.

Armsmaster joined them as they caught up, falling stiffly into step beside them. He'd been waiting for them, and as he got off his bike it made several loud beeping noises as everything locked down.

Nodding to them curtly, Armsmaster spoke.

"We'll head to the nearest hero and find out what's going on, we can plan our next move after that." Armsmaster told them, his mouth tight as he looked the three of them over.

Taylor could understand.

One was a tiny doll girl, barely five feet tall... with no dolls to use her powers on. Another was herself, the spindly 6 foot magic key wielding girl that summoned spirits from other worlds and casually destroyed everything around her and lastly, there was Mouse Protector… whose height fell between them.

If there was ever such a ragtag group…

Taylor smiled and summoned her Keyblade.

"I'm ready to help." Taylor said firmly.

Armsmaster nodded in return.

"The Protectorate extends a hand in cooperation for this incident, I look forward to working with you." The leader of Brockton Bay's Protectorate said in return.

Taylor had an odd feeling of gaining some political clout, but she wasn't exactly sure who with.

Beside them Mouse grinned.

"Let's kick some ass and save some lives." Mouse Protector agreed before she spotted something, her serious face breaking into a grin.

"Missy!" Mouse cried and walked eagerly over to a frozen Miss Militia. Without a word everyone followed, entranced by Mouse Protector's actions.

Miss Militia was looking into a PRT van, seeing blobs of color move through the bank wall, a lot of the colors meshed together making it hard to see details.

All around them was the armed forces of the police and the PRT people. Trucks and cars blocked off every road leading to and from the area, and there were people on nearby rooftops, keeping an eye on things from above.

The large empty space in front of the bank was ominous. As if none dared approach for what lay in wait inside.

"Mouse, don't call me that. Armsmaster." Miss Militia greeted, sounding relieved. Then she spotted Taylor and Sabah and straightened like she had been caught slacking off.

"Keynote and Parian, I would say it was a pleasure to see you, but given the circumstance, I'm afraid today has been one bad thing after another." Miss Militia said to them with a grimace.

Taylor could understand, it had been a very long day for everyone present and it wasn't over yet.

"What's happening?" Armsmaster asked, cutting the meet and greet off before it could become awkward.

Miss Militia seemed to ease into the role of the confident hero that Taylor had seen in the magazines at the Dollhouse.

"Twenty or so people in the bank, it was five minutes before closing so not many people were working or doing business, a plus for us. The Undersiders appeared first, making their way in through an employee entrance at the back, which is now being covered by PRT troopers backed up by Aegis and Kid Win. The Undersiders entered the employee area and somehow disabled the alarm before they advanced into the lobby, shot a few warning bullets into the ground and gathered the civilians together." Miss Militia reported calmly.

Taylor tried to absorb it all, secretly hoping the hero would hurry up and get to her Dad. The gun themed hero kept speaking.

"As far as we can see, all members are accounted for... and one more. Tattletale, Grue, Hellhound, Regent and the new member. We didn't notice him at first in the thermal imaging, but he hasn't moved since the Undersiders got the hostages to lay face down on the floor. In fact, as time went on, the thermal imagery has gotten... odd around the new member." Miss Militia said carefully, as if not to add bias to her words.

Armsmaster leaned in and stared at the screen.

"Are they... building energy?" Armsmaster asked, sounding amazingly calm.

Taylor leaned around the bulky tinker and stared at the screen as well.

Blobs of yellow and red moved about, they must be the Undersiders she had met, did that mean the new member that was glowing far more hotly than the rest was or… something?

"Not Gilgamesh?" Armsmaster asked.

Miss Militia's face darkened.

"That... man scuttled up to the roof after I knocked him down. He attempted to steal my weapon, but he didn't anticipate its return policy nor my fist. He laughed it off and said he would be back once he had his weapon. No sign of him yet. From what the scanners could pick up from the window vibrations, the new member is called Brick. I hope... no other variation of that name would be a good one. Then again… with what Hellhound calls herself, I wouldn't be surprised." Miss Militia said and snorted.

Mouse put a hand to her chin.

"Did they arrive together?" Mouse Protector questioned.

Militia shook her head.

"Separately, there seemed to be a fight when Gilgamesh dropped in via the roof, but it stopped quickly enough and they seem to be following his orders, at least for now." The gun cape answered.

Mouse became quiet at that.

Sabah took this time to tug at Taylor's sleeve, pointing to something up in the sky, before Militia's radio came to life with a cry.

"Mam, there's a giant bird coming in from above... It's, it's... It's yellow!" The woman said over the radio as Taylor spotted Boco, flapping his wings almost lazily as he touched down on the ground.

Miss Militia looked at Taylor and Sabah who were both looking up and spotted the smile just visible amidst the darkness obscuring Taylor's face.

"Stand down, friendly." Miss Militia responded before someone did something rash.

Then Boco landed in a flutter of wings. People shuffled nervously as the chocobo walked over to Sabah and Taylor.

Mog flew off Boco's back as Ifrit fell off over the side of the bird... landing with a snarl.

"Hell spit, that's what he is, Gilgamesh... Bah! If there was ever a name I did not want need to hear tonight, it was that one. I'm missing Rose of May for this and it's the season finale!" Ifrit whined at Boco, who twittered sympathetically.

Taylor's eyes darted around searching for a certain armored figure, but she couldn't see Gallant anywhere near by, which was good for the Ward. If he got wonky around Boco, then he would freak at Ifrit.

It's hard to forget a thirteen odd foot tall demon ripping into Lung. Seeing it reduced to a cuddly toy would not help.

"Who else is here?" Taylor quickly asked.

Miss Militia tore her eyes away from the approaching plush army.

"...Vista, Clockblocker, Aegis, Kid Win and Myself, oh and our newest Ward, Browbeat." Miss Militia added, looking embarrassed that she almost forgot Browbeat.

Taylor didn't think she had heard of Browbeat before, was this his first appearance?

Before she could ask Mog swooped in and flew about Taylor's head, speaking in a rushed tone.

"Kupo, Key, I didn't know! I didn't know! That Gilgamesh had... done this, kupo!" Mog cried, looking ashamed of himself.

Taylor blinked then reached up and pulled the moogle into her arms.

"Mog... What are you talking about?" She asked gently, trying to calm the moogle down.

Mog didn't answer, just shook harder.

Then Ifrit spoke up.

"The brat sensed another Esper earlier, but forgot about it after that stupid octopus Ultros showed up. It would seem that it was Gilgamesh. Now Mog thinks that if he had remembered, he could have stopped Gilgamesh. Which is stupid." Ifrit stated, his size normal once more, returned to that of a large plush cat. He began climbing Sabah quickly and stood on her shoulder, the image odd, but cute to Taylor's eye.

A doll girl and her shoulder demon.

Everyone stared at Ifrit and he crossed his soft arms as he thought about something.

"Oh yes... mortal customs. Ahem. Greetings mortals and others, I am the esper of fire and ruin, Ifrit, I come in peace." Ifrit said loudly.

Mouse Protector reached for him, her mouth open.

Unconsciously or driven by some motherly instinct, Miss Militia slapped Mouse's hands down. The army woman looked a little disturbed, her eyes a little too wide.

"The same Ifrit who fought Lung?" Miss Militia asked softly.

Ifrit nodded, looking proud.

"It was a good fight, a proper welcome into this world. Also, I must say, I find your historical dramas most interesting, well done on that." Ifrit congratulated Miss Militia as if she has personally directed Rose of May.

Taylor wanted to redirect everyone back to the hostage problem, but she couldn't seem to find the words to do it.

Armsmaster tilted his head slightly.

"You were more intimidating before, is this new form a disguise?" Armsmaster asked.

Ifrit sighed as his whole body dropped.

"Punishment. Got booted here by the Esper high council, stuffy old relics." Ifrit grumbled trailing off into unintelligible grumbling.

Mouse Protector went slightly catatonic and Taylor could see her thinking of old and wispy Ifrit's sitting in a circle, grumbling about today's youth.

It would be a lie to say she hadn't also imagined that.

"People, hostages." Taylor choked out and everyone paused then instantly turned back to the screens focused on the bank.

Armsmaster pointed to another figure that was causing the image to warp.

"That must be Gilgamesh. Mog was it?" The tinker asked.

Mog looked up, his pom-pom downcast.

"Kupo?" Mog said in response.

Armsmaster turned to face him.

"Keynote informs me you might have information on Gilgamesh, if you feel guilt at not stopping him earlier, this would be a good opportunity to make up for it." The tinker offered, sounding a little kind.

It was hard to be emotionless at a sad moogle.

"Kupo, Gilgamesh… He's a master of weapons, he's not officially an Esper... He sort of comes and goes, kupo. I've never seen him use a human proxy, so I don't know what he can do, and I can barely feel him. So I don't think he can do too much, but prepare for... everything, kupo." Mog finished.

Taylor latched onto her opening.

"Proxy?" Taylor asked, trying not to sound desperate for a good answer.

Mog nodded, but it was Ifrit who answered.

"When an Esper can't appear physically, for whatever reason, they can instead lend their power to a human, in exchange for space to reside in or even for a price. I've never heard of a complete take over, it isn't possible." Ifrit explained sounding irritated and that in turn made Taylor more worried.

Sabah stepped up next to Taylor then.

"Why's that?" Sabah asked casually and Taylor felt relieved that at least one of them could act normal.

Ifrit shrugged.

"Esper's aren't like most beings, we are chaotic at heart, we can't invade other hearts, that's Darkness's gimmick. We have to be invited in, and even then we need permission to do anything. An esper cannot just take someone over, it would cause them to lose everything." The demon answered.

Mouse pondered that, musing aloud.

"Isn't it paradoxical to need an orderly yes to perform chaos?" Mouse Protector asked.

Ifrit shook his plush head.

"Permission can cut away a lot of bullshit, a yes can let you wiggle right in; even the darkness loves an easy yes. Magic has some very basic rules. Circles are the best symbols as they are infinite, yes's give you access, and the longer the beard or hair the more magical you are. Some of the rules are iffy, but I'm pretty sure those ones are concrete." Ifrit said, sounding unsure.

Boco chirped then and Ifrit clicked his claws.

"Of course. Wishing upon stars and true love are quite powerful and absolute." Ifrit added pompously.

Mouse slapped her hands to her mouth, a gurgle coming from her throat. Miss Militia raised one finger, thought about it and turned back to the screen, one hand on Mouse's cape. Armsmaster crossed his arms.

"True love is quite unrealistic." The Tinker replied.

Ifrit just examined his claws.

"Says every person who's never found it." Ifrit told Boco, who nodded sagely.

Armsmaster stiffened and he looked ready to argue with the tiny demon. But there was sigh of pure restraint and he turned back to Mog.

"What is his weaknesses?" Armsmaster ground out.

Mog floated up.

"Can you steal faster than the eye can see, kupo?" Mog asked the blue tinker, who shook his head.

Mog sighed.

"Rare weapons and battles of honor." Mog said with a groan.

Ifrit hopped to the ground, abandoning Sabah.

"Also, he is quite fond of mockery, easily distracted in that regard. One could say he was arrogant." The demon added.

Mog looked at him.

"Potion, meet ether, kupo." Mog said and Ifrit waved him off.

"I'm not arrogant, I back up every claim." Ifrit boasted.

Boco warbled something that Taylor was sure translated as 'Oh really?'

Ifrit looked slightly abashed.

"Who knew that Ramuh could lecture for 23 hours straight? I lost a portion of my existence listening to his study of the reincarnation cycle of the green fairy boy... Still that kid has problems, but Ramuh was sure he would figure out how it all fit together in the end. He did not take well to my 'it's bloody different kids' theory, I thought it had merit…" Ifrit trailed off.

Taylor decided an intervention was in order lifted Ifrit into her arms. Walking forward she put the plushy demon in front of a soldier working a monitor.

"Does this thing get cable?" Taylor asked bluntly.

The guy looked stunned but nodded.

"Any station I need." The officer stuttered out.

Taylor pointed to Ifrit.

"Put his show on and don't let him out of your sight." She said bluntly.

Ifrit's eyes lit up.

"Hurry mortal! Channel 6, I need to know if the Lady beats the corrupt queen!" The demon shouted and the terrified worker hands flew over buttons.

One Esper down, three to go.

Boco was fine, he was the sane one. That just left… Mog.

"Mog, can you sense him? Where is he?" Taylor asked, feeling slightly intrusive at taking charge, Mog nodded.

"On the first floor, every second he grows stronger, kupo." The moogle answered.

Taylor pointed her Keyblade at the bank,

"Go fly around the windows, tell me if you see anyone injured or in danger. If no one is, look for entry points." Taylor ordered and the Moogle flew off without a word.

Taylor looked at Armsmaster.

"We can't do anything until the hostages are out right?" She asked.

The hero nodded.

"First priority. You have an idea?" Armsater asked.

Now Taylor nodded.

"Can you phone the bank, like the bankers desk?" Taylor questioned and Armsmaster punched in a number on his forearm which bore a miniature keyboard before motioning for Sabah to hand Taylor the cell phone she was still holding. Sabah looked at her and Taylor could feel the burning need to know what she was planning, but Sabah held back, letting Taylor do her thing as she took the phone from her friend, raising it to her ear. Meanwhile Mouse Protector wandered over to Ifrit, bored.

Taylor shook her head after a few moments and Armsmaster grimaced

"They didn't answer before." The Tinker said looking like he had expected this.

Taylor nodded, guessing they might have already tried this. Still…

"I think they'll answer in a moment." Taylor said, pointing her Keyblade skywards.

"Bolt." She said simply and an arc of lightning shot upwards, followed by a thunderous boom, causing the air to tingle.

Armsmaster dialed again as Taylor brought the phone back to her ear. There was a second of ringing before the other end connected.

Then Taylor heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"You got our attention, nice to see you again Key." Was the line Tattletale opened with.

Taylor frowned.

The villain sounded so... smug.

"I can't say the same. I'm going to pass you to Armsmaster now-" she began to say, but Tattletale cut her off.

"Pass me on and I'll hang up." The villainess warned.

Taylor bit her lip. She assumed loud speaker would have the same effect.

"You didn't look like a Terry." Taylor said calmly and Armsmaster nodded, urging her to keep talking.

"Oh and what did I look like?" Tattletale asked, sounding coy.

Taylor snorted.

"Like trouble." She answered bluntly and hoped the other girl wouldn't take offence.

Tattletale didn't, in fact she chuckled.

"You aren't wrong. Ya know Key? Another time, another place? We could have been friends." The villainess stated confidently.

Taylor wanted to laugh.

"You think I'd ever agree to rob a bank with you?" Taylor asked, a touch acidly.

Tattletale made noise of amusement.

"A right word the right place, a helping hand when you needed it the most, you never know... But you've got the same problem as I do, you know what that it is?" Tattletale asked.

Taylor paused briefly as Miss Militia turned her pistol into a riot gun.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me regardless of what I say." Taylor replied dryly.

Tattletale snorted.

"Again, not wrong. You see I was fucked over by Coil too, he sent me here tonight, well... all of us. Triple pay was hard to resist, especially when you have the barrel of a gun pointed at your head." The villainess said and swallowed as there were loud voices in the background.

Taylor grunted.

"Coil... I've been hearing that name way too much." Taylor gritted out loudly. Armsmaster shared a look with Miss Militia.

The Tattletale spoke up again.

"Yeah, he gets around. In case you haven't caught on to the way he likes to play, let me tell you. This? This big play of cops and robbers? A distraction, he's cackling somewhere else while you deal with five teenagers and a weirdo. So maybe you should go be super Key somewhere else? Is that little thinker safe? How about your manager? Mars? What about the clown? Is she safe? Why are you here?" Tattletale breathed, her voice a weird mix between worried and excited.

Taylor felt her fingers tighten around the phone.

Armsmaster made a sign to Miss Militia, apparently able to hear the call on his helmet. He made a gesture then sharply turned around, stalking back towards his motorcycle.

Taylor watched him go; where on earth he was going at a time like this?

Sabah looked worried and Taylor made a call symbol to her and then mouth Ingrid. Sabah nodded and ducked into a nearby PRT van, tapping a PRT guy on the back.

"I'm here because I dunno where else to go, unless you know what Coil is doing?" Taylor asked, not actually agreeing with Tattletale, her Dad was here.

Speculative humming came down the line.

"Liar, you got a reason to be here... Argh! You always give me a headache." Tattletale complained.

Taylor felt nasty grin pull at her lips.

"Don't push yourself too hard. I give thinkers a bad time." Taylor said, sounding condescending. If she could get Tattletale mad, then maybe she would let something slip, something she wasn't supposed to.

"Cute, but leave the mind games to those who are good at it." Tattletale said, her tone less friendly now.

Taylor only felt encouraged.

"What's wrong Terry? You seemed cheerful when you got the dogs, are they in there with you?" Taylor pushed, sounding loud, boastful, unworried, but inside she was dreading the answer.

"Eh, that was between a rock and a bitch. Can't really afford to lose people these days. If I tried to bring them here, I'd be dead on the floor way before you could get to me. Bitch likes her dogs in case you didn't know." Tattletale said, sounding more in control.

Taylor frowned. The villain was regaining control… She'd just have to push harder then... Taylor hoped she wouldn't push too far though, she had a feeling Tattletale wasn't as in control as she wanted to be.

"Come on, you're surrounded, a hero at every exit. Not really a lot of places you can go." Taylor said.

Tattletale laughed.

"Listen to you, trying to be the big hero. You got the tone, the costume, the attitude, but really? You can't seem to do anything. You keep pushing me and you don't even know if I have a gun to someone's head... Wait... You do? How. Cameras? No... Thermal scanner. Cheating here, Key, I was ready to try and break you, see if you would blow something up and let us get away…" Tattletale sighed and then paused.

"Okay, let's play a new game, it's called 'let's cut the bullshit'. I was a hostage of Coil's, gilded cage and all that. Coil tried to kidnap Dinah. You've been attacked by Coil a lot. Coil, Coil, Coil. You see, all of this, the bank, Lung, Dinah, Circus, us... and more that I don't even know about, all caused by one asshole. You put us away, hurray and salutations, but it doesn't stop anything. Don't you see? We're just another way, another tool to get at you. You scare him and he hates it." Tattletale said quickly.

Taylor took this in, trying to pick apart her words.

"Doesn't matter, you're in the bank holding people hostage, not him." Taylor said after a moment's thought.

Tattletale took a deep breath.

"It was a test, in and out. We should have been gone before anyone turned up. It took a while to guess what went wrong... Coil called the police, an anonymous tip right? That's what let you know we were here. He's cutting his losses. So while you sit here and talk down to me, Coil is making a run for it." Tattletale said bitterly.

Miss Militia raised her hand and raised all five fingers, if that meant in five minutes or something else, Taylor didn't know, but she thought it might be. But then…

Till what?

What were they waiting for?

"We'll get Coil. Just surrender, the people in there are innocent in all this, they could get hurt, just let them out." Taylor bargained as Sabah reappeared, looking calm, giving Taylor a nod.

The Dollhouse was safe it seemed.

Tattletale snorted again.

"Would have, or I could have used them to escape. Either way, it's a no go. I'm not in charge anymore, well I never was, but you get what I mean. Gilgamesh is and I have a very good feeling you might know him. He irritates me as much you do, thinker wise." Tattletale answered back.

Taylor felt any connection that Tattletale drew between her and Gilgamesh was a bad thing right now.

The Tattletale hummed.

"Thinking on it… I'd say you were here for him, not us. You're breathed a little hard there. A little personal vendetta is it?" Tattletale pushed.

Taylor didn't answer so Tattletale pushed.

"Ex-lover? Old friends? Arch Nemesis? Someone close-"

Taylor hung up.

She hadn't even realized what she had done until Sabah touched her arm.

"You don't have to do this, everyone else here is just as capable, they can take that bitch down." Sabah said her sudden anger taking Taylor by surprise.

"I think the PRT calls her Hellhound." Taylor pointed out with a surprised grin.

Sabah shook her head in exasperation and huffed.

Taylor smiled at that. Sabah's anger at Tattletale's mind games had made Taylor feel more secure. As if someone else being upset at Tattletale made the girl's words less true, less real.

"You know who I mean... Come on, we can go home, let the authorities and official heroes handle this." Sabah half begged.

Taylor hesitated. She was tempted. Her dad was here. But Sabah was asking and honestly, she want to just go home, to finally unwind, curl up next to Sabah on the couch…

But Mog came flying back.

"Kupo! All hostages are being moved into the vault. One by one, Gilgamesh is clearing the lobby!" Mog said, a little breathless.

Taylor looked back at Sabah who sighed and her shoulders slumped before straightening up.

"Let's go be heroes." Sabah said with a tilt to her head.

Miss Militia nodded as the two Rogues turned back to her.

"Parian and I will go in the front. Parian? What options do you have available?" Miss Militia asked.

Sabah stood straighter.

"I got cloth in my sleeves, I can distract and even bind some Undersiders if they aren't that strong. I also have Mog and Boco." Sabah offered.

Miss Militia eyed her sleeves, taking note of her words.

"Keep behind me, if you see someone trying to escape, cut them off, just stall. If they have a gun, or overpower you, let them go. Do not put yourself at risk." Miss Militia told her.

Taylor bit her lip.

"You don't have too, I know you don't like working for the PRT like this. You don't like fighting period." Taylor told Sabah quietly.

The older girl just shook her head.

"I'm not doing it for them, I'm doing this for you, Key. That's your... That's Gilgamesh in there. If you can't... won't hurt him, then he'll hurt you. I won't let that happen. I won't let him hurt you again." Sabah said stubbornly.

Taylor wanted to say that it wouldn't happen, but... She couldn't say for sure.

If she swung the Keyblade at Gilgamesh and saw her dad's eyes, then she would freeze, and she knew it. It didn't matter if she told herself it wasn't actually him. It was her dad. The last month caring for him, pretending to be her own mother while she read to him… It had hurt. It had hurt so much, and yet being that close to her dad, hearing him ask after 'his little girl' every time she visited…

Taylor swallowed the lump in her throat back down.

"We'll do what we can. Where do I enter?" Taylor asked Miss Militia who pointed up. Taylor followed her finger, but only saw the bank.

"The roof?" Taylor tried.

The Mouse Protector appeared next to Miss Militia.

"Mog, master of kupo?" Mouse asked.

Mog turned to her confused.

She held out a pen to him.

"Could you drop this in through the skylights?" she asked and Mog saluted, flying away without a word.

Miss Militia cocked her gun, an action taken more out of comfort than need, Taylor was sure.

"Move out in three minutes."

_

Sabah smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, Mog fluttering besides her.

A futile effort, no one was looking at any ruffles in her costume. She stared as Miss Militia's gun flashed green before it reformed into some kind of mini battering ram.

Her mind wandered to Taylor, what she would like to do when they got home, a glass of wine and a chance to relax… but she snapped it back, her mind latching on to ram facts instead.

A very long night in front of the TV following her meeting with the Empire had included a somewhat interesting documentary on SWAT.

The ram they had used looked similar to Miss Militias.

It was an entry device known as the 'enforcer' a device that could apply three tonnes of pressure to a single point without requiring any significant strength from the user.

Sabah wasn't sure why Miss Militia could make a battering ram, it didn't scream weapon.

Then again, she wouldn't like to be hit in the face with it…

"Why don't we just send in the foamers?" Sabah asked quietly and Miss Militia shook her head.

"That many foam guns in one door way would just be asking for trouble." she explained.

Mouse Protector stood behind her and then gave them both a thumbs up. She blinked away, and a shout of alarm suddenly came from inside the bank and Mouse reappeared in the same spot a second later.

"Go!" Mouse shouted and Miss Militia's device rammed into the part of the door where the keyhole was.

Taylor could have opened it Sabah mused, but the golden aura her Key trick did was a dead giveaway.

The door burst open with a few splinters flying and the Undersiders, mostly crouched behind the desk, turned around from staring at a corner, where one of the massive lizard beasts Bitch made was pulling its head out of the wall.

Most likely where Mouse Protector had teleported to, to distract them all.

The lobby was covered in darkness in an instant as the cape called Grue seemed to either panic or take charge.

The darkness was… slightly suffocating and Sabah wanted to retreat, but the soldiers outside had been given strict orders to foam anyone coming out.

Not her idea of a good time.

It would ruin her costume for one.

Sabah's part was simple. Get to somewhere safe and start throwing everything she could at them, distraction and annoyance was the name of the game.

But in the darkness she felt lost.

"Kupo! This way!" Mog cried and Sabah turned to see her friend... Glowing. In the endless abyss Mog glowed.

She followed his glowing form to a corner, where she was suddenly outside the darkness and in a small waiting room style alcove, filled with chairs and water coolers.

Turning back around, Sabah stared back at the blob of darkness, chewing her lip in worry. How was she was supposed to distract anyone when she couldn't see them?

"Mog, can you do something?" She asked frantically

The moogle nodded and pointed his pom at the darkness .

"Don't have much variety, kupo. Though I did manage to snag this off Jess.." Mog muttered and his pom-pom glowed brightly as the darkness bulged oddly, like the space it occupied was twisting.

"Demi…" he intoned and the darkness compacted into an even darker spheric shape before it dispersed, revealing everyone on the floor, clutching at their chests. Miss Militia and Mouse Protector only seemed winded though.

Miss Militia aimed her riot gun and shot the least armored Undersider. The boy, Regent, she thought that was his name, doubled over again and collapsed, gasping for air.

Mouse leapt forward and landed on one of the hellbeasts, burying her unsheathed sword into its fleshy back.

It roared and bucked, trying to kick her off.

Bitch was nearby and she whistled, causing the cyclops dog to lunge at her, Mouse teleported back to the corner with the massive dog hole in it as the two dogs tumbled over each other.

Grue, the one nearest to Sabah, seemed to struggle to stand, his helmet already leaking more darkness as he prepared to cover the room again.

Without thinking, she lifted up one of the uncomfortable chairs and smashed it into his back, knocking him down. Cloth shot out of her sleeves and began trying to plug the parts of his helmet where the dark cloud was leaking out of.

Grue tried to tackle her from his position on the ground and she neatly side stepped, into the waiting arms of Tattletale, who held a gun to her head.

"Well, hello there." Tattletale said sweetly.

Sabah froze.

Tattletale was about to say something else, but her eyes bulged and she yelped as Mog pulled hard on her long blonde hair.

"Leave her alone, kupo!" Mog cried and Sabah turned, instantly tackling her to the ground, causing the gun to skitter away under a desk.

Sabah and Tattletale rolled around, Sabah reaching for everything and anything to inflict pain on the other girl.

This was the same girl who made Taylor look, just for a second, fragile.

This was the girl who tried to hurt Taylor over the phone with poisoned words.

Sabah screamed something primal as she got a hold of Tattletales hair.

"Jesus christ, stop going for the hair!" Tattletale cried and then Sabah felt the floor shake as two of the dogs ran at her, Miss Militia flying across the room away from a figure she hadn't spotted when the darkness fell.

A guy in a leather jacket and jeans, the jacket looking silly on his wiry frame. His mask was, annoyingly, a black luchador mask.

She thought back to the dinner and the hero mask and wanted to shudder as she let go of Tattletale, who threw herself to the side as the dog's raced towards them, Sabah desperately looked for cover.

Then Boco fell from above, ahead of schedule, but Sabah wasn't going to complain.

The dog's claws made large gouges in the floor as they stopped.

Boco raised every feather on his body, screeching at them. He kicked the ground, making his own scratches in the floor.

One of the dogs barked, a deep guttural noise. Boco hissed, sounding deadly and more like a dinosaur than bird, daring them to approach.

The dogs hesitated, but Bitch whistled again and they shot forward. Tattletale crawled away, Grue not far behind.

Sabah wondered what it would take to bring Grue down? A chair across the back hadn't seemed to be enough…

The dogs charged side by side and Boco jumped, latching on to both their faces with his massive claws, the beasts instantly recoiled but Boco flapped his wings hard, lifting the two dogs up off their front paws, before crashing them down, driving their heads into the neatly tiled floor with a mighty crash sending chips of ceramic flying.

Sabah gaped, she knew the chocobo was strong, but that… that was insane.

The third dog crashed into a wall, Mouse Protector holding on by the grip on her sword, which was still buried in the beast's back.

Boco fluttered back and Sabah felt... odd.

Like she knew how proud he felt at beating back the animals, their skin reminding him of a sick behemoth.

Not the same kind she knew of, but large animals that destroyed everything around them.

Well, maybe almost the same.

As one of the dogs stirred Boco kicked it, sending the dog sliding across the room at the leather jacket clad cape.

He held out his hand and caught the dog with ease, his form not budging an inch from the impact.

Miss Militia limped over to Sabah her power still forming the riot gun, it flashed green, but it didn't change shape.

She hefted the weapon and took aim, the bag flying at the cape that had to be Brick.

The bag impacted him and bounced off, not even making the guy flinch.

"Brute, don't get close. He isn't moving, I don't think he can…" Miss Militia said quietly to Sabah, the older woman's voice sounding pained.

There was a lot of noise from the back of the building and darkness billowed out of the corridor Tattletale and Grue had vanished down.

Sabah guessed they had met the Wards waiting for them out back, cutting off their retreat.

She wanted to grin, but the dogs were already pulling themselves free. Miss Militia lined up a shot with what looked like an overly large handgun.

Then her arm suddenly jerked and the gun went off, making the one remaining skylight shatter.

Sabah saw her turn to face Regent, his body curled up under a desk. Miss Militia changed back to the riot gun, but her leg bent of its own accord and she fell on her bad leg, making her grunt in pain as she landed awkwardly.

Mouse Protector flipped herself off of the dog she was still distracting, throwing her shield at Regent's hiding spot, vanishing as it clattered into the wall.

Unfortunately, Regent proved cleverer than Sabah had given him credit for because he pointed his scepter at the shield before Mouse Protector had even teleported.. The obnoxious gold scepter crackled as it struck the hero as she appeared, before Mouse could reorient herself, and she stumbled.

Mouse Protector didn't completely fall though, so Sabah had to assume her costume was insulated to a degree.

But the sounds of jaws snapping distracted her, turning her head to see Boco being circled by all three dogs.

One of them still had Mouse Protector's sword buried in its back.

Mog gave a little cry and charged the circling beasts.

He bounced off the rear of one of them without making an impact, but he huffed and his pom-pom glowed again, making the dog with the long whipping tail float off the ground, sending the creature tumbling and howling in panic.

Boco leapt, kicking it away through the air, where it bobbed around near the ceiling and out of the fight, at least for now.

Bitch approached and she didn't look happy, her entire form radiating anger and fury.

She gave two sharp whistles and the dogs suddenly ignored Boco, turning towards Sabah.

They lunged and Sabah flung herself away, rolling under the coffee table that was provided for the bank's visitors to use.

She didn't stop rolling, and it was the only thing that saved her when the table was promptly crushed under one the dogs colossal weight.

As Sabah stared, eyes wide with panic at the death she'd just avoided she felt a hand grab her. Then Miss Militia yanked her up, the hero's weapon flashing into a large cannon of sorts that was mounted on the floor.

Miss Militia didn't even blink and a noise like a waterfall erupted as the cannon exploded with water at such pressure that the nearest dog shot across the room, its bulk having been almost nose to nozzle with the business end of the weapon. Sabah would have preferred a real cannon, but guessed Miss Militia was still concerned about casualties.

Which was the right thing to do, of course. Still if the patriot hero wanted to blow up the hell-dogs, Sabah wasn't going to stop her.

Boco landed on the back of the remaining dog, digging his claws in deep.

Instead of trying to lift upwards, he began to yank it from side to side, making the dog howl as it was thrown off balance.

Bitch surprised her by throwing herself at Boco, grabbing a hold of his feathers and trying to yank him off his perch in return.

Girl had balls.

Boco looked sweet usually, but right now he looked like a wet raptor from ages past, back from when birds could eat people.

Still, that terror bird was her friend and cloth wouldn't be able bring the butch girl down...

Sabah managed a good burst of speed and threw herself at Bitch, adding to the tottering tower of chaos.

Then the two girls fell crashing to the ground, Sabah taking Bitch with her.

As an afterthought, Sabah realized Bitch outweighed her in every way. This fact became rather clear as Bitch got the upper hand on her very quickly.

Miss Militia was a green blur in the corner of her eye, hobbling towards them, but she was cut off by the water soaked dog, not looking to happy about its rather sudden bath time.

Then Bitch's fist smashed into Sabah's mask, the force knocking her head back and with a solid crack her head bounced off the ground.

Sabah saw stars, they colored her vision and in a response that she hoped Taylor didn't see, pushed.

Bitch had been on top of her long enough for Sabah's hands to get busy.

Her energy soaked in and spread.

After enduring another punch that rattled her teeth, Sabah found what she was looking for, grateful the girl was at least somewhat civilized, and then twisted.

Bitch gave a howl and fell off her, her hands tearing at her pants. Sabah stood and panted.

"If Ifrit was here... He'd say something stupid, like don't get your knickers in a twist, but I'm better than that." Sabah wheezed between breaths.

Bitch snarled, reached down and a second later, a tearing snap of cloth sounded out and she scrambled to her feet, looking ready to lunge again, only to stop as Mouse appeared at her side, Regent's scepter in hand.

"Well, this is shocking!" Mouse said with a grin and jabbed Bitch, making the girl drop like she was a puppet and someone had just cut her strings.

"Watts up Doll?" Mouse Protector asked Sabah. The Arabic girl was torn, would she rather be back with the dogs and fighting Bitch… or have to listen to Mouse Protector for one more second?

"Well... Shit." Tattletale's voice said as she stared at the scene before them. The dogs, seeing their master down, went wild, going after the nearest person. Miss Militia looked like she was in trouble until her gun morphed into a shotgun, blowing off one of the dog's legs with near impossible accuracy.

The animal stumbled and crashed to the ground, and Miss Militia pulled something off her belt and lobbed it at the dog, the grenade hissing as foam covered the dog, trapping its back legs.

Sabah noticed she was missing one dog and turned her head to see the rather grizzly sight of Boco standing over the remaining dog, large chunks of flesh surround the bird, some sort of thick gunk oozing from the flesh, not quite blood... The large dog left unmoving.

She saw something wriggling under his claw and had to blink to see a small dog trapped between his 'toes.'

"Hellhound's dogs aren't transformed, they get covered in a moveable shell. The actual dogs will suffer no damage from this. We'll get them transported somewhere safe once everyone is contained. Your bird is... Well, honestly, it's terrifying." Miss Militia told her calmly.

Sabah was glad to hear that, the dogs should not be held responsible for being used by a villain. She nodded and was about to agree when the sound of heavy knocking carried over from behind the bank's main desk.

Everyone turned to see Tattletale and Grue hammering on a closed metal door, but as Mouse and Militia went to rush at them, Brick moved.

One second he was near the doors and next he blocked everyone one off from reaching Tattletale.

"That should just about do it." Brick said and Sabah winced, he sounded…

So nonthreatening.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting ladies, your man Brick... is here." Brick said… in a voice that sounded like he was a bad 80's actor.

Sabah idly noted that everyone on the good side was female... except Mog and Boco, but it was vaguely interesting.

Brick flexed and no one looked impressed at his scrawny frame.

Tattletale stopped hammering on the door and spun, her face red.

"Stop showing off and do something, you literally have a minute!" Tattletale shouted.

Brick nodded and then… vanished.

Sabah's eyes went wide, where did he…

"Sorry missy, orders are orders." Brick crooned, trying to sound smooth and Sabah felt her world tilt as she was thrown across the bank.

Sabah reflexively made her dress expand, trying to make the material cushion her, hopefully keeping her from hitting the wall too hard.

When she hit the portrait of the bank's founder, her dress slowed down the impact enough for her to only need to gasp and pray for the bruise to be small, the shock lessened. It also made her heavier, lowering her flight arc, so her fall was shorter than it would have been. Landing on her feet, before falling to her knees, Sabah wobbled for a moment before finding her balance.

Mouse followed her, but she blinked away before she could hit the wall.

Sabah stood, watching as the scrawny guy held Miss Militia by the throat, her gun firing point blank at his arm, but the bullets just zinged off.

Brick was cringing.

"Stop struggling, I'm not choking you! Stop shooting me!" Brick shouted, sounding like he was thrown off script and flung Miss Militia too, but his strength seemed to be waning as the military cape only travelled half as far as Sabah had.

Unseen until now, Mog latched onto his back and Brick instantly freaked out, trying to reach behind him, like a giant bug had landed on him thrashing and smashing his feet into the ground, causing large cracks to spread out from his steps.

Mog held on valiantly, his pom-pom swinging wildly.

The sounds of panic did not raise Sabah's opinion of Brick.

Tattletale began kicking the door and shouting at someone.

"Open the fucking door!" Tattletale screamed and then Mouse appeared, vaulting over the desk, rushing at them.

Grue stood in front of his teammate and raised his fists, ready to meet the hero.

Boco put his head under Sabah's arm and gently lifted her, and Sabah patted him.

"I'm fine, go help Mog!" Sabah said, sounding more confident than she felt.

Boco twittered at her, then flapped his wings and charged. His large foot hit Brick dead on, but barely moved him. But it freaked the panicking villain out even more and he tripped over his own feet, tumbling backwards, Mog crying out in alarm as he just barely managed to fly away before getting crushed.

It was odd. Why hadn't Brick moved? When Boco kicked him it had been like hitting a brick wall…

Sabah wanted to groan at the sudden realization.

She rushed to help Mouse Protector as the hero exchanged a few quick jabs with Grue, the cape leaking darkness and Sabah was sure that he was about to blanket the room in darkness again when a noise erupted over a sound system.

Not a noise.

Music.

Everyone seemed to pause as the music rang out. Even the last remaining dog, still floating in an upper corner of the roof, seemed to pause.

Mog face-palmed.

"Oh no, kupo." Mog said, almost ashamed.

Then the metal door was kicked open and Tattletale was knocked aside.

"Kept you all waiting eh? The main event is here and its name is Gilgamesh!" Danny Hebert cried, raising a hockey stick high above his head, drinking in the stares of everyone present.

Tattletale stood and opened her mouth, but Gilgamesh grabbed her in a headlock and clamped his hand over her mouth, walking forward with her having to follow or get pulled along, wildly flailing and mumbling.

Gilgamesh laughed loud and deeply.

"No need for words, Walkthrough, I, Gilgamesh, am ready for the glorious honorable battle at the big bank!" Danny shouted.

Tattletale went a bit red, managing to squirm enough to get her mouth free.

"Tat... letale." The villainess said roughly.

Gilgamesh laughed again.

"Please, you're the exposition character! Thus you are now dubbed Walkthrough!" Danny proclaimed loudly and Sabah could see his painted face stretch into a grin. He balanced the hockey stick against his body long enough to rub his knuckles into Tattletales hair.

The girl gave a cry that was more dismay than pain.

Grue reached for her and Gilgamesh grabbed him as well.

"See? You even have a broody main character leader!" Danny said and then released both of them, viewing the scene in the bank with great anticipation.

His makeshift sports gear was painted red in a hurry and his football helmet did little to hide his war paint.

"Send forth your mightiest warriors! Be it the gun mistress or the idiot, Gilgamesh shall fight all comers!" he said pointing at Miss Militia and Brick respectively. He swept his hand in an arc and carried on.

"Or perhaps the teleporter and the doll girl! Or even... Oh…" Gilgamesh trailed off, losing his momentum at seeing Boco and Mog together.

"Well, well, well, well, w-" Gilgamesh said before Tattletale slapped him on the back, rubbing her head with a scowl.

"Get on with it, we need to get out of here." The blonde villain snapped.

Gilgamesh waggled his finger at her condescendingly.

"Why, I had one more good 'well' in me, wasted now…" Gilgamesh lamented and shrugged, before turning back to the wary heroes.

"Speaking of wells and people I want to chuck down them. Mog my boy! Me and you need a little pow wow." Gilgamesh said gruffly and ignoring everyone, jumped the desk with ease.

"Kupo, go walk into a sun." Mog snapped at him.

Gilgamesh smirked beneath his helmet, and Sabah, who had only met Danny Hebert properly once, felt unease at how Danny's face made the expression so easily.

"Cute. Now, hand over the seed. I really, really, need to borrow it." Gilgamesh snapped and held out his hand.

Everyone seemed confused at the scene, but she saw Miss Militia's gun change and-

Her wrist was knocked aside as small disk smacked into it, flung perfectly by Gilgamesh.

"Ah, ah, ah! No comments from the peanut gallery! Pissy army chick trope is so overused, but I can't help but like ya." Gilgamesh said, blowing her a kiss. Mog growled and Gilgamesh's eyes turned back to him and seemed to harden.

"Look at me, I'm trapped in here. Come on, even you know that sucks." Gilgamesh said softly.

Mog shook his head, furious.

"I'd rather burn the seed than give it you, kupo!" The moogle shouted and flew at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh's hands whipped behind his back, pulling out a tennis racket.

He smashed it into Mog perfectly, sending the moogle soaring across the bank.

"Foul!" Gilgamesh shouted and moved sideways without looking to avoid Boco's kick, the talons mere inches away from his ribs.

"Tch, count on the two of you to ruin a good party." Gilgamesh complained.

Sabah ignored the possessed man and ran after Mog, fear for his safety overwhelming everything else right now.

She ran past Gilgamesh and he paused.

"What the-" He said, reaching for her, but Boco hissed like an angry goose, snapping at his wrist, making Gilgamesh yank it back.

The warrior turned and looked coolly at Boco.

"Is this is what you're reduced to? Hissing like an old maid? That's just sad." Gilgamesh said and jumped, landing on Boco's back before the chocobo knew what was going on.

"Giddyup!" Gilgamesh yelled and Boco bucked, trying to dislodge his unwanted rider.

Sabah kicked aside a chair and found Mog stuck in a waste basket.

"Oh Mog, come here." She said and pulled the basket off the moogle.

"Sabah, kupo, run, get away! Get away from the bank! Now, kupo!" Mog shouted and flew back at Gilgamesh, his voice filled with so many different emotions it was difficult to tell if he was furious or terrified.

"Mog!" Sabah shouted and watched him touch Miss Militia, the hero looking surprised at the sudden contact.

Both of them glowed.

"Boco!" Mog shouted and Boco snapped his attention to the moogle, seeming to get some invisible message and rolled, the action awkward to the bird, but it did make Gilgamesh jump off.

When he landed Mog glowed.

"Gatling gun!" Mog yelled and a rain of glowing bullets poured from his pom-pom, which Mog began angling at Gilgamesh, the bullets chipping at the ground rapidly, but not shattering it like normal bullets.

It was like very hard pellets.

Sabah watched gob-smacked as Mog pointed his automatic pom-pom at Gilgamesh, the trail of pellets ripping into the ground as it locked-on to the man.

Being up in the air gave Mog a good clear shot and as the trail of bullets neared Gilgamesh, the man suddenly began backflipping away from the hail of magic in a series of somersaults, moving faster than a human ought to be able to.

Gilgamesh made every flip perfectly and any debris in his way was nimbly ignored as he landed behind the melting body of Bitch's giant dog, kicking the carcass at the bullets, which tore into the empty husk in a spray of watery blood, tearing the flesh apart with ease.

Mog stopped glowing and the rapid fire machine-gun noise stopped.

"Oh. Have I hit a nerve? Mog... Where is the seed?" Gilgamesh asked calmly as if he hadn't just performed a superhuman feat of outmaneuvering bullets.

"You're not getting it, kupo." Mog panted and Boco stood next to him.

Sabah just felt lost. Seed?

Like… Like a plant seed?

Gilgamesh walked forward, but stopped as Mouse Protector casually strolled into his path.

"I, for one, have had one of the busiest days of my life. I went to court, court got busted, rescued a girl, girl was high as a kite, went to save my apprentice, apprentice kicked ass, went to dinner, host wanted to kill me, and now, I came to bust a bank robbery and now... NOW! I'm being one-upped at my own show! Theme music?! You have theme music?!" Mouse said, pointing at Gilgamesh, her voice outraged.

Gilgamesh paused and tapped his foot to the beat.

"It's a good one too, the epic kind." The warrior answered.

Mouse shook violently, practically vibrating.

"Of all the injustices I have seen in this city... You, sir, have committed the worst! I am the great, wonderful, amazing, beautiful, Mouse Protector! And you, sir, are a SHAM!" The heroine cried.

Gilgamesh rocked back as if she had slapped him.

"You DARE?!" Gilgamesh responded with a mighty shout.

In the background Tattletale slid down a wall, holding her head.

"I dare, I dare so hard, it's a double dare. There's only room in this story for one kooky character!" Mouse said, pointing her sword at the painted man, making Sabah whip her head to the trapped dog, to see that the sword was indeed missing from the animal.

"Hm, you think you can out kook me? I'm afraid you're far too outmatched for that, Mouse Protector! For I am…" He trailed off and suddenly snapped his arms out, bending his legs, he swung his arms around in a circle and began running on the spot, he turned slowly, still running and flung his arms out as if to catch someone.

"THE MIGHTY GILGAMESH!" The warrior shouted.

Miss Militia looked like she was in more pain than she had been all night.

"Mouse, don't, this is serious." Militia commanded.

Mouse nodded, making Miss Militia pause in surprise.

"You're right Missy. This is serious." Mouse Protector said harshly and flicked her cape out, spinning in a circle, she bent at one knee and spreading her arms wide as fell back, before rolling back onto her feet and pointing her sword at the ceiling.

"I AM MOUSE PROTECTOR!" The heroine cried and Sabah thought, just for a moment her sword tip sparkled…

It was a trick of the light. The stress was getting to her.

It had to be.

Miss Militia's gun looked suspiciously as if it wanted to move from Gilgamesh's posed form to Mouse's.

"HAHAHAHA! Tonight! We fight like men!" Gilgamesh said, pointing to Brick.

"And Ladies!" The warrior continued, pointing at Sabah and then with a grin, carried on.

"And ladies who dress like men!" He added giving Miss Militia a thumbs up.

Miss Militia fired her gun at Gilgamesh, it made a more hollow sound than the previous bullets she'd shot Brick with had and Gilgamesh's helmet had a small chip fly off its side.

Gilgamesh didn't even flinch.

Sabah helped Miss Militia to her feet, trying not to stare at the madman.

Miss Militia had taken a shot at him, but even if the bullet was some sort of special bullet, he didn't flinch.

In fact, Gilgamesh hadn't even taken his eyes of Mouse Protector. Then there was movement in the corner of her eye and Sabah turned her head to see Grue pull Regent closer to him and Tattletale. The villainess spoke quickly and quietly to her team-mates and Sabah let Miss Militia lean on her for support, as she raised her weapon again.

"Why haven't the Wards come in to help?" Sabah whispered.

Miss Militia answered quietly, her aim barely wavering.

"The Wards are a last emergency tactic. If it was just the Undersiders, then it would be acceptable for them to engage, but with a new team member and an unknown cape or… something more, I won't let them. If something happens to them, then I will have the Director, their parents and if gets caught on camera, the youth guard judging my every action. A broken leg is preferable. Besides, it's my job to protect them." Militia said.

Gilgamesh, began to hop in place.

"Only been here… a day? So much to do and so little time. Robbing a bank is a good start, but come on, tell me… Where's the goods? Where's the legendary sword? The epic spear? Rare axe? The amazing loot and booty?" The warrior asked, clapping his hands together.

Sabah glared at him.

This was a game for him? Using Danny like… like a _toy?_

"Kupo, let him _go."_ Mog said, his head practically vibrating with rage.

Gilgamesh just yawned.

"Hand over the seed and we're golden. Come on Mog, you clearly don't need it, you found some other source, Boco too and… I heard that the mutt is around. Where is Ifrit anyway?" Gilgamesh asked as if expecting the fire demon to climb out of a drawer or a plant pot at the sound of his name.

He walked past Bitch and eyed her, with a hum, he nudged her with his foot and she glowed… with green sparkles.

Sabah bit back a cry of dismay, that was _Taylor's_ spell, her healing spell, cure.

Bitch moaned and Gilgamesh slid her across the floor towards Tattletale, Bitch's body sliding under the banker's desk.

Not that anyone was going to stop her, there was something about Gilgamesh that demanded attention.

"Some kids beating up adults, other kids getting beaten up by adults, other kids fighting dragons, time mages, space witches, heroes and villains. What a world. If only you could see me at my mighty true self, you could see why this pretty fun for me. For this old dog though? He's not had it easy, pretty broken when I found him." Gilgamesh said casually, walking towards Mouse Protector, crossing under the broken skylights as he continued to talk.

"He drove a hard bargain though. I was lucky to get out with what I did, but when you get trapped in a heart, there is only two ways to go; into dreamland down under, or up into the light. Using a human as a host, it's honestly a little embarrassing, but when in Ivalice, do as Ivalicians do." The warrior said, stopping in front of the caped hero.

Mouse Protector crossed her arms.

"What's that?" Mouse asked.

Gilgamesh grinned.

"Blow things up and hunt!" He said and leapt.

Brick fell down again at that, before he crawled away on his hands and feet towards the rest of the Undersiders, at least he seemed smart enough to keep his head down.

Mouse hunched down in anticipation, shield up and sword raised.

Then it rained fire and Gilgamesh stopped instantly, trying to backtrack but the fire spread quickly in perfect circle, before it snapped up to form a flickering cage of flames around him.

Sabah panicked and tried to haul Miss Militia backwards as the bank was suddenly awash in orange lights and dancing shadows.

The fire alarms went off, after darkness, space warping, hell dogs, moogle assault rifles and Mouse Protector, the fire alarms went off for… actual fire.

The sprinklers went off a second later and Sabah felt the cool water wash away the heat, dust and rubble, the curls of her costumes wig already beginning droop.

However, the fire ignored physics and burned on, with no fuel supporting it, ignoring the water dousing it, and offering up no good reason for why the air was burning in a neat circle.

Magic, it really _didn't_ care.

Sabah would be impressed if her eyes hadn't locked on to Gilgamesh, standing in the middle of the cage, his outline wavering in the heat, obscured by black shadows and flickering lights from the dancing flames. He stood as far as he could from every side of the cage, in the middle of room, and from behind the flames… He looked inhuman to Sabah as her eyes tried to adjust to the dancing of light and dark, and for a few odd flickering moments, she was sure Gilgamesh was a demon.

Straight from the pits of hell as his shadow spun wildly into a six armed man before settling back to the outline of Danny.

It happened so quickly that Sabah… hoped it was a trick of the light.

Someone dropped from the skylight above, landing just outside the cage.

"Here." The cloaked figure said and Sabah almost sagged with relief at the sound of Taylor's voice.

The familiar sparks of green healing washed over Miss Militia making the woman lift herself off of Sabah.

"Keynote, thank you, my leg feels better." Miss Militia said.

Sabah placed a hand on Taylor's coat.

Taylor felt solid, as if she was in perfect control, as if this was just another battle to fight.

Sabah bit her lip as she just knew, deep down, that it wasn't true.

Taylor was afraid.

She hadn't summoned her Keyblade.

In the fire, dust, water and darkness, Taylor looked like a figure of strength, but Sabah honestly couldn't say for sure how much of that was strength… and how much was sheer stubbornness.

"Keynote… are you-"

_

"-going to be okay?" Sabah asked gently.

Taylor tried not to tremble as she nodded slowly.

In front of Miss Militia, Sabah, and countless others in the bank, she could not, _would_ not show that tremble, her fear.

Her father was just ahead, just… He was just on the other side of that fire. He hadn't moved, hadn't said anything, just stood there.

"Keynote… Did we manage to buy you time? Have you noticed anything?" Miss Militia asked.

Taylor nodded again.

She didn't like the plan, sit back and watch, wait and analyze. But it was the best they'd come up with.

If this was something she, as Keyblader could do something about, then Miss Militia wanted her to let them wear down her Dad, let them exploit any weakness, anything that she could use.

Taylor watched as Sabah nearly died and almost threw the plan out the skylight and dove in, like Boco did.

Ifrit held her back, his tiny form pointing out the wisdom of Miss Militia's plan.

Armsmaster was off somewhere, maybe checking on Dinah or another target of Coil's. Apparently they had left her alone after the kidnapping attempt, at least one Ward with her at all times. That left Taylor as the only one on the team capable of taking a few hits and moving on, Aegis could, but they left marks on him and Browbeat…

She didn't know what Browbeat could do, she hadn't even heard of him before.

Then, to have to stand uselessly on the roof and _watch_ her friends take a beating, dismantle the Undersiders one by one and then get thrown back by her Da-...Gilgamesh.

Even now, watching his outline in the fire, it made her stomach churn uneasily.

"Key, how did you do that? I didn't think you were that good with fire yet." Sabah asked, following her gaze.

Taylor shook her head.

"I'm not. It was all Ifrit." Taylor admitted as Mouse Protector circled the flames like a cat, watching for any openings.

Sabah stared at her.

"Don't tell me he's fridge sized again." Sabah said, her hands clasped together nervously.

Taylor shook her head.

"Not exactly." Taylor said as the Undersiders regrouped and began to back away, Bitch beginning to stand on her own again.

"Key… What does that mean? That's not a no." Sabah said very slowly and then a voice from behind Taylor spoke out.

It was both familiar and much higher.

" _It means that she has a long way to go before she can use my power properly…"_ Ifrit's voice said and, grimacing, Taylor moved out the way to show a short green child with a horn.

Sabah's eyes moved from Taylor's tall frame to the short 4 and half foot demon child.

"If-Ifrit?!" she choked and Ifrit sighed, pulling awkwardly at his brown leather shorts, his round cherubic face was slightly ruined by a large snaggletooth sticking out from his bottom lip. His long fiery red hair was tangled and looked like he was not long from sleep.

His body was smooth and unscarred, his eyes were glowing soft red cherries, burning in their sockets.

"That is Ifrit?" Miss Militia said, blinking back surprise.

Sabah turned a funny colour as Mog came closer, wincing as he examined Ifrit.

"Partial manifestation, kupo, ouch. What happened?" He asked and Ifrit crossed his arms, his lip curling back, looking more cute than menacing.

 _"We were aiming for my more… **human** looking form, but the music and he- his annoying antics distracted her and this… is the result." _Ifrit said, covering his near slip of "her father" with a grumble.

Taylor swallowed hard.

"It was enough for the cage, sorry to keep you waiting. I don't think I can see anything that will let me exorcize Gilgamesh. So… I'm going to talk to him. If he wants something, then I want to know what that is." Taylor said determinedly and nodded to Ifrit.

"I'm going in, don't let him out." She said and then…

Sabah's fingers wrapped around her forearm.

"Key. It's not him. Don't let him mess with you." Sabah said worriedly and then stepped back, following Miss Militia who decided to point her large gun at the Undersiders.

Taylor saw Tattletale wringing her hands.

Focusing her eye back onto the fiery cage, she frowned. Gilgamesh still hadn't done anything.

He was just standing in the center of the fiery ring.

As Taylor approached the fires, they peeled apart to let her walk in, and as she passed through, a wave of heat let her know that the they had reformed behind her.

Standing in the heat; the hiss of steam as the water failed to extinguish the flames, the alarm wailing away.

None of it mattered, not even a little.

It didn't matter because her Dad was standing in front of her, or his body rather, but… It was her dad. Taylor had feared that her dad would never stand on his own again, never show that confident smile again, or hug her and call her kiddo… She'd feared that he would remain in that bed forever and just keep looking frailer no matter how much magic she used… And now here he stood, strong and awake one more.

And yet…. He wasn't her dad now. Not even the damaged shell she'd come to know. His skin was painted red and white, but even the bags under his eyes looked less obvious. His wasted muscles seemed to have regrown and now practically _bulged._ His amused smiled made her feel like she was a little girl painting on her Mom and Dad's new wallpaper.

It was her Dad. _Her **dad**_ **.**

But… his eyes were wrong.

Where warmth had laid after a long day of work and disappointment, these eyes burned under the helmet.

These eyes didn't see a daughter, they didn't see a loved one.

They saw an _opponent._

It sucker punched her worse than anything Lung and Hookwolf had managed to do to her on their own.

Only Bakuda had ever hurt her this much when she took her dad from her the first time. And now someone else was trying to take what she had left behind.

 _Gilgamesh_ spread his arms.

"Well, well, well, the lady of the hour finally appears. Kept me waiting, huh?" Gilgamesh said and god, his voice was the same, more life and passion in it than Taylor had ever heard, but it was unmistakable.

To think that the happiest she would ever hear her Dad was under the control of a monster from between the stars.

The idea made the Slumbering Rage appear in her hands. The flash of fire less hot than it was angry.

Ifrit walked through fire and came to stand next to Taylor. His tiny form not betraying the look of understanding in his eyes when he looked up at Taylor.

" _Your rage...it's slipping."_ Ifrit said idly.

Taylor took a deep breath of heated air, so wet with steam and noise it hurt, but she breathed deep so it filled her lungs and let go of the building heat.

Ifrit glowed and seem to sigh.

Gilgamesh watched this and grinned.

"Ifrit, is that _you?_ I heard you had fallen lower than this, this doesn't seem so bad… Do you have the seed?" Gilgamesh asked.

Taylor twitched as she was ignored.

Ifrit yawned.

" _The seed? That musty old thing? Nah, not here."_ The little demon said.

Gilgamesh eyed him then Taylor.

"I guess not, and so you hooked yourself up to a Keyblade? Ballsy. Then again if there was someone willing to do it, it would be me or you… Maybe a few others. But to be honest it doesn't matter. You understand my problem, right? Every second I spend here, I have this burning urge, this urge that keeps building, you know what it is Ifrit? How can you not?" Gilgamesh said, breathing a little harder.

Ifrit spread his legs slightly apart and bared his teeth.

 **" _You're thirsty for a fight. You connected to a mortal's heart, what did you think would happen? Mortals are a destructive force, humans more so than others, what you feel? What you invited into yourself?! It's called a soul and he wants to do what's right!"_** Ifrit roared, and it was his own deep guttural voice instead of a child's one.

It took Taylor a moment to notice she had roared with him as well.

Ifrit charged and Taylor was close behind.

Gilgamesh drew a hockey stick with deliberate slowness, watching as Ifrit's hand ignited into a rush of flame, leaping at Gilgamesh, Taylor coming in from below.

Gilgamesh twirled the hockey stick, sending it flying out, knocking Ifrit aside as he flipped himself sideways, twirling over Taylor, using the same momentum.

Taylor skidded to a stop and jumped after him, swinging the keyblade at his back.

Gilgamesh slammed the stick into the ground, spinning around and locking his legs around the Keyblade, twisting his entire body to on side, catching Taylor off guard. The she felt her own body following, her vision rotating in a full circle she landed on the ground with a thud and a ** _oof,_** the wind driven from her lungs.

She rolled back, almost forgetting the flames before she managed to stop.

Taylor watched as Gilgamesh spun the hockey stick in ridiculous patterns and at even more ridiculous speeds.

Taylor snarled and rolled forward, bringing the Keyblade up, intending to cut the stick in half, depriving Gilgamesh of his weapons, one by one.

Only... it didn't happen.

The Keyblade meet the stick and _clashed._

The hockey stick glowed yellow for the briefest of moments as the Keyblade struck it and the two weapons locked together. Taylor struggled to push up as Gilgamesh pushed down with both hands.

Taylor was going to lose, and would have if Ifrit had not latched on to Gilgamesh's helmet and enveloped himself in flames.

 _"Strike now!"_ Ifrit cried, as Gilgamesh threw him off, Ifrit managing to take the helmet with him.

Taylor had already jumped, intending to bring the Keyblade down hard on his head, but when Gilgamesh turned back to her…

 _"How's my baby? How's my Taylor?"_

She was knocked aside, hesitating at the last moment. Gilgamesh frowned.

"What was that? You telegraphed that move so hard I had time to write a reply and post it." The warrior said, slamming his stick down hard, cracking the ground.

"I…" Taylor reached for words, but nothing came, her Dad's face stared down at her.

 _"Annette? I hope Taylor still loves me, being stuck here in a hospital bed… can you… can you treat her to something nice tonight? I'm not sure I have any money, but help yourself to what's left…"_

"I waited for this, I heard about the big bad Keyblader, kicking ass and taking names and this is what I get? _This?"_ he said, sounding pissed.

 _"Taylor…? When did you get here? I missed you." He sounded **so** happy._

"Keyblader?"

" _Taylor."_

"Enough, if you will not defend yourself then get out of my sight." Gilgamesh shouted and raised the hockey stick to swipe at her.

As the stick whistled through the air Ifrit was rushing back to the cage, but he was too far away, too slow. Time seemed to slow as air whistled over the wooden stick and Taylor looked up into her father's eyes.

 _"Come back soon." He whispered, hugging her._

Her chest hurt, her heart twisting inside her, tearing itself apart as her father swung his weapon at her. Taylor's eye closed, tears brimming over as… as...

As her father tried to kill her.

The **clunk** of wood on metal was not was she was expecting. Snapping her eye open Taylor heard it before she saw it.

"Leave. My. Apprentice. Alone." Mouse Protector said through clenched teeth, her shield holding back the stick.

How did she-

Taylor saw the fire reforming around a circular hole.

Had she thrown her shield in and teleported?

"Oh? A new challenger appears? Good your 'apprentice' there was a disappointment. If she can't defend herself, then what good is she?" Gilgamesh asked and _pushed._

As she was forced back Mouse Protector's foot lashed out and smacked into Gilgamesh's side, making him grunt.

Mouse slid forward, her shield deflecting the stick to one side as she slammed her helmet into Gilgamesh's face.

"She's a damn fine hero, just for being here! Took more courage than you'll _ever_ know!" Mouse Protector yelled as she dropped her shield to grab Gilgamesh with both hands and _ram_ her solid helmet into the warrior's nose.

Gilgamesh stumbled back and Mouse followed up with swipe of her sheathed sword, but Gilgamesh caught it bare handed and _yanked._ Mouse let go instantly, and Gilgamesh smirked as he pulled his arm back, to throw the weapon at Mouse. As soon as his arm went behind him though, the heroine teleported to it adding her weight to the weapon, making Gilgamesh lose his grip as his wrist bent awkwardly and Mouse Protector landed behind him.

Mouse quickly planted a foot in the back of his knee and used it to kick of, buckling the leg and forcing the warrior to kneel down. The caped hero pushed into a spin and as her legs came up she wrapped them both around Gilgamesh's neck and rolling in front of him, crossing her legs and locked his head between her knees and ankles. Then she swung forward, both hands planted on the ground throwing her whole body into a forward flip, intending to smash Gilgamesh into the floor below.

As he rushed towards the floor though, Gilgamesh threw his hands out and caught himself, shifting his legs into a handstand. Turning the move back on Mouse Protector, Gilgamesh dropped his knees and curled, aiming to ram Mouse into the ground with his knees.

Mouse Protector vanished, disappearing from beneath the painted warrior and reappearing at her shield which she'd dropped earlier.

Then Ifrit rushed in and grabbed ahold of Gilgamesh's hockey stick, running away with it, out of the ring of fire.

Slowly, Taylor stood and… wondered why he didn't just _leave,_ the fire wasn't that thick… And some minor burns could be healed with cure, he had shown that he was capable of casting the spell.

Ifrit's face peered back through the flames and grinned, a positively _evil_ look for a small child. Understandable coming from Ifrit really.

" _Tell me you didn't? Tell me you didn't agree to safeguard the body?"_ Ifrit said with gleeful disbelief dripping from his voice.

Gilgamesh didn't answer, but he pulled himself back, drawing his tennis rackets, twirling them with a graceful ease.

Taylor raised her Keyblade, wary. Gilgamesh was deadly with a hockey stick; tennis rackets didn't make her feel _any_ better.

"I might have… somewhat _rushed_ the contract." Gilgamesh admitted and then swung both rackets at Mouse Protector.

The mouse cape went into a split so fast and quickly that it looked like she had collapsed, but she spun in a circular, almost breakdance like motion, using her feet to sweep Gilgamesh legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. The Esper reached out with one hand, slammed it into the ground to halt his fall and balanced his entire weight on it while grinning.

"You got moves, but you can't keep up with me." The warrior said and his spare hand joined the other on the ground, the rackets falling to the side, and spun his legs into Mouse Protector's face, but she was already gone.

Gilgamesh flipped his body to the side, picking the rackets up as Taylor let loose a torrent of weak fireballs.

They missed him by a fair distance, but everytime she tried to lock-on to him, to think of him as an enemy…

It hurt.

But seeing Mouse give it everything she had, and be unable to do anything _herself,_ that was a special kind of torment all on its own.

Taylor watched as Mouse threw her shield and when Gilgamesh knocked it aside with one of his rackets, she appeared behind him, holding the shield, using the momentum of the metal to spin her and drive the disk it into Gilgamesh's back, making him stumble forward.

But he lashed out with a backwards kick, aiming blindly, and it connected with Mouse's right leg making the heroine stumble.

Taylor felt her frustration building, her ineptness, her anger, her ears ringing with the alarm and she wanted to scream.

A flash of blue caught her attention through the flames, turning her head to see Sabah crash into a bankers desk, sending wet papers tilting to the side and a monitor fall off of it.

Without thinking she sent a cure at Sabah, the girl standing unsteadily as the green sparks washed over her.

Sabah looked down at her hands and then every piece of paper lifted up, ignoring their increasing dampness and launched them all in a concentrated barrage at one of the Undersiders.

It kinda looked like when Mog cast float on something...

Taylor couldn't hear if Sabah said anything, but Taylor turned back to Mouse and wanted to hit herself.

If she wasn't willing to fight yet… She could play support.

Just for now.

Mouse Protector to her credit didn't flinch as the cure spell washed over her.

Taylor paused and came up blank as nothing else jumped out

Mouse parried one of the tennis rackets with her sword and the other with her shield.

Ifrit climbed up and launched himself over Mouse's helmet, his claws aiming for Gilgamesh's armour straps, trying to tear the plates off.

Taylor bit her lip as she went through a mental checklist.

Ice… Cure… Fire… Lightning… and… that was it. That was _it._ She didn't have anything else to offer. The support idea was looking like a _bad_ idea now.

But Mog had listed so many spells…

Magic was her thing, she was good at it. It was intent and will power. And… She had cast another support spell. Once.

Gilgamesh slapped Ifrit down with a foot and caught Mouse Protector's sword between his rackets, twisting hard.

The sword flew off somewhere, but Mouse just punched Gilgamesh in the face.

If Taylor wanted to protect someone with magic, then she would do it, not try, just do it, without doubting herself.

Taylor stood straight and pointed her Keyblade at Mouse.

Mog had also mentioned something about testing spells in combat, along similar lines as bad idea and terrible plan... But she ignored that lesson for now.

Intent… Protect, safe, resist damage, increase chance of survival, live longer!

Will power… Taylor took her need to do something, her desire to save her Dad, the desire to protect all, and fed it to the spell.

To be what Mouse Protector was so effortless.

A shield of the people.

Shield….

 ** _Shield._**

Taylor didn't bother repeating the word out loud, the shimmering blue wall of scales appearing around Mouse Protector before fading into her, was enough proof of her deed.

Gilgamesh's tennis racket hit Mouse's arm and rebounded as Mouse continued her dodge.

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief, but Gilgamesh instantly dashed towards her.

"Gotta gank the white mage!" He yelled exuberantly. Mouse chased him, but was too slow to keep up with his charge.

Taylor raised her Keyblade, but found her arms were heavier than usual. Her whole body seemed to struggle to move, her eyes connected to Gilgamesh's.

Her father's eyes seem to glow yellow, pulsing and Taylor struggled to pull her gaze away.

Each moment brought more feeling back to her limbs, but it was coming far too slow.

"Can't escape my gaze!" Gilgamesh said, swinging his racket at her head.

The mesh of the racket stopped inches from her face.

"...What?" Gilgamesh said bluntly. Mouse skidded to a stop, unsure what was happening.

Gilgamesh swung again and Taylor closed her eyes as one leg weakly bent under her own power.

After a few seconds she opened her eye to see that the racket had stopped again.

Taylor blinked as Gilgamesh stared at his rackets in confusion.

"Last time I rob a one munni store…" Gilgamesh said, dropping the rackets and throwing his fist at Taylor's face instead.

His entire painted knuckle froze, so close to her face that she could see the white line of his missing wedding ring.

That broke the hold Gilgamesh had over her more than anything.

"Okay… Explain? A keyblader power? One of the spandex warriors? Did you _hack reality?!_ Bloody Keyblades! Come on, what's the point? I can't fight you, I can't hurt you, I can't stop you…" Gilgamesh trailed off and snapped his fingers.

"You are a damn unwinnable fight. No… It doesn't work in reverse. Heroes don't get that bonus…" Gilgamesh mused to himself, reaching up to rub his chin.

He stopped as he felt a tickling at his throat, Mouse Protector resting her sword tip at his adam's apple from the side.

"Don't worry about it, everyone experiences problems under pressure." Mouse said with a grin.

Then Gilgamesh _turned so fast_ that Taylor could barely keep up with him. He grabbed Mouse's arm and swung her at Taylor.

They both went crashing to the ground, Taylor's sleeve briefly dipping into the fire, but it felt… refreshing? Either way, Mouse's shield spell apparently didn't stop physics.

Gilgamesh tilted his head as he looked at the downed pair, Mouse Protector already shifting to get up and fight.

"Huh, a gimmick boss? Now I know you're pulling my leg." Gilgamesh said, his lip curling.

Ifrit walked out of the fire near the fallen heroes.

" _You shall not harm my body. You shall protect one object of my desire. You shall above all else... take my morals unto yourself."_ Ifrit intoned darkly.

Gilgamesh scowled at him, but Ifrit kept going.

 **" _You agreed to the contract, but I bet you didn't read it. The mortal got the best of you, Gilgamesh. The most basic and binding contract of all and you jumped right into it. You sir, are an idiot. I wonder, do you feel them yet? The mortal's guilt? His desires? His regrets? His fears? His love? Do you feel them? I wonder how it feels? To have yourself become a servant to a man who can't even remember what day it is!"_** Ifrit laughed loud and deep.

Gilgamesh's fist started shaking and then his entire body followed.

Mouse and Taylor finished climbing to the their feet and watched, unsure of if Gilgamesh was anticipating their attack or if he was truly distracted.

Mouse looked ready to jump back into the fray, but Taylor held on to her cape.

Forcing the heroine to wait.

Something was… going on.

Gilgamesh tried to speak, but couldn't get the words past his gritted teeth, he tried to breathe but it turned into a pant.

When he spoke it was far harsher than anything Taylor had heard from him before.

"Servant…? You dare call _me_ a **_servant?!_** Do not forget… who I am Ifrit! You, the Esper of Fire and Destruction, igniter of wars, boiler of blood, demon of battle, dog of hell, monster of flames, bringer of ruin. Do not forget _who I **am!**_ This flesh is weak, this soul is dying and this mind is broken, yet I, alone, put it back together! You want to mock me? Then do so, by all means, feel free you insufferable little _imp,_ but I knew _exactly_ what I was getting into, you on the other hand… You have _no idea_ what I am capable of." Gilgamesh finished in a whisper and slammed his foot down, a shockwave exploding out from his foot that blew the cage of fire outwards, the flaming bars buckling and fizzling into embers… and then only ash was left.

As the blast struck, everyone was lifted off their feet.

Taylor felt her world tilt as she was flung back. As she landed, Taylor saw Mouse Protector rolling with the fall near her.

Taylor pushed herself up, feeling uninjured, but wary in case she had hurt herself in the fall and had yet to realize it. Ifrit seemed to have landed near Sabah, the fiery explosion had also knocked Miss Militia off her feet, her gun accidentally aimed at a point dangerously close to a very pale Tattletale.

The Undersiders used the distraction to move behind Gilgamesh, putting him between them and the heroes.

All, but one of the dogs had returned to normal size now, leaving only one hell beast to circle around Bitch.

Brick… had vanished, somewhere in the confusion.

Gilgamesh walked out of the cracked circle, the drifting ash pushed away as if by some invisible barrier.

"I am the warrior who knows no end to his battle. I am the man who has seen the darkest of nights and the brightest of dawns, seen villages and cities wiped out by disaster and obliterated by warring gods, entire worlds brought to an end in an instant! I've held the mightiest weapons of legend, and the deadliest of cursed arms! I have travelled across realms of _darkness and light!_ I have sought the _endless_ quest, the desire to fight and defeat **all!** And now I have crossed the gap to this world and you, _all of you,_ stand on _my_ bridge, expecting me to bend but **_I will not bow!_** I am the warrior who time cannot stop, I am the fighter that space cannot contain, and I am the swordmaster that **_will not be defeated!"_** Gilgamesh roared, his voice growing louder and louder with each word.

Gilgamesh held out a hand and the hockey stick flew from under a desk where Ifrit had stashed it to his waiting hand, pulled by an unseen force while the football helmet faded back into view over her father's face, like an illusion made real.

His entire body glowed a dangerous pale yellow, as if radiating with his anger.

 **"I am Gilgamesh."** The warrior said then vanished, his form flickering into view in front of Mouse Protector, his stick smashing through her shield spell, shattering it like glass, as Mouse was sent hurtling into the wall, landing with a thump.

Miss Militia turned and opened fire on him, her hands held a chaingun firing a storm of rubber at the enraged warrior.

Gilgamesh turned to look at her, his golden aura making the bullets slow down as if hitting a wall of gelatine, before falling to the ground with a dull clatter.

Taylor saw that the bullets were some odd round type, but whatever they were, they did nothing as Gilgamesh _moved_ again and crushed the gun's muzzle.

Miss Militia changed the guns form instantly, but Gilgamesh socked her across the jaw, a single solid blow, and Miss Militia crumpled.

Taylor watched this all happen as if she was stuck in slow motion.

In two simple movements, they had lost their two best fighters.

Mog's voice made her look away for a second.

"Kupo, run, _run!"_ Mog pleaded, pushing Sabah towards the back corridor.

Sabah fought against him, confused.

Her confusion turned to fear as she was lifted up by Gilgamesh, who Taylor hadn't seen appear, he was suddenly just _there._

Taylor hurled the Keyblade, but Gilgamesh knocked it aside with the hockey stick one handed. It clattered to the ground, with a hollow sound.

Like Taylor felt at that moment as fear gripped her heart and erased all else.

"Weak, such weak willpower." Gilgamesh muttered and brought Sabah close.

"You… have the seed?" Gilgamesh said, inhaling the air around her. Sabah's legs kicked at him and Mog launched himself at Gilgamesh's face.

Gilgamesh grabbed Mog, threw the him to the ground contemptuously, and trapped the moogle beneath his boot.

"K-up..o" Mog wheezed out as Boco rushed in.

Taylor cried for him to stop but Boco raised his leg, to enraged to listen. Gilgamesh caught the kick and _pulled._ There was a horrendous ripping noise and Boco's leg _ripped off,_ spilling his white stuffing on the floor.

Boco gave a wark of alarm and toppled to the side, unable to balance himself despite his fluttering wings. He didn't seem to be in pain, more… _annoyed_ at the action.

Gilgamesh scoffed.

"Dolls and toys, what a sad sight." Gilgamesh said calmly and threw Boco's legs at the bird, casually.

He turned back to Sabah, and Mog glowed, his pom-pom going red, but Gilgamesh's yellow aura flashed and Mog's spell fizzled.

"Mog… Do _not_ push me right now." Gilgamesh warned, but the Moogle struggled harder.

Taylor called the Keyblade, but it only shifted slightly. The hollow feeling in her chest growing…

What was happening? Why was the Keyblade failing her now?

"The seed... Where is it?" Gilgamesh asked softly.

Sabah desperately clawed at his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sabah said, her tone angered and alarmed.

Gilgamesh roared punching the solid marble pillar built into the wall and the extravagant piece of art _crumbled_ under his fist.

"Do not _lie to me!_ You stink of that holy fool's magic." The warrior snapped.

Sabah only shook her head harder, blonde curls bouncing wildly.

"I don't know! I don't know!" The arabic girl yelled in a panicked voice, feeling Gilgamesh's grip tighten around her throat.

Taylor rushed at him, ignoring the Keyblade, she yanked at Gilgamesh's arm, but she couldn't even budge him.

" _Gilgamesh. She doesn't know. Stop acting like a brat throwing a temper tantrum and **look.**_ " Ifrit said, pulling himself free from a collapsed filing cabinet. Taylor looked at him and stared.

Half of Ifrit's face was gone, revealing a glowing molten rock under the green skin, endless pools of magma turning and twisting, threatening to rush out and burn everything at any second.

Gilgamesh seemed undisturbed but looked at Sabah, with more assessing eyes.

There was a long pause as Gilgamesh stared hard at Sabah.

Then he reared back as if struck.

He dropped her and staggered away.

"No… It is a trick, a lie!" Gilgamesh shouted and the wall he leaned on with his hand, crumbled slightly, a spider web of cracks spreading out from his palm was placed.

Ifrit walked closer to Sabah, the now freed Moogle was was frozen by fear, the sad chocobo who knew what was coming warbled on the ground.

" _A soul cannot lie, it just is, and as you can see, what is done… is done."_ Ifrit said calmly and his face began to regrow, green skin appearing over the molten innards.

 **"What** is done?" Taylor demanded, grabbing Ifrit's hot arm, the fire demon…. did not meet her gaze.

" _Guilt is a powerful thing, you feel its effect even now, with Gilgamesh. Guilt makes us do stupid things to make things right."_ Ifrit muttered.

Mog grabbed his head and shook it, the alarms wailing on.

Taylor began to breathe heavily, she raised one hand and a bolt of energy seared the source of the alarm, frying the system.

The sound of gentle sprinklers was all that was left.

"Make sense." Taylor said very quietly.

She went to ask again but it was Gilgamesh who spoke first, sounding mirthless as he smiled.

"I get it, I don't believe it, but I get it. I saw them when I tried to get into this world on my own… the streams. Energy twisting across space. Mog… Tell me you didn't? Tell me not even _you_ was that stupid?!" Gilgamesh half asked, half demanded of the quivering Moogle.

"Kupo, kupo,kupo,kupo." Mog repeated like a mantra, trying to ignore everything, shaking his head increasingly violently with each word.

Sabah staggered forward, placing herself between the moogle and possessed man.

"Leave him alone." Sabah said with anger, unsteady on her feet but firm in her conviction.

Gilgamesh just laughed, a cold edge to the sound.

"Sure, defend the _murderer."_ The warrior jeered.

Taylor snapped her head to him so fast she almost missed Sabah taking a step back in surprise.

"Murderer? Mog's not…" Sabah began but stumbled over the words.

None of the espers spoke, even Mog had gone silent.

Gilgamesh stared at the flashing lights of the police sirens spilling through the high windows, dancing between the fading sprinkler water, making it look like red and blue smoke.

"Oh? Don't tell me you fell for the cute fairy act? I can't blame you, everyone does. Mog the Esper, Mog the fairy, Mog the innocent, Mog the _fool._ You see that, everyone does. No one sees Mog the spy, Mog the sneak, Mog the lonely." Gilgamesh spoke softly to Sabah while Taylor stood in front of her, using her body as a shield of last resort.

Her magic wasn't strong enough, the Keyblade was useless, she was… powerless.

She wouldn't just stand there and let Gilgamesh have his way however. She couldn't shut him up, her own curiosity and the other esper's reactions were alluding to something that both she and Sabah had been blind to, keeping her from just rushing the spirit inside her father's body. But that didn't mean she couldn't defend her friend either.

Sabah was quivering from both the cold and her own anger.

"Mog, he's my friend, I know him. He would never kill someone so casually. He isn't an _animal_ like _you!"_ Sabah snarled and Taylor felt the other girls body press hard into her back, as if she was using Taylor to anchor herself to the ground.

Mog didn't move, he didn't float, didn't look up. The little esper just… lay there.

Taylor noticed movement behind Gilgamesh and saw Tattletale standing apart from her group.

She was… making motions at her? Waving her hands? The purple and black swirl and eye on her chest was moving fast, as if she had just run a marathon.

Tattletale's hand made the universal motion of talking, opening and closing her hand like a mouth.

Taylor's own mouth went white, but she tried to calm down, tried to understand what the blonde girl wanted, or why, she wanted it.

Tattletale pointed sharply at Gilgamesh, then repeated the motion. She evidently knew something more than Taylor did about the spirit inside her Dad.

But, why the hell did Tattletale think Taylor would listen to anything she had to say?

"Mog is an esper? You know what that means, little miss?" Gilgamesh asked calmly, and leaned on his hockey stick.

Behind the warrior Tattletale made a gesture, something innocent to anyone else, she closed her left eye, putting a finger to it and then pointed at Taylor.

Taylor like an icy hand had just clenched her heart, the bottom of her stomach falling out.

A missing eye.

Tattletale knew about _her_ missing eye. Something that couldn't be seen when she wore her costume and as far as she was aware, she showed no other signs of it.

Tattletale didn't grin or smile, she shook her head as she pointed back to Gilgamesh.

"She's right, Mog doesn't come off as a killer." Taylor managed to say, her gaze never leaving Tattletale.

How? How did Tattletale know? Had the villain guessed the injury, guessed the right eye, and if she knew that, knew about her injury... Did she already know?

Did tattletale know that behind the hood of Keynote was Taylor Hebert?

If she did… Then the blonde already knew who Danny Hebert was.

Taylor felt the icy hand gripping her heart shatter beneath her fear, like a thousand of tiny pieces of glass digging deep into her heart.

"Killers never look like killers, well, unless they're insane. But don't ask me, ask your _dearest_ Mog. He has, so far, offered up nothing to defend his innocence." Gilgamesh said lightly.

Taylor gritted her teeth, hating herself for listening to Tattletale.

That would be an issue that would be dealt with after Gilgamesh, and there was _no_ hole or crack that the blonde girl could vanish into that would _keep her hidden._

Not when she knew.

She'd made that mistake once already.

"We haven't heard his crime yet, so it doesn't matter." Taylor countered and tried to pull on her Keyblade, it rattled but still remained on the floor.

Gilgamesh paused and then looked at Sabah.

"His crime is standing right behind you, breathing air on artificial breaths." The warrior snapped with sudden rage and Taylor took a step forward, leaving the warmth of Sabah behind her to…

To buy Sabah time to run if needed, but Gilgamesh didn't attack. He just stood there, looking enraged.

"Me?" Sabah questioned with disbelief, her tone quickly dipping into it's own brand of anger as she pushed past Taylor.

"You're an insane animal and you think this is funny? _Stealing_ that body? _Robbing_ this bank? Telling these laughable _lies?_ Mog has never caused me harm, he's my friend." Sabah said with venom and cut her hand through the air as if that settled the matter.

Taylor… She wasn't so sure.

Even Ifrit had turned away. His scowling face looking far too old for his childlike form, Boco had closed his eyes, as if deeply ashamed.

Gilgamesh snorted.

"Oh? Really? Then let me ask you something? How does a little nobody of a girl, with no magic, no talent for the art… summon _two_ highly magical beings of primordial chaos into a barren world, devoid of magic?" Gilgamesh hissed in triumph.

Taylor felt like the entire conversation had suddenly taken a turn that she had never seen coming, couldn't have seen coming.

Sabah made a mewling, choking noise as if she was about to explain, but no words appeared as the question seemed to gain a hold over her.

Taylor would never forgive Gilgamesh for making Sabah sound like that. The moment Sabah's voice had quieted, lost some of its courage, some of it's light... It made Taylor feel something along with the anger.

It made her feel _focused._ To stop Sabah sounding like that was one of the most important things to her right now.

So when she turned back to Gilgamesh, her anger honed to a fine blade of desire to protect Sabah, her hands held the Keyblade tightly.

Finally it had returned as her heart steeled itself.

As her eyes narrowed Gilgamesh kept flapping his lips.

"Mog told you a lot of things, I bet. What did he say? You were _special?_ That it was _luck?_ That he just hung around you because he _wanted_ to? Here's a little magic lesson, maybe one the Moogle should have told you. If you run out of mana… or have none to begin with, and you're _forced_ to use magic, do you know how you pay the toll?" The painted warrior pushed on, his words biting.

"I… didn't, I didn't know magic had a price." Sabah answered, her face locked on to Mog's downed form. Gilgamesh let out a dark chuckle.

"Magic _always_ has a price. Fire requires such a small price, wind no more than a drop in a bucket, light and dark require a steeper cost, but not a deep one, but life? Death? That is magic beyond mortal ken, no… most _creatures_ grasp. Mog used you to get into this world. And you paid for it. But you had no magic, you had no mana, you had _nothing."_ Gilgamesh said bluntly while Sabah shook her head, as if trying to ward his words away.

Gilgamesh continued undaunted.

"You paid with your life. The very energy that sustains your soul and body, you paid with _every_ _single **last miserable drop!"**_ He thundered.

Taylor didn't understand.

Sabah wasn't dead. She was right _there;_ talking, walking, and breathing.

His words didn't make sense, they didn't…

Ifrit interrupted her thoughts.

" _Mog used these energy streams, littering your planet, rivers of pure energy or matter flowing into endless mirrors of your world. He was supposed to find the hole made by the Keyblade, but he grew impatient."_ Ifrit said darkly.

Mog finally spoke after him. His voice sounding so… empty.

"The streams let me just slip in, I wanted to see the world, see everything… I didn't know, I didn't know, kupo. I didn't know that they were connected to people…" Mog trailed off and floated up slowly.

Sabah stared at him, her shoulders beginning to shake from his confirmation, his lack of defence disturbing her faith in him.

"I came through, awaking in the doll, you were… You were so still and lying on the floor." Mog breathed and his voice hitched.

"I'm _so sorry."_ Mog gasped and buried his face in his paws.

Sabah shook her head slowly, as if in denial, but Taylor could tell the action had no actual thought behind it.

Taylor stared at Mog.

He… He had… Mog had... killed Sabah? But she was alive. How could he kill her and have her not _die?_

Then it clicked.

"The seed." Taylor said aloud, her brain neatly putting the pieces of a puzzle that had formed together.

Sabah. Click.

Mog. Click.

Magic. Click.

Sabah dead. **Click**

Seed. Click.

"What is the seed?" Taylor asked, putting a hand around Sabah's shoulders, pulling her close, trying to shield her friend from the truth forming before them.

A futile effort, anything she _did_ at this point was futile. But still, they needed to know.

Sabah sagged against Taylor, as if tired from holding herself upright throughout the talk. The older girl was trembling, shaking in fear and horror.

"I'm not… I'm alive." Sabah whispered as her trembling grew worse. Taylor pulled tighter on her, hoping to somehow translate pressure into comfort.

Mog looked up for a moment before hiding his face again, his voice somewhat muffled by his paws.

"The seed is… an ancient object. The seed that almost saved all the worlds from falling apart. It never had the chance to grow before the Sundering happened…" Mog answered, slowly uncurling as he talked, as if finding his voice seemed to bring back something of himself.

Ifrit took up the tale.

" _The seed, losing its purpose, turned to stone. Alexander took it unto himself, guarding it with fondness and light. Then he gave it to Mog, to sustain himself on a barren planet as he looked for a Keyblader, though lost and separated from the light. The seed was still a powerful magical source."_ Ifrit continued and Taylor whipped her head around to look at him.

Source.

 _"Parian... you're leaking magic! A source, you've become a source! Me and Boco can feel it, kupo!"_

It wasn't that Sabah _had_ magic.

 _"It's more than that... But it doesn't matter."_

It was that she _shouldn't_ have magic.

Click.

The Keyblade granted Taylor her power. Sabah had gotten the Espers before they had met, but she had always assumed that it was just her thing, summoning.

That the dolls were just a happy medium.

Mog gave them both a mournful look.

"It's why Lord Alexander could push Ifrit through to you, to make him a body. Alexander's magic has safeguarded the seed for many years, it leaked into you, building a bridge." Mog continued softly.

Sabah finally found her voice.

"I don't understand! I don't have this seed! I don't have it!" Sabah screamed, tears streamed down her face underneath the mask, collecting at the bottom, where it dripped along with the water. The Arabic girl ignored it and kept pointing at Mog who drooped.

Gilgamesh strode forward and held out his hand, slightly curling his fingers.

Sabah gasped, stopping her next word, the front of her chest glowed, the brightest and whitest light Taylor had ever seen since…

Since…

 _The twin doors opened slowly, beautiful light washing over her face, the feeling so soft that Taylor gasped and laughed, she reached for the light, she needed the light, if she had that light, she could forget every pain, every tear, every heartache._

 **The light lies.**

Taylor slashed at Gilgamesh, but he had already stepped back, his hand dropping.

Taylor hastily looked down at Sabah, seeing something, slightly inside the light.

It was a small rock about the size of a tennis ball, white veins travelled the surface like glowing cracks and at the very top, was a single sprout.

It was lush and green.

Behind the seed, for what _else_ could it be, was a glowing red heart, it pulsed and the seed pulsed in time with it.

Two, beating as one.

The light faded, and Sabah leaned heavily into Taylor who held her gently, delicately.

"...Mog, you gave me the seed?" Sabah asked, sounding breathless and shell shocked.

Mog nodded, desperately.

Mouse Protector groaned nearby unseen and Taylor knew she needed to heal her, but leaving Sabah alone like this was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I never meant to hurt you, when I saw you lying there and I realized what I'd done… I didn't even think, I put the seed on your chest. It almost didn't work, but it accepted you, and Lord Alexander's magic is aligned with life and light, it brought you back. I was so happy, but… It started to go wrong, the seed went out of control! It was growing too fast, so I made you summon Boco, you hadn't even known what happened and you just summoned Boco like it was nothing, kupo!" Mog explained desperately.

Gilgamesh made a noise like a whistling sigh.

"At least you managed that much, everything on this world would have been space dust if that seed had detonated. Alex boy would have killed you as well." Gilgamesh pointed out and Mog ignored him, maybe out of fear that if he gave Gilgamesh a chance, he would ruin the progress he had made with Sabah.

Mog ignored the warrior.

"Your heart hadn't even left, it was undamaged since it didn't have to cross back into life. Kupo, Parian… I'm… so, _so_ sorry. I used you as a human sacrifice." Mog said, his voice breaking at Sabah's silence.

Finally Sabah spoke.

"I don't... I don't remember… dying, even now, that isn't what bothers me, and that's _fucked up,_ but, I actually care more that you _lied_ to me, you _kept_ lying to me. You saved my life and you didn't think you should have been told me that you stuck a magic grenade inside my chest? Mog, you're my friend, we don't lie to each other, I died, you killed me, I came back, you saved me, I can't even begin to figure out if I should be upset or not, this is… this… is so _fucked up."_ Sabah said, collapsing to sit on the floor.

Taylor was surprised at the sudden motion, failing to catch Sabah, too busy wondering how everything had gone so wrong. She had to settle for crouching down and to keep hugging the girl she loved.

Mog came closer, reaching out, but he stopped, he turned to run and Sabah snatched him to her, holding him close.

"Friends… don't lie to each other, you… don't get to leave me now, not... not now. I can't handle this." Sabah sobbed and Mog shook as well.

Taylor watched, her heart clenching in her chest.

Ifrit's form began to fade away to dust until he was nothing more than his soft doll shape once again, the magic boosting him finally running out.

Boco was silent, his blue eyes soft.

Gilgamesh cursed and kicked a desk so hard it broke against the wall on the other side of the bank.

"Go on, cry. Cry your little hearts out, it changes nothing, you are still a source, Mog still lied, and _I_ am still _stuck_ in this form. This anger, it keeps growing, it keeps bubbling over the edge of my control and seeing the seed used in that manner does _nothing_ for my mood." Gilgamesh growled, and Taylor had a small feeling of deja vu, seeing her father smash something to control his temper.

He swiped his hockey stick, smashing anything that was nearby. Tattletale immediately fled back over to the Undersiders, who now had all three demons dogs back in full fighting shape.

But they looked different, sleeker, more muscles in their legs and back.

Taylor stood in front Sabah's downed form as Gilgamesh hurled a cabinet in their general direction. A single slash from the Keyblade shattered it, the parts veering wildly to either side of them. The papers inside exploded out, instantly sodden and falling to the ground in the ongoing spray from the sprinklers.

Taylor swung the Melody of the Lost in front of her.

The drive to get her father back roaring in her heart.

"Gilgamesh." She said and began to walk forward, calmly and directly.

Gilgamesh turned with a snarl.

He saw Taylor, saw the Keyblade and gave her his full attention.

"I have no time for a pity spar, take you're mewlings elsewhere." Gilgamesh spat at her.

Taylor continued to walk towards him, unfazed at his words.

Where she had lacked before, now she found strength.

Strength in Sabah's gentle nature, to understand, to help and in Mog's nature, so happy, so prone to mistakes, so driven by his guilt to do the right thing.

They had bared their hearts to the pain and refused to close them off when it hurt, Taylor knew that she now must do the same.

To take her pain and suffering make it her strength.

Her Keyblade flashed so softly she barely noticed it at first.

Taylor stopped walking and looked at it, a small smile pulling at her lips. Warmth and determination rose up in her like sunlight breaking apart the darkness at dawn.

Gilgamesh stopped looking pissed, he turned his full body to her and looked… pleased.

"Heh, well what do you know? The Keyblade master has some bite in her after all, will wonders never cease?" The warrior cried and spun his hockey stick.

Taylor began to slowly spin her keyblade on either side of her body, slow looping figures of eight.

"I hate to ruin your fun, but seriously? Shut up." Taylor replied softly.

Gilgamesh compiled by appearing above her, his stick swinging down hard.

But Taylor had never lost sight of him, her sixth sense of scan working over time.

Taylor raised her Keyblade one handed-

 _"Taylor? Oh, that cake looks amazing… for me? Taylor… you're my best friend. Now get me a plate!"_

Gilgamesh's attack didn't even push her arm back, barely a weight at all. He flipped off, landing in a crouch and took a wild swing at her.

Taylor met him with her own swing and the hockey stick flared golden before it was pushed aside, the Keyblade sliding down the wooden shaft of the towards Gilgamesh's fingers.

There was no doubt, no longer any room for such a dark emotion, her father's fingers would bruise, not cut.

Gilgamesh rolled back before his knuckles could suffer any damage and Taylor waved her Keyblade in the air, catching the water mist like cotton candy on the end of her keyblade before she sent it rushing at Gilgamesh, the mist and puddles of water on the floor forming a spinning roaring maw of pressure.

The painted warrior cursed and swung the hockey stick two handed down the middle of the stream, his arms flexing, his knuckles going white at the effort.

Taylor darted forward, kicking up and above her own stream of water, moving so fast it felt like the water droplets were simply floating in the air. As her water spell rushed beneath her, she let lose a flash of cold that froze Gilgamesh's hands to his hockey stick, before landing and sliding across the bumpy ice pillar as gravity brought it crashing down behind her.

Her foot reached his face before the ice gave way to Gilgamesh's strength, sending him stumbling backwards, still everything almost seemed like it was in slowmotion. The helmet had protected him, but Taylor pushed on, letting her momentum carry her back and over in a spinning flip. As she flew past her blade crackled, touching the wet and cold football shoulder pads.

The energy made the material smoke, Gilgamesh just grinned.

But he didn't speak, as if worried that it would break Taylor's powers.

Yet Taylor was sure that even if Eidolon and Scion put their heads together right now, they couldn't muster a power to make her stop, to back down, to give up.

Taylor's heartbeat thundered in her ear.

It was a cry of victory, not warning.

As Taylor landed, Gilgamesh had already spun around, his hockey stick lashing out at her once more. Taylor met him head on and and as they clashed both weapons glowed, his yellow and hers a dim white, and Taylor felt her arms shake slightly as Gilgamesh put everything into pushing her back.

Taylor placed her hand behind her, drawing on the golden wire in her head.

Heat rushed through her and her palm ignited, she then showed it into his chest with an almighty **explosion** that sent her and Gilgamesh flying, the Esper hitting the bank wall hard.

As Taylor flew in the other direction, she flipped mid air, landing feet first on the wall, one hand balancing herself while the other held the keyblade. In a timeless moment she looked like she was crouching on the wall, and before she even started falling, pushed off the wall, landing back in the center of the bank, the floor still bearing a black charred and cracked ring from the earlier fire and shockwave.

Gilgamesh crashed to the floor and hopped to his feet, bouncing from foot to foot.

He glowed and a pale clock appeared over him, the hands turning faster and faster.

Taylor's scan went wild as Gilgamesh appeared behind her, her Keyblade meeting a hint of resistance before he vanished again.

Taylor redirected her blade to ward off another attack, again and again. Gilgamesh rushed at her so fast she had no time to do anything else other than parry, she didn't even see Gilgamesh, just flashes of red and yellow.

It was a deadly dance and her mind moved with the Keyblade, scan guiding her hands before she even knew where Gilgamesh was coming from.

Knowing this would only keep getting harder, she jumped up at an angle, her feet barely touching a nearby support pillar before she shot out of the skylight that she jumped in through earlier.

Landing on the roof, the other skylight exploded and she lashed out, sweeping away the glass and air with a wave of ice, trapping Gilgamesh's foot this time, he moved so fast that he seemed to struggle with realising what was happening.

As the ice made him stumble, Taylor smacked him hard and Gilgamesh went skidding across the roof, cracking the roof's ledge as he crashed into it.

His time spell vanished with her hit and he seemed to pant as he stood.

"Okay. Give me a second, you're exceeding expectations here and remember, I can't actually hurt you, so that's unfair." Gilgamesh said, grinning.

Taylor stopped long enough to shake her head.

"You don't get to tell me what's unfair, you don't get to say that to me." Taylor snapped and stopped as multiple red dots appeared on Gilgamesh's body.

Taylor followed their beams back to several rooftops.

Gilgamesh grinned again.

"An audience! Ah well, let's not take any chances." The warrior said and clicked his fingers, a blue shimmering, transparent dome flashed into place.

Taylor eyed it, but it didn't do anything else, but the dots of lasers were stuck in mid air, a fair distance away from Gilgamesh.

"A barrier?" She asked dryly.

Gilgamesh nodded, cracking his neck.

"A good ole 'no escaping' brand, a favorite of mine." He answered.

Taylor frowned.

"You said you were weaker in that body, and yet… you can do all this? Were you lying?" Taylor asked, silently casting shield on herself.

"I was weaker, but your little sweetheart was kind enough to let me have a little boost." Gilgamesh said with a grin.

Taylor thought back to Gilgamesh's hands near Sabah's chest, his fingers curling…

"You stole magic from her." Taylor said, her Keyblade vibrating in her hand.

Gilgamesh waved off her comment.

"That seed was the Esper's first, it's no harm anyway, she's got so much it'd be very surprised if she even notices." He told her flippantly.

Taylor heard roaring in her ears as her heart pounded faster.

"It doesn't matter how much you took, you don't take something that's keeping her alive away from her, you don't even dare _think_ about it." Taylor said in a calm tone, but with anger swirling around it like a storm.

Gilgamesh eyed her.

"If I wanted to hurt her, she'd be dead. You got a protective streak worse than Carbuncle, and let me tell you, that rodent gets rabid." He joked.

In response, Taylor _moved._

They clashed again, Keyblade against glowing hockey stick. Taylor spun away, twirling low to sweep at his legs. Gilgamesh flipped over her, stick slashing at her head. She ducked to the side, avoiding the blow as she continued her spin back up and around, slashing down at Gilgamesh in an overhead blow. He caught it on the stick grinning at her.

Taylor scowled, jabbing at him which he deflected, trying to elbow her in return. She caught the elbow on her forearm, lifting it over her head. Pulling the Keyblade back she tried to hook Gilgamesh on it's teeth but he spun around, lashing out with the hockey stick. Taylor deflected the blow, returning with a slash of her own which was in turn deflected.

Again and again they clashed, darting about the rooftop, flipping around each other as fast as they could. Blows glancing, weapons clashing, even the odd elbow, punch or kick mixed in.

As they continued to fight Gilgamesh matched Taylor blow for blow, his stick to her Keyblade.

Sparks from the stick flew off and glittered in the air, slightly glowing, illuminating both their faces in quick brief flashes as they continued to clash.

Taylor felt the world slow down as Gilgamesh focused on disarming her, making her tired and generally doing whatever he could to wear her down instead of causing her direct pain.

The clash of weapons cleared Taylor's mind of any distractions, of any pain, of any dark thoughts.

She had never felt so skilled with the Keyblade, it moved in her hands like liquid metal, being where she needed it to be at the right moment, more than a mere sword, it became an extension of herself.

Yet Gilgamesh proved the he was indeed a master of arms as his own weapon's timing was also impeccable, matching her blow for blow even at what Taylor _knew_ were super-human speeds.

It also raised Taylor's expectations of Armsmaster's halberd skills, if he simply wasn't a master of his weapon then Taylor would have a hard time calling him **Arms** master after fighting Gilgamesh.

They clashed again, weapons locking together for an instant and then Taylor rolled back as the tennis rackets smashed into where she had been a second ago.

But Gilgamesh was still holding his hockey stick, how did he…

An extra pair of _arms_ spread out wide for Taylor to see.

"Ugh, I was hoping for all six, but beggars and all that." Gilgamesh said with savage grin.

"Oh… and good news, these arms? They're mine, so the contract? Can't do hoots about them and _that_ means get ready for Gil here to up his game!" The warrior hollered with joy, his arms flexing, they were of a murky quality , as if seen through a smoky lens as they clashed with the reality around them.

Taylor should have let logic take over, to spread magic across the field, to be wary of any sudden increase of danger.

But she only felt more solid as...

 _"Kupo! You're doing really well! You'll be a master of magic in no time!"_

The warmth erased her tiredness, her fear and left her with only grim courage.

"Bring it." Taylor growled and then pointed the Keyblade like a rapier.

Taylor flexed reality as she moved through Gilgamesh, striking hard and blunt at his torso, with such speed, she was already turning back to strike again before he turned.

On the third strike, his rackets blocked her, but she shot past him before the other one could hit her, as it glanced off of her shield spell.

Taylor yanked on the weird temporal energy that was carrying her and the Keyblade exploded with over a dozen balls of ice, each one nimbly smashed aside by Gilgamesh's rackets.

"Tch, you're branching out… but what I am complaining about? This is glorious!" Gilgamesh said exuberantly.

Taylor fired a bolt at him, just low enough to shock him.

Gilgamesh fingers pointed out and he spun his body around, carrying the lightning on the tips of his fingers and returned it back to Taylor in a single motion.

Taylor rolled out the way as the energy splashed harmlessly across the barrier that kept Taylor on the roof.

"You know, putting my old noggin to the test, I think I got you figured out." Gilgamesh said, distractedly as if he hadn't just redirected her own spell back at her.

"If I can't hurt you, then you must either be Dan boy here… Which would be confusing and slightly nightmarish, or… You're… Oh. You're the girl from the platform." Gilgamesh sighed and shrugged as Taylor's froze.

"Sorry, you look different in 3D and a coat, and facial obscurement, and a Keyblade. Plus, with everything happening, I kinda forgot that I got here in this body… through you." Gilgamesh muttered.

Taylor blinked at that and shook her head.

"I don't want to know. You tormented Mog, played your sick games with my friend, and now this? Telling everyone who I am? Keep it to yourself." Taylor gritted out from between clenched teeth and she _charged,_ throwing her Keyblade at him, her hands glowing with a blue aura.

Gilgamesh leaned his head to the side, letting the weapon pass by harmlessly, Taylor didn't pause, but rolled, her world blurring as her hands touched Gilgamesh's feet, freezing him to the spot, getting smacked hard in the arm by the tennis racket in the process.

Taylor rolled back and Gilgamesh huffed in annoyance before he heard the whistling noise of her Keyblade returning, he panicked, broke one of his feet free, but got hit hard across the back by Melody.

His extra arms flickered wildly and the tennis rackets fell to the ground.

Taylor rushed forward and Gilgamesh reached down, pulling up one of the rackets…

Before he smashed it against his own face.

Taylor did stop this time.

Gilgamesh blinked and eyed the paddle before he sighed.

"Bad time, Dan, kinda busy." Gilgamesh said to the empty air and the wiped his bloody nose.

The arm with the racket trembled and Gilgamesh glared at it.

"You're having second thoughts? Your spawn is kicking my ass and I can't do crap about it. Let's talk about second thoughts!" Gilgamesh argued with no one.

Taylor felt vaguely ignored.

The hell?

Gilgamesh eyed Taylor and nodded.

"You didn't say she had the Keyblade." The warrior pointed out and the racket twirled cheerfully.

"You rotten little mortal." Gilgamesh spat and his form glowed, the yellow aura seeping back down the arm.

Mortal… There was only one mortal inside that body.

"M- Danny is awake in there?" Taylor tried to ask calmly and failed.

Gilgamesh nodded, rotating his arm.

"He comes and goes, sometimes lucid, other times he's a bit loopy." Gilgamesh stated bluntly.

Taylor narrowed her gaze at him.

"Don't call him that." She warned.

Gilgamesh shrugged.

"I call apples, apples. In this case, I call the crazy people crazy." Gilgamesh said unashamed.

Taylor rushed forward, if her Dad was awake in there, then all she had to do was beat Gilgamesh until he went unconscious and he might surface.

Taylor knew this was on par with the Lung plan.

Hitting her problems until something happened.

But Gilgamesh could only grow one extra pair of arms, how bad could that be?

It wasn't like she had time to call for a priest and an exorcism. The priest would have to be both a maniac and a fighter to match Gilgamesh.

Not the kind of priest she wanted near her father.

If nothing else, she could try to use more spells until one of them dislodged the freeloader in her Dad's body.

Taylor swiped across Gilgamesh's body, hoping to catch him off guard, but Gilgamesh's foot moved past the Keyblade's teeth and impacted her chest, Taylor rolled with the hit, ending up on the far side of the roof and dome.

Narrowing her eyes, Taylor sent a wave of ice towards Gilgamesh. He nimbly sidestepped it, waving at her cheerfully. Seeing this Taylor rushed him again. She swiped low at his feet again and like last time he jumped over it. Except this time Taylor dropped the Keyblade and grabbed his ankle as he tried to flip over her. With a defiant _yell,_ Taylor spun on her heels, swinging the startled warrior through the air. A moment later she smashed him into and _through_ the ice wall, sending ice everywhere as she let go, sending Gilgamesh flying.

Gilgamesh rolled a few times across the gravel roof, before he flipped back up to his feet.

"This fight, it's everything I wanted! But I need more, so show me, _show me_ the power of the Keyblade!" Gilgamesh shouted and rushed her, his hockey stick flashing yellow before it morphed into a long weapon with a curved blade on the end.

"This one is from the heart, the last of the magic I got left, so I want everything, hold nothing back, if this hits you, you'll be in no state to complain!" Gilgamesh said with a flush that was clear even through the paint on his face.

Taylor held the Keyblade up with two hands.

"I won't lose." Taylor told him, no bravado, no false confidence.

I was just… how she felt.

Absolute certainty.

Gilgamesh dashed towards her, his feet a blur, Taylor pushed off as well, the only sound the beating of her heart in her ears and…

 _"My baby's a hero, a real one. Your mother would be so proud of you."_

Gilgamesh's weapon broke with a clear ringing note.

_

"Taylor… I've missed you." Her Dad said, Taylor slowly looked around as if underwater, the details blurry.

They were… at the kitchen table, their kitchen table.

But parts of the room were missing, as if erased from existence, leaving white patches covering odd surfaces.

"Dad? I… Where am I?" Taylor spoke, but her words came out… distorted, watery.

Her Dad smiled.

"No idea. I just know that you're real. That I'm real… and so is he." Danny said with a sigh, gesturing with his chin at the figure passed out on the couch… in the hall?

Gilgamesh snored.

Weird.

"Dad. I… It's so good to see you." Taylor admitted honestly, her father's eyes were crystal clear, lucid and focused.

Taylor hurried on.

"I looked after you, you were in the hospital and I have..." She began to babble as the white spaces began to spread.

"I know. I already know. You've grown up and I missed it. I've been stuck here while my little girl's been taking on the world…" Danny mused softly, still smiling at her.

Taylor swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

"I made a few friends. I… I'm a model. I'm someone's hero." Taylor said, her Dad not knowing how she was living her life, was a pain she carried with her.

He reached out and clasped her hand, squeezing gently.

"You're doing good Taylor, so much good. You're making people smile, helping those you can. I've been wandering in this house for so long, it gets confusing, I see your mother, then I see you, and then I don't see anyone." Danny explained and shook his head.

"Gil over there knocked on the front door one day… and I would have let anyone in at that point. He got out because of me. He didn't hurt you did he?" Her dad questioned.

Taylor shook her head.

"No." Not physically anyway.

Danny sighed in relief and the white patches stretched once more, consuming the fridge and the window.

Taylor swallowed, failing to hold back her tears any longer, drops spilling across her cheek.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough to heal you, I was getting better and I got a lot stronger, but my magic, it wasn't… It didn't..." She struggled to explain the rankings of magic and textbook statements Mog had given her but the surrealness of the moment overwhelmed her and she stood, hugging him tight.

"I missed you so much." Taylor hiccupped and her eyes… She realized she had _both_ of them here, she could see her dad with both eyes whole once more, each trailing tears as she sobbed against her dad's chest.

Her dad hugged her, making gentle shushing noises as he rubbed her back. As she calmed, Danny lifted her chin and used a thumb to wipe each tear filled eye.

"You saved my life, you carried me to safety. I remember that. I remember the heat, the noise and the pain. But you listen to me here, Taylor Anne Hebert, you did _not_ fail me, you have _never_ failed me. I have never loved you so much as I do now and every moment I spend here is spent thinking about going home to you, it's the only thing keeping me here, sane and moving." He told her, his arms pulling her tighter against him, before he gripped her shoulders and stood back, looking at her.

"Which is why, you need to stay away from me. Gilgamesh is using my body… I don't want you to see me like that, to see me act like _him_. He takes the worst parts of me to fuel himself and I can't stop him. But he needs to obey my rules and I need _you_ to stay away. I'm not sure what he'll do, but he's on a timer, so I'll be home soon…" Danny said, wiping away more tears, the white patches suddenly eating away an entire wall and her Dad looked at them, his eyes brimming with anger.

"Dad? Dad, what's going on?" Taylor asked. She was scared, she felt so weak in this place.

"Bad memories, don't look. I… I think it's time." Danny answered softly.

Taylor stilled.

"It's too soon, I just found you." She whispered.

He smiled at her, a smile filled with love and sadness.

"Taylor, you're going to be okay. It's good to see it in person." Danny said instead as the floor began to fade away as well.

"Taylor… Show me a smile before you go." Danny asked.

Taylor couldn't help the weak smile at his words, looking up at him, smiling even as she cried.

"Mom… loved saying that." Taylor remembered and then she looked around the white empty space.

"Is any of this… for real… or not?" She asked her Dad.

Danny shrugged.

"No idea, kiddo." he said and Taylor scowled.

"You need a new name for me, that one is _old."_ She complained childishly.

Her Dad just smiled.

"But you're my kid, I just have to keep saying it. I still can't believe something as good as you… came from a beat up old man like me." Danny grinned and kissed her on the head.

Taylor hugged him as hard as she could even as she felt him fade away.

Gilgamesh stood up, his back to them.

" **Time's up."**

_

When Taylor realised she was back on the roof Gilgamesh had already vanished, presumably back down into the bank, Taylor turned, her mind confused and lost for a moment.

She was about to chase him, but was caught off balance when the entire building shook.

Looking over the edge, she looked down and gaped.

A bus stuck out from the side of the bank wall, like it had hit the building at high speed but in midair.

Taylor couldn't wrap her mind around it until a car joined it, smashing into the wall next to it, the car moving _so fast_ it flattened like a can when it hit something harder than the rest of the wall, a steel beam perhaps?

She followed the direction of where it had come from and saw that there was no one crowd left behind the police barrier, instead there was three people riding some sort of creature.

The only thing keeping back the PRT forces was the large elongated centipede, with a lion's head instead of an insects.

The long needles it had for legs let it scale the nearby building, the people on its back only visible due to their bright red jackets.

Taylor knew them, she had done research to find out who one of the capes was… To thank him for saving Sabah.

Trickster and his teammates, the Travellers.

Looks like another group had joined the game.

_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 23: And Broken Hearts**  
Part 1

Much thanks to Major, who was busy, but helped anyway.

_ 

Without a thought, Taylor turned and leapt down after Gilgamesh, back in through the broken skylight, the sight of the Travellers having both alarmed and unsettled her.

Taylor reasoned that it was hard _not_ to be alarmed and unsettled when one of their members controlled, or possibly _was,_ a lion...centipede...THING!

As the cracked, blackened glass littered bank floor rushed up at her, Taylor braced herself for the impact.

 _Crunch._

As she hit the floor, there was, surprisingly, no pain, not even a little. Instead Taylor felt a slight hardness under her feet and heard the crunch of glass under her boots, signalling that she had indeed landed.

Taylor ignored the questions this raised along with the dozen other ones bubbling up after every that happened today. Shaking the questions away she saw Gilgamesh rush towards the Undersiders, who had hunkered down behind the end of the bus that had been thrown at the bank, the crumpled front end having smashed all the way through into the bank proper.

Taylor moved after Gilgamesh, her Dad's words haunting her.

 _"I don't want you to see me like this."_

Tough, Taylor thought with a snap of anger, he hadn't seen her in months.

He had seen her departed mother more in the last few weeks than his alive daughter.

If it helped, she would stay away from him as he recovered, somewhere _safe,_ not while his body was being used by some jackass.

Gilgamesh pivoted on his heel and from… somewhere, pulled out a yellow plastic looking gun.

The nerf gun, as reported by Miss Militia.

Taylor didn't slow, but she didn't ignore the weapon either. Anything that Gilgamesh used could be a weapon, _had_ to be a weapon, and after seeing what he could so with a hockey stick, she wasn't going to take any chances even if it was a nerf weapon.

Gilgamesh took aim with one eye closed, the gun held in the his ghostly arms. Both arms looking slightly more transparent than before.

"Show me how fast you are!" Gilgamesh called out loudly and the nerf gun pulsed slightly.

Taylor stopped and quickly raised the Keyblade up in front of her face to parry as a yellow dart impacted the Keyblade with enough force to shake her arms.

Taylor moved forwards while twirling her body to the side letting a dart fly past her, and then moved back dodging the second dart as it followed shortly after.

"Faster!" Gilgamesh said and his voice carried as the weapon glowed brighter, the yellow aura shining from the guns joints.

Darts _exploded_ out of the spinning chambers, far more than Taylor imagined the gun could possibly hold.

She spun on her heel, twirling out of the way of the way and bring her blade up. As the stream followed her, she used both hands to weave the Keyblade in a dizzying dance, the flat of her blade knocking aside the barrage. As the stream of bullets only seemed to get _faster,_ Taylor began to move faster and faster, the Keyblade blurring in front of her, forcing her to rely almost purely on Scan and her own instincts to avoid being hit.

There was a cracking **boom** like a bomb going off and Gilgamesh's gun began to violently shake as the barrel spun so fast that the darts changed from a stream and into a storm, water flashing into steam above the barrel, droplets sent flying with the salvo.

Unable to block them all, Taylor dived to the side, flowing into a roll as the yellow barrage followed her, concrete chips flying everywhere as the bullets missed and struck the already cracked floor.

Gilgamesh jumped on top of the bus, somehow maintaining his footing on the water slicked metal surface protruding from the bank wall. Crouching to aim better and tilting his head, Gilgamesh started firing again, the gun still glowing and steaming. Instead of dodging, her lip curled in anger and Taylor pointed the Keyblade at Gilgamesh and a stream of ice **_exploded_** forward in an attempt to match Gilgamesh.

The falling water instantly became snow, the burnt and cracked concrete became frozen and slick, while a storm of blunted icicles raced forward. The ice and bullets clashed, frozen fragments and glowing shrapnel flying everywhere. However, the ice only managed to push the bullet stream back so far before the bullets ripped the ice and snow apart in a cacophony of noise not unlike shattering crystals. Worse, as Taylor kept the spell going, the point of shattering began moving back towards her.

Realising she would lose at this rate, Taylor abandoned the tactic and threw the Keyblade to the side. Melody whistled away even as she launched herself into a backwards flip, her body moving faster almost like it did when she was rolling. She felt her hands touch the ground, coarse and hard through her gloves, and pushed herself up, completing the flip. Then she was kicking off the ground, again and again, hand and legs blurring as she kept moving backwards across the lobby in a series of flips, forced to keep moving to dodge the bullets chasing her.

Then one of her hands landed awkwardly on a piece of glass and Taylor flinched as she felt it pierce her palm. Pushing off poorly Taylor stumbled as she landed on her feet. As she took a moment to adjust and try to dodge again... The bullets _smashed_ into her. Rocked backwards, Taylor stumbled again, managing to raise her hands and protect her face. As the bullets struck her in a never ending deluge, each blow becoming lost amidst the stream until it felt like her bruises had bruises. She imagined this was what getting hit with Miss Militias water cannon of doom must have felt like.

Then the blows shifted lower, no longer battering her arms and chest and Taylor's breath was driven from her body as the bullets crashed against her stomach. Shocked and winded she was carried off her feet and sent crashing into the teller's counter, her thighs hitting it and flipping her over the top, landing on the other side. Finally. behind some cover, she took a much-needed breath, struggling to get air into her lungs.

Lying there, struggling to breathe even as the bullets began to rip the desk apart, sending the chunks of the computer and various clutter flying overhead.

After a few seconds, there was the sound of Gilgamesh yelping and the bullets suddenly ceased.

Pulling herself up with great effort, Taylor watched as the Keyblade flew back to her, carving into the ruined desk head first with a heavy thunk, the handle falling slightly to lean towards Taylor.

Looking past it, Taylor grinned as she saw Gilgamesh holding the remains of his nerf gun which had been neatly cut in half, the foam darts falling out one by one. Her plan had worked, no one _ever_ expected a boomerang sword.

Taylor flexed her hand and the sparks of green healing washed over her, restoring her forming bruises to pale skin and closing the cut on her palm.

She climbed onto the desk and pulled at the Keyblade; it slid out easily, almost eager to return to her hand.

Gilgamesh scowled at the severed half of the gun still in his hand.

"Tch, you keep breaking all my toys." Gilgamesh said and threw the remains of the nerf gun aside in disgust. The broken half clattered loudly as it hit the floor.

Taylor jumped over the desk and landed, rubbing her chest to ease the lingering aches.

"So sorry." She said with scorn, her lip curling unseen.

Gilgamesh crossed his arms as he stared down at her.

"Don't think I like the sarcasm." The warrior said with a sigh.

Calmly, Taylor began to walk towards him.

"Don't think I like you." Taylor replied and leapt at him, swinging the Keyblade in a wide slash.

Gilgamesh shook both hands and two black night sticks slid into his palms out of thin air.

Taylor tried to ignore how much the act reminded her of Jess.

He crossed them in a x pattern and met her, the Keyblade clashing with the sticks as they began to glow.

Taylor let go of the Keyblade, pushing the handle towards Gilgamesh with her palm, the Keyblade spun lazily and Gilgamesh's eyes shined, he dropped his night sticks and reached for the Keyblade.

Taylor ducked low and pivoted on her heel, moving behind Gilgamesh.

As Gilgamesh grabbed the Keyblade, an expression of delight on his face Taylor slapped both hands against his back.

"Ice." Taylor spat and twin pillars of ice erupted from her hands.

Gilgamesh was shot out and up, smashing into the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. The extravagant piece of furniture that was sent crashing to the floor as Gilgamesh rammed into it, still holding her Keyblade.

Which reappeared in her hand at the mere thought of needing it.

Gilgamesh was contracted by his nature to look after her father's body, to heal it and in the small time since he had, her Dad had looked better than he had in... well, _ever._

The fact that Gilgamesh could jump from the roof to the bank floor without a hitch told her that whatever Gilgamesh was doing to her Dad was the same thing that he did to his weapons, empowering him somehow.

So she had shot her Dad into a fancy light fixture and had to hope he was going to be okay.

Most girls had to deal with curfew and maybe boyfriends.

Taylor had to wrestle her Dad's body from the control of a nebulous chaos spirit while stopping a bank heist.

Never let it be said Taylor Hebert settled for other people's standards.

The chandelier screeched as it was moved aside, Gilgamesh standing up as remains of decorative crystals fell off him, cracking his neck.

"Anyone else and that would have been… lights out." Gilgamesh said with a smile.

Taylor just scowled.

She was about to move when there was a blur in her vision. Turning she, saw someone standing where Regent used to be.

A full black suit and top hat was the first thing she saw, the second was the red mask, like a smiling comedy mask.

He looked at her and then out the window.

"Nice, I didn't expect you to be so tall." The cape said to her, his voice calm. He sounded younger than she would have guessed.

Taylor didn't ask questions, she just leapt at him.

One moment she was flying, water beating off her cloak… and then there was a strange moment where Taylor wasn't sure where she was.

She was at the bank, then she wasn't, instead she was somewhere else? There was a void of endless black all around her.

And there she floated, alone in the dark. No noise, no clashing weapons or falling water, not even the distant rumble of traffic. No sight, no colour, no white ice, blackened concrete, or colourful costumes.

Just her… Her and her heart beat.

In that seemingly endless moment ,Taylor looked around at this dark and empty world, black sand beneath her feet and...

In every direction, the darkness was filled with small, yellow eyes.

They all looked at her, each and every gleaming eye staring straight at her.

They rushed at her.

Taylor screamed, the darkness swallowing her, the yellow eyes almost on her and-

She was standing on a roof, the open sky above her. Taylor panted and crouched, her Keyblade in hand, ready to defend herself.

But she was alone.

Standing on slightly shaky legs she looked about, the bank was across the street.

How did she get here? She paused as she noticed people on the roof nearby.

A small person in black, a rifle in their hands. Despite it being dark out now, the flashing lights of the emergency vehicles and street lights let her make out the letters 'PRT' printed on their back, which was pretty telling. A sniper.

This must be what happened with Sabah when Lung attacked, switched away by the cape called Trickster.

Sabah had never mentioned the darkness or the eyes.

Taylor felt cold at the idea of being trapped there, alone in the dark, no real up or down, no color or sound. Just those _things._

A flash of colour snapped her attention back to the present.

The soldier below was suddenly Sabah, stumbling likely unprepared for the switch.

In the distance she could still see Trickster through the bank windows.

Why did he put her here? Why not the closer sniper? Taylor ran and jumped the small distance to the next building, landing next to Sabah, startling her.

Sabah placed a hand over her heart and sagged in relief when she saw that it was Taylor.

"Taylor? Where are we? You just vanished and this guy with a sniper rifle fell out of mid air and then the top hat guy, the one from before, he pointed at me and then… I was here." Sabah finished, mumbling. Taylor was about to speak when there was a noise like scuffling feet.

Taylor turned to see a girl, shorter than Taylor, in a black costume with a red sun decorating her chest armour and a few more scattered about her costume. Her head was completely encased in a helmet that resembled a knight's given the odd grilled front and backwards swepping spikes.

"Please, just stay sitting and don't move." The girl said, her voice coming out more pleading than threatening.

The helmet may have hidden her face, but Taylor had the feeling that the girl was… upset at her own actions.

Taylor stood, trying to appear as friendly as possible.

"Hey, listen we-" Taylor began.

But the girl… Sundancer, Taylor realized, held her hand out, a tiny flare appearing and illuminating the girl in the dark, shadows dancing away across the roof.

"No! Just stay there!" Sundancer yelled and the tiny spec of light grew bigger and Taylor felt a wave of heat so hot that her skin felt itchy. Sabah gasped and moved back.

The concrete roof below the girl turned shiny, but not the ground directly under her.

 _Sun…_ dancer. Taylor felt her body tense.

There was no way, such a cape could exist.

If a cape could generate a sun, they would be known, tracked and feared if they weren't a hero. Even then, there was no amount of self control that could counter a sun.

It was a power that could never be used anywhere. It would destroy anything it touched.

Sundancer let the flare flicker out and the air instantly cooled.

They were on the highest building the PRT forces had occupied it seemed, as no other snipers seem to be locking on to Sundancer's head as no red dots appeared like they had on Gilgamesh.

There was a thump and a person landed, following Taylor from the roof she appeared on to land near Sundancer.

A man in bulky army armour and square mask, almost like a robot's, stood and dusted himself off.

"Sorry Sun, she got away before I could warn her." The man said gruffly.

Sundancer nodded, stiffly.

"It's fine." Sundancer assured him and they both turned back to Taylor, pausing to look her over.

"She took down Lung and Hookwolf?" Ballistic, maybe, asked, sounding dubious.

Sundancer's voice turned hard.

"Don't judge her like that, it doesn't matter, she's a hero and we're… I'm sorry." Sundancer said to her.

Taylor nodded slightly as Sabah moved to put herself behind behind her, taking hold of Taylor's arm protectively. Taylor scowled at the pair of villains, the usual brightness Sabah seemed to radiate was somehow… bleaker. She hated anyone who made Sabah feel less than the amazing woman she was.

Feeling more secure with Taylor's closeness, Sabah shifted to get a better look at the two villains.

"What do you want?" Sabah asked Sundancer.

The sun cape paused.

"We're just here for the Undersiders, that's all, just let us have them and we can all go home tonight." Sundancer said to them, her voice back to the soft tone.

Taylor snorted.

"They robbed a bank, they're _robbing_ the central bank. No offence, but it's not really _me_ you have to convince. The entire PRT is down there." Taylor exaggerated and Sundancer fretted slightly.

Ballistic snorted.

"Doesn't matter, we're not here to fight. The Wards are messing around with Genesis and we have you guys here. Trickster will get everyone else out. Now sit down and shut up." Ballistic said, his voice was deep and somewhat cold. There was a slight buzzing noise and Ballistic pulled out a phone.

"I'm up, he's ready. Don't let them mess with your head, remember why we're here Sun." Ballistic said to Sundancer, with far more warmth in his voice. He then stood up and stepped on to the roof's edge, Taylor could almost reach out and push him off.

Then he was gone, replaced by Miss Militia, who began toppling forward still unconscious. This time Taylor did reach out and grabbed the hero, the heat erupting behind her letting Taylor know she had startled Sundancer.

Pulling on her fatigues, Taylor caught Miss Militia as the heroine fell backwards. Sundancer instantly extinguished her sun.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Is she okay?" Sundancer asked, staring at Miss Militia.

Taylor grimaced.

"Her jaw was hurt pretty badly." Taylor told her and then looked at Sundancer,s mask where the eyes would be.

"I'm going to heal her, are you going to melt me if I do?" Taylor asked seriously.

Sundancer shook her head furiously.

"No I would never, I don't kill people." Sundancer said in anger.

Taylor have her a cold look.

"Could have fooled me." She said and her Keyblade glowed as the green light of cure settled over Miss Militia.

The woman stirred, but did not wake and Taylor frowned.

It was her father all over again.

Taylor stood and pointed her Keyblade at her with both hands, she was done being unsure and torn inside.

She knew she could heal Miss Militia, make her as healthy as she had even been. Taylor grasped this idea, this _will_ and focused it, she pushed at it and repeated it.

She could do better, she _should_ do better and she **_would_** do better.

Taylor raised the Keyblade over Miss Militia with a flick of her wrist and her voice thundered with the determination behind her words.

"Cure… More than cure, it has to be more. It _is_ more. It is...Cu **ra!** " Taylor intoned and instead of green sparks, a green circle surrounded Miss Militia, a single flowerlike bell hovering over its centre.

There was a slight tinkling noise and the flower shook slightly showering Miss Militia in golden pollen.

The effect vanished and Miss Militia blinked her eyes open and froze.

The older cape attempted to stand, but Taylor put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're prisoners." She said simply and the fatigue clad cape turned her gaze to Sundancer.

"I see." Miss Militia said, as if she had already adapted to the situation.

"Throw your gun over here." Sundancer said with a calm touch to her voice, but her hands were shaking.

Obligingly, Miss Militia slid her pistol across the concrete without a word, standing as she did so. As the gun reached her Sundancer kicked it through a trap-door where it went down the flight of stairs that lead into the building.

But Taylor was sure that, like her Keyblade, the gun would not be parted from its master if she didn't let it, and that it wouldn't stay gone either.

"Are we to be taken?" Miss Militia asked Sundancer who shook her head fiercely, but didn't answer.

Taylor suddenly felt like she had something figured out about Sundancer and spoke up.

"We're in the way, so Sundancer is going to _kill_ us if we cause a hassle. They want the Undersiders." Taylor said bitterly.

Sundancer's head ducked as if the villain had been struck by Taylor's words.

Taylor snorted, knowing this was nothing more than a distraction for them. Sundancer was not here to hold them prisoner, her job was to distract Taylor with her sun.

But Taylor didn't have time to waste, she had to get back to Gilgamesh and work out how to save her dad. He didn't get to just leave her now. Still, the sun was a force Taylor couldn't hope to fight, but not that long ago she would have said the same about dragon fire.

Sabah tugged at her sleeve.

"Key, don't, please, I can't lose you." Sabah begged, her hand tightening its grip on Taylor's arm.

Taylor paused, Sabah, sounded so…

Sad. Sundancer had made Sabah sad, this entire thing, had made her this way.

Taylor looked down at the girl she..loved, and smiled, the hate and fury that had been churning and growing in her stomach eased.

"I'll be right back." Taylor assured her, putting her hand over Sabahs before gently prying Sabah's fingers free and lifting her best friends hand off her.

They'd made Sabah break down , were keeping Taylor from her dad, and were threatening people? And they thought she'd let them _get away with it?_

Sundancer let her sun erupt again, the shining orb flaring to life and the rooftop suddenly so hot Taylor could feel her skin beginning to burn…

Her lip curled in anger. Bakuda, Lung, and now Sundancer. They'd all burned her.

This time there would be _payback._

Taylor tugged on the golden wire in head, pulling at it without a shred of hesitation.

Unlike on the bank roof, where every little word or movement made her falter, she pulled the wire as tight as she could, feeling heat like the summer sun coarse through her veins, her fear burning to cinders as confidence filled her mind. She was invincible! Better still…

She smirked, her teeth bulging in her mouth, sharp edges gleaming in the sunlight as nothing but a pleasant breeze washed over her now. Sundancer's searing heat was _nothing_ to her now.

Taylor took a step forward and Sundancer took a step back. Taylor saw the sun grow bigger and she stopped pulling on the wire, instead Taylor pushed her thoughts into it, pushed _herself_ into the wire.

And inside the wire… Ifrit was waiting for her, as if he had expected her arrival in this odd headspace a long time ago.

 **'Careful, a complete fusion is still dangerous but… I see no harm in a small gift. Taylor, you take that energy, that fire, I can feel it from here, take it, and send it to me. It will burn you up otherwise. Now… Show them what happens when they try to burn _us.'_** Ifrit whispered and Taylor felt a rush, a surge of Ifrit's essence run through her heart.

Her skin turned bronze instantly, and her empty socket burst into flames, crackling with power, but her coat stayed white, and her head hornless.

A gift... There was a feeling like the air was rapidly cooling, no longer just pleasant but actually _cool_ despite the sun. It gave Taylor a pretty good guess at what gift Ifrit had given her.

Invulnerability to fire and heat.

Still smirking, teeth gleaming and eye socket blazing, Taylor sauntered towards Sundancer as the miniature sun in the villain's hands swirled out of her control. Sundancer screamed in panic and fear as the sun slid from her grasp, the power of a the sun unleashed as the fiery orb whipped towards Taylor.

Eagerly, Taylor licked her lips once as the fire rushed towards her, her lips parting, jaw opening wide and...

She _ate_ it.

It was almost automatic, reflex, as if she had no control over herself. Taylor swallowed the sun and pretended it was a spicy meatball, because it was hot, scalding hot, burning her throat as she swallowed.

As the sun hit her stomach, the heat spread through her body and as the heat began to build, burning her as her body rose in temperature, the searing flames of a star licking her insides, cooking her from the inside out... She pushed it into wire; took the heat, the energy from herself and...

Sent it to Ifrit.

 **'What a glorious flame, such purity, such… _humanity._ It's tinged with sadness and grief, such a rich experience. So… _human.'_ ** Ifrit murmured and then the wire glowed brightly in Taylor's mind.

Sundancer fell to her knees, staring up at Taylor.

"You… ate my sun." Sundancer said in a small voice tinged with fear.

Taylor grinned, revealing fang after fang, her eye socket blazed and her cloak flapped in an otherworldly breeze. Licking her lips again, Taylor opened her mouth to say something to calm the other girl.

Instead she had to jerk her head up as she _belched_ a stream of flame up into the night sky, a loud disgusting burp accompanying the effect.

Sundancer fell backwards, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh God, it smells like _rotten eggs."_ The sun themed cape gasped out between coughs while trying to crawl away.

Taylor sniffed and smelled the faintest wisp of sulphur. Huh, fire and brimstone.

Letting her head lazily fall back down, Taylor shrugged nonchalantly and apologetically.

"Sorry, it's the demon in my head." Taylor said to the retreating Sundancer, who paused and looked back at her.

Taylor thought about the sentence.

That had come out wrong, she should apologize. Make sure Sundancer understood. She should also beat the snot out of her for making Sabah upset.

She shook her head trying to clear it even as the words tumbled forth.

"I mean, he's in my head and he told me to eat your sun to give him power." Taylor expanded the explanation, digging the hole deeper.

Sundancer stood, trembling, putting her hands in front of her as if to ward off Taylor.

Taylor, feeling like Sundancer was massively misunderstanding her, felt a need to explain and to beat her down… Or was it to protect Sabah? She took a few steps forward.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that! He's a spirit of chaos, he loves soap dramas!" Taylor half wailed, half raged, not quite sure what she was trying to do anymore.

Before Sundancer could formulate a reply there was skittering sound and suddenly the lionpede form earlier scuttled over the edge of the roof and... _recoiled_ as it smelt the air. The lionpede almost fell off the side of the building, leaning backwards dangerously. But it managed to hold on as Sundancer scrambled off the roof and climbed onto the liopede's back, Miss Militia came to stand near Taylor, who noted the woman was carefully breathing through her mouth.

The gun back in her hand.

The lionpede took off and there was a moment of indecision. Taylor had to hunt down Sundancer for making Sabah cry and she needed to protect Sabah. She needed to defeat the Travelers and she needed to beat Gilgamesh to save her dad. She needed to beat the snot out of Sundancer and apologize for being scary… She could do all of that right if she just brought Sundancer back here, right? Right... Taylor jumped, grabbing onto the back of the creature, letting herself be dragged away and off the roof, leaving Sabah in Miss Militia's hands.

There was something nagging at her, as if the entire day had finally come crashing down on her and that she would regret this later, though how that worked out she had no idea.

She just knew it was a sort of insanity that made her focus on one thing, helped along by the pulsing of the golden wire. And she needed to _win._

"Listen to me! I'm not crazy!" Taylor yelled as the Lionpede moved across the side of the building and down on to the road.

Sundancer whipped her head around and gave a strangled shriek as the sight of Taylor crawling her way along the creature's body.

"Genesis, shake her off!" Sundancer yelled, half pleading, half panicking. The creature, Genesis it would seem, began to shake its long body, its needle like legs digging into another building, climbing furiously.

Taylor held on. Fingers clenched tightly around sides of the insect.

"I'm not possessed! But if you don't come back with me right now I will hit you!" Taylor yelled and began slowly crawling up the monster's body. Sundancer looked around in a panic before she reached down and took off her red boot, throwing it at Taylor.

The rubbery shoe smacked Taylor in the face, her sharpened teeth biting into the sturdy material of the footwear. She needed to catch Sundancer and she had the villains shoe!

Genesis stretched between building's then, still skittering along, the chilling wind rushing past and making Taylor feel cold in the spring night. Lights flickered past and she could hear shouting from below as the PRT scrambled to get countermeasures ready and blockade the bank.

Despite the rush, Taylor held on to the shoe, she would not let go! As they whipped up over the building, a few rubber bullets pinged against the building around them… At least, Taylor hoped they were rubber, she wasn't bulletproof! Well maybe.

The golden wire in her head pulsed more erratically and Taylor felt her focus tightening. Wait, _why_ was she holding a shoe in her mouth?

 **'Sorry, just hold on a bit longer, I need your control, this form is hard. It's more opposed my nature than most, such control and soul is needed…'**

Shoving the question away Taylor bit down on the boot in her mouth to keep it from flying off. Her hands curling tighter around the sides of the lionpede, finding their grip in the glowing green chitin, she kept climbing.

Genesis curved around a billboard and slammed her… his? _Their_ tail end into it almost knocking Taylor off. She held on though, her grip tightening till she felt the carapace creak beneath her fingers. She smiled, her socket burning and teeth flashing in the...

Wait. Smiled?

She had lost the boot! Wait. No. There it was stuck between her and genesis. She took it back into her mouth, though she didn't quite know why. Anyway... She had _almost_ lost the boot! That was unacceptable!

They had to be stopped, she had to stop them. If she stopped them she could explain how Ifrit was a douche and she was actually a very nice person, she could hit Sundancer for making Sabah cry and haul the villainess back so she… could protect… Sabah?

Something like that? Mostly? Taylor gave up, today was just a bad day, it was a Tuesday after all! So she just needed to… make them stop. Just… make them stop and the world would make sense again.

Hmm… Stop.

Mog had done this, how hard could be? Time was easy, even Clockblocker could do it!

Pssh, easy right?

She took the boot out of her mouth and held it in one hand, wrapping her legs around the lionpede to keep her grip on it. Her other hand now free Taylor called and the Keyblade appeared. Swinging the Melody high Taylor almost slid off Genesis as bug leapt to another roof, quickly circling the bank.

Shifting her legs for a better grip, Taylor pooled her power and gathered her will. They needed to… She needed...

"Okay… I command you to… Stop!" Taylor cried, waving the Keyblade back and forth, her mind a fireworks display exploding with dizzying emotions.

Nothing happened. Just Sundancer looking over her shoulder fearfully before urging Genesis sharply downward. Taylor screamed as the ground rushed at her, she flailed the Keyblade, feeling a little ill with vertigo.

"Stop, freeze, halt, enough, just stop, stop, _staph."_ Taylor gagged as a fly caught in her mouth, the ground rushing towards her, the boot in one hand, the Keyblade in another, a damn _fly_ in her mouth, and Sundancer screaming her ears off.

She just wanted a _second_ to get herself together! Was one second too much to ask?

A clock appeared above them and it stopped.

And then... everything was quiet.

Genesis stopped, Sundancer stopped, the nearby pigeons stopped, the flashing sirens stopped below them and even the wire in her head stopped.

Taylor tried to move, but found she couldn't. She was frozen, trapped. She couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't breathe, couldn't _anything._ She was trapped!

As Taylor tried and failed to hyperventilate she realized it was more than just her and the two Travelers who had stopped. It was… It was as if the whole world had come to a complete stand still. Every car on the ground frozen mid flash of their lights, Troopers standing perfectly still mid run or as they tried to adjust their aim, the smoke curling from bus had stopped, black clouds looking almost silken as they sat still in the air.

Ifrit's bond had frozen as well, but… it _twitched._

The world was frozen and she was the last thinking person alive.

Or so it seemed.

 **'Eh maybe that was a bad idea, Taylor? You there? Everything's stopped. No. Is it? It feels like time magic, but not… Taylor, what did you say? To cast this?'** Ifrit's voice sounded as if it was underwater, echoey and far off.

 _'Uh...Staph, I ate a bug by accident.'_ Taylor admitted bashfully.

Ifrit stifled a laugh, merely snorted in amusement.

 **'Of course you did. Only you can cause a temporal effect by accident. Let's see… You're good but not that good, I don't think everything is frozen.'** Ifrit suggested.

Taylor wanted to blink at his words so badly.

 _'Really? Cause everything looks pretty frozen to me… Oh God i put a boot in my mouth! Why did I put a boot in my mouth?!'_ Taylor asked with horror **.**

Ifrit _did_ laugh at this.

 **'I warned you that I would take your control, the world is much simpler when you aren't so self aware yes? The flow must have been cut when you did this, control returned... But I digress. Taylor, I think the world is not stopped...I think our mental processes are accelerated to frankly alarming speeds.'** Ifrit told her.

Taylor could still see the clock in the air.

The second hand moved forward a single tick.

 _'Ifrit, how long does this last? The clock thing doesn't seem to be moving very fast.'_ Taylor told him, a slight edge of worry creeping into her tone and Ifrit shrugged… somehow.

 **'Time and Space magics are not my forte, if Chronos was here, or maybe Gasper, or perhaps a Sorceress, or even that damn skeleton, I could give you some numbers, but… Eh… How fast is the big hand moving?"** Ifrit asked and Taylor watched it with a sinking feeling as it moved for the second time in their conversation.

 _'Slowly… **Really** slowly.' _She offered and Taylor heard Ifrit grumble to himself.

 **'Magic… Anyway she likes, how would she like…'** Ifrit's thoughts slipped in and out before he coughed.

 **'Right. Magic lesson number yadda yadda, all spells are subject to the casters whims, unless cast via ritual or magical object. So if you cast a spell in an arcane circle or a black materia with ill intent, you're gonna have a bad time.'** Ifrit began to lecture.

Taylor eyed the Keyblade that was in her sight.

 _'The Keyblade is a magical thing… right?'_ Taylor asked.

Ifrit snorted.

 **'It is indeed a magical 'thing', but it doesn't count. Keyblades draw strength from your own heart, neatly side stepping that little rule. So, what you have to do is command the spell to end but, the kicker is that most magic will be stuck in the time effect, so you'll have to counter the spell with another spell, of a temporal persuasion, it's the only magic that can cancel out this one, got it?"** Ifrit asked.

Taylor mentally tried to nod. She'd like to think she succeeded...

 **'I'll take your… uh… _flopping_ as agreement.'** Ifrit replied and went quiet.

Taylor tried to sigh, forgetting for a moment that she was frozen.

So, with apparently nothing but time to play with, Taylor thought. First, she tried to push her magic out into the world, to feel or do something, but it seemed to struggle to do anything, moving sluggishly, lacking its usual fluid grace.

Okay, so that didn't work. Why not? What had she done exactly? Thinking back on it, she wanted everything to stop when she cast her spell... and it had.

But _why?_

What had she been thinking, what had she wanted? Why had she wanted to stop everything… Oh. Because _everything_ was too much, her brain had been too hectic, too out of control. She had just wanted a moment so she could stop and _think._

But what if they stopped for too long? She would be stuck here in mid air, on a lionpede, _forever._ Or close enough to it from her perspective.

She would go _insane._

Would she ever get out before her mind went crazy? Never seeing Sabah again, never seeing or rescuing her Dad, never getting to know why Mog lied, or why…

Why everything went wrong on a Kupo-be-damned-Tuesday?!

According to Mog, the third high note of the U in Kupo gave it a swearing quality if stressed. Kupo truly was a word good for every occasion.

Taylor knew what kind of spell she needed, even if she didn't know its name. A time spell to counter time spells.

To slow down the accelerated, to speed up the slowed, and to unfreeze the frozen.

The power of temporal equilibrium, to set time to its natural flow

Such a spell had to exist, because logically, she could _not_ be the first magic user to swallow a fly when casting a spell and get themselves stuck in time.

If a mistake has happened to you, then it's happened to someone else, the internet proved that a _long_ time ago for Taylor.

 **'Ah that works, the name you're looking for is Restart. It's an old, hardly used spell since Dispel came about, but it should get us out of here since Restart… well, _restarts_ temporal energies. Then again, I can't remember anyone who got stuck inside their own time spell.' **Ifrit mused.

Taylor ignored him, her pride hurting.

 _'Resta-... wait. Ifrit, if we go back to normal time, won't I… um… go slightly mad again?"_ She asked worriedly.

Ifrit hummed.

 **'Unfortunately, but I'm feeding the energy into a little project, it should stabilize us both.'** He half boasted half announced.

Taylor felt a chill in her mind which would have liked to run down her spine, except, you know, stuck in time.

 _'Project?'_ Taylor asked wearily.

Ifrit smirked, how did he _do_ that? Taylor couldn't even nod.

 **'I am, well _was,_ making a little gift. Gilgamesh has stolen the Mouse's sword, claiming it as his spoils. I think she tried to call him a scoundrel, but she was in a rather sad condition, so _I_ thought… Why not make her a _better_ one? A sword worthy of a true warrior! Permanent enchantments sink a lot of energy, so it's a plus plus.' **Ifrit said with excitement.

 _'Ifrit, do not give Mouse Protector a magic sword!'_ Taylor tried to say sternly, but it came out more panicked.

 **"I'm going to do it."** Ifrit said with a grin.

 _"Ifrit, no!"_ Taylor said with a bit of mental flailing.

 **"IFRIT, YES!"** He laughed.

Now Taylor was torn.

Return time back to normal and let Mouse Protector have a magical sword, made by Ifrit.

Or stay frozen in time and never have to see the world end with a 'huzzah.'

Choices.

 _Difficult_ choices.

Taylor felt Ifrit watching her with glee.

 _'I dislike you a **lot** right now.' _Taylor said off handedly.

Ifrit just shrugged.

 **'It's appreciated.'** He said with cheer.

Taylor finally worked how to smirk across the bond.

 _'In season two of Rose of May, the lady Warrior married the Duke and puts down her sword, forever, dying of illness."_ Taylor said confidently.

Ifrit froze.

 **'No! Lies! She is a strong independent main character! Blatant lies!'** The demon howled.

Taylor pushed her magical energy again.

If Ifrit stopped to think about it, how could Taylor know anything about a show… she never watches?

 _'Restart!'_

The world lived again.

And Sundancer was screaming again, it matched Ifrit's screaming in her head.

It was _good_ to be back.

While her mind was still mostly sane, she whipped her Keyblade at Genesis's legs and froze them to the building in a block of ice.

Flipping forward, Taylor landed on her feet and ran down the shiny body, Genesis stuck mid plummet towards the ground. Coming closer to Sundancer the villain raised her hands above her head, the flare returning to her hands, the ice instantly beginning to melt.

Taylor leapt off Genesis back, diving over Sundancer and past the pleasant warmth of the sun with a graceful flip, falling the remaining two floors before hitting the road feet first. As Taylor stood up, the pair of villains broke free of the ice and moved away, bullets now spraying much more liberally after the pair, along with large... foam balls? Either way, the men following them with guns were no longer holding back.

Taylor was about to point up and add some magic of her own to the chasing volley when the bus that was lodged in the wall of the bank shot back out at such speeds that Taylor barely managed to roll away in time to avoid being hit.

Darkness spilled out of the open hole and Taylor stood as Genesis landed nearby, Sundancer slid down the lionpede and pointed her sun at the armed forces, the front of their cars melting as the sun left her palm, moving forward slowly,

The men fled as their guns began to bubble and the protective armour began to glow, some bits of plastic even catching on fire.

Taylor felt nothing, Ifrit was still keeping her safe.

All three dogs rushed out of the darkness.

Grue and Tattletale on one, Bitch and Trickster on another leaving Regent and Ballistic on the last one.

Then Gilgamesh flew out from the darkness as well, landing in a shower of yellow sparks as he slid across the ground, a manic grin visible beneath his helmet.

Sundancer eclipsed her sun and turned, to see her teammates slide off the dogs. Trickster looked past her and in the distance, men began to swap randomly, only the most similar ones however, the very tall and very small were spared, even some of the police cars were swapped around to add to the confusion. The PRT and SWAT forces scattered, men trying to find some cover and Genesis curled around the Travellers to keep them safe from bullets and foam.

Taylor… was outnumbered.

Gilgamesh could match her, Bitch and her dogs would make it worse, but Regent, Ballistic and Trickster would make it nigh on impossible.

The darkness next to them exploded into fire, as a huge man walked out of the hole they made.

 **"Tch running away, not very manly of you Gil."** Ifrit growled.

Taylor's eye went wide.

Ifrit was about eight odd feet plus horn tall of pure beefcake muscle.

He had muscles, his _muscles_ had muscles, his face was mostly human, a rugged handsomeness to it that not even the single protruding fang could ruin. Even the hooves seemed more mythical than monstrous, his long red hair flowing down his back, a metal symbol hugged his chest, the tip leading down to his…

"Those are some tiny leather panties." Regent pointed out, loudly.

Taylor looked away, but then looked back.

She couldn't help it.

 **"It's a pouch brat. This old demon still has two horns at the end of the day. Now… Which one you mortals wants to go first? I've been aching to show off this body since we _got_ here."** Ifrit said and walked forward, his hooves cracking the concrete, almost the same sound his knuckles made as he cracked them

Taylor went slightly pink… everything… moved.

"Uh I vote we don't do that. Bitch get us out of here!" Grue said, taking charge, the Undersiders moved forward and the Travellers all climbed aboard Genesis, following.

Something from the back of Regent's dog began to unravel.

Gilgamesh had been subtly flexing his arms, frowning when staring at Ifrit's large arms.

"I'm telling your sister you're walking around, almost flashing minors." Gilgamesh said.

Ifrit snorted loudly.

 **"You won't, you're scared shitless of her and she has no room to talk. That brat sister of mine has caused men to die of heart attacks."** Ifrit said flippantly.

Gilgamesh thought about that.

"Can't argue, but you see, I would love to get it on, smash our manly bodies together, conquer each other in the act of war and glory, but…" The warrior trailed off.

Taylor stared at him _scandalised._ That was her _father's_ voice, oh god.

Ifrit tilted his head.

 **"But?"** The demon-man said, almost close enough to grab Gilgamesh.

"I decided to adopt minions, so I have to make sure they're okay. Til next time old friend, remember this as the time you almost got your backside whooped by GILGA-" Gilgamesh began to shout before the rope in his other hand, a very long skipping rope, went taut.

Like as if he'd been shot from a canon, Gilgamesh was yanked after the Undersiders, the tennis rackets he wielded earlier now serving double duty as ski's. Gilgamesh hollered with joy as he slid over a police car, swinging a sword over his head that indeed looked to be Mouse Protector's blade. There was a sound of shots being fired and Taylor looked up to see Miss Mitita taking aim at the rope, her gun muzzle following Gilgamesh. The rope flashed gold and the bullet pinged off

 **"Gilgamesh and collecting lost pets… Should have guessed."** Ifrit snorted.

The demon-man crossed his arms and looked down at Taylor.

 **"You okay?"** He asked gruffly.

Taylor couldn't meet his eyes. She nodded, not used to a body like Ifrit's, and it being so close.

Ifrit closed his eyes and blinked.

 **"Oh** , **I see, human customs are a pain, but I understand, my glorious body is simply too much for you."** He said with such smugness that Taylor did manage to meet his eyes with a glare.

"No you'll get arrested for indecent exposure, cover up already! Put some damn clothes on!" Taylor exploded, no longer able to contain her embarrassment. Her reputation was ruined, being associated with a… with a… With a pervert like him!

Ifrit rolled his eyes.

A leather kilt appeared in a flash, covering his… upper legs.

 **"Better?"** He asked snidely.

Taylor nodded thankfully, her face still a little flushed with her associated embarrassment.

"Much." She said with relief.

As Taylor watched, the villains broke through the final barricade at the end of the street. The Undersiders turned in left while the Travellers turned right, making any attempt to chase both groups an exercise in futility. Not that Taylor could catch any of them at the moment, with Boco delimbed and her inability to drive making her… quite at a loss as of what to do even as squad cars peeled away to give chase

Then suddenly Genesis rose up above the buildings almost in a u-turn. What followed was an odd moment where one of the civilians, a teenage girl with wavy hair was suddenly replaced by Tattletale, the blonde villain turned in shock, her legs spread apart from riding on one of the beast's back. Desperately the blonde reached for Taylor, who started to hesitantly reach back but the blonde was suddenly replaced with another woman.

Turning her gaze Taylor saw Tattletale get swapped with similar shaped people until she was on the other side of the police force.

Genesis rushed down, the needle legs cracking the buildings brickwork and unhinging the lion's jaw, swallowed Tattletale whole, like a python. This time Genesis took off a lot more slowly, but they scuttled between two buildings as people with foam guns approached, their huge canisters making it clear as to their purpose.

Taylor looked on as… one villain group kidnapped, another villain. Taylor saw the first civilian girl that got swapped with Tattletale come rushing back around the corner and then the Undersiders rode after the Travellers, their hell mounts clawing their way over the roof tops.

Taylor watched all this happen, unable to do anything.

Not that she could, she was hardly capable of flight or moving that fast.

Even then it was Tattletale who got taken.

The girl who antagonized her, who mocked her, who brought lung to her door, who almost got Sabah killed! The same girl who… came back to rescue her, persuaded the other Undersiders to do so too, who helped her with her Dad, telling her to talk to him, to challenge him, and somehow knew that Taylor could fight Gilgamesh, and even more, that she needed to, to see him.

That just raised more questions than it answered.

Though if Taylor ran off now, she would also be leaving behind a very big mess. Sabah would be left alone, Mog would think she abandoned him, Boco needed help and a lot of other things.

Taylor tensed when there was the sound of moving rubble behind them, turning she saw Mouse Protector shambling out of the new doorway left by the bus, a line of panicked people coming from the open vault door that Taylor could see from where she stood.

The fire, destruction, ice and so on must have been enough of a sight to stop all the people from stampeding over Mouse Protector.

Or maybe it was the new sword in her hand that had an eerie red glow to it.

Mouse herself seemed a bit out of it, mumbling to herself as the heroine stumbled towards them across the rubble strewn street, lit eerily by flashing red and orange lights.

Taylor thought back to how Mouse had smacked into the wall and held her Keyblade up.

"Cura." Taylor said.

The ringing flower bloomed over Mouse Protector's head, making the woman pause.

"Oh… That is awesome. Oh…" Mouse Protector groaned in relief, moving her neck in a circular motion. The line of people behind her stared before a soldier appeared, a PRT trooper who saluted Mouse Protector and then turned to the civilians, motioning for them to follow him as moved off. The visibly shaken civilians followed without question, a sheep like mentality seemingly overtaking them.

Taylor wished she could just follow at the end of the line, it would be nice to fade away and be looked after.

Mouse Protector walked closer, her new sword slung over her shoulder.

"Very nice, apprentice, feel as good as new. Feel like i can go a few rounds with that one upper rapscallion." Mouse said, idly scratching up under her helmet.

The Mouse Protector paused, her fingers shifting about beneath her helmet, pushing above her visor. Slowly, her hand withdrew, fingers hovering inside her visor for a beat, before she pulled it out slowly, almost hesitantly.

"...Thank you." Mouse Protector said very softly.

Taylor scuffed her feet at the sudden serious tone.

"It's no problem, I got a boost and my healing got better." Taylor said trying not to appear too pleased at herself.

Mouse smiled softly then nodded, mostly to herself.

The heroine took a deep breath and pointed her sword heavensward, the Mouse Protector persona reappearing, draping over her like a well worn cloak.

"Next time I, the great Mouse Protector, will not be stopped. My new number one rival, Gilgamesh, will face my justice, huzzah!" Mouse cried and her sword hummed like a generator before a gout of fire shot out of the tip and up into the night sky.

Taylor's mouth fell open and Ifrit clapped once.

 **"Ifrit yes…"** Ifrit rumbled from behind her.

Taylor swallowed hard as Mouse Protector lowered the sword and looked at it, breaking into a somewhat confused smile.

"Huh… Where did I get this?" The heroine said, her bemused tone matching her expression.

Ifrit puffed out his chest and thumped his fist against it

 **"It was I! Ifrit!"** The demon said in an overly dramatic voice.

Mouse looked up, and up, and up, then back down, and then back up.

"The sisters warned me the devil was good looking, they slightly undersold you Mister Devil." Mouse Protector said, as if her mouth was on autopilot.

Ifrit's nostrils flared and he crossed his arms.

 **"Sisters? When did you speak to Shiva? Bah, either way. The Devil doesn't hold a candle to my mane. Seeing as he's bald and all."** Ifrit said, grinning, running a hand through his long hair.  
Taylor was about to tell him to knock it off when she repeated what Ifrit had said in her head.

"The devil is real?" She asked in a high pitched voice and Ifrit shrugged.

Mouse Protector tried to sheath the sword, but her eyes seemed glued to Ifrit's chest and she kept missing.

 **"Which one? The edgelord? Or the grouch stuck in the mountain?"** Ifrit asked with clear amusement.

Taylor opened her mouth, thought better of it, and sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Taylor admitted to herself.

Ifrit patted her on the head.

 **"Just wait until you meet Bahamut, there's a dragon that will give your brain whiplash."** The demon-man offered.

Taylor pushed his hand away with a scowl, her eyes drawn back to Mouse Protector's sword.

"What did you make her? It look's… _violent."_ Taylor said after a pause then lifted her gaze to Ifrit.

Ifrit looked at her incredulously.

 **"It is a _sword._ It is _supposed_ to look violent. But if you mean the glowy red part and the black hilt? Sue me, I have a theme and reputation to maintain." **The muscled demon waved her off.

Mouse managed to tear her gaze away to look at her new sword.

"It looks so cool." The heroine said with delight.

Ifrit nodded sagely.

 **"See? _She_ gets it." **Ifrit said, jerking a thumb in Mouse Protector's direction.

Taylor was about mention that Mouse Protector's definition of reality didn't exactly match everyone else's.

But Sabah's voice cut her off before she could say anything, cutting through the cool night air.

"Key… Are you okay?" Sabah said as she grabbed one of Taylor's hands, as if trying to examining her entire being through touch alone going by how strong and tight the grip was.

Taylor guessed Sabah just wanted to make sure that they weren't going to be parted soon.

And so she squeezed back reassuringly, because honestly? Taylor felt the same. There were far too many people in her life vanishing on the back of a hellhound.

"I'm fine, I just want today to be over at this point." Taylor admitted quietly, as Sabah pulled her into a hug which she returned gladly, feeling warm and safe. And damp, Sabah was rather wet and unlike Taylor, her costume wasn't water proof.

Over her shorter friends head, Taylor saw Miss Militia walking towards them, slowing as she eyed Ifrit.

"Keynote, Mouse Protector and… I-Ifrit?" she said, stumbling over her words.

Ifrit snorted again, pleased at the reaction.

 **"I hope Ingrid is watching, her new top model is on tv no doubt."** Ifrit said, preening as if tv cameras were rushing at him now.

Taylor rolled her eye and spotted Mog and Boco hovering near the hole that Mouse had come out of, Boco hopping on one leg with Mog hiding behind him.

Sabah saw them and Taylor could tell the arabic girl was biting her lip. It was the way her head ducked slightly, turning in towards her chest.

And Taylor knew, without a doubt, Sabah was feeling the exact same as she was.

Confused, angry, worried.

The way only a _friend_ could make you feel.

"Let's just… Let's just calm down, Parian, he might have… _hurt_ you, but… but he's been making up for it ever since, right?" Taylor said softly , leaning her head forward to rest upon damp yellow locks.

Sabah nodded slightly, her head shifting beneath Taylor's cheek.

"I know, but I can't help it, to think that he lied… out of shame To think that I… That I _died._ I… _We_ need to talk to him later." Sabah agreed softly, squeezing Taylor between her arms.

Taylor smiled somewhat sadly as she squeezed back.

"We got time, we can go home. We can sit in the living room, we'll talk, and we can go back to the way things were. We're a family, aren't we? Family forgives." Taylor said sadly, as the kitchen being filled with white patches and her Dad's proud smile flashed through her mind.

It made her feel lighter…

Sabah leaned into Taylor's embrace, resting her head on the taller girl's chest, relaxing at last.

"We are, even Ifrit." Sabah added.

The flexing demon paused in his posing and flexing.

 **"What do you mean, _even?"_ ** Ifrit asked affronted.

Miss Militia moved her wide eyes off of Ifrit to look at Taylor.

Mouse Protector leaned on her new sword, smiling at them, the villains got away, the bank was in ruins, but everyone was safe, the hostages were rescued, the heroes were fine, talking, and alive to fight another day. No one died today, no heroes fell and no little people were trampled beneath the feet of warring titans.

"You know, all in all, this could have been a lot worse. The villains may have got away, even that dastardly Gilgamesh… but nobody died or was even seriously injured. We should get milkshakes." Mouse mused and everyone looked at her.

Taylor had to smile, it did sound pretty good to her as well actually. To the side Miss Militia shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone that, I know this is sudden, but… Keynote, Parian, would you mind coming with me to meet Director Piggot? She has expressed an interest in meeting you both and your friends. Ah… A _strong_ interest." Miss Militia added.

She leaned back a little and looked down at Sabah who shook her head and shrugged.

Taylor's choice then.

She looked at Mouse, whose face looked like there was something horrid in the air.

Taylor discreetly sniffed her own breath, wondering if there was any lingering sulphur.

Miss Militia clicked her tongue.

"Mouse, she's a reasonable woman if you just listen to her." The scarf wearing hero said, flipping a knife in her hand.

Mouse Protector pointed her new sword at her. It puffed out a ring of black smoke and Mouse quickly pointed it down.

"That woman is a Nun gone to war and come back even stricter! I'm sticking to my opinion, she needs a hobby." Mouse said with a grimace.

Miss Militia looked liked she wanted to argue but couldn't find the right words.

"She has a stressful job, she has to manage _you_ for one thing." Militia finally said.

Mouse raised a finger and opened her mouth to argue the point, then thought about it, and slowly lowered her finger.

"Point." The mouse themed cape said after a few seconds, then she looked at Taylor.

"It can't hurt, at worst she'll throw you out of her office, at best, she'll make you feel like you're back in first grade and you just covered yourself in paint." Mouse Protector said. Taylor felt that was as honest as Mouse was going to get.

"She's not your boss, _I am,_ so don't just sit there and take anything, okay? And if she goes legal on us, we can just walk, we have a lawyer." Sabah added, in a slightly harsher tone than she probably meant to.

Taylor looked out at the mess of cars, people and lights, almost every single person looking at them, at _her._

Why not? What was the worst that could happen? After all… How bad could it be to meet one woman? To get out of the lights and the action to meet the person who had the power over every superhero in the city.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind meeting Director Piggot. How bad could it possibly be?" Taylor said with what she hoped was a winning smile

When inside she really just wanted to shut herself in her room, bolt the door and sleep for a week.

Ifrit groaned.

 **"You don't need to invoke Murphy, he's busy at the Serendipity casino but he can still hear you."** Ifrit said with a sigh.

Taylor ignored him.

Devils and Murphy be damned, she was _done_ with being uncertain. In fact she was sure that after meeting with Piggot, she would feel like today hadn't just been one disaster after another, she would get to meet with the Director of the city's PRT division.

How many people could claim that?

Plus, going home now, trying to sort through what Mog had done and said, Taylor wasn't sure she was ready for that, to hear in detail… How Mog had killed Sabah, accidentally. Looking at Sabah, she saw the girl was shaking, her words at the PRT seem to help regain a measure of herself, as if focusing on anything else, anything all was preferred, but there was still that revelation of Gilgamesh's hanging over her like an axe.

Maybe letting Sabah butt heads with the Director or just have something else going on, would give her time to think about things, to calm down and be reasonable.

To let her gather strength before talking to Mog.

"Let's go, I might as well get a head start on the reports while we drive, I'm sure they're reproducing as we speak." Miss Militia said, pointing at a soldier and giving him an odd gesture before looking back at Taylor.

"I'll go collect the Wards, perhaps you can help Aegis? He managed to get his rib cage crushed." Miss Militia asked Taylor as she turned away.

Taylor grimaced and Sabah shuddered.

"Kupo… I'm going to take Boco back to the Dollhouse. I can fix him… but I need materials…" Mog said quietly.

Taylor nodded, releasing Sabah gently before walking over to the dejected moogle.

"You going to be okay?" Taylor asked softly.

Mog was silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know, Kupo. I messed up big time." Mog admitted and turned back to Boco, his pom-pom glowing dully. Boco gently lifted off the ground and he warked at Taylor, sounding confident.

Taylor smiled.

"I know. Look after him until we get back?" She asked.

Boco winked at her, before Mog shot off, pushing Boco from behind, the pair flying over the cars and people, vanishing down the street.

Taylor sighed and crossed her arms as Ifrit walked up behind her.

 **"Mog is being dramatic, what he did was an accident, a bad one yes, but an accident nonetheless. He just needs a good smack."** Ifrit offered.

Taylor hoped he was right but shook her head anyway.

Besides, first things first.

She walked confidently over to where Miss Militia was waiting near an ambulance, which was angled so that none of the public could see Aegis.

Taylor went green at the sight of him.

"Hey Keynote." Aegis greeted, his chest crushed, split open, and breathing sideways. The exposed lungs were moving in ways that… that… Lungs _really_ shouldn't be doing that.

"Keynote, if you're having trouble, we can call in Panacea." Miss Militia offered.

Taylor took a couple of deep breaths and shook her hand.

"No… I got this." She said after a final deep breath.

Aegis smiled beneath his helmet and idly poked one his lungs, making it squish. It didn't seem hurt at least. But...

Taylor vomited on Miss Militia's shiny boots, somehow clean even after everything in the bank. And now they were not.

"Aegis." Miss Militia warned and the rust red Ward looked abashed.

Taylor stood and feeling like she might vomit again, even as she wiped the bile off her lips and just threw a cure at him.

Sadly, watching flesh knit back together was just as bad. Taylor felt her stomach heave again.

Miss Militia was ready with a bucket this time, a plastic thing she pulled from the ambulance.

"Adrenaline crash is a hell of a thing huh?" Miss Militia asked and Taylor nodded, watching her dinner with the Dallon's get carried away by Miss Militia as she went to empty the bucket..

"If it helps, I can't see my lungs anymore." Aegis offered apologetically.

Taylor looked at him with a weak smile.

"Huzzah…" Taylor said, and turned around stiffly trying to not stare at anything in particular as her body seemed to shake slightly... Aegis voice was still apologetic as he spoke.

"Can you… Uh… Put my spine back in place?"

Taylor shot a cura over her shoulder, the magic making her focus that bit harder on her actions, and hit the Ward without looking, her Keyblade shaking slightly, making her look queasy to onlookers.

Adrenaline was a bitch when she called to collect her tab.

_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 23.2: And Broken Hearts  
**  
 **Happy birthday Ecchi!**

_

Taylor felt the truck rumble as it drove along the road, the slight vibrations helping her relax ever so slightly.

Leaning back against the metal wall of the van, Taylor found that, if she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine the bench at the back of the van as a very solid massage chair. She could do with a massage or a cure spell. It had been a really long and stressful day, and there was still more to go. Taylor could feel phantom pains across her body from where she'd been hurt today, her legs and stomach, her chest, and her throat, all topped off with a tenseness in her shoulders that was beginning to ache.

Sabah sat opposite her, her demure posture making her seem smaller than she actually was, the dust and grime stuck to her dress and mask did nothing to diminish her look of serenity, helped by the fact that her outfit was now dry again. Taylor had always wondered how Sabah managed to dry the washing so quickly. Turns out her trick with removing water from a napkin at dinner worked on clothes too.

Looking at Sabah's immaculate posture, Taylor wished that her friend felt as relaxed as she looked, but Taylor knew that it would take a lot of cake, showers, and time to process it all, before her friend got anywhere _close_ to feeling relaxed again.

Miss Militia sat next to her, her fingers slowly drumming on her leg. In her other hand was a bowie knife that the heroine was idly dropping into the bench repeatedly, digging a little hole that got deeper with each impact.

It was perhaps the most human thing Taylor had seen the Protectorate cape do yet.

"Does it still hurt?" Taylor had to ask, wondering if her spell, Cura, had been cast wrong. If it had…they might have to rebreak Miss Militia's leg to heal it.

Taylor grimaced at the idea. She didn't even know what she did to her cure spell, she had just told it to be better. In fact, she had pretty much _forced_ the spell to be better, stronger and faster working.

What if that had broken the spell?

"It feels fine. No… Better than fine. I can't put my finger on it. May I ask what you did?" Miss Militia said her eyes somehow meeting Taylor's despite the magical darkness of her hood.

Sabah leant forward.

"I assume so you may add it to your reports for your superiors?" Sabah asked nonchalantly, but her dress rippled slightly with a non-existent breeze.

Miss Militia's bowie knife was now calmly resting in her hand, gripped just a little too tightly for it to seem like a relaxed state.

"So that I know if I still need to get medical help." The hero answered in the same tone as Sabah and Taylor looked between them, the situation suddenly very tense.

Aegis, who was sitting next to Sabah, sat straighter in his seat.

Taylor was tired, tired of fighting. Uber, Leet, Hookwolf, Cricket, Stormtiger, the dinner, Ultros appearing, The Undersiders robbing a bank, The Travellers and Gilgamesh. Was that not enough trouble… for one damn day?

"Parian, it was a harmless question, it's okay," Taylor said, her voice firm and confident, trying to convey to her friend the fact that she didn't mind .

Sabah turned her head towards her, looking like she wanted to argue, but then sagged and nodded, she turned away so she was facing the wire mesh window separating them from the driver.

"I'm just… being careful. You're never talking to just one person when you talk to the Protectorate, Key, there's always someone they report to." Sabah said softly, her demure look wilting away to a tired hunch.

Taylor nodded and leant forward, putting a hand on Sabah's knee, the fabric soft under her gloved touch as she gently squeezed.

"Let them, I won't stop being friendly because people have sucky bosses, it just isn't fair. Miss Militia kept you safe when I chased Genesis, she's not a bad person. Aegis helped keep Genesis busy, Mouse Protector saved me in the fire cage, Armsmaster even came to tell us in the first place. They've helped us in more ways than one, " Taylor reminded her.

Sabah sighed.

"Key, you turn the dagger anymore I'm going to die from the guilt." The doll masked girl said in a deadpan tone but put her own hand over Taylor's.

"Do what you want, I have your back no matter what. I'm just being paranoid." Sabah added.

Taylor could hear the smile in her voice, even if it was a weak one.

Miss Militia leant back as Taylor turned back to her.

"It was my power, it's supposed to pull ambient air and energy together to form the mass and materials you need and rebuild your injuries to peak condition. Well… That was the first level, I think I broke through to a new understanding of it, now it… does the same thing but better?" Taylor fumbled.

Miss Militia raised an eyebrow.

"Better than peak condition or simply does it faster?" Militia asked, sounding interested.

Taylor shifted forward, slightly eager to show off.

Most heroes got to explain their powers to a large audience in some form or another, Protectorate and Wards at press conferences, Villains to their gangs or team-mates. Taylor hadn't had that opportunity yet as Sabah hadn't learnt the specifics of what she could along with her.

"Both, I think it repairs old wounds and mends general wear and tear. So I think your leg might have lost a few years of damage but kept the muscle mass and conditioning, so it's not a regression or anything. At least that is what it felt like when I cast it on you and Aegis." Taylor explained and then nearly slapped herself.

"Cast? Like magic?" Aegis asked, sounding interested and perhaps a little amused.  
Taylor felt her brain stall as she tried to think of something, Armsmaster accepted her word for it, on the basis it that it was super science or something along those lines.

Other people? There was a good chance she'd be smiled politely at by people who would start laughing as soon as her back was turned.

Sabah tensed and Taylor had a moment of realisation that made her pause, in between the bouts of panic.

So?

So what if they think she's a little silly for believing in magic?

She summoned demons, magic keys, and talked to her Dad on an astral level.

It was all real and even if no one else believed her. If no one else wanted to… then fine. She wasn't a hero, she did not have to worry about other people's comments. She was a Rogue, a businesswoman and all that mattered was the money she earned and the friends she made. So people talking about her, calling her names behind her back, laughing at her? That was the whole reason she went into costume in the first place, to escape from it all.

If she couldn't do that now, couldn't be confident with herself, then what was the point?

If the people closest to her already believed in her. And as long as Sabah accepted her? As long as dad was proud of her? Then no one else's opinion really mattered.

"Yeah, I'm not a traditional cape, the Espers, uh... Mog and Ifrit, they taught me magic." Taylor said, managing to keep her stuttering to a minimum as she said it.

Taylor stared hard at Aegis and Miss Militia, almost looking past them a where a larger truck followed behind them, Ifrit, Mouse Protector and the wards riding inside.

"Parian's dolls… taught you how to set things on fire?" Miss Militia said slowly, slight incredulous apparent in her eyes and her tone, her American scarf looked dull and grey from the dust that had stuck to it, shedding some of the drying grit as she talked.

Taylor nodded determinedly.

"How to freeze things as well, oh and how to shoot lightning, not the healing though I learned that one myself," Taylor explained.

Miss Militia digested this for a moment then nodded back.

"It's possible I guess. If the dolls are their own entity, it's possible they carry powers to pass on or skills to teach you… 'magic'. For the sake of the Director's health, I would suggest calling them Trump Toys. It would help keep her blood pressure down." The heroine said, sounding a little too calm.

Taylor squinted at her.

"I just told you magic is real and you're… fine with that?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

Across from Taylor, Aegis nodded, his helmet hiding his expression.

"I'll admit, I'm not sure if you're just keeping her happy or actually agreeing with her." The Ward added apologetically, Taylor wanted to know that well.

Miss Militia sighed, slouching slightly.

"In this town alone we have a cape who can grant pure invulnerability to any one person she desires. Another that can replace parts of this earth with another earth in another reality, a young girl who can smudge land masses together if there is no people standing on them. So she could theoretically pull the moon to the earth. A boy who can lock you in an inviolate temporal stasis, a girl who we've just seen produce a sun in her hands. So the idea that a bunch of stuffed dolls can teach you to throw about thermal energy and manipulate biomass is not really that high of list of insanity in Brockton Bay. In fact, I would say that it is pretty tame in the grand scheme of things." Miss Militia explained.

Taylor and Sabah stared at her.

Aegis nodded.

"Makes sense." Aegis agreed.

Taylor frowned.

"But magic _is_ real." She pushed.

Miss Militia just nodded.

"Could be, if it is, then the PRT will most likely contact you to see if you'll agree to teach their workers if it is feasible." she replied.

"What about Ifrit and when we fused?" Taylor asked.

The patriotic hero looked amused at the slightly offended tone that Taylor used.

"From plush to 'real' is simply a matter of creating a shell of his desire and transporting his conscious or perhaps even building the shell around the doll, different shells, different powers.

Your fusion was estimated to be a mix of a shell and a forcefield overlay, giving you powers without changing your basic shape, it runs off energy as the PRT have observed, most likely by… 'eating' Sundancer's sun you drastically increased the duration of Ifrit's shell." Miss Militia answered calmly and thoroughly.

Taylor stared at her and so did Sabah.

"...I had a horn!" Taylor said when nothing else coming to mind.

Miss Militia agreed.

"It was a good horn. But it was mostly a shell of energy." Militia said with a crinkle to her eye.

Taylor once again felt like today would be the death of her as Miss Militia… wasn't wrong, just… not right.

Sabah tilted her head questioningly from her hunched position, slightly hard to see in the sparse lighting from the ceiling lamp.

"Do you have an explanation of Ifrit, Boco and… Mog's intelligence? They know far more than I or Keynote possibly could." Sabah asked.

There was a small pause before Miss Militia shook her head.

"Not yet, theories mostly, AI's, another cape speaking through them, Case 53's, but the general agreement is that they might be a collective from another dimension, slipping into ours as more and more capes appear. Perhaps one cape's powers tore a hole somewhere and these beings slipped in? But we honestly don't know." Miss Militia told them, the bowie knife back and now spinning around in one hand. Miss Militia's version of fidgeting Taylor imagined.

Sabah crossed her arms as the van took made a sharp turn.

"Why? Why tell us? Surely this is all highly confidential?" Sabah asked sharply, her suspicious words simply bouncing off Miss Militia , who looked relaxed.

Taylor had to admit she had also wondered about that.

"Trust, pure and simple. The Director might make it sound different, but it all comes down to the fact that you are simply too powerful for us not to, at the very least, try and build a good working relationship with. Hence why Armsmaster has protected your identity from the rest of the PRT, or why you were allowed to participate in the operation just now. We, that is to say, the Protectorate and the PRT, would rather _you_ want to help _us_ and work with us, rather than say Faultline or the Adepts in New York. Not necessarily criminals as far as we can prove, but of questionable morals at the very least." Miss Militia added.

Sabah looked at her, her body language in the dark gloom looking shocked at the admission and Taylor felt her jaw click closed after a second.

The PRT, the heroes, were afraid of her?

Yes, they… they were afraid. Afraid of what she could do, if she ever went rotten.

Thinking back, of what she did to Lung, Hookwolf, and at the bank...

She couldn't blame them, and didn't _that_ sound arrogant?

She didn't think about it, _hadn't_ thought about it, about where she ranked in the system of threats. How scary she could look to those who were suppose to fight her if she ever hurt someone, broke the law and so forth.

For the Wards… Vista's space warping? She could cancel it. Clockblocker's time locking? She could undo it. Aegis' adaptation? She could fry his entire nervous system. Kid Win's tinker-toys? They would do no better than Aegis. And Shadow Stalker had already been brought down by her Keyblade, the Wards shadow state no hindrance to her strikes.

The Protectorate, however? Tricky, she had never seen them go all out. The threat of collateral damage being too high.

Armsmaster in a straight fight maybe, he had all sorts of gadgets, but he was only human and she was… not. Miss Militia could have any weapon she wanted, and if the heroine escalated enough she would lose. Battery could overpower her or could Taylor dispel her energy and render her powerless? Assault, the unforgiven, could be a problem, but he was primarily a melee combatant and she had a sword. There was also Dauntless, would her Keyblade struggle, or could she deplete his weapons or simply power through his lightning? Redirect it like Gilgamesh had? Velocity wouldn't be able to hit her for while moving fast, but the same held true for her. More time magic maybe?

No, no time magic for now, she needed practise before trying that again, damn flies.

All these scenarios swirled around in her head then another thought popped into the forefront.

Taylor wasn't done, her powers were still growing, reaching new heights every day and that was without adding the Espers into the equation.

Taking a deep breath, Taylor tried to imagine fighting herself and...

 _Holy shit._

An evil her could… _would_ destroy cities if she put everything into it. Freeze water ways and burst pipes destroying roads and infrastructure, overload the power grid, start fires that couldn't be put out, and be nearly invincible healing away any damage she took. Worse, one charged attack from a fully powered Ifrit would reduce everything to…

To ash.

Sabah's hand appeared on her knee, a mirror image of earlier.

"You're a hero. You always have been. The government are idiots if they think you're ever going to hurt someone. You risked your life for _dogs_ against Hookwolf. You, Keynote, are the most softhearted hero I've ever met." Sabah said, her voice confident and… full of pride.

Taylor smiled, her cheeks turning red.

Aegis cleared his throat.

"She's right, you are really scary to be brutally honest. But from the few times we've talked, I get the feeling you're not a bad person, quite the opposite actually." Aegis stated with a small smile.

Taylor nodded at him.

"Thank you, I just try to live up what I thought a hero was. I guess my powers just became normal for me. I didn't see myself as… as a threat. I'm just… me." Taylor admitted.

Miss Militia smiled at her.

"It takes a lot of courage to look at yourself objectively and not look away in shame or fear. My powers can leave behind holes where cities used to be." Miss Militia told her while looking at her intently.

Aegis looked at her with a snap of his head, this was news to him as well.

"My powers allow me to create any modern weapons, weapons being restricted to anything created with the intent to hurt, which includes nuclear weapons. There was a very real chance I could have had a very different childhood, made one wrong choice and decided that the world was better off as a smoking crater. I… It took a long time for me to come to grips with that possibility, knowing that my powers could never be used to save a life, be a shield, find lost loved ones, heal, or even be wondrous." Miss Militia paused, staring at her… no, though her. Miss Militia wasn't looking at the here and now as she continued speaking, she was somewhere in the past.

"My powers are instruments of pain and death, that is their intent, and so, in essence, _I_ am a weapon, I am _every_ weapon. I am pain and suffering, death and destruction. I am both the gun and the shooter. But... I choose not to be." The heroine paused as if to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"I'm not saying this to find comfort, I've long since come to terms with this and moved on in the best way I can. I'm telling you because some of your powers are like that as well, powers that could destroy, powers that are _meant_ to destroy. But It doesn't mean you have to see yourself that way, I'm a hero, I protect people because it's the right thing to do, regardless of my powers intent. It's not our power that defines us, but our choices and our actions. Good is not something you are, it is a thing you do." Miss Militia added as the van pulled to a stop.

Aegis opened the doors, looking slightly stiff as he moved, Miss Militia's words seeming to have had an effect on him.

Taylor slid along the bench before setting her feet down on the tarmac, the large van now Parked on the far side of the employee parking lot of the PRT building, a tall obelisk of steel and glass.

Taylor held her hand out for Sabah who took it with a nod and used it to help herself down to the ground as the truck pulled up beside them. As the back opened up, Ifrit stepped out and stretched, he had shrunk, Taylor noticed, to a mere six something feet, plus the horn.

He stomped over to Taylor and men poured from the building, black kevlar, chainmail and full-face helmets. The troopers didn't raise their guns, but they stood at the ready.

Miss Militia walked over to the nearest soldier and talked to him as Sabah stepped closer to Taylor.

"All those guns make me nervous," Sabah admitted quietly.

Ifrit leant down, his leather kilt making creaking noises as he did so.

 **"So what's happening? This director gonna fight us or speak to us? Cause so far this just looks like a dick measuring contest."** Ifrit rumbled, his voice carrying, making Miss Militia looked back, her eyes wide.

Taylor turned and looking past Ifrit and for a second saw Mouse Protector, Vista, Clockblocker, Kid Win and someone in a blue outfit who had to be Browbeat pour out of the truck as well.

"Wasn't it cramped in there?" Taylor asked instead of answering.

Ifrit shrugged.

 **"I shrunk. The time mage seemed amused. The blue carbuncle impressionist was very jealous of my physique, it was cute."** Ifrit grinned.

Taylor rolled her eye.

"His name is Browbeat, the time mage is Clockblocker." Taylor reminded him and Ifrit choked and then burst out laughing.

He turned and pointed at Clockblocker.

 **"Time mage! Your name, I find it very amusing!"** Ifrit yelled.

Clockblocker paused and looked back from where he was making his way inside the building. Seeing Ifrit pointing at him, the Ward bowed.

"I aim to please." Clockblocker drawled and started walking towards them instead of heading inside.

"Hey Key, I heard you kicked ass in the bank. Your friend here is pretty… _hot stuff."_ Clockblocker said with what Taylor was sure was an eyebrow waggle, despite the full face mask.

Ifrit chortled some more.

Taylor wondered if she could murder him quickly and stash his body under the truck before anyone noticed.

Not likely, but she could dream damn it.

"Clock, don't encourage him, he's as bad as you already," Vista said, sounding like her ride to the PRT had been far less filled with wisdom and more likely filled with puns, bad jokes and a buildup of inner fury.

Barely a minute and Taylor was already feeling twitchy and Vista must have suffered far more.

"Huzzah Womba's and Wards, I, the great and wonderful Mouse Protector have safely exited the vehicle." Mouse Protector said calmly as she joined the group.

Clockblocker turned back to Taylor.

"What's a womba and how do I apply?" The clock themed Ward asked seriously, leaning towards Taylor in a mildly conspiratorial fashion.

Taylor shrugged.

"Hang around Mouse and wait. I literally have no clue beyond that." Taylor answered exasperatedly.

Clockblocker nodded.

"Secret clubs forming, breaking up dog fights, courtroom shenanigans, and missing the best part of the bank job, seriously? I'm missing everything…" Clockblocker trailed off and then tilted his head to look at her.

"Did you really eat Sundancer's boot while screaming that you weren't Satan?" The Ward asked, waiting with baited breath for her answer. Even Vista looked interested.

Taylor's face went blank, the memory pushing its way into her mind without her consent.

"I deny everything." She said quickly.

Ifrit, the traitor that he was, nodded though.

 **"She did,"** Ifrit told them seriously, giving Taylor a thumbs up.

Clockblocker's shoulders shook with silent laughter while Vista made a face at Ifrit's words.

Maybe thinking about eating a boot would make your face sour.

"How did it taste?" Clockblocker said, his voice filled with mirth.

Taylor refused to answer, but Ifrit did it for her anyway.

 **"Like rubber, if you must know, her sun was much better, Key ate it in one gulp. It wasn't an actual star, which is kind of sad, it would have been pretty metal to eat a star."** Ifrit explained wistfully.

The Wards stopped laughing and stared at her.

Taylor needed to cut Ifrit's internet access if he was picking up terms like 'metal'.

Browbeat spoke first, his hulking form had inhumanly large in muscles and the blue spandex hid nothing, while there was a blue crystal on his forehead, because it was superhero logic apparently.

"You… _ate_ a sun?" Browbeat asked, his voice not as gruff as she had expected.

Taylor cleared her throat self-consciously.

"Just a small one!" Taylor defended herself.

Beside her, Ifrit nodded.

 **"We shall aim higher next time."** The demon-man agreed.

Taylor groaned. She looked up at him and glared.

"I'm not eating suns to keep you entertained. It's not like you need more entertaining, just go watch your shows, I'm sure somewhere around here there's a tv." Taylor snapped.

Ifrit shook his large horned head.

 **"No way, this is far more entertaining. Anyway, Rose is finished, next season isn't for another two months, it's just re-runs 'til then."** Ifrit said, somewhat sadly.

Vista's head snapped to him.

"You watch Rose of May?" Vista asked her voice radiating surprise.

Ifrit clenched his fist.

 **"The tale of such a lady warrior, a finer story could not inspire me more."** The musclebound demon said with passion.

Vista took a step closer.

"I… uh… have the box set. You can borrow them if you want, they have deleted scenes and stuff." The green Ward offered, looking shell shocked at the thought of the massive demon… _liking_ her apparently favourite show.

Ifrit bowed low and spoke seriously.

 **"My deepest thanks lady Vista, I would owe you a boon."** Ifrit said seriously.

Taylor jolted for a moment before darting between the pair, desperately waving her arms.

Clockblocker stared at her.

She was afraid that this 'boon' was a literal contract thing. Espers were becoming a minefield. The image of a tiny Ifrit themed Vista throwing goons and thugs about was a real threat after seeing Gilgamesh and her Dad.

"Just say _thanks."_ Taylor hissed at him.

Ifrit rolled his eyes.

 **"We're already bonded, you and I , what's the worst that could happen?"** The demon demanded.

Taylor stiffly pointed at Mouse Protector, who was making laser noises as she slowly swung her new glowing red sword through air, fighting an invisible foe.

Ifrit scratched his chin with a black-clawed finger.

 **"Oh. Yeah."** Ifrit muttered.

Meanwhile Clockblocker had walked over to Mouse.

"Where did you get that?" The white Ward asked, looking far too interested for Taylor's liking.

Mouse Protector stopped swinging her sword around to look at Clockblocker.

"I have been granted this lightsaber by the one known as Ifrit. It's awesome!" Mouse added, grinning at the Ward.

Clockblocker nodded in agreement.

"What does it do, besides cut people?" Clockblocker asked.

Mouse Protector turned and slashed into the air.

To Taylor's horror, the sword moved through the air, leaving behind lines of fire.

Mouse Protector cut 'MP' into the air, the two letters ablaze as they hung there for a few seconds before fading away.

Clockblocker stared with awe as the final few embers faded away

"I want one." Clockblocker said simply.

Mouse nodded.

"I got the sweetest loot in the fight." Mouse Protector agreed. Vista eyed the glowing weapon.

"Piggot is going to explode." she said simply.

Taylor pulled her eyes away and _glared_ at Ifrit.

"What does that thing actually do? Come on, I know that can't be it." Taylor pushed.

Ifrit used one of his claws to idly pick his teeth,

 **"It's just hellfire crystallised. Nothing big, it will burn… almost _anything_ after awhile, anything non-magical anyway." **The muscled demon replied innocently.

Taylor swallowed hard.

"Anything?" She repeated harshly.

Ifrit grinned, as Miss Militia approached.

" **Eh, it feeds on rage. Giving it to the hammy one is the safest thing I could have done."** Ifrit defended himself.

Taylor sighed, wondering if she would wake up tomorrow and see Brockton Bay burning with marshmallows over every fire.

Miss Militia looked between the pair, decided she didn't want to know, and carried on.

"The Director is ready to see us… Mouse? Stop drawing genitals in the air please, there are Wards watching...and the security force...and most likely Piggot from a camera." Miss Militia said with a sigh.

Vista covered her eyes in shame and Aegis turned away.

Clockblocker was of course offering tips and critique.

Ifrit guffawed and Taylor couldn't help but smile a little.

This was… sort of nice, being able to laugh, even when things should be serious.

"Mouse, I swear to God, if you start writing swear words, I will _strangle_ you." The army cape warned and stalked towards the caped cape.

Sabah just put her face in her hands and mumbled something as Ifrit started to offer suggestions as well.

Taylor felt a sense of kinship with Miss Militia.

She just didn't know _why_ exactly.

-  
Entering a second lobby like area, Taylor shot a look back down the corridor to the entrance lobby with it's ceiling mounted rotating foam turrets, which were still tracking them as they waited for the lift. Miss Militia had explained that the turrets automatically turned on if a yellow or higher alert was declared, such as had been declared and not rescinded ever since Paige's kidnapping at lunchtime.

Perhaps a six foot tall horned demon and an close enough to that Keyblader would cause a few alarms to go off.

Shooting a brief look around the spartan room Taylor noted that the room only contained a few chairs and a coffee table with some old magazines strewn across it and a solitary potted plant skulking in one corner. The room was apparently a waiting room for the elevators, separated from the main lobby, likely as a security measure in case they were attacked. Or, as Taylor was now realizing, to prevent an easy escape if you'd willingly walked in.

There was a ding as the elevator, a large round one, unlocked, metal doors gliding backwards near soundlessly. Taylor whistled lowly, impressed. It looked like something out of Dune or another of the sci-fi stories she'd read, even if she preferred fantasy.

As the doors to the industrial sized elevator began to close, Taylor smirked at the glowering face of Ifrit, who has been asked to take the stairs due to issues with his horn.

The image of Ifrit huffing up four or five flights of stairs on hooves made her feel happy in a vindictive sort of way.

 **'Laugh it up. Just remember that I'll be there when you meet this leader, this Pig Got. Tell me, how many hogs has the woman caught to be called such?'** Ifrit asked in her mind.

Taylor tried to suppress a snort of laughter, as the elevator started its calm jingle and began moving upwards.

Ifrit's voice had a hint of movement to it as he began his climb up the stairs with Mouse Protector guiding him along and a very large squad of security personnel following him.

Thankfully the box was big enough to fit her, Sabah, Miss Militia, and the Wards.

"We normally go down for our room, but there's a second lift near the Director's office. I guess we're going that way." Aegis mused.

Taylor was surprised until Clockblocker bragged it was the Wards access lift, made to accommodate the entire team in emergencies before returning her attention to Ifrit's question.

 _'Piggot, one word. It's just her name I think and behave, this meeting is important. This woman has a lot of power and I'd rather not make enemies where I don't need to.'_ Taylor, thought back, blinking as she came back to a conversation in progress in the elevator.

"-talking to Ifrit, they have a mental bond." Sabah offered, sounding unsure about if she should be saying anything to Clockblocker about it, her instinctual distrust of a controlling system seeming to nag at her.

Clockblocker seemed to do a double take.

"She has telepathy?" The white Ward asked, sounding both interested and impressed.

Taylor turned to face them.

"Only with Ifrit, so don't panic, Ifrit is sorta made up of energy, so I'm not sure it's true mind speak or not." Taylor assured him.

Vista smiled.

"Good, I was worried you might look inside of Clock's head and get lost in that vast empty space." Vista added without batting an eye.

Clockblocker put a hand to his heart.

"Ouch, just… ouch." The time Ward said in a wounded tone.

Ifrit's voice sounded in her head before she could say anything else.

 **'It will do you no good if this woman wants to be your enemy. This is her castle, so to speak, and by coming here, your respective powers will clash. It is unavoidable. All warriors test each other, in combat or in words. Do not let her title of 'hero handler' sway you, look with clear eyes and remember, she is the hand that holds the golden leash, not the leash itself. '** Ifrit warned and his voice faded from Taylor's mind.

Taylor sometimes wished Ifrit would stay a simple demon with simple pleasures. His sudden bouts of wisdom made her wary, it was so easy to forget that he was ancient beyond measure.

Still, he had a point. The Director was a human at the end of the day, appointed by other humans.

"Be honest with me, please, what is Director Piggot like?" Taylor asked the heroes in the elevator with her and Sabah, knowing very well that Piggot could be listening in.

But if the heroes didn't answer or were evasive, then… wasn't that an answer in itself?

Clockblocker hummed before answering.

"She's hard, doesn't let us get away with most things, but she doesn't go the extra mile to make us suffer." Clockblocker told her bluntly.

Vista hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Rules and responsibilities are a big thing with her, anytime we take risks in the field or mess about, she comes down us to remind everyone that in the end of the day, there are consequences to every action. It's not a punishment or anything, but she makes us look at ourselves in difficult ways. She's honest, her agenda's aren't hard to see and that's on purpose." Vista stated, her words coming out like a careful report.

Browbeat shrugged.

"I dunno her yet, only joined a few days ago." The blue Ward added, his body slowly returning to a more realistic looking physique.

Aegis spoke next.

"She isn't your friend, but she is someone who takes her work seriously." The rust red Ward concluded.

Taylor nodded then looked at Kid Win.

The Tinker frowned.

"She doesn't let me test out many of the things I make, well, not the flashy stuff anyway." Kid Win corrected himself.

Taylor blinked, scrounging up what she knew about Tinkers, they all kinda had a theme right?

"So what stuff do you build? Equipment? Handheld stuff?" Taylor asked, genuinely interested, as the elevator reached the top floor.

Silently the doors slid open and Miss Militia stepped out first and held up a hand.

Bulky black figures in imposing armor lined the wide hallway. Their faces were obscured behind reflective full-face visors and each was armed with an assault rifle or one of the flamethrower like containment foam launchers .

More nervous people with guns that were scared of Keynote, she'd had enough fighting for a week, let alone one day.

"We'll wait on the others." Miss Militia told them as the rest of the group edged out of the elevator behind the Protectorate cape to wait in the hallway.

Kid Win hadn't answered yet, but when Taylor looked back at him he was staring down at the boring brown classroom like carpet, that travelled down the hallway.

"Dunno, haven't pinned it down yet." Kid said with a shrug, that managed to convey a more negative tone than just mere indifference before he continued.

"I thought maybe if I saw your Keyblade, since it did so many things, it would help, you know? But I didn't really get anything from it, just ideas that don't form properly, half done at best." The gold and red Ward told her.

In a flash of light Taylor idly summoned the weapon in question to examine it.

Suddenly the security forces were no longer standing still, instead bursting into motion and bringing their guns to bear, every weapon brought up the same time, as Taylor practically felt a dozen laser dots bloom on her chest.

Taylor stared at them, her hand trembling as she struggled not to act. In her mind, she was already casting her new shield spell over her and Sabah, wondering how many troopers she could take down with a single strike raid or if her new move, that she decided to name Sonic Blade due to the vibrations it sent through her body, would be better.

The fear of being shot still pumped through her veins, but it was drowned out by the thundering blood in her ears, the feeling of glee slowly curling in her stomach.

That worried her, maybe Ifrit was rubbing off on her more than she wanted to admit.

As the tension soared, and Taylor felt her magic stir, a spell coming to her lips…

Miss Militia stepped in front of her, the heroine placing her own body in the way.

"Stand down, you were all warned about the activation method of weapon-K." Miss Militia said loudly and authoritatively.

Immediately all the figures abruptly pointed their guns down to the floor and engaged their safeties with a round of clicks.

Miss Militia sighed and looked back at Taylor.

"Apologies, everyone is wound up with the all the mess that's happened today, we're all on edge and the Director has been pushing everyone hard to beef up our security." Militia told her.

Taylor breathed out slowly, her magic settling along with the pounding of her heart. If Miss Militia had waited just a few more seconds...

"I should have given warning, sorry about that." Taylor said reluctantly, aiming her words at the soldiers, very few nodded back. She still felt wary of them and on edge from their sudden threat and implied violence.

They had been going to attack her or her them...

The steady crack of hooves on concrete approaching distracted her, coming from the stairwell along with voice getting louder.

"-I dunno big guy, burning my initials into the Director's desk would be a quick way to earn surveillance duty and my lord is that boring." Mouse Protector said and someone grunted loudly in response.

Then the doorway next to elevators opened to reveal Ifrit, his head turned sideways so his sweeping horn could get through. When he emerged, Taylor tried not let her mouth fall open as she saw that the demon was carrying Mouse Protector.

Bridal style.

And Ifrit wasn't even sweating carrying her weight.

Seeing them standing there, Mouse gave a jolly wave, her sword held in her other hand.

Taylor had to fight really hard to suppress the urge to groan, facepalm, or both. Thankfully, the pair had broken the lingering tension the troopers had created.

Then Mouse apparently decided they all looked way too stuffy.

"Mouse Protector has arrived." The woman herself cheerfully proclaimed by way of greeting.

Miss Militia just stared at her.

"Mouse, get down before the Director sees you." The military cape told the mouse themed one, who promptly leapt from Ifrit's arms.

Landing on her feet in a way that looked more like a cat than a mouse, Mouse Protector grinned at the gun toting hero.

"Gotta tell ya Missy, those arms are fine." Mouse said with a voice that sounded like an eyebrow waggle.

Ifrit snorted with pride, flexing slightly and the all the soldiers held their guns a little bit tighter but managed to remain disciplined and not bring them up this time.

Aegis moved back a little as Ifrit's huge arms nearly knocked him over.

Vista stared, her mouth open at Mouse's antics.

Clockblocker grinned.

 **"I do believe I have won our bet, so as the reward states, I get to name the sword."** Ifrit said with obvious pleasure.

Mouse knelt on the floor and held the sword up with two hands.

"The honor is yours dear Ifrit, name it well," Mouse Protector said seriously.

Miss Militia's eye twitched.

"Five floors, it was only five floors." Miss Militia whispered to herself.

Ifrit rubbed his chin, thinking.

 **"Ifrit's Fang, so it shall be."** The demon-man declared dramatically.

Mouse stood and posed with the both hands on the sword, pointing it to the ceiling.

"Huzzah!" Mouse Protector cried and the point glowed.

Quickly Ifrit put a single finger over the point and the glow vanished.

 **"Maybe don't point it at anything for a day… maybe two, until the magic settles."** Ifrit suggested.

Mouse nodded and hugged the sword.

"It's really warm." The heroine commented.

Ifrit nodded and patted her shoulder.

 **"It will serve you well, just remember to kick Gilgamesh's ass for me."** Ifrit grinned.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. She knew he had some motive for this.

Surprisingly, she wouldn't be against Mouse catching her Dad. She would do her best to fight fairly, as best she could, and without blaming him for Gilgamesh's antics.

"Mouse, let's go." Miss Militia said in an odd tone and Mouse Protector sighed and stood straight.

The sword was held formally in one hand and her posture switched to a more neutral stance.

"Let's get this over with." Mouse agreed with a sigh.

Taylor was startled at the sudden business like attitude from the normally hammy hero.

"Miss Militia , did you… just… flip her switch?" Clockblocker asked, his tone incredulous.

Miss Militia nodded.

"Something like that." The older woman agreed and began to walk forward.

Taylor followed them down the hall, still wary of the soldiers who were lining it, feeling Sabah draw up behind her, almost shivering. The hallway soon split in two directions, a T junction placed seemingly at random inside the building.

Miss Militia looked over her shoulder at the group following her.

"Aegis take the Wards to your headquarters, the Director will be seeing you all soon." The gun cape told the rust red Ward, who nodded.

The Wards trudged off down the hall, Vista looking back once, before they turned a corner inside the almost maze like interior of the PRT headquarters. Maybe it really was a maze

"This way please." Miss Militia said, leading Taylor and Sabah, followed by Mouse Protector and Ifrit down the other hallway. This corridor ended in another T-junction with a door in the middle of the connecting hallways.

 _'E. Piggot, Director of the East-North-East Parahuman Response Team'_ was stamped on a tiny black strip clipped to the door.

Standing before it, the door looked a lot… bigger than it actually was.

Miss Militia nodded to Taylor and Sabah, before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

The room wasn't exactly spartan, but it was more efficiently furnitured and less decorated than one would guess for someone who was supposed to lead the defenders of the city.

As she stepped inside Taylor was surprised to find no overflowing paperwork or filing cabinets fit to burst like in her dad's office. There were no large screens, no cork board with pictures of capes and notes plastered across them, no map of the city. There wasn't even a trophy case filled with various nick-nacks from defeated villains. All there was, was a large dark wooden desk. The only thing that made this office any different was the window, which took up the entire back wall giving an unspoilt view of downtown and the bay beyond, the Protectorate base visible slightly off to the right.

In fact, the only real personal touch that prevented the room from being completely spartan was a calendar hanging on the side wall, it had pictures of different tropical places, one for the current date and yesterday's that was flipped to the back.

It didn't match Piggot, in fact, the room looked sterile. As if it was constructed and only had the paint dried a few hours eariler.

Taylor knew that she should be looking with 'clear eyes' but it was oddly disappointing really.

Shifting her focus from the room itself, Taylor looked at the person she and Sabah had come to see.

The woman, Piggot, was sitting behind her desk, the chair turned almost right around so that she was looking out the window.

She turned briskly at their entrance and Taylor looked the woman over.

The first impression she had of the Director, was that the woman reminded Taylor of a bulldog; compact, angry looking, and a bit overweight from what she could see.

Taylor wiped that thought away and tried to look closer at the woman.

Blonde hair, dyed. Not a bad job, but roots were just showing through. Her skin was pale and the makeup failed to hide the bags under her eyes. The woman looked unwell at Taylor's guess, but maybe it was just how stressful the day had been. Still, the Director was clearly prim and proper; her dress suit was well fitted and immaculate, clear of any filth, so there wasn't a bag of cheetos hidden in her desk or anywhere nearby.

Or maybe the woman was a neat freak and just left no evidence?

Her desk suited her, curved, but solid. On the desk itself there was a computer that looked slightly on the small side, but was angled just so that Taylor could see a document open, but not the words. Her lamp was a mundane looking but flexible one. Across the desk was a stack of reports and a filing tray with more reports in the inbox… Not surprising really, given that it was Tuesday.

Armsmaster stood to the side, his polished blue armor at odds with the surrounding colour scheme of browns and greys.

Piggot looked at them and her eyes dug deep. Taylor tried not to react to Piggot's stare. But it was hard.

It reminded her of Blackwell. Which was never good in Taylor's mind.

Piggot gave them all a tight, humorless smile.

"Welcome, Keynote and Parian, I appreciate you taking time to see me on such short notice." Piggot opened with.

Ifrit coughed disparagingly.

Piggot paused and eyed him.

"Esper… Ifrit, am I correct?" The blonde woman said slowly.

Taylor tried not to fidget as Ifrit nodded in confirmation. To hear anyone from Earth talk to Ifrit like that was… unsettling.

Sabah walked forward and took a seat without waiting for an invitation.

"Please excuse me, today has been very long one." Sabah said to Piggot who nodded.

Piggot glanced at her desk and the stack of reports there, then back up.

"I noticed. Please make yourselves comfortable, would you like some water? It's the only thing I have available right now." Piggot offered, gesturing at the seats Sabah had already claimed one of.

Taylor hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Sabah, dragging her seat a little closer for comfort.

Ifrit eyed the little chairs and snorted, then sat on the floor, hooves crossed in a sort of Lotus position and made 'carry on' motion at Piggot.

Sabah glanced at Taylor who minutely shook her head.

"We're fine." Sabah answered for them as Taylor waited, to see what would happen next.

Piggot clicked something on her computer and then leaned forward,her body slightly sinking inwards to let her do so.

"My name is Emily Piggot, Director of the PRT here in Brockton Bay. I have asked for your presence here tonight to discuss how we, the PRT and you, the Dollhouse Crew, will act towards each other. This is necessary as it has become very clear that you, Keynote, seem to throw yourself into any sort of trouble that comes across your path." Piggot said, her tone prickly.

Taylor bristled. The accusatory tone, the stance suggesting that she was already in the wrong… If Piggot had reminded her of Blackwell before, then she was now certain that the woman was starting to look like she was cut from the same cloth. She took a deep breath through her nose though and slowly let it out, she'd just have to keep her cool. She had to, for Sabah.

Every action she took now reperesented Sabah, Ingrid and the Dollhouse. Taylor held them more closer to her heart than giving Piggot a reaction.

So focusing on something Piggot had said instead of the woman, Taylor shrugged, feigning nonchalance and looked at Sabah who also shrugged.

"Dollhouse Crew?" Taylor asked uncertainly as she turned back.

Piggot paused and her eyes flicked to the computer screen for a brief second.

"I was working with the assumption that was your chosen name for your team of Rogues. Was I wrong?" Piggot asked interestedly.

Sabah spoke before Taylor had a chance to digest Piggot's words.

"No, we just didn't know it was public." Sabah said and Taylor fought very hard not to snap her head around to stare at Sabah in surprise as her friend continued speaking. She hadn't known that.

"As for 'throwing herself into any sort of trouble that comes across her path', Keynote wants to make sure that we, the Dollhouse Crew, do not stand idly by while people are hurt right in front of us. We are of course, first and foremost a business and our primary goal is to make money by legal means. But we are still human, with deep empathy for other humans. We would prefer not to have to involve ourselves, to be forced to fight. But if the alternative is to simply walk past when we see a crime being committed, a person's life threatened, or worse, it is not something we can morally do." Sabah said, her words hesitant at first, but she calmed quickly and her words became stronger, more confident. Sabah dipped her head when she finished.

Taylor tried to follow Sabah's thought process, but she was missing several important pieces of the puzzle. Still, she felt she got the gist of it, if not the finer details.

They wouldn't go out of their way to find trouble, but neither would they stand idly by when they did find it. Taylor just hoped that it would stop finding her all the time.

Piggot frowned at them.

"That was what we had gathered from our observations of your group. It was noted that you were generally pacifistic before, may I ask what changed?" Piggot asked as she leaned back.

Taylor narrowed her eye, still not liking the woman's tone but she let some of the tenseness out of her shoulders, the woman seemed to be more reasonable than Blackwell if just as abrasive, but then again, Blackwell wasn't aware of Taylor could do now. Piggot was angling for some power play by casually knowing Ifrit's title and name, then taking the reigns of the conversation right off the bat.

Sabah shrugged, pausing to look up for a moment as she found the right words.

"I used to survive by being seen as too weak to bother with, protected myself with my own weakness. But now I don't have to, Keynote can protect me, so I guess I'm not afraid anymore. That's why I help people now, because I'm no longer afraid." Sabah paused again, glancing at Taylor who smiled back. Sabah took a deep breath before plowing on.

"Key though? She was helping people from the outset, that's what she wanted to do with her powers. When I met her, she was stopping a mugging in a little back alley and when she got into trouble, I had the chance to save her. I did so and I will always do so. I do not like fighting, I do not like violence, but I will not stand by while people try to hurt her. I do not seek trouble, but I won't sit idle anymore either. Keynote is very determined to do what's right, she's a hero, not a Protectorate one, but a hero nonetheless. It's inspiring." Sabah replied smoothly.

Taylor could practically hear her friends grin as she spoke. The confidence and faith Sabah placed in her… that she made Sabah feel safe? Taylor felt a traitorous blush creeping across her cheeks despite the situation.

Praise was still a very weird concept to her cape persona.

Piggot nodded thoughtfully.

"I can see that, Lung, Hookwolf, and the bank tonight. You do not aim low, do you?" Piggot shot the question at Taylor who thought about it.

She tilted her head then nodded decisively.

"It's like Parian said. When I was starting out I admit, I did go looking for trouble. I wanted… I wanted to be a hero, to do something worthwhile with my powers. But then I met Parian and I found there are more worthwhile things than fighting, things I would rather do, rather be." Taylor paused and shot Sabah a look that she returned with an encouraging nod.

"So… I don't look for trouble anymore, I don't go out at night and wander in the docks. But I can't just sit back and ignore what's happening right in front of me. Now that I'm a parahuman I have the power to do something and I will. I won't just stand aside, because if I did, I would be no better than the people who stood idly by while I suffered. I'm better than that, better than them. I won't watch others suffer because it's easier than helping." Taylor admitted quietly.

Piggot's face had gone blank.

"So, you think since you have powers, you are entitled to do as you wish? That you are better than other people?" Piggot asked softly, dangerously.

The accusation caught Taylor off guard. She sat up straighter, hands clenching into fists on her knees as she chastised herself for letting her guard down. Just because Armsmaster was here and had been reasonable with her, even if he was busy right now examining Mouse's sword, that didn't mean Piggot would be. She represented an authority… No, an institution. Like Winslow who wouldn't help her and just left her to the mercy of her bullies, like the police who just shrugged and said 'not enough evidence', and now the PRT who seemed to have decided she was a problem before hearing her side of things. That was always the way, wasn't it? It was always her word against someone else's and she was never taken seriously, never believed, just brushed aside by everyone

Everyone except, her Dad, the Espers, Sabah and then Ingrid.

Had Piggot pulled them here to play the blame game?

Well to hell with that. Taylor's mind race to find the approaite words that wouldn't get her in trouble and still give the impact she wanted, but it was hard.

As Taylor opened her mouth to issue an angry retort she felt a hand come to rest on her clenched and shaking fist. Looking to the side, Taylor saw Sabah shake her head forestalling her outburst.

As Sabah took a deep breath of her own to reply in a more civil , if somewhat annoyed fashion… Ifrit snorted loudly, stealing her thunder and drawing all eyes to the demon.

 **"Ah the path of morality, I was wondering how this would proceed. Let us kindly skip a few hours here and save Keynote years of angst and just point out that yes, having powers and abilities that separate her from her kinfolk means that she has to make choices that others do not, choices that will have to be made by her. She chose to help, she chose to do good, she chose to rise above the torment she suffered, she chose to be a hero. Will you be punishing her for that today? Should she have chosen differently, as Lung did?"** Ifrit rumbled and then spat, his saliva making the pale grey carpet sizzle and smoke.

Taylor saw Armsmaster fiddle with his helmet, having handed the magical sword back to Mouse Protector… whose expression was sour as she leant against the wall, her lips thin, as she pressed herself into the corner.

She wondered why Armsmaster was fiddling with his helmet though… was he recording this?

Piggot's eyes narrowed at Ifrit.

"Her help involved collateral damage so great, that she has officially bumped Glory Girl off my auto-fill when I do damage reports. Perhaps you haven't been back to the street where you fought Lung and drove him off the scales of power we have recorded for him so far? Power not seen from him since he fought Leviathan alone. The street is a molten, cracked, hellhole. Most of that was your doing, if I remember correctly, Esper Ifrit." Piggot said, heat in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at the demon.

Taylor face felt like grantie, but inside she did feel a little guilt for the street. If she acted faster, was stronger, better at maggic...and so much more. Taylor was only human, there was only so much she could do with a dragon breathing down her neck.

Ifrit didn't look impressed, his lip curling into a snide smile.

 **"You would rather treat the symptoms then perform the painful operation to remove the cause I see. Lung is imprisoned, there will be no more molten streets, no more dragons that haunt your paperwork, no more monsters hiding with a human face."** Ifrit snorted, his face shifting to a condescending look.

 **"Keynote and this Canary did what you would not and in one night alone at that. Buildings can be rebuilt, but not while the fire is still going, you need to cut out the heart of your disease first. Hmm.**

 **Tell you what, Director, I shall rebuild the entire street, by hand alone, greater than it was. I shall do this free of charge, starting tomorrow, if you let Lung out. Surely you will do so if you feel the cost of bricks, mortar and metal is of greater importance than people's safety, who am i to disagree with you?"** Ifrit finished with a cruel smile.

Piggot's expression turned glacial and it was her turn to snort.

"Tempting, but I shall decline. What of the people who had lost their homes? Will you tell them that everything is as it should be. I don't think it will have the same effect." The Director fired back.

Taylor gritted her teeth, her compsure breaking. This woman was talking like she hadn't lost her home and Sabah hadn't had her flat destroyed? Like Taylor hadn't tried to stop that. If she hadn't fought Lung, he would have chased the Undersiders even longer, ramping up and moving through the city, she had kept him contained to one spot!

It took a lot of damage, but Taylor had to wonder if it was better to have one really bad burn or lots of potential dangerous burns across the city?

It was something she still thought about.

Only Sabah's hand still resting on hers kept Taylor from speaking out, despite the tremors she could now feel shaking her friend.

Sabah spoke up loudly.

"We are those people, my home, our home, was destroyed. Years worth of work, projects, keepsakes, and memories, gone. I lost nearly everything but the clothes on my back and my friends. And yet despite that, I feel a lot better knowing that Lung is locked up, never to walk the streets again." Sabah said frostily.

Piggot looked at Sabah calculatingly.

"Of course, but you have someone to fall back on, friends you could stay with. I had to put a family with a child in a broom closet of a room, because the number of people needing emergency shelter doubled in just one night." Piggot stopped and took a deep cleansing breath and visibly tried to calm herself.

"You had Lung in this city for quite awhile, the fact that you refuse to deal with him is one thing, but being so unprepared for his fallout is another thing." Sabah said cooly.

"Perhaps… We should take a step back. Lung is an issue with no one right way to go about it. The street will be rebuilt, the people will return, and Lung is indeed in custody. I would like to, however, impress on you both, especially you, Keynote, that when you act, you also take responsibility." Piggot paused to shoot a narrowed glare at Taylor before turning back to Sabah.

Ignoring their words, pushing the nice fact of how they lost as well to one side.

"I was well within my legal right to to charge the Dollhouse for these people's needs. I did not, I decided that your actions were well intentioned, if misplaced. However ignorance hurts far more people than it helps." Piggot slowly stood, her frame wobbling as she got to her feet.

Taylor watched her pasued as she stood, and had to wonder, as the memory of the PRT standing on the bottom of the street, watching as Lung burned everything, had to wonder how many people Piggot's non-ignorance had let Lung sell woman into service, peddle his drugs and extend his power.

"If you were in my position, how would you deal with one hundred twenty nine people, suddenly homeless, scared and angry, coming to you, the Director of all things Parahuman and demanding their life back?" The Director asked them.

Taylor grit her teeth to control her scowl, turning her hand to take Sabah's, locking their shaking fingers together. Piggot was just another bully. Here the woman was, running the cities PRT division, in charge of the protectorate, and she wanted to blame them? If Piggot hadn't wanted her to deal with Lung the PRT should have done something other than just leaving her and Sabah to fight him, had Velocity ask them to come with him and leave.

But Piggot hadn't, she hadn't extented her protection to Taylor and Sabah when Lung had them, just pulled out the Wards. No skin off Taylor's nose now, there was no favours owed.

Taking a deep breath to stop herself from shouting at the woman Taylor counted to 10 just like her dad had taught her. Once she would have just taken this because she couldn't win, because fighting back had meant a worse retaliation. And if it was just herself, she could have taken it. But it wasn't just her, Sabah had come here, because she trusted Taylor and now, the very thing Sabah railed against was talking down to her.

Seeing Sabah shake her head again when she looked at her friend Taylor squared her jaw and bit down the protests she wanted to make. She'd trust Sabah's judgement on this. To distract herself, she tried to imagine what she would have done in the Director's position, how she would respond to the damage she'd caused. So how? How could she give people back their homes? How...

How could she give back what was gone forever?

"Allocate quick funds to rebuild the street, maybe offer the people wages for helping in the clean up effort so they don't have time to sit around and let negative emotions build?" Taylor offered, here eye narrowed at the Director while thinking of the Dockworkers and their eternal quest for work.

Piggot just scoffed.

"Funds? What funds? Every part of the PRT is budgeted conservatively and still we need more money. So tell me, where should I cut money from? Security? The paper pushers that keep us afloat? The Wards? The Protectorate itself? How do I justify myself to the people who are injured because I cut funding? We can't be sued for the scar, we didn't cause the damage, you did. We would have had every legal right to drain the Dollhouse of every penny it had to support these people. But I didn't." Piggot said, clasping her hands behind her back.

Piggot took a moment to take a deep breath and…

Sabah stood up, tugging on Taylor's hand still clasped with her own.

"Come on Keynote, we're leaving." Sabah said icily, glaring at Piggot from behind her mask.

Piggot just stared at them cooly as Taylor joined Sabah on her feet.

"Sit down." Piggot said in a voice used to being obeyed.

"No." Sabah said, turning and pulling Taylor towards the door as Ifrit stretched and rose to his hooves.

Armsmaster cleared his throat and stepped forward but Piggot shot him a withering look before turning her gaze back to the retreating Rogues.

"Wait, there is more we need to speak about." Piggot repeated her tone frosty, Taylor stood in front of her, protecting her from Piggot.

Strange, with a master of tech, a woman who could have any weapon and Mouse Protector with a demon sword, it was Piggot that set Taylor's sense off.

Sabah turned back then, tilting her head as she looked at Piggot.

"Are we being detained?" Sabah asked her voice deceptively calm.

"No." Armsmaster said, shooting the Director a look.

Piggot ignored him.

"And if you are?" Piggot asked lowly.

"Then we have nothing more to say until you contact our lawyer. In the meantime, please take us somewhere else." Sabah replied in a tone of steel.

Taylor felt lost and angry, unsure how agreeing to willingly meet the Director had somehow gotten them arrested.

Piggot continued to stare at them for a few moments.

"Luckily you are not being detained but this meeting is not over yet as I still…" Piggot began to say.

Sabah cut her off, hand knifing through the air.

"Not over? Not over?! After you threaten to bankrupt my business? After your threaten to arrest me for obeying the law? How about we talk about your crimes then, Director? How about dereliction of duty, aiding and abetting a known villain, and conspiracy to commit murder?!" Sabah seethed, pointing at Piggot who just glared back.

Miss Militia stepped forward.

"Murder? I'm afraid Parian that you must be mistaken. Neither the PRT or the Protectorate would ever condone murder or conspire to commit it, nor the other crimes you've just accused us off. While I understand you're stressed you have to understand that saying such…" Miss Militia began.

Sabah rounded on the patriotic cape, pointing at her now.

"Oh?! So I'm wrong that when Keynote stepped outside our home to look for our missing pet and was attacked by Lung you did nothing for 20 minutes? That you neglected your duty to protect people from villains? That you deliberately didn't come to our aid because you would rather Lung simply killed us and moved on because that's easier for you to deal with and maintains the status quo and your precious 'reputation'? Am I wrong?" Sabah snarled, stepping forward until she was mask to mask with older cape.

Piggot cut in then, before Miss Militia could respond.

"Yes, you're wrong. And those are baseless accusations. Within 10 minutes we had a force ready to deploy and were awaiting Protectorate back up to deal with the problem. And while I will admit capturing Lung has altered the status quo we did not simply, as you put it, 'leave you to die.'" Piggot replied cooly, her hands clasped together on her desk.

Taylor could see the woman's knuckles were white though.

"Oh really?" Sabah began, but paused as Taylor tugged on their still joined hands.

The older girl looked at her and Taylor caught her gaze before looking at Piggot.

Sabah had told her and then Ingrid had shown her, no one had the right to make her feel small, weak, ugly or anything less than amazing ever again. She felt very small right now...

Taylor lips twisted in a ugly scowl.

"I may have caused people to lose their home, but I lost mine as well. I didn't call Lung, I didn't force the fight, if he stopped, I would have stopped, but he didn't, he kept pushing, trying to kill me, even before he _threw_ me through a building, he was faster than me. I couldn't run if I wanted to, this whole idea of letting Lung cool down, is a joke, he knows he runs this city, he knows that he can brazenly walk around his areas and you won't do crap." Taylor said, the heat venting through every word.

Piggot lip curled and-  
 **  
"Enough."** Ifrit rumbled, stamping forward.

Looming over the Director's desk the demon gazed down at the woman.

 **"I have tolerated your words because I see in you an old soldier put to pasture, a warrior whose body has failed them but whose heart still longs to fight. But this is not your battleground, this is not your fight. Today, we came here as allies under a white flag. We came here to talk, to listen to you, and answer your questions. In return you were to treat us with respect, and all of your subordinates, your Master of Arms, Militia Leader, and Mouse Hero, they have done so. In turn we respected them."** Ifrit rumbled, crossing his muscular arms.

 **"But from the moment we arrived, you and your men have offered us nothing but threats and insults. You have attacked us, tried to make a battle from nothing, and as much as I would enjoy a fight, now is not the time."** Ifrit snorted as he finished, releasing twin plumes of smoke.

Armsmaster nodded slowly.

"While I must confess I was distracted by the odd weapon you gave Mouse Protector, we have been somewhat less than optimal hosts. I am not one for social niceties, but would you be willing to hear the Director out?

I think we've all been pushed to our limits today, while the Director may not have fought the battles you have, she has been here fighting battles here, stalling arrest warrants, handling situations of unrest and more." Armsmaster trailed asked, shooting the Director a look.

Piggot sighed.

"Forgive me, it has been a trying day. Keynote, Parian, I will not apologize, but my intent was not to offend you, even if that is how you have taken it. I am trying to make you see, make both of you see, what happens when you're done playing hero for the night.

Your actions have consequences. When you fight it is not only you who is put in danger, not only you and yours that is gambled. It is the life and lives of others, their homes, their jobs. When you fight, no matter your intent, you put others at risk.

And while I could have sued the Dollhouse." Piggot said, glancing away as Sabah managed to glare from behind her porcelain mask.

"I did not, because I did not wish to. I approve of you two, and your choice to be Rogues, to opt out of the normal violence capes perpetuate. To have sued you would have been a slap in the face of your choices and counter productive as by destroying your livelihoods I would not have saved the city money, or made 'other people people feel small so I feel significant'. I would likely have created two new Villains." Piggot held up her hand to forestall the protest from both capes she could see coming.

"Instead, I opened one of the Endbringer shelters and tried to make people comfortable as we begin to slowly rebuild what you destroyed. Keynote, you might have saved us millions from the damage Lung would have caused long term, but right now I have to deal with hundreds of people whose homes have been destroyed." Piggot said, her voice sounding tired but still held a smooth, clinical tone, unburdened by excess emotion.

Piggot leant forward, elbows propped on the desk and hands spread wide.

"It's very easy to be a cape, at end of the night, you're allowed to take off the mask, to return to you civilian identities and leave all consequences behind. I however, cannot stop being the PRT Director, I cannot leave the consequences behind.

I will not tell you not to fight, I will not tell you no to help. But I ask that you to think of consequences, because if you don't, then it is me, it is Armsmaster, it is Miss Militia, it is even Mouse Protector who will pay for it." Piggot told them.

Slowly, warily, Sabah returned to her seat, pulling Taylor down to sit next to her. But their hands remained clasped and their postures tense, eyes narrowed as they listened. Taylor disagreed with her words. Regrets and nightmares don't fade with a simple mask is pulled off. When Taylor closed her mind, she sometimes still saw Sabah burning.

Taylor could no longer stop being Keynote, the Director was free to quit at anytime, she didn't have powers that made her aware of every crime that she could have stopped.

Piggot was… a hardass bitch. The Wards had warned her thought but when she wasn't trying to threaten them… maybe, maybe, she had a point, Taylor conceded grudgingly.

Still, what trust Taylor had placed in the PRT was gone, not the Wards or the Heroes, so much, but the suits that ran them, as Sabah said, they always reported to someone but Piggot looked like she was expecting an answer.

Taylor shot Sabah a look but her friend was just staring straight at the Director in a pose Taylor knew meant she had her eyes narrowed and was totally prepared to wait.

Taylor wasn't.

"I have been, ever since Lung I've been thinking about the consequences." Taylor told the director, her voice frosty.

Piggot raised one prim eyebrow.

"Hookwolf?" The blonde asked snidely.

Taylor didn't flinch, her lip curling slightly.

"I stalled him, I waited to attack until I wouldn't hurt the dogs or the bystanders, even if those scumbags deserved it." Taylor pointed out.

Piggot shook her head.

"You engaged a parahuman known for working for the largest villain organisation in Brockton Bay, I would hope you know what happens next." Piggot pushed.

Taylor stared back at her stubbornly, unwilling to yield.

"I challenged him, he accepted. Hookwolf only has himself to blame." Taylor retorted.

Piggot shook her head exasperatedly, bob cut hair ruffling slightly.

"You're thinking too small. It doesn't matter what Hookwolf agreed to or thought. You see him as the man who can turn into a metal wolf instead of seeing him and his position as Kaiser's right hand thug. You cut that hand off and you think Kaiser will let that pass?" The blonde asked, her tone almost mocking.

Sabah sat straighter, no longer silent since Taylor hadn't.

"So you would have her let Hookwolf go? Let him go, because you're afraid of Kaiser's response? No wonder we're swimming in villains." Sabah said bitterly, her own voice taking a mocking tone as well.

Piggot's lips thinned.

"Please, keep that attitude when Kaiser declares war on you. The reason we perform sting operations and takedowns, is because as an organization, Kaiser is already at war with us. We fight, hit his bases, and try to take his pieces.

And for all his strength, Kaiser does not dare attack us in our base because we are stronger than him and we have no easy targets." Piggot tilted her head, studying the pair of Rogues.

"Where as you, Parian, have a clothes shop, an easy target. Kaiser will attack your shop, burn it down, and smoke you both out. And while Keynote is strong, against the Empire with all it's members, all it's capes, she is not stronger than all of them.

No, with the power Kaiser has at his disposal it means that everyone and anyone around the Dollhouse will suffer." Piggot said, her voice almost soft, but it still grated.

Taylor shook her head.

"Even if I accept that Kaiser will attack us, attack the Dollhouse… I can take them. I won't let them touch a single brick. I already beat their dirty man, Hookwolf. The rest won't be any harder." Taylor said, her voice cold.

Piggot raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You have seen Rune at work, and the damage she can cause, but have you seen the twins? Fenja and Menja? They turn into literal giants. How about Alabaster who is immune to all forms of damage, how will you stop him? Or what about Fog, a living cloud of poison gas?

I'm sorry that I have to be blunt, but this isn't about you. If you fight them you will fail. So, if you wish to be a hero, then I beg of you, stop putting innocent people at risk." Piggot sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sabah leant forward, tugging on Taylor's hand lightly.

"She won't fail, Keynote won't be beaten so easily. We won't be beaten so easily. Fog? How would he handle having his power disabled as a cloud of gas? Fenja, Menja? How would they withstand Ifrit's fire? As for Alabaster? How would he deal with being frozen in ice? And while I admit my store may be vulnerable, it is well insured and it is only bricks and mortar. If they wish to attack us there, I might take up that offer from the Boardwalk to shift my shop there if I need to rebuild." Sabah said, her voice still cool with undertones of anger.

Piggot nodded slowly.

"I suppose you could. But what of your workers, what of their safety? Will you risk them too? No, I do not think you would. So, while I applaud you for being rogues, choosing to use your powers for a legal purpose, it is a choice I deeply respect when you could have easily hurt and taken what you wanted in life and please do not think that I am saying if Kaiser is attacking you, to lie down and accept it. I do think you have placed yourselves in an untenable position and I want you to think of more options than simply 'attack on sight'." Piggot said, once more raising her hand to forestall Sabah's objection.

"Hookwolf was a secluded target, a good choice to attack, the backup from Cricket and Stormtiger can be laid at the feet of Uber and Leet for streaming live, and it was a far better option than what you did with Lung. But there will be consequences for you and those around you I do not think you are prepared for." Piggot finished.

Ifrit hummed, tilting his horned head.

 **"So your problem is less the 'delicate' balance of power, and more that you wish to mitigate the effects of destruction that Keynote so easily causes. This Kaiser has been humiliated by his soldier, he won't will sit back and do nothing as he wishes to keep face. Typical. But if he is still ruling, then he is cunning?"** Ifrit asked with a sly grin.

Piggot's lips pursed as if she was either about to grimace or smile.

It was hard to tell and Taylor found she really didn't care.

"Kaiser had the fortune of coming to power after his father, Allfather, fell so he inherited a large force already built. It was also at a time when most of his serious competition, Marquis, Butcher, and the Merchants were caught, driven away, and decimated respectively.

Kaiser has ruled in a comparatively peaceful era. His power and charisma have attracted and maintained a sizeable force of his own, but his actions are tame in terms of destruction, he is too busy pulling political games within his own group to maintain his power to truly pose a serious threat." Piggot informed Ifrit, finding the topic more calming, letting her stress fade slightly.

Taylor blinked, that was a piece of Brockton Bay history that she had not heard much about.

Butcher was infamous, but this Marquis was news.

" **Hm. Then why does he continued to rule, if he is so unthreatening? Surely you could have squashed him by now, or at least caused his group to splinter if it is really so fragile that their leader must spend his days preventing infighting?"** Ifrit asked, leaning forward having retaken his seat on the floor.

It was Armsmaster who answered.

"It's who he surrounds himself with that makes him dangerous. Twins who can turn into giants, a man who becomes a cloud of toxic gas, a cape who can create an army of phantoms that bypass all armor, a girl who can hurl cars like baseballs, and a healer that can also make someone able to shoot fire or immune to all forms of damage." Armsmaster took a moment to clear his throat before continuing.

"There are other capes as well, he has a roster double the size of our own. More though, Kaiser has the support of other criminal organizations across the country, many who share his ideals, and connections to larger crime syndicate in Europe that sends him fresh capes and support in the form of money.

He also has known links to another extremist group that has a similarly high cape number. Kaiser is just one part of a larger problem that heroes across the world are struggling to combat." The Tinker added and tilted his head to look at Taylor.

"I would be interested in seeing if you negate Alabaster, Fog, or Othala's effects as effectively as you did Rune's. If so it would make things much simpler to deal with." Armsmaster mused.

Sabah eyed him critically.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Sabah said softly.

Miss Militia coughed.

"Of course, we don't want the Empire knocking on your door, Armsmaster is just getting lost in theories as usual, your Keyblade is out and he is easily distracted." Militia said, shooting her superior a look and Armsmaster grunted.

Piggot drummed her fingers on the table.

"Your powers are a concern, but honestly unless they're hurting someone or causing problems, it is honestly none of my business. I would appreciate if you took advantage of our facilities to gain a deeper understanding your powers and reassure us on what exactly you can do, but that is a request at best." Piggot asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Taylor stiffened. This woman had insulted them, threatened them and now wanted her to reveal her powers? Even if she'd sort of apologized and tried to warn them, she was an arrogant bully. There was no way she would ever...

Ifrit grinned evilly and beat her to replying.

 **"Keyblades and their wielders are not so easily read or analysed. Civilizations far greater than yours have tried and failed to glimpse even a fraction of the power held within the blades."** Ifrit warned with a mocking laugh.

Piggot locked her eyes on to the demon like a hawk on a rabbit.

"Keyblade wielders? Keynote is not the only one with a… Keyblade?" The blonde woman asked a little too quickly.

Ifrit examined his claws and Taylor buried her face in her hands. Ifrit just had to bring that up, didn't he?

" **Director, there have been Keyblade users since the dawn of the current order. Keynote is not a 'cape', she is the newest member of a long lineage of warriors that guard the very fabric of creation from the deepest darkness and the most blinding light. I mean, that's pretty metal when you think about it."** The demon added, scratching his chin once more.

Piggot's lips did purse towards a frown this time.

"I don't believe you." Piggot stated simply.

Ifrit raised one finger, dropped it, looked lost before he just waved vaguely at Taylor.

 **"Explain her then?"** Ifrit asked.

Piggot clasped her hands together.

"I do not need to, I just need to tell her off and tell my superiors that I did tell her off. If she is the third coming of Jesus then to put it simply, it's not my department. I deal with Capes, and you say she's not a cape? Then she's not my problem.

But forgive me, I am a hard woman to convince at the best of times. Magical aliens of chaos and magic keys is peddling something I'm not buying." Piggot explained.

Taylor felt vaguely passed over and annoyed at that. Now she was being dismissed as well as bullied? Why were they still here again?

Mouse Protector raised her sword and waved it, Piggot looked up at her and clenched her teeth, pointing threateningly at the mouse themed cape.

"Do not get me started on you right now." Piggot warned.

Mouse Protector wilted back down as Piggot faced Sabah, Taylor, and Ifrit again.

"But as much as I would love to pass her on to someone else, she is here and until I see evidence otherwise, then she is a Cape. Thus it comes down to me to find a middle ground between the PRT and you, Keynote. So, I must ask, now that you've heard me, do you feel like anything I said has worth?" Piggot asked warily.

Taylor frowned, her forehead crinkling and single eye narrowing.

"I… understand that you aren't trying to recruit me or tell me to stop, which helps I suppose. And whether you're a bully or not matter little when you straight out insult me, and worse, threaten Parian.

But, I know that I have made mistakes, that I cost a lot of people their homes and belongings, myself included. But, if you gave me the chance to do it over… No. I would not run. I would fight smarter, strike harder, faster, not worry about killing Lung and so prevent myself from taking him down quickly…" Taylor trailed off for a moment, before she nodded, her resolve firm.

"But I would still do it, I would still fight Lung, I would just make better choices and beat Lung before the battle even started. I would still fight Hookwolf, even after learning about Kaiser. I will not back down and run, I will not skulk and hide and hope the bullies of this world pass me by. I would still go to the bank. I would still do all those things because what went wrong, doesn't cancel out what went right. I will be more careful, but I'm still going to help people, cape or not.

Because even if you disapprove, I don't care. Because all it takes for villains to triumph is for heroes to do nothing." Taylor said, her voice filled with determination as she gazed with mild disdain at the Director.

Sabah tightened her grip on Taylor's hand, the action so sudden that Taylor turned to blink at the girl. Sabah didn't look at her though, keeping her gaze locked on the Director.

Piggot eyed her and their clasped hands as the woman leaned back in her chair.

"If we're throwing phrases about, then how about: 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. Though I suppose that could be said about my own actions tonight, pushing you two to come here after what I assume has been a trying day. Based on your attitudes, I think Keynote at least, would like nothing more than to hit me. However, regardless of your preconceptions, the PRT would still prefer if we were able to work in tandem with the Dollhouse Crew, as we do with New Wave. Why you ask? Because to put it simply; the world needs more heroes, of any cut." Piggot admitted as if was painfully obvious.

Taylor had to agree, even if she was still pissed with the woman… Piggot had a point. The world _did_ need more heroes. Villains were always at the back of people's minds, always ready to draw a breath of fear when they were mentioned. But that fear was _also_ always swept away when someone thought of Chevalier, Myrddin, Narwhal, Dragon, The Triumvirate, or even _Scion._ If things got bad, if villains attacked… Heroes would appear to set things right.

But…

They were only people. At the end of the day, even Alexandria was human, she'd take off her helmet and go home, have a shower, eat dinner, have tea or cake, and go to bed.

Like her.

And she realized, that even her favourite childhood hero was only one person, only human. It was because the way Taylor, the way everyone else must see her as a super-human who swooped in to save the day, healed the injured, and left again, as it should be. But no one thought about where she went to sleep, no one realized she'd once been a bullied girl who wanted a friend more than _anything._

Had Alexandria been bullied? Was that why the world's strongest woman was a hero? Because she too wanted to help stop others from hurting, by setting an example?

Slowly, Taylor took the Triumvirate off of the pedestal she had put them on as a child.

Looking at them as people was hard.

To admit that maybe they might not be great people or that they might have flaws or even be insecure like herself.

Still, even if they were only human, they saved the world on a daily basis, every day they faced the worst the world could throw at them and still came back the next day to do it again. Because that's what heroes did. So, Taylor supposed that what she felt was no matter.

If Alexandria was a bitch in real life, that didn't change the fact she saved someone's life an hour earlier. Alexandria was a hero because of the good she did, not because of the person she was.

Looking at Piggot, putting aside her own anger, ignoring the fact the blonde woman wasn't a cape, Taylor tried to apply the same looking glass to her.

She scrutinized the composed face. Piggot had fat cheeks and a double chin, pale unhealthy looking skin and bags under her eyes, poorly hidden by what Taylor could now tell was cheap makeup. The woman had a steely gaze and set jaw that didn't waver.

This meeting was supposed to be a meeting for them to come together, for her to answer a few questions about her abilities and possibly give a statement. It was supposed to be for the PRT to reassure them, to make everything seem better, to show that the heroes had her and Sabah's backs, but this?

This was a dressing down, a meeting to 'discuss' her behavior. She felt like Piggot was about to tell her off for not participating in Glady's class.

Clear eyes and a clear head were becoming harder to keep every second.

' _Can you just… take away my anger?'_ She pushed at Ifrit, who didn't even react.

The demon responded in her head.

 **' _You will never learn to control yourself that way. If I were to do it for you every time you get angry, then I would only be stunting you.'_**

Taylor resisted the urge to sigh, even as her eye prickled. She felt betrayed, not by Ifrit, but by the system. She should have expected it, she _had_ expected it even. It hurt all the same, especially after Armsmaster and Mouse Protector had been so nice to her.

Refocusing, Taylor looked at Piggot once more.

The woman was in charge of a team of superheroes, she didn't tolerate those people holding their powers over normal people, like they were somehow special. Which they _were._ Having powers like hers meant she simply had choices normal people didn't. And Piggot was a normal person, she couldn't kill a person just by getting angry. But... Ifrit _had_ called her a warrior. Perhaps… Perhaps Piggot had experienced what a cape gone off the rails looked like?

If Taylor was the Director and she looked at her, or the Wards, what would _she_ see?

A boy that locked people in time for laughs, a preteen girl that could change the land on a whim, a living emotion detector that invaded your privacy and could mess with those same emotions, a Shadowy wraith who got her laughs by torturing people?

Okay, okay. If she took away her feelings, didn't think of the Wards as people… Well, what was the point? Hadn't she just realized they _were_ people? The power didn't define the person, the person defined the power. It's why they were heroes, because they chose to do what's right.

So what if Vista _could_ be a nightmare? The girl wasn't. Vista was sweet and cute, but also experienced and tough. The girl had known so much when they'd patrolled together.

Though… There was Shadow Stalker. The shadowy 'hero' had decided to attack someone over rumors about Boco, to torture him because she could. Then, when Taylor had called her out on it, the the girl had attacked her, tried to kill her. Shadow Stalker was a bully and waste of powers.

So, is that what Piggot saw, was that how she pictured them? Did she see all parahumans as bullies just waiting for an opportunity to lord their power over normal people like her?

But… When the chips had been down, the Wards had rushed in to save her from Lung. Gallant had used himself as a human barricade, Clockblocker had his ribs broken trying to keep Lung frozen and then protected her and Sabah from Ifrit's attack, Aegis had literally been _ripped in half_ trying to buy them time.

How she see, people just trying to help, as _threats?_

Because even if Vista could have been the villainess 'Warper' who twists cities for her own amusement or Clockblocker became 'Time killer' throwing invulnerable nets into traffic...

If Keynote was instead Discord summoning demons and monsters to make her pain go away...

Taylor gulped and looked at Sabah, her mouth dry.

If Parian was Puppet Master, using her threads to bind peoples limbs and puppet them instead of her dolls. Parian with a living magical bomb in her chest...

Taylor took a deep breath and pushed the dark thoughts away, letting her anger at Piggot ground her, almost anyway.  
Because the point was that none of that was true. It was all 'maybes', 'what if's', and 'might have beans'. Just because their powers could shatter peace and bring ruin, did not mean they had to. Heroes were human too, with all that entailed, and yet they had still chosen to do the right thing. They weren't threats, no matter how threatening they _could_ be.

That was the difference, that was where Taylor and Piggot clashed. Where Piggot just saw the power and the harm it could cause, Taylor saw the person, the hero who had decided to do good. Even if someone wasn't a Hero, if they were a Rogue, or a Villain, it was how they chose to use their powers that defined them, that made them good or evil. There was no simple answer.

And that was exactly where Piggot pissed Taylor off.

Piggot _refused_ to let the aspects of people, the content of their character, their actions and virtues, change her fear, too afraid of 'what if.' Taylor chose to believe it was the person you judged; that it was people's choices, their actions and intentions they should be judged for. Jess, Leet, Uber, and Bad Canary. They were people all of them.

In a way, Taylor pitied the woman who had clearly seen terrible things, in another way, Taylor was appalled that this was the woman in charge of the super heroes.

"I also wanted to meet you personally by request of my superiors. To see what kind of person you are. The steady increase in power and sheer diversity of powers that you keep pulling out is making you a bigger influence every day within Brockton Bay's general populace. And with what you've displayed tonight, that will only continue to climb. You even caught the eye of Chief-Director Costa-Brown, that is why I insisted on this meeting, even though it is late. As soon you will be asked a lot of questions. Where do you stand on the law? What do you believe is right and wrong? Do you think you can do things better and such. The PRT would like for our respective groups to project a friendly image at each other, to show a sign of strong hero ativity in the city." Piggot pointed out.

Taylor eyed her wearily. She'd caught whose eye now? Wasn't one shadowy conspiracy group enough to deal with?

Sabah spoke up before Taylor could though.

"So you want to make sure that Keynote isn't going to go out and start telling people that the PRT is failing to keep a lid on the uprising villain problem. Because the last thing you want is a popularity contest between us and yourself, with New Wave off to the side, who already hold major sway with Panacea? Because you're afraid of losing some of your oh so precious reputation?" Sabah asked derisively.

Ifrit snorted, looking pleased at her words.

Piggot looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"Indeed." The Director replied tartly.

Taylor shrugged.

"I don't want to cause trouble, not for the PRT at least, I don't know you and honestly? I don't like you one bit. Still, I won't go and bad mouth the PRT, not for you, but because I like the Wards, I like Mouse Protector, I like Armsmaster, I like Miss Militia, and causing hassle for you, causes hassle for them." Taylor told the Director, her voice cold.

Piggot nodded slowly.

"I appreciate your honesty and I can accept that answer. Very well, I shall take note of this and push it up the chain, it may help my superiors get a read on you, which makes things easier for everyone here. Good intentions or not, you are a person we rather not have to fight at the end of the day. " Piggot said gruffly.

Sabah nodded.

"If there is anything else?" Sabah asked, looking ready to leave as she gathered her skirts.

The Director sighed.

"Just one. May we discuss the Espers?" Piggot asked, sounding tired.

Sabah stood suddenly, while Ifrit stared at Piggot, eyes narrowed.

"No. Thank you for having us." Sabah said quickly, but Ifrit put a hand Sabah's shoulder, stopping her. Taylor felt nervous.

Sabah looked at Ifrit and the giant demon tilted his head slightly.

The doll girl looked like she was about to shake her head again, but then crossed her arms and sighed, looking down in defeat. Her silent permission, tainted with her disapproval. Taylor saw Piggot's lips turn white at this.

Taylor could guess why, projections don't often argue with their capes.

Turning away from Sabah, Ifrit faced the Director and walked forward, leaning down to rest his hands on the woman's desk while he loomed over her.

" **A question. I will answer _a_ question. One. So ask carefully Director Emily Piggot of the East North Eeast Parahuman Response Team, ex soldier, current leader, sick in body, but not in heart, she who reeks of hatred and pride, but does not let it consume her, I find you interesting, so one… _question_ and in return, a question of my own?" **Ifrit almost whispered, grinning manically, eyes glittering with malicious glee.  
Piggot's look heated to such a glare that Taylor was glad Ifrit was fireproof.

"Are you invading Earth?" Piggot asked bluntly.

Ifrit snorted, made an amused choking sound and then let loose a roll of deep laughter.

" **Invade? I think you have us pegged quite wrong indeed. We espers have _zero_ interest in ruling this tiny barren world at the edge of the far beyond. Why obsess over a sprout of a world, one that is has only begun to flourish, when we can freely move amongst the forest? There are a million worlds out there I would rather be on, a thousand I would love to destroy. But this world? No. This world is a curiosity, a barren world that sprouted a Keyblade." **Ifrit paused, and tilted his head, grin peeling back to reveal glistening fangs.

 **"I have seen worlds that made people weep at the beauty of it, I have glimpsed worlds so dark that hearts have turned into monsters, I have been to worlds wracked by endless war, and yet others where no mortal has ever set foot. Your world is not special or interesting in and of itself. Rather, it is _Keynote,_ who makes this world of interest to us, a Keyblade not bound by the light or fallen to darkness, nothing more. But if we _wanted_ to invade, your world would be ours little mortal. You could not withstand our might. But again, you misunderstand us, we are _bored,_ not hungry."** Ifrit told the director.

Piggot stood slowly.

"If that little speech was meant to intimidate me, then it failed. You speak of stars and hearts, I deal with facts. Perhaps I wasted my question, and such a flowery response does nothing to reassure me of your intentions." Piggot said, sounding dismissive.

Ifrit's muscles clenched, knotting and curling across his body as smoke curled from his mouth and nostrils, anger visibly rippling off of the demon in the form of a pulsing heat haze.

Taylor watched, feeling like Piggot had perhaps made a fatal mistake.

She assumed Ifrit had the patience of a human. That his strength was dependent on Taylor.

Ifrit leaned forward, bending low so he no longer loomed over the desk but was now almost directly in Piggot's face, the desk smoking beneath the demon's claws.

Piggot didn't flinch, meeting his gaze head on.

 **"When you accuse someone of lying, you offer insult. If I was another Esper, perhaps one that gave two pieces of _crap_ about decorum or form, I would have demanded a duel of honor, or perhaps something more… _bloody."_** Ifrit snorted a billow of smoke into the Director's face.

Even as Armsmaster approached, halberd drawn and Miss Militia created a shotgun in her hands, Ifrit ignored them both, still locking eyes with the blonde who had insulted him.

 **"So, once again, to cut long grudges short, I will say this: Your world, regardless of your ego, is not the centre of the universe, it is in fact a very small, very tiny, speck on the edge of the realm. If you think I am lying then your judgment of character is almost as abysmal as your skill in diplomacy. So, Emily Piggot, meet… my… eyes."** Ifrit rumbled darkly.

Taylor felt herself tense as Miss Militia stood straight, bringing her shotgun up as Armsmaster, gripping his halberd, reached Ifrit and put a hand on the demon's muscled shoulder.

Taylor heard Mouse Protector's cape move behind her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Ifrit.

Piggot was glaring, but slowly her face went white.

A second later, Ifrit leaned back, leaving black burn marks in the shape of his hands on Piggot's desk that were still smoking.

Ifrit turned away and sniffed.

 **"I see… Director, I think we understand each other a little better now. Most mortals pass out at such a gaze, but you held on, my respects for that. Now for my question."** Ifrit said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

Piggot swallowed loudly, not in fear, but reflexively, as if biting back a curse.

"What?" Piggot said through gritted teeth.

Ifrit blew out a ring of smoke and Taylor wondered if the smoke detector would go off soon and soak everyone.

There was a chance Piggot's dye job might run if it was fresh…

 **"Why do you present the PRT as being in control… when clearly it is this golden man that rules your world?"** Ifrit asked, so innocently that Taylor didn't understand his question at first.

Golden man… unless Ifrit knew that robot from Star Wars, there was only one person, one man, that matched that vague description enough to matter.

 **"All your rules, all your strutting, all these… _courtroom antics._ They are nothing to him, you are nothing to him, not even these Endbringers that ravage your lands can best him." ** Ifrit paused as if the name was something he tasted first before speaking.

 **"You die by the million to those monsters and yet instead of building an army, you squabble over sticks and stones, pathetic little power plays like tonight. While this golden man, this Scion, is the one who saves you. So, I ask this, why do you think the PRT has any power over… well, me?"** Ifrit said so smoothly that Taylor had the faint idea that he knew _exactly_ how to push the woman's buttons now.

Taylor wanted to lean back and enjoy the show, but was afraid doing so might throw Ifrit's game off.

Piggot's face slowly changed from white to red.

"Scion is an anomaly, a hermit, our rules don't apply to a man who doesn't live with people, he flies around the world and we-" she stopped as if halting a script she was about to read out.

 **"Need him, use him? Assets are a powerful tool, am I right Director?"** The demon-man smiled, his fangs now quite unsettling.

Piggot's practically turned to stone.

"Just… Get out of my office. Get out!" The blonde woman snapped.

Taylor stared at the woman and snorted. The outburst of anger was the most human and honest thing Piggot had displayed since they entered the room.

Ifrit smiled.

 **"Feisty! Looks much better on you than calm politician, see you later… Lady."** Ifrit walking towards the door.

Piggot slumped back rather heavily in her chair.

"Miss Militia escort them out of the building. Armsmaster, set up a minor Master alert on myself. I… can't describe what just happened, I'm taking no risks." Piggot snapped.

Sabah yanked on Taylor's hand.

"Come on, before she changes her mind and sends her goons after us." Sabah whispered, following Ifrit out the door, as he turned sideways to get his horn out.

They quickly exited the room, Miss Militia right behind them. The Protectorate cape gestured for them to them to follow, though she remained silent and wary now.

As Taylor let Sabah pull her along the corridor, still lined by armed men as they followed Miss Militia. Glancing over her shoulder at Ifrit as he followed them, Taylor had to ask.

"Ifrit what did you do?" Taylor half-whispered, trying not to sound too curious.

Miss Militia's head turned slightly, looking at back at them, as she led them back towards the elevator.

Ifrit wrinkled his nose before answering.

 **"The Director and I… looked at each other very closely. We understand each other now. So us sticking around? Not going to help anymore, she knows this, I know this."** The muscled demon said nonchalantly.

Sabah blew out a sigh.

"I can't take you anywhere." Sabah said almost to herself and Taylor agreed, feeling a little better at seeing Piggot lose her composure.

She didn't want to hurt the woman or wish harm on her, but giving the woman a little scare was... nice.

Ifrit grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

 **"I am banned from most Esper debate meetings, they say I don't get the spirit of it. I think I solve everything pretty fast. Burn this, insult that, swap some power with who, and never ask why. Then _boom,_ world peace! Well… sometimes. Other times it's just… world, since, you know, all the people died. Still counts if you ask me, not like there's any more fighting."** Ifrit mused as they piled into the elevator.

Miss Militia stared at him as the metal doors closed.

"You're joking right?" Militia asked.

Ifrit looked down at her.

 **"I am. I always ask why, so I can insult people."** Ifrit told her.

Taylor thought that Ifrit was a logic nightmare.

She fully expected Piggot to have them assassinated now.

And she couldn't even _really_ blame the woman now.

Ifrit was getting too smug for his little doll boots.

Seeing the bond in her head, she twanged it and Ifrit yelped. Taylor ignored the golden wire, trying not to smirk, but as she ignored the bond, and focused on the space in left behind.

Something… odd rushed at her.

A cool winter's breeze.

Taylor blinked and exhaled.

A cloud of mist billowed out in front of Taylor, frosting up the elevators window and Ifrit paused in his cringing.

 **"Don't do that. You're really not ready for her."** Ifrit said seriously.

Taylor felt a bit of panic rise up.

"Her?" She half demanded half panicked.

Ifrit just sighed.

" **Just… let it go… for now anyway. Please?"** The demon asked.

Miss Militia looked between them with speculative eyes as the doors opened.

Seeing the hero's gaze Taylor turned away, reaching into the darkness of her hood to massage her temples.

"You're right, I really don't want any more trouble tonight. I just want to go home and sleep." Taylor agreed, almost peacefully.

Sabah muttered under breath as they left the lobby, and Taylor barely caught it and probably wouldn't have except for long the practice she had in picking up on Sabah's grumblings.

"I need cake."

Taylor filed that away for later. Cake she could do, Taylor could make _lots_ of cake.

Maybe there was a spell for that?

Cakera?

The alternative was to bake.

Or punch something.


	35. Chapter 35

Another Heart: Elite

A little morsel to pass the time!  
Cheers knol 

A noise reminiscent of a raptor singing off key abruptly died as a Kevin fumbled with the keypad near the door as it opened slowly with a creak.

The silence after he finally managed to turn off the alarm was soothing and Kevin tried not to look too abashed at how long it took him to remember the code, but behind him, Wayne grinned.

"I'll let you pick the next code," he said and moved inside as Kevin shrugged, closing the door behind him. Kevin felt the familiar rush of gratitude he usually got when Wayne did...anything.

The small hallway had a table with a small dish, both of them dropped their keys in it with a sharp rattle.

Most of the keys were duds from old hideouts or flats, but the memories were nice to carry around.

"I suck at codes, besides you always laugh at the ones I do come up with," Kevin grumbled as he set the alarm again. Wayne headed towards the bathroom, his smile still very much in place.

"Cause they're funny, not because they're bad." Wayne shot back loudly, his voice echoing slightly as he entered the tiled bathroom. Kevin shrugged and kicked off his shoes, his feet screaming in relief at the sweet escape from the oppressive tyranny of footwear. He thought about leaving the briefcase in the hall as well but couldn't bring himself to put it down just yet, he did through off his suit jacket to the floor.

Kevin eyed the bathroom door for a moment, but couldn't think of anything to say in return and merely shrugged again before heading to the kitchen. What was there to say? Wayne was just being...Wayne.

The kitchen was a tough old thing, it survived the many attempts of experimental cooking. In Kevin's case that sometimes became a little too literal.

The idea of a cool glass of milk made him keenly aware of how parched his throat felt after the day he had. Shaking his head to clear his mind off that for now, he leaned down towards the somewhat scuffed and dented fridge. He had considered replacing the old thing but he always forgot, or got distracted.

"Here, let's see your hands," Wayne said quietly behind him, his voice making Kevin jump, accidentally dropping the suitcase.

Wayne really needed to learn how to make some noise when he walked around. Kevin was sure he was going get a heart attack one of these days otherwise.

The case clattered to the floor and popped open on impact, sending the colourful 8-bit Pixelblade sliding towards Kevin's feet, unfolding as it went.

The handle gently bumped into Kevin's sock-clad toes.

Both men stared at it for a little while.

"Uh...Kev? Not to be a downer or anything, but you didn't make that thing sentient did you?" Wayne asked worriedly as Kevin picked it up, almost gently.

"I can't really remember but it shouldn't be, I think. I mean I messed around a lot in that field remember?"

Wayne's grimace told Kevin that he did indeed remember it all too well. "This didn't…. feel like that you know?" Kevin finished and scratched his nose as he tried to think back to when he was working on the blade.

Overall the experience could be summed up as hazy. Kevin had experienced plenty of different Tinker fugues and mental states, but that particular session was something else, He could never remember it clearly but there was something almost … magical? to how it felt.

Kevin snapped out of his little trip down memory lane as Wayne hummed, a first aid kit dangling from his hand. Kevin almost smiled at it.

He had painted over the boring green box one day when he got bored, and now it shone proudly with its proper red cross. A proper medkit.

"I'm just saying that odd stuff happened on the way home. I mean first, there was the old lady on the bus..." Wayne held up one finger and Kevin glared at him.

"She was going to sneeze on me." he defended himself and Wayne held up a second finger.

"The homeless guy that screamed about the giant space whales," he continued and Kevin waved his hands slightly.

"He hit me with his sign." he argued and Wayne smiled at him, which made Kevin want to hit him, with a sign.

"And then there was the cat," Wayne concluded as he dropped his accusing fingers. Kevin made a couple of noises that should have been words before he finally gave up, stood straight and looked Wayne in the eyes.

"It startled me." he said confidently and Wayne quirked his eyebrow.

"So you tried to blow it up?" he asked in a tone that suggested he was trying not to laugh. Kevin turned away and slung the Pixelblade over his shoulder, hoping he looked at least a little badass in his mismatched socks.

"It was a blight on this world." he agreed and Wayne gave up and started laughing, making Kevin grin as well.

Dropping the Pixelblade on the counter, he turned to Wayne, idly noticing that somehow the other man had apparently done the week's dishes before they left that morning.

Wasn't it his turn? Wayne had never mentioned it to him...

Kevin swallowed as Wayne inspected his hands.

"You've never seriously swung something intended as a bludgeoning weapon before today have you?" Wayne asked as he set the first aid kit down and opened it, displaying its contents of cotton, wraps, and other miscellaneous medical stuff.

Kevin thought about it.

"I once smacked a kid in the face with a baseball bat in gym class, does that count?" He asked, seeing that his hands had a layer of skin torn away from where he had apparently gripped the Pixelblade too tightly during the fight. Wayne shook his head, apparently schoolyard accidents did not count. Kevin looked at his injured palms with a frown as he thought back to earlier that day.

"I thought Keynote healed me?" he asked, mostly to himself but Wayne answered anyway as he dipped some liquid onto the cotton wool, dabbing it at the raw tears, making Kevin hiss as the disinfectant stung something fierce.

"Maybe she was only trying to fix your ears? Cricket did mess with you and she didn't use her Keyblade, so it could have been a weak heal." Wayne pointed out sounding unbothered about if it was or wasn't and Kevin hummed in agreement, it did make sense.

"Without her focus, the magical girl's magic potential is greatly weakened," Kevin said in a matter of fact tone, the memory of the Keynote, the white coat and the Keyblade glowing with raw power during their fight flashing in his mind.

Wayne shook his head.

"I don't think that girl knows weak, in any way. I think if someone did snuff her, she would go out taking them with her," he said and Kevin grinned as Wayne finished wrapping his hands. He wasn't wrong, Kevin had to admit.

That girl was grade A awesome bullshit! Any cape that was continually growing stronger and used what undeniably looked like magic, transformed into a new form with her spirit guide animal... demon... whatever! Had her weapon change before the climax in an epic battle and fought OP villains to protect the innocent. Was without a doubt completely crazy, scary and respectable.

Kevin loved it, even if the girl in question was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge her status as a fantasy game protagonist.

"Still, after all the shit that went down today, it's good to be home at last," Kevin admitted and Wayne nodded as he closed the first aid kit firmly, the click sounding out loudly in the silent flat.

"Brandish, Mouse Protector, Hookwolf, Stormtiger, Cricket, Gallant, Kid Win and Keynote. I think that kind of tournament is a bit beyond us, it was a good thing it turned into a team based match towards the end," Wayne said without a hint of shame at being outclassed.

Kevin admired that about Wayne, the unwavering confidence his friend brought to bear on everything he did. From wearing different costumes to doing sometimes embarrassing acts, to fetching a first aid kit and tending to his hands without any of the usual male awkwardness that often arose from such acts.

Kevin envied it more than Wayne's good looks, built body or even his powers.

If Kevin could just act a little more like-

"Hey, bro? What are we going to do now?" Wayne asked, a frown on his face and Kevin blinked, not following the question.

"Now that Uber and Leet are done, what happens to Wayne and Kevin?" he continued then pushed off the counter, heading towards the living room, the open room a large homage to their love.

Kevin followed him, leaving the Pixelblade on the table after a moment of hesitation.

"Whatever we want to happen? Isn't that the best part of being an adult?" Kevin responded with a mocking tone, jabbing his elbow into Wayne's side and the taller man smirked.

"I guess it is. So what do you want to do? Give up the junk food and the games? go get a respectable job in the city and make our parents proud?" he asked with a serious face and Kevin put a finger to his chin, thinking about it.

"Hm tempting, but pass. I say we should leave the cape scene...for awhile at least. Other than that?" Kevin trailed off and then shrugged. He sat down on the lumpy couch and stared at the giant tv across from him, the reflective glass having a sort of sad feel to it when not in use.

Wayne sat down next to him.

"We got a lot of money saved up from all the odd jobs we have been doing. Faultline was good to her word, we got the full payment about an hour after Canary was sent off, and I checked, she was found not long after, so Faultline kept her side of the deal." Wayne added and Kevin mulled that over as he twirled the remote in his hand. As he did he looked around the room absentmindedly. Games covered a lot of the room's surfaces, but every so often a more personal piece would appear, like an island in the sea of plastic cases.

A signed game copy in a glass case, a golden disk next to a golden gun model, a framed picture of two younger men at their graduation, people in the background with their families, them standing alone together.

An odd shield that had wires sticking out of it, the first serious Leet tech that Kevin had even designed.

Then there was the mounted dragon head, but that was more a reminder of an epic fail on Leet's part than anything else.

"So a whole lot of money...and nothing to spend it on." he said aloud and Wayne hummed in agreement.

"We could live here doing nothing for a long ass time, we could go back to college...or we could always just reinvent ourselves, but Tinker's are not that easy to hide." he said and Kevin managed to fight down the urge to wince.

Kevin sighed through his nose instead and looked for inspiration where he always found it.

In the endless virtual worlds that surrounded Wayne and him, held in tiny discs or cartridges. Windows into other realms, where a loser like him, cool guys like Wayne and scary girls like Keynote saved everyone.

To be honest, Kevin and Wayne always saw themselves like the secret bosses of most games.

Hard to reach, annoying to fight and barely rewarding by that stage of the game.

In the deeper parts of Kevin's mind, however, locked behind a secret wall, was the thought that the heroes would take down Leet and Uber would reveal his true power, having held it back until then so as not to hurt his friend's feelings.

Kevin smile cynically as he wondered what he would do without Wayne as his friend and rock.

Blow himself up most likely or end the world. Kevin could do both with rather terrifying ease if he really wanted to.

His eyes travelled over a case, the colour pink catching his eye. Leaning forward, he pulled it out from a pile of other games. When his eyes adjusted, neither one of the men wanting to turn on any bright lights after the kind of day they had, he smiled.

"How about we use money...to make money?" Kevin said and Wayne leaned forward as well, his eyebrows vanishing up under his hairline.

"Odd choice, considering you said that this game had too many endings." he reminded Kevin who shrugged.

"What better way to reflect real life for us eh? I mean, we even have the cheat of free money to start with unlocked." He started to smile and Wayne sighed.

"Why?" he asked, sounding truly serious for the first time since they got home.

Kevin went red as he answered, hoping it wasn't too visible in the dark.

"I always wanted one. The dream job, you know?" he answered and Wayne blinked then nodded.

"Just like that? I guess...that's just like you, you always just do what you want don't you?" Wayne shrugged before smirking in a vaguely amused manner as he continued speaking. "Sure, we're bros, I'll tag along. Is the uniform needed?" he asked, half serious as he looked back to the box and Kevin eyed his frame.

"You would not work a skirt all that well." he decided and Wayne put a hand to his heart as if wounded.

"You, on the other hand, would look ravishing." he said with a smoky voice before he burst out laughing and Kevin hit him with the game box.

"I might wake up a magic girl because of that fairy and you'll eat those words." he warned and Wayne stopped guffawing and looked pained.

"Don't remind me..." he told Kevin, who smiled at the victory, he eyed the box and then grinned.

"I think we should call it 'Workshop!" he said, moving his hand as if to stamp the letters in the air. Wayne shook his head.

"Doesn't roll off the tongue. Hm...The Corner?" he offered and Kevin opened his mouth to argue for his name before pausing.

"If it is on a corner that would be pretty good." he admitted and Wayne thought about it then his eyes lit up.

"Underdog." he said and Kevin frowned at him.

"Uh, that definitely doesn't roll off the tongue or make sense." he told Wayne, who grinned.

"But it is...us." he replied and Kevin thought about then the light bulb went off, the name taking on new meaning as it connected, his face began to match Wayne's grin.

"That's risky. The white hats aren't stupid, well, not THAT stupid anyway." he reminded Wayne who nodded.

"But with Keynote around, I think we might get away with it. Besides, we can't leave the city. Hat lady is too much of a risk." he said and Kevin's smile dipped a little at the reminder of the gun-toting madwoman.

"So all or nothing?" he asked and Wayne held out a fist, Kevin felt the rumbles of nerves and butterflies at the idea what they were about to do, would do, together.

He put his fist to Wayne's.

"All or nothing." he promised.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 23.3: And Broken Hearts**

Many thanks to Major and Knol for their efforts  
_

The Dollhouse was a charming building in the daylight, and even at night, lit by the dim glow of the street lights it t was a sight Taylor always felt a slight thrill of excitement when she saw, and yet an oddly relaxed feeling as well. It had been a refuge for Taylor, a place where she felt safe and welcome ever since… well, since meeting Sabah really.

Unlike Sabah's basement flat that was destroyed by a dragon, Taylor was fully confident that she would be able to keep this building safe. This place was more than just a building of brick and mortar, more than just her place of work. The Dollhouse was the product of Sabah's dream, all her hard work making it real.

Taylor would fight tooth and nail to defend it.

So, even with Piggot's warning about Kaiser being angry with her for taking down Hookwolf, she knew it would still take the gang-lord at least a few days to think up a proper response. After all, if he was too overt she might retaliate and that would lead to an escalation she doubted Kaiser wanted, based on his previous willingness to negotiate with them. Besides, if they did attack, Taylor knew they would at least be down by three of their capes.

Still, even if Kaiser arrived in with his entire roster to deal with her, Taylor wouldn't hesitate to throw herself into the thick of it. She had made a promise that those Nazi's wouldn't harm a single brick of this place and she had _meant_ it.

Piggot would get her suspicions confirmed one way or another, Taylor hoped it would be the side that meant they would get along better.

Taylor looked at Sabah and wanted to comfort her. The older girl had seemed to almost deflate like one of her puppets once the PRT escort had dropped them off back at the Dollhouse. As Taylor tentatively reached out she jerked her hand back as something brushed her leg. Looking down Taylor saw the now child-like Ifrit stalk between them, sulking as he shrank a bit more every few minutes or so, the energy he'd gotten from Sundancer's sun was finally running out.

Still, even if she was tired and Ifrit was powering down… Kaiser really should not push his luck tonight. Because even after everything that had happened today, she'd still do anything to protect this place, protect her friends. She even felt ready to go a few rounds with anyone really.

Piggot's tactics, Tattletale's mind games, Gilgamesh's… just Gilgamesh. There was a lot of emotion, Taylor felt bottling up.

But standing there in the light of the streetlamps before the entrance to the shop, made it seems like it was all finally behind them. The normal security guards had gone home for the night, leaving the street silent and empty. No one jumped out at them, no Empire cape rushed at them, no mad bombers from the ABB appeared, and no trash monsters crept up on them from the dark alleys.

The street was… sombre, as if the chill of the night had made the welcome atmosphere of the Dollhouse fade a little.

Hesitantly, Taylor reached out once more and laid her hand on Sabah's shoulder.

Without looking, Sabah reached up and laced her fingers with Taylor's, squeezing tightly.

"Come on, Mog said he'd be taking Boco here for repairs. I hope they made it back safely." Sabah murmured as the older girl lead them towards the building's back entrance.

Skulking along beside them, Ifrit kicked a rock, pinging it off of the brick wall.

"I should be so lucky, but I doubt it, the person who decides to kidnap Boco would regret it within the hour," Ifrit said before making a dry coughing noise.  
"Ugh, I miss my voice already," Ifrit grumbled as he rubbed his throat, the usual doll gruffness returning before anything else.

Ignoring the tiny demon, Sabah opened the security gate and entered the car park with it's high fence. When the gate closed behind Taylor, Sabah pulled off her mask, her fingers dancing over a keypad to disable the alarm system and then opened the locked back door.

Taylor felt a small smile creep across her face along with a small giggle escaping her at the sight of the green mask that was still under Sabah's regular mask, sweeping her hood back as she did so.

Hearing the laugh, Sabah turned, saw Taylor looking at her masked face thanks to her hood being down, and let out a noise of disgust. With a swift tug, Sabah pulled the Hero-X mask off, and the moment it left her face, the mask vanished in a shower of glittering dust that was swept away by the breeze.

Sabah eyed the glittering dust as it disappeared, then bit her lip.

"We should go find-" The Arabic girl began to say, but there was movement in the in the interior windows on the side of the staircase that lead to the upper floors. Taylor moved, hands flashing as the Keyblade appeared in her grip. Taylor readied Keyblade as the door burst open but she stumbled as Ingrid came running out of the doorway, knocking the Keyblade aside with a single slap of her hand.

Pausing in her mad dash, Ingrid looked around, spotted her target, and stalked forward. Sabah was shivering as Ingrid approached her and… pulled Sabah into a tight hug that made the smaller woman squeak.

Ingrid breathed a sigh of relief into the blonde wig.

"Oh thank God, I saw the news earlier and I couldn't reach you, your phone wasn't working and I was so worried and then…" Ingrid said very rapidly, then stopped and took a deep breath, her long brown hair looked slightly tangled as if Ingrid had run a hand through it far too many times in short period.

Ingrid was still dressed for business, wearing a stylish white blouse and dress pants, the usual crease free material looking slept in and rumpled.

"What were you thinking, you idiot? You nearly died! The news got a glimpse of that fight through the windows, you ducked out sight and one of those monsters landed where you vanished! I thought it crushed you. Sabah… why? What made you get involved in such a thing?" Ingrid asked, her voice shaking.

Sabah stared up at her, mouth open. Then closed. Open...

Ingrid shook her head.

"No… I know, Taylor's father. Mog told me about it when he floated in through the office window." Ingrid said, her grip on Sabah never loosening.

Taylor felt her stomach drop at the sight.

Ingrid was right, Sabah was only involved because of her. Not that Taylor hadn't tried to convince her to not to, but… It was still her fault.

As Sabah started shaking in Ingrid's firm hug, the woman looked over at Taylor.

Taylor flinched away, hiding her face behind her hood. She nearly got Sabah killed. Ingrid had trusted her by letting her into the Dollhouse's services and she had blown it. Sabah nearly died, she'd nearly been alone again and her dad was… gone. He'd been so close and…

She missed him. He was a villain now and she missed him _so_ much.

She started to shiver, the Keyblade vanishing with a flash as Taylor let her arms circle up to hug herself. As the first tears pricked at her eye, Taylor felt her eye drawn back to Sabah and Ingrid, wanting to... She wasn't sure. No, she knew what she wanted.

Taylor wanted her Mom.

Then, as she met Ingrid's gaze…

There wasn't any of the anger she'd been expecting. Instead, there was a soft concern and an arm extended towards her, almost like an invitation…

Ingrid beckoned again and Taylor shakily stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Ingrid and Sabah and feeling their arms wrap around her in return. It was warm and comforting and Taylor felt better, she felt safe even a wetness in her eyes threatened to break loose. Ingrid just pulled her closer, squeezing the two young women as she shook.

The three remained like that for a little while, as they all calmed down, reassuring themselves each of them was still there. After some time, Ingrid released them and stepped back, resting a hand on each of the younger women's shoulders. Ingrid looked at Taylor, giving her an awkward smile.

"Taylor hun, is your father okay?" Ingrid asked softly as if nervous that the question would break her if asked too loudly.

Taylor nodded, squirming slightly, the image of the white kitchen flashing in her mind. She swallowed the lump trying to rise up her throat.

"H- He got away, but I think my Dad will be okay." Taylor tried to say with casualness, trying to avoid sounding upset.

The woman nodded, then looked back at Sabah, whose gaze had sunk to the ground. Ingrid nudged her friend, shaking the short girl's shoulder slightly.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I'll do better next..." Sabah began to say in a tight voice but stopped as her shoulder was squeezed.

Ingrid's face turned thunderous.

"Don't use that tone with _me._ I hate that tone! Sabah, I'm not your mother, I'm your _friend._ Please, look at me." Ingrid's voice lost its edge as she spoke, her eyes softening with worry.

Sabah did look up, and Taylor almost recoiled at the water gathered in Sabah's eyes, trails of tears making their way down her cheeks.

Ingrid gave a small sigh and shot Sabah a wry grin.

"Sabah, I'm not angry at you. I was just so _scared._ The Empire, Lung, Jess, then this bank thing just now. It's all happening so fast, villains coming out of the woodwork one after the other. I'm just worried about you. If anything happened to you, I would be devastated, but I understand why you did what you did." Ingrid said.

Sabah started to shake again and Ingrid pulled her close once more.

"You're not a fighter, hun, but god help those who mess with your friends, hmm?" Ingrid said with a soft smile.

Sabah sniffed, Ifrit stood behind her observing her quietly, his face giving nothing away.

"I… Yeah. I wanted to help Taylor, she needed me." Sabah admitted quietly.

Ingrid looked at Taylor, half her face hidden in the poor lighting flooding from the back windows.

"From what I saw? Taylor kicked ass. Just... next time you're going to charge assholes head on, give me a call and explain if you can? I'll be over to run the little shits down in my sports car if that's what helps." Ingrid added with a dry chuckle.

Sabah slightly choked, giving a wet chuckle as she wiped at her eyes.

"You love that car, you wouldn't let it near villains," Sabah said as she pulled away.

Ingrid just sighed dramatically, tutted, and walked over to Taylor, pulling a piece of rubble out of her curly hair.

Taylor blushed as Ingrid paused and went in for another piece, plucking it out with a swift movement, almost like a bird.

"I do, and that just tells you how much I love you, hun. I guess you're both here for Mog? Poor thing was in a right state when he got back, and Boco was missing a leg! Scared me senseless." Ingrid told them, looking back at the Dollhouse.

"Then he drags Boco into that cleaning closet we have and I haven't seen them since. That as about an hour ago." Ingrid pointed out.

Sabah looked at her oddly.

"The tiny room just before the roof access? Did you check on them?" Sabah asked, confused.

Ingrid shrugged.

"Door's locked. I didn't know it _had_ an inner lock, so I have to guess the little guy must have added it when none of us were looking." The woman said, thinking about it.

Sabah looked at Taylor, who smiled softly back.

"Come on Sabah, let's go see what he's up to," Taylor said, sounding far more relaxed than she felt, but it seemed to help Sabah gather her own courage to face Mog.

Taylor shook her head resignedly and pieces of building and glass fell from her hair.

That gave them all pause, Ingrid stopped in the doorway with Sabah just behind her. They all stared at the rubble now littering the floor.

Taylor blinked.

"That's a bad sign. I didn't feel any of that." She muttered.

As an awkward silence settled Ifrit spoke up unabashed.

"Nah, it happens to me all the time." The demon said with a shrug, his gruff plush voice almost fully returned.

Taylor eyed him.

"Like I said, a bad sign," Taylor repeated as she followed Sabah inside.

Turning just inside the doorway Taylor and began to climb the stairs, following Ingrid with Sabah on her heels and Ifrit's voice chasing them.

"I don't get _any_ respect on this backwater world, seriously…" Ifrit grumbled as his little hooves began to clomp after them.

Taylor followed the hall to where the stairs that would take them to roof was and paused before a door set into the wall, that was painted the same colour as the plaster around it. There was nothing else of note up here, besides a small apartment that Ingrid had in case she decided to work late. That room was private and Taylor had respected that, but it had made the supply cupboard all the easier to miss.

She turned the brass knob, but it didn't budge. Turning back to Sabah, Taylor shrugged.

"I can kick it down?" Taylor offered uncertainly.

Ifrit sighed.

"Need I remind you, oh Keyblade master, that doing that is entirely unnecessary. Just point and beam!" The little demon ordered.

Taylor's cheeks burned as the Keyblade appeared in her hands. She really should have remembered that. It was the _Key_ blade after all. Then with a flourish she pointed it at the door, Melody hummed and shot out a golden beam.

There was a flash, a blue sphere appeared around the keyhole, it flashed rapidly before the golden beam dug deep and cracked it, disappearing into the tiny slit with a click.

Ifrit shook his head.

"Damn Moogle should know better than to try keep out a Keyblade. It just _isn't_ done. At least, not so easily." Ifrit said, pushing open the door into what was, according to Ingrid and Sabah, suppose to be a tiny cleaning cubby.

Inside, the room they entered could have easily fit one of Taylor's classrooms from Winslow inside it and have room to spare.

Sabah took three steps in and then back out. Her head snapped back and forth. Stepping back into the room she pointed to the wall shooting off to the right.

"That… That isn't possible. That wall should be smashing into the building next door." The Arabic girl said, breathing heavily.

Ifrit yawned.

"Magic, space, bending, yadda yadda. Mog must have created some spatial warping crystals and put them on the door. We're still in the Dollhouse, but he's just blown up the space…Wait. No. Yes? Yes. Right… We've shrunk really small basically." Ifrit told them firmly.

The three humans turned around, looking back out the door.

The hall outside was unchanged.

As they turned back Taylor gave Ifrit a dubious stare.

"But there's no difference between this room and the hall." Taylor pointed out.

Ifrit rolled his eyes, almost returned to his plush form.

"Space bending. That Moogle could make the door show any image he wanted it to with the right math and synthesis. Still, hope he put them somewhere safe, you do _not_ want a large crowd in here if one of the crystals gets nudged…" Ifrit muttered darkly.

Taylor's mind helpfully decided to conjure up the image of a car crusher in action.

Stepping lightly, they walked forward towards a table positioned in the centre of the room, eyeing each and every wall as they went, for every surface was lined with a different… _thing._

On one side there was a white machine that looked like the result of a washing machine indulging in a sordid romance with a chemistry set, and it was covered in shooting stars. Next to it were several jars that looked like the pickle jars Jess had cleaned out, each one holding a tiny floating star inside them, twinkling in time with the machines blinking lights.

On the back wall, was something that looked like a glass drum filled with hollow glass tubes and the whole lot was mounted on the corpse of a car engine. The pistons moved rhythmically, glowing a pale white and releasing tiny puffs of silver sparkles, while above, each tube held tiny crescent moon pieces, each one lit up from below, glowing as if they were made from spun glass.

Behind them was another creation, looking more akin to a classic forge than a machine. A large cube of bricks, the edges reinforced with steel while from the top sprouted several pipes, winding their way down the sides to plug into the device itself or off to various jars on the shelves, each containing some kind of glowing gem or bauble. More curious was the front which an oddly tilted door from which yellow light spilled.

The anvil next to it seemed very ordinary by comparison.

And there, in the furthest corner, was something Taylor had never expected to see again.

"Is that your microwave?" Taylor asked, perplexed.

Next to her Sabah just stared.

Because, in the corner, was indeed Sabah's old microwave, the one she'd thought lost along with her apartment and most of her other possessions. It sat on a small wooden table, battered and dinged, with a wide clear space around it.

Mog was floating next to it.

As Taylor walked forward, Sabah and Ingrid fell in behind her, still looking about the room. She looked at Mog who was floating in the corner, shoulders hunching, pom-pom drooping, and apparently unaware of their arrival. As they advanced, Taylor spotted Boco resting in a corner, lying on a nest of rejected clothes and off cuts that Taylor was _sure_ Ingrid had meant for the dump.

Apparently, Ingrid held the same opinion… or could read Taylor's thoughts.

"Mog, hun, why are those rags in here? I'm pretty sure I threw those out myself." Ingrid's voice came from behind Taylor as they reached the little Moogle and the salvaged microwave.

Looking over her shoulder, Taylor saw that Ingrid was examining the room with a calm expression, but there was a slight hesitation in each movement like she was unsure of how to act in the distorted room.

At the question Mog faltered in the air, almost falling upside down. He righted himself and spun around to stare at them, his sudden guests.

"Kupo…" Mog said reflexively and backed away, his small plush body bumped against the microwave and he froze.

Quickly the Moogle turned back to the kitchen appliance and checked it over. Mog sighed in relief when it appeared nothing was broken and then began to fidget with his soft paws without turning around.

"I didn't hear you come in, kupo." Mog said softly and emotionlessly.

Taylor frowned at his bland tone but as she took a breath to reply she was beaten to the punch by Sabah.

"Mog? Is that my old microwave?" Sabah asked, not looking at Mog directly.

Taylor watched her best friend and in the back of her mind, noticed just how much Sabah's costume clashed with her actual features in the soft light. The royal blue dress, the white gloves, and the frills. All so attention grabbing when Sabah herself was a comfortable shadow.

Her costume was loud and elegant, bright primary colours when Sabah herself was much more subdued, comforting, and warm.

Sabah's face, which was usually a canvas of emotions and expressions, was normally hidden by her porcelain mask, her most attractive feature obscured. Even now it wasn't right, her face stained with uncertainty and doubt, an unwillingness to meet anyone's gaze.

Taylor had never thought about it, but Sabah's costume was so very unlike her, it didn't suit the girl who wore it at all.

Then again, wasn't that a point of a disguise?

Mog cleared his throat, halting Taylor's musing.

"I… uh… dug it out of the old home, kupo. I had already worked on it a lot and I didn't want to lose… it." Mog said softly, still devoid of emotion.

Something in Sabah's jaw twitched.

Taylor decided to head off any shouting. She didn't like it when people shouted, when they were angry. It reminded her of the last time she'd seen her mother…

Before her mom had dropped her off at Emma's.

"Mog, how long has this room… been here ?" Taylor asked quietly.

Mog fidgeted while Ifrit padded over to a machine huddled in the corner and peered deeply at what looked like a compass with too many points.

"For awhile. I was running out of room for all the materials and ingredients that Boco and I kept finding around the city, and I needed more space to store them, but that meant machines to make storage container, and that needed more materials, and then I needed more machines, which meant more space… and well, kupo, I just made more space." The Moogle told her as if he did this all the time.

Taylor noticed Mog was a lot more confident talking to her than to Sabah at the moment.

Ingrid cautiously prodded the wall before turning back to them.

"I don't know if I should weep for the poor physics that have been so cruelly violated in my shop, or squeal like a little girl because of the magic at work." Ingrid mused as she wandered about, her hands stuffed into her pockets as if to stop herself from touching anything else.

"And the microwave?" Taylor gestured to the kitchen appliance.

Ifrit had grown bored of the compass and wandered back and beat the moogle to speaking.

"Gotta admit, I'm curious if you got it working yet, you've been working on that thing for months." The plush demon remarked.

Mog eyed the fire esper.

"Almost, just missing a power source," Mog responded.

Before Mog could continue, Sabah snapped her eyes to him and almost whispered when she spoke, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Why not get another seed, since they're so useful?" Sabah said her gaze steady… but Taylor could see the unshed tears gather in her friend's eyes.

Mog almost recoiled.

Sabah hands trembled before she turned her back on Taylor and Mog, Ingrid stopped her wandering and looked at the short girl while Boco trilled sadly from the corner.

"Why… Why not just take it back? I… You said how important this thing is to you." Sabah choked out, stumbling over her words, sounding very hurt.

Mog gave a little cry of pain and dismay.

"I won't! If I take it out, if I remove the Seed you would… No. I can't kupo." Mog said sounding aghast at the idea.

Sabah shrugged seemingly carefree.

Taylor took a step towards, afraid and a little distressed at Sabah's casualness about… dying.

"Sabah, don't do that," Taylor said, her voice hard. The mere idea that Sabah would even pretend that her life was something to act nonchalantly about offended something deep inside Taylor, her very heart rejecting the idea.

Sabah just shrugged again, but this time, Taylor caught the stiffness… the fear.

"It doesn't matter, Taylor. This thing, this seed, it's the only reason he hung around, it's why I didn't wake up with a window open and no clue what happened." Sabah muttered darkly.

Taylor put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around, a hand grabbing each shoulder as she stared into Sabah's face, fear and worry spread across her own.

"There would be no waking up, you would have never opened your eyes again, never stayed up late watching movies, never made another dress, never finished your degree. You'd be gone!

Mog stopped that, he didn't leave you because he lost the Seed by accident, he stuck around because he did something wrong to you, hurt you, and he wanted to make it right." Taylor said to her, the hurt in Sabah's eyes when they met Taylor's own… It was painful to see and Taylor's heart cried out in sympathy.

Because Taylor could understand.

The idea of a friend, someone you trusted with everything, someone you thought would always be at your side… Then one day that friend made you feel like nothing, like it everything you shared was a laugh or a joke, that you never really were their friend, that none of it had been real… That hurt. That hurt so much. It was a pain deeper than Taylor could possibly describe, a scar on your very heart.

But Taylor also knew this wasn't that, this wasn't betrayal.

"Sabah, Mog gave you that seed. He saved you, he gave up the thing that was going to keep him safe, to let him stay and be himself, he gave that up to make things right. He… He killed you but he gave you the Seed and let you _live."_ Taylor tried not to shout, her hands trembling as she clenched Sabah's shoulders, trying not to cry at the idea of Sabah dying.

Ingrid moved closer, looking sad and unsure at what she should do. The woman reached out to touch Sabah, her face ashen. Taylor saw shock and denial on Ingrid's face, and she felt a rush of guilt at how thoughtlessly and suddenly she had slammed Ingrid with the news.

Mog floated closer.

"Please, Sabah, even if you hadn't died, I wouldn't just use you and leave kupo, I… wouldn't." Mog said, his voice high, almost pleading.

Ifrit jumped up to the microwave, turned to face them, and sighed, a flurry of embers grabbing everyone's attention.

"The brat is too nice for his own good, no idea how he's made it as an Esper all these years." Ifrit mused aloud.

Taylor eyed him as Ingrid took Sabah from her hands, pulling the Arabic girl in close for another hug. Ingrid gulped, taking a shuddering breath as she squeezed the girl in her arms.

"You… No, you're right here. You're right here." Ingrid whispered.

Sabah gently untangled herself, taking Ingrid's hands in her own and looking the older woman in the face.

"I am." Sabah agreed and then turned back to Mog, her whole demeanour subdued, tired.

"What would have you done? If you hadn't made that mistake?" she asked.

Mog was quiet for a few seconds, thinking.

While Mog thought Taylor watched as Ingrid shook her head slightly, trying to deny what she was hearing. Ingrid's hands reached for something in her shirt, Taylor briefly saw a silver chain before Ingrid's hands covered whatever the object was as the woman clutched it tight.

Then in the corner Boco stood, catching Taylor's attention.

His torn leg looked good as new, though Taylor had to wonder where Mog got the right colour material and texture. The Dollhouse was good, and likely had the right cloth, but it was also a chaotic maze of shelves and storage that only Sabah or Ingrid truly knew the way around.

The chocobo walked over to Mog and stood by his side, nudging the floating moogle gently.

Mog shared a look with his friend, gulped and nodded before turning back to them.

"Explained, told you my name, maybe even about magic, but… not a lot more. The seed did make me stay and I would have left quickly if I could." Mog admitted quietly, shamefully.

Sabah's face contorted with anger and pain, but Mog's voice grew sharp as he saw her mouth open to speak again.

"I can't! Kupo's sake, I _can't_. Even now, even with all the happy times we've shared, I just can't stop dreading it." Mog shouted, almost crying.

Taylor was stunned at the sudden emotion, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw even Sabah pause.

Boco looked at Taylor, then Sabah and then Ingrid, his head drooped and he gave a high pitched keening noise that hurt Taylor's ears and made her chest constrict with shared grief.

"Mog, I don't understand-" Taylor began, taking a step towards the Espers.

Ifrit's flat voice stopped her.

"We are Espers. We are beings of Chaos, of Magic, and powerful Symbology. Wherever we go, there is conflict or there soon will be. When we leave, the world is flourishing or dead, much like the Keyblades we bring wonder or ruin. But those to whom we were bonded to, those whom we fought side by side with, those we fought against, all those we fight with and will fight? They _all_ die in time, friend and foe alike, as all mortals must." Ifrit spat.

Taylor tried to follow his words, but there was just something she was refusing to see.

It scared her.

Mog gulped again.

"Kupo… Espers do not age, we do not suffer mortal illness and cannot be poisoned. Even if you strike us down... As long as there is someone anywhere who knows our myth, our legend, then we will never die. But you… My friends, my mortal friends, kupo…" Mog trailed off, sounding heartbroken at finally admitting this, as if it had always been on his mind as the little moogle slowly floated to the floor.

Ifrit scoffed, jumping from the table to land next to ground-bound moogle.

"Mortal's are such frail things, such wonderful, powerful… _frail_ things." Ifrit said and sitting down on the other side of Mog from Boco.

Taylor distantly noted that they mirrored Taylor, Sabah and Ingrid in formation. Tall, short, medium.

Sabah stared at the espers, growing horror dawning on her face.

"I… You didn't want to get… to get attached to us?" Sabah asked, her voice devoid of her previous anger.

Mog shook as if he wanted to cry, but his fake eyes could produce no tears.

"It hurts, kupo, to know that your friends have an expiration date. Most Espers don't even bother talking to their summoners anymore. It just… It hurts too much." Mog said sadly.

Ifrit shrugged.

"Can't hurt if you don't get attached. Everything burns the same." The demon replied.

Mog spun on him, his red pom-pom glowing a dangerous white.

"What about that boy? Kupo, you seemed upset when he-" Mog began to dig, but stopped when the demon interrupted him.

Ifrit's voice had turned dangerous.

"Be. Quiet." Ifrit told Mog in a voice that seemed to echo around the room and made the lights flicker. The moogle went still for a few seconds, cowed by the demon.

On her end, Taylor felt grief like she had only felt once before radiating from the bond, from Ifrit.

Then it abruptly vanished.

Mog drooped, his wings almost touching the ground.

"Sorry, kupo, I'm just lashing out." Mog admitted.

Ifrit scoffed as he slunk away, heading behind a machine that looked like a movie military console, if such consoles had yellow umbrellas poking out of them.

"Sometimes, Mog, it's worth the pain to feel something after so many years," Ifrit said as he disappeared behind the machine.

Taylor watched him go, the bond in her head, unnaturally silent. Ifrit had shelled himself up.

Sabah shook her head, chasing the issue of mortality away.

"I don't like it. I'm still mad as hell that you lied." Sabah began, but her voice was firmer now, no longer brittle as she continued.

"It hurts… when people leave you, when they die, I know that much. But I never thought of you as Mog the Esper, the immortal being, I always just thought of you as Mog, my friend. You could have let me die, but you didn't and... that counts for something." Sabah said, stopping to take a shuddering breath.

"You're my friend, you've helped me a lot, let me meet Taylor… But I'm not forgiving you, not yet. I can't, I'm still so angry and… Everything is just too raw. I don't _want_ to forgive you but like you said… that's just me lashing out. I don't... trust many people. Not after everything.

But I trusted you… So what you did? Killing me? Saving me? I can't even begin to figure out how I feel about that. Logically, you made a mistake and you fixed it, but I'm not one of your machines, Mog, I can't just see the truth and move on, it just… It doesn't work that way." Sabah whispered, looking away.

Mog nodded.

"Kupo, I know. For what it's worth, I'm not going to stop being your friend, even if it means I have to say goodbye to you one day. I can wait forever for your forgiveness, I have all the time in the world." Mog said, jokingly though it was easy to tell his heart wasn't really in it.

Taylor looked between the doll girl and the Moogle, unsure of what to say, of how to fix this. Sabah was her friend, her first friend in years, her best friend… and whatever they were now. More than friends. Something there wasn't a word for.

But… Mog was her friend too. He'd been kind and funny, just _there_ when she'd needed help. He'd taught her magic and made her smile on days when she'd never thought she was able to. They were both her friends and seeing them fight hurt because she didn't want to let either of them go. So how… how could she fix this? How could she...

Ingrid caught Taylor's eye and shook her head.

The silver chain flashed once more as Ingrid looked at it then tucked it away.

Taylor deflated at her stare.

Ingrid was right, this wasn't something Taylor could fix with a wave of the Keyblade, no healing magic could force Sabah to forgive Mog and… really, Taylor didn't want to. It wouldn't be right to force someone to forgive another or even to ask her too.

Taylor would never forgive Emma after all. Let go, forget? Yes, she was trying. But forgive? No. Never. She just wanted Emma ot be her past, not her future, where she spent every living day remembering her. Taylor wanted her friends to not fight but she didn't want to force Sabah to forgive Mog at once, she just… she wanted them to be friends again.

So Taylor would just have to do the human thing. Be there for both Mog and Sabah. Support them until their friendship fixed itself or severed completely.

She felt that old feeling of helplessness rise up in her chest, the fact her powers were not a cure-all. It annoyed her a lot irrational though it was, with a sigh she let it go. Because...

Because Taylor had faith in Sabah. The girl had pulled Taylor out of a dark place in her life, and as Sabah had helped her… Now it was her turn to help Sabah. When help is needed you leant a hand and received help in turn.

Sabah looked at Mog but her eyes skittered away, too hurt to look.

"Don't… leave." Sabah said after a few seconds, before she turned and fled the room, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Seeing Sabah run like that, hurt and crying, it made Taylor's heartache. She wanted to run after Sabah, to hug her and comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay. To be there for Sabah like Sabah had been there for her so long ago when she cried, telling her new friend about her bullies. She wanted to, _needed_ to. But…

Taylor looked at Mog, slumped on the floor, quivering, unable to even cry. The little Moogle was her friend too and she didn't want to leave him either.

She felt torn, like her friends were ripping her heart in two.

Then Ingrid caught her eye again. The woman made a shooing gesture toward Mog while giving Taylor a sad smile, before spinning on her heels, and rushing off after Sabah.

That's… right. Even if Sabah was Taylor's best friend, she had more now, other friends she could also rely on. Mog, Boco, Ifrit… and Ingrid.

Similarly, Sabah had more friends than just her. Sabah might have called Taylor her best friend, but... well... Ingrid had been her friend for longer. Ingrid had been the first real friend Sabah had made after her classmates betrayed and bullied her, forced her to go out with a boy she hated through peer pressure. Ingrid had been the first one to believe in Sabah, to believe in her dream of being a fashion designer. It had been Ingrid who helped Sabah set up the Dollhouse and whom Sabah had first trusted with her secret identity. Ingrid had been friends with Sabah far longer than Taylor had.

So Taylor would put her faith in Ingrid too.

And since Sabah had Ingrid… She'd stay and look after Mog.

When the door closed with a thunk, Mog looked up from the floor with a whimpered moan, looking at Taylor pleadingly.

She sighed and gave the Moogle a small, sad smile.

"That could have gone worse." Taylor tried to say with a cheerful tone and Boco rubbed his head on hers affectionately, warbling as he did so.

"Yeah I know, could have gone better," Taylor said in agreement with Boco, her choconese in top form.

Slowly, Mog got up and walked over to Taylor, clutching her leg tight. It was actually kind of bizarre to see Mog actually _walk_ for once.

Mog sniffled and looked up at Taylor.

"Are you mad at me too, kupo?" Mog asked softly, sounding scared and unsure.

Taylor paused, opened her mouth. Closed her mouth. Then thought about it, digging through the rollercoaster that was today, searching her own feelings. Huh. She felt...

"No..." Taylor said slowly tasting the word for any lies. She almost sighed when she found none before giving Mog a happier smile.

"No. Without you, I would have never met Sabah, never found the friends I have. You're my magic teacher, but you're also my friend too. And yeah, you messed up, but who hasn't? I unleashed a dragon and summoned Ifrit, you... overloaded Sabah, and… killed her. But you fixed it, saved her. While Boco… I think Boco is the reason most KFC's in Brockton Bay now have bouncers." Taylor said dryly.

Boco looked highly pleased at his reign of terror, letting out a happy 'wark'.

Mog nodded slowly, still clutching Taylor's white boot.

"Kupo, that's good to hear. I was... worried you'd hate me too." Mog said quietly.

Taylor picked him up, cradling him like a stuffed toy, which he almost was when you thought about it.

"No, just surprised and a little shocked. Gilgamesh, my Dad, the Undersiders, the Travellers and Tattletale, they all shook me up pretty bad and I… I got so _angry_ with Director Piggot afterwards because she was an easy target, half of which she earned and the other half… Ifrit was right. I need to work on my temper." Taylor sighed and the wire in her head pulsed with smugness for a second.

Taylor glared in the direction Ifrit had vanished in, sending what she _hoped_ was annoyance at him.

Mog squirmed his way out of Taylor's grip and floated back to the microwave.

Seizing the distraction, and because she was genuinely curious, Taylor spoke again.

"So… what is it?" She asked pointing at Sabah's old microwave, trying to distract Mog with his favourite thing, lectures.

Mog made a thoughtful noise and then spoke.

"It's like a interdimensional and intergalactic pen pal service." Mog explained.

Taylor blinked then looked back at the microwave, it didn't look any different. Mog saw her face before he silently opened the door, letting Taylor see that the inside of the former oven was covered in symbols and pictures and every single symbol was made up of more tiny pictures with each tiny picture being made up from…

It was like one of those Russian dolls.

Mog nodded at her stunned look.

"Runes can be used for all sorts of things and if you know the who and where and _when_ you're directing power to? Then runes can get you there. It helped that there was a lot of really good materials around so building it was no problem, kupo." The moogle said, sounding annoyed.

"But no power source." Taylor said, remembering his earlier words.

Mog still sounded upset, but it was better that she was here rather than not. Sabah would be fine with Ingrid, but Mog needed her. So, if he tried to bend science while feeling down, then Taylor would be here to bend it with him and offer support.

"Kupo, that's right. I hit these buttons." Mog said, pushing what use to be numbers and options to heat food, but now they bore Mog's face in different expressions.

Mog pushed the happy Mog twice, then sleepy Mog once, then pouting Mog three times and... nothing happened.

Mog deflated.

"That was suppose to let me send something to Lord Alexander." He grumbled.

Taylor eyed the machine, her one eye narrowed suspiciously.

Something was bugging her.

"Mog? Where do all these materials come from?" Taylor asked warily.

Mog paused, then turned so he was looking at Taylor.

"Taylor, there are a lot of beings in the universe, dangerous beings some of them. Kupo, espers are one, but these materials? They come from something very different. Are you sure you want to know, kupo? I haven't seen any around and I don't think they're actually here, or I would have told you. Can you just enjoy not knowing for a while longer?" The moogle asked.

Taylor felt a little appreciation that Mog was giving her the option.

But Taylor had a bad habit of sticking her nose into things and finding trouble, it would probably be her luck that she would find this danger Mog was talking about by accident.

"Let's hear it." Taylor said.

Mog went over to a machine, pushing some buttons, the machine gave a whirling noise before it coughed purple smoke and died. The moogle froze, then started hitting the same button over and over in shock.

"Kupo, sorry, this lab is pretty new." Mog mumbled.

Ifrit snorted from next to Taylor which made her jump. When had he reappeared?

"Please, you need no machine when you have me." The demon sneered at Mog and held up a claw.

Instead of fire, there was a puff of dark smoke that curled around Ifrit's hand.

Boco chittered at him and Ifrit waved him off.

It quickly turned in on itself, making a dark shape, small feet, needle claws, squishy body, two bent antennae and yellow… luminous... eyes.

It twitched and ran in a silly twitching manner around Taylor's legs.

She took a step back and before she knew what had happened, the head of the Melody dispersed the shadow, destroyed the yellow eyes staring at her.

"Keyblader reaction right there if I ever saw one." Ifrit mused, stroking a non-existent beard.

Mog sighed.

"For the love of Unicorn… Taylor that was..." Mog began .

Taylor cut him off.

"I've seen those, those _things_ before." She said, her voice harsh like a whip.

Instantly Ifrit, Mog and Boco went absolutely still, staring at her intently.

"Where?" Ifrit demanded as Mog flew to another machine, turning it on with a few of beeps, it then gave off a series of pings and vaguely electrical noises.

"What is that?" Taylor asked, panicking at the series of events unfolding before her.

Ifrit ignored the device and panicking moogle, focusing on Taylor.

"It's a machine that goes ping, now answer my question Taylor, where?" Ifrit asked again, more urgently.

Taylor focused on him.

"When Trickster teleported me earlier… I went somewhere, somewhere dark, and it was _filled_ with those _things!"_ Taylor replied, almost spitting that last word.

Ifrit sighed in relief, his paw coming up to wipe his brow.

"The dark realm, phew, that's not too bad then. I thought you saw them _here._ Give an old man a heart attack why don't you Taylor?" Ifrit grumbled and the machine gave one last ping before Mog turned it off.

"Hm, kupo, the effects of your Keyblade alter people's powers. Sabah never mentioned these eyes?" Mog asked.

Taylor shook her head

Mog sighed in relief.

"That's good. This Trickster must not be able to connect to the dark realm on his own, kupo, or the planet would be swarmed within a week. Still, if this new effect is due to Taylor, he might be _able_ to do it now, but none of my machines are detecting any bridges to the other realms… I doubt someone who would rob a bank could go somewhere that I can't scan… Unless, he has a cape friend that can open portals…" Mog questioned aloud before trailing off.

Ifrit rolled his eyes.

"Or, maybe Taylor is being Taylor and causing trouble because she has a Keyblade. This Trickster, we met in battle and I saw a weak heart fighting for a strong cause. He's either deeply dedicated to money, kidnapping girls or he's in love and it's not going well. All things that shadows do like in a man." Ifrit said.

Taylor latched onto that word.

"Shadows?" She questioned.

Boco hissed slightly, Ifrit and Mog dipped their heads at him.

"Yeah, sorry, got lost in the panic." Ifrit explained to the bird.

Mog thought about his words carefully before replying.

"The shadows are… darkness. Beings literally made from darkness. We explained about how the world's split apart right?" Mog asked.

Taylor nodded, remembering that explanation vividly.

"People loved a door, they liked it too much and opened it, then darkness leaked out." Taylor abridged.

Mog sounded in pain as he kept speaking.

"Very basic but true. Kupo, the door was actually a _bridge_ between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Dark. When the door was opened darkness leaked out and into the hearts of mortals. Then those who gave into their dark emotions lost their hearts to the darkness. When that happens a shadow is created, a being born when someone's heart overflows with darkness and becomes lost to the Realm of Darkness. The person fades away leaving behind a shadow, the heart sinking into the dark realm, letting a shadow take its place here in the Realm of Light." Mog explained.

Taylor tried to digest that.

"So the tiny ant thing is a shadow?" She asked curiously.

Mog nodded.

"Yup. They're a lot of trouble." Mog told her

Taylor tried to suppress that feeling of fear at the illusion had brought up.

"Uh, why? They don't seem that bad." Taylor said warily.

Ifrit yawned.

"They eat hearts, creating more shadows by sending more hearts to the darkness, but here's the thing, worlds have hearts too." Ifrit said, eyeing Taylor's face.

Taylor frowned.

"I remember Mog mentioning that." She said, Mog's previous lore speech still fresh in her memory, the image of a valentine heart inside the core of the Earth.

"So what happens when a shadow eats a world's heart?" Taylor asked.

Ifrit looked at Mog who looked a little lost.

The demon sighed.

"No more world." Ifrit told her.

Taylor stared at him.

"The world begins to die?" She asked alarmed.

Her alarm faded to confusion when Mog shook his head.

"No, kupo, the world will vanish entirely, just… gone. Kupo." Mog said sadly.

Taylor blanched at that, appalled.

She slammed the Keyblade down on the table next to the microwave.

"Are you trying to tell me that one of those tiny little _things_ can do in one moment what the Endbringers haven't done in almost 30 years?" She said, feeling sick.

Mog flew over and waved his hands.

"Only if they find the Keyhole! Kupo, that's good, the world is safe until they find it… and I don't think they're even here." Mog assured her as he flew over to a corner and came back with one of the glowing shards.

"The darkness can generate these materials the longer the exist. But they only drop when the shadow is destroyed, its form ruptured, kupo." he said and Taylor drew her hand back, the pretty shard taking on a sinister quality now that she knew its source.

"Some of these shards have been sitting here for years. Others, not so much, but I've been searching your worlds news, and there isn't anything. No signs, no reports, nothing, kupo." Mog frowned.

Taylor felt that should make her feel better, but it didn't. She had this vague sense of dread and anxiety clawing at her heart, still lingering from her trip into that dark place a few hours ago. It had been terrifying.

Ifrit grumbled something about the darkness and his foot, before he climbed onto a nearby table, where Taylor noticed, there was a half eaten box of pizza.

"I don't understand why you guys love eating so much, you have no stomach." Taylor mused and Boco gave a cheerful warble.

"Well I suppose that's something." Taylor mused and sat on the table, legs just managing to reach the floor while she shifted the Keyblade to sit on top of the microwave.

As she watched, Ifrit put a slice in and closed the door.

"Hey, Mog, this thing still heats food right?" The little demon asked, claw raised above the key pad.

Mog shook his pom-pom.

"This is a great device, kupo, sending messages across space and-" Mog was cut off as Melody of the Lost glowed and the microwave turned on.

Taylor jumped away as the device began to glow.

The little Mog face buttons began to beep in the order Mog had pushed them, there was a great noise like the crack of thunder and the machine flashed so brightly that Taylor had to cover her eye and was left blinking spots away from her vision.

When the light died down, they all stared.

Ifrit hesitantly opened the door.

"My pizza is gone." Ifrit said bluntly, as if accusing the microwave of theft.

Mog managed to make this odd noise, as if he was trying to breathe and scream at the same time and his vocal cords giving up in dismay.

"We… We just… We just sent a day old pizza slice… to _Lord Alexander."_ Mog wheezed in complete horror.

Ifrit slowly closed the door and backed away from the machine.

"Maybe it'll get lost in space?" The plush demon asked Mog sounding hopeful.

Boco closed the pizza box and carried it back to his nest.

"Wark." Was all the chocobo said.

Taylor slowly reached for her Keyblade and picked it up.

"Sooo... Does Alexander like pizza?" Taylor asked.

Mog slowly turned his head to her.

"That's... not really the issue." Mog managed to say, but then the microwave began glowing again, empowered by a light appearing inside the microwave.

Taylor closed her eye before the light reached maximum power and made her see spots again.

The machine hummed and the light died down.

Ifrit looked at Mog who was clutching his paws together in fear. Shrugging, the demon opened the door and froze. Inside the microwave was round green vegetable with thin leaves coming out of the top.

Looking at the odd fruit, Taylor thought its shape resembled a peeled orange.

"That was fast." Taylor commented.

Both espers ignored her.

"That's a…" Ifrit trailed off.

Mog peered at it.

"Kupo, that's a Sylkis Green…" The moogle said, a bit lost for words.

Then Taylor smelled something herbal in the air, like fresh spring. Mog picked it up and on the side, neatly written as if by a laser or a very sharp knife, were words.

 _Thank you for the gift, however, perhaps you should eat healthier._

"That pizza had peppers on it!" Ifrit defended himself as if the vegetable was accusing him, Taylor was about to speak when she felt a powerful presence behind her.

Turning she saw Boco, standing at his full height over them, his beady eyes glinting.

"Oh no." Mog whispered, he moved back and Boco followed him, his eyes never leaving the Sylkis Green.

Mog began to float back faster and Boco moved to keep up.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty. Those things are like catnip to chocobos… choconip?" Ifrit said and Taylor stared open mouthed as Boco abandoned all pretences and rushed at Mog, warbling a battle cry.

"Kupo!" Mog screamed in terror and threw the fruit in her direction.

Taylor caught it out of reflex and stopped to stare at it. Slowly, as if drawn by a terrible dread, she looked up into the eyes of Boco, whose beak opened hungrily.

Taylor swore she saw drool.

Then Taylor screamed and ran for the door.

She never made it. Not even close.


	37. Chapter 37

**Another Heart: Fully Charged**

Sometimes it felt like the world had gone mad.

The doors blinked green at her retina scan and Laura stepped into the inner corridor of the rig. Her steps confident and her face stern and professional.

It was how she liked to appear, how she _wanted_ to appear.

There was just one problem.

"Slow down, I mean, I love to see you going but I want to see the thing that's got Arms all excited like a schoolgirl." Ethan said with a grin.

Laura gave him the _look._

Ethan just waved it off and leaned in, his eyebrows vaguely visible and waggling behind his visor.

"Come on Bats, admit it, you're curious as well." Ethan teased.

Laura, with one finger, pushed him back by his forehead, away from her face.

He could easily stop her, his power was made for that kind of thing but he let her do it.

That was worse than using his power.

Laura sighed.

"I admit, I'm… curious to see what the Director is so agitated about." Laura said, almost grudgingly, and held up one finger.

"But I will not run into a tinker's lab, waving my arms around and making some idiotic pun about his beard." She said, making the words more a command than a comment.

Ethan smiled.

"You know me so well, Bats." The costumed man said and sniffed dramatically as if he was about to cry.

Laura stared at him pointedly before sighing in exasperation.

"Let's go." She said and pushed forward, down the hallway to Armsmaster's lab.

The rig was a fortress, built with grand ideas, hopes, and ideals, but sadly weathered by misfortune, loss and cynicism.

When it began construction, it was built to host far too many heroes.

Even now, with more heroes than their division had ever had, there were a lot of empty rooms.

Laura spotted Clockblocker hovering near the door that led to Armsmaster's lab, shifting excitedly from foot to foot.

Laura narrowed her gaze on the young man, a sharp remark on the tip of her tongue before Ethan whistled.

"Yo, Clock, what's the go's?" Ethan asked casually.

Clockblocker turned to see them approach, his face obscured but still appearing as though he was smiling.

Something in the cheeks, slight movement, just visible under the cloth mask.

"Hey Assault, you here for the show?" Clockblocker asked eagerly.

Laura was about to ask what show when from inside the lab came a heavy muffled whoosh of air, the ground shook slightly.

Clockblocker didn't seem alarmed as he regained his balance.

"That's the third one in the last twenty minutes." The Ward told Assault with glee in his voice.

Ethan looked intrigued while Laura stood back and let him talk.

As much as it bugged her, Ethan was just naturally more… _charismatic_ than her. Clockblocker especially seemed to find something likeable in the goofy villain turned hero.

Laura couldn't fault Ethan, not for that.

She had _married_ him after all.

Ethan whistled, looking at the closed door.

"Come on, no lies, Arms is actually doing Science?" Ethan said skeptically.

Laura rolled her eyes.

If it wasn't exploding or a giant robot, then it wasn't science according to Ethan.

Clockblocker chuckled, making swishing motions with accompanying sound effects.

"It's that new sword, the one Mouse Protector got from Keynote's friend." Clockblocker clarified.

Laura's lips thinned.

Keynote, Ifrit, Mog and **Ultros**.

They all knew each other, probably because they were manifestations of Keynotes power but… And that was it: But. They didn't know for sure. So if Mouse Protector got something from Ifrit then Armsmaster was right to confiscate and study it. Keynote was a wild card at the best of times, with enough firepower to go head to head with Lung, which was only matched by her distaste for authority.

"I assume he's got Dragon in there on the screen?" Laura asked shrewdly.

Clockblocker turned to look at her.

"Yeah… and Mouse Protector." The white Ward said with a laugh.

Laura blinked. Mouse Protector was… in the lab? Colin's private sanctuary from the world of monsters and men?

Laura mentally tried to not be rude, Kat was… friendly.

She was also some sort of chaos storm that sucked everything around her into her vortex and spat them back out as she left.

Laura only knew her through Hannah, but what she had seen was quite frankly _terrifying._

It was like Ethan with breasts and tad more insanity.

Speak of the devil and he shall speak...

"Why? I mean, I love the image, but Arms wouldn't let her touch his _toaster_ let alone anything in his lab." Ethan pondered aloud.

Clockblocker leaned forward as if to share a secret.

"He's got no choice. The sword… it _follows_ Mouse Protector. Like if you blink or look away, it just vanishes, Armsmaster locked it up with everything he had, even had Dragon watch with a camera but it just messed with the electronics and ended up with Mouse in the shower." Clockblocker told them, his tone suggesting this was perhaps the _best thing_ he had heard in a very long time.

Laura moved past the Ward, convincing herself that Clockblocker was mistaken, but the door opened without issue and there, right before her eyes as if mocking her and the order of the world, was Mouse Protector.

The mouse themed cape was strapped to a computer chair. As in, her _entire body_ was wrapped with silver tape, the metallic adhesive wound both around her and around the chair, binding her to the office furniture. Even her legs were trapped, taped together like an egyptian mummy then strapped back to the chair's pillar.

Mouse looked up and gave Laura a smile. Though what made the sight go from weird to truly _bizarre_ was that on top Mouse's helmet there was a the thing that she often saw Ethan wear when watching sports games, the kind you put two drinks into on either side of your head with straws in them so you kept your hands free for cheering. Though in this case it appeared to be because Mouse Protector's hands were strapped to a chair.

Mouse stopped drinking from the straw and grinned.

"Bat! How's it going?" Mouse Protector asked with perfect manners, as she used the tips of her feet to move the chair forward, as if coming to greet her. The chair having wheels helped slightly, though not much.

"Uh… I'm fine thank you Mouse?" Laura asked as the other woman stopped in front of her.

Kat looked up at her, not seeming to be bothered about the fact that she was taped to a chair.

Laura opened her mouth. And closed her mouth.

"Nevermind." Laura said with a weak smile and moved past the trapped heroine. Laura knew if she didn't move fast, she would be caught up in an exchange that would likely make her kill someone.

Probably her husband. Because…

Mouse Protector cheered as she saw Assault come in.

"Mouse in the house!"

Ethan locked on.

"Assault without a fault!"

There was a pause before Ethan cracked a smile.

"You touched something." Her husband said, more a statement than a question.

Kat hummed in response before speaking.

"The really shiny ball at the back. Apparently, it's a 'gravity core, not a toy'. Oh hey Clock! How's it going?" Kat said casually, turning her head to greet the Ward who'd followed Assault in.

Laura watched as Ethan, being the gentleman that he was, wheeled Kat back towards the center of the room.

"Eh, not bad. Piggy's been on my back about Keynote, but not much else. So, what does the sword do?" Clock asked, bluntly changing the topic to the subject he really wanted to talk about.

Kat grinned but before she could answer, there was a growl and Colin appeared from a small cubicle at the side of the room from which Laura could smell coffee brewing. Armsmaster's special stuff.

It was very potent.

Armsmaster sighed before clearing his throat, seemingly pained at his relapse into coffee dependence. Or possibly at his caffeine deficiency.

"The director said that you weren't allowed to hide coffee in your lab, it makes you anti social." Laura mentioned lightly.

Colin snorted.

"I could dress up as a nurse and do the can can around her office and she wouldn't care. Piggot's busy running the politics for the media and official reports, I think my anti social tendencies are safe." The Tinker grumbled as he sipped his coffee.

Laura stared at him. This was… This was...

"Was that a joke?" She asked, unsure if she was hearing things correctly.

Colin pushed a button and the door to the lab shut, a green light turning on above it.

When it did, Colin removed his helmet, exposing his unassuming features.

"Mostly, as it seems that the harder I try to keep people out, the more show up." The Tinker said and then sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's stupid not to use our real names, it's just us here and… _that."_ Colin pointed to a case that Laura hadn't spotted before.

Clockblocker made a move to get closer and Colin held up a finger.

"You break something, nudge, or even _sneeze_ on my equipment and I will put your name forward to the Director for the next leadership position of the Wards with a recommendation of haste and to start your training before Aegis leaves for the Protectorate." Colin threatened.

Clockblocker froze, his foot caught comically mid-step.

"Got it." The Ward said weakly, tip toeing like he was around a sleeping newborn as he resumed moving.

Laura tried not to smile, she didn't know the striker that well. Honestly, she didn't know him well enough to even use his real name in her own head.

Dennis… just seemed too _casual_ for her.

Ethan followed the Ward and Laura pinched the bridge of her nose as the two heroes both pressed their faces against the glass box, holding a sword with a glowing dark-red blade.

"Ethan… grow up." Laura said with a sigh.

Ethan just wiggled his butt at her.

Eyes narrowed, Laura was _sorely_ tempted to plant her foot on it and let him get a very close look at the sword, but reigned in her temper.

"I have another chair and tape if you need it." Colin said, downing the last of his brew.

Laura told herself that she wasn't going to sink to that level… yet.

" _Perhaps an informal report on Ifrit's Fang would interest everyone, Colin?_ " Dragon's voice came from a screen not far away, just over on the main desk, where her avatar gave a little wave when they all focused on her.

"Dragon." Laura greeted warmly.

Ethan peeled his face off the case to saunter over to the screen, sitting down in the large chair with Kat rolling at his heels.

"Hey babe, you never call and you don't email. I'm starting to think that game of tic tac toe we had meant nothing." Ethan said, sounding wounded.

Dragon's laugh was like cool wind.

" _Do you want to play a game Ethan? I have time later. But yes, I got your emails, the 420th cat video was just as funny as the rest, thank you."_ Dragon said, holding back a slight laugh as she began to bring up graphs and pictures of the sword.

Colin loomed over him and Ethan looked up.

Their eyes meet and, silently, Ethan got off the chair.

With what Laura would swear was a satisfied smile Colin reclaimed his chair, sitting down in front of Dragon before clearing his throat.

"Now, from what we know the sword, shortened to I.F. for convenience's sake, is a miserable piece of equipment that if it didn't already produce heat, I would suggest throwing into the nearest smelter to make a good coffee cup out of instead." Colin said, almost smashing buttons as he began pulling up different images of the sword.

Laura looked at Ethan, who stared back with a silent joyus expression at Colin's words.

Mouse Protector rolled past.

"Iffy doesn't like Colin." Kat added conspiratorially then sucked on her hat straw loudly.

Colin growled.

"Iffy is a stupid name. I.F. at first seems like a normal blade, but over the course of eight hours, I have come up with several measurements and weighings, each taken within thirty minutes of each other. Every length measurement is different, first, it was a just over a meter, now it's 58 centimeters. It weighed about 2.5 Kg at first and has wildly fluctuated since currently residing at 1.9. The color changes between orange, red, yellow, blue, green and one time, when I shouted at it, it turned pink. All attempts to study the thing without Kat present have been… futile." Colin told them with a sour expression.

Laura gaped at him.

"You're kidding me." She asked.

Colin growled again and stood, pulling a pen from his pocket.

Laura and she assumed everyone else as well, watched as he approached Kat, pen in hand, pulling the cap off.

"I have also noted the sword has an urge to protect Kat, it teleports across distances, ignoring all walls to get to her." Colin said and leaned down to swipe the pen across Kat's exposed chin.

Kat looked excited as the pen drew nearer.

"Give me a van dyke!" Kat shouted with glee.

Laura reached out, about to put a hand on Colin's arm to stop him from defacing a teammate when there was a soft clinking sound from the cubby where Colin had emerged from.

Turning, Laura saw that the sword was lying perfectly innocently next to Colin's coffee pot. The edge of the blade resting ever so gently next to the glass jar filled with Colin's special brew.

"New note, I.F. seem's to adapt and find weaknesses in its foes," Colin said, recapping the pen.

Laura blinked.

"I… didn't see it move." She admitted.

Colin nodded, as he reached for a pair of scary looking tongs on the table.

"It plays with your perception, not chemically, as far as my scans can tell, but it just moves when no one is looking." The Tinker told her and picked up the sword with the heavy duty tongs.

There was a hiss and the metal clamps glowed bright orange before beginning to melt, making Colin yelp as he jumped back.

The sword slid across the floor towards Kat and Ethan, but Laura put her foot on it, halting its progress.

The sword seemed to accept this. Though she could _somehow_ tell it was displeased. Grumbling even.

Laura shot Colin a look at the noise he made.

"It just wants Kat, it's like a..." she abruptly cut herself off and Ethan slowly raised his eyes from the sword to look her in the eyes.

A growing smile on his face.

Laura saw this and shook her head, never breaking eye contact.

"Don't. You. Dare." Laura warned.

Kat bent down to pick up the sword, leaning forward on her chair to properly reach it. Laura blinked and took a step back as Clockblocker burst out laughing. There was something wrong here but Laura couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Kat ignored them and just smiled down at the sword in her lap.

"There, there, Iffy. I got ya." Kat brushed invisible dirt off the sword, hand running over the blade.

Wait... Kat was free?

Laura turned and stared back at the chair, to see the silver tape dangling loosely from the chairs back.

"You were never trapped?" Laura said, mostly to herself.

Colin didn't even look surprised when she looked at him.

"It's the timeout that counts." The Tinker told her and there seemed to be a moment where his eyes went distant as if remembering when the timeout… _didn't_ count.

The mental image of Mouse Protector throwing a temper tantrum was honestly terrifying.

Kat saw Colin's face and nodded, adding her own tale of horror to it.

"I never knew Hannah could use that either, you think you know someone and then they turn around and pull out a coconut bomb. I still have night terrors about coconuts…" Kat trailed off, just staring into space with a look somewhere between awe and terror.

Laura stared at Kat bewildered.

Hannah, Miss Militia, Miss Always Professional, had used… coconut bombs?

The imagery of a giant tornado of chaos with Kat's face on it reared it's head again and Laura hastily took a step away from the other heroine.

Colin did the opposite and took a step towards Kat, holding out his hand.

"Katherine, please hand over the sword," Colin said sternly.

Kat opened her mouth to retort as Ethan gasped at the deadly _first full name usage_ but the I.F. glowed and out of the blade's surface came a silently roaring demonic face.

As if the metal on the blade had turned to lava and some creature was rising to the top, it snarled at Colin, stretching a fang-filled filled maw towards Colin as...

Kat shook the sword hard.

"Ifrit 'Ifferance Terrance Mcdooldes' Fang, you stop that right now, or God help me!" Kat warned and the demon face vanished as quickly as it came, sinking back into the blade and the sword… was just a sword again.

Laura sat down in the vacated chair left behind by Kat as Ethan stepped away from Clockblocker, where he had shielded the younger male with his own body, protecting him.

"Sorry about that, everyone alright?" Kat asked.

It was Dragon who answered.

" _Laura is right, let the weapon stay with Kat for now, I have a feeling that it will save us a lot of trouble._ " Dragon told them.

Colin begrudgingly nodded.

"It seems to listen to her, which is enough to scare anyone sensible, but that was nothing… this _sword."_ Colin mused, his mind catching on to some thought as Kat placed the blade down on a table near her.

Laura heard the tinker's tone and sat straighter.

Colin began to pace, talking as he walked.

"Ifrit… I bet, no, I _know_ that he can do more. A lot more. A small boost of energy from Sundancer and Keynote and he made the I.F. What could he do with, say, one of my devices powering him, or Sundancer feeding him purposely? From what we know… He's not alone either." Colin added.

Clockblocker stepped forward.

"Mog and Boco right? They seemed nice, for a bat fairy thing and a giant chicken. Called themselves Espers right?" Clockblocker asked.

Laura's hands clenched against her will.

 **Ultros** was also an 'Esper'.

"Ifrit seems like an arrogant beast, his attitude towards the Director, speaking on behalf Keynote and he's indeed not alone. Ultros is also an Esper, but is hooking up with a villain-"

Ethan coughed meaningfully.

"-Potential rogue. These 'espers' clearly have minds of their own. What do we know about them? Common strengths? Weakness? Anything?" Laura asked darkly.

Colin paused in his pacing as he thought about it.

"All our scans indicate they're shells, filled with an unknown type of energy which we've found mostly around the Dollhouse and Keynote herself. With recent talks, Dragon and I have labeled this energy, M-waves." The Tinker said.

Clockblocker grinned.

"Magic, you mean?" The Ward poked.

Colin just shrugged.

"It looks better on the reports I send to the director. You shorten anything, add 'wave' or 'emissions' or even 'energy' to it, and the bureaucrats accept it with a straight face. You learn that trick as a Tinker pretty quickly to avoid sounding crazy to normal people." Colin replied and then continued as he began to pace.

"The M-waves are almost undetectable, completely unresponsive to any test we put them to, but do very odd things on their own. Dragon once recorded the waves making the Dollhouse… cleaner. It took frame by frame analysis to see the building clean itself overnight. Grime and small things mostly, but it's getting faster. I have no idea what effect the waves are having on Keynote herself, I would love to get some scans, but I think she needs her space for now. The PRT pushed her buttons hard last night, the Director more so." Colin trailed off.

Dragon's avatar covered her mouth.

"What?" Colin asked as Dragon didn't say anything.

"The bus rides are... good for you. Before you would just get annoyed at her for not wanting to be scanned." Dragon pointed out.

Colin frowned.

"An hours ride around the city a few times a week doesn't fix my crippling anti social problems." He retorted and turned away from Dragon's camera, but Laura saw him blink down at the table.

He carried on as if he wasn't bothered.

"The esper's can freely manipulate the M-waves to an absolutely scary degree. From what scans we got from Ifrit at the PRT building, we saw that he was generating a massive amount of heat inside his body, M-waves turning supernova, we think, but another set of M-waves were keeping the first set contained, the shell. It could be that Esper's might be intelligent M-waves, a form of living energy, or possibly another type of being that can travel through M-waves as if they were water. I just don't know. I was hoping the I.F. here could shed some light on the matter, but as you saw… It's being childish." Colin said without any hesitation and the sword in question floated off the table slightly and began to move towards Colin.

Kat pushed it down without blinking as she spoke calmly.

"So what we can hypothesis so far is that the espers as a being, a singular intelligence, would not fight among itself as Ifrit and Mog have been spotted doing, arguing repeatedly. Therefore they are separate beings of the same origin. They are beings capable of manipulating a new energy form that seems to come from Keynote, Trump 7, Master 7; Trump sub-ratings of Striker 7, Blaster 5, Shaker 5, Brute 4, Breaker 3, Mover 3, Thinker 3; Master sub-ratings Blaster 6, Brute 6, Breaker 3. A cape with several abilities that she continuously either shows new creative thinking with or flat out gains new abilities including the ability to supply these creatures with M-waves to fuel their own abilities. This potentially means that either the espers need Keynote to refine the energy or that Keynote is a source of energy that isn't naturally found here on Earth-Bet, suggesting that they may be interdimensional travellers or a creation of Keynote herself, with each esper showing different abilities and most likely hiding more. Ifrit shows deep control over fire and a considerable ability to change his shape, in a fight I would perhaps lead him to a tight space of stone and-" she continued her hands shaking, her voice coming faster and faster, the sword on the table rattled violently.

Laura begin to let her power flow, ready to smash the sword if it was doing this to Kat.

"Enough, Kat… that's enough." Colin said, looking pained as he watched her speak.

Laura swallowed, her mouth dry.

The _hell_ was **_that?_**

Colin moved forward as Kat seem to struggle to think, to breathe or even to speak. I.F. began to shake at his approach but Colin looked down at it.

"You aren't helping her, back off." Colin snapped and the sword shook once before going dormant. He put an arm around Kat and led her to his huge chair.

The mouse hero was trembling as Colin lowered her into the well padded chair.

"Colin… the doors…" Kat whispered.

Colin pushed her head gently back into the cushions.

"You got them, you're Mouse Protector, kick them shut." Colin told her quietly.

Ethan stared at the scene, Laura wanted to ask someone what the hell just happened, but it felt highly inappropriate.

Clockblocker shuffled nervously.

"Can I get her a glass of water or something?" The Ward asked.

Colin shook his head.

"She just needs time and you didn't see this, understand?" Colin said and unlike last time, there was no threat, just… a statement.

Clockblocker nodded.

"I got you. I think she's drooling, I'll get a towel." Clockblocker rambled before visibly forcing himself to move off, heading to the cubicle.

Kat moan and stretched.

"Damn! I love Key, but she pushes my buttons upstairs too easily." Kat croaked.

Colin wiped away the drool with his thumb, looking tired.

"Hey, at least you aren't the Director. Keynote sends her blood pressure high enough to press diamonds out of the paperwork." Colin told her, a weak smile on his face.

Kat giggled slightly.

 _"_ _Miss Militia has been informed, she is enroute and will be here shortly. She asked me to tell you that she has ordered the usual pizza and supplies. I also can't confirm this, but I have a feeling that all your phones will turn off tonight, so I will message the deputy director to bring in Velocity, Dauntless and Triumph to cover for you._ " Dragon said and Laura wondered how often Kat had those attacks for something to be named the usual supplies.

"Thank you… I owe you a lot for tonight." Colin told her seriously.

Dragon shrugged on screen.

" _You're my friend."_ Dragon said, as if that explained everything. The legendary Tinker made an irritated sound then sighed, different images of the IF flashing across her screen.

" _I wonder what Iffy wants… to be born like that and then studied without any say in it. It makes me curious."_ Dragon mused.

Laura wondered that as well, the weapon seemed damn eager to protect Kat, but understood Colin well enough to back off.

"It's an object, a smart one at that, but it can't _want_ anything. It's got a set of rules and behaviors set by Ifrit to act like this. Magical coding if you want a comparison." Colin said off handedly.

Dragon stared down at him, Colin too busy checking Kat's pulse too notice.

When she spoke, it sounded… odd. Smaller somehow.

" _You're right, objects can't want anything. They are just tools... Goodnight Colin."_ Dragon said softly and the screen went dark.

Laura wanted to wince.

Not knowing how or why but knowing that tone very well, she pursed her lips at Colin who half mindedly waved at the dead screen, feeling anger on Dragon's behalf.

Kat grumbled and pulled off her helmet, it always surprised Laura how pretty she was, how striking Kat was when her face was still, focused but there was something odd, however, something different about Kat that bugged Laura

Colin looked up and his vital checkings stuttered as he stared at Kat.

"Your scar is gone," he stated, alarmed and Kat managed a small smile.

"Like magic," she agreed and Colin stood, grabbing an instrument off a nearby table.

A dual pronged metal device that had a simple black handle.

He waved it near Kat's face as the woman's face scrunched up, the main computer on Colin's desk began to display various data.

Laura walked forward and leaned down, peering at the unblemished skin which was once a mottled mark.

"It's amazing," she breathed and Colin grunted.

"It's m-waves. Keynote's work, it's practically glowing and this is weaker than the sword but I can attribute that to different applications of m-waves and human factors," he mused and Laura felt Ethan's hand on her shoulder.

"Key's a pretty handy gal. Summoning demons and healing the heroes, how you doing Kat?" He asked and Laura tried not to smile at the concern in his voice, replacing the usual jaunty smile that owned his face.

"Lot's of bad memories, I'll get them under control," Kat murmured and closed her eyes, enjoying the chair as she sagged back into it.

"I'll look after her, perhaps you all should go home, your shifts are going to be long tomorrow, after today, there is going to be a lot of work that needs to get done and we can all use some sleep." Colin said, looking at her, Ethan and Clockblocker in turn.

A clear dismissal, but an oddly friendly one at the same time. Laura couldn't remember the last time Armsmaster ever gave them an order on any scale, outside of field work.

Usually he was too cooped up tinkering to remember that he had a team to run…

Laura shoved that flare of spite away and nodded.

"Sleep soon yourself, Colin," she fired back at the man whose own eyes looked as tired as she felt and looked at Kat, "feel better soon, I'll check up on you later, or Ethan will," she told Kat who slowly nodded.

"Hm...kay, seeya later Assaultantor…" she said very quietly and Ethan grinned.

"Me and the spouse will see you later,Mouse," he replied, and looked at Clockblocker.

"You need a ride home or back to the Ward HQ?" he asked and the unusually quiet Ward jumped at being talked to.

"Uh...sure. I was waiting on Triumph finishing his patrol but I'm sure he won't mind," he agreed and Ethan slung an arm around Clockblocker's shoulders.

"I'll leave him a love note. Come on, we flip a coin to see who drives, it'll be fun!" he promised and they both walked out of the lab as the light above the door turned red.

Laura shook her head as Ethan took off with his apprentice in high spirits.

Colin nodded to her and pulled out a thick blanket from under his wide desk and draped it over Kat's shoulders.

Laura followed her husband's retreating footsteps, turning back in time to see Colin dim the lights slowly to a peaceful darkness.

She smiled.

Colin was...he surprised her with this gentleness. He was never a hardass or a monster but there was a stiffness to him that Laura had come to expect from Colin.

With Kat, Dragon...maybe even Hannah, he seemed to be a different man under the antisocial skin he usually wore.

She wondered, in some dark part of herself, if Colin would prefer Kat on his team rather than her.

But she pushed that away, far away as she hurried along. Her steps loud as her power helped her move that little bit quicker.

A waste of energy on a small task, but she was guilty of that once in awhile.

"Ethan, heads or tails?" she asked, the coin in her hand crackling with energy as she finally caught her husband and made him stop to face her.

"Heads, see if you can get the coin to go higher than before," he said excitedly and Laura grinned as Dennis shook his head at Ethan's excitement, which meant he had some sanity left.

Sometimes, it was good to not be overly serious.

Laura flipped the coin and it shot far into the air with the excess electromagnetic energy she sometimes affected things with.

"That's a new record," Ethan admired staring straight up and Dennis nodded, also transfixed looking up.

Laura smirked and slipped into the driver's seat of the unmarked PRT car, taking advantage of the boys distractions.

Wasting power was just far too much fun at times.

While at the back of her mind there was the image of Kat huddled on the chair, struggling to be...Kat.

She cranked the engine over as the energy bridge snapped on allowing them access to the mainland.

She would...ask Ethan to check up on her.

He was always good at making people change themselves for the better.

Even if they didn't know they needed it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Another Heart: Tricked**

The cold basement was not somewhere he wanted to be.

But he'd endure it, he'd endure it for as long as he needed to.

His employer stood in front of him, the thin man radiating displeasure as light glinting off the white snake on the mans costume.

"I asked for her to be delivered in pristine condition." Coil said, a mildly annoyed tinge to his cold tone.

Francis shrugged at the villain, he had an urge to push Coil against the wall next to him and smash his head into it.

But not yet, not until he had what he wanted.

"I got her in the middle of a bank heist, surrounded by almost every heavy hitting hero in the city. I think… a few bumps and bruises are more than acceptable." He said dryly.

Tattletale looked up at him with that glint in her eyes.

Francis had grown to hate that look in the short time they'd had the girl in their possesion.

It was the look that appeared before Tattletale had reduced Marissa to tears after Genesis spat her up. Tattletale had instantly started to needle them, her fear taking on some form of psychotic mind games.

He had punched her for that. A _little_ bit of frustration alleviated by the act.

Now with the gag they had to fit her with, she looked as frustrated as he did by being here.

Coil gave him a small nod.

"Indeed, under the circumstances, you performed admirably. Tell me, did you see Keynote?" Coil asked softly.

Next to him Marissa froze. Francis grimaced and hid his annoyance as best he could.

"Hard to miss the star of the show, she isn't exactly subtle." Francis replied, aiming for a casual tone.

He seemed to have managed it, or at least, Coil didn't care as the villain started walking around Tattletale, as if looking at her from a different angle might reveal something he hadn't seen before.

For all Francis knew of Coil's power… it just might.

Coil tsked.

"No. For all the power she throws about, she has left many obvious places to strike at her but I think I'll wait and see what dear Kaiser does first, he is promised a pound of flesh from her. And it doesn't matter who wins. Keynote tears off Kaiser's crown or Kaiser puts her in her place, I will profit from both. Isn't that right, my dear?" Coil hissed as leaned down to hiss in Tattletale's ear.

With a flourish, he removed the gag from her mouth and Francis took a step back as if Coil just turned off a guns safety.

Tattletale gasped, sucking in air. Then her baleful green eyes turned on the snake themed villain.

"You really are _stupid_ aren't you?" Tattletale spat, vitriol and scorn dripping off her voice.

Coil looked down at her. Francis felt… like his employer was amused. Walking off to the side, Coil dragged a folding chair across the floor, the steel legs screeching noisily on the smooth concrete floor. The man in the back, Mr Pitter, watched with cold eyes that showed he would be quite happy to follow _any_ order he might be given.

Whatever suited Coil's mood.

Coil sat down and looked at Tattletale.

"Hypocrisy isn't a charming feature, calling someone who can make your life very unpleasant 'stupid' is perhaps a stupid thing to do in and of itself." Coil chided.

Tattletale snorted, in amusement or contempt Francis couldn't say, probably both.

Francis reached out and pushed Marissa towards the stairs that lead up to the surface. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before they were clouded with a look that could have been either hate or shame. Then Marissa vanished up the steps and shut the door behind her.

"Send Keynote against Kaiser? You're _literally_ asking for her to get stronger." Tattletale said smugly.

Coil clasped his hands in his lap. The steel chair was a mass produced uncomfortable looking thing. But Coil managed to bring across the feeling of facing your CEO in his expensive office.

"Sometimes, when a silly little girl goes around doing your job for you then you should just let her get on with it." The snake villain said.

Tattletale's eyes narrowed.

"You want her to get rid of the villains." The blonde stated, her voice probing.

Coil shook his head and, with a snap of his fingers, beckoned Mr Pitter forward.

The dull looking man moved to stand next to Coil, pulling out a brown rolled up satchel from behind his back. Francis thought it looked like something you keep sewing materials in but when Mr Pitter opened it, there were three syringes instead of colorful threads.

Tattletale went very still as Coil slowly pulled one out. Francis wondered what was in the tool. Morphine? Something worse? Francis decided he would avoid finding that out for himself.

Tattletale narrowed her eyes as her breathing quickened.

"Is this what you were going to do to that girl, Dinah?" She asked coldly.

Coil tapped the syringe lightly, the capped point looking more menacing that any inanimate object had a right to.

"Ah yes, my lost pet. Her escape from me, twice no less, has been a source of great frustration. However, this is the nature of the business and a good businessman knows when to cut his losses and scrap a failed venture." He said casually and Tattletale's bound hands clenched tightly.

"Of _course._ Drugging little girls and plotting the murder of another teenage girl because she scares you absolutely _shitless_ is a real smooth move. What's next? Skinning some puppies for a coat or will Mr Pitter be doing that for you as well? Pro-tip for you Coil, when you act like a storybook villain, you _really_ need to stop and think about your life. Not that you're going to inject me, right? We both know that I need to be aware for my powers to work. You won't be able to wait until I come out of it to get some answers, so you can cut out that bullshit scare tactic." Tattletale said, her words glacial and angry.

Coil's posture lost its relaxed state as he tensed up.

In fact, for a second, Francis thought Coil looked like something had gone horribly wrong for him. Forcing himself to stay very still, Francis watched. If Coil turned a gun on him, then Mr Pitter would be an easy target for a switch...

Coil handed the syringe back to Mr Pitter with a harsh motion and the man looked alarmed as the cap brushed his skin.

"Power games, really? I thought you smarter than this." Coil said leaning forward and, quicker than Francis could blink, struck Tattletale hard across the face.

Blonde hair flying wildly as she toppled over, Tattletale landed with a grunt and tried to curl in on herself. Coil took a deep breath and stood up, As he spoke his voice had lost all the professionalism and politeness he had put on before.

"You're right. Of course, you are. I won't be drugging you, no, I think pain will be our little trick here. A stick instead of a carrot. You see, while drugs are effective, pain is free and more _satisfying_ in the long run. These last five months have ruined a lot of plans I lined up. Circus, you, Keynote and many other very _annoying bugs,_ so many people to kill and I frankly just don't have the time to waste it all on you and your pathetic little games. So… pro-tip, my dear, don't piss off the man who'd be happy to make you a cripple. I only need your tongue and eyes, the rest is _very_ much optional." Coil said as he loomed over Tattletale.

Francis swallowed back bile, the act of violence wasn't surprising but watching someone get dismembered was not his idea of a good time. He just wanted to get the fuck out of this basement and get Noelle.

Nothing else mattered. Not Tattletale, not Coil's plans, not _anything._

Just Noelle and going home.

Coil stood and, as if sensing Francis's mood, turned to face him but before the snake themed villain could speak, a hacking cough came from the floor.

Coil turned back to Tattetale, whose hair had fallen over her face, hiding her features. There was that noise again and Francis thought Tattletale was crying, small repetitive hiccuping noises.

When Tattletale looked up, he understood that he had been wrong.

Tattletale's bloody grin cut a chilling picture as she stared up at them, laughing.

"Fucked, you are so. **_Fucked."_** She laughed again and blood trailed from the corner of her mouth.

Coil looked down and Francis wanted to ask him if this was the result he wanted but decided that sarcasm wouldn't exactly be healthy right now, however tempting it may have been.

Tattletale's grin became positively demonic as she continued to stare at them with a dark mirth in her eyes.

"Coil… I can see your future." she said and her eyes turned dark, as if filled with deep-seated hatred.

Coil stumbled like he had been struck, as if surprised by some unseen blow.

"You're going to die. A bullet to the head. There's no escape, no running, not this time." Tattletale said savagely and strained at her bindings as if trying to get closer to Coil. Her eyes were wide as she seemed to notice something.

"Why villains? Infest the city, why does it bother you? Hate it, think you own this city, hypocrisy? No, this villain thing is a farce, why? Manipulating both sides, why? Wants to rule, wants power, legal power. Want's to be in charge… wants that promotion. Narrows everything down really… only one or two people." Tattletale whispered, her voice dropping lower and lower as she talked, almost speaking to herself.

Coil shook his head again as if some train of thought was getting lost.

Francis put one foot on the stairs in case this went bad. Fucking Thinkers, fucking bullshit mind games. Tattetale was getting to Coil and the man in black was getting _angry._

"Stop it." Coil commanded.

Tattletale paused and then she _looked_ at Coil, her nose was bleeding.

"Or what... Tommy?" She said smiling widely and Francis turned, walking up the stairs, trying to ignore the screaming behind him.

Five minutes later, Coil joined him in the empty house. Marissa had gone out into the back garden and was hugging herself.

"What you heard-" Coil began, dark menace in his voice.

Francis reached up, pulling Trickster's hat lower, shadowing his face… and hiding the direction of his gaze. Just in case.

"Doesn't matter, I get what I want and you will never see me again." Francis cut Coil off, wanting to be as far away from the man as possible.

Coil ran a finger over a spot of blood that had soaked into the body of the snake on his costume.

He reached into a bag on a kitchen table. This whole placed was probably owned by six different fake companies, and after Francis left, he had no doubt the house would suffer a mysterious case of arson that could be neatly blamed on vandals.

And Coil would simply vanish with his bloody canary into another hole. The snake-themed villain handed Francis a photo.

His heart stopped as he saw Noelle, perfect, _human_ Noelle.

The picture was black and white but there was no mistaking her.

Her thin body was covered with a sheet but from the shape, the perfect, human _shape,_ Francis could tell there was nothing growing there, nothing eating at her, no monster under the sheet.

"Where?" He said quickly.

Coil handed him a keycard.

"The old base, the surgery was performed there and it wasn't safe to move her so soon but the base will be compromised shortly. I'd make haste and get the girl out and never cast your shadow in my city again." Coil said and turned his back on him heading towards the upstairs bathroom.

Francis did just that. The night was still dark, his bright red costume was making sneaking about a pain but soon it would all be worth it.

His Noelle would be with him soon, nothing else mattered.

Marissa would understand if he got Noelle first and came back for her afterwards.

Luke's steps fell in line heavily next to him. Marissa had sent him to wait for Francis at the entrance to Coil's old base.

Francis tried to be annoyed with Marissa but just couldn't. She was only worried about them after all. Marissa was always a good person, she and Noelle would always…

He cut the line of thought off, instead focusing on his feet and the echoing of their footsteps.

Neither Luke or Francis had spoken, just nodded to one another and headed inside. Their steps echoing loudly in the empty hallways and there was a very heavy feeling of isolation about the place.

"They just left Noelle here on her own?" Luke muttered quietly, disturbing the eerie atmosphere.

Francis shrugged.

"Coil isn't exactly a fountain of kindness. Let's just grab her and get everyone together." Francis muttered as he headed inside the main door, swiping Coil's keycard.

In front of the giant vault like door that held Noelle before was a small operating table, on it was Noelle, her features relaxed and asleep.

"Okay, Trickster… this isn't right." Luke said, looking around the empty hall and the darkened hallways. Coil had packed up and left nothing, not even the beds that they'd been using until today.

Francis shook his head.

"Then let's not stay. I need to… I need to make sure she's alright." Francis muttered and moved to stand beside Noelle. Standing at the bedside Francis held out a hand then paused, his fingers trembling. For an instant they lowered before he snatched them back and looked up at Luke, his eyes pleading.

Luke sighed and brought out two tiny metal balls that Francis knew could punch a hole through reinforced walls.

Luke wanted to fly but all he did was make other things fly. Francis found it sad but decided that Luke got off easy compared to Noelle.

They had done this routine quite a bit, check on Noelle, kill the clone, move on.

Francis hesitated again, then audibly gulped before lowering his shaking fingers to touch Noelle's bare arm. Her body was so small, so human, and the toes sticking out from the sheet were such a wonderful sight that Francis smiled.

Nothing happened. No clone, no weird sucking sensation, nothing.

Staring at Noelle, he shook her. She didn't stir. He shook harder.

Panicking he grabbed both her shoulders and _shook._

"Noelle! Wake up, Noelle!" Francis yelled, right in her face, her skin where he was holding her was turning dark with bruises. Luke moved over to the vault and stared at it.

"Trickster, the door is open." he said and Francis wanted to strangle him, Noelle wasn't waking up and he was going on about the fucking door?

Noelle's lifeless body flopped to one side when Francis tried to lift her.

Noelle toppled to the floor and like a balloon, popped with a slosh. Green viscous liquid spill across the floor, staining the white pants of Francis's costume.

"The fuck… Noelle. Noelle… Noelle?!" Francis croaked, falling to his hands and kness. Desperately he scrambled about, trying to gather up the thickening goop as if he could rebuild her. He had to, Noelle couldn't be… She couldn't be...

"Trickster!" Luke screamed and Francis looked up to see Noelle, her monstrous bulk slowly sliding out of the vault. Not rampaging, instead she was… hesitant.

"Francis? What's going on?" Noelle asked, her large mottled, mis-matched legs reaching out.

Luke hurriedly backed off to the other side of the room, his body language radiating fear.

Francis didn't move, couldn't. He stared up at her.

"You're… alive but… he didn't fix you?" Francis said feeling both relieved and betrayed.

Noelle looked down at him, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Fix me? Everyone left and I was alone." Noelle whispered and one of her leg-like appendage touched the green goo and decided it didn't like it and smashed the floor. Noelle's calm face broke, trembling as she tried to control herself.

Francis was about to swallow his heartbreak and comfort her when he heard a noise.

Turning he looked for the source. There was a beeping sound, repeating every second or so. Then another joined it and then another. Luke turned back and pointed to something above the door they had come through.

"Krouse, we need to get the fuck out-" Luke began…

 _Then the world exploded._

The world went white, a long ringing noise tuned inside of Francis's head. The ground below shook hard but Francis couldn't see or stand up. There was a noise like thunder and dust fell on his face.

"Krouse!" Noelle screamed, Francis tried to stand but Luke stumbled into him as the roof collapsed towards them.

"Krouse, please, I'm so sorry!" Noelle sobbed and something grabbed his foot.

Noelle.

Francis's vision cleared enough to see the room cave in and Noelle pull him and Luke into her monstrous form. Looking up, Francis saw Noelle sagging as the roof fell on her, only her monstrous strength keeping her upright.

"Krouse... This time, I'll protect _you."_ Noelle said, her voice filled with pain and determination.

Francis screamed as the darkness overtook him. The last thing he saw was a clone of himself pull free off Noelle's body. It was instantly crushed by a piece of rubble and Francis felt the world go hazy.

"Mr Pitter, please send the last of the Noelle samples to Blasto, his work was excellent as promised." Coil said, sipping a cup of coffee as his assistant rushed off with a silver case. Coil knew that the mad scientist would appreciate the severed dog head taken from Noelle's body. Frozen as it was, it would be stable but Coil had warned Blasto that the sample would degrade fast...

Trickster and Ballistic, the ringleaders of the group. Without them, the Travelers would fall apart. Oh certainly the remaining members were powerful; Sundancer and Genesis but without a firm hand to guide them Sundancer would simply give up, Genesis would follow her and what was his name… Oliver? Oliver was no threat or leader. No, with the guding hand gone the Travelers would fail and it would only be a matter of time before they were dead or captured. Assuming they didn't quit the cape life altogether of course.

Thus, loose ends were neatly tied up. Tattletale was his only connection to the Undersiders, Trickster to the Travelers. Circus was still an errant pest but she had thrown herself in with Keynote, who now unknowingly marched directly into a war with Kaiser.

Pawns are lost so easily in war. Circus would surely flee or die, it didn't matter. As for that other annoyance… Keynote was a car crash in the making, the more she conflicted with the PRT and the more she stood firm the harder everyone would throw themselves at her and she would not be able to weather the storm.

Lung had, then Hookwolf and now Kaiser and the Empire 88. Who else would come after Keynote?

Or the better question, who _else_ could he make Keynote dispose of for him?

Coil sipped his coffee as he gripped the gun in his hand. He'd tried putting it down, acting casually… but everytime he did…

 _'You're going to die. A bullet to the head. There's no escape, no running, not this time.'_

The bitches words kept circling his head. Even in the other timeline he could find no rest.

 _'Not this time.'_

Tattletale's bloody grin and mocking laughter kept him awake all night.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 24: To fight the Betrayer**

Taylor yawned as she entered the kitchen, absently scratching an itch under her eye-patch. The room was brightly lit, sunlight making it's way from grey skies through the kitchen window. But while day wasn't sunny as such, it was alive, adding to that the smell of fresh tea and her own shampoo made Taylor feel at home. Reaching the table she slumped into a seat. Sabah sat across from her, dressed in a blue hoodie with stars on it.  
Sabah put her own cup of tea on the table and raised her eyes from the newspaper to Taylor.

"It's nearly eleven." Sabah said, not accusing but amused.

Taylor grumbled as she reached for her box of Alexandria-Os. 'A healthy meal that packs a punch', or so the box claimed.

"I heard a rooster, when did this neighborhood get roosters?" Taylor asked, knowing she had bed-hair and a slightly foul demeanor, she just got up, sue her.

Sabah smiled as she sipped her tea, spying Boco wandering into the kitchen through the back door.

"It doesn't but it has Boco." Sabah said as the giant bird rubbed his head against Taylor affectionately.

Taylor leaned over and put her arms around Boco's neck.

"You know roosters crow at dawn, right?" Taylor said, unable to really get mad at the Esper.

Boco warbled and sniffed. Taylor snorted in response.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it's dawn _somewhere_ in the world." Taylor groused, pouring milk into her bowl. She quickly devoured the cereal and sat back feeling satisfied. She'd been planning to go to school today, but with the incidents last night, and officially because her… Dad… was missing, she wasn't going. The school understood that some families felt unsafe about letting their kids go to school today.

Sabah closed the newspaper, which Taylor saw the headlines of before Sabah could fold it over.

 _"Bedlam in Brockton!"  
_  
"A bit of everything, you were mentioned a few times, me as well." Sabah said, answering Taylor before she could even ask as the older girl went to wash her cup. Taylor watched her move about with a smile.

The easy way with which Sabah had slipped into her home, made the old building feel welcoming to Taylor again.

Seeing towels hung in the bathroom, shoes near the front door, washed dishes drying out as she came home.

It was as if the house was coming out of a coma, slowly but surely.

"Good or bad?" Taylor asked as Sabah leant against the sink, one hand stroking Boco's feathers.

"Mostly good, a little bad, most of it overblown. I wouldn't worry about it, almost nothing in the news or forum boards is going to be accurate or good to read. Just know that we did good and come enjoy the day with me." Sabah said, moving out into the backyard.

Taylor slipped her shoes on and followed, leaving her bowl in the sink as she went past.

"Where's Mog?" Taylor asked as they moved outside.

Sabah blew out a sigh. Sitting down on the lawn and staring up at the cloudy sky. From out here Taylor realized it wasn't as overcast as she'd thought, some patches of blue peeking through. But seeing Sabah's expression as the Arabic girl looked up…. Taylor thought that her friend looked troubled.

Sabah didn't answer for a minute, still looking skyward.

"We're avoiding each other for now, he's in the garage with Ifrit." Sabah finally said, her voice strained.

Taylor sat next to her, nudging the shorter girl with an elbow.

"You're avoiding him, yet you know where he is?" Taylor asked amusedly.

Sabah scowled,angrily pulling up some grass before letting the wind carry it away.

"I… use the bond to check on him once in awhile. He does the same, I can feel it." Sabah explained.

Taylor nodded understandingly.

"I gotta ask… when you fought Lung, when you were ChocoKnight, you were deeply connected to Mog right?" Taylor asked, remembering her own fusion with Ifrit, how the demon's feelings had flowed through her and become her own. Taylor knew what the Esper felt was the truth and wondered if Sabah had experienced the same.  
Sabah nodded slowly.

"I was. I can't ever forget being like that." Sabah admitted as Boco sat down next to her, letting her lean on him.

"Did you feel like Mog was using you, like he wanted to hurt you or like he didn't care for you?" Taylor asked softly.

Sabah sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"No… No it didn't. I felt a lot of things, he was so worried and so proud to help. God… Things used to be so simple Taylor. I was just a dressmaker and then things got _weird."_ The Arabic girl said as if that was somehow amusing.

Taylor looked at her seriously.

"Would you change it? Never have met Mog, met Boco... met me?" Taylor asked and gulped.

Sabah sat up, a look of shock on her face as the older girl shook her head.

"Never. These last few months have been the best of my life. It's… I just need time to process it all Taylor. I have a magic space seed inside my heart and I'm some kind of magical zombie." Sabah said so matter of factly that Taylor snorted.

Taylor waved off Sabah's scowl and reached over, pressing her hand over Sabah's heart, feeling soft thumps beneath her palm.

"Feel's like it's working to me. So unless you think people with pacemakers are cyborg zombies, I think you're fine." Taylor told her friend dryly.

Sabah smiled, despite trying hard not to. Then she shoved Taylor, who fell back on the grass, a stupid grin plaster over the younger girl's face.

 _"I'm_ suppose to be the wise one here." Sabah complained good naturedly.

Taylor let herself get comfortable on the grass, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the breeze.

"Of course you are, I just hit things with my giant key and grunt." Taylor agreed with a smile.

Chuckling, Sabah lay down next to her.

"Damn right." Sabah muttered.

"You two are _sickening."_ Ifrit said as he made his way over to them.

Taylor reached behind her and snagged the tiny demon before lifting him over and onto her stomach. She ignored his protests, one arm holding him down as the demon squirmed. As expected, he was warm like a hot water bottle.

After a few more seconds Ifrit snorted and settled in, resigned.

"In the good old days I burned down entire kingdoms when they slighted me, now I've been reduced to a pet..." The fire demon muttered.

Lazily, Sabah raised an arm and poked the furry monster.

"This kingdom has TV." Sabah reminded him.

Ifrit sighed dramatically.

"A saving grace of this world, no doubt. Still I came here to tell you that we should all rest for today." Ifrit decreed.

Taylor looked down at him.

"Usually you're the one wanting me to go forth and cause chaos. Why the change of heart?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

Ifrit scratched his head.

"Too much happened yesterday. You're growing at a phenomenal rate, but you need hone those skills before you're overloaded with too many options and too little experience. Plus, and take it from me, you need to cool down once in awhile, you fight for too long then it'll be all you'll ever know." Ifrit told her.

Sabah nodded and in her own words said the same thing.

"You need a hobby Taylor, one that gets you out the house more." Sabah agreed.

Taylor held out her hand and the Keyblade appeared with a golden light. Taylor thought about it.

School, hero, model and home.

What else did she do? Movies were fine once in awhile, she didn't exactly have a flute to practise with anymore, gardening just didn't appeal to her…

Cooking. She liked to cook.

Sabah loved it when she cooked but that wasn't exactly doable in her spare time, all the time. Reading was something she could do and would always do but she had a feeling Sabah wanted her to be more… _active_ with her hobby.

Taylor shrugged and looked at Sabah for help.

"Panacea said she'd help set you up to let you heal at hospitals, right? I mean, it's still heroing work but it isn't dangerous." Sabah suggested.

Ifrit nodded thoughtfully.

"Your healing arts reached a new plateau of power last night. It was most impressive to jump to that level so soon when black magic has been your main focus." Ifrit praised.

Taylor blushed while summoning the Keyblade to examine it. Then with a simple twirl...

"Cura!" Taylor chanted and the flowers appeared over her and Sabah.

Tinkling bells rang out and glowing gold light fell from the flowers like pollen, making Taylor feel refreshed and Sabah gasped in delight at the flowers.

The grass below them perked up and lushed out with tiny daisies. Taylor blinked down at the field of tiny white flowers they now laid in. Picking one of the flowers up, she held it out to Sabah.

"See? You're still the smart one." Taylor grinned.

Sabah smiled softly in return, accepting the flower. The older girl twirled it, then sniffed the tiny blossom before putting it in her hair like a pin.

Ifrit picked up one of the flowers and then ate it.

"Bit bland but not bad." The tiny demon commented while chewing.

Sabah rolled her eyes and gathered a bunch of the daisies in her hand. She pulled out a piece of string and needle from her pocket, both glowed slightly and then came to life.

The string looped through the needle on it's own before the needle snaked through the daisies, making holes and leaving thread behind. As the needle finished it's loop the string tightened before knotting itself and then breaking away the loose end.

Grabbing her creation Sabah examined it before she gave a satisfied nod and put the daisy crown on Taylor's head, who looked up at it with a grin. Sabah looked at her friend with warm eyes.

"I think you like helping people, so it'll do you some good to let that heroic tendency out somewhere that dragons, metal wolves, and crazy espers won't be. I know Ingrid will push the Keynote medic doll if you do it." Sabah teased poking Taylor in the side playfully.

Taylor squirmed away, mock glaring as she adjusted her crown.

"Doctor Keynote, thank you very much." Taylor snootily and smiled as Sabah giggled.

Ifrit was still eating more flowers, sharing looks with Boco who was chewing a few of his own.

"Humans are _crazy."_ Ifrit grumbled.

Taylor dropped the flower crown on Ifrit's horn.

"Whatever you say oh drama queen Ifrit." Taylor said and stood, spinning the Keyblade in a large circle.

"Cura!" She shouted and the garden burst into fields of white.

Then a red mushroom peaked out from near the fence as it grew to the size of an unfurled umbrella.

"Crap." Taylor cursed and went to chop the mushroom off before it grew under the fence.

Ifrit beat her to it and jumped on it.

"Life magic is usually harmless but remember that too much of it can give unexpected results. You might have bred the next generation of superbugs by letting them eat your flowers and…" Ifrit paused and jumped a few times on the mushroom which bobbed gentle, making for an impromptu bouncy castle.

"Fungi. I don't think you'll cause too much trouble but do remember that you're still using magic and magic has _consequences."_ Ifrit reminded her.

Taylor nodded and cut the mushroom off at the stalk with a single swipe of her Keyblade.

"Taylor and her super bugs. I'm sure that would go over real well." Taylor said dryly.

Sabah wandered over wearing a flower crown of her own.

"I'm sure Panacea can fix anything that Taylor does wrong." The shorter girl reassured Ifrit.

The fire demon looked unconvinced.

"I think it would be best if I accompanied Taylor, if she wishes to spent her day healing the ill. I can at least act as an authority on magic to this 'Panacea'." Ifrit said, crossing his arms.

Sabah looked down at him, eyebrow raised.

"Shouldn't that be Mog?" Sabah asked dryly.

Ifrit sighed and stared at Sabah with a flat look.

"The ball of annoyance is sulking in his mini lab. I suggest that one of you bites the bullet and talks to the other. I find the whole ordeal _bothersome._ I swear I saw him toying with a black coat, the last thing we need is for the damn Moogle to slide back into his emo days. He's unbearable when he's like that." Ifrit said with a groan.

Sabah cocked her head.

"Emo?" The Arabic asked quietly but Ifrit didn't answer as Boco chittered.

Taylor looked at the chocobo.

"How bad is… Mog's poetry?" The younger girl asked alarmed.

Ifrit snorted, tiny embers shooting out.

"He managed to make Diablos look cheery." The demon muttered and walked towards the house.

"I shall await for you in the hallway, Boco, let's get ready to heal the lame." Ifrit commanded.

Taylor shook her head at his firm tone. Turning back to Sabah she took her friend's hand and squeezed it hard.

"You can do it, Mog is our friend. Just let him know… something." Taylor trailed off unsurely. Then she perked up.

"Tell him the attic needs organising, it's a mess, along with the basement. I'm sure he could find all sorts of things in them for his lab. You could help him." Taylor suggested.

Sabah touched the flowers in her hair and bit her lip.

"I'll ask but... no promises." Sabah warned.

Taylor hugged her.

"You'll be fine. You and Mog are good friends or this wouldn't be so hard." Taylor reminded her and dashed off.

She just had to call the Dallon household, meet with Amy and heal some people.

Taylor was trying to reassure herself but there was a slight flutter in her chest that told her that performing life saving magic on someone, was far more memorable than creating an ice wall.

However, if she messed this up…

No. No, she was going to kick ass and come home to find Sabah and Mog friends again.

If not, then she'd _deal_ with it.

Being insecure about things, fretting over things that hadn't happened yet, planning for the worst and expecting worse...it was habits she found hard to break, but for Sabah and for herself, she would try.

"And try not to set anything on fire. They'll kick us out." Taylor warned Ifrit as Boco raced away back home after dropping them off at the Hospital. Leaving Taylor and Ifrit, who was sitting on her shoulder, standing in front of the giant white building.

People stared, some people just stopped moving while others had whipped their phones out.

Ifrit eyed them all and flexed.

"Heh, the public is hungry for their new celebrity." Ifrit preened.

Taylor shook her head and sighed before waving at a few of the cameras. Then she pulled Ifrit down and tucked him against her chest, ignoring his protests about his needy fans.

"You're a talking fire imp doll, people would take pictures regardless." Taylor said with another sigh.

Ifrit sulked.

Walking inside they entered the hospital lobby only for...

"Keynote?" A voice asked from her blind side.

Turning quickly, Taylor spotted Amy in full costume. She looked the other girl up and down, nodding in appreciation.

"Your costume looks really good." Taylor said, her tone genuine.

Amy ran a hand over the robe. The brown haired girl shrugged and tried to smile politely but it came out strained.

"Thanks it was made professionally. I assume Parian made yours?" Amy asked back, as if she feel obligated to make small talk.

Taylor nodded happily anyway.

"Yep, Parian does great work and Mog helped." Taylor confirmed.

Then Ifrit shimmied out of her grip and dropped to the floor and scuttled up to Amy, circling her with a hard a look in his eyes.

"This is the greatest healer on this side of the planet?" Ifrit asked with a hint of disbelief.

Amy took a step back and stared at the doll.

"What is that?" The white robed girl asked, sounding more than a little alarmed.

Taylor shot Ifrit a _look._

"This is my friend, Ifrit, he's..." Taylor began but was cut of as Ifrit scrambled up Taylor's coat and back onto her shoulder.

Settling in, Ifrit preened.

"The great and powerful Esper of fire and ruin, Ifrit. You may call me Master Ifrit or just Master if you prefer." Master Ifrit declared.

People around them had stopped to watch Panacea and Keynote talk with a tiny demon in between them.

Amy frowned.

"I am not calling you that." Amy said instantly.

Ifrit fluffed himself up.

"I am an expert on human anatomy and healing techniques you have never even heard of. I do think a matter of respect is needed here." Ifrit said.

Taylor stared at him.

"You're only an expert because you watch all those documentaries. That doesn't make you a doctor." The cloaked girl reminded.

Ifrit snorted.

"Oh how _little_ you know. I've put people together that had naught remaining but an ear." The demon said, sounding proud.

Taylor was about to retort when Amy leaned in, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you a cape? Another healer?" Amy asked, staring at Ifrit.

Ifrit shook his head.

"No. When you see so much life ended, you eventually see how to reverse it." Ifrit muttered and jumped down to the floor.

Amy appeared a little disturbed behind her red scarf before shaking her head. Taking a deep breath she seemed to pull herself together, standing up straighter.

"Keynote and, uh, Sir Ifrit. I wasn't really expecting you to call so soon so I'm a little rushed off my feet. You have a healing power, correct?" Amy asked. Then as a doctor moved in, the healer nodded to him and gestured to Keynote.

"Doctor Yharnam, this is Keynote. Keynote this is the head of the hospital, Doctor Yharnam. He's cleared his schedule for today to make sure everything here goes smoothly." Amy introduced.

The man held out a hand to Taylor, who shook it. She was surprised, Doctor Yharnam had a strong grip despite looking quite old with his gaunt face and long pale beard that was somewhat messy. Even his eyes looked old, crinkled with laugh lines and his hair obscuring them, drooping down over his brow as it was.

"A pleasure to see another young woman step up to the plate to help people. Even more so here." The Doctor said and when he smiled, his face suddenly looked a couple of decades younger.

Amy stood up a bit rigidly and spoke as Doctor Yharnam stepped back.

"We need to see how your healing works, make sure that it causes no complications or problems for the patient. So me and Doctor Yharnam agreed that it would be best to start as small as we can and on patients that it won't cause long term harm to." Amy explained, sounding somewhat weary.

Ifrit looked up at her.

"People who are going to die regardless." The demon clarified.

Amy flinched.

"I'll be moving in behind you, to clear up their illness but we a have a massive waiting list and by the time we get to people down the list, it's sometimes too late. So we want to start at the top, where the most critical cases are; these people have mere days to live if we don't help them." Amy said cooly, returning to her persona of the implacable healer.

Taylor watched Amy adjust her body language to appear smaller, lesser. Taylor recognized that body language. Not that it did anything. People still stared.

"Let's go then, to the room of exposed mortality rates. Keynote is here to heal, not feel bad about people dying from things she had no influence on." Ifrit said, pointing forward as if ordering an advance.

Amy looked down at him with alarm.

"You can't say that, these people are here because they need our _help._ This isn't a business but a moral obligation." Amy said to him, sounding quite angry.

Doctor Yharnam laid a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"The girl isn't a doctor nor a famous healer. She's just here to help and the… _toy_ is right. If it works, then it will be great news, if not, then we thank her for trying anyway." The doctor said.

Amy nodded reluctantly.

The fire demon glared.

"Toy?" Ifrit grumbled.

Ignoring the esper Amy sighed before nodding with more certainty.

"Sure. I guess." The healer said.

Taylor winced at the other girls tone, not agreeing but backing off. She had used that tone far too often in her own life.

Annoyed at being ignored Ifrit interrupted again.

"Besides, she's not going to fail. Keynote is _my_ student and my student kicks _ass."_ Ifrit said calmly as they got into an elevator.

The lab coated doctor shot the little plush demon a look as he rode on Taylor's shoulder.

"I'd rather she didn't kick anyone while she's here but I appreciate the vote of confidence." Doctor Yharnam said.

Closing her eye as the doors closed Taylor took a deep breath and out. She was fine, it was okay. The elevator gave a lurch and the metal box began to move up. Nerves only made the claustrophobia worse and Taylor felt her throat tighten. She hated confined space and the thought of messing up, of hurting someone...

Breath in and out. This was going to be fine.

 _She_ was going to be fine.

"The patient, Henry Barr, has atelectasis, part of his lungs have collapsed. How are you feeling today Henry?" Doctor Yharnam asked clearly; friendly, but business like.

Henry made a so-so gesture with his hand.

Ifrit leered down at him from Taylor's shoulder.

"Sounds rough buddy, what was it, smoking?" The hellspawn asked.

The man's eyes went wide and then shook his head. Then the bed-ridden man croaked out a response, his voice weak.

"Peanut." Henry whispered.

Ifrit whistled but his response was cut off by the doctor.

"He also has lung cancer which weakened his lungs bad enough for them to collapse as Henry here swallowed a peanut the wrong way. The cancer has spread quite badly and it doesn't look good." Doctor Yharnam said, frowning as he examined the man's charts again.

Taylor moved forward, steeling her resolve.

"Hi, Mr. Barr. My name is Keynote and I was wondering if you would be okay if I tried healing you?" Taylor asked, trying to make sure her voice didn't quaver.

Henry looked really frail. He looked between her and Panacea, his expression unsure.

"If it doesn't work, Panacea here will fix you, no worries." Taylor promised sincerely.

The man relaxed then nodded.

"Yes." Henry said quietly.

Giving the man a tight smile Taylor held her hand out to the side and summoned the Keyblade. With a burst of white light and spectral roses Melody of the Lost appeared in her hand. She was going all out for this one.

Everyone that could took a step back in alarm.

Ifrit chuckled, bemused.

"Everytime." Ifrit murmured.

Taylor resolutely ignored her shoulder demon's commentary.

"You aren't going to be helpful, so maybe you should go hang out in the hall or something." Taylor said quietly.

Ifrit snorted.

"Please, I'm the esper of Fire and Ruin. Fire, heat, energy. I can at least give your magic the _oomph_ to be aggressive enough to fight his disease." The demon said with a roll of his eyes and the bond between them twanged as energy flowed into Taylor in a slow and steady stream.

Tiny compared to any other time they had share energy, but welcome nevertheless.

Taking a deep breath, Taylor took the energy into herself, knowing that Ifrit wouldn't mess with her. Not now. He would help her succeed, if only to shove it in Amy's face. Ifrit was dependable like that.

Pushing thoughts of Ifrit's… _endearing_ qualities aside, Taylor rested the Keyblade over Henry's chest. She gathered her energy, slightly warm with the addition of Ifrit's magic.

Heal only Henry, touch only Henry, nothing else.

Taylor repeated this in her mind, firmly and seriously. The magic built with a crescendo within her and Taylor felt it beginning to swell out of her body with pressure.

"Cura!" Taylor said with intent and the magic swirled around the man in the bed, the flower formed above him but unlike before, instead of the normal white lily, the flower that bloomed wes a bright fiery red. Then came the noise, a deeper, baser ringing bell than normal and the dust that fell was glowing orange, like it was falling from a furnace or a fractured star.

Amy put a hand on Henry arm and waited, her face lit up from the magic, it highlighted her tired face, wide eyes and shaking fingers. Henry gasp as the dust settled over him, sinking into him. Amy gasped as well, her hand now gripping Henry's wrist tightly.

There was odd popping noises coming from Henry and then he took a ragged breath before launching into a coughing fit as he struggled to breath around the tubing that must have been doing the breathing for him.

Amy pulled a tube out of Henry's mouth and the man took a deep gasping breath.

Taylor stood there, staring at the scene, her heart beating wildly.

Doctor Yharnam was checking Henry's chest with that thing doctors always seemed to have around their necks. Taylor knew what it was called but the name temporarily escaped her as her mind filled with panic.

"Is he okay?" Taylor asked out loud, voicing her worry.

Ifrit snorted. She looked sideways at him as the demon stared at the scene with a bored expression.

"If you had messed up, then the man would be doing a lot more than coughing. Life magic gone wrong? That's a horror story I'll have to tell you sometime." Ifrit said casually.

Taylor wasn't sure if he was serious but before she could ask Amy stepped back and let Doctor Yharnam settle Henry back into his bed.

She looked a little shell shocked, looking at Taylor but not looking _at_ her. Taylor looked around and then directed Amy to a nearby chair.

She was muttering to herself, not as if she was trying to be quiet but more like she was struggling to remember how to speak up properly.

"It was… wasn't? He was dying then he was fine, how? Where did the mass come from? Where did that feeling come from? Keynote… She… I… It doesn't…" Amy trailed off, her lips now moving silently.

Taylor looked at Ifrit again.

"I broke Panacea!" Taylor said with a strained whisper.

Ifrit rolled his eyes before he leaped down into Amy's lap. Planting both paws on her chest the little demon peer up and examined the healer's face closely.

"I know how to fix this." Ifrit said with such confidence that Taylor felt a surge of relief flow through her.

Taking a hand off her chest… Ifrit leaned up and _slapped_ Amy.

Taylor's mouth dropped open as Amy's head snapped up. Ifrit nodded as Amy looked around wildly and then down at Ifrit.

"You hit me." Amy said distantly.

Ifrit grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"The super Ifrit-fix-it-all." Ifrit explained with glee.

Taylor picked up and shook him.

"Don't hit the famous healer!" She said, shaking him with each word.

Behind her Amy stood and then looked lost.

Ifrit tried to say something but Taylor just shook him harder.

There was a polite cough and Taylor turned to see Doctor Yharnam looking at them calmly.

"Mr. Barr is feeling better but I'd prefer to hear your diagnosis, Panacea?" The doctor said as if the scene before him was something he saw in every dying man's room.

Amy nodded, paused, then nodded again.

"Right, sorry I felt a bit dizzy." Amy played off her departure from reality and strode over to Henry who was looking much more perky.

He was taking deep breaths, as if was a novelty he had been denied all his life. Amy hesitated for a second before touching his arm.

She shivered but then nodded.

"Lung is in perfect condition, almost brand new. The cancer is… gone. It's like it was never there." The healer said with a bit of shock.

Taylor felt a burst of euphoria rush from her stomach up to her mouth where it formed a huge grin, visible despite the darkness flickering over her lips.

Taylor Hebert, the nobody, the victim, the loser, had just _cured cancer._

Holy shit.

Like… _Holy shit._

Ifrit patted her condescendingly.

"Mutated human cells, very scary." The hellspawn mocked.

Taylor hugged him anyway, ignoring his muffled protests. When he managed to jab her ribs though she pulled him back up to eye height.

"I just beat cancer, if… If I can heal brains, even just a little then I can _really_ help people." Taylor told him, her eye growing cloudy…

 _Dad…_

Ifrit nodded, then poked her nose despite the shadow of her hood, short circuiting her despair before it could even begin.

"This world is mostly sheltered from the worst of the things that exist in the universe, you should see what a Marlboro can do to someone. Cancer is not that bad in the grand scheme of things. Cure and it's ilk are good for fixing a body from something that just needs patching up, replacement work as such. Heh, it's even good for minor rejuvenation as you well know. But if you find someone here that's poisoned or missing a limb? That spell isn't going to cut it, so don't get too uppity. A cocky healer can do more damage than a madman with a sword." Ifrit said.

Taylor took a breath, then sighed, nodding. She should have known it was too good to be true.

Amy looked down at Ifrit oddly and Taylor could guess why.

Marlboro was a name that just seemed… _ominous,_ and stating cancer was not exactly scary to Ifrit would come across as odd.

"The cigarette brand?" Amy asked confused.

Ifrit snorted, shooting orange sparks.

"Sure, if a cigarette was taller than six or seven humans and just as wide, made up of tentacles, eyes and teeth, with a deadly breath that has emptied cities. Then yeah, sure, a cigarette." Ifrit said snidely.

Amy's eyes narrowed and she turned away.

Taylor wanted to tell Ifrit off or tell Amy things were alright but she pause, because… Well… Ifrit _was_ mostly right. Cancer was not the worst thing in the world. More though, she didn't have time to argue the point or discuss a monster most likely from another world.

She had healed one person after all, one out of hundreds in this hospital alone. There was so much to do and not a enough time in the day.

"So I can't heal poisons or infections?" Taylor clarified with Ifrit.

Amy turned back and looked interested, as if knowing Taylor's limits would make her feel better.  
Ifrit shook a clawed finger at her.

"I said _Cure_ couldn't." Ifrit repeated.

Taylor summoned the Keyblade again and looked down at it.

It had caused so much destruction… but now it could save people.

The Keyblade was a scary weapon and she was in charge of it. Sometimes it scared her to know just how _much_ she could do with it.

Then she thought of the dogs she rescued, of Sabah in the flower field and the people cheering for her at the shop.

It made her glad that the Keyblade did choose her out of everyone on Earth-Bet.

There was a question that pinged in her mind at that thought but Amy touched her shoulder.

"Mr. Barr is going to live quite a bit longer now it seems. And Doctor Yharnam will keep him heavily monitored for the next few days in case something goes wrong, but personally… I think he's going to be okay." Amy said quietly.

Taylor smiled softly, then looked away awkwardly.

Amy looked away too and Taylor wondered if she was feeling the same. Embarrassed, glad, disappointed, elated, and slightly confused.

"Doctor Yharnam will be only a few more minutes and then we can move on." Amy said as she fiddled with a thread on her sleeve.

Ifrit padded around in a circle before settling down in the chair Amy had vacated.

"Sheesh, I thought it would be fun to annoy you or tease Key but you two are are literally sucking the enjoyment out of life right now." Ifrit said from his impromptu bed.

Taylor turned to tell him off but Amy beat her to it.

"No one asked for your opinion, you little gremlin." Amy said tartly.

Ifrit paused then his cotton mouth opened wide in a fang filled grin. Taylor was surprised at Amy's blunt tone, the other girl had tried so hard to be polite and distant with her and yet didn't hesitate to take her annoyance out on Ifrit.

Was it because he wasn't human?

Or because he slapped her?

Ifrit kneaded the seat beneath him.

"What's that princess? You got a bone to pick with the master?" Ifrit said and laughed, the sound at odds with the peaceful green walls and white sheets.

Amy huffed.

"My sister is the princess and you aren't a _master,_ if anything you're the annoying toad that lives in the swamp in any story." The healer said and crossed her arms.

Ifrit touched his chest as if touched.

"Such sass, and here _I_ was thinking you were a bore and a prude. Key, get a load of the princess here! She thinks she can make _me_ feel sad with her prickly act." Ifrit said and smirked as Amy's eyes flicked to him.

Taylor tried not to sigh.

She failed.

"Ifrit, leave her alone. You're just trying to get a rise out of her." Taylor said with exasperation.

Ifrit shrugged unrepentantly.

"If the princess is so easily riled up…" The demon trailed off as Amy turned on him.

Eyes narrowed Amy _looked_ at the demon.

"Don't call me that." Amy snapped.

Ifrit leaned in and stoked his chin.

"Nurse Panpan?" The little esper said.

Amy's hands curled into fists. Taylor imagined the other very much wished it was Ifrit's throat beneath her fingers instead of just air. Still, she needed to intervene before Amy did something she'd regret or Ifrit did something even more stupid.

"Ignore him, he feeds off attention. You drive him mad if you just pretend he's not there." Taylor said, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy looked surprised to see Taylor so close but then relaxed, a smile hidden by her scarf but visible in the girl's eyes. Not forced or fixed, just a quirk of the cheeks before it vanished.

"Oh really? I'll have to remember that." Amy said to her and turned her back on Ifrit completely.

"Keynote, don't go spoiling my fun, dammit." Ifrit said with a growl but Taylor felt his amusement growing at the healer across their bond.

As they stood there waiting Taylor began to feel awkward again, so she tried to make conversation.

"So, how did my magic feel, when you were holding Henry?" Taylor asked.

Amy looked at her, surprised.

Taylor blushed. While she knew it was true the word 'magic' was still frowned upon in the cape community she would stand by what she knew she was doing dammit!

"Well… It felt like I was taking the best bath of my life. I just felt warm and alive. It's hard to explain but I felt every cell's response in Mr. Barr's body, every single one responding to your… magic. It was so strong that I just went with it, I let myself just enjoy it." Amy said and then she blinked, realising what she had just said.

Amy ducked her head and then looked away.

"That was really stupid." The healer muttered.

Taylor just leaned in and grinned.

"You felt every cell? That's really cool, what do they feel like? Bubbles?" She asked with interest.

Amy snorted and looked at the doctor gathering his things, all checks completed.

"Not like bubbles, more like… water balloons, but delicate." Amy mimed a squishy ball.

Taylor nodded, trying to imagine feeling billions of them at once.

"Are human cells the best ones or do you like to feel other cells, like plants or animals?" Taylor asked inquisitively.

Amy shook her head, actually looking amused.

"People ask me how it feels to save a life or create a heart and you ask me what cell feels the best? Bit of a weirdo aren't you?" Amy said, her voice not sounding tired for once.

Taylor shrugged, smiling despite herself. Then Doctor Yharnam walked past, gesturing for them to follow.

Following the Doctor and Amy, Taylor replied.

 _"I_ thought it was a cool question." Taylor said.

As Amy held the door open she looked at her fellow cape before replying.

"Plants feel like floating a bit, I like them a lot." Amy said and turned to lead her down the hall, following the doctor.

Taylor felt a million more questions appear in her head.

"What does your... magic feel like?" Amy said without turning around and Taylor smiled, Ifrit's warm bond pulsing in her head.

"Like I can fly."

The frame creaked for a moment and Jess paused. Then, hearing nothing change, no frigging angry footsteps or doors opening, she _heaved_ herself in through the window.

Climbing into a second story window in jeans was a bit of a bugger but she could hardly knock on the front door.

Not with Bitch and her ruddy mutts downstairs. That's why she was just going to slip in, tap a few keys and get the hell out of dodge.

Jess was pretty sure she was suppose to be giving up the frigging breaking and entering gig after she did her heel-face turn by spitting in Coil's stupid face… but this was for a good cause.

Mainly giving Coil what was ruddy coming to him, but saving Lisa was a pretty frigging good cause as well.

Heroes saved damsels and ship after all, right?

Conscience neatly pacified, Jess padded over to the lone computer sitting neatly on a desk against the far wall and booted it up, fans whirring to life. Fishing out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket, she smoothed it out and squinted at the twenty digit password.

"..3...G…%...S .7.R AH...13.." Jess mumbled as she typed. She tried not to wince as she tapped each key, seriously, if she got that girl back they would have to have a _fudging talk_ about going overboard with security.

Jess held her breath as the computer whirred loudly while it processed the password and… grinned as the laptop came to life, the screen displaying a brief welcome message.

Almost as soon as the log in finished a program booted up, multiple windows seeming to cascade over each other; some began to list _very_ large numbers, bank account numbers and names; others displayed maps, locations and lines zipping between them. Tracing transactions? Cash flow?

Then the program began closing windows, condensing the information. A new window opened up dead center displaying a long list of names which it quickly began eliminating, removing lines from the two world maps near the bottom. As Jess watched the numbers spin and names trickle down she couldn't help being amazed at the fudging program's complexity. Well, that and all the yellow sticky notes stuck around the screen and across the side of the keyboard, and all of them written in code.

Waiting for the program to finish, Jess eyed the room, feeling a second set of eyes emerge from her shoulder.

"Bit of a mess for the blonde bombshell." Ultros muttered beside her, tentacles idly emerging from her arms to search drawers and under the bed.

Jess nodded in agreement. If she had to describe the room, the phrase that sprang to mind was 'ordered chaos'. Even though it was bright outside, Lisa had tried to darken her room as much as fudging possible. One window was painted over and the one she had come in through had some serious blackout curtains. Worse was the notes; they were literally everywhere. One wall was dominated by one of those boards you saw on crimes shows, with all the strings and notes and photos and shit. Other walls had more handwritten notes, newspaper cuttings... even the bed was covered in cuttings and a few typed pages probably waiting for their own place on the wall.

Jess decided it was official. Lisa's work hadn't been consuming her personal space, it had bloody devoured it.

As she looked Jess realized that the main cork board over the computer had a single name in the middle of the giant spiralling mess of strings. That all of this was not her gang's activities, but her own personal vendetta.

Heh. It was actually fucking hilarious how it all boiled down to that one name.

Coil.

Jess gave a low airy whistle in appreciation. Lisa wanted the bastard _bad._

 _Not_ that Jess couldn't understand. Coil was a boil that needed lancing. Preferably with a bullet or twenty.

Turning back to the computer Jess saw that the program had narrowed down a single red line that bounced between America, Europe, Russia, South America, and then back to America.

The map zoomed in further….

The money trail from Coil's main account or one of them anyway.

When they'd planned this together, Lisa had been pretty frigging sure that there would be an account that was the least touched, the safest investment for Coil, his laundered cash. The girl had been sure the bastard would squirrel away to his civilian ID after Coil vanished. And Lisa had been almost certain that he would take her with him.

They hadn't had much time to plan but what Lisa had told her had impressed Jess.

Girl could ruin _countries_ with the right fucking word at the right time.

Jess had to hand it to Lisa, the girl hadn't been wrong yet.

Now it seemed Lisa had somehow managed to track down Coil's safe account. Jess figured it was her little love bite from Taylor's key, just like the new power Jess herself had been given.

Magical infection of the best kind, starts with the queen bitch of all headache and ends with extra superpowers.

Jess got a lovesick knife and Lisa got super passwords or some shit. Kinda unfair really.

The knife was pretty sweet though, it cut watermelon like nothing else.

Shaking the errant thought away, Jess watched as the lines of numbers narrowed down to a single account, as the map zoomed in on Brockton Bay, and only one name was left on the list. There was a blip and a new screen popped up, a profile pulled from public records alongside a picture.

Jess stared at the man and mentally laid a tight skin suit over him. He was tall with a thin, gaunt frame, almost skeletal.

From Coil with love because _bingo she had his fucking name-o._

Jess plugged in a USB and copied the file over to the device and unplugged it.

"Jeez, it's stuffy in there." Ultros said with a gasp, appearing out of her stomach, neatly ignoring the fact she had two layers of clothing between her skin and the open air.

Handy, Jess had zero desire to cut fucking holes in every outfit she owned to make Ultros at home.

"Shh… just a little friggin longer. We're almost out and if you get me _caught_ I'm flushing you down the toilet." Jess hissed and turned the computer off, stopping long enough to look down and see a pair of sunglasses on the nightstand.

Biting her lip, Jess lifted them and put them on. Instantly she felt better.

It just wouldn't be right to break in and _not_ steal something. It would frigging kill her.

With gentle motions, she climbed down the side of the building that the Undersiders had claimed as their base.

Home free Jess dusted herself off and stretched, mentally patting herself on the back for another job fucking well done.

"Uh… Babe?" Ultros said in a little voice catching Jess' attention.

The thief turned on the spot to see a man leaning against the building, he hadn't been there when she broke in, or climbed out for that matter.

Jess instantly put a hand on her hips, stuck out her lip and tilted her head.

The dumb broad act. Most men loosened up at it, at least a little.

As she examined the guy she started mentally cataloging him. He was in his late 30's to mid 40's. Khaki pants and a black t-shirt with the words _'Bare those guns!"_ written on it. The frame was muscular but not overly so.

Jess grimaced at the socks and sandals.

His red hair was receding, but not too far yet, and on his face he wore a smirk along with a pair of sunglasses.

"Sneaky, sneaky. What you doing skulking about?" The man asked and when he grinned at her, there was a flash of… familiarity.

Jess blinked and the man straightened up and took a few steps towards her.

She felt a sudden urge to back off and with a shock knew that it was _Ultros_ that wanted to turn and flee.

"Squish? What the fuck?" Jess hissed.

Ultros appeared on her thumb as a tiny purple pimple and his voice was a squeak.

"Run! Get away, babe! This guy is bad news!" Ultros said and dived inside again.

The man slowed and tilted his head.

"I know that voice. Ultros, is that you, you ruffian?" The man said aloud, looking around as if Ultros would drop from the sky.

Again, the way he peered around, the way he looked suspiciously at things made Jess feel like she had the _worst_ case of deja vu.

"Uh… Old timer? Got a fudging name or what?" Jess asked, deciding that anyone Ultros thought was bad news after watching him tackle Battery was someone she did _not_ want to dick around with.

"Eh, what's that? A name? Well, forgive me, I have been rude!" The stranger said with a serious nod.

Suddenly he backflipped three times and landed in a squat before slowly rising and spinning in a circle, clapping his hands.

When turned fully and faced Jess, he spread his hands and a spear appeared between his palms.

"I AM," He spun the spear once over his head.  
"THE GREAT," He threw the spear up in the air and flipped back once and caught it.  
"GILGAMESH!" He proclaimed and pointed the spear at Jess, the weapon glowing yellow.

The light bulb in Jess's head clicked on and Sabah's tart words came back to her.

"Oh fuck." The thief muttered as Danny Hebert and the spirit of Gilgamesh stood there in socks and sandals, ready to kick the everloving crap out of her.

"Sorry Taylor…" Jess said and cartwheeled back as Ultros whispered in her ear as she moved.

Gilgamesh moved forward and Jess held up a hand.

"Halt! I have yet to do my introduction ritual." Jess lied her ass off and Gilgamesh stumbled, looking abashed.

"Ah, my apologies. I'll wait here." Gilgamesh said, sounding sincere and planted his spear into the ground.

He crossed his arms and nodded for her to continue. Jess's mind raced and Ultros smacked her ass to make her move.

"Just throw your body about and say random crap. Buy me some time." Ultros said and Jess swallowed as he vanished.

"Uh… I am… the beautiful…" Jess said in a bland tone and hopped once.

Gilgamesh nodded as she was doing something far more interesting.

Jess flailed her arms and spun in a circle.

"Amazing." Jess said with a fake woo.

Ultros reappeared and smacked her ass again.

"Put some effort into it!" The octopus hissed.

Jess rubbed her behind and glared down at him.

"Do that one more time." She warned and then flipped forward and before she landed a stool appeared under her feet. Jess balanced on it perfectly and jumped again. A chair appeared on the stool, leaning on the back legs, she then balanced on the stool.

Jess jumped again and small ladder appeared.. Jess strained to make the ladder stand absolutely perfectly on the forming tower of furniture and spun on her toes.

"I AM THE BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, MYSTERIOUS SEXY-" her mind went blank, she wasn't circus anymore.

Fuck.

Jester? No she used that before…

Clown? No thank you.

Harlequin? She was out of slutty red leather…

Prankster? Too much effort.

Mime? She'd already ruined that one. Besides, she didn't _want_ a harem…

Something in her head lit up and Jess wanted to smack herself. No… she wouldn't use it, she refused to use that name.

No. Don't you dare mouth.

"PUNSTER!" Jess screamed, the despair of her cry mostly real.

Fuck.

Gilgamesh applauded as he looked up at her.

"Punster? I do not think I have heard of you, fellow warrior." Gilgamesh said and Jess shrugged and saluted, the ladder beginning to fall backwards.

"You heard it here and let it be known that this is the day that you almost caught… ugh… _Punster."_ Jess finished lamely and the the tower of furniture fell back, sending Jess rolling over the fence and back onto her legs coming up into a dead sprint.

There was a beat of silence, the only sound was her feet pounding on the concrete in the alley she'd ended up in.

There was an excited yell and Jess skidded to a stop as Gilgamesh landed in front of her.

"Forgive me! I did not know your performance was not over, bwhahahaha!" Gilgamesh threw his head back and bellowed loudly.

Jess took a step back and Gilgamesh pointed his spear at her.

"So… I guess you want to get to the 'point' of this fight?" Jess tried, sweating.

Gilgamesh looked at his spear and then laughed again.

"Oh Punster, you are something else!" The warrior said and thrust his weapon at her. Jess threw up her hands and a cutting board appeared in her grip. The spear pierced the board but got stuck halfway through.

Jess threw it aside and jumped forward, her foot extended at Gilgamesh's throat.

Her foot was easily caught in his spare hand and Gilgamesh swung and threw her back over the fence in one flowing move. Jess landed on her ass with a grunt.

"Ultros, the _fuck_ should we do?" Jess cursed.

Ultros poked his head out.

"You blew the distraction part, so… fight?" The esper said in an unsure tone.

Jess bopped him on his shiny purple head.

"He's got a glowy stick!" She said and scrambled away as Gilgamesh landed where she'd been a second ago.

"And you have a glowy knife!" Ultros screamed.

Jess, in turn, screamed as Gilgamesh swiped at her. She rolled away, barely dodging the spear. As she came back to her feet Jess pulled her knife out of her bag. Quickly she glanced at her knife, then at Gilgamesh, then back at her knife, then back at Gilgamesh.

"We have a problem." Jess said with a sigh and threw the knife.

Gilgamesh knocked it aside and Jess recalled it and ran to the back of the building where a pretty boy was sunbathing, his top on the ground next to him.

"Uh… Well, hello there. Is it christmas already?" The boy said.

Jess looked down at him and then grabbed his foot.

The boy squawked.

"What the-" The topless boy began.

Jess yanked harder on his foot to shut him up.

"Ultros, help!" Jess screamed.

In response, two long tentacles shot out of her palm and _threw_ the boy at Gilgamesh. The shirtless kid screamed as he sailed through the air until Gilgamesh caught him without any apparent effort.

"Ah, Alec! Fancy seeing you here." Gilgamesh said happily.

Alec looked between Jess and Gilgamesh.

"Uh… I feel naked and confused. Please, continue." Alec said with a smirk at end.

Gilgamesh put him down as Jess ran for the other fence but Ultros used his tentacles to yank her down just in time for the spear to sail over her now prone form. Jess looked as a sound between 'twang' and 'thwack' echoed out. The spear had lodged itself in the fence and was now vibrating.

 _"Dude,_ don't kill girls in our backyard." Alec said, sounding annoyed.

Gilgamesh just laughed.

"That spear is blunter than my personality." Gilgamesh assured Alec.

Jess stood and held out her hand. Her knife appeared in her grip with its usual flash. She rubbed her face and her light makeup smeared onto her sleeve.

"Being a fucking hero sucks! I get chased, possessed, chased again, and now I'm about to get killed by a man in socks and sandals. Fucking, Socks. And. _Sandals."_ Jess growled.

Gilgamesh looked at her, spear appearing in his hands with it's own flash.

"You going to run again?" The warrior asked with a smirk, his sunglasses not even askew.

"No, I'm going to _kick your ass,_ drag you back to Keynote and then, **then,** I'm fucking going to buy expensive shoes and fucking charge _someone else for them."_ Jess hissed, threw her knife, and charged.

Gilgamesh swung his spear to knock the knife out of the air but Jess recalled it before he could connect making the man overextend himself _just enough_ for her plan to work.

Jess screeched as she jumped on Gilgamesh, her legs wrapping around his neck. She then twisted herself around, flipped her body, and **_slammed_** him onto the lawn. She then quickly rolled away to inspect her handiwork…

Only to see Gilgamesh arc his back and kick himself back up onto his feet.

The warrior cracked his neck and grinned. Then took off his glasses and handed them to Alec.

"Kid, fetch me a drink." Gilgamesh said.

Alec put the glasses on and smirked.

"Brian, Bitch, you have to come see this." Alec called as he entered the building.

Jess raised her knife, holding it in a reverse grip.

"Come on big boy, care to show a girl a good time?" She taunted.

Gilgamesh looked at her, his eyes glowing red.

"I wasn't the one running little lady. Makes sense, you got that rogue, Ultros, with you. Doesn't speak highly of you honor." Gilgamesh said as a second spear appeared in his hands, now holding one in each.

Jess gulped and gripped her knife tighter.

"That's my fucking pal, don't speak shit about him unless you want me to plant this in your ass." Jess warned pointing her knife at him and Ultros popped out for a second before vanishing again.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

"Attached to him are you? I wonder how long that'll last... But enough, come! Show me your strength! Show me your moxy and show. Me. Your. **Honor!** " Gilgamesh roared and rushed her, swinging both spears.

Jess dodged to the left and bounced the closest spear back with her knife, both weapons glowing.

Gilgamesh swung the other spear with lightning speed, Jess couldn't move and watched the spear tip come closer before a purple tentacle snapped out, swatting the weapon aside before coiling around Gilgamesh's throat.

"Uhwehehee! Guess I got to cut the action short, hope you don't mind if I choke tightly and finish up!" Ultros cackled and the tentacle glowed red.

" **Drainra!"** The octopus cried and Gilgamesh's entire body glowed deep red and Jess felt something pulsing along Ultros limb.

Then it hit her.

Energy, so much of it that she felt her body becoming charged.

"Haste!" Ultros cried and Jess felt the familiar sensation of the world becoming… slow to her.

Jess rocketed her fist forward smacking Gilgamesh's chin and then proceeded to bury three or thirty, Jess wasn't sure, punches into his torso, almost lifting the man into the air.

Ultros swung Gilgamesh and flung him across the tiny yard where he rolled until he hit the fence and lay still.

Jess panted hard as the magic faded.

"Nice…" Jess managed to gasp between breathes.

Ultros's limb drooped and slid across the floor as Ultros sank back into Jess's body.

"The rest… is up to you babe. Magic just isn't easy on such a barren world." Ultros said in a voice thick with exhaustion as he faded back into her bag.

Sudden snarling made her look up to see Bitch and what must be Grue and Regent, or Alec she supposed.

Alec tapped a golden scepter that crackled with electricity at the end on the ground and held a beer in the other hand, three of the dogs were growing and Grue was leaking darkness out of, well, _everywhere_ really.

"Well… Fuck me sideways." Jess said with a groan and there was a chuckling that didn't come from any of the teens.

Jess watched as Gilgamesh picked himself up, dusted himself off and looked at her while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You got guts. You even got Ultros to stay with you and you're clearly been spending time with Keynote, you've got Keyblade magic all over you. So… spill the beans kid, what are you doing here? I ain't gonna torture you but I'll keep you here, wait until you're feeling better, and then we can have round two, then three. I got all day and you've got some fire in you yet." Gilgamesh said, bouncing on one leg as he spoke.

Jess looked around and then sighed. Escape was wishful thinking at best right now, Gilgamesh had baited her _hard._

"Lisa owes me fucking big time for this." Jess snapped and pulled out the USB.

"What do you know about the sack of shit that was your secret boss?" The thief asked the teens.

The trio of teenage villains paused. By some unspoken agreement Grue stepped forward, his dark skin was smooth and he looked like he knew how to throw a mean punch.

"What's it to you?" Grue asked quietly, tone guarded.

Jess tapped her foot.

"Because he kidnapped Lisa and tried to fucking _kill me._ His name is Coil and you're going to want to fucking _kill him_ when I tell you what's been going on and..." Jess paused for effect.

"I know _who and where he is."_ She gloated.

Gilgamesh pulled the spears out from where ever he kept them and pointed them at her,

"You know where my cheatbook is? Well little lady, you just made a new friend and his name is Gilgamesh! I've been looking for Walkthrough and I'd appreciate a chance to meet the man who thought he could swipe one of _my_ minions and get away with it." Gilgamesh said in a rumbling voice thick with menace, the glow in his eyes flashing even brighter.

Jess smiled and walked forwards, ignoring the growing dogs and snatched the beer out of Alec's hand.

Downing it a few large gulps, she handed it back to a still smirking Alec.

Bitch growled at her but Jess ignored the girl, focusing on Grue and Gilgamesh.

"Let's talk about a man named _Thomas Calvert."_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 24.2**

"I do believe that Keynote is, what is the phrase, 'the shit'?" Ifrit smirked at Amy as they returned to the hospital lobby, the elevator closing behind them.

Taylor tried to suppress her smile as Amy rolled her eyes.

"So you've said. Twice. Doesn't matter that _I_ regrew a spine or cured five different diseases in an hour or even that I bought us all something from the vending machine to be nice. No, _Keynote_ is the best." Amy said, counting fingers as she talked.

Ifrit snorted.

"My love cannot be bought." The demon stated.

Amy held out her hand and looked expectantly at the half eaten bar in Ifrit's clawed grip.

"Then give me my food back," Amy said with a quirked brow.

Ifrit leant back on Taylor's shoulder, affronted.

"No, it's mine!" Ifrit growled and stuffed the last of the melting chocobar into his mouth.

Taylor watched with fascination as the bar just vanished where Ifrit's mouth was.

Amy shook her head and eyed Taylor.

"I have no idea _how_ he eats; if there's anything biological in him, I can't see it," Amy said with a sigh.

Taylor plucked Ifrit from her shoulder, holding the demon in her arms despite his squirming. She tried not to look sheepish, despite the fact that this would be covered up by the magical shadows covering half of her face.

Then Ifrit burped out some sparks making Taylor release him. Quickly he reclaimed his perch on her shoulder and from there ascended, climbing to the top of Taylor's head, perching there like a lookout.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, it's to be expected," Ifrit said and from the motion's Taylor felt, she knew he was nodding to himself sagely.

Amy and Ifrit were… _interesting_ to watch interact.

Like a house on fire, though possibly in a more literal sense than people _usually_ meant.

Taylor tried not to move her head too much as she replied.

"Ifrit is just a black hole inside a plush body. He eats anything." Taylor explained and saw that the lobby was much emptier than before. Looking out the window, she saw the sun light up the sky, beautiful shafts of light leaking in through the high windows.

"It's about three o'clock, we were in there for just over three hours," Amy said, glancing at her wristwatch.

The red scarf had dipped down enough to show Amy's lips when she spoke. Taylor was constantly surprised at how mousy the famous Panacea was. Then again, Amy didn't do anything to help the image. The other girl enjoyed shying away from the centre of whatever attention was going on, despite being famous and almost attracting the spotlight with her healing powers.

"That's not too bad, is that your usual shift?" Taylor asked curiously.

Amy looked away, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Something like that, yeah." The healer said.

Taylor was about to asked if she had made Amy stay later than she usually would have when a woman _burst_ open the door to the stairs, barreling into the lobby.

Instincts honed through battle had Taylor already turning to face the woman, dropping into a slight crouch as her hand drifted sideways, ready to summon the Keyblade. A familiarsense snapped into place in her head as the woman's presence became fixed. Healthy, but fairly weak, though she seemed… taxed. Stressed? The woman's appearance was a plain, long brown hair with pale skin and a round face. Stress lines and a frown marred her features as she spotted Amy and Taylor.

As Taylor rose up from her crouch and relaxed the woman marched over and stood before them. To her credit, the stranger barely batted an eye as Ifrit leered at her.

"The nurse told me you were leaving." The strange woman said with a huff of breath, clearly trying to suppress her urge to gasp for air.

Taylor realised the woman must have run down the stairs, the sweat on her forehead giving it away in the rather cool building.

Amy went stiff and her face ducked back into the scarf, leaving only professional, indifferent eyes for the woman.

"Yes, I wasn't scheduled to come in today. I was here to help my colleague, Keynote, get settled in and make sure everything went okay on her first day of healing, uh…" Amy trailed off, sort of questioningly, sort of resigned.

Taylor blinked at that.

Amy didn't know this woman either?

"Joan Greene, my daughter is on the third floor." The woman said waspishly.

Taylor felt the wire in her head go very still and taught. Subtly she made sure Ifrit was still on her head.

"Ah, that's physiotherapy. Your daughter has an injury?" Amy asked, politely and firmly. No sign of the previously relaxed sarcasm was present or the slightly harsh but friendly words.

Amy had retreated and Panacea was back in full force.

Taylor stayed quiet, unsure what exactly was going on.

"Birth defect, born without a working leg. All the fake legs and crutches just aren't what we want. I brought her to Brockton Bay because _you_ work here. We've been here for _two weeks_ now and we haven't even _seen_ you." The woman snapped, any attempt at politeness fading under her stress and anger.

Amy didn't budge, didn't react. Taylor narrowed her eye and focused on the woman.

She wasn't threatening or accusing Amy... but there was just something in her tone that made Taylor's hackles rise. She could feel her face go blank and her jaw clench, a familiar guard against unwelcome words.

"You daughter is..." Amy began.

The woman, Joan, cut Amy off.

"Anne." Joan interrupted.

Amy stopped for a second then continued as if nothing had happened.

"Anne is in danger? She needs immediate care?" Amy asked her voice cool and formal.

Joan crossed her arms then uncrossed them as if she didn't know how to react to the situation.

"No, she's been in this hospital for two weeks, waiting on you. It's costing us a small fortune to be here and you're strolling around giggling with your friend here. It's beyond disrespectful, it's _heartless."_ Joan spat, her cheeks colouring in anger.

Taylor resisted the temptation to set the woman's hair on fire. But it would be so…

Blinking, Taylor realised what was going on and nudged Ifrit over the bond. He shuffled slightly on her head and the idea abated.

Meanwhile, Amy was a rock, the woman's words washing over her like waves as she remained unmoved.

"As I explained, I am showing another healing cape, Keynote, how to operate here at the hospital. I am sorry that… Anne has had a bad hand dealt to her but my list of patients consists of people with life-threatening injuries or ailments. Which doctor recommended you come here, to Brockton Bay, to see me?" Amy asked carefully.

Taylor heard the smallest bit of anger at the end, whoever that Doctor was, he was not on Amy's Christmas list. Not that Taylor could blame her.

Joan stuck her chin a fraction higher.

"No one, every doctor wanted those fake legs or wheelchairs. My Anne deserves to walk, deserves to dance and to be on the volleyball team. You can help her, just an hour of your time and you can change her life for the better!" Joan threw out, her eyes red.

Amy took a soft breath and then looked Joan in the eye.

"If your daughter was in serious danger, I would be the first there to help," Amy explained, sounding tired.

Taylor turned her head to stare at the other girl.

Amy's entire posture had changed.

Her fists were now unclenched and hanging by her sides, her tone was now resigned.

"Please, just a small bit of your time, then my Anne can walk again!" Joan pressed, her hands coming together as if praying.

"I…" Amy trailed off.

Taylor swallowed hard. She had already interrupted Amy's day off, making her come here and now the healer had to deal with this?

Was this normal? Were there others asking the same things of her?

"So, tell me," Ifrit spoke softly from above.

Taylor jumped, as did Amy and Joan.

The small Esper's voice was like a rock through a window, harsh and startling.

"If your spawn has never played volleyball, danced, or done anything else that sounds so boring that I want to gouge out my cute button eyes, then why does she want to do those things? Walk, I get, everyone needs legs to kick some ass, but does she have friends in these sports? Has she been asked to dance by some handsome young suitor? Hm?" Ifrit asked in cruel curiosity.

Joan took a step back in alarm.

Taylor looked at her but didn't do anything. This woman deserved whatever Ifrit was going to say. Wanting your daughter to walk was fine, a perfectly natural feeling. But to make the one person who could do it and who had already done _so much_ to help feel like a piece of crap for not helping _you?_

No discussing of options, no asking if there was a chance Amy could come by next time she was working, no asking if Amy would have a look… Not even a 'please'. Joan had never even _attempted_ to be diplomatic.

It was sheer guilt-tripping and pressuring.

It was _bullying._

Taylor felt her lip curl in disgust at this woman. Even if she was a mother, bullying someone else was never okay. She looked at Amy and felt sorry for her, for having to deal with this crap, this bullying. And… she also felt sorry for the girl, for Anne, who had been stuck in this hospital instead of getting the help she needed to get on with her life.

"N-no, Anne and I have always talked about her going into volleyball, she loved to watch the games at her school and of course there isn't a boy. She hasn't had time to meet them and who are you anyway?" Joan finally snapped back as her senses returned and she realised she had started rambling.

Ifrit peered down at her.

"Ifrit, Esper of Fire and Ruin, charmed, I'm sure. So again, your daughter only watched these games and I suspect you went with her to every single one. So tell me, did anyone ask her to play? anyone ask her to dance with them? No? But somehow you still know she _wants_ to because…" Ifrit trailed off and blew out a smoke ring.

"Because Mother knows best, correct?" The demon asked with a cruel smile.

Joan shook her head and looked at Taylor.

"You think this is a joke, young lady?" Joan asked, her voice stern like she expected Taylor to cower before her.

Taylor snorted, unimpressed as Ifrit jumped from her head down to the floor.

"If you were dead, I'd call this a sad case of attempted possession. Mother lives vicariously through her daughter, who can't do what her mother wants her to because of something she can't control. Say the princess here gives your girlie a leg, then what? You think she's going to waste her life on a ball game? Or dancing to some forgotten artist in a school gym? Become you?" Ifrit questioned, advancing on the woman.

Joan stepped back but was forced to stop as her back hit the wall.

"I'm doing what's best for her." Joan snapped, glaring at the little demon from her spot pressed against the wall.

Taylor was impressed, Ifrit always _did_ know how to cut to the bone.

Amy leaned in close.

"Should we…" Amy trailed off, not sure what to say.

Taylor shook her head.

"He's not done yet," Taylor said quietly.

"I'm sure you are, what's best for her is what was best for you, no? Tell me, when did your volleyball career end? Your dancing fantasies come crashing down? When did your hopes and dreams die with a little scream?" Ifrit asked with a smirk.

Joan stared down at him.

"I… be quiet." The woman ordered.

Ifrit ignored her and leaned in.

"How old is Anne?" The demon whispered.

Joan walked sideways, away from him.

"Enough, I… Enough! Get away!" Joan demanded, pleaded.

Ifrit turned back to Taylor and to her surprise, she felt genuine anger coming from Ifrit, a familiar smouldering sensation.

"To the third floor, Keyblade Master." The demon commanded, his voice like thunder.

Taylor was perplexed. She turned to look at Amy for some help but the other girl just shrugged. It would seem that Amy was just as confused as she was.

Turning back, Taylor followed Ifrit as the tiny hellspawn scampered towards the staircase, Amy following her. Both healers resolutely ignored Joan's shellshocked expression as they walked past.

As they began climbing the stairs Taylor couldn't help the sigh that escaped her.

So much for a late lunch with Sabah.

Anne looking like a perky girl.

Anne also looked a little alarmed at the group entering the ward and heading straight for her.

Ifrit lead the group, seemingly knowing exactly where Anne was, though, with the stuff Taylor had seen him do so far, it would not surprise her if that was the case.

"Panacea, give her a once over," Ifrit ordered.

Amy looked down at the demon, then nodded.

Taylor wondered if Amy could also feel the tension in the air? How seriously Ifrit was taking this, compared to his usual trollish self.

The doctor of the ward, some middle aged woman, and Amy hovered over the girl while Taylor hung back, looking around the empty ward.

It was green and white, every bed crisp and every wall dull.

Taylor looked down at Ifrit and waited.

"You might hate this and in the future, I might be sorry." Ifrit began, his voice going up and down in volume.

"In an odd way, you got lucky that your father became so distant after your mother's death." The demon said.

Taylor went very still and cold at the same time.

"You're right, I _am_ hating this," Taylor said sharply but quietly.

Ifrit didn't react to her sudden anger.

"Can you imagine if he had done the opposite? If he had lost your mother, then looked at you and decided that only _he_ could keep you safe? He would drive you everywhere, make sure he knew exactly where you were at all times, make sure the door to your room was always open, wouldn't let you socialise, wouldn't let you use the internet without supervision because it could be dangerous." Ifrit listed, ticking points on his claws.

Taylor stared at him, confused.

"Imagine if he had your college courses planned out and a job picked out for you, somewhere he knew, and all somewhere very close by so he could drive by and check on you. Your life planned from that moment on because he had become obsessed with your life because his own was a mess. You would rebel or suffocate." Ifrit spoke softly.

Taylor imagined it. Then she eyed Joan.

"Is she like that?" Taylor asked quietly.

Ifrit shook his head.

"Only partially. No… I speak from personal experience." Ifrit replied.

Taylor didn't say anything, just listened.

Ifrit sighed and continued.

"Listen, I don't do the tragic backstory crap but… when you're a new Esper, formed from the heat of battle and magic, you become bound pretty quickly. People who never intended for you to exist were now deciding exactly what you would be. You were a weapon, a guard dog, a symbol, a bragging right, a tool, a monster, and you were never allowed to decide for yourself. You were always to be bound, to be connected to someone. It's a weakness you see, it gives them power over you. Instead of you, _they_ decide what your existence becomes and you cannot argue." Ifrit stated harshly, refusing to look at her.

Taylor crouched down next to the trapped demon.

"You were treated like that?" She asked softly.

Ifrit spun around and flicked her chin, making Taylor fall on her ass.

"Keep your pansy sympathy, I broke free, burned 'em all to ash, and now I kick ass across the universe. Just understand that I _do not_ tolerate 'destiny' and 'fate' being forced upon you, be it by man _or_ god. I am the Esper of Fire… _and_ Ruin. I am a wrench in the plans of the great and pitiful alike. I ruin delicate machinations and set fire to their schemes. On a micro scale, Anne is me. Never intended but never free. So to piss off her mother, I'm going to remake her leg and watch as Anne fucks over her mother's plans, one by one." Ifrit finished with glee.

Taylor looked at the thin girl on the bed.

Amy looked at Taylor sitting on her ass and then at Ifrit doing an admirable impression of the cat who ate the canary.

"What's the plan?" Taylor asked with a small smile.

Ifrit ignored the question, instead, choosing to leap onto the bed making Anne screech in fright for a moment.

Ifrit waved.

Joan looked pained to see him so close to her daughter but stayed quiet as she finally had Amy near her daughter.

Ifrit just grinned at the woman.

"Hello, mortal. It is I, Ifrit, Esper of gloating and badassery, or fire and ruin if you prefer. I have come to get you a new leg." The demon stated.

Anne looked around confused, looking at her mother for guidance.

"Are you Satan?" Anne asked finally when no one said anything.

Ifrit snorted in amusement.

"Not today," Ifrit answered and turned back to Taylor and Amy.

"Key, today I'm going to rig a secondary life spell through a medium in such a way a new limb will appear." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Taylor blinked.

"What?" Taylor asked.

Ifrit took a deep breath and sighed raggedly.

"You use the giant key to cast magic healy flowers over the leg and Nurse Panpan will make a new leg." The demon said slowly.

Amy looked at Taylor and blinked.

"I can do that?" Amy asked, sounding uncertain.

Anne poked Ifrit who fended her off with wild hand waving.

"Do not poke the fire entity! And, yes you can. You need human sacrifices to transfer mass, correct?" Ifrit asked.

Amy shook her head firmly.

"I use pig flesh mostly. People tend to scream." Amy fired back dryly and then, remembering where she was, went stiff.

Ifrit smirked and looked at Taylor.

"You will be providing a much better resource. Magical mass." Ifrit explained.

Taylor narrowed her eye at him.

"Why don't _you_ just take my energy and just poof a new leg into existence for her?" Taylor asked.

Ifrit crossed his arms as the doctor was quietly whispering things into Amy's ear.

"Because anything I make is connected to me. A sword is one thing, it's fixed and created from a blank slate but a human… There's no _telling_ what kind of changes might occur, mutation into something resembling my fine self is the _best_ outcome. Sudden combustion on a random day is a risk and full-on **infernal detonation** is _probably_ the worst case scenario. Pure Esper magic is formed of the same primordial chaos we are." Ifrit explained like she was an idiot.

Taylor stared at him.

"You gave Mouse Protector a sword that might do something like that?!" Taylor asked, desperately reining in her temper.

Meanwhile, Anne took a picture of Ifrit with her phone, who managed to pose at the last second, flexing his fluffy arms.

Pose finished, Ifrit turned back to a glaring Taylor, despite the darkened hood the glare was conveyed well.

"Nah, the sword is fine, it's a construct without a soul, well… sort of. The main thing is that the sword is limited by energy and intent. It's connected to me but without a true soul, it cannot affect me. It uses that awesome weirdo's soul instead which isn't magical, not _yet_ anyway, so the best she might do is a fira or a flamethrower." Ifrit said as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway it's leg day and we shall never skip leg day! Amy, to this side and Key, get that magic building." Ifrit ordered.

Shaking her head, Amy walked to stand on the side of the bed closest to Anne's missing leg, the stump currently ending just above the knee. Taylor took the other side, the Keyblade appearing in her hand.

"Oh, wow, you're Keynote! Can I get, uh, your autograph?" Anne squealed.

Taylor felt herself turning red.

"She's going to give you a new leg, I think you're getting a little excited over the wrong thing," Amy said with a dry chuckle while Taylor grinned at the little girl.

The knowledge and feel of the spell for life bubbled up inside her from her bond, Taylor held onto it, letting the magic build for now.

Ifrit looked at her and spoke in a very clear and firm tone.

"Unlike other times, you must maintain the spell. Like with ice and lightning you can sustain the casting at the cost of energy. The princess might need time so don't stop casting, a half-formed leg is no fun for anyone." Ifrit said.

Amy coughed lightly.

"Give me a few hours and a phone call and get some spare mass from somewhere, I can do this on my own." The healer offered.

Ifrit waggled his finger admonishingly.

"Nurse Panpan, please get ready, Nurse Key, fire when ready and I, The Handsome Doctor Ifrit McGuffin, will supervise." Ifrit declared.

Taylor rolled her eye as she prepared to cast. Holding the Keyblade out over the bed she took a deep breath. The spell was reaching a level of charge that was becoming uncomfortable to hold. So she stopped holding and began to release the spell.

Unlike other times, she pushed more and more magic through the cleansing feeling inside her and the flowers bloomed above Anne's leg, then another wreath then another until a heavenly ring of white lilies chimed and rang in a harmonious song that rang out so clear and perfect in tune that the world around them went quiet.

Taylor was trying to breathe but found it hard to do so when she was casting and then a sudden pulling sensation began, Taylor focused on it and found she felt a feeling of… wonder, stress, frustration and a touch of shame at the source of the pull.

Taylor looked down at Anne's exposed stump and saw the flesh parting and expanding downwards as if following invisible lines. Veins and bones grew rapidly and Amy's eyes were wide.

"This is happening too fast," Amy said and Taylor almost didn't hear her over the ringing flower bells.

The leg grew and grew.

There was a sudden spark of humour and Taylor felt the slightest tinge of Ifrit's energy seep into her.

" _From me to you, to Anne. Freely given. Don't worry, you're watering it down and humans can't hold such connections so easily."_ Ifrit whispered and the lilies suddenly turned pink, the bells ringing faster, happy and frantic.

Amy gasped and blinked.

"The cells stopped deteriorating from the heat produced by the rapid growth," Amy said, sounding amazed and disbelieving.

"There are some mutations and growths going on but I've got them under control." Amy finished and then the leg had a foot, then toes.

Taylor felt a deep ache crawl up her spine as she continued pouring forth magic.

The muscle was formed, then layers and layers of skin.

"Panacea, the condition of the leg?" Ifrit asked.

Amy didn't look up.

"Adjusting nerve endings, creating growth plates, lubricating joints, and positioning them correctly... it's ready!" The healer finished as Anne's leg took shape.

Ifrit nodded then looked at Taylor who cut the spell off with great relief.

Taking a step back, Taylor tried not to collapse. She was exhausted and her hand still tightly wrapped around Melody's hilt was trembling. Quickly she dropped turned to the side to hide the shaking.

Then she realised how quiet everything was, the silence almost oppressive but, looking down, Taylor could understand.

Anne's new leg was dark and tanned, the skin rapidly paling as it reached her thigh and new skin met old.

Ifrit leaned in and guffawed, sounding highly pleased with himself.

Taylor felt a bad feeling drop into her stomach as Amy's eyes went wide.

Curious, Taylor looked closer and saw just why Amy appeared so shocked.

From the big toe of Anne's new foot to the knee, spinning around her ankle and leg a couple of times, was a twisting spiralling column of jet-black flame, the curling licks of fire spreading out like branches of a tree from hell.

It was like a tattoo... If the ink was branded straight onto the skin.

Anne touched her leg and yelped as she felt a response, her new knee jerking. So the girl poked it again, eliciting another jolt. Then she laughed, running a hand up and down the dark skin.

Joan stared at the leg, making noises and Amy turned to her.

"Is there a problem?" Amy asked, her smile so _huge_ it managed to make it past her scarf.

Taylor noticed that Amy almost looked vindictive at the mother and Joan spluttered, pointing at the leg.

"What _is_ that? When I asked that you give my daughter a leg, I meant like the other one." Joan said, annoyed.

Taylor walked up to her, her good mood at Anne's joy now ruined.

"You get what you wanted but it's still not good enough? Your definition of 'gratitude' is what I would call rude." Taylor told her, speaking to the woman for the first time.

Joan looked up at her and took a step back as the hero's shadowed face loomed over her. Gathering herself, Joan took a deep breath, puffing herself up and glared, trying to look down on Taylor as if she was a misbehaving child.

"Now, listen here young lady-" Joan began.

Taylor clicked her fingers and the woman stopped in surprise.

She had seen Sabah do this to Ifrit when she got annoyed. Sometimes it even _worked._

"No, you listen, you ungrateful overbearing woman. You wanted a leg for your daughter, you agreed to my help, and you got the leg. Anne?" Taylor called, turning her head slightly, hood shifting with her.

The girl stopped wiggling her new toes with glee to stare up at the white cloaked hero in confusion.

"Uh, hi?" Anne offered, sounding even younger than she appeared.

Taylor smiled just a little, her lips peeking from the shadows.

"Do you want to keep that leg?" She asked kindly.

Anne pulled her new limb close as if Taylor would chop it off with the Keyblade.

"Yes! God, yes!" Anne said with desperation in her voice and face.

"How old are you?" Taylor then asked, still smiling kindly.

Joan tried to interrupt but Taylor held up one finger, making the woman huff.

Anne returned the smile, her face lighting up once more.

"Fifteen. And… Thank you. Thank you both so much!" Anne answered and wiggled her toes again with a laugh, unable to contain her excitement.

Taylor turned back to Joan.

"Your opinion is now irrelevant, she's happy, and that's all that matters," Taylor said, letting the Keyblade vanish with a sparkle of light. Nodding, she turned and grabbed her little fire demon and Amy's hand, then heading for the door.

Joan's face turned a nasty red as the two healers walked away.

"I will take legal action, defacing my daughter, turning her leg into a joke! I demand that you fix this." Joan snarled, her hand lashing out, fingers digging into Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor turned, half facing the woman, head turned further. Despite her face being shrouded in darkness her glare was palpable and Joan hastily let go, taking several steps back until she bumped

"Ma'am, we gave your daughter a leg, a damn good one. No one else in this ward is getting near Panacea because, frankly, none of you are dying and none of you are in danger of doing so anytime soon. Did you ever think that maybe Panacea has her own life? That maybe she has other things to do than wait on hands and knees for people like you, people who push and shove and demand and _bully_ her into giving more and more every day? She helped you on her day off out of the goodness of her heart, not because she had too, and you haven't even _thanked her."_ Taylor snapped.

Joan didn't seem perturbed, though pushing herself away from the bed to glare at Taylor once more.

"Panacea can fix everything, what morally right person wouldn't help as much as they could?" Joan said, speaking slowly as if Taylor was very stupid.

Taylor snorted, her lip curling in disgust.

"In case you haven't noticed, Amy _does_ help as much as she can. But she helps the dying, those no one else can save. So instead of complaining about her not being here, you could have done something else. Donated blood or helped your daughter study for the days of school she's missing. Amy's done more for the world in the last hour than you seemed to have done in the last ten years." Taylor said, looking down on the woman, looming over her.

Her height combined with the shadowy hood was _very_ good for appearing scarier than she actually was.

"She has powers, of course, it's easier for her." Joan spat, looking uncomfortable at being talked down to.

Ifrit snorted, a dark chuckle slipping from his muzzle.

"As if this one girl makes every doctor, nurse or surgeon pointless, but even so, it takes more than one white mage to make a healer corps. If you had done anything, anything _at all_ to help the lesser, you would have bragged about it already." Ifrit sneered climbing from Taylor's arms to her shoulder once more, then pointedly turning his back on Joan.

Taylor followed the demon's example.

"Enjoy your leg, Anne!" Taylor called as she began walking back down the ward.

Anne waved enthusiastically.

"Thank you! I'll take good care of it. I can't _wait_ to show Sam." Anne called after them, though that last part mostly to herself.

"Who's Sam?" Joan snapped. Anne said something but the general gist of it was lost in the noise of the ward.

"We're leaving. Amy, I want you to come meet Parian, she'd love to hear this story and it wouldn't be the same without you there to help tell it. That is unless you're busy later?" Taylor asked as they left the ward, leaving behind, at least in _her_ opinion, a happy ending.

"I dunno, I really should be getting back," Amy said, her tone apologetic but not exactly regretful.

"I'm sure you're just _dying_ to go home," Ifrit said with a mock sad tone.

Amy rolled her eyes but her reply was cut off as a song began playing. The trio paused just outside the ward as Amy fished around in her pocket, quickly pulling out a phone and glancing at the number.

"She _knew_ I was working today…" Amy muttered to herself.

"Sorry, give me a second." The healer said to Taylor, quickly punching in a pin code before bringing the cell phone to her ear.

"Victoria, what's up?" Amy said.

There was a beat of silence before a loud voice, Victoria most likely, began to cheerfully talk, but Taylor couldn't make out the words, only hearing Amy's half the conversation.

"Mom's making Steaks.  
"Yes, with the sauce you like.  
"I don't know if there are beansprouts.  
"No, I don't think so.  
"Dean? Is he coming to dinner?  
"Oh… I'm sure Mom won't mind, she likes Dean, I think.  
"I was joking, of _course,_ she likes him.  
"Me?" Amy paused and then looked anywhere but at Taylor.

"I have plans.  
"Yes.  
"Yes, me.  
"With friends.  
"I have them, yes.  
"So? Dean can just have my share and Mom won't have to cook more.  
"I'll tell her, it's fine.  
"No, it's not a boyfriend.  
"No, it's not.  
"Vicky, I'm hanging up.  
"I know you hate it. Bye." Amy said quickly and pressed another button the screen before shoving phone away in her pocket.

Taylor looked at Amy with a wry smile.

"So… change of plans?" She asked innocently.

Amy glared at her.

"This is an action of convenience, nothing more," Amy warned, waving Taylor's chuckles off.

Ifrit cackled.

"I'm sensing some awkward feelings at home." The hellspawn said.

Amy stiffened.

"It's none of your business." The healer said, her tone rather cool.

Ifrit eyed her but didn't say anything as Amy kept talking.

"I need to call my Mom but… uh, sure. I guess I'm coming. Where are we going?" Amy asked, mentally catching up with what she'd just done.

Ifrit jumped from Taylor's shoulder to Amy's and pointed forward.

"Follow the second stair on the right," Ifrit commanded.

Amy looked at the plushie riding her, thought about it, and then sighed, accepting her new shoulder demon.

"I meant long term," Amy said and jostled Ifrit, making the little demon cackled again as he climbed onto her head, using her hood as leverage.

Taylor just shook her head at Ifrit's antics.

"He means the Dollhouse," Taylor said as she stretched her neck. Then she grinned as Amy swatted at Ifrit.

Today hadn't been so bad.

Thinking of Anne's laughter, Henry's smile and dozen other patients overjoyed to receive her help…

Nope. Today hadn't been bad at all.

"It's not a bad looking place, I think Victoria might enjoy it a lot," Amy admitted, not sounding overly enthusiastic.

Taylor nodded, smiling anyway as warmth bloomed in her chest at the familiar sight.

"I prefer the upper floors, away from the public. I can let my hair down, figuratively speaking." Taylor said as the door closed behind them.

With them both in costume, they drew a lot of eyes walking down the street, people took pictures, pointed at them and a few of the kids even asked for autographs or pictures taken with both her and Amy

Ifrit would not let Taylor either of them say no, even if Amy had wanted to.

All the children had screamed in delight at either Ifrit or a gentle Ice spell cast above them, making it snow.

Ifrit allowed himself to be hugged once or twice, he claimed that children were the best thing in the universe, along with blowing something up, melting his sister's stuff, and generally lording 'his magnificence' over a world of course.

"Most Espers like kids. They're just so small and...important." He said and then refused to elaborate.

After his tale, though, Taylor wondered if the demon didn't just enjoy seeing innocent souls free to be who they wanted to be.

Taylor even dragged Amy in for a few shots. The girl pulled her hood down but Taylor was sure she caught a smile or two, it was the way the eyes and cheeks moved. As they walked Amy had even begun to relax a little, once the girl got use to the idea that no one around her would any requests for healing or breast enlargements, which Amy claimed to have actually received a fair number of.

As they made their way through the shelves, a familiar voice called out to Taylor

"Key!" Ingrid said with warmth and approached her. Ingrid pulled her into a hug that made Taylor try to act like it was nothing unusual.

Having people touching her, _hugging_ her, it was still a bit unexpected and Taylor didn't really know where to put her hands.

It was still so amazing and she _was_ glad Ingrid saw her as more than Sabah's friend, more than Keynote.

Turning, Ingrid stuck out a gloved hand to Amy who shook it with more ease than she would have bare skin.

"Thank you for looking after Key, I swear that anywhere she goes, disasters just happen," Ingrid said as a way of greeting.

Amy shot Taylor a knowing look.

"So I noticed," Amy said dryly as Ifrit hopped into Ingrid's arms.

Ingrid looked at Amy with a speculative look as she cradled Ifrit before turning to Taylor.

"Did you make it marketable?" Ingrid asked lightly.

Taylor thought about it but Ifrit beat her to replying.

"She regrew a leg with me and Nurse Panpan here." Ifrit yawned.

Ingrid's lips turned up in amusement.

"Oh, is that all?" Ingrid said to the esper and shook her head.

"Parian's upstairs, you might want to head up, I think she could use a hand. Feel free to head up with her Panacea." The Dollhouse owner offered and walked away with Ifrit who looked at her sharply before breaking loose, chasing after Taylor as she headed for the stairs.

"I am not missing this. I can feel… well, well. They grow up so fast." The demon let loose a bark of laughter as he climbed Taylor's body for his usual spot.

"I hate when you do that laugh, it either means you've set something on fire or you know what's about to happen," Taylor said with a sigh.

"I've come to know it as that laugh he does before he breaks fifty hospital rules and tells overbearing mothers where to shove it." Amy mused as she followed.

Taylor thought back to Mouse Protector and the dinner the heroine had roped her into attending.

Wasn't she worried that Brandish was... hard on Amy? Taylor didn't ask, knowing if someone asked about her Dad, mostly before Gilgamesh or the Keyblade, she would have stayed quiet or changed the subject.

Mostly because she felt one part shame, one part guilt, and all parts alone.

Making their way up the staircase they quickly passed the second floor and kept going up, heading for the third. As they exited at the top, Taylor heard Sabah speaking, most likely on the phone in the office.

Taking a few steps forward she pushed the door open. Stepping inside she saw Sabah leaning against Ingrid's desk in full costume, looking a little stressed with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor.

Without thinking, Taylor made a beeline straight for Sabah.

"Hello, Keynote." A woman said from the couch near the window, her voice slightly distorted.

"Hi, Paige," Taylor said absentmindedly as Sabah put a hand on her mask as if she wanted to bury her face into it.

Wait.

Taylor stopped just as she reached Sabah and turned.

There, sitting on the couch, was Paige 'Bad Canary' Mcabee.

She, Taylor Hebert, was in the same room as a pop-star. Admittedly one she had sort of helped rescue from kidnapping attempt and who was awkwardly smiling at her.

The woman's hair, with her odd feathers woven through it, shone in the afternoon light coming in through the window.

Paige was wearing a simple white work shirt with black slacks, so very different than the orange jumpsuit Taylor had last seen. Around the pop star's neck was a simple thin collar, like a circlet that had accidently fallen down.

Taylor was about to rush over and greet Paige, babbling about how good it was to see her when a distinct feeling of dread bloomed in her chest as Ifrit cackled.

Taylor turned slowly as she felt movement behind her.

"Huzzah apprentice!" Mouse Protector yelled, a finger thrust towards her.

Mouse Protector looked a lot better now than she had at the end of last night. At the heroine's waist was the sword Ifrit had made for her and Mouse had _somehow_ managed to wrap it up in Christmas paper.

"Mouse Protector, uh, hi! I wasn't expecting you or Paige to be here." Taylor said, suddenly understanding Sabah's mood.

Amy seemed to detect the mood too, shaking her head as she plopped herself down on the empty end of the couch.

Mouse Protector beamed, her smile _literally_ radiant. How did you make teeth reflect light like that?

"Indeed, if you had I would have to be amazed that you could see the future on top of everything else!" Mouse clapped her on the shoulder and then looked past Taylor to Amy.

Her smile became so wide and bright that Taylor envied a little of that pure happiness.

"You and Amy are becoming friends! Huzzah! I am so proud of you apprentice. I knew you were magical." Mouse crowed.

Amy shook her head, waving her hands in denial.

"We're work colleagues, we did a shift together and we… uh… I wanted to talk to Parian?" Amy finished lamely, slumping back into the cushions.

Taylor backed her up before Ifrit could get a word in a ruin it.

"I dragged her here. We were going to discuss shift times and the next time we could work together." Taylor covered.

Mouse put a hand to her chin, stroking a non-existent beard.

"Hmm…" The Protectorate cape said, peering at them before perking up.

"Of course, you two are very professional! Making schedules and planning work stuff, Missy would love it." Mouse nodded.

Taylor then looked at Sabah.

"Having a party without me?" Taylor teased lightly.

Sabah tilted her head slightly and Taylor knew she was getting the 'I will hit you' look. She was getting better at teasing! Success!

"They turned up out of the blue. Mouse climbed through my window and Paige had to walk in by herself. The PRT would like to request that Paige works here as part of her sentence of community service." Sabah informed her and Amy sat down on the couch at the urging of Ifrit.

Taylor turned with a smile.

"You aren't going to the birdcage? You're innocent?" Taylor asked excitedly.

Paige blinked, started to nod, then shook her head.

"Of most of the charges, but I still accidentally hurt someone with my power and Carol reckoned that it would be best to accept a minor punishment instead of pushing for a full pardon and letting more evidence or arguments sway the jury and possibly wind up... in that places." Paige explained, shuddering as she finished.

Amy nodded to herself.

"Sounds like Mom." Amy muttered.

Paige turned in her seat to face the healer.

"You're-" Paige began…

But the singer was interrupted by a flash of orange leaping on the couch.

"Hey, digging the feathers! You would love a friend of mine, she's all about those feathers and singing. You know princess here? She's supposed to be a big deal or something." Ifrit said manically.

Amy shoved him off the couch.

Paige blinked then smiled at the scene. Sabah watched them and looked away.

"I'm not sure if we should let her work here without thinking about it," Sabah said, sounding a little putout.

Taylor just looked at Paige smiling at Ifrit, Amy trying not to look interested and she shrugged.

"Why not?"

Sabah sighed and then looked around.

"You are too nice for your own good. This is most likely the Director's petty revenge. To the outside world, it looks like the PRT basically told us to look after Paige, so we became a subordinate to them, instead of distant but somewhat friendly allies. Mouse Protector is going to be here when she's working, the Director felt quite strongly about this and I can see why." Sabah said dryly as Mouse appeared behind Canary, wriggling her fingers into her sides making the singer burst out into snorting laughter.

A voice came from behind her then, one Taylor had not expected.

"It looks like a power game without any of the actual ability to negotiate, kupo."

Taylor turned to see Mog floating into the room.

Paige instantly cooed and Mog waved at her.

Sabah looked uncomfortable but didn't look away.

"He's right. We don't have anything to argue about when it comes to it, really. We don't pay her and we don't house her either but… they get Mouse here to keep an eye on her and us. It's basically spying without the effort of hiding it." Sabah agreed.

Taylor frowned, looking at Mouse Protector who was listening to them but hadn't interrupted.

"I think, unless it endangered people, Mouse would keep it to herself," Taylor said confidently.

Mouse smiled slightly before turning away.

"You don't know that." Sabah accused.

Taylor shrugged.

"I want to believe it." She offered with a grin.

Sabah laughed a little as Mog sat down on the desk next to her, kicking his stubby legs. Taylor watched as Sabah didn't move or turn away from the Moogle, had they talked?

"You okay, Mog?" Taylor asked softly.

The Moogle nodded.

"I'm… getting there, Kupo. Still working things out." Mog admitted.

Taylor smiled at him.

"Good. And besides, it doesn't matter what the PRT wants or tries, Paige doesn't deserve to be turned away just because they're playing silly buggers." Taylor said firmly.

Sabah stood up and looked into her hood, to where her eye would be.

"She could perform community service anywhere. Even working for a private business such as us is unusual, we're hardly a public service after all." Sabah fired back.

Taylor knew Sabah had already agreed to it but her friend clearly wanted Taylor to make it clear to everyone else.

"We were there, with Lung, we know she's a hero but… people might get paranoid, or try to use her for her powers. A cape, whether hero or rogue, with her power is a powerful temptation for a lot of people. Here, with me, you, Mog, Ifrit, Boco and… anyone else that turns up, we know how it feels, to have powers and to be around others that do. Paige could use that right now. We can be that helping hand when someone needs one." Taylor said.

Sabah patted her on the shoulder.

"I agree. So now that the final member of this voting committee has decided." Sabah began but was interrupted as Ifrit coughed politely.

Sabah looked down at him.

"I already know what you would say." The doll cape said.

Ifrit looked affronted.

"Do not!" He argued.

Sabah crossed her arms, staring down at the little fluffy demon.

"Laughter, something about making the bigwigs scared, something about handing us a bomb so they get off scot free, something about humans and their politics and how the PRT have no idea how that they've handed us a free ally, something about how we look like the good guys for taking her in, and something about me building a harem," Sabah said dryly.

Ifrit opened his mouth, thought about it, the closed his mouth.

"Carry on." He said finally.

Sabah moved her head in a way Taylor knew meant her friend was rolling her eyes.

"So, Paige, we've come to an agreement, but what about you? You don't have to work here, it's pretty chaotic at the best of times." Sabah said neutrally.

Taylor watched as Paige idly fidgeted with a feather in her hair.

Amy looked at Paige thoughtfully. Even with only knowing her for a few hours, Taylor knew Amy was interested in biology. Maybe she was curious how the feathers were made from a person?

After a few seconds of thought, Paige gave a small, tired smile.

"I think this place is good to work off my debt. It's for a lot of reasons, you're nice, it looks fun, I do like fashion, and like Keynote said, this place means I can sort of relax. People here are way more capable of causing damage than me and that helps a lot. And… Well, you supported me. You believed in me, you said I didn't deserve what they were doing to me. I… It meant so much to me. It _means_ so much to me." Paige said, her eyes looking a little watery all of the sudden.

Taylor tried not to notice that almost everyone had looked at her when Paige had said damage.

It was only a building or two, a warehouse, a street, a courtroom, a bank…

She was not a trouble magnet! It was all slanderous lies! It wasn't her fault villains kept attacking her…

As Taylor hunched her shoulders and tried not to grumble Sabah looked back at Paige.

"So, it's settled. Welcome to the Dollhous-" Sabah was cut off as the door flew open.

Taylor turned to see Jess standing there.

"Key, babe, there you friggin are," Jess said cheerfully and walked right towards Taylor, slowing once she saw the audience. Her tight jeans and white floaty blouse with her red painted nails told Taylor what gender Jess was, at least for today.

"Uh... Women's Cape Association meeting?" Jess asked.

Taylor blinked as she noticed Jess was right.

Barring Mog and Ifrit, they were all female and all capes.

 _Weird._

Mouse Protector looked around and she hugged herself, shaking.

"Womba!" Mouse whispered in delight.

"Paige is going to be working here for a while," Sabah explained.

Jess hummed, eyeing the singer.

"Rock on sister, this place is sweet. Once you go doll, you never go to the mall." Jess said, giving Paige a thumbs up then turning to Amy.

"Wow, thought you were some cosplayer but you're actually Panacea. Jeez, I feel a bit undressed for this." Jess muttered.

Amy shot Jess a look.

"And you are…?" Amy trailed off, her tone blunt.

Jess stood straight and put an arm around Taylor.

"I am Keynote's love mistress of the night, the fabulous madam of the Dollhouse and, when it suits me, a _damn_ good looking man," Jess said, falling into Taylor's arms who instinctively caught her.

Taylor was tempted to drop her but Jess rocketed out of her arms like she'd been burned.

 _"_ _Jesus_ _Christ_ woman, take a joke," Jess said loudly rubbing her backside.

A shiny needle floated back to Sabah's open hand.

"I will. When I hear one." Sabah said.

Ifrit howled with laughter, rolling on the floor.

 _"_ _Burn!"_ The demon laughed.

"This is Jess Quinn. An… assistant manager to me and Ingrid." Sabah introduce.

Then Taylor saw a tiny Ultros pop out of Jess's side, hidden from the guests.

"What's up?" Taylor asked, trying so sound casual.

Jess's face smoothed out, demeanour turning professional.

"I need to borrow you for while, I need a _huuge_ fudging favour," Jess stated.

Taylor blinked.

Jess had never needed to 'borrow' her before.

"Why?" Taylor asked cautiously.

Jess looked around at the group.

"It's personal." The former villain finally said and Taylor saw that Jess looked serious.

Taylor nodded then looked at Amy.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you out like this," Taylor said apologetically.

Amy stood, looking indifferent.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Amy said casually but Mouse Protector put a hand on the healer's shoulder.

"Nonsense, you should stay and talk, it's good for the mojo!" Mouse said.

Amy began to shake her head but Ifrit pre-empted her reply.

"If you go now, you'll have to have dinner with this 'Dean'," Ifrit said with a grin.

Amy sat back down next to Paige.

"You're right, I don't want to go. So what is it like to be able to sing in those tones, does your voicebox feel weird when you do?" Amy said, making the woman next to her blink.

Paige fumbled with her words as she replied.

"I… uh… don't notice and this collar keeps me from hitting any of them by accident. So I don't know." Paige answered honestly.

Mouse Protector rubbed her hands in delight before turning to Taylor.

"Apprentice, you've done good today! If you need me, use the Mouse signal!" The heroine said seriously.

Taylor stared at her, not understanding.

"She mean's cause a lot of destruction and do awesome shit until she comes running," Jess said.

Mouse beamed. Teeth were not meant to be that shiny.

Taylor frowned at her, she wasn't that bad! It was just… a few… _accidents._ Really.

"I'll come, kupo. I think I've been cooped up for too long." Mog said brightly and then looked at Sabah.

Sabah nodded and put a hand on his head.

"I'll see you soon," Sabah said.

Mog nodded.

"Soon." The Moogle replied.

"Jess… let me go." Taylor said very calmly as ice began to form on the ground around her.

"Not until you hear me out and stop trying to kill people," Jess said, holding her around the waist as Ultros stuck himself to the ground and pulled at her as well.

"Uh… babe? She's going to tear me into two at this rate." Ultros said weakly and Jess moved so she stood in front of Taylor.

Mog held on to her leg and gripped tightly.

"Please, you promised you would friggin help." Jess panted.

Taylor glared at the woman, anger twisting her lips.

"That's _Gilgamesh,_ the guy who's using my Dad's body as a suit? Remember that?" Taylor hissed through gritted teeth as Gilgamesh waved. The remaining Undersiders stood behind him, ready to flee if things got ugly.

"Yes, I know, but did you not also tell me that he's healing him as well? No offence Key, but your Dad is looking pretty damn healthy. Where would you rather him be? In bed wasting the fuck away or getting protected by Gil over there?" Jess asked.

Taylor felt her teeth creak she was clenching her jaw so hard before flicking her Keyblade sideways.

Part of the fence that surrounded the building fell, cut clean through.

"I want to talk to him," Taylor said finally and the ice around her shattered as she took a deep breath.

Gilgamesh walked over casually, stopping behind Jess.

"You called?" The warrior said, his face blank.

"My Dad, how long before he's healed?" Taylor bit out.

Gilgamesh's red eyes turned skywards, contemplating.

"Hard to say, at least a month or two. I'm not exactly an expert." Gilgamesh shrugged as he looked back down.

Taylor felt like someone had just stabbed her in the chest, seeing her Dad's face make oh so familiar expressions and yet the words coming from his mouth being so different, so _wrong._

"I know cura, I can speed this up, get you out faster," Taylor said.

Gilgamesh shook his head.

"Cura doesn't have the strength to even touch this. The brain is the core of so many magical functions that it must be repaired using extremely advanced methods or you will mutate the damn thing into a mess. The brain is the mind, and the mind regulates magic, it is more a magical device than a body part in the eyes of spells. You'd need ja or an equivalent to do what I'm doing passively for your old man any faster." Gilgamesh said evenly.

Taylor wanted to call him a liar or a leech or anything that would _hurt_ him because… because… Damn it, it hurt talking to her Dad like this.

The octopus interrupted whatever reply Taylor might have given.

"Uh, not to piss you off, but the muscle head is right. Your pops is literally getting the esper insurance healthcare!" Ultros called out.

Taylor ignored him, her fingers turning as white as her glove as the clenched about the handle of the Keyblade.

"Kupo, he's not lying. The brain, human brains, that have been introduced to magic undergo a change, they grow new parts. Those parts, kupo, are highly unstable when damaged. Ever since you cast cure on him, ever since that first day, his brain has been changed subtly and slowly, then Gilgamesh came along and finished the process, kupo. Gilgamesh is honourable in this regard, he doesn't hide the truth, no matter the cost. You father is in the best place he can be." Mog said quietly.

Gilgamesh stared down at the moogle.

"Looking tired, Mog. I guess you and that girlie finally talked." The warrior said roughly.

Mog nodded, looking ashamed.

"It was… eating me up, kupo. This hurts, knowing that she's mad at me, but it's getting better." Mog admitted sadly.

Taylor watched him, the truth of her father's situation cooling her down faster than an ice bath.

Jess slowly let her go as did Ultros.

"Good to hear, you were always a softy, Mog. I knew you'd do anything to fix a wrong. Frankly, I might have done the same thing, not the lying part mind you, but saving the lass was a noble thing to do." Gilgamesh said cheerfully and looked down at Taylor.

"You ain't going to take a swing at me if I turn my back, are you?" Gilgamesh asked her seriously.

Taylor shook her head.

"Just… don't do anything stupid with his body and I'll leave you alone. But if you start fighting or commit a crime…" Taylor trailed off and looked him in the eye.

Gilgamesh laughed.

"Don't tempt me with the promise of a good fight! That's just not going to help." He chuckled before turning around and walking over to the Undersiders.

Grue and Regent wore their masks but Bitch was exposed, her face uncovered and frowning at them.

Three of her dogs sat quietly behind her.

Gilgamesh turned the corner and Taylor heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

Mog floated after him, as did Jess, Ultros sliding back into Jess's body with a yawn.

Grue and Regent followed them inside, Regent's voice loud as he turned the corner.

"It wasn't just me who shit myself, right?" The renaissance cape asked.

Grue's dark voice followed them into the house.

"No, she's pretty scary." The biker cape replied.

Taylor frowned.

It was just some ice and fence slicing…

Bitch didn't move and Taylor noticed that they were alone. Walking casually up to the girl, Taylor watched as Bitch's face became a mess of expressions.

Anger appeared a lot, as did annoyed.

"You… want something?" Taylor asked.

Bitch nodded, almost jerking her head, taking a few moments as she fumbled for the right words.

"The dogs." Bitch finally said.

Taylor blinked at her then looked at the three dogs behind her.

They looked mostly fine to her.

Bitch growled and crossed her arms, seeing the direction Taylor was looking.

"Not them, the ones from Hookwolf's arena. You saved them. Why?" The girl almost spat.

Taylor got the impression that Bitch was this way naturally, she could see no reason how she could have pissed Bitch off so much otherwise.

Still, the question was just _bizarre._

"Why? Because they would have been used to kill each other if I hadn't. Their owners just threw money at each other while the dogs lay there dying. I would have to be a monster if I didn't." Taylor said.

Bitch looked unimpressed.

"Why, because they're cute?" The butch girl asked.

Taylor shook her head. Her Keyblade gripped tightly, slight sparks were flying off the tip but Bitch never flinched.

"I hardly call scarred, torn up, and bloody _cute._ I did it because I fucking _hate_ people who enjoy watching others suffer. If it was homeless old men in that ring and tons of young girls doing the betting, I'd slap each and every one of them, cape or not. I _despise_ those who laugh at pain. _I fucking hate it."_ Taylor said, almost nose to nose with Bitch whose eyes never wavered.

Bitch was silent for a beat.

"Good." The other girl said, her voice quiet as she looked away, turning to her dogs and shoving her hands in the pockets of her ratty jeans.

The shortish hair and mean look made her appear bigger than she actually was, Taylor thought.

Bitch turned back and nodded seriously.

"Thanks. You saved them, cut Hookwolf down to do it too. You got balls." Bitch said and turned away, heading inside.

Taylor blinked, a little surprised at the honest words, a little touched by them actually considering who they came from. Bitch really… _cared_ for her dogs and other dogs a lot. It was weird to think about in retrospect but it was hard to miss. She was about to follow Bitch when a **flash** caught her off guard.

The Keyblade glowed white and Taylor felt it shift under her fingers.

When the light died down, Taylor's mind couldn't understand what she was seeing.

Her Melody of the Lost had become a new creature.

The guard was a black spike collar that had tiny barbs decorating the outside encircling a wrapped handle, joining to meet at the clasp of the collar where a solid dark steel pole poked through to replace the normal flute. At the top of the blade were three curved blades that resembled dark, blunt claws.

Swinging silently at the base of the handle was the keychain. A metal piece in the shape of a cracked bone.

Taylor stared at it speechless.

 _Blunt Claw_

 _Blunt Claw_

 _A connection formed from honesty_

 _Blunt Claw_

"I am so confused," Taylor said finally to no one, holding her new Keyblade high.

Mog came flying out of the warehouse and straight to Taylor. But before he could speak, the Moogle slowed as he flashed red.

His round face narrowed a little and where his mouth stitch was a little fang began to protrude. His soft paws gained little claws and from either side of his head, two puffy cat ears emerged.

"Kupo…?" Mog said looking down at himself.

"It wasn't my fault!" Taylor said in frustration.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 24.3**

 **-**  
 **Knolden, the ever help. To Major who deserved to take a break, enjoy the scene.**

Taylor looked at the screen as it showed a password protected site, the computer chair creaking slightly as she turned to Jess's beaming face.

The protruding cat ears on either side of the girls head twitched.

"Have you tried 'Password'?" Taylor suggested and Jess thought about it and then looked at Gilgamesh.

"Is that how her power works?" she asked and Taylor blinked as Gilgamesh tried on some of Tattletale's sunglasses.

The room looked like a bomb had gone off in a paper factory and everyone crowding inside it made it felt tiny and cramped. The place seemed mostly like an office rather than someone's living space, any personal touch was so buried under facts, sticky notes and murder boards that Taylor had trouble seeing anything.

Taylor saw Grue standing at the door, furthest away from Taylor, his helmet hiding any expression, he had his arms crossed and was being curt but polite to her. She remembered that he was the other person that wanted to come back for her on the night of the Lung fight.

Regent laid on the unmade bed and seemed to be asleep, his royal mask and golden staff clashing badly with the rooms muted colors.

Mog sat on the highest bookcase, reading one of Lisa's few paperbacks.

Bitch was sitting on the floor in the corner watching Mog, almost unblinking. Her dogs were downstairs. Without them, she seemed more restless, her hands didn't seem to settle in any particular place.

Gilgamesh turned around wearing a pair of tacky leopard print glasses.

"Uh no. When I said she could unlock things, I meant with her Key, not her mind." he said, rubbing the back of his head as he grinned. Jess turned back to Taylor and stared.

"This sounds stupidly obvious in hindsight but your frigging Keyblade can unlock things? I mean it's a giant key but come on!" she said, a hand on her hip.

Taylor nodded as she stood. Ultros popped out of Jess's shoulder and Grue stood up straight.

Taylor eyed him in case he freaked but he shook his head and then took a step closer.

"That's just a little freaky." he commented and Ultros cackled. Regent sat up and peered at the tiny octopus.

"Hey, it's the molester from before. Watch out Grue, it might want your body next." he said cheerfully and Grue took a step back.

"Uh, I rather not be felt up by a talking pimple…" he trailed off as Ultros bulged with anger.

"You two muscle heads are not my type, yuck! Hey, babe? When did you turn into a Miqo'te?" he asked, sounding bewildered at Jess's furry ears.

Then with a shimmer of golden sparks Ultros's head grew two tiny fins on either side of head. Ultros eyes went sideways and then the tiny fins wiggled.

"Those are new." he said, appearing strangely unbothered by them. Rachel stood and walked over.

"Why are you inside her?" she asked motioning to Jess's face, which indicated the clowns amusement with the turn of events.

Ultros grinned toothily at her.

"You get straight to the point, heh. Me and the babe have a special relationship. I get free room and board and she gets to have me watching her back." he said and all his tentacles flowed out of Jess's back and floated in the air.

Each one grew a little barbed hook on the end after a few seconds. Bitch narrowed her eyes at them and went back to hovering around Mog.

Ultros blinked at them and then turned to look at Taylor.

"Sweetcheeks? Control yourself, I know it's hard..." he said with with a cackle.

Taylor stared with her mouth open and then at the Keyblade leaning against the desk.

She picked it up and shook it, the keychain jingling.

"Stop that!" she ordered frantically, the weapon didn't respond. Taylor narrowed her eye and pointed it at Grue, who did freak this time.

"I don't want to be a cat!" he said, putting his hands up. Taylor shook her head.

"Close the door, I'll show you what Gilgamesh means." she explained and Grue hastily stood near Regent.

Taylor walked over and nudged it close. Then standing back, she held the Keyblade in both hands.

The new design threw her attention of for a second, the odd guard and blades catching a few beams of light from the sun.

Taylor wondered why the Keyblade didn't feel wrong in her hands.

Everything about it was different and it just seemed more rough than her Melody.

Yet…

It felt like it didn't hide anything since she had gotten it. The blade hummed with a weak power but it glowed brightly as if daring her to try and extinguish it.

Taylor...liked that. It had attitude.

Shaking her head, she focused on the door which already had an alarming amount of locks on it but she pushed that away and the tip of the Keyblade began to glow brighter.

"Uh...Grue? I think she's firing her laser at the door. Just letting you know that Lisa might be pissed about that." Regent offered and Grue shook his head.

To Taylor's surprise there was a little hum of magic like a growing crescendo of voices, as if she was casting Cura repeatedly, then the golden beam fired from the tip of the Keyblade.

The whole door glowed, illuminating the room in a bright light.

Then a decisive click sounded out and the light died down.

"Holy shit, she's got choir sound effects!" Regent called as he peeked around Grue's tall form at the door.

Jess was rubbing her eyes.

"Jesus frigging Christ, my eyes." she moaned and Taylor gingerly lowered the Keyblade.

"I...haven't done that in awhile, guess I got better at it." she tried to laugh it off and Gilgamesh marched over to the door and yanked.

The door held and Gilgamesh put both feet on the doorframe and pulled so hard that her father's arms bulged with effort.

Had his arms...gotten that much bigger? What was Gilgamesh doing to her Dad?

The door silently refused the man and Gilgamesh turned to give Taylor a thumbs up.

"That door is so locked that it's going to need at least three fetch quests to get it open." he said and Taylor shrugged.

Having Gilgamesh so near was just...painful. Jess put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can...lock and unlock anything?" she hissed so quietly that Taylor almost didn't hear her.

"I...think so?" she offered and Mog floated down.

"Anything." he confirmed and Jess whipped her head towards him, mouth hanging open.

"That's...but she already...magic and demons...that's just utter frigging bullshit!" she finally declared and Gilgamesh nodded.

"Keyblades are very much so. I once saw one made of ice cream that cut down a Behemoth." he said and Taylor stared at him, as did the rest of the native earthlings.

" _A_ Behemoth?!" Grue said, sounding a little hoarse and Gilgamesh nodded.

"Yes tricky foes. They are the worst losers I have ever met." he scoffed and Mog shook his head.

"Gilgamesh, kupo. You're being disrespectful, they think you're referring to the monster that resides here on Earth. Behemoths on other worlds aren't the same, kupo." he chided and Gilgamesh tilted his head. Regent nudged Grue.

"Did you know they were aliens? I did not know this. I think I should have known this." he said brightly and Grue shook his head.

"I...just...focus on Lisa. Just focus on her. They're insane, at least I hope they are." He muttered and Regent shook his head amused.

Gilgamesh frowned.

"I assumed they meant the same creature, is this a rare breed? A mutation? Worth a good fight?" he asked, pretending to jab at something and Mog shook his head, then looked down at Taylor before speaking.

"No, it's a terrible creature that has caused endless pain for this world for many years, kupo. It and two others are called the Endbringers. It's...a dark topic here, much like the Exiled are for us." Mog said and Gilgamesh's face turned blank.

He turned to Grue, Regent, Bitch, Jess and then finally Taylor, bowing each time.

"Forgive me. My mouth runs without thought sometimes." he said and Jess softly pulled Mog down to eye level, then spoke to both Espers as Ultros appeared on her hand to look at Jess directly.

"Okkkkaaay. First, it's fine. We grew up around that shit. You...learn to deal with it or ignore it. Second, Exiled? That sounds like a tragic backstory just waiting to be fucking told." she asked and Ultros sighed.

"Babe? Not a good question." he murmured and Mog looked away, the book in his paws gripped tightly.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it, kupo. I won't lie this time, not like the seed, I promise, but I do not like talking about it." he said to Taylor and Gilgamesh looked out the window.

"A real mood killer. Bah forget them, they deserve nothing less. I want to know how I can get my minion back." Gilgamesh said, putting his hands behind his back. Grue looked at Taylor.

"Do they make references to things and then don't explain them often?" he asked lightly and Taylor smiled.

"It's a habit for them. You just sort of learn to let it go." she said and Regent sighed dramatically, flopping back onto the bed.

"Well, now that we're stuck here forever. What now?" he asked, waving to the locked door and everyone looked at Taylor.

She didn't fidget but she very slowly looked away. Gilgamesh yawned.

"She needs to hurry up and beam us a password. I prefer to punch things and move on, this waiting around is getting on my nerves." he grumbled and Taylor stared at him.

"I can't beam a login screen." she scoffed and when Gilgamesh just looked at her, Taylor blinked.

"Can I?" she asked slowly and Gilgamesh shook his head.

"You kids and your Keyblades, I mean really? Where is your master? They should have explained all this." he said, sounding exasperated.

Taylor looked at Mog who shook his head.

"Keynote is a chosen, not an inheritor. We think anyway, kupo." Mog said and Jess stuck her hand up, her smile a bit fixed.

"Okay, so the rest of us clueless frigging mortals are confused as hell. Why should Keynote have a master and why doesn't she have one?" she asked and Regent nodded.

"Gotta agree. I'm feeling a little out of the loop here." he said and Gilgamesh turned to them and clapped his hand together.

"Keynote is the latest in an order of magical space warriors who use key shaped weapons to defeat literal creatures of darkness and make reality their plaything, basically. Each one has a master, or so they're suppose to. Leaving kids alone with Keyblades...that is just asking for a crazy adventure to happen." he said and Grue gave a little sigh that sounded like a restrained scream.

"There's nothing basic about that, at all." he ground out and Gilgamesh slapped him on the back laughing.

Grue stumbled forward a few steps as Gilgamesh rubbed his nose.

"Ah kid, you ain't seen nothing yet." he promised and Taylor glared at him.

"Stop making me sound weird." she said and Jess opened her mouth but suddenly her teeth elongated into two sharp fangs.

Jess ran a tongue over them, Bitch stared at her and blinked.

"You're turning into a cat." she stated, not looking and Jess grinned.

"Cuul" she garbled and Mog examined her closely.

"Kupo, this is getting interesting. I wonder what she'll grow next?" he asked as his small cloth stump grew out into a long lion's tail.

Mog looked at it and spun in the air rapidly trying to catch it.

Taylor breathed very slowly.

"Why is that happening?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain very calm. Mog stopped rotating and tilted his head.

"Your new Keyblade's magic most likely, kupo. You received it from Rachel, right? So it would follow logically that it would take after her in some way, kupo." he turned to Bitch who was peering closely at Jess's ears. At the sound of her real name Bitch looked up, her eyes narrowed but they lost the edge when Mog floated down.

"You power up dogs, right?" he asked and Bitch nodded, she grabbed him and turned him around as if Mog was very interesting to her.

Ultros cackled as Mog carried on without a fuss.

"So you're powering people up, kupo. Considering it's me, Jess and Ultros only...kupo, must be for those you think of as friends." he offered and Taylor pointed at Ultros.

"I don't really know him." she said bluntly and Mog pointed at Jess, who was still being manhandled by Bitch's other hand.

"Bleed over effect, kupo. He lives in her power...somehow, kupo." he explained and Taylor sighed.

"But why? Why did I get a Keyblade from her?" Taylor questioned and Mog mostly shrugged.

"Things of the heart are complicated, kupo. Rachel might have been so fundamentally honestto you that there was a true connection or perhaps you earned her respect or, kupo, it might have just been a odd stroke of luck that let you two bond over those dogs you rescued that I can smell around her." Mog offered and Taylor wasn't sure how she felt about...any of those ideas.

She closed her eyes as she tried to focus.

"Maybe I should buddy up to her. I think I would be a sexy cat, like on halloween, what do you think?" Regent asked and Grue's voice sounded amused as he answered.

"I'm sure all the boys will love you." he said dryly.

Taylor tried not to smile. Grue had a nice sense of humor.

Like before she focused on the Melody. It's shape, it's feel, it's comforting weight…

"Grue, she's doing weird shit again." Regent said and Taylor opened her eyes to find her Keyblade back to normal.

Her Melody returned.

Taylor grinned as Jess's features reverted back to normal, as did Mog's.

Taking a small breath, she looked at Jess, then at the file name that was still locked on the screen.

"Before I do this, who is Thomas Calvert? Why do you want this info? If you want to rob him, I swear to God-" she began before Jess shook her head.

"Alright, alright. I'm 99% sure that it's Coil." Jess said and Taylor's mind went blank. That was the last thing she expected.

"Coil? As the guy who sent you to steal from me? The guy who wanted Dinah Alcott for her powers? The guy who most likely hired the Travellers?" Taylor's voice rose with each question and Jess put up both hands, trying to calm Taylor.

"Yeah, him. He's also the one who kidnapped Tattletale, he was frigging bankrolling these guys but none of them knew it." Jess sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Taylor looked at the Undersiders, one at a time.

"You got paid by this guy and you had no idea?" she asked incredulously and Grue crossed his arms.

His posture changed in an instant into something hard and immovable.

"I asked Tattletale and she never told us, it felt off but I needed that money. I didn't ask questions and no one else did either. Not everyone is lucky enough to be the next Eidolon in the making, some of us have to do things that we aren't happy about." Grue snapped and Taylor turned on him, her mouth thin.

"What could you need money for badly enough that you're willing to risk working with a psychopath who kidnaps young girls and who knows what else?" Taylor asked and Grue shook his head, his voice getting angry.

"I never knew that, I didn't even know who he was until today. It was a bad choice and we're pretty fucked if he wants to ruin the rest of us but Li-...Tattletale doesn't deserve what he's doing to her either." he said firmly and Regent sighed dramatically.

"Grue boy here is right. We're fucked pretty badly, well...Grue and Bitch are." he corrected and Grue looked at him and Regent shrugged.

Taylor eyed them as Gilgamesh leaned against the wall.

"They're not bad kids, Keyblade Wielder. They're messed up and definitely need a good kick in the kiester but...they're not evil." he trailed off and Taylor crossed her arms, trying not to scowl at Gilgamesh's professional tone.

Of all the times for him to act serious.

Half of her wanted to just leave. Forget this whole thing and go home or back to Sabah. It would be easy and it would be the best way to avoid a repeat of yesterday. Annoyingly enough, the other half wanted to know more, almost wanted to know why.

Why did Grue need the money? Why was Regent such an ass?

Why was Gilgamesh hanging out with them?

Jess rubbed a thumb over Ultros' head which made the octopus shiver happily, his grin stretching even wider, which considering it already took up most of his face was frankly disturbing. Jess looked thoughtful.

"Huh, that might be the problem. Key here only knows you as the spooky frigging Undies. Actually, this whole costume thing is a bit weird since I don't have one." she said and Taylor shot her a look.

Her makeup had been smeared off and her bare face was shown.

"So?" Taylor said slowly and Grue made a noise, Taylor guessed he must have caught on faster than the others.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." he said quickly and Regent tilted his head.

"Bitch doesn't have a mask on either." he said and Grue shook his head.

"Everyone knows who she is, she doesn't need it." the darkness generating cape stressed and Taylor's mind finally caught up.

"No." she told Jess firmly. Jess began to smile. Taylor didn't like the look of it at all.

"Key, hun, you're fine. You have the upper hand here. What I'm suggesting is that they offer you an olive branch, give you...what's the word?" she asked herself and Mog snorted.

"Blackmail." he stated and Jess smiled.

"That's the one. Listen, Coil is bad news, if you leave him alone, he'll come back fucking worse than before. These guys need to find him before he decides to go viral with their identities. Loose ends and all that crap. Did you know that Coil's old base went boom last night?" she asked the room in general and Grue shook his head.

"I didn't even know he had one. The only thing that got wrecked was the bank and that construction site downtown." he said slowly and Jess nodded.

"That's the one. Coil is cleaning house and you guys are on his list somewhere. It's how frigging creeps like him work." she said and sat on the computer desk as she talked.

Grue looked at Regent then at Bitch.

"But we don't know anything about him, not sure how we could be a threat to Coil." he told Jess who gestured to the room around them.

"You knew Lisa. That alone makes you dangerous to him. What if she left a code or a delayed message about him." she said and Grue looked at the blonde.

"That and he sounds like a vindictive prick." Ultros piped up.

"True that" Regent said with a nod.

"She would do that, she liked messing with people sometimes." Bitch offered as Mog sat in her lap and continued to read his book.

Mog seemed to like the girl a lot.

But Lisa? Taylor blinked at this, at the casual name drop. If Bitch was Rachel then Lisa had to be...

"Coil wasn't wrong or you wouldn't be here." he pointed out, his shoulders tensing at Lisa's name and Jess smiled darkly as Ultros opened drawers, pulling out staplers, pens and paper clips and stored them inside Jess.

"Coil fucked with me and Lisa at the same time. He's a fucking idiot and a dead man." Jess almost spat and Taylor looked at her.

"You won't...kill him if I help you, right?" she asked slowly and Jess sighed.

"No, just...make him go away. Anyway, you guys need this info before Coil comes for you or worse and Key here needs a reason to even consider trusting you. So what's it gonna to be folks?" she asked cheerfully.

Grue looked down at the ground, his skull helmet giving nothing away.

"We could run, change our names. What makes you think this is such a huge deal for us?" he said calmly and Jess snorted.

"Lying to a liar, nice. Money. If someone needs money badly enough for this gig, then there's a reason to stay in Brockton Bay. Lisa wanted to run but she couldn't. So, you're based here in the good ole Bay and I'm going to go with a person, someone you need that money for." Jess said, her voice casually guessing and Grue went very still.

Regent sounded amused when he spoke.

"Lisa 2.0, nice. Oh do me next." he said in a tone that made Taylor feel a little dirty.

Jess eyed him as Ultros sniggered.

"You seem give way too few shits about anything. I think this gig is something you fucking fell into and went along with for the cash, it's convenient and you like it. The fact you're still here at all is fucking amazing but it doesn't matter, you think Coil might have something on you that you'd rather not be let loose on the web, something about you, about your past that you don't want going viral to every big name in the country?" Jess asked with a smirk and Regent thought about it for all of five seconds before pulling his mask off.

Taylor stared in shock at the pretty face before her, the black curls that hung softly over his forehead.

Regent smiled at her and Taylor saw his face was defined and smooth. Gilgamesh chuckled deeply at him.

"Alec, at your service." he mock bowed and Grue looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded and _Alec_ looked at him,

"I like being here, not in this tiny place mind you, I like waking up at 2pm, I like buying new clothes everyday, I love my video games and I love being able to do what I want. Coil can ruin that pretty easily, so I want Coil gone. Easy as that." he said and Taylor stared at him.

Coil could make his day more stressful so that was reason enough?

Bitch stood up, holding Mog.

"I need food for the dogs. If I don't get money I can't look after them. Lisa can help me. She was good at thinking about that shit." she said and nodded at Taylor.

"Rachel...I prefer Bitch." she said and Gilgamesh rubbed his hands together as if the scene before him was pleasing him greatly.

Jess nodded approvingly as Ultros eyed Gilgamesh. When the warrior looked over at Ultros, the octopus quickly dived under.

Grue looked between them and sounded like he wanted to hit something as he cursed under his breath.

He turned to Taylor.

"You going to turn us in?" he asked and Taylor blinked.

"For attacking me at the bank?" she asked and Grue shook his head.

"For being a villain in general." he demanded and Taylor opened her mouth then closed it.

She reached forward and pulled Jess to standing position.

"This is Jess. She's my friend." she said slowly and Grue just stared at her.

Taylor was about to elaborate when Jess's arms began to crush her neck.

"Oh Key, you're such a sweetheart." Jess gushed as Taylor slapped at her, pushing her away, trying not to grimace as a blush crept up her neck

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't judge people because they're not...a hero. If you say you have a reason for being a villain and you don't hurt people for shits and giggles...we can talk. I've met people who made me question things, about being a villain and being a hero." she said and then she looked at Grue and when she spoke, she put weight into it.

"Tell me, do you hurt people for fun?" she asked quietly and Grue didn't answer for a few seconds as Regent rubbed at his neck.

"Yesh...scary lady." he muttered and Grue shook his head, his voice was steady.

"No, I'm not a psycho if that's what you're asking. I've only robbed, from gangs mostly, and the bank job was...well it was a mess. I owe Lisa and she's my friend. If you can help us and you give us your word not to betray us, give us a chance like Circus...I...suppose I don't have a choice." Grue muttered the last part and took of his stylised skull helmet to reveal a dark face with a serious expression.

Taylor swallowed hard, unlike Alec, when Grue took of his helmet, there was a feeling of finality. As if the handsome boy's life was in her hands.

He looked at her and a small humourless smile tugged at his lips.

"Brian." he said and looked down, his features going blank.

Jess turned to Taylor, hands on hips.

"I mean, come on. I don't think there is anything else they could do to convince you at this point." she prodded and Taylor sighed.

Gilgamesh walked forward, placing one hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Keynote is true to her word, you need only look at those around her." he said and Brian shrugged off his hand.

"We're screwed either way. Unless we learn who this guy is and fast, we're going to be outed publicly as villains. If Bitch is any indication, that's not the life I want. So Keynote is my only hope." he said and Alec smirked as he looked at Taylor.

"Help us Obi-Wan Keynobi, you're our only hope." he said and Taylor ignored him.

"What would you do, after you get Coil? Still be villains?" she asked and Brian shrugged, his eyes meeting hers.

"We're not exactly subtle with our powers. We're already wanted for crimes, so it's not like we can just flip sides. Maybe just mess with other gangs, steal their money. Lisa might have ideas but until we get her back, I can't say." Brian shrugged.

Taylor looked at him. Even without the helmet, he made for an impressive figure.

"Is Jess right? About why you want the money?" she asked softly and Brian looked at her dead on, there was no hesitation or conflict.

"My sister, I need it for my sister. That's all you need to know." he said a little coldly and Taylor nodded.

Bitch for her dogs, Brian for his sister, Alec for his..uh...videogames.

Jess and Gilgamesh had a point.

None of them were of Hookwolf's mentality, none of them had Lung's bloodthirst and none of them seemed to share in Coil's special brand of madness.

Taylor sighed and Jess smiled widely.

"Grue plays the family card, it's super effective!" she said as if commenting on a match. Ultros cackled.

"The girl with the Keyblade has a soft heart, how sweet." he teased and Taylor lightly touched one of his wavering tentacles, letting a small jolt of lightning jump through him to Jess.

They both yelped at the same time.

Gilgamesh coughed as he tried to hid his smile. His sandals smacked lightly on the carpet moving forward.

"Everyone in here has a common enemy. Coil even tried to kidnap this body, assuming to leverage control over the man's relatives or coworkers, foolish snake. I do believe it's time for karma to swing the blade of damocles towards his neck." Gilgamesh said, his eyes burning red behind the sunglasses.

Taylor gave him a look.

"Don't kill him unless you have no choice. You don't get to use...that body like that." she reminded him and Gilgamesh slapped her on the shoulder and Taylor's knees buckled.

"Fear not, I swear not to use this body to take his life." he promised and Alec looked at Gilgamesh.

"This isn't your body? You...hijacking it from somewhere?" he asked and smirked. Gilgamesh shook his head.

"Safeguarding it!" he proclaimed loudly and Taylor wanted to say 'freeloading' but he wasn't exactly wrong.

"So you're a master? You jump people's bodies?" Brian asked, trying his best to not appear bothered and Mog sighed.

"Gil isn't a cape, he's an Esper like me...sort of, kupo." Mog said and Gil shot him an irritated look.

"I am an Esper, despite what that overbearing arrogant glory hound of an Esper likes to claim." Gilgamesh said, sounding annoyed.

Mog looked at him.

"Your words, not mine, kupo. You told us all that you didn't want to be part of a group that let an, and I quote, 'asshat' like Odin be in charge, kupo." Mog said and Gilgamesh shrugged.

"I was pissed, but besides, I got one over him recently." Gilgamesh chucked and Ultros looked at him.

"Uh...hey, Gil? About that…" Ultros stuttered and looked generally uncomfortable. Gilgamesh just shot him a look.

"What?" he said a little sharply and Ultros vanished back into Jess, reappearing on her shoulder.

"I know that we aren't best buds or anything, hehe, I mean, really. But Odin sent a message and he kinda, well, he really wants you to-" Ultros said, waving his tentacles nervously. Gilgamesh turned away from him.

"Go back to your lord and tell him to stuff it into a black hole. He wants the bell, he can come get it himself. But wait...he doesn't get off his ass for mere low immortals like us. Never mind." Gilgamesh said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Jess and Taylor looked at each other.

"Hey, listen. Its great that you're looking after these guys and all but you may want to not be a dick to my frigging friend here?" Jess snapped and Gilgamesh looked at her.

"Friend eh? Feh, if that's what you believe." Gilgamesh smirked, looking out the window. Ultros shivered and sank away as Jess looked at him.

Taylor looked at Jess then back to Ultros.

"The hell was that?" she asked, mostly to Mog.

"Ultros is a servant of Odin, Odin is someone Gilgamesh doesn't like for various reasons, kupo." Mog said and landed on Taylor's shoulder.

"Why?" Bitch asked, frowning and Gilgamesh sighed, pulling Bitch into a headlock as he spoke.

"He's a massive bastard, he lords over everyone and he's my brother." Gilgamesh said, ruffling Bitch's head.

The girl yanked herself free and glared up at him. Taylor shook her head.

"Mog, you have got to make a family tree of the Espers, I can barely keep track of you all. Odin, Alexander, Shiva, who's next? The Easter bunny?" Taylor grumbled. Mog looked a little abashed, a paw rubbing against his head.

"Carbuncle does moonlight occasionally…"

Taylor facepalmed, deciding not to ask anymore and with a flick, she pointed the Keyblade at the screen.

"You sure I can do this?" she asked Gilgamesh and the man snorted.

"Do bombs self destruct?" he asked and Taylor shook her head.

"I don't want to know." she mumbled and Gilgamesh grinned.

"You can do this, unless it's been connected to an AI mainframe, you'll have no trouble." he said and Taylor liked the odds of that.

"So if the computer starts singing or saying 'I'm afraid I can't let you do that', then we're fucked?" Alec asked and Taylor squinted at him.

"Why would it do any of those things?" she asked and Alec shook his head.

"Dear lord, you don't know the classics. We're going to die." he moaned and Brian shoved him back onto the bed.

"Leave her alone." he told Alec off and then looked back her, nodding seriously.

"Good luck." he said and Taylor gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." she said quietly and turned her full attention to the screen.

"Point and beam." she whispered and the Melody vibrated under her touch.

With great purpose, she pointed it at the screen.

The chorus noise returned and Jess put her hands together, as if pretending she was singing along.

She also had her eyes clamped firmly shut this time.

The screen began to shine brightly and the energy between Taylor and the machine made everything so bright that Taylor herself saw stars.

"Jesus christ." Alec moaned as he rubbed his eyes. Brian was also rapidly blinking.

Taylor saw Jess grin as she slowly opened her eyes.

Without pausing she bounded over to the computer.

"Access...granted." she stated with a cheer and Taylor smiled, feeling the warmth of success roll over her.

Bitch looked at the screen then at Taylor.

"I dunno what you did but I think it's good." she said seriously and Brian walked over.

"This is just the easy part but...she's right, we couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." he said, smiling as he looked at her.

Taylor put her hands behind her back.

"It's no problem. It was easy." she tried to play it off. Brian looked a lot better when he smiled, something about his face just lit up. Sabah was the same…

"I want to add something to our deal!" Alec said, pointing at Taylor.

Taylor blinked and waited as Alec's finger shook a little.

"You need to go downstairs…" he said a little rushed and his eyes looked wild.

Taylor wondered what was going through his mind, why Alec suddenly looked very excited.

"Alec…" Brian warned and Alec waved him off.

"I need you to unlock all of my games DLC, for the love of God. Think of the money I could save." he said, his eyes glued to the Keyblade.

"You must have thousands saved away, buy your own damn video games. Leave her alone" Brian sighed

Taylor quickly hid the blade behind her back.

"That's stealing!" she accused and Alec smiled to himself.

"That's winning." he corrected.

"Stick it back in your pants, boyo." Jess called out, her fingers scrolling through the huge profile. Ultros' giggle sounded out from her body.

"Not much luck with the girlies eh pretty boy? Uweeheheee" Ultros cackled pointing at Alec who responded very maturely by sticking his tongue out at him.

Taylor walked backwards, keeping her eye on Alec as she moved.

"What you got Jess?" she asked and Jess hummed.

"Address, history, job title, training and more. Oh boy. Apparently, dear Coil was in Ellisburg for a mission. Jeez, you unlocked everything here, Key. I'm getting stuff you could only frigging dream of." Jess said happily and Brian looked over her shoulder.

"Coil went up against Nilbog?" he asked surprised and Jess clicked her tongue.

"Nah, Thomas Calvert. The PRT obviously don't know who he is, not even a 'watch this guy in case of being a fucking psycho' on his profile. He could have gotten his powers then, I mean, Nilbog is fucking good enough reason for powers." Jess muttered and Mog poked Taylor.

"Who's Nilbog, kupo?" he asked and Taylor scratched her head.

"A guy who took over a city. Not sure on the details but he could make monsters and he made plenty. So, the entire city is sealed off." she explained and Gilgamesh shivered.

"Another mad bioscientist, eh? That's just nasty." he commented and Mog nodded.

"Alright, good news, kids. I got his office number." Jess cheered and Taylor smiled.

"Should I help or…?" she said, not sure what else to say.

Jess shook her head.

"Key, hun, you're amazing but you stick out like a sore thumb. Giant Key, fire demon, lightning bolt, flowery healing and I mean, you just get weirder as you go on." Jess said, putting her hand on Taylor's.

Taylor nodded and tried not to grumble.

"I'm not...I really don't...I'm not weird." she said finally and Jess hugged her.

"You are the best weirdo. Trust me, I've met a lot. Just leave the rest to me. I'll have the frigging blonde bombshell back here before you know it and we can all have a sexy slumber party!" Jess said and Alec perked up.

"I heard sexy slumber party." he commented and Jess put an arm around Taylor. Ultros also appeared with a toothy smile.

"Uhwehehehe!" he cackled and Jess pinched his face.

"You peak, you die." Jess said cheerfully and Taylor smiled, her Keyblade crackling with electricity.

Gilgamesh crossed his arms and peered down at Brian and Alec.

"Do not fret, my young men. We shall have a manly barbeque! We shall take off our shirts, rub lotion on each other and eat meat!" Gilgamesh said and Brian's mouth went thin.

"Yay." he said flatly and Alec looked thoughtful.

"Free food." he decided and Taylor shook her head.

Her Dad...saying those words...to two young men. Taylor had to suppress a shiver.

"This is getting weird, I'm done, I'm out.. Jess...if you don't need me...keep in contact. I want to know everything and in as real time as possible." she stressed and Jess smirkled

"Yes mother." she replied and Taylor flicked her nose.

"I don't even know why I put up with you." she said with a disgusted noise and Jess beamed.

"I'm cute? I'm good lookin? I rock slut shoes? I have a giant octopus living inside me?" She offered and Taylor talked towards the door.

"Because I can't get rid of you?" she called over her shoulder as Mog followed her.

Jess thought about it.

"Nah!" she waved off the idea. Taylor touched the door and felt the energy keeping it closed, still at her touch, then it faded as she pulled at it. Brian shook his head at Jess and followed Taylor down the stairs.

"You have the weirdest friends." he said and Taylor smiled.

"Yeah… yeah I do don't I?" she said with a smile and Mog flew into her arms.

"Don't forget it, kupo!" he said and Taylor hugged him.

Brian opened the door for her and looked a bit awkward.

"Don't be a stranger?" he offered and there was a beat of silence before Taylor snorted with laughter.

"That's was really lame." she said through a smile and Brian looked a little abashed.

"I panicked." he said and Taylor shook her head.

"See ya around." she said and walked out into the light, Mog close to her heart.

"I would say have a safe trip but I feel sorry for any mugger dumb enough to come after you." Brian said to her back.

Taylor didn't say anything but the sun felt really good.

"That girl has no concept of days off." Sabah said as Amy was picked up by her sister. Taylor looked out through the window at the two girls. Amy looked up and then gave a little wave before her sister flew off, taking off into the blue skies.

"That can't be comfortable." Taylor commented and Sabah shivered.

"Doesn't Glory Girl wear a skirt…" she trailed off and shook her head.

"Paige? We'll get the paperwork for your official work placement sent in tomorrow." Sabah said kindly and Paige sipped her coffee.

"That's fine. I think today was mostly just dropping in unannounced and being a pain." Paige smiled and Sabah shook her head.

"Trust me, you aren't the pain." she said as Mouse Protector ran into the room with Ingrid drifting in behind her.

"Huzzah, I have explored Mog's lab and found it to be awesome! He let me send something through a microwave to his friends!" Mouse said and Taylor looked at her warily.

"Let you? Or did you accidentally use it?" she asked and Mouse just grinned.

"Diablos was most grateful for his new Mouse hat, kupo" Mog said tiredly as he floated in. Boco chirping behind him.

"Well...I might be stretching that a bit, kupo." Mog admitted.

"Huzzah, this Diablos sounds most edgy! Perhaps I shall show him the light of Mouse Protector!" she said, slamming a fist into her open hand.

Sabah stared at Mouse Protector and drank something out of a glass that Taylor was sure wasn't ginger ale.

Paige giggled.

"Mouse has that effect on people. Carol...was pretty set on sending her here, the director signed the order alarmingly fast as well, now that I think on it." Paige said, finger on her chin.

Sabah looked at her empty glass and sighed.

"Ingrid, can you take Paige downstairs? Show the basics, if you're not too busy?" Sabah asked and Ingrid nodded, putting a hand on both Mouse and Paige's shoulders.

"Paige, let me show you the till. Mouse. I think you will love the wrapping section." Ingrid said smoothly and Mouse let out a little squeal.

"You have a whole section dedicated to wrapping? Mouse's voice asked before they went downstairs.

Ifrit crawled out from under the couch Paige was sitting on.

He yawned and climbed up next to Sabah.

"Good afternoon." Sabah said and Ifrit grumbled.

Taylor sat down on his other side as Mog and Boco took up the spare couch.

"What were you doing under there." Taylor asked and Ifrit yawned again.

"Maintenance. I did a rush job on that sword and I was just making sure it wasn't going to consume the mouse's soul by accident or anything." he explained and Taylor looked at him.

"But you didn't even look at it." she said and Ifrit smirked.

"I am that good. I shouldn't have doubted myself really, the thing is a masterpiece. Funny little thing too." He said mostly to himself and looked at Taylor.

"You look like you had fun. Did I miss anything?" he asked and Taylor shrugged.

"Sexy slumber parties and burning revenge schemes.." she said evenly and Ifrit blinked.

"Huh, well look at you. Having fun without me for a change." Ifrit said and curled up.

"Take care that you don't go on too many adventures without me." He warned and Mog cleared his throat.

"Ifrit, I found out what Ultros is here for, sort of, kupo." Mog said and Ifrit's face turned up at this.

"Ohh, spill the dirty gossip." Ifrit said with a grin and Mog shrugged.

"I don't know the details, kupo but Gilgamesh stole something from Odin."

Ifrit snorted.

"That's nothing new, they fight over that damn sword every time I look away." he said, sounding dismissive and Mog shook his head, pom wobbling.

"Ultros said it was a bell." he offered and Ifrit sat right up.

"A _bell?!_ " Ifrit hissed and Taylor stared at the sudden alertness. Mog just nodded.

"That's all I heard, since Odin is your Lord, kupo, I was wondering if you knew more." Mog wondered and Ifrit groaned.

"Three bells jump to mind. The bell of the Phoenix, the bell of the Knights and the bell of the Judge. One is broken, the second is a sword fest you won't believe and the third…" Ifrit trailed off and he sighed.

"Gilgamesh took the damn bell of the Judge, just to spite Odin. Typical brat brothers." he scoffed and Boco said something.

Something about Shiva.

Ifrit smiled.

"Perhaps, but I stand firm. The issues those two have is a pit so deep that you could throw in Titan and he'd be stuck down there." Ifrit said. Taylor picked him up.

"Explain. Something, _anything_." she said, shaking him slightly. Ifrit yawned.

"The Judge bell. A little bell that summons the Judge. To hold the bell is to have a lot of savvy smugness in the Esper court, a sort of 'my weapon is bigger than yours' kind of thing." Ifrit said calmly and Taylor squinted.

"And who is the judge?" she pressed and Ifrit grinned darkly.

"A creature between light and dark, he who judges both. If Gilgamesh rings that bell, just run. It's not a nice person. It can make us Espers think twice." Ifrit said very seriously and Taylor put him down a little shakily.

Sabah curled up on the couch, muttering to herself.

"Why can't you just tell me its nothing and the bell just summons sunshine and rainbows for once?" she asked and Ifrit grinned.

"I would never lie to you." he said sweetly and then hopped off the couch.

"Besides, if I said something like 'it's nothing you need concern yourself with' or 'you're better off not knowing', there's a cosmic chance you will run head first into the Judge purely by accident, just to spite me. I ain't falling for that." Ifrit grumbled and walked out of the room, clearly interested in the chaos Mouse Protector was causing. The cape in question could be heard laughing triumphantly followed by large ripping noises even from the second floor.

There was a sudden muffled boom and a smoke alarm went off.

"Chaotic sword of fiery doom and she uses it for cutting wrapping paper." Taylor commented and Sabah managed a smile.

"I have to give her credit. She's exceptionally good at being annoying." Sabah said rubbing her temples.

Taylor checked her phone again as she and Sabah walked down the path that curved along the beach.

She shut it with a sigh as there was still no news from Jess.

The silence and the fact she was out of costume with Sabah made her somehow feel less powerful as it usually did.

The beach trip had been a spur of the moment thing as Sabah had finished her paperwork and Taylor was going stir crazy from the waiting.

Taylor didn't even know why she had suggested it, she hadn't been to the beach like this in years.

Not since her Mom passed away.

"This is nice." Sabah said casually, slowing eating her ice cream cone. Taylor put her phone away into her schoolbag with a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm just waiting on...anything." she replied and Sabah nodded.

"I keep expecting to see a building explode or a car chase to fly past with Jess cackling at the wheel. I mean…" she paused and looked around to check their surroundings for any nearby people.

As nice as the day was, the beach at this side of the bay wasn't popular. The closer to the boardwalk you got, the more populated it grew.

"Kidnapping a super villain isn't something you do if you have common sense." she said quietly even though they were mostly alone.

Taylor made a disagreeing noise.

"Yeah but when said super villain won't stop messing with you, you have to do something and I don't think we can send him a fruit basket asking to be friends at this point. He's tried to screw us over way too much, even knew where you lived and tried to kidnap my Dad from the hospital. If Jess wants to play the scary ass clown and make him stop. I think we should at least see how that turns out." Taylor said solidly and Sabah pursed her lips as she twirled her cone.

"I don't like getting involved in the cape scene but...he dragged us into it, but I won't agree to kill him. Jess is...getting better but we still don't know anything about her really. I mean, we don't even know her real name. What if she goes too far and we get roped into a murder by association?" Sabah pointed out as a large wave crashed into the sand, the gulls crying loudly.

Taylor shook her head.

"I want to believe her, she said she won't and I have to think she'll do her best. She saved me when i was fighting Lung, saved Dinah from Coil and now she is trying to help Tattletale. I don't think someone who can so easily murder would do any of those things. If she left a bloody trail wherever she went, I think we, or at least the Espers, would be able to tell she was...dark. I think she's damaged, I think she's really damaged but I don't think she's broken." Taylor argued and Sabah blew out some air and licked her ice cream cone in thought.

"I guess, I just don't see how Gilgamesh or Jess can get rid of Coil without badly hurting or killing him. He put a lot of effort into his plans and something tells me he won't just give up after a few slaps. Would Jess make the Undersiders do it?" Sabah asked in curiosity and Taylor thought about it.

Brian might be capable of killing someone if they were an immediate threat to his sister but she didn't think a long term potential threat would make him do it.

Bitch, thinking about the hard girl, Taylor was sure she would hunt him down and hurt him or even kill him if she thought it would make everything calm down but Taylor was pretty sure she would follow Brian's example for now.

Alec...that one she honestly could not say. He just seemed emotionally flat somehow. Yet there was a subtle touch of loyalty to Bitch and Brian, the act of drawing the most attention, of unmasking first, of pushing her buttons and making her dislike him.

Taylor couldn't put a finger on it but without their backer, Alec had no reason to be an Undersider...yet he still was.

He still chose to be around them and Taylor was sure that meant something. So he probably would kill Coil if he felt it was necessary, but Taylor was pretty sure he would only do so if he could manage it without Brian knowing.

"I don't think so. Jess doesn't push her crap on to other people, she moves into their life and even messes with people but I've never seen her dump stuff on us that she didn't want us seeing. Plus, they won't do anything until Coil tells them where Tattletale is." Taylor reminded her.

Sabah finished the last of her cone and Taylor slowed before she stopped.

Sabah looked back at her and followed Taylor's gaze out to the water.

"What's up?" she asked and Taylor shook her head, trying to smile.

"This is...a special spot to me. I guess it's why we're here." she tried to sound casual. Sabah looked and blinked.

"Taylor, I honestly can't see anything different about this part of the path than any other." she said apologetically and Taylor smiled a little. She stepped over the small stone wall that separated the path and a soft sloping stone cobbled hill that lead down to the dirty brown sand.

Sitting on the wall, she patted the grey stone for Sabah to join her.

"My Mom brought me here on the weekend when I was younger. Every week or two. I loved it and Dad sometimes came along. Mom would bring her books and we would sit here in the summer or spring and just read whatever we had at the time right here on this wall." Taylor said softly as Sabah joined her.

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Sabah replied and Taylor nodded.

"She had trouble with sitting in a silent house when Dad was away, even with me there. I know she didn't like the days when she and Dad fought over work or money and he would storm out of the house but when that happened, she brought me here and I was really happy because it was our spot." Taylor explained, running a hand over the stone covered hill.

It hadn't changed much, she thought.

Sabah smiled at her words and Taylor unzipped her bag and brought out a tub of sandwiches.

Sabah's soft eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Turkey and ham?" she asked a hopeful tone in her voice and Taylor smiled.

"With pickles, olives and no crusts, you weirdo." Taylor rolled her eyes and handed her one of the wrapped sandwiches. Taylor would stick to her PJ and crusts.

"So what made you want to come here today?" Sabah asked and Taylor pulled out a bottle of water.

Taylor frowned at how warm the water was and after quickly looking around she applied the tiniest touch of magic.

The inside of the bottle instantly misted and the water developed tiny ice crystals at the top.

Smiling she took a swig of the shockingly cold drink and passed it to Sabah before she answered.

"Nostalgia I guess. I thought it might be nice to not...be involved in trouble today." Taylor offered and Sabah held the bottle high as if toasting.

"I'll drink to that." she said seriously and Taylor made a face at her.

"I don't look for trouble, you know?" she said a little sourly and Sabah's smile was bright.

"I know but you find it anyway." she said and Taylor couldn't deny it.

Sliding off the wall, she crouched on the cobble hill, examined the wall and grinned.

"Look, my Mom showed this to me." Taylor pointed out and Sabah leaned forward.

"Are those...words?" she asked confused and Taylor brushed off the years of wind blasted sand to reveal the heavily damaged marked stone.

"Yup, Mom told me she met a special person here and it changed her life. Not Dad, as far as I know but Mom told me that she messed this up after they got into a fight and regretted it ever since. So she told me if I ever met someone special...I should bring them here. I guess that's why I thought of the place." Taylor mused and Sabah crouched next to Taylor, sandwich in hand.

"Do you know what it says?" she asked sounding curious and Taylor traced the words gently and somewhat...sadly.

"No. Just the first part really, you can almost see it for yourself. ' _There is...stars_ ' and the rest Mom just never said. I think it made her really sad to think about it and I just...couldn't make her tell me so I stopped asking." Taylor said quietly and Sabah put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think whatever starts with those words, is something beautiful. Just the fact that your Mom had someone that she felt this strongly about is something good. I know she got angry and did this to their spot but I don't think you can manage that kind of anger unless you really cared about them. Taylor?" Sabah asked and Taylor looked at her with steady eyes, a small soft smile.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Do you want to come back...soon?" Sabah asked and Taylor nodded, trailing her hands over the words one more time. Sabah's hands joined it and they sat there for a while, enjoying the warmth of the sunset and the touch of each other's hands.

"I'd like that." Taylor finally said as the sun's rays cast orange light across the bay. A chill wind swept across them but with another tug of magic, Taylor's free hand held the spark of fire which cast a wave of heat over them despite it's tiny size.

They stayed there until the sun dipped down behind the waves and the stars shined down on them.

Each one seeming to be just a little brighter than before.

Sabah suddenly gasped with delight as one of the stars shot across the sky over them.

"Make a wish." she told Taylor, who grinned and closed her eye.

"Well, what did you wish for?" Sabah asked and Taylor leaned back and got comfy on the cobbled hill.

"I can't say or it won't come true." she teased as Sabah laid down next to her, Sabah puffed up her cheeks slightly.

"You're no fun." she grumbled but leaned in a little closer to Taylor as the ocean of stars above glowed in harmony.

Thomas Calvert sat in his office.

It was a small room in the PRT building and he found himself longing for his office in his old base. Large and spacious, his domain.

His teeth nearly gritted as he thought about the wasted years and work.

Now his place of power was a prison for a damn monster. Thomas knew the damn beast was most likely still alive.

Noelle the beast.

Even Thomas, after the nightmares of Ellisburg, found Noelle to be grotesque even when compared to Nilbog's pets. Still, occasions such as these were the reason backup plans existed.

He had money, he had a few loyal guns, and...he had Lisa.

Not exactly the greatest asset but almost any Thinker power combined with his own could double their efficiency.

A question that could only be asked once a day could be asked twice and Thomas saw opportunities in every choice.

Dinah Alcott would have been the key to a much more successful reign, her powers of percentage and accuracy would have meant he would maximize each day to its fullest potential.

A day where his life had a high chance of ending?

Hide away.

A chance that he could find a resource to add to his collection?

Send forces out.

Asking and getting double answers in both of his worlds made him salivate at the potential. Then the image shattered as her protection and constant supervision was being personally handled by Armsmaster and Piggot.

Security measures that only an insider would know were now being taken to guard her.

If he still had his Coil persona, he might have risked a few attempts and see how quickly they traced it back to Thomas Calvert.

But these days his unshakeable control over a choice in the path of life was now…

Unreliable. He was unreliable.

The only person Thomas ever trusted and now, he couldn't even do that anymore.

A success his other self grasped was ripped from his hands by a series of events that didn't plague his other self.

Keynote, Circus, Tattletale…

Each battle he won in his dream world against them was a lie in the reality forced upon him.

Thomas saved his work as he shut down the desktop after doing the last reports of the day.

For once, the day had mostly been a calm affair, no new capes emerging and Keynote not in the process of blowing the delicate balance of heroes and villains to pieces.

That girl had been a problem since she showed up but he knew better than to cry over spilled milk.

Thomas would start anew, he had no idea if he would ever strike back at Keynote or Circus for his fall from power with any success. Revenge was a bad motive for a long term plan but if it could be done on the way...he wouldn't say no.

Thomas had bowed and left the stage, he had accepted his defeat. Keynote was an element he was far too ill equipped to deal with.

Still, Endbringer fights cost many new capes their lives. He wondered if she would grow to rival the beasts or fall to them as so many others had.

Thomas leaned back in his chair. Keynote was not a bad power to lose against. Coil was a sad loss but Thomas appreciated getting cut off before he was in too deep. Some choices only lead to the same outcome.

Brockton Bay was still a work in progress but perhaps it was time to focus on letting Keynote do his job for him. Kaiser had gone quiet lately and that was never a good sign.

Lung was getting transferred in three days, the mindless beast. Still, he was sure many others around him, could see the dots and actions leading to the coming days.

The prisoner transfer to the birdcage.

He opened a drawer and pulled a whisky and tumbler from it. A small treat until he could afford more on his official salary.

Splitting his timelines, he left the bottle alone in one timeline and drank it in another.

Lung, Hookwolf, Cricket and Stormtiger. All getting transported, three different vehicles, a three way split on the PRT forces.

Kaiser would be a fool if he didn't capitalise on this somehow, his spies spread out through the organisation would have let him know well in advance.

Lung was...well, he wasn't a threat either way.

But he had to wonder how far Kaiser would go before Keynote destroyed his fanciful empire.

Or could the king himself be the one to end Keynote? Logically he would have to say Kaiser had the advantage but history was beginning to tell him that this really meant nothing to Keynote.

A few months and he would have a workable force, sizeable funding and some new ideas as how to spread out his influence again.

His mind half blurred with alcohol bleeding over from his second timeline.

Then it suddenly ended.

The alcohol pulled from his brain's synapses faster than he could blink as his timelines fell apart, snapping together like metal in his head. The bottle of whiskey stood untouched on the desk. Standing he stood and backed up to the window.

That only happened when his power was in conflict, only when Keynote was near. His eyes raked the dark office for the white hooded figure, he couldn't see her.

His heart raced in his ears and he was about to reach for the gun in his bottom desk drawer when he heard it.

 _Click...click...click_

Thomas froze, the sound of something sharp on glass.

 _Clickclickclickclickclick._

Thomas Calvert turned to see the outside of his window completely black, a fog of shadow blocking his view of the outside world, except for one thing.

Circus was pushing her white face up against his office window and in her hand was a knife that she tapped rapidly on the surface.

When he saw the knife, his head burned. He tried to split timelines as he did anytime a threat appeared but they barely split before they were slammed together again.

Circus drew back as if she was floating and then from above, leaning in from the darkness was a huge horrible maw of gleaming wiggling teeth and crimson eyes. It loomed over Circus like a giant demon and peered at him.

Thomas turned to flee and the window exploded behind him, the darkness flooding the room.

Something wrapped around his leg and yanked him back and over the broken glass.

His skin was cut and he yelled for help but the darkness made everything quiet. Grue.

The amount of times he had seen the boy work his powers on his foes.

He was yanked out into the darkness and into Circus's embrace, where she stuck that knife to his throat.

Her words a harsh whisper in his ear.

"Coil, Coil, oh Coil. You dumb mother fucker." she crooned and the darkness was gone as Thomas saw that two giant tentacles were stuck to either side of his window, one around Circus's waist another holding Grue.

"I have-" he quickly began but to his horror, the giant demon octopus opened its maw and threw Thomas in, he landed on its wet disgusting tongue and its teeth snapped shut like iron bars. Thomas rebelled and tried to buck about but the flesh surrounding him was firm.

For a second, he was reminded of Noelle and...her meals.

He screamed and he screamed and he screamed.

He could do nothing else, his fingers digging deep into the flesh around him but it was like rubber and oil, flexible and tough.

"Yesh, cry baby much?" the voice shook all around him, his prison was mocking at him.

"Babe, this one of the nastiest things I've ever swallowed…Drain." The beast grumbled and Thomas felt his body suddenly go limp, his mind going dark as he suddenly felt...so tired.

He split the timeline and for a mere second he felt his other self scream in terror and decided that maybe he should just stay in this timeline...just for once.

Thomas Calvert went to sleep and when security rushed into his office five minutes later, they would find a black scrap of cloth with a white snake pinned to his desk, a copy of Thomas's multiple bank accounts and the whiskey bottle also gone.

Director Emily Piggot decided that she was going kill someone when she saw the outdoor footage of a shadowy octopus kidnapping, or possibly eating, Thomas Calvert from under their very noses.

She settled for ripping apart Calvert's personal life and information bit by bit, invading his home and going over every file and report he had ever touched.

By the morning, they knew they had missed something very big with the PRT employee Thomas Calvert.

Deciding to cut to the chase, she phoned and asked for Dinah Alcott. The girl was under no obligation to help or to answer any of Emily's questions.

But when the situation was explained to her, she said the chance of Thomas Calvert of Brockton Bay being Coil was 100%. Also something about two of one and how she saw the numbers bounce off the question twice.

Emily gritted her teeth and thanked the young girl before she hung up her phone and went very white.

Heads would roll and she would damn well make sure it wasn't hers.

Then the report came from Mouse saying that the creature Mog of the Dollhouse was a tinker. attached were pictures of the Mouse and the creature posing heroically in front of a swirling portal coming out of a microwave behind them and stabled to that was the Dollhouse lawyers serving protection papers on all tech produced by the company.

Piggot growled in rage on the inside as her phone rang non-stop and curled a lip on the outside as she answered  
-


	42. Chapter 42

Another Heart: Ouroboros

-

Thomas Calvert saw.

The shifting mists that had he had come to associate with the blinding of his powers from Keynote and her ilk was now lifted.

And yet he saw no hope.

He watched through eyes that weren't his own but were also his own.

Another Thomas, another Coil.

Not in his predicament but sitting in his office. He watched the hands reach into the drawer, the room familiar.

The base he had not long discarded.

He also pulled out a scotch and a glass. Thomas felt confusion as this other him unzipped his costume half way, letting his naked torso be exposed to the open air.

A zip of the whiskey, a touch of the gun.

Thomas felt the faintest traces of sensation from this. Like a whisper half heard from the dark.

Thomas swallowed, he knew what this act entailed, what it meant.

His most inner sanctums door began to shake and screech as something tried to barge into the room.

The other Coil watched almost calmly as the steel beams fastened into the door and sliding bolts began to pop off the wall with inhuman force.

The middle of the door began to glow, yellow at first but then quickly darkened into a bloody red.

A single glowing eye stared at him through the door. Thomas felt impressed for his other self.

The Coil he was spying through kept his hands very steady as he took another drink and loaded the gun.

"So you found me, impressive. It was to be expected after you burned half the city looking for me. Well? Do hurry up, I tire of this game we've played." his other self said curtly and the glowing eye at the door screamed and the door flew off the hinges.

Thomas saw a glowing red coat and demonic claws gripping a key shaped sword.

It dripped shadows and flames.

Coil picked up the gun and put it to his head, the beast screamed and her body was wreathed in dark fire.

"You're a monster but at least I can deny you this, I think the heroes might even thank me for distracting you this long." he said and Thomas felt the thrum of finality flash through the other man.

Keynote, or some bestial nightmarish form of her, dashed towards him.

Thomas recoiled as he felt the bullet dig into his brain. The feeling of sharp blossoming pain burned his mind and then the feeling of heat washed over his skin before it all went dark.

Then he was back in his own head, his body walking on its own, Regent's talent no doubt. Thomas took a breath, a deep one, Regent allowed it.

That was...not normal. His powers were not acting as they should and he tried to split his paths again.

Lung stood over him, his body wreathed in flames. Darkness.

Kaiser watched him as a spike grew out of the ground and drove Coil into the ceiling, the metal piercing all the way through him. Darkness.

A woman with heavy looking gun and a formal hat. Her suit seemed smoothed and cleaned to perfection. She tilted her head and spoke very quietly.

"Did you think you could betray our terms so easily?" she asked and her voice was steady.

Darkness.

Tattletale stood over him, a girl in a dark costume next to her. Her mask gave the impression of mandibles and compound eyes, the dark grey costume made her hard to see clearly amidst the swarm swirling around the room. The angry noise of an army.

Insects swarmed around him as each one was fixed upon him and the insect girl pointed a gun at his head.

"You're not a killer," he claimed, fear filling his mind.

"No…" she said and then there was a pause as if she was shuddering. The gun became very still

"…But I suppose, in a roundabout way, you made me into one," she said and then there was pain.

Darkness.

Thomas stopped using his power, it hurt. It hurt so much.

All he saw was the same thing. His failures, his plans torn apart and himself greeting death at every turn.

There was not a single vision of him winning, not even close.

Every path spiralled out of his control and showed him only one thing.

He was so very small, so much smaller than he'd ever thought he could be.

Coils, Tattletales, Undersiders, Brockton Bays and death, so many visions of them, so many different endings and changes but they were the fixed points, he could see himself always plucking the young Undersiders out for his plan, then the plan always ending with his death.

These were the constants but the killer was always fluid, mostly a girl with long black curly hair in most visions.

Insects, fire, guns, insane technology, honest to god magic, and so much more. That one girl was so many things.

He knew her, as one Coil knew her as Skitter, another as Arsenal, another as Starfield, another as Terror, another as Avalanche, another as Queen, another as Aria, another as Saver and so many more.

He knew her as Keynote. His own Death, not by her hands directly but her mere existence threw his own into the abyss. How could he not believe this after seeing the hundredth or so Coil die from airplane blue ice, or to a mass sting operation performed by Tattletale or Cauldron.

His flip of destiny had mutated, like cancer, into the long term outcome of things he could no longer control.

Of himself that wasn't himself. If he had this power, he could see who killed him and learn to counter them, the power to know how a war would turn out was valuable but...to someone like Thomas, it was nerve destroying. To be unable to know if the outcome of a choice would make things better or worse, meant that he would have to gamble along the way.

Thomas wanted to laugh but his jaw muscles remained still, Regent digging his claws ever deeper.

Heartbreaker trained him well, if indeed he did not break him altogether.

There was a creaking noise and Thomas listened, the bag over his head making his surroundings sound odd.

Creaking noises, foul odours and scratching noises.

His body moved forward, every third or so step was a little off. After a short while, the step corrected itself and he began to walk normally.

"In there," Bitch's voice cut through the looming silence like a knife. At her voice, several whines and barks sounded out.

Bitch whistled and the noise quieted down.

"Got them listening already?" Regent asked casually as if they hadn't kidnapped him from his office not a scant few hours ago.

Still, he would take the puppeteering of Regent over the damp, dark, moving space of that damn beast.

The cackle not far off made Thomas recoil so hard he broke slightly through Regent's control.

"Woah buddy, you just tried to hunch over so badly that you would have curled up." Regent slapped his back and the beast moved closer, Regent tightened his control over his body, muscles locking like a machine.

"Uwhehehe, I think he remembers me," it taunted and with the hood on, he couldn't exactly tell where it was but...it was almost within touching distance.

Thomas tried to move back but his body ignored him.

"Get him inside." Grue ordered and his body shuffled forward. He tried to listen for more information on his current predicament.

Something other than fucked badly.

His body turned suddenly and sat on a very uncomfortable chair.

"Do you even need to tie him up?" Regent asked, loudly and innocently. Grue's voice came from behind him.

"We still need to talk about that little trick and why you kept it quiet but yeah, I want this bastard sweating hard," Grue grunted and Thomas felt cold metal wrap around his wrists, the links sliding over his skin tightened like a snake as Grue bound his hands to the chair, then his feet.

His grip harder than it had to be. Thomas idly wondered how much of the calm facade that Grue used was forced and how much of it was needed. He had pushed the cape hard in many of his universes and he more often than not went very quiet before he exploded in rage.

Amusing but it was never useful to Thomas before and now he had a chance to experience that rage up close for the first time.

The clinking of the metal rang out loudly and echoed like a sentence to something Thomas wasn't sure he'd be able to come back from.

The bag was removed and Thomas tried not to blink in the dim light.

His eyes were free to wander, he was unsure how good Regents control really was, perhaps he was simply teasing him with this little freedom?

He wanted to sigh at the stereotypical concrete backroom with a single lamp swinging over head. The pile of dog food, combined with the noise earlier, made him guess they were at Bitch's kennel. Logical, it was perhaps their only isolated space in town besides the home he granted them.

Circus and her pet were nowhere to be seen.

Grue stood in front of him, arms crossed. Regent sat on the bags of food, reading the ingredients as if bored with the spectacle, Bitch was nowhere to be seen. The new person of the group made his stomach curl.

He was an older man, he placed the name to the face a moment later.

Danny Hebert or Gilgamesh, as he had taken to calling himself. The PRT intelligence pinned his sudden powers to an alternative source, the Espers.

Thomas eyed him, a source of powers other than a vial or a traumatic mental break.

It was hard to believe but comparing the once frail man described by the hospital reports to the being before him, it was undeniable that something was going on.

The thinning man with spectacles in all his passports or licenses was now lean and well defined and moved with a grace he saw in only in his most experienced mercenaries. The sunglasses were an odd choice but even with the khaki cargo pants and fake tuxedo t-shirt, there was a air of danger around him. A charge of sorts that made Thomas avoid staring too hard at him.

To his surprise, he felt his jaw fall back under his own power, then his throat.

He blinked and worked his jaw as it suddenly ached beyond belief.

"Where is Tattletale?" Grue asked very quietly and Thomas looked at the skull helmet, the dark visor hiding any hint of the troubled man below.

"All this for one girl who lied to you about everything?" he asked with curiosity and Grue didn't react.

"I don't think you gave her much choice. I know her better than you think. She can't keep a secret to save her life and she would definitely never keep yours unless you had something on her. Like you used me with my sister as a reward, Bitch with her dogs and money for Regent. You use people and then you try to kill them." Grue started off casual but his tone ended up very thin and cold, as if he wanted to do far more than talk to Thomas.

"Yet, your sister is unharmed, as are the dogs and your bank accounts. Tattletale acted against me, I had to defend myself." Thomas lied cooly. Regent snorted.

"Sure, that's why you left us to rot at the bank." he said mockingly and Grue stepped forward.

"The only reason we didn't just pin you to your desk with enough of you account details and 'hi, my name is Coil' is because we would never get close enough to find out where Tattletale is that way." he said and Thomas looked at him unimpressed.

"Yet, until I tell you where she is, you won't kill me or maim me too badly that I will need medical assistance. Your situation isn't looking much better, Brian." he said and Grue's hand clenched.

"Tough talk from a man who's ass keeps trying to move away the big bad scary Brian." Regent called out and Gilgamesh stepped forward for the first time.

"You took her for her power, her ability, no?" he asked and Thomas gave him his full attention. This was an unknown. Brian and Regent he could twist into bickering or even doubting given time.

He was working in the dark with this one.

"Considering she was planning to kill me, I had little choice. Killing or imprisoning her, I think you'll agree I picked the better option." Thomas told him waspishly. Gilgamesh rubbed his chin, then the next thing Thomas knew, there was a long bladed spear at his neck, digging a little too deeply into his skin.

"I hear you, I really do. But you know something? I think you talk a lot shit for a man who really can't risk being caught lying. Death or prison? You know who offers those options for one girl and thinks his word is law? Assholes...and psychopaths. I was a king once, not a great one mind you, but you see, the one thing I learned sitting on that throne? You try to rule with an iron fist, someone will come along and crush said fist." Gilgamesh said, his eyes showing over the edge of his glasses.

The burned like coals in the fire. Gilgamesh pulled the blade away and eyed the spot of blood on the edge.

"You aren't even a court jester and you think you get to throw you weight about? Not today, little man. So, my little bud here is going to ask you again and if you lie, even just a little, I'll start seeing exactly how much a person can live through and still be in a lot of pain." Gilgamesh said very calmly and Thomas didn't swallow, although he really wanted to.

"Ohh, this turned interesting fast." Regent said to no one in particular. Thomas's toes curled against his will and Regent nodded.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's excited." he said, leering in Thomas's direction.

There was a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach at the words.

Torture, he hadn't expected the Undersiders capable of a professional job, Circus neither but this man…

Gilgamesh didn't even blink as he walked around Thomas and tapped the flat end of his blade against Thomas's fingers, one at a time.

"I would suggest against such actions." Thomas began and Grue made a disgusted sound.

"Of course you would." he said and Gilgamesh tsked loudly.

"You're talking but you're still not saying anything, is that a finger or a thumb? I can never remember the exact order…" he trailed off and Thomas felt the edge of the weapon push against his thumb.

"If I don't call every six hours, Tattletales life is forfeit." he said and the edge paused. Gilgamesh was quiet for a few seconds.

"Better but not quite the truth. One last chance, try harder." Gilgamesh ordered and the metal edge moved away as if lining up the perfect angle in which to cut.

"Where is she?" Grue repeated and Thomas gritted his teeth at the multi threat. Is this where he ended? Was he to become just another Coil in the works?

He split the path.

He was in Brockton Bay, he was...on the beach.

The water lapped at his feet, it looked black but on second inspection, it was a watered out red.

All around him, bodies laid scattered about like a giant child had forgotten to pick up his toys.

Bodies floated in the sea as well.

This Coil felt tired and scared. He turned as noises carried down to him.

"You _are_ a crafty one, I see even now that this is not a capture but a surrender, how amusing." the figure said, peering down at him from the cobbled path that lead down from the hill.

Thomas felt this Coil's heart go cold at this sight of this being. A dark cloak hid their features, their voice just high enough to be androgynous. The shadowed hood effect was familiar but the posture and words sent chills through Thomas.

"Where could I run that you could not follow?" Coli asked lightly and the figure thought about it as they walked further down towards Coil.

"I suppose nowhere. But people always seem to surprise me, so please do not sell yourself short." the figure said and then they vanished and Thomas felt pain.

The other Coil turned his head slightly to see the figure had plunged their hand in through his chest.

"Messy messy. I do tire of doing this but my work is never done, as it shouldn't be. The day work is done is the day there is nothing else for poor little minds like mine to explore. What a dreadful existence, don't you think? This world is interesting. I found one keeper of the key...but where is the other? I don't suppose you would know, my dear friend?" the figure leaned in as if Coil would suddenly speak but he didn't, just gurgled and collapsed.

He landed, facing up at the thing that had just killed him.

In it's hand was a glowing, red heart...it was so...beautiful.

Was it..his? Theirs? The figure let it float up into the sky where it was consumed by shadows.

"Such messy work." the figure said again.

Darkness.

Thomas gasped and shook his head, his brain vibrating in pain.

"Woah, okay, I dunno what he was doing but his body just cramped big time." Regent called out and Grue backed away suddenly as if Thomas would grow fangs and leap at him.

Thomas panted hard as he tried to gather his thoughts.

That had been the worst death yet, the pain lanced through his chest even now.

He stared with undisguised anger at Grue, the feeling of another failure, another him dying to destiny feed his pain and rage.

"So much time has already passed, I bet you didn't take my phone from the coat in my office, the only number that the men I have the watching over her will answer to? I won't be making that call and her death will be very much due to your sloppy work." Thomas spat and then tried to cool himself, switching to a relaxed smile.

"If you wish to fetch it, perhaps you could make it in time. Even with my voice, they will only answer to that number." Thomas tried not to speak with honeyed tones but he latched on to the potential stick and carrot to prolong his attached fingers.

Regent hummed and then yawned.

"Or we could just...make you tell us where she is?" he suggested and Grue nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone paused before Regent sarcastically called out.

"Password?"

Another beat of silence.

"Kiss my ass." was the response and Thomas's fingers curled in anger at the sound of that loud brash voice.

Who entered, however, was not Circus the clown.

Which the slight jingle of golden coat buttons and the stepping of solid boots, the figure walked into the room with a large grin.

"Sorry it took so fucking long, these boots were made for asskicking but they are hard to get on." _Circus_ said as she...he?...stood before him in a long brown coat complete with a red sash tied around their waist, another similar one was tied under the tricorne hat they wore. The only thing on their face was purple mask with markings that made Thomas think of the octopus demon.

"Corsair, at your fucking service." they bowed and Regent whistled.

"Taking 'curse like a sailor' to a whole new level there." he said and _Corsair_ grinned.

"Well, the circus getup was getting too hot, too much stuff attached to that frigging name." they said and they looked down at Thomas.

"Not that it would fool anyone that I already talked to, like this fucking creep but it's a step in some direction. With my new pal, I thought I should go with a nautical theme for the season." Corsair added and Gilgamesh examined her and sighed.

"Punster was a legend in the making." he lamented and Thomas stared at him as Corsair snorted.

"I'll save that one for a special occasion." they replied, then from her back came the tentacles.

Then the bulbous head with too many teeth appeared out of her back as well.

Thomas wrestled with everything he had against Regent's control, pushed everything he had into getting away from Corsair and her horrible pet.

The new minted pirate looked down at him and her blue eyes burned with a dark pleasure at his bindings.

"Any progress?" she purred and Regent yawned.

"Nope, he's doing the whole 'planning and lying and trying to trick us' shtick." he replied and Corsair nodded as if this happened all the time.

"Broken any fingers yet?" they asked and Gilgamesh hefted his weapon a little too eagerly for Thomas's liking.

"Uhuwhahaha, he just went whiter than Shiva." The _thing_ laughed and they all looked at him.

"Well? Tattletale or fingers?" Grue asked darkly and Thomas bit back a comment about his sister.

Not helpful right now. He had to delay, he would be found...then what?

A life to the birdcage for costing the city money in sting operations? Stealing and selling information on the PRT to others, like Accord? For attempted kidnapping of a twelve year old girl?

Those were just his most recent law breaking attempts.

Rescue meant doom, lying meant at least dismemberment, staying silent didn't look much better.

What about the truth? How could he use that to get out of this?

He tells the where Tattletale is, they could kill him to silence what he knew.

He could beg for mercy, make them swear to let him live. Grue and Gilgamesh looked the sort to try at least keep their word. It would lead to internal group conflict, fighting, a chance to escape.

He just needed to be sure that he was in the best position to escape. Accord owed him a massive favour for taking the Travellers off his hands, Thomas would be collecting on it if he managed to escape.

"Idea." Gilgamesh said suddenly and there was a beat of silence before Corsair motioned with their hand.

"Which is…?" they prompted slowly and Gilgamesh stroked his chin.

"I swore that we would not kill him, on my honor and I will uphold this." Gilgamesh began but Grue cut him off.

"You swore, not us." he reminded, indicating to Regent and himself and Gilgamesh looked at him.

"I will not let a putrid waste of flesh like this slug be a stain on your soul. Death leaves its mark and that never fades. Choosing, willingly, to murder another soul outside of battle is a deep reaching scar upon your heart. I...will not let good kids I just met endure that." he said with a firm nod.

Thomas felt relief at Gilgamesh's words. This was perfect, he had a sworn promise for his life to be spared and this man seemed the foolish kind that upheld his promises.

The relief was short lived however as Gilgamesh turned to Thomas and held out his hand, palm up.

"Unfortunately for you, slug, death is not the worst thing I can do to you. Not by a long shot." Gilgamesh smiled and it was that of a bloody beast, eyeing its next meal.

"Uh that's fucking ominous." Corsair commented and Grue shook his head at them.

The octopus giggled nervously.

"Uh, Gil, bud, not to be a killjoy but you're not going to...uh...use _that_?" it asked and Gilgamesh smirked.

"A fate worse than death I can choose but for you a fate just as good will do." he spoke aloud as if quoting someone from a long time ago.

In his hand a single golden bell with a black wooden handle to hold it with appear in Gilgamesh's hand.

"Do you ever confess your sins?" Gilgamesh asked and Thomas felt fear pulse through him at the sight of that bell.

It was simple but the way the light overhead glinted in the metal, didn't reflect the room.

There was something else moving in the golden bell.

"Babe, let's leave, like just run, move, don't look back." The purple demon cowered and Gilgamesh snorted.

"Your sins are safe for now." Gilgamesh told him but the demon vanished away into Corsair without a word.

The blond cape blinked and tilted their hat to examine the bell better.

"Not to be sounding like a frigging weirdo but is that thing...humming?" she asked and Thomas tried to listen but he couldn't hear anything.

"Don't listen too closely, might drive you mad." Gilgamesh warned them and he turned back to Thomas.

"Last chance, three words or less, where...is...the...girl?" he said, taking time to announce each word carefully.

"If you want her, I want you to sp-" Thomas tried to blurt out and Gilgamesh's face went dark.

"Wrong answer." he said and rang the bell three times.

The noise wasn't a delightful chime nor a hearty ring.

It was a deep air rippling muffled explosion.

Thomas felt his skin being hit hard with each blast and the others in the room covered their faces.

Then Gilgamesh stopped ringing the bell and waited.

Three or ten seconds passed, the pounding in Thomas's head made it hard to guess.

"Huh, he's usually quite punctual about his job-" Gilgamesh began before the shadows in the room went pitch black. Regent yelped as he completely vanished before he leapt into the cone of light left in the room.

The bell in Gilgamesh's hand floated up into the air by itself, then it began to ring itself.

This time, instead of muffled explosions, there was three clear rings and each one sent a wave of terror flying through Thomas like nothing else in his life had ever come close to.

The bell floated to the side of the darkened room, glowing as it reached the pitch black void where walls had been once.

"Grue, I know I always bitched about your darkness but I like it a lot better now." Regent said loudly as his voice carried much farther away than it should have. Thomas jerked his head about, trying to understand what was going on before the bell rang again and glowed much brighter.

Then from the darkness a door was illuminated. It was a simple door of blackened wood and a golden handle.

The door seemed to suck in the surrounding void like a drink, making the room tilt toward it.

The bell floated towards the door and softly clicked into a hole in center of the door.

The bell turned in its slot.

A large clicking noise echoed out and Grue swallowed loudly.

"Kinda wish Keynote was here, I don't like that door." he said very quietly and Gilgamesh crossed his arms, staring at the door.  
Then, the door opened silently and without effort.

The thing that walked out was something Thomas Calvert was sure he would never forget, the sheer oddness of the creature making it seem unreal as it became visible.

The dogs, far in the distance, all stopped their usual noises. Barks, howls, yips and whines...all silent at once.

From the darkness of the door came a haunting blue light and Thomas heard it move.

 _Shuffle...shuffle...shuffle_

Each step grated in Thomas's skull like glass.

Then it came into the light, the mysterious blue light revealed to be a lantern carried by a small green creature.

The black robe and brown rope it wore as a belt made it seem...priestly but there was something very hellish about the knife at its side.

It moved closer, shuffling as if each step was a pain or a hindrance it had to enure. Under one tiny arm it carried a book and in the other the lantern with...such an odd light.

It stopped between him and Gilgamesh.

"..." it...spoke, or something came out of its mouth. Thomas stared harder but the more he looked the more unsettled he became.

"Judge Tonberry, I thank you for your time." Gilgamesh bowed seriously and the creature nodded solemnly at him, then it shuffled towards Grue and Regent.

Gilgamesh looked a little alarmed at this.

"Uh sir, they aren't the guilty I called you here for." he called but the...Judge ignored him. Corsair crouched down and peered at him.

"He's actually...pretty cute." they said and the creature paused to look at her.

It reached out patted her on the head and the demon squid fell out as if pushed. His size smaller than before but a lot of his legs still trailed back to Corsair.

"Babe, what's goin-...Oh Ark's metal ball bearings. Judge, fancy seeing you here!" it called and the Judge opened its mouth and…

"..."

That odd noise again, like white noise on chalkboard.

"Yes...I guess I did skip jury duty, uwhahaha...ha...ha…" the demon laughed and the Judge shook its lantern with annoyance at him.

"Uwha...yes sir." it said and The Judge patted him on the head. Thomas watched as the thing that terrified him, was terrified of that creature.

Any hope of escape seemed to shrink as time went on.

"Gil, bud...I don't think I like this guy, no offence." Regent called out, his voice a little strained as the Judge walked towards him.

"Alec, do not move or speak. I need you to be quiet." Gilgamesh said and Regent looked over at him.

Then he tilted his head.

"Sorry, I don't listen well." he said and bent down as the Judge came up to him.

"Digging the knife, you know Yoda? I think he's down near your level." Regent said, reaching out and patting the small creature as the Judge suddenly slapped Regent's hand with the flat of his knife.

He waved his lantern at Regent before pausing as the blue glow within pulsed ever so slightly.

There was a long pause as Gilgamesh took three steps towards him before Regent jumped up, shaking his hand violently.

A giant red welt marring the pale skin.

Gilgamesh slowed and breathed a sigh of relief. Thomas wondered why.

What was going on?

"That fucking hurt like a bitch." Regent cursed and Grue didn't seem impressed by the surface damage.

The Judge looked at Regent and nodded.

"..."

There was a pause before Regent looked at Gilgamesh expectantly.

"He says that your sin is not your own, you are slothful creature but not a bad one...per say." Gilgamesh translated. Regent paused and then looked down at the toad like creature.

"You don't know anything about me." Regent muttered and the Judge turned away and fixed it's glowing eyes on Thomas.

"..."

Gilgamesh nodded.

"Alive but otherwise, I offer him. I need his truth." Gilgamesh said loudly and Thomas's eyes went wide at this.

He 'offered' Thomas? For what?

Thomas struggled like man possessed and one his legs fell under his control again as Regent seemed distracted.

The chains held him tight.

The Judge shuffled closer and then suddenly, he lifted clear off the ground as if picked up by some invisible force.

It floated in front of Thomas's face and leaned in close.

Thomas leaned back as if this would help at all. He was trapped with monsters, demons of the sea, Judges of the darkness and Regent, holding his own body prisoner.

The Judge flipped open the book it carried and the pages began to flip on their own.

Faster and endless, it spun until it stopped on two pages, on one side was a picture of his face, half unmasked, half under his Coil disguise.

On the other...Thomas watched as everything he ever did, right from birth was weighed and judged.

Stealing at four, lying at five, hurting someone at ten and so on.

They came so fast and rapidly that Thomas only caught glimpses of words. Years past in a flurry and the lantern in the Judge's hand sometimes flickered.

Then it hit his career in the PRT.

The lantern's flame began to grow in size and deepen in colour.

Ellisburg. The lantern changed to red.

Getting his vial and years that followed. Thomas watched as the flame grew darker and darker.

The heat was getting to him, the creature held it without effort but it was beginning to burn his skin like a bad tan.

Names continued to fly past. Taylor, Sabah, Sarah, Dinah, Brian, Jean-Paul, Rachel, Noelle, Francis, Marissa, Jess, Luke, Oliver, Kristie, Danny. The names stopped after that.

The flame was dark as the night inside the Lantern.

"What is that?" Corsair asked, visible shaken as she read the book from the side.

"The book of sin. You do a bad deed, then the Judge will know. He and Santa Claus have the only two naughty books in existence that works across multiple realms." Gilgamesh told them and Corsair tried to smirk as if he was joking but then their smile faded as Gilgamesh continued to look serious.

"..." The Judge asked and Thomas felt so...tired and hot. The fire was burning him, it hurt so bad.

"Lisa." Gilgamesh answered and the Judge waved a hand over the page and nothing turned up. The Judge stared at Gilgamesh who shrugged.

"Tattletale?" he offered and again the Judge waved a hand over the book and this time a name popped up.

Sarah/Lisa/Tattletale. Thomas glared at the names, cursing them with every bit of energy he had.

"That the girl, can you make him confess?"

"..."

Even Thomas could hear the insulted tone in the Judge's non-voice.

The judge turned to Thomas and pointed to the name and the flames in the Lantern grew hotter, as if that was possible.

Thomas writhed as he felt every part of him burn from the inside.

The question ringing in his head.

Where...is...the...girl?

It repeated with each breath and sensation.

Thomas couldn't bear it, not a second longer and he yelled something incoherent and then did it again, anything to make the pain stop.

The burning stopped and there was blissful peace.

"It sucks to have your soul judged, eh?" Gilgamesh stared down at Thomas's panting face, his body suddenly jolted out of the peaceful state of unconsciousness.

It was just him, the Judge and Thomas. Everyone else seemed to have left.

"You told us where she was, you might not remember since you passed out." Gilgamesh grunted at him.

"I...let me go...you promised to spare me." Thomas rasped and Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

"No, I promised not to kill you, a very huge difference." he said simply and nodded to the Judge, who looked annoyed.

"I know, I know. Unusual punishments aren't your thing." Gilgamesh tried to placate the Judge and the little green man sighed.

Thomas heard it. The noise terrified him deeply.

"I came...for his soul...this has been most disappointing." it said in a high pitched voice and waved its lantern at Thomas.

"Karma in action, sins to be redeemed and you...mortal have a long list of sins to get through. I would kill you and throw your soul in the fire of creation so it may better be served creating new life...but Gilgamesh desires another...path." it said and Thomas saw the lantern open, the fire rushing at him.

He screamed and screamed and screamed.

Then...he wasn't able to scream anymore.

He wasn't able to do anything.

He...wasn't.

-

Lisa sat on her mattress and scratched another hour into the wooden bedframe. Counting, it was all she could do.

She felt her stomach rumble and agreed, food would be nice. Something besides lukewarm water flavoured tomato soup.

Coil hadn't been around much, the bruise on her face and busted lip made sure she thought of him often.

Every waking moment was spent envisioning Circus pulling a daring rescue but there were so many elements that she would have to get through to even touch Coil...then making the guy talk would be…

She curled up in the cold room and counted.

1...2...3...4...5

Another minute, another hour.

15...16...17...18

The men outside her room were both wearing earplugs to avoid her whispering that one of them really wanted to make out with the other, despite the other man being a hardcore religious man and not tolerant of homosexuality.

Which would have been fun to let loose of them.

25...26...27...26

No windows and a bucket for her needs. Lisa really had hit rock bottom.

30...31...32...33

Then...something changed. A slight...vibration through the house was different. Not the water pipes rattling form a bad joint bolt or a creaky stair from the men taking power naps or doing drugs.

Suddenly...a lot of vibrations.

 _Four people...six? No..claws, four people, three animals._

That fit a certain group in her hopeful mind. She stood and then smirked.

Earplugs on two guards out of five seemed like a bad choice now, eh Coil?

She listened as noises erupted above and around her. Barking and men yelling. There was a burst of gunfire and she winced, holding her breath.

 _Panic fire, no sounds of pain followed, possible miss._

Then suddenly there was screaming outside her door.

Lisa was pretty sure she heard cackling.

 _There was cackling._

The men fell silent and there were turning motions on her door knob but it didn't open.

"I don't time for this. Lisa, babe, stand to the left side! If you hear me!" Circus called and Lisa grinned.

"Loud and clear!" she yelled, ready to get the hell out of this house.

 _Sound of metal ball rolling, fire... she's firing a cannon._

"What-" she began and then the door exploded as a cannon ball blasted the door open.

Lisa stared at the black ball then out at Circus grinning at her, one foot on a cannon.

"Oh, Circus, nice...you went shopping." Lisa said calmly, stepping out of the remains of the doorframe and Circus bowed.

"Corsair now and I have come to plunder your booty." she said seriously and Lisa smirked, falling into her 'hero's' arms.

"After rescuing me? I think I can manage pizza and a early night. Coil?" she asked, using Corsair's body to hold herself up. God she was starving.

"I think...you might want to see for yourself. Gilgamesh was pretty scary and summoned this fucking thing that...well, you'll see." was the answer.

That sounded good!

There was a crash overhead and some odd sucking noises.

 _A giant octopus just ate_.

Lisa smiled so much it hurt.

-


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 25.1: The Seeker of the Door to All

Much thanks to knol, Loki and Ding  
-

Taylor skidded back, bringing the Keyblade up in a desperate guard as her opponent struck from above. Leaping down with both hands.

There was a clang as the two weapons met. She could feel the noise travelling up her arms and down her body, tiny vibrations of pressure.

For one second, the world went quiet as the sound carried out into the distance, the gulls cries quieted, the noise from the street dimmed and even her own heartbeat seemed to skip for that one second.

Taylor gritted her teeth and pushed, her Melody humming.

The pressure vanished suddenly and Taylor stumbled forward as her foe was suddenly gone.

Her mind snapped to her side, an awareness of something she couldn't see with her eyes.

Leaping back, Taylor tried to make some space between her and the swiping sword coming after her. Rolling to one side, she almost flew off the roof in her haste.

Taylor felt the presence in her mind fly towards her. An aura that was rapidly closing in.

With a push of her legs she rushed forward, clashing against the blade again with everything she had but no matter how much she pushed, her Keyblade met solid resistance. After a few seconds, she felt herself gain some ground against her opponent. Her own strength surprising her.

She supposed fighting people like Lung and Hookwolf gave her a skewed perspective on human strength.

Then her world titled as her legs were swept from under her and she fell hard, her hood softening what would otherwise be a painful landing.

Taylor stared up at the lovely day as her back her muscles cramped a little.

A slight poke at her chest from Ifrit's Fang made her shift her gaze to Mouse Protector. She was, of course, grinning cheerfully.

"Not bad, apprentice! You're making progress," she complimented, sticking her hand out to her.

Taylor blew out a sigh and accepted the help to her feet. The red blade in Mouse's hand glowed slightly, the light was followed by deep cackling.

Mouse tapped it against the ground.

"Don't be a dick, she's learning," Mouse said somewhat strictly and Taylor blinked at them.

The odd weapon seemed to be at odds with the comical appearance of Mouse Protector. The dark red colour, almost blood like combined with the black hilt just screamed danger.

"I'm also not allowed to use magic," Taylor said, feeling the need to at least protest her chain of defeats.

Mouse stretched and seemed to look a lot less worked up than before. Like she just took a really hot bath.

"You're good at fighting but from what I can see, you depend too much on magic when a simple whack on the head will do just dandy," Mouse said, walking over to a small duffel bag where she retrieved two bottles of water.

"Besides, if you want magic, I can always hit up Myrddin? I heard he's been wanting to meet you through the grapevine," Mouse offered and Taylor shook her head.

"I have enough trouble with important people in Brockton as it is. Panacea agreed to another session at the hospital later, Armsmaster asked if I'd be up for some scans and if Mog would like to talk shop. Some of the Wards want to patrol around my area, Ingrid wants more modelling sets done, we're sparring and Ifrit wants more action soon as well."

Taylor took a deep breath and jumped a little when Mouse's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Keynote...you do understand it's okay to say no, right?" she asked softly and Taylor shrugged.

"If she doesn't, I do," Sabah called from the side, where she had been sketching in the sun, her mask slightly to one side as she scanned her drawing for flaws. Boco laid behind her, letting Sabah use him as a cushion.

Taylor flushed as Mouse stroked her chin.

"Glueing you both together would be fun but impractical. Keynote, these people, Arms, Amy, Ifrit, Ingrid...they'd all understand if you explained that you are feeling a little weighed down with tasks. I have a feeling you can tell any ass to shut it but you still seem to be trying too hard for people you like," she said and slid her sword into a cheap leather sheath.

Taylor let go of the Keyblade and it broke apart into countless tiny petals, each one a red shine in the sun before they faded away like tiny red gems in the wind.

"I know, but I like being around all of them, helping where I can, and I want to do the best I can," she sighed and chilled her water, the tiny white crystals frosting her bottle to the touch.

Mouse's grinned went full force and she excitedly held out her water bottle.

Taylor let a small smile leak out and she put a finger to the plastic, letting the liquid inside dip in temperature.

Mouse drank deeply and sighed in pleasure.

"Wanting to be around people shouldn't mean you let them have you at their beck and call. I was mostly the same with PRT and now they don't own me." She said and went to examine Sabah's drawings. Boco opened one eye and watched her approach.

"They don't?" Taylor asked confused and Mouse nodded, petting Boco under the beak, the bird closing his eyes in obvious pleasure.

"I'm technically an independent these days. I get a lot more leeway and access to PRT stuff because of my history and relationship with Legend but they don't pay me or have any command over me the same way they do Missy or Arms. So...I don't guard mayors or politicians when asked, why would I when I can spend that time guarding men or women from their abusive partners or kids from monsters. I know deep down that if a politician or government person gets gunned down, it causes massive problems but I can't ignore the people who don't have anyone either."

Mouse's voice trailed off and then she smiled, a little more softly.

"Key, there is no right way to have friends and no right way to be a hero. A paragon of sainthood is nice but some people can't live that way and being a wise cracking, ass kicking, role model can be a strain when things don't go well in your life. So...just decide on the here and now, choose what really appeals to you and follow that. I really wanted to help Paige, so I pushed and pushed until Dragon got me in touch with the right people and boom, there I was," the older woman smiled and Taylor felt the idea roll around in her head.

The only time she snapped to a choice was when people were in danger when the consequence of not rushing to a decision was more dangerous than standing still.

To choose where and how to apply herself was stillnew, a luxury that she wasn't sure how she felt about.

Sabah shuffled her papers together and stood, Boco lazily climbing to his feet as well.

"She isn't wrong. I'm not saying being impulsive all the time is a good idea but relaxing and just doing something that you want to do can be good for the soul," she said, adjusting her mask.

Taylor looked out over the roof edge and felt a slight breeze cool her hot skin.

Do what she wanted?

The idea sounded nice but she felt better when she was actively doing her part, being a hero.

But she had enjoyed healing with Amy…

The modelling, even after her experience, still felt like Taylor trying to act a little vain. Armsmaster's lab was an unknown and letting Mog near that amount of tech was just making her imagine the Moogle and Armsmaster walking away into the sunset on some giant robot dragon thing…

"Mouse, thanks for the practise. You up for tomorrow?" Taylor asked, turning to see the woman on top of Boco, arms wide and her cape billowing wildly.

"To crime my noble steed!" she cried and Boco cheered and hopped once. Sabah, without looking up, grabbed a hold of Boco's tail feathers.

"No." The tone was absolute and Mouse deflated.

"Around the roof?" she tried and Sabah let go of the giant bird go and nodded.

"If you kidnap my friend, I will find you," she promised and Mouse smiled.

Boco heartily walked around the small roof. Taylor nudged Sabah once Mouse was out of earshot.

"You know Boco can handle himself, why not let her take him for a run? I think he's bored," she said lightly and Sabah huffed.

"And you think giving him to Mouse Protector is going to result in anything less than half the city blowing up? The city would have better luck with a spontaneous dragon attack," Sabah said dryly and Taylor grinned.

Boco suddenly let loose an excited warble and shot off the roof, his wings flapping wildly as he flew to the next roof.

Taylor blinked as Mouse held on to his neck in surprise.

"I think...Boco just kidnapped Mouse," she pointed out and Sabah shook her head.

"I threatened the wrong birdbrain, didn't I? I...give them an hour and then I'll phone Mouse Protector. I guess that makes me in charge of Paige until she gets back," Sabah a little happier and Taylor doubted it.

If Mouse hadn't tagged Paige, then she'd eat Mog.

Still, Sabah liked Paige. This was her second morning working at the Dollhouse and the woman was quickly shaping up to be someone that was just pleasant to be around.

Sabah, in particular, seemed to take some time to just talk to her and walk the woman through the shop life.

Taylor was glad, Paige seemed to part Sabah's outer defences like a curtain. Taylor even spotted the two laughing over something.

Ingrid shot her an amused look when she caught Taylor smiling at them.

"I'm sure you two will go into the office and talk outfits for rock stars or something," Taylor said, and Sabah made an offended noise.

"We talk about the impression that a good outfit sends subliminally to fans which could influence the trends to come, it's hardly talking about outfits," Sabah said snootily before laughing a little.

"But we do read magazines and rate some of the hottest new fashion. I loved this piece that a cape down in Dallas wore. It was a real star inspired outfit and I think I could-"

She carried on talking and Taylor smiled softly, the jargon of fabric material and sewing techniques went over her head.

In the distance, Mouse Protector's loud cries of joy followed them down the stairs.

"Jess, there you are," Taylor rushed over, her costume making the public passing the Dollhouse stared.

Jess, in a leather jacket and ponytail, baggy jeans made her...him seem...solid.

"Key," he greeted, his voice deeper than anything Taylor had heard before.

"You look...rough," Taylor pointed out casually and Jess rubbed his eyes.

"Hangover, I saw some serious shit the last few nights, so I fell back to my second most fucking bad habit, drinking," he said and leaned in.

"The Undies are back together, you free later tonight? The girl of the night wants to thank you herself and Coil...you won't believe it until you see it," Jess said and Taylor looked at her warily.

"What...happened?" she asked and Jess looked around and moved towards the Dollhouse entrance.

"He got a downsize and is going to be needing a hand to do...anything," he told her and Taylor stared at him.

"You crippled him? You didn't torture him, did you?" Taylor asked a little shocked at the length Jess might have gone to.

Lisa needed help but for Jess to be willing to do that to another human being was not how Taylor wanted it done.

It was no good to rescue one person and lose another to bloodshed or sleepless nights full of regret.

Jess shrugged and slapped a wandering tentacle sneaking out his sleeve, which quickly retreated.

"He's alive, it's more than he deserved but there was no torture" Jess yawned, walking towards the door.

"Where does she want to meet?" Taylor asked and Jess waved a hand in the air.

"Their place, when you're free, I don't think Lisa is in any hurry to jump back into the frying pan," he said and opened the door as people walking past began to slowed down, wondering what the cape was doing talking to a random blond guy.

"Can't say I blame her, being stir fry once is enough for anyone, she was just lucky she got away before she got chopped up for soup, uwe hee hee," came a cackle from inside Jess' unzipped jacket. Two large crimson eyes appearing briefly as if shining from a dark murky depth before they vanished.

"Ult has a point, don't expect Lisa to be able to shift the entire Undies towards a better direction in one night, cut her some slack until we know what to do. The dick ran a lot of things from behind the scenes. So expect a lot of shit to hit the fan real quick now that's he's a girl's worst enemy," Jess said before he walked inside.

Leaving Taylor standing there, confused.

Coil was...a girl's worst enemy? The hell did that mean? Taylor was thinking of chasing Jess down but decided that Jess was enjoying being a vague ass.

One day, she would get a friend that didn't answer vaguely and just said what she thought.

Oddly enough, Rachel popped into her head. Taylor shook her head. She wasn't ready for that kind of friend just yet.

It was then that the Blunt Claw appeared in her hand with a low rumble, almost a growl.

Taylor glared at it, wondering where her Melody mindset had wandered off to.

"We are not friends!" she told it sternly but it didn't answer back, unsurprisingly. The chain just jiggled back and forward merrily.

Taylor shook it.

"You don't decide who my friends are, I am person with free will, I will not be subjected to your manipulative friendship goals," she shook it and then looked around at the staring crowd.

"Oh God, Mouse is infecting me," she whispered and hurried off, her run taking on a rather hurried pace.

She had to find a friend that wasn't vague, crazy, an alien and/or a bird.

There had to be one!

"Aisha, I'll be back tonight. I left you money for food if you want to eat in," Brian said as Aisha channel surfed.

"Oh no, don't leave. I'll die without you," she said in a sarcastic soft voice and Brian shot her a look.

"Go, I'll be here or over there or even under there but I'll be here," Aisha grumbled and Brian patted her on the head like a child.

"Don't get into trouble, please?" Brian asked and Aisha sat up from the couch to look at him.

"Bro, bro, broooo, do I ever, like ever, get into trouble?" she asked and Brian pointed to the giant hole in the kitchen door.

Aisha shrugged.

"Okay, once or twice but I'll do everything this time to avoid trouble, honest," she said and Brian narrowed his eyes.

"I'll call you later," he half promised, half warned.

Aisha beamed at him.

"I'll be waiting!" she said and Brian was gone.

Aisha counted slowly in her head.

About forty seconds or so later, strangely enough, the same amount of time it would take Brian to leave the apartment building and be on his way, she sighed aloud to no one.

"I did everything I could to stop myself but I failed, I just...wasn't strong enough, oh well. Dishonour on me for failing my family, dishonour on my curiosity and dishonour on my favourite pet, if I had one." she whistled as she grabbed her jacket and locked the door behind her.

Brian would kill her but only if he found out.

If.

'If' was a good word.

Aisha walked down the road and grinned.

There was a girl out there who thought she could tell her what to do.

Fuck that noise.

Aisha wasn't going to cause trouble or start a fight but she had to admit that she really wanted to see what else that girl would do if Aisha ignored her warning.

She liked pushing people.

She was pretty sure that she would love pushing this one.

"So, I pull back the curtain and it's the same guy that Vicky was sure she missed last week. Apparently, the guy was so high on drugs he never noticed his sprained wrist and when he couldn't move his hand, he finally decided to turn himself in," Amy said, her voice exasperated.

Taylor sipped at her cheap tea from the vending machine.

Amy idly stirred a cold coffee and rolled her eyes.

"I detoxed him and he started screaming his head off about me killing him," she said and Taylor snorted into her tea.

"Yeah, sure, the great Panacea breaks her oath for one mugger," Taylor said dramatically and instead of laughter, Amy looked away.

"Yeah, imagine that," she said a little quietly, her somewhat positive attitude from the last few hours of working together shifting to a new tone.

"Amy, did I say something wrong?" Taylor asked and Amy shook her head, an odd smile fixed in place.

"No, everything is fine," she said casually and the elevator dinged behind Taylor but she ignored it.

"Amy, if there is anything wrong, I'll listen, I'm not great at it but I can try?" Taylor tried but Amy was staring past her, mouth open.

Confused, Taylor turned and her mind went blank.

Boco, Mog, Ifrit, Paige and Mouse were all squished into one elevator.

"Out, out! If one more person steps on me, I swear by Titan's craggy valley that I will set someone's hair on fire!" Ifrit yelled and with effort pulled himself free of the tangle of feathers and arms.

"What...are you guys all doing here?" Taylor asked bluntly and Ifrit brushed himself off and scaled Taylor as the rest of the ragtag group pulled themselves free.

Ifrit puffed himself up and looked like he was preparing a speech before Mouse flopped down next to them onto a chair.

"We got bored," she said with enthusiasm, Amy stared at her in horror as Ifrit deflated and then pointed to Boco, who had strayed over to a trash can, looking extremely happy.

"How did you get him in here?" she half hissed and Mouse put her hands on her hips.

"I told them he was my giant seeing-eye bird, they didn't seem to believe me but I explained to them severity of leaving Boco downstairs would not only break my heart but also make me burst out in song and dance...and that I was here at the request of Keynote…" she mumbled that last part and Taylor heard a crunching noise and looked down to see her dripping paper cup crushed in her grip.

"Okay, but why did you come here, _here_?" Taylor asked again and Mouse opened her mouth and then frowned.

Mog stared at the vending machine before floating around the back.

Paige sat in the remaining seat, with far more grace than Mouse.

"Ifrit felt insulted you left him behind to see, uh, Panp- cea and Boco, I think, offered him a lift, Mouse jumped on as they left and since I have to be with her, I followed suit," Paige explained and Taylor stood and without taking her eye off Paige, snatched Mog neatly from behind the machine.

"Kupo! I almost had a restocking function fixed into the system," he complained and Taylor looked down at him.

"Do not break the universe for unlimited coffee," she said and Mog sighed.

"Kupo, it isn't a hard thing, just a matter reconstruction of base materials based on an existing example-" Mog began and Taylor gave her phone to him.

"Here, mess with this, It, at least, belongs to me," she threw it onto the waiting lounge couch and Mog zipped after with a cheer.

Boco pulled his head out the rubbish with a confused wark.

"Boco, buy food like the rest of us," Taylor instructed and threw him some notes for the vending machine. Boco snatched them from the air like a predator and skulked over to the snack machine with hungry eyes.

"And you," Taylor settled her gaze on Ifrit.

"I am ready for your worst," he promised and Taylor smirked.

"Nurse Panpan is being depressing again, care to help me find out why?" she asked and Amy recoiled.

"Don't call me that," she said and Ifrit cackled.

"Ohh or what? You'll use the pink band-aids?" she poked and Amy stared down at him with thin lips.

"I'll throw you into the children's ward and watch as they bury you in a mountain of glue and glitter," she promised and Ifrit yawned.

"Scary, but seriously? Don't talk if you don't want to, me forcing you to spill the beans will only make things worse," Ifrit said and hopped into her arms.

He tapped her chin.

"Secrets are tricky things, some just need time and friends to make them easier to bear, right?" he teased and Amy dropped him on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Corny and sickening, I'm fine, stick to making inspirational cards," Amy said and Ifrit picked himself up with a grumble.

"I am a God on some worlds, I deserve some damn respect around here," he complained and Paige picked him up.

"I think you're cute," she tried and Ifrit stared at her.

"I'll take it," he said happily and Taylor sighed.

"You're so damn easy to please. If you aren't a seven foot tall buff demon man stroking your own giant ego, you're a two foot doll with twice the ego. Paige, he's a horn dog, don't let him snuggle too closely," Taylor warned and Paige just smiled.

"He's warm, I don't mind," she said and Mouse looked at Ifrit with interest.

"What's it like being a God?" she asked and Ifrit blinked at her.

"You're powerful beyond belief but so very lonely, so it all feels a bit meaningless at times," he said and Mouse seemed to go quiet at this for a few seconds.

"Sounds sucky, I'd rather be a hero," she decided and Ifrit closed his eyes.

"I tend to agree, even if I don't always get a choice," he muttered and Taylor knew him well enough to know that Ifrit was going to change the subject and decided to help him out.

"So, why did Mog come?" she asked and everyone looked at her before staring at Mog who was disassembling the phone into its component parts.

"He said he wanted to suggest trying something, while Panpan was here," Ifrit said and Mog looked up at the sudden conversation change.

A loose wire was wrapped around his pom for safe keeping.

"I finally got enough things together to create potions, kupo. The Sylkis green that Lord Alexander sent had enough surviving seeds for me to grow basic ingredients which I then just cloned, kupo," he said and Taylor stiffened at the mention of the vile evil vegetable.

"I thought Boco ate that?" Ifrit wondered and Mog nodded.

"He's been looking after some of the nests around here, crows, wood birds and such, he feeds them when their parents are late, I managed to salvage the seeds from one nest," Mog explained and Boco chirped, a pile of candy and snacks on the floor in front of him.

Taylor narrowed her gaze.

"I only gave you a ten, how do you have so much?" she asked and Boco looked at her innocently.

"He pulled at the case and popped the lock, he's strong, he's just been closing the case every time you're about to look over" Amy said and Taylor turned to stare at her.

"You didn't stop him?" she asked and Amy gave her a look.

"I would find it easier to kick a puppy. Plus, he's a giant raptor-like bird, I like having hair and skin," she pointed out and Taylor pointed her Keyblade at the machine.

A thin laser beam shot out and the machine gave a purposeful click.

Boco nudged at the side but the door remained closed, he let out a little cry and buried his beak into his candy pile.

Mouse was at his side in an instant.

"Don't worry, faithful stead, we shall gain sweet loot with the power of legal tender, huzzah!" she said and pulled out a camo style wallet.

Mouse pulled out a twenty and Boco jabbed his claw at a particular bag of chips.

"I don't even know why I try," Taylor grumbled and then paused.

That was an odd wallet for Mouse…

-  
"I'm sorry for this, it's the rules…" the red faced security guard apologised as Miss Militia stood before the door to the PRT headquarters, unable to supply her security card to gain access to the Wards HQ.

In fact, she had been unable to find her wallet at all.

"Aegis is on his way up, he said he won't be long," the guard added and Miss Militia nodded, silent.

In her hand was a grenade launcher pointing down at the ground.

It was filled with rubber bullets and her finger traced the trigger with great deep desire.

It was a little immature but the long pipe of the launcher had vague mouse shape with crossed-out eyes.

"I knew she was hugging me too tightly…" she whispered and the guard fled back to his post.

"The Director will understand," she told herself, already picking the perfect position.

Mouse paused and looked skywards.

"I'm forgetting something," she muttered but then shrugged and slid another twenty into the machine.

Taylor wrenched her attention away from the insanity going on and focused on Mog.

"Mog, potions. Talk," Taylor said with great restraint and Mog floated over to Boco and yanked a bottle of blue liquid from the deep ruffles of the giant bird.

Boco didn't seem to notice as he devoured another snack.

He brought it over to the table and sat it gently on the table.

"This is a potion!" Mog declared and Amy studied it.

"A potion of...what?" she asked and Mog quirked his head.

"It's just a potion, kupo" he said slowly and Amy picked it up and frowned.

"Yeah but of what?" she repeated and Mog scratched his pom.

"A potion of healing," he added and Amy squinted at him.

"What's its name?" she asked and Mog put his hands on hips.

"Potion!" he repeated and Amy went a little red.

"It can't just be called 'potion', that doesn't tell the user anything!" she argued and Mog shook his head.

"It's not strong enough to be a Hi-potion and not diverse enough for a Mega-potion, so it's just a potion, kupo," he explained and Amy flapped her arms as him as she seemed to struggle to form words.

"You can't just add adjectives onto the word, that doesn't make it any better! What about an elixir or restorative draught?" she argued and Mog shook his head again stubbornly.

"An elixir is a totally different item and confusing the two is just embarrassing, kupo, and a restorative draught is so un-catchy, it will never sell to-" Mog went on but Taylor stood and plucked the potion out of Amy's hand.

"What does the healing potion do, Mog? Besides the obvious answer," she said the urge to repeatedly knock their heads together stronger than she wanted to admit.

"It's a substance that encourages regeneration of dead cells back to a healthy state, the ingredients have a faint magical trait, this allows the potion to haste the body's healing while providing the materials and energy via magic as not to tax the body further or cause aging...kupo," Mog said clearly and practically.

Amy swallowed her words so loudly she almost sounded like was trying to croak.

"If you made it with bottles and plants, then is it magic?" she instead managed.

Mog looked at her and Taylor felt the sheer incredulity in the stare he gave her.

"Of course, kupo, you humans make the miracle of life and create wonders every day. The hard, logical facts do not diminish the beauty and the wonder of magic, it only ever enhances it," Mog said and there was something _old_ about the Moogle as he spoke.

Amy clutched at her cup.

"I don't believe in magic. It's all just energy going from one place to another, the circle of life," Amy said, almost to herself.

Mog looked at her and Taylor thought, even though his mouth was a thread stitched into the fabric, that he was smiling.

"Amy, kupo, magic doesn't care if you believe in it, it will happen to you and you can't stop it, even with all the criticism and logic in the world. It might already be happening, kupo," Mog said and picked up the potion from Taylor's hand.

He unscrewed the bottle cap and held it out to her.

"Believe," he said softly and Taylor watched transfixed at the scene.

Amy stared at the slightly glowing blue liquid.

"I...don't-" she began but Mog moved closer.

"Use your gift, kupo, touch the liquid," he pushed and Amy hesitated but then let her finger dip into the bottle.

"I don't think this is sanitar- Oh," her voice suddenly changed and her eyes grew distance.

"Amy?" Taylor stood, ready to pull the other girls fingers out the bottle at the first sign of trouble.

"Plant life, such a beautiful strain, I don't understand it, I haven't seen it before," Amy said, looking ahead but her focus had turned inward.

"Look deeper, kupo, there is a more to it than you think," Mog said and Amy laughed, the sound so unexpected that Taylor jumped.

"It tickles, what is that?" she asked, her voice so quiet as if she was afraid she'd spook the potion. Amy's smile turned into a gasp of awe.

"That light, there is a light, it's warm," she said and Mog pulled her fingers out.

"What do you think?" he asked and Amy shuddered.

"It wasn't organic but it was natural, it _belonged_ there, as if it were to be removed, life shouldn't exist," she said and then rushed over to the trash can that Boco was picking from earlier and threw up.

Mog floated over to her and patted her back.

"It's hard, kupo, to explain magic to those who've never been blessed, it's hard and a little sad. You saw magic at a basic level, you know what I mean when I say magic exists but you don't understand why. It's scary and I am sorry, kupo but if we're going to be testing a potion today then you need to be aware of this," Mog said and Amy looked up at him bleakly.

"This magic shit is unfair," she rasped and Mog laughed.

"You have no idea, kupo but I can help you," Mog offered his paw to her and Amy took it.

"More help? I'm going to be spoiled at this rate," she said and Taylor breathed a sigh of relief, Mouse sat down slowly and Boco eyed the Moogle sharply before joining Mouse.

Paige smiled at the pair, her eyes soft.

And Ifrit was..

"Paige, where is Ifrit?" Taylor asked and Paige blinked at her empty lap.

"He was here, I was sure of it," she said and looked under the table but the little demon was gone.

Taylor closed her eyes and searched.

Then she saw a flash of what Ifrit saw.

She sat back down.

"It's alright, he's actually not up to any trouble ... for once," Taylor grumbled as Amy threw up again and Boco got his beak stuck in the vending machine. Mouse was leveraging Ifrit's fang into the gap trying to free him.

Paige looked around and Taylor couldn't even guess what was going through her head right now.

"Thank you," Paige said softly and Taylor blinked.

"For what?" she asked a little confused and Paige smiled, her eyes a little red.

"For everything."

"-For everything, really, I love it," Anne gushed and Ifrit snatched a few grapes and cooked them before eating them.

"No problem, kid. No pain or anything odd happening?" Ifrit asked and Anne rolled up her pajama pants leg to show off her tanned tattooed leg.

"Nope, Mom flipped out when the doctors said the tattoo was almost bone deep," Anne giggled and a nearby nurse looked highly distressed about the little red demon talking to Anne.

"Good, no offence as she is your mother, that woman needs a chill pill," Ifrit said and flipped through a magazine with several pouting boys on the cover.

Anne nodded.

"I know but she's my Mom and I love her so I'll let her hiss and spit for now, it makes her feel better," Anne shrugged and Ifrit yawned as one of the pages show a male flexing his muscles to the camera.

"Psh, I could flex this flop between my fingers if I was at full power," he grumbled and Anne leaned forward.

"I saw the pictures, you were huge at the bank! What's up with that?" she wondered and Ifrit stood and flexed.

"I am a being of ever-changing means, that form is but one of my possible shapes," Ifrit flared his nostrils with pride and Anne clapped with excitement.

The nurse hovered off to the side, pretending to check a chart that was upside down.

"Oh! Show me!" she begged and Ifrit chuckled.

"Calm yourself, I don't boast and don't follow, now feast your eyes and watch," Ifrit said and closed his eyes.

"Oh for God sake, Ifrit, really?" Taylor muttered as she felt part of her magic flow to Ifrit.

Ifrit grew to match Anne's height, his muzzle shrinking to a human nose, his eye rounding out to form mischievous eyes.

His clawed hands rounded out to child-like hands, the nails still long and sharp. His red mane lightened to a reddish blond colour and his horn curled over his head. His feet were still odd little hooves and a kilt grew around his boyish frame. The oddest part was that his skin was still covered in reddish fur.

Ifrit opened his human eyes and light red iris stared out.

There was a thump as the nurse fell to the floor.

Anne looked at her and then laughed.

"You're like me now!" she said and Ifrit stood and helped the nurse into a chair. Anne then grinned.

"You're not as tall," she pointed out and Ifrit waved her off and grinned.

"Ah but does your lanky human frame have these sweet babies?" he asked and from behind his mane unfurled two red wings.

Anne's eyes went wide.

"You can _fly_?" she whispered and Ifrit puffed out his chest and crossed his arms before chuckling in as manly a fashion as he could.

"I can glide!" he stated and Anne was about to say something before she paused.

"My leg is...it's feeling a bit odd," she said and got out of bed.

Ifrit stared at the slight clawed foot sticking out from Anne's pyjama leg.

"Oops...Well, look at that," Ifrit muttered before he poked it and there was a thin red line of energy as he pulled his finger away.

As he did so the leg returned to normal.

"Sorry about, guess your leg is a bit conductive of magic," Ifrit said and Anne huffed.

"That was cool, can you do it again?" she asked and Ifrit blinked then grinned.

"Want a horn as well?"

Anne was about to say something when the nurse's eyes fluttered open.

"Anne, you should be in bed…" she slurred and then saw Ifrit.

"Sir, you need clothes for this ward," she complained before her eyes rolled to the back of her head again.

"I'm starting to feel bad for her," Ifrit muttered and Anne laughed.

"She's nice, I like her. Ifrit? Can I ask you something?" she said and Ifrit nodded.

"I'm partial to pizza but I wouldn't say no to a good taco," he mused and Anne grinned.

"Can I be someone? Someone special? My Mom has all these ideas and so do my teachers but I...don't know what I want to do. With my new leg, the world's a lot bigger than I ever thought it could be and it's scary," Anne said and Ifrit walked over the nearby window and stared out.

"Kid...Anne, this world is _tiny_ , it's so small it boggles my mind. I've seen a lot worlds, some good, some not so good but there is something I can say with certainty. If you want to be special, in any world, you gotta be willing to risk everything for it but there is also nothing wrong with being a tree in the forest, everyone is a little different. Don't force yourself to be something you aren't just to get away from who someone else wanted you to be," Ifrit told her and Anne frowned.

"I don't understand," she said, bluntly. Ifrit liked that.

"I was created by accident and then people saw the use for me as a weapon, a tool to protect what they loved. I hated it, so to spite them I burned everything they loved. It made me feel good for a while but it didn't last. I went from weapon to monster, it didn't help. Recently, I like what I'm doing a lot more, I'm...helping," Ifrit said slowly, enjoying the word.

Anne stared as she shuffled on the spot.

"So be who I want as long as it isn't to get back at someone and it's alright to be boring if I'm happy?" she repeated and Ifrit gave her a thumbs up.

"Kid, you just understood what a lot of supposedly wise old men struggle to grasp even now, proud of ya. Anyway, I'm going to make like a tree and leave, I'll visit you next time or you can hit me up at the Dollhouse when you strike out on your own, please leave your mother at home," Ifrit said, walking away and he let out a grunt of surprise as Anne's arms came from behind, hugging him tightly.

"Never getting away from that, am I?" he said and Anne let him go.

"Thanks, for the leg and the advice," she said and Ifrit nodded.

"Those are free but a hug like that costs at least a favour or your first born," he pointed out and Anne smiled.

"You would have to fight my mother for that," she said and Ifrit snorted.

"She can keep your spawn, I know when to pick my fights," he said and walked away, grumbling.

Kids were weird but some weren't bad.

"Ifrit, Mog blew up the vending machine and Boco! Mouse is covered in soot! And Paige and Amy are just laughing at it! Well...when Amy isn't throwing up! Why do you have wings?" Taylor asked, looking more than a little haggard and confused.

Amy opened her mouth and then shut it again, looking a bit green.

Ifrit stared at the chaos and shook his head.

"Just showing someone what it is to be happy," he said, smirking.

Merchants weren't exactly easy to find.

This was surprising to Aisha. Honestly, they seemed to turn up whenever you didn't want them to,

"Crack house number five, plenty of crack heads, no troll…" she said and sighed.

This was getting to be a little boring and this was the last thing Aisha expected from this.

She had info to go off. A man with a giant robot body, a giant troll and a girl travelling in a pack, how hard could it be to find them?

Aisha scowled and headed closer to the docks, her search mostly looking for places where not even the graffiti had any energy in it.

Merchants made a living off drugs and hobo fights, or at least, that was Aisha heard at school.

It wasn't like she had much to worry about since she seemed to blend right in with the run down people on the street. Her usual ripped jeans and tight tops being replaced with more dulgreysys and jogging pants.

Her skin, while not usually a useful trait of use in life, helped here. A rich healthy looking white guy would be fresh meat here in seconds but trailer trash and ghetto kids fit right in.

Not that there was any trailers in Brockton bay, but you could spot kids from certain streets a mile away and Aisha used them as camouflage to move about.

That was one of the words the survival guys used a lot on the discovery channel.

Blending in, hunting, and trapping.

Aisha had watched two episodes, so she considered herself to be an expert hunter.

Not that Smartass and her posse were easy targets to find. The girl's words rang in her head.

 _"You're one of us... No... Not yet._ "

She had sounded so damn sure and it dug at Aisha.

When did Smartass even begin to think she understood her?

That confident tone and her barbed words.

 _"You know nothing"_

It pulsed in her head, driving her deeper into the Merch haunts.

Aisha knew what she knew, it wasn't as much as the smart people in her classes or on TV but it was something.

Aisha would find Smartass and make her understand why Aisha Laborn was not some schmuck you could just ignore.

"So, the potion worked? Huh, good for Mog. What's his business plan?" Jess asked and Taylor slid costume on when they were near the Undersiders building.

"Hospital's first and once they've been tested, other places," Taylor grunted and Jess scoffed.

"What's to stop some hot shot scientist or tinker stealing his work and passing it off their own?" she asked and Taylor tried to recall what Mog said.

"Something about, 'having the fuse but no way to spark it, kupo'," Taylor repeated and Jess grinned as Ultros placed Jess's new hat on his head.

"Getting deja vu. Reminds me of a captain I use to serve, grouchy guy but did he play the pipe organ like a pro," Ultros muttered and then grinned.

"The seas in that world were feisty," he drooled and Jess adjusted the hat and smiled.

"You get around," Jess said, sounding impressed. Taylor wondered how many worlds had human ships on them that Ultros could serve under…

"Come on, I don't want to stay here too long," Taylor urged and Jess lead the way into the building where it was mostly quiet.

"Brian and Lisa are around here right now, as for the other two I have no idea," Jess said and as if summoned, Lisa walked down the stairs.

Taylor winced. She looked terrible. Pale skin, flat hair and odd gait to her walk as if it pained her.

She had a wet cloth over her eyes.

"Alright, is the key away?" she asked.

"Yeah, you alright?" Taylor asked as Lisa lowered the cloth and Lisa smirked.

"Bank heist, kidnapped, lightly tortured, rescued by cannon and had a twelve-hour nap, good to see you Key," she said and headed towards the living room.

It was then Taylor noticed that she had something wrapped in a white towel under her arms.

"I heard that you hacked some pretty serious databases to help me out, I never knew you cared," Lisa said, placing the towel on the small table between the two couches.

"I didn't but Jess did, he vouched for you," Taylor began coolly. Lisa shrugged.

"Getting to play hero was pretty nice too, no?" she teased and Taylor didn't answer.

Lisa yawned.

"Right, no mind games, Jess made me promise to try and behave and speaking of Jess, do you know your hat has a purple thing crawling out from it?" she pointed out and Taylor watched as a grinning Ultros crawled down the back of the couch, stealing the hat.

Jess looked unbothered.

Taylor squinted at them.

"You know each other?" she asked, feeling a little confused.

"Sort of, we've been plotting against Coil, so we took some risks and gambled with our fake identities to build some friendly trust," Jess smiled and put an arm around Taylor.

"The large amount of flirting and backing-stabbing was fun," Lisa said, frowning at her nails.

Ultros slid out from under the couch.

"Uwe hee hee! Jess, you little dog, you left that out. Ohh tell me the saucy details!" Ultros cried and Jess lifted the Esper with one foot and with an elegant flick sent him sailing across the room, where he landed in a bin of unwashed mens clothes.

"A man does not kiss and tell his space alien, magical, octopus who lives inside his body the very next day, it just isn't done," Jess tsked and Lisa smiled.

"I can't look at him, it hurts but he sounds like a hoot," Lisa said and Ultros scuttled back over to Lisa.

"Oh, just close your eyes, it's funnier!" he giggled and Lisa pulled a large gun from under the pillows and loaded it very slowly.

"Oh but if I close my eyes, I might not be able to see where I'm aiming," Lisa said innocently and Ultros waved his tentacles with a weak cackle.

"Feisty I like it, no worries Babe, Ultros respects a no!" he said and jumped into Jess's leg, vanishing completely.

"My life is weird but Coil is dealt with so I'll take the pervert invertebrate over the snake," Lisa stretched and Taylor latched onto that before things got weird.

"What happened to him, Jess won't say and I don't see Gilgamesh anywhere," Taylor asked and Lisa looked about the room.

"Bitch and Gil are feeding the dogs. Gil really likes animals so he and Bitch get on pretty well but Coil? Why don't you see for yourself?" Lisa smiled darkly and leaned forward.

She unwrapped the white towel.

Taylor watched with bated breath as the cotton material was pulled back to reveal a handheld mirror.

Taylor stared at the two snakes encircling the mirror, devouring each other's tails, the entire frame and handle a smooth white material.

"I don't get it," Taylor said and Lisa picked up the mirror and held it at an angle so that Taylor could see the glass.

"Oh Mirror mirror in my hand, who is the sexiest in the land?" Lisa sang out and Taylor watched at the glass turned completely black.

Then a weedy looking man, almost skeletal appeared in the mirror.

"Go to hell," Thomas Calvert spat at Lisa.

Lisa tutted and traced the frame with one finger.

"That's not the right answer," she said, in a fake sad tone and then turned to Taylor.

"Meet my new assistant, I call him asshole, dick, douchebag or Tommy," she said and Calvert shook with rage in the mirror.

"... _Please_ define 'land' so I may be more useful in your hand," Calvert said through clenched teeth.

Lisa made a thinking motion, finger tapping on chin.

"Using my rhyme is bad taste, America, how about that?" she said and Calvert's image shifted to show a stunning woman in a red dress, standing on a balcony, sipping wine.

Taylor had to admit this woman was beautiful, even to her.

Jess whistled and Ultros flopped out of his body in shock.

"Uweeeee hheeeeeeee! Who's that babe!" Ultros demanded and Calvert screamed in terror.

"It has come, the demon! please, I must be dreaming!" Calvert moaned and Lisa covered him up with the towel.

"Okay, before you get excited, this mirror isn't that useful, not for what we need," Lisa said and Taylor's mouth moved up and down but nothing came out.

"First, the closer a person is to our immediate future the harder it is to see them. So, I knew you were coming and basically got static, Jess was a bit clearer but I couldn't see much. Two, my questions don't have to match the answers he gives. What he might find beautiful isn't necessarily what I find beautiful. If I ever wanted to perv on someone, it'd be someone with an afternoon shadow. Third, the more alien the thing is from a human, the worse the image. Fourth, it has trouble breaking through dimensional distortions or heavily altered physics. I tried to spy on Faultline but that girl she has, Labyrinth was messing with the area and it messed the image up badly," Lisa said and Jess blinked.

"Oh, but you have a talking mirror that shows you anything you want within those restrictions?" he said sarcastically and Lisa smiled.

"You can be jealous, I won't hold it against you," Lisa said and Jess sulked.

"Can't you use this to find out capes real identities?" Taylor finally managed to asked and Lisa shook her head.

"An annoying habit of my new friend, besides his new rapping, is that names are finicky. I could ask for Kaiser's house and get a dozen safe houses. I could ask for Tattletales room and get the last five places I slept in costume or get the base here," she complained and Taylor nodded slowly.

"So for heroes who only wear costumes at their HQ…"

"Would only show the HQ, which is still awesome. Did you know the Wards have a little base under the PRT HQ? I can see them go in there but there's something odd about the place and there's too many routes that lead me to interacting with them these days, most of them a blur, not something I'm enjoying much," Lisa said and Brian walked in with some cups of coffee and tea.

"If the PRT gets ahold of this mirror and learn the activation phrase then no villain is safe. No safe house will be safe, no job would work out, big brother PRT is watching," he said gruffly and Taylor winced and stared at the towel.

"Who did this?" she asked and everyone looked at everyone else.

Jess drank her hot coffee in one gulp.

"Imagine Yoda but scary, like really scary," Jess said and Taylor blinked.

"Yoda isn't scary," she pointed out and Brian shivered.

"The Judge was. I've been sleeping with the lamp on, the shadows are making me panic," he said and Lisa winced and closed her eyes.

Jess stared off in the distance, at a stone bell on top of the fridge.

"I got drunk and tried to forget it," he said and Taylor looked between them and swallowed hard.

"That bad?" she asked and Brian stared at the mirror.

"Worse."

Lisa stood and picked up the mirror.

"But we came out the top and we can only go up from here. Coil left a dynasty and I want to use it and he's going to help me," Lisa said and held the mirror up.

"Mirror, mirror, around my fingers, curl, who is the greatest threat in the world?" she asked and the mirror flickered showing a snowy storm of static.

Everyone stared and Taylor thought she saw something very briefly before.

Yellow eyes?

Or was a flash of gold?

It was gone before she could see with any detail.

The mirror went black and Taylor felt cold.

The fact the mirror could answer that question, even slightly and claim one thing was the greatest threat…

It scared her terribly.


End file.
